How do you want it?
by Danni1989
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots featuring our favourite couple in naughty situations. Requests are more than welcome.
1. The Meeting

This is a series of unrelated one shots surrounding Delena. it is rated M for a reason. If anyone has any suggestions for places, or "games", or anything that could go with the story just mention it in your review. Reviews are amazing and they make me want to post more. this will be posted whenever I have an idea on what to post. Just click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen. this story is bascially different one shots surronding Delena and sex. any ideas are more than welcome. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think and what you want to see next.

I own nothing I just take the characters out to play every once in a while.

* * *

><p>He walked into the bar and he seen her sitting on a stool. Never before in his entire existence had he seen a woman so beautiful-so hot. She was captivating. Her straight long hair flowed down her back like a silk curtain and she seemed to have curves in all the right places. She was incredible to look at, and he intended to make her his. He watched as she flirted with the bartender. Throwing her head back and laughing as something he said. Whatever the bartender said was of no consequence to him, it didn't matter in the slightest because at some point tonight she was going home with him. She may not know it yet but she was going to be his. He moved to sit down at the opposite end of the bar and waited for service. When the bartender managed to pull himself away from the beautiful brunette he came over to Damon.<p>

"What can I get you?" he asked faintly disguising the annoyance he felt at having been pulled away from the ravishing woman.

"Whiskey." he said shortly,showing that he had no care for how his evening was potentially ruined.

"Alright." he said grabbing a glass and pouring some of the bronze liquid into a glass and pushing it towards Damon. Once the drink was poured the bartender made a beeline for the gorgeous creature at the other end of the bar. She smiled when she seen him and laughed at what the bartender said. Out of the corner of his eye he seen her glance at him and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Game on bartender." Damon thought as he shot down the drink. He waved the bartender back over to get him another drink and he looked less than happy about it.

"What can I get you this time?" he asked annoyed.

"Another whiskey." he said.

"Right away." he said. Damon shot the brunette a smirk down the bar and she smirked back just as well as he could. She could be a firecracker he thought. He was going to have fun with her. The bartender handed him his drink before making his way back over to the woman. Deciding it was time to make his move, and save her from the bartender he made his way down the bar and pulled up the chair next to her.

"Well well. I don't recall ever seeing you here." he said doing his eye thing that made all the girls go wild.

"I don't come here often. It was on my way home." she said not looking at him.

"You live around here?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said resolved on not looking at him.

"A woman of mystery. I like it." he said openly flirting with her.

"It's not mystery. I'm just not interested. As you could see I was having a conversation with him." she said pointing to the bartender.

"Well I'm much better company. Wanna find out?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm good talking with my good friend here." she said patting the bartender on the hand.

"Like I said. I'm better company." he whispered.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well its been said that I can make the girls scream. And I'm charming. The girls cant resist me. Not my good looks, my charm. Not anything. I am irresistible." he said.

"You're also rather high on yourself." she said brushing him off.

"Maybe I am. It's only because I know its true." he said smiling at her.

"Fine. I dare you seduce me." she said turning to face him on the stool.

"You want me to seduce you?" he asked.

"That's what I said." she said.

"You asked for it." he told her before sitting up straighter and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Come on. You should tell me your name." he said whispering in her ear.

"Why would I do something like that?" she asked.

"Because you want me to know your name. You want to hear the way my voice caresses your name." he said.

"It's Elena." she said giving in to that one thing.

"Well Elena. My name is Damon. Now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't we go have sex?" he said.

"You're joking right? I am not sleeping with you." she said.

"Of course I was joking. Do you want to dance?" he asked knowing he was making progress with her.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" she asked.

"Why don't you try me out and see?" he asked in response to her question. She smirked at him and placed her hand in his open one.

"Show away Damon." she said following him out onto the dance floor.

The danced along with the fast beat music that played, their hips grinding together.

"You really are quite talented at this." she said impressed.

"I know I am. Do you want to see what else I'm talented at?" he asked.

"What might that be?" she asked knowing full well what that might be.

"I am fantastic at making a woman scream my name at the top of her lungs." he whispered in her ear.

"In fear?" she asked snarkily.

"Nope. In pleasure. I'm actually known to make women forget their own names." he said.

"Well I may have to try that out. Care to show me if you can make me forget my own name?" she asked from under her eyelashes.

"You're place or mine?" he asked.

"Yours is fine." she said smirking broadly.

"Let's go." he said placing his hand on her lower back and pushing her towards the door. He led her to his blue Camaro and gently shoved her inside. She took a deep breath at the feelings of lust moving through her body. He flashed around the side of the car faster than was humanly possible, a feat that Elena couldn't bring herself to worry about. He drove them to a giant house on the outskirts of town and led her inside and up the stairs. He attacked her lips with kisses as he removed article and article of clothing. Her clothes littered his floor as they walked towards the bed. She struggled getting through the buttons on his shirt before he helped her by tearing through the buttons sending them scattering across the floor.

"You are glorious." she said as she nibbled down his chest towards the top of his pants.

"Why thank you. So are you." he said taking in her naked form. He rid himself of his pants and shoes while she caressed down his body with her hands. She traced every line and every muscle in his taut upper body with slow fingers. Shoving her down onto the mattress roughly he climbed atop her and ground his hips into her heat.

"My God. Oh my God." she said.

"The name is Damon." he said with his infuriatingly beautiful smirk on his face.

"Just screw me already Damon." she demanded as she tried to take some of him into her.

"Fine fine. You're not one for patience are you/" he asked as he slid into her wet core. She moaned and dug her nails into his back as he moved to rhythm as old as time.

"Move faster. Please." she begged as she grew closer to the end. He obliged her knowing he was close too. He switched up his angle and made her hit completion. She trembled under him as he thrust a few more times and finished. He rolled to the side and grinned at her.

"So how was that?" he asked.

"As always it was fantastic Damon." she said.

"This was the best idea we've had yet. Pretending to be strangers hooking up in a bar" she said.

"It's definitely improved our sex life even better than it was before." he said placing a hand on her bare hip.

"So what's the plan for next week?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure we'll think of something." he said.


	2. Grocery Shopping

here is the second one shot. hope you enjoy it. and if anyone has any requests, then let me know. It can be anything Delena... preferably happy and smutty. Let me know what you think of this grocery shopping one shot.

PS I dont own anything.

* * *

><p>"You know I don't get it. You'd rather go grocery shopping than have sex with me?" he asked incredulously as Elena pushed the cart down the aisles at the grocery store.<p>

"Something like that." she said perusing the shelf of bananas. He stared at her in awe, there she was spending an inordinate amount of time picking bananas. He couldn't miss the relation of the shape of the banana to something else. Something that he wished she would spend this kind of time on right now instead of picking the perfect bananas.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

"They have to be perfect. I don't want them too ripe or else they will go rotten before Jeremy and I eat them. And if they're too green then they will be disgusting." she said.

"You wanted me here because?" he asked glowering.

"Because I want to spend time with my hot boyfriend. And maybe torture you a little bit." she said finally choosing some bananas. They walked through the produce section until she stopped at the cucumbers. She proceeded to slowly pick a cucumber that she liked.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous. Why does it seem to me that you're spending a ton of time at body part shaped fruits and vegetables?" he asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Salvatore. You really need to get laid." she whispered smirking at him.

"I've been trying believe me. It's not my fault you're either too busy, too tired, wanting to spend time with Jeremy, too much homework, hanging out with Caroline, hanging out with Bonnie, mad at me, not feeling well." he listed.

"Aw poor baby. Is my boy horny?" she asked.

"Do I even need to answer that question? And don't call me boy. I am all man." he said crossing his arms across his chest. She laughed and moved along while picking up a few more vegetables and fruits.

"Thank God we're done with produce." he said following her towards the first grocery aisles.

"Calm down. Jeremy and I are human, we need food to survive and someone has to do the shopping."she said mock glaring at him.

"Why cant Jeremy? Or Ric, he spends enough time there." he said.

"Ric works all day and spends his nights missing Jenna. Jeremy is trying to get Bonnie to forgive him, its taking all of his time." she said.

"And you have a sexually frustrated vampire boyfriend who may self combust if he's not pleasured soon." he said.

"And just because I haven't been able to sleep with you the past few days, doesn't mean you couldn't have dealt with it yourself." she said.

"Oh yeah right. Didn't becoming exclusive with you mean that I wouldn't have to do that anymore?" he asked crossly.

"Come on pouty." she said patting his arm as she steered the cart down the cereal aisle.

"Good lord this could take all day." he said looking at all the choices of cereal down the aisle.

"relax I know what I want." she said.

"Oh you do,do you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do." she said pulling a box of cereal off the shelf and putting it in the cart.

"Well that went quickly." he said partially relieved knowing they still had most of the grocery store to go through. She pushed the cart towards the next aisle as Damon walked behind her. He knew she was trying to torture him, that much was obvious. She dressed to impress in tight jeans and a tight t shirt that stopped a good inch or two above her jeans giving him a tantalizing glimpse at her tanned belly. As he walked behind her, he noticed she added a slight sway to her hips. She was trying to get him riled up and unfortunately for him it was working. But he could also smell her arousal, and knew she was just as affected by their sex free few days as he was. She wanted him, she just wasn't willing to admit it. Consulting her list, she grabbed items from the shelves and putting them in the cart before moving on. When they finally got to the dairy section he watched as she grabbed some yogurt, ice cream and milk along with some other necessities. He could almost see the end now and was relieved. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. Moving on to the meat department he watched as she perused again. He watched her as she stared at packages of sausage, trying to decide which she wanted.

"Just pick one Elena." he said.

"I cant decide which flavour." she said unsure.  
>"I don't think that's what it is. You know I've noticed a pattern Miss Gilbert. You stop and think for inordinate amounts of time on items that are long and sometimes thick." he said whispering.<p>

"Hmmm, I don't know what you're talking about." she said grabbing a package and putting them in the cart.

"Oh I think you do." he said.

"fine. I know exactly what you're talking about. I was doing it to torture you. I love seeing you so hot and bothered." she said.

"and you're evil." he said as she gathered up some ground beef and chicken. Once she was done she stood in a line waiting for her chance to pay.

"Can this go any slower?" he asked no one in particular.

"It looks like you have an impatient man there. Sounds kind of like my five year old son." a middle aged woman turned to smile at Elena.

"Oh yes, he sometimes acts like it too. Especially when he's grocery shopping. I don't know what his problem is." she said smiling at the woman, earning a dark glare from Damon.

"What darling?" she asked smiling at him.

"You know what?" he said as they took a step forward as they got closer to the till. She laughed at him before turning her attention elsewhere. Damon stood there in silence for a couple moments before moving to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just want to hold you." he said innocently. She nodded slightly not knowing what he was planning. There was always something going on in that handsome head of his. He pulled her tighter against him and she gasped feeling his hardness pressing against her back.

"That is what you do to me." he whispered in her ear. It had the desired effect and he could smell her arousal more acutely. He shifted her hair over one shoulder and started planting kisses from her neck to her shoulder and back again. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe trying to make her feel a smidgen of the desire he felt.

"Damon. What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing. Just waiting to get to the front of the line." he said innocently. He went back to his assault on her neck and she had to bite back a moan which made Damon chuckle lightly.

"You're an ass." she said as he sucked at her neck.

"Maybe so, but you love it." he whispered as his fingers rubbed circles into the skin not covered by her shirt and jeans. She sighed breathlessly as they moved up a couple more steps. He ground his hips into hers again and she gasped feeling his hardness even harder than it as before. She couldn't believe it, they were practically having sex in the lineup at the grocery store and none of the other patrons even noticed. For all the cared they were just a young couple in love. They didnt see anything dirty in the exchange. Part of her hoped that someone would so Damon would stop what he was doing. But it seemed he was keeping it innocent enough that no one asked questions. It may look innocent but the effects it was having on her were the furthest thing from innocent.

As they moved further up in the line, Damon caught the eye of a guy standing in the next line who winked at him. He obviously knew what he was trying to accomplish.

"Nice work dude." he said. Damon chafed at the word "dude." God he hated the word. Elena turned her head to glare at Damon trying to tell him to stop because someone noticed. He ignored her look and went about bringing her higher and higher. When it was their turn to pay, he backed off a little bit as he went to stand by the doors. The guy who winked at him came to stand beside him.

"Dude, that was hot." he said. Damon just stared at him.

"What was?" he asked.

"Come on, you two were practically having sex in line there. It was like a very soft porno. And your girl has a rocking body." he said appreciatively.

"Yes she does. But she is mine and I don't appreciate you noticing." he said trying to keep his anger contained at the repulsive human being.

"I didn't mean anything by it dude." he said raising his hands in surrender. Damon chose to ignore the guy as he watched Elena practically flirt with the male cashier. She laughed at something that he said. He would have gotten jealous, but then he saw her look at him before looking back to the guy. She was trying to make him jealous, all that managed to do was turn him on more. She was playing with him and he kind of liked it.

"Oh dude, she is so trying to make you jealous." he said stifling a laugh.

"Why are you here?" he asked not caring if he was being rude. This guy was starting to annoy him. And an annoyed Damon Salvatore was not good for Mystic Falls.

"Duh, I'm enjoying the show. You're girl is amazingly hot." he said admirably. Damon rolled his eyes, deciding the guy wasn't worth his anger. He watched the cashier hand her her receipt and offer to help her with her purchases. She turned him down and walked over to Damon.  
>"Are you ready?" she asked smirking at him.<p>

"More than you know." he said pulling away from the wall.

"Dude, you should totally give me your number. We should totally hang out again." he said.

"Uh no..." Damon said following Elena out to her car.

"Soooo, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"He is not my friend." Damon said.

"Come on. You were talking to him." she said teasing him.

"He was annoying me." Damon said.

"Whatever you choose." she said walking across the parking lot. He helped her put the groceries into the back of the SUV before flashing her to the side of the car and pushing her against it. She gasped as he started assaulting her neck which his lips and teeth. Reaching behind her, he found the handle of the door and they spilled into the backseat. He rose off of her and picked her up depositing her on the seat.

"What are you doing Damon?" she asked.

"I'm doing what we both want." he said as he climbed in after her and shut the door.

"But we're in a parking lot. Damon we cant. Someone could walk by and see." she said.

"It'll be okay. If you don't want to, I understand. I can attempt to wait until we get back to your house." he said. She thought about it for a minute before making her decision. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her kissing him insistently. She worked her way through the buttons on his shirt and pushed the fabric from his shoulders and down his arms. He pushed her t shirt up to reveal her flat stomach and over her breasts until he had it on the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Make love to me Damon right here in the backseat of my car." she said opening her legs and cradling him between her thighs. He sat up and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them from her legs before he rid himself of his jeans and boxer briefs. He settled himself between her thighs again before sliding into her in one deep motion. The entire trip to the store was foreplay and now they were both completely ready for this. He thrust inside her trying to make her cum quickly. The backseat of her car wasn't the ideal place for slow and passionate lovemaking. That would have to wait until they got home. He rocked his hips into hers as quickly as he could without hurting her. Her moaned softly as they kissed. She met him thrust for thrust as she rolled her hips into his.

"Oh God Damon." she moaned as he changed his angle slightly and hit a new spot inside her. Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled his mouth back down to hers.

"Oh my God." she moaned as he brought her higher and higher. She knew she was going to fall but didn't care. She squeezed her internal muscles around his length and he called out in passion.

"Holy shit Elena. I'm so close." he said as he continued pumping his hips into hers.

"Me too." she moaned. He moved his lips down her neck and sucked at her pulse point. She came right before he spilled deep inside her. She clutched him to her as she came down from the high be brought her to. Once he was able to move and she had let go of him he pulled his pants back on and slid into the front seat. Elena pulled her jeans, panties and shirt back on and slid into the passenger seat not sure she could drive yet with the force of her orgasm. When she was buckled in he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot driving his the annoying guy who gave him two thumbs up. He shook his head and drove towards Elena's house.

"Never make me wait that long again." he said as they drove.

"I wont. I never want to feel so turned on by grocery shopping ever again." she said.

"That was pretty hot though watching you pay such close attention to sausage and such." he said.

"Well I'm glad meat and fruit have that effect on you." she laughed.


	3. Dreams

**Night one**

_Elena woke up covered in sweat at the almost innocent dream she had. She sat up in bed and wondered why on earth she would be kissing him in her dreams. Why wasn't it Stefan, or almost anyone else? It didn't make any sense. The dream consisted of only a few dirty, visceral kisses but yet it still managed to heat her up to the point of almost pain. Maybe it was the fact that it felt so real. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Knowing sleep was a long way off now, she stripped off her pyjamas and climbed into a cold shower. _

**Night three.**

_Elena woke up after the third dream in three nights. This was getting bizarre, same dark haired blued eyed vampire, different positions so to speak. When she woke up this time he was just sliding his fingers into her. Why she had to wake up then, she didn't know. She wanted to feel the pleasure that his fingers brought her. She knew it would be amazing. Because there didn't seem to be anything that he wasn't good at. When the dream started it was a scene similar to the one she woke up to, she was laying in bed. But like the first night Damon came in through her window and proceeded to use his fingers to bring her higher than she'd ever been. Just before she was about to cum, she woke up. Nearly in pain she opted to finish what dream Damon started. _

**Night seven.**

_A week into the sexually enlightening, almost painful dreams she found herself being eaten out by Damon. She could almost feel it. She could practically feel his tongue on her clit, lapping at her folds and sliding inside her. She could almost feel his teeth nibbling lightly on her slit and inner thighs. She could feel the tingling and the pain between her thighs at his teasing. She could feel him bring her higher and higher and by this point she knew she was going to wake up before he finished the job. As predicted she woke up just as his fingers slid up into her and he sucked at her clit with reckless abandon. Elena had a coat of sweat covering her body as she trembled, needing the release so badly. Reaching between her thighs she started rubbing her sensitive cit needing release now. _

**Night ten.**

_In the dream, Damon came through her bedroom window as he usually did but this time instead of pursuing Elena, he stripped off his clothes and laid flat on the bed. His gorgeous erection curving up to his belly. He gestured to his cock as if to say "suck me off." She felt nervous in the dream, she felt nervous to repay the treat he'd given her the other night. She wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked rhythmically, while squeezing his balls in her hand. She lightly tickled his lower stomach with her free hand while sucking his dick into her mouth. His mouth hung open in pleasure as she pleasured him. His fingers tangling in her hair as he fought to regain control and fought to lose control. She took him deeper into her mouth but stopped when he hit the back of her throat. Feeling brave, she took him further down her throat, successfully deep throating him. The only difference between this dream and all the others was that she actually witnessed him cum. He came down her throat and then she woke up and was alone like she was every night for the past ten nights. Having come to the conclusion that pleasuring herself after these dreams was futile, she went and took a cold shower. _

**Night thirteen.**

_On night thirteen Damon came into her room and undressed in the fading moonlight before proceeding to remove all of her clothes. He never spoke. Not once in any of these dreams, had he ever said a single word. Sliding up onto the bad he settled himself in between her thighs. Her dreams were getting sexier and sexier every night and she didn't know how much more she could take. He tested her wetness with his finger before sliding inside, filling her to the hilt. When he started moving, she started seeing stars. Her arousal grew to crazy high levels as he played her body like a finely turned instrument. She could feel her muscles start clenching around him and knew her release was imminent. Then she woke up. There was something about this dream that was different however. In this dream Damon spoke for the first time, saying only four words. "I love you Elena." _

**Night sixteen**

_On the sixteenth night Damon came to her in her dreams and undressed. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he watched her remove her clothes. Once they were both nude, he positioned her up on her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her. Placing his cock at her entrance he thrust inside of her in one movement. He moaned against her back as he squeezed her breasts in his hand as he pounded into her. He pounded into her over and over again bringing both himself and her closer to release. But tonight something even stranger happened. She spoke for the first time yelling out "I love you Damon" into the room as he ploughed her. But as always she awoke before she got any real satisfaction. Knowing that her fingers wouldn't suffice after something like that she headed for the shower. She knew eventually that someone would question what she's doing in the shower at 3am. Every night that this went on she grew more sexually frustrated and she knew she was reaching her breaking point. _

The latest installment of my "How do you want it?" series. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a writers best friend.

I own nothing. Not Damon... at all. *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Night eighteen.<strong>

_This time when Damon appeared he pulled her out of bed and bent her over the desk in the room. He stripped her clothes from her body and then did the same to his. "I love you" he whispered in her ear as he slid inside her. She shoved backwards to take all of him in and he started thrusting in time with her movements. He palmed her breasts and rubbed her nipples while fucking her from behind. The dreams were getting hotter and hotter and each one was different. Eighteen nights of having sex with Damon and she was entirely unsatisfied. She needed to cum so badly that she was worried what she would do if she couldn't. Her fingers just wouldn't do it, she could cum, but it wasn't satisfying. She knew exactly what she wanted, and knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she did. But of course she woke up just before her orgasm hit, sending her over the edge. _

**Night twenty-one.**

_Three weeks. Three weeks of agony. Three weeks of passion. She weeks of pain. When he appeared this time, he took all of his clothes off before undressing her slowly. He picked her up from the bed and carried her over to the wall and pushed her up against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her aching body. She needed release and she needed it now. He teased her with his tip for a moment before pushing all the way in. He started moving bringing them both higher. She could see his features change as he gave himself over to the vampire visage. Baring his fangs at her he bit into her neck bringing her closer to the edge than she'd ever been. "I love you Damon" she shouted as he drank from her while simultaneously fucking her. But then he suddenly pulled his fangs out of her neck and his cock out of her heat and left the room. And then she woke up. _

She woke up with sweat covering every inch of her body. She'd had a dream like that every night for the past three weeks. Always featuring Damon and always featuring some sexual act that got hotter every night. She knew her subconscious was trying to tell her something. She just didn't know if she was ready to go through with it. As she thought about it, she realized that she needed to give it a shot. She couldn't spend one more night in agony like this. She could finger herself, she could rub her clit, squeeze her breasts, but none of those things matched up to having Damon fuck her in her dreams. She didn't know how to go about doing this, but she had to try. Getting out of bed she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt hoping they weren't going to stay on for too long. As silently as she could not willing to risk waking up Jeremy or Alaric she snuck down the stairs and walked out to her car.

When she got to the boarding house she quietly snuck into the house not wanting to wake him before she figured out just what she wanted. She knew she wanted the sex, but there was the issue of the "I love you's" that still needed to be addressed. She didn't know what to do with that. She knew Damon loved her, but she never knew she felt the same way about him. She didn't even know if she did feel the same way. She ran out of time to deliberate as she reached his bedroom door. She opened the door and seen him laying in bed with one arm draped across his face. He looked beautiful when he was asleep. She took a step into the room and the floor creaked making him sit up in bed.

"Elena what the hell are you doing here at 3am?" he asked glancing at his clock.

"I need you." she said.

"What do you need?" he asked concern radiating across his beautiful face.

"You Damon." she said.

"What do you need Elena? You know I'll do anything for you." he said.

"You are severely missing the point Damon. I want you and I need you right now." she said.

"Oh." he said finally catching on to what she was saying.

"Oh?" she asked confused.

"What happened? What made you want me now? Why now?" he asked a line forming on his forehead from his confusion.

"For the past three weeks, I've been having these dreams that star you and me. Needless to say after tonight's I seriously need some help. I've been living in a pleasureless state for the past three weeks unable to rid myself of this ache between my thighs. And I cant live another night like that." she said.

"Why me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad its me that you chose for this, but why?" he asked scrunching his forehead in confusion.

"Because it was you that starred in these dreams with me. And even though I always woke up before I could cum, it was still you that got me to that point. That's gotta mean something right? If you can bring me that much pleasure in my dreams, what can you do to my body when I'm awake?" she asked rhetorically.

"You wouldn't believe the pleasure I could bring you." he said cockily.

"I know. So?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know. I know it could never go back to the way it was for us if we did this. Not for me anyway. You know how I feel about you." he said.

"I know. I don't want it to do back to normal. Many of the dreams, you shouted "I love you Elena" to me when you were pounding into me. And in some of the later ones I started saying it back." she said.

"You told me you loved me?" he asked.

"I did. I think something inside me, my subconscious maybe, is trying to push me towards you. Wants me to investigate this thing between us. And I'm willing if you are." she said.

"I'm willing." he said.

"Good." she said pulling her t shirt from her body and tossing it to the floor.

His eyes widened at her display. He didn't expect her to just go for it like that. He expected a slow undressing with a slow seduction. He didn't expect her to take her top off and toss it to the floor. She stood before him waiting for him to make the next move dressed in only a cute polka dot bra that pushed her breasts up and out and her jeans. He rose from the bed and placed his hands on her hips pulling her flush against his body. He kissed her lightly at first to test her willingness. When she deepened the kiss he knew she was on board for this. Her tongue caressed his as her hands pushed his silk sleep pants to the floor. He stepped out of them, and she felt around her his underwear.

"You're not going to find anything." he told her as she touched his manhood for the first time. She gasped in his mouth before take a big step and wrapping her hand around him and rubbing slightly. He gasped in her mouth and bit down on her lower lip before soothing the bite with his tongue. He thrust against her denim covered core needing the friction. His hands trailed down behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra.

"This is cute and all, but its got to go." he said flinging the bra to the floor. She smiled against his mouth before reconnecting their lips in a dominant duel for control. His hands rested on her hips pulling her clothed lower half closer to his bare one.

"You are so beautiful." he said as his mouth left hers and trailed down her chest and latched onto a nipple. She let her head fall back displaying the long lines of her neck and moaned contentedly. She loved the careful attention he was giving to her. She had made the right decision when she decided to come over and ask him to do this for her. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she threaded them through his hair holding him close to her body. Not wanting him to ever stop. This foreplay was better than all of the dreams combined. While his mouth worked over her left nipple, his hands went to the button on her jeans. He flicked it open with an expert flick of his fingers and slid the zipper down. One of his hands went up to squeeze the breast that wasn't getting attention while his other one pushed her jeans down her legs until she stepped out of them. She was left in tiny polka dot panties that matched her already discarded bra. Her certainly loved designers of lingerie nowadays. It left very little to the imagination. Grasping his hair she pulled him up to connect their lips again. Their tongues duelled for dominance as he slid is finger inside her panties and swirled it around her opening. She gasped in his mouth and arched her hips trying to take his finger inside.

"Ah ah." he said smirking at her as he pulled his finger away from her aching wetness.

"Please Damon. I came here so you could make me feel better. I've been unbearably turned on for three weeks."she said aware that she was whining.

"I want you to beg for it. I've waited two years for you to even consider this. You have to earn it." he said.

"Please Damon. I need you inside me. I'm so desperate." she begged.

"Not quite good enough." he said even though his aching hard on was demanding attention.

"God. Please Damon. I need you so bad it hurts. I don't think I could survive if you don't make love to me right now." she begged.

"Alright. I can see how desperate you are. I'll give in." he said picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Oh thank God."she said as she locked her legs around his waist and threading her hands in his hair.

"How do you want this? Fuck against the wall? Or on the bed?" he asked.

"Is that all you can think of?" she asked teasingly.

"Nope. I could stand here all night listing places where I can take you." he said.

"The bed." she whispered liking the romance of the bed more than the roughness of the wall. At the moment sex was sex and she needed it terribly. Carrying her over to the bed he laid her down in the middle and she adjusted herself by the pillows. Once she was ready and had her legs opened as far as they would go, he climbed up and settled himself between them. She pulled her legs up on either side of him bending her knees as he lined his cock up with her entrance. He slid the tip in and held still for a moment before sliding the rest of the way inside slowly. She let out a deep breath as the feeling of him filling her slowly but perfectly.

"God." she said when he was fully seated inside her. When he started moving slowly at first she cried out in ecstasy. She knew it wouldn't take long this time, she was too far gone already. He reached in between them and started rubbing her clit trying to get her there. He planned on making her achieve at least two orgasms before he let his come. She exploded around him and let her head fall onto the bed as her mouth opened in a silent scream. He continued moving inside her as she came down. It only took a couple minutes before she was meeting him thrust for thrust. Her hands tangled in his hair as his hands ran down the curves of her body.

"Bite me." she said softly when she saw him lose control slightly. The veins appeared under his eyes and she heard the soft click of his fangs falling into place.

"Bite me." she repeated.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. It was in my fantasy tonight." she said.

"Okay." he said kissing the spot on her neck to raise the blood to the surface. When she was ready and she was within reach of her climax he bit into her neck and drank from her greedily. The taste of her blood nearly sent him over the edge, holding himself back he rubbed her clit while he drank from her. When he'd taken enough, he licked up the excess blood from her neck. The combination of him thrusting into her, drinking her blood and rubbing her clit sent her headlong over the precipice. He spilled himself inside her calling her name as he came.

"I love you." she said. He rolled off of her and stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked raising his head and staring into her eyes.

"I love you. The dreams were right. I love you." she said.

"Wow." he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"It feels good to say it finally." she said.

"I love you too." he whispered before starting over where they left off.


	4. Tic Tac Toe

"What are you doing?" Elena asked Damon went she came down stairs one morning dressed only in a silk robe that she left at the boarding house for times she spent the night.

"waiting in perpetual boredom for you to pull yourself out my my bed." he said staring at a sheet of paper he was absentmindedly doodling on.

"Are you drawing?" she asked curiously moving closer to take a peek at the sheet of paper.

"Nothing." he said showing her the sheet.

"You weren't kidding. It does look like nothing." she said.

"Yeah. How'd you sleep?" he asked as he opened his arms for her to sit on his lap.

"Fantastic. Hence the fact that it is almost 10 and I just got up."she said looking at his watch.

"True." he said. She leaned in to kiss his lips before pulling away.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked looking expectantly at him. Ever since they'd gotten together he always had something fun yet romantic planned for them.

"Sorry to disappoint you baby but I have to do something for Liz today. I wont be around for much of the day. But I did take the liberty to call Vampire Barbie to come over to hang out with you." he said kissing her neck.

"Oh. Well it sucks that you wont be here, but I get to spend time with Caroline. It should be fun." she said partially disappointed that he wasn't going to be there to hang out with her.

"I wish I could be here all day with you but Liz needs me. But I will be home later and we can do something then." he assured her kissing her slightly pouting lips.

"Alright." she said rising off his lap.

"Yeah I guess I should go get dressed." he said heading up the stairs.

"I'll come with you too. I don't need Caroline questioning me about my outfit. Which will undoubtedly lead her to asking if we had sex last night." she said.

"Good plan. I don't really want Vampire Barbie knowing all about our sex life." he said.

"Neither do I. If she knows there's a very good chance that everyone else will too." she said

"Yeah. Blondie cant keep her mouth shut." he agreed. Once they got to his bedroom he shut the door and went to his closet to pull out a dark pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Do you ever change up your wardrobe?" she asked seeing him pull the black pants on and button the shirt up over his fit upper body.

"Why would I need to? I look hot in anything." he said.

"That's true I guess." she said as she pulled her jeans and t shirt over her underwear.

"Of course it is. But I better get going. I'll see you when I get back." he said kissing her. She followed him down the stairs and let him kiss her once more before he walked out of the house.

Moments later Caroline showed up and walked into the house.

"I'm assuming that since you're here, you and Damon did the nasty last night for the umpteenth time." Caroline said taking off her jacket and standing in front of Elena.

"Damon and I agreed that we don't want you knowing what goes on behind closed doors. If we wanted you to know, we'd invite you."she said.

"Kinky." Caroline said smiling.

"Change of subject. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hey I have an idea, remember all those tic tac toe wars we used to have when we were younger?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Elena asked expectantly.

" We should totally do that again. It would be fun and it would pass the time until Damon gets back and I can go back to Tyler." she said.

"Lets do it." Elena said grabbing some paper and a couple pens. She drew the grid and won the game of rock paper scissors allowing her to go first. She put the "X" in the centre square and Caroline took her turn. After countless games they heard the car pull into the driveway. Damon walked into the house seconds later.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Great. We literally played Tic Tac Toe for the past couple hours like we used to when we were young." she said.

"Sounds boring as hell. You couldn't entertain her better than that?" he asked Caroline.

"Hey, it was fun. But now that you're here I have an extremely sexy werewolf to get back to." she said getting her jacket back on and walking out the door.

"Wanna play?" she asked drawing another grid and staring at him.

"On one condition. We make this interesting. I promised you I'd make my absence up to you and I intend to do just that. How about every game one of us wins the other has to remove an item of clothing. The person who ends up naked first is the loser." he said.

"Sounds good to me. I like looking at you when you're naked." she said smirking.

"Oh, but darling that's not going to happen. You're just lucky I like looking at you when you're naked too." he said returning her smirk.

"OK game on." she said.

"Ladies first." he said and she made the first move. At the end of the first game Damon had taken his shirt off. At the end of the second game Elena had rid herself of her socks. Damon had glared at her after she removed her socks. It was a total cop out. End of the third game Elena had lost her shirt. Damon smirked as she had to take her shirt off, whining the entire time. She thought that somehow he had cheated. He assured her that he was just too good at the game. End of the fourth game Damon had removed his socks. Elena pouted that he had taken the easy way out. All she wanted was to see his magnificent body now rather than later. At the end of the fifth game Elena lost her pants and was now sitting before him in just her bra and panties. Damon still had his jeans and boxer briefs. They were completely tied. End of the sixth game had Damon take off his pants. He did a sexy little strip tease as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, removed his pants. She could see that the game was some sort of foreplay for him as he was hard in his briefs. She could tell just how much he wanted her and she wanted the same thing. End of the sixth game they tied. Somehow throughout the course of the entire series they had never tied on a game. Probably because every time one of them lost it was because of a stupid mistake that they hated themselves for after while they were removing an article of clothing. When the seventh game rolled around Elena lost her bra. She felt subconscious sitting in front of him topless. It was one thing when they were making love but she was sitting across a table from him shirtless. But she could also feel the faint stirrings of lust brewing in the very bottom of her belly. They both realized the importance of this game, winner take all. Whoever won this round won the entire thing. They thought out their moves very carefully, but in the end Damon ended up stripping off his boxer briefs. His impressive erection rose up proudly against his belly as he stood in front of her completely nude. She licked her suddenly too dry lips as he stood in front of her without a care in the world. He probably wouldn't care too much if someone walked in right now. He was really proud of his body and knew he was better endowed than most men. Elena had never thought of the male anatomy as beautiful, but Damon really was. There was nothing sexier, nothing more beautiful than watching his cock disappear inside her on regular basis'.

"So you beat me, what now?" he asked huskily as he let a hand trail down to stroke his erection. His eyes closed slightly as he stroked himself and Elena let out a groan.

" I want you." she said her voice hoarse.

"You want me do you? I don't think so. You see, my pride is wounded right now. You beat me in a game. I'm not living up to my best self at the moment." he said.

"You're serious? You're not going to make love to me because you lost to me in Tic Tac Toe?" she squealed the ache between her thighs growing to be unbearable.

"That pretty much sums it up. If you were to convince me that I may be able to do this right at least, then maybe I would try. But right now I lost at that stupid game of yours, I don't think I could do anything right. You may be better off pleasuring yourself." he said smirking at her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Convince me that I'm amazing in bed. That I do things to you that you've never felt before. Be creative." he said.

"In other words you want me to talk dirty to you." she clarified.

"More or less."he said.

"Fine. Damon you have the most gorgeous cock I've ever seen in my life and the way it fits inside me...God. I get wet just thinking about it. The way you move and the way you just effortlessly hit that spot deep inside me. The one that makes me lose all control. I could probably cum just thinking about it. I love how thick and wide you are and how you're practically the perfect mouthful. You taste so good. I could probably live forever on how you taste. So sweet but at musky at the same time. Incredible. I love the spots you hit when you take me up against the wall. But my favourite is when you take me from behind, or when you let me take control and let me ride you to my hearts content. Fuck Damon you feel so good inside me." she said her voice hoarse from thinking about him. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get rid of some of the ache.

"Alright. That convinced me. Especially how you almost came from talking about me fucking you." he said.

"Now take me upstairs Damon. Make love to me in your big bed." she said.

"No. I want to take you right here. We haven't fucked against the wall down here yet." he said.

"I'm in no position to argue with you right now." she said rubbing her thighs together again.

"Well you're gonna be no fun this time. You're so ready for release that I'll slide in and you'll be done. I'm gonna fix you." he said taking a predatory step towards her. She didn't take a step back, she knew that whatever he was planning was going to mean great pleasure for her. He placed his hands on her hips as he slid down her body. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her. He held her hips still as he licked and nibbled at her sensitive flesh. With one hand he reached up and fondled her breast. Her hung her head backwards as she moaned in pleasure at his ministrations. She could feel her climax just around the corner and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her cry of passion as it took her over and under. He eagerly drank from her until she had nothing left to give and she slumped forward with the intensity of her orgasm.

"Oh my God." she said

"My name is Damon." he said standing up and wiping his mouth on his arm.

You're arrogance is incredible." she said dryly as she slumped in his arms.

"Now if you don't mind I need you." he said pushing her up against the wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist and she locked her ankles holding him closer to her. He fisted his erection as he lined it up at her entrance. She was still dripping from her first orgasm so she was well lubricated for him. He slid inside her without warning and she moaned and laid her head against his shoulder as he started moving. He moved slowly at first but she dug her feet into his ass urging him to pick up the speed. She bit into his shoulder not wanting to yell out. His speed was enough to push her closer to the precipice again as he neared the edge too. He wanted her to cum a second time before it was all done. Reaching in between them, he rubbed her clit at a speed designed to drive her crazy. She moaned and thrust her hips against his as she fought to achieve her bliss. When her climax hit her, she collapsed in his arms as he thrust a couple more times before he spilled himself inside her. He crushed her into the wall for a minute before he found the strength to move. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist as he set her on the ground.

"Who knew Tic Tac Toe would be such a turn on?" he asked laughed lightly.

"Apparently no one has never played it with Damon Salvatore." she replied.


	5. Drive in

hope you like it. If anyone has any ideas for what should happen next oneshot. I am all ears. Havent thought of anything yet, so if there is anyone out there who has some ideas then let me hear em... I hope you like it. somehow I feel like there is less smut in this one than the other ones. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan tonight Salvatore?" Elena asked when she walked into the boarding house after school Friday.<p>

"What? No, "Hey baby, how was your day?"" he asked walking over to her so he could kiss her quickly.

"Hey baby, how was your day? What are we doing tonight?" she asked smirking.

"My day was fine. Boring as hell, but fine. And if your up for it, we have a little drive to take today." he said.

"We have a drive to take? Where are we going?" she asked partially worried, partially excited.

"It's a secret." he said.

"The last time you said that I was grounded for a month for sneaking off to Atlanta with you for the weekend." she reminded him.

"Yeah yeah. It's not so far this time and besides you'd be home tonight anyway. Well maybe not home, you are staying here tonight." he said.

"Who says I'm staying here tonight? You never asked me." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't need to. You're staying here tonight. Jenna wont care. As long as you're either here or at your house then she doesn't care because she knows where you are. Remember I was sort of present for that particular conversation." he reminded her.

"Oh yeah I remember. You were listening in from my bedroom upstairs while Jenna and I talked downstairs in the kitchen. Vampire hearing had never been so annoying before." she said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that time. Jenna was telling you to be careful around me and protect your heart. Because I was ridiculously good looking and oh so sexy. And guys like me are only after one thing. I admittedly stopped listening after she said I was sexy." he said.

"Sure you did. Then why do you remember everything she said?" she asked staring at him.

"Just because I wasn't listening doesn't mean I couldn't hear." he told her.

"Right. So where are we going?" she asked clapping her hands together excitedly. Damon's date nights were always fantastic and they always involved some really hot sex afterwards.

"We're going to Richmond, just outside of town there is a drive in." he said.

"A drive in?" she asked.

"Oh yes. A movie on a giant screen where you sit and watch it in the privacy of a car. So romantic and highly sexy. You know how many cherries I popped at the drive in?" he asked.

"I don't particularly want to know." she said cringing.

"It doesn't matter. But they're playing old classics tonight. "Gone with the wind" and "Casablanca". I thought it'd be something you'd enjoy." he said.

"It is. I love those movies." she sighed happily.

"I know. And if you want if we leave early and I can get us there in no time. We can eat dinner somewhere before going there." he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And I think you'd be really good in the backseat of my car while those movies are playing." he said trailing a hand down her back so they were resting on the curve of her ass.

"We are not having sex in a car when there are many other cars parked around us. No way. And especially not when Scarlett and Rhett are on the screen." she said.

"What about during Casablanca?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. Not a chance. You will have to wait." she said stubbornly.

"I bet I could make you change your mind." he said quietly.

"I better go home and tell Jenna of the plan. You can pick me up whenever you're ready." she said kissing his lips once before backing out of his embrace.

Once she finally escaped him and his persistent lips, she drove home and walked into the kitchen to find Ric and Jenna making out at the kitchen table.  
>"Ah! Ew." Elena said covering her eyes.<p>

"It's not like I've walked into worse when you and Damon are going at it on the couch." Jenna said standing up and smoothing out her shirt that had somehow ended up bunched under her breasts. "Speaking of which, why are you here? Don't you usually spend Friday nights with lover boy?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I am. He's picking me up later." she said happily.

"Am I going to end up grounding you again? And are you coming home?" she asked going into responsible guardian mode.

"I hope not. He's taking me to the drive in in Richmond. And I would say I probably wont be coming home." she said answering the questions.

"A drive in? Oh boy." Alaric said standing behind his girlfriend.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with this. A drive in is just a place for sex in public." Jenna said.

"Not this time. Casablanca and Gone with the wind are playing." Elena explained.

"OK, that's fine then." she said knowing Elena's love for the classics.

"Yeah, don't worry. I always warned him." Elena assured Jenna.

"Know what this means?" Ric asked perking up, upon realizing something.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"There will be no one here tonight except us. Do you get where I'm going with this?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down Jenna's arms.

"I think you may be on to something." Jenna said her face lighting up.

"Okay, before you start making out again, where is Jeremy going to be tonight?" she asked.

"With Bonnie." Jenna said.

"Right. Yeah, definitely sleeping with Damon tonight." Elena said firmly making the decision.

"You know the rules. There must be clothing worn in said bed. No sex. I don't need a pregnant teenager living with me." Jenna said. Elena caught Ric's eye when she said that, they both knew there was no way Damon could get her pregnant.

"Right. No sex." Elena said. They both knew was going to break that rule. When she was done talking to Jenna and Ric, Elena walked up the stairs to her bedroom to get ready for her date. She had no idea what one would wear to dinner and then to the drive in. After she finished her shower she stood in front of her closet wrapped in a towel as she peered at the options open to her. She chose a dark blue that was modest up front with a high neckline, but was mostly backless from behind. She knew Damon loved that shirt, he loved being able to caress her skin while he had his hand on the small of her back. The silk material flowed over her breasts nicely and she loved how whenever she wore it, he couldn't take his eyes off her chest. She paired it with a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of peep toe pumps. It was fairly casual but dressy enough for whatever restaurant he chose to take her too. She knew it wouldn't be a McDonald's or anything, Damon had much more expensive tastes. Spritzing some of her favourite perfume on, which coincidentally happened to be Damon's favourite on her, she spun in a circle in front of the mirror. Her hair was straight and flowing around her shoulder except for the small amount pulled back and fastened into a barrette at the back of her head. She had the diamond studs that Damon had given her in her ears along with a long necklace that fell between her breasts over top of the shirt. Her make up was dark and smoky. She had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. Pulling her leather jacket out of the closet she shrugged it on before grabbing her purse and cell phone and rushed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Jenna was giving him the third degree, which was something he was completely used to. It happened every single time he picked Elena up. Ric stood behind him smirking as Jenna talked.

"Do not take advantage of her. I know why guys take girls to the drive in." she said pointing a finger in his face.

"Leave him alone please Jenna." Elena said coming down the stairs.

"You look... amazing." he said settling for a word.

"Thanks. We kind of match." she said pointing between their two outfits.

"Oh yeah super cute. Leather jackets, blue shirts and jeans." Ric teased.

"Shut up Ric. They match. It's so cute." Jenna said smiling.  
>"I'll be home tomorrow sometime. Enjoy your alone time." Elena said.<p>

"No sex." Jenna shouted through the open door.

"Right back at you. You and Ric aren't married either." Elena called back. Jenna was struck dumb as the couple drove away.

They hit the highway right away and talked companionably the entire way to Richmond.

"You look hot by the way. Is that the shirt I think it is?" he asked.

"Yup. I wanted to be sort of dressy because I knew you wouldn't take me for fast food." she said.

"Don't worry. I am definitely not taking you for fast food." he said assuredly. When they got to Richmond, he drove to a nice restaurant downtown. It wasn't an overly fancy restaurant but it was halfway between fast food and fancy. The host led them to a table and Damon pulled a chair out for Elena.

"Thanks. You are quite the gentleman tonight." Elena noted.

"Yeah, that's only because I'm trying desperately to get into your pants." he said smirking.

"Well." she said as she perused her menu. When the waiter came around they ordered their drinks and food. A little while later the food came back looking delicious.

"Thank God you aren't one of those women who insist on ordering salads for dinner." he said staring admirably at her chicken fingers and fries.

"I am definitely not one of them. I like food. And I really like that you like buying it for me." she said smirking. He smiled back at her as he took a bite out of the burger he ordered. When they finished eating Damon paid the bill and they left heading. He turned the car around and headed back the way they came. He made a right turn a little while later and they paid their way into the drive in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lets go check out the concession." she said getting out of the car. They joined their hands as they walked into the little building. Damon smirked proudly at all the guys that stared at him with insane jealousy, wishing they had a girl like Elena Gilbert with them. Elena had a similar situation. All the girls looked at her desperately wanting to switch places with her. They all wanted a guy that looked as good as Damon Salvatore did.

"What do you want?" he whispered as they stood in the line.

"A bottle of water and a pop." she said.

"Okay. Want any popcorn for the movie?" he asked.

"Nah. We can get popcorn after Casablanca is over." she said.

"Sounds good." he agreed. He ordered her water and pop along with a water for him before making their way back to the Camaro. When the movie started they were silent for a little while, her head on his shoulder his arm around her waist. Elena got lost in the story and tried to ignore Damon who was studiously trying to seduce her.

"Damn it Damon. Stop it." she said mock glaring at him. She was sure there was going to be a hickey on her neck in the morning from the way he was sucking at it.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what." she said as she rubbed her thighs together. He was definitely successful if his intention had been to turn her on.

"Am I making you hot Elena?" he whispered.

"Yes." she said not seeing the point in lying to him.

"I know. I'm getting all worked up too." he said taking her hand and placing it on his package. She gasped when she felt how very hard he was.

"Damon." she said.

"What?" he asked as he continued devouring her neck and touching her through her jeans.

"I need you." she admitted as she rubbed her thighs together again.

"Finally." he said.

"I don't want anyone to see." she said.

"How about this. Everyone is looking ahead at the screen, but to stop prying eyes from the cars next to us I'll hang our jackets from the side windows." he said.

"That sounds good." she relented.

"Okay. He said pulling his jacket off and hanging it from the window. She did the same thing and he reached on the other side of her and pulled the latch that made her seat lay down. She shrieked in surprise before covering her mouth with her hand not wanting to bring attention to them. He pulled off his pants and pulled her jeans and panties off before climbing to hover over her. She reached between their two bodies and rubbed his dick up and down a couple times.

"Elena." he gasped as he let her stroke him.

"Hm?" she asked as she continued to work him over with her hand. He bent his head down and buried it in her neck as she worked him. He could feel his release and he knew it was going to hit him and it was going to hit him hard. She picked up speed as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy. She started to raise her hips in time with his fingers thrusts, as he started thrusting downwards into her waiting hand. When she came, her walls pulsed around his fingers and he continued shoving them up inside her. Just before he came she slid down a little bit and took his head in her between her pouty lips. She sucked with reckless abandon until he exploded down her throat.

"God." he said. She continued sucking until he came back to life. She felt his dick harden in her mouth and she released him with a loud pop. He looked at her with a funny expression on his face. She readjusted herself on the seat so she was no longer almost sitting on the floor. When she was back in position he plunged inside of her and immediately began moving. It didn't taken her long to be completely aroused again and she began meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh God Elena. You're so tight..so wet...so...God" he moaned as he moved within her.

"You feel so good. Your cock feels so good." she sighed as he rocked her world. Reaching in between them he started rubbing her clit needed to get her off before he exploded. His efforts paid off before she fell head first into the single most intense orgasm of her life and he followed right behind her.

"Now we're going to watch Casablanca, and you will keep your body parts to yourself while we're watching that and especially Gone with the Wind." she said.

"Okay." he said pulling her into his arms and began watching the movie.

"Just so you wont be tempted again, I'm gonna pull my jacket down and put it back on. I want you to do the same." she said. Reaching behind them he grabbed a throw blanket that somehow ended up in the backseat of his car and draped it over their still naked bottom halves just before she pulled her jacket from the window. As predicted the people in the cars next to them were staring but neither Damon nor Elena cared. They were too caught up in each other and the epic romance of Casablanca and Gone with the wind.


	6. Partyin it up wilderness style

thank you to princessrae91285 for this genius idea. I hope I did i justice. As always hope you all like it and let me know what you all think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you're dragging me to a high school party in the middle of the woods. It's so beneath me." he said whined as he laid across her bed while she debated on two denim mini skirts to wear with her white strapless top.<p>

"Caroline is making me go. Ergo, I am making you go." she said holding the two skirts up in front of her while standing in front of him wearing only her white shirt and panties.

"Do I have to? Cant I just stay home and drink in the privacy of my house. Instead of being with a bunch of obnoxious teenagers." he whined.

"Yes you have to come. And now which skirt do you like better. The dark one or the lighter one?" she asked.

"I don't really care. Personally I think you should get rid of the shirt and come sit beside me." he said.

"Damon Salvatore. Pick a damn skirt." she said getting frustrated.

"Fine. I like the darker one. It's a bit shorter." he said.

"Fine." she said pulling it up her long slender legs. Once she had it up and buttoned she spun around in the mirror eyeing her reflection.

"You're right. This one is better." she said.

"I'm always right. How about a little reward?" he asked.

"Not a chance. I am going to this party, and if you're a good little vampire I will reward you later." she said sauntering over to him and cupping his face.

"How exactly does a good little vampire act? I've never been one of those." he said.

"He behaves at the party. And doesn't whine about having to go to said party. He gets dressed and does his whole going commando thing that he knows drives me crazy." she said straddling his hips.

"I can definitely do that last one." he said cupping her face and bring her down so he could kiss her lips. She let him do that but once his hands got a little grabby he slipped off of him.

"If I gave you your reward now, what's to keep you from coming with me?" she asked.

"Valid point I guess." he said.

"And besides I cant wait to see all the girls in my class staring at my man in his low slung jeans and tight shirt when we walk into the party together." she said.

"Ah, so Elena Gilbert is getting possessive." he laughed.

"Definitely. It took me a long time to get you all to myself, and I want everyone to know that you're mine." she said kissing his lips hotly.

"And whose fault it that, that it took so long to claim me?" he asked.

"Mine but that is beside the point. You're mine now. So get used to it." she said clutching his belt looks so he couldn't get away from her as she devoured his mouth.

"I'm used to it. It means I can do stuff like this, whenever I want to." he said returning to her mouth.

"I have to go put my makeup on. You get comfy until I get back." she said managing to extricate herself from his embrace.

"That's easier said than done. You have me a little bit excited baby." he said.

"Hmm. So I do. I don't have time to fix it right now. Although I wouldn't be adverse to a free show." she told him clearly hinting that she wanted him to fix it himself right there.

"Ah, so my girl is horny and is just controlling herself really well. You want to see me rub one out." he said strutting back to her bed.

"So what, if your body as me hot and wanting in a matter of seconds. I'm not ashamed to admit that. You're body is hot." he said.

"I know that. It's really no surprise that it affects you so much." he said as he undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans and moving them down to free his throbbing erection.

"Dear God." she said when she seen his length. Damon chuckled to himself as she kept a watchful eye on him while applying her makeup expertly. He had no idea of how she did it. When she came out of the bathroom she appeared perfectly put together even though she spent the last fifteen minutes watching him stroke his length.

"Are you almost done. I'm ready to go." she said exasperated.

"Just a second. I'm almost there." he grunted as he started thrusting his hips into his hands.

"No time. We have to go." she said tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're really going to leave me like this?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You could have rubbed faster." she said grabbing her purse.

"You are evil woman." he said.

"And I cant even help you out on the way out there, because we're giving Jeremy a lift to the party." she said.

"Damn you." he growled as he pushed his aching erection into his jeans and buttoned them back up.

"You are so going to pay for his." he warned her.

"I hope so." she said as they left her room. Jeremy was downstairs waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

The drive over to the party was silent. Damon was pissed because he was immensely turned on and in an incredible amount of pain. Elena was cocky because she put him in that angry state. Jeremy was confused as to the silence in the front seat.

"Do you guys intend on telling me what's going on?" he asked after the silence got to him.

"Your sister is an evil minx." Damon said. Elena's mouth dropped when she heard Damon say that to Jeremy. She didn't want Jeremy to know that she enjoyed teasing her man sexually.

"OK, I don't think I want to know." he said.

"She cannot be trusted." he said glaring at the girl beside him. Elena was relieved when they parked beside all the other cars near the clearing where the party was being held.

Once they were out of the car Elena walked over and took Damon's hand while Jeremy disappeared off into the crowd.

"I will relieve that ache for you baby. I promise." she said kissing him quickly.

"And what do I have to do to get that?" he asked.

"Be the perfect boyfriend, and make every single girl insanely jealous of me." she said smiling.

"They already are. Look at them watching us walk in here." he said.

"I know. But I feel a little uncomfortable. I think they may be looking at that bulge in your pants." she said.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked.

"I need a drink." she said heading towards the keg. Damon walked off and found a tree to lean against as Elena went and socialized with her classmates.

"Elena, who is that?" Myla a girl in her class asked pointing to Damon.

"Oh he's mine. All mine. Damon Salvatore." she said.

"He is sex personified. Even the way he's leaning against the tree. He obviously thinks he's Gods gift to women." she said.

"Actually he thinks he's Gods gift to the universe." she said.

"Oh he's a cocky bastard then?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Very cocky." she said knowing he was listening in. She grabbed her drink and went off to find Caroline to prove to her that she was there.

"Elena, I'm surprised. You're actually here." she said standing in front of Tyler who had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I'm here. Just wanted to prove that to you."she said.

"Where's Damon?" she asked.

"Over there. He's a little mad at me." she said giggling.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I kind of roused him a little bit and told him to deal with it himself. But he wasn't done by the time I was done getting ready so he had to leave it. So now I have an extremely uncomfortable vampire boyfriend." she said giggling.

"Poor guy." Tyler said wincing.

"I feel bad too." Elena admitted.

"You should." Tyler said. She took a long pull of her beer and leaned against the tree beside Caroline. She watched Damon across the clearing as some guys came up to talk to him. The smirk on Damon's face became more pronounced as the guys talked to him.

"What the hell are they talking about over there?" Elena asked.

"You." Caroline said having heard the entire conversation.

"Oh my God. He is so getting revenge on me." she said.

"Oh yes. He is." Caroline said. Elena refilled her drink and drank it down quickly. She had always been a bit of a lightweight and the couple beers she's had, made her a little tipsy.

"I'm going to visit with my sexy boyfriend." a drunk Elena said.

"You have fun. You should hear what those guys are talking about." Caroline said wincing.

Damon looked over one of the guys shoulders and seen Elena approaching drunk.

"Hey baby." she said slipping between the guys.

"Hey. I see you've wasted no time in having a lot of fun." he said.

"Uh huh. Caroline told me you were talking about me." she said.

"I didn't say any more than what you told that girl earlier." he told her.

"Right. This is revenge." she said.

"Of course." he said.

"Damon, can we talk alone?" she asked desperately. He could acutely smell her arousal, and knew that she wasn't taking him away to talk to him. She just wanted to get him away from his group of male admirers. Guys who wanted to be just like him.

"Lead the way." he said taking her hand. She led him deeper into the woods until she was far enough away that even Caroline would have a hard time hearing.

"Make love to me." she said reaching up and kissing him hard.

"My pleasure." he said pushing her up against a tree and pulling her skirt up to reveal her panties. She worked his jeans open and pulled his throbbing length out . He gasped at the feeling of her hot little hand touching him finally after a couple hours of agony. He tore her panties from her body and stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans. Wasting no time he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling her so completely. He started thrusting into her quickly. She flourished under his rough treatment as her back scraped against the bark of the tree he was fucking her against.

"Damon fuck me harder." she begged. He obliged and thrust himself into her faster than before. She screamed at the pleasure and she was sure people probably heard that. They weren't far enough away for them to not hear her scream. She's never screamed for him before and he loved it. She unexpectedly came violently collapsing into his arms as he continued pumping into her. When he hit his release he called out his pleasure and collapsed into her. When he regained his strength, he stood up and brought her legs from around him to rest on the ground.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Stand yes. Walk, probably not." she told him. He laughed as he appraised her body for signs of his rough treatment. He gasped when he saw the scratches on her upper back from the tree.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked.<p>

"I'm fine. They don't even really hurt. Just call them battle scars from the most intense sex of my life." she said.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on I want to get home and try that again on my bed." she said. He grinned at her and they began their walk of shame back to the party. Although neither of them were shamed by what they just did. Elena caught Caroline's eye when they walked through and saw her smirk. Everyone else eyed them curiously. It was clear everyone knew what they were up to in the woods.

"Will you come to another party with me Salvatore?" she asked.

"Oh hell yeah. If this is the way they turn out." he said as they walked to his car.


	7. All's well that ends well

This chapter is dedicated to BadBoysAreBest, thanks for the brilliant idea. I hope I did it justice. For this one, they've never met and Stefan doesnt exist, so Elena and him never dated. but Damon did have his sort of relationship with Caroline but Elena never met him during that time frame. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>This was the night from hell. It really was. First her car broke down driving home from Richmond and then her phone had no service. And then to top it all off when she started walking towards the other tiny town on the way back to Mystic Falls, it started pouring rain outside. It was official. Tonight sucked. There was no way she would make it all the way to the gas station to a pay phone when it was like this outside. It was another mile at least. As she continued to walk, she wrapped her jacket back around her lithe frame.<p>

Up ahead she saw lights and she picked up her pace, hoping that the place had a phone at the very least. When she made it she found it was a bar called Rusty's and she was sure that under any other situation she would not be entering it. It was most definitely what you would call a dive bar. It was old and she could hear the music and shouts of drunken men from outside the small building. She opened the door and wrung out her hair before walking across the threshold. She trudged up to the bar ignoring all the glances from big, burly biker guys

"Do you have a phone?" she asked the balding guy at the bar.

"Sorry miss. It's out with the rain." he said apologetically.

"That's just great." Elena said sinking onto a bar stool behind her.

"Can I get you something to drink. You can wait out the rain in here if you'd like." he said. She glanced around and knew that this was the furthest place that a 21 year old should be by herself. But then some would argue that staying put in her car in the middle of the night while it was broken down on a deserted highway either. She deliberated for a moment before turning back to bartender.

"Give me a beer." she said finally.

"Coming right up. And its on the house. My apologies for not being able to help you." he said.

"Thanks." she said.

"So what has you out in the rain anyhow?" he asked.

"I was driving back to Mystic Falls and my car broke down. And my cell phone had no service. So here I am." she said.

"That's quite the story. You've had quite the evening Miss..." he said.

"My name is Elena." she said.

"I'm George. Nice to meet you Elena." he said holding out his hand. They talked until one of his regular's piped up demanding another round of beer. He sighed and filled a pitcher with beer and brought it over to them.

"God damn it. Son of a bitch." Damon shouted hitting the steering wheel as hard as he could without breaking it. The fuel light had just come on and there would be no way that he would make it back to Mystic Falls. He was screwed. He parked in front of a bar called Rusty's. He hit the steering wheel again before getting out of the car. A night like this called for a beer or lots of beers before finding a gas station and refuelling. He sighed when he heard the loud drunk guys inside. Usually he wouldn't be adverse to a bar fight but tonight he wasn't in the mood and would just end up draining the guys. He was barely keeping a hold on his vampire nature. He immediately walked up to the bar and sat down on the opposite end as a pretty brunette who was soaked to the bone and happened to have the most mouthwatering smelling blood he had ever encountered.

"What can I get you?" an balding man asked.

"Whiskey. Just give me the whole bottle." he said compelling the man. He wasn't in the mood to pay for anything tonight. He just wanted to sit here and get drunk before getting gas and going home. He snuck a glance at the girl across the bar and seen her nursing a beer. The way she brought the bottle to her lips was so sensual, so hot that it made him hard almost instantly. The girl was beautiful. He saw the bartender go over and talk to her and he seen her smile brilliantly. Oh yeah, she would most definitely make his shitty night much better.

Elena was laughing at something George had told her when she noticed the mysterious dark haired stranger down the bar. He was gorgeous. George was telling her about his kids when a drunken idiot appeared beside Elena.

"Hey babe. The guys and me were wondering how much it would cost for you to come home with us?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I am not a prostitute and even if I was, I would never sleep with you." she said angrily.

"Wow. You're a little frigid bitch arent you?" he asked.

"I would suggest you back away now, the lady obviously doesnt want you." a deep, sexy voice said. The voice no matter how deep and sexy it was was oozing anger and annoyance at the moment. The drunk guy immediately tensed to fight but something in Damon's eyes made him back away and question his intentions.

"Thank you." Elena said staring into the blue eyed man's eyes.

"You're welcome." he said grabbing his bottle and sitting next to Elena.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." she said.

"Elena. I'm Damon Salvatore." he said.

"You're Damon Salvatore. I've always heard that you're a dick. You dated my friend Caroline for a while apparently." she exclaimed.

"Caroline Forbes. I kinda thought I recognized your name. You're Caroline's best friend Elena." he said.

"Yup. She told me you were a dick that was only interested in sex." she said.

"I am. But I couldnt sit there and watch that dick proposition you for sex." he said. After ordering another beer they talked for a while. Every couple minutes he inched closer and closer to her, and her intoxicating aroma.

"So Elena, I dont know about you but this whole talking thing is getting a little old." he said sitting beside her with their thighs touching.

"Uh..." she said.

" I got hard the minute I walked in here tonight and saw you. The way you drank from the bottle of beer had me imagining dirty things about you. And right now I want nothing more than to try them with you." he said. She swallowed hard and lost any argument she may have had. Maybe it was a alcohol that made her lose all her inhibitions, maybe it was the gorgeous Damon Salvatore. Or maybe it was the fact that she never did anything like this and it was nice to step out of her comfort zone for an evening. Even coming in here tonight was out of her comfort zone and now she was certainly glad she did.

"Where?" she asked simply.

"Bathroom. Come on." he said taking her hand. She led him lead her towards the bathroom and push her inside shutting the door behind them. He immediately started devouring her lips and neck. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his lips and teeth on her skin. His hands crept up underneath her still wet soaked.

"You never did tell me why you're so wet, besides the obvious reasons?" he murmurred against her skin as his hands left a hot trail over the skin of her abdomen.

"My car broke down and I walked here in the rain;" she gasped out. He freed her from her t shirt and tossed it to the floor before attaching his lips to her pebbled nipples through the lace of her bra. She threw her head back tempting him with the long lines of her neck. Tempting him with her blood and her body. His hands rested on her hips and her hands threaded through his messy black hair. Needing to feel his lips on her needy flesh she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and he pulled it from her body. His lips immediately clasped around her nipple biting and licking the area over and over again until she was trembling in his arms in pleasure.

"I am going to blow your mind." he said undoing her jeans and pushing them around her ankles before ridding himself of all his clothes. His erection rose high and proud against his belly and she eyed it hungrily licking her lips.

"I kind of want to blow you." she said surprising herself.

"Well. Only if I can repay the favour." he said.

"We dont have much time." she said knowing they were in a bathroom in a bar.

"We have as much time as we need. The door is locked and all of them in all their drunken stupidity couldnt break it down." he promised.

"Good. Now I know I'm ready and it looks like you're ready. Fuck me Damon. How do you want me?" she asked

"Are you adverse to being entered from behind?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Good. Lean over the sink for me." he said. She did as he told and bent herself over the sink and wiggled her ass in the air in a blatant invitation. He stepped behind her and positioned his dick at her entrance before pushing just the tip inside her. She moaned loudly against her arm which she held against her mouth trying to stifle her sounds. When he knew she was ready he shoved the rest of the way in. She was so tight around him, it was like heaven.

"Fuck, you're so tight." he moaned against the back of her neck when he started moving within her. Her hands gripped the edge of the sink tightly as every thrust pushed her closer to completion. This guy knew how to use his body and he had the sexual prowess in sex that would amaze even the most experienced woman.

"Oh God Damon don't stop." she called out. He had no intention of stopping he couldn't even if he wanted to. He could feel her feminine walls fluttering around him as he propelled her closer to her mind blowing orgasm. When it hit she collapsed against the sink as he continued to pound into her at faster than she thought was humanly possible. When he came he called out he name against her back as he released his seed deep inside her.

"Oh my God. You certainly are talented with your dick. I've never had one that filled me so perfectly before." she said.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can I blow you now?" she asked.

"I have a better idea. How about I see if I can get some fuel off someone in this bar. You can come home with me and blow me however many times you want." he suggested.

"Okay." she said.

"Okay. Stay here I'll go find some gas then we can go." he said pulling his pants and shirt on. She struggled a bit more with hers as they were still a little damp.

Damon left the bathroom and walked up to the bartender whom asked nicely if he had a hose he could borrow. The guy looked confused but handed it over anyways. Snickering Damon went outside and proceeded to syphon fuel out of the big drunk guys truck to put into his car. When he was finished he went back inside to retrieve Elena.

Once they got back to the boarding house he immediately led her to his bedroom. At this moment he didn't care and wasn't worrying about whether this was just a one night thing.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I think I remember saying something about wanting to blow you." she said.

"Well. I'm not going to stand in your way then. Do your worst." he said standing in front of him.

"You may want to sit down." she said.

"You think you're that good? I think I'll stand. I've never met a girl yet who could bring me to my knees." he said cockily.

"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you." she said as she pushed his low slung jeans to the floor before dropping to her knees. She took his still limp length in her hand and slowly started rubbing him from base to tip. She licked her lips seductively before pressing a kiss to his engorged head. His hips bucked slightly at the feeling and she pulled back warning him to keep still. She grabbed his sac with her left hand while she slid his entire length into her mouth and started bobbing up and down on it. It was a little uncomfortable when he slid down her throat at first but she quickly got used to it. His eyes squeezed shut as he saw fireworks erupting in front of his eyes and he hadn't even cum yet.

"Shit Elena. That's fucking fantastic."he groaned as her mouth continued to suck and her hand squeezed his balls separately. She hummed proudly around his length as he started falling apart beneath her. He wanted to warn her that he was going to cum but he couldn't seem to find the words. She was doing such a fantastic job sucking him off that he couldn't remember how to speak. He felt his knees grow weak when his orgasm hit him like an oncoming train. He shot his load down her throat and she gagged a little at first but easily swallowed the rest down. As she predicted he sank to the bed behind him after he came down and laid flat on the bed with his penis resting against his thigh.

"God." he sighed.

"I told you." she said proudly.

"I was thinking. I gave you a taste,why don't you give me a taste?" he asked.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Lay on the bed. I don't think I can stand yet." he said.

"Sounds good." she replied climbing onto the massive bed with blood red sheets and laying on her back. She raised her hips in a blatant invitation to rid her of her clothes and he took it immediately. He pulled her pants and panties from her body before throwing them to the floor and laying down on his stomach with his head hovering just above her most intimate parts. She could feel the wetness practically dripping down her legs, she was so turned on.

"You smell exquisite." he said before darting his tongue out to lick at the length of her slit.

"Oh my God." she shouted.

"Call me Damon." he said smirking up at her before continuing his assault on her moist kitty. He licked and nibbled at her swollen flesh as she writhed underneath him. She was moaning continuously along with a plethora of dirty words flying from her lips.

"Damon... please." she begged needing some sort of relief.

"Please what?" he asked cockily.

"Please just finish me. I need to cum." she begged.

"You need to cum? How would you like me to make you cum? I can stick my fingers up inside you like so." he said demonstrating just what he could do with his fingers.

"Oh God." she yelled.

"Or I could suck your swollen bud into my mouth like this..." he said sucking her clit into the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Oh God Damon... Do that. Suck my clit into your mouth. Please suck my clit." she begged.

"Alright then." he said doing exactly what she wanted. He sucked at her clit with wild abandon causing her to scream and curse underneath him.

"Shit. Fuck. Oh my...Fuck." she screamed as he continued to bring her higher and higher, and not caring that she was going to plummet.

"Do you want to cum? I can make you cum right now if you wish." he asked smirking.

"Yes please Damon." she begged pushing her lips up closer to his mouth.

"Fine baby. I'll let you cum." he said as he sucked violently on her clit and plunged his fingers into her core. The combination of the two sent her plummeting back to Earth from the most intense orgasm she had ever had. While she came down he rolled over onto his side and started stroking his dick. It was incredibly hard and super uncomfortable it was bordering on painful. How did eating her out make him so hard? He couldn't answer that question. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Wow. You are quite talented." she said when she fully recovered several minutes later.

"Uh huh." he grunted while he pleasured himself.

"What are you doing? Are you adverse to fucking me again to relieve yourself?" she asked surprised she was seeing him touching himself like this.

"Absolutely not. Are you ready for me inside you again?" he asked.

" I dont know. I should probably get home." she said.

"Alright. Just let me finish here." he said.

"I could help. Then you can drive me to my house and then I can go get my car in the morning." she said.

"Sounds good." he said aware they sounded formal. She replaced her hands with his and started pumping him. He laid his head against the pillows as she picked up her pace. It didnt take long but she exploded long streams of white cum across his lower stomach. She released his dick and let it fall against his thigh as she licked up the trails of cum along his stomach and smiled up at him.

"Yummy." she said grinning.


	8. Dinner with the Fam

here we go. another request down. Keep em coming. Thank you to HatingThatILoveYou for this brilliant idea. I just had to use it. Keep the requests coming, they really keep me inspired to keep going. I love writing these sexy one shots and I hope you all enjoy them. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

I do not own anything related to the Vampire Diaries sadly. How I wish I owned Damon for even one night.

* * *

><p>"Elena Marie Gilbert, you are coming for dinner with Ric and I, whether you like it or not. And you are bringing Damon." Jenna told her niece firmly.<p>

"But Jenna..."she trailed off, seeing nothing good that could come of her aunt and her boyfriend meeting Damon.

"Elena, not buts. You've been seeing this guy for four months now. And we've never met him. You've been skulking around with him. Spending every night at his house. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Now he is going to meet me and Ric officially." Jenna said.

"You never introduced Ric to Jeremy and I by going out for dinner together." Elena noted, trying to find some way to get out of having her guardian meet her boyfriend.

"That's because Ric was yours and Jeremy's teacher. You already knew him, I don't know Damon." she said growing frustrated by her nieces resistance.

"Jenna please..." Elena begged well aware of the fact that she sounded like a petulant child.

"Why don't you want us to meet Damon?" Jenna sighed. Now that the question was posed, Elena didn't have an answer. She didn't know why she didn't want them to know him. He wasn't evil. She was legitimately into him. They weren't friends with benefits. He wasn't someone they would automatically disprove of. There was no realistic reason why she should be so unwilling to introduce Damon to her family. The truth was the only reason it didn't happen was because they've spent the last four months doing nothing but having sex. There had been no time to go out and meet people. Having him inside her became a singular need, one that she couldn't go long without.

"Fine. We'll come. Now I just have to reveal that to Damon." Elena said giving in.

"Good. We'll see you at the Grill at 7." Jenna said smiling when Elena finally gave in.

The entire way over to the Boarding House, Elena role played different ways to tell Damon that they were going for dinner with her aunt and Ric tonight. The entire time they'd been dating, they'd never gone on an actual date. Most nights he made dinner for her at his house, they ate, drank wine and then made love in various positions for the rest of the night before waking up and doing the entire thing over again. That was how their relationship worked and they both liked it. She parked in her spot in front of the house and walked in the front door. She didn't need to knock, she knew his super hearing would have picked up her heartbeat the moment she pulled in front of the house. As expected he was standing in front of her when she walked in the front door. Once the door was shut he swept in and kissed her hotly, making her forget what she came her to tell him.

"I didn't know you were coming over right now." he muttered as he pressed kisses on every available surface of her body.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was going to wait until later on." she said.

"That's what I thought. What's up?" he asked.

"You and I are meeting Jenna and Ric for dinner tonight." she said deciding it was best to just say it.

"What?" he asked not sure if he heard her correctly. She had never shown any inclination to introduce him to her family. He just figured that it wasn't meant to happen yet. And that had worked well for them up until now.

"You are meeting Jenna and Ric tonight. I tried to get us out of it, but I couldn't. Are you okay with this?" she asked wearily.

"It's fine. Elena, honestly its fine. We've been together for four months now and its about time I met your family." he said kissing her lips softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. At least now if they know, we can spend more time out of the house. There are several places in town that are perfect for sexual activities." he said in her ear. She felt herself heat up at his words and mentally chided herself to calm down.

"So what time is this dinner?" he asked.

"7 at the Grill." she said.

"So we have lots of time for other activities." he said slipping his hands up the back of her shirt.

"I suppose we do." she said immediately giving in to his desires. She found it amazing how much he wanted her. If she wanted him, she could guarantee he wanted her more. His vampire desires made it that much worse. He pushed her towards the stairs and up to his room where he slammed the door behind them.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here at 7. I told her 7 o'clock at the Grill." Jenna said glancing at her watch. 715.

"Maybe their running late." Ric offered.

"Maybe their having sex and are not showing up." Jenna said.

"That may be more accurate." Ric agreed.

"Sorry we're late." Elena said as she walked in, in front of Damon who was having a hard time keeping a smirk off his face.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked.

"We ran a little late." Elena said not willing to divulge any details of what kept them sidetracked. In reality after their tryst at the boarding house, they had another, then they showered, then had another in the shower, then finally got out. They then proceeded to have sex again thus making them shower again and making them late for dinner. Being late didnt stop him from trying to seduce her the entire way here either. Hence the infuriating smirk on his devilish face.

"Jenna Ric this is Damon Salvatore." she said introducing them to her boyfriend.

"Nice to finally meet you Damon." Jenna said sizing him up.

"you as well." he said before firmly shaking Ric's hand. Damon pulled a chair out for Elena who sank down before he took a seat next to her. He ordered them drinks before tuning into the conversation his girl was having with her aunt. They talked animatedly throughout the dinner and Damon held tightly to Elena's hand on the table within the view of Jenna and Ric. Elena flipped her hand in his and linked their fingers together softly and he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He heard Jenna lean over and whisper "They are so cute" to Ric, too low for Elena to hear. Elena smiled over at him obviously impressed with how he was handling this meeting. He knew he was going to get rewarded for this tonight. And there was nothing better than an Elena Gilbert reward. The waiter brought their food and they all started eating. Damon felt a little naughty and he pulled his and Elena's linked hands down to rest on his her lap. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he could see question in it. It was almost like she knew he was planning something naughty. True to his nature, he unclasped their hands and snaked his over to her lap. She stopped breathing in response as she tried to keep herself focused on the food in front of her rather than what Damon's hand was threatening to do down below. He undid the button on her jeans and gently pushed the zipper down so not to alert Jenna and Ric to what he was doing. He slid his hand into the jeans and inside the small panties she was wearing so he could flick her clit. Her breath hitched in her throat and she almost choked on a small piece of chicken she was chewing.

"Elena are you alright?" Jenna asked as her niece started coughing. Damon looked at her concerned for a moment before realizing that she was going to be just fine. He started rubbing her clit faster and harder than before. Elena continued to eat as she tried to hide the pleasure he was giving her at the moment. He continued to eat and converse with the rest of the table while he pleasured her. That man could multitask better than anyone else on the planet. He reached for her other hand and placed it on his crotch, to show her just how aroused he was already, and Elena had to stifle a moan.

"The Italian Sausage in this pasta is to die for. You should try it Elena. I know how you love Italian Sausage." he said wriggling his eyebrows at the double entendre in his words. She wisely chose not to open her mouth before seconds later she orgasmed violently in the middle of the crowded restaurant. He immediately pulled his hand from her pants and wiped it on a napkin while she refastened her pants.

"I didn't know Elena liked Italian Sausage. That must be a fairly new taste in food." Jenna said.

"Oh yes. Damon here introduced me to it. But I'll be right back. I need to use the washroom." she said getting up and fleeing towards the bathroom.

"Is everything alright with her?" Jenna asked Damon.

"Oh yeah. She's just a little flushed. There must be something really hot in her dinner. She gets like that when she's around something super spicy." he said.

"That is true." Jenna said.

"I'll go check on her." he said getting up to follow Elena to the bathroom. Jenna nodded and went back to eating her meal while Ric looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"You seriously didn't catch any of that?" he asked.

"Any of what?" she asked curiously.

"He totally made her orgasm in the middle of the restaurant. And now they're probably finishing the job in the bathroom. And its totally the reason they were late getting here." he said.

"Oh." Jenna said unsure of how to respond.

Not quite true to his prediction, Damon had the bathroom door barred shut as Elena expertly sucked him off, effectively trying to rid him of his painful hardness.

"I hate you." she muttered around his dick.

"You know you love me and you love what I did to you in the restaurant." he said as he thrust his hips into her waiting mouth.

"True." she said closing her lips over his length as he continued to fuck her mouth. She grazed her teeth over his length as his thrusts picked up the pace. She heard a knock at the door and Jenna's voice rang out.  
>"Elena you in there?" she called.<p>

"Fuck." Damon muttered as he pulled out of Elena's mouth so she could answer.

"Yeah. I'm um almost done." she said.

"OK." she said having all the confirmation she needed at what was going on in the bathroom. She decided she would wait until they were back at the table to confront them. It wasn't nice to leave someone so desperate.

"Now that she's gone, finish me off. I'll repay you for it later." he growled thrusting his dick back into her open and waiting mouth. After a few more thrusts he came apart, tangling his fingers in her hair as he spilled himself deep inside her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of him before standing up and waiting for him to be decent again.

"That was good enough for now. I'm going to fuck you hard when we leave here tonight." he warned her.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Damon." she said as she unlocked the door and they crept back to their table.

"Public sex? Really Elena?" Jenna asked when they sat down.

"We didn't have sex." she said honestly, not willing to admit what they did do in there.

"I don't want to know what you actually did do. How about we just finish eating and go our separate ways. Then you can enjoy each other while we go home." Jenna said.

"Sounds perfect." Elena said relieved that she didn't need to continue this conversation.

When dinner was finished and Damon offered to pay for all of their meals everyone went their separate ways.

"It's time to get you home." Damon said.

" I couldn't agree more." Elena responded as he pushed her to the car and sped home. The moment he walked in the front door he shoved her up against it, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to indicate he was in charge.

"Damon... " she sighed, revelling under his rough treatment. He assaulted her neck with his lips as he sucked hard trying to mark her. He loved leaving hickey's all over her body . It was like she belonged even more to him that she did before. It was like he had tangible evidence pointing to that. He tore open her shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Fuck your hot." he said as he watched her breasts rise and fall encased in their black lace prison. He sucked a nipple into his mouth through the lace of her bra and she moaned loudly resting her head against the door. Elena could feel her arousal peaking, knowing she couldn't possibly get any more turned on or anymore desperate to have him inside her.

"Damon, please fuck me." she begged as he continued to lave against her bra covered nipple.

"All in good time." he muttered around her nipple as he reached behind her and unclasped the bra, deciding he liked that particular undergarment too much to tear it from her body.

"Damon, I swear to God, if you don't put your dick in my right now, you're life wont be worth living tomorrow." she warned him. He looked at her curiously and seen the raw desperation on her face.

"Fine fine. So pushy." he said as he put her down so he could rid her of her jeans and tiny scrap of lace panties. Picking her up so he could wrap her legs around his waist he positioned himself at her entrance. She rubbed against him looking for any sort of relief from the aching inside her. He thrust in suddenly and filled her completely.

"Fuck..." he said as they were intimately joined.

"Oh God, you feel so good inside me." she said.

"You're so tight. So wet. So...God." he moaned as he thrust into her at almost vampire speed. She thrived under his rough treatment and her nails raked into his back as he pushed her closer and closer to the proverbial edge.

"I'm so close. So close." she moaned as he picked up his pace even more. He could feel his balls tighten and knew he was seconds from his release. Years and years of experience told him that she was very nearly there too, so he reached between them and rubbed her nub until she screamed out her release and he followed directly behind him.

"Wow." she said.

"Isnt it always?" he asked arrogantly.

"Well yeah. But this was different. I think I should introduce you to my family more often. Too bad you already know Jeremy." she said reaching up to kiss him once more.


	9. Lovin at the beach

there isnt as much smut in this one. but it was a suggestion from vamplover2011 that was suggested a long time ago. i hope I did the beach scene justice. I did some research and according to that it takes about 13 hours or so to make it from "Mystic Falls" to Orlando Florida. Hope you all enjoy it. And any requests pass them along. I cant wait to read what you all hear.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Elena demanded from her spot in the passenger seat of the blue Camaro.<p>

"You'll see when we get there. Patience is a virtue my dear." Damon said smirking from the drivers side.

"Yeah, one that I don't have. Why do you have me blindfolded? Its not like I know where we're going, and we've been driving for a long time." she complained.

"You are blindfolded, because you're in for a treat when we do happen to arrive. We still have a long ways to go. You're just lucky your going with your incredibly sexy vampire boyfriend instead of one of your human friends." he said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because, lets just say we're going out of state. And if we had to stop for rests all the time it would take days to get there." he said.

"Out of state! Damon Salvatore where are you taking me?" she demanded agitated at his insistence to keep secrets from her.

"Out of state. Let's just say its about a 13 hour drive." he said.

"Damon, I cant just leave Mystic Falls on a whim like this. I have to tell someone." she fretted.

"They're all used to me taking you away like this. And don't worry I told Jenna and she said it was alright as long as I didn't corrupt you." he said.

"Don't corrupt me? Has she not heard the things you do to me?" she asked a small smile drifting to her lips.

"I'm glad she hasn't, or else she would never have let me take you away. At least not this far." he said

"Please tell me Damon. Pretty pretty please." she begged. She wished her eyes weren't covered, for if they weren't she would be able to bat her eyelashes at him and force him to give in. Maybe that was why he covered her eyes, she mused.

"Not telling you anything, and you cant even use those pretty brown eyes to convince me." he said smirking widely. She knew he must be smirking, because that was who he was. Even the smallest victory brought an enormous smirk to his handsome face.

"You're awfully smug for someone who is going to be very lonely tonight." she said.

"No I'm just the right amount of smug, because when we arrive you'll be so happy with me, you'll do whatever I want you to do. Guaranteed. Now, are you hungry or anything, there's a little convenience shop up ahead?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I need to pee, and I really need to see where we are." she said.

"You can take the blindfold off for now, but once we're back in the car you have to put it back on." he said.

"But Damon its getting late, cant I just keep it off and go to sleep?" she asked.

"Fine. But when we get close you're putting it back on. Lets go." he said parking and getting out of the car. It was dark outside and she wouldn't be able to see anything anyways so he figured it was safe. He took her hand and they walked into the all night store. Elena seen the sign for the bathroom and walked that way while Damon perused the shelves for piles of snack food for her to nibble on for the rest of the drive.

"What are you buying?" she asked when she came out a couple minutes later.

"Chips, chocolate bars, and some fruit and a few bottles of water." he said.

"Can I have a Dr Pepper?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah. But you are only allowed to remain blindfold free if you don't try coerce your way into knowing where we're going." he said.

"Scouts honour." she said holding two fingers up.

"Good." he said nodding curtly. He grabbed a bottle of cream soda too and went up to the till to pay.

"Road trip?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, have a few more hours to go." Damon said.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"Cant say it. It's a surprise for my girlfriend." he said.

"Ah. Where you come from?" he asked.

"Mystic Falls Virginia." he said.

"Anything else?" he asked after he rang the items through the till.

"Yeah, the gas on pump 3." he said.

"Okay, you're total comes to 53.83." he said. Damon handed him the platinum credit card and signed the slip when the machine spit it out.

"Let's go." Damon said grabbing the bags and walking out to the car.

"Have a nice trip." the man called after him.

"Thank you." Elena said as they left the store. Once they were back in the car Damon turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot while Elena plugged her I pod into the connector in the car. Her music filled the car while Damon winced and kept his eyes on the road. Elena opened up her bottle of pop and put it in the cup holder and slid over more to rest her head on Damon's shoulder. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm up and down.

"Can I have a sip of your cream soda? I love cream soda." she said.

"Sure." he said opening up the bottle and handing it to her.

"Yum." she said taking a sip before resting her head on his arm and closing her eyes. The day had been busy so far between the packing for the couple night trip and going to school. She was ready for sleep. Lucky for her between Damon's soothing silence, the soft music and the dark was the perfect combination for a good nights rest. She couldn't deny that she was still frustrated that he was keeping their destination a secret, but it was kind of exciting too. Not knowing where she would be tomorrow morning and knowing that since Damon planned it, it was going to be wonderful.

Damon heard Elena fall into a deep sleep, the soft sounds of her breathing and her soft snores that she would always deny existed, soothed him better than a night of passionate sex would ever. The was the difference in this Damon, and the Damon from several months ago. And he wouldn't go back to that Damon for the world, especially not now when he had everything he wanted and everything he needed. He felt her snuggle closer to him and he sighed happily. He kept his eyes on the road and watched the minimal scenery pass by and the odd car still driving around at this late hour. It was midnight and in a few hours they would be in the sun. After driving for a couple more hours he felt Elena stir by his side.

"What time is it?" Elena asked, her voice muffled by sleep.

"3am." he said stifling a yawn. Driving for 13 hours straight was even hard for a vampire.

"Are we getting close?" she asked.

"A couple more hours." he said.

"If you see a gas station or a diner can we stop? I need to use the washroom and stretch my legs." she asked.

"Sure. I'll stop when I see something. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little." she admitted.

"Okay." he said reaching behind him to the backseat and grabbing her a banana and an apple, knowing she'd want something a bit healthier after all the junk she ate the earlier part of their drive.

"Thanks." she said wiping the apple on her sleeve and taking a bite out of it. A feel miles later he saw a small town diner and pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay, lets go. Do you promise not to ask questions about where we are?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm going to play your little surprise game mainly because I'm excited for the end result." she agreed.

"Good." he said smiling, now that he had finally gotten her to agree to his plan. He had passed into the borders of Florida a couple hours earlier and knew they were getting close. Only about two more hours until they reached their destination. They walked into the diner and Damon took a seat while Elena went to find the bathroom.

"Can I get you something dear?" an elderly woman asked him.

"Uh not right now. I'll ask my girlfriend if she wants to stay. We still have some time." he said smiling a dazzling smile at the old woman.

"Alright dear." she said shuffling away. Elena came back a couple minutes later with a small smile on her face.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"About?" he wondered.

"The waitress was thoroughly charmed by you." she said.

"Nah, shes not my type. Do you want to stay for a really early breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure. Something home cooked would be wonderful." she admitted sliding into the booth beside him.

"Are you ordering?" the woman asked when she saw Elena sit down.

"Yeah. Two coffees and two breakfast specials." he said. Elena smiled, for some reason if anyone else had ordered for her it may have pissed her off but since it was Damon and he knew what she liked, it wasn't a big deal.

"Coming right up." the waitress said.

"Thank you." Elena said taking a sip from her steaming cup of coffee.

"I'll be right back I need to feed." he whispered.

"I'll be here. And I'll be good I promise." she smirked.

"Good. No questioning about our whereabouts." he said kissing her softly. She let him out of the booth and watched him walk out to the car and rummage around in the trunk. She was happy that he was her vampire and he changed for her. He switched from humans to blood bags and that made her sleep so much better at night. It was nice knowing that he wasn't out chewing on people when he was away from her.

When he got back the food was sitting in front of them and Elena was patiently waiting for Damon to return before digging into her breakfast.

"Feeling better?" she asked when he sat down beside her.

"Much. I shouldn't go that long without feeding." he said honestly.

"It's okay. Now lets eat so we can continue on this journey of yours." she said taking a bite of her breakfast. They couple ate in silence for a while until it was clear that Elena couldn't eat anymore.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." she said. He pulled a bill from his wallet and left it on the table knowing that it was far more than was necessary to cover the bill. He liked that waitress for reasons he couldn't understand and wanted to give her something to make her happy. It was the Elena effect again. They got back in the car and pulled back onto the highway the travelling time growing each mile they drove. As predicted at 6am they drove past the welcome sign.

"Oh my God Damon. Orlando?" she ask shock and excitement evident in her voice.

"Orlando." he said with a smile on his face.

"Wow." she said with a smile on her face. Orlando was beautiful even in the semi dark. The sun was beginning to come up and he drove towards the beach side hotel he had booked for this mini-vacation.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove by hotels and malls and other buildings.

"You'll see." he said. She took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and laced her fingers between his. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched Orlando pass them by. It was a beautiful city and she had never been there before. She had never even been to Florida before so this was the perfect vacation. After a few more minutes she could see sand and water out her side window and the most beautiful hotel she had ever seen.

"How this is so beautiful." she said. He pulled up in front of the hotel and stopped the car when the parking valet came out. Damon handed him his keys and got out of the car while someone else grabbed their bags and opened Elena's door. Damon met her on the other side and took her hand while the bellhop carried their bags into the hotel. Damon walked up to the front desk and waited while the receptionist got off the phone.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We have a reservation under Salvatore." he said.

"Ah yes Mr Salvatore. Here is your room key and the bellhop would be happy to escort you." she said. Elena started pulling them to the elevator but Damon pulled her in the opposite direction.

"We're not upstairs?" she asked.

"Nope." he said pulling her down a long hallway just behind the bellhop who was carrying their bags.

The young bellhop opened the door to the most beautiful room Elena had ever seen. Everything was crisp white and beautiful. The bed was massive and had a mosquito net covering it. It was beyond anything Elena had ever hoped for. More beautiful than any room she had ever imagined. She walked into the bathroom and seen the jacuzzi tub.

"Wow. This is incredible." she said. She walked into the room more and seen a mini fridge and desk with all the manual telling you of all things that the resort offered. On the far edge there were french doors that Elena was dying to open up. She walked over and opened the doors and seen an expanse of beach and blue water in front of her.

"Damon. Wow." she said reaching down to run her hand through the sand. Damon handed the bellhop a bill and watched him leave. He shut the door and walked over to where Elena was standing.

"Do you like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck.

"I love it. It's beautiful. It's too much, but its beautiful." she said tilting her head to give Damon better access.

"Good. And nothing is too much for you." he said.

"I cant wait to swim in the ocean." she sighed happily.

"It's still really early. Why don't we get some sleep for a while and then go out there." he said.

"Alright. I am pretty tired." she said crawling into the big bed.

"My God, this is comfortable." she said curling up on her side. He pulled his shirt and pants off and slid into the bed next to her. She slid closer and nestled into his side.

"I love you Salvatore." she said.

"I love you too." he said feeling her sweat pant and t shirt clad frame against his body.

They slept until around noon when Elena woke up and started tracing shapes on Damon's upper body.

"Wakey wakey. Elena needs to go swimming." she said.

"How about Elena have room service lunch and then go swimming." he said.

"Fine, you ruin all my fun." she said. He laughed and grabbed the phone on the bedside table. Around an hour later Elena was in the bathroom changing into her swimsuit.

"Come on baby. How long does it take to put on a bikini." he said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Why are men so impatient?" she said. His eyes popped open when she walked out in a black bikini with a silver hoop holding the cups together and swim suit bottoms that were held together with black ties.

"God you're hot." he said.

"Well patience is a virtue Mr Salvatore." she said slipping on a pair of flip flops and grabbing a plush towel from rod. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and held the french doors open for her. They walked down to the beach and he laid the blanket on the sand.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I'm coming." he replied. He took her hand and they walked into the surf.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her close, capturing her lips between his. His hands fiddled with the strings on her bikini top.

"No Damon." she said.

"You always ruin my fun." he said silencing her with his kiss again.

"I want you." she whispered against his lips.

"Good. The beach is deserted." he noted.

"well then. That would certainly cross from our list of public sex." she said. He grinned at her and flashed them over to the blanket. He quickly removed her bottoms but left her bikini in place knowing she'd want to cover up if someone did happen to appear.

"This is going to be fast." he warned her.

"Make it hard." she said breathlessly.

"I can do that." he assured her. He removed his trunks and thrust into her hard and fast. She almost screamed at the sudden intrusion but she muffled her scream in Damon's shoulder. He thrust hard and fast and she flourished under his rough treatment. She moaned his name over and over again as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her release came hard and fast and he spilled inside her burrowing his head in her shoulder as he rode out his release.

"Lets go back to the hotel room." he said.

"Okay." she said. He rose off of her and pulled her to her feet. She readjusted her bikini bottoms and wrapped her towel around her chest. He took her hand and led her back to the room.

"I think we should use that amazing Jacuzzi tub." he offered. And she knew automatically that he didn't want to use it for just bathing. He went into the bathroom and ran the water until it was the perfect temperature. He stripped out of his trunks and stepped into the water.

"Baths ready baby." he called. She emerged seconds later and stripped off her bikini and bottoms before stepping in. He started up the jets and she sank up to her nose in the bubbles. Her foot grazed up his length and he groaned and shot her an annoyed glare.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh just trying to get you aroused." she said.

"Well its working." he said as he felt himself get painfully hard.

"Good." she said sliding over and kissing him hard.

"Thank you for this amazing trip." she said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome." he said. She went back to kissing him and positioned herself over his erection. He groaned when he felt her sink over him.

"Good God Elena." he said as she started moving over him. His hands gripped her hips as he aided her movements over him. She reached completion just before he did so she collapsed over him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much Damon." she said as she rested her forehead against his as she reclaimed his lips between hers.


	10. Lovin at the beach part 2

I had to do a second part to the beach one for a reader who requested it. once they said somethign I realized I wanted to write what came the day after. So I hope you enjoy this one as well. I think theres more smut in this one. Let me know what you think. and if you have any ideas, pass them on. I love writing the request stories.

PS I dont own anything at all just my writing

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to the Florida sun slanting in through the curtains that she had forgotten to shut the night before. Somehow even through all the sun that was slanting through Damon managed to stay asleep. Evil thoughts went through her head as she debated on what she could do in this position. She kissed his lips softly and he barely moved so she moved down his body making a wet trail with her lips down his defined torso. He moaned softly in his sleep and she knew she was getting to him. It was impossible not to notice especially with how hard he was getting. She watched his erection start curving up towards his belly creating a tent in the blankets. Seeing him rise like that made her lick her lips. She desperately wanted a taste and she decided to go for it. She wasn't normally like this, just taking his body whenever she wanted it. He was usually the aggressor in their sexual activities. She slipped down the bed and laid on her side not wanting to disturb his slumber too much. She grazed her finger down his length and felt him shudder. She knew he was awake but that he was letting her do whatever she wanted with his body, it wasn't often that she took control like this. She was still fairly timid in bed but she was certainly getting better. She licked her lips before taking his engorged head in her mouth and sucking slightly while taking more of his length into her mouth. His hands threaded into her hair and aided her movements on his cock. His moans became strangled gasps and garbled words as she worked him over with her mouth.<p>

"Jesus fuck. Holy shit." he called when she squeezed his balls in her hand in time with her sucks to his head. At this point he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and as much as he wanted to hold his orgasm off he wanted too cum down her throat.

"Baby, I'm going to cum." he said writhing on the bed under her. "Baby that's so good. So good." he cooed as she sucked him off until he exploded down her throat.

"Oh my God. That was some wake up call." he said.

"Uh huh. You looked far to delicious to wait for you to wake up." she said

"I have no problem with that. You can take advantage of me whenever you like." she said.

"Good." she said leaning over and kissing him. He could taste himself mixed with her unique flavour on her tongue and he had to admit it turned him on a little bit.

"I have to go feed. I'll be right back." he said standing up. He hadn't wanted to bring his blood bags up to the room with them in case the cleaning staff found them.

"Okay. I'm going to go shower." she said getting up and walking into the bathroom. He went out to his car and popped the trunk waiting for the coast to be clear so he could throw back the blood.

Elena turned the shower on and moaned at the perfect temperature and the full body jets that were going.

"Heaven." she moaned when she got under the hot spray. Damon heard her moan when he got back into the room and wondered whether she was pleasuring herself or the shower was just that good. He wasn't sure. Wanting to check it out he walked into the bathroom which she kept unlocked almost as if she had hoped he would join her. He seen her through the fogged up glass lathering up her body in with the steam billowing out of the shower. He didn't know what he wanted. Did he want to be the voyeur and watch her shower while jacking off? Or did he want to join her in there and bring them both to completion using his favourite appendage. The desire to watch her won out and he leaned against the bathroom counter after removing all his clothes. He decided that he could take her after he cums from watching her lather up her body. He knew she couldn't possibly know he was there, the sound of the shower would mask his breathing and she couldn't see through the steam on the glass.

After she finished washing her hair she seen her fingers slip lower and lower before slipping inside her warmth. He was suddenly very jealous of that finger as it began moving inside her as fast as she could.

"Damon..." she breathed out and he immediately fisted his cock and started rubbing one out. He kept his moans under control as he didn't want her to know he was there. He could see her thumb attacking her clit while her other fingers continued plunging in and out of her core. Her eyes drifted shut and he knew she was almost there.

"God Damon." she moaned. He loved hearing his name falling from her lips. It was so hot. He picked up his pace on his cock and soon he was cumming all over his hand. He watched her fall apart and cum all over her fingers. She leaned against the shower wall and came back down from her high. She jumped when he slid the door open and slipped in behind her.

"It was so fucking hot watching you finger yourself while thinking about me." he whispered in her ear.

"You were watching?" she asked secretly happy.

"Oh hell yeah. It was too hot. I had to jack off to gain some relief." he said.

"Did you think of me?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. I thought of my cock disappearing inside your hot little mouth and I thought of my cock disappearing into your moist kitty. You can turn me on without even touching me. Feel this." he said pressing himself up against her from behind. She moaned loudly and rested her head against his chest.

"You're so hard." she said.

"I know. Do you want to help me fix it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Just there. Brace yourself on the wall like you're doing now." he instructed. Her did as told and he ran a finger from her ass all the way down until his finger slipping inside.

"So wet." he muttered against her back.

"Just for you." she responded. He thrust into her hard from behind and she let out a sharp scream as he started moving inside her.

"Oh my God. You fill me so good." she moaned as she took his entire length inside her.

"You're so tight. And so wet." he moaned as he moved inside her. She loved how he felt and would never tire of the sensation of him pounding deep inside her. At the speed he was moving his balls were slapping against his skin as he thrust inside her. She reached around him and squeezed his balls while he played with her clit.

"I'm so close." she moaned as he pinched her clit between his fingers.

"Me too. Fuck, me too." he said as he felt his release shoot up from his scrotum. As if on demand he exploded deep inside her and she followed him over the precipice. When he recovered enough to get off of her he pulled out and shut off the shower.

"What do you say? Let's go swimming in the ocean again." he said handing her a towel.

"Sounds great." she said grabbing her bikini from the edge of the bathtub where she had stored it so it could dry. She slipped it on and waited for Damon who went to retrieve the blanket from the closet.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered and he took her hand leading her into the water. There were other people out on the beach today, it was a beyond beautiful Florida morning. The water was warm and the sun was hot. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Be good. There are other people here this time." she muttered when she was able to break the kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll behave." he said. His words and his actions meant two different things though, as he spoke the words one of his hands slipped down to grip her hip while the other one snuck inside her bikini bottoms.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked as he trailed up her slit with his index finger.

"Nothing. I'm being good." he said looking up at her.

"Sure you are." she said.

"You know you could repay the favour. I'm more than ready for your touch." he said.

"I'm not touching you right now. There are families and little kids playing over there." she said.

"And they'll never know what you're doing. Come on Elena, live a little." he begged. His finger slipped his finger inside her and she moaned.

"People will know what we're up to if they hear you do that." he warned.

"Maybe you should stop then. You know I cant keep quiet when we're together." she said.

"Oh no. The fun in this situation is watching you try to keep it together." he said as he moved his finger inside her more insistently.

"Just so you know I'm not going to let you finish until you work me over." he whispered in her ear. She glared at him but the desperation of needing to cum was more important so she shoved her hand inside his trunks and gripped his length hard. She decided that she was going to be rough on him because of the games he was playing right now. She squeezed his shaft hard until he moaned and then she started moving her hands as fast as she could.

"Good God." he exclaimed.

"Shh Damon. Don't want to alert the other beach patrons, do you?" she asked.

"I couldn't really care less." he said pinching her clit between his fingers.

"God I'm going to cum." she said.

"Good." he said unwrapping her legs from around him and setting her on the ground. He sunk under the water and pulled her bikini bottoms down enough so he could press his tongue against her. Being a vampire who doesn't need to breath certainly as its advantages. The water going down his throat wasn't comfortable but he desperately wanted to eat Elena out underwater. Its one thing that he could do that pretty much no other man on the planet could ever do to her. She felt his tongue on her from under water and she nearly shrieked. Her fingers threaded through his hair pulling him even closer to her achy flesh. He bit down on her nub and it sent her over and under. He emerged seconds later and caught her before her legs gave out on her.

"That was...wow." she said.

"I know." he said taking her hand and leading her out of the water and towards their blanket.

"I've never felt something like that before." she said.

"I know." he repeated.

"Are you always such an egotist?" she asked

"Yup. Now baby if you don't mind when we get back to the blanket you need to finish me off." he said. She nodded and when she sat down he flashed back to the hotel room to get another blanket to cover him up while she worked her magic on his dick.

"You really think of everything." she said.

"I do. I don't want anyone to see her tiny little hand pleasuring my dick." he said.

"Are you being shy?" she asked.

"No, but I know you and you want me covered up." he said.

"That's true. But now that the blanket is here. I think I can do better than just simply rubbing one out for you." she said.

"Oh yeah? Do tell." he said.

"I was thinking that I could maybe give you a public blow job. I've never done that before." she said.

"I'm all for that." he said.

"Good." she said sneaking down under the blanket. He lifted his hips and she pulled his swimming trunks off. His erection was curving up towards his belly so she grabbed it and took his head in between her lips licking a small bead of pre-cum off his tip.

"Yummy." she said.

"Oh God." he said when she grazed her teeth over his length. That move alone made his balls shrink against him. He bit his lips in order to keep from calling out while she worked her oral magic on him.

"Babe, I'm going to cum." he warned her.

"Good." she said before returning her attention to his needy shaft. As he had warned he exploded deep inside her waiting mouth moments later. She emerged and he looked around seeing that no one was looking at them. How no one noticed what was going on between them was a surprise to him. They could probably fuck right there and no one would notice. But he wasn't going to. If he was going to fuck her he wanted to be in the bed in the hotel room.

"Want to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah. I cant believe we leave tomorrow." she said.

"It was a good weekend." he told her.

"It was the best weekend." she corrected him.

The next morning they woke up late and packed up their things needing to be out before checkout. When they were in the car and driving along the highway she turned to stare at him.

"Can we do this again someday?" she asked.

"Whenever you want." he assured her.


	11. One on one study time

Not as smutty as my other ones and definitely not my favourite. but I dont think its terrible. Let me know what you think. any requests let me know. I love hearing your guys ideas. this one came from vamplover2011. thank you for the suggestion and I can honestly say I never had them going at it in school before... great idea. Enjoy.

PS I own nothing

* * *

><p>It was official, school sucked. It was a particularly sunny and beautiful day in Mystic Falls and Elena was stuck in a dingy classroom with many people that she didn't want to be with while listening to lectures that were more than capable of boring her to sleep. Not only was she missing the strange sunlight, but she was also missing her incredibly sexy, incredibly arrogant vampire boyfriend Damon Salvatore. After dating for six months she still couldn't get enough of him and their sex life was beyond incredible. What that man could do to her body was downright sinful. Her parents would roll over in their graves if they ever found out.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked knowingly at the self satisfied smile on Elena's face.

"Nothing." she said quietly.

"Oh I don't think so. I think you're missing a particular dark haired, blue eyed vampire and are currently imagining yourself and him in various sexual positions." she said.

"Am not." Elena denied.

"Right. Come on Damon is sex on two legs, the man is walking sex. There is no way you aren't thinking about him like that. Especially since you haven't really left his bed since Christmas." she said.

"Correction Caroline, I haven't left his bed since we started dating six months ago. Today is our first day back from school after Christmas." she said.

"I know that. It's perfectly normal you're spending the day fantasizing about him. If he wasn't such a dick I would be too." Caroline smirked.

"My boyfriend. Mine." Elena said possessively.

"Don't worry about it. He's not my type. He's a dick." Caroline said.

"What the fuck is a 170 year old vampire supposed to do in a boring as hell town while his girlfriend is in school?" Damon asked no one in particular.

"Sounds like a certain Civil War understanding vampire is bored." Alaric's voice came ringing through the house.

"Who let you in?" Damon demanded to the only person on the planet he could rightly call a friend.

"I let myself in. So do you wanna help me with something today?" he asked.

"Not particularly though humour me. What is it?" he asked.

"I have a class of 23 students who have no idea what the civil war was. You my dear friend fought in the civil war, ergo you should help me explain it." he said.

"And how would I go about doing that? I'm not sure your class would like me telling them that I fought in the civil war yet came back looking like my dashing self, therefore setting off questions of "what" I am." he asked.

"All you have to do is tell them that you studied the civil war intently." he said.

"Right. And give me one good reason why I should help you?" Damon asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Elena is in my class." he said smirking.

"Right. Well then why the hell not? I'm in." he said grabbing his jacket and following Alaric out to his car.

When the bell rang Elena sighed and stood up.

"Back to Ric's class and the civil war. I honestly don't get it." she said frowning.

"Me neither. I mean why do we need to learn about a war that happened over a century ago?" Caroline demanded.

"I have no clue." Elena answered as they walked to their class.

"Why don't you have Damon teach you? It's no secret to those who know him that he fought in the war?" Caroline asked as they walked down the halls towards the classroom.

"Because when I'm with him I don't want to be talking about school, there are so much more passionate past times I like engaging in." she said smirking.

"Point taken." Caroline said as they walked into class and took their seats. They noticed that Alaric wasn't there at all and Elena was momentarily confused. Everyone else started filing in and took their seats before also noticing that Ric wasn't there and starting to fool around.

"Calm down." Ric said walking into the classroom followed by Damon who immediately rested against Alaric's desk. Elena caught Damon's eyes and questioned him silently. He smirked and didn't acknowledge her. Everyone returned to their desks as Elena's gaze locked on Damon's trying to get him to explain his appearance.

"This here is Damon Salvatore, some of you know him." he said watching two girls in the front row sighing and giggling happily when they seen him. Elena rolled her eyes at the girls and their reaction to her boyfriend.

"Hello." Damon greeted the class casually. The girls giggled louder thinking he was talking directly to him.

"Damon here has fashioned himself as an expert of Civil War knowledge. He is going to help us today. Mainly spouting off random facts that will be useful for the exam. I suggest you write them down. Then you will have a work sheet to complete." Alaric explained. Elena raised her eyebrows getting images of a teacher Damon fantasy that she would definitely have to play out some other time.

"Alright. More than three million men fought in the war. More than 620 000 died. You better write these down. At Cold Harbour VA 7000 Americans fell in 20 minutes. Disease killed more men than battle wounds. Lincoln offered just 269 words in his Gettysburg Address. It lasted from 1861 to 1865. There's a lot more I can tell you but I would rather just let you do the sheet and come around and offer my assistance." he said. Alaric nodded and passed out the work sheet before going to sit at his desk.

"Try not to seduce the girls in my class as you walk around." Alaric muttered.

"I'll try. There's only one girl you should be worried around." he whispered before he started walking down the aisles between the desks. He really didn't have nearly enough patience for teenagers, he decided during his walks. He had the stupidest questions ever and the odd good one. It was taking nearly everything he had in him not to snap.

"Yoowhooo Damon." one of the annoying girls at the front of the class called over while waving her arms over her head. He glared at the back of her head and walked over.

"What can I do for you?" he demanded.

"I don't know how to answer this question." she pouted.

"What do you think is the most important battle of the civil war? How is that a hard question? It's asking for your opinion." he asked stupefied by her ineptness.

"I don't know." she whined pushing her lower lip out.

"Good God. Think about this. I'm pretty sure if there's a movie made about the battle then it is pretty important historically." he said.

"There's a movie on one of the battles? Which one?" she asked.

"Good lord. I don't have the patience for this. The battle of Gettysburg! Write that down and then i can be on my way." he said.

"But I need more help." she whined.

"Ask your friend there. I'm sure she can help you." he said.

"She needs help too." she whined.

"Well I cant help you. There are other more deserving people that need my expertise." he said walking back down the aisle. She looked on angrily as Damon moved away from her desk.

"How is it going over here Elena." he asked leaning over to glance at her work sheet pseudo professionally.

"It's fine. I see you had an encounter with Alli." she said laughing.

"Is that the blonde?" he asked.

"Yup, in all her stupid charm." Elena said.

"Were you jealous?" he asked smirking.

"Of course not. Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you." she said subtly leaning in to his touch.

"Right. Just so you know, she has nothing on you." he said planting a sweet kiss on the side of her neck before striding up to the front of the room.

"That was kinda hot." Caroline stated after Damon walked away.

"Oh yeah, hes playing with fire." Elena said.

"He's being mean. He can get you all riled up and there's nothing he can do to fix it." Caroline said.

"Don't rub it in." Elena pouted.

"Why so pouty?" Damon asked sidling up to them again.

"No reason." she said.

"Are you struggling with the civil war?" he asked kneeling on the floor beside her.

"If I was what would you do?" she asked fully aware they were flirting in class.

"Well I would help you figure it out. Although I'm not entirely convinced that's the reason you're struggling." he said.

"And why do you think I'm struggling?" she asked.

"Well because here I am and here you are. And for the past two weeks whenever we've been together, we've been together." he said.

"That is true." she admitted.

"So you're admitting that my sexy body being here is affecting you." he said.

"Yeah. I cant deny that I want you." she whispered.

"Well. I may be able to do something about that." he said.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Just a second. Wait here." he said. She took a deep breath and relaxed into her seat waiting for Damon to do whatever it was that he was going to do.

"Hey Ricky, I need to borrow Elena for a few minutes." he said hoping that he would just say yes.

"Damon, cant it wait until you go home?" he asked.

"It's not for that. There are some uh books, in the um...library on the civil war that would be good for your class." he said desperately trying for a believable excuse.

"Sure Damon. I am not letting Elena out of this class until the bell rings." Alaric said firmly.

"Damn you." he hissed before making his way back over to Elena.

"It was a no go. Ric is being an ass." he whined.

"There is a storage closet right down the hall, we can utilize that once the bell rings." she said.

"You Elena Gilbert are of a brilliant mind and hot body." he said admirably.

"I know. I'm not just a pretty face huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"You never were. You've always been more." he said subtly kissing her temple before walking back to the front.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing." Elena said blushing.

"That was definitely not nothing. You are totally planning on hooking up." Caroline accused.

"Maybe. Maybe not." she said secretively.

When the bell finally rang Damon waited for Elena at the classroom door while he waited for her to pack up her books.

"I'll see you at lunch Elena." Caroline said knowingly.

"Yeah yeah." she said attempting to stuff a binder into her bag. Damon sauntered over and grabbed the binder from her before pulling her out of the room by the arm.

"We so don't have time for that." he said pulling her to the closet she described.

"we have all the time we need. I have a free period next." she said pushing him into the closet when no one was looking.

"Well. By the way this is one place I've never fucked." he admitted.

"I'm taking your storage closet virginity?" she asked happily.

"I guess so. Apparently. How about you, do you still have your storage closet virginity?" he asked.

"Oddly enough no. This is the only place I had ever had sex with Matt while we dated. We only did it once and then we broke up and then I moved on to you." she said.

"Wow, there is a place on the planet that you've had sex and I haven't." he muttered while she unbuckled his pants pushing them down to free his erection.

"You look delicious. May I have a taste?" she asked.

"Taste away." he moaned. She dropped to her knees and took his length into her mouth, it had been semi limp when she put her mouth on him but once she started working him he quickly grew to full tumescence.

"Elena. Damn it. Stop." he said pulling her head away from his trembling manhood.

"Why?" she asked pouting.

"Because I would much rather cum inside your pussy than in your mouth. Although there is nothing wrong with cumming in your mouth." he said.

"Fine." she said standing up and pushing her pants to the floor along with her panties. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting impatiently for him to thrust inside her, filling her to the hilt.

"God..." she moaned once he was fully seated inside her.

"Jesus...fuck." he groaned as he started moving inside her. She called out a garbled series of curse words which he quickly silenced with his lips.

"You have to be quiet. We're in your school." he warned her. She nodded feebly as his length continued pounding inside her. He hit her G-spot and she collapsed her head against him and bit into his shoulder to stifle her cries. He felt his balls clench against him as his release shot up to his dick and he exploded deep inside her. His release signalled hers and she fell off the cliff right behind him.

"Wow. That was great." he said.

"It always is." she said.

"Yeah." he told her. When she was able to move she dropped her legs to the floor and he released her to refasten his jeans.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" she asked.

"Nah. I think we're good." he assured her. When they were both decent he opened the door and stopped with a sheepish look on his face. He turned back to Elena.

"Well baby, it seems someone heard after all." he said unapologetically. He opened the door wider and revealed the scowling face of Alaric.

"Detention...Now...Both of you." he said making them both walk to his classroom.

"I am not even a student." Damon exclaimed with a smug look on his face.

"I don't care. You were having sex with a student in the closet, and you're Damon Salvatore. Therefore I have the right to do this. Detention now." he said as they walked into the classroom and Ric shut the door.


	12. Screw the boarding house

It's really short and I'm not too sure if I like it or not. Hope you like it more than I do. Requests? Send them my way I only have a few left to do. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

><p>"I so cant wait to get you home and tie you to my bed and fuck you senseless." Damon whispered in Elena's ear while they were sitting at the dinner table with Jeremy and Ric that night. She blushed instantly and elbowed him in the ribs silently telling him to behave. It had been three weeks since Elena had finally given in to Damon and two weeks since Jeremy and Alaric had finally become okay with the idea that they were a couple. And now they were having a family dinner together and Damon was intent on seducing her at the table. Granted she wasn't entirely angry with him for doing it, in reality she found it oh so hot. Somehow in the short time they had been together he had discovered her inner sex goddess and she had embraced the role willingly. She often wondered if women discovered their inner sex goddess only because they were with Damon Salvatore. The man was walking sex. His hand slipped onto her thigh underneath the table and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Surely he wasn't planning on touching her when her brother and sort of guardian were sitting just across from them right? She couldn't answer that question. One never knew what Damon Salvatore would do. He was entirely unpredictable and in order to protect herself she picked up his hand and placed it on the table in front of him.<p>

"No." she whispered much to low for the other humans to hear knowing he could hear her just fine. He smirked at her but kept his hand where it was. She was going to want him so bad by the time they got back to the boarding house. Her unofficial status of living with him was so beneficial to both of them. He was able to unleash her inner sex goddess and she got to enjoy his body whenever and wherever she wanted to.

"are you coming home tonight Elena?" Alaric asked trying to diffuse some of the sexual tension that those two emanated.

"No she most certainly will not be coming home Ric." Damon answered for her.  
>"Damon, she is human. She needs time to breath." Alaric said.<p>

"She's breathing right now. When we get home she'll be more than ready for me." he said.

"And I don't want to hear about Elena and yours sexcapades." Jeremy shot in.

"Then don't listen. Elena is staying with me." he said smiling at the girl who was completely incapable of denying his request.

"I suppose she is just as safe there as she is here if not more-so. Except maybe from sex crazed vampire who cant keep his hands off." Alaric muttered.

"I so can keep my hands off of her if I so chose. It just so happens that I choose not to put myself through the agony of withholding my hot body from her." he said

"Like you can withhold your "hot" body from anyone Damon." Jeremy muttered.

"I heard that Gilbert. And for your information my body is so hot. Just ask your sister." he said smirking.

"Yuck." Jeremy muttered and went back to eating his meatloaf.

"Why don't you guys hang out and watch a movie before heading back to Damon's house?" Alaric suggested.

"That sounds good Ric." Elena said. Damon scowled at her trying to make his anger at her forcing them to stay there longer than necessary.

"Honey, if you don't want to watch the movie you could always go home and I could stay here tonight." she suggested knowing he would hate the suggestion.

"No I think I'll stay." he said smoothly.

"I thought you'd say that." Elena whispered.

"You so owe me." he said resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first but more insistently after that.

"Excuse me. Movie is this way." Alaric said brushing past them into the living room.

"Can I please kill him?" Damon begged.

"No you may not. I like Ric and I know you do too." Elena said as she walked into the living room and settled into the couch. He sat down next to her and she snuggled in closer to his side. His arm reflexively would across her shoulder pulling her even closer to his body. She sighed happily and laid her head against his check while her arm snuck behind him so he was trapped in her embrace. Alaric watched them from the corner of his eye and smiled. He liked this relationship when it wasn't all about sex, he thought Elena deserved more than that. But in these tender moments he knew that Damon was good for her mainly because he loved her with everything he was. He had never met a couple who could go from sexual frustration to comfortable snuggling in only a moment. All through dinner they flirted and Damon attempted too many times to count to seduce Elena.

"So what do we want to watch?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Elena said.

"Nothing girly." Damon said.

"agreed." Jeremy said from Alaric's other side.

"Nothing overly violent." Elena said.

"Ah woman you ruin all my fun." Damon said smiling down at her.

"I don't want to have to cover my eyes and risk having nightmares tonight because of the scary and disgusting movie that you guys pick." she said.

"I'll protect you." he whispered.

"I know you will but that's not the issue. I don't want to watch something that will make me sick." she said firmly.

"Okay violent horror movies are out and so are chick flicks." Alaric said.

"We can watch Grease." Alaric suggested.

"I actually like that movie. I so loved that era." Damon said.

"It's settled. We're watching Grease." Alaric said putting the disc in the machine and returning to his seat with the remote in hand. Elena snuggled closer in to him and he started caressing the exposed skin on the small of her back. She sighed happily and kissed the side of his neck

"I love you." she whispered. He turned his head and stared at her, it was the first time she had said that out loud and he was so overcome with happiness at the moment.

"You do?" he asked.

"You already knew that." she said.

"I love you too." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear before kissing her softly.

"Excuse me no making out while watching the movie." Alaric said clearly.

"You ruin all my fun." he muttered as he laid head back against the couch and Elena kissed his cheek softly. They watched the movie and managed to mostly keep their hands to themselves. The "I love yous" were three weeks in coming and both were happy they finally got that off their chests.

"We're going to head out." Damon said once the movie was over.

"I cant convince you to stay home tonight Elena?" Alaric asked.

"I cant. I need to be with Damon tonight." she said smiling up at him. They left the house and walked to the Camaro. He opened the door for her and she slipped in. He leaned down and kissed her before he walked around to his side of the car. Alaric watched from the front window and shook his head smiling. How had one human girl tamed Damon Salvatore to the extent where he was opening doors and kissing goodnight? When it wasn't just about sex anymore that much was clear.

"So Miss Gilbert as amazing as the "I love you" was, I still need revenge for you taunting me all night." he said.

"And just what do you intend on doing to me?" she asked the sexual fire returning to her eyes.

"Haven't decided yet, I'll let you know when I do. I do know however that my dick is going to love it." he said.

"Your dick loves anything I do." she corrected him.

"Not anything baby. It doesn't like being teased." he told her.

"I'm sure it doesn't." she replied. At the way he drove it didn't take long for them to make it to the boarding house. He waited for her at the front of the car and they started walking to the front door. Once they got there instead of unlocking the door he pushed her against it and kissed her insistently.

"Not here. People could drive by and see." she said.

"Oh yes here. I don't care of people see me fucking the hell out of you." he said. It didn't take long for her to feel the exact same way and her hands tangled in his hair as he devoured her mouth.

"Fuck you taste so good." he said as his hands pushed underneath her shirt and cupped her bra covered breasts.

"Make it quick Damon." she instructed as she started grinding her denim covered heat against him.

"I will." he promised and unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down so he could thrust into her. She cried out when she felt him fully seated inside her and start moving. He moved at near vampire speed and was sending her higher than ever. Having sex where you could get caught was so hot she decided. He ploughed into her over and over trying desperately to hold back his orgasm wanting her to cum first his efforts paid off and she started fluttering around him signalling her orgasm and he let himself go, exploding deep within her.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so." she answered. He let her go to the floor and held her until her legs were steady.

"Lets get inside." he said once they were clothed again.

"And just what are we going to do inside?" she asked smirking.

"Oh darling we are going to continue where we left off." he said smirking at her as she walked in. He followed behind her and shut the door before taking her upstairs and showing her how much he loved her over and over again.


	13. Fantasies to Reality

hope you enjoy this one. its considerably longer than the last one. Thank you for this amazing suggestion from "bad boys are best." I only have about six more prompts to write so if you have anymore send them to me. I love writing these, so much fun. Let me know about this smutty one shot. Enjoy... ;)

PS I own nothing. if I did stuff like this would have been happening on the show a long time ago... ;)

* * *

><p>It had been a brutally, painfully, insanely long day and Elena was about ready for it to end. And it was funny, not one bad thing happened all day. It was all courtesy of the naughty images that kept going through her mind at warp speed. She didn't even understand why she was thinking like that. He was just Damon Salvatore. There was no reason why she should be thinking about him in such graphic situations. And he hadn't done anything lately to make her think like that. Maybe that was the problem, maybe he'd toned down his actions and her body was registering that. She had no earthly clue why she thought about him that way. And it made for an extremely frustrating day at school. Why she was currently pulling up in front of the boarding house, she had no clue. Well that was an outright lie, she knew somewhere in her subconscious she wished he was there, but he clearly wasn't. And it wasn't because she wanted him to do naughty things to her body but because she wanted things back to normal between them. Where he flirted shamelessly and she turned him down repeatedly. Was that too much to ask for? It was so much easier that way, she didn't have all this sexual frustration to work out. The whole situation was baffling to say the least. She knew she needed to take care of her agony and she knew that the boarding house was the best bet because no one was home. Ric and Jeremy were at her house and that could make for a very awkward evening. She turned off that car and walked up towards the door finding it unlocked which wasn't all that surprising. Damon never locked the door and with Stefan off gallivanting across the continent, he didn't seem to care Stefan's willing absence was something it took them some time to figure out. For some reason he got the idea that if he left he could figure out what he really wanted. She hadn't seen him in months since he disappeared. She knew Damon had the suspicion he was looking for Katherine, even if he didn't know it himself. And the fact didn't hurt Elena as much as she thought it would. It just proved her point that her and Stefan were over. It wasn't something that happened just like that, it was a slow end. They just stopped loving each other and loving being with each other. It just happened and they were powerless to stop it. Now Elena was left wrestling with feelings of lust about his brother, ones that had her going to the boarding house to relieve her arousal. She walked inside and up the stairs, she paused outside Stefan's closed bedroom door before thinking twice about that. That would be far to awkward, fingering herself into submission in her ex boyfriends bed while thinking about his brother. That was too awkward for her. She walked past a closed door and opened it finding everything covered in a layer of dust. That wasn't an option. She walked past the room that had been Zack's when he was alive and didn't open that one. No one ever opened that door, she thought maybe Damon felt remorse for what happened. She was running out of options before she walked to Damon's room. It wasn't Stefan's, it was clean and dust free, and it didn't previously belong to an actually dead guy, and she was fantasizing about that particular vampire. She opened his door walked in shutting the door behind her. Damon's room was minimalistic and it suited him perfectly. It was bigger and came complete with en suite bathroom. There was a massive four poster bed up against the wall in the centre of the room and it was made neatly. Everything in his room was neat and tidy and it all had a place. There wasn't a single thing out of place, it was much like Damon, in the way it exuded an air of mystery. She walked over to the bed and sighed at the silky feeling of the sheets under the thick blanket. She climbed up onto the massive bed and sighed at how soft it was. The bed was perfect, she loved it. She would willingly spend the rest of the day in this bed asleep. Remembering that she had come here for a reason she undid the button on her jeans and unzipped the zipper before shoving her hand inside her pants and rubbing her clit. She opted not to strip out of her clothes just in case he came home and she needed to make a quick escape. It limited what she was able to do to herself but she was sure she would cum in no time from just rubbing her clit like she was. She let out a moan as she slowly pushed herself towards the proverbial edge by her own hand.<p>

The day was shit. It started out like shit. And it was certainly turning shittier as the day went by. Why did nothing have to go right? It was pure shit. He pulled up in front of his house and shut off the car. He needed a stiff drink, and maybe another, and most likely another one after that before going to the Grill and picking some girl up and bringing her home. That sounded like a good stress reducing plan. He opened the door and immediately smelled the sweet scent that was only related to one person. Elena was somewhere in his house. Her scent was so recognizable to him, he could probably be standing in a crowded room and still be able to pick her scent out in the crowd. He was curious as to what she was doing here, but he needed to calm down first. He walked into the parlour and poured himself a drink and knocked it back before doing it all over again. He stopped short when he heard the soft moan come from upstairs and he couldn't hear another voice or heartbeat so he knew she was pleasuring herself. He sat down on the overstuffed chair and listened intently. Her soft moans and groans as she slowly pushed herself to the edge were making him hard as steel. He wished it was him that was bringing her all that pleasure. He knew he could do it so much better than her finger could. And even better than his brother ever did before their inevitable break up. She was far to passionate for his little brother. Damon settled in and listened to her, and feeling his cock growing even bigger every time she moaned.

Needing more Elena ignored her previous rule and pushed her pants and panties around her knees so she could slide two fingers inside her sheath. She moaned loudly and prayed that Damon hadn't returned home while she was doing this. She could only imagine the enjoyment he would take out of this. She felt herself getting close, and she could feel her wetness coating her finger. She pressed down on her clit while she was shoving her finger in and out of her and it sent her soaring.

Damon heard her come apart and rushed up the stairs, eager to investigate. He wanted to see her all flushed in her post orgasmic haze. He knew she would be so out of it that she probably didn't even know he came home. He focused his hearing and raised his eyebrows when he heard that she was in his room. He smirked and walked over to the door and opened it. She was laying on his pillows on top of his blanket and her fingers were still moving steadily inside her, trying to prolong the sensation. Her eyes were squeezed shut and there was a sheen of sweat covering her face and neck.

"Oh my God. Damon." she moaned with her eyes still closed. He raised his eyebrows again and smirked. She had been fantasizing about him. Interesting. He took a few steps and was standing beside the bed and crossed his arms across his chest. She opened her eyes as if sensing him standing there.

"Oh my God. Damon what are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"It's my room. What are you doing in here?" he asked his eyes twinkling mischievously. He noted how she didn't even bother to cover herself. Either she was enjoying the attention he was laying on her most intimate parts or she was still too far gone to care.

"I needed somewhere private and Stefan's room was too awkward." she admitted.

She pulled her hand away from her and pulled her pants and panties back up trying to hide herself from him. He caught her hand, the one that had been pleasuring herself.

"Well as payment for using my bed and my room as your haven, you must let me have a taste. You smell so delicious." he murmured, his voice dripping in sex. She blinked wildly, not sure what he was suggesting but gasped when he wrapped his talented tongue around her index finger sucking her essence from it.

"Damon." she sighed as he sucked her finger. She wondered what else he could do to her body if he had that reaction over her when he just had her finger in his mouth. He moved to the other one and sucked her juices from it.

"You taste delectable. Were you thinking of me when you were cumming?" he asked knowing she was but curious to know if she'd admit it.

"You're all I ever think about in these situations. Today it was unbearable. I was thinking all sorts of naughty things about you, and it got me wondering if you're really as big as my fantasies hinted that you were." she admitted blushing furiously.

"Do you want to see?" he asked liking where this was going. If it went on like this for much longer there would be no going back. They would be fucking right here in this bed and he was sure there was going to be no complaints from her.

"I shouldn't." she sighed disappointment clear in her voice.

"It'll make you feel better. And besides I need relief desperately, listening to you downstairs and coming up here and tasted you made me as hard as a rock. Do you want to feel?" he asked. She licked her lips and felt herself heat up again. She nodded and took her hand and placed it on his package through his jeans. He really was big, and now she wanted to know if he was as big as he was in her dreams.

"I want to see you." she said. He smirked at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"I already offered, now you have to take what you want." he said. She stared at him for a moment, seemingly deciding whether she wanted this or not. She told her conscience that was telling her to stop to shut up and undid his belt. He was mildly surprised she was actually going for it. Her desire for him must be taking over her body. She popped the button and unzipped the zipper before pushing his jeans down. She saw he wasn't wearing any underwear and his dick rose proudly to rest against his stomach.

"You're not wearing underwear." she noted, not having looked at him yet.

"No. Easier access. Take a peek. Tell me if I'm as well endowed as in your dreams." he urged her. She dropped her gaze and licked her lips. He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful penis on the planet, granted she'd only seen two in her limited years.

"Wow." she said unsure of what else would suffice.

"I'm glad you approve." he smirked. He watched her eyes darken and she stood up in front of him.

"I want you Damon. I want you for tonight and I want you to take me in every position you can think of until I cant walk anymore." she said. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her with everything he had. He vowed to himself that after he was done she wouldn't just want one night with him. She'd want to do it all over again tomorrow and the next night, and the night after that. She started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it to the floor.

"Wow." she said. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless but it was the first time she'd seen him with nothing covering him. He was amazing. He had the body of a Greek God and it was clear in the way he held himself that he knew it.

"I'm feeling a little exposed here." he motioned to his naked body and her clothed one. She told him with a look to get going on removing her clothes then. He did as she silently told him and pulled her t shirt from her body before cupping her bra covered breasts in his hands. He bent down to suck at the skin not hidden by the cups of her bra while stroking the nipple of the other breast.

"Fuck you're hot Elena." he said as he moved away from her breasts and rid her of her jeans and panties very quickly.

"Decisions. Decisions." he said as he stood in front of her naked body. His gaze was intense but yet she didn't shrink away from it.

"Well judging by how hard you are, you need relief right away." she said gesturing to his member.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, you tasted me. It's only fair..." she said trailing off.

"Do your worst Miss Gilbert." he said. She dropped to her knees and he tangled his hands in her hair. She looked up at him with innocent brown eyes as she reached out with her tongue and licked him from base to tip.

"Mmmm yummy." she said licking her lips.

"Jesus fuck." he groaned at her playing. He was so hard and so turned on that he was likely to explode without much help from her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

"Take me in your mouth and suck. Suck hard. And squeeze my balls in your hand. I'm already so close." he said. She did as he told and took as much of him in as she could before she gagged and cupped his balls in her hand. She rolled them in her hand and sucked at his dick. He let out a string of curse words as she worked him over. Without warning he exploded deep down her throat and she swallowed every last drop.

"Yummy." she said. He sighed and wobbled back towards the bed. Never before in his entire existence had a blow job left him so weak in the knees. They had always been pleasurable but nothing like this. This was incredible.

"How was that?" she asked smirking.

"Do I even need to answer?" he asked.

"I suppose not, the fact that you could barely stand was praise enough for me." she said.

"You suck dick amazingly well." he noted.

"Thank you." she said beaming. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled him.

"Not quite ready yet baby." he said. She nodded and bent down to kiss him hotly. Her tongue devoured every inch of his mouth and she was firmly in control. His dick gave a twitch and he felt it rising proud. She reached in between their bodies and rubbed his dick up and down from base to tip. Her trailed her lips down from his mouth to his neck and further. She stopped and took one male nipple into her mouth and bit down hard on it.

"Shit." he yelled at the pleasurable pain that radiated through his body.

"Did that hurt baby?" she asked.

"Yeah." he admitted. She soothed her bite with her tongue and was soon sucking on the nipple. In no time at all his cock was at full tumescence and she lined her pussy up with his tip.

"I am going to give you the ride of your life." he whispered. He nodded eagerly and placed his hands on her hips. She shook her hand and he moved his hands to his side. She clearly wanted to do this on her own and he wasn't going to argue. She sank down on him and started moving almost immediately. She rose right off of him before slamming back down. She moved her hips in a circular movement watched his eyes roll back in his head. She was so fucking talented at this, it was amazing. Stefan had clearly never been able to appreciate this. She was incredible. If he appreciated what he had he would still be here. He didn't want to think of that now, he was of a one track mind at the moment. And all he could think of was the way she was moving over him and how her pussy walls clutched his dick perfectly.

"Fuck you're so tight. So wet. So... God." he moaned.

"Your dick feels so good inside me Damon. Better than my dreams hinted. I cant wait to fuck you in more positions." she said. He moaned and felt himself getting close.

"I want to flip you over and fuck you right into my bed." he warned her.

"Then do it." she said. He changed his pace and offset his orgasm so he could make it last longer. He didn't want this to end yet, so he flipped her over and fucked her hard. She thrived under his rough treatment and let out screams that he had never heard her make before.

"Do you like that. Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" he asked.  
>"Yes. God I want you to take me from behind." she said.<p>

"Your wish is my command." he said pulling out of her and helping her get onto her hands and knees. He positioned himself behind her ready to thrust inside her.

"Make it hard." she told him. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck officially falling more in love with this girl who was his perfect match in every way. He thrust into her and did as she told and fucked her hard from behind. Her legs gave out and he collapsed on top of her still fucking her hard from behind.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." she moaned as he took her hard. He groaned unintelligibly while he pounded into her. He wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm this time, he knew that much. He reached underneath her and started rubbing her clit trying to send her over and under first. His succeeded and she screamed as she came about his cock. He exploded after and filled her with his sticky cum.

"Oh my God." she moaned after he rolled off of her.

" that was pretty fucking incredible." he noted.

"There is no way I can make that a one night thing. I'm going to need to do it everyday for the foreseeable future." she said breathlessly.


	14. Unsatisfaction to Satisfaction

this is another suggestion from the amazingly brilliant "badboysarebest." thank you for this amazing idea. This is going to end up being two parts I think, with more domination and dark Stefan in the next one. this one is almost all smut and a lot darker than any of my previous work. Let me know what you think of it, the darkness is glaringly out of my comfort zone. Hope I did it okay. Let me know what you think. and if you have any ideas, then run them by me and I'll do my best to turn them into a fic. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing except my writing.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting so close." Stefan grunted as he thrust into Elena as they made love that night. He could feel his release creeping up but there was no indication that Elena was getting anywhere close. There was no tell-tale tightening of her muscles, her sheath was not contracting around his length. There was nothing to indicate she was about to cum. When Stefan spilled inside her he started rubbing her clit even though he knew it was futile. For reasons unknown to Stefan, Elena could not cum for him. He had tried eating her out, he had tried his fingers and he had tried his cock. And nothing happened. Nothing. No moans. No groans. No mewls. Nothing. And Stefan didn't understand it. Maybe there was something wrong with Elena? He wasn't sure. But he knew they never had this problem before, she used to cum willingly for him all the time. What changed? In general their relationship didn't change too much, that he could tell. There should be no reason she was repulsed by him. It was a mystery he intended to solve.<p>

"I have to get going. I have stuff to do tonight." Stefan said pulling his clothes back on.

"You usually stay the night." she noted not too disappointed he was leaving. If he was gone she could fantasize about a certain black haired blue eyed vampire while sending herself over the edge.

"I cant tonight." he told her kissing her forehead before leaving her room. A long time ago Stefan had gotten used to using the doors instead of the windows. Damon on the other hand still preferred to go through her bedroom window.

Stefan left and drove over to the Grill. He saw Damon sitting at the bar and walked over to him.

"Hey, so I need some advice." he said taking a seat.

"Hello Stef, what can I do for you?" he asked taking a deep drink out of a tumbler that a pretty waitress just offered him.

"I need some advice about sex. Something you're extremely experienced in." he said quietly.

"This just went beyond awkward Stef. Why do you need advice about sex? And yes I am very experienced and talented in that area." he said.

"I was with Elena tonight, and I couldn't you know... get her off. And I want to know what I'm doing wrong." he said.

"Just a second... you couldn't get Elena off. You fucked her and she wouldn't cum." he said smirking.

"Yes, just tell me what I'm doing wrong." he said.

"Oh my God. You're asking the wrong man here Stef. I've never had that problem." he said.

"That's precisely why I'm asking you Damon. What do you do?" he asked.

"I keep it fresh. Don't take this the wrong way Stef but you aren't very good at experimentation. A women needs variance. Missionary gets old real fast. Go home and watch some porn or something. Something that will give you inspiration for trying something new." he suggested.

"Does porn help you?" he asked disgustedly.

"Stefan, I don't need that stuff. I'm creative in this area and am not talking about my technique with you. You go find your own inspiration." Damon urged.

"But porn, really Damon?" he begged hoping that he wasn't serious.

"Yes porn. Or you could read up on sex positions online. Some sites have videos." he suggested.

"So porn?" he clarified.

"That would be your best bet." he said waiting for him to leave.

"Fine. I'll try, for Elena." he said turning and walking out of the Grill. Damon chuckled under his breath. Never before had he pictured his brother coming to him for sex advice because he was unable to get Elena off. It was comical to say the least. Finishing off his drink he left some money on the bar and left. He drove the familiar distance to Elena's house and climbed in through her bedroom window. He could hear her moaning from the bathroom and he smirked to himself. Here she was dealing with her unfortunate arousal. While he got himself comfortable on her window seat he heard something curious. He heard her moan out his name while she was cumming. He quirked his eyebrows and smirked to himself. He knew now why she wasn't getting off with Stefan. It was because she was getting off thinking about him.

After her shower Elena dried off and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and brushing her hair out before leaving the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Damon sitting casually on her window seat with his infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face.

"Damon what are you doing here? Now is so not a good time." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why are you too busy fantasizing about me?" he asked.

"You heard that huh?" she asked sheepishly. He was glad she wasn't denying it though.

"Oh yeah I heard that. I gotta say it surprised me. Pleasantly by the way. I bet this is why Stefan cant make you orgasm." he mused.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Steffie came and told me at the Grill. He wanted advice." he said.

"Really. And what did you tell him?" she asked.

"Go home and watch porn. It'll give him ideas. Just you wait and see, you'll have a sexually enlightened Stefan Salvatore next time you see him." he mused dryly.

"So he's gone for a while then?" she questioned.

"I would assume so. Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to try something." she said walking over to where he was sitting on the window seat.

"And what would that be?" Damon asked.

"I cum really really well when I think about you. And you probably know that already. I want to know how I cum when its your cock inside me, or your fingers, or her tongue." she said placing her hands on his chest.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked breathlessly. Her words sounded so good to him, he just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to regret this.

"I want to know. I want you tonight. Stefan doesn't need to know. The you in my imagination takes me so high. I want to know if the real you is as good." she said.

"I'm so good." he told he cockily.

"Then show me how good." she instructed. He didn't move from his spot on the window seat, it was as if he was rooted in place. Elena took a few steps back and pulled her tank top from her body leaving her clad in just her shorts. He gasped when he saw her bare breasts for the first time and he hated himself for it. He was like a teenage boy seeing breasts for the first time ever. He was more experienced than that. He was better than that. Seeing that he still hadn't moved she pushed her shorts to the ground along with her panties. His mouth was completely dry as he watched her climb up onto her bed and face him seductively.

"Are you coming Damon?" she asked.

"Um... are you sure Elena?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure." she assured him. He nodded and stood up taking his shirt off slowly for her viewing pleasure. He repeated the motion with his pants and pushed them to the floor.

"No underwear?" she asked.

"No, I'm more of a commando guy. Easy access." he told her.

Stefan sat at home and watched some porn as per Damon's specifications. He was proud of himself for actually opening up to it. He felt dirty for watching it, but reasoned that he was doing it for Elena. After getting some ideas he got in his car and drove over to Elena's. His vampire hearing registered moans coming from her bedroom so instead of going inside he climbed the tree that looked into her bedroom. What he saw stopped him dead and made his blood run cold. Elena was writhing underneath Damon with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. He felt his heart break at the sight before him but for some unknown reason he was glued to the tree. He couldn't leave he had to watch the torrid affair play out in front of him.

Damon thrust into Elena repeatedly before she pushed on his chest to push him back. He let her and grinned when he fell back onto the bed and she pounced on him impaling herself on his dick again. She rode him like there was no tomorrow with her hands on his chest and his hands resting comfortably on her hips. She bit her lip to keep from calling out, not wanting to alert Alaric to what was going on up in her room.

"Fuck Damon. You fill me so good." she moaned.

"You're so tight." he groaned as she moved above him. Needing the control he flipped them back over and he pounded into her. He could feel her release creeping up with the fluttering of her feminine walls. When she finally released around him he thrust a few more times before emptying himself inside her.

"Jesus that was good." he said. He rolled over and laid across the bed while Elena slowly recovered. Not nearly done with her yet he slid down the bed and started lapping around her entrance and her clit. He moaned at her distinct flavour as he started to lick her more deeply. If this was the only night he had with her, he intended on making it count. Elena came back to feeling his tongue lapping at her centre.

"Damon." she moaned tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Yes sweetheart." he asked from down below.

"Please keep doing that. It feels so good." she groaned. He smirked against her womanhood as he continued licking and nibbling on her swollen flesh.

Stefan's mouth flew open at her reaction to his brother eating her out. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be repulsed by him she wasn't supposed to enjoy him eating her out like that, even if he did have considerably more experience in this particular area. Pure fury was radiating through him, he decided that he hated them both. Hated them. In the course of one night he went from loving his brother and Elena to hating them both with equal measure, but yet he still couldn't look away. He still couldn't flee the scene.

When Elena came apart under Damon's talented tongue, he eagerly lapped up all of her essence.

"God Damon. I had no idea you were so talented." she said.

"Of course you didn't. You've never given me a chance to blow your mind before." he said cockily.

"And I apologize for that. A man like you needs to be taken out for a ride quite often." she responded.

"Well there's no reason why you cant learn while Stefan is at home learning. Why don't you demonstrate how you give a blow job." he said motioning to his erect dick.

"Uh Damon, I've never given head before." she admitted softly.

"You haven't?" he asked shocked.

"No. Stefan has wanted me to, but I've never done it." she admitted.

"That's okay. If you're not comfortable with it then we don't have to do that. But if you want to give it a shot then go right ahead." he assured her.

"What if I'm no good?" she fretted.

"That's impossible. The moment you put your lips on my dick, then your doing it right. Do whatever feels comfortable, and with the way you were sucking on my tongue earlier I have a feeling you're going to be a natural." he told her smiling. She smiled back at him before motioning for him to lie down. He did as she wanted while she took him in her hands and started pumping.

"Just do whatever feels natural." he assured her. She nodded and kissed his tip softly. He let out a guttural groan at the first feeling of her lips on his swollen head.

"What do I do now?" she asked.

"Just take me in your mouth and suck." he told her panting slightly. She nodded and took his head in her mouth and laved at him slightly. Her hands came into place on the base of his dick while she rubbed him while sucking on his head. His head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, losing all semblance of control while she was sucking him off. He could feel himself getting close and found it impossible to believe that she had never done this before. She was sinfully talented at it.

"Elena I'm going to cum." he warned her.

"Good." she said.

"I'm going to cum, if you don't want it in your mouth, I would pull away now." he warned her more insistently.

"I want it all." she told him before putting her mouth back on him just before he exploded deep down her throat. She swallowed it quickly and licked her lips.

"You taste quite yummy." she mused.

Stefan sat in the tree positively shaking in anger. He hated them both that much was clear. He didn't know how and he didn't know when but he was going to get his revenge. That much was certain. His brother and Elena thought they could carry on like that behind his back, then they had another thing coming. He would make them feel a little bit of the pain that he felt tonight.


	15. Unsatisfaction to satisfaction part 2

this chapter is so far out of my comfort zone, I dont know how it turned out. Dark dark Stefan. Blood sharing. rough sex. Hope you all like it. it's the second part to Unsatisfaction to satisfaction. Let me know what you think. thank you to "badboysarebest" for this amazing idea. it was so good I had to put it in two parts.

PS I own nothing but my writing.

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning Damon wasn't there. She didn't remember him leaving the night before but he definitely wasn't there now. The difference between him and the new occupant was comical to say the least. Instead of black hair, he had light brown. Instead of blue eyes he had green. Instead of having the sexual prowess of a thousand men, he had the prowess of one man. Instead of Damon, she had Stefan beside her. She tried not to be disappointed at the change in Salvatore. Stefan was her boyfriend and she should be happy to see him. But in reality she wished it was Damon so they could have to sequel to what happened last night.<p>

"What are you doing here Stefan?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend." he said leaning in to kiss her. She flinched away a little bit slightly repulsed at kissing her boyfriend. Ex boyfriend? She didn't know what he was at the moment, but there was something off about him.

"Sorry. Morning breath." she muttered glad she thought of an excuse.

"Oh. So what did you do last night after I left?" he asked.

"Watched a movie and went to sleep. Nothing enjoyable." she said lying through her teeth. Last night had been the most enjoyable night she had had recently. It was perfect, it was torrid, it was fast, it was passionate, it was full blown sexual reawakening. It was perfect.

"Oh. Any company?" he asked.

"No. Why?" she asked unsure of where he was going with his inquisition.

"I didn't see Damon last night either." he stated tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know where he was Stefan." she said.

"Don't lie to me Elena. I know he was here." he said darkly.

"We watched a movie together then he left." she scrambled for an excuse that sounded plausible.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me again Elena!I know you fucked him. I can fucking smell him all over you. In your bed on your body. It's fucking everywhere!" he screamed, his eyes going dark and his vampire nature coming out.

"I can explain." she said feebly, knowing there was no excuse. She slid out of the bed and pulled her robe on, needing to hide herself from his vicious gaze.

"So was it good? Was fucking my brother as enlightening as it sounded from the tree outside your window? I hope to God it was, because you're never going to feel it again." he said as he stalked closer and closer to her. He had her trapped between the wall and him and she knew there was nowhere for her to go.

"Stefan I'm sorry." she begged, not wanting him to hurt her. Damon was gone. Alaric was gone. Jeremy was gone. She was here alone with the unhinged Stefan. She was terrified to say the least.

"Are you hoping that he will come save you?" he asked laughing mirthfully.

"Stefan stop. You're better than this." she begged.

"No clearly I'm not. I wasn't good enough to keep you from straying. I'm going to make sure you never stray again." he said as he ground his lower body into hers. There was something about this Stefan that made her fear for her life. In a matte of seconds he had her flung onto her bed and he was hovering over her newly naked body. He kissed her viciously as he freed himself from hiss pants. Right before she knew the pain was to come, he disappeared from her body. She sat up and covered her body with a blanket and seen Stefan across the room flying through the bathroom door. The door was in pieces and Damon was standing over him with a horrific expression on his face.

"I swear to God Stefan, if you touch her again I will kill you. Get the fuck out of here." he said standing tall over his brother.

"Go ahead brother. She's all yours. I don't fucking care anymore." Stefan said getting to his feet and leaving through the window.

After he had finally gotten Elena calmed down and handed her the coffee and bagel he had left to get her, he settled in beside her.

"I thought he was going to kill me." she said.

"I would have killed him." he assured her.

"I was so scared." she said.

"I'm sorry I left. I had no idea he saw us. And I had no idea he was so unhinged." he told her with his arms around her.

"Is it bad that I want you again? Everything that happened and you coming to save me just made me want you." she said.

"Maybe a little. After what you just went through. Maybe you should just sleep it off. I should go find Stefan." he said getting off the bed, refusing to take advantage of her when he was like this.

"Damon, don't leave." she begged.

"I'll come back. I have to find my brother. We need to talk or fight about this. Personally I'm hoping for option two." he said.

"You'll come back though?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll come back." he promised her, kissing her lips softly. She sighed when they broke apart and he jumped out of the window. He was right of course, it wasn't right for them to sleep together right now after what almost happened. She needed to come to terms with it and let it go. It wasn't right to bury those feelings using Damon's uber-ly talented body. She would wait for it and then she would blow his mind over and over again.

Damon waked into the boarding house and found it being systematically torn apart by his psychotic brother.

"Just what the fuck was going through your non-existent brain when you attacked Elena?" he demanded leaning against the wall when a framed picture was smashed into the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking when you fucked my girlfriend?" he seethed.

"I was thinking I'd do what you couldn't Steffie. It was over and in case you haven't noticed its definitely over now." he said

"I'm glad. The dirty slut is all yours." he said.

"Elena is not a dirty slut. Elena is perfect. And you are to stupid to realize that. Now are we going to fight about this, or are we going to discuss it like humans?" he asked secretly preferring option two still.

"There is nothing to talk about, and nothing to fight about. I don't care. I just wish you'd shown up ten minutes later after Id killed her for fucking you." he said

"had you laid one fang on her I would have torn your heart from your chest and proceeded to scatter various body

parts around Mystic Falls." he warned him.

"I believe you. Which is why to protect my own skin, I'm going to leave town for a while." he said.

"That's probably a good idea." Damon said.

After Elena had showered and changed into some clothes she cleaned up the mess of her bathroom door. She found Damon standing in her doorway armed with a new door and a drill.

"You bought me a new door?" she asked.

"Yeah, thought you'd want one." he said.

"You thought right. So did it go with Stefan?" she asked.

"He's leaving." Damon said as he screwed the door onto the hinges.

"That's probably a good thing." she said sitting down on her bed. While she was watching him put the door on she came to a conclusion. Why was she waiting? Why was she waiting for anything. Damon had always told her to take whatever she wanted and to fight for it. So she was going to do that. As quietly as she could she stood up and pulled her shirt and her pants off along with her bra and panties so she was standing naked in front of him. He turned around seconds later and she heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Elena." he said shocked . She walked over to him hoping she exuded more confidence than she felt and ran her hands down his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked sucking in a deep breath.

"You always told me to take what I want. And I want you." she said leaning in to kiss him hotly. He didn't respond under her lips and she pulled away to stare at him not giving in yet. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts and went to the button on his jeans popping it open.

"Elena, are you completely sure about this?" he asked as she slid her warm hand into his pants to cup his raging hard on.

"You're asking me if I'm sure when my hand is inside your pants touching your dick?" she asked.

"Yeah. You have to be sure." he said.

"Baby, I'm beyond sure, and I'm going to continue taking until you start giving." she told him. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and decided to give in. Even though it wasn't much of a decision on his part, his dick made it for him. She kissed him again and this time he returned fire. She was surprised the room didn't erupt in flames as their tongues mated together. He backed her towards the bed and shoved her down.

"Damon, I want you to be rough." she ordered. He smirked at her and decided if she wanted rough, she would get rough. He ripped the rest of his clothes off and settled himself over her. He pushed her legs up until her knees were resting against her chest and he shoved himself inside her in one quick thrust. She cursed out loud before turning it into one long moan as he started moving. He slammed into her over and over again, aware of how he was jostling the bed. He was sure if there was someone home they would be coming up to investigate. There was no way they were quiet. Her moans and screams of pleasure were egging him on as he fucked her faster and harder.

"Oh God. Damon harder." she begged. He picked her up and sped over to the wall. If she wanted it harder, she was going to get harder. He slammed her against the wall and fucked her hard against it. The way he gripped her hips he was sure she was going to have bruises tomorrow. He could feel his vampire visage coming and he tried to hold it back.

"Damon, I want you. All of you." she said. He let his fangs pop in with a faint pop and the veins stand out under his eyes.

"Bite me." she sighed when she seen his fangs. He was even beautiful like this. He was inhumanly beautiful.

"Are you sure? There's no going back after this." he warned her.

"I'm sure. I want to be yours Damon." she said.

"I am already yours." he told her leaning in to kiss her once more. His lips trailed down her neck and he sucked on the side of her neck bringing the blood to the surface. Once she was ready he bit into her supple skin and felt the ambrosia of her blood hit his tongue. She was exquisite, she tasted perfect. It was a taste he could quickly get addicted to. While he sucked the blood out of her body his lower body didn't miss a beat as he fucked her into the wall.

"God." she moaned out when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He could hear her heartbeat getting weaker so he pulled out of her neck and bit into his own wrist to offer it to her. She took his proffered wrist and sucked the bite into her mouth. His blood tasted like him, musky but still sweet. She could feel something tangible change inside her as she drank his blood. When she broke away from him and her orgasm took her to new heights he followed right behind her in the most explosive orgasm he had ever endured. He carried them over to the bed when he had recovered enough to move again.

"What was that?" she asked when they were laying in her bed.

"That was us. We shared blood and now we're bonded together." he said.

"That sounds so good to me." she said.

"It sounds good to me too." he assured her.


	16. Take: A pleasant coincidence

another suggestion by the amazing badboysarebest. I liked how this one turned out and I hope you all like it too. I'm going to need more requests soon, so if you have any ideas pass them on. I love writing the ideas you give me. they turn into my best updates. So please read and review, let me know if you like it at all. And send me your ideas so I can put them on my to do list. only a few more left.

PS I own nothing but my writing. if i did Delena would have been hooking up in various positions every episode. Since I dont... fanfiction ;)

* * *

><p>She hoped to God he wasn't home. She prayed to whatever deity was up there that he wasn't home. What she was heading to his house to do, she did not want him there for. Why she was thinking about him in the way she was, was beyond her comprehension. There was only one person vampire that could answer her questions about what she was thinking about. And Elena was sure she would still be at the house. Elena pulled up in front of the house and shut off the car before slowly making her way inside.

"Rose?" Elena called.

"Elena what are you doing here?" she asked from the couch.

"Uh, I actually don't know. I'm curious about something, and I don't have anyone else to ask I guess." she said.

"Why cant you ask your friends?" she asked.

"Because the only one of my friends that would know the answer to this question is Caroline and that would be an extremely awkward question." she stated.

"Okay. Ask away?" she said gesturing for her to start speaking.

"This is going to sound completely out of the blue, and before I ask, I need to know if Damon is here?" she asked.

"No, he left early this morning after leaving me naked in his bed I might add. But I digress, I know he's not in love with me anyways. I am just his special friend until who he really wants comes to her senses." she said.

"Okay. Good. What's Damon like in bed?" she asked quickly. Had Rose not been a vampire with super hearing she would not have heard it. Elena's face was a deep shade of red as she waited in agonizing embarrassment for Rose to stop looking at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Rose asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about him a lot. And my fantasies are only so good without knowing details I guess. I don't know. I shouldn't have asked, its weird. Maybe you should just forget I asked. I don't even know why I asked. Maybe I should just go. Yeah, that's a brilliant plan. I'll just go." Elena panicked her face getting redder with every word she spoke.

"Elena its fine. I can tell that you're attracted to him. If you want. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." she said trying to calm the raging teenager down, if only to stop the frantic beating of her heart.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I should sit down." Elena said sitting down on the chair she was standing nearest.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Rose asked sitting back into the couch.

"Uh, is he rough? Or is he slow and passionate and tender?" she asked.

"Damon Salvatore can be whatever he wants in bed, I'm sure of it. With me he's usually rough and sexy." Rose stated.

"Oh." Elena answered.

Damon drove home after spending the day with Ric and seen Elena's car parked in front of his house.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he walked towards the house. He could hear her talking to Rose and was curious just what they were discussing. He could have focused his hearing and listened to them outside the house but opted instead to just quietly open the front door and listen from there. If Elena was bribing Rose with something to get her to do something dangerous for her, he was going to kill Rose and then lock Elena up in a room so she wouldn't be so suicidal anymore. He silently shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall waiting for them to speak again.

"Okay, next question. Is he as big as he thinks he is?" she asked blushing furiously. Damon's eyebrows raised as her question and listened intently for the answer.

"He's huge. I mean I've screwed hundreds of men in my existence but Damon is easily the biggest. You would be doing yourself a favour if you let him fuck you." she said. Damon's eyebrows raised even higher at Rose's statement. What he couldn't figure out was why Elena was in there talking about him like this. If she wanted to know all she had to do was ask him and he would willingly show her.

"Do you enjoy having sex with him?' she asked. Damon could hear the pounding of her heart from the foyer and was amazed she wasn't in the midst of a full blown panic attack.

" I don't think there is a woman on the planet that wouldn't enjoy what Damon Salvatore has to offer. It's a treat to take him for a spin. You know I think you should give it a try, it would definitely release all the sexual tension that you have going on there." she said.

"Oh. What did you mean when you said you're just his special friend until who he really wants comes to her senses?" Elena asked.

"Are you really so naive? It's no secret that he wants you and always has. You're just too busy fawning over the more boring, less sexual, animal drinking brother, to notice whats standing right in front of you." Rose lectured.

"What do I do?" Elena asked.

"You stop talking about me like I'm not there, and start explaining why the hell you're talking about me like this?" Damon interrupted having heard more than enough.

"Damon? When did you get home?" Elena asked panicked.

"Let's just say I heard the first question you asked Rose from my car." he said.

"You've been here the entire time?" she asked.

"Yep, now you have some explaining to do." he said standing in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"did you know he was there?" Elena squeaked to Rose.

"I did. I heard him come inside. And I decided that now would be the opportune time for him to know just how he affects you. You cant keep living a lie like this. It's not healthy for either of you. So now I am going to leave and distract Stefan long enough for you to either fight or fuck. Either way you need to work out these sexual issues." she said standing up and walking past them.

"You set me up?" Elena squeaked to Rose.

"No, it was just a perfect coincidence. I had no idea Damon would come home and when he did, I knew it was my chance to end this tension between the two of you. And besides like I said earlier I am simply his special friend. You are more." she said and walked out of the house.

An awkward silence filled the air for several moments before Elena stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Maybe I should just go home." she said.

"Oh hell no. You are going to sit there or stand I don't really give a fuck and you are going to explain why the hell you came to talk to Rose about that." he said firmly.

"I don't want to talk about that. You weren't supposed to know about that." she said.

"Why the hell not? Why am I the last to know that you are in fact attracted to me? And that you do in fact want me?" he said grabbing hold of her arm and not letting her past him.

"Because there is nothing I can do about it. I am with Stefan and despite everything that you and Rose say to the contrary, you are together too." she said.

"Rose and I are not together. She is someone I fuck when there is no one else. When I cant have you. And don't hide behind you and Stefan. If things were good with Stefan you wouldn't have been here asking how I am in bed." he said his temper starting to rise.

"Fine. I'll admit that. What do you want me to do about it?" she asked exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Do something about it. I don't care what. Either you slap me and leave as you usually do. Or you can take what you desperately crave. Just do something for once. Don't just ignore it." he insisted. He could smell her arousal in the air and was happy she was just as turned on as he was. But he honestly did not know what she was going to choose. He never could predict what she would do next. After what seemed like forever, and Damon was sure she was just going to run away as usual, she surprised him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly. Her mouth devoured his and he just held back and let her take. He wanted her to take whatever she wanted. He wanted her to use him, because at least then he had her. He had come to the conclusion that if he let her take whatever she wanted, then maybe she would come back for more.

"Kiss me Damon. I'm working alone here." she said once she broke away to take a breath. That was the only motivation he needed. He started kissing her back and he slipped his tongue between her open lips to battle with her own. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt and he started caressing shapes into the skin of her back. She moaned into his mouth and ground her lower body into his. He growled as he felt himself harden instantly.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. He took her hand and placed it on his package and she gasped.

"Oh my God." she groaned.

"I want you so bad." she whispered.

"I've wanted you for so long." he responded.

"Then take me." she said.

"No. You take me. Take whatever you want from me. Just take and I'll keep giving." he said.

"Take me upstairs." she whispered. She didn't want to do this in the Salvatore living room. She needed this in the privacy of his room. Somewhere that they weren't likely to get caught.

"No. Let's do this here. I don't want you in a bed that I was just with Rose a few hours ago. I haven't cleaned the sheets yet." he said.

"Here's fine." she agreed, not wanting to fuck Damon in a bed that Rose had just done the same thing in. Instead of responding he kissed her again and she wrapped a leg around his waist pulling him closer. He helped her hook her other leg around his waist and she pressed her core against him intimately. He stumbled back towards the chair she had vacated when they started their discussion. Her legs went astride his legs as she continued to devour his lips. He caressed the skin of her back while they kissed frantically.

"she unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips enough to slid them down.

"Commando?" she asked staring downward.

"Yep. Am I as big as Rose said?" he asked cheekily.

"She didn't lie that's for sure. I don't know if you're going to fit inside me." she admitted.

"Oh I'll fit. At least this makes me even more comfortable in knowing that I am bigger than my pouty brother." he said leaning in for another kiss.

"You're massive compared to Stefan." she admitted.

"Aw, know you're just stroking my ego." he said grinning.

"Your ego doesn't need anymore stroking." she retaliated.

"Maybe not. But my dick needs some attention. It's begging." he said.

"Right. I don't want to ignore little Damon." she said grinning at him, knowing he would take offence to the term.

"Little Damon is not so little." he stated firmly.

"Fine. Big Damon shouldn't be ignored." she corrected herself.

"Better." he acknowledged as he pulled her t shirt up to reveal her lace contained breasts. He quickly undid her bra and brought his lips down to envelope a nipple in his mouth.

"God." she groaned. Stefan had never taken the time to play with her nipples. He always focused solely on getting inside her and thrusting until she came and then being done. She could already tell that being with Damon would be a completely different experience. While his mouth placed delicious attention on her right nipple his thumb and forefinger played with the other one. She arched forward to bring her body closer to hers. She involuntarily started gyrating her denim covered core over his bare erection. He was letting sexy little moans as she moved over him.

"Elena, I'm going to cum." he warned her.

"Then let me help you out." she said getting off of him and dropped down to her knees. She wanted him to fuck her and not be almost at climax when he did it. He grinned when he saw what she planned.

"Let's see if I can do this right to you. Stefan never cums from it." she admitted.

"You suck Steffie off and he doesn't cum. I'm going to cum from just looking at you down there. The anticipation is killing me." he said shocked.

"Well lets just see if I can make you cum." she said licking a stripe down his length.

"I don't think that will be a problem." he groaned. She smiled at him and sucked his tip into her mouth, laving at it with her tongue.

"Fuck you are so talented with your mouth. I'm never going to tire of this." he said. Her hands moved up and tickled the skin on his inner thighs while she grazed her teeth down his cock.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"God. I want you to do that to my balls." he said.

"My teeth or my tongue?" she asked.

"Tongue. God I'm so close. Only spend a couple seconds there. I want to cum in your mouth." he told her. She grinned and nodded. She took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked it while she played with the other in her hand. He screamed out when she took it all the way into her mouth.

"Elena, dick. Now." he groaned feeling his release shoot up from his scrotum. Wanting him to cum in her mouth as much as he wanted to cum in her mouth had her sucking on his dick again in no time. And after just a couple sucks combined with her hand still squeezing his balls and her other hand tickling his inner thighs he came, screaming out her name as it went. He slumped against the back of the chair as she sucked all of his release out of him.

"Now we have to get you aroused again." she whined.

"Shouldn't be too hard. You still have clothes on by the way. I kinda feel a little exposed." he said.

"Okay." she said standing up and slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. She did a sexy little shimmy to get the skintight jeans over her hips and down her legs. She stood before him in just a minuscule pair of lace panties matching the bra that was flung somewhere on the living room floor.

"I still cant believe Stefan didn't cum when you blew him." he said still baffled by that.

"He said its dirty. He didn't feel comfortable doing it." Elena stated.

"Ah, he is so existing in the wrong time. Now is the age of oral sex combined with all other sex." he said.

"Yeah. And I loved sucking you off. I would do it again." she said.

"You could. It would get me aroused in record time." he said.

"But I thought you wanted me naked?" she asked cheekily.

"Get naked first. And then take my dick in your mouth." he instructed. She grinned and slowly slid her panties down her legs. His eyebrows raised at her mostly bare sex.

"Is that for me?" he asked quirking her eyebrows.

"It was supposed to be for Stefan. But he's not interested at the moment. So yeah I guess its for you." she said.

"I love it." he said smiling. She slid up his body and kissed him passionately. She had far too much passion for Stefan to appreciate. When she left his lips she continued kissing down his body. She bit down on a flat male nipple and he growled in response. He didn't say anything because she continued her journey south. She kissed down the fine trail of hair leading to his still semi soft erection.

"You know you have by far the biggest dick I've ever seen. I cant wait to feel how it stretches my pussy walls. You're going to fuck me so good." she said hoping that she could turn him on through words.

"Yummy." she said before taking his tip in her mouth and sucking hard. He felt all the blood rush south and his dick get impossibly hard. When she felt him harden considerably she released his head and slid back up his body to situate herself on his lap.

"Are you ready Mr Salvatore. I am going to rock your world." she said as she let his tip tease her entrance.

"You have to put me inside you in order to do that." he told her raising his eyebrows.

"I guess you're right." she said sinking down on him. She held still for a moment to adjust to his incredible girth inside her. When she was comfortable she started moving her hips in small circles causing him to gasp at the sensation. He grasped her hips and started aiding her movements over him. It was the first time he had ever been inside her and he intended to make it as good for her as he could. He needed to make her never want to fuck someone else again. He surrendered all control and let her take him anyway she wanted.

"God." he groaned. She was so tight, she fit so perfectly around him. And he knew it wouldn't take her long to climax.

"Damon. Uh. Oh. Damon." she moaned as she rode him. She set no discernible pattern but loved how it made his dick feel. His hands gripped her hips and he knew she was likely to have bruises tomorrow. But he didn't care and she didn't seem to care either. Her movements started to get more frantic and he could tell by that and the nonsensical words coming from her lips that she was getting close to her release.

"Shit. Ah shit. You feel so good." she yelled as she came around him finally. He kept thrusting into her needing to achieve his own release. When he did, he shot his seed into her and collapsed back against the couch and she sank against this chest.

"That was incredible" she said as she recovered with his limp length still inside her.

"Uh huh. So you really didn't know I was home?" he asked smirking at her.

"No. That turned out to be just a pleasant coincidence." she answered.


	17. Best Birthday Ever

Thank you to Britana4ever for this amazing idea. this just may be the smuttiest thing I have ever written, which is good after the overly depressing chapter of Safe in my arms I just wrote. Hope you enjoy it. almost to the end of my list of ideas, only a few left. If you have any suggestions, keep em coming. your ideas are fantastic. Thank you for reading and reviewing. These are so much fun to write.

I own nothing. But my writing.

* * *

><p>It was Damon's birthday and Elena was going to give him a very special birthday present. A present he would appreciate so much, and she would get rewarded for long after his birthday was over. She was currently walking down the aisles of the grocery store, mostly just wasting time since she was early but also shopping for one item. When she finally got to the dairy section, she grabbed the can of spray whipped cream and carried it to the front of the store. The teenage boy running the register gave her a curious look but didn't say anything. It was obvious he knew what she was doing with that whipped cream but didn't want to mention it in case by chance it wasn't.<p>

"Thank you." Elena said as he gave her back her change and she left the store. She drove to her other destination and picked up a set of furry red handcuffs and some new lingerie. She chose a red and black set that left little to the imagination. The bra would only cover half her breasts and the thong panties would only cover a small triangle of her flesh. She knew it was perfect to get her boyfriends blood boiling. It was going to be the first time she had ever done something so kinky with him. For the past couple months their couplings have been incredibly hot, but she's never bought specific lingerie and she's never used whipped cream and she had definitely used handcuffs. When she was done she went to the boarding house and saw that according to plan he wasn't at home. That meant that Jeremy had done his job perfectly. He had to create a crisis that needed Damon and only Damon to fix while she set up the bedroom. Typing out a message to Caroline to help her, Elena set to work.

"What do you need?" she asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Can you finish lighting these while I go change?" she asked.

"Into what? Isn't the point of this to be naked when he comes in?" she asked.

"Not quite. It's going to be more fun for him this way." she said.

"I don't want to know." Caroline said as Elena locked herself in Damon's bathroom. Caroline lit the candles and waited for Elena to emerge. When she did Caroline's mouth dropped.

"When did you turn into such the exhibitionist?" she asked as Elena confidently came out of the bathroom dressed in almost nothing.

"Because me I wouldn't be able to do this with anyone else. Uh Care, will you handcuff me to the bed?" she asked.  
>"You? What?" Caroline spluttered.<p>

"That's what I needed you for and you're the only one that wouldn't be completely weirded out by this." she begged.

"This is beyond awkward, but okay." she said grabbing the furry handcuffs from the end table and cuffed her friend to the bed.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just put the whipped cream on the table then we're all good." she said.

"Alrighty, I'm out of here." Caroline said rushing out of the room. Elena laughed and relaxed on the bed. Damon wouldn't know what hit him when he walked in the room.

Why the fuck Jeremy fucking Gilbert needed his help in a video game crisis was beyond him. He had just spent the last hour of his birthday showing Jeremy how to beat some stupid monster on some stupid video game he couldn't give a damn about. He walked into the house and shut the door. When he walked in the house there was a note tacked to the back of the door.

_Hey baby. You're birthday present is upstairs waiting for you. Enjoy._

_E._

He smirked at the note and knew that his day was most likely going to get a lot better. He didn't know what was waiting for him up there, but he couldn't wait to find out.

When he walked into the bedroom he froze and he was aware a stupid grin was plastered across his face. He also felt his dick grow from just the site on his bed. On his bed, handcuffed to his bed laid his beautiful girlfriend with not much more than a smile on her body. Her red and black bra barely concealed the mounds that were her delicious breasts. And the panties barely covered the small triangle of hair covering her womanhood. He licked his lips when he saw the can of whipped cream beside her.

"Hey baby. Like what you see?" she asked as she rubbed her thighs together under his intense scrutiny.

"I see lots that I see? Is this for me?" he asked walking a bit closer.

"Yeah. You get to do whatever you want to me. You can tease me, you can taunt me. You can fuck me. The sky is the limit, and I'm sure, knowing you. You'll come up with very good ideas of how to give yourself lots of pleasure." she said. He could smell her arousal across the room and grinned because he knew how hot she was for this submissive idea.

"You like being submissive? You like being dominated?" he asked.

"Never tried it. But I am liking the way you're staring at me." she said huskily.

"Well. I say lets get this show on the road huh?" he asked as he pulled his t shirt over his head. She started at his hard body, his rippling abs and his defined chest. Her eyes followed his hands as they slowly caressed their way down his body to the button on his low rise jeans. With a shimmy of his hips the jeans fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them leaving him clad in only his black boxer briefs. She rubbed her thighs together seeing how aroused me was being there like this with her. She was glad he seemed to be enjoying his birthday present so far.

"Maybe I should free you from your apparel." he said staring appreciatively at her lingerie. He reached underneath her and unclasped the bra until he realized she was trapped since she was cuffed to the bed.

"Hell with it. I'll just buy you a new one." he said tearing the straps of the bra and tossing it to the floor. He pulled her panties down her legs and stared at her body appreciatively.

"Fuck, you are so hot. You are going to taste so good too." he said grabbed the can of whipped cream and shaking it up. She held her breath and waited anxiously for the pleasure to begin.

"I am going to make you lose your mind." he promised her as he prayed whipped cream all over her body. He started at her breasts and coated both of her nipples with the cold cream before moving down her body. He sprayed the cream all over her body aimlessly leaving a sweet trail of cream over her body. She shivered at the coldness of the whipped cream but knew she was going to be warmed up in no time. He continued spraying until he reached her pussy. He generous covered every inch of her in the cream, paying special attention to her clit. She moaned happily at his attention to her sensitive button but actually growled when he moved away from that.

"Not yet baby." he said as he moved his way back up her body. He moved his erection up against the bed trying to alleviate some of the tension. He brought his lips to her right nipple and sucked all the cream off thoroughly with his mouth and tongue. He spent an inordinate amount of time sucking on that one nipple making sure all the cream was completely gone and turning her on to the point of acute pain. Still moving up against the bed, he latched onto her other nipple and proceeded to lick all of the confection off her off.

"Do you like it when I suck your nipples into my mouth? Do you like it when I nipple on the buds and suck on them until you shriek? I think you do, from the way you moan." he said giving the nipple on last nibble before moving along the trail he made the whipped cream.

"Do you like it when I lick your entire body with the tip of my tongue, making you ache for me. I bet you're aching right now." he said as he licked up the trail of whipped cream. She couldn't answer any of his question, he had completely rendered her unable to speak. He came to her belly button and dipped his tongue inside cleaning up any whipped cream.

"I bet you want my tongue inside your pussy. I can smell how wet you are. You are going to taste so fantastic combined with the whipped cream. You taste go good without it." he said as he licked down towards her pussy opening. He hooked her legs up over his shoulder giving him better access to her pussy.

"So good. You taste so good. Do you want to taste how good you taste?" he asked slipping a finger inside her, her juices coating his finger along with the whipped cream. She was wound up so tight by now that she would snap at any point. He was bringing her higher than she had ever been before and she loved it. He crawled back up her body and slipped his finger inside her mouth. Her tongue curled around it and sucked it, savouring her own essence and the whipped cream from his finger. She had never thought that tasting herself would he so erotic, but it really was. He removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She sucked it hard savouring the taste of the whipped cream. He separated from her and smirked.

"Do you like it when I kiss you like that? You like sucking my tongue into your mouth. It reminds me of how talented you are sucking on a different appendage." he said as he travelled back down her body. The combination of his words and his actions were making her reach all new levels of arousal known to man. She wasn't sure how he had the self control to remain so in control. If it was her teasing him, she would have him inside her by now and by riding him until she came violently. But he remained in control and it was agonizing. She could see by the bulge in his briefs that he was certainly feeling the pain too. He returned to her pussy and rehooked her legs around his shoulders so he had the perfect access.

"Mmmm" he said as he licked all the whipped cream from her swollen flesh.

"Do you want to cum baby?" he asked.

"Yes." she moaned, finally finding her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll let you. I just want my fun first." he said as he licked around her clit. She shrieked and pushed her pussy up into his face. He pushed her hips down with his free hands and licked around her opening. He slipped his tongue inside and she pushed against his hand so she could practically hump his face.

"Do you like fucking my face baby? Do you like it when my tongue is pushed up so high inside your pussy. Do you like cumming around my tongue. I know I like it when you cum on my tongue. The sounds you make, the way your pussy moves over my face and the generous amount of fluid to release. It make me so hard. Do you want to feel how hard I am, just because of your taste?" he asked pulling away from her again.

"Please let me cum. Baby I need to cum." she begged.

"I will. Don't worry. I want you to feel how hard I am." he told her. He uncuffed her hands for just a moment long enough for her to feel how hard he was. His one hand he kept the rest of her body in the position she was in, not wanting her to move.

"Do you want to cum?" she asked feeling how hard he was.

"Yes." he admitted seeing now point in lying.

"Why don't I make you cum hard. You look so uncomfortable." she said rubbing her hand up and down his dick. He seen no reason why he shouldn't let her take control for this one moment, besides it would make his next act much more pleasurable for him. He grunted loudly as she worked him over with just her hands. He was already so close and knew at the rate she was going it wouldn't take him any time to cum. He was glad that he was a vampire in this moment because if he came now as a human this would be over before it even really started. Shouting out, he released on his stomach and her hand.

"Lick your fingers off. Don't waste any of my cum." he ordered her. She obliged and sucked her fingers into her mouth one by one.

"Yummy." she said. He cuffed her hands back to the bed and leaned into kiss her. He could taste himself on her tongue and felt himself harden again.

"Now, back to my buffet." he said moving back to the end of the bed. He owed her an orgasm at this point and he could see how much agony she was in. He shoved his tongue up inside her, the way he tilted her hips giving him great access.

"Shit. Oh fuck. Damon. Don't stop." she begged as she grinded her hips against his face. This time he let her move her hips freely loving the feel of her grinding her pussy on his face. At how tight she was wound it didn't take him any time for her to cum underneath him, grinding at his face with ferocity. She screamed out her release as she released a flood of juices into his eagerly awaiting mouth. He sucked on her more and more wanting to keep the aftershocks of the orgasm going through her. When she finally slumped back down to the bed he crawled back up her body to kiss her lips languidly at first. But then she sucked his tongue into her mouth and looked up at him with her wide brown eyes. His dick hardened at the seemingly innocent expression on her face.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she answered.

"Do you want my large, hard dick in your mouth?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she answered. He moved so his dick was hovering just above her waiting mouth. He took the base in hand and pushed it into her open mouth. He shouted in pleasure as he started fucking her mouth. She grazed her teeth over his length and he hissed.

"God. Do you like it when I fuck your mouth like your pussy?" he asked. She couldn't answer with his dick firmly in her mouth. She hummed appreciatively around his length and that sound spurred him on further.

"Your mouth fits around me perfectly. It's like your pussy." he said as he moved.

"Do you like my big cock?" he asked. She hummed again and he growled. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Do you want my cum down your throat? Do you want another taste of my cum?" he asked. She hummed around his length again.

"I want you to suck on my balls first. If you do that then you can have my cum." he said. He pulled his length out of her mouth and it rose against his belly again. He leaned forward more so she could reach his balls. She sucked one into her mouth and he yelled out.

"Jesus fuck. That's so good. You suck on my balls so good." he said. She smiled at the compliment. She was making him lose his mind and was so proud. All of his words tonight were turning her on intensely. She had just cum, and she was desperate again already.

"I'm going to cum. I want to cum down your throat." he told her pulling his balls away from her mouth. She opened her mouth wide again for his length. When he was fully inside her mouth he started slowly moving again. As he predicted, he came seconds later. She swallowed every drop of his cum before he fell off of her.

"That was so fucking hot." he said.

"Uh huh. But I was really hoping you'd fuck me hard. That was kind of the point of being handcuffed to the bed." she said.

"Don't worry. I get need to get up again first." he said. She smiled at him and licked her lips.

"I'll help. I want you to fuck my pussy until I scream. Fuck me hard, I want it rough. I want you to take me in different angles and make me see stars. I want your cum so deep inside my pussy this time. I've had it on my hand, and I've had it in my mouth. Now I want it in my pussy. You taste so good." she said licking her lips. Her words had the desired effect on him and he was hardening before her eyes as he stroked his length.

"God. You're so sexy when you talk like that." he said.

"I'm glad you like it. Now when you're ready, I want your dick inside me." she said. He smirked and rolled over, hooking her legs over his shoulders again. He pushed her legs back until they were by her ears and pushed his hard cock inside her. He held still for a moment letting her get accustomed to his large size.

"Damon, if you don't fucking start moving, I will never fuck you again." she grunted out. He took that as a signal that she was ready for him and he started fucking her relentlessly. She cried out and closed her eyes.

"No. I want to see your eyes as I fuck you." he told her. She opened her eyes and watched him move.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Uh. Uh. Oh." she moaned as he fucked her. He plunged into her at almost vampire speed but didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't go any faster.

"Harder." she moaned. He slowed down his thrusts and fucked her harder than he was. He went in deeper each time and she screamed as he hit her g spot on every downstroke.

"Fuck. Damon. Fuck. Oh my. You fuck me so good. Fuck. Oh shit." she said as she could feel her release strengthening. Every time he hit the spongy tissue inside her, it strengthened her reaction to him, and he knew when she came on him, it was going to be biblical. He was right, when she finally came around him, she released a flood of biblical proportions. He came inside her moments later and their combined juices flowed down her legs and onto the bed. He pulled out quickly and moved down her body to lap up the escaping juices. She laid sated below him. She couldn't speak and she couldn't think. She had never orgasmed so intensely before. It was amazing. She was in nirvana.

"So how was that?" he asked cockily.

"There are no words." she settled for.

"I know. This was the greatest birthday ever. Now I have to step up my game for yours." he told her leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I'll be waiting for something spectacular." she said as she kissed him back.


	18. Sweat

Thank you to princessrae91285. you're request was fantastic, sorry about the wait, I wanted to get it right and I had a lot of fun with it. Thank you so much for the amazing request. Hope you enjoy this one. read, request and review. Thanks so much for making this so popular.

PS I own nothing but my words.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what to wear." Elena fretted with Caroline sitting on the bed amused at the reaction this little date was having on her friend.<p>

"You could wear anything and he's still find you beautiful." Caroline said preoccupied with checking her manicure.

"But I don't go to clubs Caroline. At least not anymore. I don't even know what to wear to a club." she said.

"He's taking you out dancing. Where something hot." she said.

"What though? God maybe I should cancel. Or maybe I should offer a night in instead." she contemplated.

"Maybe you should suck it up and go to the dance club with Damon Salvatore." Caroline said not paying much attention to her best friend who was pacing the floor of her bedroom.

"What if I embarrass myself. This is technically our first date Caroline." she said.

"You couldn't possibly embarrass yourself. He's obsessed with you and it may be your first date, but you've been together for a month now. You've just been too busy having tons of sex and ignoring your best friend." Caroline said standing up and putting her hands on her friends shoulders to make her stop pacing.

"What if I drink too much and I embarrass myself?" she asked.

"Don't drink." Caroline suggested.

"But you know I cant dance. I'll need booze to make myself confident enough." she said.

"Oh my God Elena. You are going with Damon. You have no choice in the matter. You are going out dancing, you are you going to have a ton of fun. And you are going to choose something to wear." she said.

"I need help." Elena said.

"Fine. Go sit down. I will find you something sexy to wear." she said sitting Elena down on the edge of her bed while she moved to the closet. Caroline rifled around the closet for a few minutes before pulling a short black flowy skirt and a backless halter necked top.

"That is far too flashy." Elena said staring at the shiny material of the shirt, not knowing where it came from.

"This is hot. Go put it on." she said flinging the clothes at Elena who walked her her bathroom and shut the door. A couple minutes later she opened the door and Caroline silently congratulated herself.

"Fabulous. Damon will love it." Caroline said clapping her hands.

"I feel so exposed." she said of the skirt that only came down mid thigh and the shirt that showed off her entire back and was only held up by two thin strings going around her neck. All in all there was even more skin being showed than was being covered.

"You look amazing. Now what are we doing with your hair." she mused tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I was just doing to leave it down. He loves running his fingers through my hair." she said.

"Perfect. Leave it straight, it adds to the sexiness of the outfit. Now shoes." she said going back to the closet and digging around.

"Aha." she said producing the highest pair of shoes Elena had ever seen and couldn't remember buying.

"There's no way I can wear those." she said eyeing the shoes.

"They're only a few inches. Come on you can wear them. Just imagine the look in Damon's eyes when he sees how these make your legs look."she said.

"He'll like them, but I wont be able to dance in them." she said.

"Put them on. If you cant walk in them then we'll change the shoes." she said.

"Fine." Elena gave in and slipped the shoes on her feet. They were oddly comfortable for being four inch heels, and she could walk just fine in them.

"Incredible." Caroline said.

"I give in. These are fine. Now master how shall we do my makeup?" she asked knowing she was quickly running out of time.

"Ah, come with me. I know exactly what we need." she said pulling her friend into the bathroom. She sat her down on the little bench and went to work with dark eyeliner and several coats of mascara. She painted her lips a deep red colour and her eye makeup was dark and smoky.

"Tada. Totally sexy." she said.

"Wow." Elena said impressed with her friends handiwork.

"Bow down to the master." Caroline said.

"I would but I'm pretty sure if I go down I'm not getting back up." she said.

"Don't bow. Oooh Damon's here. I'll go open the door, you just make everything perfect. And put a pair of earrings in." she said. Elena nodded and Caroline went to the front door.

"Damon, come on in." Caroline said opening the door and letting Damon into the two bedroom apartment the girls lived in together.

"Caroline. Is she ready yet?" he asked.

"Not quite. She's just putting the finishing touches on my masterpiece." she said.

"I like the way that sounds." he said.

"You look good. Elena is going to freak." Caroline noted. Damon was dressed in some tight fitting black pants and an even tighter fitting black shirt that showed off his defined muscles. His black leather jacket completed the look, but the best thing he had to offer were his piercing blue eyes. When you seen the two of them together, the beauty was inhuman. And the funny part was only one of them was inhuman.

"Thank you." he said in a tone that made it clear that he already knew that. Elena had met the blue eyed vampire at a house party for one of their mutual friends two months ago, and had started seeing each other a month ago. Tonight was the first time they would actually go somewhere together that wasn't either of their homes.

"I'm coming." Elena said rushing out of her bedroom, she had the pleasure of seeing Damon's jaw drop to the floor when she appeared. In her short black skirt and shiny slinky silver top, she was a sight. It was clear under the shirt she was bra less. It would have been impossible to wear a bra under that.

"You look incredible." he said, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"So do you." she said her voice husky.

"Shall we get going?" he asked. She nodded her head and grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack before following Damon out into the night. Caroline shut the door behind her and walked into the living room to spend the evening watching TV alone.

"Did I mention how hot you look?" he asked.

"Once, feel free to tell me again." she said.

"You look so hot. How did Caroline make you wear that?" he asked knowing the ensemble was glaringly out of her comfort zone.

"I was freaking out about going to this club with you, so she sat me down and step by step got me ready. She did my hair and makeup, and she picked out this entire outfit." she said.

"Caroline is a genius. Just wow. I am going to be the most envied man in the club tonight." he said.

"I am going to be the most envied woman too. Here I am with the hottest vampire on the planet." she said kissing his cheek.

"Well of course." he said turning his head to kiss her softly. Being a vampire he had the instincts necessary to keep control of the car while he kissed her.

"I really really like your instincts." she said.

"As do I. It means I can do stuff like that without causing a wreck." he told her. She grinned at him, all nervousness for the evening fading away into nothing. When he pulled into the parking lot he hopped out and walked around to her side. She loved how chivalrous he was behind all of the cockiness, sarcasticness, and ego he possessed. It was how he was raised in the 1800's and she was glad some of that stayed with him all of these years. He took her hand and walked towards the doors with her on his arm. They walked to the front of the line and the bouncer let them right in.

"He didn't check us for ID's." she said.

"That's because we're hot." he said with his hand on the small of her back. He led her to a booth and she sat down while he went and got them some drinks.

"I've never seen you around here before." a not terribly bad looking guy said.

"I'm here with someone." she said.

"Doesn't look like it." he said taking a seat beside her and slinging his arm around her back.

"Well I am. He's getting us some drinks." she said.

"You are definitely the hottest woman in here. I noticed you the moment I walked in here. You're legs went on for miles and you're clearly asking for it." he said.

"And she's going to get it. Just not from you." Damon said from beside the table. Elena's face broke out in a smile the moment he appeared.

"excuse me. I was talking to her first." he said standing up to his full height of a few inches taller than Damon. He was also wider and more heavily muscled than Damon, but there was no doubt of who'd with the fight.

"Actually I was talking to her first, when we drove over here together." he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He handed Elena were margarita and knocked the guy out of his way to sit down next to her.

"You don't know what you just did." the guy said. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"You are going to leave here and go sit down with your buddies, knowing you struck out with the hottest girl you will ever see." Damon said compelling him. He repeated the words back to him before slinking off to his buddies.

"Well that was interesting. Not even here a half an hour and already some dick is feeling me up." she said frowning.

"Look at it from my perspective. I know found you what I already knew. I am here with the hottest woman on the planet. Don't worry I was being felt up at the bar too." he said.

"I totally seen that one coming. Come on lets go dance." she said taking a sip of her drink and taking his hand. She rested her hands on his shoulders as his went to her hips and they started moving along with the dance beat of the song. Under the hot lights the sweat started pouring off of Elena and all Damon wanted to do was lick it off. Their hips ground against each others and they were almost fucking on the dance floor. It was amazing. His hands went to rest on the curve of her ass as she ground against his rapidly growing erection. There were several other couples on the dance floor but to them they were alone. In their own private bubble it didn't matter what they did, because no one would see. She dropped down and turned rubbing her ass along his erection as she rose back up. He grasped her hips and helped her grind on his cock with her ass. His hands roamed all of her exposed skin as she moved freely against him. He was getting ridiculously hard. He cupped her breasts as she moved against him and if he wasn't careful he would just take her on the floor right then and there. She bent her neck back and latched onto his lips with hers. She sucked his tongue into her mouth as her lower body didn't miss a beat against his.

"Elena. Fuck. I need you so fucking bad." he moaned when he broke apart from the kiss.

"Me too. I'm so wet." she moaned.

"Bathroom. Now." he said pushing her towards the bathroom. Neither cared if anyone noticed. There was a couple making out against the bathroom door and Damon pushed them away before listening to make sure the bathroom wasn't occupied. When he was sure there was no one in there he pushed Elena in and locked the door. He wasted no time in pushing her skirt up and tearing her panties from her body before releasing himself from the tight confines of his pants. He bent her over the and she braced her hands against the wall before he plunged into her from behind. She screamed out but she was so wet that there was absolutely no discomfort at all.

"Oh my God. Faster. Uh. Harder. Ah. Don't stop. Don't ever stop." she shouted. If it wasn't clear what was going on in there already, then it was now. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as he fucked her hard. He loved how vocal she was, it always served to turn him on to painful extents. He managed to keep his voice regulated while he took her. She was so sexy.

"scream for me Elena. Scream hard. Tell me how much you like how I fuck you." he whispered in her ear.

"Damon. Fuck me harder. Please Damon." she begged moving her hips faster again him as he moved faster against her. He gave her what she wanted and moved faster inside her, hitting her front wall and her g spot with every thrust. Her voice was becoming hoarse from all her screaming and the sound made him even harder. He was about to burst and he knew that so he reached around her and rubbed and pinched her clit.

"I'm going to cum. Oh I'm going to cum all over your thick large dick." she moaned.

"Cum for me." he insisted knowing he wasn't going to last that much longer. She did as he asked and came around him, her walls clenching and unclenching around his member and the sweat pouring from her pores. Her release signalled his and he spilled inside her chanting her name over and over again. He slumped over her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Wow. That was fucking incredible." he said pulling out of her and pulling his pants back on. It took her a moment longer to recover and she stood up and pulled her dress back down. Damon bent down and picked up the torn scraps of fabric that used to be her panties.

"Well these are going to be useless to you now." he said tossing the scraps into the garbage.

"Does this look entirely obscene?" she asked.

"Yeah. I like it." he said kissing her softly before leading her out of the bathroom and back into the club.


	19. Tease

Thank you to HatingThatILoveYou for this amazing two part idea. the next one will be written in a couple days but I'm going away for a couple days and I dont know if I'll get internet at the cabin. if not I will have a couple chapters to post when I get back. and possibly a new story or two. This chapter is strictly teasing and the next one will be the actual smut. Let me know what you think and send some more ideas my way. I think I am finally starting to get to the end of the list of requests. I love hearing them so send them my way ;) Please review.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been a long ass day and all Elena wanted to do was crawl back into bed and make love to her vampire for the rest of the night. School had been hell. She had a fight with Bonnie about Damon. She wasn't able to be with Damon last night due to a massive chemistry test that she failed anyways. Now she had to really fight to pass the class. Her phone died at lunch so she could send sexy text messages to Damon. All in all today sucked but she was intending on fixing that. Damon's cock was practically magic, it made everything bad go away, and she needed that now. But apparently he had other plans. For he was currently wandering around the house shirtless talking on the phone to Alaric about nothing seemingly. Clearly he didn't see just how much she needed him at the moment. She was practically salivating to just get near him but every time she tried he moved away. He was beyond infuriating. He had been on the phone with Ric for almost an hour and had spent the better part of it arguing about his favourite brand of bourbon. Apparently Ric disagreed with his assessment of the drink.<p>

"Ric scotch is good but bourbon is the best shit on the planet. A good bourbon is all I need to get through the day." he argued for the tenth time.

"Come on Damon for a drinker of such excellent taste you should know that pull of a good glass of scotch. It's much more intense than that of bourbon. I appreciate a good glass of bourbon as much as the next man but scotch is so much better." he said.

"You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." he said knowing that he was driving Elena crazy. This particular conversation could have been over long ago, but he kept it going, mainly because he wanted Elena to feel his pain when she was gone all day.

"Damon we've been talking about this for over an hour. Don't you think it's time to give it a rest and call it a truce? You like bourbon and I like scotch. It's not a epic world wide issue." he said.

"Are you giving in?" he asked with a smirk stretched across his face.

"Of course not. Scotch is still better." he said adamantly.

"Aha. That is where you're wrong buddy." Damon said with laughter in his voice.

"Believe what you want Damon, but I've got to go. I have a date with Meredith. I cant keep her waiting." he said.

"You my friend have just admitted defeat." he said hanging up the phone.

"Finally." Elena said launching herself across the room into Damon's arms.

"Whoa. Slow down." he said holding her at arms length.

"What? I don't want to slow down." she said trying to get closer to him so she could attack his skin with her lips.

"Too bad." he said pushing her back onto the bed.

"Oh you want it rough tonight?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. It was clear she was incredibly horny and would probably do anything for sex at the moment.

"What if I don't want it at all tonight?" he asked.

"You're joking?" she asked horrified.

"Nope. Not joking. Now if you don't mind I have to go shower." he said stripping out of his pants and walking into his bathroom completely naked. She growled lowly in her throat. She knew exactly what game he was playing and she wasn't going to lose. If he wanted her to play she was going to play this game even better than he would. When he came out of the bathroom after his shower, dripping wet and completely naked she ogled his body appreciatively.

"You know you possibly have the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life. It's so big and the way it stretches my pussy is just... wow." she said sighing. Her words had the desired effect on him and he hardened slightly.

"What are you doing Elena?" he demanded feeling his dick respond to her words.

"Nothing, I just thought that you should know that." she said innocently.

"Right. Elena, I know just what you are doing." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm not doing anything." she said her eyes wide and her tone hinting at an innocence that was gone a long time ago.

"Right. Well then how do you feel when my dick is inside you?" he asked upping the ante a little bit in their game.

"I already told you. It feels amazing. I love how you hit my G spot and I cum so hard around you. I love seeing the fireworks go off behind my eyes." she sighed.

"I like it when my dick is in your mouth." he said trying to make her crumble.

"I like it when your dick is in my mouth. Your cum tastes so good." she said.

"It's me. Everything about me tastes good." he told her.

"Ego much?" she asked laughing. She threw her head back when she laughed exposing the long lines of her neck tempting not only his vampire nature but his human one too. He could smell her arousal across the bed and knew how desperate she was for him. It was a heady feeling to be needed so badly. She stood up and walked over to the bedroom door closing it firmly before standing on the floor in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Bringing my A-game." she said.

"What the hell does that mean?" he demanded. She started swaying her hips back and forth and running her hands down her body intimately. He swallowed thickly as she danced for him. Her hands traced over her breasts and his eyes followed wherever her hands travelled. She went down to the hem of her t shirt and pulled it upwards revealing her black lacy bra. The half moons of her breasts were exposed for his hungry gaze and he could see her nipples poking through the fabric.

"I love your breasts. They are so full but still the perfect handful. They feel wonderful in my hands. I love squeezing them and feeling your nipples poke into my hands. I like the way you scream when I roll your nipples between my fingers or bite down on them and lick them or suck on them." he said huskily. She sighed outwardly and was having a hard time keeping herself in control. If she wasn't careful she would break and beg him to make love to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

"Doing what? I don't know what you're talking about." he said mock innocently. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her routine hoping it would make him snap before she did. Her hands slid slowly down her body to the button on her jeans. She popped it open and agonizingly slowly she slid the zipper down and pushed the skin tight jeans over her ass and down her legs. He moaned deep in his throat when he seen how wet the black panties were and how potent her aroma was without her pants on.

"Your so wet." he noted.

"I am. I want you." she said.

"You have to wait." he said firmly.

"Fine. This will just get more painful for you darling." she said focusing on the prize in the foreseeable future.

"You have the sexiest legs I have ever seen in my existence. They are so long and toned and muscled. The way they wrap around my waist when I fuck you is fantastic. The way your thighs flex around him hips as he take you over and over again. The skin on the upper inside of your thigh is so sensitive I could probably make you come from just laving at that area." he said. She moaned at his words and shut her eyes trying to force herself to stay strong. She reached behind her and undid her bra and tossed to the floor. He rolled his eyes and groaned when her bare breasts were visible to his hungry gaze.

"Holy shit." he said getting up off the bed and walking over to her. He kissed her passionately and cupped her breasts in his hands. He squeezed her nipple hard enough to give a sharp twinge of pain while he moved down her neck intent on marking her as his. He captured a nipple in his mouth and laved at it with his tongue until she pushed him away.

"No. Sit down." she said.

"No." he said going back to her nipple.

"Damon. Sit down." she insisted. He finally did as she said and went back to the bed with a pout on his face. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was in acute pain now and she needed him sooner or later. She went to her hips and hooked her fingers in the lace of her panties pushing them down her legs. He stared appreciatively at her naked body before she tossed the panties to the floor.

"God. Just beg already. I want to put my big hard dick inside you." he grunted staring at her moist kitty.

"Just give in Damon. I want to put your big dick in my pussy and in my mouth. All you have to do is give in." she said sauntering over to him.

"No way in hell. You give up." he told her.

"No." she said before kissing him passionately. His hands went around her and tried pulling her onto his lap. She gave in and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing intimately at her pussy. He lied perfectly between her nether lips and all she wanted was to move slightly and embed him inside her. She shifted her hips slightly causing him to move along her and him to groan.

"Shit Elena. Don't fucking tease me like that." he warned her.

"Why not? This would have been over already if you had just fucked me when I walked in." she said.

"You needed to know how I feel when you're in school." he told her.

"Why don't you just jack off?" she asked.

"I like the feeling of being inside you." he told her.

"Right." she said latching onto his neck and sucked at him with reckless abandon. She seemed frustrated that she couldn't mark him but was trying really hard to.

"Fuck." she groaned.

"Yes. Fuck. We should totally do that." he said his eyes twinkling.

"Not until you beg or just give in." she said moving down his body until she took one of his flat male nipples into her mouth and bit down on it.

"Shit." he groaned in pleasure and pain.

"Do you like that. I bet you want my hand on your dick?" she asked.

"I want anything on my dick. I want your hand. Your mouth or you pussy." he said not really picky at the moment.

"I bet you do babe. All you have to do is give in and take me." she said.  
>"I am actually having a hard time trying to find something wrong with that." he said.<p>

"I know all you have to do is give in." she said.

"Or you could give in and slide down on my dick." he offered not liking the idea of failure.

"Or you could flip us over and fuck me into the mattress until I scream." she suggested.

"I think not." he told her trying to stay strong.

"I want it rough." she said her eyes twinkling.

"Fuck it." he said before flipping them over and pressing her into the mattress.


	20. Tease part 2

Its really short but straight smut. Hope you dont think its too rushed. Let me know what you think. Anymore ideas then pass them on as always.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Fuck it." he said as he pushed her into the mattress.. She smirked up at him knowing that victory was hers. How she loved victory. It was so sweet. His firm length was pushign against her intimately. One quick shift of her hips and he would be inside her and the idea was too tempting to resist.<p>

"Ah ah ah." he said shaking his finger at her and moving back so keep his distance.

"Damon." she whined, turned on to the point of pain.

"I am in control. And I want to play with you a bit first." he said trailling a finger down her nether lips.

"Please you played with me enough." she begged. How he loved hearing her beg. He may have lost the fight but he intended on winning the war in the long run. She was going to be begging for him before he slipped inside her.

"You smell heavenly, I must have a taste." he said as he moved down her body kissing every inch of skin that was exposed until he got to the apex of her thighs.

"You smell so good." he said as he moved against the end of the bed to allieviate some of the pain in his dick.

"Then taste me." she begged for any sort of relief.

"I may just do that." he agreed diving in. He sucked on her bud and shoved his tongue deep inside her.

"Damon!" she screamed shocked that he just went for it like that.

"Yes baby?" he asked looking up at her through his darkened blue eyes.

"I want you. Please make me cum. I'm begging here." she said.

"Nah. Not yet." he said returning to his target. The way he was eating her out was causing her to buck up and practically ride his face. He firmly gripped her hips pushing them back into the mattress so he maintained control.

"Dammit Damon please. I'm in pain." she said.

"I know. I can smell you. I know how much you want me." he said cockily.

"I can see how much you want me." she responded.

"I have garnered over a century of patience my dear. I can wait a while longer yet." he told her smirking.

"Are you ever going to let me cum?" she demanded.

"Of course I will. After I have my fun first of course." he said before going back to his carnal smorgasbord. She moaned under him desperately needing him to let her cum.

"Baby if you let me cum, I'll let you cum by sucking you off." she bargained hoping that had a better effect on him than her begging did.

"That's a pretty safe bargain." he grinned before latching onto her cit with reckless and wild abandon. She screamed out loudly as he catapulted her head first into an orgasm so intense it left her completely speechless. All his teasing made her so responsive and so desperate and her orgasm was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

" Now pay up." he said flopping down on the bed and clasping his hands behind his head. His gorgeous dick was lying against his stomach and practically calling to her. There was no way she could pull herself from his gravitational pull now. She sucked just his tip into her mouth and laved at him with her tongue while he fought to regain his composure.

"That's so good. Take more of me in." he ordered. She smirked up at him and moved down his length a little bit more. She kept taking him in until he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him. He moaned loudly as she took more of his length down her throat.

"Fuck I love watching you deepthroat me. It's so fucking sexy." he groaned. She smiled at his encouragement and continued bobbing up and down on his dick.

"You taste so good." she said releasing his length with a pop.

"Get back to work. I paid my part of the bargain." he said gesturing to his weeping dick.

"Fine. God you're pushy." she muttered as she took his length back in her mouth and sucked him hard.

"Fuck." he groaned at that unusual sensation.

"Do you like that baby?" she asked rhetorically. He nodded anyways as she slowly worked him over. He knew she was trying to tease him as much as he teased her but at the moment being able to watch her lips around him was worth the wait. He knew when he came it was going to be explosive and it didnt matter how he got there. It just mattered that he did. She cupped his balls in her hand while her mouth continued working on his dick.

"Elena please. I'm going to blow." he begged

"Are you ready to cum?" she asked.

"More than. Please baby" he begged.

"Alright." she said moving back to his length and sucking his length while her hand squeezed his balls. He came seconds later spilling hot white cum in her mouth and down her throat.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"All I can say is that I am so happy for vampire stamina. I want to be inside you when I cum this time." he told her.

"And I am finding it hard to find something wrong with that." she admitted.

"Exactly. There is absolutely nothing wrong with this." he said gleefully as he started stroking his length in his hands trying to get himself aroused again.

"You know I could help right." she said.

"No. I"m good. You just get ready for my massive dick." he said. She smiled and laid back on the bed rasign her knees to create a perfect cradle for his body. When he was done he crawled up onto her body and held his newly hardened erection over her wet heat.

"Are you ready for me inside you" he asked.

"Yes." she answered, he gave her exactly what she wanted and shoved himslef inside her before immiedately started moving. A long string of curse words and words Damn didnt know Elena even knew came flodding out of her mouth as he fucked her hard. He had taken her advice and he gave it to her rough jut like she'd asked.

"Damon. Fuck me harder. UH. Yes." she moaned. He thrived under her praise and fucker her harder than before. Instead of moaning now she was screaming and he was glad there was no one here besides them.

"Do you want to cum for me?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Please Damon." she begged.

"I dont know if you earned cumming yet." he mused.

"Yes I have. Please please pleae let me cum. I beg of you." she begged.

"Now that is what I wanted all along. You to beg. Admit that I win." he ordered completely stopping his movements.

"No way in hell." she said trying to move her hips to create the delicious friction again.

"Oh no. I am in control and until you admit that I win then you dont get to cum." he said pushing her arms up above her head.

"Fine. You win. You win. Just please let me cum." she said.

"You're wish is my command." he said fucking her hard into the mattress as she came around him violently. "Teasing isnt nice is it baby?" he asked as they recovered from their orgasms.

"not when you're doing it to me." she said.

"Are you ready for round 2?""

"Are you ready for round 2?" she asked.

"Game on." he said.


	21. Making up

this one is a little darker, but it still have the lemon at the end. Hope you like the new location. it might be a little rushed but I just had to get it out. Have so much to do today and needed to get at least one post done. Hope you enjoy this make up sex chapter. Let me know what you think. and I hope you dont think she forgave him or vice versa too quickly. I'm not too sure about it.

PS i only own my writing

* * *

><p>"God why do I even bother with you? You're such a dick." Elena shouted as she and Damon walked out to the car after a terrible night out with friends.<p>

"Why the hell should I care that Bonnie is upset?" he demanded, as he unlocked the doors to the blue Camaro and got in behind the wheel.

"Because its you that pissed her off. Why are you so insensitive?" she demanded when she got in beside him.

"This might be news to you but I don't like Bonnie and she doesn't like me. We're going to fight." he told her.

"That wasn't a fight. This is a fight. Why the hell do you have to bring stuff like that up Damon?" she demanded refusing to look at him.

"Killing her mother was a better plan than killing her, and it was the only fucking way to keep you safe." he said.

"I know. But there is no reason you should continue taunting Bonnie with it." she argued.

"I'm not going to change for you Elena. It's not worth that. I am not going to play nice with Bonnie fucking Bennett just so you can be happy. Maybe you should just stop putting us together." he hissed. His hands were gripping the wheel so hard that he was afraid that it was going to crumble under his hands.

"Why cant you be more like Stefan." she muttered softly. He slammed on the brakes and turned to glare at her.

"You want me to be more like Stefan? Fine. I will act like Stefan." he said.

"Damon..." she said knowing she made a mistake.

"Get out of the car." he ordered.

"What? Damon?" she asked her eyes going wide.

"I said get out of the car." he ordered. This wasn't the Stefan she wanted him to act like.

"No." she said her voice soft.

"Right. I'm going about this all wrong." he said tapping his chin. He put the car back into gear and flipped it around.

"What are you doing Damon?" she asked having a bad feeling about this.

"I am acting like your dear Stefan. The one that you clearly still want after 3 months with me." he said continuing to drive. She gasped when they came to Wickery Bridge. When he stopped the car she looked at him with an expression that almost made him turn the car around. But if she wanted Stefan, she was going to get Stefan, although he wouldn't go as far as to threaten to drive her off the bridge.

"Now get out of the car." he told her.

"Damon , no." she said.

"Get out of the car. You want Stefan, you got him. Just maybe not the one you want." he said. When she didn't move he unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door reaching across her.

"When did this go from being about you and Bonnie, to you kicking me out of the car at the bridge where my parents died and I almost died?" she asked her voice soft.

"You wanted Stefan. You got Stefan. Granted I didn't threaten you the way he did. But still you just got a watered down version of the man you love. Now get out of my car, call him to come and get you." he said aware he sounded harsh. She slid out of the seat hoping he'd follow, she honestly didn't know how this fight had escalated so fast. She was disappointed when he didn't follow her, instead he sped off leaving her alone. Once he was gone she realized her cell phone was still in the console of the car along with everything else. She knew this was her fault, she knew that even after three months together he was still insecure about her returning to Stefan. Why did she have to say something so stupid. She walked over to the railing of the bridge and leaned against it. She loved him. She loved him more than she had ever loved Stefan. But time after time she always went back to trying to change Damon to a tamed, watered down version of himself. For some reason she kept convincing herself that she wanted him to be more like the puppy blood filled Stefan. But she knew deep inside that she loved Damon the way he was.

Damon drove around town aimlessly a little upset when she didn't call him immediately. He hoped that she didn't do as he told her to and called Stefan. That would be a hard one to fix, if it already wasn't. He knew he went to far, but what he did while he was angry was always unpredictable. And when she told him to be more like Stefan, he snapped. If she still wanted Stefan why the hell didn't she go to him. He drove past the Grill a few time but knew he didn't want to stop. He didn't need alcohol. He needed to talk to Elena. Talk or fight it didn't really matter. They were equally passionate, and in order for them to move on they needed to finish this. Although he wasn't sure she would want to talk to him at all. He deserved for her to leave him and never speak to him again. When he got back to the bridge he seen her leaning against the railing without a jacket. She had her arms wrapped around herself and he could see her shivering. He mentally smacked himself for not making sure she had her jacket when he kicked her out. He grabbed her coat from the backseat and hung it over his arm. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the car pull up, when she seen it was him she turned her head back out towards the water. When he heard her sniffle his heart broke a little bit, he had driven her to cry. He hated that. He hated hurting her more than anything on this entire planet, but he should have foreseen it. He opened the door and stepped into the briskness. He never realized just how cold it was. He walked over to her silently not sure of what to say.

"I brought you your jacket." he decided on handing it over. She took it without looking at him, before swinging her arm back and slapping him across the face.

"You're worse than Stefan." she muttered.

"Why the hell didn't you call me? You know I would have come back to get you?" he demanded, her words and her slap angering him once again.

"Maybe because I didn't have my fucking phone. Along with my jacket it was still in your car when you kicked me out. Like I said you are worse than Stefan." she said turning way from him once more as she pulled her jacket back on.

"How the fuck am I worse than Stefan? I didn't threaten to drive you off the bridge." he reminded her.

"But Stefan also didn't pretend to love me while he did. He openly said he didn't care about me." she told him.

"I'm not pretending Elena." he said his voice softening against his will.

"You must be because only someone who doesn't care would take someone back to the worst day of their lives and make them relive it for a third time." she yelled, the traitorous tears returning once again.

"You said you wanted me to be Stefan! You know what that does to me." he yelled back.

"I didn't mean it. You should know that by now I do and say things I don't mean." she yelled back.

"Get in the car. We should continue this where its warm." he said softening towards her.

"I don't want to." she said.

"Elena its cold out here. Just get in the car.." he said.

"Fine." she decided following him to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid in, still shivering from the cold even with her jacket on. He started up the car and turned the heat on full blast so she could warm up.

"Look I shouldn't have driven you here. But I to do things I don't mean. Especially when you do things like want me to be more like Stefan. That is never going to happen. I will never be like either version of him. If he's what you want, then you can go back to him and pretend that these three months never happened. But if you stay you have to know that I am not going to change for you. I am not going to make nice with Bonnie and I am not going to revert to tame Stefan mode. But I will love you fiercely and protect you." he said laying all his cards on the table.

"I don't want Stefan. I haven't wanted Stefan for the longest time. I want you. And I don't want you to change, I fell in love with you because of who you are. You really hurt me tonight." she said. He sighed in relief a little bit and put the car in gear.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Away from here. I'm just going to drive until we work this out." he said. She nodded, desperately wanting to get out of there.

"I'm sorry. I never should have brought you here." she said.

"I never should have said what I did. It's not your fault." she said.

"I shouldn't have picked a fight with Bonnie." he said.

"You shouldn't have, but I should have known it would happen. You and Bonnie are not meant to be friends, and I should get used to that. You've done terrible things to you and she's tried to kill you one too many times. But the real fight started when I told you to become more like Stefan. You should know that I don't want that. If I wanted Stefan I would be with him, but I'm with you." she said.

"I know that. You should know that Stefan always gets what I want. Who I love. And I hold on too tight, and fight too hard to keep that person, when in reality all that does is push them away. I wont do that anymore. I'll let go. I wont try so hard anymore. I'll let you go if you want to leave. I wont fight." he said looking at her instead of the road.

"I don't want that. I love that you fought so hard for me. And I love that you cant let go. I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are. I'm not Katherine. She didn't like it when you held on, but I do. I love feeling so loved. Katherine wanted Stefan, I don't. I chose you three months ago, and for the most part I haven't looked back. There have been times that I've wondered if it was worth it. But everything with you has been worth all the pain and all the fighting because there is so much love. I love you. I love you for all your faults, and I love everything about you." she said another set of tears flooding her eyes. He stopped the car and turned to face her annoying the people stopped behind them. He turned to face her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked before leaning in to kiss her. The car honked behind him and he glared at the driver silently telling him to go to hell. He looked out his side window and spotted a car wash. An idea creeped into his head and he put the car back into gear and turned in.

"You want to wash the car?" she asked confused.

"Well I guess that can be a secondary reason for being here. You see the automatic car was will be a perfect place for hot makeup sex." he said.

"You really do have a one track mind." she said laughing, but more than willing to go along with his plan.

"Are you in?" he asked.

"I think I am." she said. He drove to the automatic car wash and waited for the doors to open. He could feel himself hardening in anticipation. This was one place that they hadn't made love during the past three months. When he paid and they got into the car wash he immediately shut off the car as the machine started worked. The anticipation had him hard and aching as he released himself from his jeans. She slipped out of her jeans and pushed her seat back being more than a little familiar with car sex with him over the past few months. He slipped over to her and kissed her while he tested her wetness. He deemed her ready and thrust into her deeply. They couldn't see outside due to the soap covering every inch of the car. She moaned and as she felt his length inside her. She flexed her muscles around him so he started moving.

"I want it hard." she whispered in his ear. He almost lost it as he started thrusting into her at an almost inhuman speed. Her nails raked down his clothed back as he fucked her into near submission. She was letting out a continuous plethora of words and moans in one jumbled breath.

"Oh God Damon. Oh my God." she moaned as she tried to meet his thrusts with her own.

"We;ll take it slow once we get back to my house." he said rubbing her clit with his thumb. She nodded not sure if she was capable of words anymore with all the pleasure coursing through her veins.

"I'm going to cum." she said. He kissed her and she soared while he continued thrusting inside her. He could feel his orgasm coming and he wanted her to cum again with him. He started rubbing her clit and nibbling her earlobe. She recovered quickly and started meeting him thrust for thrust again. She was amazed when she felt another orgasm building up inside her.

"Damon I'm going to cum again." she yelled. He smirked down at her.

"Then cum." he said. She did as he told and she came around him for a second time while he came inside her. When he recovered he pulled out of her realizing for the first time that the car wash was done.

"We should probably get moving or else whoever is waiting is going to be pissed not that I care." he said.

"We can take this back to your bed and finish it there." she said pulling her pants back on. He adjusted his and started the car up again before driving out.

"I think we should do this again. Car wash sex... so hot." he said smirking at her.


	22. Their Ultimate Fantasies

The beginning of this chapter is based on an idea that Rose, and ShadowsofTheNight gave me. You guys wanted me to add a third person into their couplings, so I gave it a shot and I hope I did it justice. I took some liberties with the idea and I hope you like it. Beware if femslash isnt your thing, dont read the beginning. It was really tough to right, I've never written femslash before. This is basically 3000 words of pure smut, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Any more ideas, pass them on.

PS I dont own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>This was by far the hottest thing Damon Salvatore had ever seen a woman do- or two women- to be technical. How he had gotten his girlfriend to agree to this was beyond him, it had taken lots of careful begging and subtle suggesting for a long time before she gave in. This was probably his -and almost every other man on the planets- ultimate fantasy. I mean, come on, who could honestly say they didn't like the idea of their girlfriend hooking up with another girl while he sat a few feet away watching. There would have to be something seriously wrong with a man like that. He could sense Elena's nervousness across the room but knew she was relieved that together they chose her best friend, knowing that would make her a bit more comfortable.<p>

"You're going to enjoy this." he said walking over to her to kiss her softly.

"How do you know?" she asked with a small tremor in her voice.

"I don't. But I am going to enjoy this. I will never ask you to do this again." he assured her.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, if I do this?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is." he told her flat out refusing to do anything with another guy.

"Don't worry, I am not nearly as secure as you to let you make out with a guy. I want something else if I go through with this. And you have to stay over there." she said.

"Deal." he said. Elena took a deep breath and turned to her friend her was waiting patiently.

"I'll take care of you." Caroline said softly.

"I want to make this good for him. This is his ultimate fantasy apparently." she said.

"Then we will make it good. It's not like this is the first time we've ever kissed." Caroline reminded her best friend.

"True, but it will be the first time we kiss in front of someone, and come on we were thirteen and you had just broken up with someone. I cant remember his name, and you wanted to know what it felt like to kiss another girl. Bonnie chickened out so I had to be your example." she reminded her friend.

"I guess that's true. But you have an impatient vampire waiting over there, apparently he wants this." she said leaning in and kissing Elena.

"Maybe this would be easier if I was compelled." she mused once they broke apart.

"No. I don't want it in my head that I forced you to do this. If you don't want to, that's fine." he assured her. His easy acceptance at her not being able to do it, flared her heart with love for him.

"No, it's okay. I can do it." she assured him.

"Are you sure? You've given me so many ultimate fantasies throughout this past year, that it wound kill me to not experience it with you." he told her.

"I'm fine. I want to do this for you. You mean to say this one you've never had other girls do for you?" she asked.

"Nope, I didn't like any of them enough to merely watch them fuck." he said.

"I see. You like me enough?" she asked.

"Yes." he said simply. She grinned and turned back to Caroline.

"Are you ready now?" she asked softly.

"Yes." she answered all the uncertainty gone from her. This was her boyfriend and her best friend. Caroline took the lead and stepped towards Elena, she ran her hand through her long brown hair before leaning in to kiss her softly, not wanting to scare her away again. Elena kissed back this time and let her tongue tease the seam of her friends lips. Caroline opened them in surprise and started full on kissing her. Their tongues duelled and neither could believe how different this was. Caroline tasted sweet like the strawberry lip gloss she had on her lips, whereas Damon always tasted a little bit sweet with an overriding flavour of the bourbon he was always drinking. Damon leaned back against the chair and felt himself harden the first time a moan rose from Elena's throat. He was happy that he had changed into loose fitting black sweat pants for this little exercise, because his jeans would have ended up being incredibly uncomfortable the longer this went on. Needing breath Elena broke away from Caroline's lips, but her lips were far from still as they started tracing down the brunette's neck towards her cleavage. Elena's hands tangled in the Caroline's hair pushing her down to her breasts, wanting to feel her mouth on her nipples desperately. Caroline located the hem of Elena's tank top and started pulling it up and over her head leaving her clad in just her lacy black bra. Elena kissed Caroline hard as her fingers worked their way through the buttons on Caroline's shirt revealing her pink bra to her hungry gaze. Elena couldn't believe how turned on this was making her, and having Damon just a few feet away getting obviously turned on by this was making it even better. Caroline reached behind Elena and unclasped her bra letting the black lace fall to the floor. She moved from her lips again and back down her neck not sucking on one spot long enough to leave a mark. She knew Elena wouldn't want to be marked by her. That would be hard to explain. Threading her hands in the blonde's hair Elena pushed her down to her breasts where Caroline proceeded to lave at her hardened nipples with her tongue, before biting down slightly. Elena screamed out in pleasure and Damon hardened even more in response. Knowing Elena's legs were getting weak, she led her over to Damon's massive king sized bed and laid her down never removing her attention from Elena's perky breasts.

"God Caroline. Just like that." she moaned. Caroline smirked up at Damon who was visibly hard beneath his sweat pants.

"I think you're boyfriend is a little turned on." Caroline muttered against Elena's chest.

"Good." Elena moaned. Taking advantage Elena pushed the blonde up and flipped them over so she could remove her bra and attack her nipples. This was simply one of the most erotic moments Elena had ever had in her short life and clearly "across the room, Damon was enjoying immensely. Feeling daring Elena kissed down Caroline's stomach towards her pants. Flipping open the button she pulled the jeans down the blondes legs along with her panties.

"If you get to finish stripping me, I get to finish stripping you." Caroline stated. Elena laid back down on the bed as Caroline rose and began reciprocating where Elena had started. She kissed from her breasts down her stomach. She dipped her tongue inside her belly button before undoing the buttons on the jeans and pushing them along with her lace panties down her legs. Elena couldn't believe the difference in how this feels. Caroline's hands were smooth and soft, Damon's were a combination of soft and hard, calloused and smooth. There was no competition, Damon's hands were perfect and they felt perfect on her skin. Not that Caroline wasn't good, Damon was better. He was her perfect match in every way.

"We are going to make you crazy now Damon." Caroline stated as she continued working her way down her friends body. She kissed down her inner thigh purposely staying away from the place where she knew her friend wanted her most. She could smell her arousal and she was sure Damon could. Damon seemed to be exerting a massive amount of control, throughout this whole demonstration he handed slid his hand inside his pants once to relieve the agony that they were sure he was in.

"You're going to enjoy this." Caroline said as she licked a stripe down Elena's slit. Elena and Damon moaned at the exact same time as Elena thrashed against the pillows. This felt indescribably good, but still couldn't match how Damon could make you feel.

"You taste so good." Caroline moaned before diving in again. Elena's fingers threaded back in her hair keeping her wear she wanted her. Not willing to let her move.

"No, Care. Stop. I want to make you cum." she said. Caroline smiled and kissed her before moving away from her.

"I had hoped you would say that." she said still fighting to keep her vampire visage hidden. Elena dove into Caroline's pussy without any hesitance as Damon watched. He was finding it hard to stay where he was and both girls sensed that.

"Stop Elena. I think its time we put Damon out of his misery." she said as she rolled Elena back onto her back and moved up her body. She crooked her finger to Damon and rushed over not able to take it anymore.

"She's all yours. She's all hot and wanting for you." she said pulling her clothes back on. As soon as she was dressed and leaving the room Damon's pants were on the floor and he was cradled between her thighs kissing her hard.

"As fucking hot as that was, this is so much better." he said kissing her as he positioned his hard dick at her entrance. When the familiar sense of him stretching her came over her, she moaned and clutched onto his back.

"This is so much better. This is so good." she moaned as Damon started rocking his hips into hers and she met him on every downstroke. He managed to hit all the spots inside her that made her go wild and she knew this time it wouldn't take much time for her to lose control.

"Are you almost there?" he asked as his lower body never missed a beat.

"Oh my God. I love the way you fuck me." she moaned feeling herself go over the edge in an orgasm so intense it shook her entire body. All the foreplay that Caroline put her through had had a desired effect on her as it took her some time to recover. Even as another small climax went through her when Damon's hit moments later. She held him to her as they recovered.

"Was that as good as you thought it would be? Me and Caroline?" she asked.

"It was better, although I had to fight against jealousy that it wasn't me with you the entire time." he told her.

"I'm glad that you were jealous. Caroline has nothing on you. She is good and she is my best friend. But the way you taste." she said kissing him. "I love the bourbony sweet flavour you always have." she said kissing him again.

"The way your hands feel on my skin." she said moving his hands to cup her right breast. "I love how rough and calloused, but soft and smooth your hands are simultaneously. I cant describe it." she said.

"But I especially love what your cock can do that Caroline's fingers would never have made it to, even though we never made it to that stage." she said.

"I love you for doing this for me." he told her kissing her forehead.

"I would do anything for you." she said.

"Now, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I have a couple ideas." she said smirking up at him.

Damon woke up alone a couple days later and rolled over mashing his face into a bag sitting on the edge of his bed that hadn't been there when he went to bed the night before. At the moment he was one hell of a sexually frustrated vampire, he hadn't seen Elena since his ultimate fantasy. He had worried for a little while that she was mad about it, but she assured him that wasn't the case. She was busy brainstorming possibilities for what she could have him do. He opened the bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

_My ultimate fantasy... it took me a couple days to figure it out. If you look in the bag you are apt to figure it out darling. I will be there after school Mr Salvatore for detention. ;)_

He smirked at the piece of paper. Oh how he loved that woman, she was incredible. She was a woman after his own heart. He placed the bag with her clothes in the bathroom before going downstairs to get some blood and wait in agonizing boredom until Elena got home.

A few hours later when she walked in the door he immediately had her pressed against the wall and was kissing her senseless.

"You left me alone without your body for two days. I want you." he said.

"You have to wait Mr Salvatore. I have detention." she muttered pulling away from his lips.

"Right. Up to my office Miss Gilbert and go change" he said pushing her up the stairs towards his bedroom. When she came out of the bathroom dressed in the short plaid skirt that didn't even pass as a skirt it was so small. He could see her black panties underneath it when she walked and it flounced up. Her entire midriff was exposed with the shirt tied under her breasts. Her hair was tossed into two pig tails. She looked like a sluttier version of Britney Spears in the "baby one more time" video. "Now Miss Gilbert you were a very naughty girl the past couple days and you must be punished. But however shall I do it?" he asked himself tapping his chin with a ruler he had picked up on his way upstairs.

"Whatever do you have in mind Mr Salvatore?" she asked with an innocent lilt to his voice.

"Hmmm I suppose I could make you answer several civil war questions." he said.

"Anything else?" she asked with a pronounced pout on her face.

"Or I could demand you get down on your knees and let me fuck your mouth with my hard massive cock while you moan happily." he said pondering the choice.

"I like option 2 better." she said.

"I bet you do. Because you are just a dirty, naughty slut." he said.

"I am. I am a naughty slut Mr Salvatore." she moaned, their couple day hiatus from having sex really affecting her.

"Yes you are. Now take off my pants. Free my dick." he ordered. She eagerly undid his belt and pushed the offending denim garment to the floor as he stepped out of them. As usual he went commando and she fought the urge to lick him.

"You want my dick in your mouth don't you slut?" he asked smiling at her. His smile told her that he didn't mean any of the nasty names he called her. She nodded eagerly and he grinned back at her.

"You do. Well then you are going to get it." he said grasping himself in his hand and leading it to her openly waiting mouth. "Make me cum." he ordered. She relaxed her throat as he started thrusting into her mouth over and over again. She felt him pick up his pace as he fucked her mouth and she fought the urge to gag. When he felt that he slowed down and smiled at her apologetically. He pulled out of her and sprayed his seed all over her upper body. She stared at him as she trailed a finger up her body collecting his cum and sucking it off her finger.

"You are a dirty, dirty girl." he said as he watched her. Sometimes there was nothing better than spilling himself all over her body. It was so hot watching her clean it up.

"You made me that way Mr Salvatore by spraying your cum all over my body when you could have just released in my mouth." she said.

"I didn't want to release in your mouth. I wanted to see my cum all over your body." he said.

"But now its all over my shirt." she whined pouting.

"Do you want something to whine about." he said pulling her to her feet and bending her over the bed. He yanked her skirt and panties down exposing her ass for him. He teased her with his finger and moaned at how wet she was for him.

"You are so wet for me? Are you fantasizing about having my thick hard cock inside your wet pussy?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Well you'll get it. But first you must be punished for whining." he said picking up his ruler. She looked at him with trepidation clear in her expression. He assured her with one look that he wouldn't hurt her and she relaxed.

"You must be punished." he said. She nodded and he hit the wooden ruler across the skin of her ass. She winced at the sharp sting but most of all felt turned on.

"You naughty girl. You like this." he said as he continued hitting her until her ass was red from his assault. By now he was painfully hard, hearing her mewls and whines, and smelling her arousal.

"Now I am going to fuck you." he said positioning his dick behind her and thrusting in hard.

"Oh God. Yes fuck me hard. As hard as you want Mr Salvatore." she screamed. Her screams spurred him on and he increased the speed of his thrusts as he fucked her hard from behind. This was the roughest he had ever been with her and he was afraid he was hurting her even though she wasn't saying anything.

"Oh God yes." she screamed. He smiled seeing just how rough she liked it. When she came around him he followed suit almost immediately and collapsed into her on the bed. Gently he moved them so they were fully on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as she still breathed heavily.

"Yeah." she answered laying her head on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"I might be a little sore tomorrow, but it'll be nothing I cant handle." she assured him.

"I might have been a little too rough." he mused.

"No, you were exactly what I wanted. The name calling was even good." she assured him.

"Okay. I love you." he said kissing her hair.

"I love you too. You are the only guy I would ever let dominate me like that. You better know you're damn lucky." she said.

"Oh believe me. I know that already." he said.


	23. The weekend part 1

This is the latest request from princessrae91285, hope you like this pretty much smut free first part. Beware of the second part it will be smutty enough for both chapters. I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think as always. and any requests please pass them on. Your ideas are always amazing.

PS I own nothing, if I did DEx would have happened a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" she asked as he ushered her to his car Friday afternoon.<p>

"Away for a weekend. Tonight you are going to give yourself entirely over to me. Leave me in charge of your pleasure, and trust that I will not leave you hanging." he said.

"Well that sounds intriguing. But for the record I gave myself over to you a long time ago."

"I know that. But you are putting your pleasure in my control. I have some pretty amazing things planned." he told her smirking.

"Why does that scare me?" she asked gazing up at him.

"Oh it should. I am going to bring you up so high before finally letting you cum." he vowed.

"Well then maybe we should get going." she decided buckling her seat belt.

"Good to hear. For the record we're going to your families lake house and you are not allowed in the bedroom until later." he said as he hit the highway.

"Okay." she said.

"We're going to the house first and you can get ready for dinner without going into the bedroom, what you are going to be wearing is in that black duffel in the backseat." he said.

"I still cant believe you packed for me." she grumbled.

"Everything in that bag is brand new. I cant wait to see you in it. There may be a surprise too." he said smirking.

"Now I'm worried. You're not going to make me go to dinner in pasties are you?" she asked.

"No. That is more something I would want just for myself. Don't worry I have you in clothing for dinner." he promised.

"Good." she sighed. They drove in silence for a little while before Damon turned down the road heading to the lake house. She smiled when she got out of the car and waited for him. He grabbed the two black duffel bags from the backseat and followed her into the house. This weekend was just what they needed after the stress of the past few weeks. With all the danger and all the pain, they had been fighting a lot. So they needed this weekend to get back to where they were before.

"This is going to be a fantastic weekend." he told her slinging his arm over her shoulder as they walked into the house. Once they were inside he shut the door and she threw her arms around his neck.

"This is going to be great." she said pressing her mouth up against his. He kissed her back gently and tangled in her hair while she toyed with the hair on the base of him neck. He gave in for a few minutes before pulling away gently.

"If we don't stop. Then I'll never stop and the whole evening is ruined." he said.

"What if I want you now?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. I am not allowed to touch you until after dinner." he said.

"So what? You are going to keep your hands to yourself for much of the evening?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I didn't say it was going to be easy. But I will do it. Believe me when I say that your pleasure will be much higher if I do." he assured her.

"Uh huh. Now that doesn't make any sense." she whined.

"It makes complete sense to me. Now get your butt into the bathroom and get ready for dinner. Here is your bag." he said.

"What about my makeup?" she asked.

"I grabbed your toiletry bag from your house." he assured her.

"Okay then. You thought of everything. Where are we going for dinner?" she asked.

"We're going to Richmond. We are not going anywhere near Mystic Falls until Sunday." he told her.

"Sounds fine by me." she said.

"And I told no one but Alaric where we were going. So there should be no interruptions." he assured her.

"That sounds amazing. But I better go get changed because my boyfriend is extremely pushy." she smirked as she locked herself in the bathroom. Once he heard the shower turn on he rushed upstairs to change. He figured that since he knew what was awaiting them in the bedroom that he could change in there too. When he was ready he went downstairs and sat in the living room just as he heard the shower shut off.

Once she had the towel wrapped around her chest and the towel wrapped in her hair she got out of the shower and glanced in the bag. There was a black strapless dress that was tight in the bodice but flowy at the bottom with a pair of black peep toe heels. Everything was in her size and she was impressed. A deep blush coated her face when she saw the lingerie. The strapless bra was sexy and it was something she often wore. But the panties... they were something else. She could imagine him torturing her with them all through dinner and suddenly all his hints were making sense.

"Damon fucking Salvatore I am not wearing vibrating panties." she shouted through the door.

"Don't ruin my fun." he insisted.

"Where is the remote for these damn things?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." he said.

"Shut up you smug ass." she said pulling the panties on along with the rest of the outfit. She tied her hair back and did her makeup. When she was finished she left the bathroom and had the pleasure of seeing his eyes bug out.

"You look great. That far makes up for you calling me a smug ass earlier." he said kissing he softly.

"Where is the remote?" she asked against his lips.

"Hidden. Don't worry I'm not going to use it...yet." he said.

"Damon..." she whined.

"Lets get going. We have a reservation to make." he said ushering her out to the car.

"Smug ass." she stated as he felt her gently prodding her to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. No matter how smug he was, he was wonderful to her. When she was in he shut the door and walked over to his side sliding in. She took a couple seconds to admire him, he truly was the perfect male specimen.

"What are you looking at?" he asked when he got in beside her.

"Just admiring you and wondering just where you hid that remote." she admitted.

"And you'll never know, until I choose to show you." he told her, as he put the car into gear and drove away. The drive to Richmond took almost an hour and it was fraught with sexual tension as Damon randomly clicked the button to make her panties vibrate deliciously against her clit.

"Damon." she moaned in ecstasy and anger. He was going to torture her all night it seemed, and that didn't sit well with her.

"Yes darling?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Stop that." she ordered, even though it wasn't too convincing.

"Nah. I think I'll continue." he said as the Richmond city limits came into view.

"Damon..." she whined as he sent another jolt into her core.

"Fine. Fine. I'll behave...for now." he said smirking at her.

When they finally pulled up in front of the restaurant he opened her door and took her hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"You are odd Damon Salvatore." she stated as they walked inside.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"You've been utilizing vibrating panties on me all evening so far but then you act all sweet." she said.

" Well there are things that you don't know about me." he said. "Table for two, for Salvatore." he told the maitre d.

"Right this way." the young man said. Damon placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and escorted her to the table. Damon pulled Elena's chair out for her and she sat down. The young man walked away leaving them alone.

"This restaurant is really nice." Elena whispered.

"I thought you deserved it and besides with all these tight laced, uptight people in here, it will be fun making you cum over and over again with these vibrating panties." he smirked.

"Damon... you know I suck at holding back." she warned him.

"I know that. I'm sure that old man beside us will be positively pissed when he hears that." he joked.

"Damon." she stated.

"He started glaring at me the moment we walked in here. Apparently he's not too fond of me, even though I can guarantee we've never met before." he said.

"And you want revenge my ruining their peaceful meal by making me cum without even touching me?" she clarified.

"That sounds about right." he smirked. She took a deep breath when another jolt went through her and she shot a glare at him. He had the nerve to smile innocently at her. When the waitress came over to take their orders Damon ordered his steak.

"And for you miss?" the waitress asked focusing less attention on Elena than she did on Damon.

"Uh I'll have the..." she gasped loudly when another jolt went through her.

"Uh sorry. Oh my God. I'll have the... oh... I'll have the... oh... I'll have. Sorry... I'll have the terriyaki chicken." she finally spit out while Damon had a continuous shock going through her.

"Okay, are you okay miss?" she asked concerned with the blush staining her cheeks and all the way down her neck. Damon knew from personal experience that that blush went even further.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." she said glaring at Damon.

"What?" he asked when she walked away.

"You know what? And why in the hell don't you have the decency to at least finish me off? I was so close." she stated.

"Because I'm not ready for you to cum yet." he stated.

"Oh because it's all about you." she said crossing her arms across her chest causing her breasts to push up.

"There is a very definite plan for tonight and you're not going to fuck it up with your impatience." he stated.

"You're an ass." she said as she sat back in her chair and glared at him. He knew she would forgive him in due time. She wouldn't be able to resist all the pleasure that he had coming her way. She was going to cum so many times tonight that she wouldn't know what hit her.

While they were waiting for dinner Elena's phone started vibrating in her purse.

"Who the hell could be texting me?" she wondered. She opened the message and saw that it was from Caroline.

_Elena where are you? I'm kind of worried. You and Damon have both disappeared. Stefan is looking for Damon everywhere._

"Caroline is searching for us. Stefan is worried sick about where you are." she stated.

"I am not telling Steffie where we are." he refused.

"Fine, but can I tell Caroline, she'll keep it quiet. Then she'll stop worried Klaus attacked and killed us." she said.

"Fine." he agreed.

_I'm fine Care. It's just me and my man this weekend. I'll see you Sunday. _The two lapsed into silence for a while, while they were still awaiting their dinner. Damon smirked at her across the table and surreptitiously pulled his phone from his pocket and typed out a message to Elena. Elena glowered at the phone when she heard it vibrate on the table.

"Why wont they leave us alone?" she demanded.

"Just check it." he told her. She opened up the message and her face shone a deep red colour.

_I cant wait to get you back to the lake house. I cant wait to tear those panties from your body and take over for the vibrator. Shoving my tongue, my fingers and my dick inside your tight cunt._

She blushed a deep red colour and was relieved when her dinner showed up and she had something else to focus on. He knew she wouldn't respond and hadn't really wanted her to. It was just a taste of the torture he had in line for her tonight. He finished eating at the same time as her and she pushed her plate away.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh huh. I swear to God I am going to explode if I don't get you inside me soon." she said.

"Well then we better hurry." he said pulling a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and leaving it on the table as she pulled Elena out of the restaurant.


	24. The weekend part 2

this is pure smut, to make up for the mostly no smut in the last one. Enjoy... Thank you to princessrae91285 for this brilliant and extremely kinky idea. Hope you like it ;). If you have any more ideas pass them my way, I love them all.

PS I own nothing, if I did Damon would have sexy scenes all the time, and would rarely be wearing clothing.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the lake house was fraught with sexual tension. It was so thick in the car that one could practically cut it with a knife.<p>

"Would you hurry up? You drive faster than this on a normal day." she whined glancing at the speedometer and seeing he was barely going the posted speed limit.

"I want to get us there alive, and maybe I just want to torture you a bit longer." he said with a smug expression on his face.

"You smug son of a bitch, if you don't get us back there, I will finish this myself. And then you're little plan will be ruined." she said smirking at him.

"You have a valid point there." he acquiesced.

"Good. Now speed the fuck up." she ordered as she surreptitiously rubbed her thighs together.

"Someone a bit needy?" he asked with an infuriating smirk on his face.

"Yes jackass, someone is a bit needy." she responded with a glower on her own face.

"You're hurting my feelings, maybe now I don't want you anymore tonight." he said pouting comically as he drove.

"Don't joke about that Damon. You have me built up so high right now, that I need to cum." she said.

"Don't worry darling. I fully intend to give you release, but don't think for a single second that there will be relief. You are going to be in a perpetual state of arousal tonight." he told her with an evil smirk on his face.

"I cant bring myself to feel fear." she decided.

"Good. The agony will be well worth it for all the pleasure that will be coming your way." he promised as he picked up his speed. He had done so well tonight, he had kept himself under control for much of the night. Even while she was moaning and groaned because of his particular version of torture in the restaurant. After a little while longer of driving, he pulled up in front of the house and Elena nearly leaped out of the car and rushed to the house. She unlocked the door and Damon pushed her through the door, and towards the stairs, devouring her mouth the entire way. She was holding her own in the kiss and he was impressed. It was a battle of wills but he was winning; barely. When he got them to the bedroom he stopped her outside the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I think so." she said officially nervous because of the look in his eyes.

"Well then, welcome to the passion paradise." he said opening the door. She stepped inside the room and raised her eyebrows at him. He went to a lot of work in here, and that wasn't what surprised her. Laying across the dresser were sex toys or various varieties. There were whips, vibrators, bonds, and other various sex toys.

"Damon what is all this?" she asked.

"This is fun. We don't have to use it all of course, but it'll change it up." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, you can do whatever you want to me as long as you let me cum." she told him.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that baby. You're going to cum lots tonight. Now undress." he said. She nodded and started removing her clothes while he went to peruse the toys he bought for tonight. This was going to be beyond agonizing for him, but he wanted to show her heights of pleasure that she'd never seen before.

"Okay." she said standing before him completely nude and without even the smallest amount of modesty.

"Get on the bed and get comfortable." he ordered as he continue to peruse the toys laid out for him. He was currently debating on the style of vibrator to torture her with first.

"I'm on the bed. Now what?" she asked.

"Perfect." he said grabbing the silk ties from the dresser and walking over to where she was lying on the bed. I wrapped one of the ties around her wrist and to the bed post before moving to the other one. She did the same with her ankles leaving her completely exposed to him. She was opened up to him like a carnal smorgasbord.

"Are you going to do something?" she asked after she had been lying there for a few minutes with him just staring at her.

"Oh yes. I am." he said reaching for a vibrator and going to lie on the bed beside her. Her eyes widened when she seen the toy and she stared at him.

"I thought you were going to fuck me." she stated.

"Not yet. You haven't cum nearly enough times for me to fuck you yet." he told her. She nodded and almost scream when she felt the vibrator slip inside her a little bit.

"Oh God." she said as he slid it in a little further. The thing started vibrating inside her and she screamed out loud and the delicious sensations going through her. He continued fucking her with the vibrator and rubbing himself up against the bed simultaneously. He desperately needed relief but this was for her and he could wait; he would wait. Her eyes closed reflexively as she moved against the vibrator.

"Oh God. Feels so good." she moaned as he brought her closer to orgasm.

"Just let go." he urged. Squeezing her eyes shut she did as he told and came violently. If this was a sign of how tonight was going to be, then bring it on. She had never used sex toys like that before and, definitely never thought that she could cum like that from one. Maybe it was because he was using it on her. He brought reactions out of her that no one else could. He rubbed himself against the bed as he waited for her to stop trembling. By this point he was practically fucking the bed in his desperation for some relief but Elena's pleasure was still on the forefront of his mind. When she recovered he got off the bed and walked back over to the dresser.

"You're so hard." she noted.

"I've never been so hard or so desperate in my life." he stated.

"Well why don't you let me make you cum, and then you can go back to your torture." she suggested.

"That's going against the plan." he stated.

"Let's deviate a little bit. That look agonizing." she urged.

"I cant say no to you." he gave in.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked noticing for the first time that she was still tied to the bed.

"I can fuck your mouth." he offered.

"That sounds kind of perfect." she decided smirking devilishly at him.

"Perfect." he agreed before moving back onto the bed. She straddled her and took hold of his erection, guiding it to her open mouth. He pushed it between her lips and started thrusting. She closed her mouth around him, making her lips a tight O, giving him the friction he desperately craved. As predicted it took him no time at all to cum, he had really tortured himself all night and he deserved an orgasm like that one. He collapsed onto his back beside her and she smirked at him.

"Feeling better now?" she asked.

"Much." he stated as he fought to regain control of his body. When he achieved that, he got up and untied her from the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Up on your hands and knees." he ordered. She eagerly obliged and he clapped himself on the back happily. He congratulated himself on seeing this fantasy some true. He walked back over to the dresser and picked up a paddle.

"You said no to the whip, but I still want to spank you." he said.

"And I am surprisingly okay with that." she decided. Grinning evilly he climbed back onto the bed and trailed a finger down to her slit.

"You're so wet." he groaned.

"It's all because of you." she said. He smirked before hitting her softly with the paddle across her ass.

"Ow." she squealed, but he could smell her arousal and hear the frantic beating of her heart and knew the pain wasn't on the forefront of her mind. It was all about the pleasure.

"Are you a dirty slut? You're liking this aren't you?" he demanded in a low voice before hitting her again.

"Oh God hit me again." she begged wiggling her ass in the air.

"You whore." he muttered before hitting her once again. She screamed when he hit her a bit harder, almost too hard. But it was hard to put her mind on the pain with all the pleasure going on inside her. She wanted him inside her desperately.

"I want you inside me." she begged.

"Not yet." he told her as he trailed his finger down to her heat once again. She let her upper body slump into the bed as he slipped the finger inside her. He hovered over her as he took her mouth in his and kissed her languidly as his finger played inside her. Breaking the kiss he kissed down her back and towards her heat. When he got to where his finger was still embedded inside her, he replaced it with his tongue as he started licking her. She thrust backwards against his face and he smirked against her flesh. He loved how riled up he could get her. He could feel how close she was so he sucked her clit into his mouth and she shrieked before flooding his mouth with her juices.

"God. Oh God. Oh." she moaned as she trembled from her second orgasm. He continued licking and sucking at her flesh while she came down. He was surprised when she fell headlong into another small orgasm from his ministrations down below. After her two continuous orgasms she collapsed and he laid back to allow her to recover again. He was more than ready to be inside her.

"Damon... I want you inside me." she muttered with her face smushed into the pillow.

"I can do that." he said as he helped her back up to her knees. She was still boneless and he internally cheered. This was all his handiwork. She was his masterpiece. He positioned his begging dick at her entrance and thrust in.

"I want it rough." she told him. He almost lost it right there, but he wanted to give her the best fucking he had ever given before. By this point he had lost the battle against his vampire nature, and his face was transformed and his fangs evident. But she didn't care and she never cared. She loved him the way he was, and she definitely loved the way he worshipped her body. He thrust into her hard and rough, and slow and sweet, alternating from thrust to thrust. He absolutely loved the sounds she made in the throes of passion. Tonight she was screaming and calling his name at the top of her lungs, it was incredible. She was made for him, her body made to hold his tightly. She came out of the blue as she slumped back into the mattress while he continued to fuck her hard. Her body trembled under his and when he finally came inside her, she orgasmed yet again. After he released, he pulled out of her and fell next to her, both of them breathing heavier than usual.

"Are you okay?" he asked with laughter in his voice, seeing the expression of pure rapture on her face.

"I cant feel my legs or my lower body at all. I feel like jello." she muttered sleepily.

"That is how I know I did my job right." he stated.

"I cant move." she muttered her eyes closing involuntarily. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I fucked you good didn't I?" he asked looking for the praise he knew he was going to get.

"That was crazy. I've never not been able to feel my legs before." she muttered her eyes falling shut. Damon was officially impressed with himself, he had never fucked her until she passed out before. This was a new record.


	25. It's Our Time

This is for you Whitney (GreenxDayxIdiot) , thank you for giving me this idea. It was wonderful and one of those ideas that I never ever would have thought of in a million years. You are brilliant and I hope I do this justice. Anyone who has any other ideas pass them on. I am all for hearing them.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Elena, wait up." he shouted after her, when he dropped her off at home after spending the entire day at the boarding house together.<p>

"What Damon?" she asked tiredly.

"What did you mean tonight when you said it wasn't Stefan anymore?" he asked hope evident in his clear blue eyes.

"Nothing other than that. It's just not him anymore, and it hasn't for a long time. I finally just realized it." she said.

"What made you realize that?" he asked probing for any information he could get.

"I don't know Damon. Why are you being so demanding about this?" she asked.

"Because I want to know what changed your mind." he stated taking a step closer to her.

"We've had a lot of great moments on this porch haven't we?" she asked changing the subject out of fear of him finding out why she changed her mind. She didn't want him to know that she couldn't get her mind off of him. She didn't want him to know that she dreamed about him at night. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. He couldn't know any of that, because if he did then he would hope. And Elena still didn't know how to deal with those feelings, didn't know how to be with Damon. She had no earthly idea how to be Damon Salvatore's girlfriend.

"We have but don't change the subject. What happened to Stefan? What happened to "It will always be Stefan"?" he demanded staring her down.

"It's just not anymore. The old Elena was in love with Stefan, this Elena isn't. I've grown up and I've matured." she said trying to keep the real truth from him.

"And so you think that Stefan cant matter anymore?" he surmised.

"He's done so many things to hurt me. I cant be with someone like him anymore. It's over and I'm okay with that. I've finally come to that conclusion. I can live without him." she said still refusing to tell him that there is someone else. Him.

"You're still not answering my question Elena, at least not completely truthfully. I want to know why there is no more Stefan?" he demanded running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What do you want me to say Damon? I cant say what you want me to say." she exclaimed.

"Why the hell not? I've been here since the beginning with you. I've told you how I feel under the childish hopes that you will finally admit that you feel the same fucking way. I always put you first. Why cant you finally just give in?" he demanded standing stark straight right in front of her, the tension radiating from him in waves.

"It's too soon Damon. I cant say what you want me to say." she said softly.

"Are you that fucking afraid of your own heart, that you're willing to hide it away forever?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't know what there is between us and I refuse to start something that I cant finish." she spilled not willing to get anywhere near what her feelings actually entail.

"That's something I guess." he said sadly.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I wish I could voice how I feel but I cant." she said staring at the porch beneath her feet.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you around Elena." he said walking away without waiting for another word from her. She sat down on one of the chairs on the porch and leaned her head against the wall hearing his car speed away down the street.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked appearing on the front steps.

"Have you been here the entire time?" she asked.

"More or less. Why am I the last to find out that you're no longer in love with me?" he asked.

"I thought that was what you wanted Stefan! You wanted me to move on. And I am. I'm starting to move on, and you have no right to tell me not to. You've done so much bad stuff to me that I have every right to move on with my life. And I'm doing that."she said.

"With Damon?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know about Damon is that I'm attracted to him and I need him. But I don't know if I love him." she said.

"Damon wont wait around forever Elena. He may act like he will, but even he will eventually get sick of waiting for you." Stefan said walking back down the sidewalk and disappearing from sight. Elena slumped back against the wall when Alaric stepped outside.

"That sounded intense?" he stated.

"It was, I'm exhausted. Why cant I just give Damon what he wants. Why cant I open my heart to him, and let him in?" she asked Alaric.

"Maybe its the truest loves, the most passionate, the real ones that give you the most trouble. The ones that mean the most have the ability to hurt you the most, and love you the most. And they're also the ones that you have the hardest time fully giving in to. But its also the most rewarding." he said.

"You sounded like a father there Ric." she said smiling at her guardian.

"I was trying to sound like a teacher, emotionally uninvested." he said.

"You are invested in this. You want me to be happy, and you want Damon to be happy. I just don't know what to say to him. I don't want to lose him, but I don't want to lead him on either." she said.

"You have to make a decision on that one, on your own." he said patting her shoulder.

"Maybe it's best if I just avoid him for a while." she decided.

"That could either be the best or the worst thing for you." he told her before walking inside. "Are you coming in?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to sit out here for a while." she decided. Alaric shut the door and walked back into the house while Elena leaned back against the wall of the house, on the porch where so many beautiful things had happened between her and Damon.

Damon went home and immediately poured himself a generous glass of bourbon before throwing it back and pouring another one. Even when it wasn't Stefan, it still wasn't him. How screwed up was that? Out of everyone in her life who had kept her alive the longest, and who had cared the most, who had showed the utmost devotion to her. Him, Damon Salvatore. She was more than happy to keep him around, making sure he kept her alive and all that. But she was completely incapable of letting him in her heart. It was insanity and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He threw back the drink and grabbed his car keys. He was going to give her one more chance he decided. If she didn't let him in, then he would give up. End of story. He knew that it wasn't fair to put her on the spot like that, but the truth was he was beyond caring at the moment. He got into the car and put it in gear speeding over to Elena's. When he pulled up her head snapped up and she seemed surprised to see him back there again.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asked happy to see him, hoping that he wasn't still angry at her.

"I am going to try this one more time. If you don't respond or at least show some sort of emotion that shows you feel the same, then I wont bring it up ever again. This is your last chance." he said.

"Damon don't do this. It isn't fair." she insisted.

"And I don't care at the moment. I've had myself on the line for you for two years now and I've had enough. So this is it. I love you Elena, and I want you to choose me." he said staring deep into her eyes as he said that.

"Damon..." she said not sure how to respond to him.

"That's what I thought." he said turning away from her and walking down the steps. As he walked away something snapped inside her, she didn't want him to be done with her, she didn't want to see him walking away again. She needed him and she knew that. She had admitted that to herself before. But it wasn't just need, it was an overpowering sense of love that was overriding her emotions, a love that she could feel but couldn't voice. Why had it taken him walking away for her to feel for him? It didn't make any sense at all but there it was. She ran down the steps and grabbed his hand.

"What do you want Elena?" he asked.

"Don't go. Please." she begged.

"I don't have a choice." he said as he pulled his hand back harshly. He couldn't deny that his hand in hers felt heavenly, but he had to ignore it. He couldn't feel that way. Knowing the words still wouldn't come out of her mouth she flung herself in his arms and kissed him. She kissed him for the first time aside from the deathbed kiss. And he responded immediately. It had taken just a fraction of a second for him to feel the exact same way as he pushed his tongue between her lips and duelled with hers. She pressed herself further into him and he tightened his arms around her. She started backing them back towards the stairs and he followed her eagerly without breaking the kiss once. It was like they had been kissing like this for years rather than just now.

"I want you." she said, she figured that was more than enough for now, and she was right, he went to open the front door but she still his hand.

"No, Ric's inside." she muttered, panting.

"Out here? Or my car?" he asked.

"Right here, we kissed out here, so we might as well make love here to." she said. He pulled back and stared at her with an impressed look on his face.

"You want to engage in public sex on the porch of your house where anyone can catch us?" he clarified.

"Yes, you just have to be fast. I want you Damon." she repeated.

"I want you too. More than you know." he told her. He left her shirt where it was deciding that he would worship her body another time, right now was all about the animalistic need for each other. He unbuttoned himself first and freed his begging erection while she pushed her skirt up around her hips and jumped up onto the railing.

"God I hope Ric doesn't decide to look out the window, or else he's going to see my ass." he said from her position.

"He wont." she assured him.

"Not that I'm shy or anything, I just really don't need him talking about it for the foreseeable future." he stated before swooping in and kissing her. She reached between them and teased her slit with the head of his dick. He moaned into her mouth at the same time she moaned into his at the mutual teasing she was putting them through.

"I need to be inside you." he said. Not needing to put into words how much she needed him she just put his erection at her entrance and he pushed in. His hand gripped her hips as her arms were wrapped around his neck kissing him as his lower body pounded into hers. He swallowed all of her moans not wanting to alert Alaric or the neighbours of their activities.

"I'm so close." she panted when he broke the kiss to allow to her breathe.

"Me too." he said as he started thrusting more erratically into her. When she flew headlong into an orgasm he followed right behind her, barely holding out that long. She slumped into his arms and kissed him lazily.

"That was so good." she said when he pulled och of her and fixed his pants. He helped her down and steadied her when she wobbled as she pulled her skirt back down and picked her panties back up and hid them in her hand.

"You are amazing." he said kissing her.

"I'm happy no cars drove by, that would have been hard to explain." she said burying her head in his chest.

"You wanted me, never be ashamed to want me Elena." he said.

"Never be ashamed to want me Damon." she shot back with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh believe me if I want you, you will know about it." he said with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry I cant say the words." she said.

"This is enough for now. Someday you will be able to. And I'll still be waiting to here them." he said kissing her reassuringly.

"Thank you. Now shall we go inside?" she asked.

"After you." he said opening the door. Their happy bubble was crushed when they were faced with Alaric with his arms crossed across his chest, making it clear the he knew exactly what they were doing outside.


	26. The Perfect Way to Start a New Year

This is for a promt by farmgirl4life. sorry it took so long to get it out there, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. I've very rarely ever written human Damon, so this was a newer experience for me. Let me know what you think and pass on more ideas for me. I love them. Thank you all for your continued support and I intend on doing this until you all run out of ideas. So keep em coming.

PS I only own my writing. everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be the best year yet. Senior year and all." Elena raved to her best friends Bonnie and Caroline as they walked to their lockers the first morning of senior year.<p>

"And then we get to leave here and never come back." Caroline said excitedly.

"I don't know but I'm going to miss this place once I'm done." Elena confessed as she found her locker.

"I'll meet you in math class." Bonnie said as she continued walking down the hall with Caroline.

"I'll be right there." Elena responded. Bonnie nodded and continued walking while Elena opened her locker. She immediately pressed the small mirror onto the door and hung her pictures of her, Caroline and Bonnie from behind the mirror. She just shut the locker door when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She spun around and immediately plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello there." she said grinning at the guy who was most definitely the hottest guy she had ever seen in all her life.

"Hi. I was actually wondering where room 327 was. I'm new here." he said with the perfect amount of confidence, cockiness and vulnerability in his voice. Oh his voice, it made her wet just thinking about what she wanted to do to him.

"Well, why don't I show you." she said grinning at him.

"That would be awesome." he said smirking right back at him.

"You know if you're not doing anything today at lunch, you can always eat with me and my friends. We would love to have you." she said smiling.

"I'll only do that if you want me there." he smirked at her.

"Oh, I want you there." she said her voice deepening.

"Well then I'll be there." he promised. She shook her head to get out of the haze he put her in, she wasn't used to being not in control, and immediately after meeting him her body and mind surrendered all control.

"So what was your name?" she asked as they started walking towards room 327.

"Damon Salvatore. Care to tell me yours?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Elena Gilbert. Welcome to Mystic Falls High." she said.

"Well thank you." he said smiling at her. As they walked their arms randomly brushed together and each time they did, it sent waves of electricity through her body. And all she wanted even though she just met him, was to push him into a storage closet and ravish him senseless.

"Well here you go. What's your next class?" she asked.

"History with Saltzman." he said reading from his timetable.

"Well then. That's convenient. Wait here and I'll pick you up. We'll go together." she said.

"You're in that class too?" he asked smirking.

"I sure am. Mr Saltzman is great." she said leaving him at his classroom and continuing walking down the hall. When she got to her classroom Bonnie stared at her confused.

"What took you so long?" she asked when Elena sat down

"I got a little bit sidetracked." she decided.

"With what?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon Salvatore." she said grinning.

"And who exactly is that?" Bonnie demanded.

"The new guy. And if he's into it, which I'm pretty sure he will be. I want to give him a proper welcome before school ends today." she said smirking.

"Oh Elena. Last time you did that if was to Stefan, and look how well that turned out." Bonnie scolded.

"Stefan was a dick. And still is a dick. I don't know Damon well enough this time. And that's the general idea. If I don't know him, then I don't get involved." she explained.

"I know Care will be all for this, but I just want you to know that I think its a bad idea." she said.

"I'll be fine. I have to seduce him first." she noted.

Damon sat down at the desk and took a deep breath. He had been to enough schools in the past few years with the way his parents moved around, to know when a girl was throwing themselves at you. And Elena definitely was doing just that. She was practically begging him to fuck her up against the locker, and then she asked him to join her for lunch. He was sure he was going to enjoy Mystic Falls high, if there were girls like her coming up to him on a daily basis. He knew if he tried it wouldn't take him long to get her in the backseat of his car with him. He had taken a great number of girls like that, and he wasn't adverse to doing it again here.

"Damon Salvatore?" the teacher asked.

"Yep, that's me." he said putting his hand up.

"Good. If you want you can partner up with someone to get caught up." he said.

"Getting caught up wont be an issue. I've been to a lot of schools. I've learned a lot of this crap." he said.

"Fine." he said. Damon smirked and caught the eye of the girl next to him who grinned at him, while surreptititously adjusting her cleavage to make it seem more sexy. He rolled his eyes, when they were desperate like that it wasn't fun. He wanted Elena Gilbert, that girl had some spunk and she wouldn't just give in. He wanted a bit of a battle. When the bell rang he waited outside the door like she had said, when he seen her walking up in her white tank top, with her black bra partially displayed underneath, and skin tight blue jeans with sneakers. The entire outfit screamed sex and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"Made it through your first class I see." she said as she walked up and linked her arm with him. He raised his eyebrows and decided immediately he found that she may have his number.

" I did. And I am unwounded. It was a successful experiment." he said as he relished having her close to his body. When they got to the class she released his arm and smiled.

"Alaric, this is Damon Salvatore. He's new." she said walking right up to the teacher.

"Elena, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mr Saltzman when you're in class?" he whispered.

"It's not my fault you're practically married to my aunt and your live at my house." she said.

"True I guess. Anyways, Damon Salvatore, take a seat anywhere. Maybe Elena can help you get caught up." he said.

"I would love that." Elena said beaming as she pulled him back towards her desk.

"Maybe just slide over today and share her text book until you can get one of your own." Alaric suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he said. Elena grinned when he pulled his desk over closer to hers. Elena sneakily placed a hand on his thigh and he stared at her. She responded with a simple shrug of her shoulders and he smirked.

When the bell rang Elena walked him out of the school and out to where her friends always sat for lunch.

"Hey guys this is Damon Salvatore. He's going to eat with us today." she said grinning. Everyone muttered "hellos" and "nice to meet you's." to their new guest as he sat down.

"When we're done eating, I'm going to give him a tour of the school." she said. He raised his eyebrows at her, if the way she had been staring at him and feeling him up all morning was any indication, she wanted to do more than give him a tour.

"Enjoy. We'll stay here and enjoy out lunch hour." Caroline said yawning.

"That's fine. I can enjoy myself with Damon I would think." she said placing her hand back on his thigh. When they were done eating lunch Elena took Damon's hand and led him back into the school.

"This is the library." she said. He nodded and let her lead him towards the back of the library. "And this is the most notorious make out spot the school has to offer." she said pulling him to the last row of books.

"People make out in the library?" he asked liking this school more and more. He wondered how much experience she had in the back of the library.

"Oh yes. They sometimes go even further. The library never comes back here." she said.

"Good to know." he said.

"Yes good to know." she said pushing him into the vacated row and pushing him up against the row of books making a couple of books on the other side fall to the floor. She laughed momentarily before she kissed him. "So, are you game?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hell yeah." he said as he attacked her mouth with insistent lips. He forced his tongue in between her lips and devoured hers. She moaned into his mouth as her hands snaked under his black t shirt. His hands went straight to her ass and pushed her into him. She could feel his erection pressing into her and she was impressed with how quickly he grew.

"You feel big." she said.

"I've been told I am big." he told her.

"I want to see." she said trailing her hands down his abdomen towards his belt.

"Have at it." he told her waiting for her to undress him. She dropped to her knees in front of him and unbuckled his belt and undoing his pants. She pushed them down and freed his erection.

"Do you always go commando?" she asked.

"Most of the time." he answered as she caressed his erection with her hand.

"You're so big. Bigger than my ex boyfriend." she said as she licked her lips.

"Are you going to suck me off?" he asked.

"Uh huh. You haven't received anything in this school, until you've received an Elena Gilbert blow job. Just ask any of the guys who have." she said.

"Are there many?" he asked.

"Only a small handful." she said shrugging her shoulders. He took a deep breath when his tip descended into the hot cavern that was her mouth.

"You may want to keep quiet though. The librarian hears everything." she warned him.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said as he bit his lip when her mouth enclosed around his sensitive flesh.

"Holy fuck." he whispered. She was impressed at his ability to keep his voice down. He certainly was talented, and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. That would be transcendent, she knew it would be.

"I'm wondering, how good is your rebound period?" she asked.

"Not bad." he panted while her hands continued working him over.

"Good because we only have a half hour left, and I really want you to cum in my mouth. I think you'll taste simply divine." she said smiling up at him.

"Keep talking like that, and it'll happen sooner rather than later." he warned her.

"Good." she said taking his length back in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down on his length. He threaded his fingers in her hair trying to urge her to keep her mouth on his dick. Rendered completely incapable of speech he came down her throat in thick streams and she swallowed all of it without troubles.

"Oh my God, you are really good." he said.

"That was my welcome to Mystic Falls high school." she said standing up.

"I have to find a really good way to thank you for that amazing welcome." he told her.

"Well you could always get yourself up again and then shove it between my thighs." she said.

"I could do that." he mused.

"You will do that. You're so big and thick that I want you inside me. I already had you in my mouth, now I want you in my pussy. It's all wet for you." she told him. He took his partially limp dick in his hand and started stroking it up and down trying to get it back to full tumescence. The combination of all the dirty things she was whispering in his ears and the friction on his dick had him rising to the occasion in a few minutes.

"Just so you know baby, I'm in control." he said spinning her around and pressing her into the shelves.

"I am surprisingly cool with that." she said as he started unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs. When she was free he pulled down her miniscule lace panties and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Holding her against him, she reached between then and positioned his dick at her entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she said positively aching at him waiting to thrust inside her.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I'm bigger than you're used to." he said smirking.

"Just fuck me already Damon." she demanded. He laughed and pushed into her fast and hard. She let out a strangled gasp when he entered her and dug her nails into his shoulders while he started moving frantically into her. He winced a little bit at the grip her nails had on his shoulder, but it was more pleasurable than painful and he thoroughly enjoyed it. She squeezed her internal muscles around him and he groaned into her neck. His hands roughly grasped her tank top clad breasts in time with his thrusts. He kissed her lips hard, before moving down her neck while his lower body didn't miss a single beat. Her hands grasped his ass and felt it clench on every stroke into her body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out from the way he hit her g spot every time he thrust in. She had warned him against making a lot of noise and now she was the one having issues keeping quiet.

"I'm going to cum." she warned him as she panted his name.

"Then cum." he told her gently nibbling on her ear lobe. She couldn't deny him, and she exploded around him, a variety of colours exploding behind her eyelids. He thrust a few more times before following her into oblivion. They panted as he rested against her trying to catch his breath.

"That was fucking incredible." he said as he helped her unwind her legs from around him.

"You are pretty good." she decided as she pulled her clothes on.

"Just pretty good? I've been told by countless girls that I am amazing, fantastic, the best they ever had. You can pick any of those adjectives." he said.

"You were fantastic. I don't want to add to that ego." she said smirking.

"Well I must say this was the best first day ever." he said.

"It's not over yet." she reminded him.

"I know that, but the best part definitely is." he told her.

"Ha, that is true." she agreed.

"This was by far the best start to a new year I've ever had." he told her kissing her.

"I'm glad I made it special for you." she laughed.

"So what's your next class?" he asked.

"I have a free period." she stated.

"Now that is a coincidence. I do too. Care for a round in my car after lunch?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't even need to answer as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the school into the parking lot.


	27. The Melody of the Evening

This is for Whitney (DelenaxFantasy) for requesting this last night and for Black-White-Grey for requesting it today. You guys are both brilliant. Thank you for your support of the story. And to everything else who continues to review this little story so faithfully. As always any other ideas, pass them on. they are brilliant and I will post them all in due time. I promise they will all get done, if I havent done them yet then let me know. I try not to miss any of them. They are all so perfect. Let me know what you think of this romantic number.

PS I only own what is written here. the characters are products of their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled up the zipper on the back of her blue dress and stepped in front of the full length mirror. She had no idea just what she was dressing up for, but she was. All Damon had said was that she was supposed to wear something nice and come by the house at 7. It was nowhere near 7 o'clock but if he wanted her to look nice she was going to blow his mind. Deciding that the blue dress wasn't going to cut it she slipped it off and laid it onto the growing pile of dresses on her bed. She slipped the next one a pink bubble hemmed strapless dress on and stood in front of the mirror. She shook her head instantly seeing the dress was more suited for Caroline than her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked walking through her bedroom door.

"Caroline, don't you knock." she said pulling the bodice up around her breasts.

"Why should I? And just what or who are you dressing up for?" she asked raising her eyebrows staring at the piles of dresses littering Elena's bed.

"I'm supposed to dress up and go over to the boarding house tonight. He said he has something to show me." she said.

"You are so going over there to have sex." she said.

"No, Damon has something to show me. I'm not saying the night wont end with sex though." she said

"I knew it." Caroline said.

"That's not why I'm going over there. He's cooking for me, then he has something to show me." she said walking over to her closet and pulling yet another dress from the rod.

"And why is there a seemingly endless pile of dresses on your bed? Dressing for Damon cannot be that hard." she said rolling her eyes.

"He told me to dress nice, and I cant find anything that I love." she said.

"How about I help you?" Caroline offered.

"No. Go away." she said pushing her vampire best friend out of the room.

"Fine, so touchy. Didn't you get any when you were there last night?" she asked as she willingly left the room.

"I got some, I just don't want your help. I can do this on my own." she said shutting the door.

"Fine. Call me later." she said walking back down the stairs. She held the next dress up against her frame and sighed not seeing any potential in the dress in her hand. The backless cream coloured dress was beautiful but she had never worn it before. She threw the hot pink dress onto her bed and stepped into the other dress. She pulled the long sleeves over her shoulders and felt only slightly exposed with all the skin that was exposed on her back. She sighed and stepped in front of the mirror. The dress automatically got one point because she knew that Damon would appreciate the entirely open back to it. She smiled when she stepped in front of the mirror. The dress was perfect, it made her look small where she should be and curvy where it was desirable to be so. It highlighted her curves and made her legs look super long with the just above the knee length. Pulling her hair back she admired the line of the dress going around her neck. It didn't leave enough room for a necklace but it looked fine without it.

"Finally." she said upon choosing her dress. That had only took almost two hours to pick the perfect dress, and now that part was finally done. She walked into the closet and rifled through her large collection of shoes, trying to pick the perfect pair. She finally decided on a pair of nude platform pumps that made her legs look even longer. Damon had a fascination with her legs and she knew he would appreciate the legginess of her outfit. Walking into her bathroom she pulled her hair back and to the side in a loose and messy bun. The hairdo complimented her dress perfectly as did the dark smoky makeup she applied to herself. Grabbing her purse she walked downstairs where Alaric and Jeremy were seated.

"Where are you off to?" Alaric asked as Jeremy just stared at his sister

"Over to the boarding house." she answered.

"Isn't the point of going over there, to not have to wear clothes, but here you are all dressed up." he said.

"He wanted me to dress up for tonight. I don't know what he has planned." she admitted.

"This is Damon, you can bet its not going to be boring." Jeremy decided.

"That is some dress though and very demure. I approve." Alaric said appraising her outfit. She spun around and displayed the bare back of the dress.

"Ah, I see. It's still very nice even with all the skin." he said.

"I'm glad I have your vote." she said sitting down.

Back at the boarding house Damon stepped out of the shower and wrapped a red towel around his waist running his hands through his dripping wet hair. Walking over to his closet he pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. Artfully messing up his hair he walked downstairs where Stefan was sulking in the parlour.

"You have to get out of here Stef. Elena will be here at 7." he said going into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"I cant believe you stole my girlfriend and you've been flaunting her around me since she gave in to you.

"I think that's my right, as her boyfriend. You used to do it all the time. Flaunting her in front of me when you knew how I feel about her." he said opening the door to the oven and taking a glance at the food in the dish. Deciding the chicken Parmesan needed a little while longer he grabbed the fettuccine noodles from the cupboard and started boiling the water. When the water was boiled he poured the noodles in and grabbed a bag of vegetables from the freezer and poured a couple cups into a pot to boil. He took the chilling cheesecake out of the fridge and laid it on the counter.

"You're really pulling out all the stops for my girlfriend." Stefan said walking into the kitchen where amazing smells were emanating from.

"I am pulling out all the stops for my girlfriend as he grated the Parmesan and some garlic into a homemade alfredo sauce.

"Whatever." Stefan said continuing to sulk.

"If you are going to be here, then sulk up in your room. I have something special planned for her and you are going to be scarce." he said.

"Fine. I'll leave, only because I don't want to hear you two all night again." he said.

"Good plan Steffie. Go find some squirrels to snack on." he said studiously attempting to ignore his brother.

"You're a dick." Stefan muttered as he left the house. Damon shook his head and turned back to the stove. He glanced at the clock on the stove and saw that it was quarter to seven. He smiled because as always everything was going to be ready just on time. Opening the door to the oven he pulled the chicken Parmesan out of the over and placed the pan on a cooling rack while he finished off the rest of dinner. At five to seven Damon poured them both a glass of red wine that complimented the food and set the table. When the doorbell rang Damon answered and pulled her inside.

"You look amazing." he said kissing her softly and pulling her into the dining room.

"So do you." she returning his kiss and letting him lead her into the dining room. She undid her black button up coat and slid it off her shoulders. He took it from her and hung it in the closet before returning to her side and handing her the glass of wine.

"You look amazing." he said again now that he could see her entire outfit.

"I thought you'd like it." she said standing up and twirling theatrically for his benefit.

"I do like. I like very much." he said gesturing for her to sit back down.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Nope, it's all done. You just sit there and look hot. I'll be right back with dinner." he said kissing her cheek and walking into the kitchen using a normal human pace. She smiled and wondered what else he had planned for the evening. He cooked dinner and who knew what else for her tonight.

"Here you go. Enjoy. Tell me love it even if you hate it." he said sitting down across from her. She took a bite and had a stoic expression on her face.

"So?" he asked.

"It's not bad. Satisfactory at best." she said. He raised his eyebrows and she grinned.

"It's incredible." she corrected herself.

"Of course it is, I made it." he said smirking widely. They made small talk throughout the meal and Elena couldn't manage to take the smile off of her face. The things he said to her made her love him even more. Yes, love. It was already there, but she just wasn't willing to admit it yet.

"Are you finished?" he asked when he seen her toying with the remains on her plate.

"Yeah. It was delicious baby." she said when he came around to grab her plate. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly when he took her plate into the kitchen.

"I hope you left room for dessert. I worked hard on this." he said grabbing the cheesecake and drizzling the cheesecake with caramel sauce, with a dollop of whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

"Of course I did." she said. He placed the plate in front of her and she licked her lips. He went into the kitchen and poured them a glass of a dessert wine and brought it out to her.

"Another glass of wine. Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked when he set it down in front of her.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But seriously though I need you to be sober for what I have planned for the next part of the evening.

"What else is planned for this evening?" she asked hoping he'd tell her.

"I cant tell you that. You have to wait. All you can know is that I'm going to show you a skill you've never seen from me before." he told her.

"There aren't many skills or yours that I haven't seen.." she said smirking at him.

"Ah, that is true. But this one I've never showed anyone before." he said bending down to kiss her softly. When they were done eating the delicious cake he took her hand and pulled her into a room in the Salvatore boarding house that she had never seen before. He pulled her behind a closed door and she gasped when she seen the ornate grand piano sitting in the centre of the room.

"What is this?" she asked of the candlelit room.

"I am going to show you." he said gesturing for her to sit down on the bench. She obliged him and he sat down beside her. He took a unnecessary deep breath as his fingers ran along the ivory keys intimately. She took a deep breath and tried to slow her heartbeat. Never before in her entire life had someone played the piano just for her. This was an entirely new experience and she was excited for it. She was excited that he was sharing this gift with her. When the melody started she honestly felt tears spring to her eyes. The song was so beautiful and the way he so completely lost himself in the song. She kept quiet not wanting to pull him from the reverie. He played for the shortest amount of time which actually must have been around five minutes. When the final notes played and it dropped off with a soft sound, she found that their were very real tears coursing down her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he seen the tears.

"That was so beautiful. It was perfect. I didn't know you played." she said.

"It was something I picked up during my time." he said brushing it off.

"It was so beautiful." she repeated ghosting her hand over the ivory keys.

"I'm glad you like it. I wrote it for you." he whispered softly, still hoping for her approval after all this time.

"You did? I love it." she said leaning over to kiss him softly.

"I love you." he told her after she broke the kiss.

"I love you. So much." she told him kissing him again. He closed the lid of the piano and lifted her atop it so he could have better access to it. She opened her legs and he stood up, stepping in between them. Kissing down her neck she dropped her head back giving him better access.

"We should go upstairs." he said.

"No. I need you. Right here." she begged, the lust coating her eyes.

"Right here?" he asked.

"Yes. Right here." she replied leaning in and kissing him. His hands trailed up her thighs and leaned her head into his chest. When he reached the strap of her panties he pulled them down her legs leaving her core bare for him. He kissed her lips passionately, their tongues tangling intimately. His hands rested on her breasts and squeezed them as she slowly went through the buttons on his shirt.

"Say it again." he begged as he devoured her neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." she stated in between kisses to his lips and down the exposed skin of his chest.

"Oh God, I love hearing you say that." he told her as he threw his head back and allowed her to suck on the base of his neck, trying desperately to mark him, though she knew it was impossible. She could feel his encased hardened length grinding up against her sensitive core while she continued undressing his upper body and devouring his neck and lips. Something that had started out so slow and tender was quickly getting more passionate, though there was still an air of romance with the candles surrounding them.

"Get used to it. I'm going to be saying it a lot now." she told him when she finally pushed the dark blue fabric to the floor. His phenomenal upper body entranced her as she ran her hands down. He was amazing. He looked amazing. And he was hers. Damon Salvatore was hers, and she was his. Her hands went to his belt after they finished their tour down his upper body. She needed to feel his entire body against hers. She was aching for him. She needed him. When she got through the buckle of his belt and the zipper and button of his jeans she pushed them down allowing them to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them, baring him for her hungry gaze.

"You're so... perfect." she said searching for a suitable adjective.

"So are you." he said pulling the hem of the dress over her head leaving her in just her nude coloured bra and high heels. She kicked the shoes off as he unfastened the bra and let it drop to the floor. She sat atop the piano as he lined himself up with her.

"Damon please. I need you." she whispered. He leaned in to kiss her as he slid inside her at a perfectly satisfying pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he slid home inside her.

"God, you're so perfect." he said of her silken walls clutching him like a glove. He started gently shoving deep inside her. Her position on the lid of the piano made it perfect for him to hit spots inside her that she didn't even knew existed. Her cries kept him going as he continued to move, never missing a beat. She closed the small distance between their lips as he continued thrusting into her at the most perfect pace. They kissed languidly and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body. He worked to push her closer to the edge, needing her to get there fast. He knew he wouldn't last long anymore, and he needed her to cum before him. He reached between their sweat slicked bodies and rubbed her clit causing her to cry out.

"Oh. Damon..." she cried when she came. He sent her hurtling through space with the force of her orgasm as he continued rocking within her. Her hips thrust into his at a pace all their own as she came down. When he came it sent her headlong into a smaller orgasm. He slumped against her as she clutched him close to her body. Fireworks erupted in the room, and it felt like there was no one else in the world. And for that moment there wasn't. It was just them, the man and the woman, and the beautiful sound of the melody that still hung in the air.


	28. Late

Here we go this one is for HelloBrother for your angry sex prompt. and for HatingThatILoveYou for wanting something rough to counter the romance of the previous one. Hope I do it justice. Anyone else that has ideas let me know. I'm down to seven more to do until I have no more. Next up... swimming pool sex...

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>One hour turned into two. And two turned into three. The first hour he sat by waiting, vacillating between worry and anger. The second hour the elaborate dinner he had spent three hours slaving over went into the trash. The third hour he was so angry that it was probably safer for her if she didn't even show up. He didn't know what he would say to her, or even what he would do. He barely had a handle on his emotions at the moment and he was afraid he'd lose control. What would possess someone to be over three hours late for an important date. Six months together is a big achievement especially these times. But right now six months together or not he wasn't sure he even wanted to see her. Hour four he shut off all the lights and retired upstairs, resigned that she wasn't going to show up.<p>

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Elena shouted as she rushed out of her house and climbed in her car. She was four hours late for a dinner that Damon had planned for her, and he was going to be incensed. Damn Bonnie and her need for girl time, and damn Caroline for her boyfriend issues. Every time she had mentioned that she had to get to the boarding house over the past four hours the girls had convinced her to stay for another half hour. Those repeating half hours turned into four hours and she was basically fucked.

"Elena why are you in such a hurry?" Caroline asked.

"It's mine and Damon's six month anniversary. It took us so long to get here, and now I've went ahead and skipped the evening. I have to go." she said.

"You're already four hours late. You may as well have a sleepover with us, and deal with that mess tomorrow." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you and Bonnie don't approve of my relationship, but I don't care. Right now going to see my boyfriend takes precedent over a girls night." she said.

"We don't approve because we know he's not good for you." Bonnie interjected.

"How would you know that? You never spend any quality time with him, without your heightened expectations and judgement of him." Elena asked.

"Fine. Just go." Bonnie said deflated. Elena sighed and started the car speeding out of the driveway and towards the boarding house and her extremely angry boyfriend.

In his bedroom with the rock music blaring and bottles of bourbon being ingested, he systematically tore apart his bedroom. He started with smashing the mirror, and then tore the curtains from the curtain rod. Destruction was a good place to channel his anger, and he had already completely destroyed one of the spare bedrooms. He was on a roll, it was his bedrooms turn. The haven where he and Elena had spent so many beautiful moments over the past six months. Moments that as of that moment he wanted to forget ever existed. He spun around his room looking for his next victim. He threw the lamp against the wall so hard that it shattered before upturning the end table it was sitting on. But the anger still raged inside him, no amount of destruction was going to fix it. Instead he took the bottle of bourbon and took a swig right from it, before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He heard her car pull up in the driveway and he hoped she would exercise common sense and just go home. He knew that wasn't going to happen, so he opted to keep silent and maybe she wouldn't think about checking the bedroom. Taking another deep drink from his bottle he sat down on the chair in the corner to hopefully drink himself into a drunken stupor.

Elena took a deep breath before getting out of the car. The house looked completely dark with the exception of Damon's room upstairs. Taking another breath to calm her heart rate she walked through the unlocked front door. The fact that he didn't even greet her in any way was a sign that he was more than pissed at her. He was livid enough to not even greet her at the door, or even yell at her. She seen the dishes littering the sink and the food in the garbage can, instantly feeling immense guilt. He had went to all that work for her and she had completely blown him off. Granted she had been forced to stay but that didn't change anything. If she had been more forceful with Bonnie and Caroline, she would have gotten here much earlier. She quietly walked up the stairs and paused outside the door. The loud music was almost deafening and she wasn't even sure he knew she was there. She opened the door and stepped across the threshold into the inner sanctum. The place where she wasn't safe from Damon's ire.

"Damon?" she asked softly walking into the room. She was shocked to see the torn curtains, upturned table and broken mirror. He had clearly lashed out on the objects in his room.

"You're late." he muttered coldly from the chair in the corner of his room. She spun around and stared at him.  
>"I'm so sorry, Damon. Caroline and Bonnie they..." she trailed off.<p>

"I don't want to hear your excuses." he said perfectly calm, in an extremely cold voice.

"Damon. Please. Don't be cold. If you're mad, get mad. Don't act like this." she begged. It was far worse when he was cold and detached than when he was angry.

"You want angry? I'll give you anger." he said.

"I waited for you for four fucking hours. I spent three fucking hours this afternoon cooking for you, and this is the appreciation I get. You are four fucking hours late. And you try to tell me its Bonnie and Caroline's fault." he said his voice raising above the music.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me leave." she said apologetically.

"They wouldn't let you leave. How comical. Elena you have free will. Why the fuck didn't you exercise it?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry." she repeated.

"It doesn't fucking matter anymore. Because you have shown me what six months means to you. And now that I know you don't have to worry about me doing anything for you again. I don't want to fight with you, so why don't you just leave." he yelled pointing to the door.

"I apologized, what else can I say?" she asked softly.

"There is nothing you can say Elena. I just want you to leave." he said trying to calm himself down.

"No. I will not leave." she said stubbornly. She refused to let him scare her. He took a long drink from the bottle in his hands and she knocked the bottle to the floor causing it to smash into a million little pieces.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he yelled.

"Because you drinking this away isn't going to do anything for it. We need to talk about it." she told him.

"Like fuck we do." he said grabbing another bottle from the mini fridge.

"I'll just break that one too." she warned him.

"Fuck you." he said putting it on the table.

"You clearly are itching for a fight, so lets fight." she told him seriously.

"It's not fucking worth it. I am so pissed off right now. I don't know what I'm capable of." he told her stepping away from her.

"Oh, so you're afraid you might hurt me. You're afraid that you might get so angry that you attack. Let me tell you something. Right now that would be better than this." she told him, her eyes blazing.

"Elena, just get the fuck out of this house and don't come back." he told her focusing his blue eyes on hers.

"Are you trying to compel me. You son of a bitch." she said swinging her hand back to connect with his face. He caught her hand and she swung the other one and it connected with his cheek.

"Don't you ever hit me again." he warned her.

"Don't you even try to compel me again." she warned him back with fire in her gaze.

"I want you out of this house." he said.

"Oh yes because running from your problems has worked out so well for you in the past." she said sarcastically. He growled and shoved her up against the wall. Her heart rate picked up drastically, partially from being turned on, and partially from fear.

"Right now you're the only problem I have." he said before kissing her hungrily. She returned fire and wrapped her arms around his neck. The fight seemingly forgotten at least from her perspective. It clearly wasn't alright with him as he pulled her hands up above her head and secured them there with one of his hands.

"Don't touch me." he ordered her. She couldn't move under his intense gaze before he went back to devouring her mouth. He was kissing her so hard that she was sure her lips would be swollen for a long time. The little nibbles and the sucks on her lips and tongue were actually beginning to hurt. He moved from her lips down her neck to suck at her pulse point. He sucked hard on her neck intending to mark her as his. She was his, no matter how much he hated her at the moment. He shoved his knee in between her denim covered thighs keeping her legs spread for him. She moaned as he sucked on her neck and collar bone, before he moved up to take her ear lobe into his mouth, biting harder than usual on the sensitive flesh. He tore open her shirt roughly before throwing the scraps to the floor. He was using his anger as motivation to fuck her into next week. He was going to thoroughly fuck her knowing it was the best way to ease some of his tension. He tore her bra from her body before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking at it hard enough to make her shriek. He bit down on the blunt nipple causing her to whimper. Moving down her body he tore her jeans from her body and her panties before forcing a finger inside her.

"Oh God." she moaned when he started thrusting his finger roughly inside her. Pulling his finger back out of her heat, he quickly got rid of his clothes before replacing his finger with his massively hard dick.

"Oh my God." she shouted when he thrust in without warning. He never gave her a chance to recover as he started pounding into he womb over and over again. The grip his hands had on her hips was bordering on painful, and she knew she would have bruises where he touched her tomorrow. But at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Damon was letting go, and it felt good. He felt so good inside her. He continued roughly fucking her into the wall, and she couldn't do anything but take it. He was entirely in control, the only part of her body that she had free reign over at the moment were her hands that he had released in order to clutch her hips so hard. At the rate he was going it didn't take her long to cum, and he followed behind her with no warning at all. When he spilled inside her he pulled out and walked over to the bed, leaving her standing there for a moment. When she was sure she could stand she moved over to where he had laid down in the bed shutting off the light in the room. He was clearly still mad at her, but she vowed that she would be there when he woke up the next morning. She slid into bed beside him and he didn't move. She slid over and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck which made him stiffen. Wanting to give him his space, she moved across the bed and closed her eyes. When he was sure she was asleep he rolled over and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and he knew she was going to have bruises on her hips from the way he gripped her, when she woke up in the morning. He was happy he had refrained from biting her, that would have been hard for her to forgive. When he deemed her okay, he rolled back over and went to sleep.

The next morning Damon opened his eyes to find Elena's brown ones watching him.

"You're still here." he stated his voice hoarse from sleeping.

"I'm not leaving until we're good again." she said.

"Fine. Why were you so late?" he asked.

"Caroline was having boy issues and Bonnie wanted to hang out. For the entire four hours they begged me to stay another half hour. That's no excuse I know." she said.

"It makes sense though. Caroline and Bonnie would almost do anything to make sure this doesn't work out." he sighed.

"They just don't know you. They don't trust you." she said.

"Whatever the reason. Fine, if I say I forgive you, will you forgive me?" he asked.

"What for?" she wondered.

"I was really rough with you last night." he answered.

"it's fine Damon. It felt so good. Yes I'm a little sore today, but it was entirely worth it." she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, and now if you're up for it, I would love another round." she said smirking at him.


	29. Public Swimming

I changed this prompt up a little bit and decided to go for public swimming pool sex. ;) This one was for Angelfan984 who requested swimming pool sex a long time ago. Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Hope I did your idea justice. I would love to read some more ideas you all have. Any ideas, send them my way. next up truth or dare...

* * *

><p>"Elena are you coming to my birthday party today?" the six year old asked her cousin.<p>

"I sure am. Where is it?" she asked her little cousin.

"The swimming pool. Is Damon coming?" she asked of her cousins boyfriend.

"Do you want him to?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he is hot." she said.

"He kinda is isn't he? Well if you want him, he'll be there. I just have to convince him first." Elena said.

"Who's hot?" Alaric asked coming to stand by his six year old daughter.

"Damon." the little girl answered dreamily.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore? Now Emma, Damon is a wee bit old for you." he spluttered.

"Maybe. But he is hot." she said.

"He's also dating Elena. Your mom wouldn't be happy to hear you calling Damon Salvatore hot." he said.

"That's okay. She thinks he's hot too." Emma stated nonchalantly.

"She does now, does she? I just may have to go ask my beautiful wife about that. I'll be right back." he said walking off in search of Jenna.

"Oops now you got your mom in trouble." Elena whispered to Emma.

"That's okay. Mommy will win that fight. She always does." Emma said confidently. Elena smiled at Jenna and Alaric across the backyard before turning back to the little girl.

"How about this, I will go ask Damon if he's going to come to the pool this afternoon for your birthday party?" she asked the girl.

"Okay. Just remember the party is at the public swimming pool at 2. Don't forget." she ordered pointing her finger at her cousin.

"Oh don't worry Em, I will not forget." she said.

"Pinky promise?" she said holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." she said hooking their fingers together.

"Cross your heart?" she asked.

"Yes, I cross my heart." Elena said theatrically crossing her heart with her finger.

"Okay, good. Don't forget Damon." she said.

"I wont. I'll go over there now." Elena said grabbing her car keys from her pocket and leaving . Elena loved Emma, she was amazing for a six year old. She was the perfect mixture of Jenna and Ric. The friendship between Damon and Ric was something that still baffled Elena after all these years. Their friendship had grown before Elena's relationship with him had. She drove the familiar road to the boarding house and parked in her spot in front of his house. Walking into the familiar house without knocking she knew just where to find him. As usual she found him in his chair in the parlour complete with glass of bourbon.

"Hey baby." she said sidling over to him to kiss his lips.

"Hi. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's Em's birthday today." she said.

"Really? Well then why aren't you with her?" he asked.

"Because her birthday isn't until 2 and I am under strict orders to get you there." she said standing in front of him.

"Uh no. I am not going to a six year olds birthday." he said.

"Why not? Em wants you there." she said.

"Doesn't matter. I do not like kids. Not even Ric's." he said flat out refusing to go to the party.

"Come on Damon. Emma really wants you there." she begged.

"Nope. No way. No how." he said shaking his head.

"What else would you do with your copious amount of free time today?" she asked.

"The same thing I do everyday. Drink my bourbon and wait for you to come over so I can ravish you." he stated.

"Well darling that isn't going to happen unless you come with me to the party." she said.

"You drive a hard bargain, but its not going to work. You'll give in before I will." he said.

"No I won't." she denied.  
>"Yes you will. Come on what reason do I have for going to a six year old birthday party?" he asked.<p>

"She invited you?" Elena asked.

"Nope." he answered.

"I want you to be there." she said.

"Nope. There is no answer that's going to make me move from this chair and go to a public swimming pool for a birthday party for Emma. I like Emma in small doses but now when there are other kids around. They are loud and they always get into trouble." he said.

"Please Damon" she asked crawling up into his lap and straddling him on the chair.

"Now you are driving a hard bargain." he sighed as she surreptitiously ground down on him.

"What are we doing at this party?" he asked.

"Swimming." she answered.

"I don't like swimming." he muttered.

"I'll be wearing a bikini." she stated.

"I however do like you in bikini's. But you could wear one here, and then I would be happy." he stated.

"I don't want to wear one here. I want to wear one at the public swimming pool for Em's birthday." she said running her hands down his chest to his belt and back up again.

"I don't want to waste my afternoon with Ric, Emma, Jenna, the rest of your family and a bunch of screaming six year olds." he said.

"You have an eternity of afternoons to spend drinking. Come to the party with me. Please." she begged.

"Begging won't get you anywhere." he declared.

"Pretty please with me on top." she tried before kissing his lips softly. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and gently nibbled on it before moving up to his top lip and sucking on that one.

"You are really driving a hard bargain. What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Me." she answered.

"Please elaborate." he decided resting his hands on her hips.

"I will spent the night here with you tonight, and you can do whatever you want to me." she decided.

"That sounds intriguing, she will discuss the terms at the party." he decided.

"You're coming?" she asked her eyes glinting happily.

"I'll come. But really after the way you were grinding on me, I need to cum before we leave this house." he told her when she rose off of him.

"It seems you do. I don't want to have to explain that to Em and her friends. She thinks you can do no wrong." Elena said dropping to her knees.

"You don't want to explain why I'm so hard to her little cousin?" he asked.

"Not particularly." she said as she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants before releasing his hard length.

"Hands or mouth?" she asked.

"Mouth. No contest." he said. She nodded and enveloped his tip in her mouth while looking up at him with wide brown eyes. How could she pretend to be innocent when she was sucking on his dick? He didn't know but she was managing. If you could manage not to see what her mouth was doing, then you would almost imagine she was innocent. He knew that one was a lie. When she slid her mouth further down her length he hissed. Her mouth felt so good on him and it didn't take long until he was thrusting up into her mouth trying to reach Nirvana. When he finally came she released him from her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand trying to clean up any remains of his cum. He tucked himself back into his pants and got up off the chair he was sitting in.

"When do we have to be there?" he asked.

"In a little while. I want to be there early to help Jenna and Ric set up." she said.

"Alright. I'll go grab a swimming suit." he said rushing upstairs and coming downstairs with a pair of black swimming trunks.

"Ready to go? I need to stop at my apartment to get my suit." she said.

"Alright, this way I can pick the sexiest one I can find." he said smirking.

"Please keep in mind this is a six year olds party." she noted as she followed him out of the house to his blue Camaro.

When they got to her apartment she rushed up and into her bedroom with her vampire following right behind her. He got comfortable on her bed while she searched through her drawer for a bathing suit.

"What do you think? Black or multicoloured?" she asked. The black one had a little silver ring holding the cups together and the bottoms instead of ties on the sides it had matching silver rings holding it together. The multicoloured one had strings on the side and the top was a bandeau.

"I like the black one." he decided.

"You do realize we're going matching?" she asked.

"Who cares." he decided getting up off the bed and pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing you." he said.

"You have to let me go. I need to go change." she said slipping out of his embrace to go into the bathroom.

"That's a good idea." he decided quickly stripping out of his clothes to put on his black swimming trunks. He left his black John Varvatos tee shirt on because he had absolutely no intention of getting in the swimming pool. Elena came out with her bikini, a white tank top, and a pair of white denim shorts on showing off endless legs.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go." she said following him back out of her apartment. When they got to the pool Jenna, Alaric and Emma were already there setting up a table with food on it. They had rented out the entire pool for their little girls sixth birthday party.

"Elena! Damon! You're here." Emma said rushing over to them and hugging her cousin.

"We're here." she said.

"Hi Damon." Emma said smiling.

"Hi." he replied attempting to smile at her. Elena laughed and took his hand walking over to Alaric and Jenna.

"You got him here? How did you get him here?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Well..." she started.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Ric decided.

"Need any help?" Elena asked.

"Nope, we've got it all covered." Jenna said.

"Alright." Elena said.

"When do all the brats arrive?" Damon asked.

"Soon. Please be nice." Ric asked.

"Fine. Yes. I know. Elena already gave me this lecture, and I'm more inclined to listen to it from her." he said.

When the party started Damon sat down on a lounge chair while Elena played with the girls in the pool. She instigated a game of monkey in the middle. He loved watching her with the kids but that didn't mean he wanted to join them. He was just fine with watching them from afar. She had her sunglasses covering her eyes and her hair in a bun on top of her head so it didn't get wet. Her clothes were sitting on the chair beside his and she was in the pool dripping wet with just her swimming suit on. Oh the things he could do to her in there. But he had promised to behave, and as long as she behaved he would too. She turned her head and smiled over at him, he returned her smile but shook his head when she motioned for him to join here. She pouted and gestured for him to come over again. He sighed and shook his head. She turned her back and bent down to talk to Emma. He raised his eyebrows when a soaking wet Emma walked over to him.

"Damon, Elena says she wants a kiss and its too cold to get out of the pool." Emma told him before returning to the pool and her game. He sighed and got up walking over to where she was standing. She had a wide smile on her face as he walked over to her. He bent down and she reached up so she could kiss him softly. She kept the kiss innocent and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she broke the kiss she smiled up at him before using whatever leverage she had and the fact that he was momentarily distracted to pull him into the water t shirt and all. When he emerged from under the water with a comical glare on his face Elena started laughing uncontrollably.

"You better run." he said.

"You cant run in the water." she said as she started backing away as quick as she could. She just hoped that he would play nice and not tap into his vampire speed to catch her. Although truthfully she didn't play nice either. The pool was round with a hot tub in the very centre of it. So there were a few places she could hide if she could just get away from him.

"Well then you better swim." he said as he slowly stalked her.

"Damon..." she begged as she kept backing away.

"I'm counting to three before I start chasing." he said. Knowing he was serious she started swimming towards the deep end of the pool. When she got to the wall in the middle of the pool with the hot tub on it, she hid around the corner. She backed around the wall but met up with something hard covered in fabric.

"Shit." she muttered too low for the kids in the shallow end to hear.

"Oh yes. Shit is right. Now that I caught you, what am I going to do with you?" he wondered.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Right now I am going to kiss you." he said backing her against the pool wall hidden by all the people at the party.

"Don't say it just do it." she ordered. He smirked and closed the distance between them. He kissed her expertly, making her feel it right down to her toes. He sucked on her bottom lip before shoving his tongue between her lips duelling with hers. He sucked her tongue into his mouth while his hands were far from idle. He cupped her breasts and moved down to slip within her bikini bottoms to touch her flesh. She was wet and it wasn't because of the pool.

"You want me." he stated.

"I always want you. The way you were kissing me didn't help matters." she stated.

"I'm going to take you." he decided.

"Right here?" she asked.

"Yes right here. We're safe here. No one will see anything. And I can be fast." he assured her. His assurance was all she needed before she reconnected their lips. He pushed her bottoms down around her knees and nudged her thighs apart. He thrust inside her without warning and started moving. He kept their lips locked together to prevent her from screaming out her passion. She was rarely able to keep quiet when they were together and he knew this would have been no different. She knew that he liked it when she screamed while he was fucking her, and she liked giving him exactly what he wanted and vice versa. That was why their relationship was so successful, they both wanted to please each other to the extent that they did whatever they had to to do so. He moved within her and her nails raked down his shirt covered back.

"You ruined my shirt. But I cant bring myself to care." he panted into her mouth.  
>"You're fucking me in a public pool at my little cousins sixth birthday party and I cant bring myself to care." she replied before slipping her tongue back into his mouth to play in the hot cavern. His hands gripped her hips hard, but not hard enough to leave a bruise. He didn't want any telltale marks on her body that would cause Alaric to have a conniption because of what he did to Elena at his six year old daughters birthday party. He knew Alaric even to know he would have a fit. He moved fast and hard inside her and she moaned into his mouth continuously.<p>

"I'm almost there." she whispered.

"Good." he answered feeling himself getting close. He reached between their bodies and starting rubbing her clit to get her there faster. When she came she bit into his shoulder to refrain from screaming out. He emptied inside her moments later. When he recovered he pulled out and pulled his trunks back up and her bikini bottoms.

"Are you okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows as she held onto his shoulders for dear life as she panted for breath.

"I will be in a minute. That was a rush." she said.

"Of course it was. I brought my A game." he said smirking at her.

"I'm alright now." she said as she swam out from behind the wall.

"That totally paid for ruining my shirt." he decided.

"I would hope so." she said.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked.

"Uh, we were swimming in the deep end." Elena answered.

"Oh." Emma said seemingly disappointed.

"What's wrong Em?" Elena asked.

"Why couldn't I come with?" she asked pouting.

"Oh... um... Damon?" she asked hoping he could come up with someone.

"You cant swim Emma. And we went to the deep end because Elena was bad and pushed me into the water. Now my shirt it ruined. I had to catch her but she was too fast for me." he decided knowing a six year old who didn't know of vampires would by that story. Alaric wasn't amused they could see it in his expression. He was shaking his head with his hand covering his face. When they got out of the pool and walked over to where he was standing.

"Really Damon? You couldn't keep it in your pants until you got home?" he asked.

"How do you know that was what we were doing over there?" he asked.

"It was kinda obvious Damon. It was just you and Elena, you were over there for like 15 minutes. And Elena's blush kind of gives it away." he said.  
>"She got me wet, she deserved to be punished." he said unrepentantly.<p>

"You do realize this was a six year olds birthday party? Couldn't you have punished her when you got home?" he asked.

"I could have but what is the fun in that?" he asked smirking widely.


	30. Drunken truth or dare

It's short but we get something I've never written before. Drunken, horny Elena. If you have anymore ideas let me know. This one is for HelloBrother who requested truth or dare. I hope I did it justice. Anymore prompts pass them my way we're down to 6. Next up slutty wedding sex.

* * *

><p>There were bottles and bottles of hard liquor strewn throughout the room and the group of four laying across random couches. The four were completely drunk.<p>

"We should totally play truth or dare." Caroline piped in.

"We should have done that before everyone else left." Damon interjected.

"We can have lots of fun just the four of us. I'm sure." she said slurring her words slightly.

"Yeah baby. Please." Elena said smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Fine. I'm in." Damon said.

"Me too." Tyler decided when Caroline whispered something in his ear.

"Yay." Caroline cheered before becoming serious. "No kiddy stuff." she warned the three sitting across from her. Everyone nodded their heads mainly out of the drunken loss of inhibitions. Caroline straightened up and turned to Elena and smirked.

"Truth or dare bestie." she said smiling.

"Dare." Elena stated bravely. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she was suddenly feeling more adventurous that she could ever remember feeling before.

"I dare you too give Damon a lap dance." she said smirking. Damon's eyebrows nearly arched off his face.

"Oh that's easy Care" she said getting up and straddling Damon. His hands went to her hips as she started gyrating over him. She gyrated down so her denim covered core brushed against his dick. He groaned as he started hardening in his pants as she danced over him. Her hands braced themselves on his shoulders as she moved.

"Alright. I'm satisfied." Caroline said.  
>"Caroline, truth or dare." Elena said sweetly.<p>

"Dare."Caroline said steeling herself for whatever Elena had planned.

"I dare you to..." she started trying to think of something through her drunken haze. "Lick Tyler's collarbone." she said before giggling. Caroline, Tyler and Damon all looked at her funny before Caroline did exactly what Elena told her.

"Alright Elena. Truth or dare?" she asked. Neither girl realized they were completely blocking the guys out of the game, or that neither of them minded too much.

"Dare." she said still giggling.

"I dare you to give Damon a hand job." she said smirking.

"Ahhh, you want me to touch Damon's dick?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Yes Elena. That is what a hand job is." Caroline said sarcastically at her completely plastered best friend.

"Okay, I like Damon's dick." she said wasting no time in unbuttoning his already low slung jeans. She slipped her hand inside his pants and found that as usual there was no underwear. "Don't look at him." she warned her friends as she freed him from the confines of his jeans. "No peeking, I'm only allowed to look at Damon's dick." she said as she started pumping his base up and down.

"Fine fine. We wont look." Caroline said.

"I don't want to look." Tyler noted rolling his eyes.

"You would be jealous Lockwood. I think Damon's name means big dick in Italian." she mused while she pumped his length in her hands. Everyone laughed at her drunken words, everyone knew she would be embarrassed if she ever found out the things she said when she was plastered Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she worked him over.

"Oh God." he moaned as he started thrusting up into her hands. He could feel how close he was and he knew that it wouldn't take too long for him to cum with the way she was attacking his member.

"Fuck..." he moaned out in one continuous sound when he came moments later. He continued thrusting up into her hand as she continued rubbing him. Bring her hand up to her mouth she licked the cum from it before tucking him back into his pants.

"Caroline truth or dare." she asked.

"Dare." Caroline laughed still remembering how Elena made her lick Tyler's collarbone.

"I dare you to kiss me." Elena said before giggling uncontrollably again.

"what?" Caroline asked her eyes widening.

"Kiss me." she said giggling. Caroline shook her head and stood up to walk over to where Elena was laying on the floor. Elena sat up and Caroline got down to the floor. She leaned in and kissed Elena as quick as she could.

"You don't kiss very good Caroline." Elena noted as she scooted back over to Damon.

"Neither do you." Caroline replied.

"Truth or dare Elena." Caroline instructed with a wide smirk on her face.

"Truth." she decided.

"Who is better in bed? Damon or Stefan?" she asked.

"Easy question. Damon. His dick is bigger. I like sucking on his dick." she said her eyes brightening as if the thought gave her great joy.

"Good to know." Caroline stated.

"Truth or dare Care. Ha ha. Dare Care, that rhymes." she giggled.

"Dare Elena." she said trying to get the game on the go.

"Right. You should... make Tyler cum using your hands." she said as if she was the most brilliant person alive.

"Easy." Caroline said as she unbuckled Tyler's belt and then proceeded to pull them down his legs.

"I cannot look." she said covering her eyes. She looked at Damon for a second and turned his head to face her.

"You cant look either." she told him seriously.

"I don't want to look." he assured her. She eagerly watched Caroline's back as she pleasured Tyler bringing him higher and higher with her hands. When Tyler came Caroline wiped his cum on her pants before Tyler tucked himself back into his pants.

"Now Elena, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Elena said staring straight at Caroline.

"I dare you to give Damon a blow job." she said. Elena's entire face lit up with joy and everyone stared at her.

"I love you Caroline." she said jumping up and hugging her friend and kissing her cheeks.

"What?" Caroline asked taken aback.

"You are letting me suck on Damon's dick. I love sucking on Damon's dick, its even better than a lollipop." she said.

"Enjoy yourself." Caroline said.

"I will." Elena said seriously. She scurried back over to Damon and freed his erection from his pants again.

"Don't look." she warned Tyler and Caroline again.

"Don't worry. We wont." Caroline said as Elena took his tip into he mouth and sucked on it. She slurped and sucked around his dick while her hand pumped his base where her mouth couldn't reach. Damon hung his head back as she pleasured him in front of her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Your dick is so big, it barely fits in my mouth." she complimented before taking him back in her mouth. Damon had to admit, he really really liked drunk Elena. She was so funny, so possessive, so unpredictable, and oh so horny. He could probably take her right here, right now and she wouldn't even care. She would be too far gone to even know it was going on. He groaned when she grabbed his balls in her hand and squeezed them. She was so perfect she was amazing. Not able to warn her, he released in her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh God." he said when he had released his massive load into her mouth. She swallowed the load of cum and smiled up at Caroline before encasing Damon in his pants again.

"Truth or dare... Damon?" she said turning to her vampire boyfriend. He was taken aback at the moment when she asked him but he turned to her and smirked.

"Dare." he told her basically taunting her.

"I dare you to fuck me." she said smirking at him.

"And I think its time for us to leave." Caroline said getting up and pulling Tyler who was the slightest bit unwilling to leave.

"That would probably be a good idea. I wont be able to hide Damon's dick when he takes all his clothes off. You are not allowed to look at Damon's dick." she told her friend. The duo left the house quickly before Elena got up and stripped off all her clothes.

"Now fuck me Damon." she ordered. He stood up and disrobed while Elena stumbled over to the wall and braced herself against it. Her breasts were pressed against the wall and she wiggled her ass in the air. He wasn't willing to deny her anything especially not sex so he sped over to her and pressed her against the wall harder than before. He teased her entrance with the mushroom shaped head of his cock before pushing it inside.

"Ah yes. Fuck me Damon. Yes." she screamed. He smirked into her back and pounded into her harder. Oh yes he really liked drunk Elena. Really really liked a drunk Elena. He fucked her as hard as he could without tapping into his vampire speed and she mewled like a kitten against the wall. Her nails scratched down the wall as he pounded into her.

"Oh my God. Oh God. Shit. Oh God." she moaned. He groaned against her neck as her muscles fluttered around him. When she exploded he followed behind her. Even after three previous orgasms he still released a lot inside her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came down. When he pulled out he spun her around and pressed her against the wall.

"That was amazing." he said kissing her lips lazily.

"I want you to shove your tongue up my pussy." she told him.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, now. I need you to make me cum again. I want to cum again." she told him.

"Don't you want to recover first?" he asked.

"I let you cum three times. I want another orgasm." she said literally stomping her foot on the floor.

"Fine. Fine. I will eat you out." he assured her. She smiled happily and he dropped to the floor in front of her before diving into her moist kitty. She clutched his head trying to keep him in place while her hips moved against his mouth at a rhythm all their own. The way he was licking at her, mostly avoiding her sensitive clit had her aroused in now time. When she was almost to the end he sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked it hard enough to make her shriek.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Make me cum Damon. Make me cum now." she ordered as she shoved his face back into her. He chuckled against her flesh and she moaned. But he did as she told hm too and she came hard. He continued licking her with long strokes while she came down.

"That was amazing. But now... I need sleep." she said.

"Alright. Let's get you up to bed." he said pulling away from her core and wiping all her juices from around his mouth and nose.


	31. Slutty Wedding Sex

This is for bookluvr18 for this amazing idea. I hope I did it justice. Any more ideas pass them on. 7 left. Next up anal sex... I'm a little nervous for this one, never written anal play before. Well we'll see how it goes.

PS i own nothing

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, as was expected for the nuptials of Alaric Saltzman and Jenna Sommers. After being engaged for far too long they finally decided to tie the knot in a small backyard ceremony with only friends and family at the Gilbert house. It was the perfect location for a backyard wedding with all the trees and the lush green grass. Elena was helping tie Jenna into her dress when she heard her phone vibrate across the room.<p>

"Ignore it. It's probably just boy toy." Jenna stated.

"That is exactly why I have to answer it. He gets impatient when I ignore him." Elena said rushing off to dig her phone out of her purse.

"I still think you should ignore him." Jenna muttered.

_I bet you're looking hot in your cute little yellow dress. ;) _She raised her eyebrows at the text message but opted to ignore it. It was best to just ignore him when he got like this, especially when there was no time to sneak away for a quickie. It was Jenna and Ric's wedding, and Elena and Damon had a duty to make it perfect for them.

"What did Damon want?" Jenna asked.

"It was just Damon being Damon." Elena stated before returning to the neglected ties on the back of Jenna's summery wedding dress.

"I see. He better behave. Ric better make him behave." Jenna stated, completely wound up. She was a nervous ball of excited energy at the moment as she waited for it to be time to walk down the aisle.

"Ric cant make Damon do anything. If he tells him to behave, he's more likely to not." Elena reminded her aunt.

"Well at least he hasn't tried to corrupt you yet today." Jenna noted.

"Damon corrupted me long ago Jenna. Why is it that you think I spend so many nights there?" Elena asked.

"Oh my God, I just assumed he was helping you with your homework." Jenna noted embarrassed.

"He does do that, but then we have sex. Often more than once. He has amazing stamina. He's ready to go moments after finishing." Elena said her eyes dancing at the last encounter her and Damon had had.

"Lalalala, I don't want to know." Jenna said covering her ears.

"That's fine. If you don't want to know, don't ask. Or bring it up whether on purpose or not." Elena stated.

"Done, know help me with my veil." she said grabbing the lacy piece of fabric from the chair. Elena heard her phone vibrate again and she rushed over to it.

"Just a second." she said. She opened the message and sighed.

_Or maybe you're not wearing your dress yet... maybe your naked and wanting me. Hmm whatever shall I do? I will have you again Miss Gilbert._ She rolled her eyes at his message, this one was more sexual than the last one, and they were having the desired effect on her. She hadn't seen him since the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The parties had been four days ago, and she missed her hot vampire boyfriend like crazy. But of course there was no way for them to sneak away anytime soon. They had to get through the ceremony and the reception before they even had a chance of getting away together. It wouldn't be right to up and ditch Jenna and Ric on their special day in order to have sex, although she couldn't deny how wonderful that idea felt. She ignored the message again and rushed back over to Jenna. She secured the veil of the elegant up-do before adjusting the veil so it flowed over the dress just right.

"Are you ready soon to be Mrs Saltzman?" Elena asked walking around to face her aunt.

"I'm nervous, I'm excited. I'm so wound up right now I feel like I'm going to snap." she said.

"You'll be fine." Elena assured her aunt.

"I think I'm ready. Are the guys outside yet?" Jenna asked.

"I'll look." Elena said walking over to the window in her sunshine yellow dress that dropped to just before her knees. "They're there." Elena said when she seen Alaric and Damon standing before all the guests.

"Are all the chairs filled?"Jenna asked.

"Not an empty seat." Elena assured her aunt.

"Good." Jenna said before steeling her nerves.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked returning to Jenna.

"I think so. Let's go." she said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure? I can probably buy you a couple more minutes." she said.

"No, its only going to get harder from here. Let's go get me married." Jenna said smiling brightly.

"Let's go." Elena said matching her smile. The two women walked down the stairs, Jenna in her white strapless wedding gown, and Elena in her sunshine yellow strapless yellow dress. When they appeared at the top of the aisle, the modified wedding march started. Damon smirked at Elena as they walked in, and his eyes raked down every inch of her body covered and uncovered. There was more skin uncovered. Her legs that went on for days thanks to the wooden wedges that she was wearing and her neck and cleavage. She smirked back at him before taking her spot on the other side. Jenna stood across from Alaric and took his hand. The minister started the ceremony and Elena attempted to keep her focus on the ceremony instead of the incredibly sexy vampire on the other side of the alter from her. He had been sending her sexy looks since the service started and they were making her hot. She wanted him, and she wanted his hot body. She wanted his firm length buried deep between her thighs, but she knew that wasn't going to happen for a while at least, so she tried to push the idea from her mind. That was harder than it looked. How does one forget about Damon Salvatore doing sinful things to your body? You don't. The two were lost in their own little world of private looks and communication between their eyes that they missed most of the ceremony. Both snapped back to reality when the minister cleared his throat.

"The rings." he said staring at the Damon. With the minister, Alaric and Jenna and all the guests staring at them, they both quickly handed over the wedding bands they were guarding.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

"Focus Elena." Jenna told her before turning back to her almost husband. Elena blushed a deep red colour as she stared at anything but the sexy man across the alter from her. Staring at him again would only get her in more trouble. Damn him and his magnetic personality and hot body.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister said. Alaric swooped in and kissed Jenna softly before pulling away.

"Amateur." Damon mumbled when they ended the kiss.

"You think you can do better?" Alaric asked quietly.

"I know I can, but hey I don't get the chance to prove that." Damon exclaimed as he and Elena followed them up the aisle.

"Get in the car you two. We are going to get pictures done." Jenna said when she caught them trying to sneak away for a quickie.

"But, it'll only take a few minutes." Damon begged.

"You can wait until after the wedding and the reception. You two still have speeches left to give." she reminded them of their roles as best man and maid of honour.

"Yes yes I know." he said crawling into the backseat of the limo that Ric had rented. Elena slid in next to him and placed her hand in his lap.

"I'm watching you. That is not an appropriate place for your hand to be resting." Jenna warned her.

"Damn it." Damon muttered when Elena pulled her hand back to her own lap. "Can I at least hold her hand?" he asked Jenna with a pronounced scowl on his face.

"Sure, as long as you don't turn it indecent. I swear to God if you turn an innocent act such as hand holding indecent then there will be hell to pay." she warned her husbands friend.

"Do not worry, all will be fine." he said as he laced his fingers with Elena's. He caressed the palm of her hand causing shivers to go up her spine.

"Damon." she said her voice hoarse.

"What baby?" he asked.

"You know what." she whispered.

"I hear whispering. Stop. You are not allowed to plan a quickie. You can keep it in your pants for one evening." Jenna stated firmly.

"You know I really don't like you much. You are a very unlikeable woman." he said scowling at the bride.

"The feeling is mutual Damon. Oh look we're here. Let's go get some pictures done." she said getting out of the car.

"Can we have 10 minutes?" Damon asked.

"No. Get you. Chop chop. You are not ruining my wedding with your raging libido." she said.

"Fine." he whined getting out of the car and helping Elena out. When she was getting out, she purposely flashed him a look at her lacy white panties which had him immediately hardening in his pants.

"Oops." Elena said as she took his hand to walk over to where Jenna and Alaric were waiting impatiently.

"We are on a schedule. Hurry up." she said tapping her foot in the grass. For the next hour the group took pictures on the grass and around trees.

"Are we done now?" Damon asked as he laid down on the grass with Elena's head in his lap.

"Fine. We're done. Let's head back to the house. The reception is about to start." she said.

"Great." Damon said as they rushed back to the car.

When they got back to the house, all the guests were seated at the newly assembled chairs.

"Please welcome the new Mr and Mrs Saltzman" the DJ announced as Jenna and Ric walked towards the head table. They sat down when they realized that the maid of honour and best man were missing.

"Damn it. Where did they go? It's time for speeches." Jenna shrieked.

"It seems our maid of honour and best man are missing. We'll be right back." Alaric told the guests who were patiently waiting for the speeches to be done so they could eat dinner.

"Finally." he said once they were alone in her bedroom and he had her pressed up against the door.

"we escaped." she said as he attacked her neck with kisses and small love bites.

"We don't have much time. This is going to be hard and fast. We have to make our speeches." he said as he pushed her dress up to rest under her breasts and tear her panties from her body.

"Yes." she sighed as he stuck a finger up inside her testing her wetness. He deemed her more than ready and he positioned his more than ready cock up at her entrance.

"Just do it already. Just fuck me. I'm so ready for this." she said.

"I know you are. You're so wet." he told her as he pressed the first few inches inside her. She groaned into his shoulder as he pressed still further inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate his large size. They contracted around his length as he slipped the rest of the way inside her. His tip brushed against the spongy tissue of her g spot every time he moved inside her.

"Oh God. Oh." she gasped as he thrust into her at a rough pace. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and his pants were around his ankles. His fingers dug into her hips and he knew there were going to be bruises there tomorrow, but he also knew that the bruises didn't bother her too much. She relished them, like she relished it when he marked her as his. Her eyes drifted shut with the force of the pleasure coursing through her.

"No. Keep your eyes open." he ordered. He loved watching the emotion in her eyes whenever they made love, whether it was like this, or if it slow and tender, and in his or hers bed. It didn't matter, there was always so much emotion filling her eyes. Her eyes opened and locked on his while he continued thrusting into her relentlessly. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy.

"I'm so close. Fuck baby I'm so close." she moaned as he thrusted deeper.

"Then cum. I know you want to. I know you want to explode all over my thick hard dick." he moaned in her ear.. his words had the desired effect and she came around him. She lost control of herself in a haze of pleasure as he continued fucking her. She was in her own personal nirvana, and when he came it sent her headlong into another smaller orgasm.

"Oh God." she panted when she finally regained some control.

"That was hot. Do you feel better now?" Damon asked.

"I do. How about you?" she asked.

"For now. I will want you again in a while." he told her.

"I couldn't agree more." she said as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a new pair of panties since he ripped the other pair. She slipped them on so the dress didn't look entirely obscene. He pulled his pants back up and tucked in his shirt.

"Ready to go give our speeches?" he asked.

"Yep. Now I can finally focus on them instead of my own personal needs." she said smirking.

"I agree. Let's go honour Ric and Jenna." he said opening the door to find the bride and groom standing there with their arms crossed and almost identical scowls on their faces.

"Hello." he said smirking.

"I would say I don't want to know what you were doing in there, but I already know. We were out here long enough to hear more than I ever wanted to." Alaric said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have listened in you pervert." Damon said trying to stifle a laugh while Elena blushed furiously.

"You know what, its my wedding, I'm in love and I just don't care. Just go give the damn speech." she told them before walking away. Alaric followed behind her as Damon turned to Elena.

"I think she took that rather well." he stated.


	32. Time of Month

This is for lexipedia. I hope I did it justice. It was beyond awkward for me to write, as I have never written anal, or that form of blood play. I hope that doesnt show in the chapter. Let me know what you all think of this completely different chapter. Anymore prompts, pass them on. down to 7 again. keep em coming.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Elena said rolling over in bed and smashing her face into her pillows. It was official life sucked and then you die. Life couldn't possibly suck any more than it did right now. The lovely perks of being a woman. The cramps ached and she felt bloated.<p>

"Elena, are you coming down for breakfast?" Jenna asked from her doorway.

"No, leave me here to die." she groaned into the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asked worried about her niece. She rarely if ever got sick.

"No, I'm dying." she said dramatically.

" Oh. I'll leave you alone then." Jenna said rushing downstairs and picking up the phone. When he picked up the phone on the second ring Jenna was relieved.

"Damon, there is something wrong with Elena. I don't know what it is. I need you to come over right now." Jenna said panicked.

"I'll be right there." he said hanging up without another word. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief, she knew that Damon would figure it out.

"What's wrong with Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"She's sick, she feels like she's dying." Jenna said wringing her fingers. Damon walked in the front door moments later, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room." Jenna said. Damon rushed up the stairs and barged into Elena's room, the worry on Jenna's face and the smell of blood in the air spurring him on.

"Elena, are you okay?" he asked panicked as he rubbed her back.

"Leave me alone?" she said.

"Are you in pain?" he asked soothingly.

"Yes I'm in pain. I dare you to be female for one month." she said staring up at him.

"Ah, I get it now. You know that you had Jenna completely freaked out. She thought you were dying." he said smiling.

"I feel like I am. I want you to leave. You shouldn't see me like this." she said still not looking at him.

"I am not leaving. I've seen you hungover, nothing could be as bad as that." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I am bloated and I'm ugly. Leave me alone." she insisted.

"I'll stay with you today, entertain you. But right now I have to go tell Jenna that all is well." he said standing up from his position on the floor.

"All is not well. I am dying." she insisted.

"You are not dying Elena. You go through this monthly and you always come out alive. I'm sure you will this time too." he told her before walking out the door.

"Is she okay?" Jenna asked pacing the kitchen floor.

"She's fine. Let's just say an unwelcome friend came to visit her and now she's miserable." he said.

"Oh. Why didn't I think of that?" Jenna said placing her head in her hands.

"It doesn't help that she's being over-dramatic. She thinks she's dying." Damon said.

"I know. Poor girl, you're lucky your not a woman. You've never had to go through this." Jenna said.

"I know. But I better head up there, I told her I would keep her company today." he said. When Damon was gone Jenna turned to Jeremy.

"At least its safe to say that they wont be having sex today." Jenna said smiling.

"I don't want to hear it." Jeremy said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Honey, I'm back." he singsonged when he walked back into her room and shut the door.

"Go away." she said still in the same position he left her in.

"Not going to happen. Your pain is my pain baby." he said walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting down after removing his boots and leather jacket.

"I don't want you here." Elena said.

"Sure you do. Come here, lay your pretty little head on my chest and let me make you feel better." he said.

"But the blood." she tried, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine. I am not Stefan. How did you survive a relationship with him for over a year when I know for a fact he couldn't handle being this close to you when you were like this?" he asked.

"Those few days a month we never saw each other." she told him.

"Ah, makes sense. Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"No." she groaned.

"Do you want to sleep?" he tried again.

"No." she groaned.

"Do you want comfort food?" he tried.

"No." she groaned.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"I want to die." she decided burrowing her head in his chest.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Do you want me to make you feel better?" he asked.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked curiously.

"The best way I know how." he said trailing his finger down her body to the waist band of her sleep shorts.

"Damon, no. That is so disgusting." she said holding his hand firmly to her belly.

"Baby it may be disgusting to a normal man, or Stefan. But now to me. I never claimed to be a normal man." he said.

"But its so dirty." she said uncertainly.

"It'll be so hot baby." he said slipping his finger underneath the waist band and caressing the skin there.

"Damon... I don't know." she said.

"It'll make you forget about your cramps for a while." he said.

"Can I suck you off first?" she asked.

"If you want, but why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not ready for you to go down on me. I need more time to prepare." she said.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to suck me off?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can manage this." she said as she pushed him onto his back and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She pushed them down with a little help from him. As always he went commando, and his firm erection sprang out rising gracefully towards his belly.

"You may want to lock the doors." he told her, "just in case."

"Good idea." she said getting out of bed and locking both her bedroom and bathroom door before returning to the bed where Damon was laying with his perfect erection curved up.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your cock?" he asked rhetorically as she took him in her hands and began pumping him.  
>"Not nearly enough." he gasped.<p>

"Well I do love it. It is truly perfect." she said as she dropped her lips to his tip, suckling gently. The woman was an expert on what he liked. Anything she did, he found it hot and vice versa.. she scratched the skin on the inside of his thigh while she suckled his tip, collecting the tiny bead of pre-cum that had leaked out.

"You taste so good." she said releasing his tip with a pop.

"Elena, suck now." he instructed. When she went for it he thrashed his head against her pillow. Seeing the reaction he had made her proud, she had reduced Damon Salvatore to a writhing mess on her bed. Using her other hand she squeezed his balls in time with her sucks.

"Oh fuck." he moaned.

"Do you want to cum?" she asked forgetting all about her discomfort.

"Uh huh." he said incoherently. She was reducing him to a man incapable of words and he had no problem with that.

"Okay." she said dropping her mouth back to his length again and sucking hard at his tip while pumping his base with the hand that was previously scratching the inside of his thigh. Her other hand continued squeezing his balls rhythmically. The combination of it all caused him to explode in milky streams down her throat. His chest rose and fell frantically as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

"was that good?" she asked hoping to distract him from wanting to eat her out.

"Oh yeah, but don't get any smart ideas about distracting me. I am still going down on you. You'll enjoy it, I promise." he said.

"But I'm menstruating. It's disgusting." she said wringing her fingers together.

"It's blood, its amazing." he corrected.

"It's not the same as you taking it from my neck or my wrist Damon." she said trying to convince him.

"It's better, its going to be mixed with your arousal. It's going to be amazing. I know its not the same." he assured her.

"Fine. This better feel good." she said still skittish about the whole thing.

"I knew you would come around. You cant say no when I offer to but my mouth on you." he said cockily.

"Just do it." she said closing her eyes tightly. She figured if she couldn't see it, then she could block the entire thing from her mind, or at least erase the fact that she currently had her period. He laid her down below him and pulled her sleep shorts from her. The smell of her evaded his nostrils and he sighed happily.

"You smell so good, I cant wait to taste you." he said pressing a kiss to her belly.

"This is disgusting." she said.

"This is far from disgusting baby. I am a vampire, vampires love blood of all kinds." he said kissing the inside of her thigh. She could feel herself getting excited at all the attention he was laying on her. She was wound up. Taking her by surprise- although by now nothing he did should surprise her- he licked her entire length before suckling her clit into his mouth. She covered her mouth to prevent the scream that was bubbling to her lips from escaping. Her other hand tangled in his hair making sure he didn't escape. He licked up the blood combined with her sweet nectar creating the most amazing ambrosia he had ever tasted. She tasted heavenly.

"Oh God." she said.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"This... it isn't enough." she groaned.

"Wow... that's a first. He pleasuring someone with my mouth and it not being enough." he said shocked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It is enough... I just need more. My clit it too sensitive its almost uncomfortable." she confessed.

"Well there is something that I can do, I know you've never done this before though." he said.

"What? I know we cant have sex, but is there anything else we can do?" she asked.

"Anal." he suggested. Her initial reaction was to pull her shorts back on and flee the room at his suggestion, second was to yell, third was to simply turn him down, but her fourth had her smiling feebly and nodding her head.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I think so. I've never done this before." she confessed.

"I know. I'll make it good for you." he promised her.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked.

"A little. I'll take it easy. It requires a lot of foreplay." he told her.

"The oral you just gave me was lots of foreplay." she told him.

"We need more." he said leaning in to kiss her. His tongue battled hers. He rubbed and stroked and caressed her all over her body bringing her higher than she could ever remember being.

"Damon..." she begged.

"Okay, do you have lube?" he asked hopefully.  
>"Yes. Its in the bedside table" she answered shyly.<p>

"Why do you have lube?" he asked curiously as he grabbed the small tube.

"I bought it on a whim after you and I got together. I was slightly curious about anal play and you were the only one I could think of asking about that." she confessed.

"Well here we go." he said squirting some of the cold gel onto her ass after he had her positioned on her hands and knees. He coated his finger generously as well as he circled her tight passage with his finger.

"When I dip inside try not to dislodge me. You're going to want to pull back, just stay where you are. The discomfort will be gone before you know it." he explained. She nodded her head and gasped when she felt the first intrusion from his finger. She fought back the urge to force him out of her and let him move his finger and add a second on. When the discomfort disappeared he scissored his fingers stretching her back passage.

"God... that feels so good." she said.

"Just wait until my cock is back there." he said.

"Oh God." she moaned at the thought.

"This is going to hurt a bit more baby." he said pulling his fingers from her. She nodded and relaxed her body and her breathing so he could slowly ease himself inside her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him slathering lubricant on his length. She felt him position his dick between her cheeks and push in slightly. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out as he slowly moved deeper inside her tight back passage. Once he was fully seated inside her, he started moving very slowly at first. When she started moving along his length to he started picking up his pace. Soon he was thrusting inside her at a normal pace and there was no pain for Elena whatsoever. Only pleasure. Intense pleasure. He grasped her hips as he moved in and out of her. She moaned continuously as she let him fuck her ass. She no longer understood the anti anal sex stigma that always surrounded the act. It was so hot, so sensual. In many ways it was no worse than using your mouth on your partners genitals.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" he asked not sure if she would want his cum in her ass.

"Uh that's a little awkward for me yet. I know how you like cumming all over my body." she said.

"Okay." he said as he reached around to rub her clit with his thumb even though he knew it was sensitive. The action paid off and she came. He pulled out of her shortly after and sprayed his seat all over her lower back. He grunted as he climaxed, he loved seeing his cum sprayed all over her body. It was beyond hot. When he was fully spent he fell onto the bed next to her.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

"Not because of the anal sex and I cant even really feel my cramps anymore." she confessed.

"See, I'm pretty sure I told you this before, but sex fixes everything. Especially when its with me." he said.


	33. Distance

This is for Black-White-Grey, thank you for your great prompt. I have never written a phone sex one shot before. So much fun to write. Hope you all enjoy it. thank you for making this story one of my most popular stories on FF. Next up... sex in front of a full length mirror. Any more ideas pass then my way. I love your ideas so much.

PS I own nothing, just my writing :)

* * *

><p>Three days. Three long days and there were still another week eleven to go. Two weeks without Elena. Two weeks without any passion. Two weeks without sex. The idea was preposterous. In over 170 years he had never went two weeks without sex. But now – now he was in his first ever committed relationship, he had to endure two weeks without pleasure. Sure he was able to deal with it himself, but that was no fun when she wasn't around to get all hot and bothered about him touching himself. It always worked that way. She would withhold her hot body from him, he would undress and get into bed on top of the covers and proceed to touch himself. It usually only took a few strokes, a few moments for her to give in and climb into bed with him. Sometimes she would play with him and touch herself, effectively making him crazy. But now none of that was an option, she wasn't even here to torment him. She was on a girls trip with Caroline. Apparently, they needed a drama free trip and now they were on the beach in Florida, while he resided in his big empty house all alone and in a perpetual state of blue balls.<p>

"Elena! Elena, where are you? Come back to Orlando." Caroline called out to her day dreaming best friend.

"Oh sorry. I was just day dreaming." Elena said snapping out of her reverie.

"Was your day dream, you and a dark haired blue eyed vampire in various sexual positions?" Caroline asked knowingly.

"Maybe." Elena said coyly.

"Well snap out of it. You can go back to practically living with him and being passionately in love in eleven days. Until then you are to focus on girl time with me. No need to rub in your good relationship to me when I don't have a relationship at all." Caroline whined.

"It's not my fault you absolutely refuse to decide who you want. You have Klaus, Matt and Tyler. You need to choose, they're not going to wait around forever. Maybe you should focus this trip on figuring out who you truly care about, and I can fantasize about my hot boyfriend." Elena suggested.

"How about no boy drama at all, and we enjoy this time together as friends. Boy drama can wait for 11 days." Caroline insisted.

"But I don't have drama... I have an unbelievable sex life and a boyfriend who would move heaven and earth to be with me. You have boy drama. I am just laying here in the sun with you, frustrated because he hasn't touched me in three days." Elena said glumly.

"I'm sure you can survive 11 more days without the wonderful hands of Damon Salvatore touching your body and bringing you higher." Caroline griped.

"You know, I was thinking maybe I'll call my hot boyfriend and see what he is up to." Elena said digging through her beach bag for her Iphone.

"Fine. You do that." Caroline sulked.

"I will." Elena said hitting Damon's picture on the phone and dialling the number that she knew by heart. The phone rang three times before his seductive voice rang through the phone.

"Hey baby, fancy hearing your voice." he said, his voice silky smooth and like a balm to Elena's needy body. Even just hearing his voice eased some of the ever present ache between her thighs.

"I missed you. I thought I'd call." she said softly, aware of the glower that Caroline shot her.

"Of course you missed me. What's not to miss?" he asked cockily.

"Well your incredible modesty for one." she answered dryly.

"Ah but you love it. You love how sure of myself I am. It makes you hot." he noted certainly.

"Of course it does. I love almost everything about you." she said with a sickenly sweet smile on her face.

"Would you just get a room please? I can't listen to this anymore. Have some decency, some of us don't have perfect relationships. Or any relationship at all." Caroline whined, having heard more than enough of the conversation from both sides. Sometimes being a vampire was a massive inconvenience. A mean bone in her body had her hoping he would say something stupid and she would get her best friend back for the rest of this trip. But she couldn't foresee that happening, they were so passionately in love it was disgusting to witness.

"Do you want to? Get a room?" Damon asked having heard Caroline tell her to.

"It wouldn't do any good Damon. You are miles and miles away in Mystic Falls, while I am on a beach in Orlando. Even you cant get here instantly. Even with your super vampire speed." she whined.

"Maybe I don't have to be physically there. You get where I'm going with this?" he asked hinting.

"Phone sex? Really?" she asked appalled.

"What;s wrong with phone sex?" he asked confused by her reaction.

"I've never done it before. And you know how bad I suck at dirty talking." she exclaimed causing Caroline to roll her eyes theatrically and plug her Ipod in to drown out the conversation.

"That's okay. I'll do all the work. All you have to do is enjoy and be vocal. All I need is to hear yourself enjoying yourself and then all will be good." he said.

"But... phone sex... really?" she asked.

"I want you so bad Elena. I probably get in my car and drive through the night to get there but I gather that Caroline would not approve of that." he said.

"I know. I want you too Damon. So bad. I miss you." she said softly.

"Then go inside and crawl into bed, naked and wait for my further instructions." he ordered her.

"Fine. Call me back in ten minutes." she said hanging up on him.

"I cant believe you are ditching me for hot phone sex with HIM." she scolded her friends.

"Well maybe now that you're alone out here you can find a fourth hot guy to add to your trio of guys that are hopelessly into you." Elena said, snarkier that she had intended.

"Ouch. You really do need to get laid. Go inside and get rid of that attitude. You've been spending way too much time with Damon." Caroline said trying to appear hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tense." Elena said apologetically.

"I know. Now run along and let the hot words of one Damon Salvatore relieve that ache." she said gesturing for her friend to run along.

When Elena was back in their room she quickly undressed tossing her clothes in a small pile beside her bed. She climbed under the covers not wanting anyone to walk in, although she knew that the only person who could walk in was Caroline, and she wouldn't do that. She knew what was going on in here at the moment, or what would be going on soon enough. When she felt the phone buzz in her hand, she clicked the button.

"Hello there." she said happily.

"Hello to you to. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not even close." Elena sighed.

"It's easy. I'll do all the work. Not unlike every other time we're together." he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice through the phone line.

"Hey, by the way it is exhausting watching you work." she said playfully.

"I'm sure it is. Are you naked?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Are you in bed?" he asked again.

"Yes." she answered again.

"Good. Put the phone on speaker and lay it on the pillow beside your head." he instructed. She did as he said and waited for his next instruction.

"Good now for this to work, you have to do everything I say for you to do. And pretend its me. It'll make it more comfortable for you." he told her.

"Okay." she said nodding her head although he couldn't see her.

"Okay. Take your hands and tease your nipples. Pinch and pull on them slightly." he instructed as he slowly removed the black lounge pants he was wearing and climbing onto his king sized bed completely naked.

"God... what else?" she moaned.

"God? My name is Damon." he joked.

"It was an expletive. What do you want me to do next?" she begged.

"Imagine that I am kissing my way down your stomach. I love how it quivers beneath my touch. How your muscles twitch sporadically" he whispered.

"What do I do?" she begged still pinching and playing with her nipples.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. This is going to be exquisite torture." he said gleefully through the phone with his hand wrapped tightly around his erection.

"I need more. Please baby." Elena gasped begging. She never knew that playing with her own nipples would have such an effect on her. It was insane. She was so turned on, but she suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't seen him in three days. If she couldn't handle three days, how in the hell was she supposed to handle eleven more?

"Trail your fingers slowly down your chest and your stomach. When you get to your destination, slip one finger inside." he instructed, his voice husky with his desire.

"Are you touching yourself?" she panted as she did as he instructed.

"You're joking right?" he asked sardonically.

"Stupid question." she agreed as she moved one finger inside herself.

"Add another finger to your pleasure. Rub your clit with the pad of your thumb." he instructed as he rubbed his erection at a pace designed to get him there quick. Her moan answered his questions of whether or not she was doing as he said.

"I know I'm more impressive than your fingers but just imagine its me." he told her.

"Damon..." she moaned and he knew he was the only one occupying her thoughts at that moment.

"I imagine that it is your tight walls wrapped around my length instead of just my hand." he stated as he continued his ministrations on his hardness.

"I'm so close." she said panting into the phone.

"Good. Me too. Take your other hand and squeeze your breasts." he instructed. She did as he said and the combination of all of it sent her soaring over the edge. She screamed into the phone and called out his name as she came down. He followed behind her moments after.

"You're sure you cant come home early?" he asked when he regained the ability to speak.

"Sorry, Caroline would kill me if I did." she answered honestly. The desire to be with him was evident in her voice so he couldn't hold it against her. He could however hold it against Caroline Forbes.

"What if I was to come there?" he asked perking up considerably.

"Caroline would then kill both of us. It's looking like we're going to have to just endure this hiatus." she groaned.

"Damon annoying blonde vampires." he growled.

"I know. But imagine just how hot it will be when I come home." she said.

"Oh baby, I know it's going to be hot. But I better let you go, or else you'll never be hanging up this phone." he told her.

"I kinda like the sound of that." she mused.

"No, Elena. I will try to behave for the next eleven days. But when you get home you are mine. You may not see anyone for a couple days." he warned her.

"I really like the sound of that." she decided.

"Good. Now hang up now and go find Blondie." he instructed.

"God, I hate Caroline." Elena groaned as she hung up the phone and stalked back down to the beach.

"Feeling better now?" Caroline asked lifting up her sunglasses when she heard Elena approaching.

"Phone sex is not nearly as satisfying as real sex." Elena whined.

"Boo hoo, at least you're getting some." Caroline said obviously pouting.

"Phone sex hardly counts as getting some." Elena argued.

"I'm getting nothing. You at least are getting something." Caroline argued back.

"This distance thing sucks." Elena whined slipping her sunglasses back on and laying down on her lounge chair under the hot Florida midday sun.


	34. Watched

This is for Black-White-Grey, and I hope I did your prompt justice. If anyone else has any more ideas send them my way. I'm getting quite a list again and that makes me so happy. I'm glad you are all still enjoying this story. 17 more prompts to go. Next up... sex in the kitchen. Stay tuned.

PS I own nothing just my writing.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Elena demanded as she followed behind Damon who was pulling her by the hand to his car.<p>

"My house. I want you. Now." he told her dragging her along behind him.

"So you felt the need to come and grab me from Bonnie's house because you wanted sex?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I always want sex Elena. But the need was too intense this time. I want you and I want you now. Just be happy that I am going to restrain myself until we get to my house. I want to try something new." he told her.

"What do you mean by new?" she asked warily. Sometimes his ideas of new were to crazy for her to even think about.

"Nothing to crazy. I'm not going to fold you into a pretzel or anything. Don't worry." he assured her.

"Whenever you mention new. I can't walk the next day." she reminded him.

"Oh well. But I promise that it is nothing too crazy this time." he assured her.

"Is there a bed?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." he answered.

"Are you going to tie me up?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

"Are you going to spank me?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Then I wont." he assured her.

"Please tell me what you're planning." she begged.

"Fine. I want to watch myself fuck you. So I'm going to fuck you in front of a full length mirror." he told her.

"Oh. That's not bad at all. That is actually really tame for you." she said relieved. She was still recovering from the last time he had an idea. She never ever wanted to be tied up and hung from the door ever again. She was entirely at his mercy and admittedly it was hot. So hot that she came more times than she was able to count from what he did to her.

"I told you. I don't always want to tie you up and have you at my mercy. Sometimes I like plain old sex." he assured her kissing her temple.

"This isn't plain old sex. You are going to watch us on a full length mirror. I don't have to watch do I?" she asked warily.

"No. If it will make you uncomfortable. You can ride me, facing me. But if you watch us, I promise you that it will make the experience even hotter than it could be otherwise." he assured her.

"I'll give it a shot." she decided.

"Good. But now we just need to get home so I can do my thing." he told her ushering her into the car and rushing around to the other side. Elena could see Bonnie scowling at them through the curtains. She clearly wasn't happy that Damon interrupted their time together and on one hand Elena wasn't either. But once her hormones started running wild, then they couldn't be stopped. Bonnie would have to wait. She waved halfheartedly at Bonnie who scowled further. It was even clear to Bonnie that Elena wasn't fighting Damon on this. She was just as ruled by her hormones as he was.

"The witch will get over it. It's not like I killed anyone, I'm just stealing you away." he muttered as he drove way above the speed limit to the boarding house.

"Sex is not a good reason to kidnap me Damon." Elena told him.

"Sure it is. Sex is the best reason for everything. Especially sex with me. Sex with me is everything." he stated cockily.

"Your ego needs its own zip code." Elena muttered knowing full well he could hear her.

"I can back it up. There is nothing wrong with having a large ego when you can back it up. The size of my ego is in direct correlation to the size of another part of my body." he said smirking.

"God! You are incorrigible." she said as she climbed out of the car once they arrived back at the boarding house.

"And you love it. Now chop chop. Get to my bedroom." he said urging her into the house. He shut the door behind them as he pushed her towards the stairs.

"Hi Elena." Stefan said shyly from the parlour.

"Stefan." she said smiling softly. They were in the awkward post breakup stage of their relationship.

"I didn't expect to see you here today." he said frowning. So far in the short time she had been with Damon, they had managed to only be together when Stefan wasn't going to be around. It was the perfect solution, and they weren't rubbing their newfound intimacy in Stefan's face.

"I wasn't planning on coming over. But he had other plans." she said pointing at Damon who was standing impatiently on the stairs.

"Yes I had other plans. Plans that are going unfulfilled as we speak. Let's go." he insisted.

"I am talking to Stefan. This is all your fault." she said glaring at Damon.

"We can forgo this awkward conversation and continue what I had planned upstairs." he insisted impatiently.

"Your plans can wait." Elena insisted.

"I'll let you go. I don't particularly want to be here for this. It's hard to see you and him together. I'll see you around." he said walking towards the front door.

"That's a good ideas Stef. Get out, go hunt. Do something." Damon urged.

"I'll see you later Stefan." Elena said as he strode out of the house. "You're an ass. You knew he would be here today." she accused him.

"Elena, he thinks our relationship is not sexual yet. He needed to know that I have everything with you. He still thinks this is temporary. Now. You. Bedroom. Now." he said enunciating the words.

"Fine. You're just lucky that I want you. You waiting almost patiently while I talked to Stefan kind of turned me on." she admitted.

"Good. Let's go." he said pulling her into his room and shutting the door. He led her over to the bed and sat her down on it. He grabbed the hem of her t shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra before making it join her shirt on the floor.

"You are so beautiful." he told her leaning down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back eagerly as she ran her hands over his hard chest. When her fingers made it to the hem of his t shirt she pushed it upwards. They broke the kiss just long enough to push the shirt over his head dropping it on the floor. She scraped her nails down his chest as he continued kissing her. His tongue duelled hers intimately, her hands rested on his lower belly. She shifted them down a little bit so she could unbutton his jeans. She stuck her hand inside and her eyes widened at the lack of underwear.

"Commando?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Convenience." he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"I like." she responded before kissing him again. She pulled her hand back out and pushed his jeans down his legs. When they pooled at his ankles he stepped out of them and pulled her to her feet.

"You are wearing too many clothes." he said unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them to the floor to meet his. He divested her of her underwear quickly as well before spinning them around so he was sitting on the bed facing the freestanding mirror set up on the floor in front of the bed. He opened his legs and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down on his lap facing the mirror, his hands moved up to cup her breasts as she watched his hands in the mirror. He was right, this was hot.

"Lift up a little bit." he urged. She obliged him and lifted herself up enough so he could position his erection underneath her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, before softly sucking on the skin of her neck.

"Yes." she answered breathlessly.

"Good. Sink down on me slowly." he instructed. She did as he said and she slowly moved down over his length until he was filling her to the hilt. Filling her perfectly. She groaned at how perfectly he fit inside her.

"Slowly ride me. But keep your eyes on the mirror. Watch us fuck. Do not close your eyes." he ordered. She nodded and started moving over him while keeping her eyes firmly locked on the couple in the mirror. His hands grasped her breasts while she moved over him. Elena bit her lip as she moved around him. Rolling her hips and changing her rhythm now and again.

"Fuck Elena. This is so hot." he said as he watched them move in the mirror. She had to admit he was right. Watching yourself fuck was an erotic experience, one she would have to experience again sooner rather than later. She kept up her rhythm even with the way her muscles were clenching, begging her to take him faster. She loved the delicious torture going through her body and she loved watching the way her own body bowed and arched as he filled her on every downstroke.

"I'm close." he warned her. She picked up her pace and he reached around her to rub her clit. She moaned loudly watching him touch her intimately as they fucked.

"Damon..." she groaned.  
>"Yes baby?" he asked as he continued rubbing her clit.<p>

"Damon... Oh God... I need to cum." she said as her pace grew more frantic atop him.

"you will baby. Cum for me Elena." he insisted. His words sent her over the edge, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.  
>"Keep your eyes open baby. I want you to watch yourself cum." he told her still maddenly in control of himself.<p>

"I want to watch you cum." she told him.

"Good." he said grinning as he sucked and nibbled on her ear lobe as he continued thrusting up into her as she came down from her orgasm. He followed moments later filling her body with his warm cum. He stilled underneath her and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder wrapping his arms tight around her body.

"That was so good." he told her. She nodded tiredly in his arms completely agreeing with him.

"Yes it was." she agreed laying her head against his chest so he could nuzzle her neck more freely.

"Now are you going to stop fighting me when I get a brilliant idea such as this?" he asked kissing the length of her neck down over her shoulder, aware that he was still inside her.

"Never again. If you're ideas make me feel this good, then I will never fight you again." she said breathlessly.

"Good girl. Now crawl into my bed and get some rest because round 2 will be happening." he ordered. She grinned and did what he said, curling up under the blankets while she waited for him to join her. She knew it was only going to keep getting better and better. Although how anything could top this she wasn't sure. She fell into a comfortable slumber dreaming of her beautiful blue eyed vampire.


	35. Apple Pie

This is for Black-White-Grey, I hope I did it justice. It turned out sappier and more romantic than I had planned. I hope you all still like it. Let me know what you think and let me know anymore ideas that you may have.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm what smells so good in here?" Damon asked walking into the Gilbert house one afternoon.<p>

"I'm making my moms famous apple pie. I was feeling wistful." she explained turning to smile at him.

"It smells delicious." he assured her kissing her temple.

"I hope it tastes that way. It would really suck if I couldn't make it the way she did. I want to remember the way it tasted and the way it smelled. It's one of those memories I feel that I'm losing. I'm trying to bring it back." she explained looking down at an invisible spot on her shirt so she didn't have to look him in the eye.

"There is nothing wrong with that Elena. You should want to remember things like this of your parents. It's completely normal." he said placing his finger under her chin to pull her face up to look into his eyes.

"Does it really smell good in here or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked seriously. She knew it could technically go either way. She didn't think it smelt back, but that was just her opinion.

"It really does smell good in here. I promise. You should feel wistful more often. Although I'm sure if you did everyone in this house would be three hundred pounds." he said smirking.

"Shut up. I don't always cook when I feel like this. It's just I missed my moms apple pie and I wanted to try making it." she said smacking his arm.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"Sure." she said grinning. "My dad often helped my mom bake her pie, this reminds me of that a little bit." she said.

"What did your dad do?" he asked.

"He mostly pretended to help, but when it came time to put it in the oven or take it out he did that. He didn't want to risk my mom burning herself." she explained remembering the happy times.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked washing his hands in the sink.

"You can put the pie in the oven." she said smiling softly handing him the heavy pan. He smiled at her and did as she suggested placing the pie in the oven. She set the timer on the oven and leaned against the counter.

"Tell me more about your mom and dad." he suggested.

"I don't know what to tell you." she said.

"Anything. What do you think they'd think of me?" he asked curiously.

"My mom would first say you're too old for me. But after a bit of whining and explaining what you mean to me, she would give in. As long as she didn't know about the vampire aspect. That is paramount. She must never know. But my dad would be impossible to convince. He thought I should stay single until I was thirty because then I'd know what I wanted. He wanted me to be his little girl forever and I wish I stayed his little girl for longer. I don't have that option anymore." she said staring at the floor.

"Why do you look away whenever you say something like that?" he asked lifting her chin up again.

"Because I've never told anyone any of this stuff before. I worry that you'll think I'm stupid or childish." she admitted.

"I would never think of you as stupid or childish. You are the strongest person I know. You never told Stefan about this?" he asked.

"No. He's never asked. He left my past in my past and I left his there too." she said.

"This has to be the first real conversation we've had since we got together. I like it." he admitted smiling.

"I like it too. I'm pretty sure both my parents would approve of you after they got to know the real you." she said smiling, ignoring the "are you crazy?" look on his face.

"Have you met me Elena? I am the last man that a girl would want to introduce to her parents. The moral-less, blood thirsty killer who has slept with practically every woman in Mystic Falls?" he asked staring at her.

"That may be true, but you care for me and you protect me. That is what would make them approve. Above all else they wanted me to be safe and happy. They would have seen how happy you make me and they would have accepted what we are together." she told him laying her head on his shoulder. They lapsed into silence for a while after that, Elena's head on Damon's shoulder and her arm wrapped around his. He laid his cheek against the top of her head. He loved having her so close to him, it made him feel warm. They sat there like that for what seemed like forever until the oven timer went off.

"Allow me." he said extricating himself from Elena's grasp. She smiled at him as he pulled the pie out of the over and placed it on the cooler rack. "There. All done." he said walking back over to Elena. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you." she whispered softly against his lips.

"You do?" he asked shocked to hear the words come out of her mouth. He had resigned himself to not hearing those words for a while yet. But here they were and he couldn't say anything.

"Yes. I've loved you for a while now, but today just cemented that."she whispered.

"I love you too. You have no idea how long I've wished for you to say those words." he said bending down so he could envelope her lips with his. He rested his hands lightly on her hips as she reached onto her tip toes so he didn't have to bend as much anymore. She pressed her body further into his and she could feel him hardening against her.

"We should stop. I don't want to ruin this." he said pulling away panting.

"You cant ruin it. I want this too." she assured him.

"Elena, now is not the time for this. We're in your kitchen, and we just had a heartfelt conversation about your parents." he said trying to reason with her.

"Damon, that heartfelt conversation is the reason I want you right now. Right here. You made me realize how much I love you." she whispered.

"Maybe we should do this elsewhere." he suggested.

"Please baby." she begged him knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Elena..." he groaned.

"Damon, I want this." she told him placing her hand on his cheek. He covered her hand with his holding her hand against his skin.

"You know I cant deny you anything." he said giving in, she smiled and reached up to kiss him softly but passionately. She didn't understand either why she wanted this there and now. All that mattered was that she did. Something inside her pushed her to make love with Damon in the place where she just now confessed her love for him. It made sense in her head, she just wasn't sure how to explain it to him.

"I don't want you to fuck me. I want you to make love to me. Please." she begged.

"I will make love to you." he promised her before going back to kiss down her jaw and towards her neck. He trailed a sweet line of kisses down her neck, he followed the line of her collar bone towards her cleavage kissing and sucking softly. He didn't suck or bite hard enough to make a mark. He just wanted to show her how cherished she was. He noted that she was wearing a skirt which made this so much more convenient. He turned them around and lifted her up onto the kitchen island, the one counter that wasn't piled with ingredients.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes I want you to make love to me in the place that I told you I loved you for the first time." she said finally explaining her reasoning.

"Okay." he said bending down and kissing her again. Tongues duelled intimately as they kissed languidly. There was no rush, hands caressed skin softly.

"Please. I need you." she whispered against his lips. He kissed her briefly before trailing his hands downward. He snuck a finger into her panties and tested her wetness. When he deemed her ready he gently pulled her panties do her legs. None of his usual panty ripping here and now, she wanted to be made love to. She didn't want to be fucked.

"Please." she begged, the need in her eyes apparent. She needed him, that much was clear. He unbuttoned his jeans just enough to free his erection.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly. She nodded as she wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. His hands rested on her hips as he slid inside her slowly savouring every inch. He kissed the tip of her nose when he was fully seated inside her before she flexed her internal muscles around him urging him to start moving. He started gently thrusting within her keeping the pace at the same mood as the rest of the coupling. Never in his entire existence had he ever made love. He had fucked, he had simply had sex. But never before could anything he had ever done be considered making love like this. This was tender and beautiful. Her fingers tangled in his hair and trailed down his back while his hands also roamed all over her body.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered.

"So are you." she said kissing his lips softly. Their lower bodies didn't miss a beat as they continued moving together in a rhythm as old as time.

"I'm close." she whispered, she didn't want to ruin the serenity of the moment by speaking loudly.

"Me too." he told her. When she came moments later he followed almost immediately after causing the two of them to bask in the glory of their orgasms together. Elena's head pressed intimately against Damon's chest as he held her even closer to his body.

"I love you so much." she aid kissing him once more before he pulled out of her.

"I love you too." he replied before helping her off the counter. She slipped her panties back on as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"We should make love more often, that was amazing." she said happily.

"The rest of the sex is great, but there was definitely something satisfying about that." he agreed.

Later that evening they sat down at the table with Jeremy and ate a piece of the apple pie.

"Is tastes just like mom used to make." Jeremy said.

"Really? It's not terrible?" she asked unable to make herself try a bit.

"It's amazing. It brings back memories." he admitted. She took a small bite of the pie and smiled.

"It tastes just like moms." she agreed smiling brightly.

"Good work. I'm happy that you made this. It's pretty special." he said.

"Damon helped me a lot. And we talked, it was a change of pace." she said clasping his hand on the table.

"Mom's apple pie brought you two closer together too." Jeremy noted.

"It did. I'm beginning to think apple pie is magic. It brought us as a family closer together and now its bring me closer to Damon." she said smiling. Damon brought the hand he as holding up to his mouth so he could kiss it. He didn't need to speak, he was just happy sitting by her side. Just knowing how she felt about him had him so very happy. He sent up a silent thank you for this girl. This girl who made an apple pie because she was feeling wistful, which led to the best afternoon he could ask for.

"Mom would be proud of this pie Lena. I'm not even sure she could make it taste this good." Jeremy said dishing out a second piece of the dessert.

"Jeremy's right, its amazing. This pie really is magic." he said softly.


	36. The bet

This is for princessrae91285. Thanks for the prompt, it was great as always. Anymore prompts pass them on. I am slowly getting through the list, I have lots to keep me busy again, but keep em coming. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"You are so not going to last." Damon gloated as him and Elena walked hand in hand into the Grill for dinner.<p>

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Elena said calmly as he led her to a secluded bench.

"Likewise babe." he told her smirking. She plastered a confident smile on her face when she was feeling anything but confident. His confidence was wavering hers and if he got anymore confident she would have no chance of winning this. Yesterday they had decided to see which of them could hold back the longest, there were no rules. Teasing, taunting, anything goes. It was part of the reason they decided to go out, if they hadn't neither would survive long. Even when she was feeling the complete opposite of confident, she forced herself to plant a smile on her face that displayed confidence.

"What can I get you guys?" Matt asked as he came by to take their order.

"I'll have a glass of bourbon. I'm going to need it." Damon ordered.

"I'll have Pepsi." Elena ordered hers.

"Anything to eat?" Matt asked.

"I'll have chicken strips with fries and sweet and sour sauce." Elena ordered.

"I'll have a burger." Damon said glancing quickly at the menu.

"Okay, is this like a date or something?" he asked curiously between them.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because you have never seemed like the dating type." Matt said.

"I'm not. Just call this a game." Damon said smirking,

"I don't get it." Matt said perplexed.

"Well you see sometimes couples with a spectacular sex life sometimes need to play around sometimes." he said speaking slowly as if to a child. "Ouch." he said glaring at Elena when she kicked him in the ankle underneath the table.

"That is disgusting. Whatever you do don't have sex in here. I don't want to see or hear about that." Matt said staring disgustedly between them.

"What Damon here forgot to explain is that this is a competition, there will be none of that tonight unless he gives in first." she said smirking at Damon while she spoke to Matt.

"I hope you win Elena, whatever the rules of this competition entails. I don't like him much." he admitted.

"Ouch, you wound me Donovan. But I couldn't care less about your feelings for me. Just bring me my drink and my food." he insisted.

"Jackass." he muttered as he walked away and Elena kicked him under the table again.

"Ouch stop kicking me woman." he demanded.

"Stop being an ass." she retaliated.

"Now why would I do that. You like it when I'm an ass. It turns you on." he said as he ran his foot up her leg slowly. She squeezed her thighs tightly together so he couldn't go any further.

"I do not like it when you're an ass. I just like your ass." she said smirking.

"Well, Miss Elena is playing dirty. You have a glorious ass too." he said.

"Shut up. Matt is coming." Elena said seeing Matt returning with their drinks.  
>"Why should I? I bet he'd be interested to know how you moan when I kiss you... bite you... suck you... lick you." he said listing, watching with rapt fascination as her face turned redder and redder each word he said.<p>

"Shut up." she begged, her face a deep red colour.

"I've made you make sounds that you've probably never made before." he said smirking.  
>"I do not want to know what you're talking about." Matt said noticing Elena's blush and the carnal smile on Damon's face. He sat down their glasses and rushed away from the table.<p>

"You are not playing fair." Elena whined.

"Who said anything about playing fair. No rules. Anything goes. Remember." he stated shrugging his shoulders as he ran his foot back up her leg again. She tapped her foot against the floor trying to ignore his touch on her leg. The smirk on his face showed that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Hating how easily he affected her she took a cooling sip of her Pepsi trying to cool her down. He was making her hot and he was only touching her leg, maybe it was the look in his eyes. But either way she was falling too deep and was going to have no chance of ever winning. She sat there trying to ignore him while she brainstormed ways to regain some ground.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked. Bingo.

"I'm thinking about you." she said sweetly.

"Of course you are. What about me?" he asked as he continued to stroke her leg with his.

"I was thinking about how good you taste." she told him nonchalantly. His mouth dropped infinitesimally.

"Really? Well I was just thinking something quite similar. I love how you taste all spread out under me." he said smirking.

"Shh Matt's coming." she whispered frantically when she seen her ex boyfriend slash friend walk over with their food.

"You ruin all my fun." he said taking her hand across the table and kissing the back of it.

"Changing your strategy?" she asked when she felt his lips on the back of her hand.

"Not exactly." he said kissing each of her fingers before gently nibbling on each of them

"Damon... not here." she begged.

"But isn't that part of the game?" he asked rhetorically.

"Um, here is your food. Unless you'd rather enjoy Elena more." Matt said beyond awkwardly.

"I do enjoy me some Elena." Damon said releasing Elena's hand. Her face and neck her bright red again. Damon knew that her blush went much further than her neck. It spread all the way down to her breasts.

"Enjoy." Matt said quickly rushing away from the table. It was getting more and more awkward to be at that table. Damon was clearly playing for keeps, he wasn't giving her a chance to get in any competition. When they were done eating Matt came and collected their plates and left the cheque before scurrying off.

"Want to go dancing?" Damon asked as he fished out a bill to cover the cost of the meal.

"Sounds good to me. I'm nowhere near ready to give in yet." she said.

"Me neither." he said standing up and taking her hand to lead her out of the Grill. Matt sighed in relief when he saw them walk out. Damon tugged her to the side of the Grill and kissed her passionately.

"That's what you can expect if you give in right now." he told her.

"It'll be better if I hold out for a while longer." she panted.

"No it wont. I'll make it good for you if you give in right now." he said.

"I don't want you to have complete control over the sex. If you win I'm giving up location and position. If I were to give in you could do something cruel like make us do it in Stefan's bed." she said.

"For one that is disgusting. For two just yuck. I would never have sex in Stefan's bed. Gross." he said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"But still, I cannot let you have that kind of control." she said as she let him pull her towards the club at the end of the street.

"Oooh yay I get to compel someone." he said as they neared the lineup heading into the bar. She tried to pull him to the back of the line but he shot her a look before pulling her to the front.

"Go on in." the bouncer said. Damon looked upset that he didn't even have to compel the man.

"Damn it." he said walking into the club.

"What?" Elena asked.

"He just let you in. He should be fired." Damon muttered.

"Well think of it this way, it saved you some time." she said rubbing his back.

"I like invading others peoples minds and taking control of them. I like making them do things that they don't want to." he whined.  
>"Mr Salvatore. You have a competition you are supposed to be trying to win. If you're not careful I'm going to win." she told him.<p>

"Ha, good luck with that." he said pulling her onto the dance floor and immediately pulling her body flush with his. When a fast beat came on he started moving in time with the music making her effortlessly move with him. Her lower body brushed against his hardening length causing her to gasp each time. He smirked thinking just how easy this was going to be.

"Giving in yet?" he asked as his trailed his hands down her back to cup her ass and pulling her in closer to his length.

"No." she grunted hating how her body was betraying her.

"Your body is telling me a different story." he told her as he continued rolling his hips against her. It was getting hard for him to keep from giving in too, but he had over a century of experience in holding back when he had to. He could last longer than her.

"Feel how hard I am. How bad I want you." he said taking her hand and placing it on his crotch. She gasped and snatched her hand back.

"You're so hard." she gasped.

"You can always give in now. And then I'll rock your world." he suggested.

"How about no." she stated.

"I think you should. I'll rock your world." he promised. He couldn't believe he was almost resorting to begging her to give in. He was far too competitive to actually lose this little competition.

"I already know you'll rock my world. I just don't want to lose." she said.

"If you don't give in, neither of us will. And then one or more of us will spontaneously combust." he warned her.

"I'm counting on you giving in before you combust." she confessed.

"Not going to happen. I happen to be really good at holding back when I have to." he told her.

"If I give in will you promise not to take me in Stefan's room or taunt him in any way using me?" she asked.

"I promise, believe me Stefan is not even on my radar." he promised her.

"Fine. I give in. You better rock my world." she told him.

"Finally. Come lets get home." he said taking her hand and speeding them out of the bar. They had to walk a normal humans pace back to the car because of all the people around them. With all the ideas rolling around in his head he was having a hard time concentrating.

"Fuck it. I'll take you here." he said pushing her into a dark alley and pushing her dress up around her hips and tearing her panties from her body. She gasped but couldn't bring herself to care that in a few short moments they would be fucking in a public back alley. He released his hard as steel cock from its confines and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. When she was situated he thrust into her without warning causing her to scream out.

"You have to be quiet baby. People can hear you." he warned her as he continued fucking her. She nodded and bit her lip to keep from calling out again. Her heels dug into his ass and her nails into his shoulders as he fucked her hard into the wall. She knew she was likely to have bruises and scrapes tomorrow but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. If this is what the result was whenever she lost a bet like this to him, she'd always lose. This was hot. He kissed her hotly, his tongue tangling with hers.

"God. Oh God. Damon. Please." she begged not entirely sure what she was begging for. She just wanted more. More of everything. More of his kiss, more of the passion. She wanted more of everything and anything he could give her. When he felt his release creeping up he picked up his pace and pinched her clit trying to bring her there faster. His efforts paid off and she came around him trembling in his arms. He pumped his hips into her a few more times before exploding deep inside her.

"I win." he said smirking proudly. She smiled back, for once not being upset at being the loser.


	37. I never

This is for Harleigh. Hope you all enjoy this one. it's less smutty than all the others and less Delena orientated, but its still predominantly DE. Let me know what you think. I'm up to 22 prompts to get though, thank you for such a dedicated following. Never in a million years did I think this little story would get this big. Thank you all so much.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to play nice?" Damon asked pleadingly upon seeing Klaus and Rebekah sitting in the parlour surrounded by everyone Damon knew.<p>

"It's part of the deal. Klaus and Rebekah will talk if we include them and drink with them for a night. It seemed like the least deadly option." Elena explained.

"Do I have to play nice?" he asked.

"Yes you do. I don't want you laying on the floor all ashen with your heart on the other side of the room. I like you too much for that to happen." she said laying her hand on his chest.

"I don't want that either. I kinda like my life right now." he agreed, giving in with a sigh.

"Good. Now lets go play nice. No talk of vampires and doppelgangers, hybrids and death for one night." she said.

"I'm going to need a lot of bourbon to get through this." he whispered much too low for the others to hear.

"Good thing you have a fully stocked bar." she said leading him back out to the parlour and sitting down on the couch. Damon sunk in close beside her with his arm thrown along the back of the couch. He saw Stefan shoot them a slightly unhappy look but he chose to ignore it. He didn't need a broody little brother to make this night anymore awkward than it already was. In his parlour there was him and Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Anna, Klaus and Rebekah. It was an odd grouping but he needed to get through one night of it and then all would be well. All the originals could die and life would be good again. Caroline was seated by herself guzzling drink after drink. He could see why with all her potential love interests surrounding her. She had Matt, and Tyler, but even Klaus was incapable of keeping his eyes off of her. Damon was so glad that ship had sailed. But on a more interesting note Rebekah's eyes hadn't left Matt's. Hmmm, Barbie Klaus and Matt Donovan. Match made in heaven, or hell depending on which way you looked at it.

"I know what we should do. We should play I never." Caroline shot in after a couple hours of drinking.

"That never ends well." Bonnie said worriedly.

"Oh come on Bon, it'll be fun. Besides we need to lighten up the mood here." Caroline said excitedly.

"Are we in junior high or something?" Damon asked repulsed by the idea, mainly because he wasn't sure there were many things he hadn't done in his existence.

"Come on. I'll go first." she said pouring herself another drink.

"I think you've had enough of that Blondie. Don't want you getting anymore stupid ideas." Damon said trying to snatch the bottle from her.

"Leave me and my new friend Tequila alone." she said clutching the bottle to her chest.

"If she continues drinking like this, we'll have drunk Caroline all night." Damon said

"Come on. Drunk Caroline is fun." Elena said defending one of her best friends.

"I still don't like this. It will not end well." Bonnie continued to fret.

"Come on live a little witchy. Have some fun. Drink a little." Damon said unable to resist teasing her a little bit.

"I want to regain full control over myself. I don't intend on letting loose when there are very few people I trust here." she stated.

"We're all friends here." he teased.

"We will never be friends. I tolerate you only because you desperately want to keep Elena alive." she said.

"I'll give you that. You are far to judgemental to be my friend." he said wincing slightly when Elena elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice." she said.

"I never. Everybody. Play the damn game with me." Caroline whined.

"We're all in."Elena said trying to prevent a drunk Caroline breakdown.

"Yay. My turn first. I never... slept with Jeremy." she said smiling around the group. Jeremy turned red at the statement while Bonnie glared at Caroline before taking a drink. Anna who was sitting on the other side of Jeremy also took a drink.

"Ew, Bonnie you and my brother..." she said unable to say the words.

"You knew we dated." Bonnie said embarrassed.

"I knew you dated, but I didn't know you.. with him." she said wincing at the picture in my head.

"Alright next." Jeremy said trying to change the subject. Nobody questioned him and Anna, that was before the new and improved Jeremy.

"Bonnie your turn." Caroline said.

"Fine. I never slept with Matt." she said angry at Caroline for spilling what was supposed to be a secret between friends. Caroline sheepishly took a drink and Rebekah stared at her horrified.

"You slept with him?" she screeched.

"Yes." Caroline spoke calmly.

"Ew." Rebekah said disgusted that she was attracted to someone that Caroline had been with.

"Alright. My turn. I never... went to school completely hammered." Matt stated trying to lighten the mood. Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Tyler all took a drink.

"Whoa, you went to school drunk?" Damon asked Elena amused.

"It was a long time ago. My parents were still alive." she said softly.

"I would have liked to meet that Elena." Damon murmured. Elena smiled at him and paid attention as the game continue around them.

"I never... made out in the janitors closet at school." Tyler shot out grinning. Elena and Caroline both took a drink.

"With who?" Damon asked grinning.

"Matt it was when we first started going out." she explained.

"I'm liking you more and more each I never that comes around." he said grinning.

"I'm sure you are." she muttered.

"I never... had sex under the bleachers at school." Elena called out looking squarely at Tyler when she said that. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and took a sip sheepishly.

"Who was it?" Caroline demanded, upset that she had never heard about this.

"Vickie." Tyler said not caring in the slightest. The game went on around them before it came back to Caroline.

"Oh God... I never... flirted my way out of a bad grade." Caroline said triumphantly. Tyler drank once again.

"Okay my turn again... hmm. I never slept with Damon." Bonnie stated triumphantly.

"And you never will." Damon shot in as he watched every girl in the room except for Anna and Bonnie drink from their cups.

"You and Damon slept together?" Stefan asked shocked.

"We've been together for over a month now Stefan." Elena said soothingly.

"But you slept with him? I didn't think it was like that." he said.

"It is." she said softly.

"That is shocking." Stefan muttered.

"You have slept with a lot of girls." Elena noted just looking around her. Rebekah, Caroline and her out of the five girls in their group.

"There are a lot more where this came from." he whispered.

"Yuck." she said smacking his shoulder.

"Alright. I never slept with Tyler." Rebekah said knowing that Caroline was going to drink. She was desperately trying to make her brother stop this silly infatuation with Caroline. Caroline drank as predicted and Rebekah smirked.

"Okay we're going to move away from the sex and its my turn. I never... drank three bottles of bourbon in a single night." Alaric stated. Damon drank his glass of bourbon with a smirk on his face.

"Well then. Good work Ric. I never... hmm. I never... " Damon plotted. "Fuck it. I've done everything." he said giving up and just taking a drink from his glass.

"Yes you have. I'm one of them." Katherine said her lips curving up into a smirk.

"Oh right, because you've done almost every girl in this room." Klaus said smirking. They went around the group once more and it came back to Bonnie.

"I never... slept with Stefan." she said softy. As predicted Elena drank, but so did Rebekah and Katherine which wasn't all that surprising. But when Caroline took a drink Elena's eyes went wide.

"You slept with Stefan?" Elena asked feeling betrayed. She was trying to figure out when it could have been. She had been the first one to meet Stefan, so it couldn't have been before they met.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Caroline said.

"When?" Elena demanded hurt that Caroline would sleep with her ex boyfriend.

"It was a while ago. Stefan was helping me and it just happened? I'm sorry." she said standing up.

"No. Remember the girl code. Friends don't sleep with their friends exes. It's just wrong. This is a betrayal." she said standing up.

"I'm sorry. But you're sleeping with Damon." she said.

"You and Damon were never together officially. No matter how you look at it your wrong. You lied to me and slept with him behind my back." she said getting up and walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"Good work Stefan. What would possess you to sleep with Caroline? Party is over." he said standing up.

"You do realize that Caroline is the third girl you two have shared?" Alaric asked curiously.

"I'm aware." Damon said.

"Well this just got interesting. Is there a man here tonight that you didn't sleep with?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Well other than you and Jeremy, and Alaric... no." she said.

"You certainly get around." Klaus said grinning. Damon took one last drink from the glass in his hand.

"I have to go talk to my girlfriend. She is she's still smarting from that betrayal." he said walking towards the door.

"I'll be leaving too. See you around Damon." Alaric said walking towards the door. Stefan sat down on the chair, he felt bad that his transgressions were now out there.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Damon asked walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"I just found out that my best friend slept with my ex boyfriend." she said softly.

"Is it that big of a deal?" he asked going to sit next to her on the bed.

"It's not that she did it, its that she never told me. She didn't think that I deserved to know." she said wiping a stray tear from her eye. He sat silently beside her not sure if she was done.

"Instead I had to find out about it tonight in front of everyone. Stefan didn't really even look sorry at all. He didn't care about my shock." she said wiping another tear.

"In his defence he found out tonight about us too." he told her.

"I guess." she said giving in and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked rubbing her back softly.

"Make me forget this night. It sucked." she said snuggling closer to his chest.

"I don't know if you really want that." he said.

"I do. I want to forget about Stefan and Caroline. And all the women that you've been with." she told him.

"Don't worry about Katherine, Caroline, Rebekah and all the other women. They don't mean anything." he told her. She smiled feebly at him.

"Please, make love to me Damon." she begged.

"Are you sure? Stefan is still downstairs, with everyone else. I haven't actually heard them leave yet, other than Alaric." he told her. He kissed her long and slow, intimately devouring her mouth with his. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her., her hands stayed folded on her lap. He gently laid her down on the bed covering her body with his.

"I don't want you to doubt that I love you, because I do." she whispered.

"I know that." he assured her.

"Stefan was just a shock, it didn't mean that I love you less." she told him.

"I know. Just relax."he told her running his hands down her body. His touch radiated deep inside her and she calmed down immediately. His touch always calmed her down, it had even before she had chosen him.

"Make love to me. Make me forget this night the best way you can." she insisted wrapping her denim covered legs around his waist.

"I can do that." he told her smiling. He eased off of her so he could quickly undress before helping her rid herself of her clothes.

"Are you sure you want this with everyone still downstairs?" he asked.

"Yes." she said without hesitation. He quickly divested her of her jeans and panties while she got rid of her shirt and bra before he climbed back over her. He took his hardened length in hand and placed it at her entrance before slipping inside of her deliciously slow, inch by glorious inch. Her nails gripped his shoulders tight as he started rocking his hips against hers causing her to moan out. He covered her mouth with his to drown out her passionate sounds.

"You have to be quiet baby. There are other supernatural beings downstairs with exceptional hearing, and one of them is my brother." he told her kissing her softly.

"I know. It's just hard." she said wrapping her legs around his waist holding him tight to her. His hands alternating between running down her body and squeezing her breasts as they moved together trying to reach completion.

"I love you so much." she whispered reaching up so she could kiss him as she felt her orgasm take over. He felt his release hit and he buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder as he ran through his climax.

"I love you to." he whispered as they laid in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

"We should go back down there. I need to talk to Caroline." she said unwillingly.

"It's probably a good idea." he acquiesced. They unwillingly untangled themselves from each others embrace before redressing and heading downstairs.

"Caroline, can we talk?" she asked seeing her friend sitting across the room uncomfortably. She nodded and followed Elena into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. You slept with Stefan after we broke up and I cant say anything about that. Besides only people who are unhappy in their relationship would ever talk down a friend. Or something like that. I am very happy in my relationship, so don't think that I still had some hold over Stefan, because I don't." Elena explained.

"I know you're happy with Damon. I could hear how happy you are with Damon, along with everyone else in the room with the exception of Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie." she said.

"What do you say, we go out there and have a few more drinks before we call it a night?" Elena suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Might as well give those originals a night to remember." Caroline said looping her arm through Elena's.

"It already has been what with the most awkward game of "I never" ever." she said smiling. Caroline sat down on the couch on the opposite end as Damon while Elena snuggled in between them between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Any other ideas for drinking games?" Tyler shot out.

"Why don't we just drink? I've had enough drinking games to last me a while." Caroline said.

"Fine, one more I never." Tyler suggested.

"Fine one more and I get the honours." Caroline said holding up her glass.

"I never... spent such a fun yet awkward night with so many awesome people." she said aware of how lame it sounded. And to her surprise no one drank.


	38. I choose you

This is for TheLittleSwan, I hope I did your idea justice. You really left it really open for me, just asking me to use the quote. I hope it was something like you had in mind. Anymore prompts pass them on. your ideas are so awesome and this story wouldnt be nearly as successful without you all. Thank you for continuing to read this story.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. -Johnny Depp<em>

Elena was confused. Well she was always confused about her life in general but now she truly didn't know what to do. She was in love with two men; two wonderful completely opposite men. The major issue was that these men were brothers. Now matter how she looked at it one was going to be hurt and one was going to hold it against his brother. How was she ever to choose? On one hand there was Stefan, calm, cool and collected- most of the time. He was her first real love and for the longest time she thought it would be him forever, although it still could be. She had been positive no one would ever come between them. He was kind and loving and gentle. He was the perfect boyfriend and the perfect man. She couldn't ask for more. But on the other hand there was Damon, he was impulsive and dangerous. But he was also fiercely protective and passionate. He had a witty sense of humour that could make her laugh in the direst of situations. He had a massive ego but somehow even that made her laugh. He made her laugh more than anyone else ever could, and he'd kept her alive more times. He may be unpredictable but he loved her with a passion that made Elena breathless. He was selfless, always putting her first. He was perfect in his own way; in his way it was his imperfections that made him perfect. They were one in the same, they both knew they were not perfect but the other loved them for that. Elena loved all of his quirks and imperfects and he hers. All in all her dilemma made her so confused, and she had no one to talk about it with. Caroline and Bonnie would tell her to choose Stefan because he was the "better man." Elena wasn't sure if that was true anymore. In the end she knew she would have to make this decision on her own. She fell back into the bed and covered her face with a pillow. She wanted to scream, but she also wanted to pray to some higher power to tell her who she was meant to be with. She heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table, she reached over to pick it up and nearly groaned at the name on the caller ID. Stefan.

"Hey." she said answering the phone with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Hi, I was wondering if you were busy." he said with a fair amount of nervousness in his voice.

"Why?" she asked curiously, she couldn't deny that she missed hanging out with Stefan. She missed the way he listened to every word she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Grill with me. We could have lunch. You know, like we used to." he suggested.

"That actually sounds really nice." Elena noted smiling. She knew that she shouldn't technically be going out with him when she was so confused, but she was going anyway. At the very least maybe this outing would push her in one direction or the other.

"Great. I'll meet you there." Stefan said, the happiness in his voice evident. It was like he had just one a small victory. She hung up the phone and collapsed back onto her bed covering her eyes with her arm.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked walking into her room.

"Can you make a massive decision for me?" she asked him not removing her arm from her eyes.

"Depends on what it is." he decided.

"I need to choose between Stefan and Damon. I don't know how to do it." she explained.

"Well..." he started unsure of what advice he should give his sister.

"Caroline and Bonnie are vehemently backing Stefan." she noted.

"Stefan will always be good for you, but Damon could be the best thing for you or he could be the worst." he said.  
>"So what do you think?" she asked.<p>

"In the past I would have immediately said "get Damon out of your life as quickly as you can" but now I'm not sure. Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you or vice versa. And he protects you better than anyone. And then there's what happened in Denver. Don't discount what you have with him because you've been with Stefan longer and he's the easier choice. Just follow your heart. That's all I can tell you." he said.

"Thanks Jer." she said smiling at her brother. He may not have told her to pick Damon, but unlike everyone else he didn't tell her to pick Stefan. He told her to follow her heart which was true. She picked up her purse and walked out of the house.

Stefan was sitting at a booth when she walked in. When he seen her he stood up and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. She hugged him back and she found that she missed the comfort that his arms offered her. But the problem was that his arms didn't offer the protection that Damon's did. She stepped back from him and sat down putting a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you decided to come here. Things are going to be different this time." he told her reaching across to clasp her hand in his.

"That's not what this is Stefan. I haven't made a decision yet. I just thought it would be nice to come and hang out here for a while with you. This is normal to me, and I've missed normal." she said not making him move his hand from over hers.

"It should be an easy choice Elena. Who do you love?" he asked, crestfallen.

"I don't know. I love you both, but in terms of who I love more, I don't know. I don't have an answer for you right now Stefan." she told him.

"I understand that you don't want to lose him, that's why you're hesitant. But you have to realize that you and I are meant to be together. Forever." he told her.

"I don't know Stefan. I don't want to lose Damon. He has become such a big part of my life very quickly. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He has become my rock. But you, I cant imagine my life without you either. I don't want to talk about this with you right now." she said ending that particular conversation.

"I just have to say one more thing. It'll always be you Elena. No matter who you choose it will always be you for me." he said fully aware of what that would do to her. She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. She bit them back unwilling to cry for him. She hated to say it but his words were influencing her decision. After he said those words he changed the subject to easier topics and she found herself getting lost in the familiar conversations. Such as who was dating who at school, and who everyone was taking to the dances. It was familiar and it was nice. When they were done they walked away to their own vehicles. She drove home more confused than before. It didn't help that she hadn't seen Damon, he was keeping his word and making it hard for her to make a decision. He wasn't doing anything that would make her completely disregard him. She walked into her bedroom and found Stefan sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Elena, I need to know if I still have a chance with you?" he asked.

"Yes you still have a chance." she told him.

"Please choose me Elena. Please. I will do whatever I can to make you the happiest girl on the planet. I will be whoever you want me to be. Just please pick me." he said. He was literally one step away from being down on his knees begging her to take him back.

"Stefan. Don't do this." she said shutting her eyes. She didn't want to look at the pathetic state Stefan was in.

"Why not? What if it were Damon in this room, would you give in to him?" he asked staring down at her.

"That's not fair Stefan. I don't know what I feel about Damon, or about you for that matter." she said.

"I love you. You love me. You shouldn't love Damon. You always told me that you weren't Katherine." he said.

"I am not Katherine. I have not been with you both at the same time." she said.

"What about Denver. I'm sure that trip wasn't entirely innocent." he said.

"Stefan why are you acting like this?" she asked revolted by the way he was talking to her.

"You are mine Elena. I promise I will be better, just please choose me." he begged. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath. Elena ran her hands through her hair indecision clear on her face. Knowing that there was one way to find out if their relationship changed, she decided to attempt it. She leaned in and kissed him softly. He was shocked but he started kissing her back ardently. This kiss was different from the last time she had been kissed, when Damon had kissed her. There were no sparks and no electricity. There was no passion. Even when he darted his tongue between her lips and pulled her body flush against his, there was still nothing. She broke the kiss and took a step back shaking her head.

"We are perfect together." he said.

"No Stefan we're not. It's not the same as it used to be." she said dropping her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I didn't feel anything when you kissed me, unlike when I kissed Damon in Denver." she said.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked sitting down on the window seat.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Stefan. I love you, I'm just in love with him." she said.

"Well you better go tell him. It's only fitting that I lost you after everything I put you through." he said dismally.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." she said walking out of the room.

She did the drive to the boarding house in half the time she usually did. Opting not to knock she walked right into the house and went into the parlour where as she predicted he was sitting there drinking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her. He had rarely seen her since Denver but now she was willingly standing in his house facing him.

"I made my decision." she said.

"I guess I'm leaving." he said standing up and downing the rest of his drink.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"_It will always be Stefan."_ he quoted.

"I am sick of hearing those words." she snapped.

"Well, aren't they true?" he demanded.

"I talked to Stefan first." she said.

"And like I said I will be leaving. I don't want to be around for your reunion.

"Damon, you stubborn jackass just listen to what I have to say. I talked to Stefan first, he's going to leave town for a while. He doesn't want to get in the way. I chose you Damon. It took all of one kiss from Stefan to make me realize its you I want. Not him. It's been you for a while now, I was just to stupid and stubborn to see that. I love you Damon. I'm in love with you." she said staring nervously at the floor. He tilted her chin up to him with his forefinger.

"I love you too Elena." he told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips into his. He deepened the kiss after finally catching on that he wasn't dreaming. His hands ran through the strands of her hair anchoring her to him. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone before back up the other side of her neck. She moaned at the way he was kissing her neck.

"Please I want you Damon. Make love to me." she begged. He picked her up and ran her up the stairs to his bedroom. He deposited her on the bed while he tore his shirt from his body sending buttons flying everywhere. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. T

he pace in which they were going was perfect. There was no reason to make this any less than it should be. It was perfect. It didn't need to be rough and fast, she wanted to savour this first time in his arms. He started unbuttoning her blouse while he continued kissing her, their tongues tangling languidly. He pushed the fabric to the floor leaving her standing before him in just her lace bra and jeans.

"So beautiful." he said as he kissed back down her neck to the tops of her breasts. She moaned softly at the feeling of his lips on her chest and dropped her head back so he had better access to her body. He kissed back up her body so he could kiss underneath her neck and nibble on her earlobe. For her part she caressed his bare chest.

"I love you." she moaned. He was giving her more pleasure than Stefan ever did in their entire relationship before even touching her intimately. He picked her up and laid her back down onto the bed before standing in front of her. She raised herself up on her elbows so she could kiss him once again. He lowered himself so she didn't have to reach as far. He broke the kiss all too soon for her and stood back up tall. Her eyes were fixated on his as he went to the button on his jeans that were already sitting dangerously low on his hips and lowered the zipper before pushing the jeans to the floor. As usual he went commando. Elena was breathing heavily as her eyes raked down his body taking in every inch of him.

"You're beautiful." she stated softly. He smiled at her and tentatively undid her jeans. She lifted her hips to aid him in removing them. He pulled her panties off gently after before covering her body with his.

"Please. I'm ready for you." she said, the arousal clear in her eyes. He slowly eased inside her as he linked their hands above her head. She held on tight to him as he started moving inside her. She was so tight around him, she felt so right. So perfect. He leaned down to kiss her softly as he continued his ministrations.

"I love you." he spoke softly in the relative darkness of the room.

"I love you too. So much." she responded as she felt the telltale tightening of her muscles signally her oncoming orgasm.

"I'm close" she told him. He kissed her once more and picked up his pace trying to get her there before him. He was achingly close to his climax and he needed her to cum first. She kept her gaze locked on him when she climaxed violently. He kissed her to swallow her moans and cries of passion as he released inside her. When he was spent above her he rolled over beside her, gathering her into his arms.

"I love you." he repeated again.

"How was that for you?" she asked unsure.

"It was amazing. The best night of my life. How was it for you?" he asked staring into her eyes with a small smile on his face.

"It was perfect. I wish I'd chosen you a long time ago. I shouldn't have wasted so much time." she said casting her gaze downward.

"You figured it out eventually Elena. And I'm so happy you did. For once in my life I was chosen, you cant even imagine how that feels." he said honestly taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"I'm sorry we waited for so long." she apologized.

"It's okay. If we hadn't it probably wouldn't have been like this. This was the best night of my existence." he assured her.

"I'm glad." she said.

"I hate to ask but what made you choose me?" he asked curiously.

"It wasn't the same with Stefan as it used to be. And I remember reading this quote once a while back and it was perfect for my situation. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." The quote spoke to me." she said. Instead of responding he just kissed her, the conversation forgotten, at least for now.


	39. Hide and seek

Enjoy! This one is for AriaFritz, I hope I did it justice. I'm sure we all needed something fun and sexy after the finale last night. I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think, and pass on more prompts. I'm going to need them to get through the next four months.

PS I own nothing, everything belongs to Julie Plec and LJ Smith.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Elena asked from the passenger seat of the blue Camaro in the mid July heat.<p>

"It's a secret. Let's just say we're going to be alone and its secluded, and it'll be a much needed break from the drama that surrounds us." he told her.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going before we get there?" she asked placing her hand on his thigh.

"You can try seducing me all you want but its not going to work my dear." he stated.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you. Can't I touch you without wanting something from you?" she asked shocked that he would immediately come to that conclusion.

"Well it was working. You seduce me without even touching me. It's a gift." he stated smirking at her.

"It's a gift I'm proud to have, kinda like your distraction techniques. Back to the original issue, are you going to tell me where we're going before we get there?" she asked.

"Nope. It's a secret. You aren't very patient. If we're going to be together you'll have to learn some patience." he stated.

"I thought the point of being with you meant that I wouldn't have to be patient anymore. I could have what I wanted it whenever I wanted it." she stated raising her eyebrows.

"Sexually yes. Everything else, no. I will not be giving in to all your demands babe." he told her reaching over and squeezing her thigh.

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to want to spoil me rotten the entire time we're together?" she asked pouting comically.

"Oh believe me I will. But I am still not telling you where we're going. Its a secret." he said enunciating every word.

"Ugh fine." she said pouting for real this time.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive." he said.

"It's not even attractive when I do it?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Everything is attractive when you do it. But when you stick out your lower lip like that it makes me want to bite it or suck on it. I'm not sure which." he explained.

"Probably both." she answered.

"You're probably right." he acquiesced.

"If you tell me where we're going I'll give you a blow job." she bargained.

"As good as that sounds I'll pass. This is more important that an spectacular blow job from you." he stated.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?" she asked with shock evident on her face.

"You cant get whatever you want from me by using sexual favours Elena. Eventually you'll figure that out." he said as he made a quick exit on the highway.

"Damn it Damon, where are we going?" she demanded getting grumpy.

"I'm not telling." he singsonged.

"Immature, stubborn, stupid, egotistical, cocky vampire." she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. You should really stop saying such nice things about me." he said laughter evident in his voice.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." she decided.

"That will be worse for you than it will for me baby." he said. Sensing a challenge in his words she leaned her head against the door and watched the sparse vegetation pass them by. She was resigned not to say a word to him until they arrived at their destination.

The car was filled with a comfortable silence and Damon turned the radio on a bit louder so he could hear the music. He had allowed her to play her Ipod in the car as a bargaining chip. She hated most of his music, and he only gave in because they had to spend two hours in a car together driving at way above the speed limit. A little while later he turned onto an almost hidden road and her eyes widened. She was finding it hard to keep quiet as her curiosity about their destination grew more acute. When he stopped the car she looked around and frowned. There was nothing around but trees, although they were in a deserted parking lot. She was beyond confused.

"People actually come all the way out here to look at trees?" she asked staring at the treed wilderness around her.

"Sort of. Our destination is a ten minute walk from here." he said grabbing the bag from the back of the car.

"I'll follow you only because I am intrigued. If you brought me here to kill me I will be very disappointed." she stated.

"Don't worry. I like you way too much to kill you." he assured her.

"Well I'm glad." she said taking his outstretched hand and began walking through the trees. They walked for ten minutes at a human pace and as Damon promised a break in the trees appeared. They picked up their pace and seen a small man-made beach. It was no more than a lake, it wasn't a typical beach with the ocean stretching out before them. But it was cool water which was more than accepted in the nearly hundred degree weather they were having.

"Did you come fully prepared?" she asked glancing at the bag.

"Yep swimming suits and towels. Along with a small picnic lunch and blanket. I was prepared for there being other people here, it looks like we got lucky. The beach to ourselves." he said happily.

"Good job." she said smiling at him.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked.

"Hell yeah.." she enthused. There were bathrooms located on the extreme outer edge of the beach but since there was no one else there she just disrobed where she stood.

"You will warn me if you hear someone right?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't want anyone else to see my girl naked. You're mine." he said as he quickly traded in his clothes for his swimming trunks.

"Good. I wish I had vampire speed." she whined.

"I could get you dressed. It would take so much less time." he offered.

"Nah its okay. I'll do it myself." she decided quickly dressing in a black bikini that Damon picked out. It was clear why he picked it out, the bottoms had ties holding it together and the top had a large silver ring holding the cups together. It was by far the sexiest bikini she owned and she knew Damon liked it hence the reason he chose it. He laid out the blanket and sat down.

"I thought we were swimming?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you. You are so slow." he said dramatically. She playfully punched him in the arm and he winced theatrically.

"And abusive." he added. She laughed and walked towards the lake. He caught up to her and picked her up around her waist hoisting her up, carrying her into the water.

"What are you doing? Damon, you know I don't like cold water. I have to get used to it." she screeched before Damon dropped her in the deeper end of the cool water. When she surfaced she looked outraged.

"I am going to get you for that." she promised.

"Good luck with that." he told her smirking.

"Oh I will. Maybe I wont have sex with you today." she said tapping her chin.

"No don't do that. Please don't do that. I'll let you dunk me." he said.

"I will take that offer." she decided pushing him under the water. When he surfaced he smiled at her.

"Are you done now? Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Yes. Revenge feels so good." she said grinning.

"I had an idea." he said holding onto her hips bringing her closer to him.

"And what might that be? I have to admit I'm a little afraid." she admitted.

"Well we've played strip poker, strip tic tac toe, strip hangman. I was thinking we'd play another stripping game." he said.

"What game?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe hide and seek, only because there are tons of good hiding spots around here." he said.

" You want to play hide and seek? How old are you? 5?" she asked laughing.

"Last time I checked five year olds didn't play strip hide and seek." he noted dryly.

"Maybe you're right." she acquiesced.

"I know I am. How do you want to hide first or shall I?" he asked.

"How do we do this? I mean you are wearing only your swimming trunks, and I am wearing only my bikini. It's not exactly fair." she noted.

"I'll put my shirt on, although it is a shame to cover up such a gorgeous body." he said as he began walking them out of the lake.

"And what if someone shows up?" she asked.

"I will get rid of them. I will hear them coming miles away." he stated confidently. She nodded and together they walked back towards the blanket.

"Do you want to hide first?" he asked.

"Sure but no cheating." she stated glaring at him.

"I'll behave." he stated solemnly. She nodded and waited until his eyes were shut tight and covered with his hands. She darted off into the woods and found a massive tree to hide behind. She heard him finish his countdown to ten and start walking around. She held her breath and tried her best not to make a sound. He was in his element here, he was a predator and she was his prey.

"Elena... yoowhooo, where are you sweetheart?" he called out. She kept quiet but she heard his footsteps come closer to her. She stilled herself even more, she couldn't give him the slightest indication of where she was.

"I have a feeling someone is going to be losing her bikini soon." he said still coming closer. She bit her lip to keep from answering his calls. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to annoy her so that she just leaped out and gave her position away. But the joke was on him, she wasn't going to give in.

"You are just prolonging the inevitable my dear. I will find you. We'll get to the sex much quicker if you just give in." he called out again, still coming closer. She leaned further into the tree, but not far enough for the tree to hurt her. The last thing she needed was for Damon to smell her blood. She felt a tickling feeling on her leg by her foot and she shook it off. She glanced down and found a massive spider crawling up her leg. She screamed loudly and covered her mouth. Damon was in front of her instantly with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No." she said throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms instinctively around her holding her close.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was a spider crawling on my foot." she said burying her face in his shirt.

"You gave up the win for a spider? Wow. You are such a girl." he said relieved when it wasn't anything potentially deadly.

"Yes. Don't tease me." she stated smacking his chest.

"The way I see it, I caught you. So remove." he said fingering the strap of her bikini top.

"Can we have a redo. The stupid spider was conspiring against me." she begged.

"Nope. Take it off my dear." he said crossing his arms across his chest and trying to look stern.

"Fine." she said reaching behind her and undoing the tie on the bikini and letting it drop to the ground revealing her breasts for him.

"Perfect. My turn." he said as she covered her eyes and waited until he called out. Thirty seconds later he called out saying he was ready and she set off looking for him. She felt very uncomfortable walking around without a top on but she brushed it aside. Damon would warn her if someone came close.

"Damon... where are you?" she called.

"I'm not telling." he called back. He sounded fairly close that sounds could be desieving  
>He could be far away and running around to confuse her.<p>

"I will find you." she called.

"No you wont." he said sounding even closer than before.

"Are you moving" he called out threateningly.

"Pfft, no. Are you accusing me of cheating?" he asked with mock hurt evident in his voice.

"That depends. Are you?" she asked.

"No. I'm closer than you think. I can see your perfect breasts from my hiding spot." he said. She spun around and looked around her. She didn't see him anywhere, but she knew he was close. She started looking up all the trees that were surrounding him. She didn't want to step too close to the trees in case another spider attacked her.

"Aha, found you." she said.

"You're right. You found me. Now I have to remove an article of clothing." he sighed.

"Yes you do. What will it be Salvatore. Tick tock we don't have all day." she said.

"Alright then." he said dropping his swimming trunks.

"Oh my God! I thought you were going to take off your shirt." she said.

"Why do that when this is better? Besides I'm a little bored of this game." he said.

"Officially I am too." she agreed.

"Come. We're going back to the blanket, and then I am going to ravish you." he said picking her up and flashing back to the blanket. He laid her down before pulling off his shirt and peeling the bikini bottom off of her.

"This is going to be quick. I don't know if someone else is going to show up, and we're in public." he told her.

"Fast and hard sound good to me." she agreed.

"Good." he said thrusting in and filling her to the hilt. She groaned out, but somehow managed to refrain from screaming.

"Hold on tight." he said as he started ploughing into her fast and furiously. She let out a string of muffled curse words as she frantically tried to meet each of his thrusts but failing. He was moving too fast and too sporadically for her to match him. Her nails dug into his back as she grew his blood causing him to hiss. Her drawing his blood caused him to pick up his pace even more thrusting into her at almost vampire speed. She locked her legs around his waist and stopped trying to meet his thrusts knowing she never would be able to. Instead she laid back and watched him concentrate on bringing her the most pleasure she had ever felt. When she came, it was like an explosion. She erupted around him and stifled her cries in his mouth. He swallowed her cries as he kept pumping his hips into hers before finally releasing several streams of thick, milky cum inside her. His thrusts slowed down and he collapsed against her.

"That was so fucking hot." he said kissing her lips once.

"Can we do that again?" she asked smiling at him in her post orgasm induced haze.


	40. Jealous

This is for Megan... I hope I did your jealous Damon idea justice. Sorry I've been away from this story for a while, its seemed like its been pushed back all the time. I always got ideas for other chapters that I had to write. I'm back now, and the next chapter will be out tomorrow probably. next up.. is some roleplay... that's always fun. Leave me some reviews, it gets the musie wanting to work. Thank you for the continued support of this story and as always if you have anymore prompts send them to me.

I own nothing as always, I cant see that ever changing sadly.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the Grill after leaving Elena's house when Jeremy told him that she was at the Grill having a few drinks. He focused his hearing trying to locate her in the bustling crowd. It was some high school party and by the look of the decor it was some guy named Eric's birthday party. He didn't particularly care who this Eric guy was, all he wanted to do was find his girlfriend. He wanted to spend the evening with her. He could hear her voice, the light laughs across the room and he set out to find her. When he saw her standing with Caroline and Bonnie he stayed back and smiled. He loved seeing her in her element, high school parties were her element. It was one place that other than alone with him, that she was truly comfortable. She had a glass in hand and she took a sip after laughing at something Caroline said to her. He sat down at the bar where he could still see her and ordered a drink. She looked so beautiful and so happy. She was dressed in a black dress that was tight around her chest and waist but flared out from there. Her hair was hanging straight down her back and she looked beautiful. He saw her accept a refill from a guy in a white shirt and take a sip of it. He heard her laugh across the room and loved and hated simultaneously how human it made him feel.<p>

"Are you having fun Elena?" Caroline asked seeing her smiling and nursing her second drink.

"Yeah, this is great. It feels amazing to be a normal teenager for once. No vampires, no doppelgangers. It feels great." she said grinning.

"You know you love your life with Damon." Caroline stated staring at her.

"I love every moment of it. I love him more than life. But it still feels nice to have a teenager night. Vampire free." she said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Caroline said.

"And I'm happy there is no vampires." Bonnie interjected.

"We should so totally go dance." Caroline suggested grabbing both of their hands at the same time. They followed behind her willingly as she pulled them onto the dance floor and started moving to the beat of the music. Elena got right into the dance and she moved to the beat enthusiastically. She took a sip of her drink as she danced just enjoying the Friday night.

"I need another drink." Elena yelled at Caroline.

"Alright. I'll see you later." she said as Elena weaved through the crowd. She went back to the far end of the bar and grabbed another drink before going back to her table.

"Hey Elena. Having fun?" Eric asked her, sidling up to her.

"I am. Happy birthday by the way." she said smiling at the handsome football player.

"Thanks. So who are you here with?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Bonnie and Caroline." she answered, not noticing in her tipsiness that he was clearly flirting with her.

"Ah, a girls night. I'm glad you chose to spend it here with me." he said sitting down beside her.

"It was the best offer to party all night." she said nonchalantly. She instinctively fingered the locket Damon gave her on her last birthday. It was singly the best gift anyone had ever given her. She wished she had allowed him to come with her tonight, but was happy he wasn't here. It just felt good to talk to other guys sometimes, and she knew he would be insanely jealous if he were here.

"I am more than willing to let you party all night Elena. As long as you party with me." he said sliding closer to her on the seat.

"I'm partying with Caroline and Bonnie." she corrected.

"It's my birthday. Why don't you three some back to the other party with me tonight." he offered.

"There's another party?" she asked.

"Yeah the after party, at my house. Only the coolest people are invited. You have to come by. You never party anymore." he said running a hand up her arm. She flinched but didn't move away. He was not her boyfriend but the drinks she had had so far were making it hard for her to care. This is why she rarely drank without Damon being there.

"We'll see. Let's just see how well you treat me for the rest of the night." she said.

"What's going on over there?" Caroline questioned Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"She's flirting outrageously with him." she said shocked.

"And its about to get bad. Damon is here. He's at the bar and he looks man." Caroline said wincing when she saw Damon slam his glass down onto the bar.

"This is going to be bad." Bonnie agreed.

"Do you want another drink?" Eric asked smiling.

"No thank you. I don't need to lose my inhibitions." she said giggling.

"I think you should give me my birthday present." he said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"And what might that be?" she asked staring up at him.

"I think you should kiss me." he said leaning forward before being flung backwards.

"Keep your fucking hands off my fucking girlfriend." Damon growled at the fallen football player on the ground.

"Damon! What was that? We were just talking." Elena squealed.

"You call that fucking talking? He was propositioning you for a kiss." he growled.

"And I never would have kissed him. You should know that." Elena reasoned.

"And how was I supposed to know that? You were leaning in. I came here to spend time with you tonight." he said.

"You shouldn't have. If you would have just stayed home and waited for me to come over later tonight, you wouldn't be jealous right now." she screeched.

"I am not fucking jealous. I am fucking pissed off. I am leaving, come and find me when you're done your fucking party." he said disappearing from her sight. She sighed loud and debated in going after him or making him sulk for a while. She did nothing wrong technically. She never really flirted back. She held out her hand and helped Eric back to his feet.

"Who the hell was that Elena?" he demanded, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it.

"That was Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend." Caroline said stomping up with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Whoa, your boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Yes, her boyfriend. Elena what were you thinking?" Caroline asked dumbstruck.

"I was thinking that he wasn't supposed to be here." she said dropping her gaze.

"You still cant flirt with another guy. It's unacceptable no matter how you look at him. What made you flirt?" she asked gentler now.

"I never even realized I was flirting." she said.

"Everyone in here tonight would have known you were flirting. And I rarely if ever defend Damon, but he didn't deserve that." Caroline said.

"I know I should go and see him, but he shouldn't have been here tonight. I told him I wanted a normal night. He makes things not normal." she said trying to make the conversation realistic for the sake of Eric.

"So are you girls coming to my after party?" he asked.

"Not a chance. Elena is going to see Damon, because he makes her smile in a way I have never seen before. While Bonnie and I hang out elsewhere." Caroline said.

"I better go see him. I'll call you if I survive." she said.

"I'm sure he wont kill you. Me and Bonnie will drive you. You cant drive." Caroline said grabbing her jacket and her purse.

"Thanks guys." Elena said as she followed the still sober Bonnie out to her car.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked up the front walk. She waved to Bonnie and Caroline who drove away. She opened the door and stepped inside dreading having to talk to him when he was so mad at her.

"Baby, are you here?" she called.

"Aren't you supposed to be flirting with Eric the high school football wonder boy?" he asked appearing in the doorway with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He had clearly reverted back to the wall of emotionless disdain that he went to whenever something didn't go his way.

"No. I am supposed to be here. With you. I was drunk and I shouldn't have flirted with him. I wasn't even aware that I was." she exclaimed.

"I am so fucking jealous right now. It hasn't went away yet." he admitted running a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad to hear you're jealous. It makes me feel wanted." she said taking a couple tentative steps towards him.

"You are always wanted." he told her grasping her hips in his hand and pulling her closer to him.

"So are you. You know you're the only one I love. I chose you, and Eric is nothing. He flirted with me and it was harmless. I never would have kissed him because he isn't you." she said caressing his face.

"I hate feeling vulnerable." he said leaning into her touch.

"I hate making you feel vulnerable. I'm so sorry about tonight." she said.

"It's okay. I forgive you only because you look so beautiful in that dress and I want you so bad right now." he said.

"You can have whatever you want. I love you Damon." she said kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too. But I don't want that." he said.

"You don't want what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't want you pulling away from me. I want to kiss you long and hard, devour you. I want to take you upstairs to my bed and lay you down. Erase any thoughts of any other person. I want to be the only man you think of." he said pulling her closer to him as he spoke softly but clearly to her.

"You are the only man I think of. I love you Damon Salvatore and no one else matters." she whispered back at him. It was like loud words would affect the calm, romantic serenity they found together.

"Let me take you to bed." he said kissing her softly once more. She nodded her head and he picked her up carrying her bridal style, at human speed up to the bedroom where he set her on the floor and closed the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and stood before her while she undid the side zipper of her little black dress. When they were both undressed he picked her up again and laid her down, falling into bed on top of her.

"Now the question is, how do you want it?" he asked tenderly.

"I was rough jealousy sex. The kind that we would have had if I followed you back here after our fight." she said.

"I think I'm capable of that." he mused.

"I am more than confident in your capabilities." she quipped. He silenced her with a kiss that was far harder and more possessive than any of the other kisses they'd shared tonight. She willingly opened her mouth under his insistent one and tangled her tongue with his.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"You know I am?"she answered. He smirked and thrust into her in one movement causing her to hiss out at the suddenness of the movement.

"Fuck..." she moaned out making the one syllable word three.

"You want jealous sex. You're going to get jealous sex." he told her as he started thrusting into her faster than before. "seeing you with him almost killed me, I wanted to kill him and take you home. Fuck you against the front door when you walked in. I wanted to show you who the fuck owns your body. It's me Elena. Not Eric the wonder-jock." he told her as he fucked her hard. She just laid back and took it with pleasure as she couldn't keep up with his movements.

"I'm sorry." she moaned as she dug her fingers into his back needing to grab onto something.

"He kissed her hard to silence her and picked up his pace needing her to get to the edge first.

"Cum for me Elena." he grunted as he never slowed his pace. Her body was directly attuned to his and she came when he told her to, fireworks going off behind her eyelids. He followed behind her after one more deep thrust filling her with his dead seed. He pulled out and rolled over gathering her into his side "how was that?"

"it was perfect. Just what I needed. It always is." she said.

"You can have it rough whenever you want, just don't flirt with other guys to get it from me." he told her.

"I'm sorry. I was tipsy and he was there. I didn't even think of it as flirting." she explained.

" I know. And I forgive you, although I still want to kill the wonder-jock." he said.

"Don't kill him. Without him the school has no star player. He's even better than Tyler and Matt." she said.

"I'm sure the school can survive without him. Tyler has super hybrid powers, its bound to make him a better player." he said.

"Don't kill him. He'll never flirt with me again. Believe me. I love you and I'm sure he knows that now." she told him kissing his throat.

"I know. Go to sleep, we need our rest. I'm sure it wont be too long before you make me insanely jealous again." he told her closing his eyes willing her to fall asleep.


	41. MrSalvatore

This is for vamplover2011 for her roleplay suggestion some time ago. I hope i did the roleplay justice and I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. I wasnt too fond of "Jealous" for reasons unknown he would never come out right. Hope you enjoy and if you have anymore ideas then pass them on. I love your ideas. thank you for your continued support.

PS I own nothing, if I did Damon would be a much happier vampire than he is now.

* * *

><p>"It's Friday." Elena said in realization as she was walking down the hallway at school with Caroline.<p>

"All day Elena. Why are you just realizing this now? And why on Earth do you look so excited? We don't have plans. Come to think of it we never make plans on Friday night." she said her brow furrowed, looking confused.

"I'm just realizing it now because its been a long day and I forgot about it. I'm excited because it's Fantasy Friday." she answered giddily.

"Fantasy Friday? Sounds... kinky." Caroline said raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Every Friday Damon and I take turns coming up with some kinky fantasy slash role-play idea and live it out. Last week it was nanny and father of the kids." she said excitedly.

"You do realize we are in school right. This is a slightly R-rated conversation for us to be having here." she said trying to shush her friend.

"It's not R-rated. Anyone who walked by wouldn't understand what we're talking about." Elena argued.

"Fine. What is tonight's theme?" she asked.

"I don't know. Its Damon's turn to pick." she said with an almost dreamlike expression on her face.

"You picked the hot nanny one?" Caroline asked disbelieving.

"Yep." she answered proudly.

"You're acting like you don't get any for the rest of the week. Does he withhold his delicious body from you for six days and let you enjoy if for one?" Caroline asked jokingly.

"Absolutely not. We have sex almost every night. It's great. He's like an Energizer bunny. He keeps going and going and going. There are days when I can't even walk in the morning." she said as they walked to class.

"Elena. TMI. But every night? Seriously?" she asked impressed.

"Every night." she voiced enunciated the words. They walked into class and the conversation was put on hold for the hour. But when the class was done Caroline cornered her.

"What if you're fighting and cant seem to stop?" she asked.

"Then we fuck until its out of our system." she answered.

"What if you're sad and you just want ice cream and to cuddle up to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Well there was this one time where we cuddled up and watched a movie. But when the movie was over we made love very slowly on the couch." she answered.

"What if your little friend is here?" she asked.

"We do other things then. Keep in mind he is a vampire. I really don't want to talk about that with you." she said.

"Ew. I don't want to know. But honestly now, where did this Elena come from? The one that is willingly talking about her sex life with a particularly man-whoreish vampire named Damon Salvatore?" she asked.

"I don't know. He made me more free with myself. He's changed me for the better. I have more confidence now and I feel sexy. He makes me all those things." she answered honestly.

"Even I can see that he changed you. You're more confident. Of course it has also brought on lots of attention. That I'm guessing you haven't noticed." she said.

"I don't care about the attention. But at least I don't have to work out anymore. He keeps me busy." she said giggling.

"Oh boy Elena. Make sure you text me when you find out what tonight's theme is. By the way that is a brilliant idea. Tyler and I should try it." she noted.

"You should. It definitely spices up the sex life." she told her.

"I'm sure it does." she said.

"What spices up the sex life? I know I do." Jeff a guy from Elena's class said.

"Not you." Elena noted.

"Why not me? You cant knock it until you try it. I could take you out for a spin better than anyone else could." he said cockily.

"Okay, for one. Cockiness like that only suits one man and his name is Damon Salvatore. Only he can pull that off and not look and sound like a complete jackass. For two I don't have time for you to take me out "for a spin" because I am too busy with Damon Salvatore." she said.

"Fine then. I don't even know who this Damon Salvatore guy is." he sulked.

"Oh he's not here. He's at home getting ready for tonight." she said grinning.

"You told him. I've never seen him so rejected before." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah but I've got to go. There is always a certain amount of preparation to get through for Fantasy Friday." she said.

"Alright. Call me with the theme later on. I'm very curious and intrigued at the same time." Caroline called after her. Once Elena was gone, Caroline got into her car and drove home to await Elena's call.

"Baby I'm here, and I'm horny." she called when she walked in the front door.

"Good. I like you horny." he said kissing her deeply.

"So what's the theme?" she asked.

"You will now refer to me as Mr. Salvatore and go put this on." he said holding up a bag for her.

"Are we playing bad teacher and naughty student?" she asked her eyes glinting.

"We sure are. I'll be at my desk when you're ready." he said walking into the office. She smirked at him and rushed upstairs to change into whatever he chose for her. She pulled out the contents and smirked. Elena quickly stripped out of her outfit and smirked as she slipped into the grey plaid skirt that dropped to mid thigh and showed off endless legs. She saw the white collared shirt and slipped it on over her black push up bra that she had worn on because it was Fantasy Friday. The panties she had on were miniscule at best nearly non-existent. He would love them. She tied the shirt up under her breasts leaving lots of skin bare. She found the thigh high stockings and slipped them on her legs before slipping into the black heeled Mary Janes. All in all she looked like a slutty naughty school girl like he wanted. She brushed her brown hair and pulled it into pig tails, curling the ends slightly. She did her make up dark and sexy. Red lips, black lashes. After appraising her look once more she walked out of the room and quickly got into character before walking into Damon's office.

"You wished to see me Mr Salvatore?" she asked standing in the doorway. He smirked at her before getting a stern look on his face getting into character quickly.

"I did. Are you aware of what you did Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

"I'm not Mr. Salvatore. Care to enlighten me?" she asked blowing a bubblegum bubble.

"Well first look at how you are dressed. This is a school Miss Gilbert. Clothing like that would scar other students. And don't blow bubbles. Its rude." he said holding up a trash can for her to spit her bubble gum into.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to punish me?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. We need to continue going through your transgressions first." he told her.

"What else have I done?" she asked.

"You are sitting there like that. Good girls close their legs Miss Gilbert. And then there is the fact that you are sitting there and you know that you are seducing me." he told her hoarsely. She crossed her legs and peered up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you going to punish me Mr Salvatore?" she asked again.

"Yes. I want you to stand up." he told her standing up also. He picked up a meter stick and slapped it against his hand. "Your transgressions are as follows: seducing me, dressing like a slut, and then you opened your legs for me. That is three so you get three hits." he said bending her over the desk. She bit her lip as he pushed her skirt up to reveal her thong.

"I like this. Is this turning you on Miss Gilbert. I can smell your arousal." he said.

"Yes Mr Salvatore. Will you fuck me?" she asked him.

"Ask and you shall receive. I give my students whatever they need." he told her.

"You are such a just teacher. Fair and just and oh so sexy. Please spank me Mr Salvatore." she begged moaning. He hit her hard across her ass when she begged for it. She groaned and bit her lip.

"Two more." he said hitting her once again. "One more." he said before hitting her the final time.

"Fuck me Mr Salvatore." she insisted.

"Get on your knees Miss Gilbert. There is one things that bad girls like you do. I want you to suck my dick Miss Gilbert." he said.

"I will suck your dick hard Mr Salvatore." she promised as she did as he told her and dropped to her knees.

"You better. If you don't then I wont fuck your pussy like you want me too." he told her seriously. He undid his belt and dropped his pants until they pooled at his ankles.

"Suck." he ordered. She smirked at him and engulfed his entire head in her mouth, bobbing up and down while stroking off the rest of him.

"Take all of me in. Stay still, let me fuck your throat." he told her. She leaned back on her heels and he took a step forward and started thrusting into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat each thrust and she never gagged. He had her trained well. Her hummed around his length and the sounds of his dick disappearing into the wet cavern of her mouth were getting him even closer to the edge.

"Fuck Miss Gilbert. I love fucking your throat. You are so good at sucking dick. Must be experienced." he moaned as he continued fucking her throat with his long, hard and thick cock. He pulled out of her mouth just before he exploded, spilling himself over her chest where it wasn't covered by her white shirt.

"You are a naughty girl, you cant have my cum." he told her pulling her to her feet. She ran her finger over her chest to collect some of the spilled cum on her chest to lick it off of him. He collected the rest of it and slipped his finger into her mouth so she could suck the cum off of it.

"Are you going to fuck me now Mr Salvatore?" she asked staying in character.

"Yes. Bend over my desk." he ordered. She did as he said and he tore the panties from her, but leaved the rest of her clothes on and her shoes. He grabbed her pig tails and pulled her head back as he slammed into her. He fucked her hard and fast until she was screaming his name.

"Oh my God. Mr Salvatore. God you fuck me so good." she screamed. He fucked her harder hearing her scream his name. He loved hearing his name fall from her lips in the throes of passion. When she exploded around him he followed right behind. He pulled out of her immediately and pulled her to the floor on top of him.

"Wow." she said in a post sex haze.

"Yeah. Wow." he agreed.

"We so need to do that one again. That was so fucking hot baby." she said kissing his lips.

"Maybe sometime. We cant redo any until we cant think of anymore. It keeps getting better." he said.

'That it does Mr Salvatore." she agreed kissing him quickly.


	42. Headache Remedy

This is for fytvdok, I hope I did your prompt justice. i know its been ages since you prompted this and I'm sorry for the delay. I'm trying to get all my prompts done,and I'm writing a couple a day and posting one a day hopefully. Anymore ideas send them my way. I'm slowly working through the list. Next up will be Kama Sutra.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Jenna asked when Elena came down stairs in a hoody and sweatpants.<p>

"I have a massive headache. It wont go away. I've taken Advil, I've turned off music, and turned off all lights, and it still wont go away." she said whining.

"That really sucks. So you want me to stay home today to take care of you?" she asked putting her school bag down.

"It's fine. It's just a particularly horrible headache and its bound to go away eventually." she said.

"There is more Advil in the cupboard if you need it. Just rest." she said hugging her niece.

"I'll try." she said grabbing a glass of orange juice and taking it back upstairs to her dark and silent room. Jenna watched her walk away and worried about her niece. She rarely if ever got sick and a headache this bad never occurred. She slowly left the house, taking great care not to slam the door and walked to her car. When she got in she dialled the now familiar number, with all the times she's had to call him in regards to Elena issues.

"Hello." he said groggily when he answered the phone. It was clearly too early to be calling him, it was likely that he just went to bed

"Damon, can you do me a massively important favour today?" she asked.

"Not if it involves getting out of bed. I'm a wee bit hungover this morning." he said. How a vampire got a hangover was beyond his comprehension. Although he did drink a huge amount of alcohol with Ric last night. A Ric that was currently passed out drunk in the parlour.

"It involves Elena." she said knowing that would get him out of bed quicker than anything else would.

"What's wrong with my girl?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"She has a headache. A really bad one she looks terrible. I don't need you to come over or anything right now, but can you just keep an eye on her today?" she asked.

"Of course." he said solemnly.

"Thank you. You really are good for her Damon. I'm glad she found you." Jenna told him. It was the first time that she had ever said that to him and he didn't miss that fact.

"Thanks Jenna." he said.

"No thank you. Just take care of her. Nothing is helping. She took Advil, shut off all the lights and turned off the music. It wont go away." she said.

"I'll help her. She'll be feeling better by the time you get home this evening." he promised her.

"How do you intend on doing that?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking a little chicken soup, some hot tea. It's got to help a little bit, well it cant hurt at least. Besides I have lots of tricks up my sleeve." he said.

"Good luck. Thank you again Damon. I'll probably see you later. By the way, how's Ric?" she asked.

"Passed out drunk on the floor of the parlour. He ingested more booze last night than I've ever seen a human ingest." he told her.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Hangover is going away. I feel much better. I drank practically everything the Grill had. I have an extremely high tolerance for alcohol." he told her.

"I have to go. Take care of Ric for me too please. I'll see you all later. Thanks again Damon." she said before hanging up. He hung up the phone and took a quick shower needing to wash the scent of all the alcohol off his body. When he was finished he dressed in his black jeans and a grey t shirt before heading downstairs and grabbing a jug full of water.

"Ric, its time to wake up." he said pouring the water all over his friends prone body.

"What the hell Damon? Why?" he groaned from the floor where he was practically curled up into the fetal position.

"If I have to be up and this ungodly hour after only sleeping for three hours then you do too." he said clapping his hands together trying to urge his friend to his feet.

"You are a vampire, you can operate on few hours of sleep. I am still fully human and I need a minimum of 6 hours of sleep in order to be partially lucid."he said.

"You think I'm going to let you stay in this house alone? Especially when you're like this?" he asked amused.

"I was hoping so." he groaned curling up even tighter to stop the churning in his stomach.

"No luck. Come on, get up." he urged. Stefan walked in the front door a couple minutes later.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh its you. Great. Babysit him. I've got to go. He is pukes on my Persian rug I will kill you. He is your responsibility." he said.

"Why is he here, and why is he hungover? And where are you going?" he asked.

"He is here because after we cleaned out the Grill we came here and cleaned out my alcohol supply, he is hungover because we drank everything in sight. And I have to go see my girl, apparently she has a massive headache and Jenna is worried about her. I have to go check on her." he stated answering Stefan's questions.

"Fine. I'll watch him. Why did you let him pass out on the floor. That seems like cruel and unusual torture. The floor is hard and uncomfortable." he said.

"I didn't really give a fuck where he passed out. It was early this morning and I just wanted to get to bed. But I have to go. I'll see you later. Heed my warning." he told him as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Stefan helped Alaric up and moved him over to the couch.

"Thank you Stefan. Are you going to let me sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep Ric. You look like you need it." he said.

"You are so much nicer than Damon." he said right before lapsing into unconsciousness, only the sounds of his snores filled the room.

Damon drove the well-known distance to Elena's house and walked right in knowing the doorbell would be painful for her. He went into the kitchen and made her a cup of chicken noodle soup and a mug of tea as quietly as he could before carrying it upstairs. Elena Gilbert was the only girl that Damon would ever do something like this for. He must love her. Anyone else he would tell to screw off or go to hell, Elena was special. She was his. He walked to her closed door and opened it quietly.

"Elena?" he asked quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rolling over.

"I am here to take care of you. Jenna called me. I brought you soup and tea, not sure if its going to help your head or not, but its an attempt." he sad handing it to her.

"Thank you, I was getting hungry, I just didn't want to leave my dark and mostly silent sanctuary.

"I don't blame you." he said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling? I know you and Ric were having a boys night last night." she asked.

"I'm fine now. I was a wee bit hungover when Jenna called. Ric on the other hand is... not." he said.

"Where is Ric?" she asked.

"Sleeping it off at my house under the watchful eye of Stefan." he told her as she ate her soup. When she was done she took another Advil and laid down.

"I'm glad you're here. It's nice to not be alone." she told him settling her head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"No, I think its getting worse." she answered.

"Hmm, lucky for you I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." he said.

"What?" she asked desperately.

"Well I've heard people say that orgasms get rid of headaches." he said.

"Really? You want to have sex right now?" she scoffed.

"It's proven that orgasms get rid of headaches. And we both know that I can make you cum like crazy." he told her.

"But since I'm not feeling good, it might not be as good for you as it usually is." she told him dropping her gaze.

"It's always good for me Elena. But even if its not as good as usual, it doesn't matter. This time its just for you and your health." he assured her.

"I'm finding it hard to find anything wrong with this suggestion. It cant make it any worse can it?" she asked.

"I'll be gentle." he assured her. At that she smiled and rolled over on top of him.

"I'm in." she said before leaning down and kissing him. He rolled her until she was under him and being pressed into the soft mattress. She spread her sweatpant clad legs to accommodate his body inside them. It was a movement that they had down perfectly since they got together. He kissed her as he slowly worked her sweatshirt up her body. He pulled away just long enough to remove the sweat shirt and the t shirt underneath it and throw it to the floor along with his t shirt. He leaned back down and pressed his upper body into hers still covered by her bra.

"She kissed him hard as he worked his hands underneath her back to undo her simple cotton bra and pull it from her body, tossing it somewhere in the room. He felt her nipples pebble against his chest and he groaned as he thrust his clothed lower half into hers.

"God. Damon. I need you inside me." she begged.

"Is it working so far? Is your headache going away?" he asked as he pulled her sweatpants down along with her panties. While he was on his feet he removed the rest of his clothes before climbing back on top of her.

"I think so. Either I'm distracted from the pain or its going away." she agreed.

"Good. Just wait until I'm inside you. You wont feel any pain whatsoever." he told her cockily.

"You are really confident in your talents aren't you?" she asked sarcastically as he eased just his tip inside her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know I'm talented. It's no secret." he said as he held still.

"Please just fuck me Damon. Please." she begged, as she was turned on to the worst extent.

"Alright. I'll stop teasing now." he told her as he thrust in right up to his balls. As he started moving his balls smacked her ass on every thrust. She moaned and trembled underneath, digging her nails into his back. He loved it when she went rough on him, using her nails to spur him on. It always made the orgasm more intense if that was possible. He rocked his hips into hers and bent down to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth sucking and laving at it with his tongue.

"Oh baby. Fuck that's so good." she groaned.

"You feel so good." he panted as he moved at a fast pace inside her. The more her orgasm strengthened the better she started feeling. She was never going to doubt this man again. Either he was so talented that she forgot all about pain, or orgasms really did get rid of headaches.

"Cum for me baby." he said intent on making her cum at least twice before he allowed himself to. It was as if her body was hot wired to his commands, she came when he told her to, her muscles clenching around his member like a vice grip. He pulled out of her and rolled her over onto her back.

"Up." he told her. Knowing exactly what he wanted she moved onto her hands and knees. He slipped back inside her, but changed it up a bit when he grabbed her around her chest and pulled her up until her back was against his chest as he thrust into her. She has some control this way as she moved against him.

"This feels so good." she moaned as he hit her front wall with every thrust. He squeezed her breasts as she moved and her head fell back against his chest.

"Cum Elena." he told her. She continued moving over him trying to achieve her orgasm. He trailed one hand down her body to her clit and he started rubbing it. She moaned out and came apart around him again. Pushing her back down onto the bed he fucked her hard trying desperately to cum. When his climax started and he spilled inside her it triggered yet another smaller orgasm in her.

"Feel better now?" he asked her with a smirk on his face after they both recovered.

"Headache is no more." she told him smiling.

"Of course its not. My dick has special healing powers. It makes everything better." he said smirking widely.

"It kinda does. Jenna will be so impressed with your abilities." she said snuggling closer.

"Hmmm Damon Salvatore headache remedy. Has a nice ring to it." he said contemplatively.


	43. Kama Sutra

This is for ..ashes, I hope I did this justice. Thank you for the great prompt. I hope you all liked it, I struggled with it a bit. Let me know what you think, and if you have any other prompts pass them on.

I own nothing, anything canon to the show is owned by the CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Damon?" Caroline asked accusingly when she and Bonnie ran into Elena in the mall.<p>

"I am. I just had to come here and pick up a few things before going over there." she said blushing scarlet.

"What are you picking up? What's in the bag?" she asked pointing to the book store bag she was carrying.

"Nothing. I have to go. Damon is expecting me in under an hour." she said.

" Elena Marie Gilbert, tell me what's in the bag. Your blush tells me that its something sexual." Caroline said crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at her friend.

"No. I have to go." she said hugging the offending bag to her chest tightly.

"Tell me Elena. I love to be a part of your sexual awakening. Please Elena." she begged her friend.

"Fine. I bought the Kama Sutra." she whispered barely loud enough for Caroline to hear.

"Oh my God. Really?" Caroline asked covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Yes. Can you keep it down. I want to do this for him. I'm not nearly as experienced as him and I want to make sex with me fun for him." she whispered.

"I don't think there's anyone on the planet as experienced as him." Bonnie scoffed.

"It's awesome. I bet that you're going to buy sexy lingerie for this too aren't you?" Caroline stated knowingly.

"Yeah. The only time I've ever been in that store was when you wanted to buy something sexy for you and Tyler. I've never bought for myself before, I've always preferred the slightly more demure stuff." she said as Caroline linked her arm with Elena's and walked her into the store.

"You blow his mind every time you have sex I'm sure of it. If you didn't, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't still be with you, as horrible as that sounds." Caroline told her.

"I got a wax for this too. I thought me might like me hairless." she whispered, her blush getting more pronounced.

"When?" she asked shocked.

"Yesterday, it was by far the most unpleasant experience of my life. I want to be someone totally different for him tonight." she said.

"And you think that the Kama Sutra is the way to go? Elena do you know what the Kama Sutra entails?" she asked concerned.

"Yes. And most of the positions in there are just variations of some of the things we've already done." she told her.

"Alright. Hey what about this?" she asked picking up a blood red bra and matching silk panties.

"That's hot." she said nodding.

" It's perfect. That will definitely get Damon Salvatore's blood boiling." she said.

"I hope it does. He's not going to be there when I get there. He's off helping your mom with something. I told him I'd wait for him at his house." she said. Elena took a deep breath and took the lingerie to the cash desk and paid for it. She was momentarily aghast at the price of the scrap of fabric, but calmed down knowing that it was going to make Damon Salvatore a more than happy vampire.

"Are you ready for this? I cant help but notice you look nervous?" Caroline asked.

"I'm working on it. This is an entirely new experience for me. I'm afraid of his reaction." she said.

"Of what? The new Elena? The lingerie? The wax?" she asked.

" The wax. I've never waxed or shaved there before. I've worn lingerie for him before." she said smiling at the memories.

"Well I'm sure the minute he walks in the room you will no longer feel nervous. It will become second nature and you will enjoy it." she promised.

"I know I will. But I've got to go. I need time to get ready." she said grabbing her bags and rushing away from her friends.

"Have fun." Caroline called out.

Elena got to the house and rushed up the stairs.

"Hi Stefan. Bye Stefan." she said as she passed him on the stairs.

"Hi Elena. You're in a hurry." he noted as he watched her pass.

"I have a date with Damon, and I need to get ready." she said from the top of the stairs.

"On that note, I'll be leaving now. I know what your dates are like and they're rarely quiet." he said.

"I'll see you around Stefan." she said smiling at her ex boyfriend turned friend. She was amazed at how fine he was with hers and Damon's newfound intimacy.

"Bye." he laughed as he walked out of the house. He was happy that Damon found the real Elena had always existed just below the surface. She ran into Damon's room and shut the door before rushing into the bathroom to change into her new "outfit." She came out and climbed into his bed never having felt to exposed. She hoped to job he came home soon because she was not comfortable laying in bed dressed in almost nothing. She felt more than self conscious but she was happy that she was no longer red from the wax.

The minute she heard him walk in the house her nervousness immediately dissipated.

"Elena!" Damon called when he walked up the stairs.

"I'm in here." she called hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Holy shit." he said seeing her spread out on his bed.

"The exact reaction I was hoping for." she said feeling confident now that he was in the room with her.

"I'm glad. Now I don't know about you but I kind of want you. Especially seeing you all spread out on my bed in almost nothing. I like that by the way." he said of her lingerie.

"That's not the only part of this." she said taking a deep breath.

"There's more? I thought the incredibly sexy lingerie was more than enough." he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Well I bought this, and I thought you would want to pick a position." she said handing him the Kama Sutra book.

"Are you sure?" he asked more than a bit surprised by her gesture.

"I'm sure. I know you want to try something more creative and I'm more open to doing so too." she said sitting up beside him. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Hmmm this is amazing. I feel like a kid in a candy store." he said flipping through the pages of the book.

"You can pick whatever you want." she said sitting beside him, wanting him.

"Have you been keeping up on your yoga?" he asked smirking widely as he passed by a page that made the woman look like something akin to a pretzel.

"uh..." she said alarmed.

"Don't worry. We're not going to do something that intense." he promised her as he flipped to another page. "Do you want to be on top?" he asked as he flipped through the book.

"If you want." she said shrugging her shoulders. All she knew was that she wanted him, sooner rather than later.

"This one is called "the beetle." he said showing her the photo of the man and woman in the picture.

"That looks hot." she agreed.

"Great. The choice has been made, now I need to get out of these clothes." he said standing up and shrugging out of his shirt. He took off his pants at an almost inhuman pace. When he was naked in front of her he smiled at her before reaching behind her and unfastening her bra. She let it fall from her arms and took a deep breath. He kissed her softly and pulled the scrap of satin down her legs before looking at her.

"Holy fuck. Elena." he said staring at her newly hairless pussy.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"I love it. It's making me even harder." he assured her as he kissed down her body. He kissed towards her pussy and sucked her clit into his mouth. She thrust her hips into his face and he dove in more. He sucked, nibbled and licked her sensitive flesh. Her head thrashed on the bed as his talented mouth brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God. Please baby. Please." she begged as she practically humped his face.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked her seductively.

"Yes. Please baby." she begged as her hips grinded at his face. He kissed every inch of her hairless flesh, devouring her. His thumb rubbed her clit and the combination of that with his tongue on her made her explode. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long winded moan while he continued sucking on her clit while she came down.

"That was amazing, but now for your chosen Kama Sutra position. What did you choose?" she asked.

"The beetle." he said showing her the picture.

"That doesn't look bad. It looks fun." she agreed. He smiled and climbed further up onto the bed leaning back on the headboard she turned her back to him and braced herself on her feet with her knees bent. She held his dick up and positioned herself over it, before sliding down over his length. He braced her by holding onto her ass as she started moving over him alternating between moving up and down or in a circle.

"Fuck." he groaned as she moved over him. In this position he had the privilege to watch her ass and watch his dick disappear inside her.

"You're so fucking tight." he groaned as she picked up her pace and moved faster trying to achieve climax. She leaned forward and had him hit her front wall and G spot on every thrust. This new position allowed him and even better glimpse at himself disappearing inside her.

"I'm close." he panted.

"Me too." she said. He reached around her body and rubbed her clit while she moved. Her legs started trembling as the force of her orgasm wracked through her.

"Oh fuck." she screamed as she nearly collapsed from the force of her orgasm. He exploded deep inside her and laid back on the bed. She laid back on him, his chest to her back with her legs still braced and bent on the bed.

"Why did you do this?" Damon asked curiously as his arms wrapped around her.

"Because I wanted to do something for you. I wanted to be sexy and I wanted to try something new for you." she said.

"I loved tonight, it was amazing. But why the wax?" he asked.

"I wanted to do something for you. I thought you might like it is I was hairless. I would do it again if it makes you happy." she told him.

"I love you whether you have hair or not. It doesn't matter. I still want you. I loved this. But whether or not you have hair down there is not a deal breaker for me. Its not a big deal. But I love you for this. Thank you for today." he said.

"Can we maybe try out more positions sometime?" she asked.

"Of course. The braver you get, the more creative we can get. Take your time." he told her kissing her forehead.

"I loved this. This was a good day." she said rolling onto the bed and snuggling into his chest.

"Sleep. Maybe we'll continue when we wake up." he told her brushing a stray tendril of hair out of her face.


	44. A weekend getaway

This is for ..ashes, again. Thank you for yet another great prompt. If anyone else has any more prompts to add to my list then pass them on. I can't wait to get to them. I'm getting quite a list of them to accomplish and I'm loving it. Keep em coming. Thank you all who got us over 200 reviews which is amazing. thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this one.

PS I own nothing. As usual.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert angrily through items into a duffel bag after a long winded and intense fight with one of her best friends. The argument was bad enough that it was making her need to escape town immediately. She understood that some people were leery about her relationship with Damon because obviously he had done so many bad things to so many people, but that didn't mean he hadn't changed. If he hadn't changed then she would never have fallen for him. Bonnie clearly didn't understand that. Bonnie had more or less gave her a choice. Her or Damon. In a fit of rage Elena immediately sided with Damon, which led to the biggest fight the girls had ever had. It all ended with a broken friendship and an angry as hell Elena, who needed to escape as quickly as possible.<p>

"Do you intend on telling me where exactly you're going?" Damon asked leaning against her door frame.

"Oh my God. You scared me." she said clutching her heart.

"I do that sometimes. I'm scary if you haven't noticed." he said smirking. When she didn't return a smile at all he knew something was severely wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I need to get away." she said throwing a bathing suit into the bag before zipping it up.

"What happened Elena? Last time that I remember you running away from something was when you found out you resembled Katherine. Now we already know that you do, so what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a fight with Bonnie. Needless to say that friendship is over. I need to get away so I can get over it I guess. I cant see her, without getting pissed off. And I don't want to snap at her again. It was the biggest fight we've ever had." she admitted sitting down on her bed.

"What was it about?" he asked moving over to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Take a guess." she said looking squarely at him.

"Ah, I see." he said wincing.

"She thinks you're a terrible influence on me, and you're a bad guy that has no remorse for his actions. She said some really cruel things to you and I snapped." she admitted laying her head on his shoulder. He instinctively ran his arm around her waist, holding her closer to his body.

"You just need to stop trying to get us to be friends. Its never going to happen. I'm the reason her grams is dead, she is never going to forgive me. And quite honestly I'm never going to forgive her for trying to fry my brain whenever she has the chance or for almost setting me on fire. It's never going to happen. I'm sorry for that." he told her.

"Don't worry. I've completely given up now. But I have to get out of town for a couple days." she said standing up again and walking over to her duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"The lake house." she answered.

"Were you resolved on going alone?" he asked her.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd want to come with me. I just hadn't found a chance to ask you yet." she said sheepishly.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be this weekend." Damon said standing up.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." she said smiling for the first time since the fight with Bonnie.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. Whenever you're ready." she said.

"Well then lets go to my house, I'll pack a bag quickly and then we can hit the road. I think you should let me drive though." he said.

"If you want to drive, you can drive. It doesn't matter to me." she said slinging the bag over her shoulder. Damon shook his head and took the bag from her.

"Well aren't you kind. Thank you." she said smiling as she followed him out of the room. They got to the bottom of the stairs and he opened the door when Caroline marched into the house clearly on a mission.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" Elena asked confused to see her friend there.

"I just talked to Bonnie. What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I don't want to do this again Care. I just want to leave." she said pleading with her friend.

"I need to know Elena. Bonnie said you weren't friends anymore. What the hell happened?" she screeched.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Damon said kissing her softly. Elena sighed and nodded her head in his direction before sitting down on a chair in the living room.

"So what was the fight about?" Caroline asked softly.

"Take a wild guess. I'm sure you can figure it out." Elena said dryly.

"Damon." she said certainly.

"Yes. She told me to choose, and I chose Damon which started the fight. I love Damon." Elena said.

"But is that relationship really worth losing a lifetime best friend for though?" Caroline asked worried.

"Damon is. Bonnie could have been more accepting. She has done more to him than he has to her. She tries to hurt him every time they are together. I have gotten sick of it. But I really have to go Care. Damon is waiting for me." she said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I need to get away and he is coming with me to keep me company. We're going to my parents lakehouse. Its just what I need after this. It's quiet and serene. And he will be there." she said smiling.

"Have a good time. But please Elena, don't completely disregard your friendship with Bonnie. I'll talk to her, if I can get her to lighten up on Damon will you lighten up on her?" Caroline asked desperately.

"If she lightens up on Damon and stops trying to kill him then maybe." Elena acquiesced.

"That's more than fine. Have a good weekend." Caroline said hugging her friend. Elena hugged her back before joining a concerned Damon in the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered.  
>"If you heard my conversation with Caroline, please disregard all of that. You mean more to me than Bonnie does." she assured him, thinking she had a pretty good idea of what was bothering him.<p>

"Caroline is right though. You shouldn't just give up on your friendship with Bonnie for me. She's been in your life longer." he sighed.

"Like I said ignore the entire conversation. I love you, and I chose you. Bonnie has to understand that, and if she can be okay with it, then our friendship can survive. It's up to her. I'm not giving up on her." Elena explained.

"Who am I to argue with you when you know what you want?" he said his mood changing instantly.

"Exactly. Now step on it Salvatore. I want to escape." she said.

"As you wish." he said stepping on the gas pedal and speeding out of town.

The way he drove they made it to the lakehouse in under an hour and Elena got out and stretched her legs.

"I feel better already." she said walking up the steps.

"I'm glad." he said taking her hand as she unlocked the door.

"I love it here. It's amazing just how much better this place can make me feel." she said walking up the stairs to what used to be her room. She refused to stay in her parents old room, it would be far too awkward in there.

"Here we are." she said opening the door and stepping in before him.

"It's a lot like your room at home." he said looking around.

"I haven't been here for a long time." she said fingering the bed spread.

"Come here." he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"I love you." she whispered just before his lips crashed onto hers. She gave him a gentle shove and he fell onto the bed with her on top of him.

"Are you sure you wan this now?" he asked.

"Yes. Please I need you now." she begged.

"Alright. But we are not spending the entire weekend in here like this. I saw a little row boat I was interested in taking out onto the lake." he warned her.

"Fine. We'll go out there after this." she promised.

"I'm holding you to that. I can't remember the last time I took a girl out on a boat. Probably back when I was human." he mused.

"Good. Now make love to me, then you can take me out in a boat." she said working her way through the buttons on his shirt. When his chest was bare she had him sit up so she could pull the fabric away from his body before pushing him back down into the bed. He whipped her t shirt and bra off faster than she removed his shirt and worked on unbuttoning her jeans.

"Up." he said as he moved the jeans down. She stood up on her feet on the floor and he pulled the jeans off of her along with her panties. She removed his jeans leaving him completely naked. She smiled and kissed down his body quickly before kissing back up to his lips.

"I love you." she said before climbing up onto the bed. She rubbed her already dripping folds along his length causing him to groan and harden beneath her. When he was hard she help his length up and she sunk down over it before moving feverishly against him.

"This is hardly making love. This is fucking." he told her as he watched her move frantically over him.

"That's fine. This is what I need." she said as she picked up her pace. If she wanted it hard and fast that was what she would get as he flipped them over and fucked her into the mattress hard and fast. Her nails bit into his skin and the smell of his blood filled the air.

"Fuck." he moaned. His wounds healed up quickly and he continued fucking her hard. When she came he erupted inside her and almost immediately pulled out of her and laid beside her

"Are you ready to go boating now?" he asked.

"Are you serious? I need more recovery time than that." she groaned.

"Come on baby." he said.

"Fine." she said pulling her clothes back on. He did the same and followed her out of the room. He took her out to the little row boat he had spotted and pushed it into the water before getting in. He held out his hand and helped her into the boat, before steadying it when she was in. He grabbed the oars and started paddling.

"My dad used to take us out here sometimes." she said.

"I love this." he said smiling. When he got to the middle of the lake he set the oars down and let the boat float on its own.

"Come here." Elena said reaching across the boat for him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you for this." she said before closing the distance between their lips. As with almost any other kiss they'd ever shared, the kiss quickly got out of control and they were full on making out in the boat. For his part, he tried to keep it mostly innocent, keeping his hands on her face but hers trailed down his chest until she cupped his package in her hand outside his jeans.

"Elena." he gasped.

"Yes." she answered innocently.

"Don't act all innocent. You know exactly what you did. If you're not careful, I will take you right here, right now." he warned her.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." she whispered before going back to kissing him. She worked her way down his neck before making the return trip back up. She nibbled on his ear lobe before sucking it into her mouth.

"What is with you?" he groaned, liking this new Elena. He was already so hard and he wasn't sure how long he could wait for relief.

"I've never had sex on a boat before." she whispered.

"Jesus." he moaned as she squeezed him again. Using her free hand she unbuttoned his jeans and snuck her hand inside.

"You better hope there isn't anyone else on this lake." he told her.

"I don't care. I want you , and I want you now." she said cupping his balls in her hand.

"You got it." he said as he moved slightly as she could pull his pants down enough to free his throbbing erection. She rid herself of her pants and tossed them onto the floor of the boat before straddling his hips. He pulled her shirt over her head and sucked a pebbling nipple into his mouth causing her to throw her head back and moan. He felt himself slip into her heat so he cast his gaze downward to watch the rest of him disappear.

"Fuck." he groaned as she started moving frantically above him. The pace in which she was moving at was rocking the boat. His hands grasped her hips, guiding her movement, although she didn't really need it her mouth latched onto the skin connecting his neck and shoulder, sucking hard. While he still worked his magic on her nipples while she moved over him. Her muscles started fluttering around his cock showing him that she was close. He reached between them and rubbed her clit while he thrust upwards into her trying desperately to achieve bliss. Her orgasm rang through her causing her to collapse against him, and his hit him moments later.

"Wow. Sex on a row boat." she said grinning.

"I have never done that before." Damon said smirking.

"I love you thank you for today." she said kissing him softly.

"You know that my hot body is always at your disposal." he told her smirking.

"Not just for that, for coming with me today. For being there for me through everything. I love you." she said kissing him.

"Well you're lucky then because I love you too." he said smiling down at her.

"We have two more days here, now what shall we do. At this pace we will have had sex everywhere that we can here before Sunday hits." she said.

"for this weekend only, lets focus on us. Just us. No Bonnie and no one else. Your mission: make sure I cant walk when we return home." she said with the smirk she adopted from him planted on her lips.


	45. Stripped

This is for Sherlocksmiley and . .ashes who requested roleplay. and for monaysalvatore for requesting Fantasy Friday again. I hope everyone enjoys this one. I liked writing it and hope you like reading it. If anyone has any ideas, or wants to see more Fantasy Friday then send me some ideas. Thank you yet again for your continued support for this story. I appreciate each and every review I get. Thank you so much.

PS I own nothing, if I did DE Fantasy Friday would have existed a long time ago. ;)

* * *

><p>"It's Fantasy Friday again. So what's the plan for tonight?" Caroline asked Elena excitedly.<p>

"It somehow ended up being his turn to pick again. Let's just say I lost a bet and the bet was for an extra week of choosing the fantasy. Now here I am, waiting anxiously to find out what it is." she said.

"What was last weeks again?" Caroline asked.

"Bad student and teacher. He was the teacher. I was the slutty school girl." Elena said smirking.

"So hot. Tyler and I so have to try that." Caroline said.

"You should. It will turn your sex life up a few degrees to say the least. And I guess I cant really be mad at him for winning the bet. He picks much better fantasies than I do. So much more creative." Elena said grinning.

"Well he has had so much more experience." Caroline told her.

"That is true." Elena said absentmindedly when her phone vibrated. She glanced at the phone and grinned when it said Damon.

"It's Damon." she said excitedly.

"Oooh what's it say?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"You have some shopping to do baby. The theme isn't much of a secret when I tell you to go pick something out easily strippable. If you haven't guessed already, you are my sexy stripped tonight, and I am your client. Do your worst. I'll be awaiting you. Don't make me wait." she ready out loud.

"Oh my God. You have to let me help you shop. Please Elena. Pretty pretty please." she begged.

"Fine. You can come. Although I have no idea where I would go to pick up something stripper friendly." she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"I know just the place. I have had some experience with extremely naughty lingerie and other apparel." she said grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her towards the doors. Elena laughed especially as school wasn't even over yet.

"You do realize we are supposed to be in history right now, right?" Elena asked as Caroline drove them through downtown Mystic Falls.

"Oops, this mission made me a little excited. Oh well, we can deal with it on Monday." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose we can. Let's go shopping." she said enthusiastically.

"I know you better than that Elena Gilbert. I know that you have never been in this store before and you're nervous about purchasing something from you. Do not worry, Caroline is here." she said smiling.

"What would I do without you Caroline Forbes?" Elena said hugging her friend tightly.

"Well you would be standing by confused whenever Damon gives you a new mission such as this." Caroline noted as she pulled her into the store that appeared to be stocked in sexy lingerie, and easily strippable clothing. The girls perused the racks. Caroline had a rather large pile of stuff to try on while Elena hadn't yet chosen anything.

"Elena come on. Just remember this is for Damon." Caroline told her, seeing her still empty arms.

"Right. Damon. I love dressing up for him, I just hate shopping for the stuff." she said.

"Well if you are to be a stripper for him, you have to go there in costume." she said.

"I guess you're right." Elena agreed. She started looking through the racks when she found a purple sequined outfit that screamed slut.

"How about this?" she asked holding up the purple hot pants made of a leather-like material. And matching push up bra, both covered in sequins.

"That is hot. It's perfect. Now just need some hot stripper boots and thigh highs." she said.

"Okay. Lets go." Elena said more confident now that she found the outfit.

"I have the boots at home, they have stripper written all over them. Super high heeled. I also have a black trench coat that you can wear over. We just need to find the thigh highs for you." she said.

"Thanks Care." Elena said as they moved to the other side of the store where the accessories were located. They found a pair of black thigh highs and they went to pay for their purchases.

"Come to my house. I'll get you all stripper ready." she said as they walked out of the store. They walked down the street to where they parked the car before running into Alaric.

"Ladies, may I ask where you were in my class this afternoon?" he asked with his hands on his hips. "Especially you Elena Gilbert. After all I happen to know you went to school this morning because I happen to live with you." he added.

"It's Friday." Elena answered hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

"And why were you coming out of that store?" he asked staring at the bags in their hands.

"It's Friday." Elena answered again.

"I don't care what Caroline does on her own time, but Elena, I am your guardian." he said trying to figure out how to have a partial sex talk with a girl who was dating Damon Salvatore.

"It's Friday Ric. Damon is waiting for me." she said hoping he'd hurry it up.

"What is this whole "It's Friday" thing?" he demanded, wanting to know what kind of debauchery his friend did to Elena on Fridays

"Well, if you really want to know, Damon and Elena have a kinky role play night every Friday." Caroline explained.

"Oh. Yuck. Why did you skip my class to go shopping?" he asked them both.

"Damon texted and told he the theme. We needed to get some shopping down to get her ready for this. But we have to go. Time is running low. She has to be there in a little while." Caroline said grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her to her car.

"I will be having a chat with Damon about this." he called after them. They ignored him and started the car up peeling out of the parking spot and speeding to Caroline's house.

"That was awful. Alaric is my guardian and I'm off buying stripper clothes so I can strip for my boyfriend who happens to be Ric's sort of best friend." Elena groaned.

"It's okay. Nothing bad will happen." Caroline soothed her friend as she pulled into the driveway and walked Elena into the house and to her bedroom.

"Okay. Now let me do your hair and makeup. I am going to make you into a sexy seductress." she said getting to work on her. She curled her hair and tousled it making it look sexy and left it down before moving on to her makeup. She made it dark and black making her look like someone entirely new.

"Now get dressed. I'll bring you the shoes and the trench coat so no one sees what you're wearing or not wearing underneath." she said.

"Thanks for your help Care. You really should try this with Tyler. It's so fun." Elena said her confidence returning. It seemed as long as she had the costumes with her and didn't have to buy them, then she was fine. Elena waited for the rest of her costume before closing the bathroom door.

"I will never be able to walk in these boots." Elena groaned seeing the insanely high heels. There was a huge platform and at four inch heel. They were scary as hell. They were leather and they went up to her thighs. They were sexy but terrifying.

"It's not as hard as it looks. You just have to make it from here to the car and the car to Damon's front door. You'll be fine." she assure her friend.

"I have to drive in them." she reminded her friend.

"You'll be fine." Caroline assured her again. Elena sighed and dressed in the slutty costume before putting the trench coat and tying it tight around her waist.

"I'm ready." she said wobbling out of the bathroom in her heels.

"You look great." Caroline said fixing her hair before giving her a gentle shove. "I'll drive you to the boarding house, considering your car is still at school." Caroline stated remembering the oh so important fact.

"Thanks." Elena said gratefully. The girls left the room and walked out to the car.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elena said nodding her head.

"Let's go." Caroline said starting up the car and speeding towards the boarding house. When they pulled up in front of the house, Elena smiled brightly.

"Thanks Care." she said before opening the door.

"No problem. Have fun." she said grinning.

"I will. Don't worry about that." she said grinning and getting out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked up to the doorbell. If she was playing stripper, she had to do it right. And she was pretty sure strippers rang the doorbell, not walking right in. She pressed the button and stepped back waiting for him to answer. She heard the car drive away seconds before Damon answered the door.

"I take it you're the stripper?" he asked grinning lasciviously at her.

"That is right." she said grinning right back at him.

"Come on in. The money is on the table there. It's all yours if you can please me." he said.

"That is not how this situation works sir. I get paid and you get pleasure. No pleasure if there is no money." she said smirking at him.

"Well. What kind of pleasure do you give?" he asked raising his eyebrows at just how good she was getting into character.

"It depends on how much money I get. I aim to please, that's why I'm so popular. I've been known to give blow jobs, or even to let the client fuck me if the money is right." she said smirking at him.

"I think I might like you. There is four hundred dollars there. How much can that get me?" he asked.

"Well since you are oh so hot. I'll give you the whole package. I'll strip,give you a mind-fuck blow job and then you can fuck me however you want. Just because I like you and judging by the bulge in your pants, you might be talented in that area. I like talent." she said.

"I think I like you too. Now let's get this show on the road." he said going to hit in the easy chair that he had turned around so he could watch her strip in the big open area of the parlour.

"As you wish." she said standing in front of him.

"Do you take dollar bills?" he asked.

"No. I'll strip and dance for you. Then you get the bonus's I told you about. Leave your money over there and I will take it when I leave." she said running her hands down her body to the tie on the coat.

"Sounds good to me." he said getting comfortable in his chair. She pressed play on the stereo, causing a sexy song to start playing over the speakers as she untied the rope on the jacket. When that was untied she moved up to the buttons and undid them one by one, agonizingly slow while her hips swayed to the beat of the music. He watched, his eyes fixated on the slivers of skin that were coming visible. By the time she made it through the buttons on the jacket he was painfully hard in his jeans but his eyes bugged out when he saw the purple outfit she was wearing under it. He swallowed thickly at the sight before him.

"Do you like?" she asked spinning around so he could see her from all angles.

"Hell yeah." he answered thickly. She smiled and swayed over to him so she could run her hands down his chest. Desperately needing to get out of the boots that were killing her feet, she lifted her foot onto the chair he was sitting in and slowly started undoing the zipper on the thigh high boots. He licked his lips as he watched her remove the footwear. He was amazed she could make something like the removal of shoes look so sexy. When the shoes were gone she climbed onto the chair and started moving over him, giving him a lap dance. Every movement, brought her covered core close to his dick which was straining against the zipper of his pants and her breasts close to his mouth. Knowing he wasn't allowed to touch he left his hands where they were although she was causing him an immense amount of pain. He was so hard, he was sure he would cum in his pants like a teenage boy in now time at all.

"Please start taking off your clothes." he begged knowing that she wouldn't give him the "bonus's" until she was done her stripper routine.

"As you wish." she said smirking at him. She rose off of him and lifted one of her legs back onto the chair where he was sitting as she pushed the thigh highs down her leg slowly. When the first one was gone, she moved to the second one until her legs were bare. She was hiding it well but she was almost as desperate as he was. She needed him. She could feel the tingle between her thighs and all she wanted was for him to make it go away. She reached behind her and unclasped the purple bra and tossing it to the floor leaving her topless in front of him. She covered and squeezed her breasts in her hand, knowing his eyes were fixated there and his hands were clenched into fists on the arm rests of the chair, trying to keep from touching himself. Her hands slowly trailed down her body and slipped under the top of her extremely short shorts teasing him. After teasing him and herself for a moment, she pushed the shorts down her body leaving her completely nude for him. Her partially shaved pussy completely bare for him.

"Are you satisfied with the show sir?" she asked as she stood before him naked, shamelessly.

"Very much. How about the bonus's that you offered?" he asked.

"Ah yes. That. Well I suppose I should give you what I offered." she said walking over to him.

"Yes, you should. Just feel how hard your little show made me." he said grabbing her hand and pressing it to his package.

"That must be painful." she noted as she unbuttoned the jeans and snuck her hand inside.

"It is." he agreed.

"I have to see you. Lift your hips." she ordered. He did as she told and she pulled the jeans down leaving his bottom half naked. His cock rose to his belly button and she licked her lips sexily.

"Wow, I cant wait to taste you. You are huge, the biggest I've ever seen." she said still in character.

"My girlfriend says that too." he smirked.

"Ah, cheating on your girlfriend? Where is she tonight anyways?" she asked.

"Not sure. Probably with a male stripper." he smirked.

"That's hot." she grinned dropping to her knees before him. "How do you like it?" she asked as she rubbed his length from base to tip.

"However. I'm going to cum down your throat regardless." he told her.

"That's how you like it? You like cumming down the woman's throat?" she clarified.

"It's so hot." he told her. She nodded and latched her mouth onto his tip sucking hard. He yelled out at the suddenness of her attack and thrust his hips up. She continued sucking and licking at him under his rough treatment, while she searched for relief of her own by touching herself while she was sucking him off.

"Don't touch yourself." he told her when he seen what she was doing. She stopped her ministrations on herself and moved both hands to his cock and rubbed the part that didn't fit in her mouth. When he came, he yelled out and shot his massive load down her throat in thick milky streams. She licked him clean before pulling off and licking her lips.

"Yummy." she said smirking.

"You look uncomfortable." he noted as she rubbed her thighs together.

"I am." she told him.

"It shouldn't take too long for me to get aroused again." he said as he started rubbing his dick up and down. When he started hardening in his hand, she climbed back up to straddle him.

"You are big, lets see how you feel inside me." she said as she sunk down on him. He grasped her hips and dove down to attack her nipples with his lips and teeth causing her to scream out. She was definitely not being quiet tonight, as she screamed every time he hit a new spot inside her, or bit her nipples. She rode him at a fast and furious pace, slamming herself down on him on every stroke. She was being thoroughly rough with him and he liked it. He squeezed her hips tighter than necessary as she rode him to completion. She came first and he followed right behind her, her muscles milking him dry. He moaned into her chest as she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs as she came. When they recovered she didn't move quite yet.

"That was amazing." he said as he pressed a quick kiss to her neck.

"I lost it at the end though. I called out your name. I wasn't supposed to know your name." she said.

"It was so hot though. That was the best one yet." he said hugging her close to him.

"It was. Do I get to keep the money you offered the stripper?" she asked smirking at him.

"After that, definitely. That was fucking incredible." he said.

"Would you consider yourself well-pleased?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I would. I would definitely hire you again Miss Gilbert." he said smirking at her as she got back into character.

"Well, I have some free time. Why don't you hire me again right now?" she asked.

"I might just do that." he agreed before swooping in and kissing her lips passionately.


	46. Cruise

This is for DSalvatore6, I hope I did your prompt justice. You are all giving me such amazing ideas, without all of you this story wouldnt be where it is right now. Thank you for all of your ideas and all the lovely reviews you leave me. Anymore ideas pass them on. Also, I am also posting on my LiveJournal in case the massive smut delete that is rumoured happens. Add me to LiveJournal at dannielle1989. if all my stories get deleted here, that's where they will be. I'm slowly starting to post HDYWI chapters there.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"What's this surprise?" Elena asked eagerly as Damon drove down the highway at way above the posted speed limit.<p>

"We have somewhere to be." he said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Where? Where are you taking me?" she asked grinning widely.

"We are going to Fort Lauderdale, but only for a little while. Then we are off to more tropical destinations." he told her.

"Where are we going? Damon Salvatore please tell me." she begged.

"Fine, when you beg like that I cant help but give you what you want." he acquiesced.

"Good. So where are we going?" she said smiling.

"We're going on a cruise." he said.

"A cruise? Oh my God. Damon! I can't go on a cruise. I haven't told anyone where we're going. I just assumed it would be a weekend trip like all the others. Damon we have to turn around. I can't leave the country. Not without telling Jenna and Ric." Elena panicked.

"Don't worry baby. It's all taken care of." he assured her.

"Damon we can't do this. We have to turn around. Please." she begged, her eyes wide and terrifed.

"It's all taken care of." he told her again.

"But... I havent told Caroline or Bonnie. They might think you kidnapped me." she said.

"I already told you, its all taken care of. Don't worry about a thing. Just lay back and close your eyes. When you wake up, we'll be in Fort Lauderdale." he told her in a soothing voice.

"How fast are we going?" she asked curiously, she knew roughly how long it should take them to get there via car, but knew they would be there much quicker with his maniac driving and ability to drive through the night.

"You don't want to know." he said smirking.

"Keep your eyes on the road." she warned him as she leaned her head on the doors. His driving rarely scared her anymore, only when he did something stupid like not watching the road.

"Vampire. Remember baby. I have super human reflexes and I don't have to watch the road constantly. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." he said.

"Fine. I'm only giving in because I know its pointless to fight with you. You never listen to me. I have to save my anger for when we get on the boat, so I can ignore you for the duration of the cruise." she told him before closing her eyes.

"Go for it. Be angry for as long as you want. We both know its not going to last for long. You cant resist me." he said smirking at her.

"I really don't like you." she told him. He chuckled and watched the road so she didnt have anything else to complain about. The surprise that was waiting for her at the ship would make her day. This was a well thought out gift and he knew in the end she would adore it.

They drove through the night without stopping and finally arrived at the port. Damon reached over and shook her softly.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"We're here." he said.

"Oh right. I hate you by the way." she said wiping the sleep from her eyes and unbuckling her seat belt.

"You wont hate me for long." he said as he grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and walked with her to the boarding line. They boarded the ship and walked onto the main deck to wait until the boat took off. He chuckled when he seen her standing with her arms crossed across her chest, clearly still angry at him.

"You can't stay mad forever." he told her.

"Not forever no. But I can for the remainder of this trip." she seethed.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked humour still evident in his voice.

"I'm mad because you sprung a trip like this on me. You made the decision to take me out of the country without running it by me first. You are more controlling than anyone else I've ever known." she hissed at him.

"Come. We should go find our room." he said grabbing her arm.  
>"Go right ahead." she grumbled. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder before smiling broadly.<p>

"Turn around." he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What?" she demanded before spinning around dramatically. She stopped when she seen everyone they left behind in Mystic Falls standing across from them.

"OH MY GOD! What are you guys doing here?" she squealed hugging Caroline and Bonnie first.

"It was his idea." Caroline said pointing to Damon.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said moving through the crowd. She was surprised he even invited Stefan, given the awkwardness that existed between the three of them. She supposed he couldnt very well not invite him considering he was Damon's brother and all.

"We were sworn to secrecy." Alaric told her as she hugged him.

"I hate that man. But yet I feel a resounding love for him too. Please tell me he didnt pay for all of our tickets?" she asked.

"No everyone had to pay for their own. It was just his idea that we all escape Mystic Falls like this. I say as far as much needed getaways go, this is one of the best." Alaric said as she moved through their group.

"Stefan, I'm glad you came." Elena said awkwardly.

"Me too. This will be a nice vacation. I just wish I thought of doing something like this for you, when we were together." he sighed. Elena smiled went back to Damon.

"I'm sorry." she said hugging him.

"Are you still mad?" he asked.

"No. I can't believe you did all this for me. This is amazing." she said looking around the boat.

"Now do you want to go find our cabin?" he asked

"I'm ready to find our cabin now." she nodded.

"We'll be right back. " Damon said turning to the group.

"Are we rooming with anyone?" she asked curiously.

"Not a chance. When I booked, I requested a cabin alone. I didnt want to share with anyone." he said taking her hand and pulling her to the cabins.

"I think I love you." she said smiling at him.  
>"Good. That's a nice change from the "I hate you Damon's" from last night and this morning." he said smiling at her.<p>

When everyone was all settled into their cabins, the group met up on the sun deck.

"What do we all want to do?" Stefan asked.

"I want to tour the boat." Elena said lacing her fingers through Damon's.

"I guess I'll take you." he said.

"I want to see the boat too. I'll come with you guys." Stefan interjected. Caroline raised her eyebrows at Stefan's apparent need to be with them.

"Sure." Damon said frowning slightly. All he really wanted to do was show Elena back to their cabin and make love to her, but no Stefan was ruining that for them.

"Anyone else want to come?" Elena asked hopefully. The tension between the three of them would make this outing too awkward.

"No we're all good. Jenna wants to tan. So we're staying here. Tyler and Caroline just disappeared, and Bonnie is tanning with us and Jeremy. You're on your own. Meet us in the restaurant for dinner at five." Alaric suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Are you sure you wont want to come?" she asked.

"Nope. We'll stay here." he said knowing that the three of them needed to talk. It was the only way the awkwardness would ever subside.

"Well lets go." Damon said. Elena held his hand tightly as they walked around looking at all the amenities the boat had to offer. There were smoothie bars, a wave pool, designer clothing stores, a small grocery store in case you didnt want to eat at the restaurant. There were basketball hoops, a volleyball net on an artificial beach, and even a bowling alley inside. The boat literally had everything. It was amazing. It had hair salons and nail stations. Why they would ever need to get off this boat was beyond him.

"This is amazing." Elena whispered laying her head on his shoulder. She was doing her best to forget that Stefan was withI them watching the way they acted together.

"It is amazing." Stefan agreed. Elena smiled as they walked around the boat.

"I wonder what they're looking at over there?" Elena wondered as a group of people assembled by the safety railings.

"Let's go check it out." Damon said pulling her towards the crowd with Stefan a couple paces behind. He managed to weave them to the front of the crowd and he positioned Elena right at the railing so she could look into the vast blueness of the ocean. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her frame holding her close.

"It's so beautiful." she said of the blue of the ocean and the bright yellow of the sun shining down on it.

"Look at the dolphins." Damon said of the mammals diving through the water almost as if they were showing off.

"Oh my God. They're so beautiful." she said staring down at them. Stefan stood awkwardly off beside Damon. The crowd dissipated beside them and Stefan moved up to lean against the rail beside Elena.

"It's beautiful isnt it?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"It is. I'm so glad I'm here." she said leaning her head against Damon's muscled chest.

"I knew you would be." Damon answered her nuzzling her neck.

"Okay. Look there is a reason I wanted to come with you guys and it wasnt to stand here and watch you and your disgusting PDA." Stefan said.

"You havent seen nothing yet. Besides this is no worse than what you put me through when you two were together. I remember countless nights where I had to stay awake because of you two making love." Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry about that. But please have some consideration for me. That's all I'm asking." Stefan begged.

"This is consideration. There was a reason we went off on our own. It was so we could have some alone time. But you fucked that up when you decided to come with us. Now if you are uncomfortable with our PDA then I dont care. You don't have to stay here." Damon told him firmly.

"I just had to know, what made you choose him over me?" Stefan finally asked.

"Is that what this is all about?" Elena demanded.

"I need to know Elena." he said.

"Alright fine. I chose him because I fell in love with him. Falling in love with him made me fall out of love with you. That's all there is to it. I love him Stefan, and that's not going to change. You can either accept it or stay out of our lives. We're together and we're happy. End of story." Elena explained.

"I guess I can respect that. I'm going to find something to do." Stefan said walking away. Elena sent him a tentative smile as he walked away but she leaned her head into Damon's chest some more.

"That wasnt so bad." Damon said.

"It could have been so much worse." she agreed looking over the side of the boat again. She watched the dolphins disappear into the ocean and she grinned turning to Damon.

"I love you. Thank you for this trip." she said before kissing him passioantely. The kiss was so passionate he found himself pressing her hard into the railing of the ship, with his hardening erection pressing into her intimately.

"Already?" she asked impressed.

"I'm always ready for you Miss Gilbert." he said.

"Where?" she asked. He looked around them and rushed them into a dark corner.

"This is going to be hard and fast. Then I'll take you to our cabin and make love to you. I just need you now." he said as he pushed her skirt up and tore her panties from her body leaving her core wet and dripping for him. "You are so ready for me baby." he siad as he teased her wetness.

"I'm always ready for you." she repeated his earlier words. He kissed her hard before thrusting inside her in one thrust. He moved fast and hard inside her causing her to rake her nails down his back. He groaned as he moved at vampire speed inside her. Her orgasm exploded inside her, causing her to shatter in his arms, with him following right behind her.

"That was so hot." she said knowing that they just had sex where anyone who was looking would have seen them.

"It was, but now come. I need to make love to you. I'm not nearly done with you yet." he siad smoothig her skirt down and tucking himself back into hsi shorts. He took her hand and together they walkeed back to their cabin. Once inside he quickly shut the door before stripping out of his clothes. Once he was naked he removed her clothes and laid her down on the bed.

"I am going to blow your mind." he told her before kissing down her entire body before latching onto her button and sucking it hard. She screamed out, jerking her hips upwards.

"You taste so good. But baby I need to fuck you." he told her as he crawled up her body and positioned his hard cock at her entrance. He slowly pressed forward and she locked her ankles around his waist.

"Fuck." she moaned when he was fully seated inside her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, needing to know after the fast fucking he put her through a few minutes ago.

"Yes." she answered. At her admission he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

"Oh my God. You fill me so good" she moaned as he continued thrusting into her at the same pace. He didnt delve into his vampire speed wanting to take his time this time around. He squeezed her hips as he fucked her. For her part she raised her hips every time he thrust down causing them to meet in the middle. They kissed at they fucked, making it seem more intimate. She knew she was going to have bruises tomorrow from the way he was squeezing her hips. Needing a change in position, he rolled them over so she was on top and she started riding him hard, setting her own pace. Her breasts bounced against her chest and he ached to take one pink pebbled nipple into his mouth. He continued watching her move frantically above him eagerly trying to achieve her bliss. Deciding to help her along a big he started rubbing her clit as she fucked him.

"Oh God. Oh my God. Oh Damon." she moaned as he rubbed her clit and she rotated her hips over top of him. He grunted and groaned as she pushed him even closer to orgasm.

"I'm cumming." she screamed when she exploded around him. He flipped them over agan quicky and thrust into her repeatedly before cumming inside her. When he was completely spent he rolled onto his back, draping her body over his.

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah." she agreed smiling. He glanced at the clock on his phone and sat up abruptly.

"Shit." he said staring at the clock.

"What?" she asked.

"We're 30 minutes late for dinner." he said.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." she said kissing him lazily.

* * *

><p>For story updates, and sometimes spoilers follow me on twitter DannielleK1989<p> 


	47. I do

This is another prompt for DSalvatore6. I loved this one so much. I absolutely love any opportunity to write lovey-dovey fluff. It makes me feel so good. I hope you all enjoy this one which is nearly nauseatingly corny. but then again how is wedding night sex not going to be corny? I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you think. anymore ideas pass them on. I always like getting new ideas.

I own nothing

* * *

><p>The happy, newly married couple ran through the human arch made up of all their friends and family to the decorated blue Camaro. He frowned at the car which was clearly decorated by the maid of honour. His poor baby. But he would get over that, mainly because of the beautiful woman in the long white gown made of silk and organza standing beside him. He opened the door for her to step in but before he allowed her to, he leaned down to kiss her once more for their guests, who cheered and catcalled, knowing just what was going to happen once that car drove away. The happy, newly married couple was not going to be heard from for days, or longer if Damon had any say in the matter. It would take him weeks, or even months to get his fill of the gorgeous Elena Gilbert. Elena Salvatore now. He helped her into the car and vamp sped around to the other side not willing to miss even a second of his time with her. This was their wedding night, he would never get another one of these. A duplication of this night. It was his once change to thoroughly worship his wife the way she deserved.<p>

"Finally." he said starting up the engine and speeding away from the hall where they had their reception.

Elena had no idea where he was taking her, but to be honest she couldn't care less. She was with him and they were married. It was their wedding night, and she knew he took great care in planning it. She was nervous for what she knew was going to happen here tonight. Throughout the entire time they were together, she had insisted that she wanted to wait for marriage to make love with him. She was nervous because tonight was the night she would finally be deflowered. She would be deflowered by her vampire husband. The idea should scare the hell out of her, but it didn't. She trusted him implicitly, and knew deep in her heart that he would never hurt her. She shot him a look when she seen him take the highway out of town.

"Baby, where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere where we won't be interrupted before leaving for our honeymoon in a couple days." he said.

"Where are we going for the honeymoon?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That I cant tell her my darling. You'll find out in a couple days. I wish we were going tomorrow morning, but sadly there were no flights until Monday." he said frowning.

"That's fine. You and me, in some remote location where no one can find us sounds heavenly." she said wrapping her arms around his arm and snuggling in close.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

"I'll tell you. I had just broken up with Stefan, because I wouldn't make love with him and he kept pressuring me. You had just come to town and I thought you were gorgeous. I noticed that immediately, as I'm pretty sure every woman before me has. Stefan was mad and you broke up our argument. I thanked you and left. I couldn't ignore the fact that you were so hot, and you made me hot, but I ran away. I ran into you a few days later at the Grill and we talked. We ended up talking for hours. Two weeks later you asked me to go to dinner with you, and I accepted. Six months later you proposed and I said yes again. Now we're here. Married." she explained.

"You missed a few important moments baby." he said pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Hmm, like what?" she asked wanting to hear his version of their love story.

"I remember the time you walked out upon finding out what I am. I told you three months after we got together and I was broken when you left. The idea that you thought I could hurt you. It nearly killed me. But then you came back." he said.

"I realized I was in love with you, and I felt that you wouldn't hurt me. I trusted you. And I've never looked back. What else do you remember?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I remember all the times I've hurt you causing you to leave. Causing you to cry. For the record seeing the tears hurt a hell of a lot more than watching you leave. But you always come back. I loved you for that." he said.

"I come back because I love you. Tell me more." she insisted, smiling against him.

"I remember that one shouldered black dress you wore when I picked you up for our first official date. It didn't matter that we'd had coffee several times before this. You were so beautiful. I wanted to marry you right then." he said.

"What else do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember how you looked when I proposed to you." he said caressing her hand.

"I looked so ugly." she recalled.

"We had worked on the house all day, adding in those things you requested. You were in those old distressed jeans and that red baggy t shirt with your hair in a ponytail to keep it out of your face. You looked so beautiful. I asked you to go for a walk with me. I had been carrying that ring around with me all day trying to think of a way to ask you. We ended up at the falls, and the sun was setting. It was perfect. The timing was perfect, the setting was perfect. Everything was perfect. You were staring at the falls with your head on my shoulder with your arms wrapped around my arm, kind of like now. I felt so much love for you in that moment. More love than I had ever felt before. I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me. It was the scariest thing I've ever done, I was so scared you would reject me. But you didn't. I was so sure you had when I seen the tears pool in your eyes. I was expecting the "I love you Damon, but I'm nowhere near ready for that step and I probably never will be" speech but instead you said yes." he said reverently.

"I remember every word of your proposal. It was so perfect, so simple. So you. "Elena Marie Gilbert, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" it was so old fashioned. I loved it, and I never will forget it. Much like your vows tonight. I'll never forget those either." she said.

"The words felt right when I spoke them. And now you are. You're my wife. I am going to love you and cherish you every day of our life together." he said.

"I remember when you asked me if you were what I really wanted. It was like you wanted me to be sure that a life without children would be okay with me. You didn't want to take that away. I told you then and I'm going to tell you once more. I don't need children to make me happy Damon Salvatore. I just need you. If someday we decide that we want kids, then we'll adopt. But until then I am more than content to just be with you. The love of my life." she told him.

"I love you too. We're almost there." he said turning onto a partially hidden road.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously. She had loved the past hour or so as they traded memories of their life so far. She was sure they were going to have several more moments like that. They didn't have one of those fairy tale love stories where there was no pain. Their love was based on the push and pull of two people with individual passions and needs. They were so stubborn and so passionate and more often than not they clashed over these things. But in the end they always made up, and they always made it work. Overall, their love for each other ruled all. He pulled up at a small chateau and shut off the engine before rushing around to her side. He opened her door and took her hand, walking her up to the door where he knocked politely.

"You brought me to a bed and breakfast?" she asked surprised. This didn't seem to be Damon's style at all, he always tended to buy whatever it was that he wanted. But here he was renting an old chateau.

"Sort of. We're renting the entire thing for privacy issues. The owners are taking a couple day vacation paid for by yours truly." he said kissing her just before an elderly couple opened the door.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore, it is a pleasure to meet you." the old man said shaking Damon's hand.

"You as well. Thank you for this." he said.

"It is no problem. We have been meaning to go visit our grandchildren for a while now. Thank you for this." he said.

"It was a mutually beneficial solution." he said brushing the mans thank off.

"Won't you come on in. When you are settled, we'll be off." the woman said.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll be fine. You can go." Damon said.

"Are you sure? We should stay for dinner with you." the woman said uncertainly.

"It's fine. We ate already. The reception dinner. We're just heading up to bed." Damon told her smiling.

"Okay. Well then we're off. If you get hungry there is a chicken pie on the warmer, on the stove." she said.

"Thank you." Elena said burying her head in Damon's shoulder happily. He had one arm draped across her shoulders and she linked their fingers together.

"We'll be off. We'll see you Sunday evening." she said.

"See you." Elena said as they left the house. "You didn't compel them did you?" she asked.

"Actually no. This was entirely innocent." he defended.

"Good." she said reaching up to kiss his lips softly.

"Let's go upstairs." he said pulling her towards the room that would be theirs for the weekend. She smiled and let him pull her to the stairs. She felt nervous but she knew that since it was Damon, she would be fine. He would make her first time pleasurable.

"I remember the time I told you I wanted to wait until marriage for sex." she said.

"Ah yes. It was our third date, and I was already impressed with my ability for holding on that long. The way I seen it you were an amazingly sexy 23 year old girl and I wanted you desperately. Then you threw that bomb on me. But I must say during that time frame you got really good at jacking me off." he said.

"I know. I'm sorry for that. But I'm more than ready now. I want you so bad." she told him as he shut them in their room.

"That's good, because I want you too." he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"Can you help me get out of this dress?" she asked turning around in his embrace so her back was toward him.

"Let's see here." he said analyzing the complicated row of buttons.

"Don't tear it. I like this dress." she said referring to his bad habit of tearing garments off of her when his patience wore thin,.

"I wont. I want to remember this dress like it is forever." he said kissing her shoulder. He slowly undid the buttons, with each button the dress got looser and looser. It started to fall away but Elena held it to her chest. When he was done he went to work on his suit. He got rid of the cufflinks before undoing the buttons to his shirt. It took him no time at all until he was standing naked before her.

"It's okay. Just let it fall. You're beautiful." he assured her. While she may have seen him naked dozens of times, he had never seen her. She was always too self conscious to take her clothes off for him, or let him touch her intimately. She wanted to save all of that for her husband whenever she married. He just thanked his lucky stars that he was that husband. He would be the only man to see her like this, to have her writhing beneath him in pleasure. She tentatively released the hold she had on her dress and let it fall. It hung around her waist and he pushed the fabric down over her hips and to the floor. He dropped to his knees and helped her step out of the dress and then helped her remove her strappy white wedding shoes before pressing a soft kiss to each of her ankles. She threaded her fingers in his hair and he stood up so he could kiss her lips. He analyzed her sexy wedding night lingerie and thanked the heavens for designers of modern day lingerie.

"You are so beautiful." he said never tiring of the words. She was exquisite. So perfect in every way. She looked beautiful in her white corset and matching scrap of panties. The outfit together made her look sexy but angelic at the same time.

"Make love to me." she begged upon seeing the way he looked at her.

"I intend on worshipping you." he said slowly undoing the clasps on her corset. Her breathing hitched and he calmed her with a sweet soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and allowed him to pull the corset away from her body and drop it to the floor.

"you really are beautiful." he said again as he picked her up and laid her on the queen sized bed.

"Please make love to me. I'm ready." she begged. She was so hot and so wet. She needed him. He pulled off of her and disposed of her panties before crawling back on top of her. She felt his hardness pressing against her, and she moved against him. All the nervousness had evaporated and all she wanted was him. All she needed was him. He was all there was. They were trapped together in their own little bubble and neither wanted to ever escape.

"Are you sure?" he asked needing to make sure she wasn't going to change her mind now.

"I'm sure. Please make love to me. Just go slow please." she begged.

"Don't worry. I'll make it good for you. I love you." he said as just his tip pressed inside her. She gasped but nodded encouragingly when he questioned her with just a look.

"No, its okay. Just go slow" she insisted gripping his upper arms tightly. He nodded and pushed a little bit further until he came into contact with the last barrier keeping them apart. If he went further now, he would truly have her in all forms. He would have taken he innocence. She squeezed his upper arms telling him to move. He pressed passed and the pain fluttered across her expression. He kissed her pain away before sliding all the way home inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Just move." she begged trying to urge him to keep going.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much." he insisted as he raised himself up on his arms and started moving within her. After a few tentative thrusts he picked up his pace as the discomfort completely left Elena's face and was replaced with carnal hunger. She wanted him as he wanted her. She locked her legs around his waist urging him to thrust harder and faster into her.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." he said in between thrusts into her tight heat.

"I love you too. You love me so good." she moaned as he thrust into her at a perfectly satisfying pace. She never knew it could feel like this, it felt so amazing. She regretted never having done it before. She wasted so much time. When her orgasm hit, fireworks exploded behind her eyelids much like her romance novels said they did. And she felt his orgasm when he came too, him filling her completely.

"Why did we ever wait this long?" she asked when they had recovered and were snuggled up under the blankets.

"It made tonight even more special. I love you. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore. It's going to be worse tomorrow. But I'll be fine. It was so perfect. More perfect than I could have ever guessed." she said.

"I'm glad. Now sleep. You've earned it Mrs Salvatore." he said kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you. Goodnight Mr Salvatore." she said before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Twitter: DanniellK1989<p>

Livejournal: Dannielle1989


	48. Attainable

This is for DSalvatore6, I'm finally done your prompts. This one is AH where everyone is human. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. any more prompts, pass them on. I am slowly moving through the list.

* * *

><p>"You have to pull yourself out of this funk Elena Gilbert. It's been two months since Stefan dumped you." Caroline insisted when she seen her best friend lying across her bed like she did every night.<p>

"I don't feel like it." she said.

"You have been the worst roommate in the world the past couple months. Stefan was a dick. You have to move on." she insisted.

" He dumped me. He said all sorts of cruel things to me, how I wasn't as good as his ex in bed. And other things. I'm not ready to move on yet." she said.

"Maybe we'll see him out tonight and you can prove that you've moved on. Come on Elena Gilbert. I have no one to dance with tonight." she begged. When Caroline Forbes begged, no one could deny her.  
>"Caroline?" she whined, knowing she was about to give in.<p>

"Come on. Please. Elena, please. You might even find a new guy tonight. You never know what will happen." she said.

"Fine. But I'm not putting any effort into my appearance. Everyone deserves to know I'm broken hearted and unattainable." she said.

"You are not unattainable. And I will put all the effort into your appearance. Sleep and I will be back in a couple hours with your wardrobe." she said.

"I have clothes in here." she said.

"You have lots of clothes, but none of them are club clothes. You have to be sexy and attainable tonight. And you will be Miss Gilbert." she said.

"Ugh." Elena groaned burying her head into her pillow. Elena had dated Stefan for three years before he up and dumped her for his ex. After he proceeded to tell her he had been sleeping with her on the side since they had started dating, and that Elena would never be able to compare. It hurt so bad, and Elena hated the both of them. Now the two of them were all over the society pages with their newly announced engagement. "Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore: Engaged." Katherine the heiress and Stefan the lawyer. It was practically a match made in heaven. It had broken Elena's heart all over again, just when she thought she was finally on her way back. She had went through the hate phase where she threw darts at pictures of the two of them, now she was just depressed about the whole thing. Caroline was right though, she did need to give moving on a try. It was why she finally pulled herself out of bed, dressed in her ugliest grey sweatpants and oversized t shirt and walked over to Caroline's room and knocking.

"Elena!" she said surprised to see her friend walking around.

"I'm here to help. I have recently realized that you're right. I have to move on, by sitting there pouting, basically Stefan wins. I am a successful writer for the Mystic Falls Times, and there is no reason for me to lay low and cry because Stefan "dickhead" Salvatore cheated on me with Katherine "the whore" Pierce. I am a strong, capable woman and I am not going to let them beat me. I am better than that. And if I see them around, I'm going to be having fun. I'm not going to see them when I'm mopey, dirty and whiny." she said.

"Good for you Lena. Now to find you something sexy to wear. I want you to wear your sexiest lingerie. It's a total pick me up." she said.

"Will do." she said as Caroline rifled through her closet.

"A ha." she said pulling out a short pink backless mini dress. It was baby pink halter necked with an extremely deep cowl-necked plunge that went down to her belly button. It was so sexy and far sluttier than anything she had ever worn before. The hem stopped only a few inches below her ass.

"I definitely cant wear a bra with that. Actually I don't think I can wear that at all." she noted.

"At the club we're going to, every woman is wearing something like that. Come on Elena. Live a little." Caroline begged her friend.

"What are you wearing?" she asked wearily.

"You wont be alone in the slut department. I am wearing skin tight leather that is even shorter than what you're wearing." she said.

"I feel a little bit better now. It is kind of liberating dressing like a slut for a night." she decided.

"Then do it. You can go back to being mild mannered, Mystic Falls Times writer tomorrow." she said.

"Fine. But I don't have shoes that go with this." she said.

"I do." she said venturing into her closet to pull out a pair of silver platform heels.

"Thanks Care." she said leaving the room. She still had a couple hours before she had to get ready so she logged onto her computer and turned on Facebook. She immediately saw Stefan's status, and glared at it. Apparently he was falling more and more in love with Katherine every day. Wonderful. She took a deep breath and deleted him from her account before smiling.

"Care! Guess what I just did?" she called down the hallway.

"What?" she called back.

"I deleted Stefan from my Facebook." she said proudly.

"Finally. See you're getting better Elena." she called back happily. Elena smiled and decided she could shower and get her hair and makeup done before Caroline needed the bathroom. When she was done in the shower she got out and blow dried her hair. She scrunched it leaving it slightly wavy, which she thought went with the dress well before applying her makeup. She did her eyes dark and smoky but left everything else light. When she was done she pulled on the sexiest pair of panties she had before turning to stare at the dress. She took a deep breath and pulled it off its hanger. Never before in her entire life had she ever worn something like this. It was liberating, but scary as hell at the same time. She stepped into it and pulled the silky material up and over her body to she could tie the thin strings behind her neck. She smoothed the material over her body and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She knew it was her, but it didn't look like her. And oddly enough she didn't look completely slutty. She slipped on the shoes and stood in front of the mirror. This was probably the first and last time for something like this, but it felt good regardless.

"I'm ready Care." she called as she left the room.

"Me too." Caroline said coming out of the bedroom in her tight leather dress.

"You look amazing." Elena said of her friends leather dress and leather ankle boots combo.

"You look hot. Wow. Amazing." Caroline stated of her friends outfit.

"Let's get this over with." she said.

"Yes. Operation "Let's get Elena Gilbert drunk" is commenced." she said stuffing her house key in her bra knowing Elena had nowhere to keep anything. The girls pulled on jackets since the evening air was cool and hailed a cab which stopped immediately.

"Where to?" he said.

"325 Main." she said.

"Right away." the driver said as he sped away. When they arrived Caroline paid the driver and the girls got out.

"I don't know if I can do this." Elena said.

"Yes you can. Let's go." she said pulling Elena by the hand into the dance club. When they got in, they grabbed themselves a booth and put their jackets there before Elena volunteered to go get the first round of drinks.

"Elena? Wow." Stefan said from somewhere beside her.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" she asked not happy to see his face.

"I'm here with some friends. Wow baby, if you looked like that when we were together, I wouldn't be with Kat right now." he said staring at her body appreciatively.

"You lost that opportunity." she said stepping back from him as she waited for the bartender to hand her the drinks.

"Come on. Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean we cant play around sometimes." he said reaching out to touch her.

"I'm not Katherine Stefan." she said as she turned and walked away. Caroline clapped her hands approvingly when Elena returned.

"You turned down Stefan." she said approvingly.

"I did and it felt so good." she said excitedly.

"Come. Lets dance."Caroline said bringing her drink with her to the dance floor. Elena followed behind her, getting into the environment quite quickly. She drank her drink and moved her hips to the beat of the music.

"You're doing good Elena. Keep it up." Caroline coached. She grinned as she got more into the beat of the music. She found herself getting lost in it before she collided in the hard body of a man who was standing there drinking.

"Hey watch it." she said before he turned around and she was locked in the gaze of Damon Salvatore.

"Hello Damon." she said smiling slightly. She felt nervous, because not only was he Stefan's older, and hotter brother, but she had had an immense crush on him for the longest time. She thought he was sex on legs. He was so hot.

"Well hello there Elena. You look ravishing, if I do say so myself." he said doing the flirty eye thing that drove her so crazy before.

"Well I'm turning over a new leaf, since Stefan found it so easy to fuck Katherine behind my back." she said.

"I heard about that. Stefan's a dick. I could have told you that years ago." he said.

"I suppose you could. What are you doing here anyways?" she asked happy to see him.

"I'm supposed to be having a drink with my brother, but his overbearing, "I'm better than everyone" attitude is really chafing on me tonight." he said.

"You and me both. He offered to cheat on Katherine with me tonight." she said.

"What did you say? I bet it was colourful." he said.

"Not as colourful as I wish it was. You know I just wish there was a way for me to get revenge on him. Just being here isn't enough. It's not fazing him at all." she said.

"I think its fazing him more than you think. He's watching us like a hawk right now." he said pointing over at Stefan, who like he said was watching them intently.

"So he is, is he." she said before practically attacking him. She started devouring his mouth and he kissed her back because it was the first and probably the last time he would ever have the privilege to put his hands on Elena Gilbert's body. His hands roamed everywhere they could reach and she ground against his growing erection.

"Elena. Stop." he said pulling away in need of breath.

"Why? I don't want to stop." she said.

"You don't know what you're doing. If we go past this, we wont be able to go back." he warned her.

"That's okay. I want you." she said.

"You want me to spite my brother. Elena, it doesn't work that way." he said.

"Damon that's only part of the reason. I've wanted you since the moment I met you, but I was with Stefan, so you were unattainable. Now I'm not with Stefan and you're here." she said running her hands down his chest.

"So its not all about tormenting Stefan?" he asked.

"Actually when I started kissing you, I didn't even think about him in the slightest." she said shaking her head.

"Well then. I say we take this to the bathroom before we give the entire bar a free show." he said.

"I couldn't agree more." she said taking his hand and following him to the bathrooms. They walked back Stefan who looked beyond shocked, with even a little bit of hurt mixed in. When Damon locked them in a bathroom he picked her up and set her on the sink before tearing her panties away from her glistening core. He kissed down her entire body, all the exposed skin before pressing a sensual kiss to her pussy.

"Oh fuck." she moaned. He smiled against her sensitive skin before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Oh God. Please Damon. I need more. We don't have much time." she said.

"I know. God I wish I had time to savour you like I want to." he said before standing up and unleashing his hard dick. He pressed it against her opening before shoving all the way inside.

"Oh you're so big." she called out and he silenced her with a kiss. He thrust into her repeatedly, fucking her as hard as he could. It felt so good to unleash some of that pent up sexual tension that was always there when they were together. It had been brewing for two years now.

"You feel so good." he said as he continued slamming into her.

"So do you. You're so much bigger than Stefan." she said moving her hips against his. He reached in between their bodies and proceeded to rub her clit trying to push her over the edge, he was so close.

"I'm close. Cum for me Elena." he said. Her body obeyed his every command and she exploded around him causing him to finally let go and release inside her. When he pulled out Elena was immediately thankful for the invention of the birth control pill, as in their haste to get him inside her, protection hadn't even been suggested.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Much. Caroline was right. Again." she said as she pull her panties back up and adjusted her dress.

"Do you want to do this again?" he asked.

"Definitely. But would you be adverse to trying it in a bed this time?" she asked.


	49. Passion and jealousy

This is for 1864, I hope I did this justice. i was so excited to write this one. I love ones that involve fights and then making up. they are so fun to write. Anymore prompts whether for fantasy friday or just another general prompt. send them my way. I love adding them to my list which I am slowly working through. I don't know how many I have but its quite a few. So if I havent done your prompt yet, I promise its on its way.

PS I own nothing

* * *

><p>"God damn it Damon, can you ever, for once in your life, be a normal boyfriend?" she demanded, as they fought yet again about his choice of vampiric lifestyle.<p>

"I'm a vampire Elena. So what you came home and saw me snacking. You've seen it all before." he yelled back.

"You don't think that I don't know you're a vampire Damon? We've been together for four fucking years. It was all good but then the drama went away. Then I swear to God you started searching for ways to set me off like this. It's getting a little repetitive Damon." she yelled as she walked out of the bedroom they had shared for six months now. The scene for so many romantic and sexual moments, but for a fair amount of angry ones to. She slammed the bedroom door behind him, nearly in his face. He threw open the door and followed her down the stairs.

"If you're going to fight with me, at least do it to my fucking face Elena." he called after her, following her into the parlour where she poured herself a glass of his good bourbon.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you anymore." she said taking a large gulp of the alcohol.

"Well maybe you don't have an option. You can't just walk in here, disturb my lunch, send her away. And then yell at me about it before completely shutting down. You're right this is getting a little repetitive." he yelled at her.

"This is where we live Damon. You and me. And you bring some slut in here, seduce her a little bit and drink from her. In my world that counts as cheating." she yelled, wanting desperately to hit him.

"No, that is me getting what I need. I am a vampire Elena, and I am not Stefan. I do not eat puppies. I happen to like puppies. If you want an animal eating vampire, go back to Stefan. He's firmly back on bunny blood again." he said harshly.

"I don't have a problem with you drinking human blood, its just the way you go about it." she said needing to hit something.

"I like being the vampire Elena. It's what I enjoy and its who I am. I'm not going to let you change me." he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Damn it Damon. You and the slut were practically having sex with I came in here. You were drinking from her and she was so turned on she was grinding against you." she said walking back upstairs trying to get away from him.

"Stop walking away. If you want to fight, come down here and fight. You don't get to walk away from this. You know what you got into when you moved in with me. And you told me not to expect you to let me drink from you. So I didn't. I got blood from a reliable source." he said.

"You seduce other girls! How is that even right in your mind?" she demanded.

"In my mind, all that's going on here is you're insanely jealous, and you're taking it out on me." he said.

"I am not jealous. I am disgusted. You are a disgusting pig Damon." she said.

"You're the one who enjoys it when I fuck you, even being a disgusting pig." he retaliated.

"God! Why do I even talk to you?" she yelled rhetorically as she locked herself in the bedroom keeping him out.

"You know I could break down this door if I really wanted to." he told her.

"Don't Damon. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me the hell alone." she yelled back at him.

"This is classic. You're running away from our problems." he said leaning against the wall. Lately it seemed like they were doing more fighting than anything else. He loved her and she loved him. But she was right, once Klaus and all other dangers were liquidated, he started finding ways to fight with her. It was like having the perfect life was hard for him to understand. And maybe, just maybe having a girl over to feed on wasn't the best idea.

Elena rifled through the closet looking for something to wear. She needed to get away from this house for a while without Damon. She needed to get out and have some fun. She needed to blow off some steam. When she found a flowy sequined mini skirt and a sparkling backless top she pulled it on and slipped on a pair of heels. She left her hair down and did her makeup.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" he demanded.

"I'm getting ready." she called back.

"For what?" he demanded.

"I am going out. Alone. I need to get away from you." she said as she grabbed her purse and car keys before opening the door.

"You're going out, alone, dressed like that?" he questioned.

"What so you can bring home seduced, compelled sluts to drink from but I can't go out and have a few drinks alone?" she asked.

"That is so different. I need blood to survive." he stated angrily following her down the stairs.

"Well I need a life to survive. This... whatever we're doing here now, is sucking the life right out of me. I have to go." she said walking out the door. He stepped back as if she had slapped him.

"Fine. Go." he yelled after her. She didn't respond and just got into her car and drove away. He went back into the parlour and poured himself a drink, after swallowing that one, he poured another one after six glasses of bourbon he decided to follow Elena. He decided that they needed to talk and maybe she was right. He didn't remember a time in the past four years their fighting had been this bad. He missed what it used to be like, and he was sure she did too. He got into his car and drove around trying to spot her car.

Elena walked into the club and ordered herself a drink, needing to drown out the past couple hours of fighting with him. She hoped that after she let off a bit of the steam through small amounts of drink, and lots of dancing, maybe they could talk civilly. As usual most of the yelling came from her, but he just infuriated her so bad sometimes. She loved him to death, but he made he so angry. It was all the passion whether good or bad that made this relationship so special. Although she was wishing it was more of the good passion and less of the bad. Lately it had been opposite. Was it bad that she wanted the relationship to go back to the days Klaus was still terrorizing them? The days when they had spent every moment together not knowing if it would be their last. They still fought then, but only when she fucked up and almost got herself killed. Now, they were fighting about his eating habits and her jealousy. It was easy to admit how jealous she was when he wasn't around. What was it about that man that made her so insecure? Tilting back the drink she hopped off her stool and went into the middle of the dance floor to start moving along with the beat of the music. After dancing for a few minutes she found that she had acquired herself a group of guys around her. She decided that dancing with them was harmless and she moved along with them. There were her and four guys and she found herself enjoying herself. But she acutely knew that none of them were Damon, no matter how much she wished one was.

Damon spotted her car outside the dance club and he parked. "Finally." he said to himself as he walked into the club. He literally saw red when he saw her dancing with a group of guys he instantly hated. He fought back his vampire nature as he walked over to her.

"What the fuck is this?" he hissed at her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No I think that question is what are you doing?" he asked mimicking her tense posture.

"I am doing exactly what I said I would. I am blowing off steam." she said not backing down. Dancing wasn't cheating, however in her mind seducing and eating was considered that.

"It sure looks like it. Come with me. We're leaving." he said grabbing her arm.

"No Damon. I'm having fun." she said brushing off his grip.

"Elena, we're leaving." he said firmer than before.

"Fuck you." she hissed.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here." he threatened, his small shred of self control waning.

"If the lady doesn't want to leave, she doesn't have to." one of the big guys asked.

"This is none of your business." Damon hissed. "Now what's it going to be, are you going to come willingly or am I going to cause a scene and throw you over my shoulder. I am so pissed right now, it doesn't matter which to me." he said.

"I hate you." she hissed as she walked away. He followed behind her with a hand on her lower back.

"Don't touch me." she said.

"Was that so hard?" he asked when they were outside in the dim evening light. They walked silently beside each other before they got to the small alley on the side of the building.

"Why did you freak out like that? It was completely innocent?" she demanded.

"Because I'm supposed to be the only one to touch your body like that?" his resolve snapping and he pulled her into the alley and pressed her against the wall. "I'm the only one who can touch you here." he said palming her breast roughly. "I'm the only one who can touch you here." he said cupping her sex through her panties.

"Fuck it." he said as he tore her panties from her body and thrust into her without warning. She almost screamed out but had enough sense to bite her lip to keep it inside. She was not expecting his assault on her body but she couldn't say she was too angry about it either. When they both came apart he leaned against her body.

"I'm sorry." she said as her head was buried in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was so rough." he said pulling out of her.

"It's okay. It wasn't entirely unpleasant." she said.

"Good. I'll stop with the seduced blood bags on legs." he promised.

"Damon,what if when you crave it like that, what if you take it from me?" she asked nervously.

"You would do that?" he asked.

"Unless you like fighting like this." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked needing her to be sure about this decision. He didn't want her to regret it.

"I'm sure. I love you Damon." she said kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too. Let's go home." he said taking her hand and pulling her back to his car. He promised her they would get her car back in the morning.

When they got home, he led her upstairs, more than ready to make up for the rough coupling from the alley. He slowly undressed her before laying her on the bed and removing his clothes. This was something they were experienced in, making love was a form of art for them now. He locked their hands above her head and slowly slid home inside her. She moaned out softly, loving the fullness she always experienced when he was inside her. He started rocking slowly in and out of her as she raised her hips to meet him. It was a sensually erotic dance that they had perfected over the years. They really were perfect together. He could feel her orgasm before she even knew it was coming. Reaching between them he started rubbing her clit trying to send her over the edge before he spilled inside her. He was oh so close. She locked her legs around his waist as her orgasm hit her full force. She trembled under him as her juices coated his length. He exploded seconds later and collapsed down on her. He never released her hands and she squeezed them.  
>"I love you Damon." she whispered.<p>

"I love you too. So much." he said.

"I'm sorry I got jealous." she said.

"Me too. Although I like it when you're jealous." he said before kissing the tip of her nose before pulling out of her nose.

"The sex is really hot after one of us gets jealous isn't it?" she asked laughing softly.

"Only a little bit. But seriously though, if it makes you uncomfortable I wont feed that way anymore. You're more important than anyone else." he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. Like I said you can take it from me when you need it that way." she promised him. He pulled her into his embrace and held her close as they fell asleep, the fight forgotten.


	50. Rain

It's short but this is for Katie86. The last one was for 1864, my dedication went missing somewhere last time. I only had time to reread this once, so I hope this isnt entirely horrible. If you have any suggestions, pass them on. By general consensus, you all like the chapters where they fight and then makeup, maybe you should send me some more ideas. Those are my favourite to write too. Let me know what you think. Thanks for your continued support on this story. It was never supposed to go this long.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>He heard the shower running when he walked into the house. Only hearing the one heartbeat, and seeing Elena's car in the driveway he knew it was her, he could hear her soft hums as the water cascaded over her body. He walked into her bedroom and pulled out her overnight bag. He quickly packed her some clothes, enough to last them until tomorrow. He set the overnight bag on her bed and slipped into the bathroom before removing all of his clothes. He might as well make the most out of this opportunity. She didn't notice his presence, she was too caught up in the pleasantly warm water coursing down her body. She was softly singing some song Damon had never heart before to herself and he smiled. She was so perfect. She was too adorable for words. He slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his hard body.<p>

"Oh my God, Damon you scared me." she gasped, but she immediately relaxed into his embrace. There was no better place in the world than Damon's arms. He held her so tight and so tenderly. It was evident in the way he held her that he loved her. He kissed her neck and over her shoulders while grinding his erection into her ass.

"You're so hard already." she moaned as she moved her ass against him intimately.

"You make me that way. All I have to do is think of you." he said as he continued kissing her skin.

"Me too. All I have to do is think of you, to want you. I always want you." she said laying her head against his chest as he worked her to a fever pitch but by kissing her neck. He sucked at her skin while simultaneously grinding his erection into her backside.

"I want you." she said grinding right back against him.

"Bend over." he said running his hands down the front of her body and cupping her breasts before continuing downward. She did as he told her and bent down, before wiggling her ass in the air in a blatant invitation. He slapped her ass softly making her moan in appreciation before stroking his length up and down her exposed pussy.

"Please." she begged. He pressed a kiss to her back before slipping inside her sheath. She moaned and thrust back trying to take him faster than he was going.

"Slow down." he said.

"Please. Go fast. I need it fast." she begged. Knowing they had all night to go slow with you he thrust in all the way to the hilt before pulling almost all the way out and plunging back in. He had his hands on her ass as he fucked her hard from behind. She moaned continuously, and even started screaming when she was nearing the edge. He had to make it quick, he had pretty specific plans for tonight and he wanted to get going. He felt his balls tighten and his release shoot up from his scrotum. He reached around her and started rubbing her clit. His efforts paid off and she climaxed around him causing him to cum inside her.

"Oh God. Oh fuck. That was so good." he moaned as he spilled himself inside her womb. He let the now cooler water rain down on them for a moment before he pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was fantastic." she said leaning against him. He reached around her and turned off the water.

"I'm about ready for bed." she said leaning against him.

"Oh no. I have pretty specific plans tonight. It's why I'm here. We have things to do." he said wrapping a towel around her.

"What are we doing? I'm tired." she said.

"Well just play along. I already packed you and overnight bag, and I wrote Jeremy a note just in case he comes home. You're all set. You just need to get dressed." he said gently shoving her to her room.

"Fine. You're so pushy." she said although the criticism was entirely weightless. She went to her dresser and pulled on some matching panties and a bra before turning back to Damon who was lounging across her bed with Teddy in his lap.

"What am I supposed to wear on this little outing?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Jeans and a t shirt is good. We're not going anywhere with anyone there. We'll be entirely alone." he said.

"Sounds good to me. I like being all alone with you." she said doing as he said and pulling on jeans and a t shirt. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she went to lay down beside Damon.

"We have to get going." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Let's just go." he said taking her hand and pulling her up.

He escorted her out to his car and climbed in the other side after letting her in. He hit the highway and drove South before coming to a stop outside a really old cabin.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is mine. It's been mine for years, I thought it would be a nice place to come for the night." he said. She grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

"This is perfect." she said.

"I hoped you would like it. We can come here whenever you want." he said.

"Show me." she said getting out of the car, and taking a quick glance at the sky which was turning a dark stormy grey.

"Let's go." he said taking her hand and opening the front door and leading her into the rustic cabin. It didn't look like somewhere Damon would live, it was rustic and didn't have the same luxuries his house had. She guessed it was the reason why he didn't come here often.

"I came here and cleaned it earlier. It was pretty dusty." he admitted. He took her hand and showed her the kitchen, then the bedroom. The bedroom was small but it had a wrought iron double bed. She was guessing all of the furniture in this house may have been here when Damon acquired it.

"I bought a new mattress a couple months ago, but everything else in here is completely original. Probably worth more than anything else he owned. It was all antique furniture.

"I want to go sit outside on the porch. You have a rocking chair out on the porch." she said grinning.

"You like rocking chairs?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I love rocking chairs. When I was a kid, my mom and dad had this old rocking chair, and I used to sit out there all the time. I was so disappointed when I came home from school one day and the chair was gone. My mom thought it was ugly and she replaced it with a wicker bench." she said.

"Well lets go sit on the old rocking chair." he said walking with her outside. The cabin was small but it was so homey. She loved it. He sat down on the chair and she sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She saw the sky darken even more, and the saw the rain start pouring down.

"I love rain." she said.

"I like the rain when I am sheltered. Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

"No. I want to go dance in the rain." she said getting up and taking his hand.

"Oh no." he said pulling his hand back.

"Please Damon." she begged.

"No. I am not going out there. No chance in hell. You go have fun. I'll watch from the safety of here." he said.

"Fine. You suck." she said walking down the steps and running her hand through her hair as she started dancing dramatically. Shaking his head, wondering where his sanity went he got up and joined her on the grass under the pouring rain. He pulled her into his arms and danced with her. The spun and twirled under the pouring rain. She surprised him by kissing him hard making him stop all movements.

"We should go inside." he said just the kiss making him hard.

"No. I've always wanted to make love in the rain." she said softly.

"We can make love to the sound of the rain inside." he offered.

"No. I want to make love with you under the pouring rain. It might be cold, and I might catch a cold but it doesn't matter. Even if I get sick it will be so worth it. Besides your body will keep me warm." she said.

"How can I say no to that logic? But for the record I am not taking the blame if you get sick. It's all on you." he warned her. She just kissed him harder and started lowering to the wet ground with him following close behind her. He hovered over her body and kissed her, her nipples hard and pebbled against his chest. He pulled back long enough to peel off her pants and panties, leaving her shirt on to keep her a little bit warm. He didn't want her completely naked in the cool night. He pulled off his pants and covered her body with his. He slipped inside her warmth, and heat exploded in her body. She could feel the rain falling down on her body but she couldn't feel the cold. It felt amazing. The rain was refreshing on her heated skin. Hands groped and grasped wherever they could reach as they rocked and moved together in a sensual dance. Tongues mated and bodies joined in the most intimate way possible.

"I love you." he said with his black hair matted to his head. When she came he followed close behind and almost immediately pulled out of her.

"Come on. Let's go inside." he said.

"Fine. I'm about ready for bed." she said. He pulled her up and she gave up on the institution of putting her clothes back on, they were completely soaked.

"Let's go to bed." Elena said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before walking back into the house. They walked to the bedroom and slipped off the rest of their clothes before slipping into the double mattress. He spooned her nuzzled the back of her neck. C

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said snuggling deeper into his embrace. They fell asleep together with the sound of the still pouring rain outside.


	51. Hung

This is for vamplover2011 for thinking that Damon hanging Elena from a door would be hot. I hope I do this justice. As always let me know what you think and pass on anymore prompts. They are all amazing and I am slowly working my way through my list. It's getting longer and longer which I love to see. Lets keep it that way. thank you for all the amazing ideas and reviews.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes to the feeling of something tied tight around her wrists and pulling upwards. She still felt groggy as if she had been sleep for a while, but hadn't had near enough sleep. She wanted to rub her eyes but she couldn't as they were currently being pulled up above her head and tied to something. She felt something hard against her back but at the moment she couldn't place what it was. When she finally opened her eyes she was beyond shocked. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that when she went to bed earlier it was in her bed at her house, and this was definitely not her house. She was tied against the bedroom door of Damon Salvatore. Her arms were stretched far above her head and she was basically unable to fight off anything he wanted to do to her.<p>

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well you see Elena, I've wanted you since the moment I met you. And before you deny it I know you want me too. I can smell your arousal in the air. I guess I just got sick of waiting for you to finally give in. I've decided that since I'm the bad guy, no matter what I do, I might as well continue to be the bad guy. Bad guys take Elena. Bad guys don't wait for someone to finally give in and admit their feelings." he said harshly.

"Damon, you're better than this. Don't do this to me." she said.

"It's too late for that Elena. I know you want me." he said running his finger down her face and down her chest.

"I don't. Damon I have never wanted you like this. Just please release me." she begged desperation rolling off her in waves.

"I would normally believe that, if I couldn't smell your arousal, and I didn't drive by your house tonight and heard you moaning my name in your sleep." he said slipping a hand under her t shirt.

"Damon..." she said running out of arguments against this.

"No more Elena. This time you begging me to stop isn't going to make any difference at all. This time I will take exactly what I want from you" he said pulling on the ties holding her to the door to make sure they were tight.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked resigned knowing there was no way for her to get out. Maybe if she cooperated, then maybe he would go easy on her. She hoped so anyway.

"First I am going to slowly strip you of your clothes. Then I am going to lick and kiss and nibble on every inch of your skin. After I make you cum on my tongue I am going to fuck you hard. Fuck you so hard that you see stars. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never want me to stop fucking you. It'll change your entire perspective." he vowed.

"Oh God. Please don't Damon." she begged knowing it was probably her last chance at getting him to release her.

"Not this time Elena." he stated as he ripped her t shirt from her body leaving her already extremely turned on body trembling from the force of his assault. He was gentler with her bra and he simply unclasped it after pulling the straps from their holdings and tossing it to the floor on top of the t shirt. He supposed he should leave her at least one garment to go home in. He undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs before they pooled at her ankles. He lifted each ankle in turn to rid her of the jeans before moving back up to repeat the same pattern with her panties. She stood trussed up, naked and trembling before him, and he quickly congratulated himself on many of his fantasies coming finally coming true.

"I can't wait to taste you. You look so delectable tied up like that." he told her sucking at a spot on her neck. She tied to hold back the moan and was successful for the time being.

"Damon... please." she begged not entirely sure of what she was begging for now. She didn't know whether she wanted him to continue what he was doing, or stop and let her go. She knew this wasn't how she wanted their first time to be, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away. The torrid kisses he was pressing to her skin was sending her arousal to levels it had never reached before.

"Do you feel detached now Elena? Do you still want to run?" he asked as his hands trailed down her body until they reached her breasts. He squeezed them both in his hands and rolled the nipples between his thumb and forefingers.

"Shit." she gasped unable to answer his question. If he wasn't careful she would be a pile of goo before he got any pleasure out of this. Although it seemed he was getting perverse pleasure out of watching her suffer.

"Damon..." she begged not at all sure what she was begging for. He left that spot on her neck where he knew there would be a hickey tomorrow morning and kissed down her chest before he took a nipple into his mouth. He laved and sucked at the nipple while rolling the other in his thumb and forefinger. He hadn't even touched her pussy yet and she was already ready to cum. She needed to cum but clearly that wasn't in the cards yet. He wasn't ready to make her cum yet, no matter how desperately she needed it.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" he asked her seductively. She told herself not to answer, and not to nod, she refused to admit defeat to him in any form. "I think you want me to take my clothes off. You're just too stubborn to admit it. But lucky for you I like stubborn women." he said pulling his shirt over his head. His perfect body was sculpted underneath the expensive cotton t shirt. His abs perfectly rippling and his chest perfectly defined. He was the picture of male perfection. And he knew it.

"I'm going to have a taste of your honey before we fuck." he told her. He left his pants on for the time being. He was painfully hard in his pants and he needed her sooner rather than later. He slowly kissed down her body. He took her left nipple into his mouth sucking on the hard bud. She groaned and dropped her head back until it hit the door.

"Ouch." she said laying her head against the door softer this time. Even the pain of the door didn't stop the pleasure coursing through her body. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. This was beyond wrong. She had dated his brother for so long before the lack of passion inevitably ended it.

"Damon..." she moaned debating whether she wanted him to go further or not. She knew technically she didn't really have a choice. He would go as far as he wanted to go. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and hold him to her needy flesh, but she also wanted to push him away and slap his face. After biting down sharply on the hard bud, he moved to the other one. She jerked at the sudden pain of his bite but when he started licking and sucking the other nipple the pain quickly went away being replaced by hot desire. Not letting the other nipple feel neglected, he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger as he sucked her other one. He spent a glorious amount of time there as his other hand crept down to the sweet spot in between her thighs. He started rubbing clearly wanting her to cum. Between his lips on her nipple, and his finger rubbing over her clit, she exploded violently, alternating between cursing him and moaning unintelligibly. He knew that she was enjoying this more than she would ever admit it.

"Now I'm going to have a taste baby." he said kissing down her flat stomach slowly until he came to her now damp pussy. He breathed in the scent of her and felt himself get even harder.

"So hard for you Elena. Can't you see what you do to me?" he asked knowing his bulge was more than a little evident through his pants. He wanted to shove his fingers up inside her and fuck her hard with them while sucking on her clit, but he opted out of using his fingers. He dove in and licked along the length of her slit causing her to let out a garbled moan. He wasn't sure if it was praise or if it was a curse of some sort. He decided to go with praise since his skills were legendary. He licked at her with broad strokes causing her to buck her hips into his face. She wasn't doing a very good job of making him want to go away. She was supposed to be mad about this, not practically grinding on his face. He used his hands to push her hips back so he could take back all the control.

"Oh no Elena. This is my game." he said holding her hips in place with one hand.

"Oh God. Please Damon... please." she begged.

"Please what?" he asked against her sensitive flesh.

"Please just use your tongue inside me. I need to cum so bad." she begged. She had no idea how she was this turned on again, just a couple moments after cumming on his fingers. He was building her up even higher this time and she knew it was going to kill her when he finally let her cum.

"Oh please. Just please let me cum." she begged as she fought against the hold he had on her hips. He huffed annoyed against her flesh and took her clit into his mouth and sucked at it with reckless abandon. Her screams echoed throughout the house and he was infinitely glad that no one else was there. She screamed as she came and filled his mouth with her nectar. When she was hoarse she stopped screaming and slumped against the door. When he had his fill of her juices he rose to his feet and immediately pulled off his jeans leaving his lower body bare. Even in her pure exhaustion, she still had the mental capacity to know he was beautiful.

"Now, I am going to fuck you." he said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"No, please no. I'm too sensitive." she begged.

"You want this. No, you need this." he said as he nudged her entrance with his tip. She trembled as she pictured what was going to happen. She knew the pleasure of this was apt to kill her. She was far too sensitive, the two orgasms prior to this one driving her to exhaustion.

"Please Damon." she begged. Instead of heeding her begs he thrust inside her, filling her to his base. His balls hit her flesh when he thrust in and she moaned.

"Fuck." she gasped as she somehow felt the now familiar stirrings of lust in her belly. How was he getting her going again so soon after she came on his tongue? It was bizarre but so damn pleasurable. This was insane. Knowing just how much she would be able to take he started thrusting inside her fast. He wanted where their bodies joined with rapt fascination. He fit so perfectly inside her.

"You're so hot, so tight." he said against the skin of her neck. She moaned in response, completely incapable of speech in that moment. Her hands were clenched into fists where they were tied to the door. He planned on keeping her orgasm just out of reach until he could no longer take it. He sped up and slowed down constantly trying to keep from cumming. He was oh so close.

"Do I feel good inside you?" he asked.

"Oh. Fuck." was all she could come up with. He smirked at that and kept going. The way she was thrashing against the door showed her just how close she was.

"I need to cum. Please let me cum." she begged. She was singing a completely different tune than she was when she woke up tied to his door that was for sure. He nodded when he felt his release shoot up his sack. He rubbed her clit causing her to explode around him. He followed close behind her filling her with his seed. Their combined juices flowing down her legs from the sheer amount she released. Her eyes were pressed tightly shut as she trembled from the force of her orgasm. Her head against his shoulder as she breathed heavily. When she lifted her head she grinned at him. He grinned back at her before swiftly untying her arms.

"That was so hot." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Yeah the kidnapping and forceful sex was the best idea you've had yet. It was so hot." she said.

"Are you okay? You did cum really hard three times if I remember correctly?" he asked smirking at her.

"I'll be fine." she retorted. She walked over to the big bed and flopped down on it not even bothering to cover her body.  
>"I'm exhausted." she said.<p>

"You should be. That was pretty intense." he agreed laying down beside her still completely naked.

"I'm going to be so stiff tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to be covered in hickeys." she said.

"I can't do nothing about the hickeys. Besides I kinda like them on you. But I could give you a massage to ease those poor muscles of yours." he offered rubbing his hands together. She immediately flipped over onto her stomach and he straddled her as he went to work on her back.


	52. Educated

This is for Alyssa92. Thank you for the wonderful prompt. This is completely AH, everyone is human. Pass on anymore prompts. I love them. I promise to get them all out sooner rather than later. I still have lots though. Next up is a sex tape... tune in tomorrow for that.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to Tyler's party tonight Elena?" Caroline asked as they walked through the school Friday afternoon.<p>

"It all depends on the amount of homework Mr. Saltzman gives us in history. I'm not doing great in this class and we both know my mom and dad will kill me if I fail it." she said.

"It's Friday, you have all weekend to do it." Caroline noted.

"I know. But sometimes that man is cruel. It doesn't even matter that he is dating my aunt. I think it makes him expect even more from me." she said.

"At least he's not quite as much of a dick as Mr. Moline is. That man would give us an essay due Monday if he felt like it. He's mean." Caroline frowned.

"Don't worry. I'll be at the party tonight. But I'm not drinking. My mom and dad are buying me a new car this summer if I get A's in every subject. I'm so close, it's just history I'm missing." Elena said as they walked towards the class with their bags over their shoulders.

"My mom wouldn't buy me a new car no matter how good my grades were. She expects good grades and bought me my first car. Any car after this is my responsibility." Caroline stated.

"My car is a piece of crap." Elena told her friend.

"I know. My car is good. How are you doing after breaking up with Matt?" she asked.

"I'm good. It was time to end it. I'm not broken up and neither is he." Elena told her friend.

"Good. You two weren't entertaining anymore. It was so cute watching you two go from best friends in the sand box to dating. It was just time." Caroline agreed as they walked into the classroom and to their seats across the aisle from each other.

"Odd." Elena stated.

"I know where is Mr. Saltzman?" Caroline asked knowing what Elena was talking about.

"I have no idea. He was at my house last night for dinner with Jenna, since she's living with us. Maybe Jenna's cooking poisoned him. It's possible." Elena offered.

"I suppose it is." Caroline agreed. When everyone noted that Mr. Saltzman wasn't present they all started fooling around and talking loudly.

Damon Salvatore shut off the car and walked into the school Damn Alaric for eating at his girlfriends house and getting food poisoning. Damn Damon for having a moment of kindness and saying yes when Alaric begged over the phone to take his afternoon classes. Damn Alaric for guilt tripping him into spending his afternoon with annoying high school students. This was definitely not the way he wanted to spend his afternoon. He wasn't even a teacher for God sakes, he was simply a college educated history major and Alaric Saltzman's best friend. Damn Alaric Saltzman. He walked into the school and signed is as a substitute teacher. The secretary smiled and gawked at him. He tried to hold back a glare, she was nowhere near the kind of girl he usually dated. She wasn't young enough, nor hot enough.

"Room 327." the secretary told him. He nodded and waved her off as he walked. He rubbed his head and cursed himself for accepting Alaric's plea. He was hungover and grumpy. This was not going to be fun. He found Alaric's classroom and opened the door and seen erasers being thrown around and loud voices chattering. His eyes widened and he immediately started glaring.

"Everyone sit down and shut up." he shouted. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to say that. He wasn't really a teacher so it didn't really matter. Every teenagers head snapped towards him and settled into their desk. He rubbed his head once more and shut the classroom door.

"Mr Saltzman is sick, I'm Mr Salvatore, your substitute for the class. Everyone sit in your desks and pay attention." he said firmly. Everyone settled down and listened, he had no idea how long it was going to last, but he intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Mr Saltzman told me that today you will have a test. So I am going to pass these out and I want it silent in here. If you have any questions raise your hands and I will come to you. Do not leave your desk for any reasons and I will automatically fail anyone who cheats." he said as he started passing out sheet papers. He walked down each aisle and took cheat sheets and closed text books that were lying under desks. He walked past a gorgeous brunette who was whispering across the aisle to a blonde.

"Quiet. Talking in class is an automatic fail for the test." he said knowing he needed to be mean to her or else he would find himself more attracted to her. As it was he already felt a familiar stirring in his pants when he accidentally imagined her with her long legs wrapped around his waist. He shook the idea from his head and walked past her desk.

"He's an ass." Elena whispered to Caroline.

"He's a hot ass." Caroline responded. Elena glared at her and turned to her test paper. Class had just started but she already hated this teacher. It was clear in the way he talked to her that he wasn't lying when he said he would fail her if she spoke. But as always Caroline was right, he was hot. He had electric blue eyes that sent shivers right down to her core. Just the way he glared at her, had her body heating up. She almost had to stop herself from swooning. She read and reread all the questions and sighed.

"Damn it." she said raking her fingers through her hair. Clearly she should have studied more than she had. She raised her hand and Mr. Salvatore walked over for her.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't get it. What is this question asking?" she asked. Her head was going fuzzy from his intoxicating smell. He sighed audibly and went about explaining as much as he could to her. He couldn't give away the answer so he talked around the answer. When he was done he stood up and walked back to the front of the class. The entire time he talked to her he kept an extremely annoyed expression on his face. She glared at his retreating back, never before in her life had she ever had such an issue with a teacher. He so obviously hated her.

Damon sat down in Alaric's chair and took a deep breath. She was far too desirable for her own good. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted another girl in his life. But she was too young and it was beyond wrong for a substitute teacher to fuck a student. But he couldn't help that his body wanted her. When another hand went up he growled softly and walked over to the pimply teenagers desk. Elena's hand went up a couple minutes later and she handed him her test paper. He snatched it from her without saying a word and walked back up to the front. He could feel her gaze beating into his back as he sat back down at her desk. He could see her mouth something to her friend sitting next to her and he glared at her and signalled for her to keep her eyes on her desk. She glared back at him and laid her head in her arms. He breathed a sigh of relief now that she wasn't looking at him anymore. It would be safer if he just ignored her until the bell rang. 15 minutes and then Alaric had a free period. He had an hour before another group of them came in.

When the bell rang Elena took her time in getting her stuff packed up. She nodded at Caroline and Caroline left the room. Elena intended on confronting Mr Salvatore. Never before in her entire life had someone taken such an instant dislike for her. She dropped her bag in front of the desk and glared at him.

"What do you want?" he demanded when she was standing before him.

"I want to know why you're such an ass." she stated.

"I can be however I want to be. I don't answer to you." he stated standing up.

"But why the hell were you so rude to me? You were nice enough to the other students. But ever since I spoke to Caroline you've been a royal ass." she exclaimed, wanting desperately to hit something. She knew hitting the teacher wouldn't be the best route to go though. He ran his hands through is hair and walked around the desk.

"Fuck it." he said before kissing her passionately. She was shocked and she gasped into his mouth opening it to his plundering tongue. His hands gripped her face and held her close to him. It didn't take her long to kiss him back, when she was far too turned on for her own good. She was aching between her thighs and she needed to be fucked now.

"Fuck. We can't do this." he panted when he pulled away from her in need of breath.

"Why the hell not? I want it. You obviously want it. I'm 18 years old. It's my choice." she said. He was so past arguing at this point. He was so hard and needy in his pants that he would be lucky if he didn't explode like a teenage boy. She saw the moment he gave in, and reached back to flip the lock on the classroom door.

"No interruptions." she said before closing the distance between their lips again. He kissed her back and ran his hands down her back and over her ass. He held close to him by holding onto her ass. She grinded her denim covered heat into his cock causing him to growl.

"Fuck." he moaned as he kissed and nibbled down her jaw line while softly squeezing her ass. She worked her way through the buttons on his shirt so she could touch his bare skin.

"You are so fucking hot." he said in between kisses to her sensitive flesh. She moaned in response while he worked open her jeans. He pushed them down along with her panties and she stepped out of them. He slipped a finger inside her folds and groaned at how tight and wet she was.

"You are so ready for me." he said as she ran her fingers down his chest towards his belt. Once she had worked them undone she slipped her hand inside and squeezed his length.

"Release me." he ordered her and she immediately obliged. She pushed his pants down and he lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He plunged into her centre moments later and stated fucking her hard and fast. The way she was moaning indicated to him that she had no problems with his rough pace.

"You're so tight." he groaned into her as he fucked her relentlessly. She tried to move her hips against his every time he thrust into her, but he was too fast. He rushed them against the wall and she winced at the force in which her back hit the wall.

"Sorry." he said as he never missed a beat. He fucked her hard and fast, she had never been fucked like that before. Matt had never been able to get the job done like this. They had shared so many romantic and tender moments, but nothing like this. She could feel her release, and knew she was going to cum hard on him. He rubbed her clit knowing that he was too close to hold back now. It didn't take long for her to cum around him. Her muscles pulsed and he followed right behind her emptying his load inside her. He pulled out and let her down onto the floor moments later before tucking himself into his pants. Elena redressed as Damon leaned against the desk.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" he asked.

"Not at all. That was definitely an enlightening experience. One I want to live again." she said.

"You know it's wrong. I'm quite a bit older than you." he told her.

"It doesn't have to be anything. I'm sure you'll be substituting for Alaric quite often." she said.

"You call him by his first name?" he asked.  
>"Well he is dating my aunt. And my aunt lives with me. I see Alaric a lot." she said.<p>

"Alaric is my best friend. Apparently he's sick." he said using finger quotes.

"I have no doubt that he's sick. Jenna cooked for him last night, so there is a chance that he is legitimately ill. She's not the best cook." Elena told him.

"Good to know." Damon nodded.

"If you promise to sub whenever Ric is sick, I promise to make sure he's sick more often..." she said trailing off.

"I think that's an incredible idea." he agreed.


	53. Filmed

This is for sherlock smiley, I'm sorry this is so late. I'm in the process of getting ready to move and don't have as much time as usual to write. I got lots done today so it should go quicker now, and I'll have more time to write. I hope you enjoy this and let me know, along with passing on any prompts that you can come up with. Next up... sex dream.

* * *

><p>"Hey look what I found." Damon said walking out of the closet holding a video camera.<p>

"Cool. A camera. Just what do you want with that?" she asked wearily.

"Well..." he said trailing off suggestively.

"Well..." she said raising her eyebrows.

"We've fucked in front of a mirror a few times, why not try it on film?" he asked.

"WHAT?" she demanded her face going a deep shade of red.

"Come on. You can't tell me that you've never thought about making a sex tape?" he asked her walking closer to where she was lounging across his bed.

"No, I honestly have never. That's just so wrong. I could just picture someone finding it." she said standing up and running her fingers through her hair. She started pacing by the bed as he watched her with an amused expression on his face. After all the things he had done to her and vice versa, a tape was freaking her out.

"It'll be hot..." he trailed off.

"I have no doubt that it would be hot. It's just... a sex tape. I do not want to have sex on tape where someone can find it." she said

"I'm not even really worried about that too much." he said.

"What if Stefan found it? Or Ric? Or Jeremy? That would be awful." she said beginning her paces once again.

"Ric and Jeremy don't live here, so they're not really an issue." he said brushing them off.

"But Stefan does. That would be terrible if he found it and watched it. It would scar him... and me for life." she said.

"He wouldn't find it." Damon assured her.

"You don't know that. He could." she argued.

"Elena, I can guarantee you that he wont find it. I'll keep it in here." he said.

"Would you watch it?" she asked appearing disgusted at the idea.

"Hell yeah. Watching us fuck, would be a way to get some relief when you aren't available." he told her setting the camera down and walking over to her. He ran his hands down her arms.

"If you really don't want it then we won't do it. You might enjoy it more than you think." he told her.

"Why do you even want to do this?" she asked nervously. She sounded frustrated and nervous at the same time.

"I want to do everything with you Elena Gilbert. And I just think that being able to watch us together would be epic. Especially when you're not available." he told her.

"Is this something that would make you happy?" she asked casting her gaze downward.

"Elena you make me happy. It doesn't matter if we do this, I'll still love you. But if you're asking if I'll enjoy this, then yes. I would love to do this. I'm kinda into voyeurism a little bit." he said smirking at her. She grinned despite herself and started pacing again.

"Don't worry about it. We wont do it. I'll just go put this away." he told her as he began to walk back to the closet.

"Damon, stop. I'll do it." she said softly.

"You don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he told her walking back over to her but laying the camera down on the dresser.

"No. I want to do this. I just don't want to watch it." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked smiling softly.

"I'm sure." she said.

"I'll make this good for you. I'll make sure you forget the camera is even there." he promised her. She nodded and crawled back onto the bed settling down against the pillows. Damon grinned and set the camera up on the high dresser before pressing record. Elena took a deep breath as Damon pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to the bed. He crawled up over her and kissed her. She kissed him back tentatively at first but when he slid his hands under her large t shirt and cupped her breasts, she forgot all about being tentative. She kissed him back with a new fire inside her. She devoured him as he reached down to the waist band of the sweat pants she was wearing and pushed them down along with her panties.

"You are so beautiful." he said as he pulled back to take a long glimpse of her body. She raised her arms over her head signalling that he should pull her t shirt off. He obliged her and removed the large grey garment and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her completely bare for his hungry gaze. She laid back down, and he got off the bed to remove his jeans. When he was nude he climbed up over her again and she grasped his length in her hand.

"God." he groaned as she pumped his length. She grinned, she found herself completely forgetting that the camera even existed. The minute her and Damon got going, she completely forgot about anything else.

"I'm so fucking hard. I can't wait any longer to bury myself in your pussy." he said mostly for the camera's benefit.

"Then don't." she said unsure of how to talk to the camera. He kissed her and pulled her into his lap so they were in the perfect range of the camera. Knowing just what to do she sunk down over him and he moaned out.

"Please be vocal. I want to hear you." he said. He she ground down and he thrust up she moaned loudly making sure the camera picked up her sounds. She wasn't usually this loud during sex, but this time it seemed appropriate. They fucked roughly and he spoke dirty words to her whenever he could. It didn't take much time for them to both climax loudly. When they recovered, she rose off of him and sat down on the bed.

"Was that as bad as you expected?" he asked.

"No. It was hot." she answered.

"Good. Now this is getting hidden really well." he said getting up and getting the tape out of the camera.

"Where are you hiding it?" she asked nervously.

"You can do the honours." he said handing her the tape. She got up and slipped it into the very back of his bedside table.

"Hmm good place." he said.

"I figured it was convenient." she said smirking at him.

"I kinda like you." he said smiling at her. She grinned back at him before standing up.

"I have to go home tonight. I have a massive calculus test tomorrow and I have to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." she said kissing him.

"Oh I guess I'll be using that tape sooner rather than later huh." he said

"Just wait until I'm gone." she said as she pulled her clothes on and kissing him once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said kissing her before she extracted herself from his arms.

"I love you." she said before rushing out of the room. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Stefan was just leaving.

"You're not spending the night?" he asked.

"No. Calc test tomorrow. Need to get some rest or else I'll fail." she said.

"Oh." he said.  
>"Where are you off to?" she asked.<p>

"The Grille, I need to drink it all away." he said.  
>"What?" she asked not sure she actually wanted to know.<p>

"You and Damon. I should have left sooner than I did, but apparently I'm more of a masochist than I thought I was." he said.

"I'm sorry about that." she said wincing.

"It's okay. I know you're together and I know that you sleep together. It's not much of a surprise. Good luck with the test tomorrow." he said.

"Thanks." Elena said walking to her car and hopping in.

The next afternoon while Elena and Stefan were at school, Damon pulled out the tape. He really wanted to see how it turned out and he was a little bit horny for Elena. Since she was at school this was the only way to get her without actually having her. Putting the tape in the machine he slipped into bed and pulled his pants off. The minute the tape started he started stroking himself off imagining that he was actually having sex with Elena in that moment. He turned the TV up a bit and stroked himself faster, thrusting his hips into his hand like he would if it were her pussy. He started grunting and knew he was close even though the movie was only a couple minutes in. Somehow watching himself fuck Elena while he jerked himself off got him closer to the edge quicker than merely having sex with her.

"Let me guess you're on your way to my house?" Stefan asked when he saw Elena walking to her car.

"I miss him. I have to see how he survived without me all night and all of today." she said.

"I'm sure he was fine." Stefan said.

"I'm not though. I didn't get to spend the entire night with him last night. I miss him." she said.

"I guess I'll see you there." he said sullenly.

"You should take your time. What you're probably going to hear is apt to upset you." she said.

"Thanks for the warning." he said grumpily. Elena smiled softly as she got into her car and made the overly familiar drive to the boarding house. She didn't hear anything when she walked in and slowly made her way up the stairs. When she got to his closed bedroom door she stopped when she heard the moans and groans coming from within. She was placated when she heard him groan her name. She opened the door and seen him stroking his length with his eyes pressed tightly shut. She seen the tape playing on the TV and she shook her head.

"How are you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" he asked opening his eyes.

"You look close." she said.

"I am. Care to finish the job?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm good. This is certainly an intriguing sight." she said.

"Come watch this with me." he said making room for her on the bed.

"I don't know Damon..." she said.

"Come on. Trust me when I say you'll love it." he said.

"Fine. I trust you." she decided slipping into the bed beside him.

"Remove the clothing." he said.

"Why must I be naked while we watch this?" she asked.

"Because when it's over, I'm going to take you." he said honestly.

"Well." she said taken aback by his blunt delivery.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked as she did as he told and stripped off her clothes.

"No. I basically told Stefan that it was going to happen. So he's going to stay out for a while." she said.

"I like the way you think." he said grinning as he pressed play on the film again. She couldn't deny that it was hot watching them make love on TV. Maybe sex tapes weren't so awful as long as no one ever found it. When she watched herself climax on Damon, and him shout out his release, he flipped off the TV.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It wasn't as awkward as I feared." she admitted.

"Would you ever make another one?" he asked as he gently pushed her down into the bed and hovering over her.

"Not a chance." she said.

"Wrong answer." he told her.

"Maybe?" she suggested.

"Nope." he answered as he kissed down her neck.

"Definitely." she said.

"Right answer." he told her before pressing a kiss to her lips. His kiss was so light and soft but it didn't take her long to turn it to a carnal display of her hunger for him. He let her flip him onto his back and take total control of this.

"This should totally be on tape." he said.

"No it really shouldn't." she said as she kissed down his body until she got to his swollen length. Teasingly she kissed his tip before moving back up his body. She swung her leg over his hips and straddled him.

"Please just take me baby." he begged needing the relief. At her insistence he stopped touching himself while the movie was on. She wanted to be the one to relieve his agony when the film was over. And agony it was. It was insane how painful it was for him at the moment. He could guarantee he had never been so hard in his life.

"Are you ready for me baby?" she asked.

"Are you joking?" he asked rhetorically with a glare on his face. He was so desperate to cum that he wasn't above begging if need be.

"Okay. Okay baby. I'll fix you." she said.

"Good." he said before she slid down on him. He hissed and growled as she held him so snugly inside her.

"Fuck." he growled.

"Do you want me to move baby?" she asked.

"Don't be funny." he ordered as he bit his lips. Deciding it was time to stop torturing him she started raising herself up and slamming herself back down on him. She changed up her angle often, keeping him just out of reach of his orgasm. She wanted them to cum at the same time. With her newest angle he was colliding with her g-spot on every downstroke causing her to yell out.

"Cum for me baby. I want your juices to coat my dick baby. Cum for me, so I can cum for you." he said in her ear. His words had the desired effect on her, and she exploded around him causing him to empty inside her. Her walls milked him for everything he had as he shuddered during his release. His eyes pressed tightly shut as he came down.

"How was that?" she asked raising her head up on her elbow so she could look at him.

"Fuck." he answered, not entirely coherent after his massive orgasm.

"That good huh?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he answered.

"Hmmm I did a good job, reducing Damon Salvatore to a man only capable of one syllable replies." she laughed as she laid down beside him and wrapped her hand around his length and giving it a slight squeeze causing his eyes to pop open comically.


	54. Candyland

This one is unlike any prompt I've ever had. I literally stared at a blank screen for days and kept postponing this one since I had no idea what to do with it. So here it is, this is for Harleigh. Thank you for the very very odd prompt. The prompt was "Candyland sex drem" and I had absolutely no idea what to do with it. I took some liberties with the prompt, and may have exagerated a bit on dreamwalking abilities. I hope you enjoy this completely different chapter. I love parts of this, and some I'm not too sure of. Any more ideas pass them on and I'll add them to my list. Next up... another club sex fic. I promise it will be different than the other ones.

* * *

><p>Elena felt like she was five years old again, as she ran through fields of cotton candy. Her dreams were the only place that her remaining innocence, and the naivete of a child still lived within her. It was the only place where she was truly safe. It was the only place she was untouchable. She saw herself running through cotton candy, periodically grabbing a handful and eating. This sure was an odd dream, but it was an amazing departure from the vampire love triangle, and the angry hybrids that occupied her daily life. There was an arch of candy canes, and gum drops lining a chocolate path. It was every girls favourite dream and worst nightmare simultaneously. She was relieved this place was just in her dreams. She grinned when she saw Stefan appear from behind a tree made from a pound cake. He ran over to her, his moves deliberate and dreamlike. The fact that Stefan was running towards her was what kept her in the reality that this was just a dream. A dream that she never wanted to end.<p>

"I love you Elena. I missed you so much." Stefan said when he reached her, taking her hands in his.

"I missed you too." she said wrapping her arms around his frame.

"I'm back now. You don't have to miss me anymore." he told her softly, while softly running a hand down her face.

"Thank God." she said before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him soundly. When they pulled apart, where Stefan used to stand now stood Damon and Elena jumped back reflexively. God damn him, why in the hell couldn't he leave her dream world alone? He plagued her thoughts day and night, and her only escape from him had been in her dreams as of late. But now here he was.

"Stefan's gone Elena." Damon said firmly, in that voice that always made her believe almost anything that came out of his mouth.

"He's not gone Damon. We can still get him back." she told him.

"He has to want to come back. Stefan doesn't want to come back. Why don't you just give up and open your eyes to what's standing right in front of you?" he stated.

"He loves me." she said aware she sounded petulant, even in her dreams. Even in her dreams he still annoyed the hell out of her. She wanted him to butt out so she could get back to the happy dream she was having. She was still in candyland,still standing in a field of cotton candy. But it wasn't the same anymore. Damon and his big mouth had to come and ruin it all.

"If he loved you enough, he would be here right now. Instead here I am." he said.

"Why are you even here? This is my dream. Get out." she demanded actually stamping her foot on the cotton candy.

"You need to hear this and this was the only way to make sure you would. You always tune me out whenever I start talking about Stefan and his being gone. You don't have a choice now." he said.

"I don't want to talk to you. I'll talk to you when I'm awake. I want to enjoy Candyland now." she insisted. All she wanted was the innocence and simplicity that came with being in her dream world.

"You know I can warp this dream to make you more cooperative, but I don't want to. I want this to be real." he told her.

"It's not real Damon. If it were you wouldn't be here." she said crossing her arms.

"Who says you're not dreaming about me on your own?" he asked.

"Because you seem to have complete control over what you're saying." she said.

"I dream-walked on you at first, but now you're keeping me here on your own." he told her.

"Why are you here? Just say whatever it is that you need to so I can go back to my original dream." she begged, losing all will to fight.

"Back to the dream with Stefan in it?" he clarified, his voice darker than it was before.

"Yes." she said.

"What is it going to take to make you realize that he's gone? He's gone and I'm here. I love you Elena." he said.

"You can't love me. There has to be someone out there for you." she insisted.

"The only one out there for me is standing right in front of me. You're it." he insisted.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Just feel." he told her as he walked forward to kiss her with everything he had. It didn't take long but her arms were twined around his neck holding him close to her, while his slip up her back. His tongue was playing with hers while his hands slowly crept up her shirt, pushing it up as he went. For her part she was unbuttoning that black button down that he always wore. The one that she would never admit looking incredible against his pale skin. He shrugged out of his shirt and it fell to the cotton candy floor.

"I want you." she found herself saying. His answering grin left her breathless as he lowered her to the cotton candy. Candyland was now going to hold a completely different connotation for her now after this. He kneeled beside her as he unbuttoned and peeled her jeans and panties down her toned legs before removing his own. Damon positioned himself at her entrance and linked their hands together. Just when he thrust inside her, she jolted awake covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Instead of cotton candy she had her bed at home. Instead of surrounding candy scenery, she had the familiar surrounding of her bedroom. But most of all, instead of the pleasurable feeling of Damon inside her, she had the ache of arousal left untouched. She panted against her bed as she thought back to the dream. Everything Damon said to her was true. What indication had Stefan given her that he even wanted to be saved. Granted it could be the blood and compulsion, but still. If he wanted to be saved badly enough, or if her love was enough he would be able to fight it. He Damon in her dream had been so forceful and so earnest. He tried to convince her that she loved him. She didn't know if she did or not, her feelings for him were one jumbled mess, intertwining with the jumbled mess of her feelings for Stefan. But she knew that no matter what jumbled feelings she had, she owed it to him and to her to give it a shot. Besides if what she felt in her dream was any indication whatsoever, then her and Damon would be amazing together. But the bottom line was that she owed it to both of them to attempt to be with him. Knowing that there was no better time than now, she pulled herself out of bed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She didn't know what to say, and wondered if she should have spent the night thinking about her overly rash decision. But she knew that no matter how long she thought about it, the choice wouldn't get any easier. She knew it would be difficult with him, and unlike her relationship with Stefan, they wouldn't be blissfully happy together every moment of almost every day. There would be fights and he wouldn't back down. Damon wasn't the easy choice, the safe choice or the smart choice. But still he was the choice she felt she had to make. She had to try.

The drive to the boarding house didn't take near enough time. Before she was nearly ready she was parked outside his house nearly hyperventilating with apprehension. After telling herself to be brave she got out of the car and walked into the house without knocking.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come over here." Damon said dryly from his usual stance in front of the fireplace.

"You were expecting me?" she asked his words stopping her short for a moment.

"Yep. After-all I did invade you privacy by jumping into your cutesy romantic Stefan dream. How in the hell did your subconscious come up with Candyland of all places?" he demanded.

"I am pissed you dream-walked on me, but there are other more important reasons I am here. By the way I have no idea where Candyland came from. All I know is it reminded me of childhood, at least it did until you came and corrupted it." she said.

"What more important reasons are there to attend to? I must admit I'm intrigued." he said crossing his arms waiting for her answer.

"Can you promise not to speak until I'm done. I don't know how long this will take." she admitted.

"Oh God. This is going to be a doozy. Perhaps I should sit." he said.

"Damon! Can you be serious for one minute?" she demanded his offhand attitude infuriating her.

"Fine fine. Talk." he said.

"Okay Stefan has always been the safe, easy and smart choice. He was the one that was easy to fall for. He took care of me and didn't challenge me. He gave me my space, and accepted without question any decision that I made for myself. And at the time he was exactly what I needed. But then I started realizing that there was no push/ pull in our relationship. He just went along with anything I wanted. It was nice and it was what I needed and wanted. But then you walked in. You take no prisoners. You're passionate and dangerous. You completely consume me and that scares me. It scares me to death Damon. You kill without remorse, especially when you first came here. You didn't have a single good quality about you, but even back then I found myself attracted to you. It was impossible not to be, even though I tried to deny it as much as possible. I even started believing it myself after a while. But at some point that attraction turned into something more. And at some point I started needing to convince myself rather than others that there was nothing between us. It seemed like everyone else in our lives realized that were was something between us that I refused to see. The more I tried to convince myself, the more I started feeling for you. And it scares me. What I realized tonight, is my feelings have escalated to a place where I can't ignore them any longer. I owe it to both of us to give what we could be a chance." she confessed. She ended her speech with a small smile while he stood before her completely silent.

"Did you mean all of that?" he asked.

"Yes. It's all true." she said smiling.

"Finally." he said aware that she never actually said "I love you" though he never actually expected her to. He walked forward and pulled her into his embrace kissing her senseless. She moaned against his lips, and the fire that was partially extinguished in her bell lit up again, burning her from the inside out. That fire had always been present in between them, but she was finally letting it go. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her tongue wrestled his.

"Please. Take me upstairs." she begged.

"A little eager are we?" he asked laughing.

"Someone woke me up before the main event jackass." she glared at him.  
>"I apologize. I didn't want you to have to pleasure unless you gave in to me." he told her as he picked her up and carried her to his room.<br>"You're an ass. But I may forgive you if you take me right now." she said reconnecting their lips again.

"I'll take that." he said laying her on the bed and quickly divesting her of her clothes. After just a couple moments they were both naked and lying next to each other on the bed just taking each other in.

"I want you. Please. I'm so needy." she begged quivering under his lustful stare. He leaned in to kiss her and roll her onto her back so he could lay on top of her. He supported his weight on his arms while her hands ran down his back and over his ass before making the trip back up. He kissed down her neck before taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth to suck and nibble on while he ground into her centre.

"Please." she begged. He wanted to take it slow and worship her properly their first time, but the way she was moving under him was making it hard to concentrate. He wanted to worship her the way she deserved, but she was making it impossible to maintain his good intentions.

"Please." she begged again needing him to fill her desperately.

"You're ruining my effort." he groaned into her neck as she moved against him deliberately.

"Please." she begged once again.

"Fine." he said thrusting in to her hard and fast causing her to scream out in ecstasy.

"Oh... Yes." she moaned as she tried to keep up with his thrusts which were getting more sporadic the closer he got. He fucked her good and proper as she continuously moaned his name and screamed. He changed up his angle a bit and hit her front wall on every thrust causing her to moan out garbled sentences.

"I'm so close." she moaned digging her nails into his back.

"Fuck... me too." he said as he picked up his pace yet again. He had the rest of tonight and tomorrow to make love to her the way he wanted to. He wanted to spend the entire night and all day worshipping every inch of her body. But they both needed the release right now, there was no time for worshipping now. She could feel her orgasm building and the intensity of it was making her eyes roll back in her head.

"I'm coming." she screamed when she climaxed on his length. He thrust a few more times before emptying himself inside her.

"How do you feel?" he asked a few moments later when he had her curled against him with his arms wrapped tight around her body.

"Amazing. I can't believe a dream could do that to me." she said.

"If you want we can go back to Candyland and try that again." he offered.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I can take us wherever you want to go in your dreams, and we can do whatever you want to." he told her.

"To Candyland we go." she said happily.

* * *

><p>PS: i am in the process of moving, so if updates come more sporadically than usual, that is why. Should be back to normal in a few days.<p> 


	55. Persuasion

This one is for Alyssa92. I hope you enjoyed this club sex one. I've written so many of them and needed to change this one up a bit. Let me know what you all think and any more prompts that you may think of. Because of all of you I have around 40 prompts to complete. Thank you all so much.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go out? I would much rather just stay here, have a few drinks at home before going to bed. I don't want to be trapped within the sweaty, unwashed masses that go to this club that Caroline insists we go to." Damon whined as he laid across the kind sized bed he shared with his wife of six months Elena Gilbert- Salvatore now.<p>

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll just go with Caroline and Tyler. It's fine with me." she said walking into the spacious walk in closet to find something to wear.

"Oh hell no. I'm not letting you go to that club with Caroline and Tyler. The men will be all over you." he said following her into the closet.

"Well then get dressed and come with me." she insisted as she found a black dress and smiled. "Here we go." she said happily. It wasn't slutty at all, it came down to mid thigh and it had cap sleeves. She didn't want to be dressed skanky even though that was what Caroline wanted.

"I don't want to. Why can't we drink here and then come up here to have sex? It's worked out well thus far." he whined.

"Caroline and Tyler just got back from Europe. Caroline is my best friend and I haven't seen her in four months." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well then make her come here." he suggested.

"But she wants to go out. I'm going out with or without you. But it will be more fun with you." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"I'm sure it would be." he said as she walked out of the closet into the bedroom again.

"I work all day and would rather spend tonight here." he said.

"I know you do. I worked all day and I want to go out. Please baby." she begged.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Please." she said taking a few steps towards him.

"No." he said.

"Please." she said gently shoving him down onto the bed.

"No." he said.

"Please." she begged as she began kissing down his neck.

"No." he said his resolve weakening.

"Please." she whispered against the skin of his throat.

"I might be able to be persuaded." he sighed as she slowly unbuttoned the blue button down shirt that he wore to work that morning. Damon was a lawyer at Salvatore and Salvatore Law Offices, and he worked hard.

"How?" she asked kissing her way down his chest as she revealed more skin.

"Keep going the way you are, and I may be able to be coerced." he said.

"Don't you as a lawyer frown upon coercion?" she asked as she finished unbuttoning the shirt.

"Aren't you as a teacher supposed to be held to a higher standard than to be trying to seduce her husband to force him to do something?" he responded.

"I'm not in the classroom now. And I still want to go out." she said.

"And I said I am open to persuasion." he said as he ached for her to continue her journey.

"I will do my best to persuade you then honey." she said as she kissed along the exposed V of his hipbones.

"Oh God." he said as she slipped her fingers just underneath the waist band of his pants to scrape at the skin there.

"Are you coming yet?" she asked.

"No." he said panting.

"Fine. I'll continue." she said.

"You do that. I am a lawyer, I am nothing if not tenacious. You won't make me give in." he promised her.

"Well honey I'm a teacher of high school students. I don't give up." she warned him as she unbuttoned his dress pants. He eagerly raised his hips to allow her to pull them down. She grinned when she seen that in typical naughty Damon Salvatore fashion he went commando.

"Commando I see. Bad lawyer. Bad lawyer." she said wagging her finger at him.

"Only you know how bad I can be." he said as she gently caressed his length.

"Are you coming yet?" she asked.

"No." he answered his voice wavering slightly.

"You're a stubborn ass." she glowered at him.

"I had a stressful day filled with dickheads who think they own the world. I don't want to go out." he said.

"What about now?" she asked as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick.

"Jesus... no." he panted. She glared at him and engulfed his entire head in her mouth, sucking at it and swirling her tongue around him. He jerked his hips up into her mouth and she stilled him with her hand.

"What about now?" she asked.

"I'm not coming until I'm cumming." he told her smirking.

"Well so if I make you cum, you'll come with me?" she clarified.

"Sounds good to me." he agreed desperately needing to cum. In his experience an orgasm from Elena was the best way to get through a long crappy day.

"Deal." she said as she engulfed his head in her mouth again while her hands worked the rest of him. Her hands twisted and rubbed while her mouth sucked and licked. He tried his best to hold still, but he was only human and couldn't help his bodily reactions. She continued bobbing her head over him as she sucked his head hard causing him to tremble under her. His toes clenched and he thrust upwards but she held onto him as she squeezed his length.

"Fuck. I'm close." he said. She sucked harder and rubbed faster wanting him to get there. They only had an hour to get to the club and he would need to shower after this. She had already showered, after walking in the front door after school. Her efforts paid off and he exploded down her throat.

"Oh God. I guess I'm coming with you." he groaned as he sat up.

"Yep you are. And all I had to do was give you a mind fuck blow job. Get in the shower." she said.

"You have a dirty mouth Mrs. Salvatore. What would your students say? I like it." he grinned lasciviously.

"I'm sure you do. Now go shower, we have to be at the club in an hour." she said.

"I'll hurry." he promised her as he walked into adjoining bathroom. Elena quickly changed into the dress she found before slipping into some peep toe heels and walking into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. He stepped out a couple minutes later and wrapped a towel around his waist after letting his wife ogle his impressive physique for a moment first.

"You really are hot." she said.

"I know. So are you." he said as he pulled on a pair of jeans, yet again without underwear.

"Not that I'm complaining, since I love the easy access but what did underwear ever do to you?" she asked.

"It constricted me." he answered.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But promise me we'll hang out for a while and then come home. I would love to make love to you." he said.

"We have all weekend." she promised him.

"Oh Caroline's not going to interrupt our weekend?" he asked disbelieving.

"We have most of our weekend." she said changing her wording.

"That's a bit more accurate. Come, we're taking my car." he said opening the door to the blue Camaro.

"Good. Your car is so much better." she said grinning.

Caroline and Tyler were already at a booth when they arrived walking hand in hand.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Caroline demanded as she got up and hugged Elena.

"At home. It took some persuasion to get Damon here." she said.

"Ah I see." she said.

"Yes. My husband... so needy." she said.

"I am needy after such a long day I need compensation for being forced out of my house." he said.

"Compensation in the form of sexual favours?" Caroline guessed.

"Why of course. Best kind of compensation." Damon said sitting down. A waitress came by and took their drink orders. Damon ordered his usual glass of bourbon while Elena had a glass of wine. Caroline and Tyler both had beers.

"So how's the teaching going? Are the teenagers as bad as they were when we were going there?" Caroline asked.

"Worse. I never go more than a day without some teenage boy commenting on something. Lately its been my ass, maybe I need to stop with the yoga." she said.

"Oh no. I like how flexible the yoga makes you." Damon said putting a stop to that plan.

"Fine, for you I will continue doing yoga." she said. Caroline laughed and laid her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"We should go dance." Tyler said.

"I'm in." Caroline said.

"I'll stay here." Elena said.

"Me too." Damon added.

"Fine you two party poopers." Caroline sighed dramatically.

"You go have fun." Elena said settling herself against the booth. Damon looped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him dropping her hand into his lap. She felt him jerk into her hand and she smiled inwardly at the effect she had on him.  
>"Baby if you're not careful I'm going to get turned on and you're going to have to fix it." he said.<p>

"Oops." she said as she dropped her hand once more onto his growing package.

"Elena." he said.

"Maybe I want you." she said.

"We're in a club. A public place. You've always been mostly anti PDA." he said.

"We're in a secluded corner, Caroline and Tyler are out dancing. We have a little while. And you're about ready. And I needed you tonight. I miss you and after a long crappy day all I need is your dick inside me to make me feel better." she said.

"Why didn't you say that when we were at home?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to get you to come with me, I put my need on the back burner." she said.

"Fucking me would have had the same result." he told her.  
>"How adverse are you to public sex?" she asked.<p>

"Not adverse at all. How does the bathroom sound?" he asked.

"Ew. You know what kind of people do it in the bathroom. Those bathrooms are filthy." she said disgusted.

"Car?" he asked.

"Done that one too many times. Besides I'm not feeling flexible enough tonight to manoeuvre myself into your backseat." she said shutting that idea down too.

"Back alley?" he asked running out of ideas.

"No. Too painful against the back." she said.

"Fine. Where?" he asked giving in.

"How about right here?" she asked.

"Right here? Elena, we both know I'm not conservative my any means, but right here? Anyone could walk by." he said.

"We'll cover our lower bodies with your jacket and we'll keep our shirts on."she said.

"You want to do this here?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.  
>"Okay." he said. She slipped her panties off and slipped them into her purse before she climbed onto his lap. Anyone watching them would think they were just making out like so many other couples in the bar were. There was one couple who were dry humping a few booths over. When he was hidden she released him from the confines of his jeans and she sank onto him immediately. She held back a moan when he was fully inside her.<p>

"We have to be very quiet." he said. She nodded and started moving, her movements small and deliberate. No one could guess what they were doing. If anyone was watching they wouldn't even see how her hips were moving against his. Now as long as Tyler and Caroline didn't come back for a while, all would be good. She moved faster over him and sucked at his neck marking him as her own. The fact that they could be caught so easily added to the sexiness of this scenario and she could feel her release inching closer and closer very quickly.

"I'm close." she whispered.

"Thank God." he said knowing he was dangerously close to the edge. He came at the same time as her and she quickly removed herself from his lap settling down beside him and pulling her panties back on. He tucked himself back into his jeans before slipping his jacket back over his arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Caroline and Tyler emerged.

"Now quick question... just what were you two doing a couple minutes ago?" she asked knowing exactly what they were doing.


	56. Tied up

I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was moving and I had no internet for a week. I got it yesterday, just didnt have time to post this. This is for Sherlock smiley, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the continued support for this story and anymore prompts pass them on. I always love hearing them, and I especially love having a huge pile of them to sort through. Next up: sex with food...

* * *

><p>When Damon woke up, he thought for sure he was still dreaming. There was no way in hell what he was seeing was actually happening. There was no way there were handcuffs wrapped around both of his wrists, fastened to the bed. By all rights there should have been no way for him not to notice that in his dreams... ergo still sleeping. There was no way his ankles were cuffed to the bed in a similar fashion to his wrists, and he was lying spread eagle on his bed. Yep, there was no way he was awake. He had to be dreaming, because there was no way in hell Elena Gilbert would be standing before him dressed up in a full dominatrix outfit slapping a whip against her hand suggestively. Definitely dreaming. Although he wasn't sure even his subconsience could come up with something as erotic as this.<p>

"You finally woke up. I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up. You were sleeping pretty soundly baby." she said.

"I have to be dreaming." he said closing his eyes again. His eyes popped open when he felt the sting of the whip along the top of his leg.

"Shit." he yelped eyes staying open. He saw her expression soften for a minute.

"Will you play along? I really wanted to try this, its so far out of my comfort zone its crazy." she almost begged.

"I'm in. This is pretty hot, and unexpected." he told her. Her answering grin was almost too much before she immediately got back into character.

"I can't help but to notice that I'm already naked. I'm sure I wasn't when I went to sleep." he noted.

"It was more difficult than I anticipated." she admitted.

"How the hell did you get me out of my clothes without me even knowing?" he asked curiously.

"It was difficult. As a vampire you should have woken up the moment I walked into the room. But you didn't." she said.

"I was beat. I haven't slept in days. The world could have ended and I would have have known." he admitted.

"I'm glad the world didn't end, or else I wouldn't be in here doing this. But enough small talk. Let's get this started. As if you haven't noticed. I want to be in control." she said.

"Only if you let me be in control some other time of my choosing." he bargained.

"Deal." she said before quickly snapping back into her dominatrix persona. He playfully tugged on the cuffs that had him tied to the bed.

"Don't even try to escape. If you fight I will punish you." she warned him.

"Fuck." he groaned at the look on her face and the idea of her punishing him.

"Behave." she warned him glaring at him. He nodded eagerly. She hadn't even really touched him yet, but he was already hard as a rock. "I want you to beg me to fuck you Damon." she told him as she wrapped one small hand around his length.

"I will not beg you." he grunted as she rubbed his length quickly, at a pace designed to torture.

"You better. No begging... no cumming." she told him.

"Shit." he groaned when she suddenly stopped rubbing his length.

"Do you want me?" she asked smirking at him.

"You know I do." he told her.

"Then beg. If you beg, I'll fuck you hard." she told him.

"This gets you hot doesn't it?" he asked as he smelled her arousal in the air.

"I'll get even hotter when you beg and I get you inside me." she told him.

"It's not going to happen." he hissed when she wrapped her lips around his length.

"Good fucking God." he groaned.

"Beg." she instructed.

"No." he grunted.

"You are so stubborn. But I'm in charge, and I'm not going to allow you to cum unless you beg me to." she said.

"Just so you know whatever you think you can do, I can do so much better. You want to see me writhing in agony like this, you will be doing to much more when I get to you." he warned her.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Salvatore." she laughed as she pumped his cock in her hand. He groaned and instinctively thrust his hips into her hand.

"Ah ah. Still." she warned him pushing his hips back into the bed.

"Fuck. Elena if you don't let me cum right fucking down, I am going to break these handcuffs and fuck you into the bed as hard as I can." he warned her.

"Whoa calm down big guy." she said smirking. She loved riling him up like this. This being in charge idea was extremely satisfying.

"Fuck Elena." he said on the verge of pain, he was so close to snapping. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now.

"You're just lucky that I'm not good at this dominant thing. I'm about ready to fuck you." she said.

"Thank fucking God." he said as she unzipped her black leather outfit until she was completely bare for him. She laughed sinisterly and he smirked.

"Are you ready to be fucked Mr Salvatore?" she asked with her hands on her hips. She looked completely at ease standing before him completely bare. Her confidence levels had rose so high since they got together. She climbed onto the bed slowly, giving him a tantalizing view of her body as she straddled his hips. He wisely kept quiet as she sunk over him, making him fill her to the hilt.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she asked holding still over him.

"Don't make me beg." he told her.

"Ugh, fine. I won't make you beg, hoping that you extend me the same courtesy when you decide to take charge." she said. "Hmm not likely." he said. She chose to ignore him and start moving over him, grinding her hips into his harshly. She had let him fuck her hard before, but she had never fucked him like this before. She was taking him harder and faster than she had ever taken him before. For his part, he remained completely still under her, as he allowed her to take his body however she needed. He knew it would just end up being extremely pleasurable for her, and he would finally be able to cum. She moved over him, panting and sweating from the intensity of their fucking.

"You don't get to cum until I cum." she warned him.

"You're killing me here." he groaned.

"I'm almost there. Don't worry." she panted. She moved continuously over him and when her release hit, she shattered collapsing over him. Watching her come apart he finally allowed himself to cum. He exploded deep inside her, she unlocked the handcuffs on his hands and his ankles before collapsing beside him.

"I better go." she said.

"Oh no. You used me and played with me. Now I want you to sleep with me." he told her kissing her forehead.

"I guess I can give you that one thing." she acquiesced.

A few days later Elena was standing in her kitchen at home cooking supper. For the past few days she had been antsy, anticipating when Damon would show up and demands to be in charge. They had made love several times over the past few days, but he was never in charge like she had been. It was the same as it usually was. Amazing and sexy and oh so satisfying. Alaric was standing behind her watching her cook, while Jeremy was sitting in the living room playing video games.

"You're overly tense Elena. Something the matter?" Alaric asked as Elena jumped the front door opened revealing Jenna.

"I'm fine. It's just Damon. You don't want to know." she said sheepishly.

"Are you waiting for him to kill you or something?" he asked.

"All I'm going to say is that I opened up a large can of worms when I took control one night. Now I am eagerly awaiting his revenge, but also slightly fearing it." she explained.

"I see. You're right. I don't want to know." he said.

"What smells so good in here?" Jenna asked walking into the kitchen and kissing Alaric.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce. I needed something to occupy my hands for a while." she said smiling at her aunt.

"Well it smells delicious. I'm so excited for supper now." she said.

"It's only spaghetti." Elena said embarrassed at her aunts praise.

"I don't have to cook, so its amazing." Jenna said.

"Amen to that. No casserole." Jeremy shot in from the living room. Everyone laughed until they heard a casual knock on the door and the front door open.

"I'm not here." she hissed to Jenna and Alaric.

"Uh she's not here Damon." Alaric said awkwardly as Damon was standing right in front of him, with Elena standing right behind him.

"I can see that." he said smirking.

"It's almost dinner time. Either your staying to eat or your leaving. You are not interrupting dinner." Jenna said firmly.

"I think I'll hang around." Damon said with a wide, self knowing smirk on his face. Elena winced, and she knew that he came for his revenge.

"Are you sure you don't just want to come back later?" Elena asked.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll like whatever you cooked." he said.

"Spaghetti?" she asked politely.

"I love spaghetti." he said grinning widely.

"Of course you do." she said as she carried the pot of pasta into the dining room where everyone was seated. When they were all done eating Elena got up and volunteered to do dishes.

"Oh no. Jeremy can do them. You cooked." Jenna said and Alaric nodded.

"Please." Elena said not at all ready for his revenge.

"Elena, you shouldn't argue with your aunt." Damon tutted. She glared at him and once all the plates were cleared he ushered her upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"Does this have to happen here and now? Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy are downstairs." she said.

"I know, that's why I brought this." he said producing a tie he clearly intended on using as a gag. "And these to make you submissive." he said producing some handcuffs.

" Damon..." she whined.

"You said my choice." he reminded her.

"I know." she whined as she quickly undressed and got onto the bed.

"Good girl." he said as he fastened the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles like she did to him. "This all looks familiar doesn't it? Although unlike you I don't have dominatrix gear like you. I'm willing to bet you look so much better in it, than I would." he said as he undressed very slowly in front of her. He treated her with an inch at a time of his glorious skin.

"Could you speed up the torture a little bit please?" she asked.

"Don't worry. It wont take me long to completely drive you wild. Now to silence you." he said gagging her with the tie. When she was completely immobile and silent he stripped off the rest of his clothing and she groaned low in her throat in satisfaction. He made sure her bedroom door was locked and then moved over to the bed. He didn't need anyone coming up to investigate. He started at her breasts and squeezed and pulled at her nipples elongating them under his expert touch. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth as he suckled and bit her nipples. She writhed as much as she could with her limbs tied down. His free hand slipped down her body, and cupped her sex. She groaned and lifted her hips.

"Uh uh. I'll do as I please." he said as he slipped a finger into her heat. She moaned and tried her best to not react to his touch.

"This here is not for you. As I recall you withheld my orgasm for an unfair amount of time. I am going to cum and then maybe I'll get you cum." he told her. She started up at him with wide eyes and he smiled at her. He moved down her body, until he started licking at her pussy with broad strokes. Her moans were incoherent and when he felt her quicken, he pulled back.

"Oh no. No cumming for you baby." he said. When he couldn't hold back any longer he plunged roughly into her without warning. She gasped and he started moving fast. He alternated his pace to keep her from cumming while pushing himself even closer to the edge. "I'm close baby." he said knowing that she wouldn't be able to respond. He could feel his balls pull up towards his body and his release course through his length before exploding deep inside her. He came calling her name softly. He pulled out and rolled onto his side as he recovered. He sat up and took out the gag before undoing the hand cuffs. She rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably and he smiled down at her.

"Alright alright. No need to be so pushy about it." he said grinning as he rolled back on top of her and slipping inside her. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pulled her back with him until she was sitting in his lap and he was gently thrusting up into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they moved together gently, lovingly. She collapsed against him when she climaxed and he wrapped his arms tighter around her crushing her to his chest.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Which part? The gentle lovemaking or the bondage?" she asked.

"The revenge bondage." he answered.

"It was so hot." she assured him, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I may have to tie you up for often." he said smirking at her as he laid them down on the bed facing each other.


	57. Dessert

This is for Sherlock smiley's prompt of sex with food. I chickened out and did the whole whipped cream thing, but I hope its still enjoyable. I think this one turned out really well and I hope you all like it as much as I do. Next up travelling...

Any more prompts? I'm always glad to add them to my list. I am very slowly working my way through the list. But now that I'm done moving, the updates should come quick again.

* * *

><p>"What's all this?" Elena asked when she walked into the boarding house after a long day of classes at the local college. Damon had practically forced her to strive for something after graduation. It wasn't right that she gave up all her previous dreams just because she was in an all encompassing relationship with him. So she was currently taking a writing course at the college, hoping to get a job at the newspaper when she graduated. Elena had officially moved in with Damon a couple months ago, when Stefan decided that it was time for him to move on. It was time for him to attempt to live his own life without the crutch that his brother had been over the past couple years. He needed to attempt to be independent and live with being a vampire without relapsing.<p>

"I made dinner." he said.

"Why, I've been quite happy living off of take out and whatnot while you've been off saving the world." she said kissing him.

"I saw all the takeout bags in the garbage when I came home. And now I feel bad for having left you alone for so long. It's clear that you can't live without me." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't ever go away for that long again." she ordered as she kissed him once more.

"I'll try not to. But like you said, I was off saving the world." he told her as he unwound her arms from his waist.

"This house is too big and lonely without you in it." she said resisting his need to break her embrace.

"I know it is. But I'm home now. I have to go finish dinner. You go sit down and relax for a little while." he said gently pushing her to the living room. When she was seated in a big easy chair, he went back to the kitchen and worked on finishing up dinner. While the vegetables were steaming he brought out a glass of red wine and handed it to her.

"Here you go. There's more in the kitchen if you need it." he said kissing her.

"Thank you baby. Wow this feels good, not to have to do anything." she said.

"I'm sure it does. You don't have to do anything. I have your entire evening kind of perfectly planned out. You'll love every part of it." he said.

"I'm sure I will. Especially if it doesn't involve work of any kind." she said.

"Don't worry. It doesn't." he assured her as he walked back into the kitchen to check the vegetables and the chicken that was roasting in the oven. When he deemed the chicken done he pulled it out and grinned when he seen it was perfect. The chicken cordon blue was impeccable, and he knew it would taste that way too. He mixed the sauce into the noodles and pulled them off the stove. He dished food onto two plates and placed them on the table.  
>"Come and get it." he said holding out her chair for her.<p>

"Wow, this looks amazing." she said appreciatively as she sat down and placed her wine glass on the table beside her plate.

"Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

"This is perfect baby." she assured him. She reached across the table to kiss him, sneaking her tongue between his lips. He allowed her to kiss him for a few minutes before he gently pushed her back into her chair.

"Eat. I won't let you ruin the evening I planned for you." he said.

"Is there dessert?" she asked.

"Some form of it." he told her.

"I like dessert almost as much as I like sex." she said.

"How would you like to combine the two?" he asked with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I'm intrigued Mr Salvatore." she said raising her eyebrows.

"That's later baby. All you need to worry about right now is eating all your dinner. I slaved over a hot stove all afternoon to create this for you. And it is perfect." he told her.

"And since its so delicious I will eat every bite." she promised.

"Good." he said taking a bite of the chicken. The couple made small talk throughout dinner, and Damon refilled her wine glass a couple times. The red wine he chosen complimented the meal perfectly.

"Baby, I love this wine." she said taking a sip of it.

"I thought you would. It is pretty incredible though isn't it." he said.

"Yeah, kind of like someone else I know." she said reaching across the table to take his hand.

"I am kind of perfect, aren't I?" he asked smirking.

"You are, even with you massive, constantly growing ego." she said smirking right back at him.

"That's not the only part of me that grows to massive proportions." he said smirking. Her face went red and he smelled her arousal.

"I'm getting to you aren't I?" he asked.

"You always get to me. You turn me on with just words." she grumbled.  
>"I love that I have that level of control over your body. So how was school today?" he asked needing to take the conversation away from her unfortunate arousal. It would be a while yet before he got around to dealing with it.<p>

"It was fine. Professor Monroe is still an ass and a pervert. Today he openly hit on Cate, a girl in my class." she said

"He hasn't tried anything with you yet, has he?" he asked darker than before.

"No, I don't think he will. He knows you and I are together, and I think he values his life too much to attempt something with me." she said.

"Good. I'm not adverse to murder." he said.

"Okay, we really need to lighten the mood." she said not liking the darker tone that the evening had suddenly taken.

"You're right. How's Caroline and Tyler?" he asked.

"They're great. I swear to God they have more sex than we do. At least I don't tell Caroline about every single thing you do to me, unlike her." Elena grumbled.

"That's a good thing. I would hate for Caroline to know all the kinky shit I do to you." he said smirking at her, the lighter atmosphere of the evening returning. "Are you done?" he seen of the empty plate in front of her. She nodded and he stood up carrying the plates to the kitchen. He quickly did up the dishes at vampire speed before returning to the table.

"Come with me. Bring your wine glass." he said.

"Okay." she agreed, excited. She was sure this was where the pleasurable aspect of the evening was going to start. He led her into the bedroom and into the bathroom where he immediately started running a bath. While the water was running he started undressing her slowly. She loved the feeling of his fingers grazing her skin as he undressed her slowly and tenderly. When she was completely naked in front of him she started pulling his t shirt up.

"No. No. No." he said placing her hands by her side.

"But..." she said, her lower lip pushing out.

"No pouting. This bath isn't for me. It's for you. Now climb in." he said. She did as he told and climbed into the bathtub, settling against the back of it.

"You're not going to join me?" she asked.

"Not this time. I'll be right back. I need to set dessert up." he said.

"Okay." she beamed.

"And when I get back I'll give you a massage. Then you're getting out and I'm going to enjoy my dessert." he said.

"Do I get dessert?" she asked.

"There's cheesecake in the fridge downstairs. This particular dessert is just for me." he said licking his lips in carnal appreciation.

"I can't wait." she said smirking at him.

"I'll be right back." he said flashing out of the room. She relaxed in the tub for a few minutes before Damon returned. He had removed his shirt and she ogled his bare chest until he came to kneel behind the freestanding tub so he could massage her shoulders. He rubbed some scented massage oil into his hands and started to work her knotted muscles.

"So tense." he said as he worked through the knots.

"So much stress the past week while you were gone." she said.

"Its all done now. I'm home now." he promised as he continued working through her muscles. She moaned and dropped her head forward so he could get the back of her neck and shoulders. She felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck and she shivered in anticipation. How did something as innocent as a back massage turn her on? Oh yeah, it was probably because it was Damon Salvatore giving it to her.

"Does that feel better now?" he asked softly.

"Much. Am I done in here?" she asked.

"That's up to you now." he told her.

"I'm done in here. I want you to enjoy your dessert. Please tell me you're as affected as I am right now?" she asked hopefully.  
>"Feel." he said taking her hand and pressing it to the bulge in his pants.<p>

"So you're not immune to me?" she asked.

"Definitely not. You have felt how hard I get around you." he told her as she stood up. He wrapped a towel around her and gently patted her dry so she wasn't dripping.

"Come with me." he said taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. Her face lit up like Christmas morning when she saw the whipped cream, chocolate sauce and the jar of maraschino cherries on the nightstand.

"Is this all for me?" she asked.

"Sort of. It's all going on you. It's for me." he said taking her to the bed and making her sit on it. "Lay down." he instructed. She did as he said and laid on the bed.

"Would you prefer handcuffs or silk ties to hold you to the bed?" he asked.

"You're tying me to the bed?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yep. I need you still if I'm going to pleasure you like this. So what will it be?" he asked.

"Ties. Last time you used cuffs on me, they cut into my wrist because I was moving too much." she said.

"Sounds good to me." he said tying the ties around both her wrists and her ankles. She was laying spread out on his bed, and he felt himself harden even more. He took the can of whipped cream and sprayed aimlessly all over her body, coating her nipples and all the way down her stomach. He paid careful attention to coating every inch of her pussy. She bit her lip to keep from moaning at this.

"Mmm you already look so tasty." he said before spraying some whipped cream into his mouth. She licked her lips and he bent down to kiss her, transferring some of the cream into her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly.

"Does that taste as good as my cream does?" he asked suggestively.

"Not quite. That is sweeter, but I'm more into the salty ones." she said smirking. He raised his eyebrows and grabbed the chocolate sauce from the end table. He squirted that in the same pattern as he did the whipped cream, paying special attention to her nipples and pussy again. She looked her delicious, but he wasn't done yet.

"Just maraschino cherries left." he told her as he opened the jar and placed one on each of her nipples in the whipped cream, and one in the cream over her clit. He then placed one right in her opening. He couldn't wait to eat that one coated in her juices. He took one final one and placed it in his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her, transferring the cherry into her mouth. She chewed the cheery. It tasted of cherry and Damon, a mouthwatering combination.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded her head eagerly as he kissed her lips once more. He shoved his tongue between her lips and duelled with hers. He was careful not to touch his dessert with any part of his body, not wanting to disrupt his work of art. Elena desperately wanted to rub her thighs together to create friction, but she couldn't. She needed something. Now. He kissed down her neck, sucking and biting as he went. His cock was painfully hard in his pants. He went down to her nipples and took one in his mouth, taking the cherry into his mouth and eating it. He licked and sucked all the sticky confection off her needy breasts. She moaned and he moved to the other nipple sucking and nibbling. He cleaned all the whipped cream and chocolate off her breasts before licking at the trail going down her body. When he came to her belly button he dipped his tongue inside and cleaned out the whipped cream. She was positively trembling underneath him and he revelled in the power he had over her body. When he got to her pussy he dove right in, sucking and licking at her needy flesh. She screamed and moaned and attempted to grind her hips into his face. Using his tongue he managed to get the cherry out of her and chewed it. It tasted of Elena and cherry, the taste was beyond exquisite.

"Please. Please baby. I need to cum." she begged.

"Just wait. I'm not ready for you to cum yet." he said.

"Can I make you cum?" she asked.

"How?" he wondered. He had no intention on untying her until he was done with her.

"You can spray yourself with whipped cream and them fuck my throat. Then I get to have some of this erotic dessert and you get to cum down my throat. I know you like that." she offered.

"Okay." he said taking off his pants. He took the can of whipped cream and sprayed his entire length in the cold cream. When he was covered he climbed onto the bed and straddled the bed. She opened her mouth as wide as it would go, and he slid his whipped cream covered dick into her mouth. He nearly shouted when he felt her lips close around his dick, and he decided this was probably wise. His rebound period was legendary, and he knew if he didn't cum now, the sex would be far too short for either of them. He started flexing his hips gently not wanting to hurt her, by fucking her throat roughly. She sucked and licked every little bit of whipped cream off him. When he came, he exploded down her throat, his cum mixing with the whipped cream in her mouth.

"Yummy. Now will you fuck me?" she asked.

"Definitely." he said as his dick already started responding. This girl was heaven for his libido, he was always ready to go for her. He kissed her as he shifted his lower body down. He took hold of his base as he guided himself to her entrance. He plunged in without warning and started moving. He wanted to make her cum at least twice before he came. She screamed and moaned as he fucked her. She ached to grab onto his hair or his back of anything, but she couldn't so she just clenched her fists as he fucked her. When she exploded around him, he kept going. This was ruthless, this was fucking and it was incredible.

"Oh please. I can't take another one." she said when she felt herself quickening again.

"Yes you can." he told her. She was sure another orgasm would kill her, but it would be an amazing death.

"Just before he let go, she erupted once more and he came a couple thrusts later inside her. Their combined juices leaked down her legs, her body not able to hold it all.

"Wow. I should leave for a week more often." he said.

"No. You shouldn't. I can't feel my legs." she said.

"Good. So how would you feel about some cheesecake right about now? I'll even go get it for you." he offered.


	58. Travelled

This is for Panora4787 for her prompt of getting them to travel somewhere and have Elena seduce him. I hope you like it. It's not my best, I'm not sure what it is, but there is something about it I dont really like. Not quite sure what it is. Let me know what you think, and any prompts you might have. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going? You offered me a road trip. And I accepted. So where are we going?" he demanded.<p>

"We are going to the mountains." she said.

"Colorado?" he asked.

"Nope. BC. We're going to Cranbrook." she said.

"Why?" he asked confused as to why she'd want to take a road trip to Canada.

"My cousin is getting married, and I want to be there." she said.

"And you think you should take me with?" he asked.

"I'm scared to death to drive in the mountains." she said.

"You'll still come right?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah. I'll be there. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Right now. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you. I already turned my cousin down to stay at her house, and booked us a room in a hotel." she said.

"I like the way you think." Damon said smirking.

"It was more for my cousins well being. She could possibly have a heart attack if she heard us fuck." Elena said. Damon laughed and took her duffel bag out of her hand.  
>"Let's go." he said escorting her out to the car. Elena climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Damon into the drivers seat.<p>

"I am not driving through the night up there." he told her.

"I know. I wanted to take our time and get there safely. Her wedding isn't until Saturday." she said. Damon started up the car and peeled out of the driveway, heading to the highway out of town.

"So how did some of your family relocate all the way up there?" he asked.

"It's my dads sisters daughter that's getting married. My aunt moved up to Canada in the eighties when she met her husband. Annie was born up there." Elena said.

"I assume you don't see her often?" Damon asked.

"Rarely. Only when dad used to take us up there and at their funeral. I told her I was coming but Jeremy couldn't make it." Elena said.

"Did you tell her that I was coming?" he asked.

"Annie is very excitable, and I wasn't sure if you were or not yet. So no. I'll introduce you when we get there." Elena promised.

"Do you want to get hotel rooms on the way or just sleep in the car?" he asked.

"Car is fine. We have over 3000 kilometres to get through before Saturday." she said.

"Easy. We'll be there Friday." Damon said. Elena nodded happily. She knew he was the best man to drive her there. His vampire reflexes would make driving through the mountains easy. And his ability to compel his way out of speeding tickets was a plus too. They drove in silence for the most part, holding hands on the middle seat and listening to the radio. The silence wasn't awkward either, it was a comfortable silence. After being together for so long they didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter.

"Are you happy you came with me?" she asked him the further away they got from Virginia. They had been driving for hours already.

"I am. I'm happy no matter where we are." he said kissing her hand. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll drive until I cant anymore. You should sleep. It is a long drive we'll trade for a couple hours after you've slept. I need considerably less sleep than you do." Damon suggested.

"Sounds good." Elena agreed closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly.

A few hours later when Elena woke up Damon pulled the car over.

"I'll wake up in a couple hours." Damon said yawning. Elena nodded and slid over the console into the drivers seat. She was impressed that he was letting her drive his car. When it was clear she merged back into the traffic and continued there journey north.

When Friday came around Elena was sleeping against Damon's arm again.

"Baby, we're at the border." Damon said.

"Oh right. Passport." Elena said fishing it out of her purse.

"You didn't need that. I was just going to compel him." Damon scoffed.

"I like not breaking the law." she quipped. He smiled as they drove into the inspection booth.

"Good morning. Passports." the Canadian customs officer stated. Elena handed him hers, and he stared at Damon waiting for his.

"You are going to forget about passports and just let us go." he said.

"Here you go miss. Have a great trip." he said opening the door and letting them out.

"Ugh." Elena said.

"We're heading into the mountains. Do you want to watch?" he asked.  
>"Yes." she said softening towards him already. She hated it when he compelled innocent people, but she decided it was better than him not being allowed in the country. "It's so beautiful up here." Elena said.<p>

"You know we could have saved so much time and gas and just flown up here. But this scenery is almost worth it all." he said.

"That's why I wanted to drive. It's so beautiful up here." she said as they climbed the mountain.

"Why I still have cell reception I'm going to call my cousin and let her know we're here." Elena said pulling out her phone. She rested her free hand on his thigh and subtly stroked up the inside of it. He looked at her pointedly but she ignored it as she talked on the phone to her cousin. He could hear the high pitched voice of her cousin, and could hear the excitement in her voice. Elena smiled and told Annie that they would be there soon.

"I would move your hand if you want to make it to that wedding alive. I would walk away if we drove off this mountain. You wouldn't." he muttered.

"Sorry." she said placing her hand back on his lap. He took her hand and held it tightly. He kissed the back of it and held it until they descended the mountain as they went into the town of Cranbrook.

"It's more beautiful than I remember." Elena said.

"Where do I go?" he asked.

"Turn left up there. We're heading to her house for lunch." she said.

"I need to feed." Damon said.

"Oh. Are you okay for a while?" she asked.

"I can probably survive for a while." he said grimly. He could feel the acute need for blood.

"Why don't you pull over and feed from me? Its okay." she said.

"I'll just take what I need." he said.

"I know. You bite during sex all the time. Just think of it like that. But don't at the same time. We don't have time to fuck, we're supposed to be at my cousins house in 10 minutes." Elena said. He pulled into an abandoned parking lot and kissed her quickly before moving down to her neck. He raised the blood to the surface by sucking and licking at her for a minute before piercing the pliant flesh. He drank deeply and Elena moaned. When he had taken enough he pulled away and licked the wound. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She drank eagerly and the wounds closed up.

"I'm always amazed at how quickly I heal up." Elena said.

"It's the magical qualities of vampire blood." Damon quipped. Elena laughed and he started up the car and followed the directions Elena gave him to her cousins house. When they pulled up outside, Elena got out and waited for Damon.

"Lets go." she said taking his hand. She rang the doorbell and an obviously excited blonde opened the door.  
>"LENA!" she squealed and pulled Elena into her embrace.<p>

"Oh hey Annie." Elena said taken aback by her attack.

"Oh Lena, how are you? We don't see each other near enough. Is this your boyfriend? He is hot? What happened to Steven, or whatever his name was? Or is this Steven?" she asked not giving Elena anytime to answer the questions.

"I'm great. Wonderful actually. Yes this is my boyfriend and no its not Stefan. His name was Stefan, not Steven. This is Stefan's brother, Damon." she said answering her questions.

"So you moved on from brother to brother? How... wild." she said her green eyes glinting.

"I guess so. Annie this is Damon. Damon this is Annie." she said finally introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you. Come on in, lunch was just served." Annie said letting them into the house.

"She seems eager." Damon whispered as they walked behind her into the living room.

"Let's just say there is a reason I only see her once in a while. After this I'll be good for a few more years." Elena said as she sat down at the table. Damon took the seat next to her.

"Elena. It's so good to see you. I'm so happy you could be here for the wedding tomorrow." Annie's mom said.

"Me too." Elena said.

"You know there is plenty of room for you and your boyfriend here. You're more than welcome to stay." she said.

"Oh we're fine at the Days Inn." Elena stated.  
>"if you're sure." she said. While they ate Elena laid her free hand on Damon's thigh and ran her finger down the inside of his thigh.<p>

"Elena." he whispered.

"What?" she asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"You know what." he whispered. She smirked and took a sip of the wine that was poured for lunch. She moved her hand up and placed it directly on his package and his eyes widened.

"Elena." he stated again.

"Hmm?" she asked looking at him innocently. He watched her from the corner of his eye and seen her bring a pickle up to her lips. His eyebrows puckered as he watched her eat the pickle, sucking all the juice from it. Anyone else would have seen the act as innocent, but Damon knew differently. He knew what she was up to, and damn it, it was working.

"I thought you hated pickles." he groaned out quietly.

"I do. But these ones aren't half bad." she said smirking widely at him. She knew just what she was doing. Evil minx.

"I'm sure they aren't." he said as her hand squeezed him through his pants. He took deep steadying breaths as she played with him. No one else had any idea of what they were up to. He brought his free hand over to lay on her lap. Two could play this game. She glared at him and put his hand back on his own lap and minutely shook her head no. He glared at her and nearly gasped when she undid his pants and slipped her hand inside cupping his bare dick. He was painfully hard in his pants and her hand. All the while she fondled him, she kept up a steady stream of wedding talk with the other women at the table. He saw who he was sure was the groom lean over and kiss Annie's cheek. She beamed at him.

"Elena. What are you trying to do?" he ground out.  
>"I think I accomplished what I wanted to." she said pulling her hand out and zipping his pants back up. He bit back an expletive as he tried to calm himself back down.<p>

"I'm going to get you for that." he said.

"I had hoped you would." she smirked at him.

The next morning Damon woke up irritable. Even after they had got back to the hotel last night she wouldn't let him touch her. She seemed intent on torturing him. He could have stayed home for all the good this was doing him.

"Morning baby. I bought breakfast." she said putting a tray of food down on the table.

"All I want is to fuck you. You left me with a case of blue balls and I hate it. I had to masturbate last night for pleasure because you were "tired"" he said grumpily.

"Come on you big grump." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"What time is this wedding?" he asked.

"Couple hours. Annie wanted a morning wedding, afternoon reception so they could run off to the honeymoon tonight." Elena explained.

"Good. Then we can head home tonight too." Damon suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Don't worry, I am going to let you fuck me today. I promise." she said.

"You'd better." he warned her. Elena grinned and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the wedding. When they were both ready they went to the park where she was getting ready and took their seats. The moment the wedding started Elena snuck her hand into his lap again. In seconds she was in his pants stroking him off as she watched her cousin get married. He stayed quiet not wanting to give his discomfort away. Elena kept his hands where they were by holding on to them. It was clear that she didn't want his hand anywhere near her. When the wedding march started up again Elena freed her hand and zipped him up again.  
>"I hate you." he whispered in her ear.<p>

"I bet your car is looking extremely friendly right now." she smirked.

"Did you bring me here to torture me?" he demanded.

"Not exactly. I did want your company and driving experience too." she said smirking. The reception started immediately and about halfway through Elena took Damon to his car.

"Come. I want you to take me now. There was far too much sweetness here tonight for me, and I need to be fucked." she told him.

"You're lucky I'm even speaking to you right now. And you're lucky I need sex more than you do." he said opening the door and sliding the seat as far forward as he could. She climbed in and pulled her dress up and her panties off. He climbed in and slammed the door before releasing himself without even taking off his pants.

"This is going to be hard and its going to be rough." he told her.

"Good. That's what I was hoping for." she said. He thrust into her hard and fast and she screamed out. He loved it when she screamed during sex. She was not afraid of telling him exactly how she liked it. He pulled her up so he could sit down putting her on top. She slammed her body into his repeatedly feeling herself quicken.

"I'm going to cum. Oh God." she said when she felt her orgasm start.

"Fuck." he groaned as he felt her orgasm hit and her walls clench around his length. Hers signalled his and he fell into oblivion with her.

"Are you ready to party now?" Elena asked.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess home sounds much better right now." Elena agreed.

"Alright. You go say goodbye to the bride and groom I'll wait here." he aid.

"Deal. So would you come with me on another trip again?" she asked.

"In a second."


	59. Melody

This is for princessrae91285 for requesting a "Pretty Woman" esque piano scene. So here we go, the Pretty Woman piano scene, -which for the record I have never seen before, may have to watch it now. - with my own DE twist. It wouldnt be DE without some angst. I hope you all enjoy this one, from a personal standpoint this one is probably in my top 5 for my favourite ones I've written. I hope you feel the same way about it. Let me know what you think and pass on any prompt ideas you may have. Next up... their first time having sex after her transition. A whopping 3 people requested the same prompt. Whew... Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to the sound of the melancholic notes from downstairs and the coldness of the other side of the bed. Opening her eyes she saw that Damon's side of the bed was empty and that he hadn't been there in a while. His pillow was cool. She knew he had been stressed out lately because of the Klaus drama, but she thought that maybe they had worked all that tension out. Hearing the sad chords coming from downstairs, she knew that wasn't true. Reluctantly she pulled herself out of bed and tied her silk robe around her body. She yawned and left the room.<p>

Damon ran his hand through his hair before picking up on the melody he had started playing a few hours ago. He couldn't sleep. With everything going on inside his head, sleep was a futile attempt. Klaus was angry. Stefan was unhinged. Damon had no idea how to deal with any of it. Stefan was pissed because Elena had fallen for Damon while he was away, he seen it as some sort of obscure betrayal. Klaus was unpredictable. It made Damon feel uneasy to not be in control. And then there was what Elena had said in her sleep. When he got out of bed earlier, he had made sure that Elena was fast asleep. She needed her sleep. Her life was far too stressful, she should have the most time possible to just be a normal person. Normal people slept. Normal people made love with their boyfriends before going to sleep. He could give her that. She wanted to help him get past all this shit, but he wouldn't be over it, until it was over. When he finished that song he went right into another. The piano was one of those few things he ever got from his mother before she died, aside from the love that only a mother can give her son. She taught him to play the piano and he found that it calmed him in a certifiable way. He shut off his senses and played. He couldn't hear anything but the notes coming from his fingertips. He knew it was dangerous, but he knew he would hear danger before anything actually happened. He needed a little while to escape from his world. Escape from his reality. A reality in which the only silver lining was in a human girl that seemed to make everything better.

She silently walked into the room and seen him at the piano playing the most beautiful music she had ever heard. His back was to her and she could see the muscles flex as he played. She didn't want to disturb him but she knew by the kind of music he was playing, there was something bothering him. She could guess what it was, knowing him. Knowing that the only thing that stressed him out to this extent was her safety. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He jumped like he hadn't known she was there.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asked pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"I was lost in my own world there for a minute. Did I wake you?" he asked softly reaching up to hold her hands.

"I woke up because you weren't there with me. I always sleep better when you're beside me." she said softly.

"I do too, its just there was so much shit up in my head tonight. I couldn't fall asleep. I thought maybe I could play it out." he said honestly.

"Klaus isn't here right now and neither is Stefan. We're okay right now. What were you playing?" she asked.

"Something I made up." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It was beautiful. I love it even more now knowing that it came out of here." she said tapping his head. "And here." she said laying her hand over his faintly beating heart.  
>"You always know the right things to say." he sighed.<p>

"Do I? What's on your mind?" she asked sitting next to him on the bench. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Everything." he said.  
>"Talk to me." she insisted kissing his arm once more.<p>

"I'm worried about Klaus. It would kill me if he did something to you. For the first time in a century and a half, I have something to live for. And Klaus is hell bent on taking that away from me. Taking you away from me. I have to be vigilant and protective of you, and it causes so much tension. You hate it when I don't let you do things, or always save you when you don't want to be saved. But I have to do it. I can't lose you Elena." he said passionately. His blue eyes sparkled with the intensity of what he was feeling.

"Damon, my entire life is danger. Sometimes we just need to sit back and relax. Enjoy the time while we have it. The danger is not going to go away until Klaus is gone. And as of right now we have no idea on how to go about ridding the world of Klaus. So the danger is going to be a very real part of our life until then. You can't always worry. There are many people that care for me and want to keep me alive. It doesn't fall squarely on your shoulders." she told him.

"I know, but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you because I took a moment off. If it was my fault that Klaus got to you, I would walk out into the sunlight and let the sun take me. I would probably do that even if it wasn't my fault." he mused.

"Damon, don't talk like that. I don't want to imagine a world where you do not exist. It's taken me so long to get to this place where my love for you isn't a burden." she said.

"I'm glad you got here." he told her holding her hand where it rested on his shoulder.

"I am too. Was that all that was bothering you?" she asked.

"No." he answered deciding on honesty.  
>"What else is on your mind?" she asked.<p>

"Stefan." he answered tentatively.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked cautiously. Stefan always caused a fight between them. Damon never understood how Elena could have gone from being so in love with Stefan, to loving him. He says its impossible to just lose feelings as intense as those. She told him the exact same thing each time he went to that argument.

"What if Stefan comes back normal? We both know hes improving each day. He's back on bunny blood, and he's mellowing out. What will happen if he comes back as the man you once loved. Or maybe still do love somewhere inside where you're hiding behind your feelings for me." he asked, vulnerability clear in his voice

"Damon, we've had this conversation before." she sighed.

"I know. But I can't help this nagging feeling inside me that says you will up and leave when he comes back. "It will always be Stefan." Remember that? I hate feeling vulnerable like this. I hate thinking that you might be more like Katherine than we ever thought. Not in the bitchiness and the general sluttiness, but in the fact that like her you will inevitably choose Stefan." he said.

"I will not inevitably choose Stefan. There is no inevitable about it. I think the only inevitable thing in my life was choosing you." she said trying to placate him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're always there. Unlike everyone in my life, its always you who is there. You've been the one to save my life on countless occasions. All those times, and all the other things you've done for me, and the way you love me unconditionally, even though I argue and I never returned your love. All of those are why I wake up next to you in the morning. And why I go to sleep beside you each night. It's why its your blue eyes that tell me the world is safe and that it is okay for me to love. For me to act my age and be young and in love. Its quite a heady feeling Damon. Stefan never gave me that. That freedom and that safety I've only ever found in you, and I love you for giving it to me." she said.

"So you're not just going to crawl back into Stefan's bed when he comes back from his latest relapse?" he clarified. He hated feeling this sort of vulnerability, he hated seeming weak. Especially in front of the woman he vowed to protect. He couldn't protect her if he was weak.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you? Not him. Besides your bed is bigger and more comfortable anyways." she said smiling. She was rewarded with an all too brief smile before the tension returned to his eyes and body.

"What else is on your mind?" she asked. She realized just how much he was carrying around with him. At least now she hoped he could let the Stefan issue go to rest. She was not running back to him, and she was not going to fall back in love with him. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Just something you said in your sleep tonight." he said.

"If I said "I love you" you already knew that. I tell you all the time. It shouldn't freak you out." she said touching his arm.

"No. It's just tonight I realized you and I have no future together." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You want a family Elena. I can't give you that." he said speaking quickly.  
>"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed.<p>

"You said in your sleep tonight that you couldn't wait to have a family. That it was all you ever dreamed of." he told her staring at her.

"Damon, maybe at some point I wanted that. But not anymore. It's not probable when the man I fell in love with isn't even really human." she said.

"You want children, and I can't give you them. Basically you're wasting your time being with me." he said darkly.

"So what would you propose I do Damon?" she demanded. She was annoyed with how he thought so little of himself when it came to her love. He didn't think he deserved her and the thought drove her mad. And he always put her latent desires ahead of what he wanted most out of the world.

"I think you should run. You could leave Mystic Falls and find somewhere to live. You could meet a nice human boy and get married. Have a family like you always dreamed." he said.  
>"What about Klaus? You want me to live like Katherine and run for the next couple decades? What if Klaus showed up at my house and killed my family? What then?" she asked annoyed at this conversation.<p>

"Fine. We can destroy Klaus and then you can get out of this town tainted with so many bad memories, fall in love with a human boy, get married and have a family. You'll have everything you ever dreamed of." he said.  
>"But then what if I wake up one morning and regret everything that I have because it wasn't with you? What if I realize that I'm not in love with my husband and I never was? It's not fair to him and its not fair to me, it's definitely not fair to the children. Say I had a little girl and I sat her down when she was a little older, telling her that mommy isn't in love with daddy. Mommy is in love with a man from her home town. A man that couldn't give her children so she left him and got married. And there hasn't been a day that she hasn't regretted it. Damon, don't you see that none of it makes a difference without you. I love you more than any potential to have a child, more than any man on the entire planet. I love you enough to even consider one day becoming like you. One day when I'm a little older and everything is safe so there's nothing to run from. I want to be with you for an eternity Damon." she whispered.<p>

"That was some speech." he said running a hand through his hair.

"When are you finally going to realize that I chose you? I didn't choose you for a couple years or a few months, I chose you for an eternity." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I've spent my entire existence since I was born in 1840 never being the chosen one. It was always Stefan. Forgive me if it takes some getting used to." he said softly.

"I'm trying to give you time. But you have to know just how much I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You consume me." she said. He was quiet, pensive for a few moments before he turned to her.

"Okay. I'll let it all go. I'm sorry." he said smiling at her.

"Okay. Will you play something for me?" she asked him.

"Here give me your hands. You can play something." he said taking her hands in his and guiding them over the keys. She smiled softly to herself as under his expert guidance she played an unrecognizable string of notes that sounded beautiful. She turned her head to kiss him, he kissed her back while he continued to guide her hands over the keys. Her tongue snuck into his mouth to play with his and suddenly the kiss got hotter and more torrid. He stopped their playing and pulled her by the waist so she was sitting in his lap. His hand moved down her chest and over her breasts feeling her nipples poke into his hand through the soft silk of her robe.

"Nothing on underneath? Naughty Elena." he said with a smirk on his face as he lifted her up, laying her flat on the piano. Her feet hit the keys making the piano sound through the room.

"On the piano?" she asked.

"Yep. Miss Gilbert, we're going to make beautiful music together." he said cheekily as he untied her robe exposing her breasts and moist pussy. He devoured her mouth as his hands worked her nipples before continuing their journey down. His lips followed his hands as he kissed along the same trail that they took. When he got to his destination he pressed a soft kiss to her clit before moving back up her body. He was incredibly hard in his black drawstring pyjama pants. He wanted her so bad especially after their intense conversation.

"I want you Elena." he said.

"I want you too, so bad." she told him. He kissed back up her throat and reconnected their lips together. She groaned as his tongue snuck in to play with hers. He was firmly in control and she had no qualms about that. He rent down and pushed his pants down enough to free his erection. Her legs were wide enough so he could stand in between them giving him the perfect access to her wet core.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Her feet pressed into the keys of the piano in response and he plunged into the hilt inside her. Her feet attacked the keys again as he moved inside her. His hands caressed the skin of her upper body while he thrust into her steadily. He was really making love to her here, this was not fucking. He was so soft and tender but it was having a remarkable effect on her body.

"Damon..." she moaned not sure what she wanted. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay like this or switch it up and fuck her hard.

"I need it like this." he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes as he moved within her. The pace was so delicious it was sending tingles everywhere.

"I'm close." she said as she pressed into the keys once again.

"Me too." he said sneaking his hands in between her thighs to rub her clit. He wanted them to cum at the same time. After a few more thrusts they free fell into an intense climax together. He leaned over her and kissed her as their climaxes ripped through them. He spilled inside her and her juices coated his length as he still moved slowly inside her. When their heavy breathing subsided he smiling at her.

"Are you ready for bed now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Only if you promise to hold me tonight and not disappear back to your piano." she said.

"I promise." he vowed as he pulled his pants back up and picked her up in his arms. He tied the robe that he never actually removed around her carrying her up to their room.


	60. Remembered

I hope you all enjoy this. This is for graci1313, KlarolinexDelenaxx, and Patt. I hope I do it justice. This is another one that I think turned out really well. Next up a two parter Halloween wedding written for DamonsGirl1864.

* * *

><p>The light burned her eyes and she knew just what was happening. She knew exactly what happened. She remembered talking to Damon on the phone and telling him that she was going back to Mystic Falls. Back to Stefan. She remembered telling him that she regardless of the feelings she had for him, she never unfell for Stefan. She remembered seeing Rebekah on the side of the road and Matt swerving, causing them to drive off of Wickery Bridge. She remembered making Stefan save Matt. Then she remembered nothing until she woke up in the hospital. She knew what must have happened. She must have gotten vampire blood in her system and now she's in transition. Now she just needs to make a decision. Knowing that she couldn't leave Jeremy with no one to take care of him, she knew she had to drink. She had to take a humans life source. Willingly of course. On that cue Stefan and Jeremy came in.<br>"Jeremy's willing if you want it." Stefan said softly, sitting at her bedside and taking her hand.  
>"I've thought a lot about it. And I know I can't leave you alone Jeremy. If this is what I have to become to protect you, that's what I'll do." she said softly, resigned to her fate to become a vampire.<p>

"I don't want you to become like this because its what you feel you have to do for me. If you want to become a vampire it has to be for you." Jeremy said stiffly. It was clear that he had been crying. The news of his sisters death probably destroyed him.

"I'll do it because I don't want to be dead for real. There is so much I still want in this world." she said softly.

"Okay. Uh how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Here. Cut your wrist with this. She'll drink the blood and I'll give you mine to heal you. Sound good?" Stefan suggested as he handed Jeremy a knife.

"Okay." Jeremy stated softly as he brought the knife up the length of his wrist and brought the gash over to his sister. Elena looked at it disgustedly and questioned her decision.

"You have to do it Elena. If you don't you'll die. It won't take long." Stefan warned her. She nodded resigned and took the bite into her mouth. She drank it and was repulsed by the coppery flavour of the blood. But after a few gulps the taste improved. It still didn't taste good but her body recognized it as something it needed. She felt her features change and she felt her fangs drop down from her gums. It hurt at first, the fangs tearing through her gums, and they felt weird in her mouth. She knew it would be something she would struggle to get used to.

"You've had enough. Stop." Stefan urged gently. She couldn't pull herself away from the bleeding gash.

"Elena. You've had enough. Stop." Stefan urged more forcefully this time. She continued to drink. This time Stefan forcefully pulled Jeremy away from her and quickly tore into his wrist offering it to him. Jeremy had paled considerably and Elena took a fearful step back thinking she possibly hurt her brother.

"He'll be fine. You just took too much. You're still young, it'll take some time before you're stable. I'll take care of you." he said opening his arms. She willingly went into his arms and let herself go. She let the tears and the anguish out as she cried.

A couple days later Elena woke up at the boarding house in Stefan's bed. When she opened her eyes she saw a glass of blood on the bedside table. Damon had won the argument about her diet. Stefan had been insistent on her starting an animal diet like he used to have, until Damon brought up how unhinged Stefan was. The more Stefan thought about it, the more he realized Damon was right. He didn't want Elena to go through the relapses and the ripper binges. She should learn to control her appetite immediately. It was safer for everyone involved. She sipped the blood and felt her fangs drop. She was still having a hard time getting used to the fangs. She's analyzed them in mirrors, she's ran her fingers over the sharp points making her bleed. She was just grasping what kind of weapon they could be if she chose to go that route. She knew that as a vampire she had several weapons at her disposal. She had her fangs that could tear into the flesh, she had her speed and agility. She also had her superhuman strength. She also had compulsion. One of those powers she couldn't bring herself to try. She didn't want to take someone's mind and make them believe whatever she said. She didn't want to take advantage of a person like that. Didn't want to invade their mind and take their memories or their thoughts. She didn't know what kind of vampire would do something like that. She knew that compulsion also helped a lot of situations as well. It made people not be afraid when something was happened. Hell, compulsion helped Jeremy once upon a time. She still couldn't bring herself to use that particular power. She sat up more and wondered just where Stefan was. He usually had a sense of when she was having one of these moments when she was over thinking things and he always made sure he was there to help her through them. She didn't know she had with Stefan at the moment. She didn't feel the same way for him as she did before. She loved him devotedly when she was human, but now it almost seemed like she unfell for him the moment she became a vampire. She didn't feel the same passion for him anymore, no matter how badly she was trying.

"You're awake. How did you sleep?" Stefan asked coming into the room and shutting it behind him. He walked over and kissed her quickly. She kissed him back gently trying to get those old feelings back.  
>"I slept fine." she said.<p>

"That's good. It's getting easier isn't it?" he asked sitting down beside her in the bed.

"It's starting to. It's not as overwhelming as it was when I first woke up." she admitted.

"That's good. Hey, I just wanted you to know that I love you Elena." he said.

"I know. I love you too." she said even though she wasn't entirely sure she meant it. She hoped she could just force herself to fall back in love with him. Stefan was still the safest and best choice for her. The only choice. He smiled and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"OK, I shouldn't have said that." she said after a minute. She was sick of lying to herself, and she was sick of lying to him.

"You shouldn't have said what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have said "I love you." Everything is so crazy right now. I don't know how I feel about anything anymore. It was so simple when I was human. I met you at a time when I needed you so bad. But I've moved past that..." she said before trailing off. Her mind flashed back, it was almost as if a memory randomly popped up in her head. Although she remembered this night, she didn't remember what was happening.

**Flashback**

"_Nice pj's." Damon said when she came out of the bathroom ready for bed that night._

"_I'm tired Damon." she said._

"_I brought you this." he said holding up up necklace. _

"_I thought that was gone. Thank you." she said reaching for the necklace, but Damon pulled it away._

"_Please give it back." she asked. _

"_I have to say something." he told her. _

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she asked._

"_Because what I'm about to say is probably going to be the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon confessed. _

"_Damon don't go there." Elena warned._

"_I just have to say it once." Damon said. "I just need you to hear it. I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." he said tears springing to his eyes._

"_Why you can't know this, I don't deserve you. But my brother does. God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he compelled her to forget. _

"Elena what were you saying? Elena are you okay?" Stefan asked worried. She snapped out of her trance and felt a tidal wave of intense anger rush through her.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something that was taken away from me." she muttered angrily.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we need to talk." Stefan said.

"I know and we will. I won't let this memory change anything." she said just before another memory hit her like a ton of bricks.

**Flashback**

_She was walking away from a party on the night of the accident. She was walking down the road talking to Bonnie on the phone when Damon appeared standing before her. _

"_Katherine." he said almost reverently._

"_Um... no. I'm Elena." she said slightly confused as she looked around her. _

"_Oh... you just look. I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." he said introducing himself and taking a couple steps towards her._

"_Not to be rude or anything Damon, but its kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." she said taking a couple steps towards him, although she knew she ought to be frightened. _

"_You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." he told her. _

"_It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." she said shrugging. "I got in a fight with my boyfriend." she admitted. _

"_About what? May I ask?" he inquired. _

"_Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out." Elena said. _

"_You don't want it?" he asked._

"_I don't know what I want." she admitted. _

"_Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." he told her. _

"_What? Mysterious stranger that has all the answers." she said smiling at him.  
>"Let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." he said shrugging.<em>

"_So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" she asked unable to stop smiling._

"_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger." he told her certainly. She smiled impressed at his perceptiveness, he knee exactly what she wanted. _

"_So what do you want?" she asked. He seemed at a loss for words when Elena heard the horn honk as the car came around the corner. _

"_It's my parents." she said. He locked his gaze on her " I want you to get everything you're looking for. For right now I want you to forget this ever happened. Cant have people knowing I'm in town yet. Night Elena." Then he disappeared from her sight. _

When Elena came back again, she was floored at this recent realization.

"Elena, what the hell was that?" Stefan asked.

"Where is your brother? We need to talk." she said.

"Why? We need to talk about your feelings." he said worried about her.  
>"Oh. Well right now my feelings are aiming towards violence to your brother. I have to go." she said standing up in her flannel pyjamas and walking towards the door.<p>

"What did he do?" Stefan asked wearily.  
>"Well let's just say you already know that when you die, compulsion is broke. Lets just say the stupid ass has compelled me a few times. And one of the things he compelled me to forget may have changed my entire life." she said pacing the floor angrily.<p>

"Elena. Sit down, take a breather and explain this to me." he insisted.

"you know when I got kidnapped by Rose? The night you and him saved me from them, he brought me my necklace back. And told me he loved me, he then compelled me to forget it." she said.

"What else?" Stefan asked knowing there were two times.

"He met met me the night of my parents accident. He compelled me to forget that." she said dropping her gaze.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked wearily.  
>"For us, I don't know. For Damon, it means hes about to get his ass chewed out for lying to me. Stefan the reason I gave him for me staying with you was because I met you first. He never corrected me. He never told me the truth." she said running her hands through her hair.<p>

"Do you want to be with him?" Stefan asked carefully.  
>"At the moment no. But I would be lying if I didn't feel something for him. But right now that something is an immense amount of anger towards him." she said crossing her arms.<p>

"Then you need to deal with these feelings whatever they may be. We cant move forward until you figure out what you want to be with him." Stefan whispered. They both heard the car door slam and Elena took a deep breath. A couple seconds later they heard the front door open and then slam. This was going to be fun he was clearly in a foul mood too. But she could guarantee that her mood was that much worse than his. They heard him walk into his room and slam the door.

"I have to go deal with this." she said stalking out of the room and marching towards Damon's. She threw open the door without knocking and walked in.

"Nice pj's." he said.

"Don't start with that shit on me Salvatore." she said glaring at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded taken aback at her glare.

"I seem to remember that line from somewhere... where was it now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ah so you remember my compulsion. I was waiting for that." he said dryly.

"Don't start with me Damon. Those were my memories. I should have had the right to keep them. I can't believe you said you loved me that long ago, and I didn't even get to remember it." she screamed at him.

"Keep in mind you were with Stefan then. You were all in love and happy with him. I wasn't going to be the one to fuck that up. I seem to remember that you're with Stefan now too." he yelled right back at her.

"Well your compulsion fucked it up anyways Damon. I am so pissed at you right now." she said running her hands through her hair.

"What else is on your mind?" he asked knowing there was more.

"How about the fact that I met you first. I told you that I chose Stefan because I met him first. I met him at a time when I really needed him. But you stayed silent over the phone. You could have told me then that we met first." she yelled at him.

"Would you have believed me? No you wouldn't. You would have went back to Stefan the same way as you did anyways, and you would then look at me and pity me for the rest of your life. Because I would have been the fucking guy who was willing to lie to you to get you to come to him. I refuse to be pathetic for you Elena." he yelled back at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that we met first. That we hit it off really well. Do you have any idea how shocked I was to remember what happened before my accident? God I'm so mad at you right now." she said.

"You think that I'm not pissed at you too." he stated.

"Why pray tell would you be mad at me?" she asked.

"Maybe the fact that after everything we went through all summer long searching for Stefan. Everything we did. I can still feel that kiss at the motel in Denver. It's crystal clear in my mind. But then the moment Stefan comes back from the fucking brink, you run back into his arms like nothing ever happened between us. And there is nothing I can do because you hold all the fucking cards. You have all the control Elena." he said.

"Damn it Damon." she said before launching herself across the room and kissing him. He kissed her back bewildered at first but soon enough got into it. She had no idea what she was doing but couldn't care less. This felt good and most of all it felt right. Clothes were flying about as he started taking control. He took and took and took, but she kept giving. She tore his shirt from his body tossing the useless shreds to the floor as he backed her against the wall. He ground his growing erection into her core and she moaned into his mouth.

"Christ Damon. I want you to fuck me. Please." she begged.

"Are you sure?" he asked stepping away from her for a moment.

"Yes. God I'm so sure. I need you." she practically begged him.

"I will not have you regretting this. And I certainly will not have you running back to Stefan right after we do this." he said raising his hands in surrender and backing away from her.

"I'm not going back to him. I want to see this through Damon. And I won't regret this. This is my choice." she said.

"What's your choice? One night of sex with me and then you'll run back to Stefan. Even if you say you wont. We both know that it will happen, and I will have one maybe a couple more nights with you and then I'll be left with empty memories." he said sitting down on his bed.

"I'm not running back to him, God-damn it Damon, we broke up tonight. It's not the same anymore. I'm not in love with him." she yelled at him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked sardonically.

"No you stubborn ass I love you. Stefan was a human boyfriend, and I didn't understand that until now. I need more now. There is so much he couldn't do for me anymore. I need you now. I didn't understand how badly I needed you when I was human, but now I do. I need you." she said standing in front of him. Instead of responding he groaned and stood up taking her in his arms. He kissed her passionately and lifted her up laying her on the bed. It was clear he was giving in and giving her what she wanted. He pushed his denim covered erection against her making her moan out loud.

"Please. I need you inside me." Elena begged. Her vampire features came out and her fangs dropped. He looked at her lovingly and kissed the veins under her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." he told her kissing her lips softly.

"Please just love me." she begged him.

"That won't be a problem." he said as he quickly divested himself of his jeans before helping her out of her flannel pyjamas. When she was completely bare for him he crawled back on top of her before kissing her. He slowly sunk inside her and she locked her legs around his waist.

"Please. Move." she begged. He gave her what she wanted and started thrusting in and out of her. "I want to bite you." she stated softly, not sure of how he would react.

"Only if I can return the favour." he told her as he thrust in and out of her repeatedly. She nodded eagerly and sunk her fangs into his neck. She drank eagerly from him while he bit into her neck and drank as their orgasms reached them simultaneously He groaned into her as he pulled away from her neck and watched the wound heal up before his eyes. He half expected the guilt and immense need for her to get away from him to start now, but was surprised when she curled up under the covers and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"What for?" he asked confused by her thank you.

"For giving me what I needed. I needed you, and I finally feel... I don't know... whole." she said trying to find an appropriate word.

"Explain." he urged.

"When I first woke up and after I transitioned I never felt complete. It was like transitioning took a vital part of me away and no matter what I tried, I couldn't find that. I tried being with Stefan. I tried spending time with my friends. It wasn't until tonight with you that I realized it was you I was missing. So thank you." she said kissing his chest.

"You're welcome." he said unsure of what else to say. She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	61. Happy Halloween

I hope you enjoy this. This two parter is for DamonsGirl1864. I hope you enjoy this first part. This was the only way I could think of having them get married on Halloween. Let me know what you think and pass on anymore prompts. Next up the smutty 2nd part of this one. Sorry about the wait. I go on holidays on thursday, but I hope to have a few more chapters done by then and one or more of my other stories.

* * *

><p>"So are we doing this?" Elena asked excitedly after having the exact same conversation with her vampire boyfriend of three years.<p>

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"It is the logical next step. We have been together for three years, and I know I love you." she said shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to show just how excited she was at the possibility.

"The logical step would be to get engaged first." he told her.

"But its not necessary." she said.

"Or telling our friends and family that we intend on doing this." he suggested.

"We can tell them after." she said.

"You know Caroline would completely freak out if you didn't tell her." Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"Damon, if you don't want to get married, we don't have to. It's just we have this conversation every other week, and I know I'm ready to be with you completely. And I don't want or need a big wedding. That dream was dashed when my parents died and my dad wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle. I would be happy with just you and me, at City Hall. Hell I would be fine with elastic band rings if that was all we could get our hands on. It's just I'm running out of excuses why we shouldn't get married." she said.

"I never said I didn't want to. I've wanted to marry you for a long time Miss Gilbert. I just wanted to make sure you weren't rushing into it for all the wrong reasons." he said.

"At least when we tell people that we got married, the first thing they think is not going to be "she's pregnant" since its not exactly possible with you. Which I'm fine with." she assured him.

"True." he said.

"So are we going to go this?" she asked.

"If you're sure its what you want then yes." he said giving in.

"I'm sure. I'm completely in love with you and I don't see that changing ever." she said.

"Well then I guess we're getting married tonight. Lets go find some wedding bands. Since you opted out of getting engaged you don't get a lovely engagement ring." he said taking her hand and pulling her from the house.

"That's fine. I've never really been into the massive diamond ring fad. I'm quite happy with a small band that shows I'm yours." she said.

"Good. All I want is a band that matches yours." he replied.

The couple drove to the jewelry store and walked inside.

"We need two matching wedding bands. Price isn't an issue." he said to the salesperson.

"Sure. What style are you looking for?" the man said beaming.

"Not picky. Just show us some. We need to get to City Hall before it closes." he said.

"Isn't this a bit of an odd day to get married?" the man asked baffled.

"I don't know. Is there something special about today?" Damon asked confused, as Elena looked at him with a similar expression of confusion on her face.

"Uh never mind. How about these ones." he said showing them a platinum set. Elena's band had small diamonds nestled in it, while Damon's was plain.

"Perfect." Damon said looking at Elena for approval. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Now with any luck these rings will fit you, or else I'll have to track down different sizes." he said measuring their fingers. When they were done, and the rings were paid for they left the store and rushed over to City Hall.

"I'm curious as to what he meant about it being an odd day to marry." Elena said.

"I'm not worrying about it. Let's just go get married, so I can take you home and make love to my wife over and over again." he said.

"Alright. I see absolutely nothing wrong with that plan." Elena smirked. When they got to City Hall they walked inside and up to the front desk.

"We need someone who can officiate a marriage. Chop chop." Damon said clapping his hand.

"Ah okay sir. Just let me get one of our justices down here." the girl said picking up the phone and calling one. They sat in the lobby for a few minutes until a middle aged balding man appeared.

"You're wanting to get married I presume?" he asked.

"That would be correct." Damon said standing up.

"Names?" he asked as he started filling out a piece of paper.

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert." Damon said.

"Elena Gilbert? I knew your father. He was a good man. I take it their death is why you're getting married in a City Hall instead of having a big ceremony?" he asked.

"Yeah. And because I can't wait any longer to be his wife." she said.

"You know it is a strange day to be getting married. Any particular reasons you chose this day?" he asked as he filled the date in on a blank on the sheet of paper.

"We just decided that we would get married today. No planning necessary. It's just been a conversation that we keep having and I figure there is no better time than now." Elena said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well love never runs on a schedule. Shall we get going?" he asked, marking the October 31st date onto the license.

"Yes. We want the quick version." Damon said.

"Whatever you want. Do you Damon, take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." Damon said without hesitance.

"Do you Elena, take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" he asked Elena.

"I do." she said sure of her choice.

"Well by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said.

"Finally." Damon said as he swooped in and kissed her. When they broke apart, keeping the kiss tasteful while in public.

"Was that quick enough for you?" the justice asked.

"It was perfect. It was all I wanted." Elena said.

"I'm glad. I always pictured you getting married in a lavish ceremony. But this is good too."

"Thank you. But we should probably head out." Elena said.

"Yes, I suppose you do. Wedding night and all." he said.

"Right. Wedding night." Elena said blushing a deep red colour.

"I'll see you again, Mrs Salvatore. I'm sure your family would be very proud of you." the justice and old family friend said.

"I'm not so sure about that. But it was nice seeing you and thank you for doing this. We better go, we only have a small window of time before someone finds out about what we did." Elena said.

When they left the City Hall, intent on heading right back to the Boarding House, Elena's phone started vibrating in her pocket.

**Elena Marie Gilbert, where the hell are you? You are supposed to be here right now helping me set up.**

"Caroline." Elena said showing him the message.

"Where are you supposed to be right now?" Damon asked.

"'I'll ask." Elena said typing out a response.

"**Where am I supposed to be?" Really Lena. It is the Halloween dance at school. You are supposed to be here helping me set up. It is Halloween, how the hell could you forget that. If you are not here in 15 minutes I am leaving the school and going to the boarding house to kidnap you whether you are currently fucking Damon or not.**

"Wait a second? It's Halloween?" Elena asked. Damon glanced at his phone and raised his eyebrows.

"Well apparently we got married on Halloween. No wonder people were acting so weird." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"So are we going there?" she asked.

"I suppose we'd better. I'd much rather our first time as man and wife not to be interrupted by Caroline Forbes." Damon stated.

"Okay. Lets go. We'll help her set up. Hang out for a while before locking every door and window in the boarding house and spending it all alone with no interruptions." Elena suggested.

"That last part sounds perfect. More perfect than you can imagine." Damon said.

They drove over to the school and walked in. Caroline sensed them the moment they walked in and marched over to them.

"Is sex really more important than helping your friend?" Caroline demanded.

"I honestly forgot, and we weren't having sex." she said.

"You're always having sex. But no matter. We have to get going. Lots of work to do." Caroline said pulling Elena by the hand into the gym. The three walked into the gym and Elena played different scenarios of telling Caroline they were married.

"So if you weren't having sex, what were you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get to work." Elena said blushing.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, were you doing something kinky?" she asked grinning.  
>"Actually no." Elena said blushing a deeper colour.<p>

"Leave her alone Caroline. It's none of your business." Damon said.

"Fine. Why so touchy. You go help Tyler over there, and I will keep Elena over here." Caroline said.

"Are you okay with this?" Damon whispered.

"Of course she is. I am her best friend. You go help Tyler with the streamers." Caroline instructed.

"Just go. I'll be fine." she assured him before reaching up and kissing him. He kissed her deeply for a minute before Caroline clearing her throat interrupted them.

"Work." Caroline said. Damon walked over to Tyler as Caroline turned to Elena.

"What's going on Lena?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing." Elena said going over to unpack more decorations. Caroline eyed her curiously and shook her head. They worked side by side for a while with Caroline stealing occasional glances at Elena. After a while of working side by side for a while when Caroline saw the small band on her finger.

"Elena! What is that on your hand?" Caroline shrieked.

"Nothing." she said sheepishly.

"Elena Marie Gilbert did you get married?" Caroline shrieked.

"Could you say that quieter? But yes we got married tonight. It was out of the blue but I'm happy. I guess now's the perfect time to tell you that we are holing up in the boarding house for the next couple days as a honeymoon of sorts. No cell phones, no computers and absolutely no visitors." she said.

"fine. I guess you're entitled to a honeymoon, and I won't keep you here all night." Caroline said hugging Elena.

When the party was all set up and everyone was assembled. Everyone else was in costume but Elena and Damon, since they hadn't really planned on being there.

"What are you two dressed as?" one girl asked.

"Happily married people." Damon stated.

"Aw, so cute. You two are really cute." she said.

"Thanks Courtney, but we really are married. As of tonight and not in costume." she said.

"Aw, well not so cute then. Have fun." she said walking away. The walked through the dance and socialized as much as they had to. But when they were ready to leave, they went over to Caroline who was standing with Tyler.

"We're heading out." Elena said.

"Alright. Have fun. I'll see you in a few days." Caroline said beaming.

"I'll see you in a few days." Elena said.

"I'll expect details." Caroline shouted after Elena as they walked away, eager to start their honeymoon.


	62. Happy Halloween part 2

This is the second part to DamonsGirl1864's prompt. This one is less Halloween related and just centering on the honeymoon. but against my best efforts it turned very romantic. I actually really like it, so I hope you do too. Next up... some D/E/C threesome action.

* * *

><p>"Blondie is so not getting details." Damon said kicking open the door to the boarding house and kicking it shut when he got across the threshold of the boarding house while carrying his new bride.<p>

"She is definitely not getting details. How are we going to tell Jenna and Jeremy? Or Ric for that matter?" she asked worried.

"We'll worry about that in a few days. Come. I want to make love to my new wife." he said taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs. She smiled at him and allowed him to pull her up the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm a wife in senior year." she said softly.

"I'm finally a husband after 171 years." he retorted.

"You got married really old, and I got married really young. We're a true odd couple." Elena laughed.

"Ha, I suppose we are." Damon laughed as he pulled her into what was now their bedroom and shut the door.

"Now if there was more planning involved in these nuptials, the room would have been decorated with ever bit of romantic crap there is. Rose petals, champagne, candles. But since there wasn't, you get plain old Damon Salvatore." he said softly.

"And that's all I want. I don't need the rest of it. All I need is you, and the knowledge that we have the rest of my life to be together." she said before reaching up to kiss him softly.

"I love you." he whispered before kissing her back. He reached behind her for the zipper of the dress she was wearing. It wasn't anywhere near a white bridal gown but it was perfect for their wedding. It was perfect for them. It was a champagne colour and it dropped to her knees and was one shouldered. It was beautiful, and it made her olive complexion appear even more radiant. For his part, he wore black pants and a blue button up with his leather jacket. He kissed her again and gently backed her towards the bed. They kissed and touched, roaming each others body with soft fingertips. He was laying on top of her with her clad in just her demure white lingerie when a insistent pounding on the door started up.

"Damn it. I am not answering it." he said as he went back to kissing her.

"Damon Salvatore, open up that door right now. You have some explaining to do." Alaric called from outside at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck." he said sitting up. "Alaric fucking Saltzman is a fucking cockblocker." he hissed as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"If he's here for what I think he is, he's going to want to see me too." Elena said slipping her arms through one of Damon's t shirts. The shirt went to mid thigh so she didn't need to put anything else on with it.

"Probably." he agreed taking her hand and leaving the room. They walked downstairs together and opened the front door.

"Come on in." he said sarcastically as Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy strode into the house.

"What are you all doing here?" Elena asked innocently hoping that they didn't find out.

"Well I was chaperoning the dance at the school when I heard something curious. One girl was talking about how Elena Gilbert married her hot boyfriend, so I confronted Caroline. Caroline was frazzled and admitted that you two got married today. I called Jenna to see if she knew anything about it, and she didn't. Hence, the visit." he said.

"I'm not sorry." Elena said.

"Relax babe, I'm sure Ric is just offended that he wasn't given the privilege to be my best man." Damon said smirking at his best friend.

"That is a part of it. I'll admit, I thought our friendship actually meant something to you. But to just marry without telling anyone. That is just wrong." Ric hollered.

"Calm down Ric. We've been talking about getting married for weeks now, and today we just did it. It was perfect the way it was." Elena said.

"But Elena, I'm your aunt. You should have told me that you were planning this. I wanted to be there for you." Jenna said.

"There was no planning involved. We literally talked about it for fifteen minutes before we were in the car, and going shopping for rings." Elena said.

"Shot gun wedding Elena? Really?" Jeremy said making his voice heard for the first time.

"It was a shot gun wedding, but it was all I wanted after losing mom and dad. I couldn't picture walking down an aisle without dad there to escort me. You would have been my second choice Jer, but it was just better this way." Elena explained.

"Are you happy Lena?" Jenna asked.

"Ecstatic." Elena nodded.

"Good." Jenna said smiling.

"I am going to be having a talk with Caroline Forbes. She is a fricking vampire, one completely unsuccessful vampire hunter should not have been able to fluster her so much." Damon stated.

"I sprung it on her, she didn't know what else to say. Bonnie knows now too, so you should perhaps avoid her for a few days. She didn't like the news when Caroline told her." Alaric warned him.

"I shall avoid the bitchy witch for as long as necessary. Anything else I should be worried about?" he asked.

"Stefan knows. He ran off, not sure where he went." Alaric admitted.

"Okay. He's probably wont be back for a while. Hes probably feeding off of several Bambi's or something." Damon stated shrugging his shoulders.

"We should have a beer to celebrate your newly married status." Alaric stated cheerfully now.

"Would love to, but you are seriously killing my buzz. The plan for the next couple days did not consist of telling you all about us. It was supposed to be just about us. A honeymoon of sorts." he said.

"I figured that was what was happening when you opened up the door shirtless, while she was only wearing your shirt." he said gestured between the couple on the couch together.

"Maybe you should take the hint and skedaddle." Damon suggested.

"Fine. We'll leave. But you are having a beer with me at some point. As your unofficial best man, you have to celebrate with me. You never had a bachelor party." he said.

"I have 150 odd years of unofficial bachelor parties. I don't need an official one." Damon said.

"So you're saying all that partying you did before Elena, was just preparing you to be with her?" Alaric said with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I've been waiting for her my entire existence." Damon said honestly.

"You are so whipped. Wow, the ruthless, bad ass Damon Salvatore is now a whipped husband. You've truly lost it, and I'm so happy to see that." Alaric said laughing.

"Shut up, I am still more than capable of killing." Damon hissed.

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried. I'm your best and only friend." Alaric laughed.

"No, you see that's where you're wrong. I could kill you, only because I know you would come back to life. Now get the hell out of my house. I'll call you in a couple days so you can take me for a drink." he said.

"I didn't say I was buying drinks." Alaric scoffed.

"Neither did I." Damon told him.

"But fine, we'll leave. I would say have fun, but that would be the wrong sentiment. Be careful." Alaric said as he took Jenna's hand and pulled her towards the door with Jeremy in tow.

When they were gone, Damon gently pushed Elena up against the door and kissed her softly.

"Finally." he said as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom please. We don't know when Stefan is going to come home." Elena said. He nodded and carried her up the stairs with her wrapped around him like ivy. She kissed him long and slow until they were in their bedroom. He kicked the door shut again and flipped the lock not wanting any unnecessary interruptions. He laid her gently onto the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt from her body. She sat up slightly as he pulled the sleeves down her arms until she was left in just her lingerie again.

"I swear to God if there are anymore interruptions I will kill whoever it is." he said before kissing her again.

"Don't worry. We'll ignore it this time." she whispered against his neck as he kissed down her shoulder. He licked a wet trail along her collar bone before getting sucking on the skin there. She moaned softly and dropped her head back leaving her neck exposed for him. He trailed wet kisses up her neck, sucking on her pulse point, leaving a mark.

"You are so beautiful." he moaned against her skin. She unconsciously rubbed herself against his denim covered erection and he ground it into her centre.

"I need you." she said. This was the slowest they had ever gone, but it was so perfect in every way. He wanted to worship every inch of her body and he was succeeding. She had never felt so loved in her entire life. She moved her hands from where they were resting on his shoulders, down to the button and fly of his pants. She made short work of his pants and began pushing them down using her hands and feet. He lifted so she could push them the rest of the way down. He kicked them off and resumed his position on top of her where he was making his way down her chest. He reached behind her when she arched her back into his expert touch and undid the clasp to her bra. Damon pulled the fabric away from her body and dropped it to the floor. He continued his journey down and took a nipple in his mouth, laving at it gently. She moaned and hummed softly under him, loving the feel of his mouth on her sensitive breasts. He ground his erection into her centre again and she moaned.

"Please." she begged. Knowing exactly what she needed, he got off of her and quickly rid himself of his boxer briefs that he had worn for the first time in a long time, before pulling her soaked, white lace panties from her body.

"You are so perfect to me. I love you so much." he whispered before covering her body with his. They kissed languidly, tongues played sensually while hands roamed everywhere they could reach.

"Please." she begged again, loving the feeling of his hard body pressing hers into the mattress. He reached behind him and pulled the covers up over them before taking hold of the base of his erection and guiding it to her dripping wet core. He slipped the head inside and linked his hands with hers above her head while he pushed the rest of the way in. She locked her legs around his waist, keeping him buried deep inside of her. He moved slowly in and out of her creating the most delicious friction inside her. They kissed while they moved, it was the most tender they had ever been since they've been together. Elena unlocked their hands and ran her fingers through his hair and over the skin of his back.

"You feel so good inside me." she whispered.

"Mmm." he groaned as he felt her hands go over his ass and back up again. This was making love, this was not fucking. They moved together with the fluidity that only came with knowing each others body better than anyone elses.

"I'm close." he told her softly.

"Me too. Bite me." she begged.

"No." he said shocking at her request. She had never asked him to bite her before. It was unexpected.

"Please. That's all I want right now. That's what will push me over the edge." she begged him.

"Alright. Only if you take my blood as well. I want us to exchange blood, it is the single most intense and erotic act a vampire can take part in. She nodded her head and he vamped out biting into his wrist and offering the wound to Elena. She took it willingly, wanting to share this with Damon, before he bit into her neck and drank eagerly. His bite sent her over the edge, yelling his name. The taste of her blood and her orgasm sent him over the edge spilling inside her. He kissed her gently before easing out of her and spooning her, her back to his front.

"That was so perfect." she said. He nodded against her neck, not needing to fill the silence with talking.

Later that night Elena awoke with Damon wrapped possessively around her. She smiled and gently untangled his embrace and slid out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily, opening his eyes.

"Just to get a drink. I'll be right back." she whispered.

"I'll be waiting for you." he said before closing his eyes. They had made love three more times after their first coupling as a married couple before sleep had come. Elena tip toed out of the room and downstairs clad in only one of Damon's shirts.

"So you married him, but you didn't see fit to tell me about it?" Stefan asked from the parlour where he was sitting with a drink in hand.

"We were never together Stefan. Yes I understand that you wanted to be, but it was never going to happen. I fell in love with your brother three years ago, and now we're married." she said not apologetically.

"I know that we were never together Elena. You guys should have warned me that you planned this." he stated softly

"No one got warned because we never knew it was going to happen. It all happened so fast today and it was so perfect. But I have to get a drink then get back upstairs." she said.

"Back to your husband?" he asked.

"Yes. Back to my husband." she answered grinning from ear to ear. She loved thinking the word.

"I'm going back to bed too. I didn't get much sleep earlier, I'm sure you know why." he said walking towards the stairs.

"I am sorry about that." Elena told him.

"Not enough to stop though right?" he asked.

"I can't stop. Tonight was so perfect." Elena said dreamily.

"Goodnight. Maybe someday I can be happy about this for you." Stefan said walking upstairs.

"Goodnight Stefan." Elena said grabbing a glass of water and rushing back upstairs to Damon.

"Have a good talk with Stefan?" Damon asked.

"We sorted some stuff out."she said.

"I'm glad. But right now I need you back in this bed. Preferably on to of me as I'm ready to be inside you again."he said.

"Oooh I get to be on top?" she asked grinning.

"You do. I don't give many women this privilege." he said.

"I feel so lucky. But I better be the only woman you give this right to." she stated as she crawled up his body.  
>"You are. Now put me inside you." he ordered. She grinned and did as he told. It didn't matter that there were some people who disagreed with their decision, it didn't matter that is shocked everyone else. All that mattered was that for Elena and Damon this was a new adventure that neither could wait to start together.<p> 


	63. Shared

"And oh my God, the things he can do with his tongue... just wow." Elena said dreamily while Caroline sat across from her looking utterly miserable.

"His fingers, his tongue, his dick. Everything about him is practically programmed for sex." Elena continued.

"Oh my God. Just shut up Elena, please. I'm begging you." Caroline begged, her face red.

"I'm sorry." Elena said genuinely.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just that Tyler's gone and he's not going to be back for a while yet. I don't even know if were still together. We had a massive fight before he left and now I don't know what's happening. I'm pretty sure we're over." Caroline said laying her head in her hands.

"Are you upset that he's gone, or you're broken up?" she asked.

"The breakup I'm not really upset about, only because we both knew it was coming. I'm upset because I'm listening to you chatter on and on about your amazing sex life. I'm horny as hell Elena." Caroline stated.

"Well maybe you should find someone new. Even if its just a one night stand. Or there is also masturbation. There's nothing wrong with masturbating." Elena suggested.

"I don't want to masturbate. There has got to be a better idea." Caroline whined.

"Yeah, maybe have a one night stand." Elena said as if the idea was obvious.

"With a complete stranger? You have no ideas what kind of diseases strangers can have Elena." Caroline said.

"Not with a complete stranger. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Of course not a stranger. Come on you're Caroline Forbes, you know so many guys, any of which would be happy to have sex with you." Elena said.

"I don't want any of them. Tyler was really really good in bed. I need someone with equal or more talent in that area." Caroline said.

"Hmm, well I don't know where you're going to find a single guy who's that good in bed. Girls usually keep guys like that locked up. Look at Damon." Elena said pondering her friends dilemma.

"I mean I can't just go to someone who doesn't know what he's doing down there. That would be just pointless." Caroline said.

"Well maybe you just have to try a few guys who don't know what they're doing before you find one who does." Elena suggested taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, Elena do you love me?" Caroline asked perking up immediately, she looked as though she had just gotten a brilliant idea. The light bulb clearly went on in her mind and she looked hopeful.

"Depends on what you want." Elena answered suspiciously.

"Well you were telling me how good Damon was in bed, and how you've never been so satisfied. So I was thinking..." Caroline said trailing off and biting her lips.

"Caroline, what do you want?" Elena asked sighing.

"I was hoping that maybe you'd let me have Damon for one night. Just once, he can make me cum and then we'll go back to normal." Caroline said hopefully.

"Are you insane? Is the lack of sex going to your head?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Come on, please Elena. Please. I'm begging here. We can forget it even happened after its done." Caroline pleaded.

"No. Not a chance. Sex is never nothing, and I don't want you sleeping with my boyfriend. It will change everything." Elena said shaking her head firmly.

"Come on. Please. It will be like a clinical experiment. No emotions. No nothing. I won't even touch him. Just please let him fuck me. Please." Caroline pleaded desperately.

"No. Besides Damon wouldn't go for it." Elena said confidently.

"Can't we just ask him?" Caroline asked.

"No. Not a chance. He is mine and I'm not sharing." Elena said taking the final sip of her coffee. "I have to go. My sexy boyfriend is waiting for me as we speak." she said standing up and putting a couple dollars on the table to pay for her coffee.

"Please just think about it."Caroline begged.

When Elena got to the boarding house she walked right in and launched herself onto her boyfriend, kissing him passionately.

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Damon asked laughing slightly.

"You are mine." She said firmly.

"Yes. Now where did this come from? You've never acted like this after having coffee with Caroline before." he said pushing her back a little bit so he could look in her eyes.

"Caroline asked me something completely unfair this morning." Elena admitted.

"What did she ask you?" he asked stroking her hair from her face.

"Well you know her and Tyler were having issues right? Well he's gone and she's horny. She asked me to share you for a night." Elena admitted.

"Wow. I was not expecting that. It explains your attack on me." he said smiling at her.

"I told her no. Straight up no. No discussion needed. But she wouldn't give in. I just got up and left. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't even imagine you being with her like that. It would kill me. You're mine and I don't share well. She tried to convince me that it would be clinical, no feelings, no nothing. But that never happens. Sex always comes with feelings and I don't want to go through that. I don't want my best friend to develop any sort of feelings for my boyfriend. It made me feel really insecure. I hated making a decision for you too. The entire drive over here I freaked out, thinking that maybe you'd be mad at me for saying no. Maybe you'd want to have sex with Caroline." she explained, her eyes dropping more every word she said. She was embarrassed at the feelings going through her.

"Hey, I don't want to have sex with Caroline Forbes. Why would I want her when I have you? I love you Elena, and I would never sleep with anyone else. Only you. You don't have to share me." he promised her. She smiled softly at him and leaned in to kiss him briefly.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for attacking you." she whispered and leaned her head on his chest.

"Don't apologize about that. You can attack me like that whenever you want. But if you're up for it, I have an idea." he said.

"What sort of idea?" she asked wearily.

"Well I know how much you love Caroline, and you want to help her desperately. But you don't want her in bed with me because you don't want her alone with me like that. Now just hear me out, and understand that if you don't want this neither do I. But I was thinking that maybe she could join you and I, just once. She'll get her pleasure and you will get to help your friend." he suggested.

"You want to have a threesome with me and Caroline?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Not particularly. But I know that you wish you could give her what she wants, but you cant. I think its the best way and it will make you happy too. I will do this for you, although in my mind I will only be thinking about us, because Caroline Forbes doesn't do it for me." he assured her.  
>"Okay. I'll call Caroline." Elena said kissing him softly. He nodded and she grabbed her phone from the end table beside the couch.<p>

"Hey Care. Damon and I talked, if you are really as desperate as you say you are. You can come by and you can have Damon, only if you're okay with me being in it as well." she said through the phone.

"You, me and Damon in a threesome?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. It's the only way this will happen." Elena stated.

"It's cool. I'll come over now." Caroline said hanging up. Elena took a deep breath and hugged Damon even closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm worried about you deciding you do like her." she said softly.

"I already told you, I love you and Caroline Forbes doesn't do it for me. She's not what I like." he assured her.  
>"Also, I don't want to do this in your bed. I don't want another woman in that bed with us." Elena admitted casting her gaze downward.<p>

"That's more than fine with me. We'll use a spare bedroom. I don't want any other woman but you in my bed either." he assured her. Elena smiled brilliantly at him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back for a minute before the blonde walked into the house.

"Don't you know how to knock? What if we were indecent?" Damon asked.

"Well I'll be seeing it all soon enough." she remarked.

Damon led them up to one of the spare bedrooms and shut the door.

"Now what?" Elena asked wringing her fingers together.

"Don't be nervous." he whispered taking her hands in his and kissing the back of it. She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss him.

"Good." he said smiling. They all stood around somewhat awkwardly for a minute until Caroline walked forward and immediately started unbuttoning Damon's shirt. Getting into action, Elena dropped to her knees and started working on his pants. He couldn't deny that he loved all the attention that was on him, but his mind was entirely focused on Elena who was working to free his dick. Caroline kissed and nibbled his way down his chest and stomach before making her way back up. She avoided his lips knowing that was too personal for something like that. She didn't want to make Elena more uncomfortable that she already was. When Elena had his pants on the floor he stepped out of them and she stood up. She locked their lips together and his arms banded around her while Caroline dropped to her knees to kiss his dick. He groaned into Elena's mouth. Elena's hand crept down to wrap around the base of his dick where Caroline's mouth wouldn't reach. Together they sucked and jerked him off.

"Stop." he grunted and both girls pulled away.

"Undress each other." he commanded. Losing all the awkwardness she felt before, Elena stood up and led Damon over to the bed. He willingly got up onto the bed and laid amongst the pillows while Elena took Caroline's hand and pulled her closer.

"Let's give him a show."Elena said. She was feeling much better now, Damon was her lover, and Caroline was her best friend. This was going to be great.

"Absolutely." Caroline agreed happy that Elena was into it now. Taking control Elena pulled the blonde in and kissed her hard. Caroline moaned and slipped her hands under Elena's shirt pushing the fabric up as she went. The girls broke the kiss so Caroline could pull the shirt off along with her bra. Elena went to work on Caroline's shirt. Once both girls top halves were bared, they went to work on each others pants and panties. Once they were both nude they crawled onto the bed on either side of Damon. Caroline wrapped her hand around his dick while Elena kissed him with everything she had. She crawled on top of him straddling his waist while Caroline continued stroking his dick.

"God. I'm close." he said nearing the edge.

"Cum for us." Elena urged as she moved down his body to take his tip in her mouth and sucking. Between her sucking and Caroline's rubbing he was cumming all over Caroline's hand and in Elena's mouth in seconds.

"Jesus." he moaned as the girls cleaned up the mess he made on them.

"So how are we going to do this? You can only be inside one of us." Caroline noted.

"I was thinking in an effort to keeping as much awkwardness out of this situation as possible, I would fuck my girl and eat you out." he said.

"Sounds good to me. At least I get to cum."Caroline said.

"Works for me too. Thank you." Elena whispered to Damon. She was really uncomfortable with the idea of Damon being inside Caroline. It didn't feel right. Caroline laid down at Damon's insistence and needing to make this as quick as he could he dove right in. Needing to make herself useful, Elena massaged and worked Caroline's breasts while Damon pleasured Caroline with his mouth and fingers. Caroline's moans were coming louder now as her orgasm inched closer and closer.

"Oh God. So close." Caroline moaned. When she came calling out unintelligible words Damon pulled away.

"Thank you. So much." she said as she sat up against the headboard.

"No problem." he said as he pulled Elena over Caroline and sat her on his lap. Elena grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"Do you mind if I masturbate to you to? I cant resist another orgasm." Caroline asked.

"Go ahead. I masturbate to Damon and I all the time." Elena admitted her face going red. Damon's eyebrows almost reached his hairline and he smirked.

"And here I am thinking I don't affect you that much." Damon said smirking widely.

"You heard nothing." she ordered as she slid down over his erection. Caroline immediately started rubbing her clit and thrusting her fingers in and out of her while Elena started moving on top of Damon. Their chests rubbed together and they kissed deeply as they moved together. It was so erotic to have another person watching them making love, and in a way it let Elena let loose more than usual. She screamed and moaned every time his length hit a different spot inside her. Once Caroline made herself cum again, she moved up to help Elena along. She reached around her friends body and pinched her nipples and massaged her breasts like Elena had done earlier.

"Oh God. Please." Elena moaned when she felt really close to the edge. Damon leaned in and kissed her knowing he was dangerously close to the edge. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and he sensation caused him to explode inside her. Elena exploded seconds later and they came together clutching to one another as they came down from their explosive orgasms. Elena rolled over and curled up on her side beside Damon while Caroline laid down beside Elena.

"Do you feel better now Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Thank you for that." Caroline thanked them profusely.

"You're welcome. I probably could be convinced to do that again sometime." she said grinning.


	64. Bound

this is for Tumarishma. I hope I did your prompt justice. Next up we get orgasms forced by compulsion. Anymore prompts pass them on.

* * *

><p>"You honestly think I'm going to let you do that to me? No way, no how. Damon Salvatore does not do submissive." he said shaking his head frantically.<p>

"Come on. You've tied me up before." she begged.

"I know. It's normal for you to be the submissive, not me. Damon Salvatore is never the submissive." he said firmly with his arms crossed across his chest.

"But you're open to experimentation. Is the amazing Damon Salvatore afraid of this kind of experimentation?" she asked hoping to blackmail him into it.

"Oh but darling, blackmail won't work in this case. It's not going to happen. You are not tying me to my bed." he said certain of his choice.

"Ugh, fine. You stubborn ass." she muttered as she picked her purse up and walked out of the house.

"I'll see you later." he called after her. She shot him back a very unladylike finger gesture as she walked out of the house. He laughed as he heard her car start up and her speed away from the house. He knew her annoyance wouldn't last long, she would be begging for him within the hour. He was sure of it.

"Stubborn jackass." Elena muttered when she walked into the house.

"What did Damon do now?" Alaric asked from the couch where he was grading some high-school history papers.

"He wouldn't let me tie him to the bed. Why wouldn't he let me tie him to the bed? It would've been sexy." she whined.

"Um, I think I'm the wrong person to be whining about this too." Alaric said awkwardly.

"But you know him well. Why wouldn't he let me tie him to the bed and ravish him until he couldn't take it anymore?" she asked.

"You are definitely not talking to the right person. Talk to someone else. I am not talking about your sex life with Damon. It's a wee bit too awkward for my tastes." Alaric said firmly.

"Fine. But don't you have any insight at all into that more than complicated man?" she asked hopefully.

"Damon is too complicated for me to understand. You're better at it than I am." he told her.

"I don't get it. But anyways if he thinks he's getting any tonight, he's got another thing coming. Until he plays the submissive, he doesn't get anything from me." she said turning and walking upstairs, effectively ending the conversation.

"I'm happy for you, but please stop talking about this." Alaric called after her. Elena went up to her room and sat down on her bed. She racked her brain for things to do, normally when she was bored, she went to the boarding house and jumped Damon. But clearly that wouldn't work today, she was holding off on sex with him. She would not have sex with him at all until he let her tie him to the bed. That was the deal and he could take it or leave it. Satisfied with her decision she picked up the phone and dialled the only number she knew better than her own.

"Well well. That didn't take long." Damon purred into the phone when he picked it up.

"You're lucky that wasn't Ric that was calling." she muttered.

"True. I just had a feeling it was you. Let me guess, you are calling me to ask me to come over, because you need me now. You can't hold back long enough to drive over here. You are so desperate and achy and its only my body that can calm that ache. Am I right?" he asked.

"Not quite. I am calling you to tell you that you don't get to see me, touch me, or fuck me until you let me tie you to a bed. Take it or leave it." she said.

"The joke is on you. I can hold back. I can exercise restraint. You however, cannot. Enjoy the achy, lonely feeling. I am not submissive." he told her.

"I'll be fine without you. I know I will be. You enjoy being hard as a rock with no one to help you deal with it." she shot back.

"My hands are extraordinarily talented." he shot back.

"Fine, enjoy masturbating. I'll be doing it too, while thinking of you flat on your back with your arms and ankles tied to the four posts of your bed. Naked." she said.

"You enjoy that fantasy, because that's all it is. It will never happen in real life." he told her smirking widely on the other end of the phone.

"Oh but if you ever want sex again, it will happen. It has to." she said smirking right back at him.

"I can live without sex longer than you can. Game on baby." he told her, seeing a competition in all of this.

"Game on. I have to go. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I have a fantasy to conjure up." she said hanging up the phone.

She grumbled upon hanging up the phone, she had been hoping that her threat would have him change his mind. Apparently not. He was a stubborn prick. Not wanting to touch herself she got up and walked downstairs where she plopped down on the couch in a huff.

"Although I'm afraid to ask, if everything alright?" Alaric asked warily.

"How are you even friends with him. He's a dick." Elena responded.

"Sometimes I wonder." Alaric answered.

"He's not even likeable. I don't get it." Elena stated throwing her hands up in the air.

"You know well enough that you will give in to whatever his demands are eventually. You always do. He has this insane power over you and its a wee bit eerie to watch at times." Alaric said sighing and putting down the paper he was grading.

"It doesn't matter. I am not going to give in this time. I do all sorts of kinky shit for him, but the moment I ask him for something he says no. Just no. Plain and simple. No." Elena said whining.

"I don't want to know. Deal with your Damon Salvatore sex drama on your own. I can't help you with this." Alaric said firmly.

"You know what, how am I supposed to get what I want when I don't try for it? I am going to make him say yes." Elena said after a few moments of precious silence.

"Have fun with that." Alaric said obviously brushing her off.  
>"Thank you. I might be back." she said getting up and walking out of the house.<p>

When she walked in the front door and saw Damon sitting in the parlour with a glass of bourbon and a book.

"That was even quicker than I anticipated." Damon said.

"I'm not here for that. I am here to ask you again to play submissive for me. Please Damon. Please." she begged.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want this. Just once. I'm begging you. I'll let you do whatever you want to me. I just want to tie you to the bed. If you hate it you can break free, I know you can." she begged.

"You are intent on emasculating me aren't you?" he asked.

"Come on. The pleasure you are going to feel is not emasculating at all. You will love it." she promised.

"Fine. You can tie me up." he decided shaking his head as if he couldn't believe he was actually saying that.

"Yay. I promise you won't regret this." she said taking his hand and pulling him upstairs.

"I better not. I am letting you have the control this time. I choose not to look at it as submissive, because I am never submissive whether I am tied up or not. I am letting you have control, end of story." he said following her into the bedroom where she shut the door firmly behind them.

"Exactly. That's a good way to look at it baby. Very intelligent." she said as she went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"No touching me. I will strip on my own terms." she ordered. He nodded his head as she slowly worked through the buttons on his shirt before brushing the fabric to the floor. Without wasting anymore time she went to the button on his pants and popped that open before sliding the zipper down. She pushed the pants down and he stepped out of them. She was happy to see that as usual he went commando.

"Easy access?" she asked.

"Easy access." he affirmed. She grinned and pushed him over to the bed where he sat down in the centre and laid back against the pillows.

"I'm expecting a pretty spectacular fucking." he told her seriously as he raised his arms above his head.

"Don't worry, this will be unlike anything you've ever experienced before." she vowed to him.

"I can't decide if that sounds good or bad." he noted.

"You'll find out soon enough." Elena promised him.

"You better make me cum. Or else there will be hell to pay." he warned her.

"Don't worry. Cumming is most definitely in your future. Maybe not the near future, but the future nonetheless." she said.

"Elena Gilbert." he warned.

"Damon Salvatore. Just lay back and relax. I just have to find something to tie you up with." she said venturing over to the closet.

"There are silk ties on the door." he told her.

"Perfect." she said grinning at him and grabbing four at random. She stalked back over to him and tied each of his four limbs to the four bedposts.

"Now you're all set." she said, straddling his legs.

"You better be planning on doing something, or so help me God I will break through these binds and fuck you senseless." he warned her.

"Don't worry." she said taking him in her hand and squeezing slightly.

"Jesus." he moaned.

"Are you going to behave?" she asked.

"Do I ever?" he responded. In response she squeezed his shaft harder this time causing him to gasp.

"That is not a toy, don't play with it." he groaned as she continued squeezing and rubbing him.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. It's my toy." she said as she continued rubbing and stroking him until he was at full tumescence.

"Elena. Shit." he said as he felt himself harden and grow even bigger than before.

"Patience is a virtue babe." she told him as she rubbed her thumb over the head of him, collecting the little bit of pre-cum that had leaked out of his head. She brought her thumb to her head and slowly sucked it off her thumb. His eyes had widened and turned a darker shade of blue than before, an obvious giveaway to how turned on he was.

"Do you like that?" she asked hoarsely. Her voice giving away how turned on she was, along with the aroma of her arousal that was filling the air.

"I like it." he agreed.

"Do you like this?" she asked just before she took his tip in her mouth and laved at it, while her hand continued jacking the rest of his length. He threw his head back and it connected with the head board.

"Ow, damn it." he said. Elena giggled with her mouth around his length, as he writhed on the bed, desperate for release.

"I'm so close." he moaned as his hips attempted to thrust up into her mouth.

"No cumming." she warned him.

"I want to cum. Damn it woman, make me cum now. Or fuck me. One or the other, or else I am breaking loose of these bonds and flipping you over. I will fuck you so hard your head will spin." he warned her.

"Are you pouting?" she asked, laughing.

"This is not pouting. This is agonizing pain. Make me cum now or else there will be hell to pay. I'd like to see you with a hard on this fucking painful." he said.

"I'm in pain too baby. I've been withholding myself from your hot body. Of course its achy." she said grinding her core on his leg.

"Well then do us both a fucking favour and fuck me." he ordered.

"Fine, I'm guessing that's as close to begging as I'm going to get." she sighed and got up. She quickly stripped out of the clothes that she was still wearing and tossed them into a neat pile on the floor before climbing back onto the bed. She took hold of his erection and teased herself and him with it for a moment.

"Put it inside you right fucking now Gilbert." he warned her.

"Fine fine. So pushy." she said as she slowly lowered herself down on him.

"You better get moving or else I'm going to cum before you have a chance." he said.

"I will get my orgasm." she promised him as she started moving. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks only after a few thrusts as he spilled himself inside her. After his orgasm tore through him he tore himself free from his restraints and pulled out of her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't get to cum." she whined.

"Oh. Oops." he said.

"Oh yeah. Oops. I need you to fuck me. Please." she begged.

"I guess I can do that for you." he told her kissing her lips softly. He took his already hard length and lined it up with her entrance before thrusting inside. He immediately started moving and at the pace he had adopted it didn't take her long to reach climax. He continued thrusting in and out of her as she orgasmed and lost contact with reality. When he achieved his second orgasm it sent her headlong into a smaller one.

"Was that so bad?" she asked once they had both been given a couple of minutes to calm down.

"It wasn't bad. Except the fucking torture. What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"That was me playing with you. You happen to be my favourite toy." she said smirking.


	65. Pleasantly Compelled

This is for stainlessgoddess, I hope I did this justice. I had a really hard time with this one for reasons unknown, so I hope it doesnt come through in my writing. I'm going to have fun with the next prompt. It'll be up tomorrow hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Any chance you want to hang out tonight?" Caroline asked Elena at lunch time at school.<p>

"You know I would love to, but I can't." Elena said feeling genuinely bad for not hanging out with her friend.

"Why not? Come on we haven't hung out in so long. Where do you always go? Stefan is gone. You can't honestly tell me that you spend every night at home." Caroline whined. She was sick of never seeing her friend anymore. Elena was being so secretive.

"I know. Maybe tomorrow night. I have something I have to do tonight." Elena said, smiling to herself when she thought just what it was that she had to do, or rather who.

"You said that last week Elena. At least tell me what you're doing." Caroline begged. She was beginning to get worried about her friend. She was worried that Elena was getting into something she wouldn't be able to get herself out of. When Stefan left Elena had been broken for quite a while, but then suddenly, out of the blue something changed. Now she was happy. She was practically back to the girl Caroline knew before Grayson and Miranda had died.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." Elena told her cryptically.

"What? I mean I'm all for you moving on from Stefan, but this is getting a little ridiculous." Caroline stated.

"All you need to know right now is that I moved on, and I'm completely happy with the way my life has gone lately." Elena said buttoning down on the truth. Elena felt the vibrating of her phone in her pocket and she checked the message, knowing exactly who it was from. She grinned broadly when she seen that five letter name on the small screen of her phone.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked sulking.

"No one." Elena deflected, still grinning like an idiot from his text message instructing her to clear her schedule for the evening because he planned on occupying all her time.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, you just messaged you. The stupid grin tells me whoever it was, is a new man in your life. Who is it?" Caroline demanded.

"No one. It's none of your business Caroline. Just drop it." Elena begged.

"Whatever happened to chicks before dicks? Hoes over bros?" Caroline asked trying to get Elena to spill all the dirty little secrets about who her new guy was.

"Those rules don't apply to this guy. Believe me, he makes all rules disappear.

"Who is it? Just tell me his first name. Only his first name. Please Lena. I'll leave you alone." Caroline begged, needing the gossip.

"I can't tell you. We're not going public yet. And telling you would be just like going public." Elena said.

"Fine. Be that way. I will figure it out soon enough. Is it Damon?" Caroline warned her as the bell rang to head back to class.

" No it's not Damon. You know I wouldn't sleep with him. I wish you wouldn't try." Elena muttered.

"Good. But I have to try to figure it out.. I need to make sure you're safe Lena." Caroline told her.

"I assure you Care, I'm perfectly safe. There is no way he'd ever hurt me." Elena told her best friend confidently.

"I hope that's true Elena. But regardless I am still going to find out who it is." Caroline stated bluntly.

"Like I said, I really wish you wouldn't. It's only been a few weeks, and I'm happy. I don't need my happy buzz going away because of drama." Elena said.

"Tell me you're not back with Matt? You two were so boring together." Caroline exclaimed.

"It's not Matt. I promise. Now let's get to class." Elena urged. Caroline reluctantly agreed, and dropped the subject in order to focus on her class.

When the school day was over Elena left her final class as quickly as she could and rushed to her car. She was eager to see her dark haired, blue eyed vamp boyfriend/ fuck buddy. She wasn't sure exactly how to classify them. There was nothing official, but they did more than just fuck. They were tender, and they had conversations. He even took her places where he knew no one they knew would be. They were more than fuck buddies, but they hadn't fully discussed being in a relationship yet. Technically they were in some sort of limbo, but neither cared. It was an amazing limbo they were trapped in. After Stefan ran away a while back, Elena had been completely broken. No matter what Stefan said to the contrary, Elena was certain he was searching for Katherine, having figured out somewhere along the line that Elena wasn't enough. He insisted that it only had to do with him needing freedom and not being in love with her anymore. It was insulting really, he thought that he could lie to her about something like that. Just before he left he turned and looked at her. "I give you permission to fall in love with my brother." were his last words to her. Righteous indignation had flared up inside her. What gave him the right to give her permission to fall in love with someone else? It wasn't his call to make. It never was. Needing to see Damon more than before, she picked up her speed on her way to the boarding house. When she finally arrived she parked the car in her usual space beside his Camaro and walked inside. As always he was sitting in the parlour nursing a drink of bourbon when she walked in. The minute the door closed he was walking towards her with a smirk on his face.  
>"How was school?" he asked, his voice smooth as silk. Even his voice asking the simple question made her ache for him. She was so far gone. It was atrocious how much she needed this man.<p>

"It was usual. Caroline is pretty insistent on finding out who I'm seeing that's making me smile so much." Elena told him.

"Tell Blondie to butt the hell out. This is our business." he told her.

"I tried. She's tenacious. You can never discount the tenacity of Caroline Forbes." Elena said dryly.

"Apparently not. But enough talk about her. Come here. It's been far too long since I last held you." he told her.

"It's only been since last night." Elena laughed into his neck.

"Too long. Now kiss me." he ordered. She obliged him and pressed her lips into his roughly. Soon enough he was falling back into a conveniently placed arm chair with her on top of him gyrating against his denim covered length.

"Oh my God!" a shrill voice that they immediately placed at Caroline screeched from the open doorway.

"What the hell do you want Blondie? As you can see I'm kinda busy." Damon said annoyed at the intruder. Normally he wouldn't care if someone walked in on him in this sort of position. But this time he most definitely did, because now Elena was climbing off of him leaving him bereft as she looked confused to see Caroline there.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she straitened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair.

"On the way home I got a brilliant idea. I thought I'd come here and ask Damon if he knew who you were seeing. Damon always seems to know everything about you. And I knew you wouldn't ever do him because of your history with his brother and because he's Damon. So imagine my surprise when I walk in here and you two are nearly going at it like rabbits on that chair. I can't believe you lied to me. Hoes over bros Elena." Caroline said angrily.

"I couldn't tell you. Not yet. I was going to tell you soon. Once we figured out what we are. I just didn't want to tell you that I had a strange more than friends with benefits relationship with Damon. I couldn't tell you until we classified exactly what this was. We agreed on that." Elena said.

"it doesn't matter Elena. You lied to me. You straight out told me that it wasn't Damon. I asked you and you said no it wasn't." Caroline yelled.

"Why are you so upset right now?" Elena asked.

"I'm upset because my best friend lied to me. You've never lied to me before." Caroline stated before walking out.

"Damn it." Elena said burying her head in Damon;s chest. Acutely aware that he had come to stand behind her in a show of solidarity.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be. I just need you.." she said going for her automatic cure all. Sex with Damon Salvatore.

"You can have me. Let's go to bed." he said taking her hand. She willingly took his hand and he pulled her up the stairs to his bedroom. Which was now her favourite room in the entire boarding house. His room was so perfect, so large and so filled with memories of past hot moments between the two of them.

"Make love to me." she asked. He kissed her instead of responding and gently lowered her to the bed before slowly removing all of her clothes. When she was naked, he removed his and blanketed her body with the long lines of his.  
>"Please." she begged knowing this was just what she needed to feel better. He slipped inside her and started moving. He thrust in and out of her over and over again but for reasons unknown she could not come.<p>

"I'm so close." he warned her.

"I need more." she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked shocked that she hadn't come yet.

"I need more. I'm too distracted to come right now. I need an orgasm that will make me feel better. But I can't get there." she asked with tears coming down her face. She was acutely turned on but her body wouldn't let her climax.

"I can compel an orgasm out of you." he offered.

"You can? Please. Oh please do. This is the one time I will allow you to compel me. Orgasms always make me feel better." she begged. He locked his intense blue gaze on hers and his pupils dilated.

"You will come harder than you ever have before. The orgasm will make you forget all the crap that happened today." he compelled her. As if on cue she exploded around him, her hips shooting upward as she climaxed all over his cock. He came moments later and rolled onto his side beside her.

"Thank you. But now I want to come for real. Take me again." she insisted.

"I can do that." he told her grinning because even after an explosive orgasm he was still hard. He had only partially softened and just the thought of being inside her again, had him completely hard in no time.

"Good. Because I want you to give me a real orgasm." Elena said smiling.

"I want to give you a real orgasm." he said rolling back on top of her so he could blanket her body with his. She grinned and closed the distance between their lips and kissed him hard. She licked into his mouth, loving the way he reacted to her kiss. With a practiced move of his hips he was firmly embedded inside her where he immediately pulled almost all the way out before plunging back inside.

"Oh Damon!" Elena moaned with her legs wrapped around his waist and her ankles locked. He moaned his approval at the little noises she was making and the way her body welcomed his. Unlike the last time he could feel herself quicken the closer she got. Her head writhed on the pillow at the delicious torture going on inside her.

"So close. So close." she hissed out from between clenched teeth.

"Come on Elena. Come for me." he insisted as he felt his length twitch and grow impossibly larger inside her. He continued to thrust until she fell over the edge and climaxed loudly. Her moans and screams and whimpers were music to his ears as he continued fucking her until he released deep inside her.

"Are you happy now?" he asked softly when he rolled behind her to spoon her.

"Definitely. If you ever feel the need to compel me, that's the way to go." she said sleepily.


	66. Unpleasant Birthday

This is for DElenaLover4Ever, I hope I did your prompt justice. I enjoyed it. Next up a longer one that I hope you will all enjoy. All human.

* * *

><p>"God damn it woman, its been a week. My hand is never going to be a replacement for you." Damon snarled after being turned down for sex yet again.<p>

"I don't have time. It's Caroline's birthday tonight and I have help set it up." Elena said exasperated.

"Today its you don't have time. Yesterday you were tired. The day before you had a headache. By now you've got to be running out of excuses." he said annoyed.

"they're not excuses. It's the truth. It's just sex, we don't need to always have it." Elena argued.

"It's just sex? Sex happens to be the best way I know how to communicate. Besides its amazing. I like sex and I want to have it. Now." he said.

"Well then you'll have to have it | don't have time." Elena said.

"It's just Caroline's birthday party. Can't you miss just a few minutes of set up?" he said almost ready to get down on his knees to beg for relief for his massive hard on.

"I have to be there now to help Bonnie set up. It's out duties as Caroline's best friends. Caroline goes all out for our birthdays." Elena argued.

"It's your duty as my girlfriend to keep me happy as well, but you have to issues forgoing those." he muttered.

"You jackass. So it's my duty to be ready and willing when you want me? Sorry but that is so not going to happen. I have to go. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Apparently not." he stated petulantly.

"Not what I meant. Are you going to come help set up?" she asked annoyed.

"No. I'll come by later because apparently I am on my own yet again. You know by now I should be getting used to it. What is the point of having a girlfriend when you don't get to reap any of the benefits?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm not even going to touch that one. Most people get girlfriends for the company not just the sex." Elena corrected.

"Don't get me wrong. I love having your company. But I like the sex at least as much." he said.

"I have to go. Come find me when you're less irritable." Elena sighed as she picked up her purse and walked out of the room.

"I'm not irritable. I'm turned on, and I want you. Now. It may be making me irritable, but that's not the point." he said.

"I really have to go. I'll see you tonight." Elena said.

"Whatever." he said before turning to the mini fridge in the bedroom and pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"I love you." she said.

"I'm sure you do. If you loved me, you'd fuck me." he muttered. She sighed and walked out. She got into her car and drove to the Grill, in which was closed down just for Caroline Forbes's birthday party.

Elena walked into the Grill and saw Bonnie and Matt blowing up balloons at the bar.

"I thought Damon was going to help. We need all the help we can get. Tyler is out of the question, he's distracting Caroline." Bonnie shrieked when she saw Elena walk in alone.

"He's not being much helpful in anything today. He's being demanding and annoying." Elena retorted.

"But we need him and his super vampire skills. He could blow up all these balloons faster than all three of us put together could." Bonnie shrieked again, officially panicked.

"We'll work it out Bon. We'll just text Tyler and tell him to distract her a little longer. I'm sorry I'm late by the way. I was fighting with my boyfriend." she said scowling.

"What about?" Matt asked.

"Sex." Elena answered.

"Ah I see." Matt responded awkwardly.

"Is it really that bad that we haven't had sex in a week. Is a week really that long?" Elena asked her two friends.

"When you're in a relationship, yes it is. Come on Lena, I can understand why the guy is annoyed." Matt exclaimed.

"I've been too busy to have sex, or I've been tired. I had a headache a couple of days. And I had school stuff. It's been a stupidly busy week, he's got to understand that." Elena argued.

"I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't be this grumpy either if you would have made time for him sometime this week." Matt offered.

"Shut up Donovan. Unlike him I am not completely ruled by sex. I don't need it all the time like he clearly does. I have a modicum of self-control." Elena snarled as she hung a streamer up by the bar.

"I'll probably never say this again but I am team Salvatore in this one instant." Matt stated before walking to the back, neatly dodging a balled up napkin Elena tossed at him.

"Are you going to Caroline's birthday?" Stefan asked his brother trying to make conversation in the all too quiet house.

"I don't have a choice. If I don't go I have no chance in hell of getting sex anytime soon. Although the chances of sex are looking pretty small at the moment." Damon said.

"I don't want to hear about you having sex with Elena. I don't want to hear it." Stefan said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't really care what you want Steffy." Damon muttered. Both vampires heads snapped back when the heard the front door open.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your sister is not here, now scram." Damon said exasperated when Jeremy walked into the house.

"I was instructed to bring you these. The girls are panicking. I am supposed to wait here until you're done with them." Jeremy said handing Damon a package of balloons for him to blow up.

"I am not blowing up balloons." Damon said shaking his head.

"Elena said you have to." Jeremy said smirking.

"What makes you think I listen to her. I don't. I am my boss and a teenage girl is sure as shit not my boss." Damon said petulantly.

"Fine. Elena said there will be no sex for you unless she sees me go back to the Grill with a car full of balloons." Jeremy said smirking when he saw Damon's scowl deepen.

"Give me the balloons. Evil bitch using my need for sex against me. Not even Katherine was that evil." Damon muttered.

"I'll just take a seat. Just so you know Bonnie is pissed at you again too." Jeremy alerted.

"Not that I care, but what did I do to anger her this time?" Damon asked between blowing up two balloons.

"You weren't there to help set up. Bonnie was depending on you." Jeremy explained.

"Bonnie was depending on me. That's definitely a laugh. Now shut up so I can blow up these damn balloons and so I can finally get lucky." he said blowing up the balloons at vampire speed. When he was finished, him and Stefan helped Jeremy load them into the car so he could take them back to the Grill.

"The party stars at 6, with pizza and beer. You better be there or else I'm pretty sure you'll be dead." Jeremy told him.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Damon said with a glimmer in his eyes. He clearly had something on his mind.

When the party officially started a little while later, Damon purposely strode in fashionably late.

"Well the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago." Elena whispered to him when he walked in.

"I was busy. You know. Masturbating. Since my girlfriend has been too busy, too tired, too bitchy, headaches and the list goes on and on, to have sex with me at all this week. It is your fault I am late." he told her grabbing a beer off the bar.

"And you are this close to not getting any tonight either." Elena said holding her thumb and pointer finger a bit apart.

"You wouldn't dare. Actually I know you wouldn't dare. You're just as turned on and desperate as I am. It won't be long until you give in." Damon said gleefully.

"Yes it is, because it's not going to happen. I have to go visit with the birthday girl." Elena said spinning on her heels and starting to walk away, adding a bit more of a sway to her hips as she walked. Before she got across the Grill, Damon was standing in front of her.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

"Stop. Turn around and walk to the door. Now." he said.

"No. I have to visit with the birthday girl who happens to be my best friend." she said shaking her head.

"This won't take long. Walk to the door and out to my car." he said.

"Your car?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Unless you'd prefer to handle this in the bathroom. It's safe to say my car is cleaner than the bathrooms." he said.

"It's not going to happen Salvatore. We are not having sex, we are supposed to be celebrating my best friends birthday." she said.

"I am going to fuck you, and then you can celebrate your best friends birthday. This is more important at the moment. Either you walk out to my car, or I will carry you out myself." he said practically daring her to say no. She couldn't deny that she wanted him and he knew it. He knew she didn't have a leg to stand on, and that she was going to give in, no matter how much it annoyed her. She hated losing to him, but in the long run, in this scenario they would both end up winners.

"Fine." she said spinning again and walking to the door

"Where are you going? You can't leave yet." Caroline shrieked when she saw Elena walking towards the door.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. I wouldn't miss birthday cake." Elena assured her blonde.

"Good. Make it quick." she said before turning her attention to Damon. "Why can't you just keep it in your pants for one night?" she asked rhetorically.

"I have kept it in my pants. I've done that for over a week now." he snarled.

"Elena, you haven't had sex in a week? Wow explains your recent personality." Caroline stated her eyes wide.

"I haven't had time for sex." Elena said blushing a red colour.

" You have to make time for sex. You are forgiven for this transgression. Leaving my party temporarily, because it's been a week for the two of you. In the future, no more dry spells as such." Caroline said walking away to rejoin her party.

"Hurry up. We're on a schedule." he said gently shoving her out the door. When they got to his car he opened the door and pushed forward the seat so she could tumble into the backseat. Before he crawled in she removed her panties, more eager for it that she was willing to admit.

"Finally." he stated when he shut the door behind him and blanketed her body with his. He kissed her long and deep as he worked to free his length from the confines of his jeans. When he was free he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust in. Knowing it needed to be fast he immediately started fucking her roughly. His rough treatment spurred her on and her nails raked down his back leaving a trail that almost immediately disappeared.

"God I wish I could mark you." Elena said as she dug her nails into his shoulder leaving small crescent shapes.

"You have marked me, it's just not where anyone can see it." he said tenderly stroking some hair out of her face. His words and the soft touch to her face were completely different from the fast and furious movements his lower body were doing. No other man could make the hard and tender work at the same time but somehow he did it. His was hard and fast lovemaking.

"I'm so close." she said, with every thrust of his hips his cock hit the end of her causing her to scream out in pleasure and a twinge of pleasurable pain.

"Come now Elena." he ordered. Her body was like a puppet for him when they were like this. The moment he told her to cum she came violently. She moaned out his name mixed with several curse words as he spilled inside her, her walls milking him for everything he had.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean, you're the one who attacked me." she said grinning at him.

"I did, but you loved it." he said certainly.

"You're right I did. You can attack me like that anytime. But since it is Caroline's birthday, we had better get back inside." she said reluctantly.

"You know, at the beginning this was one of the most unpleasant birthdays I've ever been a part of, but I think it may have just turned around for the better." Damon said.


	67. Timing

Authors note:

It has come to my attention that chapter 67 entitled "Timing" was pretty much a direct rip-off of another authors story. For which I sincerely apologize for. Now, out of respect for that author, this chapter has been removed from "How do you want it?" If anyone else notices any discrepancies of that kind, please let me know. It is not my intention, nor do I ever want to steal another writers work. I know how I would feel if someone did that to me, and I do not want to do that to another author. Thank you Mirna for letting me know. I will be going back to check all other chapters and trying to make sure that no one else has a similar story published before my chapter. This story is entirely run by prompts from other readers, and it maybe should have made me think when she sent me such a detailed prompt. I sincerely apologize yet again.


	68. Pleasing the boss

Woo-hoo two days in a row. This is quite the acheivement. Anyways this is for Rachael (princessrae91285). Your prompts are always so amazing. This one was so much fun to write. Next up the one and only chapter 69. A unanimous decision chose what the next chapter is going to be about. ;) Thank you all for getting us to chapter 69 and many more to come.

* * *

><p>"Here you are Mr. Salvatore, I hope you're satisfied." Elena said handing her boss a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Her boss was never happy unless she was doing exactly what he wanted at the very moment.<br>"Am I ever satisfied with your performance Miss Gilbert?" he asked staring into her warm brown eyes with his icy blue ones.

"Not very often Mr Salvatore. I am hoping to fix that. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Elena asked smiling at him.

" Go photocopy this. I need 200 copies. Make it quick. Also unbutton a few of those buttons and then perhaps I'll be satisfied." he said staring at her white button up shirt.

"Mr Salvatore, are you sure that's appropriate?" she asked innocently.

"It is my company, I can do whatever I want. I can have you dress however I wish and do whatever I wish. It's what I pay you for. You're my assistant. You are to help me with every need I have." he told her.

"I was not aware that I had to pass my wardrobe by you as well." she said softly.

"Well now you are, and I want to see some cleavage. I don't believe that you're as demure as you say you are." he said snapping his fingers urging her to pick up the pace.

"Mr Salvatore this is harassment. This is not fair to me." Elena squeaked.

"Unbutton the blouse or get out of this office and don't come back. Hell unbutton the top four buttons then I may even let you come into a meeting or two this week." he said smirking.

"You think you can bribe me with a promotion of sorts that I'll forget my morals? I don't think so Mr Salvatore." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, unbutton a few buttons and then I'll let you keep your job. Copies now, do not make me wait." he said brushing her off and sending her out of his office.

When she returned a few minutes later, she stood in front of Mr Salvatore's desk waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. At his request she had undone a few buttons and even she could admit that she looked far sexier like that.

"Miss Gilbert, where are the copies?" he demanded.

"They are being mailed out Mr Salvatore." she told him.

"Very good. You took initiative. I'm impressed." he said resting his chin on his folded hands on the desk.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." she said smiling tentatively at the ridiculously good-looking man.

"And you unbuttoned your blouse. Very good. I like seeing the hint of your breasts under that shirt. Do you know what you do to me Miss Gilbert?" he asked, his voice huskier than it was a moment ago.

"Is this an appropriate conversation to be having at work?" she asked wearily.

"This is my office, we're all alone. I would say its the perfect venue for such a discussion." he said motioning for her to sit in the chair across from his. She sat down and straightened her pencil skirt.

"I guess. But no, I am not aware of what I do to you. I would wager nothing because you are nothing but an ass to me at all times." she said aware that she was giving her boss attitude, and it was likely he would fire her for it.

"You think I'm an asshole?" he asked amused, his smirk was clear on his face. It was like he was entertained by the idea of her thinking that way about him.

"If we're being honest then yes I do." she answered honestly.

"We're being honest. But now back to my original question, do you know what you do to me Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

"No I am not. I think I made that clear." she answered rolling her eyes.

"I suppose you did Miss Gilbert. But you have an extremely physical effect on my body. I am painfully hard from the moment I walk into this office until the moment you leave. It doesn't matter what you're doing or what you're wearing. It could be Friday and you could be wearing those tight jeans that make your ass look incredible, or you could be wearing the variety of skirts from the pencil ones or the short ones. All day I have this image of taking you, as you're bent over my desk. But I haven't done anything about it. But then you talk back to me, and I get more turned on. I didn't think it was possible. I want you Miss Gilbert." he said.

"I really think this is an inappropriate conversation for the work place. Maybe I should just go back to work." Elena said swallowing a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. She wanted him too, she just knew that doing it at work would be a mistake.

"We are both consenting adults Miss Gilbert. I want to tell you what I want you to do to me, and what I want to do to you. Maybe you will change your mind. I assure you Damon Salvatore is not a selfish lover." he told her. She swallowed again and nodded her head.

"Okay. First Miss Gilbert, I want you to suck me off under my desk. It's always been a fantasy of mine to see you on your knees under my desk sucking on my dick. I've wanted that since you came to work for me. After I come down your throat and you take every drop, I want you to sit on my desk and I'll go down on you until you come. After that I want you bent over my desk and I'll fuck you hard from behind." he told her.

"Wow." she said unsure of how else to respond.

"Are you game Miss Gilbert?" he asked hopefully. His eyes had darkened from their usual light blue to a darker navy colour, displaying his arousal.

"We are both consenting adults, and the doors and windows are closed." she said lowering her gaze to the ground nervously.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"I guess so. But what if my boyfriend finds out?" she asked her eyes wide.

"He won't. Even if he does I'm sure he'll be fine with it." he said his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Okay." she said giving in.

"Good. Now we're going to do this exactly as I described it. Get down on your knees under my desk and free my dick. I want you to put it in your mouth and suck. The deeper I go that harder I'll come." he told her. She nodded and dropped to her knees and kneeled in front of his chair. The desk hid her body as she wrestled open her pants and pulled him free.  
>"No underwear?" she noted.<p>

"Mere annoyance. Besides this is far more convenient." he told her shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess that's true." she said before taking just his tip in her mouth. She sucked and laved at his head causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly.

"Take me in farther." he instructed. She obliged him and his length slid further down her throat. She stopped when he hit the back of her throat. She used her hand to jack the part of him that didn't fit in her mouth while she sucked.

"Oh God. Miss Gilbert you are... fuck." he moaned losing his usual eloquence. She hummed around his length at the compliment he paid her. She must be doing her job right if he couldn't even voice his pleasure.

"I'm going to come. Fuck so close." he grunted as his hips flexed into her mouth. The wet sounds of him sliding in and out of her mouth were pushing him even closer to the edge. When he exploded, he slumped against the back of the chair with his chest heaving.

"You are talented Miss Gilbert." he told her.

"Thank you." she told him standing up and straightening out her skirt.

"Why are you doing that? We both know the skirt isn't going to be straight when I'm done with you." he said lifting her onto his desk and dropping to his knees on the floor. He slid his hands up her thighs until he found the lacy edge of her panties. She lifted herself off the desk enough so he could remove the garment without trouble. His pants were still open and his cock hanging out. He didn't bother putting himself back in because in a few minutes he would be inside her anyway.

"I'm going to blow your mind." he warned her as he took a long leisurely lick at her slit. She bit her lip to stifle the cry at the sudden attack.

"Your smell is mouth-watering." he said as he licked and sucked at her sensitive flesh. This man was an oral god. She had never been eaten out like this. His tongue was everywhere all at once. Inside her, on her clit, everywhere. The feeling was indescribable. He took his index finger and slipped it inside her sheath and moved it around while he focused on her clit. Her mouth hung open as she panted at the intense pleasure. He pulled his finger out and licked it clean before slipping it back inside her.

"You're so tight on just my finger. You're going to be perfect around my dick." he said as he continued to finger fuck and suck on her.

"I'm so close." she moaned.

"Good. I want to be inside you." he told her as he placed kisses down her thigh, leaving gentle bites on the sensitive flesh. His words made her orgasm wash through her. She moaned and called out his name loudly. He stood up as she came and pulled her off the desk. He walked her around to the other side of the desk and told her to bend down and brace her hands on the surface of the desk. He pushed his pants down further and rolled her pencil skirt up further than it was, so it was wrapped around her hips leaving her still dripping sex bare.

"Oh God. So fucking sexy." he said running a finger from her anus down to her opening where he slipped it inside and pulled it back out. He sucked the moisture from his finger before positioning his member behind her. He gave a hard thrust and buried himself inside her balls deep. She groaned loudly at the sudden invasion but quickly started feeling the same way as him. He placed his hands on the curve of her ass as he fucked her relentlessly while she writhed under him. He bent over and pressed his chest to her back as his hips never missed a beat.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." she moaned as with every thrust he met the end of her.

"You're so fucking tight. Shit." he moaned, his erection was beginning to get painful with how hard it was. His balls slapped against her ass with the force of his thrusts. Even after just having an orgasm she was close already. He could feel her walls grasp him tightly.

"Come Miss Gilbert." he whispered in her ear. He had an intense control over her body and she came exactly when he told her to. It was almost like her body officially existed to pleasure him, and considering how she felt, she couldn't bring herself to care too much. He came inside her moments later and collapsed against her chest needing to regain use of his limbs.

"That was an incredible choice babe. CEO and secretary. I may have to let you choose more Fantasy Fridays. This one was hot. Besides it was great watching you run around doing whatever I wanted you to. We can role-play that one whenever you want." Damon said when they were both dressed and lounging across the couch after their coupling.

"I know. I'm good like that. But as much as I want to stay, I have to go. When I looked at my phone after our shower, I had 12 text messages from Caroline. She knows what today was." she said sitting up, extricating herself from his embrace.

"Caroline has an unhealthy obsession with our Fantasy Friday's." Damon noted dryly.

"She does, but I like seeing her realize time and time again that our sex life is far better than hers." Elena said.

"That is true. But I'm sensing that you don't actually have to go anywhere. I hear a car in front of the house and judging my the God awful pop music blaring from the speakers it may be Blondie." he said. As predicted Caroline walked through the door a few minutes later.  
>"What kind of friend ignores her best friends text messages?" Caroline demanded.<p>

"I was busy having sex Caroline. It's Fantasy Friday." she reminded her friend.

"Oh I know. I was curious to see what todays game was." she said clearly hinting that Elena should tell her.

"CEO and naughty secretary. Now you can leave Blondie. Because I'm about ready to go again." Damon said.  
>"Already?" Elena asked with her eyes wide.<p>

"Its been 45 minutes and with the way you're pressed against me its a mystery I wasn't ready to go a long time ago." he said.


	69. 69

Here we are, the long-awaited 69th chapter. ;) This was requested by pretty much everyone. I'm sorry for the wait, this was honestly supposed to be up the day after the last one. But work got insane and I was working full-time. And I had to get chapters for some of my other stories out so my readers didn't think I abandoned them. The wait won't be so long next time. I will have another chapter for this written tonight probably. I have a day off so lots of writing is getting done. Next up in the hospital just before her transition... Elena's last time as a human. Reviews and prompts are more than welcome... Anyone have any Halloween ideas that I can fit in for the Halloween season coming up?

* * *

><p>"Mmmm." Elena moaned in ecstasy at the wake-up called that had greeted her promptly at 8:00 am. She woke up to find her devilishly handsome, talented and all things hot and sexy nestled between her thighs sucking and licking at her sensitive flesh. Her head thrashed from side to side in intense pleasure while her fingers threaded into his black hair. While she was writhing she caught a glance of the alarm clock on the bedside table.<p>

"Damn it Damon! I have school!" she shouted.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked smirking, she could see the traces of her juices around his lips.

"God no. Just hurry up. I can't be late again. This will be the fourth time I'm late this week already because of your glorious oral skills, or your shower sex skills." she said.

"I can be very quick." he said just before diving back into her wetness licking and sucking at her clit sending her over the edge in spectacular fashion.

"I have to get ready for school." she panted.

"I know. Don't need Ricky boy coming to investigate." he said as he allowed her to get out of bed on shaky legs.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to do you." she said genuinely.

"I will forgive you this one time. On one condition." he said.

"What?" she asked unable to hide the smile that appeared on her face whenever he was around.

"You get your sexy ass back over here right after school. When you get here I will have a night of pleasure planned for us." he told her.

"Sounds good to me. But I have to get ready." she said rushing into the bathroom still naked from their activities that morning and the night before. Her shower was very quick, just a quick wash of her hair and body, to get all traces of sex off of her. She didn't need to give anyone anymore ammunition about why she was late, although she knew Caroline would figure it out. Caroline was extremely gifted in detecting sex on Elena. It was like she could read her like an open book and Elena could never deny Caroline anything. Caroline always walked away with more knowledge about Elena's sex life that she had ever planned on giving away. Caroline Forbes was practically an information gathering ninja. After her shower she slipped into jeans and a t-shirt before groaning when she saw the tangled mess her hair was.

"I am so going to be late." she moaned as she grabbed the brush and started untangling her hair.

"Let me. I'm faster than you." he told her grabbing the brush from her. He was much quicker and he never pulled her hair once. The man should have been a hair dresser. He was just that talented, at everything apparently.

"Thank you so much. You just saved me a lot of time." she said spinning around and kissing him quickly before rushing out of the room. He laughed and watched her move around the room frantically.

"You don't need to clean up babe. What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My car keys. Where the hell did I drop them last night?" she demanded searching through the torn clothing.

"I have no clue. They could literally be anywhere. I'll tell you what. Take my car today, at least then I know that you have to come back." he said grabbing his keys from his dresser.

"Are you sure? You love this car." she said tentatively taking the keys from his hand.

"I trust you. Crash it and you'll have a very different Damon Salvatore on your hands when you return." he said leaning down to kiss her quickly.

"I promise not to crash it. But you do realize that Caroline is going to have even more questions now right?" she asked.

"I'm aware. And I really have no issues with her knowing things. It just shows how much better our sex life is than hers." Damon said smirking.

"That explains why she always looks so jealous. But I really have to go." Elena said kissing him once more before running out of the room. Moments later he heart the distinct roar of his engine start up and the car peel out of the driveway.

Elena got to school just as the first bell rang. She ran onto the quad where her friends were getting up to walk to class.  
>"Again Elena? Really? This time you have his car. What the hell happened last night?" Caroline squealed.<p>

"I'm not telling you. I have to get to class. I can't be late again. Ric will freak. He knows why I'm always late and he does not approve." Elena explained.

"Is it because it's Damon?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No it's because it's interrupting his class. Ric doesn't care about the copious amount of sex I have with Damon." Elena said walking quickly towards the school.

"This conversation is not over Elena Gilbert." Caroline called over the crowds of people trying to find their classes. Elena waved goodbye and slipped into her classroom where Alaric and Jeremy were having a conversation.

"Where were you last night?" both asked simultaneously.

"The same place I always am when I'm not at home." she said.

"Well at least you're on time today." Alaric allowed.

"Yes. Damon is extremely talented with a hair brush." she said admirably.

"You let him brush your hair?" Alaric asked with a strange expression on his face.

"And he let me drive his car today, since we couldn't find my keys anywhere this morning. I'm still trying to figure out where I dropped them last night. I wasn't thinking about much more than Damon when we got to his house last night." Elena said perplexed.

"He let you drive his car because your keys were missing during the frenzied removal of clothing once you arrived at his house?" Alaric clarified with a disgusted look on his face.

"Can we not talk about this anymore, please? For one, other students are coming in and I need to get to my class. And two that is my sister and I don't want to hear about frenzied removal of clothing." he said.

"Sorry Jer. Get to class. Elena sit down." Alaric ordered getting into responsible teacher mode. Elena was relieved that Ric's lesson plan for the day wasn't difficult. He lectured, they all listened and then he gave them a work sheet. As far as classes went that was a fairly easy one. English was a completely different story. Her teacher had her start on an essay about the civil war period. She knew she had a walking encyclopedia sitting at home bored, but she wanted to attempt it on her own first. Calculus was a major issue as well. She had no idea what the teacher was talking about. She was lost and she wasn't even sure if Damon could grasp this. It wasn't like that was what they learned back in the 1800's in math. This would be completely foreign to him.

Elena was momentarily relieved when lunch rolled around until she seen Caroline sitting with a determined look on her face. She whined to herself for a minute before taking her accustomed seat next to Caroline.

"So spill. Why exactly were you almost late this morning? And why are you driving the man-sluts car?" she asked.

"First of all, Damon is not a man-slut anymore. He's a one woman man now. I was driving his car because I couldn't find my keys. For your information, I was almost late because I got a Damon Salvatore wake-up call." she said.

"Why couldn't you find your keys? And what is a Damon Salvatore wake-up call?" she demanded.

"Because I don't know where or when I dropped them when we got back to the boarding house last night, in our passion filled haze. All I am telling you is that a Damon Salvatore wake-up call is very pleasurable. His tongue is remarkably talented." Elena said smirking.

"You two have been together for far too long now. You're adopting his smirk. It's disturbing." Caroline said looking at her.

"He's amazing. And no before you ask I can't hang out with you tonight. I kind of left him hanging this morning and I owe him." she said.

"I will be demanding details tomorrow." Caroline alerted her.

"No you wont. Tomorrow is Saturday. I"m not getting out of bed." Elena said resolutely

"Your bed or Damon's bed?" Caroline questioned.

"Whose do you think?" Elena questioned back.

"Damon's. I wish I had as much sex as you do?" Caroline whined.

"Talk to Tyler. I'm sure he wouldn't be adverse to having sex more than you guys do." Elena suggested.

"Maybe." Caroline said taking a bite of her lunch.

"Cafeteria food is so disgusting. I should have texted Damon to bring me food." Elena whined poking at her unidentifiable mass of brown food. The cafeteria lady had called it meat loaf, but it didn't look like any meat loaf Elena had ever eaten in her life.

"Do not worry I am here. With nourishment because you're going to need it after I get done with you tonight." he said placing a plate down in front of her.

"That smells so much better than this." she said pointing to the meatloaf.

"Ew. Just a second I am taking this where it truly belongs." he said disappearing to the garbage can before returning.

"Thanks baby." she said tilting her chin upwards to receive a kiss.

"I have to admit this trip wasn't purely for your health. I came to make sure my car was still intact." he said looking over at her car.

"Are you satisfied with the state of your car?" she asked seriously.

"It looks fine. But now I must be leaving. I brought you food, checked on my car. Now I have some car keys to find." he said rubbing his hands together.

"Thank you." she called.

"It's more for me than for you. You cannot imagine the pain in my chest knowing my car is here without me." he said before walking away. Elena laughed as he walked away and took a bite of the fettuccine he had made for her.

"Yum." she said.

"You are so lucky." Caroline whined.

"I can't believe he is so possessive of his car." Matt said as he sat down, having heard the end of that conversation.

"He loves that car more than any inanimate object he owns. That car is his baby and it was a gigantic show of trust from him for him to let me drive it today." Elena said.

"I bet." Matt said nodding his head.

After lunch the rest of the day went quickly. The rest of the classes were fairly easy, just creative writing, study hall and biology closed out the day. Once it was over she rushed out to her borrowed car and climbed in the front seat. Exuding great care she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the boarding house. He was waiting outside when she got there and he did a quick once over on his car before nodding his head.

"You pass. Come on. Found your keys. But that does not mean you're going anywhere." he said.

"I wasn't planning on it. So what do you have planned for this evening?" she asked.

"Well I was sitting here thinking. And I came to a conclusion. I ate you out this morning but you didn't have time to repay the gesture. So I was thinking why not combine the two?" he said grinning.

"You want 69?" she clarified, her eyes widening.

"Yep. I want to try 69 with you. Come on Elena, we both know I am extremely talented at eating you out, and you have gotten incredible at sucking me off. It's the natural way of the world. It's time to try it at the same time." he insisted.

"69 is the natural way of the world?" she asked skeptically.

"Natural way of the erotic world." he told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine. It's what you want, and you've never suggested something I didn't like before." she said giving in with a smile on her face.

"I know I haven't. You are so responsive to me sexually. It is amazing. And you enjoy all my little games." he said.

"Do you want to do this now, or wait until after dinner?" she asked.

"Lets do it now. Then we have the rest of the evening after dinner to play other games." he said smirking.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." she said.

"Have you ever even thought about doing 69?" he asked as they walked up the stairs hand in hand.

"No. It never even crossed my mind." she admitted.

"Okay. Well there are three ways we can do this." he told her.

"Okay?" she said.

"We can do it man on top, woman on top, or cascading. Which is basically standing up. You would be upside down." he told her.

"Well the last one seems a bit tricky. We can try that one later. Let's try me on top." she said.

"Good choice. So you control the pressure that I put on you." he said. She nodded her head and quickly undressed as he did the same. When they were both naked he slid onto the bed and laid down.

"Come onto the bed and turn around. Get into a comfortable position with my cock and I will position you how I need you." he said. She nodded enthusiastically and did as he said. She took his long, hard length in her hand and pumped him experimentally. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back until her pussy was over his face.

"Okay. Ready?" he asked. Instead of responding she took his tip in her mouth and sucked hard. He hissed and took that as his invitation to begin on her. His tongue darted inside her and swirled it around her core.

"Oh God." she moaned before getting back to work on his cock. She sucked she licked, she grazed her teeth along the sensitive flesh. Everything she was doing was driving him mad, just as he was driving her wild. He used his fingers to hold her open as his tongue darted even deeper inside her. He eagerly drank in all of her juices. He moaned and flexed his hips into her mouth. The sounds of his length sliding deep in her mouth and hitting the back of her throat were spurring him on. He attacked her clit and sucked ferociously causing her to let go of his cock and scream. He adored it when she screamed. It meant that he was doing his job correctly.

"Are you ready to come for me Elena? Do you need to come?" he asked huskily.

"Yes please. Oh please baby." she begged. She was so close she could feel it. She took his length back into her mouth and pushed him as deep as he could go down her throat. She fought back the urge to gag as she deep-throated him.

"Oh fuck." he said as he unexpectedly exploded down her throat. She swallowed it all amazingly well considering his length was still pulsing in her mouth and down her throat. He attacked her clit with his lips and tongue making her climax hard on his mouth. She thrust her hips down pressing herself even closer to his mouth as her moisture flooded his mouth. She removed her mouth from him so she could scream out her pleasure. She loved being able to completely let loose during sex. He gently lifted her off of his body and deposited her beside him.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Wow. I can't wait to do that again." she said.

"I really wanted to cum inside your pussy though, not in your mouth. You deep-throating me ruined that though." he whined.

"You loved it." she said.

"I did. But now I am going to fuck you." he said. She watched in rapt amazement as she watched him thicken and grow in front of her eyes.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Hands and knees. I'm going to take you from behind." he said. She eagerly obeyed his command and wiggled her ass at him for good measure. He slapped her ass not too hard just enough to turn her on.

"Come on Damon, show me what you can do." she taunted him. He smirked and thrust in balls deep in one thrust before almost immediately pulling almost all the way out. She hissed at the sudden penetration but moved her hips against his as well as she could, considering how hard and fast he was fucking her. She thrived under his rough treatment and continuously moaned. At his pace it took no time for her to come and he followed quickly behind her., collapsing against her back.

"Can we do that again?" she asked when she regained her energy a while later.

"Which part?" he asked still exhausted after his intense orgasms.

"All of it. I want to try the standing 69." she said smirking at him.


	70. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note:

It has come to my attention that chapter 67 entitled "Timing" was pretty much a direct rip-off of another authors story. For which I sincerely apologize for. Now, out of respect for that author, this chapter has been removed from "How do you want it?" If anyone else notices any discrepancies of that kind, please let me know. It is not my intention, nor do I ever want to steal another writers work. I know how I would feel if someone did that to me, and I do not want to do that to another author. Thank you Mirna for letting me know. I will be going back to check all other chapters and trying to make sure that no one else has a similar story published before my chapter. This story is entirely run by prompts from other readers, and it maybe should have made me think when she sent me such a detailed prompt. I sincerely apologize yet again.


	71. The Last Time

This chapter is for melissa lopez.

Now due to the fact that I am officially paranoid. this is a disclaimer of sorts going out to all other authors on here. I know this is a fairly common story line going on since the end of season 3. I write this story based on readers prompts, and this story is not meant to be and shouldnt be a direct copy of someone elses hard work. I hope I changed it up from all the similar stories floating around. But like anyone else, I do not have time to go through every D/E story on the site to make sure that no one else has a similar story. I am depending on my readers to let me know if something like that comes up, where someone prompts me a story that has already been written. I would never intentionally steal a story from another writer. I will keep an eye out for them as best I can. Thank you for reading through my longer than usual author note, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next up sauna sex. that one is general enough that it shouldnt be too hard to make it different from others with the same idea.

* * *

><p>Damon ran down the hallway, desperately searching for the extremely familiar heartbeat. When he couldn't hear it, he was frantic, if she died, it would literally kill him. She may have chosen Stefan but that didn't change his feelings for her, no matter how he wished it could. He wished he could go back to before he was in love with her and stop himself from loving her. Actually he didn't really wish that. Loving her had given him a perspective on life that he didn't have before. Before she effectively tore his heart from his chest, he thought that he was worth something. Maybe that he was worthy of her. But then she pulled that rug out from underneath him again. He wondered exactly what he was doing there. By all rights he should be off drinking away his hurt and his anger, and sleeping with someone to take the edge of the loneliness away. But no instead he was here rushing down the halls frantically searching for the heartbeat of the girl who would never love him. He really was a masochist. The issue was that this time he really, honest to God thought he had a chance with her. That maybe Stefan had pushed her too far this time, and she wouldn't ever feel for him again. But it turns out that no matter what sort of bad shit Sean did to her, she always came back and she never falls out of love with him. She can't fall out of love with Stefan, and she won't let herself fall in love with Damon. Cruel irony. He stopped for a minute and focused his hearing and he heard the faintest sound of the heartbeat he would forever be attuned to.<p>

Running with a newfound dedication he barged into the room where Elena was laying in a hospital bed.

"What's going on?" he demanded hoarsely, from the tears he had cried earlier on.

"Damon, I can explain." Meredith said walking up to him.

"Explain what?" he demanded.

"She was dead when Stefan brought her in. Really dead, I had to do whatever I could to save her. Stefan said her heart was starting to beat faster again. So I know its working." Meredith said.

"You gave her blood didn't you? Damn it. She never wanted this." he shouted.

"Did you want her dead Damon? Everyone knows how you feel about her. Would you rather her dead in the ground or somewhat alive. I did what I had to do. I saved her life Damon. You could be a little thankful." she said.

"It doesn't matter. She'll never choose me anyways." he said shrugging his shoulders, trying to stay aloof.

"You never know. I have heard of changes like this, changing everything. Including feelings. I'll leave you three alone." Meredith said walking out of the room with Elena's charts in hand.

"When will she wake up?" Stefan asked softly. He sat by Elena's side and held her still cold hand in his, trying to warm it up.

"Soon." Damon said stiffly, not wanting to be there for the Stefan and Elena reunion when she woke up. He just knew that when her eyes opened, she would see Stefan, and her world would seem alright again. She would find the strength in Stefan's eyes to feed off of a human and complete the transition. It would all be Stefan, and then Damon would be stuck living in a house where Vampire Stefan and Vampire Elena couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He was not looking forward to his life from here on out. It was going to be a disaster of epic proportions. The two brothers were completely silent until a strangled gasp rang out from the girl that they both loved.

"Elena?" Stefan said leaning over her and squeezing her hand tighter.

"Stefan?" she asked softly, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Elena. Yes I'm here." he said tenderly. He stroked the damp hair from her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, struggling to get her eyes to adjust to the light in the room.

"You and Matt drove off Wickery Bridge. You asked me to save Matt first." he explained. She nodded her head in realization on what this meant now.

"I'm going to be a vampire." she said a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.  
>"Yes. You still have a choice though Elena. No one is going to force you to drink." Stefan assured her which caused Damon to snort.<p>

"You're not going to force her like you forced me brother?" Damon asked shutting down his emotions. He couldn't stand to see their emotional reunion.

"Of course not. I would never take away her choice, like I took away yours. I apologized for that Damon. You will never know how sorry I am for making you do that." Stefan said turning to his brother.

"That was over with long ago Stefan. Drop it. Pay attention to your girlfriend. She's the one who needs you. I'll be leaving now." he said turning to walk out the door.  
>"Don't go Damon. Please I need you both right now." she begged softly. He fought with himself to leave, and he somehow steeled himself against her plea and continued walking out the door.<p>

He walked until he made it to the cafeteria. Knowing he needed to gather his thoughts before he left, or else he would do something he most likely regretted. What was it with that girl? She thought she could keep him around for moral support after she tore his heart from his chest and stomped on it. She wanted him to be there, but she didn't want him. It was a cruel torture. Now that she was going through something she was going to need them both, but it was still going to be Stefan she went to when she needed love. Or Stefan's bed she crawled into at night. Stefan who she would talk to and confess to. It would be Damon who she went to for vampire stuff. Elena wasn't stupid enough to ask Stefan for help in the blood department, unless he somehow talked her into joining team Bambi. He wouldn't put it past Stefan, the man was that selfish after all.

"Stefan, please go bring Damon back. Please I need him too." Elena begged.

"You and I can handle this. He's hurting right now because you almost died." he said tenderly stroking her forehead.

"I need him. Please." she begged once again.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Stefan said pressing a kiss to her forehead before walking out of the room. He found Damon in the cafeteria.

"Elena needs you." Stefan said when he was standing behind his brother.

"She needs me, but she doesn't want to." he retorted.

"Come on. She needs us. She cares for you Damon and she wants you there with us." Stefan said.

"Clearly you didn't get a phone call then huh? Your dear Elena called me tonight and told me yet again that it would always be you. How she cared for me, but she never unfell for you. So needless to say whatever she needs from me now will have to wait. It's you she wants. It's not me, so I'm done." he said.

"Damon, do it for her. Please. Just come and see her. Help her make her decision. I don't want to put in my opinion on that. I don't want to sway her decision at all because it'll feel like it did in 1864 when I convinced you to drink." he said.

"So you want me to do that hard stuff yet again. You want me to be the bad guy. I'm the one who has to say, "drink the blood, because I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist." or "don't drink it. It's not the life you want. You never wanted this." I'm supposed to be the one to tell her what decision she has to make?" he demanded.

"No, you just need to help her." Stefan insisted.

"You know what fine. I'm going to tell you this now, and I'm telling her once we get back upstairs. After she is a functional vampire I am leaving. I'm not going to sit back and watch the love story of Stefan and Elena anymore. I'm done. Finished." he said getting up from his table and walking back towards the elevator.

"Don't hate her for her decision. She can't help who she loves." Stefan said. Damon glared at him.

"I'll leave right now Stefan. Don't think I won't. The only reason she still loves you is because she's too blind to see what's right in front of her. What we could be together." he said.

"She's not blind. We've been through so much and she realizes how much potential we have together. We're meant to be." Stefan said when the elevator stopped. The two vampire brothers walked down the hallway back to Elena's room. Her eyes were open as she laid on the bed.  
>"Damon, you came back." she said relieved.<p>

"Your vampire teacher and counsellor is back and open for business." he said sarcastically taking a seat by the door.

"Come sit over here. Please on my other side. I need you close to me too." she begged.

"I'm fine right here. Do you not remember our phone call?" he demanded.

"I remember." she said nodding her head.

"And clearly that hasn't changed. I'm going to tell you one thing right now Elena. If you choose to complete the transition, once you are functional enough to exist, I am leaving. I am not going to stay around and watch you and Stefan be happy together. I have better things to do with my existence." he said.

"Can I talk with Damon alone?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Are you sure? It might upset you." Stefan worried.

"Don't worry. I need to do this. It's important. Especially with everything having changed in the past little while. Everything's different now." she said.

"Okay. I'll go have a coffee down in the cafeteria." he said standing up and pressing another kiss to her forehead. Once Stefan was gone and had shut the door behind him, Elena tried to urge Damon over to her again.

"Please Damon." she begged.  
>"What is there to talk about? I am done following you around like a lovesick puppy. That's not me at all. I must be a huge idiot for thinking that maybe just maybe you might reciprocate some of the feelings I had. But it doesn't matter now." he said clasping his hands behind his head, trying to make it seem that he didn't care.<p>

"Damon." Elena said softer.

"Fine. If it will make you stop whining, I will come sit over there." he said getting up and taking the seat on the other side of where Stefan had been sitting.

"Thank you. I just wanted you to know they Denver meant everything to me." she whispered.

"Don't start with that. If I ever hear you say you care for me but you love him again, I will snap. I swear. I've heard it all before." he said harshly.

"I wasn't going to say that. Please just listen to what I have to say. I couldn't say this with Stefan in the room because I need you both to get through this transition." she said.

"You're going through the transition?" he asked.

"I have to. I made a mistake tonight." Elena whispered.

"yeah, having Stefan save Matt instead of you was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done." he said brushing it off.

"No it doesn't even rank on the list of the stupidest things I've done. It's a pretty long list. At the top of it though is when I told you I cared about you and I never unfell for him." she said.

"What part was the mistake?" he asked, his throat going dry. He absolutely hated the effect she had on him.

"I still do love Stefan. But I don't care for you, I love you. I have since Denver. I just thought that Stefan was the easy choice. He was safe. You consume me entirely. I don't feel like myself when I'm around you. You're in every thought I have and I can't get you out of my heart, no matter how hard I tried. I realized tonight when I woke up that life is incredibly short. You have to take advantage of all the time you have with the people you love." she said.

"That's a pretty good speech. You don't think that telling me you love me is going to make me stay, do you?" he asked.

"I'm hoping it will. I love you Damon. I want you, and I'm tired of lying to myself about my feelings for you." she said.

"What about Stefan?" he asked.

"Please can we take it one step at a time. I need his support now too. I'll tell him I don't want a relationship right now with everything that's going on. When I'm feeling better I'll break up with him and tell him about us. Please Damon." she said.

"Okay." he said not sure of how else to respond. He was hooked and she knew it.

"I love you Damon. Will you do something for me?" she asked hopefully.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to experience your love once before I transition. I'm sure it will be different after. Will you make love to me right here, right now?" she asked hopefully.

"You want me? Here? In the hospital?" he asked shocked at her request.

"Please. It will be my last time as a human. Matt got my first, you'll be my last." she said. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. He was so far out of his depth now. He had no idea what he was doing and was just running on pretty much whatever Elena wanted. She gave him what he wanted most in the world, although he was still sceptical about her feelings for him. But he needed to believe in that at least now after everything that happened tonight. He would revisit later on after Elena had transitioned. She removed her clothes as quick as she could while Damon did the same. It felt weird to be having sex in a hospital room. He felt awkward which was something he had never felt before during sex. Awkward and extremely nervous. He knew this would be transcendent. It would be like nothing neither of them had experienced before. Once he had gotten rid of all his clothes he walked over to the bed.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head and bent her knees, bringing them closer to her chest to make more room for him between her legs. He braced his weight on his arms and Elena reached between them to rub his length up and down trying to turn him on. He bent his head down so they could kiss freely. Tongues invades mouths and teeth clanked together and Damon hardened in Elena's hand.

"I'm so ready for you." Elena begged. He nodded and kissed her once more, before sliding home inside her. They both held back moans of pleasure when he was fully embedded inside her. Elena ran her hands down his muscled back and urged him to move by contracting her inner muscles around his rigid length.

"Okay. Okay. I get the point. You want me to move." he said before beginning to thrust in and out of her deliciously slowly. She dug her nails into his back and thrashed her head on the pillow in pure pleasure.

"Oh God. I'm so close. You feel so good." she moaned quietly. He leaned down and reconnected their lips to keep her quiet. The last thing they needed was someone coming in to check on her, or Stefan coming back to investigate. That wouldn't go well with Elena's plan of keeping Stefan sane until she was ready. After a few more thrusts she came, her core spasmed around him, causing him to come copiously inside her. The couple on the hospital bed, breathed deeply for a few moments until Damon pulled out and redressed quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"I'm just getting dressed, which is something you should do too. Don't want baby brother to walk in on this." he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and quickly redressed before sneaking into the bathroom to clean up any evidence of their lovemaking. She was lying back in bed, with Damon sitting beside her, when Stefan walked back in the room.

"You figure things out?" he asked taking a seat on the other side of Elena's bed.

"Yes." Elena said smiling secretly at Damon, whose hand she held tightly in her own.


	72. Steamed

This is for Marie. The first of quite a few prompts for her. I hope you enjoy this request of them getting steamy in a sauna. Any more prompts... as always pass them on. I'm looking for Halloween ones that will be posted around Halloween and if you have any Thanksgiving ideas, pass them on as well. As I am Canadian, my thanksgiving fics if there are any will be posted on the Canadian Thanksgiving. I'm really looking forward to the Halloween ones. They are always fun to write. Already got 2, keep em coming. Xmas fics are also accepted, will be posted during the Xmas season. Thanks everyone for all the reviews and follows. I love writing this story, I never thought in a million years it would ever get this big, with so many more chapters to come. Thank you all so much.

**Aj24: I am finally replying to your reviews. If you create an account I can message you back directly every time you have a question, or suggestion. Never done a jacuzzi one, I'll add it to my list. thanks. And I'll add your Xmas one to the Xmas list of prompts. that will be posted in december sometime. The other one should be posted hopefully sooner than that. Thanks for all your reviews. **

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you Elena? We so had plans tonight, and you're not picking up at home. I swear to God if you are with that dark-haired playboy vamp, I will slaughter you. And him as well." Caroline screeched into the phone.<p>

"Well..." Elena said trailing off. She really didn't want Caroline to slaughter her, or Damon for that matter. She knew she could talk Caroline out of hurting her, but not hurting Damon was a completely different matter.

"Well what? Elena Marie Gilbert where are you? If he kidnapped you I swear to God." Caroline shrieked.

"Is it still kidnapping when I was an entirely willing victim?" Elena asked.

"I guess not." Caroline acquiesced after thinking about it for a minute.

"Good. It was most definitely willing on my part. I can't deny that man anything." Elena said.

" I can't see why you can't. There is nothing remotely good about him except for his devilish good looks. Now where in the hell are we? I can't watch girly chick flicks all night by myself. Rachel McAdam's and Ryan Gosling are nowhere near as cute without my best friend with me, and that's saying something because they are always cute." Caroline whined.

"Let's just say I'm not going to make it." Elena said glancing around her.

"Where are you Elena? I'm still volunteering my services to kill him. You'll have more time for me if I do." Caroline offered, managing to cover up most of the annoyance in her voice.

"I'm in Hawaii." Elena said meekly.

"You're what? Over the top, generous, bastard. I can't believe he has you in Hawaii just so you can't spend the night with me. Selfish prick." Caroline ranted. Damon theatrically faked a knife to the heart as he heard everything she said.

"You know he heard you right?" Elena asked.

"I figured. The stupid jackass always listens into conversations that don't involve him." Caroline muttered.

"Will you please stop calling my boyfriend names? He brought me to Hawaii for a few days, that kinda wins him brownie points in my book." Elena said to Caroline as she ran a hand up his bicep. He looked at her from under his sunglasses, and she smiled at him. She wished he wouldn't wear sunglasses because under them were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes she got lost in on a daily basis.

"Fine. You need to get him to bring you back here. If you don't I'll have no one to hang out with tonight." Caroline said practically begging.

"Not going to happen. There is no question of the choice I would make in this situation. White sand beaches, or the couch at your house. We'll have a movie night when I get back." Elena insisted.

"No Damon the Elena-hogger will find a way to get you with him. The jerk can't let me have you for one evening." Caroline whined.

"I promise Care. I will find a night to spend watching chick flicks with you when I get back. I know it was supposed to be tonight, but Damon literally sprang this trip on me." Elena said.

"How did this come about anyways?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It was typical Damon fashion. I was sitting in my room, writing in my diary when he walked through the door. Sometime in the past few weeks he's learned to use the front door, and not my bedroom window. I smiled at him and he took my diary away and dropped it on the window seat which severely annoyed me. I told him that. He then told me to pack a bag with a couple of outfits in it because we were going away for a couple of days. I told him I couldn't, that I had movie night with you. But you know Damon, he doesn't take no for an answer so in seconds he had a bag packed for me and he had me thrown over his shoulder, carrying me out the door. Thank God no one was home or else that would have been really embarrassing. He put me in the passenger seat of the car and I wouldn't admit that I was curious about where he was taking me. My curiosity grew when we approached the airport. Before he let me get out of the car he tied a blind fold around my eyes so I couldn't see anything. He then guided me through the airport and compelled whoever necessary so he didn't have to remove my blindfold. He didn't remove it until we were on the plane. I didn't find out where we were going until the pilot announced that we were landing here." Elena explained.

"Wow. That's not bad for his standards. Very effective." Caroline allowed.

"I didn't speak to him the entire car ride to the airport but I was back to being myself when the pilot called out Hawaii. Who else has a boyfriend who would fly them to Hawaii on a whim? I'm one lucky girl." Elena said staring at Damon as she said it. She saw his lips quirk up in the corners as he smiled at her comment.

"Oh fine Elena. I can practically feel the sexual tension through the phone line. I'll let you go. I'm holding you to your promise. I will track you down and get my movie night. You can count on that." Caroline warned her.

"I will. I can't wait for it." Elena promised her friend. When Caroline disconnected the call Elena pushed the phone back into her beach bag and rolled onto her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Tanning." he stated.

"Can vampires even tan?" she asked curiously.

"We;re about to find out. I've never actually tried." he admitted.

"Hmm. Well I can think of much better past times we can engage in." she said running a finger down his chest.  
>"I am intrigued. Please continue." he said.<p>

"Well we can go to the pool. I kinda want to go for a swim." she said smirking at him.

"You tease." he muttered.

"I didn't say those other activities wouldn't happen at some point today. I just want to go check out the pool first." Elena said.

"We check out the pool and then you let me fuck you?" he clarified hopefully.

"That sounds fair." she said nodding her head.

"However I want?" he asked again smirking.

"However you want." she assured him nodding her head. He had never done anything to her before that she didn't like. She was assured that whatever he chose would be highly pleasurable for her.

"I will think of something particularly kinky." he told her as he rolled onto his stomach.

"But I want to go now. Unlike you I can get a sun burn." she said.

"I'm tanning just fine." he said.

"That tan will last all of two minutes before your super vamp healing will bring you back to your usual shade of white." she said.

"Shut up. My skin is not perfectly white. I have Italian blood in me. There is a tanner shade to my skin under the white." he told her.

"And it is truly beautiful skin." Elena assured him patting his cheek.

"Don't be condescending. It's not a good act for you." he told her as he pulled himself to his feet and brushed the sand off his swim trunks.

"Let's go Salvatore. Stuff to do. Pool to see." she said clapping her hands urging her to join him. He picked up the blanket that they were lying on and folded it back up, draping it over his arm as they walked back to the hotel. They dropped their unneeded things off in their room.

"I want to see the spa before we leave too. A pedicure and massage would be fabulous." Elena said.

"We can do whatever you want to while we're here." he assured her as they left the room and walked down the hall to the door leading to the pool area.

The pool was Olympic sized and heated. It had a sauna and a hot tub.

"I'm going to sit in the hot tub." Damon said.

"Come into the pool with me Damon. Now." she said.

"Water is cold. I am not going in there." he said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Damon." Elena stated, pursing her lips and staring him in the eye.

"I am not getting in the damn pool. Cold water is not good for my libido." he said.

"Your libido will be fine. Come swim with me. Maybe after we swim I'll repay you somehow." she said sliding her hands down his chiseled chest.

"Fine. I'm officially intrigued." he said following her into the pool. He was happy to find out that the water wasn't as cold as he feared. It was luke-warm and tolerable.

"You're lucky." he muttered.

"Is little Damon going to be okay?" she asked smirking.

"Yes for you information "not so little" Damon is going to be just fine." he told her.

"I'm happy to hear that. I have pretty specific plans for little Damon." she said.

"As much as I would love to hear about them, we're getting company." he said as the pool doors opened up to find a family of five enter the room. The kids immediately cannon-balled into the pool. Damon backed him and Elena to the deep end of the pool into a corner.

"Damn kids." he muttered.

"I think they're cute." Elena whispered.

"They are vile, repulsive creatures. I'm so glad I'm a vamp, therefore incapable of procreation." he said.

"Though you love trying." she said spinning around in his arms so she was facing him.

"You know I do." he said sliding his hands around her back and playing with the strings of her bikini.

"Ah, no. There are kids and their dad in here. No need for a free show." she whispered.

"I really hate your inhibitions. Fucking you right here would get rid of them quite quickly." he mused.

"Oh I'm sure it would. But then we would get arrested for indecent exposure." she said.

"True. I could break us out of prison. Or compel the cops to believe that it was okay." he said smirking.

"Still not going to happen. You may not like kids but I don't really feel like scarring any of them for life." she said.

"I'm sure they already are with the way the dad is macking on the mom." he said wincing at the two middle-aged people making out while the kids played Frisbee in the middle of the pool.

"Ew. That's like watching my parents, or Jenna and Ric, make out. Ew." Elena said burying her head in his chest.

"I have an idea." Damon said, with a bright smile on his face.

"And I'm afraid." Elena said.

"It's kinky." he sing-songed.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Elena muttered.

"Come with me. We're going to the sauna. I can fuck you hard and fast in there, and you can forget all about the old people making out." Damon suggested.

"They're not that old." Elena murmured.

"Whatever. Is it a yes or a no?" he asked.

"No way in hell. I am not letting you fuck me when there are other people around." she said.

"Come on baby, what about that time in the janitor's closet while school was in session?" he asked as his hands snuck under her bikini bottoms and thumbed her clit. Her response died in her throat as he brushed her clit with his thumb. He won and he knew it.

"That doesn't count. Let's go." she said. He smirked and took his hand out of her bottoms, swimming to the shallow end. Elena followed him, a bit annoyed now that she was turned on, and she had to wait for him. He led her to the sauna and pushed her inside.

"What if someone walks in?" she asked worried.

"I'll compel them to forget. Simple as that. No one will though because this is going to be hard and fast." he said dropping his swimming trunks immediately, causing his firm length to spring out and rise against his stomach. He sat down on the bench and she quickly pulled her bikini bottoms off and climbed onto his lap.

"Now. Fuck me." he said. She obliged him and sank onto his length, engulfing him completely. She started moving at a leisurely pace at first until his hands went to her hips and started moving her quicker. He was doing all the work. Positioning her where he wanted her so she sank down on him at different angles each time causing her to moan softly. He claimed her lips so her sounds didn't tip off anyone who might be outside. He thrust up into her and moved her down, effectively getting them to completion at record time. The only sounds in the room were coming from the panting breathing from the couple and the sounds of their bodies coming together over and over.

"So close." she whispered when she pulled away from his lips so she could breathe. He shifted her enough so his length hit a different spot inside her causing her to erupt. He followed right behind her and spilled inside her.

"That was so good." Elena said as she pulled her bottoms back on.

"Well after this I say we cross the spa off the list too." he said smirking at her.


	73. Heatwave

This is for Marie. I hope you enjoy. If anyone has anymore prompts pass them on. I'm taking prompts for any of the holidays coming up, or just general ideas. Thank you for all the continued support of this story. I love writing all the smutty one shots.

* * *

><p>"It should be illegal to be this hot out?" Elena whined from her window seat in her room. She was the only one home, so she was lounging around in just a pair of black panties. Her bedroom door was closed and the curtains were closed on her window. She had alternated in having the window opened, and having it closed. Neither seemed to make much difference. Even school was cancelled for the day because of the heat wave and subsequent power outage that came with it. She didn't know what was to blame for this ridiculous heat, whether it be global warming of some other explanation, and she really didn't care. She just wanted it to go away. She wanted air conditioning, or a breeze. Something. In the past hour and a half she had gone through two buckets of ice that she had run all over her body to keep it cool. The house was no completely out of ice. She moved to her bed and tossed the comforter onto the floor and laid against the cool cotton of her bed sheets.<p>

"Knock knock." a deeply recognizable voice said from her bedroom window. She snapped up in bed and didn't bother covering up her nakedness. Damon was seated on her window seat staring at her naked upper body appreciatively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked so sick of the heat.

"I figured you might want this." he said showing her a pail heaping with ice.

"How did you get that here without melting it?" she asked, perking up considerably when she seen the ice.

"Vampire speed darling. I wouldn't be adverse to seeing this sight whenever I come over." he said of her topless state.

"It's too hot for clothes." she muttered.

"Well then why don't you take the rest of them off." he said getting up off the window seat and sitting beside her. He snapped the side of her lacy panties and she simply stared at him.

"Are you trying to get me naked?" she asked.

"When am I not trying to get you naked? It's just this time, you being naked isn't just for my viewing pleasure. It's for you too. I'm going to help you cool down." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"We're going to start with the ice. When that runs out, then I'm going to start you up a cold bath while I run back home to retrieve more ice. We'll continue that pattern until the power comes back on, and air conditioning starts up again." he told her.

"I am finding it hard trying to find something wrong with that." she said after pondering his plan for a moment.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with it. You get cooled down, and I get to touch your body." he said.

"Aren't you hot in all that black?" she asked him seeing his black t-shirt and black jeans. At least he seemed to have left the leather jacket at home.

"Vampire baby. Every temperature is perfect, no matter how hot or cold it is." he said.

"You're so lucky. I hate being too hot, and I hate being too cold. At least cold I can cover up, but there's not much more I can take off to get cool." Elena muttered as she slipped off her panties.

"Not anymore there isn't. Now lay back and let me have my fun." he said grabbing an ice-cube from the bucket and trailing it down her neck. She shivered initially at the cold contact before moaning in pleasure.

"If you keep moaning like that, this isn't going to last too long." he warned her.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop. I need this. It's too hot for sex." she begged, her eyes wide.

"Keep her moans in check and I'll keep my ministrations going. You moan, I'll get hard. Then you'll have to deal with the consequences." he told her.

"I promise." she said as he grabbed another ice-cube.

"For the record, it's never too hot for sex." he told her.

"Maybe not for you. You're a vampire who has zero temperature issues. I am human, who gets irritable in heat. The things you do to my body make me hot." she told him.

"Hot in a different way from this." he told her.

"Yes and no. Hot in both ways. The exertion makes me hot like this." she said as she held back a moan as he ran an ice-cube down her stomach until it melted. The ice left a wet trail on her stomach, and goose bumps in its wake.

"Do you like that. Are you feeling better?" he asked as he ran the ice over her overheated skin.

"Mhm. So lovely." she whispered with her eyes closed.

"You better hope no one comes home and finds you like that. Jeremy would be scarred for life." he muttered as he continued cooling her down.

"I know. I already thought of that. You'd warn me if you heard them come home." Elena said opening her eyes and staring at him pleadingly.

"Definitely. No one else gets to see you like this except for me. I am very possessive that way." he said.

"Good. I am so relieved that you're possessive over me. It could save me from embarrassing moments in the future." she muttered and let her eyes drift shut.

"This power outage is extremely inconvenient. I could be fucking you right now, not running ice all of your body. The most annoying part is that you're not even turned on by this. I can't smell you." he muttered, clearly pouting.

"I'm sorry the heat has made my libido go completely dormant." she muttered.

"The goddamn power better come back on soon, or else I won't be responsible for my actions." he said. When the bucket of ice was gone, like promised he ran her a cold bath. She immediately sank into the cold water and shivered initially.

"Any chance you've decided that you want me yet?" he asked.

"No. This is so much better." she sighed.

"A cold bath is better than sex with me? I can see the bath before better than sex with Stefan, but not with me. Sex with me is the best feeling in the world." he muttered.

"Calm down. Right now the bath is better than everything." she said.

"And now because of that comment I am not leaving to get you more ice. You can enjoy the heat once you get out of the bath." he said smirking, and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll just stay in here then." she stated sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to ignore that this one time, but if I see your tongue peek out once more, I will bite it. And you won't stay in there. You hate it when your fingers and toes get all wrinkly from the water. You won't be able to handle it for much longer. Then you're stuck in the heat." he said gleefully. She scowled at him and turned away from him. He had her, she knew it and so did he.

When she felt her fingers start to go all pruny, she pulled the plug out and stood up. Damon handed her the towel and she wrapped it around herself. The effect of the bath was gone the moment she stepped into her bedroom again.

"It's like 1000 degrees in here." Elena whined collapsing onto the bed.

"That's a bit of an over-exaggeration there darling. It's not 1000 degrees." he said cheekily.

"Shut up Damon." she whined laying flat on the bed.

"Oooh. So rude. Is the heat getting to you." he said rolling onto his side on the bed and smirking at her.

"At the moment I want smack that stupid little smirk off your face." she muttered.

"Are you seriously contemplating violence towards me now? I brought you ice and ran you a cold bath." he said, his eyebrows shooting up towards the ceiling.

"I am hot an irritable." she muttered.

"I'll fix your annoyance at the world right now. Do you trust me?" he asked quirking his eyebrows.

"It's going to be sexual isn't it?" she asked.

"Yep. I want you and I need you. Keep in mind that I've spent the better part of an hour with you, while you were naked. I deserve release after that." he told her.

"Fine. But if I get any hotter, you'll be in trouble." she said.

"You won't be complaining about anything when I'm inside you." he told her as he stood up and stripped out of his clothes.

"Probably not. I never complain when you're inside me." she muttered.

"Exactly. You'll feel so much better." he said getting back onto the bed. He kissed her neck and she dropped her head back to give him better access.

"I'm going to set your body on fire." he said nuzzling into her. She nodded slightly as she felt droplets of sweat appear on her forehead and her chest.

"I can smell your sweat." he murmured as he kissed and licked down the length of her neck and down to her chest. He ran his tongue along her chest and collected a few of the sweat droplets. He moaned and quickly divested her of the towel she was still wearing. Damon cupped her bare breasts in his hands and kneaded at the pliant flesh.

"Are you trying to torture me?" she asked.

"Is it working?" he responded.

"Damon, please. Just do me already." she begged.

"I'm enjoying myself." he said. He was already lying between her legs, it would only take a slight movement and he would be inside her.

"Damon!" she ordered petulantly.

"Patience is a virtue sweetheart. Just wait, the wait is worth it." he told her.

"Not when it's a thousand degrees in here." she muttered.

"Calm down. I'll get there when I get there." he said returning to the task at hand. He sucked at her neck, while his hands played with her breasts. Impatiently she bucked her hips up and he just smirked at her, which only infuriated her more. She huffed and reached down between their bodies to take a firm hold of his dick and bringing him to her entrance. When he was positioned, she thrust up into him so he was buried inside her. He was watching her with a comical expression on his face, but he did nothing to stop her.

"A wee bit impatient are we?" he asked when he was inside her.

"You were taking way to long." she muttered.

"You want the control, you get the control." he said flipping them over so she was on top of him. Grinning, she started rolling her hips, while palming her own breasts. He laid back and clasped his hands behind her head, enjoying the way she was taking control of this. He would just let her do her thing. She changed angles constantly taking him inside her different ways each time. She would scream whenever he came into contact with her G-spot. The sweat was practically dripping from her from the heat in the room and the work her body was doing.

"Shit I'm close." she moaned. He continued lying back as her movements became more sporadic and fast. She was desperately trying to achieve her orgasm and she was so close. It was just out of reach. Releasing one of her breasts she moved her hand down to her pussy, where she started rubbing her clit. His length came into contact with her G-spot and she screamed, as she came hard all over his cock. Her body shook as he flipped them over so he could pound into her. He achieved his orgasm after only four thrusts and spilled inside her. They laid like that for a few minutes until they both felt a cold shot of air hit them.

"The air conditioning is back!" Elena cheered.

"I told you sex would make you feel better." he told her smirking.


	74. Sucked

This is for Marie. Hope you enjoy this. Anymore prompts please pass them on. The longer of a list I have, the happier I am. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you so much. I'm trying to respond to each of them, and I'm slowly getting better at it.

**Aj24: I'm glad you loved the last chapter so much. Thank you for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this one as much.**

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess where Damon is taking me tonight." Elena enthused to Caroline the next morning at school.<p>

"Where? It's Friday night, I was hoping you'd go out with me tonight." Caroline asked. Damon was always taking Elena somewhere. They were always doing something fun together, and most of the time they included Caroline, especially since she had found out that Tyler had cheated on her with that blonde slut Rebekah.

"We're going to watch "Gone with the Wind" at the drive in. I'm so excited. And it's Damon's favourite movie. I've never understood that one. He's says the movies not about the romance, it's about the civil war. He loves that era." Elena explained.

"Aw, I'm jealous. I have nothing to do tonight, and I really don't want to go out alone. If I go out, I'm likely to see Tyler and Rebekah somewhere, and I'll be alone. Making it seem that I am pining after him. But you enjoy your romantic night with lover boy and I'll sit at home and watch romantic movies." Caroline sighed.

"Do you want to come with us?" Elena asked.

"No. I'll stay home. I joined you guys last week when we went to see that new Nicholas Sparks movie." Caroline said.

"I was glad you came last week. Damon hated that movie and with you there I was able to ignore him muttering obscenities during the movie." Elena said.

"But he won't do that tonight. Like you said he loves this movie. You guys deserve to go out on a date too." Caroline said.

"We go out on several dates. All the time. Practically every night Caroline. It doesn't bother me that you come with us." Elena assured her best friend.

"But what about Damon? Would he want me at the drive in with you? The drive in is a notorious make out spot." Caroline said.

"It's "Gone with the Wind". We're going to watch the movie, not to make out. Besides if he did want to go so we could make out, we can do that at his house after the movie." Elena said trying to urge her friend to come with them.

"I really don't want to intrude on your evening." Caroline said still indecisive.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to his house with me after school, and we'll ask him if its alright with him if you come. If not I'll drive you home, and there will be no harm done If he's alright with it, then you come with us and have fun." Elena suggested.

"Fine. I really need to get over Tyler. I hate being alone. And I hate seeing them over there all lovey dovey, when it used to be me and Tyler." Caroline sighed.

"You'll get there. Breakups are hard. Remember when Stefan and I broke up, it took me months to see what was right in front of me the whole time. It took me months to open up to Damon and fall in love with him. You'll find someone who you can't live without. Like me and Damon." Elena said rubbing her friends back.

"Thanks Elena. I couldn't get through this without you. You're my best friend." she said hugging her friend as the bell rang.

"You're welcome. But we better get to class." Elena said as they got up and walked to class.

When school was over the girls walked to their cars which were parked side by side.

"I'll just follow you over there. That way if he doesn't want me to come, I can just drive home without drawing you away." Caroline said.

"Sure. I'm sure it'll be fine Care. When a date we're going on doesn't have anything to do with sex, then he doesn't mind. He knows you're going through a tough time and he respects my wishes to help you through it." Elena told her.

"But isn't it a bit awkward that Damon and I hooked up for a night a couple of years ago?" Caroline asked.

"It's fine. It was a one night stand and you're friends now. It doesn't affect me, and you shouldn't think about it. I know that everyone has pasts, and if I worried about every notch in Damon's bed post I would do crazy." Elena stated.

"I guess so. I guess I'll meet you at the boarding house. I'll give you a head start, that way you can prepare him to the potentially bad news." Caroline said opening her car door.

"He won't be upset about it. I promise. Damon will be fine with it. He cares about you too. You know you're awfully needy for a vampire Caroline." Elena joked.

"It's the whole heightened emotions thing. I used to be crazy like this when I was human, and now its even worse." Caroline said.

"I'll see you at Damon's." Caroline said slipping into the front seat of her car and starting up the engine. Caroline waited for Elena to pull out and she followed her the familiar distance to the boarding house.

Elena pulled up first and she got out of the car before rushing to the front door which she immediately swung open and ran inside. Caroline waited for a minute so they could get the initial greeting out of the way.

"Hey baby." she said running into the parlour and planting herself on his lap before kissing him sweetly.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Good. This is so much better though. So, I wanted to ask you something..." she said trailing off.

"Yes, Caroline can come with us." he said grinning at his girlfriend. She was too adorable for words.

"Really? How did you know what I was going to ask?" Elena wondered.

"Because I know you almost too well Elena Gilbert. You want to help your friend get over her breakup with the mutt. And I happen to like getting one over on the mutt. I am making it my own personal mission, along with you to make sure vampire Barbie is back to her old perky self in no time. I cant wait to see the dogs expression when Barbie gets over him completely." Damon said.  
>"Ah, so this is still some sort of obscure revenge for him biting you?" she asked grinning.<p>

"Yep." he said without regret.

"Works for me. So are we going for dinner first?" she asked.

"I was thinking we'd hit a diner in Richmond." he stated.

"Let me guess the drive in is in Richmond?" she asked.

"It sure is. Maybe you should go get Caroline. I know she's outside listening to our conversation. I heard her little squeal of delight when I said she could come." he said.

"I'll be right back." Elena said getting off of his lap and walking towards the front door. Before she got there a very happy Caroline Forbes walked into the room.

"Thank you guys so much." she said hugging Elena.

"We're glad to help.." Elena said.

"So, when do we head to Richmond?" Caroline asked.

"In a little while." Damon said.

"Okay." she said sitting down on the couch, while Elena resumed her perch on Damon's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she covered his hands with hers.

"Awww, you two are too cute." Caroline enthused at the way they were cuddled together.  
>"I can change my mind Blondie. I'm only doing this because of my hatred for your ex boyfriend." Damon muttered.<p>

"I know. I heard everything, but I'm not upset about it. I'm fine with it. Any motivation that gets me out of my bedroom is a good thing, especially if it eventually hurts my ass of an ex boyfriend." she said.

"Good." Damon said as he nuzzled into Elena's neck.

"Are you two going to be like this all night?" Caroline asked.

"Probably. I like Elena, and I like showing just how much I like her." he answered.

When they left a little while later, Caroline slid into the backseat and Elena into the passenger seat of the blue Camaro.

"Can we listen to the pop station?" Caroline asked.

"No chance in hell. My car my radio." he said. Caroline pleaded with Elena silently and Elena turned to Damon.

"Baby, can we please listen to the pop station?" she asked.

"Please don't make me do this? I hate pop music." he almost begged.

"But me and Caroline love it." she said.

"We'll make a deal. We can listen to your crap on the way there. And my music on the way back" he said.

"Deal." she said holding out her hand. He grinned and shook her hand, leaving one hand on the wheel. Satisfied, Elena flipped on the stereo and immediately an old Britney hit started playing.

"Oh good lord." he said as the girls started singing along with the music, terribly out of tune. He picked up his speed and tried to get to Richmond quicker.

Damon pulled up in front of a restaurant just off the highway in Richmond.

"Let's go." Damon said waiting for Elena at the front of the car. They laced their hands together as Caroline followed behind feeling somewhat like a third wheel. Dinner went well, Elena tried to include both Damon and Caroline into the conversation. When dinner was done, Damon paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

"We have to get going. I don't want to miss any of the movie." Damon said ushering both girls into the car. He drove way above the posted speed limit until he got to the drive in. He picked a spot somewhere in the middle of the lot where they would see the screen better.

"Do you guys want snacks?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get them." Elena said.

"I'll go with her." Caroline stated.

"I'll wait here. Do you need money?" Damon asked.

"I'll pay for it." Caroline said smiling at them.

"Sounds good to me. Hurry up the movie will be starting soon." Damon told them as he positioned his seat for the optimum comfort.

"Maybe I'll find myself a hottie while we're here." Caroline said giggling as they waited in line.

"Maybe. Just don't rush it." Elena said.

"I won't. But I would love to be able to go to school on Monday and talk about how I finally got laid this weekend, and have Tyler hear all about it." she said.

"That's true I guess. But we better get back." Elena said as they carried their snacks and headed back to the car. Damon was waiting for them as the movie started.

"Get in and shut the doors. The movie is starting." he said.

"Fine. So pushy. I find it weird that you like this movie." Caroline said sliding into the middle seat in the back so she could see the screen.

"This movie is about the civil war, I happen to enjoy that time period. I lived in that time period. I didn't particularly enjoy fighting in the war though." Damon said. They watched the movie in silence for a while until Caroline declared that she needed a drink refill. Elena's hand was in Damon's lap as he played with her fingers. Every once in a while her fingers would graze his length, and she felt him hardening slightly.

"Okay. I'll stay here this time." Elena said.  
>"Fine. I'll be right back." she said getting out of the car.<p>

"You know, all those little not so innocent touches have me getting a little hard. The line up is insanely long in there, and we have a little while." he said clearly hinting at what he wanted.

"We can't have sex. That's not nice to Caroline. She'd sense it." Elena said.

"We don't have to. I'll pleasure you when we get back to my house. I've always wanted to get a blowjob at the drive in." he said smirking.

"You've never had a blow job at the drive in before?" she asked.

"Nope. Something I've never experienced before." he said smirking.

"I get to be your first?" she asked.

"You do. But you better get going, so I'm done by the time Blondie gets back." he said. She grinned and quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hardening length out. She loved the feeling of his length hardening in her hands. In no time he was fully hard. She bent over and brushed her hair to the side so she could take just his tip in her mouth. In the past few months she had gotten to be extraordinarily talented at sucking him off. She knew exactly what he liked and was always eager to try new things. She sheathed her teeth and tightened her lips around his cock, causing him to throw his head back against the headrest in ecstasy. She licked around the thick crown while her hands pumped the base.

"Just suck it." he demanded, knowing they were short on time. He really didn't want Caroline to find them like this. He didn't personally care, but he knew Elena would. She obliged him and slid her mouth further down his length until she had most of him buried in her mouth.

"Shit! Fuck that's good." he moaned. He watched, completely mesmerized as her head bobbed over him, as she brought him intense pleasure using only her mouth.

"Come on baby. Come for me." she insisted as she sucked ferociously at his length. Her plea caused him to explode as he moaned out her name. When she swallowed everything he had to offer, she pulled away and tucked him back into his pants. She slid over so she could sit closer to him and lay her head on his chest.

Caroline opened the door moments later and slid into the backseat considering Elena was practically sitting half on Damon's seat.

"You guys do realize that this is a public place right?" she asked.

"We're just cuddling. That's not breaking any rules." Elena said completely relaxed.

"You're just cuddling now. But that wasn't what you were doing while I was gone." Caroline stated, her eyebrows almost shooting to the sky.

"How would you know what we were doing while you were gone?" Damon demanded.

"Hello! Vampire! Super hearing! I could hear your moans from the concession." she exclaimed, and Elena turned a deep shade of red, while Damon looked on unaffected.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen in then." he said unrepentant.


	75. the morning after

This is for Marie, again. Hope you're enjoying the chapters. I actually really like this one, so I hope you all feel the same way about it. Next up, studying for an anatomy test. I'm looking forward to writing it. It will be posted on Sunday. HDYWI is being posted every other day regardless, so I can get the list of prompts finished quicker. Any more prompts please pass them on.

* * *

><p>When Damon woke up that morning, the other side of the bed was cold signalling that Elena had been gone for quite some time. He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow, not having the energy to go and find her right now. She couldn't have gone too far. In his mind it was unlikely that she was even able to walk after all the naughty things he did to her last night. He grinned at the memory of the night before. She let him do things to her last night that she had never allowed him before. She had been suspended, she had been bent into a pretzel. He had taken her from behind. She had been on top of him. He had eaten her out, fingered her, fucked her. It was so hot. He would never forget that night. His girl was a naughty minx last night and it was a mood he wished she would have more often. Just thinking about last night had him hard in minutes. He shook his head in admiration at his own rebound period. How was he even able to get hard after last night? In his 170 odd years on the planet he had never had that much sex in one night. It was a record he was planning on breaking with her as soon as possible. But at the moment he was left with an unfortunate issue. He was hard as a rock, and he couldn't expect her to want to fix it after last night.<p>

"Damn it." he said, wrapping his hand around his length as he started to pump. He pumped his cock at the same pace as the images in his head. He imagined them fucking last night as he got himself off. He was one hundred percent focused on getting off. When he finally came, he wiped his hand on the bed, knowing that the sheets were going to have to be changed anyways. Damon stood up and grabbed a pair of loose black pants. When he stood up his legs were a tiny bit wobbly which came as a shock to him.

"She fucked me good last night." he mused to himself as he walked into the bathroom. He wanted a quick shower before going to track down his girl.

She had a stupid grin on her face while she made herself a sandwich in the Salvatore kitchen. Elena had no idea how she had managed to sneak out of bed without Damon noticing. She supposed it wasn't entirely unbelievable considering how much sex they had last night. She was sore, but not so sore that she didn't want to do it again and again. She knew the moment he was inside her, all thoughts of discomfort would be gone, replaced by feelings of intense pleasure. That was what he brought into their relationship. Well that and pretty much everything else. He was beyond the perfect man. Kind, and caring, sweet and chivalrous, dark and sexy, and a sex god. He would be whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. It was why she didn't hesitate when he asked her to move in with him over a year ago. And it was why she couldn't say no when he proposed 6 months ago. It was mainly why she said "I do" when prompted by the minister at their wedding a couple weeks ago. She knew that he was who she wanted for eternity, even if eternity wasn't in the cards for her yet. She wanted him for her entire human life, and maybe even for a vampire existence. That hadn't been decided yet. She sat down at the table and thought about the inevitability of her decision. She would have to choose someday. Elena could hear the shower running upstairs and knew he was awake. She was curious to know if he was showering because he wanted to get clean, or if he was dealing with arousal. Knowing him, he probably woke up thinking dirty thoughts about her and now he needed to deal with it before coming downstairs. Elena couldn't say she would have objected to him coming down and taking advantage of her, like he had when she had gotten home last night. She had walked through the door last night after spending the day with her mom and having dinner with Caroline, when Damon had attacked her and pressed her against the door, his hard cock straining against the denim of his jeans.  
>"I missed you so much. I need you right now." he had told her while she was pressed against the door. She had no objections to that, and had his bottom half naked before he had hers. The had been the beginning of a memorable night, a night that hadn't officially ended until five hours ago. She could feel herself get wet as she thought about last night. Elena was astounded that she could get wet after all she released last night. Somehow the moment she let Damon in, he increased her sex life to insane levels. She needed him at all hours of the day, and couldn't deny the lust he caused to blossom inside her. Stefan never made her feel this way. Stefan had never made her feel even a modicum of what Damon made her feel. She supposed that was why she was married to Damon while Stefan sulked about it day in and day out.<p>

"Good morning." Stefan said sulkily, walking into the kitchen. Speak of the devil, Elena thought as she smiled at him, acutely aware that she was only wearing one of Damon's button up shirts to cover her nakedness.

"Morning." she said. He nodded and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and poured it into a glass.

"How did you sleep?" Elena asked, embarrassed to be talking to him while she was dressed like she was.

"Not well. I finally fell asleep a few hours ago. I'm sure you know why." he said unimpressed.

"What I do with my husband is not any of your concern. We were in our bedroom and maybe you shouldn't have listened in." Elena snapped.

"I would have loved to not listen in Elena, but every time you shouted his name last night was like a stake to the heart. It was supposed to be me. You weren't supposed to fall for him. I'm the chosen one, he never was. And the way he called out your name in pleasure... God, I can't." Stefan said shaking his head, as the demons that haunted him since last night, continued to haunt him.

"You really need to get over it. I'm in love with him. If I wasn't I wouldn't be married to him. But I am. And I wouldn't change any of it. Except maybe the way I fell for him. I should have waited until we were broken up." Elena admitted.

"Yes you should have. But you didn't, and there's nothing we can do about it anymore. I'm going to try to get some more sleep. I didn't get much last night." Stefan said downing the blood and leaving the room. Elena sighed in relief, but Stefan stopped and turned towards her.

"It would be nice however if you wouldn't come downstairs until you were fully clothed in the morning. It's not fair. It makes me want you again." Stefan said before walking out of the room.

"It's not any of your concern Stefan. I am wearing my husbands shirt, so I am technically decent. It covers everything that needs to be covered." Elena remarked annoyed at how childish Stefan was being. Stefan ignored her and walked upstairs. Elena heard the shower shut off upstairs and sighed in relief. Damon always made her feel more comfortable in this house.

Damon pulled on the pair of loose black pants while smirking. He loved listening to how Elena handled Stefan. She didn't show any remorse for dumping Stefan and choosing Damon. He loved that. She also didn't have any remorse for their extremely active sex life, or her new status as part of the Salvatore family. He ran a towel through his hair leaving it in disarray knowing Elena liked it like that. When he was done, he left the room intent on finding his wife. He seen Stefan walking towards his bedroom sulking as usual.

"We didn't disturb you last night did we Stef?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact you did Damon. I already talked to Elena about it." Stefan said.

"I know you did. I heard the entire conversation. I think she handled you quite well. My girl's got spunk. I like it." he said smirking.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Stefan said stalking through the door and slamming the door. Damon chuckled to himself as he walked downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with an image of Elena washing dishes in only his dark blue shirt that just covered her ass when she was standing up. He leaned against the door jam as she washed all the dishes and left them on a drying mat to dry. She hummed softly to herself and she looked happy. He could see the diamond ring glittering on her left hand and the thought filled his heart with an uncharacteristic joy.

"Shit." she said when she dropped a spoon on the floor. His eyes widened when she bent down to pick it up, treating him to a glorious look at her ass. The partially innocent thoughts he had been having changed to naughty ones when he seen her bent over like that. His thoughts had a direct reaction on his cock which started hardening immediately. She washed the spoon once again and placed it on the drying mat. He couldn't help himself, he walked over to her and pressed his erection against her backside.

"Good morning." he said kissing her neck.

"Good morning. Someone's happy to see me." she said moving her ass against his hardened shaft.

"That particular someone is always happy to see you. He was especially happy to see you bent down to pick up that spoon." he said sucking at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to roll her head to the side and moan loudly.

"Shh, Stefan's upstairs. He can't take anymore." he said smirking.

"Do you really care?" Elena asked, as she thoroughly enjoyed his ministrations.

"No. If you don't, neither do I." he told her as he ground his cock into her ass once more.

"Shit." she moaned as she felt the wetness coat her core. Her body was practically begging for him. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"I can smell how turned on you are." he moaned as he moved up her neck and took the lobe of her ear into his mouth, suckling and nibbling on the skin gently.

"Then why don't you do something about it then?" she asked as she ground her ass against him, desperate for him.

"Aren't you too sore for it?" he asked bewildered at her need for him.

"I'm a little sore, but nothing I can't handle. At the moment the arousal is more painful." she begged.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. We did a lot of stuff last night." he reminded her.

"I know. I can't forget any part of last night, nor the delicious ache it left inside me this morning. But all I want right now is you. I need your cock buried deep inside me." she begged.

"Alright. If you're sure. I can't deny you anything." he said as he pulled his pants down just enough to free his erection which was fully hard against her back.

"Please just put it inside me. I need you so bad." she begged as she wriggled her hips against his impressive length.

"You do that this will be over far before either of us wants it to." he warned her.

"I'll stop when you put it inside me." she told him turning her head to look in his eyes.

"Done." he said lifting up the shirt and bending her forward enough to shove himself inside on one thrust.

"Oh God." she screamed.

"Shh baby. I don't want Stefan to get off thinking about us down here." he whispered in her ear. His hands snuck around her front and played with her breasts as he thrust into her over and over again. He was being considerably more gentle than he was last night, and she was relieved. She didn't think she could take another fucking like she did last night, so soon. There was no doubt she would want it again soon, just not right now. Moving his hands from her breasts, he placed them over hers which were clasping the kitchen counter with a death grip. She relaxed her grip when his hands slid over hers, she loved the tenderness of the act, when what his lower body was anything but tender. He sunk into her balls deep on every thrust causing her to moan out expletives mixed with his name constantly.

"So fucking close." she moaned.

"Me too." he assured her as he picked up his pace and slammed into her faster than before, but still being gentler than he was last night.

"Come for me baby." he insisted as he felt his balls twitch and pull up signalling that his release was imminent.

"Oh! Damon!" she shouted as her body obliged him and she exploded in ecstasy.

"Fuck. Baby." he moaned spilling inside her as the motion of his hips never wavered. He kissed the back of her head and smirked when he heard Stefan's angry curse come from upstairs.

"That was amazing baby. I wouldn't object if you wanted to interrupt dishes like that all the time." she said turning her head so she could kiss him.

"Believe me baby, the pleasure was all mine." he assured her.


	76. Studying the body

This is also for Marie. You gave me some amazing prompts. Thank you for that. Next up is a continuation of chapter 26. If you don't remember it, maybe go back and check it out. Anymore prompts? As always send them my way.

* * *

><p>"God damn it, I don't get it. Why the hell is this shit so hard to understand?" Elena yelled after poring over her anatomy text-book for hours and getting no further in memorizing all the parts.<p>

"Elena watch your language please. What are you struggling with dear?" Grayson asked sitting down across from her at the table.

"Everything. Why do I even need to know this crap?" she asked calmer now.

"Because you want to get into med school. This class is a prerequisite, even for the college courses you need to get into for med school." Grayson said.

"There is too much to remember. How am I supposed to remember all of this? My test is tomorrow." Elena said running a hand through her hair.

"You should have studied long before now Elena. Maybe you shouldn't be spending all your time with Damon." Grayson said staring pointedly at him.

"I like Damon more than I like studying." Elena retorted.

"I'm sure you do. But do you like Damon more than those shoes I promised to buy you if you got at least 80% on this test?" Grayson asked.

"I don't know. The shoes are amazing." Elena said uncertain.

"See. The shoes will be all yours if you get a good mark on this test." Grayson told her.

"Will you help me study?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Wish I could, but your mother and I are having a movie night tonight. She should be home soon." Grayson said apologetically.

"How am I supposed to even pass the test if I have no one to quiz me?" she demanded, getting frustrated again.

"You'll find a way." Grayson said.

"I need those shoes. They match my dress for the formal so perfectly. They are black peep toe slingbacks with a lace overlay. I need them. They are super high and perfect. I'll be almost Damon's height for a night, and he won't have to bend so far to kiss me." she ranted.

"I really don't care about how the shoes look, or how convenient it will make kissing for you and Damon. No A on the test, no shoes. End of story." Grayson said firmly

"I need someone to quiz me." Elena repeated slowly, knowing she was being petulant.

"You'll have to find someone else. I am busy. Go ask Jeremy." Grayson said.

"Fine." Elena stated getting up and walking up the stairs. She knocked on Jeremy's door and he instructed her to enter.  
>"Will you help me study for my anatomy test?" she asked hopefully.<p>

"Wish I could Lena, but I have a math test tomorrow that I need to study for." Jeremy answered her, showing her the text-book in his lap.  
>"Alright." Elena said leaving the room and walking back downstairs. She sat down in her chair again and tried to quiz herself. When her mom got home, a movie almost immediately started up in the living room, distracting Elena slightly.<p>

"I can't do it." Elena whined from the kitchen.

"Maybe you should study in your room. It's quieter up there, and then your mother and I can watch our movie in peace." Grayson suggested.

"That's a good idea." Elena sighed.

After she shut herself in her room, she had a brilliant idea. There was one person she hadn't asked to help her yet, and she knew he would never say no to her.

"Mom, dad. I'm going to ask Damon to help me." Elena said running down the stairs towards the front door.

"Be home before curfew." was Grayson's only response. They had given up long ago, in trying to make Elena break up with Damon. It wasn't going to happen, and now Grayson was tolerant at best about their relationship. She started up the car and drove the very familiar distance to Damon's house. When she pulled up, the main floor lights were on which meant he was home. She ran up the front walk and pushed open the door.

"What brings you here?" Damon asked from the parlour.

"I need your help. Desperately." she said walking into the parlour.

"Is my girl horny?" he asked huskily.

"No. I need you to quiz me on anatomy for my test tomorrow." she said.

"Oh. That is not why I thought you came over. This really sucks." he said frowning.

"It's not all about sex Damon. I need help." she whined.

"I'm aware it's not all about sex. But why do I have to help? I hate high school work." he said.

"Because my dad is watching a movie with my mom, and my brother is studying for a math test." Elena explained.

"I see. What is so important about studying tonight?" he asked.

"The test is tomorrow. If I get under 80% I don't get the shoes I'm wearing to the formal on Saturday." she said.

"You have lots of shoes." he stated.

"Not like these. They pull my entire outfit together. With the shoes its one cohesive unit. It's a mess without the shoes." she insisted.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Well when we're at the dance you won't have to bend to kiss me. The shoes make me almost as tall as you." she offered.

"Meh, I don't mind bending." he said brushing it off.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was looking for something more physically gratifying. And you have to let me quiz you my way." he bargained.

"So I must have sex with you before I leave tonight. And you have a method in mind for quizzing me?" she asked.

"Yep. It is fool-proof. There will be no way you will fail your test like this." he promised her.

"Fine. Do your magic Mr. Salvatore." Elena said.  
>"Come. We have to do this studying up in my bedroom. Grab your book." he said.<p>

"We are studying, not having sex Damon." Elena said slapping his arm.

"Ow. We are studying. It's just I'm not going to be wearing much when we are." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked worried.

"You'll see. Let's just say you'll remember every part because you'll be able to visualize them." he said.

"Oh." Elena said realizing what he planned on doing.

"Come." he said taking her hand and pulling her to his bedroom.

Once they were inside his bedroom and the door was closed he started stripping out of his clothes.

"So what are we studying?" he asked.

"Bones are the subject of this test." she said.

"Aw, that won't be as sexual. But it doesn't matter. I am going to name a bone, and you are going to identify it by touching the part on my body." he told her. She nodded her head determined to beat him at this game.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." she confirmed.

"Patella."he said and she touched his knee softly. He nodded his head and continued through his mental list.

"Radius." Clavicle." "Scapula." "Fibula"

When she identified all of those he nodded his head impressed.

"I think you've got it." he said smiling.

"I think so. It's so much easier imagining the parts on you. I know your body better than even my own. Try a couple more." she insisted. He smiled and wracked his break for another bone.

"Femur." he said, she reached over and touched the biggest bone in his leg and he nodded his head in approval.

"You know you could have done this with clothes on." she said dryly.

"No I couldn't. My nakedness was meant to be a distraction. If you can ignore me naked, then you won't be distracted by anything during the test tomorrow." he said.

"Except maybe you naked." she muttered.

"Think about the bones while thinking about me naked. Remember what we did here." he instructed.

"I am so getting those shoes." she cheered.

"That's the spirit. Do you need more quizzing?" he asked.

"I think I'm good. I think I'm just going to head home. Impress my mom and dad by coming home two hours early." she said smirking.

"Ah ah ah. What about my payment? I am already naked and ready for you. Look how ready I am for you." he said touching his tumescent length.

"Right. Your payment." she said snapping her fingers.

"Yes. My payment. Now get naked." he instructed.

"So pushy."she muttered as she did as he said and took all her clothes off. When she was as naked as he was, he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I love you, you know that." she whispered as he laid over her.

"I know. I love you too. If I didn't, I wouldn't have stood in front of you naked for the better part of an hour, without taking you." he told her softly.

"I know. Now take your payment." she said.

"If you don't want it, we don't have to do it." he told her.

"I want it just as much as you do. That is one part of your body I am very familiar with." she told him.

"And believe me I love how familiar you are with it." he said before shoving slowly inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate his above average size. She wrapped her legs about his waist and waited for him to start moving.

"Hard and rough, or slow and tender?" he asked.

"Let's go slow and tender." she said.

"Done." he state as he started moving in and out of her at a deliciously slow pace. They moved together, and kept intense eye contact through the entire act. It made it feel so much more intense, seeing the pleasure in the others eye.

"Are you close?" Elena asked as she felt her orgasm inch forward.

"Yeah." he answered as he felt his release gather in his balls.

"Come with me." she told him. He nodded his head and when she came apart he spilled inside her. They rode the waves of their orgasms together until they were done.

"I really have to go." Elena said after laying with him for some time after their passionate lovemaking.

"No you don't. You can stay a bit longer." he said kissing her shoulder.

"You said that 15 minutes ago, and 15 minutes before that, and 15 minutes before that. I really have to go this time." she said sitting up and unwinding his arms from around her.

"fine. Call me tomorrow and tell me how you did on your test." he said.

"I will. You'll be the first person I call." she assured him as she got out of the bed and pulled her clothes back on.

"Good luck on the test." he called as she left the room. She blew him a kiss from the open doorway and he grinned at her.

"How was studying?" Grayson asked when Elena walked in the door.

"I actually think I might pass now. Damon is an amazing teacher." she said grinning.

"Oh? What did he do?" Grayson asked curiously.

"Let's just say he made it more visual for me." she said grinning at the memory.


	77. The perfect way to start a new year part

This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my computer wasnt working. Thank God its working again today. This was for Marie again. All your prompts are done now dear. They were all great. This chapter is a continuation of chapter 26 and I really enjoyed writing this one. I think it turned out really well. I hope you all feel the same way. As always if you have anymore prompts then pass them on. Next up- fantasy friday

* * *

><p>"So what class do you have now?" Damon asked as they readjusted their clothing after the romp in his car.<p>

"Math." she stated as she zipped and buttoned up her pants.

"Biology." he answered with grim disappointment.

"You don't like biology?" she asked laughing at his expression.

"The only good thing about biology is the anatomy portion of the school year. I am really gifted in that area." he said his voice lowering slightly.

"Oh yes you are. What do you have after that?" she asked.

"Art. I hate art. I've never been into art, but since I enrolled so late, it was the only class they could fit me into." he told her, with a pronounced scowl on his face.

"I would rather have art than PE." she scowled back at him.

"That's what you have after math?" he clarified.

"Yep. Last class of the day, and because of that I have to go home all sweaty and disgusting. And not in a good way." she said.

"Since it's the last class of the day, why don't you shower?" he asked confused.

"Because every girl in my class showers. I would be there all day. And I don't have time for that. I would rather go home and shower." she explained.

"Ah, that makes sense. You know I was just thinking you should let me pick you up after PE, and I'll walk you to your car. I kinda don't want this day to end just yet." he told her.

"That sounds perfect. I think I kinda like you Damon. My last boyfriend was a serious dick." she said frowning when he thought of him.

"I would be good to you. And if the sex is any indication of how good we would be together, we have to give it a shot." he told her shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thought in the world.

"You do have a point. But I'm warning you, I am not putting up with another asshole like I did before." she warned him.

"I would be good to you." he promised as he opened up the door to his blue Chevy Camaro once they were both decent.

"You had better be. Now why don't you walk me to Math, coincidentally it is only down the hall from Biology." she told him.

"Sounds good to me. So tell me about your ex." he told her as they walked back towards the school.

"Why?" she questioned warily. She didn't like telling anyone about Stefan.

"I want to know. Mainly so I know what not to do with you." he told her smiling softly.

"His name was Stefan Salvatore. And he was a dick, end of story." she said.

"Wait a second? Stefan Salvatore?" he asked with his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"Yeah. You know him?" she asked.

"Stefan Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." he said trying to point out the obvious.

"Oh God you aren't brothers are you?" she asked horrified.

"No, nothing like that. He's my cousin." Damon assured her.

"Oh good." she said sighing in relief.

"So what did dear old Saint Stefan do to make you hate him so much?" Damon asked

"He cheated on me with this girl Lacey. They are still together now. I met him the same way I met you, but unlike you I never hooked up with him that same day. I was attracted, but I wasn't as the point where I was comfortable with doing stuff like that on school grounds. I was heartbroken when I saw him with Lacey, and she still rubs it in my face everyday." she said.

"They still go here?" Damon asked.

"Yep. I was dreading seeing them today. Lacey holds Stefan like he's some sort of trophy that she won over me. And I guess in a way he is." Elena explained.

"Well you can have me instead. I'm the bigger, hotter, sexier, smarter, more romantic brother. In other words I am everything that Stefan is, and everything he's not. Except for the bad parts." he told her.

"Okay. Let's get to class." she said as they picked up their pace trying to get to their second last period of the day.

"Elena?" Stefan said as they strode past him and Lacey making out at her locker.

"Stefan! How was your summer?" she asked while wrapping her arm securely around Damon's waist.

"It was good. So how do you know Damon?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh we met today. He's quite amazing." Elena said smiling up at him.

"Stefan, how in the world could you cheat on Elena? What kind of idiot are you?" Damon asked shaking his head. It honestly made absolutely no sense to him.

"I didn't feel anything. I met Lacey and I felt everything." Stefan tried to explain.

"There is nothing special about that girl from what I can tell. Elena Gilbert is perfect. You can be damn sure that I am not going to mess up like you did." Damon told Stefan firmly.

"You always mess up Damon. You are not capable of having a fully functional relationship. Sooner rather than later you'll end up hurting her just like I did." Stefan stated.

"No I won't. Because I'm not you. Any other relationship I've been in has been completely one-sided and I dominated every aspect of it. Elena stands up to me, even though I only met her today. We have more of a relationship than I ever have. But we need to get to class." he said pulling her away from Stefan and Lacey.

"I can't believe you defended me." she whispered as they walked.

"I take all things that I am into, in my life very seriously. So right now I am taking my attempt to be a boyfriend very seriously." he told her.

"Thank you." she said kissing his cheek when they stopped at her classroom.

"You're welcome. So will I see you after school?" he asked.

"Yep. Pick me up at the gym. I'm sure you can find it. It's not difficult." she told him planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure I can too." he told her as she walked into her class and he walked to his.

The next two classes went by achingly slow but once the bell rang ending PE, Elena rushed into the locker room.

"Mrs Robinson, is such a Nazi. I hate her so much. 20 laps around the gym?" one girl asked.

"I like running. It helps me clear my head." Elena retorted.

"Well that's because you're you. You're fit and you're into sports and you like working out. You have an incredible body." the girl responded.

"I don't like doing it in a class. But I just ignore it all. You just have to push yourself." Elena said.

"But you get credits for something you're good at. I'm not good at anything physical." the girl said.

"It turns out I am good at everything physical." Elena said getting an image of her and Damon in the library in her head.

"I've heard that. There are rumours that you took the new guy into the library today and did all sorts of nasty stuff to him?" the girl questioned. Elena smiled.

"I wouldn't call them nasty things." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you actually hooked up with the new guy in the library at lunch?" another girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I admit to nothing." she said coyly.

"Katie seen you walking to his car with him during third today. Were you hooking up then too?" another girl asked.

"How about let's stop talking about my sex life. I like Damon and he likes me, so what we do is our business." Elena snapped.

"Sorry. I was just curious. I've never heard of someone going at it with a guy in the library." the first girl said.

"Well I did. Are you happy? Now I have to get changed, he's waiting for me." Elena said walking into the change room. While she was changing she got a brilliant idea. Once she had her jeans on, she walked out of the change room.

"Hey Carly, can you tell Damon when you're all done in here that I am waiting for him in here. I might as well check another place off the list of places I've fucked him today." Elena said.

"In here?" Carly squeaked.

" Yes. Just tell him I'm waiting for him in here. That's all you have to do." Elena said smiling.

"Okay, just tell us where you're going to do it, so we can avoid that space forever." Carly said.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking maybe a shower, but maybe against the lockers too. So much potential." she said tapping her fingers against her chin.

"If you're doing it against the lockers, do it against the ones in the back. I know none of them are ours." Carly told her.

"Will do." Elena said nodding. Once all the girls were done they left the room and walked over to where Damon was standing.

Damon was leaning against the wall wondering where she could be. It was taking her an awfully long time to change from PE. His eyes popped open when what he assumed was most of her class came out of the gym.

"You're Damon right?" one girl asked.

"That's me." he said.

"Elena is waiting for you in the girls change room." she said smiling at him.

"Well thank you." he said smirking at her. The girl practically melted into a pile of goo at his look as she scurried off to her friends. Damon smirked wider, he loved the effect he had on women. Especially the one who was eagerly awaiting him int he girls locker room. He walked through the doors of the gym causing them to bang shut loudly. He was glad that the PE teacher was nowhere to be found. Damon picked up his pace and ran through the girls locker room door and locked it behind him.

"Elena?" he called out.

"Good you came." she said walking over to him.  
>"And I locked that door, so you could have your wicked way with me." he told her sidling over to where she was sitting only dressed in a black bra and a pair of tight jeans.<p>

"Good. What took you so long? I sent Carly out there 10 minutes ago." she demanded.

"I enjoyed turning her into a pile of goo. Girls are so predictable, I flash them my smirk and their panties drop. I can practically hear the thud." he said.

"So much ego. But luckily for you, it works for you. You have reasons to be egotistical." she said sidling up to him and running her hands down his chest.  
>"I know I do. So how about it? Are you going to let me fuck you?" he asked.<p>

"I sure am. I've never had this much sex in one day before. I'm loving it." she whispered before she licked the area around his lips and then captured them between hers. She pushed her tongue past his lips and his hands roamed down her back until they came to the clasp on her bra. He expertly unclasped it and moved his hands down even further until they were cupping her supple and toned ass. She was an 11 on every scale of one to ten.

"What do you want?" he asked her huskily.

"I want you to take me." she demanded.

"Against the lockers?" he asked.

"Uh huh. A few rows back." she told him. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, as he carried them a few rows back where they wouldn't be seen.

"Now let me get you out of these clothes." he said when he lowered her to the ground. She shrugged her bra from her arms and let it fall while he worked on getting her pants open. She yanked his t-shirt over his head while he pushed her pants and panties down around her ankles so she could step out of them.  
>"Get your pants off right now so I can see your glorious cock." she ordered.<p>

"Yes ma'am." he said as he stood up and pushed his pants off his hips causing his cock to spring out proudly.

"Now fuck me. Hard." she ordered as he picked her up and pressed her against the lockers. He thrust into her without warning, but she was so wet for him it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Oh God." she moaned. She pressed her nails into his back leaving crescent shapes on the skin and drawing a small amount of blood. He groaned at the pleasure/pain he was experiencing as he pulled almost all the way out before proceeding to thrust back inside harder and faster than before.

"Shit!" she moaned. He picked up his pace until they heard the locker room door open.

"Anyone left in here?" Mrs Robinson asked. They were silent as she waited for a response. When the teacher was satisfied that everyone was gone she shut the door and locked it again.

"She has a key?" Damon asked.

"Yep." Elena giggled. Damon shook his head and resumed his previous pace, working to get her there much faster. When his efforts paid off and she came around him, he almost immediately spilled his load inside her.

"Fuck. That. Was. So. Fucking. Incredible." he said between deep pants.

"Yes it was. But now I need a shower. My aunt and Mr Saltzman won't be too happy if I come home smelling like sex." she said.

"I will join you." he told her. She beamed up at him.

"I was hoping you would." she said grinning.


	78. Break In

This was definitely a popular prompt... this is for princessrae91285 for requesting home invasion. DSalvatore6, for requesting forceful sex, and SalvatorePrincessofDarkness for requesting a robber/ victim scene. I hope you enjoy this one, I really enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I'm quite proud, I knocked off three prompts in one chapter. Anymore prompts pass them on, it is almost Halloween fic season and would love to see some of them. I've already got a couple, but more would be awesome.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert sat at home alone. It was storming outside and she was scared. She had every light in the house on, but she still couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her. She knew that it should be impossible. The front door was locked and she was sure she closed all the windows. She rationalized that is was probably the storm that was scaring her, but there was still the pessimistic part of her that told her something else was going on. Something dark, and scary. She wished that Alaric and Jeremy were home, but they were both out tonight. And they were stranded. It was storming too bad for them to come back right now. It was foreseeable that she would be alone for the rest of the night. Deciding that it was too scary to stay downstairs, she flipped off the TV and rushed up the stairs, certain there was someone following her. She immediately felt safer when she was in her room and wrapped up tight in her blankets.<p>

She couldn't bring herself to turn off the lights. It was 10:30 at night and she was tired, but she couldn't do it. She had an ominous feeling of dread inside her and no matter what she did, it wouldn't go away. For heaven's sake, this was Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happened here! Nothing was going to happen to her tonight, her brain yelled at her body. After hours of questioning herself, she finally steeled her nerves and got up to shut her bedroom light off, just leaving the hallway light on just in case.

* * *

><p>He stood across the street, his face hidden by the darkness. He had watched the two men leave earlier on in the evening and knew it was just the one weak girl left inside. Just one girl. She wouldn't stand much of a chance against him even if she wanted to stop him. He would get in, take what he wanted and then leave. But getting in, left him with an intriguing idea. Along with getting inside the house, and stealing what he wanted, he could also get inside her as well. Hmm, what an interesting addition to his night. It had been far too long since he had fucked and left a girl. Far too long. Even if the girl wasn't willing, it was still a likeable experience. Sometimes their struggle was even more fun than them just giving in. He knew the girl who lived there was a gorgeous creature, and he would kill to be buried inside her sweet pussy. He could just picture how she would hug him tightly, keeping him embedded inside her. She seemed like such a good little girl too, he bet she would be a wildcat in bed. She just had the vibe about her. He wondered who else had had the privilege of being inside her. He bet they were few and far between, she didn't seem to be that experienced. The direction his thoughts had went to had him hardening in his pants at the anticipation of sex with the sexy brunette. When he seen the bedroom light shut off he left the shadows of the tree and walked towards the house. He already knew from watching the house for so long that the front door was locked. But after surveying the house, he saw an upstairs window slightly ajar, and a perfectly positioned tree.<p>

"Perfect." he muttered ominously to himself with a deathly smirk on his handsome face. He climbed the tree quietly, and out of sight of her nosey next door neighbours as he came to the window. He peeked inside and saw that it was a bedroom. Empty from the looks of it. He assumed it belonged to the teenage boy he had seen leaving a few hours earlier. He knew the storm would keep them gone for a while. The rain had soaked his leather jacket and he was mildly annoyed at it. But he didn't care too much because the rain was what was making this possible. If the older man and the teenager had been home he would never have gotten away with this. When he was high enough he climbed through the window with the agility of a cat, and made no noise as he landed on the hardwood floor. His eyes adjusted to the dark and looked around the room. He couldn't risk turning on the light, but in that room he only saw art paraphernalia. Nothing he was interested in. He silently opened the door to the bedroom he was standing in and walked into the lit hallway. He seen the room that he assumed the girl was in and bypassed it for the moment. He walked past a mirror situated on the wall in the hallway and smirked at the reflection. She wouldn't be able to resist him. It would be impossible. He was well aware of how his looks affected the female population, and he was damn proud of it. Usually he never even had to ask twice for something, and he rarely had to pay because of these looks. Women found it to be a challenge to tame is bad boy persona, and he loved watching them try.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He laughed when he saw all the family pictures hanging all over the place. Such a happy little family. He looked around the house and frowned. How the hell was there nothing that he wanted in this house. He had to make his getaway on foot as he left his car further away. So all the electronics and big items would be impossible to get away with. This house had no valuable small items. What kind of house did he choose to break into? He was usually not this off, usually he had better taste than this. The only silver lining in this pointless outing was the girl asleep in her bed upstairs. She would be his profit in this one. Shaking his head and calling this one an epic fail he walked back up the stairs and this time he turned right and headed to the bedroom with the girl sleeping. He opened the door and winced a little when the hinges squeaked causing her to sit up in her bed with a terrified look on her face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice trembling, displaying how scared she was of him. He smirked at the knowledge. It was far more fun when they were scared of him. He could take and take,and they would give because they were scared he would kill them. He didn't carry any weapons with him, but the girl didn't need to know that.

"The window was open, I couldn't resist the invitation." he said, his voice deathly low.

"Please don't hurt me." she begged, her voice low with fear.

"Hmm, what are you willing to do to make sure that I won't hurt you?" he asked , tapping his fingers against his chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever you want." she begged her eyes wide. Her small body trembled underneath the blanket of her bed and he revelled in the fear he caused in her.

"Whatever I want. What an intriguing sentence. Whatever I want." he said thoughtfully.

"You can take whatever you want. Just please leave." she begged.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Elena. Please leave." she begged once again. She willed the fear away, and her voice to get stronger. He like likely to exploit the fear she felt.

"Well what happened to Southern hospitality and all that. I am repulsed by this act of rudeness." he said in mock shock.

"This is not a joking matter. You are breaking and entering. Just take what you want and leave." she said.

"Come here Elena." he said crooking his finger at her motioning for her to come to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it." he said firmer this time. Afraid for her life she got up and walked over to the strange man. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes were still wide with fear. He reached behind him and flipped the bedroom light on. His appearance had the desired effect on her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Impressed?" he asked snarkily.

"No, why would I be? You are breaking and entering in my house. I want you gone." she insisted, her voice stronger now.

"So harsh. You don't even know why I'm here." he said reaching out wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't touch me." she demanded.

"Ouch." he said as he spun them around so her back was against the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly.

"Are you attracted to me? Do you want me buried between your thighs?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Are you crazy? You broke into my house, and now you're asking me if I want you to fuck me? What kind of sick psychopath are you?" she demanded, shocked at his behaviour. She just wished he'd take whatever items he wanted and leave.

"You don't really have an option Elena, I am going to fuck you whether you want me to or not." he told her ominously.

"That is a criminal offence." she told him.

"I don't care. But anyways, you don't know it yet but you will be willing. They always are. One look at this face and this body and the women are always dripping with desire for me. I'm sure you are too." he told her.

"You pig." she snarled at him as he pushed her further against the door, grinding his growing erection into her centre.

"You feel that? How hard I am. I bet you're imagining how it will feel inside you. You can't hide it from me." he said grinding into her.

"Don't touch me." she insisted as she kept her hands by her sides willing herself not to touch him.

"Too late. I'm not asking for permission Elena. I'm going to take what I want from you and you're just going to stand there and enjoy it." he warned her.

"No I'm not." she assured him.

"Yes you are. Well even if you don't enjoy it, it doesn't affect me in the slightest. I am here to take my pleasure from your body." he told her as he trailed a hand from her cheek, down her neck, over her breasts where he groped for a moment, before cupping her sex in his hand. She hissed and tried to move away from him, which was impossible as he had her pressed against the wall and he was pressed against every inch of him.

"I bet you're wet for me." he said.

"No I'm not." she told him.

"Oh well." he said shrugging his shoulders. "You would do well to get wet, it will be a lot more comfortable for you if you're wet. I'm very big." he said.

"Just leave." she begged.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and fuck you within an inch of your life." he said.

"No." she said. He removed his hands from her body and quickly freed himself from the denim prison he was in. She gasped when she seen how big he was.

"Don't get turned on Elena? You don't want that." he teased in her ear.

"I'm not. I hate you." she hissed.

"So hurtful." he teased as he quickly rid her of her pants and panties. She fought him as much as she could but in the end he was victorious. He hoisted her up in the air enough to position his dick at her entrance before thrusting up into her hard.

"AH." she screamed out. When he was buried inside her, he started thrusting faster and faster, while she begged him to stop.

"Stop. Please stop." she begged as she hit his muscular back with her fists.

"Fuck you." he grunted as he continued his assault on her body. She let a tear escape her eyes as he fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. When he came he pulled out of her and let her fall to the floor.

"I'm not done with you yet." he said picking her up and placing her on her bed.

"No." she begged again. He took the tie from the robe that was laying on the floor and used it to tie her hands together so they couldn't strike him again.

"You bastard." she hissed.

"You like it." he retaliated. This time he took off his shirt and jacket and tossed them with his pants and boots on the floor. She couldn't deny that he had an incredible body, but since she hated him so much she would never admit it. This time when he thrust inside her, he took a slightly slower pace but he rubbed and stimulated every part of her body. With every thrust he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside of her. When he came inside her again he pulled out and stood up. He pulled his clothes back on, untied her and opened her bedroom window.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." he said and disappeared from sight. Elena sat up in bed and stared at her window, she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give that satisfaction to the asshole.

Ten minutes later Damon climbed in through the window and Elena grinned.

"Hey baby." she said.

"Hi. So how was your night?" he asked laying down beside her on the bed.

"It would have been great, but the guy who forcefully fucked me didn't let me cum." she said glaring pointedly at him.

"Hmm, how awful of him. He must have thought that it was supposed to be one-sided." he mused.

"I'm sure he did, because he's such a selfish vampire." she said still glaring at him.

"Well I'm here now, do you want me to fix it?" he asked.

"I would wager that if you don't, I will never let you fuck me like that again." she warned him.

"You know I'm pretty sure I've spent more time naked tonight than I have clothed." he mused as he stood up and took all of his clothes off again.

"Just as you like it." she muttered as she pulled her sleep shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"You're right. I cannot complain about being naked in your presence." he said as he crawled back and hovered over her ready body.

"I need you so bad. Make it hard but this time let me cum." she told him.

"Ah okay. Make you come. That is my mission." he clarified.

"Yes. Make me come. If you don't. You're life will not be worth living tomorrow." she whispered.

"Understood." he said as he slid home inside her once again. He moved fast inside her and she raked her nails down his back.

"Fuck." he groaned.

"I'm so close." she groaned as he hit that spot deep inside. The one that made her world explode. When he hit the spot her world exploded into random colours and shapes as she came hard.

"Fuck. That was so good." she moaned.

"Was it satisfactory?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"All of it. The fantasy?" he asked.

"Oh God yes. It was better than I could have imagined. So hot." she said.

"I'm glad. I have to say I was a bit taken aback when you suggested, forceful rape, home invasion. How did you get Ric and Jeremy out of the house anyways?" he asked

"Oh that was easy. I said I needed the house for a play-date with you." she said.

"You really said that?" he asked shocked.

"I did. It got them out of the house so fast. I gotta say I wasn't expecting the storm though. That legitimately worried me." she admitted.

"Were you worried someone would really break in?" he asked knowing her too well.

"Actually I was." she admitted.

"You know I would never have let something happen to you. I had a constant vigil outside your house as I waited for Jeremy and Ric to leave." he assured her.

"I know." she whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"Hmm, so next week it's my turn to choose. What will it be?"he asked.

"You better pick something good to surpass this one." she said grinning at him.


	79. Played

This is for Tayet Valentine. I'm sorry about the time between chapters, I was in Calgary for a work training thing and didnt have internet in my hotel room. You had to pay for it, what kind of stupid crap is that? Anyways, I'm back now, and I hope you like this chapter. And you know the drill, send me prompts if you have any ideas...

* * *

><p>"Just leave me alone! I'm old enough to make my own choices." seventeen year old Elena Gilbert screamed at her mother.<p>

"Elena, you're seventeen. You are too immature to make your own decisions. This is the wrong choice and we both know it." her mom tried rationalizing.

"It's not the wrong choice. I love him." she said aware she was being dramatic.

"You don't know what love is Elena. You're only seventeen. You may think you're in love but you're not. This is just an infatuation. A crush." her mom insisted.

"No it's not. I'm in love with him. You don't know what love is. Dad left remember. You couldn't hold onto love." Elena said, her face going red and tears beginning to sneak out.

"Don't talk like that Elena. I told you, you were going to stop seeing him as it was beginning to affect your school work, and that's how it's going to be." Miranda stated firmly.

"No I'm not. You can't make me stop seeing him. You can't keep me here all the time. We will find a way to be together." Elena vowed.

"Elena look at it like this. In order to graduate and get into the college you want to, you have to have good grades. When you're spending all your time with Damon Salvatore, you can't be getting good grades. What's more important college or Damon?" Miranda asked.

"That's a stupid question. And my grades haven't dropped. I still have A's in every class. Damon helps me. He knows his history even better than Mr Saltzman. I would choose Damon in an instant mom." Elena said.

"That is where your problem is Elena. You need to be away from him so you can realize how crazy you're acting right now. You are not seeing him. He's too old for you, and he's not the kind of man you want to settle down with." Miranda insisted.

"Whatever. I'm done talking about this. But you aren't going to change my mind. I'm going out." she said leaving everything behind and just walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" her mom demanded following her to the front door.

"I am going for a walk. Don't worry, I'm not going to see Damon. You're dreams are safe for a moment." Elena said sarcastically.

"Don't talk like that Elena. Be home in time for supper." Miranda said before walking back into the house. Elena fought back the urge to scream, instead she took off down the street hoping to run her anger out.

She stopped running when she came to the playground. Satisfied with her location and how empty it was she sat down on the swings to catch her breath. She was far enough away from home that she didn't have to worry about her mom finding her. She could relax for a moment. She swung herself gently on the swing, just pushing herself back and forth using her feet. She didn't know how long she sat on the swing before a shadow stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me." she said without looking up.

"Elena." Damon said kneeling in front of her. She looked at him, and was immediately shocked at how dark it had gotten. She hadn't realized that she had been gone for so long.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Your mother of all people called me to make sure you weren't at my house. You weren't and I got worried. I came to find you. Apparently you're late for dinner. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a fight with my mother about you again. She says to break up, and I said no way in hell. That was basically the entire argument." she told him.

"Ah. Explains why she sounded so annoyed when she asked if you were at my place." he said.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Come with me. Come sit on the merry go round and we can talk." he said taking her hand and pulling her over to the small merry-go-round. She smiled and laid own on it while he laid beside her.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked as he caressed the back of her hand tenderly.

"My mom is just pissing me off. I don't know what to do anymore. She won't be happy until we're not together, and I have no intention of breaking up with you." Elena told him.

"Well I'm glad that you have no intention of breaking up with me. But I really should get you home." he said sitting up.

"No. Lay with me for a while." she said.

"I only ever want one thing when I'm laying down with you. This is so not an appropriate place for those activities." he told her.

"Why not? Maybe that's what I need to feel happy again." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"We're in a public park. That is so wrong. You know I'm not shy in any way, but this is a bit crazy. Anyone could walk by." he said staring at her, his eyes wide.

"You would hear someone if they came close. You could stop or cover us up with something. There are ways to hide it." she argued.

"I may be able to hide it but you can't. And we don't have something to cover up with." he told her.

" If we're quiet no one would find us, and you could be really fast, make it over with in no time. I could be quiet this one time. I promise." she said.

"I have a better idea, why don't I vamp speed up back to my house, fuck you, then take you home so your mother knows you haven't been abducted." Damon suggested.

"That's no fun. I want to do it here. Add one more place to the list of places we've had sex." Elena whined aware she sounded petulant.

"But why? You've never been so open before. All of the other places we've been together haven't been public like this." he said gesturing to the open area around her.

"I don't care. I want you and I love you. I want the world to know that I love you." she said.

"That doesn't mean we should give the world a free show Lena. What if some family comes and a little kid gets scarred for life at what he sees?" Damon asked.

"No one will come. It's getting dark outside. The only people who come to the park at night are horny or drunk teenagers." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"And you my dear are the former one in that list." he said dryly.

"I am, I'm not ashamed of that fact. I want you. I need you." she told him almost to the point where she was willing to beg.

"And you will be fine with it if some small child wanders into the park and sees us fucking?" he clarified.

"I may or may not be mortified, depends on how tied up in you I am at the moment." she said.

"Okay then. You get what you want. But I'm warning you, in order to prevent your complete and utter mortification, this is going to be hard and fast." he told her, giving her a chance to change her mind.

"I like the sound of that." she said beaming, knowing she'd won.

"Well then good. Here we go." he said as he quickly undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his length, which had somehow hardened even through their conversation. He knew it was the anticipation of potentially being given the privilege to thrust deep inside her warmth. Just the idea of it made him hard, which was what had happened this time.

"Thank fucking God you're wearing a skirt. It may be a little chilly outside for one now, but the convenience of it is astounding. I don't have to get you partially naked. The skirt can stay where it is." he said pleased for the first time since they started discussing this. When he had her positioned where he needed her, he thrust inside her hard and fast just like he promised her. She bit back a loud scream as he started fucking her hard. His grip on her hips was almost too hard, but not quite. The way he was gripping her along with the frantic pace of his hips were serving to turn her on even more.

"Oh God. That's so good." she moaned as he didn't miss a beat inside her.

"I'm close. So close." she panted, she locked her legs around him keeping him buried deep inside her.

"Fuck. I fucking love how your muscles clutch me so tightly." he moaned as he felt his balls shrink towards him as his release raced down his shaft. He exploded inside her seconds later and she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him deeper inside her as her world exploded and she reached Nirvana.

"Now I'm taking you home." he said after she recovered.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you." she said when she had her panties back on and her skirt straightened.

"Are you kidding baby, you can take advantage of me like that whenever you want." he promised her.

"Thank you. Now take me home, and join me for dinner. Since I really don't want to be alone with my mom at this point in time." she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Your mom is not exactly my biggest fan." he said.

"It's fine. I want you there, and if she wants me there she'll accept that." Elena said taking his hand and slowly walking back home.

When they walked through Elena's front door her mom was standing there looking furious.

"If you're going to be pissed we'll leave again, right now." Elena said.

"You walk out that front door again Elena you are grounded. Probably for life. You know how much I hated resorting to calling him to find out where you are?" she demanded.

"I'm sure I can guess, considering how much you seem to hate my boyfriend." Elena said.  
>"Mrs Gilbert, I don't know what I did to earn your hatred. But don't take it out on Elena. For reasons I will never understand she wants to be with me, and I won't give that up for anything. And as long as she wants me here, that's exactly where I'll be. Whether it be for romantic reasons or to explain the Civil War to her. It doesn't matter to me. She makes me feel things that I haven't felt in too long. So until she tells me to go away I'm not doing anywhere." Damon said firmly, his eyes never losing contact with Miranda's.<p>

"Well... you can stay. Supper is in the fridge." she said giving in for the moment.

"Thank you mom. If you don't mind Damon is going to help me with my Civil War essay after we eat." she said.

"Why do you know so much about that war?" Miranda asked thoughtfully.

"Uhm, lets just say that I studied it a lot, and I had distant relatives that fought in it." he said quickly thinking up an excuse. He couldn't very well tell her that he fought in the war. She didn't know about the things that went bump in the night.

After dinner they went upstairs and he helped her with her essay. To both their surprises Miranda never came up to check on them.

"Maybe my mom is finally giving in." Elena mused hopefully.

"I'm not sure about that. But maybe we should just enjoy it while it lasts." Damon suggested.

"Sounds good to me." she said agreeing.

"But really thank you for tonight." she said happily.

"Which part?" he asked although he knew exactly which part she was thanking him for.

"You know which part. The sex... on the merry go round." she whispered.

"Ah yes. You're more than welcome. Like you said we can now scratch another place off of where we haven't had sex." he said grinning at her.


	80. Up the ante

This is for Delena1864 for requesting strip poker. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this one, and it makes up for my disappearance from this story as of late. The truth is that I was really struggling with a prompt, and I was focusing all my time on that one. In the end I decided to just save what I had to my computer and move on until I can figure out how to write that one. The next one is slightly angsty unless I can figure out how to write the one that is causing me difficulty. Thank you for reading and for reviewing, if you have anymore ideas then pass them on. It doesnt matter how you contact me, PM, review, or even twitter. Halloween is coming up, in a couple weeks I will be starting halloween prompts, if you have any, pass them on.

* * *

><p>"Alright, anyone care to up the ante a bit?" Damon said getting bored of the game they were playing.<p>

"Isn't playing poker for money risky enough?" Elena asked while Caroline clearly echoed her sentiment.

"Not when you have an endless pile of money at your disposal and an eternity of boredom. I want to make this game more risky." Damon said.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"Tyler asked curiously.

"Well at least someone here as an open mind." Damon said approvingly.

"Fine, my dear Damon, what do you have in mind?" Elena asked patronizingly.

"I could do without the patronizing tone, but my dear Elena but I was thinking strip poker." Damon said with the same patronizing tone.

"No. That would be so beyond awkward. I will not be stripping in front of Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan." she said.

"But you're okay stripping in front of me?" he asked cheekily.

"I willingly strip in front of you all the time." she said rolling her eyes. "But I don't strip in front of all of them." she said.

"Well I'm in. Besides it won't be me losing my clothes anyway. I am great at poker." Tyler said.

"I'll play on one condition. We don't have to get completely naked." Elena bargained.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of the game... but this time I will oblige you on that. If we ever play strip poker alone, then you will be getting naked. But this time, I'll let you keep your underwear because I don't want the pervy eyes of Tyler and Broody over there looking at what is mine." Damon agreed.

"Good. I think that should go for everyone. No nudity." Elena suggested.

"Works for me." Caroline shot in gratefully.

" That sounds like the better alternative. I don't even want to be here, I'm being forced against my will." Stefan said.

"Lighten up Broody. It's just a simple game of poker... maybe you can dazzle us with you poker skills." Damon said sarcastically.

"You're an ass." Stefan muttered.

"Oh very original. By the way, I'm not sure I'm into the no nudity rule. This body is meant to be started at shamelessly. It's hot.." Damon said gesturing to his temporarily fully clothed body.

"Yes it is, which is why it needs to stay somewhat covered up. Its mine to look at, and I don't share well. Elena said voicing the same sentiment as Damon had when he allowed Elena to keep her underwear.

"But there is a problem. You wear underwear... I do not." he said.

"Now would be a good time to start." Elena muttered.

"Not happening dear. I do not like feeling constricted." he stated as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"Can we just get to the game. I don't want to hear yours and Elena's lust addled conversation. I hear enough from the two of you every night." Stefan complained.

"Ah, so you do listen in... I thought so." Damon said smirking and Elena elbowed him in the ribs. "What. It's true. Broody has a pervy side listening to you and I fuck." he said continuing to smirk.

"It's not exactly my choice to listen in. Do you think I want to hear her moaning out your name loudly, or even screaming on occasion, when all I ever got from her were breathless sighs?" Stefan demanded.

"I just know her body better. I am not apologizing for that. But we will try to be quieter next time." he said, but his voice broke in laughter on the last word.

"Damon stop. Can we just play the game?" Elena asked, needing to let Stefan off the hook. She still felt guilty for choosing Damon over Stefan, but she would never regret it.

"Fine." Damon said dealing out the cards.

After the first round, Damon had lost his shirt, Elena had lost her socks, Stefan lost his shirt, and so did Tyler, while Caroline sat around smirking because of her royal flush.

"How the fuck did you get that in the first hand?" Damon demanded, scowling at the bubbly blonde.

"Just lucky I guess." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I need to reshuffle the cards." Damon said.

"Oh no you don't. You are not taking this victory from me." Caroline screeched.

"Let's just continue." Elena said annoyed that she had already lost an item of clothing. She desperately wanted to win this, she did not want to have to sit in front of everyone in only her bra and panties. Damon was okay, even Caroline was fine. But Stefan and Tyler were not. The cards were dealt out and the game continued.

"Ha, I win this time. Come on peeps get to stripping." Damon said after winning that hand.

"Can I have a bide this time. Please baby?" Elena begged as everyone else was resigned to removing an article of clothing.

"Nope." Damon said popping on the "P."

"Damn pain in the ass vampire."Elena muttered as she pondered what article to take off. She was running out of options. They had all started this game, shoeless so her only options were her t shirt or her jeans. Rationalizing that her bottom half was hidden by the table she quickly removed her jeans leaving her in only her t shirt, bra and black lacy boy short panties.

"Next hand. I have to win this one or else I am out." Elena muttered as the cards were dealt out again.

"Yes, finally." Elena squealed when she won the next hand.

"Well should I remove socks or pants?" Damon asked himself before slowly divesting himself of his black jeans leaving him in only his socks. The man was such an exhibitionist.

"Damon! That is going to be so distracting." Elena squealed.

"I so did not need to see that." Tyler groaned after tossing his socks behind him.

"Make you jealous of your own prepubescent body?" Damon asked smirking.

"Tyler is so not prepubescent," Caroline said after tossing her t shirt to the side.

"Whatever, lets just continue the game." Stefan said annoyed and anxious for this game to be over after tossing his socks to the floor. The next hand was dealt out and to Elena's relief she won again.

"I guess I'm out." he said taking off his socks and leaning back in his chair.

"Me too." Tyler said after removing his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Finally." Stefan said as he bolted from the room.  
>"Broody the game is not over yet." Damon called.<p>

"It is for me." Stefan called back.

"No. Get back here Broody, I am not adverse coming up there to get you." Damon said getting a kick out of annoying Stefan. They could all hear him return, grumbling obscenitiess under his breath.

"We have an epic fight to the finish. One hand wins it all." Damon said of the girls that were still in the game. The hand was dealt out and the played the game strategically.

"Yes! I win you lose Elena. Ha." Caroline cheered when her hand was better than Elena.

"How did you get another royal flush I think you cheated." Elena muttered.

"I did not. I'm just lucky. Now get the shirt off. I win. You lose."Caroline said.

"No. I am not taking my shirt off." Elena pouted.

"I'll get it." Damon said standing up and strutting over to Elena who was backing away slowly.

"Thank you." Caroline said. Damon had her trapped against the wall, "this will be a whole lot less embarrassing for you if you just give me the shirt."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked getting turned on, as he was standing pressed against her completely naked.

"There are a couple options. You can raise your arms and let me remove it nicely, or you can stand there like that and have me tear it." he offered. Huffing, she raised here arms and he ran his hands up her side taking the material with him. Elena sighed when she was shirtless, her most intimate parts only covered by the panties and her bra. She was glad she chose a more modest set today.

"Well since I win. And you two are about this close to fucking right there, we better head out." Caroline said pulling her clothes back on.

"Okay. It was fun." Elena said moving out from behind Damon and positioning herself in front of him so no one else could see his nakedness. As she stood in front of him, she couldn't resist moving her ass against his cock, causing him to hiss.

"Yes it was. I'll see you tomorrow Lena. Have fun,." she said cheekily as she and Tyler walked out.

"Now I am leaving." Stefan said disappearing upstairs.

"Now I am fucking you." he told her lifting her onto the table they were playing poker on. She didn't fight him one bit as he bore her panties and her bra away from her and thrust to the hilt inside her. She moaned a garbled hiss slash sigh and locked her ankles around his waist keeping him embedded deep inside her.

"fuck! You fill me so good." she moaned as he filled and stretched her almost to her boundaries. He was completely perfect for her in every way. The sex was just a bonus. She squeezed her internal muscles around him causing him to pick up his pace and fuck her harder into the poker table. He lifted one leg onto the table so he could trust into her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she tried to shift back on the table. He slid onto the table with her so he could continue fucking her. She had wanted every inch of his body pressed up against hers, while he fucked her into the green felt of the table.

"Oh my God. SO good. So good." she moaned. He pulled out and flipped her over so she was laying face down on the table and pushed into her again fucking her from behind while still laying along her body. Since her legs were partially closed it created a tight glove around his hard dick as he fucked her hard. The position was so good fro both of them as it sent them careening towards the edge.

"I'm so close. So close. Please male me come baby." she begged.

"Don't worry. I fully intent to." he said as he continued his fast pace. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks as she soared. He followed almost directly after her spilling a large load inside her.

When he pulled out some of their mixed juices flowed out too and hit the felt of the poker table. Taking her hands he pulled her off the table and handed her his shirt to put on. He looked at the table and smirked.

"Well, next time we play poker, there will be a little reminder of what we did just now." he said pointing to the darker spot on the felt.  
>"Oh God. That was so hot." she said as she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>twitter: DannielleK1989<p> 


	81. Make Me Forget

This is for DSalvatore6, thank you for this amazing prompt. I hope you and everyone else enjoy it. Thank you to my amazing beta-reader Kitty (trouble and she knows it) for the countless hours, and emails we were sending until nearly two in the morning my time. Next up... Damon teaching Elena to hit a baseball in a batting cage.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert picked up her pace as she fought to get to her car. It was rainy, and stormy and she was quite honestly afraid for her life. Every time she turned her head back, the same two men were following her, and it had started scaring her a while ago. Why had she chosen to park so far away?<p>

Oh right, because the mall had been stupidly busy all day, and it was the only place to park. The very last row of the parking lot. The men weren't close enough for her to see their faces, but the fact that they never wavered from her path, let her know that they were indeed stalking her. When she started jogging, they started to jog and it didn't take them long to catch up with her. She frantically searched through her purse for her cell phone, but it was no use. It was currently sitting inside her car, where it was no use to her.

"Good evening baby." One of the two men said sidling up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She snapped her head and stared at him. He was probably mid-thirties, and he was tall. There was no kindness in his eyes, he was ice, his grip on her waist unrelenting and hard.

"We seen you coming out of Victoria's Secret... you were the hottest little thing we seen in the mall today." The other man said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, ensuring that she was completely trapped.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend. I have to go." She said trying to get them to release her.

"It's a bit late for a pretty little thing for you to be out." The man mused while keeping her tight against his side.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend." She repeated trying to keep her voice strong.

"You must have a sexy little surprise for him in that bag." The other man mused.

"That's really none of your business." Elena said as she tried to wiggle out of the men's grasps.

"Now now, sweetheart. Don't go trying to escape us." The man told her shaking his finger at her.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She growled. She wished that her boyfriend's, super hearing ranged as far as the mall. She knew if he knew what was going on, he would be there in a split second.

"But I want to call you sweetheart. You sweetheart, have no say in the matter." The man said smirking at her.

"Just let me go! My boyfriend would kill you if he knew you were touching me." She said trying to scare the men off.

"Well your boyfriend isn't here now is he?" The man said grinning.

"If he knew I was in danger, he would be." She told the man, trying to resist the urge to spit in his face.

"But he doesn't. Come on baby there is a couple of options for you here. You can either let us fuck you, because I just have the feeling that you would be so tight. Or you can face the consequence." He said trailing a finger from her cheek down to her exposed cleavage.

"I seen the way you were drinking from the bottle of water in the food court, I knew you were going to be good. God the way your pouty lips wrapped around the bottle..." The other man interjected.

"Yeah, you're an eager little thing aren't you?" The first man asked.

"_Fuck you_." She spat, shaking off the man's hand.

"You don't want to face the consequences baby. The consequences are far worse than the sex is going to be." He told her. Sensing her only opportunity to get away she stomped on his foot and bit down on his hand that was inching closer and closer to her mouth, while elbowing the other man in the ribs. They both shouted out in agony and she ran towards her car. When she got to her car she fished her keys out of her purse, while the men chased after her.

"Come on. Please." She cried as she tried to get the doors to unlock. Fate would have it that the one time she desperately needed the power locks on her car to work, they opted not to. The remote was not working and the men were getting closer.

"Now you've done it." The one man hissed, brought his hand up to strike and unconsciousness came over Elena.

"Where the hell is she?" Damon wondered as he paced the floor of the boarding house at vampire speed. She was almost a half hour late; the mall was closed so there was nowhere else that he could think of her being. If she knew she would be late, she would have texted him. He worried that something bad had happened to her. There was no one in Mystic Falls, that bad luck flocked to more than Elena Gilbert. He tried texting her again, and he got no response. He called her house, and Ric told him that he hadn't seen Elena, that he had thought she was coming to see him. Damon brushed it off, not wanting to worry his friend and hung up the phone.

"Fuck." He said grabbing his keys and speeding out of the house. He knew it would be quicker to just vamp speed to wherever Elena was, but if she was hurt he wanted to have his car to transport her home. He decided to start his search at the mall, because she had texted him from the mall a few hours ago. The parking lot was deserted so it was easy to find her car. He parked beside it leaped out of the car seeing her propped up by the car.

Elena's eyes opened when she heard a car approach. The men had left her clothed and propped up against the car. She was fighting to remain conscious knowing she needed to be able to talk to whoever was here.

"Elena, what the fuck happened?" Damon asked kneeling in front of her.

"Damon..." She said her voice hoarse.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, fury and concern radiating from him.

"I don't know." She said.

"Come here." He said gently pulling her into his arms.

"Everything hurts." She sobbed.

"Let me take you to the hospital." He said knowing it was the responsible thing to do.  
>"No. Just take me to your house." She said seeing the forgotten Victoria's Secret bag lying beside her with her keys.<br>"You should go to the hospital." He insisted.  
>"You can heal me at your house. Please Damon." She begged. He nodded her head, knowing that she was right. He could heal her better than any doctor.<p>

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I don't know. I hurt so bad." She cried.

"It's okay." He said lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to his car. When she was safely in the car, he grabbed the bag, her purse and car keys from the ground and returned to the car, shoving everything in the backseat.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I was leaving the mall when it closed, and walking to my car. I know I should have had a security guard follow me out to my car or something. But I didn't. Two men were following me so I picked up my pace and when they matched that speed I took a chance and ran to my car. I couldn't get my car unlocked and they attacked me." She said.

"Son of a bitch." He growled at hearing her explanation.

"They're gone." She told him, not wanting him to snap.

"I'll give you my blood to heal you when we get home, I can't promise not to hurt them for doing this to you." He told her.

"I don't even know what they look like, Damon. It'll be impossible to find them. Please just let it go." She begged.

"Let's just get out of here." Damon said starting up the car and speeding out of there. He made it back to the boarding house in just a few minutes, after driving well above the speed limit. She opened the door and tentatively stepped out, Damon flashed around to her side and helped her into the house. He led her over to the couch but she shook her head no.

"Take me upstairs. I want to be in your bed." She insisted. He nodded his head, while he tried to reign in his anger. The men deserved to die after what they did to Elena. They were just lucky Elena either didn't know, didn't remember, or didn't want him to know what they looked like.

"You have to take some of my blood." he told her. She nodded her head feebly and he tore into his wrist offering her the bleeding wound. "Take it, before it heals." he insisted. She closed her mouth over the wound and drank in his essence as he watched her injuries repair themselves before his eyes. Her left wrist which had been clearly broken, fused back together as he watched and he could see the relief in her eyes with each pull of her lips on his wrist.

"That's enough." He said pulling his wrist from her mouth. She sucked in a deep breath when she was done she took a deep breath relieved to finally not feel pain.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Physically I'm fine. Damon can I ask you to do something for me?" She asked.

"Of course." He said staring at her.

"I know I told you that I never wanted you to do this to me, but can you compel me to forget what happened tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Elena... are you sure?" He asked, he desperately wanted her to allow him to do this, but he needed to make sure she wouldn't regret it. She had been very vocal about how against compulsion she was.

"Yes, in this one instance I need you to make me forget. I had a pretty specific plan for tonight, and this is going against it completely. I want to salvage whatever I can of this evening." she said. He nodded his head solemnly and focused his intense blue gaze on hers.

"You are going to forget the attack tonight. You were late getting here because Caroline distracted you with more boy drama" He compelled. When he broke the compulsion she stared up at him smiling.

"I'm so sorry I'm late baby. It was Caroline, her and Tyler are having issues again. I promise I'll make it up to you." She said pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"That's okay." He said, happy to see she was back to normal. She reached up on her tip toes so she could kiss him passionately, her tongue teasing the seam of his lips. He willingly parted them for her and her tongue dueled with his. He bunched her t-shirt in his hands and pushed her closer to him. She raked her nails down his button up clad back and back up. She ran her hands over his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. She caressed his skin as it appeared as she continued to kiss him. She noticed that he wasn't quite as into it as he usually was and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He told her, not wanting to bring her back to where she was.

"If there's nothing wrong, make love to me. I need you tonight." She said nipping lightly at his bottom lip. He nodded his head and pushed the dark thoughts that were still circulating through his head away.

"Make love to me." She repeated as she kissed him again.

He kissed her back with gusto this time and pushed her t-shirt up, over her breasts. He broke the kiss so he could push the t-shirt over her head and to the floor before reconnecting their lips. He ran his hands over the smooth expanse of her back. He quickly unsnapped the front clasp of her light pink bra and let it fall from her shoulders while she continued unbuttoning his shirt. She broke their kiss in need of breath and nibbled down his neck and chest. Her lips followed the same path her hands were as she got to the last button. When it was undone she stood up and brushed the shirt to the floor, leaving his glorious upper body completely bare. She kissed down his chest, lightly biting down on his nipples before continuing downward. She licked the exposed V of his pelvic bone as she unbuttoned his ridiculously low slung jeans. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled it back as he stepped out of his jeans. He could see the intent in her eyes as she gently cupped him in her hands and gave an experimental squeeze. He hissed and she took only his head into her mouth and sucked like he was a new flavor of lollipop.

"No." he said pulling her back up and kissing her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, quickly ridding her of her jeans and panties. He kissed her as he hovered over her, their eyes locked as he hovered over her naked and ready body.

"Please." she begged as she ground up into him.

He kissed her as he slid deep inside her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper inside her. He started moving gently inside her, slow and deep. He let his upper body come down and crush her into the bed so they could link their hands together on the pillow of either side of her head.

"You feel so good." she moaned.

"Mmm, so do you." he replied before kissing her deeply again. Their mutual released crept up on them, and hit them like a tidal wave. The spasms continued rocking through Elena even after her orgasm had subsided.

"I love you." she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too. So much." he said. He was relieved that she didn't have the stress of the attack over her anymore. She was lying beside him like nothing had ever happened, and he was happy for that.

"I'm going to have a talk with Caroline about her boy drama. She made me late for this." Elena said pouting slightly after a moment of silence.

"Just leave her be, tonight was perfect the way it was." he said kissing her pouting lips.

"It kinda was wasn't it?" she asked grinning at him. He kissed her, trying to be just in the moment with her. He was relieved that she would never remember the attack, but wished he could do the same.


	82. Something Personal

this is for all of you who requested this scene. there were too many of you to list you here, but thank you all. Next up will be the one I promised you last time, Damon teaching Elena to hit a baseball in a batting cage.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong I can't keep any of the animal blood down." Elena said moments after confronting Damon about the explosion that killed the town council.<p>

"Well there's a shock." Damon smirked.

"Damon I think I need your help." Elena said softly.

"Of course you do." Damon sighed, as he swirled the amber liquid around the glass."Pick you meal. You got Asian Fusion, Mexican, how about some good old American comfort food." Damon said pointing out possible victims.

"No. No human blood. Stefan's right. I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."Elena said pushing away his suggestions immediately.

"Fine. Come on." Damon said finishing up his drink and standing up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him as she followed him, confused.

He walked them into the bathroom at the Grill and made sure to lock the door. They didn't need any interruptions with what Damon was planning.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked looking between the door and him. Damon tore into his wrist leaving a bleeding gash on his hand.

"Giving you what you need." He said holding his hand out for her."Drink." He told her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You're a new vampire Elena, and you need warm blood and you need it from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Go on. Just don't tell Stefan." Damon said.

"Why not?" Elena asked, transfixed by the blood.

"Because blood sharing is kind of... personal." Damon told her still holding out his wrist for her.

"What do you mean it's personal?" Elena asked trying to fight the hunger.

"Just drink." He said exasperated, not wanting to explain what blood sharing meant. Elena looked at the bleeding gasp uncertainly, her eyes flashed between Damon's and the cut on his hand. He nodded his head encouragingly. At his encouragement she bit into his hand, holding his hand tightly with both of hers.

She drank deeply and curled herself into his embrace. Her head rested on his chest in a space that could have been created just for her while she drank from him. Damon stroked her head as she fed from him, as he tried not to let his feelings for his brothers girl come out..Together, they stumbled back towards the wall and Damon's back hit first as she continued to drink. Elena's hips ground against Damon's and the combination of the movement of her hips and the pulls on his hand were turning him on. He moaned softly as she continued to drink. He wondered if it was affecting her as much as it was him. If the smell of her arousal, mixed with the smell of his blood was any indication, it was.

When she pulled away a couple of minutes later, she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Damon said trying to calm his breathing. He was seconds, millimetres, a thread away from an orgasm when she stopped feeding, blood thrumming in his veins, arousal seeping from every pore as he could feel the supernatural pull of the shared blood. He was painfully hard in his pants, just as he knew NOTHING would satiate him aside from her; the one woman he couldn't have, compel or take. He willed himself to calm but the dark shade of arousal and power in her eyes had the opposite effect .Lust was palpable in her gaze and he desperately wished she would look away, or something would happen that he would regret later, if only because Elena's usual pattern of avoiding that which she couldn't pretend didn't happen.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely. He looked completely out of sorts, like he'd been undone on some unseen level, it reminded her of the night they first opened the tomb.

"Are you trying to tell me that you felt nothing while you drank from me?" He demanded disbelieving. He already knew the answer; he could smell the answer, hell he could TASTE the answer, scent raw and heavy in his throat, upset that the one thing he wanted more than blood was so…unattainable.

"What was that?" She asked not denying his accusation.

"I told you. Blood-sharing is personal." He told her.

"I know that now. What does that mean?" She asked getting frustrated.

"Fuck it." He said and kissed her. Her shock allowed him to back her into the wall. Her hands went into his hair and angled his mouth so she could kiss him the way she wanted to. Despite the fact that neither of them actually needed to breathe,

they broke the kiss completely breathless.

"Don't do this Damon. You know I'm with Stefan." She said once she caught her breath.

"Are you?" He asked staring at her.

"Yes. I'm with Stefan. I chose Stefan. I can't go back on that choice now." She said more for her own benefit than his.

"Can't or won't?" He asked knowing her too well.

"I don't know. What was that?Why did it feel so intense?" She asked desperately, her voice barely audible at the betrayal she was committing.

"Typically blood sharing is only done with your one true love. That's why you can't tell Stefan. It would destroy him. Blood-sharing creates a bond so strong between two people, it's nearly impossible to break. It's intense and it makes you feel… things." He explained.

"Only your one true love?" She asked outraged.

"Despite what you're thinking right now, I didn't do that for you so I could steal you from Saint Stefan. I didn't because you need blood or else you'll die Elena. I wanted to know if my blood would do the trick." He said shutting down her theories on why he did it.

"You've always been trying to win me from Stefan. You're always trying to find ways to steal me from him." Elena said her expression making it clear that she didn't believe a word he said.

"Fine don't believe me. I really don't care. But just know that I'm not that desperate." Damon said turning away from her.

"Okay. I believe you. Only because I am thinking somewhat rationally right now. You always try to save me, I shouldn't expect anything less now. But I have another question for you." She said taking a calming breath.

"Anything. Does it have to do with what we experienced in here?" He asked.

"Yes." She affirmed nodding her head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why did I get so turned on?Why am I still so turned on?" She asked embarrassed.

"Because blood sharing is sexual in nature. Most of the time blood is exchanged during sex. I suppose it has all sorts of science-y reasons why it's so overtly sexual. But all you need to know is that it's a very intimate act,one that binds the two vampires involved on an intimate level."He explained.

"Oh." Elena said unsure of what else to say. She just found out that she had been just short of having sex with Damon, and the fact that she took his blood was almost more of a betrayal to Stefan than actually having sex would be. It was a betrayal on the purest most vampiric level.

"I need to leave, while I still have some control over my actions." Damon said as he moved to the door.

"So I've already betrayed Stefan in the cruelest way possible right?" She asked before he walked out.

"On a baser level yes, as a vampire there is a chance he would never forgive you for drinking from me. That's something that only vampire lovers are supposed to share." He agreed.

"So if we both take what we so desperately want, it wouldn't make too much of a difference?" She clarified.

"I suppose not. Elena, what are you suggesting?" He asked wearily.

"I want you Damon. I think you know that. I know you can smell it." Elena told him.

"I don't want you if you're going to regret it, and I especially don't want you for a moment. What I feel for you would only make me burn for you more, once isn't enough ." Damon said crossing his arms.

"Take me Damon. Take me as a vampire. I want it to be you, to be with you." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him so his body was flush against hers.

"You're sure about this?" He asked, needing it to be clear that this was what she wanted.

"I'm more than sure. I can't hurt Stefan more than I already have." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't know what you're asking for" He warned her as he ground his hips into hers. He didn't want to argue about it, and he didn't want to deny that he didn't need it desperately. He was done.

"Why don't you show me?" She suggested as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip.

"Fuck." He groaned as he flashed her to the other wall, slamming her against it."You want me to take you as a vampire, that's what you're going to get." He warned her before he took her lips between his, devouring them.

His tongue assaulted the inside of her mouth, as hers fought to give it back to him as he was giving it. Their kiss was borderline violent, and they both knew they were the furthest thing from quiet. "This will be a good exercise on compulsion for Elena." Damon thought to himself. He lifted her up and she reflexively wrapped her legs tight around his waist while she raked her nails down his back. She reached between them and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down just enough to free his throbbing length. She wrapped her hand around him and gave an experimental squeeze, causing him to hiss.

"Elena."He moaned as he tried to lower her to the ground, but she stubbornly kept her legs locked around his waist. Damon tried to unwind her legs from around his waist but she continued to resist him.

"No." She said shaking her head, as she devoured the tender skin on his neck.

"If you want me to fuck you like a vampire, you have to let me..." He said raising his eyebrows at her reluctance to be separated from him.

"Oh!Right." She said sheepishly. She unlocked her legs from his waist and slid to the floor where he wasted no time in freeing her of the denim. Within seconds he had her lifted back up again and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He rushed them back up against a wall and she winced when her back hit it hard. Seconds later he was completely embedded deep inside her and thrusting insistently. Elena returned her attention to the side of Damon's neck as she desperately tried to mark him. She sucked, bit, licked and nibbled at his neck without any avail. His vampire healing caused him to heal almost immediately. She gave him a shove to his chest and he slammed them against another wall.

"Fuck..." He moaned when his tip constantly hit the end of her, causing a gasp on the upstroke.

"You feel so good." Elena sighed out, revelling in the rough fucking he was giving her. Elena raked her nails down his back and tried to pull him even closer.

"You're so deep."Elena sighed as she tried to move herself along with his thrusts. He roughly grabbed her face and kissed her hard, his tongue breaking through the seam of her lips without much resistance. Moving one hand down to her hip, he gripped it hard. Had she been human it would have bruised her, but now she was unbreakable.

"I'm so close." She panted as she felt herself quicken. Desperate to get her to completion, he plunged into her harder and harder than before. Elena dug her nails into his shoulders when she came violently. She trembled under the force as her orgasm and was only semi-aware of him still thrusting inside her trying to achieve his own release. She had just come back from the intensity of her orgasm when he exploded inside her, effectively sending her head-long into another if not smaller climax.

The only sounds in the bathroom in the aftermath of their passionate coupling were the joint panting coming from the two vampires. Damon had his head burrowed against the wall as he tried to calm his breathing.

"That was so good." Elena said consciously aware that he was still inside her.

"Of course it was. Vamp sex is always good, but with me it's beyond incredible." He panted slightly. Contraction right?

"Mmmhmm." She muttered still in a partial orgasmic haze. He pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his pants. Elena buttoned her jeans back up and adjusted her shirt from where he had bunched it up during their frantic coupling.

"So..." Damon said once he was decent.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding, unsure of what else she could say.

"I'm thinking we shouldn't tell Stefan this either." He said dryly.

"It would destroy him. I don't want to hurt him." Elena said casting her gaze downward.

"Then we won't tell him. He's on a need to know basis, and he definitely doesn't need to know this. It can be our little secret." He said smirking slightly.

"Okay. But I can't help but want to do that again. It was far and away the best sexual experience I've ever had."Elena said, had she still been human her face would have been a bright shade of red.

"Of course. Anytime. Any place." He said grinning widely.


	83. Finding Humanity

Thank you to Kitty (trouble and she knows it) my fabulous beta. Next up some more make up sex. Send me all your Halloween prompts. Those are getting started very soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for the continued support of this story.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Damon?" Elena asked from the passenger seat of the baby blue Camaro.<p>

"You may not agree, but it doesn't matter. I am the one teaching you to be a vampire. As much as I hate to admit it, Stefan has a point, you need to have some fun while you're learning it." Damon explained.

"Where are you taking me? I really don't want to feed right now. I'm full." She said annoyed that he would take her away from Stefan., whom she was trying to have a relationship with.

"We are going to have some fun." He said speaking slowly.

"But where are we going?" She asked speaking just as slowly.

"Out of town. That's all you need to know right now." He said turning the radio on.

"Damon!?" Elena cried out exasperated.

"Elena... patience is a virtue." Damon said calmly. There had always been something about teasing Elena that he liked. Her reactions were so cute.

"I hate you." She muttered.

"No you don't. You could never hate me. Without me you would be stuck with Broody." Damon said smirking.

"Can we not talk about Stefan." She demanded.

"Ooh trouble in paradise?" He asked curiously.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Elena said uncertainly.

"Well, which is it?" He asked of her garbled response.

"I don't know. It's not the same anymore." She admitted.

"Oooh do tell." Damon said, as he tried desperately not to let himself hope.

"I don't know what to say Damon. It feels so wrong to talk about this with you. Not only are you his brother but you're... Damon." She said hoping he understood.

"So you can't talk about things like that with me?" He clarified.

"I can't talk about mine and Stefan's relationship with you because of the things we've shared. It would be wrong to tell you how I haven't slept with Stefan since before he ran off during the summer. We can't talk about that stuff because of this thing between us." Elena explained.

"There is a thing between us?" He asked choosing to forget about the little tidbit of information about her not sleeping with Stefan for the time being.

"Come on Damon. You know there is." Elena said glaring at him pointedly.

"Elena, it was you that has said over and over again that there is nothing between us. It's always going to be Stefan." Damon said staring at her.

"I know that, but I can't help that it's still there. No matter how much I will it away, it is still there. I just have to ignore it." She said firmly.

"Right. So you really haven't slept with Stefan since he ran off all ripper-like?" Damon asked smirking.

"That is none of your business." Elena said glaring again.

"Well?" He asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Fine! No I haven't. I haven't been able to, no matter how much I want to." She admitted. Had she still been human, she would have blushed bright red.

"Interesting." Damon said smirking to himself.

After about an hour of driving Damon turned into the parking lot of an outdoor recreational center.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked.

"We are going to have some fun... human style." He explained.

"Why?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"I already explained this Elena. But here we go again. In order for you to be a successful vampire, you need to keep in touch with your humanity. This is about as human as you can get. Just have some fun. I'll be by your side the entire time if it gets to be too much." He said.

"Okay. But why did we have to come all the way out here? There is a place like this 15 minutes outside of Mystic Falls." Elena asked.

"No one knows we're here Elena. Stefan and Caroline think it's a bad idea that I'm taking you. They also hate that I'm teaching you to be a vampire. They don't seem to trust me when I'm out of town with you. Also, I don't want any interruptions. By all rights there should be no one we know here." Damon said gesturing to the completely unknown crowd.

"Okay. But you did tell someone right? Someone needs to know where we are in case something goes wrong." Elena asked staring pointedly at him.

"I told Jeremy. He seems to like the fact that I'm helping you. It bewilders me too. He thinks I'm good for you." Damon said shrugging.

"Odd. I didn't think he would ever warm up to you." Elena said with a shocked expression on her face, recalling the time Damon killed him.

"Well we have a common goal in life. Keep you safe. Now let's go. Lots to do." Damon said placing his hand on her back and pushing her towards the gate.

Once they were inside Elena glanced around her in awe. She was more excited than she wanted to admit. The place had everything, it had go carts, batting cages, giant bouncy castles, volleyball nets, mini golf, cotton candy and so many other things.

"So where to first?" Damon asked smiling at the expression of childlike awe on her face.

"Mini golf. I haven't played in years. I bet I can beat your ass at it." She smirked.

"Oh I think not. I am the undisputed God of mini golf." He said following after her.

"Wow, the great Damon Salvatore plays mini golf?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well no. Not yet. But I know enough to know that I am going to be amazing at it. It's just who I am. I am biologically programmed to be amazing at everything." He said cockily as they walked over to the mini golf course.

" So you just think you're going to be a mini golf God, I already know I am. Prepare to get beat Salvatore." She said determined. Damon paid the older woman at the cash desk and she handed them their clubs.

"Prepare to get beat Gilbert." He whispered in her ear as they walked onto the course. After both getting hole in ones on the first hole, they were stuck behind a family of four as they attempted to get the ball into the hole.

"Would it be wrong if I were to compel them to be amazing mini golf players so we can get through here faster?" Damon asked Elena in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Yes it would be. They would have no idea where their sudden talent came from. It's not that bad Damon. Waiting is a part of a human life too." Elena assured him.

"It's not a likeable part of a human life though." He muttered annoyed.

"Well now my egos a little bruised." Damon said when they finally finished their game of golf.

"Aw come on, you got schooled by me." Elena said smirking.

"You cheated. You had to have cheated. There is no way you're better than me." He complained.

"Get used to it Salvatore. You got schooled by me. Come on. I'll let you pick where we go next." She said.

"You are going to get schooled now Miss Gilbert. We are going to the go-carts." He said eyeing the vehicles.

"What makes you think I'm going to get beat?" She asked

"Well my dear Elena, I happen to be an excellent driver. You can't beat my level of talent." He said confidently.

"We'll see." Elena said patting his back.

"At least this time we're not stuck behind slow people. This time I can speed on by them." He said gleefully. Damon paid for them to get some go carts. Once all the go carts were claimed the man running went through some of the safety rules of the track.

"Can I please compel him to get through this quicker?" Damon whispered.

"No. Remember this is a human day." She told him smiling. When the man was done, they grabbed their helmets and put them on.

"Give me a kiss now, and maybe I'll let you win this race sweetheart." A teenage boy told Elena. The boy was surrounded by a group of friends and Elena flashed them a grin.

"You'll be lucky if you don't get your ass beat by me." She said back.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon demanded of the boy. He had panicked slightly when he saw Elena talking to them. He knew it would hurt her if something happened and he wasn't there to protect her.

"I was just talking to the chick." The boy said offended.

"Well don't. Lets go Elena." He said leading her to her go cart.

"It was fine. I was completely in control." She said.

" I know. I could see it. But that could have changed just like that." He said snapping his fingers.

"Alright. Let's go. I'm going to beat your ass Salvatore." She said grinning at him in the car next to hers.

"Dream on." He told her smirking. When the whistle blew they started driving around the track. Damon had the go carts accelerator floored and was passing everyone with one hand on the wheel. He was trailing right behind Elena, watching her hair blow in the breeze and laughing. It was a sight to see. He was happy she was having fun. Elena was catching up to a ten year old boy in a blue go cart. When she was almost at the finish line, he swerved to the side of her causing her to almost drive into the hay bale wall. That caused her to take her foot off the accelerator for just a second, giving Damon the victory.

"Ha I win." He said as he helped her out of her car.

"You ass. You almost ran me into a wall." She glared at him.

"You would have survived. It was just hay. I win. You lose. You suck. I rock." He said gloating.

"Very mature." Elena said laughing.

"I beat the twerp too." Damon said smirking as the annoyed teenager got out of his car.

"Of course you did. Everyone else had to brake going around the curves. You didn't. I braked out of habit. Speaking of which why the hell didn't you pass me earlier, you know as well as I do that you could have." She asked curiously.

"No reason. I just liked giving you the illusion of a chance at victory." He said shrugging.

"Ass." She stated and started walking away.

"Loser, you can pick where we go now." He said as they started walking away form the go-cart course.

"Let's go to the batting cage." She said glancing at it.

"Can you hit a ball with a baseball bat?" He asked curiously.

"I never used to be able to. Let's see if vamp reflexes made me any better." She said. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her over there.

When they were inside the batting cage, Elena pressed the button with her bat and got into position. The ball shot toward her and she missed it by a little bit.

"Damn it." Elena said and raised her bat again. When she missed it again she tossed her bat to the ground and turned around furiously.

"Okay. Calm down. Let me help you." Damon said walking over to her and picking up the bat. He put the bat back in her hands and moved to stand behind her with his arms around her. Elena was acutely aware of his close proximity to her and tried to relax. "Now just before gets close to you swing the bat." He said helping her swing the bat. When the bat hit the ball she turned around excitedly.

"Don't get too excited yet. You only hit one. Let's try it again." He said. She nodded and felt his hands move back into position. His hands covered hers on the bat and when the ball was in position he helped her swing again, and again the bat hit the ball.

"I did it Damon." She said excitedly.

"Do you want to try it on your own? Just pretend that I'm still guiding you." He asked. She nodded and he stepped back. When the ball came flying out, she swung the bat and it connected causing her to jump up and down in excitement. Damon turned the machine off and clapped his hands. She spun around and had a huge grin on her face. She ran over to him and leaped into his arms in her excitement.

"I did it Damon. I did it." She said ecstatic.

"Good job." He said holding on to her awkwardly. He was not expecting her to attack him, but he was not going to stop her. She surprised him when she kissed him though. It only took him seconds to kiss her back. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, holding him close to her.

"Elena. We have to stop." He said pulling away from her face.

"If today is about me feeling human, then don't stop me. Humans do things that they don't understand just because it feels right at the moment." She argued.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"We can deal with the outcome later on. But right now I want you." She said.

"That's just your vampire emotions coming out Elena. It turned me touching you into need." He said.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I want you. Please don't argue with me." She begged.

"Damn it. I'm turning into Stefan. I can't say no to you." He sighed.

"Good. I don't care where we go. Please just take me somewhere." She begged as she ground her suddenly aching core against him.

"Fine. Let's go to my car." He said. She nodded her head and slid down his body. He hated how affected his body was.

"Okay. I'm going to admit something." Elena said as they walked to his car at normal human pace.

"What?" Damon asked still not liking what he was about to do.

"The reason Stefan and I haven't been able to have sex since I turned is because I can't stop thinking about you. Every time Stefan and I are together, you pop into my mind effectively ending any sex drive I have with Stefan." She admitted.

"Well..." Damon said not sure what to say to that.

"There is something wrong with me and Stefan. I think in order to figure out what's wrong with us and whether or not it can be fixed, I have to try being with you. That's why I ended up coming with you today. I was wondering if maybe you were the reason Stefan and I aren't the same as we used to be." She tried to explain.

"So you want to sleep with me to see if there is any reason to go back to Stefan?" He clarified.

"Yes. Believe me if we're as good as I think we're going to be, there will be no going back for me. I'm not using you Damon, no matter how much it might feel like I am right now." She said.

"Okay. You know it will never be the same for us after this right? We can't go back to trying to be just friends. Not after this." He warned her.

"I haven't been able to be just friends with you for so long. I had so much fun hanging out with you today, and I realize that's what I could be looking forward too. Stefan took me on a motorcycle ride, and it was fun. But you took me here and I had so much more fun competing with you. It turns out competing with you is more fun than just being with Stefan." She said. After hearing her speech he leaned in and kissed her.

"I wasn't done." She said when he broke the kiss.

"That's okay. I've heard enough." He said as he unlocked the doors to his car and flipped the driver's seat forward so they could slip into the backseat.

"So how many women have been back here with you?" She asked idly.

"Very few actually." He admitted as he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Good. Now make love to me Damon." She insisted.

"I can do that." He said as he quickly helped her get rid of her jeans and scrap of panties before freeing himself form his jeans. He tested her wetness with his finger and was astounded at how wet she already was.

"How the hell are you so turned on already?" He demanded.

"I was soaked the moment you put your arms around me in the batting cage." She said as she wrapped her hand around his erection and pumped him. He rose to full tumescence in her hand and she positioned him at her entrance.

"You're sure about this?" He asked needing to be 100% sure she wasn't going to regret this.

"I'm more than sure. Please Damon." She begged. She pushed up trying to take some of him inside but he held back until she glared at him. "Damon." She said pointedly. Taking a deep breath he pushed inside her to the hilt and immediately started moving. He knew they didn't have a lot of time before everyone started phoning for them. They had already been gone for five hours and there was only so much time Jeremy could cover for them. Elena's nails raked down his back as he pushed her closer and closer to completion.

"Oh Damon. That feels so good." She moaned as she fought to keep her eyes open. She knew he would be good at sex, but she never thought for even a second that he would be this good. He was far and away the best she had ever had. She wanted to try it in a bed where there was more room with him. A car wasn't the ideal space for sex with Damon, she needed so much more room to appreciate his body.

"Damon! I'm so close." She panted. He leaned down and kissed her, swallowing her passionate cries. Elena heard her phone ring but had no intention of even looking at it. This was occupying her every thought at the moment. The places he hit inside her had her trembling and desperate for climax.

"Please." She begged not sure what she was begging for. He seemed to know exactly what she needed and reached between their bodies to rub her clit. The combined sensations had her coming hard on him. She was only vaguely aware that he was still plunging in and out of her. When he came inside her, it sent her headlong into a smaller orgasm.

"Oh God. That was so so good." Elena said a few minutes after their explosive coupling.

"Did it answer any questions for you?" He asked as he buttoned and zipped his pants back up again.

"It left me with more questions." She said still laying along his seat.

"Like? Maybe I can help answer them." He said handing her discarded pants and panties back to her.

"Why the hell did we wait for so long?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.


	84. Controlled

Thank you to my amazing beta Kitty for getting this finished so quickly. At least now I have something posted for Halloween. To everyone that prompted something for Halloween they will either all be posted tonight, or they will be posted tomorrow. A couple of them will be posted as one-shots so keep an eye out for them. I don't want to post four chapters for HDYWI in one night.

* * *

><p>The girl ran down the back alley scared for her life. He had been following her for ten minutes now, and every time she picked up her pace he did the same. He was gaining on her and she knew it wouldn't be long now before he caught her. She just wished he wouldn't kill her, she never had the chance to tell her parents she loved them, or her brother. She was too young to die. When she turned her head to see if he was still there, he was inexplicably gone. Elena stopped and looked around her in terror, he had been right there. Now he was gone! How was that even possible? When she spun around so she could continue running, but the stranger was standing in front of her. To say he wasn't human would be an understatement. He had veins underneath his eyes, and in his mouth there were shiny white fangs.<p>

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"I think you know." He said smirking at her.

"No. Vampires don't exist. The only day they even kind of exist is Halloween. It's impossible that you're a real vampire they don't exist. That is a brilliant Halloween costume." Elena said frantically, not sure if she was making any sense.

"Wrong Elena, I am going to turn your world upside down Elena Gilbert. Everything you thought you knew will turn out to be false, and the things you never thought you would ever believe in will become the truth." He told her staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked terrified for her life.

"No, what I plan on is much more fun…for the both of us." He said wrapping his hand around her wrist.

"No. Please just let me go. Find someone else to terrorize." She begged.

"No you intrigue me Elena Gilbert. You're special. I. Want. You." He said enunciating the words.

"But I don't want you. I just want to go home." Elena begged.

"You are going to come home… with me." He said his blue gaze focusing on hers.

"I am coming home with you." She said in monotone voice.

"Good. Let's go. We have much to do." The vampire said picking her up and speeding them to the boarding house.

"Where are we?" Elena asked once she was placed on the floor in a big old house.

"This is the Salvatore Boarding House. Take off your coat Elena." He ordered.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, getting sick of him constantly calling her name.

"I know everything about you Elena Gilbert, daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, sister of Jeremy Gilbert. Best friends with Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Dated Matt Donovan. Anything else?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked scared.

"I know more than you'd think. I've been following you for a long time now. Tonight was just too perfect to ignore." He said

"What do you want from me?" She asked terrified.

"We are going to have some fun Elena Gilbert. After all it is Halloween." He said his mouth crooking up into a smirk that even Elena in her terrified state found sexy.

"What do you mean fun?" She asked.

"We're going to have some fun." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of fun?" Elena demanded getting annoyed with the dangerously sexy vampire in front of her.

"You're a stubborn little thing aren't you? Maybe I should compel you to be more agreeable." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What the hell do you mean by compel?" She demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He told her condescendingly.

"Tell me who you are." She demanded.

"Ugh fine. The name is Damon. That's all you need to know right now. I'm warning you... start cooperating or else I'll be forced to restrain you." Damon warned her.

"How?" She asked fearfully.

"That's better. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, I meant when I said it we're going to have some fun." He said plastering that smirk on his face again.

"Are you going to bite me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Not unless you misbehave, or ask me really nicely." He told her. She nodded her head, and he just smirked. He knew that she would have no choice but to obey; compulsion was an amazingly useful tool.

"Take off your jacket and your shoes." He ordered.

"Why? I'm not staying long." She told him narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fine. We'll do this my way. So much less effort on my part." He said shaking his head. She looked at him, confusion evident in her gaze.

"You will obey every order I give you, and you will enjoy it. Take off your jacket and your shoes." He ordered his blue orbs focused on hers.

She instantly obliged him and removed her jacket and her shoes.

"Good girl." He said condescendingly.

Damon went and sat down on the comfortable looking easy chair sitting in the center of the room while Elena stood there awaiting his next order.

"Do a sexy little striptease for me." He ordered.

She smiled seductively at him and very slowly started unbuttoning the string of buttons on her shirt. She looked up at him from under insanely long and lush eyelashes and he felt himself harden. He was supposed to be in control here, not her. But the almost innocent sexiness she was portraying was winding him up. Once her shirt was open she slowly pushed it off her shoulders leaving her upper body encased in the sexiest burgundy coloured bra he had ever laid his eyes on. Maybe the girl wasn't as innocent as he thought, he said to himself. She smirked at him and trailed her hands down her flat stomach to the button on her skin tight skinny jeans and popped it open. She shimmied her hips, slowly slipping the jeans over her hips. She stepped out of the jeans and his jaw nearly dropped at the burgundy bra and matching scrap of panties. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra when he ordered her to stop.

"Stop. Give me a lap dance." He ordered.

This was moving too quickly for him, if he had waited until she was naked, she would have been giving him a lap dance while completely naked and he wouldn't have lasted. At least now there was still another barrier between them. He was already so hard, he was sure there were going to be zipper marks on his cock with how he was straining against it.

She plastered the smirk back on her face as she sauntered over to him, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked. She climbed onto the chair straddling him with her legs on either side of his body and her hands on his shoulders. She started moving; gyrating herself over his completely covered cock and bringing her breasts closer to his mouth on every movement.

She was insanely talented at what she was doing, never before had he ever been that close to orgasm just from watching a girl strip and then receiving a lap dance. She ground on him rather enthusiastically until he started twitching in his pants signalling an oncoming orgasm.

"Stop. Suck me off." He ordered, his voice panting and desperate.

She rose off of him and undid the button on his jeans. He lifted his hips and allowed her to pull his jeans off. His length rose up to his belly button, he could guarantee that he had never been that hard. Giving him no warning whatsoever, she latched onto his length, sucking with the same eagerness as someone would a lollipop. She guided him deeper and deeper within her mouth, until she felt him at the back of her throat. She fought back her gag reflex and pulled him out a little bit. He grunted and groaned at the spectacular job she was doing on him. He hissed when she removed her mouth completely, but stopped his complaint when she started jacking him with her hand and her mouth continued south so it could latch onto his scrotum. She took one into her mouth and laved at the sensitive skin .

"Fuck..." He groaned out. He hissed again when she stopped her ministrations, and moved her mouth back to his dick.

"Let me come down your throat." He compelled and she started to suck harder. When he erupted she skilfully swallowed everything he had to offer and pulled her mouth away grinning naughtily, awaiting his next command. Her expression on her face helped him rise to attention quickly. He stood up and quickly discarded his shirt leaving him completely bare.

"You are going to let me repay the favor, but you are not going to come." He commanded her. She nodded her head and he dropped to his knees in front of her and took a long leisurely lick at her slit. She bucked her hips forward and he gripped them hard in his hands to keep her from moving. He looked up at her as he tongued her clit, he could see the pleasure written across her face as she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Oh God." She moaned when he speared his tongue inside her and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. He worked her to a fever pitch and he could tell how desperately she needed to come. He took pity on her and stopped what he was doing standing up.

"You are going to let me fuck you, and you are going to come, more than once." He ordered her. Her legs were trembling and her eyes were almost black with lust. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the floor before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he reached between them to position his hard dick at her entrance. He pushed inside without warning and she moaned loudly. He immediately rushed them against a wall and slammed her against it, causing her to mewl out in pleasure and pain. He jack-hammered his hips into hers causing her to let out a string of curse words and moans. He pounded into her over and over again not stopping even when she came for the first time, her sheath contracting around him nearly painfully.

She was so tight around him it was heavenly. He didn't miss a beat and Elena was nearly delirious with pleasure. He wanted to make her come until she passed out from exhaustion. He kept pounding into her at near vampire speed and holding back his own orgasm for as long as possible. He would not allow himself to come until he had completed his goal. She scratched down his back, drawing blood. The smell of his own blood had his vampire visage coming out and he tried to resist the temptation of biting into her neck to drink her.

The way she was baring her neck to him seemed like a blatant invitation. After a few more thrusts she came again, nearly screaming out her pleasure and he couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He unsheathed his fangs and sunk gently into her neck, drinking deeply. She moaned, and he knew she felt no pain. His bite and the pull of the blood leaving her body sent her headlong into yet another orgasm when she knew she shouldn't have been able to have one again so soon. He drank his fill and licked up the excess blood from around the wound and from his lips as he finally gave in and came inside her. His orgasm was explosive to say the least, and somehow she sent her over and under once more leaving her panting between the wall and him.

He pulled out from him and some of their combined juices seeped out of her, her body not able to hold it all. He set her on her feet and she wobbled. He picked her up and her eyes were drifting shut. He smirked knowing he had completed his goal, she was so ready for bed. He carried her over to the couch and laid down with her.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked smirking as he spooned her from behind on the couch.

"Don't ask stupid questions Damon." She stated her eyes closed.

"So does that mean I get to choose next week's Fantasy Friday too?" He asked with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"If they're all like this one, you can choose them all. God, you've never fucked me until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore." She said nestling deeper into his embrace.

"That was my intention. So would you consider this a good Halloween? Better than the stupid Halloween Party Caroline wanted us to go to?" He asked.

"Uh huh. Much better. Happy Halloween Damon." She said.

"Happy Halloween." He said kissing her temple.


	85. Switched

This is for Hi1221, hope you enjoy your slightly late Halloween prompt. The last one was for cdaye8184. I absolutely loved writing these Halloween chapters, so much fun. Next up in HDYWI-land is make up sex now that Halloween is over. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"We're going to meet up again later right?" Elena asked when told by her boyfriend that he had a some people he wanted to go talk to and she should go meet up with Caroline.<p>

"Yeah, sure. " Stefan said distractedly as his eyes darted around the room.

"Stefan is there something on your mind?" Elena asked concerned.

"No. It's all good. Just go hang out with Caroline. I'll try to find you later." He said.

"Alright." She said with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"I'll see you later." He said as he walked through the crowd. Elena sighed and walked over to where Caroline was standing.

"That looked awkward." Caroline noted.

"Oh it was. I have no idea what is going on with us. I mean he didn't even look twice at me when I came out of the bathroom dressed like this." She said gesturing to the tight leather catwoman suit her body was encased in.

"I don't know Elena. Where was he going?" Caroline asked.

"Off to mingle with some people. I found that a little strange. We're here as Batman and Catwoman. The least he could do is actually be with me." Elena said.

"I wish I could give you some insight Lena, but men are complicated." Caroline said patting her friend's arm.

"That they are. You'd think this outfit would ignite some sort of passion in him, instead it seemed like he didn't even care. He never reacted at all." Elena said.

Stefan found who he was looking for leaning against a wall on the other side of the party, way out of the line of vision of Elena.

"Hey baby." He said sidling up and pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Hey. So did you tell her yet?" The girl asked.

"No, but I will. You know I will. I want to be with you." He said leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You should tell her." The girl suggested.

"I can't here tonight. It would hurt her and I don't want to hurt her tonight Nat." Stefan said.

"You're going to hurt her anyways. You're over here with me instead of with Elena." She told him.

"I know that. I hate that I'm hurting her, I really do. I just can't help that there is no passion left for us." Stefan said.

"We make quite the team though don't we Stefan. Batman and Batgirl. We belong together." She said kissing his lips again.

"Elena went as Catwoman." Stefan noted.

"She did. The costume is amazing on her too, I'm shocked that you're not attracted to her tonight at least." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not. It's been over for us for a long time now." Stefan sighed.

"Why aren't you into her anymore? What happened to make this happen?" She asked signalling between them.

"I don't know. It just changed. I stopped wanting her slowly, and now I don't want her at all." Stefan said not sure how to explain that.

"Then break up with her." She said as though it was the easiest suggestion in the world.

"I don't want to hurt her Natalie. It's not that easy." Stefan said wishing he could run his hands through his hair.

"Okay." Natalie said soothingly.

"Do you want to get out of here? I don't want to be here anymore." Stefan said.

"Sure." But what about Elena? She will be looking for you when she's ready to leave." Natalie noted.

"That's a good point. I'll come up with something." Stefan said spinning around to see Damon standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and a nearly murderous glare on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Stefan? That is certainly not Elena." He said pointing a finger in Natalie's direction.

"No this is Natalie. She's my girlfriend." Stefan said.

"No your girlfriend is over there talking with Caroline, having no idea that her boyfriend ditched her for some blonde slut." Damon spat.

"Natalie is not a slut." Stefan said reflexively.

"She's also not Elena. You better tell her the truth Stefan, or so help me Stefan I will." Damon hissed.

"I need your help Damon." Stefan called as Damon turned and started walking away.

"I am trying to enjoy my evening. What the fuck do you want Stefan?" Damon demanded.

"Will you wear my costume so we can sneak out?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"You want me to abet you in your quest to break Elena's heart?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't want to break her heart. I'll tell her when I figure out how to. Just please take my costume. I don't want her to think I ditched her." Stefan nearly begged.

"But you are ditching her. My God you're a dick Stefan." Damon said.

"You can call me whatever you want and I'll probably deserve it, but just please trade with me and pretend to be me." Stefan begged.

"Fine, the only reason I am doing this is because I don't want to see Elena get her heart broken by you tonight. Elena is a smart girl, she would figure it out if she knew you left without her." Damon said.

"Thank you. I owe you one." Stefan said happily.

"Just tell Elena." Damon said as he followed Stefan into the bathrooms so they could change. When they were changed Stefan and Natalie snuck out the back doors while Damon cursed his brother.

"I haven't seen Stefan for a while." Elena noted a couple of hours later.

"You go find your man. Maybe if you find him you should take him upstairs and blow his mind. Show him that there is still lots of passion." Caroline suggested.

"That's a brilliant plan." Elena beamed. She worked her way through the crowds and tried to find the tell-tale Batman costume. When she spotted him standing by the bar, she rushed over and kissed him with everything she had. She couldn't hep but notice that his kiss felt a little different but she chalked it up to the fact that they had been different the past little while. Not wanting him to talk because he would likely tell her to stop, she silenced him with another kiss and took his hand leading him to the stairs. He was too bewildered to talk, he had not been expecting this. This was far and away the last thing he expected. When she shoved him into a room she didn't even turn on the lights in the dark room. Damon's eyes adjusted immediately, and he knew the lights needed to stay off if she wasn't going to identify who he was. He would have thought that his eyes would have immediately given it away. Knowing what was going to happen now, together they worked on releasing them from their costumes

"Make love to me." She begged once she had the suit wrestled open . Knowing this was probably his only opportunity to do this he picked her up and laid her down on the bed that dominated the space of the room. He couldn't decide if this was wrong or right because on one hand he was supposed to be pretending to be Stefan, on the other hand he was essentially taking advantage of her. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, he decided he didn't care. He pushed it out of his mind and decided to give her the most pleasure she had ever had in her short life.

"Help me." She said trying to reach around her back to get to the zipper. He didn't say anything he just found the zipper and pushed it down to free her from the skin-tight leather. She was wearing nothing underneath the costume, which was to be expected since anything underneath that would be visible. He leaned down and kissed her, and he knew hypothetically she should be able to detect a difference in the lips kissing her. He knew he had to be a far better kisser than Stefan.

"Please." She begged, showing how desperate she was. He knew there was no going back after this and pushed his doubts to the back of his head.

"Please." She pleaded again. It was good that it was dark in the room, that way she couldn't see him. His gaze locked on hers wanting to see her as he made love to her. Damon covered her body with his and positioned his length at her entrance before shoving in. She moaned and closed her eyes, digging her nails into his back as he moved deliciously inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper inside her causing her to hiss when his tip touched the spongy tissue of her G-spot.

"Oh my God. This is so good." She moaned and he grinned at the compliment. The surprise clear in her voice showed Damon that he was in fact better at this than Stefan. Not that it was any surprise though. He continued moving, picking up his pace so his hips were slamming into hers, and she thrived under the treatment. She lifted her head and bit into the side of his neck to stifle her loud moans.

"I'm so close." She panted. He reached between them and rubbed her clit desperate to make her come before he went off. His achieved his goal and she came hard on him. She latched onto his lips to stifle her cries of passion as she came down and he spilled inside her.

"We should get back to the party." Elena said once she recovered. He never said anything which confused her slightly. Why wasn't Stefan talking to her? Once they were both decent again they walked out of the room. Damon walked over to the bar to get himself a drink while contemplating ways to make Stefan regret what he did. Not able to be there when Elena realized what happened, he downed his drink and walked out.

"Where have you been?" Caroline demanded seeing Elena move through the crowd again.

"I was upstairs." She shrugged.

"With who? You have that just fucked glow." Caroline said staring at her, her eyes wide.

"Stefan. Who else?" Elena asked baffled.

"Elena, Stefan left a while ago. I seen him walk out with Batgirl." Caroline said, sympathy and worry clear in her voice and on her face.

"Stefan left?" Elena asked realizing she just had sex with a complete stranger.

"Yes. Who were you with upstairs?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I knew it felt different from it usually did. Whoever I was with was extremely talented." Elena fretted.

"Did you hear his voice? Did you recognize anything about him?" Caroline asked.

"No, he never spoke. It was dark in the room. Oh my God... who did I just sleep with?" Elena asked running a hand through her hair.


	86. Switched part 2

Thank you to Kitty my uber fabulous beta who fixed this chapter up and requested that it exist. Next up will finally be the make up sex chapter that is all betaed and ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck did I fuck last night?" Elena groaned the next morning. She was hung over from all the alcohol she consumed after finding out she had sex with a complete stranger. She was no closer to figuring out who the mysterious sex god was.<p>

"You look like crap." Caroline said walking into the room.

"You think? I cheated on my boyfriend, fucked someone in the same costume as my boyfriend, and I have no idea who that someone is." Elena said glaring at her best friend.

"You need to figure it out!" Caroline stated straight to the point.

"No shit Sherlock." Elena said glaring again.

"Do you want my help or not? There is no reason to get snippy." Caroline said defensively.

"Yes I want your help. Can you call Bonnie? She's always the voice of reason; maybe she has a logical explanation for this." Elena said a somewhat hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes I'll call Bonnie. We need her help to figure out who you slept with last night. I have a few ideas on how to figure it out. But we'll wait for Bonnie." Caroline said hitting speed dial two.

Bonnie walked in a few minutes later.

"So explain from the beginning what happened. I'm thinking that last night's party was the one I didn't want to miss." Bonnie said sitting beside Caroline.

"Stefan and I went to the party together, but he disappeared later on. Come to think of it, he was acting weird last night. Actually he's been acting weird for a while now. I decided that I would seduce Stefan into wanting me again and I walked over to who I thought was Stefan and kissed him before pulling him upstairs. We had sex and then we came back downstairs, which is where Caroline informed me that Stefan had left. Now I am left trying to figure out who I had sex with last night." Elena explained, her voice getting louder towards the end of the sentence.

"Ouch. Well do you have any clues?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea. I wasn't thinking much about physical features when I attacked him. It was dark in the room and he never spoke either." Elena explained, laying her head in her hands.

"Was the guy good in bed at least?" Bonnie asked, while Caroline clearly echoed her question.

"Phenomenal. That in of itself should have given it away. Not even Stefan is that good." Elena said laying her head against the headboard.

"Well like I said I had some suggestions." Caroline said turning the attention back to her.

"Well then out with them. I need all the help I can get." Elena said trying to cajole her into telling her.

"Option 1 we can go ask every guy that was at the party if they fucked you last night." Caroline suggested.

"I don't like that idea. I want this to be the least embarrassing as possible." Elena said shaking her head.

"I have a highly pleasurable suggestion as well. Although I pretty sure I know what your answer is going to be." Caroline offered.

"What is it. I'm open to hearing all suggestions." Elena said.

"Well you could have sex with every guy that was at the party until you find your sex god." Caroline suggested.

"okay so when I said ALL suggestions what I meant was no way in hell! That's not even an option, there has got to be something." Elena said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Why don't you think about him. Try to remember something about him. Did he have any distinguishing features when you first attacked him?" Bonnie asked, acting as the voice of reason.

"I'll think about it and let you know." Elena said.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what I did last night Steffie?" Damon said when he came downstairs.<p>

"What? I hope it involved keeping Elena occupied and pretending to be me all night. The last thing I need is for her to have wondered where I was all night. I'm going to break up with her today." Stefan said.

"Don't worry while I was with her she wasn't wondering about you at all. We had sex." He said smirking.

"You had sex with my girlfriend?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows, while seeming deep in thought.

"Yep." Damon said.

"Good. That probably means that she knows that I wasn't me. We both know that you are far more experienced in that area than I am, and she should be able to tell the difference. She knows she slept with someone else, that's a good thing." Stefan said.

"I'm not even going to ask. I think your vegetarian logic might confuse me!" Damon said shaking his head at Stefan's logic, or tragic lack thereof.

"That's a good idea. It's just going to be easier to end it. I don't even need to tell her about Natalie." He said gleefully.

"Like I said… not asking. I'm not getting involved." Damon said backing away and going back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Aha. The guy had blue eyes. Whoever he was had to have known Stefan. No one else there had a Batman costume, so they had to have taken Stefan's. " Elena exclaimed after thinking about it for a while.<p>

"What kind of blue eyes? We need details Elena. Light blue? Dark blue? Blue with specks of green?" Caroline asked.

"They were a beautiful blue colour and they looked so familiar. " Elena admitted, her eyes fixated on the blue eyes in her mind.

"Okay, so we're looking for a familiar, blue-eyed sex god who knows Stefan. Is there anyone we know like that?" Caroline asked, while Bonnie raised her eyebrows nearly to her hairline.

"You're joking right?" She asked staring between the two of them.

"What?" Caroline demanded.

"A familiar, blue-eyed sex god who knows Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Shit how did I never think of that." Caroline shrieked when she thought about it. "Could you have slept with Damon? I happen to know that he is really really good in bed." Caroline asked Elena.

"It could be. He definitely fits the criteria. Maybe I should go ask him." Elena said standing up and swaying slightly on her feet. "Damn it. Stupid headache. Stupid nausea. Stupid hangover. I am never drinking again." Elena moaned.

They all heard the door open and shut downstairs.

"Stefan is here." Caroline alerted Elena.

"No... I'm not ready to face him." Elena said slightly panicked. She didn't have time to get into a full-fledged panic attack since Stefan walked through her door moments later.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She greeted him awkwardly.

"So we need to talk." Stefan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"About what?" She asked.

"I think we should stop seeing each other. There is no passion anymore and last night really was the end for me." Stefan said not wanting to get into the he cheated/she cheated scenario.

"I think you're right. It's just over. No tears. No sadness. We're both free to move on." Elena suggested.

"Sounds good to me. See you around." Stefan said as he began walking out the door while Caroline and Bonnie sat on the bed with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Stefan, is Damon at home? I need to speak with him. It's urgent." Elena asked.

"Yes he is." Stefan answered knowing exactly what she needed to speak to him about.

"Thank you. See you around Stefan." Elena said as Stefan walked out.

"Okay that had to have been the most boring breakup known to man. There were no tears, no fights. Nothing. So pathetic." Caroline said.

"It was fine the way it was. Now I need to go ask Damon if he fucked me last night." Elena said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Damon heard her car outside and smirked.<p>

"Damon where are you?" Elena demanded when she walked into the house without knocking.

"Where I usually am." He called from the parlour. She walked into the parlour and he took in her appearance. Messy hair, large grey sweats, and a huge black t-shirt that must have either belonged to Jeremy or Stefan. "You look cute." He added, and she shot him a glare.

"I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer it. Understood?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ask away." He said.

"Did you fuck me last night?" She asked straight to the point.

"Why would you say that?" He asked smirking.

"Just answer the damn question." Elena hissed.

"So pushy. I'll tell you what. You figure it out for yourself. Your attitude has made me disinclined to want to help you." He said smirking.

"So basically, the only way I'm going to find out if it was you last night, is if I have sex with you right now?" She clarified.

"Yep. So it comes down to, how badly do you want to know?" Damon asked his voice a husky whisper.

"Fine, let's go upstairs." She said walking towards the stairs, leaving him behind.

"You really are eager to know aren't you?" He asked as he rose from his chair and followed her.

"If it was you last night that means that you are exactly what I need. Whoever he was fucked me so good and I loved every second of it. By the way Stefan and I are no longer together." She said.

"Ah so he told you about Natalie." He said smiling.

"No, but I'm not surprised. I seen her at the party dressed as Batgirl. Something told me something was up." She admitted as she walked into Damon's bedroom.

"Okay. So what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want to be fucked the way I was last night." She told hm.

"Let's see if I measure up." He said as he undressed himself slowly while she frantically removed her clothes and climbed up onto the bed.

"It is really not necessary to go so slow." Elena said watching him undress. She couldn't deny however that it was an erotic sight. He really was a sight to behold. He looked even more amazing without clothes than he did with them, which was a feat.

"I like the look on your face as I'm undressing. It does wonders for my ego." He said as he unzipped his pants.

"Because it was so small and weak to begin with. You don't need any help in that area." She muttered dryly.

"Do you want to see another area I don't need help in? I can show you just how large and powerful that part of me is?" He asked as he pushed his jeans to the floor, letting his length spring out.

"Do you usually go commando?" She asked, her gaze riveted on his huge cock which had rose up towards his belly button.

"Why would I do anything other than going commando? Much easier access." He said as he climbed onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body over hers. She opened her legs so he could settle between them. He slipped his finger between her folds to test her wetness.

"Mmm you're hot for me aren't you? You're so wet." He said as he sucked his finger into his mouth.

"Correction I am STILL wet for you, maybe you should do something about it." She suggested.

"Maybe." He said before shoving inside her in one thrust. She bit her lips and groaned at the sudden penetration.

"That's so good." She said as he immediately started moving in the same manner as he had last night. "So good." She moaned.

"I want to hear you this time." He told her as he flipped them over so she could ride him. She braced her hands on his chest as she lifted off of him before slamming back down. She repeated the action several times before she changed motions and riding him in a circular motion which nearly caused his eyes to bug out.

"God you are so good." He moaned as he gripped her hips, hard enough that he knew she would have bruises there tomorrow. He let her fuck him but she knew from the second that he was inside her that she found her mystery fuck from last night.

"God I'm close. So close." She said as her movements got more frantic. When she came he flipped them over and pounded into her until he achieved his release. He groaned as he spilled inside her while panting underneath him.

"That was so good." She moaned over and over again.

"Of course it was." He muttered cockily. He pulled out and lay down beside her.

"I want to do that again." Elena muttered while lying there boneless.

"Well I see a lot of potential in a setup like this." He said thinking about it.

"What setup?" She asked.

"I don't particularly want to date you. I'm not the dating kind, but this works well for me. Fuck buddies?" He asked.

"I'm not ready for another relationship. I want to be single for a while. Fuck buddies it is." She agreed.

"So are you happy it was me?" He asked smirking.

"Definitely. I don't think I'll ever say this again, but I'm happy you and Stefan switched places for the night." She admitted smiling.


	87. Because I love you

As always thank you to my amazing beta Kitty. This is for DSalvatore6. This has been written since before Halloween but because of the Halloween chapters and general lack of time, it's just getting posted now. I hope you enjoy and by now you all know the drill. Review... its food for the muse. you get much better smut if my muse is fed. And as always pass on more prompts if you have any.

* * *

><p>"Why will you never believe that I chose you? Why do you always try to undermine our relationship and try make it fail?" Elena demanded after being told yet again that they were better off ending it by Damon.<p>

"Maybe because "it will always be Stefan", Elena. I've heard those words one too many times." He yelled back.

"When was the last time you heard those words? It hasn't been Stefan in over six months Damon. It wont be again either." She said.

"Just fucking admit it Elena, you still have feelings for him." He said his arms crossed on his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, shocked at the cold tone of his voice.

"Just answer the damn question. I guess it doesn't matter anyways. I already know the truth." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What is your problem? You've been cold like this since you walked in the door. What did I do?" She asked completely bewildered. He walked away and poured himself a glass of amber liquid and downed it immediately. "Stop drinking and tell me what's wrong." Elena demanded taking the glass out of his hand.

"You're still in fucking love with Stefan!" He yelled. This stopped her for a moment as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You think I'm still in love with Stefan?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think. I know." Damon said coldly.

"Where did you even get that idea?" Elena asked.

"It doesn't matter where I got it from. All that matters is that its true." He said taking the glass back from her and pouring himself another glass.

"I'm not in love with Stefan." Elena said speaking slowly, trying to get through to her husband.

"That's not what Caroline and Bonnie were saying today in the Grill." Damon muttered, his voice like ice.

"You talked to Caroline and Bonnie?" Elena asked more confused than before.

"No. I heard them talking. Apparently Stefan is your epic love, and us eloping was just going to delay the inevitable. You were going to end up back with Stefan eventually." Damon reiterated.

"And you believed them?" Elena demanded, finding herself getting angry too.

"It was kind of fucking hard not to when I walked in here to see you hugging him!" Damon yelled at her.

"It was a god damn hug Damon. It's not cheating or anything like that! Why are you being so insecure?!" She yelled, sick of his attitude.

"This is not insecure. This is fucking pissed off." He seethed.

"We've been married for six months. Why don't you see that I chose you?" Elena asked deciding to try a different tactic. She knew she would never get through to him if she continued to yell at him.

"Because you didn't. You chose me temporarily so you can get me out of your system. Then you'll go back to Stefan. You always do, and you know what I don't care. I can live quite happily without you." He said downing one more glass of bourbon before walking out the front door, slamming it on his way.

Elena sat down and rested her head against the back of the couch. She pressed her eyes shut, feeling a headache on the way. She sighed audibly when she heard a knock on the door. She knew she would be more upset about their fight the longer it took him to come home. Right now the dominant emotions in her were anger and disbelief, but she was sure that she would be sad later on. When she opened the door she seen Caroline and Bonnie standing on the other side.

"Hey, we came for mani-pedi girls night." Caroline said holding up a bag of snacks and a manicure and pedicure set.

"I'm busy tonight." Elena said.

"With what?" Bonnie asked.

"Trying to get my HUSBAND to forgive me." Elena said annoyed at her friends for their part in the fight.

"What's wrong in Delena-land?" Caroline asked stepping around Elena into the house. Bonnie followed her and Elena sighed, shutting the door.

"You don't know?" Elena asked glaring at them.

"Know what? What you're fighting with Damon about? No I don't. You haven't told me yet." Caroline said confused.

"Does something like "Stefan is Elena's epic love" ring a bell?" Elena asked.

"Well that's what Bonnie and I think. We were talking about it at lunch today." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"Damon overheard you guys! Then he walked in here and saw me hugging Stefan. Now he hates me. You two have to get it through your heads that I'm in love with Damon. If I lose him because of this, I swear to God I will never forgive you." Elena said running her hands through her hair.

"Maybe he shouldn't listen in on other peoples conversations." Bonnie suggested

"I'm sorry Lena." Caroline said sincerely.

"It doesn't matter." Elena said shaking her head, she knew she shouldn't take it out on her friends. She was going to need them if he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Is there anything I can do?" Caroline asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"No, you've done enough. I just have to wait for him to come home. Maybe then I can convince him that we'll be okay, and that I love him more than I've ever loved someone before." Elena said leaning her head against the back of the couch again.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I really am sorry Lena." Caroline said standing up.

"Thanks." Elena said softly. Caroline and Bonnie left shortly after that leaving Elena waiting for Damon to come home.

Elena waited for a while longer and Damon still didn't show. The longer she waited the more discouraged she got. She let a tear slip out of the corner of her eye when she heard a car pull up. At that moment, she wished she was a vampire, at least then she would know who it was. When she heard the front door open she turned her head praying it was Damon. When she saw Stefan walk into the parlour she sighed in disappointment.

"Are you crying?" Stefan asked rushing over to where she was sitting and brushing a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"No." Elena lied.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked taking her hand.

"Damon left me." She said letting another tear escape.

"He did. You know that I will always be here for you. I still love you Elena." Stefan said deciding to just for it.

"No. I won't do that." Elena said shaking her head and pulling her hand free from his.

"Elena, come on. You know you and I are epic together. We'll always be together one way or another." Stefan tried to convince her.

"No Stefan, we're not. I'm not in love with you and I won't ever be again." She said trying to sound firm.

"How do you know that? You don't know what will happen in the future." Stefan asked.

"I know that because I'm completely in love with Damon. We're married." She said flashing him her vintage wedding ring.

"An elopement hardly counts as a wedding Elena. Its never going to work out like that." Stefan scoffed.

"So you think that because we got married in Vegas, with no one but us there that it won't work out?" She asked getting annoyed at him. Annoyance was good because at least when she was annoyed she wasn't crying.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"You're wrong. We are married just like anyone else. It doesn't matter if you have 2 or 200 people watching you get married. All that matters is that you're in love with the person standing across from you, and I am. It's always going to be him, Stefan." She said hoping she was getting her point across.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked still holding onto a small amount of hope.

"Completely. I love him so much Stefan. I'll always care for you too, but I'm in love with him." Elena said without hesitance.

"Okay I guess I can understand that." Stefan sighed after a couple moments of silence.

"Thank you." Elena said attempting to smile at him.

"You're welcome. But I better go. I'll see you later." Stefan said standing up and walking towards the door.

After a few more hours drinking in the Grill, Damon saw Stefan walk in.

"Can I join you?" Stefan asked sitting down anyways.

"I guess I don't really have an option do I?" Damon asked.

"I'm here to talk about Elena." Stefan said jumping right to it.

"I don't want to talk about her." Damon said downing another drink.

"We have to. I just talked to her." Stefan sighed.

"Let me guess... She loves you, so she wants you to ask me for a divorce because she doesn't want to hurt me. She finally discovered that no matter how hard she tries you will always be her epic love. How'd I do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Can you tone down the sarcasm for a few minutes Damon? I'm trying to have a real conversation with you." Stefan asked.

"Oh joy a real conversation. How could I ever want to miss that?" He asked somehow oozing more sarcasm into his voice.

"Damon come on. Please. It's about Elena." Stefan tried again.

"If I let you talk will you get the hell out of here?" Damon asked.

"Yes fine." Stefan promised.

"Fine. Speak. You have thirty seconds." He said timing him on his watch.

"Okay. I talked to Elena." Stefan started.

"I got that part. Chop chop." Damon said.

"Okay. I finally realize that Elena and I are completely over. She is in love with you, and she's willing to wait forever for you to forgive her if she has to. She's hurting right now Damon. No matter how much I wish it was me that she loves, it's not. She chose you. Can't you just enjoy it? I should have realized it when you guys came back from Vegas married. She's right you know, a wedding is still a wedding whether it has 2 or 200 people watching you." Stefan said.

"She said that?" Damon asked looking at his brother for the first time since he sat down.

"Yeah. She didn't pull any punches. She said she wasn't in love with me and never would be again because we was completely in love with you." Stefan affirmed.

"Okay." He said turning back to his drink.

"But I should probably head out. I'm going away for a couple days. Give you guys a chance to work things out. Besides I need a little time to work myself out too." Stefan said standing up. Damon didn't respond, he just watched his brother walk away. He finished his drink before walking out of the Grill and driving home.

He took a deep breath when he parked outside. It was completely abnormal for Damon to be nervous about returning home to his wife. He knew he fucked up, and he should have trusted her. Elena had always been true to herself, if she wasn't truly in love with him, she would never have married him. He walked into the house and his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness on the main floor. It was still early, so he knew she must really be upset if she was already in bed. As quietly as he could he walked upstairs, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. The bedroom door was closed when he came to it and he slowly turned the knob.

"Hey, are you awake?" He asked softly, knowing she would be able to hear him if she was awake. She didn't respond, but he heard her sniffle.

"Damn it." He said to himself knowing he drove her to tears. When he left she had been mad as hell, but now all the anger seemed to have dissipated. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her side of the bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Hey." He whispered running a hand down her back. She pretended to be asleep, but the tension in her body gave her away. "I know you're awake." He said continuing to stroke her back.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." She asked trying to keep her voice strong and stable, but failing. The slight tremble in it gave her away.

"I never said I wanted to leave you. Elena I love you." He said.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked rolling over so she was facing him.

"I left because I was pissed. I wasn't thinking clearly." He tried to explain.

"You have to stop that Damon. How can our relationship move forward if you walk out every time we have a fight?" She asked sitting up so she could look into what she knew were ocean blue eyes.

"I know. I'm trying. It's just hard to change habits that have been working for me since 1864." He said stroking some hair out of her face.

"What made you decide to come back?" She asked.

"Well after drinking half the Grill's supply of bourbon, Stefan showed up. He told me that he had just talked to you and that you told him that you loved me. Stefan said he was going to leave for a few days so we can work on us. I love you, Elena." He told her cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too Damon." Elena sighed, and pressed her face into his hand.

"That's good." He said smiling and leaning in to kiss him softly. She brought her hands up to cup his face and deepened the kiss. She pulled him down on top of her and they kissed passionately for a few minutes before Damon pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked the darkness in the room no issue for his vampire senses.

"Yes. You're my husband and I need you tonight." She answered, no hesitance in her voice whatsoever. Fully accepting her choice he covered her body with his again and kissed her tenderly. She sighed into his mouth and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. She slowly bunched his shirt up trying to remove it. He broke away from her mouth long enough to let her throw his shirt to the ground. He moved so straddle her, and she sat up so he could remove her tank top . He cupped her bare breasts in his hands and kissed his way down her neck.

"Please." She begged, already turned on. It was still incredible to her how he could turn her on so quickly. It took little to no effort on his part to get her completely ready for him. He rose off of her and she tightened her hold, not wanting him to leave.

"NO." She begged.

"Relax. I'll be right back." He said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and stepping out of them. He helped her out of her pajama shorts and panties before settling himself back over her. She reached between them and guided his hardened cock to her entrance. He gently pushed into her and she locked her legs around his waist to let him go deeper. When he was fully seated inside her, he held still until she clenched her internal muscles around him, signalling that she was ready for him to move. He obliged her and started moving slowly and deeply inside her, his length caressing all the sensitive spots inside her, and his base nudging her clit on every thrust. He kissed her tenderly as his lower body moved against hers. She raked her nails down his back, when he changed positions slightly and hit her g spot on every thrust. She moaned against his lips and he took her hands and interlocked them, laying them on the pillow beside her head. She could feel her release getting stronger and she clenched around him wanting to get him there. She wanted them to come together, she didn't know why but she needed that.

"I'm close." He warned her.

"Good. Me too. Come with me." She urged him. He leaned down and kissed her. Moments later he groaned out his release as he spilled inside her, she followed right behind him clutching him to her as the waves overtook her body. When he recovered, he pulled out and rolled onto his side of the bed.

"Let's promise not to let anyone try to ruin us." Elena said.

"Well you dealt with Stefan pretty well. He seems to get it now. That narrows it down a bit." He said.

"Caroline and Bonnie too. I told them that just because we eloped, didn't make it any less real. It was completely real to me and it still is." Elena told him.

"It's completely real to me too. In fact I can honestly say its the most real thing I've ever had." He said kissing the tip of her nose.


	88. Used

This is for DSalvtore6, I'm slowly getting through your prompts... very slowly. Thank you for all the support that this story has garnered. I never thought I'd get this many chapters. I was expecting maybe 20 before people got bored and stopped sending me prompts. So thank you all very much. Anymore prompts pass them on. I'm taking Xmas prompts so they're ready for posting the week before Xmas.

* * *

><p>"You just really don't get it. Damon is a bad influence on you. You've changed since you started dating him. I don't even recognize you anymore." Bonnie said in a calm voice.<p>

"You don't even know him." Elena said getting angry, she was so sick and tired of having this argument over and over again.

"Bonnie has a point Lena. We never see you anymore. When we do see you, you're distracted and cranky after being pulled away from Damon. It's like seeing us in a chore now that you have him." Caroline interjected.

"Just stop! Both of you. I would see you more if you would stop being so hateful to Damon." Elena ranted, throwing her hands up in the air in obvious frustration.

"We would stop hating Damon if he would stop being himself. He's an ass. He's cruel and heartless, there is absolutely nothing redeemable about him." Bonnie stated firmly.

"Elena, I'm sorry but its true. You seen how he treated me when he first came to town. I don't want that for you." Caroline said trying to convince Elena using a slightly different tactic than Bonnie had.

"You said it Caroline, when he first came to town. He's changed so much since then. He's a completely different man, and I don't know why I'm defending him to you guys. No matter what he does, you'll find something bad about it." Elena said.

"That's not true, if Damon ever does something good we'll be sure to give him credit for that. I for one just don't foresee that ever happening." Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Damon has saved my life more than anyone else combined. You don't call that good? If my life means so little to you then maybe you're right. Maybe according to you he's done nothing good." Elena yelled.

"Bonnie didn't mean that. You know she didn't. She loves you, and she's happy that you're still alive. What she means it that Damon must have had some ulterior motive to save your life every time." Caroline suggested, not liking the tense atmosphere.

"The only motive he had when he saved my life over and over again was love. He LOVES me Caroline." Elena said speaking slowly.

"He may say that Elena. But believe me when I say that Damon doesn't do love. He is never fully committed to someone, and soon enough he'll hurt you too. I'm just trying to warn you about that." Caroline tried, and laid her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Damon loves me and I love him. No matter what you say is going to change that." Elena said firmly.

"You think you love him." Caroline added.

"So what do you want me to go back to Stefan? Is that what you want, considering the two of you are so hot and heavy right now?" Elena demanded.

"I didn't say that. But I wouldn't stand in your way if you decided Stefan was what you wanted. I know he is your epic love." Caroline said shrugging.

"No he's not. I want the two of you to get it through your heads. I'm. In. Love. With. Damon. That is not going to change, so stop trying ." Elena yelled.

"You know what fine. If you want to ruin your life by being with Damon, then fine. I don't care. Just don't come crying to me when Damon breaks your heart." Bonnie said coldly.

"Fine. I don't care. I'm leaving." Elena said opening the door and walking out, slamming the door on her way.

Elena drove back to the boarding house still enraged at her supposed best friends. Real friends would support you in your quest to find true love, and celebrate with you when you find that love. She knew that Damon had done some unforgivable things in his existence, but everyone could see that he changed. Bonnie would never see that because she was still upset that Damon essentially killed her Grams, Caroline was pissed because of the way he treated her. It was time they got over it, Damon had done more good since he had arrived than he had bad. Even Alaric grew to accept him, and to eventually even like him, even after he turned Isobel and killed him. She drove fairly slowly trying to reign in her temper. She felt so protective of Damon somehow, and when someone talked him down, she snapped. It didn't matter who it was, even her best friends. Too soon she arrived at the boarding house, once she parked she shut the car off and walked inside. Elena heard the shower shut off upstairs and made a beeline upstairs to his bedroom.

The lust that was coursing through her body came as a shock to her. She had never had an argument with someone turn into acute lust for someone else. Sure when she fought with Damon, it turned her on somehow. But this was fighting with Caroline and Bonnie, and now she desperately wanted Damon. Not bothering to knock she barged into the bedroom just as Damon was coming out of the bathroom with a towel sitting low on his hips, revealing the sexy V of his hip bones and the light trail of hair leading down to his manhood.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you so soon." Damon said when he seen her . She shocked him by attacking him, and slamming the vampire against the wall, devouring his mouth. He was bewildered, but had no intention of stopping her. He grabbed onto her hips to hold her in place as she ground against him while they kissed. Her tongue assaulted his mouth as he for the first time in their relationship struggled to keep up with her. She was a human, and he was a vampire but he still struggled. She raked her nails down his chest and down to his tantalizing treasure trail. She untucked the end of the towel, causing the fabric to fall to the floor leaving him completely naked. He decided to let her take the lead on this since that was clearly her intention. Whatever was going on in her head, she was intent on ridding it by using his body, and he couldn't find anything wrong with that. He let her spin them around and start pushing him towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed, she gave him shove and he fell backwards onto the bed. He slid himself backwards on the bed so he was situated against the pillows as she quickly tore the clothes from her body. Shoes, shirt and bra first, followed by pants and panties before she climbed up onto the bed and impaled herself on his hard cock without any warning whatsoever.

"Fuck." He groaned. She bit her lip to keep from calling out as she rode him hard. She lifted herself off of him, only to slam back down again taking him in all the way to the root. She felt the anger start to dissipate with each stroke of his cock inside her. The pace she was riding him was practically designed to get him off quickly, as he felt his release gathering strength. The tell tale tightening of her muscles showed that she was nearly there too. She was mindless in her quest for an orgasm that he wasn't sure she was even really focused on his. He was just there for her pleasure and again he couldn't find anything wrong with that. The soft moans that were escaping her mouth betrayed just how close to the edge she was. When he couldn't hold back his release any longer he let go and came inside her, while she plummeted after him. She slumped against his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was quite the greeting." He chuckled as she recovered.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"For attacking you." She said embarrassed.

"You're apologizing for fucking me?" He asked with his eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Yes. That wasn't fair to you." She said staring at an apparently fascinating spot on his chest.

"I happen to like sex, in all shapes and forms. I liked you taking control like that." He assured her, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her lips softly.

"I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for Bonnie and Caroline." Elena admitted.

"What did they do?" He asked running a soothing hand down her back.

"They pissed me off. I'm so sick of Bonnie's judgemental attitude towards you, and now Caroline's doing it too." Elena sighed.

"Well if this is the result of them pissing you off, then I hope that they do it more often." Damon mused.

"But I essentially used you." Elena said still worried.

"Baby you can use me like that anytime." He assured her with a smirk on his face.


	89. Stranded

This is for DSalvatore6. Hope you like your car sex prompt. Next up is movie theater sex courtesy of Nisha. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Next milestone... 600 reviews. How fast can we get there? Let's find out shall we.

* * *

><p>"Damon, where are you taking me?" Elena asked with a strange mix of annoyance and curiosity in her voice.<p>

"We won't be going very far at all if this damn rain doesn't stop." Damon muttered, the pouring rain was almost too much for his heightened vampire senses. He could barely see out of the windshield and the wind was blowing the car around the road.

"Don't you think maybe we should just stop, and wait for the storm to pass?" She asked worried. There was thunder, lighting along with the wind and rain. It was the kind of night that Elena would normally curl up under her blanket and stay there until the storm was done.

"It's fine. I can get us there." He murmured and reached over to take her hand. She was shaking like a leaf in the seat next to his, he knew that storms scared her. If he had known this was going to happen, he would never have decided to take her out.

"It's getting worse." She stated softly, so low he wouldn't have been able to hear it had he been human.

"It's okay. We'll be there in about a half hour." He promised her.

"Alright. I think I can hold on until then." She whispered, taking a deep breath to calm her already frayed nerves. The car was silent until the tell-tale pop signalled a blown up tire.

"Shit." Damon said as he carefully pulled the car over onto the shoulder.

"What happened?" Elena asked carefully the expression on her face clearly panicked.

"I'm going to check. I'll be right back. Just stay here." He instructed. She nodded her head and watched as he got out of the car. She couldn't even see a couple feet in front of her because of the rain and somehow it kept getting worse.

From outside the car she heard Damon curse and kick the side of the car. Then she heard him curse again and pop out the dent he kicked into his Camaro. A few seconds later he was in the car, his hair soaked to his forehead from the rain.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried, not liking the angry expression on his face.

"I have a fucking flat tire." He cursed.

"You have a spare right?" She asked hopefully, not liking where this evening was headed.

"Well I would if the fucking spare tire wasn't already on the fucking car." He muttered angrily.

"Why is it on the car?" She asked bewildered.

"The spare is already on the car because the tire popped yesterday and I never got around to getting a new one." He said speaking slowly, unsure why he was getting mad at her.

"We really need to get out of here." She said, feeling claustrophobic in the small space.

"I would love to get out of here Elena, but as you can see we're trapped for the moment." He hissed out sarcastically.

"Damon don't be like that. There has got to be a way to get out of here." She hoped.

"Well for the moment there's not. We may as well just learn to accept it." He decided. He pushed his seat as far back as it would go, and broke one of his main rules, putting his feet up on the dashboard, making himself comfortable. He pressed his eyes shut and tried to go to his happy place.

His happy place involved him and Elena alone somewhere where nothing could go wrong. He was consciously aware of Elena still beside him, and he could feel her tremble in the small space. The storm was seriously bothering her. He sighed and reached across the seat to take her hand in a show of solidarity. They were in it together. She calmed down slightly when he laced his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand softly. They watched out the windshield in silence until Elena surprised him and slid over on the seat so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked her softly, all his anger at their situation completely dissipating.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Don't be. It's just a storm. It'll be over soon, then we can call someone to come and get us." He promised her.

"Okay. I was scared before but then the tire blew and I was terrified." She confessed.

"I'm sorry if I made it worse. I can't believe the storm blew out all cell reception." He murmured kissing her hair softly.

"It's like this night can't get any worse." She muttered.

"We might as well make the best of it. Come here." he told her, opening his arms and letting her slip into his embrace.

"Can you tell me yet where you were taking me?" She asked hopefully. She wanted to know what plans the storm had ruined.

"I was taking us to Atlanta for the weekend. But apparently that's not happening now. I had a nice room booked and a reservation at the restaurant in the hotel." He admitted.

"Damn storm. I would have loved that." She sighed.

"I know." He agreed, kissing her hair again.

"How long do you think the storm is going to last?" She asked staring out her window at the trees that were nearly bent in half because of the wind.

"I don't know. It could last quite a while yet I think." He told her.

"Damn it." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm getting hungry." She admitted.

"I have some chips in here in case you wanted some munchies." He told her, reaching into the backseat for the bag.

"Thank you." She said as he opened the bag and handed them to her.

"It's not quite the romantic dinner I had planned, but I guess it will have to do." He sighed as she ate the chips.

"At least we're together." She said optimistically.

"At least we're together." He agreed, offering her a smile.

.

Once she ate her fill of the salt and vinegar potato chips she rolled the bag up and put it in the backseat.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"Much." She answered.

"That's good." He told her as he opened his arms again for her to slip into.

"I love being in your arms." Elena breathed. Damon smiled in response and squeezed her closer to his side. She turned her head to the side slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"What was that for?" He asked softly.

"For comforting me through all of this, you know how much I hate storms." She answered.

"It's my job to protect you from everything. That includes your storms." He whispered. She turned her head again and kissed his lips. He didn't try to deepen it, he kept it innocent which amazed her. Usually his tongue was in her mouth within seconds. She shocked him moments later by deepening the kiss, pushing her tongue past the barrier of his lips to tangle with his. She cupped his face in her hands anchoring him to her.

"Do you want to help me take my mind of the storm?" She asked breathlessly moments later when she broke the kiss.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked equally as breathless.

"I think you know." She murmured.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." She assured him. She slipped off her panties tossing them into the backseat carelessly, relieved that she chose to wear a dress. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down far enough to release his still partially limp cock. She intermediately gripped him and squeezed experimentally causing him to hiss.

"Elena." He moaned. She smiled as she focused on bringing him pleasure instead of the thunder and lightning outside the car. All that existed in that moment were the one vampire and one human in the car.

"Stop Elena." He begged knowing if she kept going he would come, he wanted to come inside her not on her hands. He had nothing in the car to clean them up with. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his seat so she was straddling him. She giggled at the unexpected motion until she felt his length press up into her. She shifted slightly in his lap and tucked the crest of his cock inside her before sinking down. Her core enveloped him perfectly as she held still for a moment to savour the sensation of being so intimately joined. She rested her hands on his shoulders while his reflexively went to her hips and helped her find her rhythm over him.

Damon dug his fingers into her hips as she fell into the natural rhythm he had guided her into. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Damon's; their breath mingled as their lower bodies moved together trying to achieve nirvana. He felt her walls clench around him and he groaned in pleasure. Feeling his impending release he kissed Elena and reached between their bodies to rub her clit needing her to get there before him.

"I'm so close baby." He warned her of his impending release.

"Me too, just a little more." She said as she rolled her hips into his quicker than before. He kissed her again and moved up her jaw to her ear, where he took the lobe into his mouth and nibbled at it.

"Oh God. Bite me... please." She begged knowing that was what she needed to get off. He felt his fangs drop when she through her head back displaying the long lines of her neck. He bit into her jugular and drank her sweet ambrosia sending her over the edge. Her walls clenched around him causing him to explode deep inside her. When he had enough he pulled away from her neck and licked up the last little bit of blood.

"Did I take too much?" He asked concerned when he seen her dazed expression.

"No. No I'm more than fine." She said smiling.

"Are you sure? You look a little dazed." He asked worried about her.

"Believe me I'm fine. I'm perfect. I feel almost... drunk." She said confused.

"Drunk?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I think I'm drunk on you. You are far too good at this. I forgot all about the storm." She said kissing him.

"Well good news. The storm is over." He said looking at the rapidly clearing sky outside.

"Yay." Elena cheered. She pulled herself off of him and felt a loss when he left her body. She pulled her phone out of her purse and grinned when she saw the bars on her phone.

"Who should we call?" She asked.

"Call Stefan, at least I know he'll come." Damon suggested.

"I think you should have Stefan bring a spare tire or maybe lend us his car. I think we can still make our reservations." She suggested.

"You still want to go?" He asked smiling.

"I definitely want to go." She told him.

"We've missed our dinner reservations." He warned her.

"We can get dinner reservations for tomorrow night." She suggested.

"You have it all planned out don't you?" He asked staring at her.

"Mhmm. We just have to wait for Stefan." Elena said reaching into the backseat for her panties. Once they were back where they belonged she looked in the mirror. She looked thoroughly fucked, she ran her fingers through her hair to fix it when she sees Stefan's car pull up.

"We're borrowing your car Stefan. Call a tow truck and get my car towed home." Damon said ignoring all pleasantries.

"Why? Where were you even going?" Stefan asked leaning against his car.

"Atlanta because I have a romantic night planned which was fucked over by a stupid storm and a blown tire. So I am taking your car and you're not going to touch my car while I'm gone." Damon instructed.

"When are you coming back?" Stefan asked uncertainly.

"Tomorrow night after dinner." Damon answered.

"You're not going to have sex in my car." Stefan pointed out seriously.

"Fine fine. We won't have sex in your car. Just hand over the keys." Damon said holding out his hand and grabbing the duffel bag out of the backseat.

"Fine. I'll get your car towed. Have fun doing whatever it is you have planned." Stefan said awkwardly.

"Don't worry we will. Also don't worry but none of that fun will happen in your car. We have to go." He said motioning for Elena to get into Stefan's car.

"Fine. Just don't crash it." Stefan begged.

"Yeah yeah. I won't hurt your precious baby. Don't touch my car." He warned his brother before getting behind the wheel and starting up the engine. After revving the engine a couple times they sped away, leaving Stefan and the Camaro behind.

"Are you ready Miss Gilbert?" He asked, staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"More than you know." She sighed happily.


	90. Prove it

This is for Nisha. It was supposed to be out days ago, but I somehow misplaced the betaed version in my email inbox. It took me forever to find it. Next up library sex... I already know what I'm doing for that one. ) As always drop me a review, let me know what you think. And of course pass on any prompts. There will be quite a wait on them as I have a huge list at the moment.

* * *

><p>"You're sick? Really? Care, who else is going to go see Breaking Dawn part 2 with me?" Elena whined into the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry Lena. But I can't even get out of bed. I want to see it too, but its just not going to happen." Caroline rasped into the phone.

"I've already bought the tickets! Who else am I supposed to take?" Elena demanded.

"Ask Bonnie. She's been wanting to see the movie?" Caroline spoke, taking a break to cough loudly.

"She's busy., I just left her house to see if she wanted to come with us." Elena said dejectedly.

"Ask Damon. He'd do almost anything for you. He adores you." Caroline suggested, losing her voice from the sore throat she had.

"I know he would which is why I don't want to ask him. He would hate Breaking Dawn, along with keeping up a running commentary throughout the entire film." She muttered.

"I don't have anymore ideas Lena. I have to go. I feel like I'm going to die." She said.

"Okay. Get well soon Care." Elena muttered before disconnecting the call. Elena sighed audibly and knowing she had no other options drove over to the Boarding House. She seen Damon's car in the driveway and took her accustomed parking spot beside his. She took another deep breath, preparing herself for the horror of asking her vampire boyfriend to go to the theaters to see the sparkly vampire movie. This was not going to be fun. She walked in the front door without knocking, knowing that he knew she was there anyways.

"I thought you were going to see that movie with Caroline?" He asked when he seen her walk in.

"There has been a little snag in our plans." She mentioned, wringing her fingers together.

"That sucks. Blondie stuck in bed with Pup?" He asked sardonically.

"No Damon. Caroline is sick. I just got off the phone with her. She can't go see Breaking Dawn part 2 with me." Elena sighed.

"Well that's too bad. Now you just have to stay here with me." He suggested gleefully.

"Damon... I already bought the tickets." She whined.

"Well I'll just give you the money back for them. Then you can stay here and play with me instead. When Caroline gets better then you can go see Breaking Dawn part 2." He suggested.

"Damon... I really want to go today. Besides Caroline wants me to tell her if its good or not." Elena whined.

"Then you'll have to find someone else to go with. Ask Bonnie." He suggested.

"I already did. She's busy. Please Damon?" She begged.

"Whoa, when did this get to be about you asking me to go with you?" He asked taking a step away from her. Horrified at the idea of going to see the sparkly vampires in theaters.

"Please Damon..." She begged giving him her best interpretation of the puppy dog eyes.

"No. I do not watch Edward Cullen on the big screen. No f-ing way." He said backing away from her.

"Damon I will owe you forever. I'll do whatever you want me to. Just please come with me. I don't want to waste these tickets. If there was anyone else I'd ask them, but there isn't." She begged.

"Even you offering to do whatever I want doesn't even appeal to me under the prospect of having to sit in a theater for two hours watching poor excuses for vampires." He groaned.

"Damon I'll never ask you for anything again." She tried again.

"No. Just no. This is the one thing you can never ask of me. I will not do it. Not a chance. No way in hell." He said shaking his head frantically.

"But Damon... I thought you loved me." She said playing dirty.

"I do love you but that does not mean that I should be subjected to this horror." He argued.

"If you truly loved me you would want to make sure I'm not alone in the theater watching this. If you really loved me you would want to be by my side no matter what. Sacrifice yourself for two hours and watch Breaking Dawn with me. I'm begging you." She pleaded, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Ah shit. I'm going to see Breaking Dawn aren't I?" He asked giving in.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you." She said planting a quick kiss on his lips and grinning widely.

"You'd better. The things I do for you. I hate myself for not being able to say no." He groaned as he sank into his chair.

"Come on we have to go. You were my final hope. We need to get there quick or else we won't get the seats in the back." She stated frantically.

"You want the seats in the back? How kinky of you Elena." He said smirking.

"Damon... the seats in the back have the best view of the screen. Everyone knows that." Elena sighed.

"Come on!" He groaned when he realized she was completely serious. She wasn't going to let him do anything to her while she was watching her beloved sparkly vamps.

"Come on Damon. Let's go. Move your ass. We have to get there." She squealed excitedly.

"Kill me now..." He begged of no one in particular as he followed her to the door.

When they were finally seated in the back row of the packed theater he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I would quite honestly rather be submerged in vervain, or doused in gasoline and set on fire than watch this movie. I must really really love you."

"Well that's fitting because I love you too. By the way thank you for the quick dose of compulsion to the people who were sitting in these seats before us." She murmured, thankful that he compelled the former people sitting in these chairs to move to the front.

"Wow did I hear that correctly, Elena Gilbert thanking me for using compulsion?" He asked sarcastically.

"You heard that right. Amazing huh? No one is going to keep me from seeing my beloved Edward Cullen from the best seat possible." Elena stated. Damon pretended to gag as the previews started up.

"I can honestly say that the previews are going to be the highlight of this afternoon for me. I really really don't want to be here." He said.

"Just be happy that we're here together." She said patting his hand condescendingly.

"I would much rather spending time together at my house, or your house, or pretty much anywhere other than here." He muttered. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"But I am so appreciative of you being here with me." She whispered before pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I know." He whispered. She smiled in the dark theater and took his hand on the arm rest, resting her head on his shoulder. When the opening credits started she heard him sigh audibly and rest his head against the wall.

"Here we go." He muttered.

"My God, vamps are not supposed to sparkle. They've got it all wrong." He groaned part way through the movie, seeing the sparkly vampires on the screen. "Sparkly vampires should not even exist. That is a horrible portrayal of a vampire." He ranted.

"Shush." Elena warned him, sending an elbow into his ribs.

"Vampires are not supposed to sparkle Elena. Do I sparkle? Hell no." He fumed.

"Shush." She insisted.

"Vegetarian vampires. Give me a break." He commented shaking his head.

"Damon there are people who are actually trying to enjoy the movie, so keep quiet. I'll listen to all your ranting and raving once the movie is over. But for now just shut up." She insisted turning her head toward him. He sighed but didn't respond, it seemed he was trying to keep his snarky comments to himself.

Feeling the slightest bit naughty Elena placed her hand on his lap about halfway through the movie.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, not wanting to risk pissing her off.

"Nothing. Just watch the movie." She answered as she slowly moved her hand towards the zipper on his jeans. He decided that instead of commenting on it, he would just wait and enjoy whatever she decided to do to him. It would have to be better than this disaster of a movie he was being forced to watch. Damn her and her power over him. It was unfair, there was clearly no justice in the world, unless you considered the hand that was working its way inside his pants. He could see the soft smile playing on her lips and knew how much she was enjoying this movie. She was just now making it slightly more enjoyable for him too. Her hand on him was making this experience a whole lot more enjoyable. She slowly stroked him while the scenes played on in the movie. He held back his grunts of pleasure and took off his leather jacket to lay over his lap in case the person beside him happened to look over at him. No one needed to see what Elena's hand was currently doing to him. It wasn't that he cared, it was that he cared if she stopped after being caught. Elena would be so embarrassed if someone caught her with her hand in his pants and of course then she would stop. Although she would blush and he really loved the look of her skin all flushed. His thoughts became more erotic the longer she spent with her hand on his dick. The movie completely disappeared from his mind as she slowly worked him. She worked him at a pace designed to work him up but not bring him relief.

"How long are you going to do that?" He asked as she stroked him.

"Until the movie is over." She said shrugging her shoulder.

"Until the movie is over?" He asked in disbelief. He had no idea how long he could last at her pace or how long this dreadful movie would be on for.

"There shouldn't be long left. The final battle was near the end of the book. Should only be a few minutes." She explained shrugging her shoulders.

"You read the books too?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. I loved the books. But if I'm being honest, I like your kind of vampire much more." She whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He whispered back.

"I would never be caught dead jerking off an Edward Cullen-like vampire in the movie theater." She said softly in his ear. Her words made him harden further in her hand when he wasn't sure it was possible.

"Damn it Elena. This better be over soon or else I'm taking you out of here and fucking you." He warned her.

"Just a few more minutes I think." She murmured comparing it to the books.

"I might be able to last that long." He muttered.

"It's almost over." She assured him. He didn't respond and focused instead on not coming in his pants and her hand like a teenage boy.

"Thank God." He almost moaned, but managed to control his voice at the last possible second.

The movie ended a few minutes later and Damon wasted no time in refastening his pants and moving Elena out of the theater.

"But I love this song." She whined when "a thousand years" came on.

"We'll download it off of I tunes when we get home. Let's go. You and I have some business to take care of." He said pulling on her hand, fighting to keep them at human speed. All he wanted was to lock them in a room somewhere and fuck her.

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly.

"We are going to relieve my need in the bathroom." He decided when he came to the bathroom. He pushed them into the mens bathroom and locked the door.

"Damon, this is the mens room." She said glancing around her.

"The women's bathroom is busy. This one is empty, no one to compel to get out." He stated shrugging.

"Fine. As long as the door is locked. I don't want anyone to walk in." She muttered wringing her fingers.

"Done." He assured her as he lifted her up and placed her on the sink. "Thank God you are wearing a skirt." He stated as he moved aside her panties and stuck his finger inside her. She moaned and he kissed her to keep her silent.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to hear." He silenced her.

"Like that will be easy when you're inside me." She muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you occupied so you don't scream." He promised her. She nodded her head and he freed himself from his jeans before positioning himself at her entrance. "Keep quiet." He warned her before closing in and enveloping her lips with his. He sucked, nibbled and licked as he thrust inside her body, swallowing her cries of pleasure. He moved fast and furiously with her seated on the sink. She slid back and forth under his frantic thrusts. Already feeling his orgasm from all the foreplay in the theater he reached between them and rubbed her clit in circles with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh please." She begged as she thrived under his rough treatment.

"I'm so close. I need you to come." He insisted. He nibbled on her ear lobe and clutched her hips in his hands to keep her still while he fucked her relentlessly. He thrust a few more times until she came. He kissed her to swallow her moans and cries of pleasure not wanting to alert anyone on the other side of the door of what was going on in there. Almost immediately after she came apart he followed right behind her, filling her completely.

The couple were breathing hard after they came down from their mutual orgasms.

"That was almost as good as the movie." She breathed.

"Come on! That was so much better than the movie." He corrected.

"Edward Cullen is so hot." She breathed knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Can Edward Cullen make you come like that?" He asked knowingly.

"I wouldn't know." She muttered refusing to admit he's right.

"Elena we both know as far as vampires are concerned, Edward Cullen doesn't hold a candle to me." Damon stated confidently.

"Fine. You're right." She said after a few minutes.

"I know. But now lets get home so I can show you what vamp sex is supposed to be like." He said pulling out of her and fixing his pants.

"I look forward to it." She breathed hopping down off the sink and adjusting her skirt and moving her panties back into their proper spot.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes. You have to prove that you're better in bed than Edward Cullen." She said lacing her fingers through his.

"Oh honey I've proven that already. Numerous times. But I'm more than willing to show you again, and again, and again." He said smirking as he pulled open the door and walked out of the bathroom.


	91. Distracted

This is for DSalvatore6. I hope you enjoy this one. I quite like this one. It's short but quite enjoyable if I do say so myself. Thank you to my amazing beta Kitty as always. She is the reason this chapter turned out as good as it did with her subtle tweaks and grammar corrections. Anymore prompts? Pass them on, I'd be happy to add them to my list.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God why do we need to learn trigonometry. When is this going to help us in our lives after high school?" Elena demanded of her friends.<p>

"I have no frickin clue." Caroline ranted equally as annoyed.

"I could be at home having hot, sweaty sex with my sex god boyfriend; but instead I'm spending my Saturday in the library studying trig." Elena muttered.

"I could be at home having hot, sweaty sex with my boyfriend if I wasn't here also. Don't worry we're in this together. Both of our Saturday's are wasted when we could be doing much better things." Caroline agreed.

"Really? Caroline! Can we go home please?" Tyler begged.

"No. We have finals in a week Tyler. The only chance we have of getting into college is passing this class. We need to study." Caroline spoke slowly.

"Ugh fine." Tyler groaned at the prospect of having to continue studying.

"Let's get back to work. Can anyone figure out this equation?" Elena asked showing the group a problem in the text book.

"Alaric Saltzman open the damn door. I really don't want to break it down." Damon shouted at the front door of the Gilbert House. He was met with silence so he banged on the door once again. "I can hear your heartbeat. I know you're there. Open the damn door."

"What do you want Damon? As you can see I'm avoiding you." Alaric sighed when he opened the door.

"Why would you be avoiding me? That's stupid. Anyways I'm not here to see you. I need to see Elena, but since I can't

hear her heartbeat, I know she's not here. So where is she?" He asked.

"She's not here." Alaric stated shaking his head.

"I'm aware of that Captain Obvious, now where is she?" He asked rolling his eyes. An expression he hated on everyone else but found himself doing quite often.

"She is studying Damon. She has finals in a week. Leave her alone." Alaric insisted.

"I want to see my girlfriend. It makes me anxious when I don't know where she is." Damon demanded.

"She is with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Stefan. Klaus is gone. Elena's not in anymore danger. She's fine. " Alaric stated dryly.

"All the more reason to track her down. I don't want Caroline, Bonnie or Stefan trying to talk her out of being with me." Damon said.

"Damon she needs to pass trigonometry in order to get into college. Even you can't help her with this one. She's been with you every night since you two got together. Maybe a few hours of being separated will be good for you." Alaric suggested.

"No it's not. We've been together six months and every Saturday since we've got together has been spent having sex over and over again. I don't take change very well. I need to retrieve my girlfriend." Damon stated getting annoyed.

"She's studying with her friends. Now go away, I don't want to see you." Alaric sighed.

"Why are you avoiding me? I'm curious to know which terrible thing you're accusing me of now. Besides you know you can't stay mad at me for long." Damon asked curiously.

"Despite what you think I'm not lonely, you did not need to set me up with that God awful woman last night." Alaric muttered.

"You're mad at me because you didn't like Candy?" Damon asked laughing.

"I despised Candy, Damon. I don't need a girlfriend, and I especially don't need a girlfriend who spent over an hour telling me how many "tricks" she knows." Alaric muttered.

"Candy would have made your night interesting if you would have taken her up on her offer." Damon muttered.

"I don't need Candy to make my night interesting. Battle encyclopedias do that just fine." Alaric argued.

"You live a sad, sad existence Alaric. You need to go out and get drunk with me. Maybe then you'll get laid and you won't be like this anymore." Damon suggested.

"How about no? If I tell you where Elena is will you leave me alone? I don't want you getting other "intelligent" ideas about hooking me up with the hordes of woman used and discarded." Alaric pleaded, running his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Discarded? Really Alaric,you're starting to sound like a maiden aunt. Sure, it's a deal. Where's Elena?" Damon agreed.

"She's at the school. Studying in the library." Alaric acquiesced.

"Thank you. Was that so hard? BTW... that means by the way... you are going to the Grill with me again soon and we are going to find a woman for you." Damon stated as he walked away from the house.

"Yeah yeah." Alaric walking back inside and shutting the door.

Damon drove over to the school and parked in the spot between Caroline's and Elena's cars. He shut off the car and walked into the school whistling. He had a master plan and all he had to do was seduce Elena enough that she would need to leave so they could fuck. It was foolproof. He walked into the library and heard the voices clear as day. It seemed they were really struggling with their studying.

"Why the hell did we all get different answers?" Caroline demanded after checking over all of their answers.

"Probably because all of you did it wrong." Damon suggested snarkily as he walked into view.

"Who invited you?" Caroline demanded annoyed.

"No one. I just thought I should grace your little study session with my presence." He replied cockily. He walked over to where Elena was sitting on one side of the table and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey." She greeted him, turning her face up so he could kiss her lips quickly.

"Hey yourself." He greeted her back after he broke the all too quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I was bored as fuck at home. I went to see Ric but he's still smarting because of Candy, the voluptuous blonde I set him up with last night. He didn't like her.. I remember liking her so much more. But maybe that had more to do with the fact that I compelled her to shut up." He rambled.

"Perhaps it does." Elena agreed.

"How much more studying do you have to accomplish? If I remember correctly this is not how we usually spend Saturdays." He asked.

"I don't know. I need to understand this, and I just don't. None of us do." She whined.

"Well I'll stay here and wait it out." He stated sitting back in his chair.

"Oh like that's going to be helpful." Caroline scoffed.

"He can stay. You have your boyfriend here." Elena defended.

"Fine." Caroline gave in.

The group started working their way through the problems again while Damon subtly ignored them with his arm around Elena's shoulder playing with the ends of her hair.

"This is hopeless." Stefan muttered.

"Maybe you should just give up." Damon suggested.

"We need to pass this, if you're impatient maybe you should just leave." Stefan suggested.

"I'm quite content right here." He murmured before lapsing back into silence. Elena lifted her left hand up and clasped his hand which was resting on her shoulder and laced her fingers through his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze while focusing on her work. After a while he moved his arm from around her shoulders and took their joined hands to the tabletop.

"You're distracting me." She whispered.

"I would apologize but we both know it would be a lie." He replied. She smiled at his reply and went back to working. He stroked the inside of her hand and rubbed his fingers down her palm. She ached to have his hand clasped inside hers again. He pulled their hands under the table and laid them on her thigh. She smiled softly as he continued to play with her finger under the table.

"Oh my God you two, will you just get a room already?" Caroline demanded after ten minutes.

"Do you want to?" Elena asked quickly, realizing he was her only hope of concentrating on trigonometry.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

"We'll be back." Elena said quickly before getting up and pulling Damon away. Stefan had a look of disgust on his face while everyone else looked vaguely relieved. The sexual tension the two of them emanated made the air thick around them.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Back here." She said as she pulled him to the very back of the library.

"In the library where all your friends are. Most of which are vampires. Naughty Elena." He murmured shocked.

"Just shut up and do me. It's why I chose back here. Even the vampires if they're not trying to listen in they won't hear us." She said.

"Eager are we?" He asked smirking.

"Yes. Now do me Damon." She ordered as she quickly unzipped her jeans and pushed them down along with her panties. He did the same and removed pushed his pants down around his ankles not bothering to step out of them. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This is going to be fast." He warned her.

"Good." She agreed before closing in and kissing him hard. He positioned his erection at her entrance and thrust in, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. She bit her lip to stifle the moan of pleasure as he immediately started thrusting inside her. She fought to keep up with his rhythm but couldn't. After a couple minutes she decided to just let him take control of their coupling. His grip on her hips was hard, she was sure she'd have a bruise there tomorrow.

"OH God. Oh my God. This feels so good." She moaned against his shoulder.

"Fuck. So tight." He moaned as he never lost his rhythm. She hissed when he hit that sweet spot deep inside her, pressing her eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes. I need to see you." He urged. She attempted to open her eyes but the pleasure radiating through her body made it difficult.

"Elena." He insisted. She pried her eyes open and locked in on his crystalline blue gaze.

"Baby. Baby I'm so close." She moaned as he fought for climax. He kept his pace up and she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Oh God, me too. I'm going to explode inside you." He groaned when he could feel his release shooting through his cock. He adjusted his position and hit her clit on every thrust. She let out a loud moan before clamping down on her lip to prevent anymore outbursts. He squeezed her hips harder than before and somehow thrust deeper inside her than before. She buried her head in his chest as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. It washed over her and caused her to tremble in his arms. She was only vaguely aware of him still thrusting inside her. He came with a soft cry of her name as he emptied himself inside her.

When the world stopped spinning fast she unlocked her legs from around his waist and he lowered her to the floor.

"I think I can concentrate now." She decided as she put her pants and panties back on. Damon pulled his back up and did up the zipper and button.

"I'll be fine for about another hour or so. If you're not done by then, I am dragging you out of here and taking you in my car." He warned her.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Salvatore." She smirked.

"Well, we better get back over there. I'm sure some of them heard that little moan you emitted a few minutes ago." He warned her.

"I'm pretty sure they heard that too. But it's your fault for being so damn good at that." She told him pointing her finger in his face.

"Honey, I'll take the blame for that any day." He said as they walked back towards the table hand in hand.


	92. Authors note 2

I'm so sorry everyone for the long wait in chapters. I promise I haven't abandoned this story, and it will get updated soon. I've been focusing on my time sensitive Xmas stories that have to be posted before January 4th. I'm hoping there will be an update before then, I have a chapter partially written and I'm writing a little bit everyday. I should have it out in the next couple days. Again I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope you're all still with me.


	93. Naughty or nice

This is for cdaye8184, thank you for the amazing prompt. I loved writing it, and I'm sorry about the long wait on chapters for this story. There probably won't be another one until I'm done all my A2A exchange stories that are due on January 4th. The next wait won't be nearly as long, and when my exchange is over we'll be back to posting a couple times a week. As always pass anymore prompts you have on. Thank you for still supporting this story even during this ridiculously long absence.

* * *

><p>The house was dark when Damon came home on Christmas Eve. It confused him because Elena had promised to be home all day.<p>

"Elena!" He called when he walked in the front door.

Elena frantically ran around the room trying desperately to get everything ready. Damon had just walked in the front door and Elena was only mostly ready.

"I'm upstairs, just give me a minute." She called back.

"I'll just come up there." He called back.

"Shit." She hissed as she quickly lit some candles and positioned herself on the bed so she was ready when he walked in. He was early! Why the hell did council meetings end early when she didn't want them to? She was supposed to have another half an hour to finish getting things ready, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Elena?" She heard from outside the door.

"Come on in." She called in a voice that she hoped was seductive. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks almost immediately.

"What's all this?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"Consider it a Christmas present of sorts." She decided standing up and sashaying over to him. She stopped and picked up a pair of handcuffs on her way and twirled them around her finger.

"What are those for? Are you going to let me use them on you?" He asked hopefully.

"Ha, not a chance. The way I see it you've been the naughty one this year." She corrected him.

"I haven't been naughty." He replied.

"Come on, Damon Salvatore not naughty?" She laughed.

"Maybe just a little bit." He acquiesced.

"Maybe a lot." She stated running a finger down his chest.

"Whatever you say." He decided placing his hands on her silk covered hips.

"Do you like?" She asked pulling away from him and spinning in a slow circle.

"I more than like." He stated of her little silk negligee. It was a festive red colour, dropped to the top of her thighs and had a deep V-neck. The bottom had a fluffy white hem. Her hair was done up in sexy curls and her makeup was dark and seductive.

"Good." She answered before closing the distance between their lips. She slowly started backing him towards the bed and when his knees hit the back of the bed she gave him a gentle shove. He toppled onto the bed and he shifted himself so he was laying against the pillows.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do?" She asked tapping her finger against her chin. She still held the silver handcuffs in her hand and obviously contemplated using them.

"Do something, you have me a bit hot and bothered." He hissed.

"Don't worry baby." She breathed. Before he realized what she was doing she snapped the cuffs around his wrists and tied him to the bedposts.

"My girl is feeling naughty..." He trailed off.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically.

Elena climbed up onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Hmm, it appears your shirt is going to be an issue." She decided.

"You can always uncuff me and take it off?" He suggested.

"No, we'll work around it." She decided as she started working her way through the buttons on his shirt. She pressed kisses

to his chest as the skin was exposed. He writhed his head against the headboard as she went lower and lower. She slipped her fingers just under the waist band of his jeans and tickled the skin there.

"Are you ready to admit you've been naughty this year?" Elena asked.

"I'm never naughty." He stated, deciding to play along with her games.

"Well then, until you admit it no pleasure." She warned him as she leaned down to kiss him again. While she kissed him she gyrated over his hardening bulge.

"Elena..." He pleaded.

"No." She told him firmly. She opened his belt and popped the button on his jeans, he lifted his hips to aid her in their removal. "Good boy." She whispered as she moved down his body.

He was standing at attention in anticipation of her touch and he nearly shouted a benediction to the Lord when she finally wrapped her hands around him. She slowly started rubbing him at a pace that was designed to torture him.

"More." He almost begged.

"Are you ready to tell me if you've been naughty or nice?" She asked.

"Fuck no." He hissed not willing to admit defeat to her.

"Well then I guess we continue this." She said lowering her mouth to his length. She sucked the tip into her mouth for just a second before releasing him, causing him to hiss.

"Elena either suck me or don't. Don't fucking tease me." He ordered.

"My rules Damon, I'll do what I want." She told him sweetly.

"Elena please." He tried a different tactic.

"Don't worry I'll fix you... later." She spoke softly.

"Elena..." He groaned. He gently pulled at the handcuffs, not really wanting to be free of them and pressed his eyes tightly

shut as she cupped his balls in her hand and suckled at the sensitive skin.

"I think you've been naughty this year." She mused.

"Have not." He growled.

"Have to." She corrected, she rolled his balls in her hand and he nearly growled.

"Elena." He moaned. Deciding to have a bit of mercy on him she took his length back in her mouth and sucked hard. He shrieked and tangled his hands in her hair holding her in place.

"Shit..." He groaned out. She smiled around his length and put even more effort into getting him off. She desperarely needed him to come so she could come. Elena could feel a delicious ache inside her that she was nearly desperate to relieve. She grazed her teeth down his cock and he bit back an expletive.

"So... fucking...close." He moaned feeling his release shoot up from his scrotum. His hips jerked up and he spilled in her mouth chanting her name like a mantra as he came.

Once the waves of his orgasm faded away he slumped back against the pillows.

"Fuck..." He breathed.

"My turn?" She asked.

"Definitely." He whispered as she unlocked his handcuffs. She rubbed her thighs together as she waited for him to get to work. He slowly pushed the red silk up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties.

"I think you're the naughty one." He corrected her when he seen her bare womanhood.

"I never called myself an angel." She shrugged.

"True." He allowed. He sprawled out on his stomach and lowered his face slowly to her pussy.

"Damon... hurry up." She commanded.

"Fine, so pushy." He teased. Without any warning whatsoever he dove in and shoved his tongue in her hole. She yelled and pushed her hips up to his face.

"Elena... no." He said pushing her hips back onto the bed. She whined but he held her in place with a firm hand as he licked and sucked at her swollen and sensitive flesh. He darted his tongue inside and licked up all her flowing liquids.

"Mmmm." He moaned as he licked and sucked at her. She tangled her hands in his hair and kept him firmly in place. He moved slightly so he was kissing and nibbling at the inside of her thigh and she closed her thighs around his head.

"So good..." She sighed. That man was an oral sex God, it felt so good.

"I want to be inside you." He told her.

"I want to come." She ordered trying to push his head back down.

"Fine, I'll make you come, then I'm going to come inside you." He bargained. She nodded her head and shoved his head back down. She gyrated her hips against his face, somehow riding his face from below him. He sucked hard on her clit and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"You're going to come and you are going to come hard." He warned her.

"Fuck... please." She begged. He gave her what she so desperately wanted and clamped down on her clit. He sucked and nibbled on the sensitive bud causing her to erupt. He continued sucking, prolonging her orgasm until it completely wrung her out. She couldn't believe how long he made her come for.

"Wow." She breathed when the waves stopped going through her.

"I warned you." He told her smugly.

"Yes you did." She agreed with a lazy smile on her face.

"I also warned you that I was going to come inside you when you were done." He reminded.

"I'm not ready... I need a minute." She almost begged.

"I'm ready to go again. Please, I need to be inside you. You're so tight and warm." He spoke huskily. She somehow felt her body respond to his words and she nodded her head.

"Good." He stated rolling on top of her and taking his erection in hand, guiding it to her still dripping pussy. He gently shoved inside and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her legs around his waist inhibited his movements but his shallow thrusts were still intensely pleasurable. He kissed her while he moved his lower body with hers, he stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her eyelids, nose and finally her lips. She lifted her arms when she realized she was still wearing her negligee and he quickly pulled it off. Elena pressed her naked chest against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as he ground his hips into hers.

"This was a fucking incredible gift." He sighed as he continued stirring his cock inside her. The only sounds in the room were the heavy pants of the couple and the wet sounds of them sliding together.

"I'm close." She whispered, her voice a hoarse whisper. He could feel the flutter of her feminine muscles around his cock and knew she was close.

"Come with me." She begged. Her words had the desired effect and he erupted inside her at the same time as came with a cry of his name.

"That was so perfect." Elena breathed a few minutes later. She was lying with her head in the crook of his neck, her hand laying on his bare chest.

"It kinda was. This was a perfect Christmas. Thank you." He whispered kissing her hair.

"You never did tell me though, were you naughty or nice this year?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"What do you think?"He asked nudging his cock against her leg.

"Definitely naughty." She decided laughing.


	94. Don't change me

This was written for DSalvatore6 for her pool sex prompt and for Angelfan984 for wanting Damon to do naughty things to Elena underwater. I'm sorry this has taken so long but the Xmas exchange took up all my time. I'm writing a couple prompts up so we should have some posted almost daily for the next few days. Thank you for being patient over the past month or so. Next up a prompt sent to me by my beta...

As always let me know what you think about this and if you have anymore prompts pass them on. I have a massive list but I like watching it grow. Anyone who has prompted something and not seen it yet, you can remind me but I think I have them all written down so it should be coming. I'm making progress on my list so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Thank you for all the support of this story. I never imagined we'd get this far.

* * *

><p>"Yoohoo Ric... Alaric... Damn it Alaric open your eyes!" Damon called finding Ric lying on the couch clearly passed out, judging by the smell of booze in the air.<p>

"Oh it's you. What's up? It's your fault I'm like this this morning." Alaric whined.

"You didn't have to match me shot for shot last night." Damon scoffed.

"If I didn't you would have teased me relentlessly about it. Now why are you here so early?" Alaric asked.

"I'm looking for Elena." He sighed cutting right to the chase.

"I thought you two weren't on speaking terms?" Alaric asked running a hand through his sandy colored hair. It had been a tough couple weeks since they had started fighting. Elena was miserable, Damon was miserable which in turn made Alaric miserable.

"It's been two weeks, she's just being stubborn now." He stated.

"If I remember correctly it's your fault she's not speaking to you." Alaric muttered.

"It's always my fault! Either Damon cares too much, cares too little, a little too reckless. No matter what I do, it's never enough and oddly it has gotten worse since we got together." Damon ranted.

"Is it such a bad thing that Elena wants you to be better than what you are?" Alaric asked stifling a yawn.

"So basically she wants to change me... great." Damon scoffed.

"No, that's not it Damon. She just wants you to be better." Alaric tried to mediate.

"She wants me to change, but here's the thing. I refuse to change for anyone, not even for her." Damon hissed, his desire to fix things between them gone by now. He had come over to talk to her, and fix the past two weeks but Alaric's words had completely changed that.

"Look, I know I'm not helping here and believe me I want you two back together more than you do." Alaric murmured, reluctantly sitting up on the couch.

"No shit Sherlock." Damon muttered.

"Don't be an ass Damon." Alaric sighed.

"To you or to Elena? I haven't even started on Elena yet." Damon muttered.

"Damon, she's a mess without you too. At least you have booze to distract yourself, she's been on her own. Completely ostracized from everyone since she decided she loved you. I am the only one that she's close to that supports you two being together. She's completely alone. Caroline, and Bonnie are team Stefan, the only person she has is you." Alaric said deciding to go for honesty.

"I'm still pissed at her." He stated after a moment.

"Fine, be pissed. But you know as well as I do that this isn't entirely her fault. You are just as much to blame as she is." Alaric told him.

"Who's side are you on?" Damon demanded.

"I'm on the side where you and Elena are on the same side." Alaric told him.

"I see, you are no help here you know that." Damon said glaring at Alaric.

"Go talk to her." Alaric insisted.

"Where is she? She's not here, I can't hear her heartbeat." Damon asked.

"I think she went to the pool to swim. She didn't feel like running today so she decided to head to the pool to swim. I think she told me that before she left, but I could have been dreaming it too." Alaric mentioned while scratching his head.

"I guess I'm heading to the pool." Damon sighed.

"Take a swimming suit, at least if you're willing to swim she can't get away from you." Alaric suggested

"Good idea." Damon allowed.

"I'm the smart one in this group for a reason Damon." Alaric said pointedly.

"Whatever, take something for your hangover. You're not very likeable when you're sick." Damon stated before walking out.

He quickly drove home and dug through his dresser until he found a pair of black swimming trunks that he never wore. They still had the tags on them and what made him purchase swimming trunks was beyond his comprehension. The only time he actually enjoyed swimming was when they were naked and there was a lot more than swimming happening in the pool. He smirked at the couple times things like that had happened between him and Elena over the past couple months. The day at the lake was permanently engrained in his mind. The sounds she made, he would never be able to forget; not that he'd want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stefan you know that I'm in a relationship with Damon." Elena sighed for the tenth time that morning. She was at the pool to swim laps to rid herself of some of that tension, but when Stefan and Caroline showed up she knew it was futile.

"Not right now you aren't. You haven't been together in two weeks Elena. You're fighting with him, you should know by now what kind of man he is. He'll never be what you need." Stefan insisted.

"Yes, we're fighting but no we didn't break up. Just because I don't like him right now doesn't mean that I'm not entirely and completely committed to him still." Elena said firmly.

"Damon is the bad guy in this scenario Elena, you have to understand that." Caroline interjected.

"Maybe he's the bad guy in your scenario, but he's the hero in mine. Either way I completely and irrevocably fell for him, and no matter how much I sometimes wish that I could take it back, I can't." Elena tried to explain.

"He hurt you Elena. That's what Damon does, he hurts people. I would never hurt you." Stefan tried to convince her.

"Like the time you threatened to drive me off Wickery Bridge?" Elena hissed.

"Elena!" Caroline hissed.

"I wasn't myself then." Stefan whispered.

"But who was it who saved me Stefan? Who came and picked me up, made me feel better? Who saved me more times in those few months when you were unhinged than anyone else? Why is it so hard for you to understand that I chose him? There is no one on the planet that I feel safer with. Yes he makes mistakes, but who doesn't? I'm still in love with him." Elena explained, desperately needing to get her point across. They both heard the door slam open and saw Damon walk in, staring at them with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Stefan sighed grabbing Caroline's arm and pulling her from the pool.

"I'll see you later." Elena said before turning her attention to the devastating beauty of Damon Salvatore. His upper body was bare, lower body encased in a pair of black swimming trunks that she didn't even know he owned.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded not wanting to talk to him yet. It was easy to tell everyone she was still in love with him, but to his face she was still pissed.

"Alaric told me where you were." He said walking into the pool.

"I came here to get away from stress, not get more stressed out." Elena sighed running a wet hand through her hair.

"IF I was to say I'm sorry, would you say it back?" He asked keeping a small amount of distance between them in the deserted pool The Mystic Falls indoor pool was never busy during the day, people only went swimming once the kids were out of school.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked.

"I guess I'm sorry because I won't be who you want me to me." He decided, choosing his words carefully.

"You are who I want you to be." She told him.

"Clearly I'm not, because all you do is try to change me. But newsflash Elena, I will not change for you." He hissed.

"I'm not trying to change you, and if it feels like I am then I'm sorry. There are things that I'd wish you'd stop doing. But I never meant for those to be the reason we're not together." She sighed dropping her gaze.

"You told Stefan we are together." He reminded her.

"I know and I meant it. I've been alone for the past two weeks Damon." She whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry." He told her.

"The first couple days I tried hanging out with Bonnie, Caroline and even Stefan but they wouldn't stop. They kept trying to convince me that you're a bad guy which I know you're not. So after that I gave up and I've been spending all my time with Ric and Jeremy. Jeremy is easy to hang out with because he doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy." She told him.

"Look, this is all I'm going to say on the matter; but you have to decide if this is what you want. I'm not going to always make you happy, I'm going to piss you off and you're going to piss me off. I'm going to do things that you won't agree with and I'll even let you hate me for them if in the end it keeps you alive. I love you, so therefore I am going to do anything and everything in my power to make sure you're still here for me to love, even if it means that I could lose you. I am selfish and I will NOT live in a world where you don't exist." He told her passionately.

"Don't you think I feel the same way about you? Every time you have come up with a reckless plan designed to keep me alive, I've been scared to death that it will be you who doesn't come back. It's the same for me too, I won't live if you're not here." She told him.

"If you're waiting for an apology for protecting you, you're not going to to get it. I'll tell you that right now. But I will say that I don't want to fight anymore. I think for Alaric's sake we need to stop this." He said a smile forming on his lips.

"This has been hard on him hasn't it?" She laughed.

"He spends the days hanging out with you and the nights matching me shot for shot in bourbon. His liver is going to hate him very soon if we don't stop this." He told her, sensing the end of their fight.

"Okay, for his sake lets stop fighting." She agreed.

"So should we seal it with a kiss?" He asked his lips quirking upwards.

"If you know what's good for you." She told him eager to have his lips on hers again.

He quickly closed the distance between their lips her hers immediately parted to let his tongue through. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against every line of his. She could feel his hardening arousal through the thin material of his swimming trunks.

"The pool is deserted... you should let me play with you." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you have in mind?" She gasped feeling liquid heat pool in her belly.

"Well I want to offer you my own personal apology for being an ass the past couple of weeks. As you know vampires don't need to breath..." He trailed off.

"What do you plan on doing under water?" She asked even though she had a pretty good idea what that was.

"You smell so good and I know you taste just as amazing." He told her. She blushed and he smirked devilishly at her as he backed her towards the edge of the pool knowing she'd need something to grab onto. He smirked at her before diving under the water. She felt him draw her bikini bottoms down her legs and her breath hitched in her throat when he hooked both her legs over his shoulders completely spreading her before him. He started by kissing her inner thighs and creeping towards her center but never actually touching. Elena kept her voice down knowing that somewhere in the building a lifeguard was on duty. A lifeguard that never felt the need to check on Elena since she knew that she could swim. Damon repeated the torturous movements on her inner thighs, making her crazy and desperate for his lips on her most intimate areas.

"Damon, please." She whispered knowing that he would be able to hear her even under water. She felt him move over her overly sensitized flesh again but this time felt his tongue dart out to lightly taste her. The light contact made her buck her hips onto his face and her mouth dropped open at the touch. She was achy and needy, desperate for him to touch her now. Elena threaded her hands into Damon's hair and pushed his face forward with force until is was buried in her pussy. She gasped a little louder than necessary but quickly bit down on her lip to stop other sounds from coming out. He started licking and sucking at her womanly folds, cleverly avoiding her clit knowing that was what she needed to get off. He darted his tongue inside her hole and thrust it in and out until he felt her quicken. He pulled it out and went back to her nether lips, sucking and licking. She was so desperate for orgasm, that at that point it she would have willingly begged if he wanted her to. She was completely at his mercy with her practically sitting on his shoulders as he ate her out under water. She just hoped he would let her come sooner rather than later. She was so wound up that she was sure that one touch would set her off. Just a tiny amount of clitoral stimulation and she would come. When he finally took mercy on her, he latched onto her clit with reckless abandon while shoving two fingers up inside her and curving them so they came into contact with the spongy tissue under her belly button. She cried out at the sensation of the orgasm washing through her, far louder than she should have. Damon put her feet firmly on the pool floor before standing up, hearing her call out and hearing the sounds of footsteps down the hall.

Damon had a shit eating expression on his face when the lifeguard walked through the door.

"Is everything all right in here?" She asked suspiciously, not liking the look of Damon.

"Yes, everything is fine. No one's drowning." He assured her with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Elena, are you okay?" She asked completely bypassing Damon. She nodded profusely not sure if she could speak yet, she was still short of breath after the intense orgasm.

"Alright, I'll be in my office if you need anything." She told them shooting Damon a warning glance.

"Thank you." Damon called back sweetly. When she was gone, Damon turned his devastating blue gaze back onto Elena.

"That was incredible." She whispered not sure if she was capable of anything more at the moment.

"I know, but now if you cop a feel right now, I am incredibly hard. If you ever want to get out of this pool without having the lifeguards eyes glued right here, then you should fix it." He told her.

"I wouldn't want that." She agreed. "But I have to breath, so sucking you off is not an option."

"That's not what I was thinking at all Elena. Wrap your legs around my waist." He instructed her. She did as he told as he

pushed his swimming trunks down placing them on the stairs to the pool with her bikini bottoms.

"Have I told you yet that I really love that bikini?" He asked as he felt his hard as steel erection nudge her core.

"Not lately." She hissed feeling him where she wanted him desperately so soon after her last orgasm.

"My mistake." He whispered as he grabbed onto her hips and lowered her onto his waiting erection. She gasped when he filled her to the hilt.

"You're so tight." He whispered as he started thrusting into her.

"You feel so... so good." She moaned feeling him hit the end of her on every thrust.

"This isn't going to last long." He warned her as he started rubbing her clit with the pad of this thumb. She clutched his shoulders as she tried to move herself along his length as he continued to thrust up into her. They met halfway on every thrust and she moaned on his name constantly. He kissed her hard to drown out the sound of her moans, not wanting the lifeguard to come back and investigate again; especially not when he was inside Elena. He could feel his release gather in his scrotum and shoot upwards. Picking up his pace he doubled his efforts to get Elena off. He pinched her clit and thrust deeper inside her causing her to stifle a scream by biting into his shoulder. Her release overtook her and she trembled uncontrollably in his arms as he released inside her.

A couple minutes later he pulled out of her and pulled his swimming trunks back on and handed her the black bikini bottoms that matched her bikini. She slipped them back on and climbed out of the pool, her legs still slightly unsteady. He took her hand and led her to the change rooms. At the junction of the two change rooms he went left she went right, not wanting to get caught fucking in the change rooms. He knew that the second he got her back to the boarding house he would be inside her again, either way.

"Are you ready?" He asked when she came out clad in a pair of tight black yoga pants and a tank top.

"Yep, lets go." She said taking his hand and letting him lead her to his car.

"Where is your car?" He asked curiously.

"At home, I walked here." She told him.

"Let's get back to my place. I'm not nearly done with you yet." He told her.

"This is a very long apology." She laughed.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." He told her opening the passenger side car so she could get in.


	95. Against the Wall

This is for Kitty for being such a fabulous beta over the past while. Thank you Kitty for betaing this and making it perfect. I love this one and I hope all of you will too.

Next up... is a prompt that is completely different than anything I've ever written before. We get a bit of creepy voyeurism in it...

* * *

><p>The dark haired vampire shrugged into the black leather jacket and walked down the stairs.<p>

"Where are you going Damon?" Stefan demanded from the kitchen.

"Out." Damon answered shortly.

"Where?" Stefan asked, knowing his brothers reputation for feeding on innocent people.

"I'm hungry and I'd like some company if you know what I mean. Not all vampires can exist on Bambi, Beethoven and cute, furry little squirrels. " He muttered walking to the door. I

"Are you at least leaving town?" Stefan sighed, knowing where was no point and arguing with his brother.

"I'm going out dancing." Damon said flashing his brother a smirk before leaving the house. Stefan sighed and shook his head, wishing there was a way to get Damon out of town. Damon unlocked the doors to his baby blue Camaro and started the engine intending to find himself someone to feed on and fuck.

When he pulled up in front of a busy dance club a few minutes later, he plastered his "Eternal Stud" look on his face and sauntered through the doors completely bypassing the bouncer who simply waved him in. He appraised the selection of scantily clad girls and smirked. "Too easy." He thought to himself. Damon walked up to the bar and ordered a glass of their finest bourbon. While waiting for his drink he turned his back to the bar and watched all the girls grinding in the audience.

So many options...

There were girls there with their friends, talking, giggling and dancing while staring shamelessly at him. Girls that were trying desperately to listen to whatever their dates were saying while keeping their gazes locked on his. The few odd cougars were in attendance but he swiftly denied them, by not even looking in their general direction. Blondes, brunettes and red heads dominated his view, the sound of rushing blood dominated his mind. He was hungry and horny; he wanted someone now but it was hard making a decision. He supposed he could pick more than one and have fun for the entire night drinking and fucking over and over again. He could take them home, rub Stefan's nose in it a little bit and send the girl's home the next morning satiated and happy. He perused his selection when he heard the ringing peal of laughter as a brunette and her blonde friend weaved through the crowd. He hadn't seen her before and he certainly wished he had. The brunette's body was encased in a short, black shirt and a white tank top. She turned her head back to the blonde and laughed at something she said. The blonde wasn't interesting to him, she was like any other girl in attendance, but the brunette was alluring to say the least. He intended on making her his, and by all rights it should be easy, after all he's Damon Salvatore.

"Allow me." He murmured as he flashed a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the bar.

"Who might you be?" The girl asked staring at him.

"The name is Damon Salvatore, and before you say it, yes I know I'm all kinds of sexy." He smirked.

"I actually wasn't going to say anything like that. How presumptuous of you." She retorted.

"Do you have a name?" He asked liking her more and more.

"I do, but you haven't earned that. You may have bought me and my friend a drink but that doesn't mean anything. I've seen you around. I've seen the way you look at the girls who come in here. Not all of us are looking for a quick, dirty fuck you know." She muttered before taking Caroline's hand and pulling her back through the crowd. Damon shook his head and smirked.

Oh it was on. She was going to be his before the end of the night.

"You got shut down!" The bartender snorted and Damon snapped his head back to him.

"You are going to shut up and pour drinks for the rest of the night. You know I could be your worst nightmare if you piss me off. Also, you are going to give me free drinks for the rest of the night and distract the blonde so I can get close to her friend." Damon compelled the bartender.

"I am going to shut up and pour drinks for the rest of the night. I am going to pour you free drinks for the rest of the night and talk to the pretty blonde." He recalled in a monotone voice.

"Very good." Damon said and condescendingly patting the bartender on the top of the head. Damon sauntered through the throng of people until he came to HER table.

"Mind if I join?" He asked seductively, his eyes doing a flirty eye thing and he knew women loved and hated simultaneously.

"Actually yes I do. I'm hanging out with my friend." Elena answered shooting him a completely fake smile.

"You're going to be mine at some point tonight. I am nothing if not persistent." He warned her.

"So am I . Don't worry, you're not getting anywhere near me tonight." She told him.

"Wanna bet?" He asked raising her eyebrows.

"No. Now if you would please leave me alone, I would like to get back to my friend." She almost begged of the insufferable man.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you my name, get that through your thick skull." She demanded.

"Just tell me your name, if you don't I'll guess. Or I'm sure I could get it out of your friend here." Damon suggested turning his devastating blue gaze onto the blonde.

"What's your name?" He asked her, his voice silky smooth.

"Caroline." She whispered.

"Very good, what's your friend's name?" He asked again doing his eye thing for her benefit; it nearly turned her into a pile of goo at his feet and he had to smirk.

"Caroline no! Let's just go." The brunette urged.

"Elena." Caroline sighed, completely lost in Damon's blue gaze. He hadn't even had to compel her so far and she was completely focused on him.

"Thank you Caroline, now if you don't mind... go sit up at the bar, the bartender has a crush on you and wishes to speak to you privately." He compelled her. Not leaving any room for her backing out.

"Lena, I'm going to talk to the bartender. He is so dreamy." Caroline said grabbing her drink and practically skipping over to the bar.

"Now where were we Elena?" He asked saying her name like a caress. He could smell her arousal and knew that he was affecting her just as much as she was affecting him.

"We were nowhere. I think I made myself clear when I said I wasn't interested in you." She hissed rolling her eyes.

"Ah but Elena, I know differently." He told her tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"You know nothing." Elena muttered before taking a drink of the pink liquid in her glass.

"You know I could make you more agreeable." Damon mused.

"Don't even think about it. I know what you are and don't even try it. I am full of vervain." She warned him. This floored Damon for a minute, he stared at her wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I've been trained by my father to know the signs of one of you. I saw you compel my best friend to leave us alone." She told him.

"Well she was just a minor nuisance. A mere inconvenience hindering me from getting what I want" He shrugged.

"She may have been for you, but she was helping me." Elena remarked.

"What will help you sweetheart would be to just give in now." Damon suggested.

"Why would I do something like that? I already know that you can't compel me so you may as well just walk away now." Elena retorted.

"You have a smart mouth Elena, and I think I like it." Damon told her smirking.

"There are countless other girls in here who would let you take them home and feed on them right now. Why sit here with me and continue trying to tempt me?" Elena sighed knowing she wasn't getting rid of him.

"You're different. You're not as easy of a conquest as I thought. I like a challenge." He admitted.

"Has someone ever said no to you before?" She asked curiously.

"Nope. 98% of the time they are willing to be whatever I want them to be. The other 2% is easily solved by a quick dose of compulsion." He explained.

"That's not going to work on me." Elena murmured gleefully.

"Ah, but I'm already getting to you Elena. I can smell you." He told her. Her face went red and she crossed her legs.

"Of course I'm turned on by you. You walk into the club looking like you own the place. You have this smirk on your face and the way you walk. You are walking sex, sex on a stick however you want to put it. Of course I got wet the moment you walked in here." She scoffed.

"At least you're admitting you're turned on. That's something at least." He decided.

"I can promise right now I'm not lying about anything. My body is beyond interested in experiencing for myself what your body has to offer, but my mind is firmly telling my body to tell you to fuck off." Elena told him.

"I think you should dance with me." Damon stated after a couple moments of silence. This girl had completely captivated him, she wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. He intended on having her by the time this night was over and he was going to take her hard. Elena was the first girl that knew what he was, it was an interesting turn of events to say the least.

"Are you forcing me or giving me an option?" Elena asked after a moment.

"I'm giving you the option although I can't say that if you say no I'll give up gracefully." He told her.

"So what you're saying is you're giving me a choice but you will persist until I say yes?" She clarified.

"Yep." He smirked popping the "P."

"Fine, then I'll dance with you." She sighed standing up and walking to an open spot on the dance floor. Damon smirked

when a lethargic, sexy beat came on.

"Damn it." He heard Elena hiss under her breath.

"Do you know how to dance like this?" He asked smirking.

"Of course I do, I just never planned on doing it with you." She answered going for honesty.

"Oh darling there are lots of things you're going to be doing with me tonight that you never planned on." He told her as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. She gasped when her core hit his hard erection encased in black denim.

"Feel that?" He asked knowing full well she had.

"You know I did, ass." She hissed trying to ignore the tingling inside her. From the way he felt through the denim, she knew he was going to be big.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes I really am that big." He smirked. Elena gasped and shook her head, trying to glare at him but failed.

"Don't be so crude." She demanded as he moved his hips expertly against hers. He rolled his hips and she tried to keep at his pace

"It's not crude, it's the truth." He told her as he expertly rolled his hips into her causing her to groan.

"You are so cruel, are you trying to drive me mad?" She demanded, feeling her arousal heighten and her panties get wetter than they were before.

"Is it working?" He asked raising his eyebrows. As naughty as he was, he snuck his hand down from her hip and up her skirt. She hissed and ground her hips into his hand, she was too far gone to even care that they were in the middle of the dance floor. With his hand under her skirt, her skirt rose until it was barely covering her ass as he slipped some fingers under the lace of her panties. Damon sniffed the air and grinned, her arousal perfumed the air around them and he was glad to be the only vampire in the place. His finger found her clit as he worked to get her off, he didn't care that it was in a room full of people. Her hands clutched his shoulders as they managed to still move to the beat of the music as he played with her.

"Damon..."She started, unsure of what she wanted. Did she want him to stop? Did she want him to get her off? Did she want him to take her somewhere and fuck her hard? She had no idea but all she knew what that she needed something NOW. Damon pressed his thumb down on her swollen bundle of nerves and she went off, calling his name and hanging her head back in pure pleasure.

"You... asshole..." She hissed as she came down.

"You're welcome." He told her smirking.

" You got me off on the crowded dance floor. How did no one notice? Damn it that was hot." She rambled before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him hard. Her tongue forced his lips apart and her tongue wrestled with his. She climbed him like a tree and wrapped her legs around his waist not particularly caring about the free show they were giving everyone. He flashed to the nearest wall down a hallway and ground his dick into her core. She broke the kiss and he kissed down her neck.

"Take me... take me hard and fast." She begged as she sucked breath into her lungs before pulling his face back to hers. This girl was like a woman after his own heart, she was going to let him fuck her when anyone could walk by. He supposed he could erase their memories so there was nothing to tell, but still...

Damon reached under her skirt and tore her panties away from her core, stuffing the useless shreds into his pocket. They would be a souvenir from this night, a night he was sure he was never going to get enough of. She moaned into his neck and fought with his belt trying to let him loose. He stopped her hands and reached between their bodies to undo his belt and pants so he could release his fully tumescent cock.

"So big." Elena breathed staring at it between their bodies.

"Now I'm going to fuck you with it. This is going to be hard and fast, just a warning." He told her as he shifted his hips back enough for the tip to fit inside. He pressed the rest of the way forward before roughly gripping her hips and fucking her. He went at near vampire speed as he slammed his hips into her, his tip hitting the end of her on every thrust. She screamed and called out his name, it was no secret to anyone else in the club what they were doing. Surprisingly enough no one came by to investigate. Elena screamed his name along with a plethora of curse words as he fucked her into submission.

"I'm going to bite you." He warned her. She didn't reply, he figured she was too lost in the pleasure to care what was going on around her. He felt his fangs drop down and Elena's eyes went wide.

"I always thought I would be afraid if I came into contact with a vampire, now here I am being fucked by one." She whispered caressing the lines under his eyes.

"I am going to bite you Elena, if you don't want me to you have to stop me right now." He warned her.

"I thought that you vampires didn't ask permission, you just took?" She asked tilting her chin up at an adorable defiant angle.

"I usually don't ask, I do just take. But you know about me and can't be compelled so it's just safer to ask." He declared.

"Fine, if you have to just do it. Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Only for a second, then you are going to come harder than you ever have before." He explained to her.

"Is the feeding euphoric for both of us or just for you?" She asked.

"You'll feel immense amounts of pleasure and so will I." He answered her. She nodded her head and he sank his fangs into her neck, drinking deeply. Elena's mouth dropped open and she fought to move her hips faster against his as he picked up his pace once again. Her climax hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed out her release as he continued to take long pulls of her blood. She hoped that he knew when to stop. Moments later he heard the slight slowing of her heartbeat and pulled away, licking the wound clean. She was still coming down from her high as he anxiously fought for his release. After three more thrusts he came apart, calling her name into the skin at the base of her throat. When he recovered he tore into his wrist and offered the bleeding gash to Elena.

"What?" She asked staring repulsed at the wound.

"Drink, it'll heal the bite." He explained to her. She nodded and tentatively lowered her lips to his wrist. She nearly gagged at first but slowly grew accustomed to the taste. It wasn't that she enjoyed it, it was like she knew she had to have it. When she had her fill and the wound started healing on her neck he pulled his wrist away.

"Normally, I would compel my playmate at this point, but that's not going to work with you." Damon murmured thoughtfully.

"You may be an ass, but you're hot and I've never felt anything like that before. I mean I've never been so... full." She stated not knowing how to explain the pleasure he had given her.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure that's because you've never had someone as big as me before." He replied cockily. She pulled her skirt back down and straightened her shirt before looking at him.

"You know, an ego like that should be illegal." She muttered.

"I've earned it." He told her as she began walking back out into the club.

"Just so you know because of you I have to go home pantyless." She said, staring at him pointedly.

"Who said anything about you going home at all?" He asked her, his eyes darkening with what could only be described as lust.

"You never said anything about taking me home with you." She retorted.

"I just did. Elena, I've got moves you've never seen before." He smirked.


	96. Lost and Found

Thank you to my amazing beta Kitty for her expertise on making my writing readable. This is for DSalvatore6 for her completely original prompt. I know I promised voyeurism, but I chickened out a little bit. I hope you like this and next up we have another installment of birthday sex... a sequel or sorts for the last birthday sex prompt.

* * *

><p>"Caroline would you want to come for dinner with me tonight?" Klaus asked, trying yet again to get the beautiful blonde to go out with him. Klaus's persistence was legendary.<p>

"Are you kidding? Not a chance." Caroline stated walking away from him.

"What can I do for you to make you go out with me?" Klaus asked, knowing there was always one way to get what he wanted.

"There is nothing you can do. I don't love you, I don't even like you. Not even a little bit." Caroline lied

" I'm sure there is something I can do for you..." He probed.

"Well there is one thing..." Caroline murmured after thinking about it for a minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell do you mean she's fucking gone?" Damon demanded pacing around the Salvatore living room.

"I told you, she's gone." Caroline stated from her spot reclining on the couch in the parlour.

"Who the fuck has her Caroline? I didn't finally get her to love me for me to lose her almost immediately!" Damon asked lowering his voice, he decided yelling at Caroline wasn't likely to get her to answer his questions.

"We both know who has her." Caroline sighed not really wanting to tell him anything.

"Klaus. Who the fuck does he think he is? Kidnapping MY fucking girlfriend. The fucking super hybrid has a fucking death wish." Damon seethed.

"You know the f-word isn't going to bring her back." Caroline sighed.

"Well then what is? I have to find her, where would the psychopath Klaus take her?" He demanded.

"I understand how you feel Damon. Klaus doesn't mean her any harm." Caroline insisted.

"Calm down? You don't seem all that concerned that a deranged psychopathic hybrid has your best friend." Damon pointed out.

"I know that Klaus has had his moments of being a deranged psychopathic hybrid but he's been better lately. He's not going to hurt her." Caroline told Damon.

"He KIDNAPPED her Caroline. Kidnapped. He has a strange way of meaning someone no harm." Damon stated.

"Maybe he just wanted to talk to her!" Caroline exclaimed clearly knowing more than she let on.

"Oh so maybe walking up to her and saying something like "Elena I would like to have a word with you" wouldn't have sufficed?" Damon demanded.

"Stop being an asshole. You know as well as I do that Elena would never go somewhere willingly with Klaus, maybe he had to force her against her will in order to say what needs to be said." Caroline suggested.

"Whose side are you on?" Damon asked staring at her as if she had suddenly grown another head.

"That's the point, I'm trying not to take sides." Caroline stated throwing her hands up in the air.

" I am on team "Save Elena" while you seem to be on "team defend Klaus." I am going to search every fucking house, every fucking building in a ten mile radius until I find her." Damon warned Caroline.

"Okay, I know nothing I have to say is going to make you change your mind. But I still think it's a good idea to wait until he brings her back." Caroline sighed.

"No, you may have some sort of loving relationship with that diabolical asshat, but it remains the same; he kidnapped my girlfriend therefore he must have a death wish." Damon stated resolutely, shrugging into his leather jacket and walking out the door.

"Come now Elena, talk to Stefan." Klaus insisted. "I am doing this as a favour to the beautiful Caroline, hoping that she will reconsider going on a date with me."

"You're doing this for CAROLINE!" Elena exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, the lovely Caroline insists that you and Stefan are epic together. I am doing the lovely one's bidding." Klaus explained.

"I am NOT in love with Stefan anymore. I AM in love with Damon." Elena yelled.

"Oh are you? Has your beloved Damon come to save you yet?" Klaus asked.

"He will. We both know that he will save me." Elena spoke resolutely. "We ALL know he will save me. He always does."

"Elena, come on. Don't you think that if Caroline went to all this trouble to set something like this up, that maybe it's for the best?" Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan, we broke up because we fell out of love and I fell in love with **your** brother. Nothing is going to change that, so you may as well just give up now." Elena suggested.

"I can't just give up Elena. I know I still love you." Stefan insisted.

"This is just pitiful, how did I get talked into this?" Klaus asked no one in particular.

"Why don't you just let me go then? Let me go back to Damon." Elena suggested hopefully.

"I can't do that." Klaus sighed, unable to turn Caroline down.

Damon drove to Klaus's house and parked the car, walking furiously into the house.

"Elena?" He called angrily, needing to make sure she was there.

"Damon, in here." Elena called back. Damon was pleased to note that she didn't sound like she was in pain, she just sounded annoyed. He walked into the room he heard her voice coming from and seen her sitting on a couch with Klaus and Stefan sitting across from her. She had the most adorable defiant expression on her face and he wondered what they had been doing to her.

"What have we here?" He asked taking the seat next to Elena on the couch. She immediately reached out and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, making a statement.

"I am doing a favour for the lovely Caroline." Klaus stated clearly bored with his task.

"Ah so this was all Caroline's doing? I am going to have a few choice words with her when we get back." Damon said curtly. "Come on Elena let's get out of here."

"Ah no. The only way she is leaving here is by admitting that she is still in love with Stefan. I couldn't care less but it would make Caroline happy." Klaus corrected.

"I am not going to admit that. I'm in love with Damon, nothing is going to change that. I will sit here all night if that's what it takes." Elena stated stubbornly, more comfortable now that Damon was there.

"Stefan leave. I will deal with this. It will be much easier if you are not here." Klaus decided, trying desperately to figure out how he got talked into this. Oh right, he had a soft spot for Caroline Forbes and she exploited it. Stefan sighed and walked away, when they heard the door slam shut Klaus turned back to Damon and Elena.

"Now this is what we're going to do. If you can prove to me that there is no chance of feelings left for Stefan then I will let you go." Klaus stated.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Damon snarled.

"Take the biggest step you could think of right now. The thing that means the most to a couple and do it. If you can ignore my presence and make love to "your" girlfriend, then you can leave.

"Okay, there is no chance in hell that I'm going to have sex with Elena in front of you, you kinky bastard." Damon seethed.

"It's not like I'm going to enjoy it. But Caroline can't argue with true love, even if it's between the two of you. All you have to do is prove it and I will get Caroline off your back." Klaus explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not a chance, there will have to be another way to prove it." Damon stated shaking his head, having already made the decision.

"It's okay. If this is the only way to get them off our cases finally then it's what I want to do." Elena comforted Damon.

"You want to have sex in front of the perverted hybrid, thus giving him the opportunity to get off watching his own private porno?" Damon clarified completely bewildered at her agreement.

"When you word it that way it sounds awful. But essentially yes. If this is what it takes for us to finally be free of judgement from our peers then yes it's what I want." She assured him.

"I think this is a bad idea." Damon muttered.

"If you really don't want to do this then we won't. We can think of another way to get out of this. But I think it's our best bet, the best chance we have of finally being free." She told him, cradling his cheek in one hand.

"If this is what you want, it's what we'll do. I can't say no to you when you're so determined." Damon sighed.

"Okay." She whispered pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning back to Klaus who was watching with an extremely bored look on his face.

"My God you two are boring. Has the discussion ended now? Are you going to do as I asked?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Okay pervert give us your word that you're going to let us go after this?" Damon commanded.

"Yes fine, I would like nothing more than to have you two out of my house." Klaus agreed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Good... now don't enjoy this too much." Damon ordered quickly kissing Elena trying to ease some of the nerves that had suddenly appeared.

"I'm not going to enjoy this at all. In fact I can't even bring myself to watch, besides my couch is not stain-guarded. Go to a spare room, I will hear it, so I know it's happening." Klaus decided after realizing that even a date with Caroline was not worth watching Damon and Elena have sex on his couch.

"Fine. But out of curiosity, how will you know if we actually have sex?" Damon wondered curiously as Elena looked vaguely relieved at the change of venue.

"I've been around for a long time Damon, I can tell when someone fakes an orgasm." Klaus stated appearing completely disinterested.

"Okay then." He said standing up and taking Elena's hand.

"Why are you letting us do this in private? It's a decidedly un-you thing to do." Elena asked baffled by the charity he was displaying.

"Like I said to Damon, I don't particularly want to see you two go at it like rabbits. But I do wish to tell Caroline I did everything I could to try to get you back with Stefan." Klaus sighed, clearly wishing it was over with now.

"Okay, I will accept that. Out of curiosity are you team Stefan or team Damon?" She asked.

"I am team "I don't give a fuck." The only person I care about in this whole setup is Caroline." Klaus admitted. Elena nodded clearly satisfied and Damon pulled her to the stairs, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He didn't particularly relish the idea of having sex with his girlfriend under the watching hearing of Klaus.

We are going to make this hard and fast. I am going to make you scream my name so Klaus has no complaints." He told her as he quickly stripped her of her pants and panties. He left her shirt on, not seeing the point in removing it when they weren't going to be there long. He quickly disposed of his jeans and climbed onto the bed where Elena was lying with her thighs spread apart, reading and waiting for him.

"I like it hard and fast." She told him seductively.  
>"Fuck..." He groaned at the tone in her voice and lowered his body to cover hers. He stroked his length in between her folds a few times, nicely lubricating himself for entering her. She let out breathy moans as he slipped and slid between her nether lips.<p>

"I need you inside." She whispered as much for her benefit as for Klaus's downstairs. He wanted proof of what they were doing, and he was going to get it. He granted her wish and slipped inside her in one thrust, the wetness coating him making entering her easy. She gasped in pleasure when he was fully seated inside her and dug her nails into his back.

"What happened to hard and fast?" She asked when he slowly started shifting his hips.

"You want hard and fast, you're going to get hard and fast." He warned her and slammed his hips into hers. She called out a garbled string of curse words that Damon was vaguely surprised that she knew because of his sudden movement.

"You asked for it." He shrugged before repeating the movement. He did the same hard movements over and over again until she was screaming his name. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him embedded inside her.

"Damon please." She begged hovering over the edge of climax and needing to get there now.

"Shh, don't worry. I got you." He assured her and kissed down her neck, sucking the skin there. He was pleased to see a massive hickey forming there, pleased yet again that she wasn't a vampire. She was gloriously human; he had the privilege to mark her as his own, and see the blood rush up to her face when he said something to embarrass her. Damon found her nipple through the cotton of her shirt and the lace of her bra, squeezing and twisting the bud causing her to screech loudly.

"You want to come?" He asked feeling his release dangerously close.

"Yes..." She sighed dragging the word out for a couple seconds as he made her feel so good.

"Okay." He decided reaching between them and rubbing her clit in small circles. The combination of all the delicious acts he was inflicting upon her body had her screaming out his name as she plummeted over the precipice. He erupted short seconds later and immediately rolled over pulling Elena's trembling and heaving body so it draped over his.

"I completely forgot Klaus was listening in." Elena sighed after a couple moments of recovery.

"That was my intention. I knew you would be nervous if you knew he was listening." Damon told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I guess we should get dressed and see if we're allowed to go home now." Elena decided pulling herself out of his embrace.

"I guess you're right." Damon sighed grabbing his jeans off the floor where he discarded them. He tossed her the pants off the floor along with her panties and she slipped both garments on before walking do the door.

"That was very convincing. If I heard an "I love you" you would have ventured into corny territory." Klaus muttered.

"Does that mean we're free?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Sadly yes. I am forced to release you without Elena confessing her undying love for Stefan. Which then means that I now have to confess to Caroline that her plan didn't work out. I'm not at all worried about Stefan's feelings, I am here entirely for Caroline." Klaus explained a pure look of dread on his face. It was an expression that didn't look at home on his face. Elena didn't think Klaus had ever been afraid of something before, nevertheless a female vampire who was a fraction of his age.

"Yes." Elena cheered grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Where to?" Damon asked once they were sitting in the blue Camaro.

"I don't know, you're the one who rescued me." Elena shrugged.

"I suppose you're right. Is it my choice what we do when we make it to our destination?" Damon asked curiously.

"If what you're thinking is the same thing I'm thinking then the answer is yes." Elena decided.

"I'm thinking we're thinking the same thing." Damon affirmed.

"Then the answer is yes." Elena stated as they drove back to the Boarding House.

"Oh Caroline's still here, I have to talk to her for a minute." Elena stated ominously when the parked in front of the house.

" I wanted to talk to her too, but I'll let you take the lead on this one. I'm sure it'll be pretty colourful. I'll wait upstairs... in bed... naked." He whispered in her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling at it.

"You just took minutes off my tirade, thank you for that Damon." Elena muttered dryly.

"I don't want to wait too long. Hurry it up princess." He stated when he opened the front door. Damon immediately headed for the stairs while Elena walked into the parlour where Stefan and Caroline were sitting.

"What do you think you were doing?" Elena demanded of Caroline when she met them in the parlour.

"I was doing what was right for everyone. Sue me for caring about you." Caroline responded petulantly. It was clear from the expression on her face that she knew what happened with Klaus.

"You had Klaus kidnap me and try to force me into loving Stefan again. It's not going to happen. I'm not in love with him anymore, so just drop it!" Elena shouted.

"At least I didn't tell him to compel you!" Caroline defended her actions.

"If you did you could rest assured I would never speak to you again Caroline. If you would just get it through your head that I'm not going back to Stefan then we would be just fine. But until that moment this is how things are going to stay. I'll never understand why you hate Damon so much." Elena sighed.

"Elena..." Caroline started.

"I can't talk to you anymore right now, and I would suggest you both leave. After what happened at Klaus's house I need a release where there isn't a pervy hybrid listening in downstairs." Elena decided walking towards the stairs.

"He told you to sleep with him?" Caroline screeched.

"It was clever. He told me to make love to Damon. He figured if I did that then my feelings were real." Elena explained.

"I'm going to have a word with him." Caroline decreed.

"But now I have to get upstairs. He's waiting for me." Elena stated, a small smile curling her lips upward as she walked up the stairs.

"That was an epic fail Caroline. Don't you think it's just time we give up?" Stefan asked.

"I guess you're right." Caroline decided.

As promised when Elena walked into Damon's room, he was lying in bed... naked.


	97. Best Birthday Ever part 2

This was written for DSalvatore6. Just one more for you dear until you come up with some more amazing prompts. Next up a very romantic Paris chapter. Which will be written in my very first attempt at first person writing.

* * *

><p>"So... what are we doing for Elena's birthday?" Caroline asked conversationally from the couch in the Boarding House parlour.<p>

"**We** are not doing anything! Elena and I are spending the day together." Damon corrected her.

"Come on Damon, Elena is my best friend. It's protocol for us to spend the day together." Caroline whined.

"Well Elena is my girlfriend and I owe her a kick-ass birthday with tons of sex." Damon explained.

"Okay, ew. When am I supposed to celebrate with my best friend then?" Caroline demanded.

"Tomorrow. The next day. I don't really care when you celebrate, if you want I'll throw her a birthday party the day after. But tonight Elena is mine." Damon told her.

"Ugh fine. Greedy, selfish vampire." Caroline muttered standing up and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"It's good to see you too Blondie." Damon remarked dryly as Caroline walked out.

"Always a pleasure Damon." Caroline called from the front door.

Damon shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge where he stored the cheesecake he had made that morning.

"Perfect." He cheered when he saw how perfect the cheesecake was.

"What's perfect?" Elena asked walking through the open door. He spun around and slammed the fridge closed.

"Nothing. You are so not supposed to be here." He told her walking over to her and kissing her quickly. He turned her around and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Damon!" Elena whined as he pushed out the door.

"Come back around 6." He told her planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"It's my birthday..." She whined.

"I'm aware. Why do you think I'm kicking you out right now." He told her shutting the door after her.

"Oh I see now. You have a birthday surprise for me." She clapped her hands happily.

"Now go away. Come back at 6." He ordered with a smile on his face.

"Fine, but I'll be expecting a pretty kick ass birthday celebration." She warned him, pointing a finger in his face.

"Don't worry. I still owe you from the amazing birthday you gave me." He reminded her, kissing her once more.

"I'll see you in a few hours." She told him with a warning lilt to her voice. He shut the door behind her and went back into the kitchen analyzing the food slow cooking in the oven. "Perfect." He sighed to himself, pleased that everything was going according to plan.

"What smells so good?" Stefan asked curiously walking through the front door.

"Elena's birthday dinner, and no you're not invited." Damon told his brother.

"Why not? Elena is my friend too. She doesn't belong solely to you." Stefan stated exasperated.

"For the exact same reason I explained to Caroline... tonight is my response to the birthday celebration she gave me on my birthday. There is going to be lots of nudity, lots of moaning, lots of noises that you do not want to hear Steffie. In short, there is going to be LOTS of sex." He warned his brother.

"But it's Elena's birthday, she should be spending it with all of her friends, not just you." Stefan argued.

"Well that's really too bad. Go find Caroline and help her plan a party. Kills two birds with one stone, that way I don't have to plan it, and you can get the hell out. I am on a tight schedule. Go away." Damon ordered.

"This is so wrong Damon, couldn't your sexcapades wait until tomorrow or something?" Stefan asked.

"No it couldn't. The "sexcapades" as you call them, have to happen tonight since it is her birthday tonight. It's not a birthday fuck if it's not on her birthday." Damon explained.

"It's not a birthday party if it's not on her birthday." Stefan pointed out.

"This is her birthday party, it's not my fault none of you are invited, now scram. I have stuff to do and I don't have time to deal with you." Damon commanded.

"Fine, but just so you know the party Caroline and I plan for her will be so much more fun." Stefan stated petulantly.

"Good luck with that, because I for one know that there is nothing Elena likes better than sex with me. If there were she wouldn't have handcuffed herself to the bed for my birthday." Damon told his brother whose face paled considerably. "I'm sorry was that too racy for you to handle Steffie? Sometimes I forget how truly naive and innocent you really are."

"Shut up, I'm leaving now." He said vampire speeding out of the house. Damon smirked to himself and walked upstairs, preparing the bedroom.

"Damn it!" Elena shouted from her bedroom causing Jeremy and Ric to barge through the door worried something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Alaric demanded glancing around the room looking for the source of her pain. Jeremy stared straight at Elena trying to force the words out of her mouth.

"I'm not hurt, sorry for scaring you guys." Elena apologized.

"Then what's wrong?" Alaric asked relaxing slightly. Elena gestured to the pile of clothes on her bed while tightening the knot on her robe tighter than it was.

"What's all this?" Jeremy asked baffled by the amount of clothing littering the room. He would never understand why so many garments were needed.

"This is me trying to find something sexy and pretty yet cute to wear to Damon's tonight." Elena tried to explain.

"Oh, why are you going to Damon's? Don't you usually spend your birthday with Caroline and Bonnie?" Jeremy asked while Alaric clearly echoed the question.

"Damon invited me first. He has something really amazing planned for me tonight." She explained grinning.

"I see. So nothing you've tried on seems to work?" Alaric clarified.

"No, I'm running out of options." Elena whined walking back to her closet.

"Well since no one is in mortal danger, we're going to leave and let you get back to your crisis." Alaric told Elena while backing out of the room.

"I need help..." Elena whined.

"We'll be absolutely no help in this scenario. Just choose something, make it easily strippable and I'm sure Damon would be stoked." Alaric suggested

"Are you encouraging me to have more sex with Damon?" Elena asked distracted for a minute despite herself.

"There's no point in doing anything but condone it. I already know it happens, hell I've heard it more times that I would ever want to. I know it's going to happen anyway so why fight it." Alaric explained.

"I see. That makes sense." Elena allowed.

"But now this is something you need to deal with on your own. Find something Damon-friendly and then you'll be fine." Alaric told her, taking Jeremy's elbow and steering him out of the room.

"Thanks for nothing guys!" Elena called after them as she went back to her closet. She didn't want to look like a slut but she wanted to look good for him so she dug through her closet until she came up with a shimmery black skirt. She appraised it for a minute before slipping it on and started searching for a shirt. After a bit more searching Elena found a sparkling silver halter top in the back of her closet.

Shrugging her shoulders she took off the robe and slipped the shirt on. She realized quite quickly that she wouldn't be able to wear a bra with the shirt, which served her purposes greatly. After careful deliberation she opted for going with Damon's tried and true method; going commando! He was right; easy access was great. Once she was finished she went into the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair. Not wanting to look like she was trying too hard, she pulled it back into a sleek ponytail, highlighting her toned shoulders and back. Two areas of her body that Damon adored.

She put a pair of earrings he had given her for Christmas into her ears and brushed her teeth quickly. She left her makeup the way that it was all day and picked up her purse and jacket before leaving the room, noting that there was a fairly good chance she was going to be late.

"Find something to wear?" Alaric asked from the easy chair.

"Yep, easily strippable like you suggested." Elena affirmed.

"Good to know. I would say have fun tonight, but I feel like that would be sending the wrong sentiment coming from a guardian." Alaric debated.

"Have fun works as well as anything else. Don't worry Damon will take good care of me, he always does." Elena assured her teacher slash guardian.

"I know, it's the only reason why I'm not flipping out over this." Alaric confessed.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow sometime Ric." Elena said walking out the door.

"Goodnight Elena." Alaric called watching her leave.

"Perfect." Damon noted when he fished pulling the blood red comforter over the king sized bed. Only the best for his girl. He unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons on his shirt, wanting to give Elena just a glance at what he had to offer. Those couple buttons undone always drove her completely crazy. The plan was that he was going to drive her completely crazy while making her feel so good before he finally took her in whatever position she wanted. He didn't need whipped cream and caramel sauce to make it a memorable night. Not that she did either... He heard the doorbell sound downstairs and he rushed down to let her in. On the other side of the door stood his own personal miracle.

"Happy birthday." He greeted her, leaning down to give her a birthday kiss.

"Thank you." She said stepping around him into the house.

"Dinner is in the dining room, can I take your coat?" He asked politely holding out his hand. She stifled a smirk as she undid the buttons on the jacket and handed it over to him. She had the pleasure of seeing his eyes bug out for a second before refocusing.

"You look beautiful." He told her clearing his throat.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She told him turning around and walking into the dining room, knowing his eyes were fixated on her toned back. He quickly followed behind her and pulled out her chair.

"You are so not wearing a bra under that shirt." He whispered in her ear. She smirked and waited until he sat down across from her.

"I'm not wearing panties either." She told him with a sly smirk on her face. She had waited until he had a sip of bourbon in his mouth before telling him, and he spit his drink across the table and coughed loudly.

"Elena... you naughty minx." He complimented when he got control of his coughing again.

"Well it is my birthday, and I'm seeing to it that there is no way I'm not getting what I want." She told him.

"You're a bit selfish with my hot body aren't you?" He asked huskily.

"You know it." She agreed. She took a bite of the dinner he prepared for her and moaned out loud causing Damon to harden slightly in his pants.

"Could we keep sounds like that away until I'm inside you?" He asked.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked innocently.

"Because my dear Elena, I am hard as a fucking rock in my pants, and I want you. But alas I can't have you yet because that goes again my every plan for the night." He told her slowly.

"Plans were meant to be broken." She told him huskily.

"Not these plans. After dinner we are taking a bath, after the bath we are going to bed. I also have a gift for you to open as well." He told her.

"Aw, you bought me something?" She asked.

"Yep, since you frown upon gifts any other time I have to get my gift giving urges dealt with; on your birthday." He told her.

"I love gifts, I just don't like it when you spoil me." Elena explained.

"I like spoiling you. Tonight I am going to spoil you completely. Food, bath, massage, dessert... sex." He told her.

"Can we combine them all?" She asked hopefully.

"No. This is going to be an all-night thing. Just be patient my dear. I am going to make you feel like a princess." He told her kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to feel like a princess, I want to be ravished like I ravished you on your birthday." Elena grumbled.

"Patience dear. We are doing this my way, now finish eating so we can go upstairs." He ordered.

"Fine. Pushy, asshole." She hissed as she cleaned her plate off and put it in the sink.

"You wound me." He told her dramatically. She shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairs.

"If you are making me wait for sex we are getting this over with as soon as possible. Come, let's go." She ordered pulling him up the stairs. He followed behind her only slightly dragging his feet. They both knew that if he actually wanted to stop her he could. He went straight into the bathroom and started running water for her bath. She glanced around the room at the blood red blanket and pillow shams.

"You changed your bedding for me... so cute." She sighed.

"I thought you might like a change. Don't worry they're going back to my old blankets tomorrow, I'm not overly fond of these ones." He told her.

"I like these ones. They suit us so much more. I mean come on you're a vampire, blood red blankets are appropriate." She told him walking into the bathroom where the scent of jasmine filled the air.

"I love jasmine." She sighed happily.

"Good, I kinda thought you would. Now strip down and get into the tub. I'll be right back." He commanded, walking away. She mock saluted him and did as he said, taking off her clothes and sinking into the frothy water. She sighed and rested her head against the back of the tub, closing her eyes. The water was the perfect temperature, the jasmine scent was relaxing her. She opened her eyes when she heard Damon return armed with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured her a glass and handed it to her while positioning himself behind her.

"Sit up." He told her, whilst rolling up his sleeves. She obliged him and he started kneading the muscles of her back and shoulders. She moaned again and Damon took that as a cue to work her muscles harder. It was clear to him she was enjoying it.

"You like that?" He asked kissing the spot where her shoulders met her neck.

"Stupid question." Elena replied with her eyes pressed tightly shut. She sat like that for a while longer until her fingers and toes started getting pruny.

"I have to get out." Elena exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked bewildered by her outburst.

"My fingers are getting wrinkly. I hate that." Elena stated, standing up and wrapping a proffered towel around her breasts.

"Right, I nearly forgot about your OCD involving pruny body parts." Damon recalled sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk. But not that that wasn't amazing, I am still waiting for my birthday present." She told him, her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh right. I'll be right back." He told her rushing from the room. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and walked over to the bed. She might as well make herself comfortable while he was out and about being obsessive compulsive about making it the best birthday ever. He didn't need to know that he had succeeded almost immediately. She was with him, that's what made it perfect. He rushed back into the room with a small wrapped box.

"Here open this." He told her laying the box on her thigh. She picked up the box almost suspiciously and he smirked at her.

"Don't worry I'm not proposing to you." He stated dryly.

"I wasn't too worried about that. Please tell me you didn't spend too much, and if you did... lie to me." She told him pleadingly.

"I didn't spend too much." He promised her with his hand over his heart. She stared at him for a minute before shrugging her shoulders and pulling the ribbon off the box. She lifted the box and covered her mouth with her hand. Sitting there before her were a pair of diamond tear drop earrings nestled in the soft bed of cotton.

"They're beautiful." She told him lifting them out of the box and looking at them. They weren't particularly large which pleased Elena. She hated over the top jewellery, these were understated and beautiful. It was another hint at how well he knew her.

"You like them?" He asked.

"I love them." She corrected him.

"I thought you would want to wear them to that school dance you invited me to." Damon suggested to her.

"The Spring Formal? You're a genius." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Yeah the Spring Formal." He agreed. She fell backwards on the bed and he followed her down. She cradled him between her thighs, only his jeans and the flimsy towel separated them.

"Please will you make love to me now?" She asked hopefully.

"I guess I've made you wait long enough." He decided.

"I would say so." She told him running her hands down his chest, undoing buttons on the way. He pulled the towel away from her body leaving her completely bare as he rose up onto his knees.

"Get rid of the pants Mister." She told him popping open the button. He laughed and stood up, shucking off his jeans and falling back onto the bed. Elena laughed at his total lack of grace. He kissed her immediately stopping her laughter. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue played with hers intimately. She reached between their bodies and gripped his cock firmly, stroking and squeezing it. She guided him to her entrance and he held back not immediately taking her.

"Damon..." She begged jerking her hips up trying to take some of him inside her. He chuckled at her desperation and slipped just the tip inside her.

"Please Damon. I'm desperate." She pleaded.

"I have no idea why people say there is nothing attractive about a desperate woman. I find you very attractive when you're like this." He joked.

"Damon..." She cajoled him.

"Is this your birthday wish?" He asked pulling back out of her.

"Yes. Yes it's my birthday wish. Please Damon." She begged.

"Wish granted." Damon stated plunging inside her causing her to shout.

"Fuck... Damon." She screamed when he immediately started plunging in and out of her. He hooked her legs up over his shoulders letting him go deeper inside her. He shifted his angle slightly so he hit her front wall with every thrust. She sighed and gasped as he moved within her. She ran her hands over her breasts, tweaking her nipples before he pulled his hands away from her.

"No, I want all your pleasure." He told her pinning her hands to the pillow beside her head.

"Oh my God." She called out, his possessive streak getting her hotter than before. The pleasure washed through her as she fought for her orgasm. She needed it desperately

"I need to come. Please let me come." She begged. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger causing her to scream out as her orgasm washed over her waves. Her screams turned silent after a couple seconds. She was rendered completely voiceless and boneless. She was only vaguely aware of him continuing to thrust inside her trying to achieve his own personal Nirvana. He came with a shout of her name and collapsed boneless against her. Completely run by instinct she wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his back.

They laid like that in silence for a few moments before Elena suddenly began giggling. Damon pulled back and stared at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"That was so amazing. I feel numb from the waist down." She giggled.

"That means I did my job right." Damon told her pulling out of her.

"I think my birthday just may have been better than yours." Elena mused, sliding over on the big bed and laying her head on his chest.

"I don't know about that. You cuffed to my bed with whipped cream and other sweet stuff. That totally beat this." He

argued.

"Not a chance. I got dinner, diamond earrings a massage with jasmine scented bath water and incredible sex. I so win." She argued jokingly.

"Let's just agree to disagree. So you were happy with how tonight went?" He clarified running a hand down her bare back.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be any happier." She assured him kissing his chest.

"Honestly, me either. Tonight was a good night. Happy birthday Elena." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"Best birthday ever..." She sighed happily.


	98. The Love Bridge

Okay, thank you to my beta Kitty for betaing this. This was my very first attempt at first person writing so I hope it's not awful. Now I know I'm breaking the rules on this one with there not being any actual smut in it. But the prompt just really didn't seem to call for it. This is for DSalvatore6, thank you for the amazing prompt. And for Fanfic-Ritz for wanting something strictly romantic. I hope you all like this and any other prompts pass them on. Next up some somewhat 1864 Damon...

* * *

><p>Elena POV<p>

The plane trip was long, and I rested my head on the shoulder of the man that I was hopelessly in love with. Man or vampire didn't matter too much anymore, all I know is that I would never tire of him. He was far from perfect, but in my 18 years on Earth I found that perfection is unrealistic. I had what I thought was perfection with Matt, but perfection turned to boredom faster than I imagined it would.

I still love him dearly but I don't think I was ever IN love with him. Then came Stefan. I thought I had the perfect relationship with him too. We had the same friends, we cared about each other and I thought he'd never lie to me. But soon the facade crumbled, leaving what was obviously a broken relationship; built on a foundation of lies and deceit. Soon the realization dawned on me, I had my teenage love in Matt, Stefan was my "epic" love, which turned out to be not so epic and then came along Damon.

He was always there, and I always cared for him but I never truly realized how much. He was the one who was always there for me, he saved my life so many times. Most of all he never gave up on me; he never decided that I wasn't worth the wait, that the path he we were on together was too long to satisfy his immediate desires.

I will always appreciate him for this and it's easily the main reason I fell so head over heels for him. It may have taken over two years to finally utter the words, but I am so in love with Damon Salvatore.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked me, nuzzling my neck.

"How we got here." I admitted.

"What do you think of that epic story?" He asked kissing her softly.

"Epic isn't the right word for it. Epic is how I described my relationship with Stefan, you are so much more to me." I told him.

"You're okay that I piss you off and hurt you far too often?" He asked me raising his eyebrows. It always bothered me how he would automatically assume the worst when it came to the things he did. Yes he was right sometimes the things he did hurt and more often than not they pissed me off, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that he does them with me in mind.

"You do it all with my safety in mind. I hate it a lot of times, and I'm angry with you for it. But it has never been able to change how I feel about you." I assured him.

"All the stupid shit you do will never change how I feel about you either." He assured her.

"Will you two stop being so lovey dovey? I've had to listen to this since we left New York." Their seat mate whined.

"I'm sorry. It's our first couple trip to Paris. I feel more romantic than usual and he is humouring me." I explained to the young man sitting beside us.

Had it been three years earlier in my pre-Damon Salvatore life I would have found him insanely attractive. But my standards have changed drastically. Deciding I had nothing else to say, I laced my fingers through Damon's and laid my head back on his shoulder, trying to catch some sleep for the remainder of the flight.

_Fasten your seat belts, we are beginning our descent into Paris France_

I squealed excitedly and squeezed Damon's hand tighter, causing him to smile at me. It was still my favourite expression on his face, a look so unguarded. It made me realize that, this may be what he would have looked like to everyone had he not been hurt so many times. I was sure I was the only one who got to see that look on his face, the only one he trusted enough to let his guard down so completely. He always had a smirk waiting for anyone who deserved it but I got the only genuine smiles. I am the luckiest girl on the planet that much is true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon POV

The smile still hasn't disappeared from her face as we walk through the airport. Her hand clasped tightly in mine, because even now I can't stand being separated from her.

There is no danger.

There is no one following us, stalking us or intending to cause us pain. It's a new experience for both of us and I LOVE it.

I love being able to wake up late in the morning to find Elena asleep beside me. I adore spending the day in bed, alternating making love to her and just holding her in my arms. I love the smile that graces her beautiful face the moment she walks through the door. I want to make sure that smile never leaves her face. We make our way through security and get our luggage. She never once lets go of my hand. She is unfamiliar with the Paris airport and worried that she would get lost. She didn't need to worry about anything with me around; I would never let her get lost. I needed her too much for that, and I really didn't need all of Paris learning all my dirty little secrets when I first arrived.

No need to scare them to death in the first twenty minutes I've been here. Once we made our way through the airport, I hailed a cab for the two of us. Ever the southern gentleman I was raised to be I held the door for her as she slid across the backseat to the far other side. I slid in behind her and gave the driver the address to the hotel we were staying in. I was finding that more of that Southern Gentleman behaviour I had suppressed for so many years was really coming back the more time I spent with her.

We didn't make much conversation the entire way to the hotel. The driver made the odd commentary about places we were passing by. I nodded my head, not really listening to anything he was saying, too focused on making sure this was the best trip Elena had ever been on. For her part, Elena was entirely focused on the city as we drove through it. She took everything in, filing it away for later examination. We pulled into the wraparound driveway of our hotel, chosen solely for the level of luxury.

I wanted this to be the holiday of her dreams. The valet service immediately opened my door and I passed some money to the cab driver who popped the trunk allowing the valet to pull our luggage out of the trunk. I took Elena's hand and we walked through the sliding doors of the hotel and to the concierge desk.

"Good evening, how may I assist you?" Asked the heavily accented man.

"We have a reservation until Salvatore." I told the man.

"One moment please." He said scrolling through the computer until he found my name.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore, you requested a room facing the Eiffel Tower. You will be on the fourth floor, if you need any assistance with anything, please do not hesitate to give the front desk a call." He told me as I signed the credit card receipt, signing the inordinate amount of money I paid for the suite. A bellboy brought a luggage cart over and loaded our luggage onto the cart, and escorting us to the elevator.

Once I tipped the boy, I shut us in our room as Elena explored. The king sized bed was adorned with the light of bedding I was accustomed to and we had a direct view of the Eiffel Tower, a place I knew Elena was most anxious to visit. I heard her gasp come from the bathroom and I rushed to investigate. I found her with a hand covering her mouth as she looked at the amenities offered. The deep tub was more than big enough for two. There was also a shower on the other side of the room and Elena couldn't erase the smile on her beautiful face. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist before kissing him. Being me, I couldn't help but deepen the perfectly innocent kiss and soon enough the passion was increasing. Elena pulled away and smirked at me, an expression I am almost positive I taught her.

"No, you haven't earned that yet." She whispered, kissing my lips once again. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom, lying down on the bed to test its comfort.

"Nice bed?" She asked coming to lie down beside me.

"Very nice bed. I can't wait to make love to you in it." I told her rolling onto my side.

"Like I said, you will have to wait. This is Paris; you have to take me out." She told me sternly. I almost laughed at the expression on my face; it sort of reminded me of being reprimanded by my mother when I was a child.

"Don't worry my dear. You are going to see everything. I have some very special places to show you." I assured her.

"Good, what would you say to a short nap before we figure out what to do for dinner?" Elena suggested. I knew the jet lag must be getting to her so I nodded my head and shut the drapes so it was dark in the room. Elena snuggled up next to me, tossed her leg over mine and wrapped herself entirely around me, but surprisingly enough it wasn't uncomfortable. I absolutely adored being this close to Elena; I haven't lost my man card yet over this girl, but if I wasn't careful it would soon be lost.

A couple hours later I unwrapped Elena from around me and left the bedroom going into the sitting room of our suite. Deciding I just wanted to stay in tonight, I dialled room service and ordered one of everything on the menu. I didn't know what I wanted, and I didn't know what she wanted so I figured ordered everything was the best bet. When our dinner was ordered I went back into the room and saw that Elena had wrapped herself around my pillow. I laughed softly and shut the door behind me, not wanting to wake her until our dinner arrived. I took a moment to thank whatever higher power existed that no one else was here to see the way I was with her around.

A knock on the door alerted me to our dinner having arrived and I answered the door, letting the man steer the cart into the room. I paid him and gave him a generous tip before going to wake Elena up. Elena was groggy at first but after a bit of pushing I got her to follow me into the sitting room. It was dark outside and the Eiffel Tower was lit up beautifully.

"Do you want to eat on the balcony?" I asked her, seeing how transfixed she was with the city outside our window.

"Sure." She agreed so I wheeled the cart onto the balcony. She perused the plates of food until she chose one she wanted to eat.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Elena asked me.

"I am going to show you a place I heard about." I told her.

"The Eiffel Tower?" She asked hopefully.

"We'll do the Eiffel Tower too, but first we have to go to this one place that an old friend of mine told me about." I promised her.

"Good, the Eiffel Tower is my favourite part of Paris." Elena enthused.

"You haven't seen all of Paris yet." I corrected her.

"I've seen enough of Paris through TV shows and movies to know that the Eiffel Tower is the most important landmark." Elena argued.

"Don't worry, we are going to see the Eiffel Tower but in my humble opinion there are places here that are more beautiful and more romantic. There is one place that I am taking you to that I have never been to before because I had no one to go with." I told her loving the way her eyes lit up.

"There is a place you haven't been to that you're taking me to?" She clarified.

"Yep, now eat." I told her smiling at how easy it was to win her over.

"So what are we going to do after we eat?" She asked me.

"I was thinking we'd just lie in bed and watch movies or something. Relax tonight so we can enjoy tomorrow without jet lag hanging over our heads." I suggested.

"Jet lag doesn't affect you, lucky jackass." Elena muttered. I laughed at the mutinous expression on her face while she glared at me.

The next morning Elena woke up early, as she shook me awake.

"A little while longer." I whined into my pillow, hoping that she would have mercy on me.

"No, we have to get going. I already ordered breakfast, it's time to get up." She chanted eagerly while bouncing on the bed.

"A few more minutes." He groaned. She narrowed her eyes and snatched the pillow from behind her and whacked me with it.

"Get up now. We have to get going, I want to see lots today." She ordered.

"Ugh fine." I muttered swinging my legs out of bed and walking into the bathroom to splash water on my face. It only took a couple seconds for me to wake up completely and I dressed in my usual black jeans and black shirt before meeting a fully dressed Elena out on the balcony for breakfast. She had ordered blueberry pancakes with real whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Eat." She told me and I smiled taking a bite of the pancakes, which even though I would never admit it, but they were almost as good as my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena POV

After breakfast, Damon and I left the room and took the elevator to the lobby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, enjoy your day. Do you need directions or pamphlets on activities you could engage in?" The concierge asked.

"Oh we're not..." Damon started before I nudged him.

"Let them think we're married." I told him smiling up at him. He smiled back and turned back to the concierge.

"It's okay, I know where we're going today." He told the man who smiled and nodded. Damon took my hand and I laced my fingers with his as we left the hotel. Damon walked us down the street to the car rental place and immediately rented us a car so we weren't waiting around for taxis. Once we had our car Damon drove us to a bridge that from a distance away seemed covered in something.

"This is the "Love Bridge." The sides are covered in padlocks that are engraved with something symbolizing eternal love." Damon explained to me. It was clear that this gesture made him slightly uncomfortable, he was not used to showing his feelings in such a public way.

"Do you have a padlock?" I asked hopefully. I would love to join the legions of lovers who put padlocks on this bridge to symbolize their everlasting love with one man.

"I do." He told her fishing a lock with two keys out of his jacket pocket. I dug through my purse and came out with a black sharpie, I took the lock from him and wrote "Damon and Elena, April 19th 2013" on the lock. We walked down the bridge hand in hand until we came to a spot that wasn't entirely full of locks.

"So what do we do?" I asked, somehow never hearing about this bridge before.

"We put the lock on the bridge and toss the keys over the side. It basically symbolizes that our love is eternal." He explained to me.

"Do you want to do the honours?" I asked him since it was his idea and he brought the lock.

"You can do it." He told me and I grinned. I locked the lock around a piece of chain-link fencing and handed the keys to him.

"You can throw the keys over." I bargained. He took the keys and tossed them as far as he could without tapping into vampire strength. I leaned my head on his shoulder looking over the bridge.

"What's the bridge actually called?" I asked curiously.

"Pont de l'Archeveche." He told her smiling down at her.

"I think I lied before. This really is more romantic than the Eiffel Tower." I whispered, knowing he could hear me loud and clear.

"I thought you would say that. I have to ask you a question." He told me spinning me so I was facing him. I nodded my head, encouraging him to say what was on his mind. We had never had a problem with spilling our feelings to each other since we got together.

"Why did you let the concierge believe we were married?" He asked me. I smiled at him knowing the answer was simple.

"Because, I'm in love with you. I wanted to try it out, wear your name with pride for a day, even if it wasn't official." I explained to him, completely confident in the depth of my feelings for him.

"You want to be my wife?" He asked somewhat confused.

"I don't need to be your wife right now; I just wanted to try it out. I love you and it's definitely something I am hoping for in the future. It doesn't have to be right now. I have everything I've ever wanted right now. I have you forever, or longer if I want." I assured him reaching onto my tip toes so I could kiss him.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" He asked me, and I nodded my head automatically. He was exactly what I needed now. He led me back to our car and drove us back to the hotel room.

"That was quick Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." The concierge murmured.

"We'll be heading out again tonight, just wanted to lay low in our room for the afternoon." Damon told him as he led us to the elevator. Once inside the elevator he pulled me against him and kissed me long and slow, a hint of what was going to happen when we were alone again. He splayed his hands on the small of my back and pressed me flush against his every line. Thankfully the elevator stopped before we could get more carried away than we already had and he gently pushed me away from him.

"Let's take this to our room." He told me, pulling me by the hand to our room.

Once the door shut behind us, he had me pressed against the door and kissed me hard.

"Wanna know my favourite feature of this room?" He asked me huskily.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. All I wanted was for him to keep kissing me, keep touching me and make love to me.

"It's soundproof." He told me smirking.


	99. Blast to the Past

Thank you Courtney for betaing this. Check out her stories (cdaye8184) you will not be disappointed.

This was written for vamplover2011... hope you like it.

Anymore prompts? Pass them on, I absolutely love getting them.

* * *

><p>Elena tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep. There was so much on her mind, she just couldn't shut her brain off. Giving up on the seemingly futile notion of getting some sleep she slid out of bed and went downstairs intent on making herself a cup of tea. Once she had tea made Elena, sat down at the table and sipped the tea. Herbal teas always made her sleepy and she hoped it would have the same effect tonight. After a few sips of the hot drink she yawned and smiled.<p>

"Finally." She whispered walking back upstairs and sliding back into bed.

Damon sat perched on a thick branch outside Elena's window and took a deep breath when she finally fell asleep. This was pretty much a last ditch effort to make her consider him. If this didn't work he decided he was throwing in the towel and giving in. Elena deserved to see what it would be like to be loved by him and there was only one way to go about it. He made himself comfortable in the tree and dove into Elena's dreams. He was amused for the moment of an obviously childlike Elena as she yelled and screamed at her little brother. Or while she threw a temper tantrum before little Jeremy took the last peach yogurt. Remembering his mission, he changed the images in her head taking her back to a much different time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It was 1864 and Elena found herself getting out of a carriage. Across the green lawn she saw Damon and Stefan roughhousing and the sight warmed her heart. _

"_Miss Gilbert, you are here." Damon rushed over to her and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Elena felt her cheeks heat up and smiled at him. _

"_Yes I am. How I have missed you Master Salvatore." Elena whispered. He smiled at her- actually smiled not smirked- and picked up her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. _

"_I'm happy you missed me Miss Elena." He told her._

"_Did you miss me?" Elena asked coyly. _

"_You know I did. How was your visit with Jeremy?" Damon whispered as crooked his elbow and she slipped her hand through it. _

"_It was wonderful. I didn't realize how much I missed my little brother until I wasn't around him all the time. However, moving here was still the right decision." Elena told him. _

"_That's wonderful." He grinned at her, trying to fight back the nervousness that always seemed to encompass him when she was around. _

"_I better go freshen up for dinner. It was a long journey." Elena told him pulling her arm out of his and turning towards the stairs. _

"_Elena?" Damon called after her finally gathering the nerve to talk to her. _

"_Yes?" Elena asked turning back to face him. _

"_There is a Lockwood dinner party in two days, would you like to accompany me?" He asked his blue eyes glistening. _

"_I would be honoured. I am so pleased you thought to ask me." Elena told him smiling at him. _

"_There is no one I would rather go with." Damon admitted lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. _

"_Does Stefan have a date?" Elena asked curiously. _

"_I think he was planning on staying home for this one, he would rather attend the next dinner party." Damon told her. _

"_So it is just you and I?" Elena asked coyly. _

"_Yes, does that make you uncomfortable?" He asked concerned. _

"_Not at all. I think it sounds wonderful." Elena admitted. Damon let out a breath that he had been holding in at her words. _

"_I look forward to it, I will see you for dinner Miss Elena." Damon murmured walking away. Elena smiled and walked upstairs, she couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach whenever he was close to her. _

_ A couple of days later Elena, slipped into a royal blue dress that highlighted her olive complexion and her maid curled her hair and put it up in an elaborate updo. When they were satisfied with her look Elena left the room and walked towards the stairs. She saw Damon standing at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. Yet again when he looked at her butterflies erupted in her belly and she became short of breath. _

"_You look lovely." Damon whispered when she came to stand in front of him. _

"_Thank you. You look handsome." She told him shyly. _

"_Shall we go?" Damon asked. Elena nodded and slipped her arm through his as they walked out to the awaiting carriage. _

_ They kept up a stream of polite conversation on the journey. Damon asked her about growing up with her parents, and what made her decide to come live at Salvatore Manor months earlier. He listened intently which surprised Elena. Men rarely ever listened to women or cared about what they were saying. Whereas Damon seemed completely engrossed in their conversation. She tried to change the conversation away from her; embarrassed for having been talking about herself for so long but Damon denied her. He asked her question after question as if the answers actually mattered. They conversed for the entire ride to Lockwood Manor and then they arrived Damon hopped out and took Elena's hand, helping her down. Once they were inside Damon took her shawl and hung it up before returning to her with a glass of wine. _

"_Would you like some wine?" He asked holding out the glass to her. _

"_Yes please." She answered taking the glass from him. They stood off to the side of the large party, observing the other guests. _

"_I'm going to get another glass, would you like one?" He asked. _

"_No thank you." Elena answered staying where he left her. While he was gone an older gentleman came up to her. _

"_You are a lovely creature, may I have this dance?" He asked, his voice smooth as silk. He frightened her. Elena saw Damon emerge from behind the man and tap his shoulder politely. _

"_Actually Miss Gilbert is with me tonight, Master Lockwood." Damon told the mayor politely. _

"_I am the mayor of this town and this is my party. I will dance with whomever I choose." He stated harshly. _

"_Well then Elena and I will leave." Damon spoke firmly staring the man straight in the eye, never once backing down. _

"_It's okay Damon, I am ready to leave." Elena told him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Damon turned away from Mayor Lockwood and looked at Elena. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked her. _

"_Yes, I don't want to be here anymore." She assured him. _

"_Alright, let's go." Damon told her leading her out of the party. _

_ When they arrived back at the Salvatore house, Elena sighed audibly. _

"_What is it?" He asked concerned. _

"_I wish I was able to dance with you tonight." Elena confessed. _

"_Come with me." He told her smiling as he took her hand as they walked into the house. He took her into the large sitting room where there was a fire roaring in the hearth. "Dance with me right here." He told her smiling at her, while half expecting her to turn him down. It most definitely wasn't proper when they weren't courting. _

"_Alright." Elena agreed. He took her hand in his and placed in on his shoulder while he took the other in his hand and placed his free hand on the small of her back. He started taking small steps and she followed him effortlessly. They moved so good together and Elena found herself breaking all rules and laying her head on his chest. She felt rather than heard Damon's sudden intake of breath at the unexpected contact. _

"_Miss Gilbert, I think I might kiss you." Damon confessed looking into her doe brown eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted. _

"_Elena if you don't want me to take this step then you should walk away right now." He warned her again. Still, she didn't move. He lowered his head to hers until just a breath of space was left between them..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Elena snapped up in bed and looked around her room confused. The dream had felt so real. It was strange. Knowing sleep was a futile effort now, Elena swung he legs out of bed and pulled a pair of black yoga pants on with a hoodie. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She left the house and made the familiar trek to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon walked through the front door after leaping from her tree and rushing home at vampire speed knowing that once she woke up she would be coming by. It was always like that, anytime something odd happened in her life, she came to him for answers. At least this time it really was him who had the answers. He took a long drink of the amber liquid filled glass in his hand as he awaited the sound of tires crunching in the leaves of the driveway. When he heard the sound he was waiting for he threw back the rest of the drink and poured another, knowing he was likely to need it to get through this conversation. Especially if he decided to take the noble route and tell her about his activities inside her head.

"Damon?" He heard her voice call out as she walked through the door.

"In here." He answered and she immediately found him in his favourite wing-backed chair in the parlour.

"I have a question for you." She told him taking another chair.

"You always do, well then... shoot." He told her shrugging, trying to remain aloof.

"Um... I had a strange dream tonight... you were in it." She admitted.

"Oooh, was I naked?" He asked smirking.

"No. It was like it took place back in 1864. It was like I was Katherine." She tried to explain.

"You were Katherine?" He asked.

"Not exactly, I mean I was different than Katherine. I was me. You referred to me as Miss Elena all the time and you were wonderful. The dream itself wasn't that odd it was the feelings it invoked in me. It was like everything that the Elena in my dream was feeling, I felt too. It was easily the most real thing I've ever felt." She told him.

"Oh." He told her not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Elena asked baffled.

"Well now that changes everything. Elena before you start thinking that you have all those feelings for me, understand that

I made you dream that." He told her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I wanted you to finally see what it would be like to be loved by me. Elena, if you were to ever let me in you would feel like the only girl in the world every single day." He told her.

"You couldn't have found a different way to prove to me that being loved by you would be amazing?" She asked lowering her gaze from his. She didn't know what she felt and she didn't know what to say to him. All she knew is that she needed answers.

"You never listen to me Elena. That was literally my last ditch effort. If it didn't work then basically I know you're never going to love me." He told her letting some uncharacteristic vulnerability seep into his voice.

"Then why would you tell me what you did?" Elena asked confused.

"I decided that I didn't want to take advantage of your feelings." He admitted.

"In your whole dream-walking excursion did you make me feel things that I don't actually feel?" Elena asked.

"No. All I did was put a scene in your head and used my feelings for you." He assured her.

"So what I'm feeling for you is real?" Elena asked.

"What are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like I might die if you don't kiss me right now. I woke up from my dream just before you kissed me." Elena admitted.

"I wouldn't want you to die." He muttered as he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. Her face was red, obviously with the embarrassment from her revelation about wanting to kiss him. He stroked her cheeks with his thumb and leaned in, softly pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away after a couple seconds and she opened her eyes.

"You call that a kiss? If that is what I've been waiting so long for, then I am disappointed. I always imagined a kiss from you to be unforgettable." Elena muttered crossing her arms across her chest. He shook his head and stared at her.

"You want unforgettable?" He asked rhetorically before attacking her lips with his. His tongue forced its way past the barrier of her lips and tangled with hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair effectively anchoring him to her. She broke the kiss to breath, taking in deep huffing breaths.

"I need you to get naked." She told him, unable to ignore the throbbing between her thighs.

"Only one thing happens when I get naked Elena." He warned her.

"I know." She assured him nodding her head.

"Let's go upstairs. We don't need any interruptions." He decided, completely incapable of holding back any longer. He had been fighting his urge to take her for over two years and now that she was giving him an open invitation, he couldn't and wouldn't say no. She agreed with him and she took his hand as they walked up the stairs together. There was no nervousness in the air surrounding them, it was all acute sexual tension. They needed each other so bad, it was a long time in coming.

Once they were in his room she started tearing through her clothes and he quickly disrobed. It wasn't the way he had imagined their first time to be but it was better than nothing for sure. He had imagined slowly undressing her while she undressed him but they could do that next time. Elena tackled him onto the bed once they were fully naked, they plopped onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs as she moved her hips along his length.

"You want to take control? You can have it." He shrugged as she rubbed on his cock like a cat in heat. "But you have to take me inside you at some point." He told her rolling his eyes. She rolled her eyes back at him and took his base in her hand and lifted herself up before sliding back down on him, taking him in all the way to the root. He caressed her hip bones with his thumbs as she started moving along him. She pulled away until just his tip was still inside before slamming back down causing them both to scream out. She bounced on top of him with her breasts bouncing against her chest as Damon walked intently. His hands were clasped behind his head as he let her do her thing.

"I'm getting close." He warned her, feeling his release shoot up from his scrotum. She rubbed her clit with the pad of her thumb trying to get to the precipice. Her efforts paid off after a few strokes causing her to erupt around him. He thrust up into her until he shot his seed deep into her womb seconds later.

"Wow" Elena murmured completely speechless after she regained the ability to speak.

"That was most definitely not how I pictured our first time to be." He pointed out.

"You've imagined our first time?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, countless times. How else do you think I managed to get through all those times I wanted you so bad?" He asked.

"I never thought of it like that." Elena agreed rolling onto her side so she could look at him.

"Exactly." He told her smugly.

"So what exactly did your imagined first time with me entail?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well..." He started.

"Better yet, why don't you show me?" She asked rolling onto her back.


	100. Inevitable

Thank you to my amazing beta Courtney for betaing this. Check out her stuff (cdaye8184) you wont be disappointed.

Here we are prompt 100 which thanks to a suggestion from one of my amazing readers, I chose myself. This is the very first prompt I chose for myself in all the ones I have written so I figured it was time. But wow! 100 chapters! Thank you all for getting me to this stage. Next up will be a naughty video chapter. )

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at the Gilbert Lake House was tense to say the least. Damon was trying to find the resolve to tell Elena to leave, thus starting the process of breaking the sire bond, and Elena was desperately hoping to keep him weakened. She didn't want to leave him, it felt as though there would be actual physical pain if she was separated from him. She knew it was ridiculous to think that it would physically hurt her to be away from him, but facts were facts. Things were always more apt to happen to her if he wasn't around but it was different now. It would hurt less to be attacked by diabolical originals than it would to be separated from him. It was like they were tethered together and distance was the worst possible torture. At that moment, Elena was sitting on the dock, hoping Damon would come sit beside her and give up this hopeless attempt at breaking the sire bond, while he was pacing like a caged animal at vampire speed.<p>

"Elena this is something we have to do. I can't stand having this kind of power over you. I can't stand not knowing if you're feelings are genuine." Damon sighed trying to convince her for the hundredth time that day that this was the right thing to do.

"Tyler told me the sire bond does NOT affect emotional feelings, it just makes me want to keep you happy." Elena sighed repeating that same sentence for what felt like the billionth time.

"That's the thing Elena, you loving me would make me happy. Where's the line in this sire bond crap?" Damon demanded, returning to his previous path of pacing.

"Come on Damon, we both know that's not the case. You know better than I do that I have had feelings for you, for a long time now. Since before I became a vampire." Elena insisted shaking her head. She wished that for once since she had met him that he would understand and realize that there is something loveable about him. He wasn't nearly the heartless monster he made himself out to be no matter how much he tried.

"I will not take advantage of you." Damon seethed before continuing his previous task of pacing again. He was really quite talented at multitasking, he could speak, pace and think badly of himself all at the same time.

"How hard would it be for you to just take something for yourself for once in your existence? Why do you put everyone else before you?" Elena sighed uncertain of how to get through to him.

"I spent around 100 years taking stuff for myself. It's time I stopped being so selfish." He told her.

"You think this is unselfish?" Elena asked her eyes widening, finally finding a position to argue from. Just finally having an argument made her feel empowered, like she finally had a chance.

"It's the most unselfish act I can imagine." Damon shrugged finally stopping his pacing.

"But you're not thinking about anyone elses feelings are you? You're thinking about what is "right" but I know I feel for you. I know I l-" She started before he stopped her.

"Do not say those words Elena. If you say those words I won't be able to be noble anymore." He warned her.

"I don't want you to be noble." Elena sighed.

"I have to be noble. I have to do this Elena. It's the right thing to do. If you still feel for me once we break this thing between us, then it can happen. But I will not be with you with the sire bond hanging over us. No one will accept us if we don't do this." He told her kneeling down in front of her, begging now.

"Don't do this Damon." Elena whispered, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

"I have to." He whispered back, his voice as broken as hers.

"Damon, if you do this to me I will never forgive you. If you tell me to leave here now, I can guarantee that I will NEVER come back to you. I can't handle the idea of your rejecting me, when I've finally given in. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us. This is real, even if that sire bond exists, it is still real between us. This is the most real thing I've ever felt." Elena begged, tears coursing down her cheeks now, unable to hold it in.

"Elena..." He sighed, she could see his resolve weakening, but there was still a certain amount of decisiveness in his eyes.

"Damon, please don't do this to us." She begged. Why was it now that she had finally fallen head over heels in love with him that he gave up on her? Yes, she knew if there was no sire bond involved he would never be telling her to walk away, but no matter what it still hurt.

"I have to. It's the right thing and you know it. Do you want Stefan to continue blaming everything on the sire bond? Wouldn't you rather he know and be resigned to the fact that it is real between us? Or Caroline? Fuck, even Klaus thinks you're going to run back to Stefan. I don't want to live like that." Damon tried to convince her.

"It doesn't matter to me what they say. Stefan can say that we're not real and you're just taking advantage of me all he wants. I know the truth. If he was here right now he'd see the truth, but as always Stefan is never here when he should be. If he saw this, he would never be uncertain about my feelings for you and how noble you are." Elena argued.

"Elena you have to let me do this. Please." Damon insisted again.

"No. I'm not going to let you ruin us." Elena stated before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him forcibly.

He let her kiss him for a while before he gently pushed pushed her away.

"Don't do that Elena." He warned her equally as breathless as her.

"Why not? I love you." Elena muttered defiantly.

"Don't say that Elena. It's just the sire bond talking. Fuck! Do you have any idea how hard it is to send you away when you say those words. I have been waiting FOREVER to hear those words come out of anyone's mouth let alone yours." Damon hissed walking away and pacing again. She was making this far more difficult than it needed to be. She was supposed to just let him send her away, keep separated for as long as it took and then if she still felt the same way, things

could become more. But no, she was incapable of allowing him to do the right thing.

"Damon, stop walking away from me. Stand here and talk to me." Elena called to him. He took a deep breath and immediately returned to stand in front of her.

"You have to let me do the right thing." He insisted, repeating that for what felt like the thousandth time in the past little while.

"Why don't you let someone else worry about what's right for once?" Elena asked softly, placing her hand on his cheek softly.

"Who? Stefan? Caroline?" Damon scoffed.

"No. Stefan and Caroline are wrong. The sire bond is not affecting my feelings. Being a vampire affected my feelings. They escalated to the point where it was impossible to ignore them any longer, and I was tired of hiding it. Let me think about what's right for once. You think about what's right for you." Elena suggested softly, her doe brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I can't do that. If I relinquish control and let someone else worry about everything, then we both know something will happen. Something will happen to you and I would rather not be with you than have anything happen to you." Damon insisted.

"If I'm with you I know nothing will happen to me. I'm perfectly safe when I'm with you. Just please, for once in your existence take something for yourself. Do something for yourself. Don't worry about my safety. Ignore Stefan and Caroline's arguments. Worry only about what you want." She begged him.

"I can't do that. I can't be selfish with you." He pressed his eyes shut trying to regain control over himself.

"You can. Damon I'm yours, I know that deep down. My brain, my heart and my body knows that it belongs only to you. Be selfish with me." She begged.

"Elena." He begged again shaking his head. She fully understood why he was being so resistant. His facade as the bad brother was just that; a facade. He was so frightened of doing something to hurt her, that he sacrificed his own happiness on a daily basis to protect her.

"I will never forgive you if you send me away now. In my mind there is no question of how I feel. I have been assured that my love for you has nothing to do with the sire bond, I know everything I feel is completely real. You just have to realize it too. Just please let me take control for once, you just take what you want most." Elena insisted. When he groaned this time she felt it was in surrender. Elena smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him softer this time. She coaxed his lips open with the tip of her tongue and he willingly parted for her. He should have known all along that there was no way he could have resisted her when she started crying and begging. She made a pretty good argument as well. When she broke the kiss she smiled up at him.

"You know there are advantages to this sire bond situation." Elena mused smiling at him.

"Really? What might those be?" He asked curiously. Personally he couldn't see any benefits to this situation that had caused them so much pain so far.

"Well I can drink bagged blood now." She told him.

"You couldn't drink bagged blood because I told you you wouldn't be able to." Damon corrected her.

"I'll never go on another suicide mission again." She suggested.

"I have no words for that one. That is an interesting point you have there. You would always be safe because if I told you to not leave the house unless danger comes you wouldn't'." Damon mused.

"Uh huh. Also there are some kinky ideas that can come from a sire bond too." Elena whispered, smirking up at him.

"That is true." Damon agreed.

"See it's not all bad." She told him running her hands down his chest.

"It's still mostly bad." He argued.

"Well we'll have to take the bad with the good." Elena told him pecking his lips again.

"I want to go inside." He told her kissing the side of her neck.

"There are people inside." She warned him, knowing just what he wanted and wanting it just as bad herself.

"None of them are vampires, if we're quiet, none of them need to know anything." He assured her.

"I can't argue with that logic." Elena agreed as they walked inside.

When they walked through the front door everyone turned to face them.

"I thought you were sending her home?" Jeremy demanded.

"She made a really good argument." Damon told them all.

"Kissing is not an argument, it's a distraction." Jeremy alerted him.

"The kisses did not convince me. Her words did. They were very convincing. But now if you don't mind we're going to bed." Damon told them pulling Elena to the stairs.

"That will be interesting considering Elena only has a twin sized bed and all the other rooms are taken." Jeremy mused.

"We'll make it work." He muttered as they walked up the stairs. Elena had her head on his shoulder as they walked and a small smile gracing her lips.

"So how are we going to make this work? After-all I know you're a huge bed hog." Elena whispered looking at her twin sized bed.

"I won't be a bed hog if there is no bed to hog." He decided knowing that there was just enough room for the two of them to lie on their sides most likely spooning.

"Good plan. But you're really not planning on going to sleep right now are you?" She asked hoping.

"God no. I didn't spend the past few hours arguing with you to not make love with you right now. You're here with me right now, I need to be inside you." He told her kissing her forehead and pulling his shirt over his head. She ogled his impressive physique, all the perfectly toned flesh from is chest done to the treasure trail leading to his glorious manhood. She slowly kissed from his neck, down his chest until she reached the top of his pants. She slipped her fingers underneath but didn't go any further as she kissed him through his jeans. He was already hard and ready. He ran his hands through her hair holding her anchored to where she was. He didn't want her to stand up until he got even a hint of the pleasure she was offering. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans baring the black boxer briefs he had chosen to wear that morning. She continued pushing his pants down until they pooled at his ankles and he kicked them off. She repeated the action with his boxer briefs until he had kicked them off as well. He rose gracefully to his belly button and she softly pressed a kiss to the tip. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her up just needing to be inside her. He kissed her lips coaxing them open with his tongue and kissing her deeply. He manoeuvre her face however he needed her as he took complete control of the kiss.

Touches became frantic as the primal need to be joined got to be too much to bare. He helped her with her clothes until she was just as naked as he was. He picked her up and laid her down on the small bed, following her down immediately. He settled himself in between her spread thighs and gently pushed inside. The moment he was inside her, he started moving frantically, jostling both Elena and the bed they were in. Needing a change in position he rolled them over but forgot about the smallness of the bed they were on and they rolled right off the bed. The bang on the floor sounded through the entire house and Elena giggled when they fell to the floor.

"What's so funny?" He asked smiling as he was still nestled inside her.

"I have never fallen off the bed during sex before." She laughed before starting her movements. Damon helped her find her rhythm and gripped her hips hard as she rolled her hips against his. She bent forward and he lifted his head so he could suckle a nipple into his mouth. He laved at the hard bud and she sighed, her release strengthening with every thrust.

"I'm close." She breathed and she picked up her pace, slamming her hips into his. Damon sat up so his chest was touching hers as he rocked his hips into hers. She raked her nails down his back as the new position made him hit different spots inside of her.

Several thrusts later she came calling his name in combination with several curses as her walls clamped around him. She was vaguely aware of him continuing to move inside her and brushing against her over sensitized clit.

"Damon..." She breathed as she started getting aroused all over again as he pressed her back into the floor and fucked her hard.

"Do you want to come again?" He asked as he fought for his own release.

"God yes." She begged, raising her hips against his. He was so good at making sure she came more than once before he let go. After only three more thrusts he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, feeling his release shoot up from his balls. The sensation from his fingers on her clit made her go off like a rocket and scream his name out, not remembering the people downstairs.

"Shit." He called when he followed her into oblivion.

"Are you sure about what you decided?" Damon asked once they were both comfortably wrapped in each others arms and under the blankets on the twin sized bed.

"Positive." She assured him.

"You're okay with the fact that in many ways I have control over you?" He questioned, needing to be 100% sure she knew what she was getting into.

"I know you won't abuse it. Besides, like I said it might be fun." She teased, gently nipping at his chest.

"You know it's still hard to believe that you fell for me. I've done some truly horrendous things to you." Damon said reverently.

"Damon, I honestly think it was inevitable that I would fall in love with you." She told him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips and settling back down in his embrace.


	101. Videotapes

This is for bookluvr18, thank you for the brilliant prompt. I hope it's what you wanted. Next up some revenge sex of sorts courtesy of Harleigh.

Thank you Courtney for betaing this. Read her stuff, it's fantastic. (cdaye8184)

* * *

><p>Elena sat at the picnic table with her head in her hands, sighing audibly.<p>

"Oh my God, Elena. Stop that already!" Caroline screeched after listening to Elena whine for the past half an hour. In reality she had been listening to Elena whine for the past week, ever since Damon left.

"I'm lonely and I'm horny. A desperate woman can not be held accountable for her actions." Elena whined.

"My boyfriend is gone too but I'm not acting like you." Caroline sighed, softening towards her best friend.

"That is because your boyfriend is not Damon." Elena interjected.

"My boyfriend is his brother! Why did Stefan have to persuade Damon to attempt to be functional brothers?" Caroline asked pleadingly.

"I don't know. All I know is Damon left me behind bereft and desperate. Life is not fair. I'm used to having sex every other night if not every night. You and Stefan don't have anywhere near the sex life Damon and I have." Elena pointed out.

"I'm sure it's not easy for him either. Just like Stefan is most likely suffering massively without me being there." Caroline giggled.

"I'm sure he is." Elena sighed, still purely focused on her desperate need for her vampire boyfriend.

"I mean why the hell did Stefan have to take Damon away for two whole weeks. I don't think I can manage for another week without him." Caroline whined.

"You're gonna have to, just like I do. I'm thinking of blowing off the rest of the day. I want to talk to my hot boyfriend, maybe have some phone sex." Elena stated smirking.

"Too bad there wasn't a way to make sure he was feeling as unsatisfied as you are." Caroline mused. Suddenly Elena's face brightened up.

"Care, you're a genius. I have to go." Elena said gathering up her backpack and fishing her car keys out of it.

"What did I say?" Caroline asked confused.

"I have to make Damon as unsatisfied as I am. I have to go." Elena stated rushing out out to her car. Caroline shook her head and watched as her friend rushed away from the school.

Elena didn't care if she was going to end up getting detention for cutting class. At the moment her desperation for release granted to her from one Damon Salvatore occupied her entire being. She absolutely had to get some relief, and until she did, she would be completely useless to anyone else. She drove to the Boarding House way above the speed limit and let herself inside. There was no way she could do it at her house, what with Jeremy at home sick. She rushed through the empty house until she got to the bedroom she spent most of her time in. The room was clean as always and the bed was neatly made. The room was so Damon, clean and minimalist with a masculine edge. The space practically screamed his name. Finding the video camera feature of her phone she quickly stripped out of her clothes leaving herself completely nude. Elena climbed onto the huge bed and propped herself up against the pillows before pressing play on the video. She held the camera up to her face and plastered a sexy smirk on her face.

"Hey baby. Miss me yet? I miss you so much. I have a present for you, you know to get you through the long nights until you're back inside of me." She whispered huskily into the camera. She took the camera away from her face and slowly moved it so he would catch a glimpse of every inch of her naked skin.

Holding the camera at arms length she trailed a finger up her soaked slit and moaned softly knowing he would pick up the sounds she made through the phone.

"I'm so wet for you." She moaned as she spread her legs as far as they would go, bringing her knees up so expose her core even more to the camera. Her thumb found her swollen bundle of nerves and started rubbing small circles into it. She moaned and bit her lip, letting her head fall back.

"If you were here right now, I know you would want to taste me right now." She whispered, slipping a single finger inside her sheath. She thrust the finger within her heat while continuing to rub her clit in circles, her eyes squinting shut. She made sure to make lots of noise for the camera, she knew Damon liked it when she was vocal. She slipped yet another finger inside her tight clutch and thrusted them faster than before.

"My two fingers are no match for your dick. Your dick fills me so much better." She moaned as she worked herself to a fever pitch. She rode her own hand, her hips moving against her hand insistently. She knew exactly what she needed to get off and she worked towards that. She rubbed her clit and continued thrusting her fingers inside her trying desperately for release. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream when she finally came. She stopped rubbing her clit but continued thrusting her fingers trying to prolong the sensation. She knew he loved watching her come and hoped he would enjoy this. For his benefit, when she had finished wringing the orgasm out of herself she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked her essence clean, moaning while she did it. She never imagined just how erotic it would be to taste herself, and knew that the act would drive Damon completely crazy. Satisfied with her performance she stopped the recording and quickly sent it to Damon before she lost her nerve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We've established that we can be brothers. Can we go home now?" Damon demanded from his spot in the campsite Stefan had picked out. The entire trip was corny as fuck, camping as brothers. That was something they did before Katherine, but not now. He could have handled a nice trip to a bar somewhere for a weekend, but not two weeks of brotherly bonding in the wilderness. Brotherly bonding- good thing. Wilderness- bad.

"Do you want to go fishing? I need to distract myself so I don't call Caroline. I miss her." Stefan asked.

"No I don't want to go fishing. If you miss Caroline so much, why don't we just go home?" Damon asked.

"We need to do this Damon. We need to know we can spend two weeks together alone without killing each other." Stefan sighed for the fiftieth time.

"Why do we need to do this?" Damon asked.

"We're brothers." Stefan shrugged. Damon felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket so he pulled it out glancing at the name. He broke out in a wide grin when he saw the tag "video message from Elena" light up his screen.

"My girl sent me a video. I'm going to watch it. You go fishing and maybe I'll join you after if I'm in a better mood." Damon instructed waiting until Stefan was gone to press play. Once Stefan was gone Damon crawled into the tent and sat on his bed before pressing play eagerly. His mouth went dry when he heard her opening words and he rapidly grew as her naked skin was exposed to his gaze. The girl was an evil minx, she knew exactly what this would do to him and it most definitely was. He watched her thrust her finger in the one place he wished he was more than anywhere else.

"Fuck." Damon moaned when he heard her moan out his name in the throes of passion. When he watched her come, her face contorting into a look of pure pleasure he groaned. He somehow grew even harder when he watched her pull her finger from her pussy and stick it in her mouth.

After watching the video over and over again Damon realized what he had to do. He knew Stefan would be gone for a while so he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the video camera of his phone holding it in front of him, making sure it showed his entire body.

"Elena... I got your tape. As you can tell it... excited... me a little bit. Want to know what I plan on doing about that?" He asked though the camera. In response to the question he answered he reached down and stroked his shaft tenderly.

"I think you know what I plan on doing and I think it excites you..." He trailed off as he ran his hand over the silky smoothness of his cock.

"I think you're going to get turned on the second you watch his video." He mused as he continued jacking his cock with one hand. He reached down and cupped his balls, fondling them.

"I love it when you take one of my balls into your mouth and sucks at it. It feels so fucking good. My hand is no competition for your mouth." He told her pulling out all the stops for her. If he had his way they would be having phone sex tonight, since actual sex was out of the question. He moved his hand back to his turgid length and started rubbing it at a pace designed for getting off quick. He needed to come and he needed to come now. He tightened his hand and rubbed quicker, yelling her name as he did.

"Fuck Elena, I'm so fucking close." He called into the camera, knowing this video would torture her. After a couple more minutes he exploded on his hand, he kept rubbing until he milked his entire release out of him.

"That was so good baby." Damon moaned into the camera before turning the camera on and pressing send. He quickly redressed and left the camp to track down Stefan with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena was lying across her bed at home when her phone vibrated beside her head. She picked it up and looked at it before grinning.

"Video message from Damon." Elena read out loud, debating on watching it. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was his version of revenge for the clip she sent him. Unsure whether it was safe to open it or not Elena walked over to Jeremy's room and peeked in. He was fast asleep so Elena rushed back to her room and shut the door. She pressed play on the phone and her mouth immediately dropped open. Damon was good, that was much clear. He was so good at turning her on. He had turned her into a quivering mess of arousal without even laying a hand on her. Once the video ended she clicked out of the video and dialled Damon's very familiar number. He answered on the second ring.

"Fancy hearing your voice." He drawled through the phone.

"Yeah, so... what are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching Stefan attempt to catch a fish. It's rather amusing as fuck, although I'd rather be with you." He told her honestly.

"I'd rather you were here too. So much less agonizing." Elena sighed rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh is something bothering you?" Damon asked. Elena could hear his smirk clear through the other end of the phone.

"I think there is. You know after all, I did receive a video today featuring the most gorgeous dick on the planet and the most gorgeous man touching said dick."Elena whispered into the phone.

"Hm, I can imagine your arousal then. I feel bad for you. Too bad there wasn't a way around that unfortunate arousal." Damon mused.

"Yeah... too bad." Elena sighed.

"But you do know that video was just revenge for the one you sent me." Damon told her.

"Oh I'm completely aware. I knew how you would react. Besides I enjoyed doing that for you." She told him shrugging.

"I wish I was with you right now. Neither of us would be feeling so unsatisfied." Damon sighed letting her feel his desperation.

"I wish you were here with me too. I would go to the boarding house right now if it meant that you would be coming home early. I need you so bad. I guess we could always have phone sex." Elena sighed not overly fond of the idea. If she was going to have any sex with Damon she wanted it to be real sex. If he wasn't going to be there she would continue masturbating.

"You know what? Fuck this shit. I will be home tonight with or without Stefan." Damon decreed sick of being away from her. A week was far too long to be away from her without suffering physical pain.

"Damon, you shouldn't just leave yours and Stefan's brother time." Elena declined.

"A week is enough time. It shouldn't be too hard to convince Stefan. I will be home tonight. I guarantee it." He told her.

"Then I'll be waiting for you. In your bed... naked." She told him smirking into the phone.


	102. Betrayal

This one is for Harleigh and her incredibly dirty mind... enjoy.

Thank you Courtney for betaing this. Read her stuff, it's fabulous. (cdaye8184)

* * *

><p>"You are such an asshole. I can't believe you slept with my best friend." Elena screamed at Stefan after finding out he slept with Caroline months ago.<p>

"I can't believe you actually care. I mean you and Caroline share everything, you may as well share boyfriends too." Stefan scoffed.

"I hate you Stefan. I gave you my heart but now I'm taking it back. You are an insufferable asshole. I should have listened to Damon about you." Elena screamed

"Damon is the asshole. Damon is trying to take you from me, don't you see that?" Stefan asked grabbing her upper arms and pulling towards him.

"Are you trying to say that Damon forced you to fuck my best friend?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"Uh... well... don't put words in my mouth. You've been dissatisfied with our relationship for some time now. Damon is the reason you're dissatisfied." Stefan told her trying to calm her down. He never was one for making scenes in the middle of a public place. Neither was Elena until now but it was something like finding out your boyfriend slept with your best friend that set a girl off.

"Damon has nothing to do with this. Stop deflecting." Elena screeched.

"Stop letting him try to ruin our relationship." Stefan yelled.

"What fucking relationship Stefan? There is no relationship. I can't have a relationship with someone who sleeps with my best friend. Don't worry about Caroline, she's going to get hers. Don't talk to me, don't try to see me. Don't do anything in regards to me." Elena stated stabbing her finger into her now ex boyfriends chest.

"Elena I'm sorry. I only told you because I wanted to be with you without this secret weighing on me. I needed to tell you what happened between Caroline and I." Stefan begged.

"It would have been one thing if it only happened once Stefan, but it didn't. This has been a fucking ongoing thing between the two of you for the past 3 months. 3 months! We have only been together for 6 months, you've been fucking my best fucking friend for half of our relationship." Elena screamed. She didn't care that she was making a scene in front of dozens of people in front of the school on a Friday morning.

"Elena stop, please." Caroline cut in, trying to stop the yelling.

"Why should I. You were supposed to be my best friend Caroline. Best friends don't steals their friend's boyfriends. They just don't." Elena pointed out shaking her head.

"Elena, don't be mad please." Caroline begged.

"Don't be mad? Are you completely crazy? I'm not mad I'm completely pissed off. I don't want to see either of you and I don't want to talk to either of you. Just leave me alone." Elena hissed picking up her bag and walking away from them. Instead of walking into the school to go to class, she walked to her car and away from the school.

"Did you have to just tell her?! I was going to find a way to tell her about us, you didn't need to do that." Caroline ranted.

"I'm in love with her Caroline. I need Elena, she had to know." Stefan whispered trying to calm Caroline down.

"We slept together for three months Stefan. Three months! If you really loved her, you would have stopped us long ago." Caroline insisted.

"I made a mistake. I'm going to give Elena the afternoon to calm down, then I'm going to talk to her again. She's Elena.

She'll forgive me with time." Stefan spoke, sure of his plan.

"If I lose my best friend over you, then I'm going to be pissed. If you wanted to make things work with her, you should have just forgot it happened and ended it with me. Elena should have never found out, as awful as that sounds." Caroline spoke dejectedly.

"I hate lying to her." Stefan sighed regretfully.

"Too late. Although the truth is out now I guess. I honestly don't think she's ever going to forgive you." Caroline pointed out.

"Or you." Stefan added his voice low.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena was hurt, but the overriding emotion occupying her was fury. She hated them both. For the past six months, Elena had ignored her yearnings for Damon, trying to just be his friend all the while Stefan was sleeping with Caroline. Elena immediately regretted ever denying Damon. She should have taken him up on his offer months ago, but she didn't, out of respect for her relationship to Stefan. She didn't have that problem anymore. Elena wanted to hurt Stefan like he hurt her. She wanted to make him feel just a sliver of the pain he had inflicted on her. She pulled up in front of the Boarding House and shut of her car. Elena jumped out of the car and walked up the front walk, banging the front door open.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Damon asked looking up from his perch in the parlour. He took a sip of the tumbler of amber coloured booze in his hand while awaiting her answer. She didn't have an answer for him, in her fury aimed at his brother she was almost incapable of speech.

"Elena, are you alright?" Damon asked after a moment of silence. Instead of answering she marched determinedly over to him and kissed him passionately. He was baffled for a minute until he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back. She kissed him hard, her lips bruising against his. He was completely bewildered at her attack but couldn't really bring himself to care. When they both broke away needing to breath, he stared at her questioningly.

"What was that Elena?" He demanded trying to calm his breathing. The girl really could kiss.

"That was me giving up. Please whatever you do, don't question me." She demanded grabbing him by the lapel of his shirt. She pulled him up with some assistance from him as he gave in.

"I won't question, but tell me how far you're going to go." He asked unsure of why she was acting the way she was. He assumed Stefan somehow fucked up but he liked what she was doing far too much to stop her. Hell, he was only human.

"I'm going to fuck you." She told him with a small smirk on her face. The idea was so very appealing to her at the moment.

"Really? Now why would you want to do that?" He asked curiously.

"I told you not to ask questions." She reminded him as she took his hand and dragged him to the stairs. For his part he went along with her willingly, wanting nothing more than what she was offering him. He promised himself he would ask questions after he gave her what she wanted.

At the top of the stairs she started dragging him to Stefan's room but he stopped her.

"My room is that way." He told her pointing in this opposite direction.

"I know. I need revenge, and this is the best way I can think of to get it." Elena explained.

"You want to fuck me in my brother's bed?" Damon clarified. "What the fuck happened Elena?"

"Precisely. Just please, give me what I want?" Elena pleaded.

"I was fine with this until you told me you wanted this in Stefan's bed. Before I give you what you want I want to know what happened." Damon told her resolutely.

"Stefan and Caroline have been sleeping together for the past three months. I want to give him a sense of the hurt and anger

I feel towards him by sleeping with you." She gave in.

"But why in Stefan's bed?" He asked, feeling like he was missing a crucial piece of information.

"Stefan slept with my best friend. In my mind, fucking you in his bed equates to that in a sick, twisted way. Please." She pleaded. Damon shook his head in a resigned matter. This girl really was something else. Damon had never met anyone like her in his 24 years.

"Fine. But directly after I come, we are moving to my room." He bargained.

"That's fine by me. I just want you to make me come in his bed. It's my revenge at his betrayal." Elena explained. He shook his head quickly before diving in and kissing her hard. Any time he ever imagined his first time with Elena, it was never like this. He tore through the buttons on her shirt as she pulled his over his head as they backed towards Stefan's bed. When they got close, she shoved him down and he backed into the center. She quickly stripped out of the rest of her clothes as he mimicked the action, disposing of his jeans and boxer briefs. When they were both fully nude she straddled his lower body and lowered herself, taking him deep inside her. She had her hands on his chest as she slowly started moving herself along his cock. Her wetness coated his cock making her movements more fluent as he guided her movements with his hands on her hips. She moved herself quick on his length as she let loose making lots of noise. He felt so amazing inside her, so different from Stefan. Sex with Stefan was good, but with Damon is was phenomenal. He knew exactly how to use that magnificent body to bring her bliss.

"Oh fuck. So good." Elena moaned, not caring that she was being far louder than necessary. He made her want to scream how he made her feel from the rooftops.

Stefan walked in the door to the sounds of moans sounding from upstairs. His face blanched since he saw Elena's car outside. Though he still held some hope that Elena was just upstairs sitting in his room waiting for him to come home while Damon had some random slut he picked up in a bar. Needing to investigate Stefan slowly walked up the stairs towards his room.

Elena rode Damon fast and furiously, using all her anger and embarrassment as fuel. She could feel her release gathering strength and her moans got louder.

"Are you close?" She asked needing to make sure she got off before or at the same time as he did.

"Uh huh." He grunted as he flexed his hips into hers. She slammed her hips down as he raised his to meet hers causing Elena to scream every time they met forcefully. Elena ran her hands through her hair and over her breasts, tweaking her nipples along with her thrusts. Damon reached forward and started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb trying to get her off.

"So close." Elena pleaded, desperately needing her orgasm. He pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger and she screamed as her lower body clenched and released signalling her orgasm. Her sheath clutched his cock tightly and he pulled out of her to prevent from coming inside her. She took a hold of his shaft and pumped him bringing him to orgasm. When his climax hit him, he spilled on her hand and stomach while his chest heaved.

"Fuck." He moaned as she continued stroking his cock as he came down.

"That was so good." Elena breathed.

"Let's take this to my room, unless you got that out of your system and you're done with me again." He probed.

"Let's go to your room. I'm sick and tired of fighting my attraction to you. I'm a single woman now." She told him smirking. She climbed off of him and shrugged into his shirt, relieved when it dropped down to about mid thigh on her. He smirked at the look of her in his shirt and pulled his pants back. When she opened Stefan's bedroom door, her and Damon were met with the completely disgusted and aghast face of Stefan.

"Stefan." Elena muttered not looking at him.

"I understand you were mad at me, but you didn't have to do this." He sighed shaking his head.

"No? You fucked my best friend over and over again over a three month period. I fucked Damon once and the best part is, we were broken up at least when I did it. Having sex in your bed was revenge pure and simple." She shrugged, her anger returning at the sight of his face.

"I told you I was sorry. I want to make this work." Stefan insisted.

"Well I don't. I have absolutely no intention of making this work between us. Unlike you, I had the decency to hold off on my attraction for someone else until after we broke up. I'm not going to apologize." She told him stepping around him and beginning the walk to Damon's room. Damon followed behind her with a smug expression on his face. He still wasn't too fond of the fact they did that in Stefan's bed, but it was good for Stefan to realize that he wasn't as good as he thought he was.

"Oh and Stefan? You might want to wash your sheets." Elena called after him smirking.


	103. Forever

This is for Esmerelda90. Thank you for your brilliant prompt.

I have to admit I struggled with this a bit, mainly because I was still broken after the past two episodes of TVD. Jeremy... :'( Next up...my take on DE's first time. In Elena's POV.

* * *

><p>The sun shone in and Elena rolled over in bed with a sleepy smile on her face. Her smile grew broader when she saw the man she had recently starting calling "her own personal miracle" sitting on the window seat.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted her with his usual smirk on his face. It wasn't often that he released a full-blown smile but when he did, it was always breathtaking and she was sure she was still the only one who ever saw that side of him.

"Good morning. What can I do for you this morning?" She asked casually, stretching and sitting up in bed. He watched with rapt fascination as her shirt rode up in the process of her stretching and he quickly shook his head, pulling him from the Elena induced haze he found himself in.

"I came to be your early morning wake-up call, but the sun beat me to it." He shrugged.

"Oh, well it's good you decided to come by. I completely forgot to set my alarm last night." She told him.

"Well that's good. You should probably get up though. You have school in an hour." He said glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"I know, damn it. Why did you have to remind me? I was totally fine with just lying here all day with you." Elena sighed.

"I would have loved that, but we both know you need to get an education. Education is important and all that." He told her brushing off her suggestion, no matter how amazing it had sounded.

"But you could teach me all the wonders of the world without me having to spend entire days in class. Much cheaper and much more fun." She argued allowing Damon to pull her from the bad. He held her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"You have to go to school. By the way, did you give any though to the discussion we had the other day?" He asked trying to be casual.

"A little bit. It's such a tough decision to make. I love that I get to make it without a gun being held to my head, nothing hanging over me. The danger all gone and all that, but it's still not easy." Elena admitted.

"I know. It's not something you can rush into and it's one of those things that I am happy with either way. I just want to have you with me for as long as I possibly can. If I can have you for eternity, I would be ecstatic. The happiest man on the planet. But if you only want a human life with me, I would be happy with that too." He told her shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant even though he was feeling anything but.

"I'll think about it. I promise I will. It's just not something I want to rush. I need to be 100% sure about this before I accept or deny it." Elena told him, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"There's no rush. Like I said, I am more than happy here with you just like this. I've never felt like this, and I love feeling like this especially when there is no danger." He told her.

"I love that there is no danger. It's the first time since before my parents died that I look forward to the day ahead, instead of dreading it. I'm happy now." She told him smiling.

"I'm happy too, but you should really go get ready for school. I don't want to be the reason you're late. Ric would have my head... again." Damon told her, gently shoving her towards the bathroom.

"No time for a shower." She denied walking to the closet to pick something out to wear.

Half an hour later Elena was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink Henley tee. Damon picked up her backpack and handed it to her as they walked out.

"Good morning Elena." Jenna greeted from the kitchen as her niece walked in flanked by her boyfriend. "Damon, you're here again this morning." Jenna noted.

"I came to make sure Elena got up and ready for school." He alerted her.

"Well at least someone is responsible around here. I would have forgotten about her completely and let her sleep." Jenna laughed. She really did enjoy having the vampire around, although at first it was a little rough knowing her niece was dating what was commonly referred to as "dangerous". She had felt like a bad guardian and all sorts of other things, but Elena, and Ric convinced her of Damon's merits and Jenna had quickly grown to accept him, and even like him. He was an excellent man for Elena to have in her life, regardless of his diet.

"Good morning Jenna. I have to get going." Elena said, grabbing an apple on her way out the door. Damon followed behind her until they reached her car.

"Are you coming over after school?" He asked, simultaneously hating and loving how desperate he was to have her around him.

"I was thinking about it. I missed you last night, but thank you for staying away. I really needed to study for that exam and I knew nothing would have gotten done if you were here." She told him hugging him briefly.

"The only thing we would have been studying had I been here last night would have been "why Elena and Damon make such sweet love together every night of their relationship." Damon told her.

"I would have adored that study session. So much better than pre-calculus." Elena sighed dreading the test looming before her in the very near future

"Get to school. Wouldn't want you to miss out on that very important test Miss. Gilbert. Don't want to give Ric and Jenna a reason to think I may be a bad influence on you." He told her turning her around and pointing her in the direction of the car. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly before climbing into the drivers seat of her car.

"I'll see you later. Have a good day and good luck on your test." He told her, waiting for her to pull out of the driveway. When she did, he drove home to wait for his beautiful girlfriend to get home from school armed with a bottle of his finest bourbon.

The choice she had to make weighed heavily on her mind. Her friends could tell something was on her mind when she sat down at their table that morning.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned, with her hand clasped tightly in Stefan's hand. The two of them had been dating for quite a while. The two finally hooking up when it was socially accepted after Stefan and Elena's break up.

"I have a decision to make. It's such a hard one because both options have so many benefits." Elena sighed, not able to hide it from her friends.

"Let me guess, you're trying to decide if you want to become a vampire?" Caroline clarified.

"Yes. I know without a shadow of a doubt that I am completely and sometimes irrationally in love with Damon. That part of me desperately wants as much time with him as I can possibly get; eternity sounds amazing. But then the pessimistic side of me worries that someday he will grow tired of me and I'll be left alone as the person I never actually wanted to be." Elena explained her internal dilemma. Caroline looking at her with an expression of sympathy, happy for once that she never had to make the choice to turn. The choice was made for her. Stefan shook his head and stared at her.

"I know my brother and I have never seen him like this. He is so crazy about you and there will be no way you could get him to stop loving you." Stefan told her certainly.

"But after 100 years, maybe he'll get bored. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he walked away and found someone new." Elena confessed.

"He would never get bored with you. For some vampires just like with humans, there is that one person out there. The one that completes them, you're it for Damon. I know that. I think that it would cause him physical pain to be separated from you. I am nearly 100% positive in my opinion that Damon would never become tired of you. He's so in love with you." Stefan assured her.

"Take your feelings in and take Damon's out of the equation for just a second. Would you be okay with yourself if you became a vampire? You can't do it if you would hate yourself." Bonnie interjected.

"But the idea of being a vampire and Damon are synonymous. They go hand in hand. The only reason I would ever want to be a vampire is to be with Damon forever. I wouldn't even be considering this if it wasn't for Damon." Elena explained.

"But do you love him enough to change your entire being for him?" Caroline asked.

"Definitely." Elena answered without hesitation.

"Then what is the problem? You know he won't get tired of you. He'll be with you forever. You love him enough to take this leap for him. I'm not seeing any reason for this debate." Caroline argued.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Elena sighed. Stefan and Caroline were definitely helpful. They made her see it in a different light, but the idea of being eventually abandoned still weighed heavily on her. She shook her head trying to clear her brain of everything that wasn't school as she walked into Alaric's class.

"Morning Elena. How was Jenna this morning, I didn't get to see her last night." Alaric asked Elena when she walked in

"Same as usual. Hey Ric, I have a question for you.." She pointed out.

"Shoot." He told her waiting to see what she asked.

"Would you still love and care for me as my guardian if I turned into a vampire?" Elena asked not wanting to lose the rest of her family.

"Well I wouldn't need to love and care for you as much if you were a vampire, but essentially yes. I think I know why you're considering this. Have you been thinking about this for a while? I know Damon has been stressing about it." Alaric asked sitting on the edge of his desk as they waited for other students to file in.

"He has?" Elena asked not aware that it has been stressing him out. He seems entirely willing to let her make the decision on her own and be happy with it, whichever she chooses. She knew deep down he had a preference, but he didn't want to sway her decision.

"Yes, he hates the idea of having to be the one to kill you, although he would never trust another soul with it. But he also hates having to stand by and watch you die an old lady without anyone by your side. There would be a point in your lives together if you stay human that the relationship would have to end. He would end up compelling you to forget about him, while he would stand there continuously in love with you. Both have their issues, but I think you would be happy as a vampire, and I know that you would still be you. Damon would keep the you he fell in love with close to the surface." Alaric assured her patting her arm.

"So you approve of me becoming a vampire?" She clarified.

"Ultimately the choice is up to you. I can't decide for you, Damon can't decide for you. It's all your decision, it's something you have to choose." Alaric told her.

"What if I want to be with him for eternity, but I'm afraid of actually making the choice?" Elena asked.

"Just remember it's Damon. He'll never judge you for your choice and he will accept it, no matter what it is. You give him everything he needs just by being there. He would love you as a human or a vampire, I'm sure of that." Alaric assured his student.

"Thanks Ric." Elena whispered as other students started entering the classroom. Elena went to her seat as Alaric flashed her a reassuring smile.

When the school day was over Elena walked out to her car running her hands through her hair. She was about 97% sure she failed the calculus test and nearly certain that she wanted to turn for Damon. She just had one more person to ask about it. Taking a deep breath she stood by the car waiting for her brother to appear.

"Thanks for waiting for me Lena." Jeremy called as he rushed over to her car.

"No problem. I actually wanted to ask you something." Elena murmured when they climbed into the car.

"What's up?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"I just want to know if you could still love me if I was a vampire?" She asked.

"You want to turn." He clarified.

"I want to be with him forever you know. Somehow he ended up being my entire world and one lifetime isn't enough for me. If you don't think you could still love me as a vampire then I won't." She told him.

"Elena you will still be Elena if you turn. I'm sure about that. You're my sister, that makes it my job to make sure you get everything you want out of life, well at the very least want that for you. I want you to be happy. If becoming a vampire is what will make you happy, then that is what you should do." Jeremy told her.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked still worried.

"I'm sure. The only thing that will change is your diet. Although you may want to talk to Bonnie about getting one of those nifty rings made for you." Jeremy mused.

"You're right but I want to talk to Damon first. Make sure he's actually willing to do this. I need to be sure he's not going to change his mind about this. I can't be a vampire alone." Elena whispered.

"I'm sure he won't. The guy worships the ground you walk on Lena. He'd never leave you." Jeremy assured her.

"Thanks Jer. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Elena said.

"It's my job to make you feel better Elena. Have you never read the sibling handbook?" He asked smirking.

"I wasn't aware there was one. What's in my job description of older sister?" She asked curiously.

"Driving the younger brother around wherever he wants to go without charging him for gas as long as the younger brothers car is rendered unusable. Sharing chocolate chip cookies which are hidden away in big sisters closet. Letting younger brother have first dibs on the bathroom every morning, so little brother isn't stuck waiting for big sister to be done. There are lots, perhaps I should just text you a list of your duties." Jeremy offered.

"I'm quite curious about this list. But the question is how many of them am I going to follow?" She asked laughing.

"Hopefully all of them. Wouldn't want you to violate the sibling handbook." Jeremy told her shaking his head.

"We'll see." Elena said when she parked in front of the house. "Tell Jenna that I might be home for dinner. Tell her I'm with Damon."

"Will do. Are you going to talk to him?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. At the very least I think we can set a date for my transformation." Elena explained.

"That's a good idea, I don't think it's something you would want to just jump into." Jeremy agreed.

"It's not. I want to have a chance to say goodbye to my humanity before I lose it. I know I won't regret it, it's just that a lot will be changing." Elena sighed

"Yeah, but I better get inside. Math homework... Mr. Milne is the devil I swear to you." Jeremy muttered opening the door and lugging his backpack out with him. Elena laughed and once Jeremy was inside she drove to the Boarding House where Damon waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was the test?" Damon asked after pulling her into the house when she pulled up.

"I am about 97% sure I failed the damn thing. If I can't pass pre-calculus, how the hell am I supposed to pass calculus?" Elena demanded.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Damon noted with a smirk on his face.

"Oh but it was." Elena insisted.

"No it wasn't. I'm sure you did fine on it." He told her rubbing her back softly.

"Let's just agree to disagree shall we? But on a happier note I am 100% sure I want to be like you." She told him changing the subject.

"You're 100% sure you want to be a vampire?" He asked, needing to make sure that's what she said before he got excited.

"Yeah. I thought about it all day, and I asked the people whom I love if they would still love me if I turned. They all said the same thing. The only thing holding me back is needing a daylight ring and actually doing the changing." Elena told him.

"Wow. I think we should set a date for your transformation then, if it's what you really want." Damon said going to sit on a large winged chair.

"I want it to happen soon. I want just enough time to get a daylight ring." Elena told him.

"Fine, how about Friday. After Friday you're out of school for a week for holidays." Damon suggested. "You'll have time to adjust and figure things out a bit."

"Perfect." Elena agreed beaming at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow everything worked out perfectly, after only a small argument Bonnie agreed to spell a ring for Elena, and everyone was fine with her decision. It was further proof that she was doing the right thing. When school was out on Friday she drove over to the Boarding House a jumbled mess of nerves. She was so nervous for the dying part of the process but she was more excited for the eternity aspect. When she walked in the front door, she saw Damon pacing back and forth.

"Are you completely sure about this? You can't take it back after it happens." He asked her for the hundredth time in the past week.

"Yes. I am completely sure Damon. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." She assured him.

"OK, so how do you want to do this?" He asked wringing his fingers together nervously. This was a conversation he never once imagined that he'd have to have with his girlfriend.

"I think you should just do it. Make it as quick and painless as you can." She decided wincing at the idea.

"You don't want me to ease you into dying?" He asked, his expression screwing up at the absurdity of the conversation.

"No, just do it. I have been eased into almost dying one too many times. I just want to get it over with, wake up, feed and then have mindblowingly amazing sex with you." She told him.

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" He asked slightly amused.

"I do. But maybe for comforts purpose, you should kill me upstairs." She suggested. Damon nodded and took her hand leading her to the stairs. His breathing was laboured the entire way up the stairs, indicating just how worried he was about this.

"There is nothing to freak out over Damon. I just have to die with your blood in my system. Feed me your blood and I will be fine." She assured him wanting nothing more than to assure him. He nodded his head, but it was clear that he wouldn't believe her until she woke up a vampire.

He tore into his wrist without preamble a couple minutes later and held it up to her. She took a deep breath and took the bleeding gash to her mouth and start drinking deeply. When he decided she had enough, he pulled his wrist away and took a deep breath before remembering her terms. Remembering she wanted quick and as painless as possible he reached out and snapped her neck at vampire speed so she wouldn't see it coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon paced the floor of his room after he grabbed blood bags for the new vampire. He paced and paced, getting more worried the longer it went on. He couldn't remember it ever taking this long before, and he was really beginning to freak out. Did he do something wrong? Just before he really started panicking, he heard a choking gasp come from the bed. He snapped around and sped over to the bed.

"Elena?" He asked taking her hand, knowing she'd be disoriented when she woke up.

"Damon?" She asked her eyes focusing on him.

"I'm here. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Groggy." She decided on after deliberating for a couple seconds.

"That's to be expected, you have to feed." He told her pouring one of the bags of blood into a glass for her. She looked at it disgustedly for a second before taking a deep breath and taking a sip of the blood. After the first tentative sip she started drinking deeper and deeper. Nearly at the end of the glass she felt her fangs cut through her jaw and the veins appear on her face. It was painful at first but soon the pain went away as Damon handed her another bag of blood. He looked immensely relieved as she drank the blood. When she finished with the second bag she handed it to him and he threw it in a trash can.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Different but still me. I'm still Elena." She told him smiling brightly.

"You will always be Elena as long as you're not hungry." He told her.

"So if I keep well fed I should be able to live my life the way I used to?" She asked.

"Yeah. You'll be fine. I'm going to keep you out of the public until I'm confident in your ability not to feed in school. How else do you feel?" He asked.

"Everything is heightened. Everything is brighter, sounds more clear. My joy is almost overwhelming. The desperation is overwhelming, I swear to God I have never been this horny." She told him, while surreptitiously rubbing her thighs together.

"Horny is good." Damon allowed.

"No, horny is bad. Horny is only good when the other vampire intends on fixing it." Elena told him.

"I have every intention of fixing it, only if you feel up for something like that. You just woke up a vampire, there has got to be more intense feelings in your mind. Questions you need answered, anything?" He asked.

"Nope. Nothing is more intense for me right now than the need for you." She told him insistently.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he had never met a vampire who woke up, immediately needing sex more than clarification of

vampire stuff.

"Positive. I'm achy and needy." She told him rubbing her thighs together more obviously.

"What's the chance that you were horny when you came over here today?" He asked curiously.

"I was, but I knew we needed to get this over with. I wanted to wake up and have hot vampire sex with you." She told him.

"Who am I to deny a lady what she wants?" He asked deciding to just go with it.

"You had better not deny me. It's what I want so desperately." She begged him as she whipped her T-shirt over her head.

"I want it desperately too. Just wait until you have a vampire orgasm. It will be the most intense thing you've ever felt." He told her as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. She mirrored his actions and took her clothes off flinging them to the floor.

"I would have liked to take the time and slowly undress you, but I guess next time." He told her leaning into kiss her lips.

"Yes... next time." She agreed, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. His duelled with hers as he ran his hands down her body, caressing every bit of skin he would reach. She had her fingers tangled in his hair holding him tight. Anchoring him to her face, not willing to be separated from him for a second. The passion she used to feel for him was no match for the way she felt now. He broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck and in the valley of her breasts. She could feel her vampire features appear again as she tried to fight them back.

"No, lose control. I've always dreamed of seeing you this way." He told her kissing the veins underneath her eyes tenderly before going back to his previous path down her stomach. Her mouth dropped open in pleasure, revealing her pearly white fangs. For some reason he couldn't explain, seeing her fangs made him hot as hell and he hardened against her thigh.

"Fuck... you're so hot." He told her moving up her body so he could kiss her. He nicked his tongue on her fang and she latched onto the bleeding organ, sucking the blood from the wound. Feeling her sucking on his tongue caused him to harden further against her thigh. She moaned and ground up into him, her drenched feminine core brushing against the velvety skin of his cock. She released his tongue with a pop and silently pleaded with him. He knew exactly what she needed, he reared back and allowed just his tip to press against her opening.

"Please. Take me like a vampire." She begged, wanting to feel true vamp sex. He nodded and thrust inside in one deep push, completely sheathing himself inside her heat.

"Oh God." Elena hissed, digging her nails into his back. They could both smell the blood that began to flow from the scrapes on his back from her fingers. He could feel the cuts heal themselves as fast as they appeared. She raised her knees to give him more space to move. She dropped her head back, and he immediately latched onto the skin of her neck, sucking hard. He wished he was still able to mark her, but as fast as the marks appeared, they faded away.

"Bite me." He told her, wanting her to feel everything that went with vamp sex.

"Are you sure?" She asked hoping that he was. She wanted nothing more than to taste the ambrosia of his blood as a vampire. She knew he'd be delectable now that she truly understood how wonderful blood was.

"Yes." He told her.

"You have to bite me too." She told him showing him her neck. He nodded, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. She

raised her hips to meet his on every downstroke, as her orgasm got more powerful.

"Yes." She sighed before she bit into the pliant flesh of his neck. She deeply drank his blood as he repeated the action on her neck, drinking deeply. He hummed deep in the back of his throat at the feel and taste of her blood. She pulled away when she felt she had taken enough and he pulled back seconds later. He never stopped the movement of his hips as he plunged into her. After only a couple more thrusts she came, screaming his name, her mouth wide open and her head thrown back.

"Elena." He called just seconds before releasing inside her. They rode out the waves of their orgasms cradled in each others arms.

"That was so... perfect." She murmured, unsure of what word to use to describe what had just transpired.

"Mhm." Damon replied, unable to string together an articulate response just yet.

"Wow, now I know what all the fuss was about." Elena sighed as Damon rolled off of her onto the pillow next to him.

"Fuss about what?" He asked curiously, completely sated.

"Vampire sex.." She answered.

"Get used to it, it can only get better from here." He told her kissing her forehead tenderly.


	104. Kiss Me

_This is for ajett14. I just couldn't resist doing this one almost as soon as it was prompted. Wonderful prompt. Anyone who has more prompts, please pass them on. _

_Thank you Courtney for using your magical betaing talents to make this perfect. _

* * *

><p><em>Settle down with me<em>

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. _

"That dance they did today... kinda reminded me of..." I started talking before Damon interrupted me. He was always interrupting me but somehow I started caring less and less as time went by.

"Of when we danced together?" He added on staring intently at me. I nodded by head, acutely aware of how close we were sitting. I could smell his unique scent, a scent that was entirely Damon. A scent that over the past few years I had begun to associate with safety and a feeling of being cherished.

"I wanted to dance with you today." I admitted, looking up at Damon from under my eyelashes, gauging his response. I was not being fair to him, I had never been fair to him. Throwing his feelings back in his face over and over again, it was a wonder that he was still here beside me. Still here as if I had never hurt him.

_Hearts against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes _

_But they don't know me yet._

_The feeling I'd forget, I'm in love now_

I watched as he took the glass of bourbon from my hand and placed it on the table and stood up facing me. He held his hand out for me, his palm up waiting for me to place my hand in his. I wondered what it would feel like to place my hand in his. Would it feel as warm as it does when he's sitting next to me? Will I feel safer knowing that he has me? A deliberate for a moment before smiling slightly and placing my hand in his. He pulls me up and leads me to the big open space in front of the fireplace. We don't speak, there is no need for words. He pulls me in close and takes my hand in his while I place mine on his shoulder. I can feel his other hand caress the small of my back through my dress. He slowly moves us around, and I can't deny the intense feelings I'm feeling for him right now. They're coursing through my veins and I'm powerless against them. His blue gaze has my brown one locked on his as he gently moves us around the area in front of the fireplace. I pull myself closer to him so I can't look in his devastatingly blue eyes anymore. They disarm me and I'm already feeling disarmed enough just being in his presence.

_Kiss me like you want to be loved_

_You want to be loved_

_You want to be loved_

_this feels like falling in love_

_falling in love_

_we're falling in love_

He spins me out and when I'm back in his embrace we're suddenly kissing. I cannot be sure who initiated the kiss. I had wanted to kiss him since I got there. Hell, if I'm being honest I've wanted to kiss him since I kissed him in Denver. His mouth opened up under mine, kissing me passionately. I knew had I still been human I would have needed to breath soon, but now that wasn't a problem. I could keep kissing him for eternity which was looking like a very promising alternative right now. I never wanted to feel his lips come off my skin. The feeling was so addictive, it was perfect. He tilted his head to get better access to my mouth and I allowed him to take my mouth the way he wanted to. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him tight. I had the power now to make sure he didn't stop what he was doing. Before I turned if he wanted to he could pull away without a fight, at least now I could fight him. We continued kissing and I somehow pushed myself even closer to him than before. I couldn't tell where he began and I ended, there wasn't a breath of space between us. He ran his hands all over my back, and his thumbs caressed the sides of my breasts causing me to sigh softly into his mouth. But I needed more.

_I was made to keep your body warm._

_But I'm cold as the wind blows _

_So hold me in your arms_

Using my newfound vampire speed I rushed Damon against the wall and in my haste to get back to him I threw and shattered a lamp sitting on a table. Damon didn't seem to care though, he was thoroughly enjoying what I was doing to him just as I was enjoying myself. The intensity was bewildering, I hadn't ever felt something like this before. A need so acute that I just had to have him. His hands splayed on my back holding my body against every hard inch of his. I devoured him but he kept up really well. It was an ongoing battle between our lips and tongues. Our teeth gnashed and tongues probed. It was easily the best kiss I had ever partaken in. My hands braced against his chest as we never came up for air. Vampirism certainly had it's perks, that's for sure. I broke away from kissing him for just a second, long enough to tear his shirt open, buttons scattering everywhere on the floor. I would worry about that tomorrow but for right now all that was on my mind was Damon Salvatore. My desperate need and want for him.

_My hearts against your chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck._

_I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I forget I'm in love now._

Being Damon he couldn't let me be in control for long, so he flashed us to another wall and I sighed when my back hit the back of it. He only waited a second before kissing me again. He kissed me until I was breathless and I loved it. His tongue plundered my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck refusing to be separated from him. He picked me up and his hand held the back of my thighs as I wrapped them around his waist. His shirt hung open off his frame and I loved the look of his chest although I wasn't focusing on much more right now than his lips on mine. I could feel the heat of the fireplace on my body but I couldn't care less. I ground against him as we kissed and he groaned into my mouth when I brushed against what I immediately knew was going to be a very large cock. I ran my hands through his hair making it tousled. The sex hair look, looked so good on him, there was no doubt about that.

"Upstairs." I moaned into his mouth, feeling my arousal begin to get out of control. Still holding me**,** he flashed us upstairs to his room and put me down long enough to shrug out of his shirt. When the tatters of his button up shirt were gone he was right back to making me forget my own namewhich he was a guru at doing. He tore my dress off my body leaving me clad in just my black lace lingerie. Together we worked his pants off his body leaving him completely bare for me. Deciding to take control again I pushed him onto the bed and fell on top of him. My hands on his chest pushing him against the pillows below me. I hesitated for just a second as I ran my hands over his exquisite chest before laying down and kissing him. The passion exploded between us again and I was powerless to stop it even if I did want to, which I most definitely didn't.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved._

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love._

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love._

Needing to take back the control**,** Damon rolled us over until he was pressing me into the mattress. I could feel his firm length pressing into me and I desperately wanted him inside me. He kissed down my chest, between the valley of my breasts but I greatly wanted his lips back on mine. I decided that I had let him have the control for long enough and flipped us over again, kissing him with everything I had. My hands went through his hair and my tongue played with his. He rolled us over and slowly guided his erection to my entrance and sank inside me. I moaned out softly and he began pressing kisses and love-bites into the skin of my neck. I kissed down his neck and to his shoulder where I pressed a soft kiss as he started moving inside me. I clutched his arm as he worked me to a fever pitch. He pressed kisses down my stomach, softly sucking on the skin before sliding back up my body, thrusting back inside me. He took my lips again, our lips could only be separated for so long. Everything was so much better now that he was inside me. I could see the end in sight but I didn't want this to end. He attacked my neck with kisses and I knew had I still been human I would be covered in marks in the morning. I flipped us over once again and kissed my way down his chest and stomach before returning to his lips. He sat us up so I was sitting on his lap as he continued moving within my walls. He felt so fucking good inside me, I absolutely loved this. He kissed me as I continued moving my hips against him. The movement wasn't as deep as it was but it still felt better than anything I had ever felt before. He clearly needed more though because he flipped us back over until he was on top of me and continued his movements. He was getting more frantic, so I knew he must be close. I was nearly at the edge but I didn't want to fall over without him being there.

"Damon..." I breathed out, so close to the edge.

"Come for me Elena. I'm right behind you." He told me as I did as he said. I fell apart under him, sighing his name as colours exploded behind my eyelids. I felt him slump against me with the force of his orgasm as he filled me with his release. After he recovered he rolled off of me with his eyes closed. He opened his arms for me and I slid into his warm embrace, my legs tangling with his and my head on his chest. I fell asleep quicker than I ever remember having done before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning and logically I knew I should get ready for school. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Damon, and I couldn't bare to wake him up when he looked so peaceful. It was very rare that you'd ever see him this unguarded and I wanted him to feel at peace for as long as possible, even if it meant being late for school. I slipped out of bed careful not to wake him and pulled a black shirt on and padding to the bathroom.

"Elena." I heard Damon say from the bedroom so I walked out of the bathroom clad in only my underwear and his black shirt.

"Hey." I greeted him walking over to the bed where I spent the night in wrapped up in Damon Salvatore.

"Hey." He greeted me rolling onto his back and I leaped onto the bed. I was in an insanely good mood this morning, better than I had been since I turned and even before it. It was all because of the blue eyed vampire that was still lying in bed. I flopped down on the bed beside him and he rolled onto his side to stare at me.

"Thought you might have left." Damon murmured placing a hand on my flat stomach.

"No, I don't have to be at school for at least... twenty minutes ago." I told him glancing at my non-existent watch on my wrist.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love,from love to lust_

_from lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know_

_So hold me close to help you give it up._

I smiled at him and rolled in his direction as he pulled me closer. One time with him wasn't nearly enough, I needed more even at the expense of my school career. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed both my hands on the sides of his face pulling him in for a kiss. We kissed softly, this time neither of us deepening the kiss. It was nice, but I wanted more. I looked at him and the small smile on his face, realization dawned on me that I didn't know that face.

"What's that face?" I asked curiously.

"What face?" He asked.

"That face?" I said smiling at him.

"I'm happy." He said simply as he fiddled with the ends of my hair. I smiled at him and he threw his arm around me kissing me again. Passion was exploding again as he ran his hands down my thigh and my mouth opened up under his more insistent one. We rolled until I was on top of him, the blanket still covering the important bits of his body. We kissed never having to come up for air, he was perfect for me in so many ways. I found last night that we fit together like two puzzle pieces designed just for each other. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach while running my hands up the smooth expanse. Damon took my hand and the action filled me with warmth. I kissed my way back up and he rolled us over again doing the same thing to me. He kissed down my chest and between my breasts. We touched and caressed every inch of each others body, not caring about any consequences that could arise. He kissed my neck and slowly removed my panties as eager to be inside of me as I was for him to be inside me. Somehow he felt even better inside of me than he did last night and that was saying something. As he started moving I dug my nails into Damon's back, immediately smelling the blood when it started trailing down his back. I would have apologized but the action made Damon so hot that I felt wrong apologizing. He moaned and thrusted deeper inside me, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure as he adjusted to the pleasure pain aspect of our coupling. He ducked his head and sucked on my neck while still moving. His thrusts were deep and slow but I needed speed.

"Faster." I begged as I raised my hips to meet his on every thrust. He gave me what I so desperately needed and picked up his pace. I really understood now what everyone meant by Damon Salvatore the sex God. He really was, he more than lived up to his nonofficial moniker.

"I'm so close." I moaned and his movements got more frantic in response. I didn't care that I was very late for school, it didn't matter. If I could I would stay in bed with him all day, but I know that he has things to take care of and I should go to school. I came with a loud cry of his name and I'm thankful for the umpteenth time that Stefan is God knows where. It would ruin him if he were to hear what Damon and I have been up to. I will always care for Stefan so I don't want him to find out like this. He followed with his release seconds later before pulling out of me and sitting up in bed.

"Shower?" He asked cheekily.

"Can you be quick?" I retorted.

"I can be very quick." He responded with his panty dropping smirk on his face. I grinned and followed him into the bathroom where he started up the giant glass shower. "In you go." He gestured to me before climbing in after me.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love_

_falling in love_

A few minutes later we were out and dressed, walking down the stairs. I tied my dry hair up in a messy bun, a product of not having time to wash my hair in the shower. Opting only to wash my body of all the sex I had with Damon this morning and last night. We laughed as we came down the stairs, I really enjoyed this happy side of Damon. I would endeavour to keep him around longer.

"Bag." Damon pointed out my school bag as we walked by.

"I got it." I said picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Scarf." Damon said wrapping it around my neck and pulling me into a kiss. I accepted the kiss and returned it, his hands still around the scarf preventing my escape had I wanted it. I sighed into the kiss and he broke it seconds later before kissing me after softly. It was the kind of kiss our first kiss should have been even though I wouldn't take back our first kiss either.

"Listen Damon..." I started even though I really didn't want to. I liked what we were at the moment, and I really liked what we had been doing.

"No. No no no no no." Don't ruin it." Damon said pushing a finger to my lips.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." I said pushing his finger away from my lips. I could not keep that ridiculous smile off my face, the man made me feel light as a cloud. It was amazing.

"I'm assuming it starts with "what are we" and ends with "going to tell Stefan." Damon suggested.

"He should know." I insisted, I hated knowing that I was hurting Stefan.

"I know he should know. It's just when he should know it." Damon pointed out.

"Well he knows something's going on between us. I mean it's the reason he and I broke up." I stated.

"Yeah, can we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?" Damon asked, stroking my face with his fingers. He knew the effect he had on me, I was powerless to say no to him. He would get his way.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I said backing away still trying to fight him.

"No Elena, this is our time. It's never been right before but it is right now. Just one day." He almost begged. "One day." He said holding up one finger in front of me and I smiled again. Damn him and his ability to make me smile.

"Okay one day." I decided giving in.

"Yes." Damon cheered and I laughed backing away from him. I promised him one day even though all I wanted was to run away with him, somewhere far away. Somewhere we could have thousands of secret selfish days all in a row with no one to interrupt. Maybe someday we would get that, someday when all the danger is gone and Stefan moves on with a girl worthy of him. Someday when there is absolutely nothing hanging over Damon and I, and we can be free because I know that without a shadow of a doubt he is who I want.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved._

_You wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_You're falling in love_


	105. Against the wall part 2

This is for Kitty and for a few other people who requested it. Thank you to my beta Courtney for betaing this.

Next up an AH story featuring good girl Elena, and motorcycle riding bad boy Damon.

* * *

><p>"Wait! I can't leave Caroline." Elena exclaimed when he had her out the door, walking to a light blue car packed a small distance away.<p>

"You get in the car, I'll deal with Caroline. I'll ensure she has a safe ride home." Damon decided, tossing Elena the car keys and pointing her towards the Camaro. There was no way he was giving her any way of getting out of coming home with him. No way in hell. She walked to the car and vacillated for a moment between taking his car and leaving him there or waiting for him. In the end she decided to stay put, because she knew the pleasure she received in the club would be nothing compared to what he would do to her in the comfort of his own home. Elena got into the passenger side of the car once she unlocked the doors and waited rather impatiently for him to return. When he did he flashed her a smirk and grabbed the keys from her outstretched hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said starting up the engine.

"Tell me how you're getting Caroline out of here first." She demanded still worried about her best friend. It just wasn't right to leave your friend at a bar as you leave with a particularly hot vampire. Elena was rapidly regretting her decision to take a cab to the club, at least if they had a car with them, Caroline would have a ride home. But that would have defeated the purpose of going to a club because one of them would've needed to be the responsible, designated driver.

"I compelled the bartender to get her out of there at a half respectable time. Wouldn't want your bubbly best friend to get home too late now would we?" He asked smirking at her.

"Damon! You compelled a man to take my vulnerable and somewhat weak best friend home?" Elena gasped.

"Relax. I told him to have good intentions and just drop her off at home. You should be impressed that I even thought of that. I know I am." He said shaking his head. He put the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot and gunned the engine when they got onto the roadway.

Elena watched out the window fascinated as Damon drove way above the speed limit. He was clearly in a hurry to get her home; the tires screeched as he went around a corner causing Elena to jerk against the door.

"This is where you live?" Elena asked in awe when he parked outside a massive, dark house.

"Yep, this is home. I guess you would call it that." He decided.

"It's beautiful." Elena murmured.

"Yeah yeah. Now let's get inside." He stated reaching across her body and opening the door for her. She stepped out of the car and gasped when she saw him standing right in front of her.

"You scared me." She breathed before he bent down and kissed her hard. Her hands immediately threaded through his hair, unable to get enough of his lips on hers. The man was an absolutely phenomenal kisser. She stepped up onto her tip toes so she could kiss him without him having to bend. He brought his arms around her and placed them under her ass lifting her onto the hood of his car. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as his tongue wrestled with hers. She moaned and pulled away from the kiss needing to breath. His lips never left her skin, trailing down her neck and down her chest kissing her exposed cleavage. She threw her head back, trying to find her words. She needed to tell him to take this inside, but she was finding it difficult considering what he was doing to her.

"Damon, please..." She trailed off, when he laved his tongue around her nipple, even through her tank top.

"Mmm." He murmured against her breast, completely disregarding anything she had to say.

"Damon... inside please." She begged. Her nipples were elongated and hard after his attention to them even through the fabrics of her shirt and bra. He kissed her lips once more, his lips hard against hers. When he broke the kiss he lifted her up with her legs still tightly wrapped around him and carried them both into the house.

She attacked his neck with kisses and love-bites, annoyed that she couldn't mark him no matter how hard she tried. She sucked and nibbled on his neck to no avail, his skin stayed just as perfect as it was moments before.

"It's not going to work baby." He moaned throwing his head back so she could move to his throat. Once the front door was shut he slammed her against it and she gasped when the doorknob dug into her spin.

"Damon..." She whined. He shifted them over slightly as he devoured her mouth. Elena could hear someone coming down the stairs and she wrenched her lips from his.

"You don't live alone?" She questioned, slightly annoyed now that she couldn't be as loud as she wanted. It just wasn't right when there was someone else living there.

"Just my irritating younger brother." Damon muttered as Stefan came down the stairs.

"Damon! We can't do this here with your younger brother here." She slapped his chest.

"He would be here wherever we decided to do this. He's like me. Now come on Lena, you know you want this." He teased her as he ground his hips into hers.

"I don't want someone else to listen in." She whined.

"Elena, I didn't get to do everything I wanted to at the bar, which by the way had dozens of people who were listening to us. I didn't get to eat you out. I didn't get to shove my fingers into you until you screamed from the pleasure. I am going to do all those things because I know how much you want me to." He told her.

"Damon really? You really had to bring some random slut home? Aren't you even capable of considering the person you live with? I don't need to hear you screwing around with some girl all night before having to watch you send her on her way in the morning freshly compelled..." Stefan complained walking into the entrance way only to stop for a second looking shocked. "Elena?" He questioned, his eyes wide.

"Hi, Stefan." She whispered embarrassed but not nearly willing to unwrap herself from around Damon. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist and she had no intention of letting go.

"You're sleeping with my brother?" He asked shaking his head.

"Well there's not going to be much sleeping going on." Damon remarked from her neck where he was sucking and nibbling on the skin; not willing to let his brothers interruption stop anything.

"You don't know me Stefan, so don't judge me." Elena told him, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"I'm not, I just never took you for a one night stand kind of girl, because that's all my brother ever does." Stefan sighed walking into the parlour.

"Maybe it's not a one night stand." Damon called after him surprising himself.

"It's not? What are you guys going to fuck tomorrow morning too?" Stefan asked sardonically.

"Probably but maybe we'll fuck tomorrow night too, and the night after that, and the night after that. I really enjoyed our hookup in the club tonight." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." Stefan muttered walking into the parlour.

"I think you promised me a few things, maybe you should get on them." Elena suggested bringing Damon's attention back to herself.

Damon surprised her seconds later when he vamp sped them upstairs to her room.

"Wow that was exhilarating." Elena breathed when he put her down on the floor of his bedroom. She looked around her and took everything in.

"You can stare tomorrow, right now I have a promise to uphold. No girl fucked by Damon Salvatore ever leaves unsatisfied." Damon told her. She smirked back at him and raised her arms signalling that he should peel her tank top from her body. He kissed her and pushed the white fabric over her flat stomach and over her breasts.

"You think you're going to fuck me better than I've been fucked before?" She asked as he dropped to his knees as he kissed down her chest. He kissed through the valley of her breasts and down her flat stomach. He darted his tongue into her belly button causing her to giggle. He sucked on the skin of her stomach as his hand crept up under her skirt and started playing with her again. He spread her folds and pushed a finger inside her before pulling it out and licking the fluid from his fingers causing Elena to moan. Taking a bit of initiative she undid the button to her skirt and let it fall down. He moved away so the skirt could fall all the way to the floor and she stepped out of it leaving her in only her bra. Her pussy was completely bare and he licked his lips. He couldn't wait to have a taste of her nectar but he would be patient. He was going to make her come so many times that she would never want anyone else to fuck her. She would come to him for all her needs on a more permanent basis. He could definitely handle that. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed

"I thought you were going to finger me until I come?" She questioned.

"We already know I can do that baby, since I did it in the middle of a crowded dance floor. But I'm pretty sure I promised to make you come with my fingers until you screamed." He recalled sucking his finger into his mouth before ramming it inside her. She gasped loudly and moaned as he started thrusting it in and out of her at vampire speed.

"Oh God. Oh my God." She moaned as he rammed his finger inside of her before pulling it out.

"How's this?" He asked smugly. He knew he was driving her wild, he didn't need to hear her say it.

"Fuck..." She groaned unable to come up with an intelligent response. Now that they were finally alone he was doing things to her body she never thought possible.

"Are you ready to come?" He asked, his eyes glinting naughtily.

"God... yes please." She almost pleaded. She was aching and desperate for an orgasm but she couldn't be sure if he was ready to get her off yet. She couldn't be sure if he was feeling charitable.

"Okay." He agreed, pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger causing her to erupt under him. She screamed out her release and he pulled his fingers from her sheath, licking her essence from them.

"Wow... that was even better than you fucking me in the club." Elena sighed.

"Well just wait. I'm going to fuck you again soon enough. I must have a taste first." He smirked naughtily. She heated up at the look in his eyes. All she wanted was what he was offering, she wanted his tongue inside her, his mouth clamped down on her clit. She wanted it but he still wasn't doing anything about it. He was still smirking at her.

"Well do it already." She hissed, desperate for him again.

"Are you sure you can take it?" He asked.

"Yes, just make me come again." She begged thrusting her hips up in a blatant invitation.

"Alright alright. But just know right now, that I am going to make you scream." He warned her. He didn't give her a chance to respond, instead he dove into her heat, licking and nibbling on her folds. He separated her folds and darted his tongue in between to taste her intimately.

"Damon..." She sighed, unable to make anything else pass her lips. She said his name like a prayer. He kept his gaze focused on hers as he wriggled his tongue against her clit. She propped herself up on some pillows so she could stare at him as he brought her higher.

"Oh my God." She breathed when his tongue swiftly speared into her.

Damon was so hard that he was finding it hard to concentrate. He rubbed his throbbing erection encased in black denim against the bed, beginning to get desperate.

"Enough." He stated when he pulled away from her. Elena whined and begged for him to come back and restart what he was doing. Instead of giving her what she wanted, he stripped out of his black jeans and moved back onto the bed where she was lying desperate for his body. "Now I'm going to fuck you. Hard. Hold onto the headboard of the bed." He told her. She did as he said and he positioned his erection at her entrance, ready to thrust inside.

"Damon, what if Stefan hears us? It's not fair to him." Elena fretted, nervous now.

"If Stefan listens in then he's a pervert. I would be severely disappointed in my bunny eating little brother if he listened to us, knowing that he could never do to you what I can. But as much as I like engaging in any sort of voyeurism, even if it involves someone listening to me fuck, I think I heard Stefan leave the house." Damon assured her as he thrust into her heat. His bed banged against the wall at the force of his thrust. Elena held on tight to the bed frame as he repeated the same thrust he did before. She screamed when he hit the end of her, before he repeated the action. She had never been taken so hard before, and being unable to touch him made it so much hotter.

"Do you want to come sweetheart?" Damon asked smirking. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was rocking her world and she would never have someone like him again.

"Yes." Elena pleaded. She had been ready for orgasm since he was eating her out and now she was desperate. She had to admit that having him inside her was so much better than having him eat her out, although both were amazing.

"Ask and you shall receive." He told her, rubbing her clit with his right hand furiously. He was so close to the edge and Damon Salvatore never came before his partner did. His efforts paid off, as he continued to jostle the bed with the force of his thrusts and the movement of his finger against her clit, as she came loud. Her juices coated his cock as he finally let go inside of her.

Her body felt like jello when she came down. She let go of the bed frame and he rolled off of her chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked rolling onto her side.

"I've been with many many women but I've never been left breathless like that before." He laughed.

"Well it's only fair. You left me completely breathless. My body still feels like jello." She laughed along with him.

"You know I came to Mystic Falls to find someone and to destroy my brother. Don't ask. Long fricken story. But I find myself liking Mystic Falls tonight. Imagine that." He told her, deciding on honesty.

"Well I'm glad you like my sleepy little town. Although I guess it's not so sleepy with all the vampires on the loose." She murmured.

"Speaking of sleepy, you look kinda tired. Did I tire you out?" He asked smugly.

"A bit. Maybe I should get home." She sighed, not rally wanting to get out of the huge, comfortable bed.

"Or you could stay. Tomorrow is a day off school, I know that because Broody made it clear how he was not looking forward to spending a whole day here with me. We can do this again and again tomorrow. Spare Stefan the annoyance of my company." He suggested.

"Well perhaps I could stay. For Stefan." She decided.

"Of course, for Stefan. The amount of pleasure I'm going to give you has nothing to do with it right?" He clarified.

"None at all." She agreed.


	106. Against the Rules

This is for farmgirl4life. Hope I did your idea justice. When I read this prompt, I just had to write it IMMEDIATELY. I could see the entire chapter in my mind and I didn't want to lose it. As always any more prompts, please feel free to pass them on. I'm slowly working my way through my ideas. Next up... Elena plans a date night + shenanigans.

Also as always thank you to my uberly talented beta Courtney. You are truly amazing.

* * *

><p>"Will you pass the carrots Elena?" Grayson Gilbert asked his daughter over dinner Friday night. Elena smiled and passed the bowl of steamed carrots to her father across the table.<p>

"Here you go." She smiled. Her father smiled back and took the bowl.

"So how was school today?" Miranda asked her daughter curiously.

"It was great. I got 98% on my biology exam." Elena stated proudly. She enjoyed being the apple of her parents eyes but it was tiring sometimes... She liked doing well but sometimes it got very hard, feeling like she _always_ had to be pleasing her parents.

"Good job. You're so close to having the grades to get into the medical program." Grayson cheered.

"Yeah. Where is Jeremy tonight?" Elena asked curiously, usually she had him to deflect some of her parents adoration onto. Jeremy was an amazing artist and he was a shoo-in to get into a very prestigious art school but since he's not there, it's all about Elena.

"He's having dinner with Bonnie. He'll be home later." Miranda murmured, taking a bite of the roasted chicken.

"Is it alright if I go to Caroline's tonight. We haven't hung out in a while and we planned an old school girly movie night." Elena asked hopefully. It was one of those nights where Elena needed to get out of the house and have a normal night. A normal night out with her best friend, doing the things that her and her best friend did.

"I guess that's alright. You have no homework right dear?" Miranda asked contemplating for a moment.

"No, I did it all in my free period today." Elena told them.

"Okay, then I guess you can go. Are you spending the night?" Miranda asked.

"I was thinking about it. After we watch a couple movies it will be too late to come home." Elena told her parents.

"Alright, then I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night with Caroline." Miranda said standing up and clearing the dishes.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Elena murmured, while internally cheering. Elena ran upstairs and packed an overnight bag with all the essentials.

When she came back downstairs a few minutes later her dad kissed her cheek.

"Have fun tonight Lena." He told her.

"I will, thank you for letting me go out." She said keeping her much used facade of the"perfect daughter" on the surface.

"It's fine. We know you're mature and wouldn't do anything to get yourself into trouble. It's no stretch to think that we would trust you enough to let you spend the night with your best friend. Have fun, I'll see you for dinner tomorrow night. Long day at the hospital." He told her kissing her cheek once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elena repeated before walking out the front door to her car. She threw the overnight bag into the passenger seat and started up her car, eager to get to her free evening with her best friend.

Caroline was waiting at the front door when Elena parked her car.

"Lena!" She cheered as Elena walked into the Forbes's house.

"Hey Care." Elena replied exhausted.

"How's it going in Gilbert-land?" Caroline asked as they walked up the stairs to Caroline's room.

"Being the perfect daughter is exhausting, which is the point of tonight. Are we doing what I think we're doing?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Duh, what else do we do on Friday nights. Get dressed and look sexy. When the sun goes down we head out." Caroline told her best friend.

"Yes!" Elena cheered as she flopped onto Caroline's bed.

"I'm so excited Lena. I get to see Klaus again tonight." Caroline exclaimed of her bad boy biker boyfriend.

"He's racing tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. He's bringing this new guy. A friend of his from Richmond who ran the racing scene there. He's moving on to a smaller town with new racing prospects. Klaus told me about him." Caroline explained.

"You know I'm not looking for a guy Care. I'm looking to get out and watch the races." Elena sighed. Caroline was always trying to set her up with one of the guys she met, but Elena was adamant she didn't want a boyfriend. Having a boyfriend would complicate matters at home. Her parents would want to meet him and she would have even more rules than she did before. It was way too much hassle to be worthwhile.

"I don't even know the guy. I wouldn't set you up with a guy I didn't know." Caroline assured Elena.

"Good, just because Klaus likes him doesn't mean that he's a good guy. My memory recalls that Klaus has a wee bit of a murky past." Elena recalled.

"Yeah, but he harnesses all of that murkiness into racing his motorcycle now." Caroline defended.

"I like him Care, so you don't have to worry about that. He's crazy about you so that makes him good to me. As long as he doesn't convince you to ditch me again to have sex. That was awful, I was stuck here alone until 3 am last Friday. I'm just happy that I had the car keys so I could get back here rather than being stranded at the races all night. I don't trust any of them to get me home without seducing me first." Elena told her.

"Don't worry, I told Klaus I couldn't do that again. I told him if he wants me he has to want me on a night that is not always Friday. He agreed and now we're an official couple. It's a new experience for me." Caroline promised.

"Good. But now I get dibs on the bathroom first." Elena decreed grabbing her overnight bag from the bed and rushing down the hall to the bathroom.

"Ugh fine. I don't even know what I'm wearing yet." Caroline laughed as Elena shut herself in the bathroom.

When she was done showering, Elena pulled out the sexy black underwear and slipped it on. The black lace thong and push up bra were by far the sexiest things she ever wore. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel on top of her head as she dressed. She slipped some skin tight jeans up her shapely legs and buttoned them up, loving the feel of the denim against her skin. She pulled a white wife-beater over her head and paired it with her black leather jacket.

"Care? Hair up or down?" Elena called from the bathroom.

"Down. Scrunch your hair to give it waves." Caroline instructed. Elena nodded pleased with Caroline's decision as she swiftly did her makeup. Black eyeliner, dark eyeshadow and heavy black mascara with a coat of light lip gloss finished her look off. She loved Friday nights when she got to act like someone unlike herself. She spritzed a bit of peach body spray on her body before declaring herself ready. She walked out of the room and back down the hall to Caroline's room.

"How do I look?" Elena asked.

"Fucking hot best friend. Wow, none of the guys are going to know what hit them." Caroline stated, her eyes wide.

"Thanks, do you have any shoes for me to wear? My flats totally don't go with this outfit." Elena asked.

"Yeah, there are a pair of black peep toes in the closet that will look hot with that. Although I must say you putting heels like that on is so not fair, you already have legs to die for." Caroline muttered as she grabbed her clothes and rushed down the hall to shower. Elena found the shoes she was looking for and slipped them on her feet. When she was done she walked over to the full length mirror to appraise her handiwork. The Elena Gilbert that stood before her was completely different from the Elena Gilbert that walked into this house an hour ago.

Elena heard her phone vibrate in her purse and rushed over to it. She quickly read and replied to the text her mom had sent her before sitting on Caroline's bed. There were very few times in her life where Elena had done something her parents would disapprove of. These Friday nights were one, the night she lost her virginity had been another, her belly button ring was one more. She wished she could reconcile the two people she was and pair them together, but sadly her parents would never understandnor approve of this other her that exists buried beneath the surface. Elena broke out of her reverie when Caroline came bouncing back into the room.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling in a circle.

"You already know you look hot." Elena said of Caroline in her pink skinny jeans, white shirt and leather jacket. Her hair was curled. Idly Elena thought that she somewhat resembled "Biker Barbie."

"I know, but I wanted to hear your opinion. Anyways, are you ready to go? The races should be starting soon. It's almost 9." Caroline murmured.

"Yep, lets get out of here." Elena agreed as she got off the bed and left the room after stuffing her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. Caroline grabbed her keys and shoved them in a tiny purse she was taking and the girls left the house, locking the door behind them.

They drove to the edge of town and parked the car on the side of the road. Elena saw all the bikes up ahead and the music blaring from a couple cars that were parked nearby. They picked up their pace as they walked over to the group, Caroline clearly anxious to see Klaus.

"Hello there baby." A British voice called over to them as they joined the group.

"Klaus!" Caroline squealed as she ran into his then focused his attention to his girlfriends brunette best friend. "Hello Elena." Klaus greeted her, she nodded back at him.

"I thought you were racing tonight." Caroline said as she hugged him.

"Not tonight darling. Damon is racing tonight. You should watch him, the man is phenomenal. I've never seen him lose." Klaus told the girls.

"Is Damon the friend you were telling me about?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yes. It's his first race here. You'll have to meet him, some find him a bit arrogant." Klaus told the girls. He walked them over to his bike and leaned against it with Caroline leaning against him. Elena stood beside them enjoying herself but not talking to anyone she didn't know.

"Wanna be the flag girl tonight Elena? Our usual girl is a little bit sidetracked." Klaus asked remembering that they were short tonight.

"Sure, what do I do?" Elena asked.

"Just use your jacket to signal the start of the race. Our usual girl uses her shirt but somehow I don't think you're ready for that." Klaus told her.

"You're right, I'm not ready for that. But I'll use my jacket." She said.

"Great, I'll take you up there." He said gently moving Caroline to the side and walking with Elena to where the racers were gathered. "This is Elena, she is going to start the race tonight." Klaus called over the loud chatter. A few of the guys looked at her hungrily, but the only one she really noticed was the dark haired one with a smirk on his face. He was sex on a stick. She shrugged out of her jacket and used it to signal the beginning of the race as the racers sped by her. She found it exhilarating, watching the racers zoom past her. When they were gone she returned to her seat beside Caroline and Klaus.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" Klaus asked.

"Not unless you plan on giving me a ride home." Caroline told her boyfriend.

"I can do that, even if I have to drive your car home and have Damon pick me up from your house." Klaus promised her.

"Good. Then yes I will have a beer. So will Elena." Caroline stated. Elena's gaze was focused on the bikes returning to the starting point. When the race was done the dark haired man grinned, having obviously won. Elena smiled and shook her head. He really was gorgeous. Caroline nudged her in the side with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"I know that look Elena Gilbert. That was the same look you had on your face when you slept with Kol that night. The one night stand you never want to remember." Caroline nudged her.

"The man is walking sex and I want him. I want him more than I wanted Kol, almost like I might die if I don't have him inside me at some point. But I am going to ignore that urge tonight, I'm over the whole one night stand thing." Elena stated firmly, as though she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else**,** which was difficult considering. Caroline continued to smirk as Klaus returned with their beers.

"Here you go ladies." He said passing the beers out to them. Elena took hers willingly and took a quick drink of it, hoping to get the dark haired man out of her mind.

"So was that your friend Damon who won?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"Yes, that was Damon. He's making his way over here right now. I'll introduce you." He said politely as Damon moved his way through the crowd with a beer in hand. It always surprised Elena how polite Klaus was. The politeness definitely didn't suit the bad ass persona he tried to keep.

"Great race man. You kicked their fucking asses." Klaus cheered when Damon made his way over to them. He slapped him on the shoulder and Damon grinned.

"You know it. That was so fucking easy. The way you talked about Mystic Falls races, I thought maybe there would be some actual competition here. Turns out I was wrong." Damon scoffed.

"Well you haven't raced me yet man." Klaus reminded him.

"True, but you don't want to race me. I'll kick your ass too man. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked eyeing Elena appreciatively.

"Right, this beautiful creature is Caroline. She's my girlfriend, and that is Elena. She's Caroline's best friend. Ladies, this is Damon." He introduced the girls to the dark haired man.

"Nice to meet you." Elena whispered softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too**,** sweetheart." He said to her, his eyes glinting. The music got turned up even louder and more lights got turned on, ensuring she could see him better than she could before. She gasped seeing his blue eyes. His eyes were incredible.

"I'll be right back." Elena said rushing away from the group. She was so turned on that she needed some distance. Without distance she was sure she'd mount him in front of everyone. Caroline watched her walk away knowingly, sometimes Elena was so maddeningly in control of herself**.**

Damon watched her walk away, her delectable ass encased in skin tight denim.

"Fuck. I want her so fucking bad." Damon hissed. Klaus eyed him knowingly and kissed Caroline's temple.

"Can I depend on you to get her back to Caroline's house safely?" Klaus asked knowingly while Caroline stared at him shocked.

"Klaus?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, love." He assured her.

"Where does Caroline live?" Damon asked.

"Elena will be able to tell you as long as she's not insanely drunk when you return her. I'm taking Caroline home now unless your intentions aren't pure." He stated eyeing Damon.

"They're purer than they usually are." Damon acknowledged.

"You won't do anything she doesn't want to do?" Klaus clarified.

"I won't. Now get out of here. I'll protect little miss Elena." Damon promised as he walked over to Elena who was standing in an open field.

"What do we have here?" Damon asked sidling up close to her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Klaus?" She asked.

"I really don't think Klaus and Caroline want me with them right now. They asked me to bring you home when you're ready." He told her.

"Where are they?" She asked turning her head to look for them.

"They went back to Caroline's house. He wants to fuck her and there is rarely something Klaus wants that he doesn't get." Damon told her.

"Great so they left me. Again." Elena hissed.

"No, they asked me to return you back there safe and sound. Later." Damon told her. Elena whined and questioned her horrible bad luck. Of course she was the one stuck with the guy she desperately wanted to fuck with no way to get away from him.

"If it's any consolation, I want you just as bad as you want me." Damon told her smirking at her. Her gaze snapped up to his and stared at him.

"You want me?" She asked shocked.

"Come on Elena, you are by far the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I want to fuck and bury myself inside of you so bad. I'm so hard right now, I feel like I'm going to bust right through my jeans." He admitted to her. Her eyes darkened with lust and he took her hand and placed it on his hard cock through the stiff fabric. Feeling brave she slowly stroked her hand along his length. He bit his lip, trying desperately to keep control. So help him if he came without her ever actually touching his dick. She surprised him by unzipping his jeans and sneaking her hand inside and wrapping her hand around his turgid length. She squeezed and rubbed him with a small smirk on her face. He shuddered when she let go of his dick and cupped his balls.

"Elena." He sighed, feeling his legs go weak.

"How's your rebound period?" She asked curiously. His legs almost buckled at her words.

"Good. I can get it up again in a matter of minutes." He told her quickly. She nodded her head and decided she wanted to try all sorts of naughty things with him. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down giving her more room to work. They were out far enough that no one would see what they were doing. She took his length back in her hand and rubbed him quickly while using her other hand to massage his balls. He grunted low in his throat as his dick twitched in her hand.

"I'm going to come." He warned her amazed at how good she was at that. She smirked and he thrust his hips into her hand, shouting out a wordless scream when he erupted all over her hand. She stared at his come on her hand and slowly took one of her fingers into her mouth.

"Jesus." He sighed feeling himself get hard again.

"Do you like blow-jobs?" She asked nervously. She really wanted to try sucking him off, mainly because she wasn't ready to have him inside her yet. He was huge and she wasn't convinced that he'd fit inside her.

"I LOVE blow-jobs, though you have to let me eat you too." He warned her. His words made her insides flutter and she nodded her head. She slowly dropped down to her knees and took just his head in her mouth.

"Just like that." He breathed as she laved her tongue around his tip, intent on driving him crazy. She moaned around his length while her hand jacket the rest of him.

"Lick my balls." He commanded. Eager to please she licked down the length of his cock before coming to his balls. She licked the skin of his balls before surprising him, taking his balls directly into her mouth. He screamed and his eyes went wide, jerking his hips closer to her mouth.

"Fuck, you're so good." He moaned feeling his balls shrink up against him. He tried to warn her before he came but she was doing such a good job down below that he didn't have a chance to warn her before he spurted his warm come into her mouth. She gagged a bit at first but successfully swallowed all his essence. She released his length with a pop and stood up.

"Come with me." He ordered her as pulled his pants back up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I am going to fuck you but I am not doing it here. I want to fuck you on the back of my bike." He told her. He took her hand and led her to his bike and started it up.

"Dude you're leaving already?" Another man asked.

"Yep." He told them gesturing to the girl climbing onto the back of his motorcycle.

He drove them to a deserted area down the road and shut off the bike, kicking the kickstand out.

"But I happen to recall promising to go down on you before I fucked you. I need to get you good and wet before I fuck you. As you could see I am bigger than normal." He told hercockily. She nodded her head, desperate to come especially after watching him come twice. "Stand up." He told her. Unable to resist him, she stood up and faced him. He pulled her in and kissed her hard, his tongue attacking hers. He ran his hands down her body, over her breasts and stomach to her hips. He went to the button on her jeans and unbuttoned them while continuing to kiss her hard. She fought back and attacked his mouth, nibbling and biting on his lips. She more than kept up with him. He slipped his hands down her pants and rubbed her over the lace of her panties.

"So fucking hot." He told her breaking the kiss to stare into her lust addled eyes. She smiled at him and he pushed the denim down her legs. When they were low enough she stepped out of them along with the black heels she was wearing. Damon ran his hands up her legs and over her ass, his eyes widening when he felt the lack of fabric on her ass. He caressed the fabric on her side and slipped his fingers underneath the lace to tease her entrance. He slowly slid the lace down her legs before telling her to sit on the bike. She did as he said and put one leg on either side of the bike, opening her totally to him. She ran her hands down her body and cupped her breasts as he watched her hungrily.

"You're going to taste so fucking good. I can already smell you." He told her, dropping to his knees in front of her. He bent until his face was level with her pussy and she groaned at the eroticism of this situation. She had promised herself no one night stands no matter how sexy the man was. But here she was breaking her own rule. He leisurely licked up her slit and she bucked. He smirked and held her hips in place, inhibiting her from moving. He wanted to slowly fuck her with his mouth, making her come before fucking her hard with his cock. She was never going to want anyone else after what he invokes within her. He bent his head and sucked each of her pussy lips into his mouth, sucking her flavour off of her. He worked slowly, intent on torturing her until she came.

"Damon." She whispered squeezing her breasts.

"I know baby." He told her before pressing his tongue against her clit causing her to scream. "Let go Elena. No one can hear you out here baby." He promised her before diving back into her heat. He speared his tongue inside her as he held her lips open with his fingers. She moaned and tried to move her hips but he wouldn't let her.

"Please." She begged desperate for orgasm.

"I know baby." He promised her as he licked her entire pussy over and over again. The differing sensations of what he was doing to her was killing her. He pushed two of his fingers inside her and crooked them, coming into contact with her g-spot.

"Fuck." She screamed feeling the wetness seep from her. He picked up his pace, thrusting his fingers inside of her faster than before while continuing to flick his tongue against her clit.

"Oh please. Please, I want your tongue inside me." She begged. He pulled his fingers from her and thrust his tongue into her hole. He squeezed her clit between his thumb and forefinger causing her to go off with a keening scream. She breathed heavily as she came down from her orgasm and he continued to drink from her. He kept her orgasm going and going until she pulled on his hair.

"No... too sensitive. I need your big hard dick." She told him. He smirked at her and kissed her lips.

"What do you want to do with my big, hard dick?" He asked smugly.

"I want to take it deep inside my pussy and have it fuck me hard." She told him.

"I can do that." He said as she started working his pants open again. Her lust for him was only partially satiated after the orgasm he already gave her. The only way it was going to go away is if he fucked it out of her. He pulled her forward on the bike and pushed his pants all the way down until he could step out of them. He didn't want them getting in the way of his need to fuck her senseless. She took her leather jacket off along with her tank top, leaving her only clad in her black bra. His eyes raked down her body, taking in the perfect handfuls of her breasts and the glittering charm hanging from her belly button. He reached behind her to undo her bra, needing to see her breasts without anything covering them. He leaned forward and took one pebbled, rosy nipple into his mouth, laving at it, before switching to the other one. He kissed his way back down her body and pulled on the charm in her belly button slightly. He continued downward further and pressed one more kiss on her clit before going back up.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be hard." He warned her as he lined his dick up with her entrance.

"She leaned forward and whispered in his ears. "Fuck me Damon." She took the lobe of his ear into her mouth and sucked at it causing him to moan and shove his hips forward, thrusting his hard dick into her warmth. They moaned together as he started moving.

"Shit no condoms." He hissed ready to pull out of her.

"No just pull out before you come." She told him desperate for him to be inside her.. He nodded his head and started fucking her hard on his bike. His hips thrusted forward, his dick hitting the end of her on every thrust.

"You fill me so good." She moaned moving her hips to meet him on every thrust.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." She grunted out unable to make more words fall from her lips.

"That's what we're doing." He groaned out as he continued to fuck her. His head fell to her breasts taking her left nipple into the cavern of his mouth while he squeezed the other in his right hand.

"I'm going to come so hard." She screamed feeling her walls clench around him. Her orgasm was just out of reach. He took his other hand and stroked her clit a couple times before she came hard. She fell over the precipice chanting his name at the top of her lungs. Knowing he was too close he pulled out and she took a hold of his dick and started stroking him to completion. When her efforts paid off he spilled all over her hand and stomach causing her to clean it up with her finger and bringing it to her mouth.

"Wow. That was so much better than my last experience." She sighed, almost entirely boneless in her pleasure. His hands rested on her hips, keeping her upright.

"It was pretty fucking fantastic if you ask me." He told her.

"Is it wrong that I want to do that again?" She asked curiously.

"Not at all. Fuck, I want to do it again. I want to take you to my place and find a condom so I can come inside of you." He told her. She nodded her head in agreement and he looked at her shocked.

"Caroline will be expecting you." He reminded her.

"I'll text her and tell her I won't be back." She replied.

"Good plan, then we can do this again and again, continuing into the morning." He decided kissing her lips once before stepping away from her, letting her stand up. She picked up her clothes and pulled them back on before climbing on the backseat of the motorcycle. She typed out a quick text message to Caroline.

_Won't be back untiltomorrow. You were right. _

_BTW Damon is absolutely fantastic._

_So satisfied._

_Tell Klaus to spend the night._

_See you tomorrow. ;)_

Damon gunned the engine and she wrapped her arms tight around him as the motorcycle sped into the night.


	107. In the eye of the beholder

This was written for one of my many readers named Courtney. I hope I did your prompt justice, I do think it turned out well. I really enjoyed writing this one. As always thank you to my amazing beta Courtney (cdaye8184)

* * *

><p>"Shit. Ow. Fuck." Elena cried out as she stubbed her toe on the coffee table that she had just finished placing wine and chocolate covered strawberries on, preparing for a romantic night with her boyfriend of nearly a year.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked running downstairs hearing his sister curse.

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe." Elena told her brother still limping around the room.

"What's with all this?" He asked of the candles that were set up on every available surface with the romantic layout on the coffee table.

"Oh, about that... I need you to clear out for the night." She told him.

"Really Elena? You can't do this at his house?" Jeremy sighed.

"We always hang out at his house. I wanted to do something nice for him here. Just the two of us, here." Elena almost pleaded.

"You tell me where I'm supposed to go and I'll go there." Jeremy decided.

"Well, you could always go to your girlfriends house..." Elena suggested.

"You're giving me permission to sleep with my girlfriend?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I am not okaying you to have sex with Bonnie, you're too young for that, but you can sleep over. What I don't know, won't hurt me." Elena told him pushing him towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Jeremy laughed as he was unceremoniously pushed from his own house.

"Good, I'll see you later tomorrow Jer." Elena told him as he shut the door behind him. Elena smiled and went into the kitchen to check the garlic bread she had baking in the oven. She hummed softly to herself until she heard a car door slam.

"Shit, no he's EARLY." Elena hissed rushing to the door to open it before Damon walked in so she could tell him to go home for a couple more hours. Before she had a chance to open it the door swung open connecting with her face and knocking her to the floor.

"Whoa, Elena what are you doing standing by the door?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone." Elena asked, cradling her abused eye.

"I forgot my cell phone. I can't leave the house without it." Jeremy explained running up the stairs. By the time Jeremy came back downstairs, a bruise was already forming around her eye.

"My God, I'm sorry for hitting you with a door Elena." Jeremy said apologetically.

"It's fine. Nothing else is going according to plan, why should my face." Elena sighed.

"I really am sorry Lena. I'll see you tomorrow. I guess we'll see if Damon likes you no matter what tonight." Jeremy suggested before leaving the house again.

"Ugh..." Elena whined as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel to place over her aching eye.

A little while later Elena stood up glancing at the clock.

"Damn it." She hissed as she ran upstairs. She had sat there for far too long, now she wasn't going to be ready before Damon arrived. She rushed upstairs and stepped into the black dress she had picked out that morning before rushing into the bathroom to do her hair. She brushed her hair and pulled some of it back, not having time for something elaborate. When she tried to put makeup on her black eye she nearly cried at the pain.

"Of course not." Elena sighed knowing she was going to have to greet her hot boyfriend with a black eye that didn't even come with an interesting story. Black eyes weren't so bad when there was a funny or scary story to accompany them, but if it was just your brother hitting you with a door then they were terrible. Giving up on the institution of looking nice for him she walked back into her bedroom. As she was on her way downstairs she heard the smoke detector go off and she ran down the stairs seeing smoke billowing from the oven.

"Son of a bitch." She cried when she took the charcoal garlic bread out of the oven before turning to the pasta that Elena had forgotten was cooking on the stove. The noodles were burnt to the bottom of the pot and the she realized that a lot of the horrible burning smell came from the noodles. They were a hideous ball of noodles burnt to the bottom of the pot. The only saving grace was the sauce that turned out perfect. Granted it was a jar of alfredo sauce that was sitting on the stove on low heat. Giving up on dinner she walked into the living room and turned the romantic CD she had made that morning and lit all the candles knowing she had no way of fixing it all now.

She heard the rumbling of the blue Camaro stop outside and she sighed not at all looking forward to this evening any more. She was bruised and ugly, the food was ruined. There was absolutely nothing else that could go wrong. She was wrong. Damon rang the doorbell and she walked over to let him in.

"What the hell happened to your face?" He asked when she opened the door.

"Don't ask. It's neither a funny nor scary story so there's no point in me explaining it." Elena told him stepping aside to let him in.

"What's that burning smell?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"I burnt dinner." She sighed.

"It's not that, I know that smell. There is something burning in the house." He told her walking into the living room where one of the candles Elena had lit had set the drapes on fire.

"Damn it." She cried going to sit on the couch with her head in her hands. Damon vamp sped into the kitchen grabbing a jug of water, taking in the mess of the kitchen before rushing back to the burning curtains and dousing them in water.

"There all fixed." He said taking the jug back to the kitchen before returning to Elena.

"So what's wrong?" He asked running his hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"Not a single thing has went right today. All the preparations I went to, to make tonight perfect is ruined. For dinner we get chocolate covered strawberries and alfredo sauce because that is all that turned out!" She yelled, tears coursing down her face.

"Tell me all about it." He insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be alone so I can wallow in self pity." She whined hiding her face again.

"I'm not leaving you alone. You went all out to plan an evening for us, and we're going to have that evening. Come, we'll go make something for dinner." He said taking her hand and standing up. She sighed knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer and reluctantly followed him into the kitchen.

"I have nothing else to make for dinner." She sighed wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Then we'll have Kraft dinner and hotdogs." He told her opening up the freezer and pulling out a package of hotdogs before grabbing a box of Kraft dinner.

"This is so pathetic." She whined planting herself at the island and sitting there with her head pressed into the counter top.

"It'll be fine. Now tell me the story behind the black eye." He told her as he went to work on boiling hotdogs and water for Kraft dinner. He worked at vampire speed to clean up the kitchen from Elena's disastrous cooking attempt as he waited for the water to boil.

"Jeremy hit me with a door accidentally. I sent him away and he came back but I thought it was you. So I rushed to the door to tell you to go home but he opened the door before I could and it hit me in the face." She explained still refusing to look at him.

"That's kinda funny Elena." He told her stifling laughter, knowing it would make her even more miserable.

"No it's not, it's horrible. I had a whole night planned for us but it's not working out. Nothing is working out!" She yelled again.

"Not everything has to go to plan. If I broke down every time something strayed away from my plan I would have been in a vampire insane asylum a long time ago." He told her walking over to her to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, but this did. This was supposed to be perfect. It was meant to show you how much you mean to me. You always do such nice things for me, but the moment I want to return the favour nothing works out." Elena said sadly.

"It's the thought that counts Elena." He told her turning around and stirring the Kraft dinner and taking it off the stove. He strained the water out and quickly made the sauce before mixing it together and grabbing two plates. "Let's eat." He said letting her get some food first. He followed suit and led her into the living room where candles were still burning and a bottle of wine was chilling in an ice bucket.

"Do you want some wine?" He asked.

"It really doesn't go with this meal." Elena sighed still refusing to look at him.

"In my experience wine goes with anything. Actually booze of any sort goes good with anything. If you had harder alcohol I would offer you that." He told her.

"No, I guess I'll have wine. You know, you don't have to humour me. This is the most pathetic date night in the history of date nights, you don't have to stay. We can try it again in a few days after I've recovered." She told him diverting her gaze from his intense one.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be Elena." He told her his gaze burning into hers.

"Why do you want to be here?" She asked completely baffled.

"Why wouldn't I?" He countered.

"Because I look like this! I ruined supper! Almost burned down my house! How could you even want to be around me like this? How could you even want to be with me when I look like this? Nothing is going according to my plans and I hate it!" She yelled.

"I don't care about dinner. Your house is still in tact and the bruise will go away. You still look beautiful to me. Then you ask me how I could still want you? That would never change. I've wanted you when I seen you _this close _to death. I wanted you when you were scared to death that someone was going to kill you. I've seen you worse off than this Elena, and I wanted to be with you even through all those times. You could be completely mangled and I would still find you beautiful, that's what happens when a man is in love with a woman as much as I love you." He told her passionately. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'll never understand you. There is absolutely nothing special about me. I'm just a normal girl who just happens to have supernatural entities trying to kill her."

"Come with me." He said standing up and offering her his hand. She smiled softly and placed her hand in his. He walked over to the candles and blew them all out so there were no more fires and turned off the stereo.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him.

"I'm taking you to bed so I can show you how much you mean to me." He told her gently pulling her towards the stairs.

When he had her in her bedroom he shut and locked the door behind him and shut the curtains on her window. She stayed in place in the center of her room but shiveredwhen he quickly worked his way through the buttons on his shirt shrugging out of it, letting it drop to the floor. Her eyes were fixated on his as he slowly made his way over to her. His eyes questioned her and she nodded her head, knowing what he was asking. He would never push to do things she didn't want to do. Even if it was something they did over and over again over the last few months. He still wouldn't push her. He bent down and kissed her softly, his tongue pushing it's way through the barrier of her lips. He kissed her thoroughly and slowly, making love to her mouth with his tongue. Her hands sat on his chest tenderly as she kissed him back. He stroked his hands up and down her body. When his hands came into contact with the zipper on the side of her dress he pushed it down, letting the little black strapless dress fall, exposing her heaving black lace clad breasts. The strapless bra was exquisite, it looked amazing on her. He pushed the fabric down over her hips, letting it fall to the floor leaving her in just her black lace lingerie. He always loved seeing her in black lingerie, there was just something that he couldn't explain about it. He cupped her ass in his hands, squeezing the supple cheeks in his hands. She was a ten on every scale and she was his. She pressed against him, kissing him deeper. He brought her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her over to the bed and gently lying her down. He followed her down and blanketed her body with his. She ran her hands over his back, and over has denim covered ass before making the return trip back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dominated her mouth with his insistent tongue. He was clearly on a mission to show her that he wanted her no matter how bad the evening had turned out. She needed him so bad by now after all the kissing.

"Damon..." She sighed pushing him away from her. He looked at her confused for a second before sitting up so she had better access to his belt. She looked into his eyes as she slowly undid his belt and popped open the button. He stopped her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra and fling it off to the side. He gently pushed her back down, needing to get her naked immediately. He hooked his thumbs in the side of her panties and pulled them down her shapely legs until she was bare to his viewing pleasure.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he bent down to taste her intimately. He kept his gaze fixated on hers as he licked her with broad strokes.

"No. I need you inside." She begged threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him up to her level. She could fell the hard fabric of the denim against her pussy, but she could also feel his dick pressing into her from the opening on his jeans. She arched up, trying to take him inside, but he pulled back. He rubbed against her a few times before kissing her harder than before. Her hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples trying to push herself towards orgasm.

"I need you inside." She insisted. She ground herself up, leaving traces of her wetness on the dark denim. She used her feet to push the denim the rest of the way off until it was around his ankles. He kicked the pants off and positioned himself comfortably between her spread legs. She was entirely open to him and he loved it. He sat up on his knees and placed a pillow under her hips . She watched him while still playing with her breasts as he shoved two fingers inside her heat, crooking them and pulling them out. She bit her lip when she felt just his tip ease it's way inside her. He slowly pushed the rest of the way inside. He flexed his hips into hers repeatedly, and she screamed from the new angle. The angle had him coming into contact with her g spot on every thrust. Her wetness rushed out and coated his dick as he continued fucking her.

"Oh God. Oh fuck." She screamed clenching her muscles around his length.

"Elena..." He groaned as her silken walls clutched him.

"I'm close." She moaned thrusting her hips into his.

"Christ." He groaned. She grabbed his hands which were resting on her hips and she placed them on her breasts. He automatically started squeezing them in time with his thrusts and she reached down to circle her clit with her finger trying to get off.

"So so close..." She begged. He picked up her pace knowing what she wanted and slammed his hips into hers harder than before.

"Fuck." She screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenched him and she moaned his name like a mantra over and over again. He followed her over the precipice as he rode out his orgasm, her body milking him for everything he had. When his orgasm had run it's course he rolled off of her and lay flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"That was so good." He spoke.

"It was perfect. That was the one thing that didn't go wrong tonight." She noted.

"Wrong, is definitely in the eye of the beholder baby. I'm almost certain if you weren't so miserable downstairs earlier, then I wouldn't have felt the needed to prove my love to you so intently. The sex would have still be explosive but knowing that there was a crucial point that I needed to explain, made it that much better." He told her rolling onto his side so he could look at his completely sated girlfriend.

"That's an interesting way to look at it. So you think that everything that went wrong turned out to be a good thing?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Seeing you so out of control and upset because of what all went wrong made me want you more, and I didn't think that was possible." He told her softly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now, if you're up for it we can still reclaim part of this evening. I saw some ice cream in the freezer when I was digging for hotdogs and thought we could relax on the couch with a movie and some ice cream." He suggested.

"You actually want to do that?" She asked grinning.

"Sounds fine to me. Of course I absolutely cannot guarantee that I will not try to seduce you after the movie is over. We will end up back here doing what we did a few minutes ago albeit it in a different position." He told her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She affirmed to him.

* * *

><p>Next time on "How do you want it" we get some hot vamp sex...<p> 


	108. Dark of the Night

As always thank you to Courtney for working her magic on this chapter.

Also, I'm sorry for the wait, this chapter has been ready to go for a couple days now, but I have barely had enough time to log onto my computer nevermind actually posting a chapter. Perks of working a lot, and learning to drive a standard.

* * *

><p>Elena picked up her pace slightly, not enough to get away from the dark man trailing her but enough to keep a safe distance from him. He had been following her for the past five blocks and she was beginning to get annoyed. But all her instincts told her not to run, that she should remain calm and stoic. He needn't know that she should be frightened of him. But was she frightened of him? That was the question, and it was a good question after all. She didn't feel the tell tale feelings of fear deep inside her. There was no shivers, no frightened butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her knees weren't weak and she wasn't lightheaded. She just felt aninsane need to make sure there was distance between her and the dark man. It was how this situation worked after all.<p>

He continued following her, his eyes fixated on the curve of her delectable ass in tight denim. Maybe if she hadn't been so fucking gorgeous he wouldn't have targeted her. It was her fault. She kept moving away from him and he kept matching her pace. She wasn't running from him and the thought baffled him. Usually at this point when he was stalking his prey they were running away. He wasn't close enough to tell if there was anything off about her but from here he was confused. Maybe she knew about him. Maybe she had a secret weapon and was planning on fighting back. Maybe she wanted him to take her hard, drink her blood and leave her sated. They were all options. But then there was the idea that maybe she literally didn't know he was there. He didn't know, all he knew was that this girl so far was an enigma to him. He had never experienced this boring of a chase before. Hell this wasn't even a chase, this was him causally following her at a distance that she made sure he never shortened. He knew that he could just use his considerable speed and approach her, but didn't. He had no idea what she could do, or who she was. For all he knew, she was some sort of strange new supernatural entity that he had never encountered before. No, it was safer to keep a distance until he decided how to handle this.

Elena continued walking and shook her head. Usually by this point the predator in this situation was approaching her ready to attack. More often than not the predator was a human looking to get laid but sometimes she encountered a vampire. The humans made a tasty little snack, the vampires were always too shocked by her to actually hang around considering they were looking for the same things she was. Although they went about it in a completely different manner. Elena played the helpless, alone woman who was a perfect target for rapists and murderers. At least that way she wasn't taking the life of innocents, it was a trait she had learned long ago. It didn't feel nearly as bad to take the life of someone who deserved to die. She figured she was doing the world a service. Elena carefully glanced over her shoulder to see that he was still following her.

"Come on." Elena hissed under her breath. Her fangs were itching to come out and she needed to feed. She hadn't hunted in almost too long and she knew there were too many bad guys roaming the streets.

Elena let him herd her down a dark alley, knowing that the alley suited her plans much better than an open street. She smirked as he slowly started closing in on her. Now it was on. She purposefully walked over to the brick wall and he closed in. She slowed down her pace until he put his cold hands on her shoulders and shoved her against the brick wall. She gasped and opened her eyes wide, trying to appear the victim rather than the strong and hungry vampire she actually was.

"Silly girl you know it's dangerous to be out at night alone." Damon purred when he sidled up against her, his body pressing hers further into the brick wall.

"Is it? I couldn't tell." Elena spoke sarcastically, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"You have a smart mouth, it's going to make eating you so much more pleasurable." He hummed against the skin of her neck.

"Eat me huh? That sounds both ominous and hot." Elena stated yanking on his hair and forcing him to look at her.

"Why aren't you frightened?" He asked completely baffled again. Usually at this point the woman he was stalking was either completely terrified or begging him to fuck her. Sometimes both, but this girl was doing neither of those things. She was seriously confounding him, something that had never happened before.

"Maybe because I know something you don't."She told him coyly. Her face was straight, no trace of a smirk, frown or smile on her face. He couldn't identify what she was feeling, she had the perfect poker face.

"Oh and what might that be?" He asked officially intrigued. She surprised him and flipped them around so his back was against the brick wall faster than humanly possible with a smirk on her face. She held him against the wall with inhuman power as his eyes widened and understanding flooded them.

"Maybe you're not the one with all the power." She whispered into his ear.

"You're a vampire." He gasped, instantly cursing his own stupidity. How did he not see that one coming? She wasn't afraid of him even after he told her he was going to eat her. It all made perfect sense now.

"Yep, I am a card carrying member of the undead race." Elena stated smugly as she continued to pin him to the wall.

"Hm. But you forget... I am fairly confidentthat I'm older than you." Damon said flipping their positions again until her back was against the wall.

"You know because you just _had_ to be a vampire, I am missing out on my meal right now." Elena hissed at him.

"Likewise sweetheart." He reminded her. "You're not the only one with an unquenchable thirst for blood."

"Do you usually follow young women into dark alleys?" She asked him glaring.

"It's the easiest way, unless I'm looking for seduction." He shrugged while maintaining his hold on her shoulders.

"So tonight you felt like playing the stalker." She clarified.

"Tonight you felt like playing the victim." He retaliated.

"It's the easiest way to lure villains into my clutches. Most fun too. You should see the looks on their faces when I spout fangs and chew on them." Elena laughed.

"I'm sure since it's death coming from someone like you, they're not too upset about it." Damon pointed out.

"Are you flirting with me?!" She asked smirking at him.

"It's a knee jerk reaction. See hot girl, flirt with hot girl." He shrugged.

"Where does eating come into your grand plan?" She asked.

"Usually after the flirting." He told her.

"Hm, you really think you're all that don't you?" She asked shaking her head.

"I really do. I happen to know I'm amazing. I don't need any convincing." He grinned.

"I think you like yourself a wee bit too much. An egotistical vampire, not fun." Elena told him, unable to deny the fact that she wanted him. The way he had her pressed against the wall was making her ache with need. Elena could tell that he wasn't unaffected either, she could feel his hardness pressing into her through all the layers of their clothing.

"My ego is well deserved. I can see it in your eyes that you believe what I'm saying." He told her as he ground his hips into hers wanting her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena moaned.

"Oh I think you do. Your reactions are priceless. You want me." He said.

"I do not." She argued refusing to admit to him or herself that she wanted to fuck someone she just met.

"Yes you do. I'm a vampire Elena, I have an excellent sense of smell. I can smell your need." He told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena sighed as he ground into her again. If he wasn't careful, he was going to make her come without even actually touching her.

"Yes you do. I think I want to fuck you. It's the next best thing to blood." He told her.

"You want to have hot sex in a filthy back alley?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Mmmhmm." He affirmed moving his hands down her shoulders and over her breasts, confident now that she wasn't going to bolt.

"I really should run away right now, but I can't seem to find the desire to do so." Elena admitted.

"You should, but you're not going to. You are going to let me fuck you against this wall and you're going to enjoy it." He told her staring straight into her eyes.

"Are you trying to compel me?" She asked completely baffled.

"No, why?" He asked.

"It just looked like you were with the way you were staring at me." Elena shrugged.

"Oh well. Are you going to let me fuck you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered after a couple moments of silence.

"Good, because I wasn't really asking for permission. You want me." He told her.

"Yes I do and I don't know why. You're insufferable." She told him as she worked her jeans open and quickly disposed of them.

"And you love it. Believe me honey I'm doing a service to you, getting fucked by Damon Salvatore is a gift." He told her cockily.

"We'll see about that. I've fucked a lot of guys, some of them better than others. I guess we'll see where you rank." She muttered against the skin of his neck which she was teasing.

"I'm going to fuck you like a vampire." He warned her.

"Good, the harder the better." She alerted him as she nibbled on the side of his neck. He quickly worked his black jeans open and pushed them down allowing his length to burst out and rise against his belly button.

"Take a peak, tell me where I rank in the size department." He told her pulling her face away from his neck. She looked down and licked her lips.

"Not bad." She said nonchalantly.

"Not bad? You mean amazing, epic or any other adjective meaning the same thing." He clarified.

"Not bad." She repeated.

"You're going to regret that." He told her eyeing her dangerously. He tore her panties from her body without warning and pressed her harder into the brick wall.

"What are you going to do about it?" Elena asked, biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed. She needed him... NOW He leaned in a sucked the blood off her bottom lip, moaning when the taste hit his tongue. She tasted incredible.

"I am going to shove my dick inside you and fuck you until you scream." He told her before hoisting her up the wall and shoving inside her. She screamed and threw her head back as he filled her so full. He was almost too big but he didn't need to know that. He kissed her hard, his mouth practically abusing hers. Their teeth clanked together as they kissed and he plunged into her over and over again. He felt her fangs drop and he nicked his tongue on one of them, letting her drink his blood. She moaned into his mouth when the dark liquid hit her tongue.

"I'm going to bite you." He warned her as his lower body never missed a beat.

"Only if I can bite you." She answered. He smirked at her and he bared his fangs sinking them into the pliant flesh of his neck. His bite made her climax hard on the spot. Her walls spasming around him as he drank in her essence. He knew exactly when to pull away and she felt a loss when he pulled his fangs from her.

"Your turn." He groaned as he continued to fuck her. Had she still been human she would have been bruised from the way he gripped her hips, and cut up from her back rubbing against the brick wall. She took her tongue biting into his neck and drinking his life source. She drank deeply and he moaned, continuing to thrust. His thrusts became more erratic as he fought for his release. He was propelling her closer to her second orgasm as he neared vampire speed with his thrusts. She pulled her fangs from him before kissing him harder than before. He opened his mouth and her tongue attacked his. He made it hard and deep as he hit the end of her on every thrust.

"I'm going to come again." She told him as her walls started fluttering.

"Fuck." He groaned as he started going faster in his desperation for orgasm. His frantic pace set her off almost immediately as her walls spasmed around him. He released inside her only seconds after her climax. After recovering, he lowered her to the ground.

"So where did I rank?" He asked cockily.

"There's no use in lying. You know how good that was." She admitted.

"You never told me where I ranked." He reminded her.

"Fine you were easily number 1." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Of course I was." He said as he pulled up his pants and did them up. Elena bent down and picked up the torn scraps of her panties and glared at him.

"I guess I'm going home without panties." She said glaring.

"Tearing them was easier access, and besides who said anything about you going home. I'm not quite done with you yet." He told her smirking.

"Oh, you're not done with me." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, not by a long shot. You, admittedly were the best I've ever had as well." He told her.

"Fine, I guess the villains of Mystic Falls will have to wait for a night. I'm not done with you either." She told him as she pulled up her jeans and buttoned them up.

"Good. Let's get out of here." He said taking her hand.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI: Damon finally decides its time to leave but Elena won't let him.<p> 


	109. Can't say goodbye

This is for Crystal, hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my amazing beta Courtney (cdaye8184)

I know this one has been done numerous times but I hope it's slightly different than all the others one out there.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as he zipped up the black duffel bag. It was finally time for him to uphold his end of the bargain with Stefan. Not that he actually wanted to leave- well he did in a way- but he had to. He and Stefan made a pact that whoever Elena didn't choose would leave Mystic Falls. Cut to the present and Elena chose Stefan yet again. She chose him after all the shit he did to her, she chose him after threatening to drive her off Wickery Bridge at his evillest. She still chose him ever though he's the reason she is the thing she never wanted to be most of all. If only he had saved her first and let the jock drown, then she wouldn't be like this, and Damon wouldn't have to feel this immense guilt over leaving her. With only Stefan as her teacher this could end disastrously. He made a mental note to talk to Caroline before he left, she would be a far better teacher than the bunny eating, sometimes ripper vampire. At least Caroline was stable. He slipped his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket and picked up the bag.<p>

Damon stilled when he felt a presence behind him, but relaxed when he smelt her unique smell.

"Elena... you should know better than to try and sneak up on a vampire." Damon quipped as he slowly turned to face her.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I heard a zipper and I thought I'd come to investigate." She mentioned idly as her eyes were fixated on the duffel bag.

"Ah, hoping to find me in here naked or something huh? You heard a zipper and you come running hoping I'm taking my clothes off." He teased. Her eyes cast up to glare into his eyes.

"You know that's not what this is. I'm with Stefan, I don't want you like that." She told him lying through her teeth.

"Uh huh. If you'll excuse me, I have places to go." He said walking towards his bedroom door.

"I can see that. What's with the duffel bag?" She asked trying to appear curious.

"Clothes. That sort of stuff. Unlike Stefan I don't need to fill a duffel bag with hair gel to keep my hero hairdo in place." He quipped.

"Where are you going? Taking a holiday?" She asked hopefully. She couldn't stand the idea that he was actually leaving her.

"You know exactly what I'm doing Elena. You're not stupid. You chose him again, so now all there's left for me to do is leave. There's nothing left for me in Mystic Falls. I'm sure I could find happiness and peace elsewhere. Especially when I find a place where you don't judge me about seducing my dinner." He stated as he dropped his duffel bag in front of the door.

"Will you come back?" She asked hopefully.

"I have some running around to do, then I will be back to pick up my bag. After that I doubt I'll be back." He admitted.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll learn to protect myself then." She told him trying to keep her voice bright and cheery. She knew that it was wrong to want him to stay but she couldn't help it.

"Just do one thing for me while I'm gone Elena. Do not let Stefan teach you to be a vampire. You've got the basics down, but if you need help go to Caroline. She's the best teacher that there is besides me." He told her. Elena nodded her head and Damon nodded back before walking out the door. Seconds later the blue Camaro roared to life and sped out of the driveway.

Elena watched him drive away and was immediately relieved that he still had to come back. She didn't react the way she wanted to, she needed him to stay. She didn't know why but Mystic Falls didn't feel the same without Damon in it. It already felt different with how distant they were. Elena walked into the parlour and poured herself a glass of his prized bourbon and sipped it. It tasted good, when she was human she couldn't stand the stuff. Too strong, but now it somehow felt right. She really had changed when she became a vampire. The question was, what else had changed about her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon parked in front of the Forbes's house and walked to the door. He knocked on it lightly and Liz opened the door moments later.

"Wow, you're not at the station?" Damon asked shocked. Pretty much any time he had ever seen her she was at the station or in her uniform. It looked like Liz Forbes was taking the day off.

"Damon, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?" She asked inviting him into the house.

"I actually here to see your brat. It's imperative that I talk to her right now." Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?" Caroline demanded, disdain dripping from her voice. It was no secret that Caroline detested him.

"I actually need your help Blondie." Damon stated.

"Why do you think I would ever help you?" Caroline spat.

"Caroline!" Liz exclaimed.

"It's alright Liz. I'm pretty sure I deserve it. Blondie, I need your help with Elena." Damon started over again. Caroline's gaze softened slightly and she nodded her head.

"How's she doing?" Caroline asked softer now.

"Better. She's taking it well, I think it's because she's not listening to Stefan." Damon explained.

"Okay, what can I do?" She asked.

"I need you to watch out for her. I'm not going to be here, but I can't leave her in the ever so incompetent hands of Stefan." Damon explained.

"And where exactly are you going to be?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. For good. Don't pretend your not pleased." Damon stated.

"You're leaving Elena?" She asked shocked.

"Stefan and I decided that whoever she didn't pick had to leave. So I'm leaving." Damon said idly.

"But Damon... didn't you promise Elena that you would never leave her?" Caroline asked softly.

"I did, but when I told her today that I was leaving, she didn't try to stop me. I guess it doesn't really mean much to her. Besides I don't think I can take one more night of the Stefan and Elena sad and depressing love story. It's time for me to hit the road and get the hell out of here. This town is toxic to my health." Damon muttered.

"Damon, I might not like you at all, but Elena cares about you. You can't leave her. I'm fairly confident in my assessment that the reason she's taking to being a vampire so well is because of you." Caroline told him.

"It doesn't matter. I promised Stefan, and I can't be around as they get their relationship back to where it used to be. I won't do it. I have to go, I need to go get my duffel bag so I can get the hell out of Dodge" Damon said walking to the door.

"Take care Damon." Liz told him as he walked out.

"You too." Damon said leaving the house.

Elena was pacing across the floor of the Boarding House trying to distinguish her feelings. There were so many feelings rushing around her head and she couldn't decipher them.

"What's up?" Stefan asked kissing her cheek and taking her hand stopping her constant movement.

"Damon's leaving." Elena stated.

"I knew he was going to sooner or later. It's a good thing too. It's not fair to keep him here when the two of us are going to be together forever." Stefan told her caressing her cheek.

"Are we?" She asked.

"Yes we are. You chose me to be with you forever, and now we can finally have that." Stefan uttered confidently.

"I chose you before this happened to me." Elena noted.

"What? Are you saying your feelings for me have changed?" Stefan asked.

"No. I don't know. Maybe. It's just I don't know why Damon leaving suddenly feels so wrong." Elena questioned.

"It's understandable that Damon leaving worries you. But just know that everything will be fine. Besides when you were talking to him, you sounded fine with it." Stefan added.

"I lied. I have this desperate need for him to be happy. I feel like if he's not happy then I can't be happy. I care about him. If leaving makes him happy then I have to let him go." Elena explained

"Elena, we both know that you are the one thing that could make him happy." Stefan sighed.

"But he doesn't want me anymore. That's why he's leaving." Elena added.

"It's completely the opposite, he's leaving because he wants you. It was our deal. You chose me therefore he leaves town." Stefan explained.

"So let me get this straight, because I chose you I can't have Damon in my life. If this was Damon, he would have convinced you to stay for me even if I chose him. But you're just letting him leave." Elena shouted.

"Our relationship will be so much easier if Damon is gone. He always interferes." Stefan insisted.

"Maybe, but what about my life? Will my life be easier without him in it?" Elena asked scathingly.

"Yes, at least then you don't have to constantly watch your back and stand your ground because he might say or do something inappropriate." Stefan explained.

"No it won't. He has saved my life more times than you have, he loves me in a way I will never understand. If he leaves here because of what you want instead of what he wants then I will never speak to you again." Elena hissed, completely bewildered at her actions. She felt and immense about of anger towards Stefan for being the reason that Damon is leaving. She told herself she could understand it if he was leaving because he wanted to leave. But it seemed like that was not the case, he was leaving because of a deal he made with Stefan. A deal because Stefan was too insecure to let him be around.

"Elena, it's your emotions. They're heightened, you don't mean anything you say." Stefan assured her.

"Oh believe me when I say I mean absolutely everything I'm saying here. Are you really so insecure and selfish that you would take your brother away from me. He somehow makes me feel human still, and I love that. Damon is probably my best friend at the moment, I need him." Elena told Stefan.

"Are you sure you're not in love with him?" Stefan sighed not having a good feeling about this. She was far too passionate about this conversation. Had she still been in love with him, Elena would not be throwing this sort of fit because Damon was leaving.

"What?" Elena asked needing to hear that again. Was what she felt for Damon,love?

"Are you sure you're not in love with him?" Stefan asked again dreading the answer.

"I don't know. If this is love it's not like anything I've ever felt." Elena sighed unsure of her answer.

"What do you feel?" Stefan asked.

"I feel completely out of control, my heart still beats like crazy around him. I'm so keyed up when he's around but then I also feel so overwhelmingly safe. It's like I know nothing bad can happen to me when he's around, and when he's not around I want him to be." Elena explained, feeling an unfamiliar warmth spread through her at the thought of him.

"I guess I should pack a bag." Stefan sighed knowing that Elena was head over heels in love with his brother.

"What? No! You shouldn't have to leave." Elena said snapping out of it.

"You're in love with Damon, and that's fine I guess. I should have expected it long ago." Stefan sighed.

"But you don't have to leave." Elena told him.

"You're not denying that you love him?" Stefan asked shocked.

"There's no point in denying the obviously true. I've hidden it from myself for so long, but I just can't anymore." Elena said. Stefan was halfway up the stairs when the car pulled back into the driveway.

Damon walked through the front door, the car engine still running in the background. He nodded to Stefan and picked up his bag.

"You can't leave." Elena told him walking to stand in front of him.

"I have to. It's just time. You'll be fine without me." Damon told her.

"I know all about the stupid, selfless deal you made with Stefan. Why would you do that?" Elena demanded.

"It was the right thing to do. I am not going to sit around here and watch you be all lovey-dovey with my brother. That is most definitely not on the top ten things I want to do with my life." Damon told her.

"You won't. Stefan and I aren't together anymore." She told him.

"The two of you and your epic love with last forever. I'm not getting in the middle of that. I am leaving." He said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll drive to Florida for a few days then turn around and head to California. Maybe I'll end up in New York." He told her shrugging.

"Take me with you. If you won't stay here then I'm going with you." She told him her hands on her hips.

"Now why would you do something like that?" Damon asked officially confused. This was not the words of a girl who was passionately in love with Stefan.

"I'm in love with you, I have been for a long time. I just couldn't admit it. Least of all to myself." Elena explained. Stefan sighed audibly and walked upstairs not able to witness this any longer.

"How long is a long time?" Damon asked needing to know.

"I don't know for sure. All I know is things started changing majorly after I kissed you when you were dying. Things were never the same after that. I felt too much for you and then with Stefan gone it became too much. I fought my attraction and my feelings for you for so long that it became reflexive. It became second nature to me to pretend that I felt nothing for you. But then you kissed me on my porch and then everything snapped again. I tried to avoid you but couldn't because I fell harder. Then when we were in Denver that was literally the end of it. I was so scared of the intensity of the feelings I had for you that I pushed you away. I chose Stefan because he was the easy choice, the choice I was familiar with. But it was all a lie. All I wanted was you." Elena told him her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"But then why did you tell me it was okay that I leave?" He asked his eyes searching hers for a trace of the lie.

"I thought it was what you wanted. I need you to be happy almost as much as I need to know Jeremy is safe. You and Jeremy are my family, the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you." Elena told him stepping closer to him so she could wrap her arms around his waist and bury her head in his chest. He enclosed his arms around her holding her close to him, his face buried in her hair.

"I don't want to leave." He admitted kissing the top of her head.

"Good. Then don't." She whispered into his chest.

They didn't know how long they stood there just holding each other but eventually the moment ended and Stefan reappeared from upstairs.

"I guess if her choice has changed brother it's me that should be leaving." Stefan mumbled. Elena elbowed Damon in the ribs and he sighed.

"I don't want you to leave. Keeping Elena safe is a full time job and we need all hands on deck. Klaus is not going to be too happy that she's a vampire so he'll be wanting revenge or something. The more help we have the better." Damon told him.

"You want me to stay? Are you really that cruel that you're going to flash your newfound relationship with Elena in my face?" Stefan asked outraged.

"That's not what this is about and you know it. I won't be flashing any more in your face than you did in mine." He told him.

"Whatever. I'm going hunting I'll see you two in a while." Stefan hissed rushing from the house.

"I should go unpack my bag." Damon said pulling away from her and picking up the duffel bag from where he dropped it on the floor. Elena held tightly onto his hand pulling him back to her.

"Hey, I never got to do something." She whispered as she pressed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly. The kiss so soft and so tender, mouths never opened. Lips just pressed together tightly. When they broke apart Elena sighed.

"Wow." She sighed dreamily.

"That wasn't even a real kiss." Damon told her smirking although he couldn't deny the butterflies he had in his stomach either.

"That should have been our first kiss." Elena told him.

"What happens after the first kiss in our little vampire relationship?" He asked, knowing exactly what he hoped she would say.

"Well you see... I hear that vampire relationships can progress much quicker than human ones can. There is no guilt about rushing into something you're going to regret because you have eternity to forget about a mistake if you do happen to make one. Although before you say it, I know nothing between us can ever be a mistake. I see it like we've had two years of foreplay so I would suggest you drop that bag and take me upstairs instead." Elena told him.

"I'm liking your idea much more than I like mine." He told her kissing her lips once more before picking her up and flashing them upstairs. She squealed when he finally put her down on the floor.

"You know, I can do that myself now right?" She asked pointedly when he put her down.

"I know, but I loved hearing your surprised little squeal when I picked you up. Your reactions are so innocent and adorable." He told her caressing her cheek.

"The things I want to do to you are neither innocent or adorable." Elena noted as her hands ran down his stomach and back up again.

"Oh? Please elaborate." He said smirking. He knew she had to have a naughty side but he didn't think he'd be introduced to it so quick.

"I thought I'd just demonstrate." Elena told him raising her eyebrows as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm surprisingly cool with that." He told her as she pushed the shirt over his shoulders and to the floor. He kicked the shirt towards the laundry basket but caring that it was still on the floor. She kissed his harder this time, her tongue sneaking past his lips to play with his. Things heated up quickly and soon she was working on his belt trying to free him of his jeans.

"I need you." She told him. She knew this first time together wasn't going to be slow, they needed each other too much for that. The passion was exploding between them as he unzipped the sun dress she was wearing and let it drop to the floor. He picked her up and deposited her on the bed. He hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and pulled them down her legs before covering her body with his. She used her feet to get his jeans down low enough to kick them off. There was no time to ogle she needed him in side her now. There would be time for a slow and passionate lovemaking later. This was an acute need that needed to be satisfied. She reached between their bodies and too hold of his firm erection and guiding it inside her warmth. They both gasped at being so intimately joined finally. She was so tight, she fit him perfectly. Elena bit her lip as he start moving.

"Faster." She insisted.

"You're not going to let me take this slow are you?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I can't. I need to come. There will be time for slow later on." She told him thrusting her hips up to take him in deeper.

"Sounds good to me." He told her as he picked up his pace. She dug her nails into his back as he ground his pelvis into her clit on every thrust. The man really was a sex god, she now knew there was a really good reason for his ego. He truly was good at everything. She couldn't stop her vampiric visage from coming out as she gave herself completely over to the sensations he was invoking within her. She fought to push it back but he leaned in and kissed her.

"Stop. You're beautiful." He told her tenderly, he reached a hand out to trace the veins under her eyes. She smiled and stopped forcing herself to put her fangs away, it was clear Damon was completely different than Stefan in yet another way. He didn't mind her as a vampire. He picked up his pace again until he was thrusting into her at almost vampire speed. She couldn't hold back her moans and groans as she let him take her over and under. Her orgasm swept through her as she chanted his name over and over again. He released inside her moments later and she finally managed to get her face back to normal. He laid his head on her chest, not having the energy to move from her. He was still inside her and she loved it. She didn't want to part from him yet, but as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end" and he pulled out of her rolling to lay beside her. He gathered her up in his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

"That was so perfect." She told him kissing his chest.

"Elena, I love you." He told her even though he knew that she should know by now. It just felt good to say it.

"I love you too. I love you even more now that I know you love me even as a vampire. Stefan gets uncomfortable every time I vamp out." She told him lowering her gaze.

"You don't have to worry about that. I love you no matter what. You could spout horns and wings or something equally stupid and I'm pretty sure I would still love you." He told her kissing the top of her head and running his hand down her back.

* * *

><p>Next up on "How do you want it" the night before chapter 75...<p> 


	110. The night before

Sorry this took so long to upload. I've been ridiculously busy. This is written for darkkissesful. Hope I did it justice. Anyone else have a prompt they would like to add to my growing list? I'm always eager to hear your ideas.

* * *

><p>"Good fucking God, how long does it take to come home?" Damon asked no one in particular as he lounged across the couch with a full glass of bourbon in his hand. The cool metal of his wedding band digging into his finger from the force he was exerting on the glass. She had promised him he would be home a few hours, a few hours passed and she had texted him telling him she was going for dinner with her Caroline. First she spends all fucking day with her mom and then she goes for dinner with Caroline, knowing full well that she had an annoyed and horny vampire husband waiting at home to trap her in his bed.<p>

"What are you are muttering about?" Stefan asked still pouting about the wedding. In his mind Elena would always be his and Damon had no right to have his hands anywhere near her. But that's all that had been happening since they got married, there has been not so illicit touches everywhere they went. They were always touching one way or another, whether holding hands or kissing. Then there were the times when Stefan was trying to mind his own business in his room and all he could were the sounds of passion coming from his brothers bedroom. He heard her scream, curse, call out the Lords name in vain, chant Damon's name. They were all sounds that he had never pulled from her, all he ever got were soft little sighs. He refused to admit that Damon was better suited for Elena.

"My wife is late. I miss my wife. I want my wife to come home right now." Damon muttered not opening his eyes while he still clutched the glass in his hand.

"I already know she's your wife, you don't have to keep rubbing it in." Stefan pouted.

"I'm not rubbing it in, I'm simply stating the obvious." Damon remarked from his spot lying on the couch.

"Well stop." Stefan pouted.

"No, this is my house as much if not more than yours, and it's Elena's. What we choose to do in our home is none of your concern." Damon told his brother. Stefan huffed and walked out the door, slamming it on his way causing Damon to smirk slightly. If he had to be miserable at least then Stefan was miserable too.

Elena hummed as she walked up to the door. Before she could even twist the doorknob the door was open and she was yanked through the open doorway and shoved up against it and kissed hard.

"Well hello there." Elena greeted him when he broke the kiss.

"Hi. You are late my dear. I think that is grounds for punishment." He warned her grinding his hard as steel denim encased cock into her center. He leaned in and kissed her hard again in agreement to his words.

"I think I could accept some special punishment." She agreed breathlessly when he broke the intense kiss.

"Good, come with me." He commanded, grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs behind him.

"Is Stefan home?" Elena asked.

"Not at the moment, we can be as loud as we want." He told her turning to look at her. Her answering grin made his appear and he picked her up speeding them to their bedroom.

Seconds after they were in the bedroom he had her backed against the door with the door handle poking into her spine.

"Damon... ow." She groaned. He understood instantly and shifted her over slightly so she was pressed only against the wood of the door.

"Stay put. I'll be right back." He said walking to the closet and pulling out a couple black silk ties. Her eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her face. He absolutely loved how open she was to his sexual fantasies.

"Now Mr. Salvatore what are you going to do with those?" She asked innocently.

"Well I think you need to be punished so I'm fastening you to the door so I can fuck you... Mrs. Salvatore." He told her smirking.

"Intriguing suggestion." She smirked.

"I thought you'd like that. Now get to stripping." He ordered with his hands on his hips.

"Only if you strip too, I mean how are you going to fuck me if you still have your clothes on?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, you'll get to ogle my hot bod soon enough." He said as he impatiently clapped his hands together indicating she should start taking her clothes off. She rolled her eyes and started taking her clothes off quickly. Once she was completely naked he took the silk ties and looped it around the door somehow and tied her to the door, suspending her off the ground. When he knew she was secure, he dropped to his knees and took a leisurely lick up her slit. She bucked her hips forward trying to get him in deeper. She needed pressure to get off and he wasn't giving her that. He licked her again and moaned at the taste of her juices on his tongue. He knew that a woman's juices wasn't traditionally the best tasting but to him it was an ambrosia. It was incredible.

"Damon.." She pleaded as she tried to buck her hips towards his face but his grip on her hips was too hard. It was hard enough that she was likely to have bruises in the shape of his fingers on her hips. He nudged her clit with his tongue and she yelped and tried again to push her hips towards him even though she knew it was futile.

"Damn it Damon. Please finish me." She begged desperately needing her orgasm.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Have I ever left you hanging before?" He asked smirking at the double entendre in his words.

"I'm not even going to answer that question." She hissed when he lightly nibbled on her lower lips.

"Good plan." He approved as he darted his tongue inside her hole to taste her free flowing honey.

"Damon please." She begged her eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure flowing through her.

"Alright alright." He gave in. He pressed his thumb against the little bundle of nerves that sent her high. She screamed and her eyes closed as she orgasmed hard. He continued licking and suckling her flesh as she came down, trying to prolong the sensations.

"Oh my God. That was... wow." She sighed.

"Well prepare yourself... now I'm going to fuck you." He warned her as he dropped his jeans and stepped out of them, and ripping his shirt off his body not having the patience for buttons. She watched with rapt attention as he stripped before her eyes and somehow felt herself getting hot again. He was so hard and so big, his cock pointing straight up towards his belly button.

"Like something you see?" He asked cockily.

"You know I do. Now the question is what can you do with it?" She asked a naughty smirk forming on her lips.

"I think you know what I can do." He reminded her as he ground his bare cock against her still sensitive pussy. She bit her lip, stifling a groan as he repeated the motion.

"Fuck." She breathed as he moved against her intimately.

"Do you want it inside you?" He asked grinning at her, knowing there was no way she would ever say no.

"Please." She begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." He muttered as he rammed himself to the hilt inside her.

"Fuck." She screamed loudly. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unexpected. Her walls quickly adjusted to his girth and soon enough she was moving her hips as much as was possible in her vulnerable state against his. He clasped her tied hands between his as he continued ramming his hips against hers at near vampire speed. In a position such as that one there was no possible way for there to be soft lovemaking. Anytime one partner was tied up at the others mercy it was going to be a rough ride and Elena was thriving under his rough treatment.

"I'm close... so close." She breathed.

"No coming yet." He told her as he pulled out and pulled her free of her binds. Her legs were wobbly so he carried her over to the king sized bed and positioned her on her hands and knees. Her chest immediately slumped against the bed as he lined his throbbing erection up behind her. He teased her entrance before slipping inside her and picking up his fast and furious

pace. Her mouth hung open and no intelligible sound came out, it was all garbled and passion filled.

"Please." She whispered pleadingly when she found her words.

"Not yet. Call this punishment for being gone all day. We've only been married for a couple weeks." He reminded her as he plunged into her over and over again. He kept changing up his pattern to keep her just on the verge of orgasm. Always right on the edge of bliss. He smacked her ass not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to show her who was boss causing her to moan loudly.

"Damon please. I'll do anything." She begged nearly delirious in her need for orgasm.

"How about fucking my dick with your mouth?" He asked as he continued moving against her.

"Yes." She promised.

"How about bending you into a pretzel?" He asked.

"Yes." She promised. He smirked and pulled out of her, leaving her unsatisfied once again. He flipped her over onto her back and lifted her legs, folding her back until she was completely opened to him and her ankles were by her ears.

"Are you okay?" He asked not wanting to take her like that unless she was comfortable.

"Yes." She answered. He smiled and lined up with her entrance again completely desperate for orgasm. In the process of holding her orgasm back he had been holding his own back as well. He pressed into her again and she screamed at how deep he got inside her.

"Fuck." She screamed as she held tight to her legs keeping them folded back. She was thankful for her years of cheerleading that made her as flexible as she is.

"Are you ready to come?" He asked desperate for his release.

"Yes." She pleaded.

"Okay, I think I've punished you enough." He decided as he kept up a steady pace, fucking her hard. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave of pure pleasure. Her entire body trembled as her orgasm wracked through her. He followed right behind her filling her with his release.

She lay flat on her back with her head in the crook of his arm as she recovered from the intensity.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Perfect.. I feel like I'm not even close to being done yet." She told him her body responding to him.

"Hmm I like the sound of that. Although I recall you promising to fuck my dick with your mouth." He reminded her.

"I remember that. So where do you want me?" She asked.

"I want to try actually fucking your mouth with my cock. If you're okay with that." He told her hopefully.

"I'm okay with that. Just don't go too deep, I don't want to gag." She told him.

"I won't. Lay there." He told her as he pulled himself up to his knees. He straddled her and brought his weeping penis to her open and waiting mouth. She darted her tongue out to lick up the bead of pre-cum that had leaked out and he stared at her.

"It is amazingly hot when you do that." He grunted as he guided his quickly growing erection to her mouth. She smirked at him and he guided himself into her mouth. She closed her lips around him creating a tight cavern in her mouth. She sucked causing him to yelp while her hand fondled his sack.

"Oh fuck Elena." He called out as he flexed his cock in and out of her eager mouth. She took his moans as a sign to continue and closed her mouth more tightly around his hard as steel dick. He pulled out of her mouth and bent forward a little more to give her access to his scrotum. She sucked and licked the sensitive skin before taking the sack in her mouth. He let out a scream like he'd been burned but somehow Elena knew it wasn't from pain. He guided his erection back to her mouth and started slowly thrusting.

"Don't make me come." He warned her not wanting to come inside her mouth. He would much rather come inside her pussy once again. Just before he was about or orgasm he pulled out and quickly shoved back inside of her. He started moving quickly and rubbing her clit at the same time, eager to get her off before him. His efforts paid off and she climaxed moments before he followed her over the edge. She ran her hands down his back and smiled up at him.

"Let's do that again." She told him, a lazy smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a continuation of chapter 101, what Damon says to Stefan to make him come home from the camping trip. It's already written so it shouldn't take long.<p> 


	111. Camping Trip Cut Short

This is for Karen, thank you for requesting a sequel of sorts for chapter 101. I loved writing it. Anymore, prompts pass them on.

* * *

><p>"Stefan we have to go." Damon told Stefan when he rushed to the lake where Stefan was fishing.<p>

"Why?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask questions. I just have a really bad feeling about leaving Mystic Falls unguarded like it is." Damon told Stefan, lying through his teeth. He would do whatever it took to get back to Mystic Falls, especially now that he knew Elena would be waiting for him naked, in bed.

"There is no danger. That's why I thought now was a good time to go." Stefan demurred.

"Elena is a danger magnet 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I can't leave her alone for two whole weeks." Damon insisted.

"Caroline will take care of her. There are enough people there that can protect Elena from herself for a couple weeks. We haven't done this since before we were turned. That was a long time ago Damon." Stefan argued.

"Stefan I am leaving tonight with or without you. If you don't come with me tonight then I will leave you here with all the camping shit and you will have to walk back all alone." Damon told his brother with a pronounced glare on his face.

"You're really going to let your libido ruin our brotherly bonding trip?" Stefan asked shaking his head.

"Yes I am. I have a beautiful girl lying naked in my bed. I am going home to her. I haven't fucked her in a week. It's torture." Damon stated giving up on the facade of danger.

"Damon, we are not leaving so you can get laid." Stefan stated turning him down flat.

"Like I said I will leave on my own. I will take my car and drive back to Mystic Falls leaving you car-less with all the equipment. But it's your choice. Besides you don't honestly think Blondie will be pleased with you if I come back and you stay out here in the wilderness?" Damon asked knowing he had him there. Not that Damon cared if Stefan came home or not. But he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was coming home now. Stefan refused to anger Caroline. Damon honestly didn't see what was so frightening about the blonde cheerleader, but if that's what got him home that that's what he would use.

"Damon, don't bring Care into this." Stefan said his resolve weakening.

"Why not?" Damon asked smirking.

"Because you know that I can't say no to anything relating to Caroline Forbes. She is my weakness." Stefan sighed.

"Don't feel too bad brother. Elena is my weakness too." Damon told Stefan shaking his head.

"I guess we should just head back and pack up our site." Stefan sighed reeling in his fishing rod and taking it apart. Damon shook his head and turned back to the camp. He wasn't going to put up with Stefan's pouting because of his camp out being ruined. While he slowly walked back to camp, he pulled out his phone and called Elena's all too familiar number and waited until she answered.

"Hey handsome." Elena greeted.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted her back.

"So are you coming home?" She asked hopefully.

"That all depends. Are you naked in my bed?" He asked.

"I just parked in front of your house. Give me five minutes and I'll be naked in your bed." She promised him.

"Well then I'll be home. It took a small amount of work but Stefan is reluctantly packing up the campsite when he gets back from the lake. We should be home in around an hour." He told her.

"What did you to do to make Stefan come back?" Elena asked curiously. Damon was very resourceful and she knew that there were several things he could have said or done to convince him.

"Well first I started with the fact that you my dear are a danger magnet and I had to be there to protect you. He didn't buy that, saying that Blondie could protect you for a few days and not to let my libido get anywhere near our camping trip. Then I told him I was leaving one way or another and if he didn't want to be stuck walking all our shit back home then he had better come with me. Still he pouted and complained. So I brought up the fact that he would have a very pissed girlfriend if I came back and he didn't. He's pouting but he's coming at least." Damon explained.

"You are good. But I should let you pack up so I can go get naked." Elena told him.

"I'm not helping him. He unpacked it all so he can pack it all back up again." Damon stated.

"Damon if you don't help your brother, then I'm not going to help you." She told him.

"I hate you. I'll see you in a while." He said.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later Stefan and Damon were on the road, Stefan with his head against the window still pouting and Damon speeding back towards Mystic Falls.

"You know this trip would have went lots better if you had just let me bring Elena. You could have brought Caroline too." Damon suggested.

"But then it wouldn't have just been the two of us." Stefan sighed.

"Stop pouting. You are 162 years old, there is no reason for this sort of behaviour." Damon stated.

"I'm not pouting." Stefan bit out.

"No? What do you call it then?" Damon asked.

"Shut up. I'm not speaking to you right now." Stefan ordered.

"Wow! You call this not pouting? Where do you want me to take you when we get back to Mystic Falls? You're not going to want to be home since I have a sexy brunette waiting for me naked in bed. It's not going to be quiet." Damon warned him.

"Take me to Caroline. At least that way there will be one positive in you taking away our camping trip." Stefan decided.

"Good, now was that so hard." Damon asked sarcastically.

"Why is it so hard to want to spend time with me?" Stefan asked.

"I have nothing against spending time with you. I have an issue with spending time away from Elena. Think of that next time." Damon told him.

"So you're saying you would have been perfectly fine going camping with me as long as Elena were there too?" Stefan clarified.

"Yep. I would have camped for as long as you wanted me too. I might actually have been nicer to you too since Elena frowns upon me being rude to you. I try to stay as far away as possible from things that make her frown." Damon told hm.

"Good to know." Stefan said as he stopped leaning on the window.

They were silent until they passed the city limit sign leading into Mystic Falls.

"So what's the chance you would want to talk Elena into going camping, and we can restart our trip?" Stefan asked.

"I'll think about it. If she's interested then I'm interested." Damon answered driving Stefan over to Caroline's. Once Stefan was out of the car, Damon sped back to the boarding house. It only took him five minutes to be parked in front of the house once again and seconds later he was inside and rushing up the stairs. His bedroom door was closed and he took an unneeded breath before opening the door. He could hear her heartbeat through the door and knew she was there. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and saw her lying right where she told him she'd be, completely naked.

"Hi, handsome. Miss me?" She asked.

"That visual is so much better than the video." He told her as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'm curious whether you're better in person than on the video. I think you should take your clothes off." She suggested.

"We both know the real thing is so much better than the visual." Damon scoffed as he pulled his t shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.

"I think it will be too. No come on Salvatore, get to stripping. I haven't seen you in a week. I need to see you, feel your skin under my fingertips." She told him.

"We're getting there." He comforted her as he undid the button on his jeans and pushed the zipper down. He pushed the jeans down and stepped out of them, leaving him completely nude, having removed his boots when he walked in the door.

"Yes we are." She said ogling his body. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her deeply, covering her body with his. His tongue pushed past her lips and played with hers in the cavern of her mouth. She pushed past his lips and played in his mouth.

"You are getting so good at that." Damon sighed when they broke the kiss.

"So are you." She told him smiling.

"I haven't had you in a week, I need you now. I'm so hard." He told her as he spread her legs so he could lie in between her thighs.

"I need you too. Please do it." She begged lifting her hips. He reared back enough to position his tip at her entrance before pushing in. He stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her to savour the sensation of being so intimately joined Elena wrapped her legs around his waist so he could penetrate deeper than before. She bit her lip and arched up trying to get him to move.

"Please move. I'm ready." She pleaded. He couldn't wait any longer either, so he pulled back until just his tip remained inside her and thrust back in. She moaned and bit her lip again. He leaned in and kissed to, forcing her to release her abused lip. He licked her bottom lip to sooth the sting of her bites before nibbling softly on it himself. He kept thrusting deeply inside her and she thrived. Continuous moans came from her throat and she caressed his back and grabbed his ass trying to get him in deeper.

"Damon... so good. I missed you so much." She sighed with her gaze locked on his.

"I missed you too." He told her as he kept up his slow, deep pace. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up with him until she was sitting on his lap. The trusts were shallower now, but still felt amazing. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him deeply. He cupped her full breasts in his hands and rubbed the nipples with his thumbs. She threw her head back, displaying her neck for him. Not wanting to bite her this time he kissed the base of her neck, sucking at the skin causing to her moan again. He fell back, and she fell on top of him. She quickly sat up and got comfortable so she could ride him. She rolled her hips and circled them taking him inside of her, in as many ways as she could. He continued fondling her breasts as she continued to ride him. She leaned forward and he nudged her clit causing her to scream.

"Damon... so close." She told him.

"Ride me baby." He told her as her moves got more erratic. She squeezed her internal muscles around him and he shouted. She took one of his hands off her breasts and guided it down to her little button. He knew exactly what to do and started rubbing her clit. The combination of his hand on her breast and other hand on her clit, with his cock moving inside her made her go off. She climaxed hard, collapsing against his chest as the waves rushed through her. He flipped her over quickly and started thrusting inside her faster than before. His efforts paid off and he came inside her, filling her with his essence.

A little while later they were leaning against pillows still naked in bed.

"I was supposed to ask you if you were interested in a little camping trip?" Damon asked with her head on his shoulder and her hand laced with his. She kissed each of his fingers and played with them absent-mindedly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I told Stefan that if you had been there I would have stayed camping for the whole two weeks. So he thought I should as you and he would ask Caroline, then we could go back." Damon explained.

"I would like that." She told him, kissing his fingers again.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can see many possibilities in being with you in the wilderness for a few days." She told him smirking.

"God I love you." He told her.

"I know you do. I mean, I don't think you could find another girl who was willing to let you take her against a tree or in a tent where anyone within a couple kilometer radius could hear me yell your name at the top of my lungs?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... DE go horseback riding...<p> 


	112. Rained In

This is for DSalvatore6, I hope you like it. I absolutely love your prompts. This was almost entirely written yesterday when somehow the whole document went away. So this version is not nearly as good but apparently as good as it's going to get. So enjoy and if you have anymore prompts as always pass them my way.

* * *

><p>"Damon where are you taking me?" Elena demanded from the passenger seat of the blue Camaro that was currently speeding down the highway, leaving Mystic Falls.<p>

"On a little road trip." He informed her as he sped down the winding highway.

"No shit Sherlock." She replied exasperated.

"Are you going to be like this the entire drive?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. You're the one who got me out of bed at 6:30 on a Saturday." Elena hissed.

"Believe me if I saw another way I wouldn't have gotten you out of bed at 6:30. You are not overly pleasant right now." Damon remarked.

"Don't be cute. I don't like you too much right now." She muttered laying her head on the door and staring at the vast and winding highway.

"I'm always cute. You can't tell me to stop doing things that just come naturally to me." He remarked. He watched her sigh an shake her head, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Her reactions were so priceless.

"What kind of excuse could you have for getting up so early?" She demanded after the silence got stifling.

"We have a bit of a schedule to keep my dear. I have things planned and you are making it excessively difficult." He explained.

"Where are you taking me?" She tried again.

"I'm not telling. You will have to wait." He told her keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't want to wait. I want to know where you're taking me." She insisted petulantly.

"You can whine all you want but it's not going to make a difference. I'm not telling you anything you don't need to know until you need to know it." He told her still staring straight ahead with a small smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Damon I want to know. I would say my mood is entirely your fault. You should be trying to make me happy right about now." She noted.

"It is not my fault you got a total of four hours of sleep last night. Which by the way should be illegal for you. You are not fun to be around when you're like this." He told her.

"Whose fault is that?" She demanded exasperated.

"Not mine. Now just watch the road or sleep. Do something that's not harping at me." He suggested moving one of his hands over to rest on her thigh. She immediately picked his hand up and dropped it back on the steering wheel with a pronounced scowl on her face. He chuckled and gripped the steering wheel.

They drove for a while longer before he turned onto an unmarked road.

"Okay I think I deserve to know where you're taking me now. You're taking me into the middle of nowhere. Are you planning on killing me so you can bury my body?" She asked looking at the winding, tree lined road that was just enough for one car to drive on.

"You can rest assured that I like you too much to kill you. We are just going to a place I know." He told her as the car bounced all the dips and bumps in the road.

"Your car isn't made for terrain like this." Elena noted as the car made it's way across the bumps.

"No it's not. I think next time I come out here I'm going to have another more off-roading suitable vehicle." He decided as he slowed down so he didn't break his car. The road was more suited to a 4x4 vehicle rather than his Camaro. After about thirty minutes on the bumpy road, Elena could see a house in a distance.

"You're taking me there?" She questioned, curiosity raging in her voice.

"Uh huh." He affirmed as he fought to miss as many dips as he could.

"Is it yours?" She asked.

"Nope. It's a friend of mines." He explained as the road got smoother.

"You have friends other than Ric?" Elena asked turning to look at him.

"It may be a shock but yes. I met him 50 years ago. I saved his life." Damon explained thinking back to a time when he wasn't in such a good place.

"That was nice of you." Elena murmured.

"I don't know what it was about him, but something called to me. Back then I was killing and eating everyone with no care in the world. My humanity was off and I loved it. But something in him told me not to kill him. When another vampire went after him I stopped him, killed the predator and released Carl. We've kept in touch ever since and he offered me his place for today with you." Damon explained as he stopped in front of the rustic house. Elena stepped out and saw a barn situated behind the house. She could hear horses neighing, and cows mooing.

"Do I get to see the animals?" She asked.

"Better yet you get to ride a horse." He told her, happy that her mood had improved.

"I've never ridden before." She told him.

"That's okay. I have. Lots, it was kind of the only way to get around when I was young." He reminded her with a playful smirk on his face. They both heard the door open and an elderly man walked outside with the use of a cane.

"Damon Salvatore, you made it. It is good to see you." Carl greeted, holding his hand out for Damon to shake.

"Good to see you too Carl. Thanks for letting us do this today." He told the man.

"Not a problem. I owe you a favour or two. You're looking good. You haven't aged a day." Carl remarked.

"Perks of being undead." Damon noted.

"So are you going to introduce me to the pretty lady?" Carl asked pointedly, gesturing to Elena.

"Right, Carl, this is Elena Gilbert. My girlfriend, love of my existence. Every corny romance novel thing you can think of.

Elena, this is Carl Miller, friend slash horse guy." Damon introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Elena whispered holding out her hand.

"You too. You make sure you keep him in line. I've never seen him listen to anyone ever." Carl noted.

"He doesn't listen to me either. He does everything on his own terms." Elena told him.

"I listen more to you than I do to anyone else on the planet." He reminded her.

"Maybe so." Elena acquiesced.

"But we better get going. Like I said schedule to upkeep. Did you get everything read Carl?" Damon asked.

"Yes I did. It's not as easy as it used to be getting on a horse but I managed. My grandson set everything up for you." Carl told Damon.

"Good. We'll be heading out." Damon said grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her towards the barn.

"Don't stay out too late. There is a storm coming and I would hate for the two of you to get soaked to the bone in the rain." Carl called as they walked away.

"I can smell a storm a mile away. We'll be fine." Damon assured him as they made it to the barn door.

"Okay Damon I'm scared." Elena called a few minutes later when they were on the trail heading to the path.

"The animal senses fear. Don't fear it. Show it who's boss. You won't fall. I won't let you." Damon promised her.

"That's easy for you to say. You have ridden before." Elena muttered.

"Yes I have. But I had to learn too. You'll be fine. Besides it's not a long ride." Damon assured her, slowing down his horse and matching Elena's pace.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked.

"Yes I know where I'm going. Everything will be just fine." Damon assured her as they rode. Elena quieted and just held onto the reins of her horse. She was riding a smaller, tan coloured one that Damon said was very gentle while he rode a great black beast. She took a deep breath because she implicitly trusted Damon when he said something would be okay. He wouldn't lie to her. They rode for a little while longer until they came to a clearing with a small picnic blanket and basket set up.

"You had this set up for us?" She asked when he stopped and jumped off his horse, tying the reins to a tree. He helped Elena off her horse and tied her reins too.

"Come sit. We don't have a lot of time before it starts raining." He told her as he unpacked the basket. She smiled and took one of the sandwiches from his hand and started nibbling on it.

"Carl is a nice man." Elena murmured as she ate.

"He is. He's a good friend." Damon admitted.

"It's nice to know you have more friends than you let on." Elena whispered.

"Of course I do. I could be friends with whoever I want. It's just I have no use for friends. Life is too long to make friends because eventually they're all going to die." He told her. The truth was brutal but for him it was the truth. When you had an eternity to live, eventually everyone died on you.

"I don't have to die." Elena told him.

"That's something we can discuss in the future. Not right now." Damon stated putting an end to that conversation right then. They had disagreed on whether or not to turn her. She wanted to be with him forever but he didn't want to take her life and her humanity.

"Okay." Elena whispered not wanting to ruin their day. All the annoyance she had with him about getting her out of the house before 7:00 that morning had completely dissipated. She didn't care anymore, because this was one of the best dates they had been on. She confronted a fear and enjoyed an amazing lunch all planned by the best boyfriend on the planet. Damon glanced up at the sky and sighed.

"If we don't want to get soaked we should probably head back." Damon muttered.

"Okay, you're right." Elena agreed standing up. She helped Damon pack everything into the picnic basket and tie it onto his horse. He helped her onto hers and guided her out of the clearly before quickly mounting his own animal. Together they rode back to the barn.

Just before they got back the skies opened up and they got poured on.

"Shit." Damon cursed as he jumped off the horse and helped Elena down. They got the horses into their stalls and Elena grinned.

"That was amazing." She said wringing out her soaked hair and smiling up at him.

"I'm soaked. I hate getting wet with the exception being my bathtub and my shower." He told her.

"Come here." She told him pulling him by the hand closer to her.

"You're cold." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No I'm not." She assured him as she stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed him. The light in the barn was dim, with how dark it was outside. He kissed her back fiercely for a couple minutes until he pulled back.

"This wasn't in the plan for today." He told her.

"Screw the plan. I want you. Right now." She begged.

"With the horses as audience." He asked.

"Sure, they won't tell anyone." She said. He grinned before swooping in and kissing her senseless. His tongue battled hers and he gently lowered her to the floor of the barn but not before spreading the blanket from the picnic basket down.

"This is going to be fast. I don't need to give the old man a heart attack if he comes in and catches up in the act." He told her quickly dropping his jeans and covering her body with his. He quickly helped her push her jeans and panties down so there were no more remaining barriers between their desperate bodies. They never stopped kissing, not even when he slid inside her to the hilt and she tried to call out in pleasure. His mouth kept her occupied so she couldn't make any of the noises she desperately craved to make. She hummed low in her throat as he continued to move rhythmically. He knew exactly what he could do with his body and if he was trying to make it fast, he was succeeding. Her grip on his shoulders became almost painful as he hit the spongy tissue just under her belly button causing her to go wild. She released more liquid around his cock and he felt his release gather strength. He broke away to let her breath and trailed his lips down her neck and chest.

"Fuck, I'm so close Elena. Please tell me you're there too." He asked as he continued moving.

"Mmhmm." She nodded her head, incapable of speech at that moment. He slammed his hips into her repeatedly, until she cried out her name hoarsely. Her muscles clenched around him causing him to come inside her. Her body milked his for everything it was worth.

A couple moments which could have been any length of time went by and he rolled off of her covering their lower bodies with his leather jacket when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Their top halves were still completely clothed but their bottom halves were scandalous. The barn doors opened and Carl walked through with a knowing look on his face.

"You do know it's warmer and probably dryer inside right?" He asked them with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... train sex circa Risky Business<p> 


	113. Risky Business

This is written for Spartins1988 who requested train sex circa "Risky Business." I didn't do the same scene, I just did certain parts of it. I've never seen the movie so I know it's probably very different from the movie. I've only seen the actual scene from where they boarded the train and waited until all the other passengers were gone. I hope you all like this. I enjoyed writing it and it flowed together so good as I was writing it. I just hope it reads good too, it went too easy and that makes me a little nervous... :/ Anymore prompts as always pass them on. I think they're all in my book now and I'm all updated.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to leave?" Damon asked softly as he watched her drink the remaining wine left in her glass.<p>

"I'm ready if you are." Elena agreed pushing her empty plate away from her.

"Oh believe me baby, I'm more than ready to leave." Damon remarked as he dropped a couple bills on the table and stood up. He held out his hand and she placed her inside his as he pulled her to her feet and led her out of the restaurant.

"You know this has been beyond the best second date I've ever been on. It's even better than the first date." She told him as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Well I'm only human, you're lucky I was able to top that. Our first date was phenomenal." He told her as they slowly walked towards subway. It was New York City and it was much easier to get around via subway rather than by car. It may not be the most romantic choice, but Elena didn't seem to care.

"I'm really going to have to thank Caroline and Stefan for this. If they hadn't set me up on the horrible blind date I would never have met you." She told him.

"Was it really that bad?" Damon laughed as they walked.

"Matt was nice enough, but he wasn't the guy for me. I knew that within the first five minutes I was there. I was so happy that you walked in and ordered a drink. Stefan wasn't pleased but I was." She told him taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I could hear your distress from across the bar." Damon noted.

"I know you could. I was so happy you could. I think Matt and I could be great friends but he's just not boyfriend material. Not for me anyways. You could be." She told him nudging his hip with hers.

"I could be? Elena, we have been on two dates now. You should be falling madly in love with me. That's how it usually goes." He told her smiling slightly.

"I'm not all the other girls. You'll have to work for that with me." She told him smiling brightly. "You know I think I'm starting to regret living in New York. It's so inconvenient to get around. We have to walk countless blocks to get to the train."

"I know. Next time we'll know better right?" He asked laughing at her disgruntled expression.

"For sure. I am not walking 6 blocks in three inch heels ever again. Next date either we're driving or staying in." She told him firmly.

"I could handle staying in." He agreed with her as they neared the train station.

"Is it usually like this?" Elena asked, referring to the sexual tension between the two of them.

"With us, or in general?" He asked knowing what she was referring to.

"In general. With us it's been like this since we met." Elena answered.

" Well usually I get laid on the first date. But not with you. So essentially I have been walking around with perpetual blue-balls since last week." He admitted.

"Hmm, but who says that condition will be rectified tonight?" She asked.

"No one, but I sincerely hope it does. Blue-balls is not a condition I'd wish on anyone. Except maybe Stefan." Damon admitted.

When they finally made it to the station, the train was pulling away from the platform.

"Shit. If we had only left 10 minutes earlier or walked a bit faster. Now we have to wait." Damon hissed kicking a rock that was on the ground.

"It's okay. It gives us a chance to talk some more. Maybe I'll decide I want to fix your condition." She suggested.

"I for one really hope you do. It's agonizing." He told her shaking his head.

"Didn't you think about taking care of it yourself?" She laughed, her eyes wide.

"Oh believe me I did. I took care of it numerous times, but it was never as effective as I imagine you to be." He told her smirking.

"You imagine me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Over and over again. How do you think I made myself come?" He asked.

"I guess." She answered as she walked over to the bench and sat down. They talked for a little while, until the next train showed up. He paid for their tickets and they boarded the train, taking seats in one of the cars. The train was fairly crowded for being late at night.

"So what now?" Damon asked as the train started to move.

"I guess we talk some more." She decided.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to make love to you in a moving vehicle." He sighed.

"It's a little crowded. I'm modest enough that I don't want anyone to see this. You really want to have sex in a moving train?" She asked.

"Yep. I've watched "Risky Business." It looked fun." He admitted.

"I've watched it too and it did look fun. So in taking cues from the movie, I guess we wait until everyone is gone. Including the drunk guy across from us." Elena decided recalling the scene from the movie.

"Yes. Hopefully we won't literally have to drag him off the train like in the movie." Damon noted.

"Hopefully not. So what do we do now until the train is empty?" Elena asked.

"We can make-out." He suggested hopefully. Elena smiled briefly and took him by surprise, leaning in and taking his lips in a soft kiss. Her lips tenderly massaged his and he reached up and cupped her face softly. Her skin was so soft, he loved touching her. He ran his fingers of his free hand through her hair and angled her face so he had better access to her mouth. They both felt the train slow down and a few passenger leave.

"Four down, 3 to go." Damon remarked once they were gone.

"Good. Hopefully they're gone next." Elena murmured hopefully. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted it before. Never before had the need for sex overtaken her so fully. She wanted him, needed him desperately. He reconnected their lips and they kissed until the train stopped for a second time. She noted how she was practically in his lap, grinding against his denim covered bulge.

"Fuck, I hope they hurry this shit up. One more to go." He said referring to the drunk guy across from them.

"We're so close, yet so far." She moaned, needing him inside her NOW. The need was getting to be excruciating.

"One way or another he is getting off the train at the next stop. He's drunk, he'll never know the difference." Damon decided.

"I know that it's wrong, but I can't seem to give a shit. I need you and I want you. It's a means to an end." Elena decided.

"Exactly." He replied as he snuck his hand part way up her shirt, to caress the bare skin of her stomach. She put her hand on his with the material of her shirt in between them, stopping his hands movement. It was all turning her on even more. It was getting hard to even think straight. She needed to keep her wits about her until after the last passenger got off the train. They both felt the train start to slow down and the old drunk man to sway along with the speed of the train.

"It doesn't look like he's going to leave on his own." Elena noted as the man didn't even begin to move.

"That's it. Come help me." He told her as they stood up and each supported one side of the man. They slowly moved him towards the door and deposited him on a bench before rushing back inside. They were relieved that no one else boarded and the doors shut. The train started speeding away again and Elena stood between Damon's spread legs.

"So how does one do this?" She asked nervous and excited. There was always something about your first time with a different man that was a little nerve-wracking. You never knew how you were going to be together. It could either be the best experience of your life or the worst.

"You're going to ride me." He told her as he snuck his hand up under her short black shirt and hooked his finger into the side of her lacy lingerie.

"I'm going to ride you? I've never actually taken a man before. They've always taken me." Elena noted as she felt the scrap of lace move down her legs.

"Step out of your panties." He told her and she obliged lifting one leg at a time. She automatically went for the belt of his dark wash jeans and unbuttoned them. He lifted his hips, allowing her to pull them down just enough to release his throbbing erection. The organ was practically pulsating with desire. It was clear how much he wanted her, and she wanted him just as much.

"Are you ready for this Elena?" He asked as he lifted her skin so he could massage circles into her hips.

"More than." She agreed.

"Okay then, straddle my hips. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." He told her. Elena nodded and did as he said. He held his erection straight up and let her slide down his length. She moaned as he slowly filled her to the hilt.

"It's deeper this way." She moaned as she braced her hands on his shoulders and started lifting herself off of him before slamming back down.

"We're making love on a high speed train." Damon laughed as she rode him and he dug his fingers into her hip bones. The pleasure pain sensation was making her hotter and hotter.

"Are we going to do this again once we make it back to my place?" She asked.

"Certainly, but next time I'm in control." He warned her as he guided her movements. She took him by surprise and swivelled her hips causing him to groan.

"Fuck Elena. For someone who has never taken a man, you are fucking incredible at it." He told her.

"Thank you Damon." Elena smirked, happy with the compliment.

"You're a fucking goddess." He groaned as she leaned forward and took him in at a sharper angle. Elena grinned and picked up her pace. "Hurry, we're almost at the station." He warned her as he felt the brakes get applied on the train. She slammed herself on him a few times before she erupted all over his length. She let out a scream of pleasure and he was relieved they were the only ones left in the car. No one else could have heard that. Her orgasm triggered his and he spilled inside her.

When the train stopped completely, the couple darted off and Elena glared at Damon.

"Can I please have my panties back now? It's rude to keep them from me." She glared.

"Rude or not I'm not giving them back." He told her.

"Damon... I'm not going to let you inside when we get back to my place." She warned him as they started walking.

"I'm sure you will. You want me to fuck you." He reminded her.

"Maybe I did, but I don't anymore. You're vile. Give me back my panties." She demanded with a smile on her face. She couldn't' stop smiling whenever she was around him.

"My thought is why would I give you your panties back because then you'd put then back on. Then it would be an extra article of clothes for me to strip off of you when we get you home. It would be counterproductive baby." He explained to her. She stared at him for a moment with a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

"I guess you're right." She agreed.

"See, I knew you'd see it my way." He cheered as they neared her apartment.

"So out of curiosity, since we've already crossed a train off the lists of places we've had sex in, where's the next one?" She asked curiously.

"Just wait and see my dear." He told her smugly as she unlocked the door and ushered him inside before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... is an AH one featuring pregnant Elena who is past her due date...<p> 


	114. Past Due

This is for Spartins1988, I really hope this is what you wanted. I loved every second of writing it. Anymore prompts? Pass them, I adore them.

* * *

><p>"Why won't this baby just come already?" An already past due Elena Gilbert-Salvatore whined as she laid across the couch in the Salvatore living room, fearful that she would never get to her feet again. She felt as big as a house, her feet were swollen, her back was sore and she was downright miserable. Even her sex drive had taken a nosedive in recent weeks which had never been a problem for them in their three year marriage.<p>

"It'll come when it's ready baby." He said coming to sit down at her feet.

"Well it's ready now. At least I'm ready for it to come. I just want my body back." She cried. "It's been long enough!"

"It's okay baby. Come here." Damon said opening his arms for her.

"I can't. I can't get up." She cried harder. His heart broke at how miserable she sounded. He never anticipated how miserable she would be towards the end of her pregnancy.

"It's okay, we have a doctors appointment in an hour. We can ask her for opinions on how to get this baby out of you." He promised her as he pulled her up and into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt and held on tight. She couldn't wait to see the baby and hold her in her arms but she was also desperate as all hell to get the baby out of her.

"Thank you for being so wonderful to me." She continued to cry.

"When I married you I vowed to take care of you through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part. I love you Elena Salvatore." He vowed to her.

"I love you too Damon Salvatore. Will you help me up so I can get ready to go to the appointment?" She asked him hopefully.

"Of course." He told her standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. With a gentle pull she was on her feet and her hand was immediately placed on her lower back which was continuously aching.

"I can't do this for another day." She complained as she slipped into her comfortable pair of flip flips. The only pair of shoes her feet still fit in.

"You'll be fine. The baby will be here anytime. The doctors will tell us how to bring on labour." He assured her.

"At this point I will welcome the pain of giving birth to the baby as long as afterwards I feel better again." Elena whined as he helped her out to her SUV. Getting into the Camaro was far too difficult in the advanced stage of her pregnancy.

A few minutes later they pulled up at the clinic and Elena checked herself in and took a seat. After flipping through a parenting magazine for a few minutes, her name was called.

"Elena Gilbert- Salvatore the doctor will see you now." The friendly receptionist said her to.

"Finally." Elena sighed as Damon helped her to her feet again. "Thank you." She whispered to him as they followed the receptionist to an examination room. She was only lying on the bed for a few minutes when the doctor appeared.

"Elena how are you?" Doctor Monroe asked and Elena rolled her eyes. "That well huh?" She asked laughed.

"I have no words. I just want this baby out of me right now." Elena pleaded.

"I'm sure you do Elena. Let's just see how you're doing." Dr. Monroe, said as she wheeled over the ultrasound machine and squirted the cold goo on Elena's belly. She winced at first but then the strong heartbeat of the baby filled the air.

"That's so precious." Elena whispered and tears sprouted to her eyes. Every time she heard the heartbeat she cried.

"Well everything seems fine. It's just getting her out of you that's proving to be the issue. The baby is just so comfortable inside you that it doesn't want to come out." The doctor joked.

"I see no humour in this. I just want her out of me. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked hopefully.

"Well there are a few things you can do. Take this home and read it. It'll give you good information on how to bring on the labour. There are a few different ways you can go about it Elena. I hope that next time I see you it will be because you're in labour." Doctor Monroe stated as she left the room. Once Elena had her shirt pulled down again and the goo wiped off her belly, her and Damon headed home to read the pamphlet.

"Maybe if we're lucky I'll go into labour tonight." Elena muttered hopefully.

"Maybe we'll have our beautiful baby girl tomorrow." Damon agreed. Once Elena had herself positioned on the couch, she opened up the pamphlet and opened it up. There were several items listed and she started reading through them out loud to Damon who was sitting beside her.

"Nipple stimulation. Sex." She listed.

"I like those ideas, we can combine the two. Although I know your nipples are sensitive right now. What else is there?" He asked.

"Stair climbing." She said with her disdain in her voice. She hated walking up and down stairs when she wasn't pregnant, now it was something she avoided at all cost.

"That's probably not the best bet for you with how grumpy you already are." Damon noted.

"Labour inducing food and evening primrose oil." She listed.

"Nah. I still like option 1 and 2 better." He told her.

"Castor oil and membrane stripping. I have no idea what the hell membrane stripping is so that is automatically a no." She told him and he nodded his agreement.

"Pressure points and herbs and tinctures. Nah, although I'm willing to try anything once." She sighed.

"Well I'm still liking sex." Damon told her smirking. She had to smile back at him before continuing to read.

"Warm bath. That one I like."She sighed.

"I'm sure you do. But I've heard sex is the most effective way. If we have sex I'm sure we'll have the baby tonight."There was no way he was going to give up on that idea, they hadn't had sex in a while. It's kind of hard to have sex with a nine month pregnant woman although Damon loved to try.

"Fine, but we're doing it in a warm bath and I'm obviously on top." She told him shaking her head.

"Deal." He told her leaning over and kissed her quickly.

"Fine... let's just get this over with." She groaned, pushing herself to her feet and trudging to the stairs.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic baby. You've never complained before." He laughed following behind her.

"That's because before I wasn't over 200 pounds. I am 200 pounds of pregnant lady right now. Damon to put this in

perspective I have gained around 70 pounds." She told him.

"I don't care. I love your curves. I love you big and small." He promised her.

"I don't want you to see me naked. I don't have any sex drive right now." She whined. "I look gross."

"Sex brings on labour. Especially if you orgasm. You should find yourself some sex stop it, be good. You look gorgeous this way. You're glowing." He told her.

"Maybe you should take off your clothes, that always turns me on." She suggested.

"Of course I will. Let's just get up to the bathroom and I'll run our bath then I'll strip." He promised her

"Good, because if I'm doing this I am going to enjoy the sight while it's happening." She told him as they walked into the bathroom. She leaned against the counter as he ran the water in the tub. As the water ran he turned to face Elena and slowly went through the buttons on his shirt, showing off his hot body inch by inch. The slowness he was using did it's part and she could feel wetness seep between her thighs.

"Do you like what you see Mrs. Salvatore?" He asked as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Always." She told him, as he unzipped his already dangerously low-slung jeans. Just the foreplay was turning her on which was a good thing.

"I think you should take your clothes off too so I can see your totally sexy body." He told her, his voice husky with desire. She smiled at him as he turned off the water and stepped in. "Come here." He said holding out his hand for her. She quickly removed all her clothes without the show that Damon removed his. He appraised her body with carnal hunger and she took his hand stepping towards the tub. He helped her over the edge of the tub and sank into the sudsy water which felt amazing on his skin. Knowing exactly what to do she settled herself over him. He kissed her passionately and she sighed into the kiss. Damon took a hold of his firm erection and held it up so she could slip down over him. They both moaned at the intimate connection and he moved his hands to her hips to aid in her movements. He using one hand he gently rolled her nipples between this fingers causing her to hiss. They were so sensitive by that point and it wasn't going to get any better once she started breastfeeding her baby girl.

"How does this feel?" He asked huskily as he moved her over him.

"So damn good." She moaned. It had been almost two weeks since the last time they had sex. Damon was walking around with a perpetual hard-on the entire time. The moment she decided that she was no longer even remotely sexy was the moment she put a halt on everything sexual between them.

"I love you so much Elena. You are so sexy to me." He whispered in her ear and she smiled reflexively.

"I'm so close." She moaned, impressed at how fast she got to orgasm even considering how not sexy she felt.

"Come for me baby." He prompted her as he continued thrusting his hips up into her. He continued rubbing her nipples and he nibbled on her ear lobe causing her to go headlong into an intense orgasm. Her muscles contracted around him as he found his release moments later. He called out her name, and filled her with his seed.

"Oh God." She moaned as she came down from her high.

"That was fantastic." He agreed with her as he kissed her forehead.

"Now by all rights I should go into labour in no time. We combined three of the possible ten methods for bringing on labour. Labour should be brought on." She insisted as he helped her stand up and get out of the tub. "Don't look at me Damon. Now that the initial excitement of sex is over with, I don't like you looking at me anymore."

"Elena you have never been sexier to me. You are so beautiful." He comforted her.

"Damon, don't lie. I'm covered in stretch marks, I'm fat. I haven't seen my feet in months and I'm not sure I want to. I am the complete opposite of beautiful." She told him shaking her head.

"Elena, you are beautiful to me. You are carrying my child, to a man there is nothing more beautiful or as sexy as that. You gave up your body to create a child with me. There is nothing I love more than that. You are a goddess." He told her with his hands on her shoulders, boring into her soul with his oceanic eyes.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him softly.

A while later they were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the first contraction started.

"Oof, I think I just had a contraction." She told him her eyes going wide.

"See, I told you it would work. The doctor said it would take a few hours for the contractions to be close enough together to go to the hospital. So let's just wait until they start hurting bad, then we'll go." He told her. Elena nodded, just relieved that they baby was coming. She knew since it was her first baby, it could take a long time for the baby to come. She focused on the TV, the contraction wasn't painful, it was more annoying than anything at the moment. A little while later another one hit and she started her stop watch again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her seeing her wince a while later again.

"They're starting to hurt." She noted.

"That means it's getting close. How far about are they?" He asked. They had watched the entire movie and another TV show while her contractions were going on.

"About 10 minutes ish." She told him shrugging.

"Let's go to the hospital. This is progressing kinda quickly." He told her as he stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. He rushed upstairs and grabbed the bag they had packed almost a month ago before leading her out to the car.

The woman at the front desk was very understanding when they got to the hospital, and Elena was wheeled into a room almost immediately.

"I'm just impressed you weren't in here immediately considering it's your first child. Most women are on their way over the moments their first contraction hits." The nurse said approvingly.

"My doctor said not to come until the contractions are closer together or until they are almost unbearably painful." Elena told her as she was helped into a hospital gown and placed in bed.

"Your husband has remained perfectly calm through this." She said of Damon whom she kicked out of the room temporarily.

"Appearances can be deceptive. He's freaking out like I am." Elena answered.

"You see to be doing just fine too." The nurse noted.

"Appearances can be deceptive." Elena reminded her. The doctor came in a few minutes later to check how dilated Elena was.

"6 cm. We're getting there." Doctor Monroe said.

"How much longer?" Elena asked keeping her voice strong and steady. She promised herself she wasn't going to scream. In one of the many books she had read during the pregnancy, keeping the delivery room calm and serene was good for the baby. She wanted the baby to have the best of everything, including delivery.

"That depends. Every woman is different." Doctor Monroe explained. Elena nodded and laid back on the pillow as another contraction moved through her.

"Do I have to keep timing them?" Elena grunted as it worked through her.

"No it's okay. We have to wait until you're 10 cm dilated. You can time them but it's not going to change anything. The nurse will time them also." Doctor Monroe explained quickly before leaving the room. A sheen of sweat had coated Elena's forehead as the contraction continued. This one had to be over a minute already, the longest one to date.

"How are you doing baby?" Damon asked her wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I'm fine." She grunted, as the pain finally subsided temporarily.

Some time later the doctor came back and measured her again.

"9 cm. We're almost there. You opted for a natural child birth, very brave of you." Doctor Monroe explained before telling the nurse to move her to the delivery room. When she was in the delivery room they ushered Damon out so he could put on scrubs before he took her place at Elena's bedside again.

"I'll help you through this." He promised her as he took her hand. Another contraction went through her and the doctor measured her once again.

"You're ready to push Elena. When the next contraction hits work through it pushing. Follow your instincts and push when you feel the urge to. Your body knows what to do. Ride through the contractions." She explained. Elena nodded as she took deep breaths until the contraction started through her again. There was almost no time between them now and they hurt like hell.

"Alright, push Elena." Doctor Monroe told her and Elena bared down and pushed until the contraction let up. She took a deep breath before another one started up. She bared down, squeezing Damon's hand and biting her lip to keep the screams inside.

"You're doing so good baby." He told her as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. He feared his hand would be broken by the end of this, although it he would have a baby girl out of the deal so he would come out a winner. Elena pushed again and the doctor looked up at her.

"I can see the head. She's crowning." She said and Elena beamed before baring down again. "Here comes the shoulders." She said as she turned the infants tiny shoulders so they fit through with minimal tearing.

"Oh more big push Elena." The doctor said as Elena bared down one final time. She pushed hard and squeezed Damon's hand as she felt the baby leave her body. The baby immediately started crying and she opened her eyes and immediately started sobbing seeing her baby.

"It's a girl." Doctor Monroe said as they went to weigh her and clean her up.

A little while later Elena was in her private room holding her baby girl while her doting father snapped pictures of them. All their family had come and gone.

"We really need to name her." Damon reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just so in awe of her I haven't thought of much more than holding her." Elena told him smiling.

"She's so beautiful." He agreed kissing the soft skin of the baby's forehead.

"She looks like her daddy." She smiled.

"She's beautiful like her mommy." He told her.

"What should we name her? I know we had our hearts set on Emma Lynn, but I don't think that suits her now." Elena noted.

"It wasn't that great of a name that's for sure. We need something amazing for our daughter." He told her.

"I'm think I want Hope to be her middle name, because that's what she makes me feel. Hope for the world, hope that we will be together forever. Hope that our lives will be perfect forever. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that's amazing. How about Arabella?" He asked racking his brain for potential names for their daughter.

"Arabella Hope. I love it." Elena agreed beaming at him.

"Arabella Hope Salvatore." He said grinning at his wife.

"Yes that is the perfect name. Welcome to the world Arabella Hope Salvatore."

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Elena gets compelled memories from Stefan as well as Damon. She decides that betrayal is grounds to be honest with herself.<p> 


	115. Compulsion

This is for vampires35-94, I hope I did your prompt justice.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Lena. You already knew that Damon's a jerk." Stefan consoled his newly-turned-vampire girlfriend sort through her emotions. Elena had just gotten shocked to her core with memories that came back to her. Memories that she didn't remember at all until that night. Meaning that Damon Asshole Salvatore had compelled her at some point.<p>

"Yes I did, but I never expected him to go this far. He has always been honest with me." She hissed. She was lying back on her bed and Stefan was lying behind her with his arms around her. His face pressed between her shoulder blades as he comforted her.

"I know, but you didn't know any better. Just avoid him. Stay away from him. He's toxic to our lives." Stefan assured her.

"Oh don't you worry, I plan on never speaking to him ever again after tonight. He told me he loved me and compelled me to forget. To top it all off he compelled me to forget that we met first. We met first!" Elena ranted.

"I know sweetheart. I know it hurts right now, but it'll get better. I promise." She assured her.

"Oh I know it will. But Damon and I will be having a talk at some point. Just not tonight." Elena stated firmly.

"I know. Elena just get some rest. You can rest assured that I would never compel you. You can trust me." He promised her as he switched the bedside lamp off and closed his eyes. Elena sighed and fully believed Stefan. He had come back to her better than ever and she was trying to be in the moment with him. She breathed softly and closed her eyes, using the soft breathing from Stefan to aid her sleep.

_ "Elena look at me." A still unhinged Stefan Salvatore insisted to her as he yanked her chin towards him. She closed her eyes and trying to divert her gaze, she had no idea what he was capable of. _

"_No. Just leave me alone Stefan." She insisted. _

"_No. I can't do that Elena. You're mine. You can't belong to my brother and you don't." He told her. _

"_Of course I don't. I don't belong to anyone." She told him as he turned her head towards her again. _

"_You belong to me. You will always belong to me even if I don't want to be with you." He told her angrily. _

"_You can't ask me to always be in love with you. I don't know what will happen in the future." She insisted. _

"_Well I do." He said as his gaze focused on hers. She had the presence of mind to know she was being compelled. "Repeat after me Elena. I will always choose Stefan. I will choose Stefan for the rest of eternity if I live that long. It will always be Stefan." He compelled. _

"_I will always choose Stefan. I will choose Stefan for the rest of eternity if I live that long. It will always be Stefan." She repeated, her voice monotone. _

"_Very good. I will see you around Elena, next time I'm in need of female companionship." He said before disappearing from sight. _

Stefan was jolted from his slumber several hours later when Elena yanked herself from his embrace and was standing on the far other side of the room from him.

"You asshole." She hissed, her eyes wet signalling tears. Whether they were angry or sad tears yet Stefan wasn't sure.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Stefan asked getting out of bed and walking around it. She flashed to the other side of the room when he got too close to her.

"You know exactly what's wrong you asshole. "I will always choose Stefan, it will always be Stefan."" She reiterated in a monotone voice.

"What are you talking about Elena. Yes, you chose me. Why are we revisiting that?" He asked confused.

"You son of a bitch, we are revisiting that because I just revisited it. In the exact same fucking way I relived Damon's compulsion. You compelled me you son of a bitch when you vowed to me that you never would. You promised me that you have never compelled me and that you never would. You are a liar." She hissed.

"Elena, you know I can't compel you. I'm on an animal diet, I can't use compulsion effectively." He told her.

"Don't make excuses Stefan. You know as well as I do that you did. Your humanity was off Stefan. You were on human blood because you were ripping people apart. You compelled me to always choose you Stefan. Our entire relationship from that point on was a mistake." She cried, angrily brushing tears from her eyes.

"It was a mistake. Elena, I had no control over what I did when my switch was off." He tried to convince her.

"You have known all this time and you just hid it. You're worse than Damon. He never lied about it." She hissed and flashed away when he got close to her again.

"Elena, just talk to me. I admit that I made a mistake. But don't throw it all away." He begged.

"When I chose you the night that I died, what if you weren't my choice at all? You stole my choice from me. It could have very well been him. I was falling in love with him before you took it all away." She told him, aiming to hurt him. She was still pissed at Damon for compelling her, but most of her anger was focused on the lying brother.

"It couldn't have been him. You were still in love with me." He told her.

"It's convenient that I had all these feelings for you when I was human, but when I changed they all disappeared. I was simply honouring my "choice." Ironic isn't it?" She asked, her voice heavy on the sarcasm.

"You still have feelings for me? If you didn't you would have broke up with me when you turned." He muttered.

"I made a choice. Well sort of. I had every intention of standing by it until now. At least now I understand how no matter how I tried, I feel nothing for you. Well other than hatred right now."She told him angrily.

"Elena, I love you. Don't walk away from us." He pleaded.

"Really, well good for you. I don't love you anymore Stefan. I hate you. You selfish lying bastard." She hissed before pulling a sweater on and rushing from the room. Since she was on such a roll, she made her way to the Boarding House, knowing Damon was going to be there.

"Elena, I figured I'd be hearing from you soon enough." Damon called when she opened the door without her saying a word.

"You knew I'd be coming over to yell at you huh?" She asked softly as she walked into the parlour.

"I expected yelling... yep. I knew how you felt about compulsion, well the second time anyway. Where is the yelling?" He asked.

"I used it all up on Stefan, the insufferable asshole. I am pissed at you though." She told him as she sank into a large wing-back chair. He poured another glass of bourbon and handed it to her.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" He asked sitting down opposite her.

"There is no paradise. Stefan and I are done." She hissed.

"For how long this time? Just tonight, or will you wait until tomorrow to make up?" He asked sarcastically. He knew how

this went, and it never lasted for long.

"Forever. The lying prick." She muttered drinking the entire glass of bourbon down and refilling her glass.

"I've never heard you call him names before, what happened?" He asked.

"He compelled me." She told him.

"I compelled you and you're not calling me names at the moment." He urged her.

"I was when I remembered, but your compulsion wasn't nearly as bad as his. His changed my entire life." She told him.

"So..." He trailed off hinting that she should continue.

"Your compulsion was bad. You compelled me to forget you said you loved me and you compelled me to forget that we

met first. Stefan's compulsion was worse a thousand times over." She murmured.

"What did he do? Do I have to kill him for you?" He asked.

"You don't have to kill your brother because I know it would hurt you more than it would hurt me. He compelled me to always choose him. No matter what." She told him.

"He what?!" Damon roared.

"Yep. After everything we were while he was gone, I'm left wondering if we could have been more. If he hadn't compelled me to always choose him, what would we be right now. If I hadn't been forced to choose him maybe I wouldn't be a vampire right now." She cried.

"What does choosing him have to do with you being a vampire?" He asked.

"You know, I had to either decide to come to you or go back to Stefan. I chose to go back which was when Rebekah caused Matt to swerve off the bridge. Maybe I would still be alive if I had been able to choose you?" She explained her voice wistful.

"Did you want to choose me?" He asked, his breath hitched and he felt hope swell up inside him.

"I can't know for sure Damon. I was compelled that night so I never had a chance. But if I'm looking back at everything that happened that summer. Denver. Everything else. You had a very good chance of being chosen." She admitted. She had never admitted any of that to anyone before, not even herself.

"And now?" He asked.

"At least now it explains why I had to force myself to have feelings for Stefan. I never did, it was so hard being with him because I didn't want to be with him. I didn't love him anymore." She confessed.

"So what does this mean?" Damon asked after a couple moments of silence.

"It means that I have some pretty intense feelings for you and I'm single for the first time in over a year." She told him smiling for the first time all day.

"So what does that mean?" He asked wanting her to tell him exactly what she wanted. He didn't want any misunderstandings between them.

"Well I'm a new vampire and I have needs that have nothing to do with diet. I'm feeling angry and I want what I want." She shrugged.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, wanting her to say it out loud.

"I want you. I want you inside me." She told him her eyes glinting.

"Elena..." He trailed off, shocked she was being so forward.

"You asked me what I want. I told you." She said standing up and walking towards the stairs. While she walked she pulled

off her sweater and left it on the stairs before repeating the action with the tank top she was wearing. Once the tank top was on the stairs she pushed the yoga pants down her slim legs leaving her only clad in lacy lingerie. "Are you coming or not?" She asked as she continued her journey up the stairs. He watched her walk away, his mouth ajar and his eyes wide.

"You know if you don't close your mouth soon, you're going to start catching flies." She told him before she disappeared.

"Oh fuck." He groaned and knew there was no hope in him ever turning her down like that. Even if she regretted it tomorrow he was going to have this one night with her.

He employed vamp speed to make it to his room in record time to find Elena lounging across his bed, completely naked now except for a strategically placed sheet.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had the balls to actually come up here. I never took you for a man who was afraid to take what he so desperately wanted. I'm offering myself up to you on a silver platter." She told him getting comfortable on the bed.

"There is no way in hell I can turn you down like this." He told her as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Her hungry eyes appraised his body as it was slowly revealed.

"You are very sexy, why did I never notice it before. It's not like it's the first time I've seen you sans clothing." She shrugged.

"I'm liking this new and improved Elena. But I think you should bring the real one back." He told her.

"This is the real me. This is the me that I was before Stefan came in and fucked up my life. I'm finally being honest with myself." She spoke seriously.

"Okay, I believe you. Now the million dollar question... hard and fast or slow and deep?" He asked her raising his eyebrows at the shocked expression on her face.

"Hard and fast." She told him without hesitation.

"Oh the options..." He trailed off as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hard and fast Damon..." She told him again as she pulled her legs up to give him more space between her thighs.

"Yeah, I suppose we'll take it easy this first time. Missionary should be fine." He smirked as he ran his thumb over his tip before guiding it to Elena's core. She raised her hips slightly and took just his head inside her.

"Damon..." She insisted, trying to take more of him inside her.

"All in good time Elena." He said as he pulled back out. He reentered her slower this time and congratulated himself for all his dreams coming true.

"Damon... now." She told him as she arched her hips again. He knew he'd pushed her far enough so he plunged to the hilt inside her causing her to scream.

"What if Stefan comes home?" He asked before he started moving.

"I don't care if Stefan comes home. He can hear us going at it for all I care." She answered. His answering smirk somehow made her hotter than before as he started thrusting relentlessly within her. She screamed his name over and over again and they jostled the bed with their movements. The bed frame banged against the wall as he thrust into her with everything he had. She didn't stop screaming his name as her nails raked down his back.

"Elena... fuck." He groaned when the smell of his own blood scented the room.

"Oh shit... I'm... so... close." She panted as her orgasm very nearly came over her. He slowed down this thrusts but made them deeper each time, hitting the end of her on every thrust. "Oh fuck..." She moaned. He was making her completely crazy and she loved it.

"Come Elena." He ordered her and at his verbal prompt she went off screaming his name. Her walls clutched him desperately as she screamed out her release. He continued pumping inside her until his release washed over him. He spilled inside her as he continued to pump his cock into her.

"Fuck." He breathed when they stopped trembling from the force of their orgasms. Elena giggled in response, a full on girlish giggle as she rolled onto her side.

"That was so good." She told him pecking him on the lips.

"Good enough that you want to do it again?" He asked her.

"Good enough that I want to do it again and again until Stefan gets home. Which at that point I want to do it again and again and again, being as loud as we can." She told him.

"I gotta say I'm liking the sound of that. You still owe me punishment for compelling you." He reminded her.

"Ah that's right. Whatever shall I do to you?" She asked rhetorically as she tapped her temple. He rolled onto his back and pulled her over him so she was straddling his hips.

"I can think of several options." He told her.

"I'm sure you can." She told him before leaning down and kissing him hard.

* * *

><p>Next time we get some ultraprotective Damon where Caroline is jealous and Stefan wants to interfere.<p> 


	116. Devotion and Jealousy

Okay here we go, I'm sorry this is so late. I have no excuse besides the fact that I started reading "crying lightning" by DE92 and I couldnt stop. This has been written for days, but the world of reading fanfiction was calling me. This is written for Tammy, thanks for the amazing prompt. I hope I did it justice.

As always if there are anymore prompts floating about in your heads, then please pass them on. The longer my list, the happier I am.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's just not right. Not right at all. Damon is never the chosen one, I mean how could he be? He's awful. He kills and maims and murders. He lies and he doesn't care about anyone elses feelings but his own. I just don't understand how the hell she could choose Damon over me." Stefan ranted as he paced across the living room floor of Caroline's house.<p>

"What!? Elena chose Damon? What are you talking about?" Caroline demanded, only having partly listened to the broody vampires ramblings.

"Yes, weren't you listening to a single thing I said Caroline?" Stefan asked annoyed. He was on a roll and he hated being interrupted. But of course that's what always happened, he got interrupted.

"Sorry, I was only partially paying attention. But Elena and Damon? Damon and Elena?" She questioned.

"Yes, she openly told me that she was in love with my brother. That the feelings for me disappeared when she transitioned and if she was being honest with herself it had been Damon longer than she wanted to admit." Stefan stated dryly while rolling his eyes. "Damon is a monster."

"Elena can't be with Damon. It's not right. Elena is meant to be with you and Damon is meant to be alone." Caroline ranted her eyes wide.

"I know right. That is how it's supposed to be. Damon is unlovable." Stefan agreed, nodding his head profusely.

"Elena cannot go after a guy that I have already slept with. It's the girl code. I already claimed Damon for all intents and purposes, so she is not allowed to sleep with him. It's not allowed. What she is doing is in direct violation of the girl code." Caroline shrieked.

" Wait, you don't want Elena and Damon together because you want Damon? That could be perfect!" Stefan cheered. " I mean listen Care, you could seduce Damon and I could make sure Elena walks in at just the right time having her break up with him. She'll run back into my arms and everything will be good again."

"No Stefan, Damon is an asshole. I don't want him. The issue is that I had him first so because of that Elena isn't allowed to touch him. I mean, been there done that. He abused me, I won't go back there again. I just don't want Elena there either. Nope. No way. No how. I don't share guys with a girl who is supposed to be my best friend." Caroline stated shaking her head.

"So what do we do?" Stefan asked deflated now that he knew his plan wasn't going to work.

"We go find her and shake some sense into her. If that doesn't work we pull out the big guns." Caroline stated picking up her pink bag and fishing out her car keys.

"What are the big guns?" Stefan asked, thankful that he went to Caroline for help. She was the most effective at fixing things like this.

"Well we drag her out of there kicking and screaming and lock her up somewhere he won't find her." Caroline decreed as she got into her car. "Are you coming Stefan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should have chosen you a long time ago." Elena sighed when she broke away from Damon's soft lips.

"Mmm, yes you should have. You could have avoided a lot of unnecessary frustration and pain." Damon sighed before kissing her again.

"You're supposed to be making me dinner." She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck, and chest. He kissed up until the buttons on her shirt started. Well technically it was his shirt but who was keeping track?

"Damon. Food. Now." Elena stated pulling him away from her skin reluctantly as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I guess I better feed you. I need to keep your energy up, especially with what I have planned for the rest of the day, and tomorrow and the next day and the next..." He continued.

"Ah Damon I have school. I still do have to attend even though I am with you." She told him rolling her eyes.

"School schmool." He breathed before kissing her lips again.

"Damon food." She said once again pointing at the fridge. He grumbled a little but finally pulled away from her and walked to the fridge. She admired his well muscled back all the way down to the curve of his ass. Damon easily had the best ass Elena had ever seen. It was perfect. If she was being honest he had the best everything. He looked better naked than any man had the right to look. After almost an entire 24 hours of lovemaking they had finally managed to pull themselves apart and leave the bed. Elena had pulled on his button up black shirt and walked downstairs leaving Damon upstairs watching her. She had loved the look on his face.

"I do have to ask, how the hell are you hungry when you're a vampire? The only nourishment you should need is blood." He whined.

"Well I don't need blood. But we've been having sex for almost 24 hours, we need to take a break at some point. Now is that break, while I enjoy some food that Damon Salvatore whipped up." Elena explained.

"Ah, are you a little sore?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Deliciously." Elena affirmed, causing Damon to smirk wider.

They both heard two car doors slam and footsteps approach.

"Here comes the "welcoming committee."" Damon said sarcastically as the door swung open. Caroline and Stefan stomped through the house until they found them in the kitchen. They both stopped where they were when they saw Elena only in Damon's shirt and Damon only in a pair of black drawstring pants.

"You guys had sex!' Caroline shrieked, her eyes blazing.

"What does it matter to you?" Elena asked getting off her stool to go stand beside Damon.

"Friends do not sleep with their friends exes." Caroline stated.

"Oh so you and I are exes Blondie? Funny I never got the memo. I simply used you for sex, blood and the other odd favour." Damon stated.

"One way or another we were together Damon. The girl code says a girl can not go after a friends ex. It's in the book." Caroline shrieked.

"Why do you always have to steal from me brother." Stefan asked dismally, knowing they'd have to bring out the big guns so to speak. They both knew that as long as Damon was by her side, she would not be able to be convinced.

"I was never yours. I have always been my own person and I made this decision with no one else in mind but myself; as selfish as that sounds. I made the choice for MY happiness, not yours." Elena stated coldly. They were really killing her buzz and she didn't appreciate it.

"Yeah brother. Her happiness." Damon added on with a smirk. It felt so amazing being chosen for the first time ever, it was a feeling he was sure he'd never forget. He absolutely loved it.

"You've always been selfish brother. You have always wanted to ruin me." Stefan hissed between clenched teeth. Damon smirked and shook his head, walking around Elena to stand in front of his brother.

"Believe me I don't have to try to ruin you." Damon said his voice turning menacing. Stefan snarled and attacked his brother, giving Caroline the opportunity to take Elena hostage and rush out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline knew it wasn't the smartest idea to bring Elena to her house, but she had no idea of where else to take her.

"You never would have gotten away with that had I been paying attention." Elena snarled, glaring at Caroline.

"Look you and I need to talk. You have no right to go after Damon." Caroline hissed.

"Oh I don't? Why not?" Elena asked her voice oozing sweetness.

"Because I had him first." Caroline emphasized.

"You hate Damon. Why do you want him?" Elena demanded completely confused by her friend.

"I don't! But that doesn't mean you can have him. I don't want to share a guy I've been with." Caroline shrieked.

"You took Matt after I had him." Elena pointed out.

"I know but that was different." Caroline defended.

"Maybe in your world. Look no matter what you do, when I get free because we both know I will; I am going back to Damon. I will still be in love with him and that is not going to change." Elena hissed as she heard the door open. She saw Stefan appear seconds later and she rolled her eyes. "Oh goodie it's you."

"Don't act like that. I'm doing this for you." Stefan insisted.

"Where's Damon?" Elena demanded.

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly. He's probably completely healed by now and furious. We don't have much time to convince you of your wrongdoing." Stefan said taking the seat beside Caroline.

"Oh you two are perfect for each other. You both only care for yourselves. The most selfish relationship on the planet." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Elena we're doing this for you." Caroline insisted, reaching across to take Elena's hand.

"Bullshit. You're doing this for yourselves. Some stupid selfish vendetta you have against MY boyfriend." Elena hissed.

"Elena, you know it's not like that. Damon can never love you the way Stefan can." Caroline pleaded.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. Damon has been "loving me" phenomenally well for the past 24 hours. I mean, hell, why did I wait so long to fuck him?" Elena asked. Her normal manners had disappeared the minute she was kidnapped by her now former best friend.

"Elena!" Stefan and Caroline shrieked at the same time.

"What? Caroline you know how incredible Damon is in bed. Hmm, maybe that's why you don't want me to have him. You don't want me to feel what a real orgasm feels like." Elena mentioned raising her eyebrows.

"Stefan it's your turn. I can't take anymore." Caroline sighed. Stefan didn't have a chance to start trying to convince her when Damon barged through the front door.

"Damon!" Elena cheered when she saw him. A smile on her face. Damon looked between her two captors and chuckled to himself. It was clear that Elena had done a number on them and judging by how she was tied up it wasn't physically.

"I'm taking her home with me." Damon stated walking around the living room until he was standing behind her.

"Don't Damon. I'm pretty sure we could have broken her if we just waited a little longer." Stefan sighed knowing it wasn't true.

"Well I'm fucking sorry Stefan that I am ruining your plans. But I really don't give a damn. I am taking my girlfriend out of this fucking house and you are going to leave us alone. As for you Caroline, in what universe would I ever be in a relationship with you. Like I told you before, you were simply blood, sex and favours. I don't need any of that from you. We did not have a relationship, we had me using you for whatever needs I had at the time." He hissed. Damon's eyes blazed.

"Don't untie her. She might attack." Caroline insisted.

"Even if she does attack I won't stop her. But I don't think she will, she seems quite proud of herself." Damon noted looking down at Elena. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"She should I guess. She was ruthlessly cruel to us." Caroline muttered.

"Good for her. Now if you two don't have any complaints, which I'm really hoping you do, I am taking her home with me." Damon said untying her from the chair. Neither of them said anything but when Elena was free, Damon pulled a stake from his back pocket and pushed it into Stefan's stomach. Stefan fell to the floor and Caroline dropped too pulling the stake from him.

"That's for staking me, bitch." He hissed before taking Elena's hand and leading her out of the house.

" I knew that you would rescue me." She said grinning.

"You didn't need rescuing from what I could see. They would have released you soon enough after the verbal abuse you spewed at them." Damon told her, as he opened his car door for her.

They walked into the house hand in hand a few moments later and Elena giggled slightly.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I never expected to be kidnapped by my former best friend and by ex boyfriend. Today has been strangely exciting." Elena laughed.

"Exciting?" Damon asked, obviously questioning her sanity.

"Well not good exciting. They pissed me off." Elena explained as they walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"So what's on the agenda now?" He asked as they made their way into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Well I have seen enough movies to know that once the hero rescues the damsel in distress there is always a pretty romantic sex scene afterwards. It's all about the hero showing the damsel what she means to him." Elena told him.

"What kind of movies do you watch? How many times is there a sex scene after a rescue scene?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"Well sometimes the sex scenes are implied. You never really see anything." Elena told him.

"But the moral of this story is that you want to have sex, correct?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You really are quite dense aren't you baby?" She asked patting his cheek condescendingly.

"I'm not going to argue with you about having sex, but aren't you sore?" He asked reminding her of the sex filled night they had last night.

"Not anymore. Vampire healing is simply phenomenal. I feel good as new." She told him.

"Well then. So no more aches in places were I bit you." He asked as he walked towards her. "No more bruises where I gripped your hips so hard you winced?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I loved the pain." She gasped.

"No more soreness from when I pounded into you last night. Fucked you so hard you couldn't see straight?" He asked as he snuck his hand under the shirt that she was still wearing and teased her wetness.

"No." She sighed as he slipped a finger inside, before adding one more. She still found it hard to believe that the two of them kidnapped her when she was only wearing a button up shirt belonging to her boyfriend. "That solves that then. Get onto the bed. On your hands and knees, I want to take you in a different position."

"Ooh naughty. Doggy style." She smirked at him. He smirked back, loving naughty Elena. She didn't come out too often but when she did Damon was more than happy to play with her a little bit.

"Mhm." He affirmed as he took off his pants and ran the tip of his erection against her entrance. She bit her lip and gasped loudly before thrusting her hips back.

"Don't tease." She begged him as she moved her hips trying to get him to take her.

"I like teasing." He said pulling away from her. She felt the loss of his body near hers until she felt his tongue lick the length of her and over her ass. She shuddered and bucked her hips towards him.

"Damon..." She breathed letting her upper body sink to the bed so just her ass was in the air.

"Hmm..." He murmured as he took another leisurely lick at her slit.

"Please." She begged.

"You'll have to do better than that baby. I want you to tell me what you want." He told her as he circled a finger around her entrance. He curled the finger inside of her, coming into contact with the spongy tissue that made her go wild.

"Fuck me Damon. Please just fuck me." She begged, knowing it was the best way to get what she so desperately needed.

"Alright, alright." He gave in, plunging inside of her in one thrust. She screamed out at the way he suddenly filled her. He wasted no time in pulling almost all the way out and plunging back in.

"Oh God Damon." She gasped as he proceeded to fuck her. He raised on leg onto his bed and thrusted into her harder than before.

"Ah." She moaned when he changed his angle and managed to hit her g-spot. He could feel the rush of fluid against him as

he continued to move. He brought one of his hands down and cupped her pussy, teasing her clit with his thumb.

"Mm." She breathed as she thrust her hips back against him.

"I'm going to bite you." He warned her as his fangs dropped and he lowered his face to her neck. She sighed and he bit into her next, feeling the rush of her blood on his tongue. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the bed as his lower body never missed a beat. He was thrusting into her at nearly vampire speed as he drank from her. The combination of all the sensations he was invoking in her had her coming in no time.

"Damon." She screamed out as her orgasm crashed through her. Her walls clutched him nearly painfully as he found his release inside her seconds later. He pulled away from her neck and watched in fascination as it healed almost immediately.

Damon rolled off of her and pulled himself up to the head of the bed to recline on his pillows. When Elena gathered the strength to move she relocated so she was right beside him.

"Too bad Stefan and Caroline weren't here to hear that." Damon mentioned. Elena laughed and smiled brilliantly up at him.

"Well I'll be up for another round soon enough. I'm sure they'll get here eventually with another round of attack." Elena told him.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Damon told her, gesturing to his somehow already hardening erection.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a friends with benefits chapter.<p> 


	117. Three Months

This is for Kirtesi, who requested a friends with benefits turned more story. I hope this is what you wanted. It kind of ran away from me.

* * *

><p>It had been going on for three months now and Damon was incapable of regretting it even though he wanted to. His pride told him that he needed more than sex with her, but the rest of him was willing to take whatever scrap of herself she gave him. They had been having sex for three months behind Stefan's back and Damon knew he should feel guilty. But he didn't. He may not have gotten the girl but he got the girls body and that counted for something. He had the feeling that eventually the rest of it would follow. Well at least he hoped it would. It made Damon sick to his stomach to hear the sounds of love coming from his brothers room where he knew the girl he was in unrequited love with was trying to come from his brothers hand. She told him over and over again that the sex with him didn't mean anything. The sex was simply an obligation. She liked having sex with Damon. She only wanted the romance and the relationship from Stefan. She wanted Damon for his body and passion. She never lied about it. He never lied about how he felt about her. He never held back his words of love regardless of how they made her feel. He should get something out of this whole set up too other than the mind-numbing pleasure she brought him. He needed someone to vent his feelings to.<p>

"I think we should go to the Grille." He heard Elena tell his brother. He smiled inwardly, clearly she wasn't in the mood for lovemaking. She must have had enough before Stefan got home.

"Come on Lena, it's Friday night. We always focus on us and make love all night on Fridays." He coaxed her.

"I don't feel like it Stefan. Lets just go to the Grille." She insisted.

"Fine. What is going on with you lately." Stefan asked confused. Little brother was never all that good at reading women. He would never gather from the signs she was giving off that she wasn't into their relationship sexually anymore. That was probably a good thing. Damon waited until the front door closed before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was time to wash Elena away for yet another night before the cycle started all over again tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay sweetheart now that we're alone, do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Stefan asked clasping Elena's hand in his softly. His green eyes bored into her brown ones, trying to pull the truth from her.

"Nothings wrong Stefan. I promise. I just don't feel like spending all night in bed tonight." She told him shrugging.

"We've been doing this since we got together. If it's that you don't want to make love we don't have to. I can just hold you. That's what we mostly do anyway." He told her still trying to understand her.

"I just didn't want to spend the rest of the night in that house Stefan." She admitted the partial truth. In reality she couldn't spend another night in that house when all she could think of was climbing back into Damon's bed and letting him rock her world again and again. That wouldn't do. She was in love with Stefan, and Stefan could never know the physical longing she held for his brother. Stefan didn't even know her and Damon talked nonetheless do what they do on a regular basis. Well for the past three months.

"We could go to your house. Jenna doesn't mind me being there, we could spend the entire night in your room cuddling." He suggested.

"Not tonight Stefan." Elena sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the other Salvatore, the one she couldn't get her mind off of walk into the Grille. He knew the rules he didn't even look at her when he walked in. There could be no reason for Stefan to suspect anything. He walked straight up to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Elena saw the bartender hand him the entire bottle of some expensive looking booze and she shook her head.

"Oh look at that my charming brother compelling his way to what he wants again. I'm so happy you have nothing to do with him." Stefan sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah." Elena answered simply, not sure how to answer it correctly.

"Is everything alright sweetheart? Did Damon do something to you? Did he even talk to you?" Stefan asked worried.

"No, no it's fine. I'm just not in the mood for anything tonight. I'm sorry I'm so hard to be around tonight." Elena apologized.

"It's fine sweetie. Is there something going on at home? Has Jeremy relapsed?" Stefan asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"It's nothing. I'm just in one of those moods. You know?" She said offering him a slight smile. In reality her mood had nothing to do with Stefan, it had everything to do with what she wanted more than ever. She wanted Damon, around her, in her and covering her. But she couldn't have it because that would be breaking the rules.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Matt asked walking up to the table.

"Just a Coke for me." Elena ordered and Stefan ordered the same thing. Her relationship with Stefan while so tender and loving was basically vanilla. She needed flavour and fun in order to remain happy. She needed passion and adventure; and that was what Damon brought to the table. It was why after the first time she never stopped him. The first time when Stefan was gone on a hunting trip and Elena went more alone than ever. She still thought Damon was an asshole at the time but then he rocked her world for the first time and she kept coming back for more. She didn't think she'd ever be able to stop. One thing she wished he would stop however is all the confessions of love. She knew he had to purge them out of his system but he wished there was another way to do it. Him telling her he loved her as he came inside her every night was seriously confusing her. His devotion was so deep and she didn't even think Stefan knew how much he cared about her. Mainly because she was the only person he showed it to. Around anyone else he was still the arrogant, egotistical jackass brother that came to Mystic Falls a few months earlier. Elena however knew he was completely different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon stood in position under Elena's window waiting until Stefan left. He almost gagged when he heard him telling her how much he loved her before leaving that night. He could hear their conversation from his spot hidden around her house.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine Stefan. I'm just tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She promised him for at least the tenth time that night.

"Alright. You know I love you right. I love you so much. I'm here if you need anything. Call me anytime okay sweetie" Stefan told her.

"Mmmhmm." Elena affirmed as he heard her dutifully kiss him. He could hear Stefan climb into his car and drive again. When Damon saw the light go on in Elena's room and her window open, he scaled the wall and climbed through.

"Thank God you're here." She sighed when he climbed through her window. He barely had time to remove his leather jacket before she had flung herself at him, kissing every available piece of skin

"You know I love you Elena and I want you to choose me right?" He asked after they were finished. Her breathing was still heavy and her delectable body still covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"You really need to stop saying that." Elena sighed. After three months together the words were really starting to wear on her.

"Why? You know it's true? Is it beginning to make you question your feelings for Saint Stefan? Maybe you're worried that you want something bad for once in your life Elena." Damon ranted, sick of hearing her turn down his words.

"I'm in love with Stefan, Damon." Elena argued, sitting up in the bed clutching the sheet to her naked chest.

"Right, you're in love with Stefan, but use me for orgasms, since we both know Saint Stefan is too inept to give you one." Damon hissed. He was sick of this.

"The rules are we don't talk about Stefan." Elena reminded him, her voice low.

"Right rules. Fuck the rules Elena. This has been going on for three fucking months and I don't know if I can take it anymore. This unrequited love bullshit... it never ends well. I tell you I love you every night Elena, and you always either ignore it or turn it down and I've had enough. So either you admit that you feel something too or we end this." Damon told her.

"I can't Damon. I'm in love with Stefan." She finally decided.

"Then that's your choice. Don't worry I won't bother you anymore." Damon stated coldly as he redressed and leaped from her window.

"Fine, then I guess it's over." Elena called after him needing to have the final word. She couldn't stand the idea that he broke up with her, she decided to think of it as mutual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Day5 without Damon_

"Jeez Lena, I really think you need to get laid. You've been like this all week." Caroline muttered after getting bitched out by Elena yet again for absolutely nothing.

"That is not my problem." Elena answered. The problem was that she missed Damon. She missed all the post-coital conversations they had. They always clicked in those moments and she could never admit it. The conversations she had with Stefan were good but the ones with Damon... she just seemed to connect with him on a deeper level. She hadn't seen him at all since they ended their arrangement.

"Then what is? You have an amazing boyfriend, amazing friends and you're gorgeous." Caroline asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone." Elena demanded as the girls walked through the mall.

"You know I won't say anything." Caroline promised stopping them at a couch and pulled both down.

"Okay well first, what do you think of my relationship with Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Well at first I thought the two of you were amazing together. He brought you back from the brink of where you were when you're parents died. But it was then that I noticed he changed you. I didn't really know you anymore. You were happy but completely different. For the past couple months you've been happier so I didn't say anything." Caroline stated.

"The past three months, my happiness had nothing to do with Stefan." Elena admitted.

"Then who?" Caroline asked leaning forward.

"You have to promise not to freak out. I need you right now because my love life is literally in shambles and I don't know what to do." Elena begged her friend.

"You found someone new and you don't know how to tell Stefan." Caroline surmised.

"Sort of. At the beginning it was just about sex and I loved it. He made me feel amazing and it helped that he adored me. You might not believe me when you hear who it is, but he's in love with me and it scared me. He loved me so much more intensely than Stefan does. He told me every night that he loves me and it's the reason we ended up ending things." Elena explained.

"Then who is it?" Caroline asked.

"Damon." Elena admitted, cautiously watching her blonde friends face.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore? Stefan's brother? The hot one?" Caroline's eyes were wide.

"One and the same. I cant help but want him either though he's so wrong for me." Elena admitted.

"I know what you mean, he sure is hot." Caroline agreed.

"But it's more than his looks. He let's me in which is something I'm sure doesn't happen too often with him. He's honest with me which is refreshing." Elena tried to explain. It was hard putting her feelings for Damon into words, she didn't think she loved him but she knew it was more than lust.

"Are you breaking up with Stefan?" Caroline asked knowing that was the crux of the matter.

"Do you think that I should?" Elena asked.

"I think if your heart isn't into him anymore than you shouldn't lead him on." Caroline told her friend.

"Okay." Elena agreed nodding her head and taking a deep breath.

"Did I help you at all?" Caroline asked.

"More than you know." Elena admitted.

"Good, as your best friend that's my job. What are you going to do about Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. Nothing right now. I think I need to be by myself for a while first." Elena decided.

"Okay, you do whatever you think is right." Caroline murmured assuringly as she pulled her friend to her feet and led her through all the stores looking to improve her mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Elena got home after shopping with Caroline, Stefan was sitting on her bed in her room.

"So are you ever going to actually talk to me? You're talking to everyone else but me it seems and I'm your boyfriend." He asked her, his eyes cast downward.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I'm sorry I've been distant, I'm sorry I've been cold at times. There's not much else I can say about it." Elena told him sitting down beside him.

"Do you really mean that? I'm kind of feeling this relationship is running it's course." He admitted with his eyes locked on hers gauging her reaction.

"I hate to say it but I agree with you. I'm a different person than I was when you and I started dating." Elena admitted.

"Who changed you?" He asked knowing something or someone was the cause of the new Elena. The changes weren't obvious but she seemed to not need him as much anymore.

"I changed myself." She lied, not wanting to hurt Stefan. She didn't want him to know that she cheated on him for three months with his own brother.

"Okay, I believe you. You know I'll keep watching over you. I have to protect you." Stefan promised her.

"From who?" Elena asked.

"Damon. You and I both know he's dangerous." Stefan told her pointedly.

"I don't think he'd hurt me." Elena told him.

"That's your first mistake Elena. Damon can be ruthless when he's searching for something." Stefan told her picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Okay Stefan." Elena agreed not wanting to fight with him.

"Good. Maybe in the future things will go back to normal with us." Stefan suggested.

"Maybe." Elena agreed nodding hr head.

"I better go." Stefan said as he stood up and walked to her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stefan walked in the front door and tossed his jacket against the wall.  
>"Ah who peed in your cheerios Steffie?" Damon asked when he heard him walk in.<p>

"Elena broke up with me. Well it was kind of mutual, but I didn't think she'd actually agree with me. Why am I telling you this, it's not like you really care." Stefan scoffed.

"I don't care about you Stef. But Elena on the other hand... maybe I should go check on her." Damon mused.

"Don't go anywhere near her Damon. I promised I'd protect her from you." Stefan demanded.

"Don't worry baby brother. I'm just heading to the Grille to drink my body weight in bourbon." Damon said sarcastically as he strode out of the house.

It didn't take him long to get to her house. He didn't know why he was putting himself through this. It didn't really matter that she broke up with Stefan, nothing would change. She would never love him. But if at the very least he could get some exclusive sex out of her he'd be happy. He scaled her wall and tapped on her window causing her to sit up in bed quickly. She saw him in the window and she immediately got off the bed and walked over. She unlocked the window and he leaped through.

"Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore?" She asked as she went to sit down on her bed again.

"I heard about you and Stefan. Thought you might need a shoulder to cry on or something like that. Besides I figured I'd withheld myself from you for 5 days, that was some sort of record." Damon shrugged.

"I don't need a shoulder to cry on. I'm fine." Elena said clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

"You look fine. Don't teenage girls sob when they break up with their boyfriends?" Damon asked confused.

"Not when the relationship ran it's course and you know it's time to end it." Elena told him shrugging again.

"I see. So what's next on your list of things to do since you're not in a committed relationship now." Damon asked cursing his inability to sound nonchalant. It was clear in his voice how invested he was in her answer.

"Damon..." Elena started disapproval clear in her voice.

"Don't Elena. I don't mean that you have to drop everything and confess your undying love for me. But at least be with me again. I refuse to beg you because that's not me and I refuse to change for you. But I'd be willing to sleep with you again if

you were game." He told her.

"You'd be okay with being friends with benefits again?" She questioned dubiously.

"Well no, I'd expect more commitment than that. I'd want you to only be with me. You don't have to call me your boyfriend and I won't call you my girlfriend but I would want us to be each others one and only's." He told her.

"You don't want me to be your girlfriend?" She questioned shocked.

"We both know how I feel, it's entirely up to you. I have never let a woman hold all the cards in a relationship before but if

you want me you can have me anyway you want me because I love you." He told her.

"What about Katherine?" She asked finally asking the question that had been plaguing her since they started their relationship.

" I don't really care if I find her now. That all changed when I met you." He told her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh." Elena replied unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. So what do you want from me, if anything?" He asked knowing he didn't really deserve anything from her.

"I'm single for the first time in a long time and you're no longer searching for Katherine. I have feelings for you that I never knew I could possibly have and you admit to loving me. I think the only thing fair to the both of us is seeing where this thing goes. We could either crash and burn or be great together." She told him.

"So you, uh, want to give this a try?" He asked not expecting her to say anything like that.

"Wow, is Damon Salvatore speechless?" Elena asked.

"I think I just might be. Wow, that was the last thing I expected you to say. Well the second last thing." Damon admitted.

"I'm glad I was able to shock you." She said smiling. He smirked at her and in the blink of an eye had his leather jacket flung onto her window seat and was straddling her on her bed.

"Damon!" Elena laughed as he had her hands pinned above her head.

"I just shocked you, so I guess that makes us even." Damon said smirking again. She surprised him again by lifting her head and kissing him square on the lips. He kissed her back purely out of instinct and she made the most of his loosened grip on her hand and laced her fingers through his. Her palm rested comfortably against his as they kissed.

This was completely different from every other time they'd been together. They touched and caressed tenderly as they kissed passionately.

"I want you Damon." She told him when they broke apart so she could breath.

"I want you." He replied as he unclasped one of their hands and ran it down her chest to the bottom of her tank top. He slowly pushed it up and she sat up to help him remove it from her body. Her chest heaved as he reconnected their lips. His tongue played with hers and his hands groped and touched everywhere they could.

"Please." She almost begged needing him inside her. He pulled away from her and hooked his thumbs in her yoga pants and panties pulling them from her body. She sat up and unclasped her bra dropping it to the floor as she helped him from his clothes. She pulled his shirt over his head, laughing when the fabric got caught on his head.

"You really need to get more adept at the removal of clothes." He told her when he was finally freed from the fabric.

"Apparently. But I have lots of time to practice on you." She told him as her eyes locked on his hands as he undid his jeans and slipped them off his legs leaving him gloriously bare for her eyes. She smiled as she remembered what he felt like inside her.

"That you do." He agreed as he settled himself over her. She ran her hands over his back and over his ass, squeezing it softly. He smirked at her as he positioned his weeping cock at her entrance and gently pushed inside her. It had been over five days since he'd last had her so she was tight. Her walls clutched him perfectly. She ran her hands over his shoulders and he caught one, bringing it onto the pillow next to her head. She laced their fingers back together and held on tight as he slowly started moving after giving her time to adjust to his enviable size.

"Oh God." She moaned as he pulled almost all the way out of her and thrust back in. Her eyes closed and he dropped his head to kiss her passionately.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you come." He told her forcing her to open her eyes. Her gaze locked on his blue one and she couldn't tear away from him. His eyes had her locked and she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. It made the connection startlingly intense.

"Damon..." She begged not entirely sure what she was begging for. But she had no doubt in her mind that he would figure out what she needed, he always did.

"It's okay baby. I got you." He promised her and she never doubted him for a second. He always put her pleasure above his as he continued moving. He squeezed her hand in his as his lower body picked up it's pace and thrust into her harder than before. He took his other hand and rubbed her clit in small circles knowing that she didn't mind it when he crushed her into the bed with all his body weight.

"Oh Damon." She moaned when he hit_ that_ spot deep inside her that always made her see stars. The spot that only he had ever found.

"Come for me." He coaxed her as he pounded into her repeatedly. His words had the desired effect on her and she climaxed around him causing him to follow directly behind her. A

After a moment of recovery he pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed beside her.

"So... how do you feel?" He asked.

"Thoroughly satisfied." She answered laying her head on his shoulder.

"That means I did my job right. Good job Damon." He applauded himself.

"I'm so happy to see that your ego hasn't been damaged at all." Elena laughed.

"Nope, not at all. I like myself almost as much as I like you." He told her running a hand through her brown hair.

"That's good because I like myself almost as much as I like you too." She replied kissing his lips softly.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon goes off to war, he and Elena make love for the final time.<p> 


	118. You can't walk away

This is for Spartins1988, I hope I did your prompt justice. This is a completely different version of the going off to war story, one I never thought of before. As always read and review, if you have anymore ideas, pass them on.

* * *

><p>" What are you doing Damon?" Elena asked walking into the bedroom they were sharing as he zipped up a dark green army bag.<p>

"I'm doing what I told Lexi I wouldn't do." He answered with a sigh.

"Lexi said it was a bad idea. Come on, we both know that she knows Stefan more than anyone else." Elena insisted as she sat down on the bed.

"I have to have my brothers back in this Elena. It's my fault he's a ripper. If he kills more people, he'll get more depressed. I have to help my brother." Damon said sitting beside his longtime vampire girlfriend.

"I still think this is a bad idea. Maybe we should talk to Lexi about this." Elena suggested.

"I'm not talking to Lexi. Lexi would just tell me that I shouldn't go and to leave Stefan alone. That he needs to do this on his own. He can't do this on his own, if he does the death toll will be much higher than it should be." Damon insisted.

"There must be a reason she doesn't want you going after him." Elena mused.

"I have to do this Elena. There isn't another option. I have to protect my brother." He insisted as he stood up again.

"I think this is a bad idea Damon. You and Stefan have spent so much time apart that it's probably best to just stay apart. Don't leave me please. It took me so long to find you." She begged, switching tactics.

"I won't be gone for too long Elena. I'll come back, I vow to you." He promised her.

"No, if you leave here tonight, I'm leaving right now." She threatened him.

"I'm doing this to protect my brother and to some extension protect all of those around him. He's a ripper." Damon reminded her.

"He's not a ripper right now Damon. You have to let your brother live his own life." Elena argued.

"He could become a ripper again just like that Elena. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Is it wrong for me to want to have my brothers back for once in our existence as vampires?" He fought back.

"No it's not. But you have to let him live his life for once. I think he's doing this because he needs independence." Elena told him, still hoping to change his mind.

"You don't know my brother Elena. You know nothing about him. I am going after him one way or another Elena." He told her.

"Fine. Do whatever you want Damon." Elena sighed as she walked out of the room they shared. He listened closely and he heard her delay for a moment, but inevitably she walked out.

Elena walked down the street in silence, all she wanted was for him to stay with her. She'd spent the last 50 years with him and she was so passionately in love with him. She didn't want to and couldn't lose him now. It would most definitely kill her.

"Hello Elena." A voice said behind her.

"Lexi." Elena mentioned as she turned to face the blonde.

"I thought you'd be with Damon right now, considering what he has planned." Lexi mentioned casually as she sat down on a bench.

"I can't be with him right now. He's leaving me." Elena sighed.

"You can't convince him to leave Stefan alone?" Lexi asked.

"No. He won't listen to me. He says he has to make sure his brother is alright. I just don't want to lose him. It took me so long to find someone to open up to. When I found him, my life made sense again. Now it won't again. I love him too much." Elena sighed.

"Then do whatever it takes to make sure he stays with you. When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi reminded Elena. The two women had only spoken once before, just before Stefan left. Elena had only met Stefan once, and didn't speak to him at all. She was getting the opportunity to talk to Stefan's best friend which was almost as good.

"But he's just walking away." Elena sighed.

"It's Damon. He's impulsive and evil. But even I know that he's gotten so much better since he met you. You're undoing all the damage the evil wench Katherine Pierce inflicted on him." Lexi hissed.

"He's told me all about Katherine and I vowed to never be like her. What if Damon walks away from me tonight? Does that mean we're not real?" She asked panicked. She was certain that the things she felt for Damon were easily the most intense they'd ever get. She'd never find someone who meant more to her, not if she lived a million years.

"No it doesn't. Love is about sacrifice and as much as I hate Damon for hurting Stefan all those years, I can see that he really loves you. He wants to rebuild bridges with the people he's lost because he has you. If Damon walks away tonight it's because he wants to save his brother, it has nothing to do with what he feels for you" Lexi decided after thinking about it for a moment.

"So what should I do?" Elena asked, finally understanding why Stefan kept her around for all those years. She was so helpful at talking her through problems. She was like an conscience in some cases. Vampires like Stefan desperately needed a conscience.

"As much as I don't want Damon following Stefan off to war because I feel like Stefan needs to do this on his own, I think you need to let Damon do this. But don't leave him because as much as Stefan needs his brother, Damon needs you more." Lexi sighed after thinking about it for a minute again.

"Okay, so you're not mad that Damon is going to go after him?" Elena asked beginning to get confused.

"I know that Damon will do what Damon will do. The only hope I had was you being able to convince him not to. But I know the effort is futile, so I just hope it works out. For both of them." Lexi decided shaking her head, clearly giving in.

"So what should I do?" Elena asked, not sure what to do when the love of her undead existence was planning on disappearing for him

"Go home, tell him you love him and tell him you'll miss him. Let him go, tell him to be safe. Wait for him until he comes home." Lexi told her.

"Okay, thank you Lexi. I'm not too sure why Damon doesn't like you." Elena laughed.

"It's because we have differing opinions on how to deal with Stefan." Lexi told her. Elena stood up and smiled at Lexi.

"I better get home. I don't want him to leave me without knowing that I love him." Elena told her.

"Good luck." Lexi called after her as Elena began the slow walk him.

When Elena walked in the door Damon was carrying his bag down the stairs.

"I wasn't sure you'd be home before I left." Damon said standing somewhat awkwardly in front of her.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" She asked him.

"I thought I'd get an early start. When you left, there was no reason to stay." Damon shrugged the emotionless wall she'd

finally crumbled back behind his blue eyes.

"I'm back now. Don't leave until you absolutely have to." Elena begged.

"You already said you don't approve of my decision so there's nothing left to stay for." Damon said.

"I may not approve of your decision to do this, but I do approve of your love for your brother. And I do love you." She told him laying her palm on his cheek.

"What made you decide to come back?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I ran into Lexi. We talked. She told me, "when it's real you can't walk away."" Elena told him.

"This is real?" He clarified.

"It's the most real thing I've ever felt." Elena told him without hesitation. He didn't reply, he just flashed over to her until he was standing right in front of her. In the same second he was kissing her like his life depended on it. His hands cupped her face tenderly, while his lips pried hers open so his tongue could slip inside.

"Take me upstairs. Love me until you have to leave in the morning." Elena asked him. He nodded his head and picked her up, carrying her upstairs at a human pace. Once inside the bedroom of the small house they were living in, he placed her on the bed. He slowly shrugged out of the clothes he was wearing before stripping her until she was bare as well.

"Love me." She pleaded to him as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so his body was flush against hers.

" I already do." He told her kissing her lips tenderly.

"Make love to me." She told him.

"Okay." He murmured as he kissed her once more before pulling back just far enough to press the tip of his hardened erection at her entrance. She moved her hips against him trying to take him inside her. He gave in and slipped inside her inch by glorious inch. She pulled her knees up so give him more space and to let him go deeper. When he was entirely inside her she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. They tasted each other slowly, tongues caressing and invading. He gripped her hips as he slowly started moving in and out of her. He'd pull back almost all the way until just his tip was inside her before sinking back down inside her. She bit her lip to bite back her moans as he took her over and over again.

"Bite me." She pleaded, wanting to be bound to him in every possible way when he was gone.

"Only if you bite me too." He told her. She kissed his lips once more before letting her fangs drop. He bit into her neck at the same time as she bit into his. The blood flowed freely between them as his lower body didn't stop. He was taking her to the stars and beyond, it felt exquisite. His thrusts became more erratic as he fought for both their releases. When hers hit her light a freight train she screamed out his name and her body shuddered with the force. He followed right behind her and both of them could feel the change in them from the blood sharing. They're bond was even more intense than it was before

"How do you feel?" He asked a few minutes later. She was lying in his arms, her head on his chest.

"Perfect. Like I could do anything." She told him, before kissing his chest.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want you to hold me until you leave tomorrow." She told settling deeper into his embrace. They fell asleep just like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you really have to go?" Elena sighed from her spot in the bed the next morning as Damon redressed to head off

after his brother.

"I promise I won't be long." He promised her.

"You have to promise that you'll come back to me after you save your brother." She told him.

"I will. I will be back. Like Lexi said, "when it's real, you can't walk away."" He reminded her once more before he kissed her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we get a 50 shades of Grey inspired chapter requested by multiple people.<p> 


	119. Pleasure or Punishment

Here we go... the massively requested 50 Shades Of Grey chapter... this is for Katie86, Delena Lovar, Larissa, and Guest who requested an ice cube scene. Thank you for all of you who requested this chapter, and I hope I did it justice. I actually think it turned out really well and I hope you guys like it too. Any more requests... pass them on as always.

Note: For those who messaged me asking what 50 Shades of Grey is... it's an erotic romance novel that is insanely popular. If you think my smut is good... check out that book... it'll make your ovaries explode. ;)

This Chapter is seriously M rated which I know you should expect by now considering the story. Probably one of the smuttiest things I have ever written.

* * *

><p>Elena could see faint light from under the doorway and she felt herself shiver in anticipation. She had no idea what she was going to find when she opened the bedroom door but was eager to find out. She was sure whatever it was... she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Not that she minded of course. Whenever the lack of walking ability was caused by one Damon Salvatore, there was no room for complaints. When she opened the door her jaw literally dropped. She was beyond speechless... it was exactly what she wanted.<p>

"You realize that you're late don't you?" He whispered to her, his voice dark and seductive, in character perfectly.

"How late am I?" She asked coyly, her eyes fluttering a bit.

"Elena... how many times do I have to tell you to speak to me with respect. You keep making the same mistake.. how shall I punish you for that?" He pondered.

"How late am I, sir?" She asked realizing her mistake, far too late to save her from his punishment though.

"That's better. When are you going to start remembering? You would be far happier if you'd stop forgetting." He told her, tendering running a hand down her arm.

"You're going to punish me?" She asked, her voice suitably shaky.

"You know the rules Elena. I'll stop punishing you when you start obeying orders." He told her totally into his dominant role.

"I know the rules sir." She agreed as she dropped to her knees in front of him, eager to be told what to do. It was a submissives spot to be at her dominants feet. It was a spot of disgrace and she found herself not caring too much.

"That's better Elena. Did you break any other rules today while you were at work?" He asked standing in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"I um... I touched myself at my desk. I was needy and achy, so I alleviated that ache on my own." She admitted, looking at the floor.

"You did what?" He asked his voice dropping to a low, threatening whisper.

"I touched myself. I know you don't approve but I was desperate." She begged him her eyes wide, fearful for her punishment.

"You know the rules Miss Gilbert. You know that the only one allowed to bring you pleasure is myself. Only me. You touch yourself, that is grounds for punishment." He told her.

"You're not going to use the belt are you?" She asked fearfully.

"I haven't decided yet. Take your clothes off and kneel at my feet until I tell you otherwise." He told her as he walked away from her.

"But Sir, kneeling before you completely nude is a degrading experience for me." She told him scared of disobeying him.

"Are you questioning me? Are you trying to piss me off Miss Gilbert. Take your clothes off... you want to be degraded." He told her as he turned away from her once more and walked into the closet.

Elena took a deep breath and stood up, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Do it slowly. I want to watch you." He told her as he held two silver ties in his hand and lay them on the bed. She nodded her head and maddenly slowly went through the buttons on her blue shirt, caressing the skin as it got exposed.

"I think you're touching yourself to bring pleasure. You may want to stop before your punishment gets worse." He warned her as he stood with his arms crossed. She nodded her head and moved a bit faster through the buttons on her shirt. When she was finished unbuttoning she pushed the silk off of her body and let it drop to the floor.

"Keep going." He told her. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall, leaving her top half completely bare. She tried not to show him how turned on he was making her but it was getting increasingly difficult. With no fanfare whatsoever she unbuttoned her black pants and pushed them down, leaving her just in lacy black underwear that was damp with her arousal.

"Are you turned on Miss Gilbert? I can smell you." He told her smirking slightly.

"I'm always turned on when you're around." She told him as she pushed the soaked lace to the floor.

"You are, are you?" He asked with rapt fascination as he started at her bare body.

"I am. You make me this way." She promised him before dropping to her knees again before him.

"Good girl." He told her. She didn't look up, she just waited for his next command.

"So are you wet because you want me to touch you, or because you want to touch yourself?" He asked as he circled her threateningly.

"You, always for you." She promised him.

"Good answer. Stand up, it's time to accept your punishment." He told her as he walked over to the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as she rose to her feet gracefully.

"I'm going to spank you for defying me." He told her as he gestured for her to lay across his lap. She nodded and rested

over his lap, leaving her ass open for him to hit.

"I am going to hit you six times. Any time you scream from the pain I'll hit you once more. Understand?" He questioned as he ran his hand over the smooth skin of her ass.

"Yes." She answered as she braced herself for the first contact of his hand against her ass.

"Good." He told her as his hand came down on her ass the first time. She bit her lip from the stinging pain but didn't call out, knowing that would make it worse.

"One." He counted out loud. He hit her this time on the other side of her ass, spreading the pain out along the surface of her ass.

"Two." He counted. He went back to the other side and smacked her again. "Three." He counted before soothing the skin for a moment and slipping his finger down to her opening and slipping it inside.

"Oh." Elena sighed when she felt his finger playing around in her pussy.

"Don't move Elena." He warned her as his hand came down for the fourth strike. She bit her lip and held back tears as he hit her again and again in quick succession.

"Six." He finished counting before standing her up.

"Now what?" She asked regaining her composure.

"Now you're going to suck me off. It turned me on hitting you, feeling your pain." He told her.

"How?" She asked knowing the variety of ways he liked it being done.

"On your knees, I'm going to fuck your mouth." He decided. She dropped to her knees, still unable to get past the ties

sitting on the bed. She knew the main event was coming and would be ridiculously hot.

"I fucking love seeing you on your knees for me. It's so fucking hot." He told her as he quickly stripped out of his low slung jeans. He was already shirtless, so now he was just as bare of her.

He guided his firm erection to her mouth and moaned when her lips closed around him and sucked his head.

"Elena... fuck. Let me fuck your mouth." He ordered her and she opened her mouth wider so he could start thrusting. She closed her lips around him creating a tight cavern around his cock as he thrust into her mouth hard but not too hard to cause discomfort. He knew her limits and wouldn't' send her past them regardless of their situation. She licked the underside of his cock as he pushed it in her mouth. He kept his noises to a minimum and picked up his pace when he felt his balls shrink up.

"I'm going to come." He told her as his release shot through his dick and into her mouth in thick spurts. She swallowed all of his release like a champ and licked him clean before allowing him to pull out of her mouth.

"Bed... now." He ordered her trying to regain his composure. She eagerly obeyed and lay at the head of the bed.

"What are you going to do to me Sir?" She asked him.

"You're not finished your punishment yet." He told her as he picked up the ties and effectively tied her hands to the frame of the bed. She pulled on the ties but as she expected she was trapped. She watched him dig through a drawer and procure

two adjustable nipple clamps. Elena raised her eyebrows at him but he remained stoic, ignoring the look on her face.

"Will those hurt?" She asked.

"No, they're adjustable. They're going to bring intense pleasure." He told her as he clamped them onto her erect nipples. She hissed at the first sensation of pain before it turned to white hot pleasure.

"Damon." She almost pleaded and he grinned. He loved hearing her beg for him, it gave him a new sense of power.

"I'll be right back." He told her as he sauntered out of the room completely nude. He obviously wasn't worried about running into anyone.

He came back moments later with a bowl of ice cubes and she looked at him warily.

"What are you going to do with those?" She asked suspiciously.

"You shouldn't be questioning me." He told her as he set them down on the end table. He started by running an ice cube down her neck and over her already over-sensitized breasts and down her belly. When the ice cube had melted into her skin he trailed his tongue down the same trail.

"I think I'm done with those." He said undoing the nipple clamps and putting them on the table causing her to hiss. He picked up another ice cube and trailed it over her body before following it with his tongue. The icy cold then the warmth of his mouth were making her blaze. She NEEDED him... NOW. He brought an ice cube to her nipples and the cold was unbearable. He lowered his mouth and took the abused nipple into her mouth and laved at it, the heat of his mouth burning her. He repeated the action with her other nipple and she moaned. If he wasn't careful she was going to come without him even touching her down there.

"Sir... please." She pleaded, lifting her hips up in a blatant invitation.

"Not yet." He turned her down as he grabbed the last ice cube from the bowl. He brought that one lower than before and ran it over her quivering sex. She hissed as he let some water drop on her over-sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck." She cried. She was going to come before he even put his dick in her.

"Don't come." He warned her as he melted the ice over her pussy. He froze her with the ice and set her on fire with his mouth all the while refusing to let her come. He would get to right to the edge then push her back by changing the pressure he was using on her.

"OH Damon... please." She cried, aching deep. She needed him. She didn't care what he gave her as long as he gave her an orgasm. The orgasm when it would finally hit would surely tear her apart.

"Not yet... you haven't quite had enough punishment." He told her as he parted her lower lips with his fingers and pushed his tongue inside her. He licked her expertly... just keeping her on the edge that she was desperate to fall over.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked as her lower body clenched with need. One stroke of her clit would surely send her over but he absolutely refused to touch her there, and her hands were tied.

"No, but you should know never to touch yourself again. You'll never touch yourself again after this will you?" He questioned cockily.

"No, fuck no. Please just finish me. I'll let you do whatever you want as long as you finish me." She pleaded desperately.

"Getting desperate are we?" He asked smirking as he trailed a finger through her slit, missing her clit on his journey.

"Don't tease. Please." She begged. It was too much... this orgasm would kill her.

"Alright, alright." He acquiesced as he bent down and licked her clit. The effort paid off and she went off. Her juices gushing from her body, her eyes squeezed shut tightly and loud hisses and screams erupting from her throat. When he was done licking up her juices he positioned his erection at her entrance and thrust in without warning. Her wetness made it simple to sink balls deep inside her in one thrust.

"I can't come again... don't make me come again." She pleaded, exhausted from the force of her climax.

"You can and you will." He told her as he started fucking her at a bruising rhythm. He clenched her hips as tight as he could, leaving what would be bruises tomorrow. With the pad of his thumb he stroked her clit causing her to hiss... she was far too sensitive. But he kept on it anyway. She felt herself quicken and she fought against what would be an explosive orgasm. When another orgasm washed through her he kept on fucking her relentlessly.

"One more." He told her as he kept ploughing into her, holding back his orgasm. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer... the end was imminent.

"No more... no more." She pleaded. He switched his angle up and made sure his dick was hitting her g-spot. He could feel the fluids rush through her loving how easy it made thrusting into her. The wet sounds of their bodies sliding together was music to his ears. His balls slapped against the curve of her ass with every powerful thrust. Elena felt another orgasm stir inside her. After a few more thrusts he came spurting deeply inside her and she released around him for the third time.

"Damon..." She screamed as the waves washed through her over and over again.

When he pulled out a couple minutes later their joint fluids flowed out of her body and he watched it with rapt fascination.

"Damn that was hot. I'm getting hard again." He moaned as he untied her.

"I couldn't take another one." She admitted.

"So was that what you wanted?" He asked lying down beside her.

"Oh my God was it ever. It was perfect. You got everything just right... you took enough out of the books to make it perfect." Elena told him rolling onto her side to stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"So I was a good Christian Grey for you?" He asked cockily.

"Who's Christian Grey... Damon Salvatore is so much better at the dominant thing." She told him.

"So next week it's my turn again?" He questioned.

"Yep... pick something good, because I don't think you can top this." She challenged him.

"I don't know about that. Happy Friday Elena." He told her kissing her temple.

"Happy Friday." She murmured before closing her eyes in complete and utter exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Delena are going to a baseball game and after a bit of one on one...<p>

Thank you so much for staying with this story for so long... it's been an amazing ride so far.


	120. Home Run

This is for Spartins1988, I really hope I did it justice. I really struggled with this one. As always let me know how I did. And if you have any more prompts, pass em on. We're very slowly progressing through my list.

Sorry about the wait, this was ready to be posted a while ago, but then my city flooded and I got evacuated. Should go back to normal in a few days.

* * *

><p>"Yes, thanks Jer!" Elena cheered when her brother reluctantly handed over the baseball games tickets.<p>

"Don't make me regret this Lena. I already promised them to a guy in my art class. He's gonna be pissed that I gave them to you." Jeremy warned her.

"I know, I love you Jer. Care and I will have a blast at the game." Elena cheered.

"You're taking Caroline?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well I can't take Bonnie since she's going to be with you, so who else would take?" She questioned.

"Well how about Damon?" He asked smirking at her.

"Why would I take Damon?" She questioned her voice gaining a decibel as she spoke.

"I wonder why? Other than the fact that you just got all twitchy and nervous. I know you've been seeing him." Jeremy laughed.

"Pfft, I have not been seeing Damon. Why would you think that? We're just friends." She asked not wanting Jeremy to know that she was dating the Salvatore who killed him on a couple different occasions.

"Do you kiss all your friends?" Jeremy asked raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"I did not kiss Damon. We're just friends." She insisted.

"Oh? So just what were you doing with your tongue in his mouth?" Jeremy asked wincing at the memory.

"I didn't want you to know." Elena sighed knowing she'd been caught.

"It's okay Elena. I know the guy is a grade A asshole, but he cares about you. I knew it was going to happen sometime, you can stop pretending now." Jeremy assured her.

"Thanks Jer. I just thought it was horrible of me to date the guy who killed you. But somewhere along the way I fell for him, he's important to me now." Elena admitted.

"Then you should have admitted it earlier. All you would have had to say is "look Jer, I'm dating Damon. I've fallen in love with him." I would have understood. It may have taken a bit of time but I would have. It's better than lying to me and pretending it's not happening." Jeremy explained.

"Okay, I'll try not to hide anything from you again. But regardless, I am still taking Caroline to the game." Elena decreed.

"You can take whoever you want. You just have to answer to Adam when he confronts me on Monday." Jeremy told her.

"I better go. Have fun with Bonnie, just not too much fun." She told him as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

Elena pounded on Caroline's front door waiting for her best friend to open the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Caroline shouted as she opened the front door to find Elena. "Lena, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her hair was messy, obviously from someone running their hands through it, and the top few buttons on her top were unbuttoned.

"I have tickets to the Braves game in Atlanta tonight. We have to get going, right now." Elena said, trying to urge her best friend away from whoever she was hooking up with.

"I can't Lena. I have company." She said softly.

"I can see that. Come on, Care. We can ogle the hot baseball players. Please Care." Elena begged.

"I can't. Take Bonnie." Caroline suggested not wanting to keep her guest waiting. The original hybrid was not one to have patience, and she was not ready to have anyone know she was sleeping with him.

"She's spending the day with Jeremy, that's why he's not taking his tickets." Elena whined.

"Take Stefan. It would be good for the two of you to spend some good old-fashioned quality friend time together. Who knows, maybe if you two spend time together you'll find what made you fall for him in the first place." Caroline suggested.

"I can't ask Stefan." Elena stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, ask Damon then. The two of you have gotten pretty close lately." Caroline suggested throwing her hands up in the air.

"You know you just threw away an awesome girls night for sex." Elena pointed out as she walked away from the front door. Caroline didn't waste any time in rushing back into the house and locking the door behind her.

As she drove over to the Boarding House, she rationalized that there were far worse things than going to a baseball game with your boyfriend. When she parked in front of the house, she got out and pulled the tickets from her purse. As always when she got to the front door, he was there first, kissing her hard the second he got her through the front door.

"I can never get used to the enthusiastic greeting." Elena sighed when they broke apart moments later.

"I'm impossible to get used to. So what brings you here, I thought you said you had plans with Caroline." Damon asked pulling her into the parlour where he left his tumbler full of amber liquid.

"Caroline backed out of my plans, so I was wondering if you would like to come on a little road trip with me. You have to decide right now because we have to be there in a few hours." Elena told him.

"Where are we going?" He asked pulling her down to sit across his lap.

"Ironically enough we're going back to Atlanta. Although this time it's for a baseball game. Braves playing the Cubs, Jer had tickets but he had to give them up. I begged and pleaded to get them so Care and I could ogle hot baseball players." She told him.

"I'm hotter than any baseball player. You won't be ogling anyone but me, but I'll get you there. At least this way I know no one will be ogling you." He said standing her up.

"You can't stop them ogling." She told him as she walked to the front door.

"Are we spending the night in Atlanta or are we coming home?" He asked.

"We're spending the night. I have an overnight bag in my car. I will admit that I wanted to go with Caroline, but she's too busy having sex." Elena noted as she grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"Good for her. Let her enjoy her sex, you'll be enjoying it more after the game." He told her as he took her bag from her and stuffed it into the trunk on the Camaro.

"So how fast can you drive? I don't want to miss the game." She asked?

"I can get us there in about 4 1/2 hours if you're okay with compulsion to rid myself of speeding tickets. I'll be going as fast as my car can handle without getting hurt." He told her.

"I'm fine with that." Elena agreed as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"What time is the game?" He asked.

"7:00." Elena answered.

"We have lots of time. You're here remarkably early." Damon stated as he gunned the engine and sped away from the house.

When they got to Atlanta, they quickly checked into a hotel room before heading to the baseball game. Back at the hotel, Elena had changed into jeans and a t shirt making her look more casual than she was in the sundress that she was wearing earlier.

"I hate lines." Damon whined as they stood in line with the countless other baseball fans trying to get into the stadium.

"Patience baby." Elena whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

"I don't want to be patient. We could already be in our seats if you had just let me do this my way." Damon pointed out.

"I don't like your way 99% of the time. Let's just do this my way, please." She pleaded giving him her best interpretation of

the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we'll do this your way." He sighed as they line slowly moved forward. Elena smiled and squeezed his hand as she slowly moved forward.

When they finally got inside Elena dragging him over to the merchandise stand and bought herself a shirt that she threw on over top of her tight t shirt.

"There now I resemble a baseball fan." Elena said as they walked towards the seats to find theirs.

"Are you a baseball fan? I've never seen you make a big deal about the sport before." He noted.

"I'm not really. It's was my dads favourite sport though. He supported the Braves through everything. I just wanted to continue the family tradition I guess." She answered him.

"And ogle all the hot guys of course." He added on lightening the mood.

"Oh right, I can't forget about that." Elena laughed.

"Not at all. Well there is only one guy in this stadium that can even be considered hot and that's me. So ogle away baby."

He said kissing her hand.

"I ogle you every day, even when I don't want to." She told him

"There is a time that you don't want to ogle me? I'm shocked." He teased.

"Yep, you know those times when we're in the Grill, you're at the bar and I'm with my friends. The fact that my friends don't know about us makes it very inconvenient when I can't take my eyes off of you. By the way my brother knows about us and apparently he's known for a while." She told him.

"One down many to go." Damon noted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I will tell them all, I promise." She told him.

"I'm not too worried about it right now, I kinda like being your dirty little secret. So much fun, it's like a real life role-play game." He told her.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I've never lied to you." He told her.

Once they were seated and comfortable the game started and the players went onto the field.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Damon asked her.

"Are you offering to get it for me?" She asked.

"I guess so, this game is so fricken boring." He stated as he stood up.

"Get me whatever you get yourself." She decided

"Sounds good. Don't garner too much attention while I'm gone." He said playfully as he walked back down the steps. Elena grinned and sank back into her seat.

"You come here much?" A deep voice asked and Elena sat up and looked to her left.

"My first game." She told him clearly giving off an air of annoyance.

"Ah good then. A baseball virgin. You here alone?" He asked.

"Nope, my boyfriend is getting me a drink." She told him.

"The boyfriend doesn't have nearly the swagger as I have." He spoke cockily and Elena rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't? Prove it." She declared with a confident smirk on her face.

"Can I have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine." He asked and Elena's eyebrows rose up until they were almost

touching her hairline.

"Oh boy. Wow." Elena sighed completely flabbergasted.

"Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten-I-see?" He asked and Elena's eyes widened further. She looked over her shoulder and saw Damon approaching with a smirk on his face and two beers and two slices of pizza. She mouthed the

word "help" to him and he walked over to them.

"Excuse me." He said sliding into the seat beside Elena.

"Thank God you're back. You took your time didn't you?" She accused.

"His pick up lines were intriguing me." Damon shrugged as he handed her a beer and a piece of pizza.

"Now this is the way to a woman's heart. Pizza and beer." She said leaning over and kissing Damon trying to urge the guy away.

Elena cheered when the game was finally done and the Braves won.

"They won. That was exciting." Elena said grinning.

"It was alright. Definitely not my favourite activity." He told her as he ran his hand down her arm.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"Come with me. You and I are going to do something." He said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"What?" She asked warily.

"Just come with me. You and I are going to have a quick game of one on one." He explained as he walked down the stairs with her in tow.

"What kind of one on one are we talking about?" She asked knowing how his mind worked.

"I was honestly planning on just throwing a ball around and having you hit it with a bat. Whatever happens after that is fair

game." He explained.

"Ah I see." Elena murmured as she followed him.

After a quick dose of compulsion they were awarded the baseball diamond all to themselves.

"Alright get up to bat Gilbert." Damon ordered as he held a baseball in hand. She did as he said and walked over to the plate and swung the bat.

"Ready." She told him.

"Good." He said as his arm swung out and the ball flew from his hands. She swung the bat around just in time to connect with the ball and started running. She ran around the bases until she saw that Damon had disappeared. Elena stopped for a second to look around her but didn't see Damon appear out of nowhere right of her as he tackled her to the ground.

"That was a football move Salvatore." She whined from underneath him.

"Oh well. I win. Now what am I going to do with you?" He asked as he ground his hips into hers causing her to groan.

"I have a feeling I know what you're planning." She sighed.

"I'm sure you do. Have you ever made love on a baseball diamond?" He asked knowing full well she hadn't.

"I can't say that I have." She shrugged.

"Well now you can say that you have." He said leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back and soon they were devouring each other. His hands went down her body and snuck between them to open up the button on her jeans and push the zipper down

"Not yet I can't." She breathed.

"But you will." He said as he freed her from her jeans and ripped her panties off. Once she was completely bare, he pushed his jeans down just enough to free himself from the confines of his denim prison and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Just do it Damon." She begged, wanting him desperately. He had barely touched her, just the idea of what they were about

to do, turning her on to painful extents. Having sex in such a public place wasn't something she usually indulged in but the idea was too hot to resist.

"Elena Gilbert demanding her secret boyfriend to fuck her senseless on the grass of a baseball field... alert the media." He teased as he pushed into her painfully slowly.

"Damon..." She insisted as she thrust her hips up, trying to take more of him inside her.

"Alright alright, we don't have a lot of time." He sighed as he sank the rest of the way inside her. She sighed happily when he was fully seated inside her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Move... now." She ordered as she tried to arch into him.

"So demanding." He teased as he started moving. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside. He sank balls deep every thrust causing her to hiss and moan, between calling out the Lords name in vain and Damon's name.

"Oh God." She screamed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

"I'm so fucking close." He groaned into the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"Me too. Oh God me too." She sighed. He reached between they sweat slicked bodies and rubbed the little button that had the ability to make her go sky high in a matter of seconds. His efforts paid off and she came screaming his name, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He thrust a couple more times before emptying his load inside her.

"That was amazing." Elena breathed heavily.

"I guess I just hit a home run." Damon replied cheekily.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI: A longtime dating dirty dancing chapter.<p> 


	121. Just Dance

"You know you keep reminding me why I hate you so much Elena Gilbert." Caroline sighed as she flopped down lengthwise on Elena's bed as she pulled her hair back from her face.

"Why do you hate me this time Care?" Elena asked, trying not to laugh at her over-dramatic best friend.

"You have a boyfriend who actually wants to take you out on dates. Scratch that you actually have a boyfriend." Caroline sighed

"You're the one who can't make a decision to save your life Care. All three guys have merits." Elena told her as she applied mascara to her already super long eyelashes.

"I know, that's the problem. They all have flaws too." Caroline whined.

"Care, you have the choice between three hot guys... play the field a little bit.

"Four hot guys Lena." Caroline corrected, her voice low as if she didn't want Elena to really hear what she had to say.

"Four? Don't tell me you're sleeping with Klaus again?" Elena demanded her eyes wide as she spun to face her friend.

"He came by the other night when you spent the night at Damon's, so by the way this is all your fault. If you had been here I would have had the guts to get rid of him. But you weren't. He came in, he was nice to me and then we had sex." Caroline explained.

"You know how sex with Klaus makes you feel. You need commitment Caroline and with Klaus you will never get that. Even if he says he's changed, he hasn't." Elena ranted.

"I can't help it. I'm drawn to him, more-so than I've ever been with anyone else." Caroline sighed burying her face in Elena's pillow.

"I can't help you. You have three great guys at your disposal and not even they will wait forever for you to make a choice." Elena told her.

"But Klaus would. He'd be totally cool with having a long standing friends with benefits relationship with me." Caroline said.

"You can't possibly want that. You want a relationship Care, and you're never going to get that with him. You have lust with Klaus, but with the other guys you could have something much more than that.

" Can I talk this through while you're getting ready? Maybe I can finally choose if I voice all their merits and flaws." Caroline asked.

"Go right ahead." Elena motioned as she walked into her closet and pulled a LBD from the clothing rod.

"Okay, Klaus. I have this insane physical attraction to him. He can make me come more times in one night than the other three combined. But he has no interest in monogamy and he doesn't want a relationship." Caroline stated.

"Sounds like a deal breaker to me." Elena said.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Caroline demanded.

"I have absolutely nothing against him, it's just I hate the way he makes you feel. He breaks you down and makes you feel bad. Because he only wants you for sex." Elena explained.

"Moving on. Matt. He's kind and sweet and he wants a relationship. He'd never say anything bad about me and would always be faithful. But he's not passionate. I don't feel an ounce of the physical connection to him as I do with Klaus." Caroline explained.

"Physical passion like you and Klaus have is not healthy, it just leads to heartbreak." Elena muttered as she zipped up her dress and pulled out a pair of shoes. "You better hurry because Damon will be here in thirty minutes.

"Tyler is gorgeous and passionate. He loves me and he was the first boyfriend that I ever had that you didn't date before me. He was the first guy that was actually mine. But he has a problem being faithful at times, remember when he slept with Hayley at that work party last year. That's why he and I broke up but now he wants me back." Caroline recalled.

"Cheating is something I'm positive I could never get past." Elena added.

"Stefan, he's Damon's brother which means you and I could be sister in laws someday. He's sweet and calm. His calmness matches my neurotic-ness and he's perfect for me most of the time. But he's a vegetarian, I have no idea how he can eat tofu and vegetables every day of his life. I need a juicy steak once in a while." Caroline stated.

"Vegetarianism is hardly a deal breaker Care. I'm sure he'd be fine with you having a steak once in a while. Hell when we all have dinner together, Damon and I eat steak while he has these tofu steaks he bought at the grocery store." Elena explained.

"I guess you're right. But still, I'm not any closer to making a decision." Caroline whined.

"My time is up for tonight. I have to get ready to go. Damon is going to be here any second." Elena stated as she grabbed her clutch and put the bare necessities inside.

"Where is he taking you anyway?" Elena asked.

"Out to dinner and then out dancing. I love dancing, especially with him." Elena sighed.

"Ugh you enjoy your romantic night." Caroline sighed rising from the bed and walking out of the room.

"Don't call Klaus, you'll just feel worse tomorrow." Elena called after her as she walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"I won't, but I don't want to spend the entire night alone either." Caroline sighed.

"Call Bonnie, maybe she'll come over." Elena told her as Caroline followed her down the stairs.

"Only if she's not too busy with Jeremy. Being the only single one in a group full of happily dating people is so not fun." Caroline ranted as she stomped her foot.

"Again, it's all your fault." Elena told her as they both heard the deep rumblings of the Camaro pulling up outside "There's my ride." Elena murmured as she opened the front door and saw Damon approaching.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he made it to the front door of the house Elena and Caroline shared.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Elena murmured with her hand on his chest.

"Would you two just get out of here already so I can wallow in self-pity all alone?" Caroline asked exasperated.

"Why are you wallowing?" Damon asked.

"Because you two are happy and in love while I am single." Caroline whined.

"Whose fault is that?" Damon asked.

"God, what is with you two? Does awesome sex make it so you think the same way too?" Caroline demanded when Damon answered her query the same way Elena always did.

"The sex is awesome." Damon replied as he grabbed Elena's hand and steered her out of the house, neatly dodging a thrown Converse sneaker.

"I just don't get it! Why can't Care make a decision? It can't be that hard, or at the very least cut Klaus out. He's not good for her." Elena ranted.

"You can't tell her Klaus isn't good for her. You don't see the inner workings of their relationship, maybe there is more to it than just meaningless one night stand after one night stand." Damon suggested.

"Then why does she feel so shitty after being with him?" Elena responded.

"I don't know, but all I'm saying is that you don't know what actually goes on. Caroline seems to hold out some hope that he's not as vile as you think he is. If you want to help your friend then don't cut down one of her many suitors." Damon suggested to her.

"I have to help her though and I know that Klaus is just going to hurt her. I can't help but feel if I let her go on with him she'll end up broken." Elena whispered, placing her head in her hands.

"Elena, you're her friend not her mother. You need to remember that. It's not your job to protect her. If she wants to fuck Klaus let her fuck Klaus, if she wants to fall madly in love with either of the other suitors including my grass eating brother

then so be it. It's not your choice to make." Damon told her covering her hand with his.

"I know it's not, but I know that I'll be the one comforting her when it all goes to hell." Elena sighed.

"That's your job, comfort your friend. But don't make her choices for her. Focus on our relationship instead. Imagine the fun that we can have with your entire mind focused on us." Damon suggested with a small smirk on his face.

"You make a good point." Elena conceded.

"I know I do. That's why you love me, I'm hot and brilliant." Damon told her.

"Of brilliant mind and hot body." Elena noted as she took a bite of the delicious pasta on her plate.

"Exactly." Damon agreed as they continued to eat.

They ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. He tenderly held her hand across the table as they ate, it was already the perfect evening.

"So where are you taking me to dance?" She asked.

"The options are endless. We can either go to a dance club or we can go to a certifiable dance club.

"So either sexy salsa dancing or grinding in a club?" She clarified.

"Yes, both are sounding quite amazing." Damon told her.

"I'm liking the grinding in the club? I'm not in a structured dance mood." She told him.

"Then hot grinding it is. Are you ready to go?" He asked when her plate was cleared.

"I'm ready if you are." She said pushing her plate away.

"Okay let's go." He said leaving a $100 bill on the table. She stood up and took his outstretched hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

The club was busy when they arrived. The smell of sweat and an assortment of colognes and perfumes went through the place. It smelt like fun, that was the only way to describe it.

"You go find a place to sit, I'll grab drinks." He called to her over the deafening music. She nodded her head so she didn't

have to yell over the music and walked off to try and find a semi-private booth. She didn't want any interruptions, she just wanted to focus on Damon.

"You come here often?" A deeply drunk voice asked her.

"All the time. With my boyfriend." Elena told him.

"Your boyfriend huh? Damn. All the hot ones are taken. Where is the boyfriend?" He asked crestfallen.

"He's getting us drinks. I do have to thank you not being pushy about this. Every time we come here, they guys are overly pushy. They don't give up until Damon comes back." Elena said.

"I know when I've lost. It's just too embarrassing to keep on fighting. I know when to stop, and there is no point in fighting a losing battle." He said tipping his hat at her and walking away.

"It was nice to meet you. My name is Elena." She called after him.

"Ethan. Nice to meet you Elena." He said as he walked away. Damon appeared a few minutes later with a beer and a slushy fruity looking drink.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"His name is Ethan. He hit on me, then realized he lost because I'm here with you and left. He's not nearly as annoying as the other guys we've come across." Elena told him.

"I can't wait for the day, guys stop coming onto you the second we leave the house. I know your hot, but no one else is supposed to notice." Damon noted as he took a long swig of his beer.

"Wanna dance?" Elena asked setting down her drink.

"You bet." He said as he finished his beer.

"I'll just finish my drink" She told him as she finished the remnants of her drink.

"If you drink those any faster you're going to end up not being able to walk." He told her laughing as he stood up and

offered her his hand again.

"Good point. But if I only have one it'll be okay." She told him.

"Okay. Let's go." He said as she laced her fingers through his and he pulled her onto the crowded dance floor.

They found an open spot on the dance floor and he immediately pulled her flush against him. Every inch of her body was pressed against every inch of his. The beat of the music overtook them as they started moving. Her hands were on his shoulders as his rested on her hips. They ground together and she was achingly aware of the bulge that was quickly becoming evident in his pants.

"You getting hot baby?" She asked as she purposely ground into him.

"You're not helping either." He alerted her as she rubbed against him. She dropped down and turned around rubbing her ass against his denim covered cock.

"Elena..." He warned her.

"Yes dear?" She asked as she ground against him.

"You know what. Don't start something that you don't intend on finishing until we get home." He warned her.

"Who said I don't intend on finishing it?" She asked as she purposely ground again.

"I know you Gilbert, and I know you're not into public displays of sex." He reminded her.

"I'm not but there is a first for everything." Elena spoke as she continued to rub against him, arousing him to dangerous levels.

"Since when are you an exhibitionist? As much as you want to I am not going to do you here." He asked as she rubbed against him slowly.

"Why not?" She asked pouting prettily over her shoulder.

"Because you my dear will regret it in the morning. Let's go sit down so I can calm down." He told her as the song changed. He led her back to the booth and she slid in first. He slid in right after her and she almost immediately latched

onto his neck with her lips.

"Elena..." He moaned as his head tilted to the side to give her better access.

"Mmmhmm?" She asked as she sucked on the side of his neck, drawing the blood to the surface making a sizable hickey.

"Stop." He almost pleaded, not wanting to take her in the club. He wanted to wait until he got her home so he could make love to her in her bed.

"No." She stated as she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand inside. "Ooh commando... it seems you want this more than you let on."

"I always go commando. I like the privacy of making love to you, not in public." He pleaded again as she continued trying to mark him.

"No. I want you. I ache for you, I need you right now." She said reaching under her dress and slipping her panties off her body. The lights were dim in the club and there were lots of couples making out in the club so no one would question what she was about to do. She lowered her self until she was lying across the bench, her face just above his tumescent cock.

"Elena..." He warned her before she took just the mushroom shaped head into her mouth. She laved at his sensitive flesh as he moaned and groaned under her.

"Elena stop, I'm going to burst." He warned her.

"I wouldn't want that." She said getting up and kissing him. She moved until she was straddling him and his dick pressed against her entrance.

"Oh God." He panted when she had completely taken every inch of him inside her.

"My name is Elena." She teased him, using his usual line against him.

"That you are. You are Elena... a naughty minx." He said as she took him inside her at a different angle than before.

"I'll take that." She decided as she continued moving over him. She took him all the way to the root before pulling almost all the way off of him until just his head remained inside of her.

"I'm so fucking close. Just know that after we come, you and I are going to your house and I'm going to make you come

over and over again in the privacy of your bed." He grunted as she took him inside again. But this time he hit ghosted over her G-spot. After a few more thrusts his efforts paid off and she came around him.

"Finally." He groaned as he finally allowed himself the pleasure that came along with a release. He shot his load deep inside her, instantly grateful for the birth control medication Caroline insisted she stay on.

"Oh my God... you feel so good." Elena moaned as her muscles clenched around him after a spectacular orgasm.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Damon asked.

"No, I just want to dance for a while longer." She told him.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon the rockstar and Elena the groupie<p> 


	122. Rocked

This is for xoxoAliceInZombielandxoxo, I hope I did it justice.

Please let me know what you think as always and pass on anymore prompt ideas you may have. I always look forward to making my list impossibly long.

* * *

><p>"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, open the damn door. We cannot be late. I have backstage passes." Elena shouted through the closed and locked door at her best friends house.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Caroline shouted back as she rushed down the stairs to open the door. The bubbly blonde was clad in a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, sky-high wedges and a eyelet lace white top; a much girlier approach to rock concert clothing in comparison to Elena's dark-wash skinny jeans, high-heeled black leather boots, a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"How is it even dressed rock n roll that you still look hotter than I do?" Caroline asked, feeling proud of her ensemble until she laid eyes on her best friend.

"You look so amazing Care, you really do. This is my rocker outfit and I think it's the best way to get Damon Salvatore to notice me tonight." Elena confessed.

"You're still hung up on Damon Salvatore?" Caroline laughed.

"Oh hell yeah. The man is walking sex.." Elena said as she ushered the blonde out of the house.

"Are you really seriously hoping you can hook up with him tonight?" Caroline asked.

"It would be awesome, but I'm sure he'll find some really hot groupie that would drop her panties without even a "hello." I'm not quite that bad. That's why we got backstage passes to the show. I want a change to meet him and then maybe he'll decide he wants to fuck me." Elena explained.

"Ah it makes sense now. At least the rest of the band members aren't bad to look at. My problem is I can't choose between Klaus Mikealson or Stefan Salvatore. They're both dreamy." Caroline sighed, little hearts in her eyes.

"You're allowed to look but no touch. You my dear best friend have a boyfriend. I however can touch whoever I want as long as it's Damon Salvatore." Elena bragged.

"Shut up. It's times like these, I really regret being in a committed relationship. While you're having hot, sweaty sex with a rock-star I'll be standing by waiting for you." Caroline whined.

"You don't have to wait for me. If I have it my way he'll enjoy me so much that he'll want me all night." Elena said.

"You have to get him to want you first." Caroline noted.

"I know, I'm being hopeful. But you just have to be. I do look good right?" She asked.

"You look amazing. Damon Salvatore would be an idiot not to want you." Caroline affirmed.

"Thank you." Elena replied grinning as she unlocked the doors to her car and hopped in the drivers side.

"So how much did the backstage passes cost you?" Elena asked

"Nothing. Matt had a two tickets to see Damon in concert complete with backstage passes but Bex has some sort of family reunion that she's dragging Matt too instead." Elena explained.

"Ah you see that's why it was smart to stay friends with Matt after the two of you broke up." Caroline cheered.

"We were friends before we dated, so it just went back to that. It migrated that way naturally." Elena insisted.

"I actually believe that because I saw the two of you together. You were hot and heavy for a couple of months but from then it just went downhill. You guys didn't even fight, you were together and then the two of you walk onto the quad the next day all happy and smiling, telling us you broke up." Caroline recalled.

"Yep." Elena remembered laughing at the memory as they drove to the concert hall.

"I'm so excited." Caroline cheered. "Damon Salvatore's voice oozes sex."

"I know, he makes me wet just by singing." Elena noted, not worrying about the TMI factor of that sentence.

"I think he makes every woman wet just by opening his mouth." Caroline agreed.

"I'm pretty sure if I listened to his music for long enough while thinking about him sans clothing I could come." Elena mused.

"It's possible." Caroline laughed from the passenger seat.

"It's more than possible." Elena pointed out as she pulled into a crowded parking lot. Elena grabbed her tickets and handed one to Caroline . They both slung their backstage passes around their necks and joined the line-up entering the hall. Elena rolled her eyes at all the women blabbering on and on about how hot Damon was. The one overly desperate woman in front of them was telling her friend how she was going to flash Damon because she knew her breasts were the most perfect ones he would ever see.

"I'm glad I'm not that desperate." Elena murmured to Caroline.

"You got backstage passes so you could proposition him." Caroline reminded her.

"I went the extra mile, and besides I'm fairly confident that he'll want me when he sees me. You said it yourself, I look hot tonight." Elena told her confidently.

"You do. If any girl here has a chance with him, it'll be you." Caroline promised as they showed the security guard their tickets and ushered into the building. They got themselves as close to the front as they could as they saw the stage being set up. They pushed until they were right by the stage and some people that were previously behind them complained.

"Sorry, you guys are taller than us. We couldn't see from where we were standing." Elena apologized with a sweet smile on her face. The men were automatically appeased but the women were not impressed.

A little while later the lights went dim and deafening screams echoed throughout out the place as they saw the shadows of the band step onto stage. The stage lights went on but the ones in the audience stayed off, revealing the band in the perfect band.

"Good evening." Damon Salvatore said into the microphone, sending the audience a panty-dropping smirk. He even made the words "good evening" sound like they were dripping in sex. Everyone screamed loudly as the first chords of the guitar played by Klaus Mikealson rang through. Damon began singing as the rest of the band members started playing along. Soon the place was rocking; it was loud and the entire audience was singing along with the lyrics to the songs. After the opening number was finished, the stage lights turned blue and the music turned soft. The bands most famous love song started playing and Elena visibly swooned when he pointed to her in the crowd. Her gaze was locked on his as he sang his way through the heartfelt melody. Elena found herself swaying to the music as Caroline stood beside her eyeing Klaus Mikealson and Stefan Salvatore.

"They're so hot." Caroline sighed happily.

"Yes he is." Elena answered completely ignoring the fact that they were talking about completely different things.

"This song is so beautiful." Caroline breathed.

"I am so going to use this song as my first dance song when I marry him in the future." Elena admitted as she swayed.

"You have to meet him first." Caroline reminded her.

"Shut up. This song is my ring-tone... I love it. Let me listen to it." Elena decreed as she softly sang along with the lyrics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon's eyes grazed over the predominantly female crowd, appraising all of the hot women there. A lot of them weren't even really listening to the music, they were just standing by ogling him or the other guys. They were there to get action, but actually listen to the music. Groupies like them really annoyed Damon, he put a lot of hard work into the songs he sung and he expected people to actually listen to them. He eyed a few girls who seemed to be singing along with his music until he stopped on a brunette and her blonde friend. The blonde was nothing special, she was gorgeous but she didn't hold a candle to the brunette next to her. The brunette was beyond gorgeous, easily the hottest thing he had seen. It didn't really matter if she was into the music because she was hot enough to get away with it. He appraised what he could see of her body and saw the tag of a backstage pass hanging around her neck.

"Oh the options" He thought to himself as he sang his ballad. The brunette really seemed to enjoy this song as she sang along with all the lyrics too low for him to hear. She was so hot, he would most definitely have to meet up with her after the show. When the last notes finished of that song, Klaus started playing a heavier tune and Damon automatically started singing along with it. The problem was that Damon Salvatore was officially distracted by the gorgeous brunette that he couldn't take his eyes off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena nearly melted when Damon stared intently at her. His eyes were practically burning holes into hers and the connection was too startlingly intense to break. He seemingly refused to break his gaze from hers and she had was physically incapable of doing so. It was like there was a tether stretched to the limit between them, not allowing them to turn away or pull any further away from each other. After a few more songs the band finished their show and immediately left the stage heading to the backstage area.

"You two were practically having eye sex." Caroline stated approvingly.

"I couldn't look away. The moment he turned those baby blues on me I was done for. I would have done whatever he wanted me to." Elena admitted.

"I'm sure you would have. All he has to do is say something and you're completely hooked." Caroline laughed as they made their way to the bodyguard who was permitting the limited people with backstage passes.

"Passes?" He gestured when they walked up. The girls flashed their passes and they were allowed to enter the backstage area where the band were nursing a beer after the show. There were other girls and a couple guys in there vying for the bands attention. The members were signing the dutiful autographs that came along with backstage passes.

Almost as if he sensed her, Damon's head snapped up when she walked into the room. His eyes bored into hers as he reflexively signed the rest of the autographs placed in front of her.

"While you're having eye sex with Damon Salvatore, I am going to go over there." Caroline said.

"Just wait a second. If he comes over here, then you can leave. I don't want to stand over here alone waiting for a celebrity that may or may not want to fuck me." She said.

"Fine." Caroline said as she leaned against the wall. When the autographs were all signed Damon got up and grabbed a couple more beers from the cooler. He popped one open and took a long swig before grabbing one more so he was carrying two unopened ones.

"For you." He said when he appeared in front of Elena and Caroline. He handed one to each girl and Caroline nodded her head, walking to the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Elena said taking a drink of the bottle. He watched her with rapt attention as she drank from the bottle. It made him wonder how well she would do with her lips wrapped around something else.

"Tell me your name." He told her.

"Elena." She responded, her voice breathier than usual because of his close proximity.

"Elena. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He complimented. He did this thing with his eyes that made tingles start in her belly and south of her belly too.

"Thank you." She answered smiling.

"So did you like the show?" He asked.

"I loved it. You played all my favourite songs." She told him.

"Hmm, I must have known you were coming." He mused with an incredibly sexy smirk on his face.

"How did you write "eternity," it's definitely a song that only someone in love could have written?" Elena asked of the love song.

"Some people are just really good at bullshitting." Damon replied.

"Really? So you're not in love with someone?" She clarified.

"Nope. Love is pointless and overrated." He told her.

"I disagree." She declared.

"Let's just agree to disagree shall we. I would much rather not argue with you about the merits of love." Damon decided.

"Sounds good to me." Elena agreed.

"So are you...? In love?" He asked.

"I thought I was a couple years ago, but it turns out I wasn't. I've never been in love." She answered.

"Not even with me? There are so many other women that are completely, madly in love with me." Damon asked smirking again.

"Nope, not even with you. You I would file under the nearly unmanageable lust category." Elena admitted.

"You lust after me. I'm not really surprised." He laughed.

"I'm obsessed. I'm trying to refrain from being one of those fan-girls and asking for your autograph." She admitted.

"Fan-girl away. I love signing my name to hot girls." He laughed.

"I don't have anything for you to write on." She admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure we can think of something." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Good luck with that." She told him.

"Just so you know I think you're probably the hottest girl in here tonight. The only one who caught my eye." He confessed as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really? There are so many other women here that should have struck your fancy before me. Although I'm really not complaining." She asked shocked. She wanted his attention, but she never actually thought she would get it regardless of what she told Caroline.

"There are a lot of women here tonight, but you're the one I couldn't keep my eyes off of. You don't see it do you? I'm completely unhinged by you. I want you so bad it hurts, I got hard the second I spotted you on the stage. I calmed down enough to make it through the rest of the concert, but then you came in here and I was doomed again. I can almost guarantee I haven't ever been this hard before." He admitted to her.

"You want me?" She asked getting more shocked the longer she talked to him.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I want to blow your mind Elena. Tell me you want that too and we can both have it." He asked her.

"I want you. I've wanted you ever since I first saw you sing." Elena told him.

"Good. We're both consenting adults, there is no reason we can't have fun tonight." He told her grinning as he finished off his beer.

"I just have to go tell my friend that I'll be late." She told him.

"You may as well tell her you won't be home tonight. The way I'm feeling right now, you won't be getting away from me for a long time." He warned her and Elena felt herself heat up. She was going to fuck Damon Salvatore.

Elena rushed over to Caroline who was in deep conversation with Klaus.

"Care... I'm not coming home tonight." She said excitedly.

"Oooh Damon Salvatore huh?" She said grinning.

"Yes. Oh my God I'm so excited." Elena enthused.

"You're sleeping with Damon huh? Enjoy it, it's very rare that he actually has sex with a fan." Klaus told them.

"Really? I'm not one of many?" She asked.

"Nope. You are one of few, love." He told her in a sexy British accent.

"That's wonderful. Thank you." Elena said even more excited than she was before. Now that she knew she wasn't a quick lay for Damon, she was even happier.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"My private locker room. I don't have the restraint to wait until we get to a hotel room." Damon told her as he walked close by her side out of the room. Once they were away from everyone he pushed her against a wall and kissed her hard. He shoved his tongue in between her lips and she willingly parted them.

"Damon..." She moaned at the expert way he was kissing her. The man along with being a rock God he was also a kissing God. She wondered if he was good at everything else too.

"Oh God you taste so good." He moaned as he started moving her along the wall until they got to a closed doorway. He turned the knob and they both tumbled into the room. Elena giggled at the ridiculous movement until he rose and walked over to the door. He swiftly shut and locked it ensuring that they would not be disturbed for as long as it took.

"So?" Elena started off awkwardly. She wasn't too sure about any etiquette regarding having sex with a rock star slash complete stranger.

"If you're having second thoughts let me know now because I won't be able to stop once we get started." He warned her.

"Oh no, absolutely no second thoughts. None at all." She said frantically.

"Good, I was really hoping you'd say that. I'm not sure if I can let you out of this room without doing you at least once." He

told her as he walked towards her, undoing button after button on his black shirt. His black clothing did wonders for the

blueness of his eyes. They were striking against his pale skin.

"There was nothing that could make me change my mind about this." Elena told him.

"Good." He said before clasping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. His tongue played with hers and she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt before pushing the fabric to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing her fingers over the ridges of his impressive abs. She ran her fingers to the button on his jeans and opened them. She shoved her hand into his jeans and found that he was bare underneath.

"Commando?" Elena questioned grinning.

"Always. Easy access." Damon said with a wide smirk on his face. He shimmied his tight jeans off his hips as she caressed his length in her hand. When he was completely bare, he started working on her clothing. He had her naked in record time and had her sitting on the vanity with her back against the mirror. He brought his finger down to her entrance and slid it inside her.

"Ooh nice and wet. Are you ready for me?" He asked as he took his firm erection in hand and stroked it from base to tip as Elena watched him raptly.

"I'm so ready." She told him. He leaned in and kissed her hotly as he guided his erection to her entrance. He slowly slid inside her and her mouth formed an "O" as he slid deeper and deeper. Once he was fully embedded inside her she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started fucking her hard and deep. She screamed and moaned loudly and he was sure everyone in the building could hear. He wasn't all that quiet either, it wasn't just her.

"Oh my God Damon!" She screamed when he hit her G-spot. He kept going at the angle he was going so he could brush over his G-spot over and over again causing her screams to get shriller and shriller.

"You like that?" He asked knowingly. Her screams kind of gave the truth away.

"Oh God." Elena moaned.

"The name is Damon. Damon Salvatore. Lead singer of a famous rock band." He reminded her playfully.

"Shut up, just fuck." She ordered as he resumed slamming his hips into hers. It only took a couple more thrusts before she was screaming out his name in the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

"I'm so close." He hissed as he felt his balls draw up. She leaned in and kissed him with everything she had, sucking his tongue into her mouth until he erupted inside her. He panted as the waves of his orgasm subsided.

"Wow." Elena sighed.

"That was easily the best I've ever had." He admitted.

"Me too. Easily the best I've ever had." She agreed with him.

"Is your friend going to be expecting you tonight?" He asked suggestively.

"Nope. She thinks I'll be out all night." Elena told him.

"Good because I'm not letting you go anywhere tonight." He told her.

* * *

><p>Next time on How Do You Want It... Is a Fantasy Friday that was prompted a long time ago.<p> 


	123. Arrested

This is definitely not my best, but for reasons unknown this prompt gave me issues. I don't even know why, it wasnt a tough prompt to write. -_- Anywho... this is written for bluwolf08, who prompted this a long time ago. If you're still reading, I hope you enjoy it.

This is unbetaed, I just wanted to get it posted, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why I brought you in here?" The dark haired, blue eyed officer of the law asked Elena as he paced around her table.<p>

"I'm honestly not sure." Elena responded as she glanced at her hands which were cuffed to the table.

"I am going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them. Understand?" Officer Salvatore asked of her.

"I still don't know why I'm here. Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know, did you? You are quite nervous." Officer Salvatore pointed out.

"I think it's natural to be nervous in the company of an officer." Elena noted as she still refused to look at him.

"Perhaps it is. Usually I find that I have a completely different effect on the female species." He told her as he continued circling her.

"Perhaps I'd be less nervous if you would stop circling me like a vulture." Elena told him still refusing to look up.

"Fine, I'll have a seat. Then will you answer my questions?" He asked of her.

"I'll answer them to the best of my ability. I still don't know why I'm here." Elena answered.

"Okay." He said taking a seat across from her. He rested his chin on his clasped hands and bored his eyes into her. She still wouldn't look at him and the fact offended him. He hated it when people refused to show him the respect to look him in the eye.

"I'll answer whatever you ask of me." Elena told him, resolving herself on answering whatever he asked of her.

"Okay for starters where were you the evening of the 14th?" He started with.

"I don't remember that night." Elena stated.

"How about this, do you remember what you did that night, because I sure do?" Officer Salvatore asked her.

"How do you know what I did on the evening of the 14th?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Let's rephrase the question, who were you with on the 14th?" He asked.

"Where are you going with this? She asked.

"I think you know." Officer Salvatore asked.

"Let's say that I do know. So how do we make this go away?" Elena asked sighing.

"Ah so you do know what I'm talking about." Officer Salvatore asked her with a smirk on his ridiculously handsome face.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. Now can can I fix this?" Elena asked looking up for the first time.

"That all depends on how far you are willing to go to fix this. First tell me your name." He ordered her.

"Elena Gilbert." She whispered looking into his intensely blue eyes.

"Well Elena Gilbert, let me tell you something the life you live is not suitable for a beautiful girl like you. You could be arrested for the transgression you committed. But there are ways to get out of it." He told her as he slowly moved his fingers up her arm.

"So how can I get out of this?" She asked.

"You can do the same thing to me that you did to that guy." He told her standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Elena demanded.

"I saw you in the park with your lips wrapped around that guys dick. Now I want your lips wrapped around my dick. I'll forget your public indecency arrest if you let me fuck your mouth. I was so jealous of that lucky prick when I saw you in the park. Now I want to feel it." Officer Salvatore told her, his voice husky with desire.

"You promise that if I do this, the case goes away?" She asked.

"I promise. No arrest, my superiors never need to know." He promised her.

"I'll do anything to keep from going to jail. My boyfriend would miss me if I was gone. I'll do this for you. Can you uncuff me?" She asked.

"What kind of idiot to you take me for? I am not uncuffing you until we're done in here." He told her as he pulled her up from her chair and forced her to her knees in front of him. She nodded her head and waited anxiously for his cock.

Officer Salvatore very slowly pulled his shirt from his pants, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. He could smell her arousal in the air and was surprised. Elena Gilbert really was a slut, the fact that she was getting hot about an act like the one she was about to engage in proving that.

"You're hot for this aren't you sweetheart?" He asked as he undid the button on his black work pants and slid the zipper down.

"I just want to get it over with." She corrected him.

"But I can smell you. Don't lie to me. I know you're hot for it." He said as he slowly pushed the fabric down his legs. The slight gasp Elena released when she saw his fully erect penis spring from it's confines gave her away. "You like what you see sweetheart?"

"Is there any point in lying?" Elena rebutted.

"Nope, not at all. I can see right through your lies." He told her as he stepped out of his pants leaving his bottom half completely bare.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"I want you to open your mouth and let me fuck it." He told her as he fisted his cock in his right hand. She nodded her head and opened her mouth as wide as it would go.

"Good girl." He told her as he guided his erection to her mouth. She closed her mouth around him creating a tight cavern as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her mouth. She licked the underside of his cock as he pulled it back and pushed it back in. She made her mouth as wet as she could to make the action even more pleasurable for him, wanting to get away from her conviction as quick as possible.

"Fuck you are so good at sucking dick. I was right about you." He moaned as he flexed his hips into her mouth repeatedly. She hummed around him in contentment, finding that she liked having him in her mouth.

"I'm close." He warned her, still wanting to make sure she was comfortable when he came in her mouth. She just hummed again and sucked harder until he erupted in thick, hot streams down her throat.

"That actually wasn't that bad." She noted as she wiped her mouth.

"Shit, I'm still hard. My erection was barely calmed down." He told her.

"Does that mean I'm still not off the hook?" She asked him.

"Nope, not until my erection is abated." He decreed.

"Well them why don't you fuck me then. I bet you could do an absolutely fantastic job." She told him.

"Stand up." He ordered her. She stood up facing him with her hands still cuffed.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Brace your hands on the table. I'm going to take you." He told her as she did exactly as he said. He found the concealed zipper on the side of her skirt and slipped it down, letting the skirt fall to the floor. The light, flowy fabric pooled onto the floor as Officer Salvatore slipped his index finger underneath the lace of her white panties.

"Officer Salvatore." She sighed and he hooked his fingers through the sides of the lace and pulled them down, baring her moist pussy to his viewing pleasure.

"So gorgeous." He whispered as he cupped her womanhood in his hands. He tweaked her clit with his thumb a couple times before slipping his index finger between her folds.

"Please." She pleaded needing him inside her on an almost desperate level.

"You want me Miss Gilbert?" He asked.

"More than you know. God I want you inside me so bad." She pleaded. She felt empty without him inside her and needed him desperately.

"Alright then. Your wish is my command." He told her as he reared back and slammed into her in one fluid thrust.

"Fuck!" She screamed at the sudden intrusion. That was the last thing she expected but she couldn't rightfully say she didn't enjoy it. He fucked her at a nearly bruising speed while she screamed and moaned. She clenched her inner muscles around his length causing him to hiss through his teeth.

"Miss Gilbert, you're going to make me come." He warned her.

"I'm protected." She told him.

"Good." He told her as he continued his brutal rhythm. She took his pace and tried to move against him.

"Oh God I'm so close." She breathed.

"Come for me right now." He ordered her.

"Yes." She replied as she let herself go over the precipice, as the waves of pleasure washed through her. Officer Salvatore thrust once, twice more before emptying his load inside her.

"Oh my God." Elena sighed when he slumped over her back moments later as the waves finally started subsiding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later Elena was pulling her skirt back on with a smile on her face.

"Well that was fun."Elena said as she zipped up the skirt.

"Liz is sure going to have words for me if she finds out about this." Damon laughed, looking around one of the interview rooms at the police department.

"She's not going to be pleased that you compelled the night staff. The one person working here tonight was the one who doesn't take vervain." Elena said as she straightened out her shirt that had messed up during their tryst.

"Nope she's not, but it was so worth it. That was a great idea Elena, although we really need to plan these things out better." Damon stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well the beginning of our Fantasy Friday was a bit sketchy. I don't think either of us knew where we were going with it."

Damon laughed.

"I was trying to take my cues from you but I wasn't having much luck. We really need to rehearse our dialogue." Elena agreed.

"Mmhmm, but we better get going before we get caught here."Damon said flipping off the light.

"Wouldn't want to get caught. It would be quite hard to explain this to anyone who walked in." Elena agreed as she laced her fingers through Damon's and followed him out of the room.

"So who's turn is it to pick next time?" Damon asked trying to remember who chose that particular fantasy.

"I picked this one, so yours." Elena told him after thinking about it until they got to the car.

"Ah so it is. You never know maybe Officer Salvatore will have to make a reappearance." Damon suggested.

"Or Officer Gilbert could be kind of fun too." Elena added on.

"True, oh the options." Damon noted as he started up the car and sped away from the police station.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon teaching a newly turned Elena to use her vamp skills when it starts to rain.<p> 


	124. It's just us

I'm so sorry this is so late, I only have about a dozen excuses that I'm not even going to voice.

Anywho this is for vamplover2011,I hope I did your prompt justice, it just took forever to write it. Thank you to my amazing beta Courtney for betaing this. You rock!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Asked a newly turned vampire slash eager girlfriend Elena Gilbert.<p>

"We are going away for the weekend where we will not be disturbed." He told her as he tossed her duffel bag into the backseat of the Camaro along with his own.

"Where is that? A whole weekend just us alone... how ever will we pass the time?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows and staring at him with a look on her face that she hoped conveyed sexiness and desirability.

"We're going to your families lake house and for the record sex is not the only thing happening there. We are going there for a reason. If I wanted to have sex the whole weekend we could stay here." Damon told her as he gestured for her to get in the front seat.

"You don't want to have sex all weekend? Correct me if I'm wrong but you are Damon Salvatore right? The very man who has actually woken me up in the middle of the night of the past year just to have sex? Where is that man? I would have thought he would have become even more insatiable now that I'm a vampire." Elena asked completely shocked at his apparent and hopefully temporary change.

"I am still that man but there is something very important that we have to take care of here first." He told her as he walked around the car and got in on the drivers side.

"What do we have to take care of out there? What couple possibly involve us leaving the boarding house to head out of town?" Elena asked getting frustrated now.

"You've been a vampire for a couple months now and you still have no idea how to defend yourself. I'm taking you to the lake house so that we can practice without everyone else squawking over our shoulders. I don't need any input from the peanut gallery about your training." He explained.

"So we're going to my parents lake house to train?" She asked saying the word like it physically sickened her. "I was hoping for something a bit more kinky."

"Kinky can happen after you progress. For all I care imagine it's role-play or something. For me this will be strictly business. We'll work in the day and at night I'm all yours**.** I'll be your sexy reward or something along those lines." He promised her, winking playfully.

"I would have thought that if we were going somewhere completely private maybe some romance would have been involved. But sadly you're right I do need to learn to fight. In my life there is danger lurking around every tree. I never know when I'm going to get jumped. Story of my life." Elena sighed.

"I'm sure you can manage one weekend without constant sex. We've been together for a long time and two days shouldn't kill you." He told her as he took her hand.

"I can hold back." She told him.

"Can you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I've never had to try but I am determined. I will spend the entire weekend simply training with you. We can go back to our usual sex filled activities when we come home." Elena declared as she sat back in the seat.

"Very positive thinking. I'm impressed. We'll see how you feel tomorrow." He told her, a beautiful smile gracing his features.

"I love your smile." Elena sighed, with a grin on her face too.

"You're the only one I smile for." He told her kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm glad but I really wish you'd let down your guard for someone else too. It shouldn't just be me. I mean, Stefan is your brother but you don't even really get along with him." Elena pointed out.

"I don't get along with him because he tried to steal you from me once upon a time. It didn't work and you never went to him but still just the idea irks me." Damon pointed out.

"I know, and Stefan is not my type. You'd do well to remember that. I've never had any interest in Stefan aside from the time I met him in the boys bathroom at school. I liked him then until I met you and you kissed my hand in the parlour of the boarding house. I was hooked from that moment on and Stefan didn't stand a chance." She told him smiling softly.

"You have a type?" He questioned curiously.

"Yeah, smouldering blue eyes, dark hair, the inability to wear clothing in a different shade aside from black, a love for fine alcohol and AB blood." Elena listed.

"That's quite the list. Have you ever met anyone who fits the bill?" He asked curiously.

"Only one man and luckily he's sitting next to me. Once I got a hold of him I vowed to never let him go." Elena told him as he drove out of town.

"You could have gotten a hold of him much quicker had you not been so stubborn." Damon noted as he smiled tenderly at her.

"I know, but what good was it to give you what you wanted so soon? It was better to make you wait." Elena stated.

"For who?" Damon asked, unable to fathom how them waiting to get together was good for either of them.

"It made you and I both realize just how bad we needed to be with each other. Now I couldn't imagine waking up in the morning without you there." She confessed.

"That's as good a reason as any I suppose." Damon allowed, liking the way she explained it.

"Good." She nodded approvingly.

They drove the rest of the way to the lake house in comfortable silence. Elena drew shapes on Damon's arm with the tip of her finger while they drove. Her touch always comforting him even when he didn't need it and his company being all she needed to be happy. It was sad really how much she depended on him, but she wouldn't take it back for the world. She absolutely loved being so in love with him. There was nothing better in the whole world.

"Here we are, home sweet home for the weekend." Damon murmured as he parked the car and got out.

"I haven't been here since the last time we came for the weekend, needing to get away from Stefan and the rest of Mystic Falls." Elena said.

"I know it's still hard for you to come here, but it's the easiest place to ensure that we're alone so I can train you." He told her squeezing her shoulder.

"It's not as hard as it used to be. I have you now, the loss of my parents doesn't really feel so acute anymore." She promised him.

"That's good. Let's get inside and unpack so we can come back out. I'm teaching you hand to hand combat tonight." He told her as they walked up the front steps and into the house.

"This is still somehow my favourite place in the world." Elena noted as they walked upstairs together.

"It's a place you associate so many good memories with so of course it is. Even some of my favourite places are places that I have good memories in." Damon told as her as they walked into her old bedroom. Even to this day she still refused to sleep in the master bedroom; that was always going to be her parents room.

"Are you ready for this?" Damon asked when he finished pulling his couple outfits out of his duffel.

"Yeah, although the idea of hand to hand combat worries me. I don't want to hurt you." She told him.

"Don't worry, you won't." He promised her as he held out his hand for her to take, trying not to laugh but failing.

"Is that a dig at my fighting abilities?" She asked his with her eyebrows raised.

"Even if it was, what would you do?" He asked deciding this was a good way to get her riled up.

"I would prove you wrong." She told him sternly.

"Then that's exactly what this was." He told her mentally congratulating himself for getting her to agree to this training.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong." She told him idly as she pulled her hand out of his and walked outside determined.

"I eagerly await that. Stand over there. You're going to charge me." He told her as he braced himself before her. "Tell me when you're ready." He told her.

"I'm ready." She grunted as she darted towards him. He caught her easily and held her away from him with a massive grin on his face.

"You are way too obvious. You need to make me unsure of where you're coming from." He instructed. "Like this." He said as he sent her back across from him. One second they were staring at each other and the next he was gone. She spun around looking for him but couldn't see him anywhere. After a couple minutes he appeared behind her, imitating that he was about to kill her.

"Like that." He told her.

"How did you do that?" She asked astounded.

"I don't travel in a straight line. I dart around so you can never see me. Vampire speed. Silently approached you from behind. You try." He told her. Elena nodded and he moved back into position.

"I'm ready." She told him as she decided to try something different. She darted to a tree and scaled it, having remembered Damon's lesson on climbing trees a few weeks ago. She swung down from one branch and landed with her arms around his neck from behind him.

"If you had been more quiet that would have been the perfect attack." He told her when she released him.

"But it was an improvement?" She clarified.

"It was very good. You are already better than some of the other vampires I've ever faced. You're still a baby compared to them." Damon told her approvingly.

"Yes! Improvement is always good." Elena cheered, proud of herself.

"Yes it is. Do it again, this time work on being silent. I'll listen as closely as any other vampire would." He told her as she moved away from him again.

Deep in the distance thunder started echoing.

"It's starting to storm." Elena called.

"It's okay, let's practice for a little while longer. We'll be fine." He told her.

"Alright, you want to get beat again?" She teased him.

"I haven't gotten beat yet and I never will." He alerted her as she disappeared. Damon's eyes jumped around hoping to catch a glimpse of his vampire girlfriend. Over the past hour of so they had stopped having her just attack him, not he was defending himself also. She was improving by leaps and bounds, he was very impressed. All Damon heard **was** the wind rustling in the trees, when a massive raindrop hit his cheek.

"Damn it." He sighed as he focused his senses on finding Elena. He slowly turned around but didn't see her until he heard her feet slide along a tree branch above him. In the same time she jumped off, he spun around catching her around the waist and bringing her to the ground with her arms bound to her sides.

"How did you hear me?" She groaned thinking she may have finally had him that time.

"You slipped up on the branch. I heard your feet sliding." He told her as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Was that my only mistake?" She asked eager to know exactly how she did.

"You did incredible baby. That was your only mistake that time. If you had just been a little lighter on your feet, you wouldn't have a made a sound and I would have heard nothing." Damon told her.

"Yes!" Elena cheered as she wriggled underneath him on the ground. "Are you going to let me up?"

"No, I kinda like you like this." He told her leaning down to kiss her. His lips slowly caressed hers, his tongue coaxing her mouth open.

"Watching you fight me is so fucking sexy." He told her after breaking the kiss. He kissed her again harder this time and Elena kissed him back.

"It's raining. We should take this inside." She suggested to him.

" Vampires can't get sick." He reminded her as he kissed her again.

"But I can get cold and I don't like getting wet." She reminded him as she pushed against his hard body.

"Fine, you ruin all my fun." He grumbled as he rose off of her and held his hand out for her to take.

"Thank you." She told him reaching up and kissing his pouting bottom lip. "Don't pout at me Salvatore."

"Can't help it. I wanted you." He told her.

"You'll have me. The second we get in the door." She promised him as the heavens opened up above them, soaking them to the bone in seconds.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He decided as they opened the door. The second she was through the door he had her pressed against it with the doorknob digging into her spin.

"We have to move. Doorknob." She begged as he kissed her like his life depended on it. He slipped her over just enough that the knob was no longer digging into her. "Upstairs."

"No, you said I could have you right here." He told her as he kissed down the column of her neck.

"We're making a puddle on the floor." She sighed.

"Better than making a puddle on all the floors in the house." He told her as he pulled her wet t-shirt up her body. Elena sighed, giving in as she raised her arms so he could pull it off of her. Her breasts heaved, now only contained in her pink lace bra and Damon pressed a single sucking kiss to each peak.

"God I love you." He moaned against the flesh of her cleavage. He pushed her up the door so her legs were wrapped around his waist as he ground into her over-sensitive core.

"Oh my God Damon." She said breathlessly as she returned the favour and ground her heat into his erection. The erection that was straining against the stiff denim of his pants. Elena reached between them and undid the button and zipper on his pants. She reached into his pants and cupped his aching member causing him to hiss from between his teeth.

"Elena." He groaned as he put her on the floor and quickly rid her of her jeans and pink panties that perfectly matched the bra she was still wearing. "Jesus."

He hoisted her back up in his arms and lined his erection up with her before slipping inside in one thrust. He held still for a moment as he always to savour the sensations of being so joined with her before he started a bruising rhythm as he kissed her with everything he had. Their tongues mated as their lower bodies didn't miss a beat. He swallowed all of her moans. There was nothing tender about the way their bodies were moving together, it was torrid, hot and sexy. It was sex in its most primal form as they eagerly chased their impending orgasms.

"Fuck I'm so close." He moaned as she ran her nails down his back leaving two twin trails of blood.

"Bite me." She pleaded knowing that's what she needed to go flying over the edge into Nirvana. His fangs elongated as he wasted no time in sinking his fangs into the pliant flesh of her neck. He drank deeply and Elena felt her fangs drop and sank her fangs into him with no hesitation. The combination of his fangs and cock inside her and her fangs in him caused her to go off like a rocket. She climaxed violently in his arms, pulling her fangs out of neck as her body spasmed. Damon thrust a few more times before he met the same fate as her, climaxing harder than he ever had.

"Oh fuck." He groaned as the waves took him over and under and his legs gave out. They fell to the floor by the front door, her on top of him.

"Wow." Elena laughed when she regained use of her mouth.

"That was something." Damon agreed.

"It sure was. What made that time so different than any other time?" Elena asked curiously.

"I have no idea but it sure was something. Maybe all the fighting in the forest counted as foreplay." Damon suggested.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because it's just us here. Let's stay like this for a while longer, no one will find us." Elena spoke softly, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a completely different take on what could have happened in 4x04. I promise not so long of a wait this time. I shall start writing it tonight.<p> 


	125. The Frat Party

This is for rlovedmc, I hope i did your prompt justice. I had a blast writing it. I wanted to experiment with first person, I'm not sure how it worked. I think it turned out pretty well. As always let me know what you think and pass on anymore prompts. Thank you for every review and every favourite or alert. They all mean so much. The support for this story has been staggering.

* * *

><p>Colourful bright lights were flashing and music blaring and I found myself moving along with the beat. I noted that I hadn't seen Damon in a while and found it odd that he would just leave me alone. Me, being the brand new vampire who was indulging on booze and blood at a college frat party. I had to admit that I was having a blast. Nourishment was everywhere around me and it took little or no effort to get them to allow me to tap a vein so to speak. Boys were so easy, most of the time it didn't even take compulsion until after I was done drinking. Then I just had to compel them to believe they cut themselves on something and I was home free. It was moments like these that I had no idea why I ever dreaded becoming a vampire. It was so free and so much fun. I really enjoyed picking the assholes from the bunch and drinking from them. I felt a little less guilt eating someone who was planning on harming someone else. For example, the last one I ate, I think he introduced himself as Justin and he was trying to spike some poor girls drink with the date rape drug. I saw him coming from a mile away and now the poor girl is safe unless I get hungry again. When the up-beat song ended, I decided it was time to track down Damon. If he was having tons of fun without me I may get pissed. He's supposed to be hear to occupy me while Bonnie talks to Professor Shane.<p>

Speaking of Bonnie, I hadn't heard from her for a while either. I couldn't decide if not having Bonnie around was a good thing or not. At least with her gone she wasn't standing by radiating disapproval at everything I do. But on the other hand at least she'd be there to stop me if I went crazy and indulged a bit too much. I don't know for sure if Damon would stop me before I killed someone. He operates on the idea that all vampires mess up and it's natural to kill a couple people in your existence. As I searched for Damon I walked past the most delicious smelling human that I had ever smelled. I could feel my fangs lengthening again and I tried to fight them back. I had already fed more than enough. But his blood smelled so delicious and I was having a hard time resisting.

_Breath Elena. _I chanted to myself over and over again. I just wanted to find Damon and then find Bonnie and get out of here. It was time to go. I knew that Bonnie was upstairs with the mildly creepy Atticus Shane and really didn't want to interrupt them. God knows what my witchy best friend and the creepy professor were up to. If something kinky was going on there was no way I wanted to interrupt them. I didn't want to lose all of the precious blood I'd already ingested. That left Damon, so I set out in pursuit of him. I focused my hearing but couldn't hear anything that would lead me to him.

_He wouldn't have left me, would he? _I asked myself but knew he wouldn't. I could see him leaving Bonnie behind but he wouldn't ever leave me. I was certain about that. I knew he must be in here somewhere so I walked to the perimeter of the room and decided to follow that.

I walked slowly, keeping all of my senses open for Damon. When I got to the corner, my entire body froze. For the first time since becoming a vampire all I could see was red. On the other side of the room, Damon stood with a blonde slut. She was grinding into him like a God damn cat in fucking heat and he kissed and licked her neck. Rationally I knew that he was bringing the blood to the surface so he could drink without causing too much pain, but still the way they were infuriated me. It took me a moment to realize that what I was feeling was jealousy. What I didn't understand was why I was so possessive of Damon. It felt like he belonged to me. All the times he told me he loved me should have in a way meant that I had some hold on him. I was angry and I was hungry again. I wanted HER blood, the slut grinding all over Damon. I wanted to drink from her and I wanted to kill her. Damon still hadn't noticed my presence and I couldn't blame him. He was all over Blonde-slut. I watched as he lifted his head from her neck and stared into her eyes, effectively compelling her silence.

"I want you." I heard her moan into his ear. I saw the smirk appear on his face; Damon was so good at this game. He excelled at seduction. I hated that woman with a passion. Even from here I could see that she was getting to him. She was turning him on and I hated the idea that some other woman had that effect on him. I wasn't supposed to think like that, but it didn't stop the fact that I was. I was insanely attracted to Damon and I could freely admit that because there was no one holding it over me at that very moment. I always had been insanely attracted to him and it was only getting worse. Tonight it was like the moment I saw him I got his ache between my thighs that only he could fix. Seeing him feed tonight, seeing him in his element was killing me. I needed to fuck him, although I knew that couldn't happen. Technically I was still with Stefan even though that was more of a formality than anything else. We hadn't even been intimate in the time I had been a vampire. I needed to experience vampire sex and it clearly wasn't going to happen with Stefan. I saw him pull his had back and in the darkness I could see the shining of his fangs. Before he bit her, I flashed over and stood on the other side of the girl. He raised his eyebrows at me, clearly daring me to join in on the other side. I wasn't going to decline his invitation so I let my fangs drop from my gums just as Damon bit into one side of the girls neck. She automatically started moaning continuously and I was fairly certain that it wasn't from pain. I'm fairly confident that if Damon was sucking on you, and it didn't matter in which way, it would still be pleasurable. I could smell the girls arousal and the thought pissed me off again. She was having inappropriate thoughts about a man I considered mine in some ways. I was the only one allowed to objectify him in that way. I was the only one who knew the man deep inside there, the one that no one but me had ever seen. This jealousy thing was getting out of control, I thought as I continued drinking the delicious ambrosia that was the Blonde-slut's blood. Damon moaned against her neck and I could tell me was getting hot. I just wasn't sure if it was because we were sharing a person or if her blood was just that damn good. I personally didn't think her blood was that spectacular but maybe I was biased. As we continued to drink, I could feel the girl's body get weaker. Thrilled by the prospect of having her life in my hands I continued to drink. Damon didn't even seem to notice as he kept drinking. He was totally into the act, this was the first time I had ever seen him so free. This is what I imagine him to be like before I came into the picture and he changed. I could feel the girls heartbeat skip a beat or two and I tried to stop. I tried to pull away from her but clearly her blood was more addictive that I thought. I just couldn't seem to stop and neither could Damon. He was totally into drinking from her, he didn't even seem to notice that her heartbeat was slowing down. After a few more pulls of blood from both sides of her throat, her heart finally stopped beating. We both knew the moment that she died.

"Damn." Damon muttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his black shirt.

"Yep." I answered not overly concerned because he wasn't overly concerned. He looked mildly perturbed that she was dead, but not enough that Elena knew she should worry. Damon picked up the body and placed her on a chair making it seem like she died there.

"There we go, someone will find her tomorrow and no one will suspect us." Damon decided.

"Okay."I replied, still not concerned. It was then that I remembered that I should be mad at him for making such a spectacle with her.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled at him slapping his chest with as much force as I could muster; which was quite a lot now that I was a vampire.

"What the fuck Elena?" Damon demanded, staggering backwards with the force of my hit.

"You were practically fucking her out here. You made a complete spectacle of yourself. It was ridiculous." I screamed.

"That's what I do Elena. I don't become a monk just because you decide that you want to be with Stefan instead." Damon yelled at me.

"But you don't need to do it somewhere where I can see. That's not fair." I called back, feeling righteous anger and some embarrassment flood my features.

"Why not? Why does it even fucking matter Elena, when you are clearly in love with Stefan?" Damon yelled at me.

"Because I want you god damn it. I want you Damon. I always have. I have been in a perpetual state of arousal since I woke up as a vampire because all of my attraction for you came right to the surface." I admitted in a shrill voice.

In that moment I decided that I'd had enough. I didn't think I'd get through another night with only my fingers and my newly purchased purple vibrator as company. I needed the real thing. I needed all of Damon Salvatore. I needed him to fuck me like a vampire. But I knew how he would react, I would tell him that's what I need and he would tell me he can't do it because I'm with Stefan. No, this is one of those things that actions are so much better than words. So before he had a chance to react I flew at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and yanking his lips down to mine. Damon moaned into my mouth and tried to fight me away from him, but I just held on tighter. There was no way he was getting away from me now. If he wasn't going to fuck me then I was going to fuck him, if I had to do all the work myself then I would. Either way I was getting what I desperately needed.

"Elena, what the fuck?" Damon demanded when he broke the bruising rhythm of the kiss moments later.

"No talking, just fuck." I told hm as I took his lips again in a bruising painful kiss that was all teeth and tongue. I could sense his surrender in the way he groaned and started kissing him harder. He started kissing me back now and it felt so amazing. He pushed me into a dark corner for which I was relieved. I didn't want anyone to see this, they would surely know we aren't human if they saw this. I felt it when his fang dropped again, and I purposely nicked my tongue on it, letting blood drip into his mouth. He moaned somewhere deep in his throat and the sound thrilled me. I ground my hips against him, needing to feel him against me so desperately. I needed him inside me desperately and I wasn't sure I'd be able to wait too much longer.

"Fuck me Damon." I urged him when I pulled away from his kiss. He trailed his lips down my neck, nicking my flesh every so often with his fangs.

"Oh fuck." He groaned against my neck as I moved my hands down his stomach to the belt on his jeans.

"We have to be quick. Bonnie could be back at anytime." I told him, as I pulled his jeans down enough to free his hardness. He truly had a magnificent cock, and I wanted it inside me right fucking now. I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed experimentally.

"Elena... fuck." Damon groaned as he quickly undressed me as much as was necessary. When my lower half was bare, he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I immediately dug my nails into his back causing him to hiss as he plunged inside me without any warning whatsoever. I screamed out at the top of my lungs but I was sure no one heard me. The music was practically deafening. He fucked me relentlessly and I couldn't keep my screams in. Every time he hit the end of me I screamed loud enough to wake the dead not that it mattered in a place as loud as this. At the pace he was going I was going to come faster than I ever had before. I could smell the blood the second my nails broke the surface of his skin. The smell of his blood brought my fangs out again and he tilted his neck to the side allowing me to bite him.

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure. I had heard how blood-sharing bonded vampires. I had already had his blood once before and I wasn't sure how it would affect me a second time. But I didn't care either. I plunged my fangs into his neck and started drinking. I drank slowly to avoid making a mess, his blood was too precious to spill. When I had my fill he pulled away and let me fangs retreat. I tilted my head to the side telling him silently that he could bite me. He questioned me without words and I simply nodded my head. I knew it was going to be having his fangs in me that was going to send me over the edge; an edge I was already oh so close too.

"Please." I begged, knowing that was the way to get him to do what I wanted. He wasted no more time and sunk his fangs into my neck. I moaned and immediately climaxed around him. My walls pulsating around him. He drank deeply, taking long pulls from my neck as his thrusts became more erratic. I knew he was close. He thrust two more times before emptying himself inside me.

"Damon..." I moaned as I came down from easily the most intense orgasm I had ever had. He kissed my forehead and pulled out of me.

"We should go, I just heard Bonnie come in." Damon told me.

"You're right." I said as I straightened out my clothing before following Damon out into the party.

"Are you ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. You know I found tonight that I kinda like frat parties." I noted sneaking a glance at Damon, who smirked at my statement.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... vamp DE in class where she has to keep quite while he does things...


	126. Classroom Distractions

This is for Damon-girl96, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I ever let you talk me into this. College is so beneath Damon Salvatore." Damon whined as he continued to lounge on the bed in their apartment in just a pair of black sleep pants.<p>

"We have class in a couple hours, you know that. Why are you talking in the third person?" She asked bewildered.

"Well according to a girl in my completely pointless biology class I have a sexy name. So now I like saying it." Damon told her smirking.

"Your classes wouldn't be pointless if you would have picked classes that actually went together." Elena retorted dryly.

"I have no interests besides, good alcohol, good sex, you and blood. Other than that nothing else interests me." Damon shrugged.

"Hence college. Maybe you'll find something to entertain you for the next few centuries." Elena suggested as she slipped a strapless sundress on her frame. The only thing they fully agreed on about college was going in California, where it was sunny almost all the time. They both enjoyed being on an opposite coast from Mystic Falls, and they enjoyed the summer- like heat all the time.

"I have you to entertain me for the next few centuries. I don't need anything else. I mean why the hell did I sign up for Psychology. I am really questioning my judgement in signing up for that particular course" Damon muttered as he still refused to leave the bed.

"You signed up for Psychology because that's the course I'm taking right now. I'm very aware that since I'm a vampire I can get many degrees. Maybe in a few years I'll try to become a doctor like my dad." Elena told him.

"See at least you have a plan for your existence." Damon approved.

"You could too if you would admit you like a course." Elena told him pointedly.

"Fine, I'll admit I like the marine biology class I'm taking. I just don't like having to get up stupidly early every Friday morning to get in the boat." Damon admitted.

"That's good. You like a class I'm so impressed. But we really do need to get ready. We have psych in a little while." She reminded him, knowing they had at least a twenty minute drive to campus if the traffic was good- knowing usually it was. They'd agreed before coming to the university that they would try to act as human as possible when in public, hence no vampire speed.

"Can I pretend to be sick today?" He asked.

"Babe, you're a vampire. Vampires don't get sick." She reminded him.

"That's why it's called pretending." Damon remarked sarcastically.

"Come on Damon... it's a lecture today. We don't have to do anything. Just sit in our seats and listen to the professor talk. Besides the information is likely to be on an exam." Elena told him.

"I don't care. I can just compel the Professor Walkin to give me a good mark." He shrugged.

"You are not doing that. No, just no. That is so not happening. You are coming to class and that's final." Elena commanded getting tired of his excuses.

"Did you just stamp your foot like a three year old?" Damon asked smirking.

"No I did not. Just get up so we can leave." Elena pleaded, getting very close to pouting.

"Fine, fine. I'll get up. I don't want to make you pout. Although it's adorable, but if you pout, it's less likely that I'm going to get any tonight. I don't think I could live if I didn't get any." Damon acquiesced.

"Good thinking. Very good thinking. Get dressed." She ordered him as she slipped her feet into a pair of flat sandals.

"Yes mother." Damon rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't start Damon. I am so not your mother." Elena told him quirking her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, that would be creepy, considering the things I do to you." Damon remarked dryly.

"Just shut up and go get dressed. We really have to get going." She told him, really starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. I better be getting a kick-ass, sexy reward for having to be out of bed. I have no desire to be at school

today." He told as he walked into the bathroom still fully nude from the night before.

Elena felt her insides churn in that delicious way when he walked past her without a stitch on. Even after all these years his body still had the same effect on her as it did day 1.

"Hurry up." She called trying desperately to keep her annoyance in check.

"I saw that look Elena. You want me as much as I want you. Let's just skip." He suggested as he came back out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans on. He then started digging through the dresser looking for a shirt. When he found what he was looking for, he sat down on the bed and pulled his boots on.

"I'm ready to go now." He sighed.

"Aren't you bringing your books?" She asked.

"I guess so. But what's the point, it's just a lecture anyway. I shouldn't need them." He told her.

"You may want to take notes while he speaks. A lot of the information may be on the final exams at the end of the

semester." She reminded him.

"You got me to come with you. So how about you take notes and I'll just sit beside you and pretend to listen." He suggested.

"You're unbelievable." Elena sighed shaking her head.

"I know, and you love it." He told her with an amazingly sexy smirk on his face.

"Let's just go." She said picking up her bag and walking out the door. Damon dutifully followed her out and into the elevator.

"So how long are you going to be annoyed at me for today? I know how this goes." He asked when the elevator door closed.

"College is a big deal Damon. It's costing a lot of money, you could take it a bit more seriously." Elena told him.

"You're making it a big deal. It's not that big. I have a lot of money and a few semesters of college isn't going to affect that." Damon reminded her.

"Ugh! Lets just go to class." She said when the elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened. He followed her to the blue Camaro and he sat down behind the steering wheel. She slipped in beside him and he started the car making the long commute to the university.

They got there five minutes before class was set to start, so they immediately walked towards their class.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore." Professor Walkin, greeted when they walked in.

"Good morning professor." Elena greeted him as her and Damon walked to their accustomed seats closer to the back of the room.

"I hope you guys brought a notebook or something, there will be lots of information today. A good portion of it will be on the final exam." He told them.

"I always come prepared." Elena told him.

"And what about you Mr. Salvatore?" He asked.

"He never comes prepared." Elena answered for him and Damon smirked.

"It'll be him that gets surprised on the final exam. It's not really your issue to worry about Elena." The professor assured her.

"I will be just fine on the exam. Damon Salvatore has never failed at anything." Damon responded. A few other students around them muttered, some in admiration and some in the same annoyance Elena was feeling.

A few minutes later the lecture started. The professor talked on and on about psychology. Elena dutifully wrote down every word he said that she deemed important. Damon sat back reclined in his seat with his left arm behind Elena.

"Are you still annoyed?" He whispered.

"Yes." She answered as she listened intently.

"I bet I could stop your annoyance." He told her.

"I'm sure you could, but I would like for you to just leave me alone so I can listen." She told him.

"You're a vampire, you are fully capable of multitasking." He reminded her.

"Damon... shut up." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I could make you forgive me in like 2 seconds flat." He told her smirking widely now.

"I don't think you could. I'm annoyed at you." She told him as she still jotted everything down on her sheet.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked smirking.

"Absolutely not. We're in class Damon." She reminded him.

"That's never stopped you from coming before." He reminded her.

"Damon..." Elena sighed rolling her eyes.

"Is that surrender?" He asked.

"No." She replied, though her voice was more strained now. He smirked and covered her hand on the desk with his. He flipped her hand over and ran his fingers over her palm, knowing that it was distracting her.

"Damon..." She murmured, her voice soft.

"I promise I'll be sneaky. No one will ever know what I'm doing to you. Just admit it, you've wanted me since I walked into the bathroom naked this morning." He told her. She couldn't respond, so she just nodded her head. She wanted an orgasm so bad and she didn't think she could wait forever. He pulled their hand from the table and placed it on her thigh. He slipped his hand under her dress and she lifted up just enough to pull her panties off. He quickly slipped them inside her bag, thankful that no one took the row they were in. Everyone in the class was congregated at the front of the room listening intently. He covered her moist pussy with his hand, rubbing her..

"Nice and wet." He murmured approvingly as he spread her moisture around her opening. Wanting to surprise her a bit he took her hand too and locked them together. "I'm going to show you something new."

He pointed their fingers and pushed both his and hers finger inside her.

"Oh." Elena sighed quietly, remembering at the last second that they were in a lecture. He moved both their fingers inside her, stroking her insides until she felt herself quiver. He placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it in small circles while he continued to finger fuck her. She could feel the knot in her belly get tighter and tighter, her orgasm getting more intense.

"Come for me." He whispered as he picked up the pace with their fingers. His efforts paid off and she erupted. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she came down from the intense public orgasm. He pulled their fingers out of her and he placed her hand on his hard as steel cock through his jeans.

"I'm hard." He whispered and she smirked.

"I can see that." She replied. She opened up his pants and slipped her one hand inside to cup his fully tumescent length.

"Touch me." He told her.

"I am." She replied.

"Rub me." He ordered. She did as he said and started slowly rubbing her hand all over his cock. She ran her thumb over the sensitive head before caressing the rest of him.

"Oh fuck." He hissed as she worked him dangerously close to release. When he said that she pulled her hand away and stared at him.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. I'll finish this." She whispered as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Damon waited the prerequisite five minutes before he got up and followed her. The professor didn't even bat an eye, it wasn't high-school anymore. If his students wanted to leave part way through it didn't matter to him in the slightest. It had been slightly painful to put his dangerously hard cock back into his pants but he was successful. No matter how bad it hurt. He rushed to the bathroom she was in, knowing exactly where that was. It was the scene for all of their school hour rendezvous. He walked inside and locked the door in the same second that Elena was yanking his pants open and dropping

to her knees.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she licked down the length of his cock.

"If you're going to fuck me, you can't be this close to orgasm when you start. You'll come the second you're in my pussy. So I'm rectifying that issue." She told him before taking a hold of his length and licking at the underside of it. She licked and sucked at the skin of his testicles for a moment before returning to his dick. She sucked on his head and played with his balls in her hand, knowing that was all it would take for him to go over the edge. She sucked until she felt his entire body tense up as he released. She swallowed down all he had to offer before standing up and staring at him. His erection was barely abated and she leaned in and kissed him.

"Make it quick. I want to listen to the rest of the lecture." She told him. Her words had him fully hard again as pressed against the wall of the bathroom. He gave her no warning at all when he plunged inside her.

"OH God." She moaned. He moved at near vampire speed, her eyes were squeezed shut and a continuous stream of moans and groans were coming out of her mouth. He had no doubt that she enjoyed sex with him, but he had never taken her this rough before. She was flourishing under his less than careful treatment.

"Oh God, I'm going to come." She warned him. She could feel that tight little knot in the base of her belly start to unravel. When she came she came hard and without warning. The orgasm hit her like a tidal wave as he followed right behind her, crushing her into the wall.

"Are you still annoyed?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest. We should get back to class." She told him.

"You go first, although I'm sure they know what we do." He told her. She nodded and readjusted her dress, she wished that she had her panties, but they were currently in her bag in the classroom. She left the room and quickly returned to class.

She sat down and dutifully started taking notes again, after slipping her panties back on. Damon returned a few minutes later and sat down with his arm around the back of her chair again.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI it's 1864 and Damon is going off to war. Elena wants to give him a proper goodbye.<p> 


	127. Make me yours

Sorry for the massive wait. I hope you're all still here with me. I've been in the process of moving back to my parents house so I can save money to buy a house. Exciting times... oh yeah. Anyway, for any of you who are still out there reading this story... this one was prompted by Harleigh. One of her more serious prompts, but still amazing to write.

* * *

><p>Elena ran as fast as she could in her layered skirts and heels after hearing the servants talking just outside the stable door. She tripped a couple times as she ran, that was a peril of being dressed like a lady but then having to make a rush for something. The fashion in that day and age was extremely inconvenient at times. She made her way to the main house as quick as she could, already able to hear the yelling from Giuseppe coming from the house. She knew from the months that she had been living with the Salvatore's that Giuseppe would be the one doing the yelling, not giving his elder son a chance to defend himself. Many times the argument would come to physical blows, and even then Stefan refused to get involved. Elena felt at times that she was the only one who ever defended Damon, at least since his mother had passed on. It wasn't fair. But Elena had found out at a young age that life wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her parents had died when she was young, it wasn't fair that she had been shuttled between family members for most of her life, and it definitely wasn't fair that her Uncle John Gilbert and decided to send her off here, to marry the younger Salvatore son. A son she had immediately detested, and refused to even court. Every time he asked, she said no. It was no secret that she was in love with the elder. A young man that everyone thought was unsuitable; and maybe in some ways he was. But his devotion to her was unheard of, he was kind and he was gentle, and above all he never forced her to go further than she was ready for.<p>

The closer Elena got to the house, the louder the yelling got. She could hear Damon trying to yell too, but Giuseppe always shut him up. Elena walked into the house and into the study where the men were all convened. She immediately walked over to Damon, knowing she was the only one on his side and hooked her arms around his, laying her head on his arm in a show of complete solidarity. She wasn't giving them a chance to think that she wasn't on Damon's side. She was completely.

"Miss Gilbert you shouldn't be in here." Giuseppe uttered, lowering his voice to talk to the young lady who was inexplicably wrapped around his deviant son.

"I am where I am supposed to be." Elena spoke completely sure of herself.

"A woman should not have to hear yelling like this. I insist that you leave this room immediately. My eldest son needs to be taught a lesson." Giuseppe told her, his voice harder than it was previously.

"What sort of lesson is that Father?" Damon demanded, speaking the last word completely sarcastically, as Elena's arm wrapped tighter around his, still refusing to leave.

"The kind I should have been giving you many many years ago. You deserve to get beaten for your transgressions, I am convinced the punishment I have chosen for you is much kinder." Giuseppe muttered.

"Just what sort of punishment do you intend for Damon? Also, what did he do to deserve this punishment?" Elena asked forever defending the man that stole her heart.

"He stole his brothers fiancee. You were never intended for him and here the two of you are, together. I do not appreciate that treachery and neither does my son." Giuseppe spoke slowly as if weighing the pros and cons of telling her this.

"This was my decision. I chose this because I didn't care for courting Stefan. I wasn't going to settle into a relationship that I didn't want to be a part of. I refuse to be the sort of woman that is miserable in marriage. I want a love that consumes me and I found that with Damon. You should me pleased that your son has found someone to have a future with." Elena argued.

"Damon knew that you were Stefan's. He shouldn't have pursued you." Giuseppe sighed tired of talking about this with the young girl. He still thought that it was none of her business considering she was a woman and all.

"What is the punishment you intend for him?" Elena demanded, still refusing to release him.

"I enlisted my son. He will be heading off to battle tomorrow morning." Giuseppe said gleefully.

"You what?" Elena asked in absolute horror. Her eyes were wide and all the colour had faded from her cheeks. She looked

as though she saw a ghost and in some ways she did. She felt like the only Damon she was ever going to see again would be a ghost. It wasn't likely that he would be able to survive the war, the death toll was very high due to infections, starvation and many other factors.

"I need to teach my eldest son to be a man. This is clearly the only way to get it through to him. It is not an option, they will be retrieving him early in the morning. There is nothing you can do Miss Gilbert." Giuseppe told her.

"You can't do that to him. He could die there." Elena shrieked. She was near hysterics and she didn't care. At that point she didn't care that she was making a scene in her wards house. It didn't matter that it went against everything she was ever taught. All she needed right now was to ensure that Giuseppe knew just what kind of mistake he was making by doing this. That all of their lives would be empty if something happened to Damon.

"Maybe death is what will finally rid me of the issues that come with having him as a son. It has not been easy for me to raise such a bad son. When he is gone the courtship will go on as planned. The wedding will be in a few weeks." Giuseppe decreed.

"I am not marrying him. You would have to force me." Elena snarled, knowing she was going against everything that she had ever been taught.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Miss Gilbert. Your uncle has accepted the dowry and it is all but set in stone." Giuseppe told her oozing fake sympathy.

"I will not settle for him" Elena hissed tightening her arms around Damon.

"Come, let's get out of here. We need to spend our precious final few hours together before I get sent away." Damon suggested to Elena softly. She looked up at him and nodded her head, fully agreeing with his decision. They should spend these final few precious hours alone together. Together they turned and walked out of the house and they both heard Giuseppe turn to Stefan and comfort him. He made empty promises, promising Elena to him, that would never come true.

Damon and Elena walked briskly towards the stables, needing to get away from the house for a while. They couldn't be anywhere near Giuseppe and Stefan at the moment, and probably not for the rest of the night. When they got to the stables, the servants looked at them sympathetically. They knew what had been happening inside the house, and they had heard about what Giuseppe had planned.

"Where are the two of you heading?" Maria, one of the servants asked.

"Probably out to the creek. It's quiet there and the time is precious." Damon told her.

"I will not tell your father, but I will bring you out dinner there tonight. I would not blame you if you chose to eat away from your family for the night." She told him

"We would appreciate that." Damon told her nodding his head.

"Then it will be done. I am very sorry for everything your father puts your through Master Salvatore. It wasn't like this when your mother was still here." She spoke softly.

"I know. But we should probably head out. I don't want to be anywhere that house right now." Damon told her saddling up his horse, Mezzanotte, a gift from his mother when he was a child. Once both horses were saddled they took off at a gallop out of the stables. The wind messed up Elena's hair as they rode across the large plot of Salvatore land. Before too long they made it to the clearing with the creek within it. Damon quickly jumped off his horse and walked around to help Elena down. They walked arm in arm to a spot in a clearing where they both sat down.

"I don't want you to go." Elena sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go." Damon agreed with her.

"Your father is an evil evil man to do this to you. It's not fair." Elena whispered, allowing a couple tears to fall from her eyes.

"He wasn't always this way. My mothers death changed him for the worse." Damon told her.

"I wish we could just go somewhere. Run away somewhere where no one would find us." Elena sighed, wanting that more than anything in the world.

"I wish we could. But right now we have nothing. I will not make you live in poverty. You deserve far more than that. I will endure this and I will come back to you. You and I will get married when I return and we will find our own way, without my father and Stefan. I promise you." He told her honestly, his voice filled with the conviction that he felt.

"Alright. Please just come home to me. I don't want to live a life forever alone, and I don't want to live it with anyone else.

I want to be with you." She told him.

"I will come back. My father's will cannot keep us apart." Damon promised her before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Later that night Elena and Damon both lie away in their beds in separate wings of the huge house. Neither could sleep because of what was going to happen in the morning. Elena didn't think she could watch him get into a carriage, leaving her behind. No matter if it was temporary or not. When Elena and Damon had come back to the house earlier that evening, after dinner Giuseppe was in considerably higher spirits. It was probably his impending victory over his eldest son. Unable to handle the silence and darkness any longer Elena slipped out of bed and tied her dressing robe around her nightdress. She opened her bedroom door as silently as she could and walked to the wing of the house that Damon was in. When she got to his quarters, she opened the door and walked inside, going into the bedroom area. He sat up when she approached, the sheet falling from his bare chest and the light from the moon shining off of it.

"Elena, is something wrong?" He asked worried about her. This was the first time she had ever visited him this late at night.

"I wanted to spend the rest of this night with you. I couldn't handle being alone any longer." She told him wringing her

hands.

"Me neither. I wanted to come to you but I know that's not appropriate." He admitted.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked glancing at the empty space on the other side of his bed.

"Of course. I would want nothing more." He told her, lifting the other side of the blankets. She smiled briefly, she still seemed nervous about something and he wasn't sure what it was. She slipped off her dressing robe and slipped into the open covers on the other side of the bed.

"Damon there is something else I wanted to discuss with you." She told him finally, after lying in silence for a little while longer.

"I thought there would be." He told her rolling onto his side and looking at her.

"Have you ever considered making me yours in every way?" She asked him.

"Why do you ask?" He asked not wanting to scare her off by admitting how many times he had thought of doing just that.

"I want to know if it's something that interests you." She asked.

"Of course it does. But you're still pure right now and I don't want to do anything like that until you're ready. As a woman,

you're supposed to wait until your wedding night." He reminded her.

"I know that, but what if a wedding night wasn't 100% guaranteed. What if something does happen to you in battle?" She asked.

"Nothing will happen to me." He promised her.

"But I can't risk it. Please make me your here tonight. It's the perfect time." She begged him.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked her. She nodded her head in the moonlight and started untying the strings on the

nightdress she was wearing.

"I am completely certain that I want you in every way I can have you before you leave tomorrow. If you make me yours then Stefan will not want me anymore. I will be free to wait for you to return." She promised him as she continued her task

of undressing. He watched with rapt attention as her flesh slowly became bared to him. Once the gown was loose enough she pulled it off leaving her entire body bare for him. He nodded his head and felt himself hardening at the sight of her bare body. She slipped beneath the covers again and he quickly removed his sleep pants before sliding back into his side of the bed.

"This is going to hurt you a little bit, but I promise I'll make it as good for you as I can." He promised her rolling over her and kissing her deeply. She bucked against him when his hardened penis lay between her already damp folds. She was already wet which meant that she had been thinking about this for a while.

"I trust you." She told him and she grabbed his shoulders, urging his with her eyes that she was ready.

"Are you sure?" He asked of her unspoken command to go.

"Absolutely. Please make me yours." She pleaded before kissing him again. He kissed her back for a moment before reaching between their bodies and lining his prominent erection up with her entrance. She winced at first when he first stretched her. He paused to let her get used to the unfamiliar sensation inside her.

'Please keep going." She pleaded needing to feel more of him inside her. He pushed in some more until he hit the final barrier separating them. He gave a slight push and he broke through that final barrier separating them. She winced but tried to hide it from him, he hated it when she was in pain; and he especially hated causing her pain.

"Please, keep going." She told him when he was fully seated inside her.

"Alright, are you comfortable?" He asked her.

"Yes, I feel amazing." She promised him as she arched her back. The feeling of being so intimately joined with him was intoxicating. She already loved being like this with him, it felt like no one could hurt them if they were so fully entwined with one another. He pulled back a little bit before sliding back in slowly. He kept his pace slow and steady, wanting to make love to her softly and tenderly. If this was going to be there only time for a while then he wanted to make sure he did it right. She ran her hands over his back, and holding onto his shoulders as he moved within her. The sensations he was invoking within her driving her wild.

"Oh my gosh..." She moaned when her orgasm started creeping up. The tight coil kept getting tighter and tighter until all of a sudden it just snapped and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Damon went over the edge after only three more thrusts, spilling inside her. As he came down from his explosive high, he kissed her softly. He kissed her gently, waiting for her to come back to earth and kiss him back.

"Was that okay for you?" She asked, dragging her eyelids back up.

"It was perfect. You're exquisite." He told her, caressing her arm.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered into his neck, her lips pressed up against the skin of his Adam's apple.

"I don't want to go either, but I will come back to you. Let me just hold you for the rest of the night, we'll deal with me leaving tomorrow." He told her. She nodded against his chest and let her eyelids droop down. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted.

The next morning came way too soon for either of them. When the sun rose, and the rays shone through the bedroom window, Elena stirred first. She sat up and rubbed all the traces of sleep from her eyes before glancing over at Damon. She was a little sore at what they did last night but it wasn't unmanageable. It was a nice reminder of what they shared, and what she would never have to share with another man. She was Damon's in every possible way now. Damon was asleep on his stomach with his face mashed into the pillow. Elena leaned over and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, reluctantly coaxing him awake. When his eyes fluttered open she kissed his shoulder once more and he rolled over, dazzling her with his baby blues. She immediately lay back down beside him with her head on his chest.

"We have to get up don't we?" He asked frowning.

"Yes. I want to lie here forever." She admitted.

"As do I, but I have to leave today." He sighed.

"I know, you'll have to leave very soon" Elena spoke softly, her voice breaking towards the end. She was scared to death of him dying in battle. She didn't think she could live without him.

"Hey, none of that. I will come back to you. You'll see." He promised her, taking a hold of her chin and forcing her to look at him. She nodded her head, looking mildly convinced.

"We should get dressed." Damon said pulling away and getting out of bed. Elena reluctantly followed him, pulling her nightdress back on along with her robe and turning to face him.

"I will see you downstairs." She told him.

"Yes, I won't be long." He promised her as he went to get dressed. Elena left the room and walked to her own as quick as she could before someone saw her. When she was in her rooms she quickly got dressed, skipping a corset for one of the first times ever. She wasn't in the mood to be perfectly put together, all she wanted was to spend as much time as possible with Damon. He was all she needed. When she was decent she left the room and met up with Damon on his way down the stairs.

"You look lovely." He told her kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't put a lot of effort into my look today." She admitted.

"You look beautiful no matter." He told her as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up it is time for you to leave." Giuseppe commanded appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"I will never forgive you for this father." Damon told him as he walked outside hand in hand with Elena, where there was a carriage waiting.

"You will in the future. War will tell you to respect your elders if you even come back at all. Just be prepared, if you do come back, Elena will not be waiting for you. She will be long married to your brother by then." Giuseppe taunted.

"I don't believe that. Elena will wait for me." Damon said certainly.

"I will. I belong to him in every way possible." Elena told him matter of fact.

"What do you mean?" Giuseppe asked suspiciously.

"Exactly what you think I mean. I gave myself body and soul to Damon." Elena told them. She had the pleasure of seeing Giuseppe's face turn colour after colour before settling back to it's usual shade.

"It looks like I have to go." Damon sighed turning to Elena.

"I will miss you and I will write you everyday." She promised him.

"I look forward to your letters. I love you." He told her.

"I love you to. Be safe and come back to me." She told him before he got into the carriage and it rushed away from the house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Also if you have anymore prompts please pass them on. I am looking to update this story at least twice a week after the moving is finally done.<p>

Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena make a bet.. a Elena loses...


	128. Wagered

This is for an anonymous reader, who prompted this a long time ago. The idea was great and it was so much fun to write. I think it turned out really well. Any more prompts, pass them on. It's great to hear your ideas.

* * *

><p>"So how much do you want to bet that when we get home, Stefan will still be there all pouty and broody?" Damon asked as they got into the blue Camaro, after having dinner at the Grill.<p>

"Nah, I think by now he would have left to go hunting or something. Besides he has the right to pout for a little while. We only did break up under two weeks ago. I moved on to you in only a couple days." Elena reminded him.

"I know that, but he had to know it was going to happen. We had been circling each other for months. A lot of near misses and a ton of flirting got us here today. It's not possible he didn't notice it." Damon argued.

"He definitely noticed it. He complained about it all the time. But either way he is still entitled to be upset about it for a while." Elena told him.

"Maybe so, but his sulking ran us out of my house. He was bringing us down and making us as miserable as he is. It was impossible to be there any longer, so I really hope he's gone now." Damon muttered.

"Even if he isn't we're going to be nice to him. We're not going to be awful people and shove our relationship down his throat. He deserves more than that." Elena told him.

"God I hope he's gone. It's just habit, I have to torture him at any given moment. It's like it's genetically programmed into my DNA or something. I can't not gloat that I, not him, finally got the girl. It's a new experience. Besides you can't tell me that he didn't hold it over my head the entire time you two were dating." Damon argued as he turned down the boarding houses mostly empty street. Perks of living almost in the middle of nowhere.

"Maybe he did just a little bit. Why don't you just be the bigger man in all of this?" She asked him hopefully.

"We both know I am the "bigger" man." Damon told her, that familiar smirk appearing on his lips.

"You're awful." Elena glowered, while trying to hide a smirk. In the respect it was definitely true, Damon was the bigger brother in more ways than one.

"You love it. But I see a bet in our future." Damon told her as he pondered their conversation.

"What sort of bet?" Elena asked wearily. She had learned her mistake from entering into any sort of contest with Damon unless she knew all the rules before going in. It was a story she never wanted to talk about, it was too embarrassing to speak about.

"Well you seem to think that Stefan will be gone, hunting or drinking, or maybe even buying more hair products. All are likely possibilities. Hell maybe he's going all three at once. Maybe he's shopping for hair products with a bottle of my precious bourbon about to go on a ripper binge because they're out of his favourite brand of hair gel. While I think, that he'll be home still sulking. By now you should know that Stefan could sulk for a long long time without even needing to take a breath. He could be there a while yet." Damon suggested.

"For the record, I really don't think he's about to go on a ripper binge, especially not over hair product." Elena told him, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever the case may be." Damon shrugged.

"Fine, what are the terms?" She asked, knowing this was the key bit of information. She needed to get all the possible information out of him so there were no surprises later on.

"The terms my dear are as follows; if I win, which I will, I get to do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me. Don't worry we both know you'll like whatever I do to you." He told her.

"I'm sure I would, but what if I win?" She asked.

"The point is moot, because you won't. I've known Stefan a lot longer than you, and I know how long his pouting binges can last. You have no hope in hell of beating me. But for the sake of argument, if you do happen to win; unlikely, but it it does miraculously happen you get to do whatever you want to me." He told her, smirking as if the idea of her winning was somehow funny to him.

"Somehow it seems to me that you're going to win this bet no matter what. Either way I have to have sex with you." She told him, staring at him impassively.

"Not necessarily. The terms are fairly vague. You could do whatever you want to me, including banning sex for an amount of time that you decide. Not that something like that would last long, but you never know how evil you are planning on being. That is, IF you can win this bet. I don't think you can. You don't know the inside of Stefan Salvatore's mind like I do. It's a pretty boring place, all that's in there is thoughts of hair gel, squirrels, fluffy little bunnies and cursing me for fucking you better than he ever did." Damon told her with that infuriating smirk on his face again.

By that point they were parked in front of the house, "here goes nothing," Damon said as he opened his car door and stepped out. Elena got out right after him and followed him into the house.

"Yoohoo, Steffy are you here?" Damon called out through the house.

"I didn't think you two would be back tonight. I thought you'd do one of your little road trips that you occasionally took when me and Elena were dating." Stefan muttered, throwing back a glass of liquor.

"Oooh Steffy, your pouting has progressed to drinking. You're not in a good place right now, maybe you should go out. I'm sure the hair product place is still open." Damon suggested shooting a grin over his shoulder. Her shoulders slumped at having lost the bet. It was important that she had won that one. She didn't want to be Damon's love slave for the entire night, although she had to admit to herself it kinda sounded appealing.

"Could you not be an ass for even one day?" Stefan asked tiredly.

"It's in my DNA. I don't feel right if I don't annoy you about your hair at least once a day." Damon shrugged.

"What do you want Damon? Can't you just get on with your life. You already won, you have the girl. Just leave me alone." Stefan begged.

"I'm actually just here to warn you that you may want to leave the house for the rest of the night. Go have a sleepover with Barbie or something, I'm sure she'd comfort you, tell you I'm the bad guy and whatever else you two talk about." Damon suggested.

"Why should I leave? It's my house too." Stefan asked.

"Hey, I'm just doing you a favour Stef. Let's just say I won a bet against my dear Elena over there." Damon said smirking.

"What kind of bet?" Stefan asked wearily. He knew the way his brothers mind worked, and it usually worked in the favour of getting Elena naked.

"Well let's just say the terms were a bit kinky." Damon said with a lewd smirk on his face.

"Oh God Damon! Do you have to do that sort of thing to her? Your depravity is nothing short of astounding." Stefan shouted not wanting to hear anything about what his brother had planned for Elena.

"Then maybe you should leave. You'll feel so much better if you don't come back until tomorrow after all the depravity is finished with." Damon suggested to him.

"You know what? Fine you win, I'll leave. I'll go hang out with Caroline." Stefan muttered, standing up and walking out the front door without so much as a backward glance.

"You really need to start being nicer to him." Elena told him narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Now you get upstairs, I have naughty plans in my mind that I need to enact." He told her swatting her ass to get her moving up the stairs. Elena shook her head but did as he said. She was more interested than she wanted to admit in what he had planned.

"So what are we doing?" She asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"It's not as kinky as you might think. I just feel like doing a little bit of role-play tonight." He told her walking into his closet and pulling out a bag that was hidden in the very back.

"What are we role-playing?" She asked curiously.

"Are you okay with getting spanked with a ruler?" He asked.

"What are you planning?"She asked.

"Ruler? Spank? Yes?" He questioned.

"Yes, fine. I'm sure I'll like whatever you're doing to me." She told him.

"That settles it then. Go into the bathroom and put this on." He said tossing the bag to her.

"Yes sir." She told him mock saluting him.

"Just do it." He told her rolling his eyes as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He heard her pull the garments out of the bag and he heard a short laugh.

"Naughty school girl?" She questioned him and he could picture her shaking her head at him in the bathroom.

"Don't judge, it's a classic. Besides this time it's naughty school girl and principal of the school." He told her.

"Ooh that makes a lot of difference." She said sarcastically and he could picture her rolling her eyes at him.

"Just get changed." He told her.

When Elena came in, Damon was sitting at a desk he had clearly pulled into the room from another room in the house while she was changing.

"You look hot, now get into character." He told her as he sat behind the desk. She looked like the stereotypical school girl, with her braided pigtails, tied up white shirt, with enough buttons exposed to reveal her black lace bra. There was a lot of skin bared between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her obscenely low plaid skirt. The skirt was sitting far below her hipbones and it made Damon hard just looking at her. Then there were miles of tanned legs from where the skirt ended at the top of her thighs. Her legs were bare until her knees, where she hat white knee high stockings complete with heeled Mary Jane heels. She looked hot, and Damon wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep up this charade.

"You wanted to see me Principal Salvatore?" Elena asked him, wrapping her chewing gum around her finger.

"Yes I did. Do you know why Miss Gilbert?" He asked her.

"I have an idea, but why don't you tell me Mr. Salvatore?" She told him, walking around his desk and running a finger down

his chest.

"Miss Gilbert, you have to stay on that side of the desk. Take a seat please." He told her trying to keep his libido in check.

"Yes sir." She said in the seductive whisper she had.

"Thank you. Now you know it's against policy to have sexual relations with anyone on the faculty." He told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena murmured dismissively, while twirling some more gum around her finger.

"You had sexual relations with Mr Matthews. Mr Matthews has now been terminated because of that. He was an excellent teacher and now he's gone because of you. Do you not remember that?" He demanded.

"Oh I remember the sex well. He fucked me so good. But I just wasn't aware of the rule." She told him standing up and walking around to his side of the desk again.

"Miss Gilbert you really need to stay on your side of the desk." He sighed, the smell of her perfume intoxicating him.

"You don't really want that Mr. Salvatore." She told him as she walked around him and started massaging his shoulders.

"You're so tense."

"I'm tense because students like you stress me out." He told her, his muscles putty under her more than capable fingers.

"You're so fun to rile up." She told him leaning over to whisper in his ear. She took his earlobe into her mouth, lightly biting down on it, before soothing it with her tongue.

"Miss Gilbert, you can't do that." He told her and she smiled against him.

"But you like it. I could hear you groan." She told him as she repeated the motion again.

"Miss Gilbert." He told her desperately. He needed to get her away from him before he couldn't hold back. It would be completely counterproductive if he fucked her on his desk here and now, considering he was trying to get her to stop fucking faculty.

"You like it." She told him as she moved around him until she was facing him again.

"You should stop." He told her and she just smiled at him in response.

"I'm going to make you like it. I'm going to show you just how I got Mr. Matthews to fuck me so good. You'll see that it wasn't his fault and you'll have to give him his job back. He was a good teacher. He just didn't stand a chance against me, and you won't either." She told him before dropping to her knees in front of him. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself down, the harder he pushed her away, the harder she came back onto him. She found the button on his jeans and she popped it open with a naughty smirk on her face. She reached her hand inside the opening and cupped his length in her hand.

"You feel big, and you're not wearing underwear." She told him as she squeezed his length experimentally.

"Miss Gilbert, you have to know this is wrong." He told her as he tried to keep his dick from responding to her like it wanted to. His breathing was not working as she pulled it out of the gap of his pants.

"This will be more comfortable for you if you let me pull your jeans down a little bit."She suggested to him. He shook his head no, not trusting his voice at the moment. She shrugged her shoulders and yanked at his jeans to pull them down just enough to completely free him.

"You have a very nice cock. Even nicer than Mr. Matthews. It's going to feel magnificent inside me when I get you to where you can't say no anymore." She told him as she rubbed his length from base to tip. With an extremely naughty smirk on her face, she licked along the crest of his dick with the tip of her tongue. He trembled in response and she grinned.

"You're lasting longer than Mr. Matthews did. He had me on my back on the desk at this point." She said admirably.

"I'm not going to fuck you." He told her.

"Oh but you will and you'll enjoy it. You can do whatever you want to me." She told him before taking just his tip into her mouth. She pressed the tip of her tongue against the opening at the very tip of his dick and his eyes rolled back in his head. She moved her one hand from his dick down to his balls and rolled them in her hand.

"I bet you taste good there too." She noted as she kissed her way down his length and licked his sac with a broad tongue.

"Fuck..." He moaned out, dragging out the one syllable word into three.

"You like it." She told him happily as she went back to sucking on his dick like a Damon flavoured lollipop. "You're about to blow aren't you? That won't do." She said tutting him, and standing up. He was panting harshly against the chair, his chest heaving and a thick sheen of sweat covering his forehead. She climbed up onto his chair and straddled his hips.

"Don't worry I'm not going to fuck you Mr. Salvatore. You're going to fuck me, just give it some time." She told him. She took his hand and slipped it under her skirt, bringing it to her soaked, uncovered pussy. "See I'm not wearing underwear for you." She told him as she moved his finger along her slit.

"Miss Gilbert..." He sighed.

"Do you want to come?" She asked as she rolled her hips against him. His hips started rolling of their own accord, as he desperately needed an orgasm.

"Yes. Yes! Fine you win! You win!" He shouted.

"Good now I'll finish sucking you off. You're far too close to the edge to fuck me properly." She told him as she got off of him and dropped to her knees in front of him again. He was so big, she knew he was going to feel absolutely incredible inside her. She couldn't even fit all of him into her mouth, no matter how far she forced him down her throat, there was still some that she couldn't fit. She took his tip back into her mouth and sucked hard at it causing him to yell. She cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed them while jacking him with the other hand. The combined effort of her hands and her mouth made him erupt quickly. He called out an expletive before slumping against his chair, filling her mouth with his release.

"Yummy." She said licking her lips.

Before she knew it, he was on his feet and she was bent over the desk. She squealed happily as he slammed his barely abated erection into her without warning at all. He tore his shirt off of his body and kicked the rest of his jeans off as he fucked her at an almost ruthless pace.

"OH YES!" Elena screamed needing more and more than what he was giving her. He pulled out of her for a moment and dropped to his knees, darting his tongue inside her to taste her intimately. She moaned and pushed her hips back against his face. He gripped her hips harder than was necessary before standing up and slamming inside her once again. Elena saw the ruler out of the corner of her eye and she reached for it.

"Spank me, you know I've been naughty." She told him handing him the ruler.

"Damn rights you have been naughty." He growled at her before pulling out again and hitting her across her ass with the ruler. The ruler left slight red marks behind that faded after a couple minuets. He wasn't hitting her hard, but no matter what the ruler still left marks. It did made him even impossibly harder seeing the wooden ruler hit her backside. When he'd had enough he slammed into her once again and started moving at a fast and furious pace. She moaned and screamed under his rough treatment.

"I'm going to come. Make me come." She pleaded with him as she pushed against him on every thrust.

"I shouldn't. I should make you suffer." He told her but he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't bare to come before a girl. He was not a selfish lover, he always made sure the girl orgasmed before he did. He thrust a few more times before she went over the edge screaming at the top of her lungs. Damon followed after a couple more thrusts burying his face in her back as he released inside her. When he regained the ability to walk, he stood up and pulled out of her.

"I see what you mean Miss Gilbert." He said pulling up his pants and refastening them.

"Mmhmm told you." She told him smirking.

A little while later Damon and Elena were downstairs lying on the couch watching a movie.

"I think I should let you win bets more often. That was fun." Elena said.

"I know it was. I really enjoyed that. Watching you take charge really turned me on." He told her.

"Where did you get the desk?" She asked finally, knowing she'd seen it somewhere before but not able to remember exactly which room.

"Oh right, I should probably take that back to Stefan's room. He might be a little pissy if I don't." Damon recalled standing up.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked, throwing a pillow at him as he rushed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... it's prom night. Prompted by two readers.<p> 


	129. Prom Night

This was prompted from two different readers, it's always great when two different readers suggest the same idea. So this is for Spartins1988, and Courtney.

This is unbetaed, I just wanted to get it posted. The next one will be betaed as it's already mostly written. Thank you to all my amazing readers that keep prompting such amazing idea. Keep em coming... :)

* * *

><p>"So any chance I can talk you out of going to prom with the elder Salvatore?" Caroline asked as they wandered through the mall looking for a last minute prom dress. Up until twelve hours before they hadn't even thought about going to prom but then Stefan asked Caroline and of course Caroline being Caroline couldn't say no. The girls had intended on spending a girls night, the night of prom at Elena's house with junk food and chick flicks.<p>

"Absolutely not. Damon is my boyfriend, and the only reason I wasn't going with him at first was because you didn't have a date and you wanted to have a girls night with me instead. Your teary blue eyes are the only thing that managed to convince me to stay here with you. I would have loved to go to prom with Damon but no. Now I actually have to ask him to take me." Elena muttered.

"You mean he's not officially taking you?" Caroline asked brighter now.

"If he doesn't take me then I guess I don't go. He asked me a couple weeks ago if we were going and he'd said that he would like to. He wanted a chance to show me off, but I turned him down because you didn't want to go. His pride was slightly wounded and he hasn't mentioned it since but I'm still not sure how he's going to respond to me asking him." Elena sighed as she browsed through racks of dresses that were already picked through by the other girls going to prom.

"You and Matt could always go as friends." Caroline suggested as she found a baby pink halter-necked dress with an asymmetrical hem. "I think I'm in love. It's perfect. I doesn't look like it's trying too hard, it's just right. Plus it's just my size."

"I'm not going to prom with Matt as friends. I am buying a dress, going home to get ready then heading over to the Boarding House hoping that Damon's not too wounded to take me." Elena told her friend.

"I don't think that he's going to be wounded. It's Damon, he probably only asked you to get you on your back. He's probably got you on your back regardless of prom." Caroline muttered.

"Well he did, but that's not really any of your business. My relationship with Damon is more than just sex. We means everything to me." Elena argued.

"Whatever. You just better find a dress. Stefan is picking me up early to take me out for dinner. That's what a real guy would do." Caroline boasted.

"Stefan isn't even your boyfriend. Damon is mine and he takes me out and makes me feel amazing all the time. There is a whole other side of him that you have never taken the time to get to know. He loves me more than anyone. And I love him that way too, so you can either take it or leave it because it's not going to change." Elena told her, starting to get upset with her so called best friend.

"Fine, do what you want. But I would know better than anyone that all Damon is going to do is break your heart. It's inevitable." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, I'm not you. He loves me and he used you. There is a huge difference between our relationship and the one you guys had." Elena reminded her.

"Ouch." Caroline muttered as Elena still browsed through the racks. She was beginning to get sick and tired of Caroline putting Damon down every chance she got. Damon was not the bad guy that all her friends made him out to be. The truth was he had saved all of their lives more than once and still everyone hated him. The idea that he was evil or a villain was laughable at best.

Elena moved to the other side of the store, while Caroline went to the change room to try on the pink dress she had found. Elena browsed through the rack until she found a champagne coloured silk dress with an open back.

"That would look amazing on you dear." An older woman came up to Elena who was appraising the champagne dress.

"You think so?" Elena asked, not really wanting to ask Caroline's opinion since they weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

"Absolutely. You should try it on. It's a steal at $65." She told her.

"It's definitely a great price. It's my prom tonight and I decided to go at the last minute." Elena admitted.

"Oh a beautiful girl like you has a date right?" She asked.

"Hopefully my boyfriend still wants to go." Elena admitted.

"Well if you go to him dressed in that with your hair all done pretty, with makeup on then I'm sure he wouldn't say no to you." She assured her, escorting Elena back to the change rooms.

"Thank you. I'm fairly confident that he'll come with me to prom." Elena told her.

"He would be silly to deny you dear. You're as pretty as a picture." She told her before walking away. Elena slipped into the silky gown and came out of the room.

"That looks so perfect on you. You should definitely buy it." The elderly woman stated.

"It does look good. Damon would like it." Caroline stated coming out with the pink dress draped over her arm.

"Thank you." Elena said to both of them. "Did you like the dress you picked?"

"It's perfect. So if you're ready to go so am I." Caroline murmured as she walked to the front. Elena nodded her head and followed Caroline and the saleslady to the front of the store. When both dresses were paid for the saleslady smiled and said goodbye; and the girls walked out of the store.

"Look I'm sorry I said the things I said. I know they were harsh but it's true. Damon and I have a completely different sort of relationship than you and him had. So if you don't judge me or him then we'll be fine." Elena told her as they got into the car.

Later that day Elena was home and getting ready for the day while role playing different ways to ask Damon to prom with her. She had never had to ask a guy to a dance before, and she wouldn't have had to but she already turned him down once. She knew that it was unlikely that he would ever turn down a chance to show her off. He had waited so long for her and he never shied away from a chance to show her off to all her friends. She just hoped that he didn't make any other kind of plans before she came over there. She quickly showered and brushed out her long brown hair. She knew she was short on time, considering that the dress shopping took most of the afternoon. Elena blow-dried her hair and curled it, fastening a flower in the side of her hair. She nodded her head, happy with how she looked as she quickly applied her makeup.

"Shit." She muttered when she glanced at the clock on her phone. She was running out of time to get ready, it was almost 7 and the dance started at 7:30. she rushed back into her room and slipped into her dress and stepping in front of her mirror. She nodded her head pleased with the reflection staring at her, so she rushed to her closet and found a pair of black peep-toe heels that went with the dress fairly well. Elena rushed down the stairs and ran into Jeremy on the way.

"I thought you weren't going." Jeremy noted.

"I am now. Stefan asked Caroline so I'm on my way to beg Damon to go with me.`She told her brother.

"I feel like you're not going to have to beg him very hard. You look like that, and the guy utterly worships the ground you walk on." Jeremy told her.

"I hope not. He asked if I wanted to go a while back but I said no. I told him I wanted to spend the night with Caroline since she didn't have a date. So hopefully he still wants to go." Elena said.

"The guy would be stupid not to. But I better go get ready, I'm picking up Bon in a little while." Jeremy told her.

"Yeah I better go pick up my boyfriend." She said smiling as she walked out of the door. Elena held the edge of her dress up as she walked to her car and hopped in.

The drive to the Boarding House took longer than usual with Elena trying to figure out how to ask him. She was relieved when she saw his car parked outside. At least he didn't opt to go to the Grill and get drunk tonight, although it would absolutely be his right considering she was supposed to be spending the night with Caroline. She walked up the front step and she was surprised that the door wasn't open before she got there like it usually was.

"Hello!"Elena called into the house as she opened the door.

"I'm in here." Damon called, the surprise evident in his voice at hearing her voice.

"Hey." She greeted him walking over and bending so she could kiss him. He kissed her back for a minute before breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I came to ask you to prom." She said smiling softly.

"You came to ask me to prom?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, so are you in?" She asked hopefully.

"I thought you weren't going to prom? When I asked you said that since Caroline didn't have a date then you didn't want to go." He asked curiously.

"Your brother asked Caroline, oddly enough. I wanted to go all along, Caroline begged me not to. So now here I am asking you, hoping you don't have plans." She told him.

"I never have plans that are more important than you. Especially when you look like that. That dress is insane, it hugs your body like a silky glove." He told her running his hand down the soft fabric.

"So you'll come with me?" She asked happily.

"Of course I will. I never ignore a chance to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend, take her out, show her off." Damon said.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Elena cheered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him ardently.

"I better go put a suit on." He said standing up with a grin on his face.

"You could go like that and still look better than every guy there by a long shot." Elena told him.

"But we both know I look devastating in a suit." Damon said as he walked upstairs.

"I'll wait here. We don't need any distractions." Elena called after him.

"That's probably a good idea." Damon called back down. A couple minutes later he came back downstairs dressed in a classic black suit with a white shirt. He looked absolutely incredible.

"Ready to go?" Elena asked knowing that they were going to cut it close getting to the dance.

"Yep, let's go. Let's go show up everyone else there." Damon said as he opened the front door and placed his hand on her lower back. She wrapped the shawl she had found around her shoulders to protect her bare back from the cool breeze.

When they arrived at the dance, there were already many cars parked outside including Stefan's Porsche.

"Wait there, I'm doing this right." He told her getting out of the car and walking around to her side and opening the door. He offered her his hand and she took it, letting him lead her into the prom.

"You're being such a gentleman." Elena noted pressing a kiss to his hand.

"It's literally the way I was raised. Let's go make everyone else look bad." Damon said as they walked onto the dance floor. Damon was well aware the practically every woman's eyes were on him, and every guy was looking at Elena in her silky dress.

"Damon, I didn't think you were actually going to come." Stefan said walking over with Caroline close by his side.

"My girl wanted to come so my girl is here." Damon told them.

"Dance with me." Elena told him pulling on his hand, not ready to actually speak to Caroline. He smiled and followed her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's show them how it's done." Damon told her as song with a slightly faster beat came on. Elena more than willingly went into his arms and he immediately started moving with the beat of the song. He spun her out and she smiled feeling like the Ginger to Damon's Fred.

They danced for quite awhile before Damon went to get them a drink.

"So what time do you want to leave?" Elena asked when Damon returned with a glass of punch for both of them.

"This stuff would be far better with bourbon in it." Damon told her smiling.

"I'm sure it would be but you didn't answer me. What time do you want to leave?" She asked.

"Whenever you do. This is your senior prom, you should be able to leave whenever you want." Damon told her.

"But I want to end prom night with just you at your place." Elena told him hopefully.

"I'll stay elsewhere tonight." Stefan sighed.

"That's a good idea Stef." Damon told him.

"So what time do you want to go?" Elena asked.

"Whenever you do. I'm good with it either way." Damon shrugged.

"I'm ready to go now. We've been here for a couple of hours." Elena told him.

"Alright lets' go." Damon said taking Elena's hand and leading her from her senior prom.

A few minutes later they made it back to the Boarding House, and he led her up to his room.

"So this is how you want to spend your senior prom night?" He asked.

"I can't think of a better way." She told him as she undid his tie and threw it on the floor. He shrugged out of his jacket

while she started undoing the buttons on his shirt, caressing the soft skin as it appeared. When she got through the buttons she pushed the shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"You should be removing some clothes too." He told her as she worked open his belt and his pants.

"You first." Elena told him as she pushed his pants down. When he was fully nude, he pushed the straps off of Elena's shoulders and watched as the dress fell down to her waist bearing her completely backless bra that bewildered Damon. He had no idea how a bra with no straps and no back could stay up, but he wasn't about to question it. He pushed the dress the rest of the way down until it pooled on the floor in a silk pile, leaving her only clad in a pair of nude panties.

"I love that colour on you." Damon murmured snapping the lace at her hip.

"I love you in nothing at all." Elena told him smirking, wrapping her hand around his firm erection.

"That's great because I love being in nothing at all around you." He teased as he quickly tore the last remaining barrier between them away. She backed towards the bed and slid on having him follow her onto the bed. He moved into position, lying between her thighs when he kissed her hard. His tongue played with hers and as he slowly moved between her folds. She moved her hips trying to get him inside her but he continued to resist.

"Please Damon, we can play more later. All I could think about all day was you stripping me out of my dress and I want

you so bad." She pleaded.

"You promise we can play more later?" He asked.

"Yes I promise we can play more later." She vowed as she wrapped her hand around his erection and guided him to her entrance.

"Okay then, you can put it in." He told her as he watched her take his erection and position it where she needed it. He pushed inside and she sighed out happily, throwing her head back as he filled her almost too full.

"Oh my God Damon." Elena moaned when he pulled almost all the way out, until just his tip remained inside her then slammed back in. She dug her nails into his back as he moved oh so deliciously inside her.

"Good God you feel so good." Elena moaned.

"I love the sounds you make." Damon breathed as he kept moving inside her, trying to drive her closer to her orgasm.

"I'm so close." She sighed.

"Good God me too. You have to come now so I can." He said feeling his release gathering intensity. The tight knot in the base of her stomach started unravelling and she came with a call of his name. He followed after only two more thrusts, spilling deep inside her and slumping against her tiredly.

"Was that what you wanted?" He asked smirking, knowing that it was in every way.

"It was perfect. The best prom night ever."

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI...Delena literally have earth shattering sex. :)<p> 


	130. Earthquake

This is for spartins1988, I hope you enjoy it. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. First I break my wrist, then my company goes on strike, then my internet decides to be all wonky. The universe has been conspiring against me getting it posted. To thank you for your patience, the next one is already written and ready to be posted. If you all review, you'll get the chapter tomorrow.

Thank you all for being the best readers on the planet and staying faithful to this story even when it takes me forever to update.

* * *

><p>"So you're literally kicking me out?" Stefan asked incredulously as Damon was pushing him towards the door.<p>

"Yes I'm kicking you out. We both know you're not going to want to be here tonight. It's date night for me and Elena." He told him.

"Yuck, why do you guys always have to have date nights here? Why can't you do that at her house?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Her brother is there and Elena feels weird about having sex with me in the same house as her brother." Damon told him.

"What about having sex in the same house as YOUR brother? Unlike Jeremy I can hear everything you guys do. Jeremy is happily oblivious to everything you guys do." Stefan argued.

"My room is better equipped." Damon told him.

"How so? Both of you have beds, hell both of you have en-suite bathrooms." Stefan argued.

"But she has to share her bathroom with her brother, mine is only mine. Besides my bathtub is better than hers and it fits us both perfectly, and I have many more sex toys than she does." Damon explained.

"The creepy sex toys can be transported I'm sure. I shouldn't have to leave so you can have a date night with my ex girlfriend." Stefan complained.

"Oh I suppose you don't have to go, but I will not be held responsible for the ripper binge that will inevitably happen after you hear the obscene things I do to MY girlfriend." Damon told his brother with a wide smirk on his face.

"Fine, I'll leave only because you're not going to take no for an answer and you'll continue to torture me with yours and Elena's love life; which you do once a week." Stefan complained.

"Oh you must be mistaken Steffie, we have date nights once a week, however the sex is almost every night. I mean yeah sometimes we change up the location but most of the time it's right here in my bed, or on the couch, or in the bathtub. The venues are endless." Damon teased.

"Dear God Damon I'm leaving alright. I'll be gone before she even gets here." Stefan shouted grabbing his car keys and leaving the house with a slam of the door. Damon chuckled under his breath as he walked to the fridge and pulled the chilled bottle of wine out, putting it in the ice bucket and filling it with ice. He went back into the fridge to grab the chocolate covered strawberries and carried all of it upstairs. Damon contemplated music once he was inside the bedroom, unable to decide whether music would be too corny or not. He opted out of music and quickly ran steaming hot water in the tub so it would be the perfect temperature by the time that Elena arrived. Damon felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket,

so he pulled it out and checked it.

"On my way," Elena texted him with a winking smiling face tacked on the edge. He grinned at her adorable text message and dropped his phone on the bed.

Knowing she'd be there right away he dimmed the lights in the bedroom, leaving only a couple candles burning cursing his romantic side for emerging for this girl. It was a side he wasn't convinced that he had until she came to him. Now all he wanted to do is to show her how romantic he could be. He wanted to make her happy all the time and that's all that mattered to him. As long as she had a smile on her face then he was happy. When he was satisfied with the ambiance of the room he walked downstairs to await her arrival. A few minutes later he heard her car arrive and he walked to the door to open it before she got there. He opened the door just before she knocked.

"Welcome to Chez Salvatore." Damon invited her in with a smile on his face.

"I've been here before you know." She teased, reaching up to kiss him.

"I'm aware of that. You've been here almost every night. Which Stefan is very annoyed about." Damon reminded her.

"Yes, I have spent a lot of time in your room in the past couple months and even more in the common areas of the house."

She admitted.

"You've probably spent more time here than you have in your own house." He remarked as he took jacket and hung it up.

"So where is Stefan tonight?" Elena wondered idly.

"Out, I have no idea where. He didn't say and I didn't care to ask." Damon told her shrugging his shoulders in a non-

committal manner.

"I guess it's better that he isn't here. I hate rubbing our relationship in his face. It just makes me feel cruel, I know I hurt him when I broke up with him and moved onto you in the same week." Elena admitted casting her gaze downward.

"It was bound to happen. You fell for me and I fell for you long before that. You and I were meant to be together since we met and Stefan basically just stood in the way of that." Damon told her.

"I know, but I still feel bad. He was blindsided." Elena sighed.

"If he was more observant he wouldn't have been blindsided. Stefan should have seen this coming, but he didn't. Therefore it's not our fault, we should just be enjoying each other. Which by the way is what we're supposed to be doing right now." He reminded her.

"I know, it's just that I can't help but feel bad. Stefan was my first real relationship, a relationship where there's give and take and not just whatever Matt and I had. I loved Stefan in a way that's completely different from the way I love you. So it's completely natural that I have these feelings of regret for what I'm doing to him." Elena insisted.

"You're not doing anything to him. Anything that he feels about this is his fault because he doesn't have to make himself suffer. None of this is your fault; it's no one's." Damon told her annoyed at the direction date night was heading. Eventually Elena had to stop blaming herself for breaking Stefan's heart. It seemed that even Elena thought that Stefan was more upset than he actually is. The only time Stefan actually got upset was when Damon threw their relationship in his face, which he admittedly did more often than necessary.

"Damon, I hurt him and I just want him to forgive me. Maybe the two of us can still be friends." Elena murmured hopefully.

"Okay Elena you are really ruining date night. We only do something like this once and week and I don't want it fucked up because of my broody, less attractive younger brother. Stop talking about him. There is a bath, wine and strawberries upstairs waiting for us; and if we don't hurry the bath water is going to get cold." Damon told her, putting a end to that particular conversation. They could argue about Stefan any day of the week, just not on Friday nights. Friday nights were supposed to be their night to be a couple, where all the conflict and fighting went away for one night.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I won't bring him up again tonight. It just happened." Elena promised him covering her heart with her hand.

"Fine, I believe you. Now head upstairs, like I said there is a bath waiting for us." He told her gently pushing her towards the stairs.

"You and your bathtub... sometimes I think you like your bathtub more than you like me." Elena noted as Damon walked upstairs.

"Well the tub doesn't talk back and constantly argue with me about the state of my brothers fragile emotions." Damon agreed. Elena laughed slightly and punched him in the arm which he pretended hurt for her sake.

"Damon!" Elena scolded.

"But it also doesn't keep me warm at night or tell me how amazing I am on a regular basis. Nor can it bring me endless amounts of pleasure. So I think you win by default." Damon told her smiling. He only ever gave an actual smile when she was around. He still smirked at her, but the smile seemed to be coming out more and more.

"That's better and don't you forget it. There's no way this tub although it is amazing, could ever make you as happy as I can." Elena told him poking him in the arm as they walked into the bathroom. Damon tested the water and grinned.

"The water is perfect. Undress and get in." He told her as he started slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Why can't you undress me?" She asked.

"I'm undressing me. Besides I like watching you." He told her as he rid himself of his jeans and stepped into the free-standing tub.

"I like it when you undress me. Your fingers caressing my skin as it's revealed. It feels amazing, and it usually gets me so hot that I can't wait to have you inside me." She told him as she slowly removed her clothing. She started with her socks and worn Converse sneakers, before moving up her body to her t-shirt and bra. She tossed them on a pile on the floor and Damon glowered for a moment.

"Don't you know how to use a laundry hamper? There's one in the bedroom." Damon asked hating messes in his areas.

"You're asking me about laundry hampers as I'm removing my clothes?" She asked as she moved her hands down her stomach to rest on the button of her jeans.

"I hate messes." He told her as she ever so slowly undid the button on her jeans. She pushed the zipper down so slow, releasing each metal tooth one at a time.

"But you like me naked with you, so you shouldn't be arguing with me." She told him as she pushed the unwanted denim to the floor.

"Maybe not. I love you naked even more than I love a clean house, I'll admit that." Damon told her.

"Exactly." She said as she pushed her panties down with less fanfare than she did with the jeans. Once she was fully nude she stepped into the tub and sat between his legs. Damon's erection pressed against her hip as she reclined against him. He reached over and uncorked the bottle of wine before pouring two glasses.

"Cheers." He toasted her, clinking their glasses together.

"Here's to us. Another week without a fight that tears us apart." She toasted.

"Here's to us." He agreed clinking their glasses once more. He pulled her tighter against his chest as he drank his wine.

"Do you want a strawberry?" He asked pulling the plate closer on the tiny table with wheels he had everything sitting on.

"Sure, they look delicious." She told him as he guided a strawberry to her mouth. She took a bite of the juicy berry and of course some juice leaked out of the corner of her mouth. He turned her head to the side just enough so that he could kiss the trace of strawberry from the corner of her mouth. She turned the rest of the way and kissed him fully, the kiss tasting of strawberries and something that was purely Elena. Damon moaned low in his throat before pulling away.

"Another strawberry?" He asked grabbing another one from the plate. She glowered at him for a moment for pulling away but finally nodded her head. He smiled and she rested against his chest as he brought another chocolate covered berry to her

lips. She bit into the berry and moaned low in her throat which had Damon hardening further at her hip.

"Those taste so good." Elena sighed as swallowed the delectable dessert and turned back to Damon.

"I knew you'd like them. Watching you eat them is turning me on." He alerted her.

"I can tell." She muttered as she wrapped her hand around his erection.

"I suppose you can." He murmured as she slowly stroked him from root to tip. "Another strawberry?" He needed to get her to stop torturing him before he took her right here and now.

"Fine, one more." She acquiesced opening her mouth for him to guide it in. She bit down and moaned again, the chocolate and strawberry mixing in her mouth. He turned her head again and kissed her passionately. His tongue played with hers in her mouth, tasting the strawberry and chocolate and the taste that was purely Elena. The taste was almost as provocative as blood in Damon's opinion. She turned around and straddled his hips so she didn't have to strain her neck anymore. Her hands were on his shoulders and she ground against his cock in the water. He groaned against her mouth and she took a hold of his erection and guided it to her entrance.

"No! No not in here." He told her stopping her from connecting them.

"Why? I want you right now." She pleaded.

"Not in here. In bed." He told her standing up and pulling her with him. She nodded and stepped out of the beautiful bathtub and grabbed a towel from the heated towel rod. She wrapped it around herself not wanting to trail water all through his bedroom. He took the other towel lying there and wrapped it low around his hips as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Now will you fuck me?" She asked as she crawled up onto the soft and spacious king sized bed.

"No." He told her as he took off his towel and threw it into the hamper. He pulled Elena's towel free from around her and tossed it into the hamper too before crawling onto the bed beside her.

"Why the hell not? You got me into bed didn't you? I want you to fuck me." She pleaded, pissed now that he was denying her once again.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight..." He started and Elena practically growled before launching herself at him. Damon fended off her attack and rolled until she was under him, unable to attack him again.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked angrily.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to fuck you tonight, I'm going to make love to you." He told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh." Elena breathed happy that he was still going to be inside her.

"I think with everything I set up tonight, fucking is out of place. I want to make love to you, after all it is our three month anniversary." He told her with a cheeky grin.

"I can't believe you remembered. I didn't want to bring it up in case you forgot. I didn't want to seem like one of those girlfriends that obsess over how many months and days they've been dating their guy." Elena admitted.

"I am one of those boyfriends who obsess over stuff like that. You have no idea how hard it was to restrain myself on our two month anniversary." Damon told her grinning.

"I love you." She whispered, lifting her head to kiss him.

"I love you too, now if you're ready I'll make love to you." He told her smiling down at her.

"I'm more than ready." She promised as she lifted her hips to meet his. He pushed his index finger inside her, curling it forward to hit her G-spot with expert precision.

"Oh yes you are. You're so wet." He told her with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm wet for you, so you should get on with it." She told her gyrating her hips against his cock after he pulled his finger out. Instead of responding he just gently pushed inside her. Her mouth hung open as her body hugged every single inch of him as he sunk in inch by glorious inch.

"God we've done this so many times now and you're still so tight." He groaned as he held still for a moment once he was fully seated inside.

"You fill me so good." Elena responded as she moved her hips to keep up with his movements. Damon hooked his hand under her knee and brought her leg up to her chest, placing it over his shoulder to allow him to go even deeper. She screamed at the new position, he was sitting the very end of her with every thrust and the pleasure was overwhelming.

"Holy shit I'm going to come." He told her as his movements became more erratic.

"Just a little bit more." She moaned as she started rubbing her clit with the back of her thumb. He bent his head and sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth, increasing the pleasure she was experiencing dramatically. Elena came seconds later with a keening cry of his name and Damon followed over the edge at the same time. As they rode out the most intense climaxes of either of their lives, the room began to shake. It seemed like their entire world was shaking with the force of their orgasm.

A couple minutes later when both can regained the ability to speak Elena started laughing.

"What?" He asked trying to clear the hazy thoughts from his mind. He was nearly in an orgasmic coma with all the pleasure he had received from his beautiful girlfriend.

"I've never had an orgasm that literally made my entire world shake. It's like I could actually feel it." Elena told him completely bewildered.

"That's odd. Me too." He told her confused as Stefan barged through the door with a concerned expression on his face.

"What are you doing here Stef?" Damon asked as Elena pulled the blanket more securely around her chest.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked panicked. His eyes were wide and terrified, like something had really startled him.

"We're great, why?" Damon asked baffled.

"There was a small earthquake that just went through town. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. There's no damage." Stefan told him.

"There was an earthquake?" Elena asked sitting up straight as everything got put into perspective. The shaking she felt was not only real but an earthquake.

"Yeah, just a small one. It only lasted about thirty seconds but a earthquake nonetheless. So you guys are okay?" Stefan

asked needing to be sure that his brother and ex girlfriend were fine.

"Yes we're fine. More than fine actually. You see I just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of my long existence. I thought the shaking was a product of that." Damon told him.

"First of all I don't want to hear about your orgasms. And second of all you honestly thought that an orgasm could make the world shake?" Stefan asked.

"We didn't know what to think. All I know is that I came and then the room started shaking." Elena informed him.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." Stefan muttered.

"We're fine." Elena assured him.

"Yeah, I'm perfect. It's not every day you can literally have an earth shattering orgasm." Damon stated with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Cop Elena, male prostitute Damon.<p> 


	131. Officer and a Prostitute

This is for my friend, the amazingly awesome Kitty. Hope you like it and it's what you wanted in your challenge.

Thank you everyone for the amazing support for the last chapter and here as promised is the next one. I promise there won't be as long of a wait for the next one either. Anyone who has anymore prompts, please pass them on. I love your suggestions, they're the reason this story has been so successful.

Also, please review. It gives me the motivation to send a chapter out quicker.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lena, be careful tonight. I hate it when you work the night shift. I tend to worry all night about it." Jeremy told his sister as she pinned her badge to her chest and placed her utility belt around her waist, making sure her gun was loaded and ready to go just in case she needed it. You never knew when you were going to run into a complete wacko while on the night shift. She'd had to pull her gun on more than one occasion but she had yet to have to fire a shot. Most people knew she meant business when she pulled her gun regardless of her status as a cop.<p>

"I know Jer. I'll be careful. I'll make sure I have backup if I run into trouble. I knew it worries you when I do my patrols." Elena told him.

"It would be weird if it didn't worry me. You're my sister and you're all I have left. I love you and come back safe. I expect you to be sitting at the table tomorrow morning when I wake up." He told her authoritatively.

"Yes sir." Elena laughed and mock saluted him.

"Very good. Have a good night. You tell those bosses of yours that you want to be back on days for your brothers peace of mind." Jeremy told her.

"I'll give it a shot." Elena promised as she shrugged into her police jacket and walked out to her car.

When she got to the precinct she walked through the double doors and saw her partner Matt Donovan walk up.

"Hey, how are you today?" He asked handing her a perfectly made cup of coffee. Perks of knowing someone since the sandbox.

"I'm fine. Jeremy is still worried about me being on the night shift." Elena told him.

"He's your brother of course he is. You're still single so I guess he has the right to worry. Rebekah has a panic attack every time I leave the house and she cries whenever I come home." Matt told her.

"I didn't know she hated you so much." Elena said cheekily.

"Tears of joy." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"That's what you think." Elena teased as she walked to her desk.

"So who's taking first patrol tonight. The chief hates it when we go together on the night shift because it just leaves more time to fool around. He thinks actual work needs to get done around here. He only wants the other one of us to accompany

the other if there's a call and something goes wrong." Matt uttered rolling his eyes.

"I find it ironic that the Chief doesn't want to guarantee his officers safely, considering I'm his niece and all." Elena muttered shaking her head.

"Chief John Gilbert is all about making sure his town is run smoothly. He doesn't care about much more than that. So do you want to go first or should I?" He asked.

"I'll just take the first one and get it over with. I just need to get started or else I'll spend all night asleep at my desk.

Wouldn't want uncle John to fire me." Elena muttered rolling her eyes again as she grabbed the keys to her police cruiser and left the building.

"Hey Lena, be careful. If you run into any problems radio me before you even get out of the car." Matt called after her.

"I will. I promise. I'll be back in a little while." Elena said leaving the building and getting into the car.

Damon Salvatore buttoned up his black shirt leaving it untucked from his black jeans. He artfully messed up his shaggy black hair and smirked at the reflection in the mirror.

"Here we go again." Damon said to the reflection in the mirror as he grabbed the keys to the baby blue Camaro parked in front of the house. Once he was downstairs in the great house he lived in he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, knowing it pulled the entire look together complete with his black boots that he never left the house without. He walked outside and got into the car starting it up. He revelled in the deep rumbling sounds the engine made and backed out of the driveway. He drove downtown and parked his car across from a club. It would be the perfect place to stand for the night, he knew he'd get a lot of business coming out of the club.

"Good evening Damon." One of the scantily clad girls standing by the club greeted him. Damon couldn't quite remember her name and he didn't really care to. All he cared about was making sure none of these women got in his way. He knew they all wanted him, but they weren't paying for it so it wouldn't work. Besides Damon Salvatore never slept with hookers, he refused to go somewhere where dozens or even hundreds of men have been before.

"Hello." Damon answered as he leaned against a light post with his sexiest expression on his face.

"How many do you think you're going to get tonight?" Another girl asked.

"It depends on how long I decide to stay here tonight. Unlike you ladies, I'm don't do this because I have to. I do this because I love sex and I really love being paid for sex." He told them.

"I've heard you're really good at it. You should do me sometime, maybe it'll erase all the shitty sex I've had." She told him again.

"I don't sleep with prostitutes." Damon reminded her. It seemed to him that he told her that every night that he opted to work.

"You would enjoy it. I can do things that would blow your mind. I do anything Damon. Anything." She told him running her finger down his chest.

"Still not interested. I fuck for money and pleasure. You have nothing to offer me. Now get to your spot and let me work my magic on the female population of Mystic Falls." Damon told her as people started coming out of the club.

Damon leaned against the post looking completely disinterested until a slightly tipsy woman walked up to him tapping on his shoulder.

"Hello there." Damon greeted her doing his eye thing that made most of the women in town's panties drop.

"Hi." She greeted smirking at him.

"Can I help you?"He asked. He always let the women tell him what they wanted. It seemed to be better for the sex if the woman thought that sleeping with him was their idea.

"I know this is very forward of me but are you here selling sex?" She asked her eyes glinting.

"I am, are you interested?" He asked.

"What are your rates?" She asked.

"$100 per orgasm." He told her knowing that his rates were relatively high.

"Your price is pretty steep. Are you sure you're good enough to charge that?" She asked.

"I've never had any complaints." He told her.

"I'm sure you haven't. Alright I'm in. Let me run to the ATM." She told him running into the convenience store right next to the club. Damon nodded and smirked at the girls running the corner. He got the first customer of the night and he was more than willing to brag about it.

The woman walked back outside with a wad of cash in her hand.

"$200. Now where are we going?" She asked.

"There is a hotel around the corner where I take all my girls. Now what do you want with your 200?" He asked.

"I want you to fuck me." She told him.

"I figured that but you get two orgasms, how do you want them?" He asked.

"Fine with your mouth and your cock." She told him smirking up at him.

"I can do that." He told her as they walked into the hotel and immediately went to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena sipped from her coffee as she made her rounds. She drove down each street looking for illegal activity. Towards the end of her round she saw a group of prostitutes on the corner picking up men. Prostitution was illegal and it was Elena's responsibility to put an end to it. She parked her car and got out walking over to the first woman she found.

"Ma'am prostitution is illegal, I'm going to have to ask you to stop and go home." Elena told them firmly.

"Oh come on we're not causing any trouble." One of them pleaded.

"Yeah, we're just pleasing all the men in town here." Another one added on.

"It doesn't matter, it's still illegal. You have to stop right now or I'll be arresting all of you." Elena warned her, her hand inching towards the cuffs on her belt.

"This is our job, you can't arrest us." The first one stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well arresting you is my job, so either you start listening to me or I call for backup and I arrest you all." Elena warned them, a very serious lilt in her voice.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A very seductive voice called out over the crowd of shouting women. Elena spun around and was faced with the most gorgeous man on the planet.

"Let me guess you're their pimp, which would make you under arrest too." Elena asked glaring at him.

"I am not their pimp. I don't even know their pimp to be honest. Now these ladies aren't doing anything wrong, why don't you just leave them alone." Damon prompted her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Elena demanded, trying hard not to be completely disarmed by the gorgeous man. It had been too long since she had been with a man and now this man was getting under her skin.

"The name is Damon Salvatore and I work here." He told her.

"Are you a prostitute too?" She asked her eyes widening.

"I hate that word. I like to call myself an escort for the night I'm far too well paid to be a prostitute." He told her.

"It doesn't really matter what you call yourself. All that matters is that you sell your body for sex and that's so wrong." She told him crossing her arms on her chest.

"I just do it for fun, a little extra spending money because I like sex so much. These girls do it to pay their bills. Don't take that away from them." Damon prompted her.

"I can't do that. I have to do my job and you need to step away from me. You are inappropriately close to me."Elena gasped, able to feel his breath on her cheek

"Am I affecting you Officer Gilbert." He asked her fingering the name on her shirt.

"Absolutely not. I don't get affected by scum like you." Elena hissed stepping away from him. This man was dangerous in a completely different way. A way that not even calling Matt would help.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal Officer." Damon told her.

"What kind of deal are we talking? If you say I can arrest you if I let them go you're crazy. That's not a good deal for me at all." Elena told him plastering her glare back on her face.

"Relax that's not it at all. First of all if you don't mind me asking how long ago was it that you were fucked? You are wound up so tight that you're going to snap at some point." He asked her.

"That is so none of your business." Elena shouted.

"That answers that question. It's been a while I can see. But as I was saying, I'll fuck you and it'll be so damn good that you'll let them off with a warning tonight." Damon offered.

"I refuse to pay for sex. I will not compromise my morals for what I'm sure would be incredible sex." Elena told him firmly.

"You don't have to pay for it. Consider it charity or however you want to look at it. I just want them to get one more chance." Damon told them.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't, I just want to fuck you. It's a deal I'm willing to make. I wanted you from when I saw you. You have curves in all the right places and you're fucking gorgeous. I've been plotting how to get you into my bed for weeks now." Damon admitted.

"Weeks?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Weeks. Your first night on the night shift and you did that round with the blonde cop. I saw you and you looked so hot and I've been hard for you ever since." He told her.

"You've wanted me for weeks? If you've wanted me that bad you wouldn't have been prostituting yourself over the past few weeks." Elena argued trying to keep hold of whatever resistance she had left.

"I was trying to fuck you out of my system, now I know the only way to do that is to fuck you." He told her.

"Why should I help you like that?" She asked desperately trying to say no.

"It's helping you too. You already admitted that you haven't had sex in a long time so I'll make you feel better and I'll get you out of my system." Damon told her.

"Hypothetically, if I said yes, where would you take me?" She asked entertaining the idea.

"There is a hotel around the corner that I use every night." He told her.

"Have you fucked anyone there yet tonight?" She asked.

"I did, but I always change the sheets after I'm done." He told her.

"Fine, if you give me three orgasms then they're off the hook. But I warn you that's not going to be easy." She warned him.

"I like a challenge." He told her.

"I have to radio my friend and tell him that everything is okay, I'm just taking an early lunch break. You'll be on the clock Salvatore, you only have an hour." She told him.

"Easy." He told her as he watched her walk to the car.

When she came back he lead her to the hotel. The young man at the desk smirked at him when he saw him walk through the doors with Elena.

"So Officer Gilbert, what's your first name?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Elena." She told him as the doors closed.

"Elena Gilbert, that's a hot name." He told her smirking.

"Whatever part you're playing can stop now." She told him.

"I'm not playing a part, this is me. I ooze charm day in and day out." He told her as he let her into the room. The room was very clean and Elena was impressed.

"Okay, so where do you want me?" She asked.

"Undressed and naked in the bed." He told her.

"I don't like that bed, you've already had sex in it tonight." She reminded him.

"Okay fine, get naked and stand in the middle of the room. I'll tell you what to do then." He told her as he watched her undo her utility belt. "I think a woman who carries a gun is hot."

"I'm sure you do." She muttered as she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it out of her pants. She undid her pants and quickly shimmied out of the rest of her clothes. When she was completely naked he circled her.

"Nice. You have an amazing body Officer Elena Gilbert." He told her.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to taste you. I'm going to make you come with my tongue. That will be orgasm number one." Damon told her as he seductively dropped to his knees.

"Oh you don't have to do that." She told him locking her fingers in his luxurious locks and trying to pull him back up.

"You've never been eaten out before have you?" He asked knowingly.

"No I haven't." She admitted.

"It's a treat. Now just stand there any enjoy this since you don't like the bed." He told her as he slowly licked down her slit,

enjoying her flavour immensely. She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair while she gyrated her hips against his face. The sounds he was making down there made it clear that he was enjoying himself. The one perk of the amount of experience he had was that he was insanely good at what he was doing.

"Oh my God, I'm close." She moaned and he pulled away.

"Really, that was quick." Damon exclaimed.

"Just get back to it. We're on the clock." She told him desperate now for her orgasm. He smirked and dove right back in targeting her clit with precision.

"Don't be afraid to scream. Anyone staying next door should be used to it by now." Damon told her. When her orgasm washed through her, she did as he said and screamed as the waves rushed through her, leaving her breathless.

"Wow." Elena sighed when she finally found the ability to speak again. Her legs were trembling and her knees were weak.

"Pretty good huh?" He bragged with a wide smirk on his face.

"There are no words." She answered after a couple minutes.

"Just wait for it, now I'm going to fuck you." He told her as he quickly rid himself of his clothes.

"Nice." She approved as she appraised his naked body as it was revealed to her.

"I thought you'd like that." He told her as he stalked towards her completely naked. She didn't expect it when he lunged at her and forced her against the wall.

"Oof." She said when her back collided with the hard wall.

"That could have been avoided had you just let me fuck you in the bed." He reminded her.

"You've had another woman in that bed tonight, so no thank you." Elena moaned as she reached in between their bodies and guided his fully tumescent cock to her entrance.

"You're just lucky I like it against a wall too. Actually I like it however I can get it." He told her as he unexpectedly thrust inside her. She shouted out an expletive when he hit the end of her with just that first thrust. There was so much power behind his thrusts that there were stars behind her eyelids from the get go. She moaned and raked her nails down his back as he fucked her within an inch of her life. She couldn't even meet him thrust for thrust like she usually could with any of her previous lovers. Damon exuded power and dominance when he fucked her and she found herself enjoying every second of it.

"You feel so fucking good." Elena cried out as he hit an overly sensitive spot inside her. She was finding it damn near impossible to keep her eyes open though he insisted on her doing just that.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to see you." He told her when he could feel her muscles spasm around him.

"I don't think that I can." She cried out when he hit that spot inside her that made her crazy. After one more thrust she came violently. The orgasm wringing her out, making her slump against him. When he started moving within her walls again she nearly screamed at the pleasurable agony. She wasn't sure she was even able to have a third orgasm. She didn't think her body could handle another one.

"No more. I can't take anymore." She cried but he never slowed his frantic thrusts into her heat.

"Sure you can. I owe you one more." He told her as he never slowed.

"No more." She pleaded, but her body started responding anyways. Her body responded to him much quicker than she anticipated as he pushed her ever closer to her third and final orgasm. Her eyes were squeezed shut as he fucked her hard. His thrusts grew more erratic signalling his orgasm.

"I'm close. Come for me." He told her reaching between them to stroke her clit. After a single stroke on the over-sensitive bud she went over the edge crying his name. He followed only seconds later spilling in the condom he had thought to put on.

A little while later they both redressed and walked to the door.

"So you're going to leave them alone?" He clarified.

"Yes. I have a proposition for you." She told him.

"What might that be?" He asked curiously as he escorted her out of the room.

"I'll forget about the illegal activities on this corner if we do this every week." She offered.

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me." He agreed.

"So you're in?" She asked.

"I'm in." He told her.

"So same time next week?" She asked.

"Same time next week."

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Elena the prostitute and Damon the cop, courtesy of Kitty.<p> 


	132. Officer and a prostitute part 2

Yay another update without much of a wait. See what days off, a healing wrist and reviews do to a person? This is for Kitty again, because I couldn't just do her first prompt and postpone her second one when they're so connected. I hope you all enjoy this one and please review. If you review you'll get the next chapter that much quicker... hint hint. ;)

* * *

><p>"Not a chance Care, I already called dibs on Main Street tonight. You got it last Friday." Elena argued with her best friend as she zipped up thigh high boots that perfectly complimented her overtly sexy outfit. What better way to get a man to pay you for sex than to dress for the part?<p>

"But I get so much more business on Main. It's not fair Lena, you get business wherever you go." Caroline pleaded.

"That's not the issue, it's my turn for Main therefore there is nothing you can say about it. Don't make me go to Klaus about this." Elena warned her.

"Klaus would side with you automatically. He doesn't like me on Main because then I get more business. He has the unreasonable idea that I should only be with him."Caroline whined.

"He has a point you know. You two are dating." Elena reminded her friend as she stepped in front of the mirror to appraise her handiwork. Elena went with a completely different style than many of the other girls on the street. They all tried way too hard with their vibrant make up and their overly obvious gum chewing habits. Elena wore her makeup the same way she did any other day of the week and didn't dress like a stereotypical hooker; aside from the hooker boots she wore. She just found that men liked it when she pushed the heels into the flesh of their asses. It was a massive turn on for many men, though Elena would never understand the appeal. Caroline adjusted her obscenely short and low cut dress before gesturing towards the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, you know Care, you're a beautiful girl and my best friend so I say this as nicely as possible. Just because you are a prostitute doesn't mean you have to dress like one. You can have a bit of class while you're giving it up for money." Elena told her friend.

"Nah, it feels kinda liberating to dress like this." Caroline shrugged it off as she walked down the stairs in the apartment

building they shared.

"I see nothing liberating about being the girl a man fucks when he's too angry or drunk or too much of an asshole to stay at home with his wife." Elena retorted dryly.

"Not all men are like that. Sometimes you get the odd hot single." Caroline argued.

"Yes but not too often. We either get guys with creepy fetishes or guys who can't get a girl, or guys who are married and looking for something on the side. They're the worst, it just feels so wrong every time I do it, to sleep with a married man." Elena sighed.

"Well soon enough you'll have enough money saved up and you'll be able to get the hell out of here." Caroline assured her.

"I know. It'll happen eventually but eventually can't come soon enough. I need to get out of here and away from this job. My parents would be rolling over in their graves if they saw me now." Elena muttered as they walked out onto the street.

"But they would understand why you're doing it. You're doing it for Jeremy, he needs you." Caroline comforted her.

"I know he does. I give half of my money each night to Jeremy and it's still never enough." Elena shook her head.

"You've got to be getting close to paying it off. How long has it been?" Caroline asked.

"Three years. It's why I started selling my body. I need to help him get out of that mess, but unless I do this it's never going to happen. No matter how much I hate this job, it pays well enough to save my brother." Elena told her as they stopped on the corner of Main Street.

"It's all yours Lena. I know you need the money more than I do." Caroline told her placing her hand on her shoulder and turning to walk away.

"Why don't we share the corner tonight. Never know maybe we'll get double the customers." Elena suggested.

"Beautiful and brilliant. You're a double whammy there Elena Gilbert." Caroline enthused, hugging her friend and then leaning seductively against the post.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Officer Damon Salvatore pinned his badge to his chest as he walked into the precinct for his night shift.

"Damon into my office right away." The Sheriff called when he walked into the building.

"How can I help you Giuseppe?" Damon asked ignoring normal protocol for greeting the Sheriff walking until he was standing in front of the Sheriff's desk.

"I want you to patrol for illegal activity tonight. You can take your brother with you." Sheriff Salvatore stated.

"Why should I take Stefan?" Damon asked rolling his eyes. Stefan would be more of a hindrance than anything else while they were on patrol. It was always like his father to force him to babysit, even though Stefan was a fully grown adult man

who could take care of himself. It was always up to Damon to protect his younger brother.

"Because I told you to son. It doesn't matter that you're my son, you still have to listen to everything I say." Giuseppe stated harshly.

"My father and the sheriff. Lucky me. I wonder why I just don't transfer." Damon muttered as he left the office.

"I couldn't hear what you just said, but it sounds like you're sassing me. I don't like that son, your mother may have brought you into this world but I can damn sure take you out." Giuseppe warned his eldest. Damon shook his head and walked away, he had an odd relationship with his father. All his life in their home life he didn't give a flying fuck about him but now that he's working for his father all he does is tell him what to do, where to go and who to work with. It was frustrating as hell. Sometimes Damon really wondered why he stayed working for the old bastard when they never saw eye to eye.

"Are you ready to go? Dad told me I was coming with you." Stefan asked walking up and straightening his already perfectly straight badge and re-tucking in his perfectly tucked in and pressed shirt. Stefan was the perfect cop, he was the apple of dear daddy's eye and Damon couldn't stand him most of the time. But of course since he was his younger brother he had to have his back.

"Fine. Let's go. You get to sit in the car all night so you don't get hurt. I'll do the actual work." Damon told him recalling the last time they were out on patrol together.

"You have got to get over the last time, we both made it out okay." Stefan argued.

"Yeah, only because I have expert shooting abilities. You do not just casually walk into a drug den and tell them you're arresting their asses. You have to be more subtle than that. Dad almost killed me for letting you almost get hurt so now you're confined to the car and I'll take care of everything else. You just deal with the reports." Damon told him rolling his eyes.

"I could be helpful you know. And I will be, eventually you will realize you need me with my gun out helping you take down someone." Stefan pouted.

"Cops don't pout. I will not have you risking my life. You shouldn't even have a gun Stef, you'll only cause unnecessary injuries." Damon told him as he started the car and peeled out of his spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elena you make sure my girl doesn't get too much business tonight. I hate it when other men touch my girl. I am a very jealous man." Klaus stated as he securely wrapped his arm around the blondes waist and pulled her against him.

"I'll try my best Klaus." Elena assured him smiling. Klaus was so good to Caroline, Elena had no idea why she just didn't quit and find something else to do. She would be happy working in a clothing store somewhere, or doing something that didn't involve her selling her body. Klaus would be much happier too.

"You do that. I know you need to money more than she does." Klaus told her.

"That I do, but you should scram. The bar crowd should be coming out soon." Elena told him nudging him.

"Right, wouldn't want to ruin your chance at a profitable evening." Klaus said in the British accent that made Caroline swoon.

"See you in the morning. I love you." Caroline said to him reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Don't kiss any other man." Klaus told her as he walked back down the street.

"You're not really into this tonight are you?" Caroline asked Elena a little while later. Elena wasn't really putting any effort into this at all. She was just standing there and turning guys down. She was really turning guys down! Caroline was astounded.

"I just wish I could follow the advice that I continuously give you." Elena sighed going for honesty.

"Which advice is that?" Caroline asked.

"I wish I could just quit this and go and find a real job. What who in their right minds is going to hire a girl who has spent the past three years prostituting herself to get her brother out of a deal he made with a gang. I graduated high school but I didn't do anything beyond that. Who is going to pay me to work for them with the lack of credentials that I have." Elena asked.

"You can work pretty much anywhere in Mystic Falls Elena. All of the stores in the mall don't require anything more than high-school." Caroline assured her.

"I know but they don't pay as well." Elena sighed.

"That's true. Maybe you need to sacrifice a little bit of money for your self-respect. Take the night off, you have enough money saved up in case you ever needed to take a couple days off." Caroline told her friend.

"I can't." Elena murmured.

"Sure you can. I don't want my best friend to change into someone I don't recognize. I'll even help you out. I'll give you whatever I make tonight." Caroline promised.

"I can't ask you to do that."Elena told her friend shaking her head.

"You're not asking." Caroline told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

` "Stefan I thought I told you to stay in the car." Damon muttered as he rubbed the spot under his eye that was going to be a bruise tomorrow morning.

"I thought you were in trouble, I needed to help you." Stefan defended.

"I wasn't in trouble. I was doing just fine. He was coming fairly peacefully." Damon reminded him.

"But the woman was yelling at you." Stefan insisted.

"Of course she was. Yelling women is something I'm used to. She wasn't doing anything else until you came out and tried to arrest her for harassing me." Damon reminded him.

"But that's when I knew you needed help for sure. I started arresting the woman and the guy you had punched you." Stefan continued to defend his actions.

"There is nothing you can say to make that not your fault. Now we have two people in custody, one that doesn't really deserve it, I'm going to have a black eye and I'm pissed." Damon muttered.

"I'm sorry alright." Stefan insisted, acknowledging finally that he may be wrong after-all.

"Whatever." Damon muttered as he continued driving away from the precinct where they just dropped off the people they arrested.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked.

"I my dear brother am going to find some action. When we get there you are going to stay in the car." Damon told him with a fake sweet voice.

"What kind of action are we talking about?" Stefan asked.

"The fun kind brother. The kind you don't get very often because you're in a committed relationship." Damon mocked him.

"What kind of action are you going to get out here?" Stefan asked wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Hookers you moron." Damon muttered as he turned down main street.

"Oh, I was afraid you'd say that. Shouldn't we be arresting prostitutes not giving them more business?" Stefan asked.

"Not the way I see it. I say that if they want to fuck for money then let them be, as long as they aren't doing anything else

illegal at the same time." Damon shrugged.

"That is not how this works Damon. You're supposed to be stopping it." Stefan insisted.

"Is Dad here to make me stop it? No he's not. The old bastard never leaves his office when he's on the clock." Damon reminded his brother. Damon slowed the car when he hit main street and drove past all the women that were putting on a show for him regardless of the uniform. Officer Damon Salvatore had a reputation among the women as a fantastic lover. Once he found somewhere to park he stopped the car and got out to continue on foot. He walked right past the ones he had slept with before and continued on. He believed that variety was the spice of life and there was no point in having the same woman every time. At the end of the street he saw a blonde and this other girl he couldn't be sure was a hooker. She was definitely wearing the appropriate footwear for the duty but her outfit was simply sexy, not skanky.

"Good evening." Damon said walking up to them.

"Hello Officer can we help you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if your friend there is on duty." Damon asked.

"If you wanted to sleep with me you should ask me yourself." Elena cut in and Damon's eyebrows rose.

"Well then. A feisty one, I like it. Now beautiful are you on duty?" He asked focusing the devastating effects of his blue eyes on her.

"No. I'm taking the night off." Elena told him. Damon was deflated, but he vowed not to let her get away that easily. He wanted this girl, all the other ones on the street seemed to be lacking something after meeting her.

"That's a shame. I was willing to offer you double your usual price." Damon told her hoping she'd change her mind.

"Double? Why would you do that?" Elena asked intrigued now by the offer this officer was giving her.

" I want you and it seems like you'd be worth the money." He told her. Caroline beamed beside her and tried to nudge her closer.

"I'm definitely worth the money, but there are countless other girls around here, why don't you just get two of them for the price of what you're willing to pay me?" She asked genuinely baffled by this man.

"I don't want them. I've already had most of them. I want you." He told her trying to convince her.

"Fine, I'll do this tonight. Double the money, up front. Let's just get this over with. Where should we do it?" She asked as he pulled the necessary cash out of his wallet for her.

"I can't go far, my brother is in the car waiting for me." He told her.

"You came out here to get a hooker while your brother is waiting for you?" Elena asked her eyebrows almost up to her hairline.

"Yep, he pissed me off and I need to unwind." Damon told her.

"I'm not going to ask, there is a hotel down the street. The guy who works there always keeps a room open for me. He's a good friend. I have a couple ground rules, do not kiss my lips. You can kiss anywhere else you want just not my lips, I think that's something that should be saved for the man that I eventually fall in love with. Number two do not fall in love with me." She told him as they walked across the street to the hotel.

"Those won't be a problem." He promised her as they walked in. She walked to the desk and the guy handed her a key with a smile.

When they got to the room she let him in and walked over to the bed.

"This is decent. I usually end up using my car, but for obvious reasons that wasn't possible tonight." Damon told her feeling the bed.

"It does what it needs to." She shrugged.

"Why do you do this? You seem to be the kind of girl who could do anything." Damon asked curiously.

"Let's just fuck. I don't talk about myself to my clients." Elena told him, cutting off that particular line of questioning. She didn't need a cop to know about the trouble her baby brother was in

"So what's your name?" He asked casually.

"Elena. What's your name officer?" She asked.

"Damon." He told her as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He knew they didn't have a lot of time since Stefan was waiting in the car. He knew his brother would cover for him if their father radioed them, but he hated the idea of depending on his brother.

"We should probably make this quick shouldn't we? Considering your brother is in the car and whatnot." She asked reading

his mind.

"Yes I guess we should." He agreed.

They quickly undressed themselves and once they were both completely naked they stared at each other.

"So how do you want to do this?" Elena asked standing in front of him completely naked and not feel self-conscious at all.

"I usually take the girls from behind as they're bent over the bed." Damon told her.

"Ooh that's one of my favourites. It's nice not having to make eye-contact with the guy." She told him.

"Is that how you want it?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter how I want it, you're the one paying for it." Elena shrugged.

"Well then, let's start like that." He said walking her over to the bed. She did as he wanted and bent herself over the bed until she was comfortable, leaving her boots on. She wiggled her ass in the air in a blatant invitation. He ran his hand down her ass until he found her opening and slipped it inside.

"You're so wet." He told her approvingly.

"Usually it takes foreplay for me to get wet." She told him surprised.

"Well your body just seems to respond to me. Which is a good thing considering we don't have a lit of time." He reminded

her as he guides his fully aroused erection to her entrance. He put just his tip inside her and she started moving. "Are you ready?" Elena barely nodded her assent before he slammed to the hilt inside her.

"Fuck." She screamed, not from pain but from an intense pleasure that bordered on pain. He slammed into her over and over again, her screams never ceasing. She hadn't been fucked like that in a long time and she was really relishing in it.

"Oh fuck." Damon moaned as he continued fucking her within an inch of her life. He knew if he kept up with the pace he was going that he wouldn't last long. Damon already felt like he was going to burst if he kept going like he was. He reached around her body and squeezed her breasts in time with his trusts, focusing all his attention on not coming. He wasn't nearly ready to come. She needed to come twice before he allowed himself the pleasure.

"Oh God I'm close. So close." She chanted as she pushed back against him. His efforts paid off and she flew over the precipice of pleasure chanting his name. Damon pulled out and grabbed Elena around her waist, lifting her onto the bed. He positioned her the way that he wanted; her head on the pillows, lying on her back. He crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs before thrusting in without warning again. Her body was still so sensitive to his touch that she screamed when he entered.

"Oh God Damon." Elena cried as he immediately started moving again. The force from his thrusts were causing the bed frame to bang against the wall.

"You're so tight." Damon told her as he kissed her neck and down her chest. Avoiding her face like she requested.

"How do you do this to me? I'm getting close again." She moaned. Her breath was coming in short little pants as he fucked her better than she had ever been fucked before. He kept coming into contact with that elusive little spot under her belly button that was making fluid rush from her body. She knew he was going to give her, her first ever g-spot orgasm ever.

"I'm just that damn good baby." He told her as he pounded into her with the single-minded intensity of a man who was

chasing after his orgasm.

"Oh God. Oh my God." She chanted as her walls started spasming. After only a couple more deep thrusts hitting directly on the spongy tissue she went over the edge screaming his name. She was nearly certain she woke the people in the next room with her blood-curdling screams. Damon thrust once, twice three times more before coming with a hoarse shout of her name, spilling deep inside her.

A few minutes later Elena found the strength to pull herself into a sitting position on the bed. Her muscles were tired and she just wanted to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I feel wonderful. I think I'm going to stay here for a few minutes so I can regain the ability to walk." She told him with a grin on her face.

"That was pretty damn good wasn't it?" He asked her knowing exactly what her answer should be.

"It was amazing, completely unbelievable." She told him giving him exactly what he wanted because he deserved it.

"So what are the chance you want to do this again next week? I'll pay you double again of course." He asked her.

"Absolutely." She told him grinning. He was single-handedly going to take care of her financial woes and keep her a happy, satisfied woman.

"Good, then same time, same place next week?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I'll see you next week Officer Salvatore." She told him.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... is kinda an alternate version of 4x7.<p> 


	133. Sired

I know it's short and it's late again, I'm sorry for that. The strike at work, and my healing wrist has been taking up a lot of my time. But here you are, the next one is almost done and ready to go. This was written for Spartins1988, and I hope you enjoy your prompt.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Caroline? Elena is sired to Damon, that is about the worst thing that could ever happen to us. It's beyond cruel to both Elena and Damon, because Elena is being forced into something she doesn't want and Damon thinks she may actually have feelings for him. This is awful. What are we going to do?" Stefan asked frantically. To him it made absolutely no sense that Elena would have any sort of feelings for Damon. It was inconceivable, impossible. Elena was his and nothing of his ever developed legitimate feelings for his brother. The only issue now was that she was sired to Damon.<p>

"I have no idea. But all I do know is that we need to do something before she does anything she's going to regret." Caroline pondered.

"We need to think of something quick." Stefan echoed.

"Aha I got it. Who is there out there that knows mostly anything and everything to do with being a vampire? He's an expert and everything and he may be willing to help us out, only because he has a wee little crush on me." Caroline asked smirking widely.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked wearily.

"Yep. The one and only. Klaus will know how to break the sire bond." Caroline enthused.

"But how do we get him to help us?" Stefan asked, running a hand through his short hair.

"Klaus will do almost anything to help me. He's into me and a little bit of attention from me will make him putty in my hands." Caroline spoke certainly.

"I really hope you're right. Sitting here isn't going to help solve things." Stefan sighed, really not liking the idea of having to go to Klaus for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you here Elena?" Damon sighed. She had been tailing him since she had become a vampire. She'd been inconceivably drawn to him and it was seriously starting to concern him. He had told her over and over again that had it been him he wouldn't have respected her decision to die in that car. She had fought with him and even slapped him for his words. Thinking that just because he said that meant that he wanted Matt to die. That wasn't entirely the case – not that Damon would mourn if he did die. Damon personally had nothing against Matt, he wasn't his favourite person in the world but he wasn't his least either. But somehow their relationship had gotten even more difficult since she had become a vampire. At least when she was human she knew who she wanted to be with. It would always be Stefan and now it would be for eternity. Ever since she dumped Stefan things had gotten more tense between them. Stefan was not taking the breakup well and Elena couldn't seem to care. She was intent on seducing him and getting what she wanted. But it wasn't what Damon wanted, not that he would object to having sex with her. Damon wanted her love, he wanted her to be with him because she couldn't' live without him not because she was attracted to him and he was the second best choice.

"I want to be with you Damon." She answered trying a different tactic than she had been before.

"No, you want to have sex with me. You want me to fuck you so you can feel what it would feel like to be loved by me." Damon corrected her.

"Maybe that's what it was in the beginning. I wanted you so bad it hurt but the more time I spend with you the less broken I feel. You're fixing me Damon without doing anything." She told him honestly.

"I'm fixing you? Isn't' that Stefan's job?" Damon asked sardonically.

"Not anymore. Stefan never really fixed me. He changed me into someone I never really recognized. I was completely different with him than I was with anyone else. You make me feel like myself again. Damon for the first time since I died I finally feel alive." She told him honestly. She hoped and prayed that he would believe what she was saying. It was the first time in a very long time she was being entirely honest.

"I make you feel alive?" Damon asked sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes and that is so important. I don't feel like a vampire around you. I don't feel like my life is completely over, I feel like I can still live. I can breath around you." She told him taking a deep breath.

"Elena you know how I feel about you. Please don't play me like that." He told her very close to giving in.

"I love you Damon." Elena whispered needing to get the words out. They practically forced themselves out of her, she'd been holding them in for so long now.

"You what?" He asked his eyes wide and disbelieving. It was hard to hear words like that when you never heard them before. No woman ever loved Damon Salvatore, they loved having sex with him, they loved his body, they loved his wit but they never loved him. Was it possible that the girl he gave his heart to only to have to trample it over and over again actually loved him? Sure it was possible, unlikely for sure but possible.

"I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore. It's you." She told him taking his hand in hers and holding it against her chest to let him feel the light flutter of her heart. "You make my heart race even though I'm dead."

"It's always going to be Stefan." Damon reiterated, know the words by heart after all the times he had heard them.

"I was wrong. And after that I was stubborn, I refused to even acknowledge the notion that I could have feelings for the bad brother. The brother who had done so many awful things to people I loved. But eventually, when I became a vampire, I couldn't deny those feelings anymore." She told him still holding his hand over her heart.

"Elena..." He breathed, unsure of what else to say. He was trying to force himself to stay strong, to keep questioning her. He knew this had to be a joke somehow, that he'd either wake up and she would be back with Stefan or she would tell him it was all a joke.

"Please Damon. Let me show you I love you." She begged letting go of his hand to take his face between her hands. He didn't respond and she took it as an invitation to close the distance between them. She rose up on her toes to give her the height she needed to kiss him. She kissed him softly at first, tentatively. But she quickly grew more bold and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to his body. He started kissing her back, fire in his kiss. His lips and tongue pressing insistently against hers.

"Tell me this is right." He whispered against her lips.

"This is so right." She promised him as her hands crept up his shirt, touching the bare skin of his stomach.

"Let's go upstairs. I don't want to get interrupted." He told her taking her hand and pulling her to the stairs. She nodded her head in agreement and followed him willingly to his bedroom.

Once they were safely in his bedroom Elena launched herself at him, tearing his shirt apart and throwing the useless scraps to the floor. She latched onto his neck with her lips, sucking and kissing him hard while her hands took care of his bottom half. She tore the stiff denim from his legs leaving his bottom half completely bare for her viewing pleasure. Damon's hands were far from idle as he tore through the yellow dress she was wearing. The dress didn't stand a chance as he tore it from her body and tossing the shreds to the floor. Elena reached behind her and unclasped her bra not wanting Damon to destroy it as he pulled her panties from her body. In the next instant he had her back pressed against the mattress with his hard one pressed on top of hers. He kissed and devoured her while his hands roamed everywhere he could reach. She rolled them over and ground into him before kissing him deeply.

"Elena." He breathed thrusting his hips against her while she ground down. She kissed him again and when he pushed his tongue into her mouth she bit down on the organ, drawing blood from the wound. She moaned at the taste of his blood in her mouth and against her will felt her fangs drop and veins envelope her eyes. She tried to force them back but was unsuccessful. She didn't want their first time to be all about blood lust. She wanted it to be just about them. She pulled away and looked anywhere other than at her before she felt his hand on her face making her look at him.

"Don't turn away from me now. You're beautiful, even like that. Especially like that" He promised her, lifting his head from the pillow to kiss her. She kissed him back and and ground down against him again, the need to have him inside her getting acute. She absolutely needed him and she was sure she would die if she didn't get him soon.

"I need you." She whispered, he kissed her once again before flipping them over in a blink of an eye. She looked at him surprised at the change in position but didn't argue when he suddenly slid home inside her.

"OH God." She moaned when she felt his larger than normal size stretch her feminine walls.

"The name is Damon." He spoke with his forehead resting against hers. The connection between the two of them was so intense now that he was inside her. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to be away from him.

"Oh God you feel so good." Elena moaned, her voice hoarse with the pleasure coursing through her veins. He pulled almost all the way out before sinking home again. He kept up the long movements until Elena started begging for speed.

"Please Damon. Please." She pleaded, unsure of what she was begging for. All she knew was that she needed more, much more. All the pleasure was going to make her crazy if she didn't get some relief soon.

"Damon please." She begged. In response he shortened his thrusts entering her harder and faster than before causing her to scream out his name in ecstasy.

"I'm so close, I'm so close." She screamed as she desperately needed to come. Her walls clamped down on him with every thrust as she needed just a tiny bit more to go over the edge explosively. He reached between their bodies and placed his thumb lightly on her clit. It was more than enough to send her over. With a scream she let go, her body clamping around him. Her orgasm brought on his as he emptied himself inside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're telling me that Elena and Damon are sired together?" Klaus clarified, after listening to Caroline's story.

"Yes, how do I fix it?" She asked desperate to save Elena from Damon before something went wrong.

"Why would you want to fix it? Don't you think this is what Elena wants?" Klaus asked.

"Absolutely not. There is no way that Elena would ever have feelings for Damon unless she was forced." Caroline scoffed.

"Well why not?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Because he's Damon and he's not Stefan. I know Elena and for her it will always be Stefan." Caroline insisted as Stefan sat as unobtrusively behind her as possible.

"Well you see the problem with that way of thinking is how a sire bond works Caroline." Klaus started explaining.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked not liking at all where this was going.

"Well you see sweet Caroline, that in order for a sire bond to happen there have to be feelings involved. In order for Elena to be sired to Damon, she would have had to been in love with him before she turned for the bond to take root." Klaus explained, enjoying the look of terror and disgust on Stefan's face.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked her voice lower than before. It was clear she wasn't happy about that particular turn of events.

"It means that if Elena is truly sired to Damon that means that she is also in love with him whether she knows it or not. It also means that now that Elena is a vampire, Stefan stands no chance in being with her. "It will always be Stefan" just got a lot shorter." Klaus told them.

"You mean there is a chance that she could actually have feelings for him?" Caroline asked slowly as if the words pained her to say.

"It's more than a chance. It's pretty much guaranteed." Klaus shrugged.

"Oh that's just great." Caroline shrieked throwing her hands up.

"OH but there's more." Klaus told her holding up a finger to stop her meltdown.

"Does it get worse?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"For you and Stefan, absolutely. For Elena and Damon, not so much. If he returns her feelings, which I for one get the idea he does, then they can be mated after they consummate their relationship." Klaus told her.

"Mated?" She asked really not liking the sound of that word. She could practically feel Stefan's heart breaking behind her and she felt terrible for her friend.

"Yes, they will be together for eternity. No one will ever come between them, so for your purposes you better hope they haven't done anything yet." Klaus told her.

"Damn it we have to go. We need to keep them apart." Caroline shrieked as she stood up and rushed out of the house with Stefan right on her heels.

Together they drove to the Boarding House and rushed through the front door, it banging on the wall when they walked inside. Caroline could hear Elena giggling from outside and hoped they were in time. The last thing they needed was Damon and Elena, together forever. What would happen to Stefan.

"Elena you remember the things he's done right?" Caroline demanded as her and Stefan walked into the parlour where they were lounged on a couch with a blanket covering him.

"It doesn't really matter now Caroline." Elena sighed turning her head enough to kiss Damon's cheek. He tightened his hold around her waist and she happily buried further into him.

"Elena you have to stop this before you're stuck with him forever. Elena you're sired to him." Caroline told her.

"What are you talking about Caroline?" Elena sighed, knowing her friend would sink to really low levels to get what she wanted.

"You're sired to him Elena, it's not safe to be with him." Caroline told her.

"I'm in love with him Care." Elena told her friend.

"Whatever you do, don't have sex with him. If you do you'll never get free." Caroline insisted, knowing that there was still a chance that they could still save her.

"You're too late Caroline. I'm in love with him." Elena told her friend.

"You slept with him?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." Elena told her friend unwilling to leave Damon's embrace. "That's what you do when you're in love."

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI...a continuation of chapter 115 where Elena finally punishes Damon for his earlier compulsion.<p> 


	134. Punishment

This is a continuation of chapter 115, written for Tiggerclaire97. I hope you all enjoy this, it was fun to write. Any more prompts, please please please pass them on.

* * *

><p>"I happen to recall you promising to punish me last night." Damon noted when he rolled over the next morning and stretched out his well used muscles.<p>

"Well I got a little side-tracked and I couldn't find the motivation considering how good you were treating me." Elena said as she rolled onto her side so she could look at him.

"Last night was pretty incredible." Damon told her caressing the side of her face while she smiled softly.

"It was. I rather enjoyed myself." Elena told him.

"But I'm still expecting punishment. Even orgasm denial sounds promising and that's something that never sounds promising." He told her.

"You want me to do rude things to you?" She asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"I want you to do the rudest things you can to me. If this is the way I'm to be punished for my sins, it's definitely the best way." He told her.

"That's true, but you made me work last night. I think I need human food. Need the energy." She told him flopping down on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Look at you all happy." He said to her grinning.

"Don't taunt me, I"m still mad at you." She told him although the words were entirely weightless as she smiled while saying them.

"Uh huh I can see that. But please by all means stay mad. The punishment will be far more fun that way." He told her as she slipped out of the bed completely naked. Elena's eyes widened as she stared unabashedly at his body.

"You're quite hot, I can't believe I didn't let you fuck me before last night." Elena mentioned.

"Unsolved mystery, but it doesn't matter now. You're here." He said slipped a pair of black lounge pants on.

"It's called compulsion. I'm pretty sure I would have given in to you a long time ago if it hadn't been for my EX boyfriend." Elena muttered.

"Probably. At least now it makes sense why you continued to resist me over and over again. You were forced against your will to do so." Damon stated happily.

"That sounds about right. Wait for me, I'll put clothes on and come downstairs with you." She told him.

"It seems to be such a shame to put clothes on such a beautiful body." Damn sighed shaking his head as Elena slipped a pair of panties on with one of his long sleeved button up shirts.

Once they were both as decent as they were going to get, they walked downstairs and Damon immediately started digging through the fridge looking for something to feed Elena; not that she really needed food to survive. When he found some eggs he cracked them into a frying pan as Elena hopped onto the kitchen counter, swinging her legs in the air as she watched him work.

"You look hot standing over the stove like that. It's kinda turning me on." Elena told him with a smirk on her face.

"Your words are going to turn me on." He told her.

"Well good, it'll make my work later on even easier." She told him.

"What work is that?" He asked.

"Punishing you and whatnot. As you know you deserve some punishment. You never know maybe I'll spank you." She

mused.

"Orgasm denial is the way to go if you want to punish me. Spanking me will make me happy, I'm kinda kinky." He told her.

"Why do you sound so eager to be punished?" She asked curiously.

"It's going to get us more time to be naked together and really you're going to be touching me one way or another in order to torture me. Punishment in that manner works well for me." He shrugged.

"I'm sure it does." Elena muttered as she continued swinging her legs in the air. In truth she wasn't even mad anymore, last night had really dealt with that. But if he wanted her to punish him in bed, then that's what he would get.

"You know you're really beautiful right?" He asked as he stepped between her legs as the eggs were sizzling.

"Thank you. You're quite handsome too." She told him as she leaned in for a kiss just as the front door opened and Stefan walked in.

"Elena, I was looking for you everywhere." He cried out relieved.

"I think I left you last night Stefan. I never want to see you again." She told him.

"Elena, you don't mean that. He compelled you too." Stefan reminded her.

"I know he did but his was nowhere near as bad as what you did. You changed a huge portion of my life and now I'm left

wondering if anything that happened was actually real. That's why I don't and will never regret what I did last night. I hate you Stefan." She told him, having no remorse for what she was saying. She didn't think she should have to feel remorse for what she was saying to him. He deserved everything and more after doing something horrible and lying about it and making Damon seem like the bad guy for the compulsion he did to her.

"But you're the one who said that Damon met you first and it could have possibly changed who you wanted to be with. He met you first which should have meant you dated him first." Stefan argued.

"It doesn't matter Stefan, I couldn't have chose him even if I wanted to. I was compelled to always choose you!" Elena shouted exasperated.

"Hey, calm down." Damon told her running his hand down her arms to soothe her.

"Don't touch her Damon." Stefan snarled, not liking his brothers hands anywhere near his girlfriend.

"This is done of your business." Elena said as she pushed Damon away enough to hop onto the floor. She wrapped her arm around his waist and burrowed her head by his shoulder. He sent her a quick smile down at her before focusing on his brother again. Stefan was unpredictable when he was hurt, and he wasn't entirely sure what he would do. The switch was still firmly in the "on"\ position so he didn't think he would do anything bad, but it was still safer to be careful.

"I wasn't the person that I am now when I did that. I'm completely different now, Damon isn't." Stefan insisted.

"That's the problem, the only time you were honest was when you actually compelled me. After that our entire relationship was a lie. Damon has never once, aside from the times he physically compelled me, has never lied to me. He is always honest with me, sometimes brutally so." Elena told him, her voice lower than it was before.

"Elena, we can fix this. You don't need to run to my brother after everything we've been to each other." Stefan insisted.

"Everything we were was a lie Stefan. Damon is honest with me. I'm done explaining this." Elena sighed rubbing her head where she was sure a headache would have been growing had she still been human.

"So there is nothing I can say or do to make you change your mind?" Stefan asked sadly.

"No there's not. This is too much to get past." Elena answered resolutely.

"Alright, I have to get out of here. I can't stay here for this." Stefan sighed.

"That's probably a good idea brother. I don't know what kind of debauchery we're going to get up to." Damon couldn't resist rubbing it in Stefan's face once more.

After Stefan was gone Elena finally found the desire to eat the eggs Damon had made for her. She ate them quickly, not really tasting them.

"Now that you're done eating, you still owe me some extra special punishment." Damon reminded her.

"I guess I do. Shall we?" She asked smiling once again. That man could make her smile no matter what was going on in her life.

"We shall." Damon agreed picking her up off the ground and speeding them up to the bedroom. He didn't want to start this in the living areas of the house just in case Stefan opted to come home at some point. As much as he enjoyed rubbing it in, he didn't want him to actually have to witness it.

"I think it's me who's punishing you, not the other way around. You need to put me down immediately." Elena told him when they were in the bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am." Damon said putting her back on the floor. When her feet hit the floor she had a pensive look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I'm trying to figure out the most effective way to torture you." She admitted with a naughty smile on her face.

"I see. I was thinking you were thinking about something more serious." Damon told her, happy that nothing was actually wrong.

"Oh I'd think your punishment is very serious.." Elena told him a mock serious expression on her face as she walked into his

closet to see what kind of things he had that she could use.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her as he followed her.

"Not sure yet. You get naked and into bed. I'll come back when I've found what I need." She told him pushing him out.

"Alright." He said looking forward to what Elena had planned. A few minutes later she came out with silk ties in her hand and a naughty smirk. He was naked in bed as she had asked him and she grinned.

"Good boy. Now let me tie you up." Elena told him as she wrapped a tie around his wrist and fastened it to the bed post as tight as she could. They were both vampires now, they could take it a lot rougher than they could have when she was human. She moved around the bed, tying up all his limbs so he was spread out on the bed looking utterly delicious.

"These are quite tight. I approve Miss Gilbert." He told her smirking.

"I'm sure you do. I know you like it rough." She whispered in his ears.

"You're making me hard." He warned her.

"That's kind of the plan. But I'll be right back." She told him as she backed out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Damon demanded. He absolutely hated the idea that she was leaving him behind while he was tied up in his bed.

"I'll be right back. I need a couple things from downstairs." She told him as she rushed out of the room. He could hear her open up the fridge and shut it again quickly before walking into another room and grabbing something else. He could hear bottles clanging together downstairs and he was curious about exactly what she had planned. He didn't have to wait very long before she walked back into the room with a bowl filled with something and a bottle of bourbon.

"Just what are you planning on doing with those?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." She told him with a smirk on her face as she brought the bowl over to the bedside table and laid it down.

"Using my lines back at me? Bad girl Elena." Damon teased her and she grinned. He turned his head to the left and saw that the bowl was filled with ice.

"What the hell do you plan on doing with those?" He asked his eyes wide. It was a well known fact that Damon Salvatore was not good with cold stuff, especially when he was restrained.

"You'll see." She smirked as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his lower half. Elena was happy that she had a higher tolerance for sexual agony now, because she knew this wasn't going to be easy for her either. Especially with the way his length was already pressing against her panty covered core. Damon groaned when his dick pressed where he already so desperately wanted to bury himself. But he knew Elena and he knew that she would not make it this easy. She was going to attempt to make him beg and that would never happen he told himself. Hell would freeze over before Damon Salvatore would ever beg for sex.

Elena bent down and kissed him deeply her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. But as people say all good things must come to an end, and she broke the kiss pulling herself back into a sitting position. With a naughty smirk on her face she grabbed an ice cold from the bowl and brought it to his neck. He trailed a wet trail from his jawline to his neck and down his clavicle. When the ice cube completely melted she leaned down and licked the same trail, her tongue warming up the cold skin. Damon managed to keep control of himself and tightly shut his eyes as her skin froze slightly. She picked up another ice cube then and ran it around his chest. Ghosting it over his male nipples and watching them harden. He shivered in response and he had an adorable scowl on his face.

"Will you get on with it woman. There is nothing pleasurable about this." He whined.

"It's meant to be torture." She told him as she began to lick up the trail of water on his chest. She focused most of her attention on his nipples, sucking and biting on them. He paid massive amounts of attention to her nipples last night so she figured she should return the favour. She trailed another ice cube down his stomach, trailing the water in between the ridges of his abs. When the ice cube was melted she caught all the water with her tongue. She loved taking it slow like this, it gave her a sense of power as he was writhing under her. She could feel his dick even harder against her now. It was clearly affecting him more than he was letting on. She grabbed one more ice cube and moved off his body, trailing it down his happy trail to his fully erect penis. He shrieked like he'd been burned when she trailed the ice over his thick length. She laughed at his discomfort, as he tried to pull away from her.

"Don't worry baby, I'll warm you up." She promised him as she finished with the ice cube. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he desperately needed comfort. There was nothing hot about having an ice cube trailing along your dick. It was torture, plain and simple. She moved down the bed a little more and wrapped her hand around the base of his erection. He sighed when her hand started moving along his length.

"If you come you will be punished." She told him as she moved her hand at an excruciating pace.

"That is horrible punishment." He whined as he pushed his hips into her hand.

"Do I need to find a way to restrain the rest of you too?" She asked him her lips quirking up.

"No, I'll be good." He promised hating the idea of being restrained more than he was already. There was only so much restraint a man could take before he snapped and broke the restraints.

"Good boy Damon." She approved as she moved her mouth to simply kiss the tip of his weeping penis.

"Good God just fucking suck it woman." He shouted, not sure how much more torture he could take.

"You want me to suck it?" She asked him looking up at him.

"God yes." He said nodding his head.

"But you can't come. If you come you'll be punished." She told him.

"I've been punished enough. You should let me run ice all over your body at some point so you can see how it feels." Damon grunted.

"Maybe some day I will." She told him shrugging.

"Are you going to let me come?" He asked.

"Probably not. But I need to come." She told him as she slid her panty covered heat against his leg as she lowered her head. She took his tip into her mouth and sucked hard causing him to shriek while her hand tickled the skin of his inner thigh. She moved the hand down further so it was playing with his balls.

"Take my balls into your mouth." He begged. Damon was so close to begging for an orgasm, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. When it happened it was going to be explosive and that he knew.

"Are you sure? You can't come unless I come." She told him.

"I'll make you come. How can I make you come?" He begged, his erection beginning to get painful. He was so past the point of desperation, he needed to come right fucking now.

"You figure that out sweetheart. I refuse to untie you until you finish your punishment." Elena told him.

"That's not too hard. I'll use my mouth. You just have to come up here." Damon told her.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait until I have you inside me. This is about torturing you my dear." She told him as she rose from the bed and stripped out of her panties. She left the shirt on and climbed back onto the bed.

"I think you should take the shirt off too." Damon told her.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. I'm giving in quicker than I wanted to, so I'm keeping something from you." She told him.

"But I want to see you." He pleaded.

"As much as I appreciate the begging its not going to happen." She told him as she wrapped her hand around his erection again and guided it to her entrance. When she had him positioned she slowly sank down, knowing she could torment him still. He may be inside her but that didn't mean she had to let him come. She slowly rose off of him before sinking down just as slow, knowing it wasn't going to do anything to help his desperation.

"Elena..." He pleaded.

"You're inside me, you have no room to complain."She told him as she continued her slow movements.

"I'll beg." He told her needing it more than he was willing to admit. He really hoped it wouldn't come to begging. He didn't

want to show that kind of weakness.

"Then beg." She told him as she continued her slow and calculated movements.

"Fuck... Elena." He moaned as she sank down and rode him slower than before.

"Beg." She told him quickly losing the last little bit of control she had left.

"Please baby fuck me. I'll do anything you want." He begged deciding it was the lesser of two evils.

"That's all I needed to hear." She told him smiling as she took him in faster than before. She started moving at vampire speed which garnered wonderful results for both of them. At vampire speed it only took a few thrusts for both of them to soar over the precipice. Elena collapsed against Damon in a boneless heap as Damon's hips surged into hers emptying a large amount inside her.

"Did you enjoy punishing me?" He asked a little while later, as he watched the wounds on his wrists heal right up before his eyes.

"I did, although I think I enjoy it when you punish me more." Elena admitted.

"I've never punished you before. We just got together last night. Have you been having dreams about me Miss Gilbert?" He asked smirking.

"Well I like it when you're dominant, like last night. I am not answering that question." She told him shaking her head.

"That gives me the answer I needed to know. So you like it when I am dominant?" He asked her, the smirk on her face telling her that he had something up his sleeve so to speak.

"I do, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Oh I have ideas." He told her.

"Well you can tell me those ideas while we're sitting in your tub with that obscenely expensive bottle of bourbon." Elena suggested as she swung her legs out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom with the bottle.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a two part story about Elena being jealous and them making up.<p> 


	135. Jealousy

This is for Kamryn, I hope you like the first part of your two part prompt.

Please review, the next one is ready to go, it's just waiting for some pretty great reviews. ;) Thank you to everyone who has given me prompts for this little project of mine. they really mean a lot and as always keep em coming. :D

* * *

><p>"So you're bringing Damon to the birthday party at the Grille tonight?" Caroline asked as she applied pink lip gloss expertly to her soft lips.<p>

"Yep, is that a problem?" Elena asked wearily; it wasn't a big secret that Caroline was never Damon's biggest fan, but she had promised to be better for Elena's sake.

"No, it's just now I have to find a date, since Tyler and I are done after I caught him with the blonde slut." Caroline whined.

`Well now you get the opportunity to show him what he's missing every day at school until we graduate." Elena told her zeroing in on the silver lining.

"That's true. But how does one show one is over someone else, when one doesn't have a date?" Caroline asked running her hand through her already perfectly coiffed hair.

"First of all stop running your hands through your hair or else you're going to have to redo it. Secondly, you don't have to have a date. You're a beautiful woman Caroline Forbes, you can dance with every single guy there tonight. If it would help I would let you dance with Damon too. He's going to easily be the hottest man there." Elena told her.

"I don't want to dance with Damon, I don't like him nearly enough. But dance with almost every other guy there? Play the field a little bit, that's the perfect revenge." Caroline said smiling brightly.

"See it pays to have a smart best friend who can sort through all your problems just like that." Elena said snapping her fingers.

"It sure does, I promise I'll be extra nice to Damon tonight." Caroline vowed.

"Oh don't do that, he'll think something is wrong and he'll get all worried. Damon doesn't do well when absolutely everything is going according to plan. He just waits for the other shoe to drop." Elena explained.

"Yeah, he's quite pessimistic isn't he?" Caroline pointed out.

"He is, but I don't really blame him with all the awful shit that's happened to him over the years. I'm willing to bet that me finally choosing him was probably the highlight." Elena admitted.

"Probably is. There's not too many people who actually like him, myself included." Caroline confessed.

"I don't expect you to like him, I just expect you to be civil to him and keep your opinions about me and Stefan to yourself." Elena told her.

"I understand, it's just I loved you and Stefan together. You two made a great couple. I just hate seeing Stefan looking so bummed out all the time. I feel for him." Caroline said finally explaining her feelings about the whole thing after so long.

"I do understand that Caroline, and I appreciate that you care for him so much. Have you ever considered dating him?" Elena asked curiously.

"Absolutely not. Friends never date friends epic loves." Caroline stated.

"He's not my epic love, maybe I thought he was once. But he's not. If you like him, go for it." Elena urged her.

"Girls never date their best friends exes no matter how epic they were." Caroline tried again. It was true she did like Stefan that way a little bit. It all started when he taught her to be a vampire, their bond never broke from that point on. But she never went for him because he was so in love with Elena.

"But if the best friend tells the girl that it's okay, then she can go for it. You deserve to be happy and so does Stefan. You never know maybe you two could be happy together." Elena suggested.

"It's a nice notion, but he's still in love with you. I hate the idea of being the second choice." Caroline sighed.

"Then give it some time. I realize that Stefan probably needs more time because he didn't exactly expect it when I broke up with him. But I think he could really love you if you give him a chance." Elena told Caroline honestly.

"He has to give himself a chance too. He needs to get over you." Elena reminded her.

"And he will." Elena promised as she sat down on her bed with her best friend who was back to running her fingers through her perfectly curled hair.

"Okay, now I need to redo my hair! Damn it." Caroline cried as she stood up and looked in the mirror on the back of Elena's bedroom door.

"I warned you about that." Elena told her shaking her head.

"I know, I should probably listen to you more often." Caroline sighed as she walked into the en-suite bathroom that Elena shared with her brother Jeremy.

"So who's party are you dragging me to anyway?" Elena asked.

"I'm not dragging you. You're dragging Damon, you're coming willingly." Caroline reminded her.

"Alright, who's party is it though?" Elena asked.

"Jason the quarterbacks. He's one of the most popular guys in school so we have to make an appearance. It's social suicide if we don't. Especially since we got invitations." Caroline explained.

"I can't stand him. He always flirts a little bit too much." Elena muttered.

"Hence the fact that you're bringing Damon. He won't flirt when he sees you with a sexy older guy." Caroline told her.

"Don't say that too loud or his ego might grow to unmanageable levels." Elena called to her friend when she turned her head to find Damon leaning on the door frame with a wide smirk on his face.

"I heard that Caroline." Damon called into the bathroom as he sauntered into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Just what exactly are you doing here? This is girl time. I give you endless amounts of Elena time, this is mine." Caroline ranted, coming out of the bathroom with half her hair curled.

"I was bored and I was ready to go to the birthday party you're dragging me to. At least now I know why. So I thought I'd come and visit." Damon told her as he sank into the bed beside Elena.

"I'm sure there are other people you can annoy while we're getting ready. As you can see we're nowhere near ready. Elena is still wearing yoga pants and that just won't do." Caroline complained.

"I happen to like the yoga pants. Elena can go party in whatever she wants to wear." Damon told her.

"No she can't. You by definition have to say she looks beautiful in everything. I as her best friend can be brutally honest with her. She is not wearing yoga pants to Jason's party." Caroline stated, putting an end to that particular conversation.

"What are you wearing Caroline?" Damon asked curiously.

"The pink dress over there. Tyler loved that dress while we were dating, so now I'm wearing it in an "eat your heart out" kind of way." Caroline told him proudly.

"Won't wearing his favourite dress make him think you're pining after him?" Damon asked aloud.

"Normally yes, but I will be playing the field while I'm wearing it. So therefore, Tyler will be left you watching me, wishing he never fucked that blonde slut." Caroline hissed.

"So who exactly is the blonde slut that Tyler cheated on you with?" Damon asked curiously.

"Her name is Sophia, she's in our history class. Tyler went after her because he's trying to ignore all supernatural things in his life." Caroline explained, a sour expression on her face.

"He's supernatural so he'll never get too far from it." Damon pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. He's a moron." Caroline stated as she reapplied her lip gloss.

When Caroline appeared this time she deemed herself ready.

"Your turn Elena." Caroline stated pointing to the bathroom.

"Fine. For the record I'm wearing my denim mini skirt and I white lace shirt. Does that pass your expectations?" Elena asked Caroline as she walked into the bathroom.

"It'll be fine. I know when to pick my battles." Caroline decided sitting on Elena's window seat since Damon was occupying the bed. One time in the same bed as Damon Salvatore was more than enough for Caroline. Unlike Caroline it only took her fifteen minutes to get ready to go out. She got dressed and applied a small amount of makeup, knowing that Damon wasn't partial to the layers of makeup women wore nowadays. He never really admitted it but she knew he preferred her makeup-less, he always told her how beautiful she was when they woke up in the mornings on nights he slept over. Which was most nights now. She came out and Damon got up to kiss her.

"Yet again you look utterly delicious." Damon told her.

"Not here Damon. Step back, we can only be so late to the party and we're quickly approaching that time." Caroline ordered as she walked into Elena's closet to find her a pair of shoes.

"I need to be able to walk and dance Care so nothing too high." Elena told her. Caroline sighed and produced a pair of flat

sandals that went with her outfit perfectly.

"You're lucky I love you Elena Gilbert." She muttered as she handed her the shoes.

"Thank you Care." Elena said happily as she slipped the sandals on and followed Caroline out of the room with Damon in tow.

After a brief argument about music in the car they finally made it to the Grille.

"I don't know why we needed to fight about music for a under five minute drive here." Damon muttered as he immediately switched the awful pop station off. Caroline had ultimately won the fight when Elena sided with her. There were lots of cars outside the Grille and they could hear the loud music from outside.

"I'm so excited." Caroline squealed jumping up and down. When she saw Tyler's car she froze for a split second before she took a deep breath and put on her strongest facade.

"The jock better not even think about flirting with you. You're all mine." Damon told her possessively as they walked towards the doors. She picked up the arm that was closest to her and put it around her shoulders.

"Then hold me. He won't even glance at me if your arm is around me." Elena promised. He grinned and tightened his hold on her, she wrapped her arm around his waist so she was staking claim on him in case any of the single girls tried to come on to him.

"Where did Caroline run off to?" Damon wondered aloud, not that he was upset to see her disappear.

"She's playing the field. I think she's going to be very successful." Elena noted as she spotted the birthday boy. "We should go over and wish him a happy birthday. As you know it's protocol for birthday parties."

"Okay, at least then I stake my claim right in front of him." Damon said. Elena loved it when he got possessive of her, she loved how it made her feel.

"Happy birthday Jason." Elena said to the jock. She took her free hand up and linked her fingers with Damon's hand that was slung over her shoulder.

"Elena, I'm glad you made it. Why don't you introduce me to your friend." He told her.

"This is Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend." She introduced him.

"Ah, good you could come Damon." Jason said shrugging it off.

"There is literally nowhere else I would be right now. But it has everything to do with Elena, not you.." Damon told her.

"Fair enough, I would be here to keep guys hands off of her if she was mine too." He agreed.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want something baby?" Damon asked turning to Elena.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Elena told hi stepping onto her tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

"Okay, I'll find you when I'm done." He said weaving his way through the crowds.

"You're really letting him go off on his own?" Chelsea, another cheerleader asked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"He is unbelievably hot. Guaranteed any chick who sees him off on his own is going to try to get some." She told her rolling her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Elena told them as she took off for the bar. Elena worried that someday another girl would come along who wanted to do things that Elena wouldn't do. Or someone would catch his eye and he wouldn't think twice. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did with her life but sometimes she didn't trust that she was enough to hold his attention for eternity.

She walked towards the bar but then stopped dead in her tracks. It was her worst fear coming to life, Damon was standing at the bar talking to some blonde girl who was laughing at something he said while he waited for service at the bar. He wasn't touching her but he was facing her and talking to her. It made an unusual amount of jealousy flare up in Elena. She could see red and she didn't appreciate that woman placing her hand on Damon's arm as she continued to laugh. Unable to stay away any longer she stalked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in a possessive way.

"Hi baby." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Damon immediately turned his head and raised his eyebrows at her, knowing that there was something under that tone she used.

"Hey, this is Chloe. She's waiting for drinks too." He told her.

"I can see that. Especially with the way her hand was all over your arm." She said with a smile on her face. At that point she was barely reining in her temper. She was angry and if she didn't get out of there soon, there would be far more blood than necessary.

"Elena?" Damon questioned raising his eyebrows. She had never acted like that before and he was honestly concerned for Chloe's safety.

"What?" She asked plastering another completely fake smile on her face.

"Maybe I should get going." Chloe noted as she grabbed her drinks and walked away from the bar.

"Oh wait Chloe, it's me who interrupted. I'll leave." Elena called after her as she began walking away. She started walking for the door intent on leaving the party before she turned violent. She didn't need the vampire to come out now, that would be bad in many many ways.

"I better go." Damon said following Elena through the crowd, following Elena outside.

Elena was already halfway down the street when Damon came after her.

"Elena wait!" He called.

"Oh but shouldn't you be with your new little friend?" She asked sarcastically. Her walls were up and he didn't quite understand why.

"What's your problem? We were talking just the same as you were talking with the birthday boy." Damon demanded. He didn't need any of her teenage girl high-school games.

"Oh is that what you call that? She was touching you! He wasn't touching me." Elena yelled as she kept walking down the street.

"Are you jealous?" He asked as he quickly caught up with you.

"I am not jealous, I am pissed off." Elena shouted at him, her temper flaring up more and more.

"I think you're lying to yourself about being jealous." He pushed on.

"I am not fucking jealous." She screamed again when they got to the Camaro which they had to park away from the restaurant when they arrived due to the large amount of cars there.

"You're not? Then what do call this bullshit? He demanded. Elena wrenched open the car door intent on making a statement to him right then and there. She flipped the seats forward and shoved Damon until he was in the backseat of the car lying on his back. "What the hell are you doing Elena?"

"I'm making a statement." She stated still angry. She got into the backseat and closed the passenger door. Elena quickly unbuttoned his jeans just enough to free his cock which was still semi limp due to his utter confusion. She started rubbing it which gained a reaction from him almost immediately. He opted out of asking what she as doing because he figured as long as she was doing things like this to him she wasn't extremely angry. Once he was fully hard, she manoeuvred herself so she could get her panties off. She bunched her skirt up enough so she could sink down on him fully. She sank down until she took all of him inside her and almost immediately started bouncing on top of him. She moved at vampire speed trying to make it as fast as she could. He grunted and groaned underneath her as his hands roamed all over her body. She knew it wouldn't take long for both of them to fall over the edge and that's what she wanted. It only took a couple more times of her sinking down on him for her body to explode around his. She kept riding him as the waves of her orgasm washed through needing to get him off quickly.

"I'm so fucking close Elena." He groaned as his hips shot upwards as she sank down. Their bodies coming together so quickly felt exquisite and Elena wasn't sure she could take much more pleasure. She needed to get him off before she came again. It wasn't often that she got what she wanted though, and when he went off a couple thrusts later she went off with him. She erupted a second time her wetness coating his cock as he continued pumping up into her from below. When she recovered enough to move she got off of him and pulled her panties back on. Elena opened the door to the car and slid out before turning to him.

"Could you have gotten it that good from the bitch inside?" She asked before flashing away.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... the second part to this chapter.<p> 


	136. Jealousy part 2

This is also for Kamryn. I hope you enjoy the second part to this two part prompt. And as always I hope you send me more prompts. I have two more ready to go, the more reviews I get the sooner it gets posted. ;)

* * *

><p>"So where did you get to last night? I looked for you before I left with Bryan, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Fun night with Damon?" Caroline asked as Elena was making herself a cup of coffee the next morning. Caroline had walked in ten minutes earlier with a new bounce in her step that she told her friend had come from excellent sex.<p>

"Not really. I left because Damon was talking to another bitch. She had her hand on his arm and everything." Elena stated coldly. She was still pissed off and she hadn't returned any of her boyfriends text messages from the night before. He has seemingly given up at some point which was fine by Elena. She didn't want to talk to him yet unless he planned on apologizing profusely.

"You're mad at him because he talked to another girl?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, is that bad?" Elena asked.

"A little bit. If he was flirting back then there would be a problem but I don't think he would be. He's completely obsessed with you. You can't stop him from talking to anyone. It sounds like you want him locked up in a gilded cage for only your amusement." Caroline explained.

"Is that bad? Of course I want him all to myself. It makes me feel foolish when he's letting someone else touch him." Elena stated taking a sip of her coffee. Morning coffee didn't taste as good without Damon making it. He knew exactly how she

liked it and he always made it perfect.

"She had her hand on his arm. There is nothing terrible about that as long as she didn't move it from his arm. Putting a hand on his arm is a very casual gesture." Caroline explained.

"So you think I'm being unreasonable?" Elena asked.

"A little bit. So what happened when you found him with her?" Caroline asked.

"I said a few things and then I left. He followed me, I pushed him into the backseat of his car and fucked the living daylights out of him. Then I left, asking him if he could get it any better from the bitch in the Grille?" Elena reiterated.

"Well your evening certain seems to have been more interesting than mine was." Caroline said laughing.

"How was your night?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"It was good. I slept with Bryan. He was excellent, but still not as excellent as Tyler." Caroline shrugged.

"That's good. Do you think I should call Damon?" Elena asked.

"Oh I'm sure he'll call you. Like I said he's obsessed with you." Caroline assured her.

"I think I was a little jealous last night." Elena admitted.

"A little? You saw him talking to another woman and you snapped. You mounted him in the backseat of his car." Caroline said grinning.

"We fuck in the backseat of his car all the time, it was just never like that." Elena stated.

"Car sex is fun. Especially in the back of a hot car like his." Caroline agreed.

"It's not overly comfortable. It's not the greatest place for a slow lovemaking." Elena told her shrugging.

"I'm sure it's spectacular no matter where it is. But I had an idea, maybe we should go shopping for a while." Caroline suggested.

"Shouldn't I be waiting here for my boyfriend to come confront me again?" Elena asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nah, let him apologize but buy a little something something to make the makeup sex even hotter." Caroline suggested.

"He loves it when I get new lingerie." Elena said perking up again.

"There you go. Let's go." Caroline urged as she dragged her friend to the door.

The girls wandered around the mall for hours, hitting every mall and spending way too much money. It felt good to just burn off steam with her best girlfriend. It was a break she felt that she needed. But so far all day Damon hadn't made the effort to call or text her. Elena was getting legitimately worried, but Caroline kept insisting that she just give him time. He was probably irritated that she didn't trust him enough last night. He would call when he wasn't so upset at not being trusted. It was just make the fight that much easier if she gave him time. Caroline had a point Elena realized, but she hoped he'd call before too late. She wanted to see him.

"If he hasn't tried to contact me by the time we leave here I want you to take me to his place." Elena decided.

"Sounds fair. That gives him more time to get over his unnecessary pouting " Caroline agreed.

"So it's a plan. We still need to get some lingerie. Maybe you can buy a new set for Bryan." Elena suggested.

"I'm not seeing Bryan again. It was only last night, I'm playing the field like you told me." Caroline disagreed.

"Oooh Caroline Forbes had a one night stand." Elena laughed.

"I've had one night stands before. Not too many but a few." Caroline argued.

"Remember when you thought I'd simply had a one night stand with Damon. You were so mad at me. Then when I told you I was in love with him, and we were an official couple you freaked out and told me I should have just left it as a one night stand." Elena reminded Elena laughing.

"I wouldn't have been happy no matter what. I hated the guy. But then eventually I saw how happy he made you and I decided that he couldn't be all bad." Caroline admitted.

"But you still don't like him." Elena noted.

"I don't have to like him personally, but I do like the way he loves you. It makes me happy to know that you're taken care of. Damon is completely crazy for you and it makes me hate him a lot less." Caroline told her friend squeezing her arm. The girls neared Victoria's Secret and made a beeline right for the store.

"Don't you find it weird that Mystic Falls has a Victoria's Secret?" Elena asked curiously. They were a small town, from a financial standpoint it made no sense to have one in town. It had just opened a couple weeks ago and Elena loved it.

"I kinda think your boyfriend had something to do with it. I could honestly see him going to head office and compelling them to open one in Mystic Falls, though it makes no sense." Caroline laughed.

"It would make sense. I could so see him doing that, he like Victoria's Secret." Elena agreed as they walked into the store.

"You may have to ask him about that?" Caroline suggested as they browsed the racks of beautiful lingerie.

"Can I help you ladies find something?" The saleslady asked, her name tag said Chloe and Elena's immediately saw red. It was the girl who was all over Damon at the Grille last night.

"We're just fine Chloe." Elena hissed through her teeth. Caroline glanced at Elena curiously; she had never heard her friend act openly hostile to another person before.

"I know you! You're the girl from the Grille last night while I was talking to Damon." Chloe stated with a smile on her face.

"I'm Damon's girlfriend." Elena said in the same voice she used last night.

"I kinda figured after the way he followed you out last night. I'll admit I was disappointed when he didn't come back." Chloe said continuing to smile.

"I'm sure you were." Elena muttered.

"Well can I help you find something?" Chloe asked going back to being professional.

"I am looking for something sexy to wear for my boyfriend tonight. After we left last night we made up in the backseat of his car, and now I just want to buy himself he'll like to see on me so I can apologize for being jealous last night." Elena explained, making it seem that they were in a perfect place and everything was all rosy for them.

"Well are you looking for a set or do you want to mismatch pieces?" She asked.

"A set would be great, I'm not worried about cost. My boyfriend gave me a credit card." Elena told her making sure she never missed an opportunity to make sure she knew that Damon was hers.

"Okay well all our sets are against that back wall. Come find me if you need any help." Chloe told her continuing to smile.

"What was up with that?" Caroline asked smirking. She loved seeing Elena's possessiveness It made her laugh.

"That was the slut that Damon was talking with last night." Elena explained.

"I figured that. But I thought we decided they were just talking casually last night." Caroline reminded her.

"But that was because he even admitted she was disappointed that he didn't come back. She wants him and he's mine. I don't share well." Elena muttered.

"She probably just wanted to talk. Now lets just find you something sexy to wear for Damon and then get out of here before you tear her throat out." Caroline suggested as they browsed the sets.

"You're right. I have to show my man that I love him." Elena said as she started looking through the sets.

"So what's Damon's favourite colour on you?" Caroline asked curiously.

"His favourite colour is black." Elena told her.

"Does he like black on you?" She asked.

"He's never made a comment about a colour he likes more than any other. He always has the same reaction to my lingerie, he always gets hard." She admitted.

"Okay, so black is good. It's a nice touch wearing his favourite colour." Caroline told her.

"I thought so too. Let's go pay." Elena said as they walked back up to the front where Chloe was waiting. They made little conversation as Chloe rang in the purchase. Elena handed over her credit card and Chloe swiped it before handing it back and grabbing the receipt.

"Here you are, have a great day." Chloe said professionally.

"Thank you." Elena said before walking out.

"So should I take you straight over to Damon's?" Caroline asked as they walked out to the car.

"Take me home first, I should change into this so I'm wearing it when I get there." Elena decided.

"Okay." Caroline said as they made it to the car and climbed in. The drive back to Elena's house didn't take long. She waved to Caroline and she drove away as Elena walked inside with her bag. She immediately went to her room and changed into the new black corset and panty set. She slipped into her highest black heels and grabbed her black trench coat before leaving her room. If she was going to make it up to him she was going to do it right.

She got to Damon's house in around 10 minutes and walked to the door, knowing softly. Damon answered a couple seconds later still shirtless.

"Hey." He greeted her stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi." She greeted back smiling at him.

"You look happier today that you did last night." Damon noted as he led her into the parlour where he had a glass of bourbon.

"I may have gotten a little bit jealous last night." Elena shrugged looking sheepish.

"A little?" Damon asked.

"Caroline put it into perspective for me." Elena told him smiling.

"That's good. So why didn't you return my calls or texts?" He asked sitting down but pulling her onto his lap too.

"I was mad at you. I thought you wanted her and I freaked out." Elena admitted.

"Yes you did. But what you did in the car was really something Elena. I quite enjoyed you taking advantage of me like that." He told her nuzzling her neck.

"You liked that?" She asked laughing.

"I did. It was something different, although I will admit that I like being on top better." He told her kissing her neck.

"You need to stop that." Elena told him trying to pull herself out of his embrace.

"Why should I? I'm quite ready for makeup sex. That's the whole point of fighting." He reminded her as he went back to

sucking on the side of her neck.

"I have a whole plan for that makeup sex. You have to let me go though." She told him pulling herself free from his embrace.

"Fine, so what's this plan of yours?" He asked.

"First of all, is Stefan here? Where he is right depends on where this happens." Elena told him.

"He's not here. He went hunting out of state for a few days." Damon assured her.

"Good. That chair is the perfect setting for this. You just sit there, I'll take care of the rest." Elena told him as she backed

away from him. She took his glass of bourbon with her and he glared. She took it over to the liquor cart and refilled it for him before bringing it back.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked curiously. She went to the stereo and put on a sexy beat that she could easily strip and dance too before coming to stand next to him.

"You can't touch me until I say so." She told him as she put her hands on the front of her trench coat. She slowly untied the knot while swaying her hips slowly. Damon looked on intrigued. He was eager to find out where she was going to take this. Once she had the knot undone she went for the buttons, pushing them each through their holes slowly, making him suffer. Once the buttons were all undone she opened the coat and Damon's mouth dropped.

"Wow... you look... Wow." Damon said his usual linguistic capabilities evading him.

"I thought you'd like this." She said as she shrugged it off leaving her body covered in black lace visible for him. She sauntered over to where he was sitting on the chair and climbed up only to start dancing over him. She swayed her hips and pushed her chest forward as she moved.

"Elena..." He groaned, his hand flexing around the glass of bourbon in his hand. He would give almost anything to touch her right now. She was torturing him. "If this is an apology, you should let me touch you." He insisted.

"I wanted to give you this. I thought a lap dance would cheer you up." She told him as she continued moving.

"I'm so fucking hard watching you move. I just want to touch you, or you to touch me. Either way." He told her.

"You want me to touch you? You get your wish." She said hopping down from his lap and quickly ridding him of his jeans and boots.

"Elena." He groaned when she wrapped her hand around his firmness. She squeezed and rubbed him all over, for his part he was giving her the reaction she desired. He was falling apart under her hand.

"Elena stop. Please. I don't want to come all over your hand." He told her. He knew he was seconds away from coming and she had to stop immediately.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" She asked him flirtatiously.

"Fuck." He cursed. She didn't wait for an actual response, she just took him in her mouth sucking wildly. She kept her eyes locked on him as she licked and sucked on his head while jacking the rest of him in her hand. She licked him like an ice cream cone, swirling her tongue along his tip.

"You like that?" She asked pulling away for a second.

"I'm almost there. I can feel it." He told her and she went right back to the task at hand. Her hand continued moving on the rest of him while her mouth focused on his tip. She wasn't surprised when he exploded only after a couple more sucks, filling her mouth with his essence. She swallowed convulsively and continued stroking him taking all he could give her.

Elena stood up and appraised her handiwork, Damon was slumped back against the chair his chest heaving and his eyes closed.

"You're a goddess." Damon sighed when he managed to pry his eyes open again.

"Well thank you. You're a god too so it's only fair." Elena said smiling.

"Why don't you take that off so you can put me inside you." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. At least I know if I take it off it won't get torn." She shrugged as she started undoing the hooks on the corset. Damon watched her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you purposely taking your time?" He asked.

"No it's just really complicated to get off. You should have seen me trying to put the damn thing on. I think this one is only going to come out for special occasions." She decided. She grinned in victory when she finally got the sexy garment off. She disposed of the panties quickly without fanfare and climbed back onto the chair leaving her sky high heels on.

"I think I should fuck you against the wall. Those shoes are far too sexy to not have digging into my ass as I'm fucking you."Damon noted.

"You are a kinky bastard." Elena laughed as Damon stood them both up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced her by holding her under her ass. He walked them over to the nearest wall and she silently prayed that no one would walk in. People had just got into the habit of just walking into this house whenever they wanted to. Considering the way they were currently clothed it would be especially awkward. Damon had his shirt on but nothing else and Elena was completely nude except for a hair of sky high black heels. She took his erection in hand and guided it to her entrance. When he found the wall he pushed in as hard as he could and she dug her heels into his ass liked he'd wanted.

"Fuck. You're so tight." He groaned as he plunged back into her core again. Her heels in his ass pushed him on, made him pick up his pace. Soon he was using vampire speed to thrust into her over and over again causing her to scream. It wasn't how she planned it, but it was better. Him fucking her was so much better than her simply riding him on the chair with her heels on. This was far hotter. She tried to contribute but he was taking full control. He held her hips in place as he thrust into her, making it so she couldn't move at all.

"Damon... I need more." She pleaded. She could feel herself just sitting on the edge of bliss but unable to get there completely. He knew exactly what she needed and pressed his thumb lightly against her clit. He only placed the smallest amount of pressure on her clit and it sent her soaring regardless. Damon thrust once... twice and a third time before he erupted shooting deep inside her. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply as his thrusts slowed down.

"Oh Fuck... can we please fight more often?" He asked breathlessly.

"Jealousy is a very unattractive feeling. I don't want to go there again." She told him.

"So you admit you were jealous?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

"It's kinda hard to hide that truth." Elena admitted dryly.

"Don't worry I'm always jealous when it comes to you." He assured her before kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we get a little bit of army role play.<p> 


	137. Soldier Boy

This was written for DamonIsHot1864. I hope you enjoy. Any more prompts as always please pass them on.

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day and Damon was gone for the day. He was in Richmond with Alaric hunting for a couch for his apartment and Elena was bored. Elena would never understand why Damon needed to go to Richmond with Alaric, especially to hunt for a couch. But sometimes Alaric's dependence on Damon really didn't make sense to Elena. You'd think he'd learn to be self-sufficient after a while but apparently not. Alaric always needed to have his best friend with him, the only issue was that best friend was also Elena's boyfriend.<p>

"What the hell am I supposed to do all day today?" Elena asked herself.

"If you're really bored you could give me a hand in the attic?" Stefan asked her coming downstairs hearing her question from all the way up there.

"What are you doing in the attic?" Elena asked curiously. At this point anything would be better than lying on the couch twiddling her thumbs. She was bored out of her skull and she didn't know how to fix that. All she wanted was to find something to occupy her copious free time since her boyfriend was out couch hunting with his bestie.

"I'm cleaning it out. There is no need to be a pack-rat for more than a century. It's time to get rid of some really old stuff that's not worth anything. He explained.

"You're not getting rid of any antiques are you? My mom would literally come back from the grave and slaughter you if you ever did something stupid like that." Elena pointed out.

"No worry not. I am not tossing out any antiques. Although if Damon were taking on this task there would definitely be priceless artifacts tossed in the trash." Stefan noted laughing to himself.

"Only yours because she's spiteful like that." Elena laughed.

"But you love him anyways." Stefan laughed.

"I do and I have no idea why." Elena said shaking her head.

"I do, he's a good man. He would do anything for you like I would do anything for Caroline. I understand the level of love he has for you. I have the same level for Care." Stefan spoke softly, thinking of his girlfriend. When Stefan and Elena had mutually broke up due to their mutual loves for other people it had been a good day. Everything was finally the way it's supposed to be.

"So where is Caroline today? Shouldn't she be helping you with your mission in the attic?" Elena asked curiously.

"She mysteriously got a doctors appointment this morning. I know its a lie because vampires don't need doctors." Stefan said shaking his head. Elena burst out laughing, unable to believe that Caroline couldn't have come up with a better excuse.

"I can't believe she said that. That just blows my mind." Elena said.

"Yeah her mysterious doctors appointment came up the second I asked if she wanted to help me today. She responded with

"is it going to be messy and dusty?" I told her yes and she immediately recalled that she had a doctors appointment." Stefan laughed.

"Well don't worry Stefan, I am here to help. Unlike my girlie girl best friend I'm not afraid of a little dust." She said getting off of the couch and following Stefan to the stairs.

"So how did my charming brother manage to ditch you today?" Stefan asked curiously.

"We must remember he has two relationships that take over his entire life." Elena reminded him and Stefan raised his eyebrows at her not quite understanding what she was saying.

"He has me, his girlfriend and Alaric his overly dependant best friend." Elena explained.

"Ah so what does Ric have him doing today?" Stefan asked.

"They're shopping for a couch in Richmond. Apparently the couch in his apartment isn't good enough anymore, especially now that he's single again. Him and Jenna broke up and she moved up north needing to get away. So now he needs to makeover his entire life hoping that she'll come back to him." Elena explained.

"I just can't seem to picture Damon shopping for a couch." Stefan laughed.

"How Damon became Alaric's life coach I'm not sure. But when it's not me losing time with my boyfriend it's quite amusing. I ask Damon all the time how his man on the side is. He glares at me and shakes his head." Elena told him causing Stefan to burst out in laughter.

"You should probably change into something you're okay with getting dirty. It's not going to be clean up there." Stefan suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet you up there." Elena told him veering off to head to hers and Damon's bedroom. When she got inside she changed into a pair of old jeans and an old t shirt. She had half a mind to wear one of Damon's t shirts but remembered that they were all John Varvatos and he would kill her. Once she finished she walked up the stairs to the attic and found Stefan sitting on a chair looking through a box full of memories.

"Hey, have a seat." Stefan said gesturing to the sturdy looking chair beside him. She took a seat and grabbed the other box beside the one he was browsing through. "Anything that's garbage toss into this bag here, anything that looks important

show it to me and I'll tell you where to put it."

"How do I know if something is garbage?" Elena asked not wanting to make a mistake and throw something priceless away.

"If its irreparably damaged or illegible. If you have questions just ask." Stefan told her. Elena nodded and started going through the box in front of her. She took out an old photograph, the woman in the picture looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't picture from where. "Who is this?" Elena asked showing the picture to Stefan.

"That's my mom. It's the only picture that I ever saw of her. She died giving birth to me so when that happened my dad took everything related to my mom out of the house. I found that picture in Damon's room when I was seven, he let me have. He said he had more." Stefan recalled.

"You should keep that." Elena said handing him the picture.

"I don't remember anything about her. I used to make up stories about her when I was younger and Damon used to tell me things about her. All I know about her is what Damon told me." Stefan said smiling at the memories.

"I couldn't imagine not knowing my mom." Elena murmured as she continued going through the box. "So who's stuff is in this box?" Elena asked.

"Mostly mine. There are boxes of Damon's stuff further back. We'll be going through those too, we just have to get there. If you'd rather doing Damon's stuff go for it." Stefan told her.

"No I was just curious. It's like looking into a period of your life that I know nothing about." Elena murmured as she looked through mementos of his life.

"Is this a football?" Elena asked of the very old looking ball that she procured from the box.

"Yeah Damon brought that back to me the year he enlisted in the war. It was the day we met Katherine for the first time, before she tore us apart." Stefan explained recalling the game they had played that afternoon.

"I wish I could have seen the two of you before Katherine wreaked havoc on your relationship." Elena added on.

"We're getting back there now that we're not fighting over the same woman anymore." Stefan assured her.

"That's good." Elena said as she finished off her first box.

After a few hours they were on their last few boxes. Elena was digging through one of Damon's boxes, it turns out he was just as much of a pack-rat as Stefan was, if not more-so. He had way more boxes up there than Stefan did.

"Was this his uniform in the Civil War?" Elena asked holding up an old uniform that was in near perfect condition.

"Yes. God I remember when he donned that to leave for the battle. I didn't want him to go, he was my best friend before Katherine came along anyways." Stefan remembered. Elena felt bad that she was making Stefan go down memory lane so many times that afternoon. Elena put the uniform to the side having an idea on how to use that later on.

"I'm sorry I'm making you remember painful things." Elena apologized turning to face her friend.

"No don't worry about it. I would have went there anyway, it's nice being able to talk about it." Stefan assured her.

"Okay, do you think I can take the uniform downstairs with me tonight. I kinda want Damon to model it for me. I want to see him in it." Elena asked, she thought she'd better ask permission just in case he didn't' want anything going missing from the attic.

"Go ahead." Stefan told her with a wave of his hand as he continued going through the box. She came across a picture of Katherine in the very bottom on the box and kind of felt a stab of jealousy. Seeing the look on her face change Stefan asked her what was wrong. She showed him the picture and he laughed.

"That box hasn't been touched in almost a century, least of all by Damon. I'm sure he doesn't even know he still has a picture of her." Stefan assured her.

"I know. It's just anytime you find a picture of your boyfriends ex girlfriend in something that belongs to him, your mind always thinks he's still thinking of her." Elena explained.

"Oh I know. One of the first times Caroline stayed the night, she found a picture of you and me on my bedside table that I forgot to take down. She saw the picture and flipped on me, accusing me of still being in love with you. When she eventually calmed down she understood." Stefan explained.

"Caroline would flip out no matter what. That's just her way." Elena laughed. Elena finished off her box and waited for Stefan just as she heard the front door open downstairs.

"Damon's home."Stefan said and Elena grinned.

"Are we done up here?" She asked.

"Yep." He said standing up and putting the box in the pile. They walked downstairs and Elena stopped in the bedroom to drop off the uniform before following Stefan downstairs.

She found him in the parlour having a drink.

"Hey baby, how was Richmond." She asked walking over to give him a kiss.

"I am never going furniture shopping again. So what did you do all day today and why are you covered in dust?" Damon asked her moving his hands from her ass.

"I was in the attic helping Stefan clean it out." She told him laughing as he brushed dust off of his hands.

"Fun." Damon muttered as he sat down on a chair and drank his glass of bourbon.

"I'm going to go track down Caroline. Tell her what she missed by skipping out on this." Stefan said grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

"So I have something to show you if you're willing to do a little role-play tonight." Elena said slipping her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans and pulling him up.

"I'm always interested in role-play, what do you have to show me?" He asked.

"Come with me." Elena said pulling him to the stairs. He followed behind her willingly and stopped when they got into the bedroom. She handed him his uniform and told him to go put it on. He smiled and walked into the bathroom to change for

her. He came out a couple minutes later clad in his 1864 war uniform.

"Officer Salvatore can I help you?" Elena asked trying to get into the character of being an army nurse without having a costume to go with it. Them role-playing tonight wasn't planned but it was going to be great.

"You are Nurse Gilbert, correct?" Damon asked trying to figure out the game but not get out of character.

"That is correct. Are you injured Officer?" She asked.

"No, but my commanding officer told me to come for my physical examination." He told her.

"Of course. Will you please disrobe for me?" She asked him.

"I think you just want to get me naked Nurse." Damon teased with a smirk on his face.

"I think you've got it all wrong soldier. I just want to examine you." Elena told him shaking her head.

"That's a shame because I would love to get you underneath me." He told her flirtatiously.

"But I would breaking the rules of my post if I did that." Elena told him shifting nervously.

"No one would ever need to know Nurse Gilbert. You really wouldn't deny a soldier of something he desperately wants would you?" He asked.

"I suppose not." She sighed.

"Good. So shall we do this right here?" He asked grinning now.

"No one can find out soldier. That is paramount, I cannot lose my job." She warned him as she started stripping out of her clothes.

"It will be our little secret." Damon promised as he stripped out of his uniform and carried Elena to the "examination table" aka, his bed.

"This is easily the most comfortable examination table I've ever lied on." Elena noted as she sunk into the plush mattress. Once they were both completely nude he crawled on top of her and slid into her effortlessly.

"You were made for me Nurse Gilbert." Damon sighed as he immediately started moving within her walls. His thrusts were deep and powerful and they made Elena's eyes drift shut and he took her more thoroughly than any other man ever had before. He made her his in every meaning of the word. Damon was absolutely incredible and she wished she hadn't argued with him. When she felt her body quicken she bit down on her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure when she came. Her orgasm washed through her like a tidal wave and Damon followed behind her almost immediately.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." She cried as her body slowly stopped spasming. He pulled out of her and rolled over so he was lying beside you.

"So how was that? Did you like seeing Damon Salvatore the soldier?" He asked.

"That can't possibly have been how you acted in the war." Elena laughed as she pulled the blanket over her naked body.

"It would have been how I would have acted had you been there." He confessed.

"You would have tried to sleep with the nurse that was supposed to give you a through examination?" She asked.

"Only if it were you. Besides I think you gave me a thorough examination and I was fine." He told her waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You know I found out so much about you today." She told him raising herself up on her elbow to look at him. \

"Really? What kind of things?" He asked her raising himself up too.

"All sorts of things. Things that give me all sorts of leverage against you. I think I'll keep them to myself until a time

comes that I could use them against you." She told him flipping him onto his back.

"And when will that time come?" He asked curiously.

"At a time when you least expect it." She promised him before leaning down and kissing him with everything she had.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI...skype sex<p> 


	138. Skyped

This is for taterboogie. I hope you enjoy this prompt. It was a lot of fun to write. as always, any more prompts please pass them on. I still have quite a long list so there will be a wait for your stories but they will all be written. I promise.

* * *

><p>"Just what are you doing?" Caroline asked curiously as the two girls sat in Damon room while Damon was out doing God knows what.<p>

"I'm being quite evil today. The jackass abandoned me at stupid o'clock this morning, he's going to get punished for that." Elena told her friend as she clicked "install" on the laptop.

"Why do you need Skype to torture him?" Caroline asked wondering just what sort of evil plot Elena had.

"I have a plan and it's not going to be very nice to him. It'll show him why he shouldn't abandon me in the morning before I even wake up. I was the one nice enough to sleep over last night to be with him." Elena muttered. Elena Gilbert had been dating bad boy Damon Salvatore for six months and anyone who knew them wouldn't have given the relationship six weeks. They were so different, Damon was essentially the boy from the wrong side of the tracks and Elena was the doctors daughter who was loved by everyone and had good grades in school.

"I still have a hard time believing that you're so blissful with him. You two make such an amazing couple, I never would have predicted that. Although if I'm being honest I so would have dated him for his car." Caroline laughed.

"It may have been part of the reason I started going out with him. But then his heart and his humour and everything else kept me there. I fell in love with him. But that's not going to erase his punishment for disappearing." Elena muttered as she waited for the program to install.

"Where do you think he went?" Caroline asked

"I have no idea. He told me last night that he had some errands to run this morning but he never told me what time or where he was going. I just didn't think he was going to leave so early." Elena sighed.

"Do you think he's doing something illegal?" Caroline asked worried about her friend.

"No, I just think he's up to something. I'll get it out of him." Elena promised.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oh just the most effective torture when dealing with a man like Damon Salvatore." Elena spoke cryptically.

"Are you going to withhold sex?" Caroline asked grinning.

"Kinda." Elena shrugged, because in a way she was going to be withholding sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon had left the house early leaving a naked and sleeping Elena Gilbert behind and got into his baby blue Camaro. He drove away from the house feeling the butterflies flutter in his stomach. He was going to do something unprecedented for a guy like him. He would never done this before Elena and had he not been with Elena he still wouldn't be. He knew she was going to be pissed when she woke up and he wasn't there, and he wasn't looking forward to the fight they would get into for it. It had taken him a long time to convince her to sleep over last night and the fact that he left before she even woke up wasn't going to please her in the least. But it would all be worth it once she found out what he was doing.

"Damon parked his car outside the Grille and sat there for a few minutes trying to gather the courage he needed to do what he was about to do. Damon Salvatore wasn't exactly the most popular guy around town and there were many many people who disapproved of his relationship with Elena. Elena got crap for it all the time and he was shocked that she stayed with him. The peer pressure pushing her to end things with him was insane. He loved her and he loved the strength she possessed. She was easily the strongest woman he had ever met in his 21 years on this planet. When he finally gathered the strength and courage he got out of the car and walked towards Mystic Fall's only restaurant.

He saw the people he was looking for the minute he walked through the doors. He had never been nervous for anything his entire life but now he was. He was going to face the two people who disapproved more than anyone of his relationship with Elena. Her parents. He walked up to the table they were sitting at deep in conversation, he heard snippets of the conversation, Elena's name among other things. He gathered that they had figured out she didn't come home last night and they weren't happy about it. That was going to make this conversation much harder than it needed to be, the last think he needed was for them to think he corrupted their daughter- which he did but they didn't need to know that.

"Good morning Dr. Gilbert. Mrs Gilbert." Damon greeted them trying to vanquish the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"How can we help you this morning Damon?" Grayson asked, being polite to his daughters boyfriend. He didn't like him but he had promised Elena he would be polite to the guy, no matter how much it pained him.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you if I could." Damon stated.

"Take a seat." Grayson invited him motioning to the chair across from him. Damon sat down and clasped his hands together, his leather jacket stretching over his shoulders further.

"What do you want to discuss with us Damon?" Miranda asked trying to smile to the guy. His reputation made him unsuitable for her daughter, but the way he treated Elena was nice. He opened doors for her and pulled out chairs, he was impressing her. It's just his reputation that made Miranda nervous.

"I know you guys don't approve of me and I know my reputation speaks for itself. I've done some bad things and I've been bad for a long time. I know that even though you guys try to hide it when I'm with Elena but you guys hope that we're going to break up and she'll get me out of her life." Damon started.

"Damon you know why we think that way don't you?" Grayson asked, stopping Damon.

"I do. My reputation precedes me. But I'm in love with your daughter. I don't think I can live without her, she has made me a better person." Damon started before Grayson interrupted him again.

"Oh God you're not asking if you can marry her are you?" Grayson asked his eyes wide. The answer no was clear in his eyes.

"No, we're both too young sir. We're not there yet. I just wanted to ask you man to man if I could have your blessing to date your daughter. Now mind you we're already dating and it probably won't change if you say no to me. It would just feel nice if someone would accept us. I know its hard on Elena to have every single person she knows disapprove of her choice of boyfriend." Damon asked him.

"Elena always has been able to see the good in people. Maybe if she can see it we can too. If Elena loves you there must be something good in you and besides you two have been together for months already and you haven't hurt her yet. You can have our blessing, but now we expect you to spend time at our house not only hole up with her in your own house." Grayson told him.

"I will." Damon promised, relieved that the conversation went better than he could have ever hoped.

"Out of curiosity do you know where my daughter is? She missed curfew last night and she won't answer her phone." Grayson asked, though it was clear he knew exactly where she was.

"Ah she is at my house sir. I'm not going to lie to you. We were having a movie night last night and the movie was over too late for her to drive home. She's probably still asleep." Damon told him, telling Grayson the partial truth. The night had started out as a movie night but it ended quite a bit differently.

"Alright at least your honest. You didn't try and tell me she's at Caroline's. But I had better run I have to get to work. Tell my daughter to be home tonight." Grayson told him as he and Miranda got up and strode out of the restaurant while Damon breathed a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Elena heard the door open downstairs she immediately rushed to the bedroom door and locked it, making sure the laptop and the sign on it were in viewing site. He didn't call out her name, he probably thought she was still asleep. Caroline had left a few minutes earlier. She could hear him on the stairs and chuckled to herself when he saw the laptop outside the door. She could hear him try to open the door.

"Elena what the hell?" He asked.

"Sit down and enjoy what you see. It's all you're going to get." Elena told him.

"I can't see anything Elena. What's going on?" He demanded.

"Sit down on the chair and move the mouse around on the computer." She told him. He did as he told her and saw an imagine of Elena on Skype show up.

"Elena what's going on?" He asked knowing she could hear him.

"Just watch." She said before getting off the bed and out of camera range. He could hear things rustling about in the room

and he waited until she came back on screen, uncertain about what was going on. When she appeared on screen again she was completely naked and Damon felt himself harden in response. He was just a man after-all.

"Elena what are you doing?" He asked feeling all of his blood head south.

"I woke up alone this morning Damon. Now this is as close as you're going to get to me at all today. After this I am going home." She told him as she got comfortable on the bed and spread her legs, trailing her fingers down towards that most precious place.

"I can explain." He told her, his mouth going dry at the sight of her before him. He hated that there was a locked door between them and wished he had superhuman powers to make him capable of breaking down the door.

"I'm sure you can." She said as her fingers finally reached their destination and she moaned loudly. Damon could immediately detect that it was fake but he chose not to point that fact out. Especially since that fake moan did nothing to decrease his raging hard on which she clearly had no intention of fixing.

"Oh my God that feels so good." Elena moaned when she shoved one finger inside her. He watched her, his body clearly not caring that she was faking just how good it felt. There was no way a single finger felt as good as his cock. She was just trying to prove a point, whatever that point may be.

"Elena I know that can't possibly feel that good." Damon moaned, he needed to stop before he came in his pants like a teenage boy.

"It feels so damn good." She said in that breathless voice she had. She was plunging her finger into her faster than before and trying to make it look like she was driving herself crazy but Damon could see right through her.

"I was talking to your mom and dad." Damon shouted, not sure if he could take the teasing any longer. Elena stopped and got off the bed. She opened the door moments later with a robe tied around her body.

"You were talking to my parents?" She questioned.

"Yes, that's why I was gone so early. I wanted to catch your dad when they went for breakfast at the Grille before your dad had to be at work. I didn't want you to know unless it went good." He told her.

"What did you talk about?" She asked.

"You. I told them that I was in love with you and how I would never hurt you. I asked them if I could have their blessing to date you because I know it would mean a lot to you." He confessed.

"What did they say?" She asked hopefully. It would make her life a whole lot easier if who parents would just accept her relationship with Damon. She was in love with him and that wasn't going to change.

"Your dad agreed for the sole reason that we've been dating for six months already so he figures I might be good enough for you. Well no man will ever be good enough for you, but he figures I'll never hurt you." Damon said placing his hands on her hips.

"You really talked to my mom and dad about us?" She asked again with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes I did. That is proof of how much I love you." He said to her. "Why are you crying?" He asked when the tears started to fall.

"I'm just so happy. I love you Damon Salvatore so much." She told him throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Your dad also said that you have to go home tonight. He's not going to get mad that you spent the night here but you have to go home tonight. He also said that I have to start spending time with your family." Damon said.

"I'll go home tonight. A little bit later. Did you really know I was faking it? Or was that wishful thinking?" She asked.

"I know when you're faking it. It was obvious. But regardless it got me a little bit excited." He told her.

"Aw I'm sorry. I would never have decided to punish you had I known what you were doing. Come on. Come back to bed

with me." She said taking his hand and pulling him into the room, kicking the door shut. She pulled him to the bed while taking his clothes off of him one article at a time. He kicked off his boots as she worked on his shirt and leather jacket. They had him naked in record time as she fell backward onto the bed with him on top of her.

"I love you Elena Gilbert and I think I always will." He told her linking their hands together above her head.

" I love you too. Now please make love to me." She told him raising her hips against him. He unlinked one of their hands and guided his erection to where it desperately needed to be. He slowly pushed in, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

"Elena, you're always so tight." He groaned as he slowly started rolling his hips in and out of her.

"You feel so good." Elena sighed. Her moans and groans this time real. They moved together, their hands linked together. They kissed passionately, tongues tangling and teeth clashing and nibbling. Their bodies moved together perfectly, they fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. He was so hard inside her, and he knew that if she didn't come soon he was going to go off without her. He'd be damned if that happened. He unlinked one of their sets of hands and hers immediately went to his back, running it down to his ass and back up again while his reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. She was so sensitive that she was sure it wasn't going to take long for her to go over the edge.

"Come for me baby." He urged her as he kept slowly stroking her clit.

"Oh God. I'm so close. Come with me." She pleaded. She loved it when they managed to come together, it made it feel so much more intimate. He grunted as he played harder with her clit, he kissed her deeply desperate to make her come. He was barely holding it together. His efforts paid off and she came hard. The waves rushed through her body as his orgasm took him immediately after. She wrapped both her arms around him as they both fell into the abyss.

When the waves subsided for both of them Damon rolled off and kissed Elena's forehead. Her eyes were drifting shut and she didn't mind. That was absolutely incredible for both of them.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like I could do anything. I feel invincible." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at her. She was so perfect in every way. She was the only person Damon had ever met that was truly perfect.

"Yeah. Since I'm invincible maybe tonight would be a good night for you to come for dinner at my house. My parents weren't be happy with you devotion to come over the same night you talked to them." Elena suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What time is dinner?" He asked.

"I'll text my mom and ask." She decided getting out of bed and walking still completely naked over to where she left her clothes the night before. She grabbed her phone and came back to the bed sliding underneath the covers. She sent a quick message to her mom and her mom responded almost immediately.

"Six." Elena told him when she put her phone back.

"Six o'clock it is. So what shall we do for the next few hours." Damon asked lying down again.

"I think she should actually watch a movie, considering that's the excuse you gave my parents about why I didn't come home last night." She told him.

"It was a good idea, I'm pretty sure telling them that you were fucking me all night wouldn't have went over all that well." Damon told her.

"True, but lets just watch a movie and be together before we have to go to my house." She told him.

"You know I'm still wondering where you got the idea to use Skype as a form of punishment." Damon noted sitting up to stare at her.

"We've used it for long distance sex so I figured I could use it to punish you as well. I was quite upset with you and I wasn't thinking straight." She told him shrugging.

"It was easily the most interesting punishment I've ever received." Damon pointed out.

"It was quite effective the way I look at it. It had you squealing and I didn't even have to fake an orgasm." She told him laughing.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena find a moment alone after the birth of their newborn baby.<p> 


	139. Alone at Last

This was written for a guest reader who didn't leave their name. So whoever you are I hope you like this. As always pass on any more prompts you may have. I love having a list that is almost unmanageable with how long it is. ;)

* * *

><p>"So what's your day like?" Damon asked his wife of two years as she cradled their little one first thing in the morning.<p>

"I'm meeting my mom and dad for breakfast at 9:00, then we have to go for her three month check up at11:00." Elena told him trying to calm the screaming baby.

"Time has really flown the past couple months. I can't believe she's that old already." Damon sighed kissing the baby's chubby cheek.

"I know right. Are you going to be able to make it to the appointment?" She asked him.

"I can't baby. I have to head out of town for the day with Ric. He has some sort of divorce lawyer appointment in Richmond that he can't go to by himself. He needs to make sure Isobel isn't going to be a bitch and take more than her fair share of Alaric's possessions. He knows I won't be nice enough to just sit there." Damon told her.

"I can't wait for this whole divorce business to be over with. Alaric and Jenna want to get married now, and Isobel is dragging the damn thing on just because she can." Elena sighed as she prepared a bottle for the little girl to drink. Hoping maybe that will stop her crying.

"Me too, then maybe I can spend some time with my girls. The funny thing is it's Alaric's divorce but I'm more involved in it than he is." Damon chuckled dryly.

"I know its pretty sad. But you're not really involved per se, you're just Alaric's council. You make sure he doesn't just give into whatever demands she wants, no matter how much easier it would make his life. You're a good friend to him." Elena told him running a hand down his arm.

"Yeah, but then I'm missing important moments in Madalyn's life. I don't want to miss anything, even the little moments are big. You called me in Richmond last week to tell me she rolled onto her belly from her back. I hated that I missed that." Damon told her staring adoringly at his little girl.

"It's okay honey. You're here for all the big moments. You were here when she was born, and that's the biggest moment that there could possibly be." Elena assured him. When they heard the honk outside Damon sighed.

"I guess I have to go." Damon sighed as he walked to the door with Elena and Madalyn in tow.

"We have to go too. We're going to be late for breakfast with mom and dad. I'll see you tonight." Elena told him reaching up onto her tip-toes to kiss him briefly.

"I love you." He said before lowering his head and kissing the baby's forehead. Elena watched him climb into the passenger seat of Alaric's car and wave as they pulled out of the driveway. When Damon was out of sight Elena put the infant car seat into the base in the car.

"Let's go see grandma and grandpa." Elena cooed to the baby before shutting the door and getting in behind the wheel.

When they got to the Grille, Grayson and Miranda were already there.

"Aw there's our beautiful granddaughter." Miranda cooed when Elena walked through the door with Madalyn.

"Nice to see you too mom." Elena stated dryly.

"Oh you know we love you. But it's just this is easily the cutest baby I have ever seen." Miranda stated as she took the baby out of the car seat and cuddled her to her chest.

"It's nice to know I've been replaced. But you're right of course, she is the cutest baby ever." Elena agreed grinning. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her little girl. The pregnancy came as a surprise to both Elena and Damon, but now after everything she found that she was happier than ever. Her little family brought her more peace and happiness than Elena ever thought possible.

"You'll never be replaced but she is just so cute. We're going to spoil her rotten." Miranda stated as she kissed the baby. Elena marvelled at how even the most mature people changed drastically when there was a baby present. Full grown adults resorted to baby talk and cooing when they were more than capable of using real words.

"So where is Damon today?" Grayson asked, taking a sip from his steaming hot cup of coffee.

"He's on his way to Richmond for another day in court with Alaric. Alaric can't get divorced without Damon by his side." Elena told them.

"Isn't it Mady's check up today?" Miranda asked still holding the baby tightly. She absolutely refused to let anyone take that

baby from her.

"Yep." Elena nodded.

"I couldn't imagine my life without your little girl. I'm still waiting for the day when you and Damon decide you're ready to let her sleep away from you." Miranda said hinting at something.

"She's finally sleeping in her own room now. It was so hard that first night when we moved her crib into her nursery. I didn't sleep at all that night, I just lay on my side staring at the baby monitor waiting for her to cry. When she didn't cry I got up and rushed to the room to make sure she was still breathing. It was a cycle I did over and over again that night until Damon got up and told me to go back to bed because all my pacing was keeping him awake too." Elena recalled.

"You're a first time parents sweetheart. You're going to be crazy for a long time. Sometimes even over-protective." Miranda assured her.

"I'm insane. I can't even stand the idea of letting her sleep anywhere but our house. Even the idea of sending her to your house worries me and I know you guys would take proper care of her. It's just I have this unreasonable fear of letting her out of my sight." Elena explained shaking her head.  
>"It's natural. She's part of you. But sometime you're going to have to let her come over. I won't take no forever, and I'm sure you and Damon will want time to yourselves at some point. It's a whole lot easier when you don't have to get up with a baby through the night." Miranda reminded her.<p>

"She sleeps through the night now. Maybe sometime Damon and I will have time alone. I've been too tired to even consider being romantic since she's arrived." Elena admitted.

"You need to focus on your marriage whenever you have the time Elena. Are you still not sleeping through the night?" Miranda asked worried.

"I still worry about her. Damon is able to sleep but I can't. I only stop worrying when she's crying because I know she's okay." Elena confessed, dropping her gaze as if admitting to something terrible.

"That's normal. She's your first child of course you're going to obsess over her a little bit." Grayson assured his daughter.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel normal." Elena said as she stirred cream and sugar into her coffee.

"It is. I agree with your mother, you should let Mady have a sleepover sometime. It'll be good for you to have some distance from her. You should also tell your mom to give me a turn with the baby." Grayson told his daughter.

"Mom it's dads turn." Elena told her mother grinning. She was so happy to have parents that loved being grandparents so much. They absolutely adored Madalyn and that made Elena so happy. She loved the bond the baby had with almost everyone she had met.

They sat at the Grille for a while until it was almost time to go to the appointment.

"Do you want to come back and meet us for lunch today?" Miranda asked.

"I could do that. I have nothing else going on today after the appointment." Elena decided.

"Great. How is 1230?" Miranda asked.

"Perfect. I have to stop and get a few groceries then I'll meet you. We spend a lot of time here." Elena noted.

"I know. 1230 it is. We'll get your coffee." Miranda told Elena as she grabbed the bill from the waitress.

"Are you sure. I have cash on me." Elena told them grabbing her wallet from the diaper bag.

"It's no problem. You guys should get going if you're going to make it to your appointment on time." Miranda told them.

"Dr. Monroe is always late. If we get there 10 minutes late we'll still be early." Elena reminded them rolling her eyes. The problem was there weren't many doctors she could go to in Mystic Falls. So they were stuck with the constantly tardy Dr. Monroe.

"She always was late. Even when you were little." Miranda remembered.

"Yeah well I better go. I wouldn't want to be late the one day she decides to be on time." Elena noted as she made sure that Madalyn was buckled in securely. When she was certain she picked up the car seat and the diaper bag and left the restaurant.

"I honestly believe that our little girl has found her place in this world as a wife and mother." Miranda told her husband smiling briefly.

"I've never seen her happier than when she's with that little girl. There is a sparkle in her eyes that didn't exist before." Grayson agreed with his wife.

Elena made it to the appointment right on time and as predicted Dr. Monroe was running behind with another patient. She checked in and sat down on a chair with Madalyn's car seat by her feet. She removed the blanket and put the guard down so the little girl could look around. Even at such a young age she got pleasure in looking around the room. She had a smile on her pretty face.

"That sure is a beautiful baby. What's her name?" An elderly woman asked bending down to look at her.

"Madalyn." Elena told her, used to this already. Whenever someone saw a baby they would stop and ask about her.

"That's a beautiful name. How old is she?" She asked pinching the little girls cheek softly.

"3 months today." Elena told her grinning.

"She's beautiful and so smiley." The woman said smiling back at the little girl who was grinning at the woman.

"She is. She looks like her dad I think. She has his eyes for sure. She's lucky." Elena told him.

"She sure is beautiful. Your husband is going to have his work cut out for him when she starts dating." The woman said before walking out of the doctors office.

"Elena and Madalyn Salvatore." The receptionist called out. Elena got up and took the car-seat into the examination room that was set aside for them. Once they were in the room they didn't have to wait long for the doctor. It always annoyed Elena that she always had to wait for the doctor but once she was in the room the appointment took no time. Dr. Monroe did a quick examination on Madalyn before declaring her completely healthy. Elena muttered under her breath as she left the doctors office and headed to the grocery store.

When the shopping was all done; after taking longer with all the people stopping to look at the baby; it was a give. after-all. Everyone cooed to young babies Elena noticed. She used to be able to do all her grocery shopping in under an hour but now with Mady it too twice that with all the cheek-pinching ladies who had to ogle the baby. By now Elena was ten minutes late for lunch with her mom and raced to the Grille.

"Hey Matt." Elena called as she walked past quickly just grabbing Madalyn but leaving the car seat in the car knowing Miranda was likely to hold her the entire time anyways.

"Hey Lena. Hi Mady." He greeted then as he filled a coffee cup and brought it over to the table for her.

"Sorry I'm late. Grocery shopping with a baby isn't fun." Elena said sitting down at the table.

"No problem dear." Miranda said and as predicted took Madalyn from Elena.

When lunch was done Elena was finally able to go home. She couldn't wait for Damon to get home. He may only be gone for the day but she still missed him. She walked through the door and laid Madalyn down for her nap. She was so tired that she fell asleep almost immediately for which Elena was grateful. Once she was asleep she quickly ran and got the groceries from the car carrying a baby monitor in the back pocket of her jeans. Once the groceries were put away she pulled something out for dinner to defrost and heard the front door open.

"Hey." Damon said walking into the room.

"Hi baby how was Richmond. I didn't expect you home until later." Elena told him reaching up to kiss him.

"We finished early. Isobel finally decided to cooperate." Damon grinned.

"They finally signed the papers?" Elena asked excitedly.

"They finally signed the papers." Damon told her nodding his head. Elena squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where's Mady?" Damon asked.

"Napping. It's the only reason I've gotten anything accomplished today." Elena sighed.

"You're amazing you know that. If I had to spend every hour with her I couldn't do it. You are an incredible woman Elena Salvatore." Damon told her kissing her lips softly.

"You're quite amazing too." Elena told him as he guided her back to the couch.

"You sit down I'll take care of everything else." He insisted.

Later that night after dinner was done and Madalyn was put down for the night, Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You know we haven't made love in a little over 4 months." Elena noted idly.

"Believe me, I know." Damon laughed.

"Do you miss it?" She asked casually although she was feeling anything but casual about it.

"I do, but I don't need it. I'll wait until you're ready." He promised her.

"I'm ready now. It's been three months since she was born. Four months since the last time we had sex since that last month of the pregnancy was really uncomfortable. I'm ready for it. I love you. I want you and Madalyn's down for the count. It might be the only opportunity we have." Elena told him.

"Are you sure? You're not just doing that for me right?" He asked her.

"No, I want it just as bad as you do. It's a perfect time. We're not going to find a better time than right now." Elena told him.

"You're a bit desperate aren't you?" He laughed.

"You try not having sex for four months." Elena whined and Damon just raised his eyebrows at you.

"I was just a celibate as you were." He reminded her and she laughed awkwardly.

"Right." She said standing up and offering him her hand. "So what do you say?"

"I'm in because as you said I haven't had sex in four months." He said as he followed her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"We have to take every moment we're afforded." Elena reminded him as she started quickly stripping out of her clothes. She never knew when Madalyn was going to wake up, so they couldn't take their time on the less important parts. Damon mirrored her actions. When they were both completely naked they crawled onto the bed and Elena fell onto her back. He reached behind them and pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Just go slow. It's been a long time." Elena whispered.

"I will."He promised as he kissed her lips deeply, his tongue sweeping through her mouth. She could feel him harden against her stomach. She was relieved that he still found her attractive after giving birth. Him possibly not wanting her anymore was one of the reasons she waited for so long to make love again. But he told her day after day and whenever she was desperate for assurance that she was still the most beautiful woman on the planet and that giving birth just made her more beautiful to him. He knew all her insecurities and he pushed them away. He made her feel comfortable and that was a big thing.

"I love these." He told her squeezing her larger than normal breasts in his hands.

"They're out of control. I miss my breasts." She whined.

"Well I like them." He said as he kissed his way down her neck before making the journey back up. It was their first time in months and he knew they weren't going to last. He was already aching to be buried inside her.

"Please." Elena whispered and he knew exactly what she needed. Carefully he lined himself up with her entrance and slipped inside inch by glorious inch. Elena moaned as he stretched her exquisitely.

"Damon you feel so good." She whispered not wanting to wake their daughter up. The only way they could do this was if Madalyn stayed sleeping, so they had to keep quiet. He slowly started pulling out and sliding back in at a slow and steady pace. It was perfect, he was hitting spots inside her that she had forgotten existed.

"Baby, so tight." He breathed as he moved slowly. Part of him just wanted to thrust into her until she came, he wanted to go hard and fast but the other part of him wanted to be tender. That was the more dominant part of him at the moment so he kept on with his satisfying pace. She ran her hands down his back and over his ass as his thrusts slightly picked up pace. She was moaning underneath him as he hit the end of her on every thrust. She loved every single feeling he was invoking in her. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, allowing him to go even deeper with every thrust.

"I love you so much." Elena moaned as she could feel her release creeping up. She needed it. Craved it.

"I love you too." He whispered very close to the edge. He needed her to come before him; he would hate it if he exploded before her.

"I'm so close." Elena sighed as her body quivered under his expert touch.

"Come for me." He urged her. His words along with his expert thrusts sent her flying over the edge almost immediately. She soared as he followed right after her.

"That was so amazing." Elena whispered when he rolled over beside her.

"Did you have any doubts?" He asked her raising himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"I didn't think I would be any good after having Madalyn. I've heard of so many couples whose sex life completely disappeared after the birth of children." Elena told him.

"You were amazing and we'll never let that happen to us. We'll just have to make sure we give ourselves time together. We need to steal a moment or two whenever you can. A marriage can still be passionate after having children." Damon promised her.

"I believe we can be the exception to that rule." Elena decided.

"Yes. So how long do you think we have before she decides to wake up?" Damon asked curiously.

"Tomorrow morning I'd wager." Elena bet.

"So I kinda want to do that again. We can do it all night." Damon suggested.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon is slightly inexperienced.<p> 


	140. Inexperienced

This is for NianForever. Hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write, a virgin Damon is always an interesting option.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore's mouth went slack as he saw Elena Gilbert; aka every high school boys dream girl, aka the most popular girl in school, aka Damon's own version of kryptonite. Elena Gilbert was easily the most beautiful girl Damon had ever seen in his entire life, she was every teenage boys wet dream. She was absolutely perfect and that was scary in so many ways. Damon wanted her and he wasn't too sure what to do about that.<p>

"Dude, you're staring again." Stefan said poking Damon in the arm.

"I can't help it. She's gorgeous." Damon responded.

"She may be gorgeous but she's so far out of your league she's in a separate stratosphere. You have heard the rumours about her haven't you?" Klaus asked. Klaus was Damon's best friend and sometimes Damon wondered why. Probably because Klaus had an in with the beautiful creature that is Elena Gilbert, he was dating Elena's best friend Caroline Forbes.

"You don't think I'm not aware that I'm not in her league? Besides they're just rumours." Damon said brushing off all the things people said about Elena Gilbert. People said she was a big slut and that she had sex with almost every guy in the school. Damon was willing to bet that she wasn't a virgin but he didn't think that she'd slept with that many guys before. Damon desperately wanted to add himself to that list no matter how long it was.

Elena was laughing at something that Tyler Lockwood was saying when her eye caught a glimpse of the new kid Damon Salvatore. The guy was hot, there was no doubt about that. He had the bad boy look that Elena found so attractive. She found herself falling into bed with bad boy after bad boy but that Damon Salvatore was one bad boy she hadn't had the chance to bed yet.

"Care, I want him." Elena told her friend pointing at Damon across the quad.

"You want him? He's hot. That's Klaus's friend, he just moved here." Caroline told her.

"Oh right. I've seen him with Klaus a few times. Now I just have to seduce him." Elena decided.

"Ask him out." Caroline suggested.

"I never ask a guy out. They always ask me even if I have to prompt them sometimes." Elena said.

"Well come on I'll introduce you." Caroline told her standing up and walking over to the table on the other side of the quad. Elena grinned and got up, following Caroline across the quad to Klaus's table.

"Hey baby." Caroline greeted leaning down to kiss Klaus quickly.

"Hey, what's up?" Klaus asked her wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"I just wanted to come by and spend some time with you." She said kissing his cheek. "Have you both met Elena?" She asked.

"It's nice to meet you Elena." Damon said. He was astounded that she was even more beautiful up close than afar.

"You too Damon. " Elena said sitting down in the vacant chair beside him.

"So now what brings a girl like you over to this side of the quad?" Damon asked trying to flirt with the most beautiful girl in the school.

"Well I was thinking when I was sitting over there on my side that you should take me out on a date." Elena told him.

"You want me to take you out?" Damon asked his mouth ajar. He never once thought that Elena Gilbert would proposition him for a date.

"Yeah, you're my type. You should take me out, if you're interested." Elena suggested with a smile on her face.

"I'm definitely interested. So where would I take you if I were to take you out on a date?" Damon asked idly.

"Somewhere simple. I don't do romance on a first date." She told him.

"So no candlelit dinner and flowers?" He clarified.

"Definitely not. I like simple." She told him.

"So you wouldn't assault me if I took you to the Grille?" He asked.

"Definitely not. That would be ideal. A game of pool and a burger." Elena told him.

"Alright, I can do that. When do you want to do this?" He asked her.

"It's Friday so we can go out tonight." Elena told him.

"Tonight it is. Should I pick you up or do you want to meet me there?" He asked her.

"You have to pick me up. That's the rules." Elena told him.

"I can do that, you just have to give me your address." He told her producing a napkin from under his tray. She wrote the

address down and stood up.

"I will see you tonight Damon." Elena said. When Caroline saw that Elena was ready to go she stood up to follow her friend away from the table.

"So what are you up to tonight sweetheart?" Grayson asked his daughter when he walked in the front door after work.

"I have a date."She told him kissing his cheek.

"Have fun. Are you going to see this guy more than just tonight?" Grayson asked.

"We're just going out for a burger and a game of pool. It'll be fun." Elena told him.

"Who is this guy? I don't want you to go back to the way you were when your mom died." Grayson asked her.

"His name is Damon Salvatore. We're just going out and it'll be nice. We'll have fun and then he'll bring me home. It's been a long time since mom died and I'm fine." She assured him.

"I'm sorry I keep bringing that up. It's just you went downhill so quick when your mom passed away and I don't want to lose you too." He said honestly.

"We're just going out for a game of pool. It's like two friends hanging out. If it becomes more I promise I'll be careful." Elena told him.

"I know. I'm just worried that you go on so many dates." Grayson started.

"They're completely innocent. But I have to go get ready. He'll be here soon." Elena said rushing to the stairs. She was happy that he had no idea what she actually got up to on these dates. She didn't need him to worry about her any more than he already did. She came down a few minutes later dressed in a different pair of jeans and a shirt, with a pair of sneakers.

"That is a very casual outfit." Her dad noted as he sat down at the table with Jeremy.

"We're going to play pool, I don't need to be all dressed up." Elena reminded him as there was a knock on the door.

"In my day if you were going on a date you dressed up." Grayson muttered as Elena opened the door.

"I have to go dad." Elena called as she grabbed her jacket.

"Have fun. Remember curfew." He called as she left the house.

"Your dad didn't give me a lecture." Damon noted as they drove to the Grille.

"He doesn't lecture until date three. He knows how these dates work... well sort of." She told him.

"So I'll have to get the "take care of my daughter" speech if there is a date number three?" He clarified.

"Yeah, but that's not likely to happen. Just putting that out there. I never go past date number two, and that's only if the sex is really good." She told him.

"You mean you..." He trailed off.

"Yes. I put out on the first date. If you're really good you'll get date number two." She told him.

"Do you think it'll make a huge difference if I've never had sex before?" Damon asked.

"You're a virgin? Holy shit I never would have predicted that." Elena exclaimed.

"It's not for lack of trying. I get so many damn offers but it's kinda hard to have sex with a chick if they don't even turn me

on." Damon explained.

"So basically you just have really high standards. Do I meet those standards?" Elena asked.

"You surpass those standards. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. I thought you were gorgeous." He told her as the waiter brought over the meals they had ordered when they arrived.

"Well thank you. I wanted you when I saw you too, but I never went for it because my best friend is dating your friend. I didn't want it to get awkward for anyone when it ends." Elena told him.

"You're that certain that it's going to end?" Damon asked her.

"Yes, no relationship ever gets past the second date." Elena told him shaking her head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I won't let them. The general rule in a relationship with me is under two days can we just about sex but if I go out with a guy more than that there is some level of commitment, and if I'm being honest the chance of committing scares me." Elena confessed.

"Why does any level of commitment scare you?" Damon asked.

"It's not really commitment that scares me I guess, its a pessimistic thing in a way. I know a relationship with anyone would end and I don't want to lose anyone else." Elena told him. She had no idea why she was telling him these things. He was the only one who had ever actually asked and she found herself actually telling the truth.

"Your mom?" He questioned.

"Yes. She was easily the most important person in my life. I told her everything and then she died. I've never really gotten over it. It's why I have a three day maximum rule on relationships, and it's why I sleep around. I try to hide it all from my dad because he doesn't need the stress of having a train-wreck daughter." Elena confessed.

"I know what it's like too. My mom died from cancer a couple years ago too. There was a major dark period in my life after that. It lasted a few months and then I was fine. I don't want to say I know how you feel but in a way I do." Damon told her.

"So what do you say to changing the subject to something more comfortable and upbeat?" Elena asked, about ready to have that conversation end. She had never talked about her mom to a guy she was out with. That was a mood killer if nothing else was.

"How about we go play a game of pool." Damon suggested.

"Sounds perfect. We need to reclaim the flirty, fun part of this date or else it won't go any further, and I for one desperately want it to." She told him.

After two games of pool Elena led Damon out of the restaurant.  
>"So where are we going?"He asked.<p>

"To the Falls. No one will interrupt us there." She told him as she got into the passenger side of his car.

"Do you take all your conquests there?" He asked playfully.

"I do. It's the best place for it. Usually I do it in the backseat of a car but the backseat of yours is quite cramped, so we'll be relocating." Elena mused as she looked in the backseat.

"Where are we relocating to?" He asked.

"Probably the hood of your car if you don't object." She mentioned. "Or under a tree by the Falls."

"I definitely don't object to the car, but the tree sounds nice too." Damon said.

"Yes. They both sound nice." Elena repeated. "Where would you like it to happen, it's your virginity after-all."

"I think I prefer the hood of the car. I love this car." Damon decided.

"Well then the car it is. I like this car too. It's sexy." Elena told him smiling.

"I think you'll look sexy spread out over it." Damon told her and Elena nearly blushed.

"I'm glad you think so." She said as he parked the car. They both got out of the car and she walked around to sit down on the hood. He came to sit beside her and she leaned in to kiss him not wasting any time at all. He kissed her back enthusiastically, and she laid back pulling him on top of her.

"I'm not going to have any issue performing with you." He murmured against her lips when he felt himself harden. He knew he was meant to lose his virginity to Elena Gilbert. She sat up enough to rid herself of her leather jacket and pull her t shirt off leaving her top half only clad in a lacy black bra.

"God, you're hot." He groaned when he saw her sexy black bra. She reconnected their lips and reached in between them to undo his belt. They were doing this in a public place so she didn't want to get him completely naked and it would have to be quick. He helped her out and moved off of her so he could push his pants down enough to free his hardness. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked, marvelling at how hard he was.

"You're going to feel so good inside me." She told him as he helped her with her pants and panties. He left her bra on but peeled off her jeans and panties off before covering her body with his.

"This is going to be fast." Damon warned her.

"Don't worry I'm ready to go." She told him as she pulled him back down to kiss him. He slid inside her in one thrust and immediately started moving. It didn't seem to matter that he'd never done this before because he was utterly incredible at it. He knew just what to do with his body to bring her the utmost pleasure. But she knew it wouldn't take long for him to erupt so she reached in between them to rub her clit desperate to get off before he did. He kept moving at the perfect speed for getting them both to completion as she kissed him again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and played with it while her hands roamed wherever they could reach while he continued thrusting within her feminine walls.

"Oh God this is so good. You feel so good." He groaned into her mouth. She fit him like a glove, it was perfect. The only sounds aside from the couples heavy breathing and breathless moans were the sound of their bodies coming together repeatedly.

"I'm so close. So goddamn close." Elena moaned.

"Me too." Damon whispered against the skin of her neck. She came only moments later and he followed almost right after her coming into the condom he had remembered to put on before they started.

"That was so good." Elena moaned as her chest heaved breathlessly.

"So does that guarantee me a second date?" Damon asked as he pulled out and disposed of the condom in a nearby trash bin after readjusting his clothes. She pulled hers back on and sat up making sure she looked decent enough to go home and get unnoticed by her dad and brother.

"It does. Our conversation at the Grille tonight my get you a third date too." Elena told him as he helped her off the hood of the car.

"Let's just get past date two first. You never know I've been known to be an idiot at times, maybe I'll screw it up between now and then." He told her holding the door open.

"Right. But next time you're going to have to ask me out." Elena told him as she got into the car.

"What are the rules for date two?" Damon asked.

"Hm, for you no rules." She told him.

"No rules sounds good to me. Let's get you home so we make your curfew." Damon said as they drove away.

When he dropped her off a few minutes later Elena walked through the front door and went into the living room where her dad and Jeremy were sitting.

"How was your date?" He asked casually.

"It was great." Elena told him smiling.

"Are you going out again?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for him to ask me out." Elena told him.

"Do you think you'll continue seeing him?" Grayson asked.

"I hope so. I really like this one dad." She told him grinning.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... bathtub sex.<p> 


	141. Rest and Relaxation

This is for PotterLovefulHG, I'm so sorry it's late. But for reasons unknown, bathtub sex turned out to be a bit complicated to write since I write it so often. I had to change up the story a little bit. So I hope you all enjoy this.

Now a little shameless plug, I started a new story AGAIN, since I always seem to be starting a new story, but this one is called "Expecting the Unexpected" and it's easily gotten the best response I've ever gotten for a story. If you want to check it out, please do.

* * *

><p>Damon silently zipped up the black duffel bag that was sitting on his side of the king sized bed before tiptoeing out of the room and out to the car. There was no point in waking her up until it was time to leave. If at all possible, he didn't even intend on waking her up when it was time to go either. If all went according to plan, which it rarely did, she would wake up when they got to their destination. When he got back into the bedroom she was still sound asleep in the large bed. Her mouth hanging slightly open and her hair tangled around her. She looked beautiful, even like that when not too many other people on the planet thought she was gorgeous. Typically there was nothing beautiful about the way she was sleeping, but since it was Elena Gilbert it was just that.. He softly smoothed some hair out of her eyes and prayed that she was sleeping deeply. Judging by the way she was snoring she had definitely hit rem and was out for the count. It was still pitch black outside and he had only finally let her go to sleep a couple hours ago, so by all rights she should be out until they reached their destination. He very carefully picked her up and she immediately snuggled closer to him but never woke up. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed softly but kept her eyes firmly shut tight. He shut off the lights as he went as they left the house.<p>

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked appearing at the end of the hallway.

"None of your business. Don't wake her up." Damon whispered.

"Where are you taking her at 2:30 in the morning?" Stefan asked.

"Out of town for a couple days." Damon shrugged.

"And you couldn't wait for her to be awake for that?" Stefan asked idly shaking his head.

"It's meant to be a surprise. She'll be happy when she wakes up to find a hotel and room service."Damon told him.

"I think you're more romantic than you give yourself credit for. I would never have thought about anything like that." Stefan told his brother approvingly.

"That's because you're not me. But you're cutting into my schedule, so I have to go." Damon said brushing past and walking down the stairs. When he was out by his pride and joy which was already running he put her inside and did up her seat belt before walking around to his side.

He kept the music down low as he drove. Damon loved the road trips they took together, although most of them she was conscious for. He drove fast hoping to get there without her waking up. It would be quite a surprise to her to wake up in a bed completely different from the one she went to sleep in. That was the goal but who was he to say that it would go off without a hitch. That was most definitely wishful thinking Damon thought to himself. The closer they got to the place that technically started it all for them, the more relaxed he got. He was pretty sure that the further he got from Mystic Falls with Elena by his side the more relaxed he got. That place had so much death and destruction, and admittedly he'd caused more than his fair share of it. But it was time for it to stop. It was time for peace and quiet. After a couple of hours Damon could see the city lights ahead of him.

"So close." He sighed happily unable to wait until he had Elena in a hotel room alone with him for two whole days.

When he drove past the city limit sign he drove right to the hotel he had booked the day before. When he pulled up the valet stopped by the car. Damon reluctantly handed over his car keys and grabbed both the bag and a still sleeping Elena from the car. He moved swiftly but silently into the hotel where the concierge looking at him curiously.

"Room under Salvatore. Chop chop." He told them thumping on the counter quietly, but trying to show his annoyance at being kept waiting.

"Ah yes Mr. Salvatore." The man said handing Damon his keys. He had booked the room online so all the paying was done with, all he needed was to get to his room. "Would you like a bellboy to take your bags for you?"

"No we're all good, thanks." He said walking away from the desk. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently while it came down from the top floor.

"Why are these things always so slow when you need them to be fast?" Damon asked no one in particular, while maintaining that Elena stayed asleep. When the elevator finally showed up he stepped inside and pressed the button for their floor repeatedly until the door closed. About halfway up the door opened and an elderly couple stepped on.

"Good evening." They greeted him with their suitcases inside. Damon figured they must be getting ready to catch a flight, why they were going up instead of down baffled him though. He just opted not to care about it.

"I think it's actually very early morning." Damon told them, still focused on the sleeping woman in his arms.

"What's with the young lady?" The man asked.

"It's a surprise for her. I hoped she wouldn't wake up before we got here." Damon told them.

"Why is she asleep?" They asked.

"Because we left our house at 2:30 this morning. It would be weird if she wasn't asleep." Damon explained coolly as he waited for the elevator to stop.

"Why would you do that?"They asked honestly baffled.

"It was the only time of the day or night that I could guarantee that she would be asleep." He told them shrugging his shoulders as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Well this is us."

"Goodbye." The couple said as Damon walked off the elevator and down the hall. Using his somewhat free hand he opened the door and stepped inside, letting it shut itself after they were inside. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. She snuggled deep into the bed and didn't wake up for which Damon was pleased. He closed the curtains in the room and stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt before slipping into the bed beside her. She would probably sleep for a couple more hours so he may as well join her. They both needed this trip. Damon lay his head on the pillow and let his eyes drift shut.

Elena opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Damon. That wasn't unusual so she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes again. When she saw unfamiliar surroundings she sat up and looked around, not recognizing single thing in the room.

"What the hell?" She wondered softly, not wanting to wake Damon up. She moved the blanket a little bit and saw she was still in the same pyjamas as she was last night. She just didn't' know how she got to where she was. She assumed it had something to do with the vampire lying next to her. Any surprises that happened in her life usually had something to do with him. As if on cue he opened his eyes and fixated the blue orbs on her.

"You like?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are we?" She asked shaking her head still trying to rid herself of the slight confusion that still lingered in her brain.

"Atlanta."He told her smugly.

"How did we get to Atlanta?" She asked trying to figure out how she didn't wake up at all during a car ride like that.

"We drove while you were asleep. You never woke up once." He told her proud.

"I had a dream that I was in a car on a long road trip. Maybe subconsciously I knew this was going to happen." Elena

suggested.

"You couldn't' have known. I barely decided that we were going to do it for sure very recently." He told her as she stretched out in the bed.

"It was just weird. I just felt like I was moving the entire time but I couldn't bring myself to wake up." She tried to explain.

"Well you were moving. You just didn't realize it, since you were out cold." He told her smirking.

"So why are we here anyway?" She asked curiously, realizing that she had no idea why they were in Atlanta.

"To take a break. I don't know about you but I needed to get away from all the drama and shit that Mystic Falls gives to us on a daily basis.

"You're definitely right, but what was with the late night, early morning getaway?" Elena asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugged.

"But you couldn't surprise me at a reasonable hour?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"No." He answered simply.

"Why not?" She asked shaking her head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He told her again laying back in the bed.

"But you couldn't wake me up in the morning and say "hey baby lets take a little road trip?"" She asked

"That would have defeated the purpose of a surprise trip." He told her smiling.

"Fine, so just what are we doing on this little trip?" She asked curious about what he had planned for her.

"That's entirely up to you. I made no plans so whatever you feel like doing be my guest. If you want to hit the pool we can do that. Or if you want to stay in, we can do that too. If you want to go out and explore Atlanta that's another option. I packed everything you would need for anything you would want to do." Damon told her.

"I think I want to check out the pool." Elena decided after pondering all her options for a couple minutes.

"I checked it out while you were asleep. It looks pretty decent. There's a water slide and a large pool." Damon told her.

"Alright, I'm sold. Lets go swimming." She said getting out of bed and walking to the duffel bag he'd backed for her.

"I don't swim. I'll stay here and you can go down to swim." He told her denying her suggestion.

"Alright I'll just go put on my bikini and go swimming all by my lonesome." She sighed as she walked into the bathroom with the hot pink string bikini he had packed for her.

"It's not going to work Elena. I don't go swimming. I didn't even bring a bathing suit. If I swim it's naked." He told her.

"Well I don't really want every girl staring at what I feel to be mine." She told him coming out of the bathroom with her

pink bikini on her lithe frame.

"I don't really relish the idea of having every guy down there looking at what is mine either but I'll deal. For the sole purpose that all your important bits are going to be covered. You look remarkably hot though baby." He told her.

"Thank you." She said grabbing the white plush robe that hung over the side of the door and tied it around her chest. She slipped on the pair of flip flops that Damon had thought to pack her and a key card before blowing him a kiss and leaving

the room.

"I'll see you later." He called after her.

"I'll be back in a while." She told him leaving the room.

When she got to the pool she used the key card to get into the pool area. She walked over to a vacant lounger and took her robe off. She was aware of the stares on her, but they didn't bother her. The only stare that she even registered was Damon's. His stare on her body made her hot. She stepped into the shallow end of the pool to get used to the water.

"Hey baby." A tall, dark and handsome guy who was swimming with his friends called out.

"Hello." Elena greeted him politely.

"What's up baby? Want to swim with us?" He asked.

"I'll have to pass." She told him as she started to swim to the other side of the pool.

"Oh why not baby? You're here alone. No one needs to swim alone." He told her laying it on thick.

"I'm not here alone. Now before you speak I'm swimming alone, yes but my boyfriend is up in our room." She told him.

"I can't believe the guy would let a girl who looks like you, in a bikini like that come down to the pool by herself. It's pretty

risky don't you think?" He asked.

"Not when there is trust in a relationship. I have to go, I want to go on the water slide." She said climbing up the ladder to get out of the pool.

"Do you need company?" He asked.

"If you're going to stop flirting with me then you're free to join me. I am passionately in love with a guy that I would never betray." She told him firmly.

"Yeah fine. I understand the word no when I hear it." He said following her out of the pool.

"That's good. That's better than some other guys I've met." She said as they began walking up the stairs towards the slide.

"So are you from Atlanta?" He asked.

"No, Mystic Falls Virginia." She told him.

"What brings you to Atlanta, that's quite the drive." He asked curiously.

"We needed to get away. We have a lot of drama going on at home, thought it would be good to get away. He kinda surprised me with the trip." She told him as they got to the top.

"He sounds like a good guy. Why didn't he come swimming with you?" He asked, unable to comprehend a guy leaving a girl who looked like her alone."

"He hates swimming. He told me to just come down here and swim." Elena explained.

"How can someone hate swimming?" He asked completely baffled.

"He's Damon. He's a freak of nature." Elena laughed.

"So what's your name Mystic Falls Virginia girl, what's your name? Mine is Jake, if you're interested." He asked curiously as they swam.

"Elena." She told him.

"Nice to meet you Elena." He told her offering her his hand as his friends watched baffled.

"What's up with them?" She asked pointing at his friends.

"They don't understand why I'm still hanging out with you when you made it clear that you have a boyfriend. One that you're clearly in love with." Jake told her.

"Well it's been fun not having to swim alone. I stayed down here a lot longer than I thought I would. Damon is probably wondering what happened to me." She said.

"Well maybe I'll see you again down here before you head home." He said.

"Perhaps. It all depends on Damon's plans for the evening." Elena told him.

"Well we'll be back down here tonight if you want to join us." He said as she climbed out of the pool and tied her robe back on.

"I might come back here. Exercise is good for everyone." She said.

"Alright, maybe I'll see you again." He said as she slipped her flip flops back on and left the pool area.

When she got back up to the room Damon was lying in bed sans shirt.

"Well this is a nice greeting." Elena said walking into the room.

"You were gone longer than I expected." Damon said getting off the bed to kiss her.

"I had fun down at the pool. I met a group of guys who kept me company. The one started the outing out with flirting but once he found out I had a boyfriend I was completely in love with, he stopped." She told him kissing him again.

"That's good, because you have a boyfriend that is completely in love with you too. Are you going back down to the pool again tonight?" He asked.

"Only if you're comfortable with me swimming with the guys again." She told him.

"Perhaps I'll come down to watch you swim." He told her.

"That would be fun. Jake wants to meet the guy that made me turn down a guy that looks like him." Elena said.

"Well then I guess I'm going swimming. But not actually swimming." He told her.

"Then after swimming, I think we should come up here and have a bubble bath." She suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Damon grinned.

After dinner they went back down to the pool.

"I think you should sit by the hot tub with me." Elena said of the empty pool area.

"Fine, I'll put my feet in the water." He told her.

"Good because it's going to be hard to kiss me from all the way over there." She said as she shrugged out of the robe again and stepped into the hot tub.

"Where are your friends?" He asked.

"They'll be down later." Elena said as she took a seat at one side of the tub.

"I should have brought a bathing suit. Then I could have sat in here with you." He admitted.

"Yeah, but you didn't. So we'll have to settle for the bath tub when we're done in here." She said going over to where he sitting on the side of the pool. She kissed him hard but pulled away when the door opened.

"Hey Elena, you came back." Jake said as he walked in with a towel draped over his arm.

"Yeah I'm back. This is Damon." She introduced.

"I kinda figured with the way you were kissing him when we came in." Jake laughed as he sat down in the hot tub across from Elena.

"We'll only be down her for a little while. We have other plans this evening." Elena told them.

"Sounds fun." Jake said.

When they were ready to leave Damon stood up and offering Elena his hand.

"Maybe I'll see you again," Jake said as she grabbed her robe and slipped it back on.

"Maybe, I'm not sure when I'll be out this way again." Elena said as Damon wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at them over her shoulder as Damon led her back towards their room.

"You want to take a bath now?" He asked when they got back into their room.

"You go run the water I'll come in in a couple minutes." She told hm.

"Don't take too long." Damon told her with a smirk on his face. Elena smiled and heard the water started to run. She grinned and walked into the bathroom where Damon was sitting in the tub waiting for her.

"I assume it's the perfect temperature." She pointed out.

"Of course." He said as she stripped out of her bikini and got into the tub across from him. Damon took her hand and pulled her across the tub to sit facing him.

"Well hello there." She said grinning.

"Hi." He grinned.

"So since I'm over here and all I think I know what you want. Especially since I'm in your lap and I can feel it." She told him.

"You know me so well." He laughed.

"I can feel it. You want me." She told him as she ground down causing him to groan.

"When do I not want you?" He asked rhetorically.

"That is a good question." Elena laughed.

"Now stop talking baby. I'm going to kiss you." He told her as he moved in and kissed her, licking deeply into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and enjoyed the way he thoroughly. She loved the way he kissed her, it was like he was dying of thirst and she was a cool glass of water. She rested her hands on his chest as she kissed him back with everything she had. She moved over him, grinding into him as they kissed.

"I want to be inside you." He told her as she kept grinding.

"Oh God me too. Me too baby." She breathed as she wrapped her hand around his erection underneath the water. She held his erection up so she could sink down on him, breathing deeply as he stretched her so perfectly. Damon continued kissing her as she started sliding along his length. She braced her hands on his shoulders to aid her movements. The erotic movement of her body had water splashing out of the tub as they moved together.

"God I love it when you're on top." He groaned.

"I love being on top too. God I love being on top." She groaned. She took him in so deep on every stroke, taking him all the way to the root. Damon thrust his hips up into Elena as they both desperately fought for release.

"I'm close." Elena gasped as he hit that spot inside of her. The spot that made her see stars and made her unable to speak.

"Come for me. Come for me now so I can take you to bed and make love to you again." He insisted as he pumped his cock into her.

"Come with me." She whispered as she felt her release gather strength. Her muscles contracted around him and he thrust a couple more times before she came apart. She came with a keen call of his name as she ground around him. Her muscles contracted around him causing him to erupt just a couple minutes later.

"I'm going to take you to bed." He told her as he reached forward to unplug the tub. He stood up with her in his arms and his cock still inside her. He carried her to the bed and laid down with her in his arms, his body on top and inside hers.

"I still want you." She said.

"That's good because I'm still inside you." He teased.

"Then start moving." She told him as he did as she said. He started moving inside her, raising himself up on his arms so he wasn't crushing her.

"I'll do more than that." He told her as he started thrusting into her at vampire speed so he was shaking the bed. When they came together a few moments later he rolled over.

"I don't think I want to go home tomorrow." She sighed.

"That's an easy solution. I just have to call the front desk and get our room for another night." He said.

"This is just what I needed, a couple days away from Mystic Falls. Just rest and relaxation." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena find out who can go without sex the longest.<p> 


	142. 19 days

This is for vamplover2011. I hope you all enjoy this one and pass on more prompts if you have them. There haven't been as many reviews the past couple chapters, so if you're still into the story please let me know what you think. The reviews really mean a lot.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? Damon, tell me you're not serious?" Elena half shouted, half laughed at her vampire boyfriend of nearly a year<p>

"I'm dead serious Elena. I don't need that nearly as bad as you think I do. Just give me a bag of blood and a glass of bourbon and I'll be a happy man." Damon told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh come on, you know that's a lie. You would die without that." Elena told him shaking her head. She knew him so well, she knew that he would spontaneously combust without that sort of gratification on an almost daily basis.

"Nah. I think you would beg for it before I would. Absolutely. No questions asked." Damon told her.

"I would not. I am a refined lady. I don't need to be gratified on a regular basis." Elena denied.

"You're a refined lady? I think not. You're a vampire with intense sexual urges. You wouldn't be able to go even a week without sex. That includes touching yourself." Damon told her certain of his power.

"I could so. Not that I'll ever have to. Besides out of the two of us, you're the one most likely to give in if you ever had to give up sex. You would go completely insane in the matter of minutes." She told him sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stick that out again and I will bite it." He warned her crossing his arms across his chest in a manner intending to be firm.

"See everything you do or say is sexual in some way. You'd never be able to keep your dick out of me. I could almost guarantee it. Especially if you couldn't touch yourself either." Elena laughed.

"Laughing at me has a weird impression on me Miss Gilbert, but we're not going to go there. I sense a bet coming up, one that I feel fairly confident that you couldn't beat me on. Not that you can beat me on any bet." He laughed.

"I don't see that happening sweetheart. I'm sure you're eager to try to beat me on this, but you couldn't go without sex for that long." She told him shaking her head.

"I could, wanna know why? I have this insane thing called self control. It's when you're able to say no to things that you want." He reminded her.

"I know what it is and I have it too." She told him narrowing her eyes.

"Which is why we're having the bet. If you win, I'll admit that you do in fact have self control. If I win, which I will no questions asked, you have to admit that I have self control. Especially when it involves you and your hot body." He bargained.

"Is that all that's up for grabs?" She asked thinking that sounded a bit tame.

"Well obviously when we give up we'll be having sex, but yes as for a reward it's basically bragging rights." He told her.

"Alright then. I'm in. You're going to be begging in no time Mr. Salvatore." Elena spoke certainly.

"So shall we seal this with a kiss or a handshake?" He asked.

"A handshake. No need making this more difficult than it needs to be." Elena said offering her hand to him.

"Deal." He said shaking her hand firmly. They both had determined expressions on their faces as they pulled away from one another.

"Deal. I look forward to the competition. I have to go." She said grabbing her purse, deciding that her main form of defence during this contest would be staying away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he sat down and drank from the glass of bourbon he had poured himself.

"Away from here. If I'm going to deny you I have to do it away from here." Elena told him as she started walking to the door.

"It's already hard for you isn't it?" He laughed as she fled the house.

"No it's not. This is going to be simple. I just don't have to see you while it happens." She said as she ran out of the house as quickly as she could.

"This is going to be so easy."Damon said as he took another drink from the glass he had. All he needed in his opinion was bourbon and blood, then he would be just fine.

Elena walked into the house and plopped down on the couch beside Alaric and Jeremy.  
>"I thought you would be with Damon right now?" Alaric asked curiously.<p>

"I would be but we're currently making a bet on who can deny the other for longer essentially. I can't be around him if I'm going to say no to sex for any amount of time." Elena explained.

"No sex is probably a good thing for the two of you. It's basically all you do." Alaric told her shaking his head.

"He'll probably be calling you to drink with him. He says it's going to be easy for him but I don't believe him." Elena said smugly.

"He is my best friend so I'll go be his drinking buddy whenever he needs me. You have your friends he has his." Alaric told her laughing at his best friend and pseudo daughter's latest competition.

"Do you guys get that bored that you have to put on competition after competition with each other? I remember a few weeks ago you guys did that whoever could last the longest without swearing one. You won that one because he cursed after about fifteen minutes." Jeremy laughed.

"Competition keeps things fun between us. The swearing one admittedly wasn't a fair contest, I don't swear and some days it's like every other word that comes out of his mouth is one of the banned words. The booze one was fun too." She laughed.

"Also not fair. You know that Damon practically lives off of bourbon and to take that away from him was absolutely cruel. I didn't have a drinking buddy the two days he lasted." Alaric interjected.

"Well he banned me from talking to Caroline for two days. It was torture, who else do I have that I can talk to about girlie things?" She asked.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah but she's always with you and she gets uncomfortable when I start talking about sex with Damon." Elena explained.

"I think Caroline is the only one who doesn't get uncomfortable talking about sex." Jeremy noted.

"I think we should stop talking about sex." Alaric suggested.

"I think you're right. I have to call Caroline, tell her she has to distract me so I don't give in." Elena told them.

"Alright, you go call Caroline, I'm going to make dinner." Alaric said getting up to walk to the kitchen. Elena grinned and dialled her best friends number on her cell phone waiting for her to pick up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me again why you're doing this contest?" Caroline asked as they walked through the mall.

"He doesn't think I can do it. I know I can. That's all there is to it." Elena explained.

"But why would you want to? Sex is amazing, and I don't think I could live without it for any amount of time." Caroline exclaimed.

"It's been a couple days now and I still feel fine. As long as I don't see him that is. I'm not anywhere near the part where I could be nonchalant enough to look at him and tell him I'm fine. Alaric says he is taking it really well."Elena said.

"I'm sure he'll spontaneously combust very soon. So what exactly are the rules of this contest?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No sex and no touching oneself." She said frowning. It was harder than she wanted to admit but she knew if she admitted it then it would get that much harder to deal with.

"Well have fun with that. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy having sex with Tyler while you can't do it." Caroline teased.

"I won't hang out with you anymore." Elena threatened her friend with a glower on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon sat at the Grill with a tumbler full of bourbon and his best friend sitting beside him.

"This is so easy. I could go without sex forever if I absolutely had to." He said cheering.

"Elena is taking it really well too. She's not complaining at all, she's spending a lot of time with Caroline" Alaric defended.

"She's suffering behind closed doors I'm willing to bet." Damon spoke certainly.

"I don't think she is." Alaric corrected.

"If she's not suffering then she's cheating. She's only human and there is no way she is dealing with it as well as I am." Damon told Alaric as he gestured for the bartender to refill his glass of bourbon.

"I don't think she's cheating and I don't want to talk about this anymore. I am not talking about sex especially when it pertains to Elena." Alaric told him firmly, putting an end to the conversation.

"I give it a couple more days before she gives in. That's being more than generous." Damon told him.

"I give it more than that. She's doing very well I think." Alaric said before finally putting the conversation to rest.

"I give it a couple more days." He said firmly throwing back his drink again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_17 days later_

"I'm dying here." Elena whined as she lay across her bed with her head hanging over the edge.

"There is no shame in quitting now. You said the only thing that he wins is bragging rights. Be the bigger person and just end it. It's killing you." Caroline insisted.

"I don't think I can take anymore. I feel like I'm going to combust. If I could touch myself I could go on indefinitely. But a human body isn't meant to go without orgasms this long." Elena said covering her face with her hands.

"You lasted nineteen days without sex. That is incredible. I wouldn't have given you more than a week." Caroline told her.

"You think I should just give up?" Elena asked sitting up.

"Like you said, you're going to die if you don't get it soon. He clearly has no intention of giving in, so you may as well be the bigger person." Caroline told her.

"But I'll never live it down. He'll bug me about it for the rest of my life." Elena complained.

"It's for your own good Elena. Just make sure that you rock his world so good that he can't brag." Caroline suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. There is no shame in losing a bet when it's for your own well-being." Elena decided.

"Good work Lena. Now I have to go. I've lost out on so much sex the past few days because you need constant entertainment." Caroline said getting up and grabbing her purse. Elena followed Caroline downstairs and turned to Alaric.

"I give up. I'm going to see Damon." Elena said grabbing her keys and leaving the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights were on at the boarding house when she pulled up signalling that he was home. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked up to the house intently.

"Well well Elena Gilbert, what brings you over here?" Damon asked opening the door before she could even get to it. She didn't respond she just launched herself at him, kissing him with everything she had. He stumbled back from her taken aback at her sudden assault.

"What the hell?" He asked when he finally broke away from her insistent lips.

"Don't question. Just kiss me." She told him before kissing him again. The way she was devouring his lips and mouth made him hard. If she wasn't careful he was going to come in his pants like a fifteen year old boy.

"Does this mean you give up?" He asked hopefully. He couldn't deny how much he missed having her the past nineteen days.

"I don't look at it as giving up, I look at it as looking out for my own well-being." She told him as she kissed her way down his neck.

"Uh huh... you do know that you still lose right? It doesn't matter how you look at it, you still lose and I still win. I still get bragging rights." He told her throwing his head back to give her better access to his neck.

"You're not going to want bragging rights when I'm done with you." She said as she pulled his shirt from his pants and undid each button as quickly as possible considering her attentions were otherwise diverted.

"We'll see. I can't imagine anything making me not want bragging rights." He said as he let her strip him out of his clothes.

"I want to take this upstairs." She said as she backed him to the stairs.

"Allow me." He told her picking her up and flashing her up the stairs to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them and she went back to stripping him out of his clothes. She pushed his jeans down his hips after undoing the button and zipper causing them to fall to the floor leaving him gloriously bare.

"How long have you been hard for?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered hoping he'd tell her that he'd been turned on as long as she had.

"Since the day we made the bet. I just have exceptional self-control." He told her as she kissed down his body.

"Well it's been almost three weeks, so I am going to have a taste." She told him dropping to her knees. She intended on pulling out all the stops to make sure he didn't want to have bragging rights over her.

"Good fucking God." He groaned as she licked a long stripe up the entirety of his length.

"You like that baby?" She asked as she ran her hands over his ass while she licked and sucked at his length.

"Fuck yeah. God that feels so fucking good. You have no idea." He groaned as he softly flexed his hips into her mouth. Though she would never admit it to him, she loved it when he took control when she was sucking him off. She loved it when he would thrust into her mouth rather than just letting her suck on him.

"Come for me." She told him, before licking down his length.

"I'm going to. That's not a problem." He grunted as he continued to thrust into her mouth. She licked his balls and sucked a patch of skin into her mouth, causing him to groan loudly.

"Come on baby." She told him as she went back to his cock and sucked on the head. She pushed her tongue against the tiny hole at his tip before swirling it around his entire head. His eyes were closed as he continued to thrust, the singular need of orgasm being the only thing on his mind.

"I'm coming."He warned her as his entire body went rigid as he spilled inside her mouth.

"Mmm." She moaned when she took all of what he had to offer. She licked him clean and stood up before him.

"Now I'm going to fuck you." He told her.

"As you should. We can worry about you repaying the favor tomorrow when you're not bragging about winning." She told him.

"Oh I'll be eating you out and bragging about winning the bet. You don't have to worry about that." He told her

"You won't be bragging after we're done here tonight." She said as he backed her towards the large bed that dominated the space.

"So how should I take you?" He pondered rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well there are several options. But if you intend on bragging tomorrow about winning the bet, I'll just take you my way." She threatened.

"You're threatening me with taking control?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Mmhmm. You know I'll do it too. I thoroughly enjoy taking control in bed." She told him with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I know you do, but I won't let you control this time." He told her as he continued backing her towards the bed.

"But you will if you intend on bragging." She reminded him.

"What will you do? Hm? If I take you my way tonight and brag about it tomorrow. What are you going to do about it?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'll withhold my body from you. I will stay at home and Ric will keep you away from me. It's a perfect plan." She told him.

"You drive a hard bargain." He told her pondering the options again.

"I do. So you have a decision to make. If you want me however it is that you want me you'll have to promise to behave tomorrow." She told him as she slid into the middle of the bed.

"I suppose I could resist the urge to brag tomorrow. After-all I want you the way I'm replaying in my head." He told her as he crawled onto the bed with her.

"Good choice But I need to get out of these clothes." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. He yanked her tight jeans down her toned legs and dropped them on the floor and pulled her panties down her legs dropping them unceremoniously on the floor.

"I agree, the clothes needed to leave." He said as he sat down beside her.

"I agree, so now what are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Up on all fours. All I've seen in my mind the past nineteen days was you on all fours while I fucked you from behind." He admitted.

"I imagined that once or twice too." She confessed and he looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"You imagined us fucking like this while we weren't fucking? I must have affected you more than I thought I did." He said.

"You would be surprised just how hard it was to not give in days ago. The nights were really hard. Caroline did really well at distracting me during the days." She told him as she got into position on the bed.

"Well both of our fantasies will be dealt with right now." He told her as he rose up onto his knees and moved behind her. Elena gripped the headboard with both of her hands as he roughly thrust into her all the way to the hilt.

"Oh God." She yelled, taken aback at the sudden intrusion. She really wasn't expecting him to just go for it so hard.

"Ready?" He asked needing to make sure she had a good grip because he had every intention of fucking her within an inch of her life.

"Oh God yeah." Elena moaned as she pushed back against him as he thrust into her. Together their movements jostled the bed, causing the frame to bang against the wall. He repeated the action over and over again, his pace bruising. He lowered his face to kiss the side of her neck while he fucked her hard. She moved back against him making his thrusts feel harder against her.

"God I'm so close. I don't know how much more I can take." She cried out when he hit that spot inside of her that made her go wild.

"Come for me Elena." He urged her. He was so close to the edge that if she didn't come now he would likely go off without her.

"Mmmm.." She moaned as her orgasm washed through her. She collapsed to the bed unable to hold herself up any longer. She cried out as he continuing pounding into her desperate for his orgasm.

"Elena!" He called out when his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He collapsed onto her back but rolled off of her before he crushed her.

"Are you still bragging tomorrow?"She asked her voice muffled by the pillow underneath her head.

"God no. Fuck that was fantastic." He told her.

"I thought so too." She murmured, her eyes having problems staying open.

"But I am never going nineteen days without sex ever again. You hear me?" He asked pointedly.

"Loud and clear baby. Nineteen days was far too long." She agreed as she dozed off.


	143. Gym Time

This is for Nikki23. I hope everyone enjoys this one. The response for the last chapter was unbelievable and I would really love it if we could keep it up. Reviews really encourage me to keep going. Thank you everyone for the incredible support this story has gotten and let's keep it going shall we. :D

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about Elena? Your sex life with Damon is already way better than average." Caroline ranted as she listened to her best friend talk about how she needed to think up a way to spice up her sex life. It drove Caroline crazy because if there was any relationship that actually needed some spice it was hers.<p>

"We've been doing the same thing, having sex in the same place every night for the past week. It's still crazy passionate and we're both still enjoying it, I just need a change of scenery." Elena explained.

"You have absolutely no right to whine about your sex life because at least you have one. Stefan is on this whole "we need to get to know each other before we sleep together" kick right now. You two certainly didn't know each other all that well before you slept together. Why am I so different?" Caroline demanded.

"He probably realized that the way we went about it was wrong. We should never have slept together when we did. We barely knew each other and it didn't work out in the end. He just probably wants to make sure that doesn't happen again. He's being noble. Stefan is a good guy." Elena insisted.

"Doesn't make it any less annoying." Caroline muttered.

"Are you guys doing anything sexually?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. It's like he can sense when I start getting a bit turned on because then he pulls back and tells me we should slow down. If we slow down any more than we already are we won't be moving at all. So forgive me if I get a little annoyed when you talk about how your sex life needs spicing up." Caroline ranted with a frown on her face.

"Here comes Stefan." Elena said seeing her ex-boyfriend emerge from the school. She knew that they were talking low enough that he wouldn't have overheard their conversation which was a good thing.

"Hey." Elena greeted him when he sat down.

"Hi Elena. Hey baby." He greeted the girls, leaning over and kissing Caroline's cheek.

"Hey." Caroline grumbled.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Stefan asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Just the same argument we've been having for weeks." Caroline sighed.

"Care, what brought it on this time?" Stefan asked knowing how this worked with her.

"Elena was telling me that her sex life needs spicing up. It irritates me because she actually has a sex life, unlike us." She explained grumpily.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Elena told her.

"It's not you I'm annoyed at. It's him. You'd think after this many weeks we could sleep together. But now. I'm pretty sure Damon and Elena slept together the first night they got together." Caroline complained.

"It's true, but we had months and months of foreplay before that time. Sorry Stefan." Elena said.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and I'm over it. I have Caroline now." He told her accepting her apology.

"You could have me in every way possible if you weren't so stubborn." Caroline muttered.

"I don't want our entire relationship to be based on sex. I've done that before and it's not somewhere I want to go before. I don't want you to feel cheap." He told her taking her hand.

"Don't worry I don't feel cheap. I couldn't ever feel cheap around you." She told him sighing.

"Let's just give it a few more days. I'll ask my brother for some advice on how to make it special for you. If anyone is going to know it would be Damon." Stefan bargained.

"You're going to ask my best friends boyfriend, aka your brother, aka a guy I had a one night stand with what would make our first time special?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"If anyone would know it would be Damon. I trust my brother." Stefan shrugged.

"Stefan's right Care. If anyone would know the answer to his question it would be Damon. He's really really good in that department." Elena agreed with Stefan.

"We don't need his input. I'm pretty sure we could make it special without Damon Salvatore's opinion." Caroline demurred.

"It couldn't hurt but now I have to get back to my dilemma. How do you make an already spicy sex life even spicier?" Elena asked.

"See that's just not fair. How is it fair that you get to improve your sex life when I don't even have one?" Caroline asked.

"It depends on the relationship Care. Me and Damon circled each other for pretty much my entire relationship with Stefan. There was no point in waiting because we didn't need to. Damon and I already had an intense connection the second we got

together." Elena explained.

"I hate you and your crazy good sex life." Caroline muttered as the bell rang indicating that everyone should head to their

classes.

"What's on your mind Lena?" Caroline asked in the middle of their calculus class. The teacher was explaining stuff to them at the front of the room but Elena seemed lost in thought.

"I'm just thinking about Damon, wondering if he's thinking about me." Elena admitted.

"You've got it bad for the older Salvatore." Caroline laughed.

"Of course I do. If you knew him like I do, you would be obsessed with him too." Elena said.

"I could never be obsessed with him. I already slept with him once and I don't want to go back there again." Caroline stated.

"You never knew him though. If you had you wouldn't judge him like you do." Elena muttered.

"So any ideas on how to improve your already stellar sex life?" Caroline asked with a glower on her face.

"I was thinking that we need to make our sex life riskier. We need to have sex in a public place. Perhaps when he picks me up we'll find someplace. Spontaneity is the key to a crazy good sex life." Elena said smiling broadly.

"That could be true. So where is it going to be?" She asked.

"Wherever I can find somewhere empty. The library won't work and the janitors will be out cleaning so I won't be able to use the janitors closet or any of the supply closets in the school. So any other ideas?" Elena asked her friend when they were supposed to be listening to the teacher explain.

"Well there are no practices today. You could use the workout room at the gym." Caroline suggested.

"That... that is actually a brilliant idea." Elena agreed after a beat.

"You owe me big." Caroline told her.

"Yes, if I pull this off I will owe you." Elena agreed.

"I'm sure you'll have no problems pulling this off. Things like that always work out for you. Like the time you and Damon managed to do it in the booth at the Grille." Caroline suggested.

"Oh right. That one was very spontaneous. I was wearing a dress. It was easy." Elena recalled.

"So I'm sure this one will work out the same way for you." Caroline told her.

When the end of the school day finally came around Elena left all her stuff in her locker and ran out to Damon's car where he was waiting for her.

"Hey, where's your things?" He asked.

"Inside. Come with me." She told him.

"Where are we going?" He asked shutting off the car and getting out.

"To be spontaneous." She told him smirking.

"I like the sound of that." He said as he took her hand and let her lead him into the school.

"I'm sure you will. Come lets go. There is only so much time we have before someone decides to use the room." She said.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"The work out room in the gym. It's deserted until about 4:30 or 5:00 when the work out freaks decide to get their daily

workout in.

"Well we'll get our daily work out in must faster. So what spontaneous public sex is your solution to whatever you think is

wrong?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing is wrong with our sex life. Spontaneity is always fun through." She laughed.

"Oh yes it is. That time in the booth at the Grill was fun." Damon recalled.

"It was my favourite that's for sure." She said as she pulled open the door to the gym.

"I really enjoyed that time. Now lets go create another memory."He said as she led him back towards the work out room. She opened the door and pushed him through the door.

"There is a mirror, I see immense possibilities." He said.

"You're going to fuck me against the mirror. Kinky." She grinned.

"Perfectly kinky." He agreed as he backed her up towards the mirror. As she walked she quickly pulled her panties off from under her skirt while he worked his jeans open enough to pull his dick out.

"This is going to have to be as fast as you can make it." She told him and he grinned at the obvious challenge in her voice.

"I can do that, don't you worry about that baby." He said as he hoisted her up against the mirror. She wrapped her legs around his waist knowing exactly how to do this. They had fucked standing up so many times in the past. He reached in between them and wrapped his hand around his erection bringing it to her pussy ready to thrust in.

"Ready?" He asked knowing full well that she was wet enough. He could smell her arousal acutely and there was no doubt in his mind that she was ready for him.

"Absolutely." She nodded her head and waited for the thrust that would bury him to the hilt inside her. When it came she screamed out in surprise. Not giving her a chance to adjust knowing that's how she wanted it he started fucking her at near vampire speed. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he expertly worked her body to a fever pitch.

"Oh God. So... damn... good." She groaned as he hit every spot inside her that was worth hitting. His length glided against her walls making her tremble with pleasure.

"Fuck this is good." He grunted into her neck as his hips moved faster than humanly possible.

"So good. So right." She sighed as she let him claim her body thoroughly.

"Come for me. You know you want to." He urged her; his hips never missed a beat. He never stopped to take a break or change up the pace. This was meant to be pure unadulterated fucking and that's what it was.

"I'm coming." She told him seconds before she went off like a cannon. Her walls spasming around him, drawing his orgasm from his body. He spilled inside her in several long spurts, not pulling out until he knew he was done. It was an intense orgasm, one of his most intense in recent memory.

"Oh God that was good." She sighed as she finally regained the ability to speak.

"Spontaneous is definitely key." He said pulling out and refastening his pants.

"We need to do spontaneous more often." Elena agreed as she pulled her skirt back down from where it rode up during their coupling.

"Yes we do. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before people show up." She suggested as they walked to the door of the workout room. When they went to leave the room the door opened up revealing the football coach.

"Miss Gilbert, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her and an unknown man come out of the change room.

"Oh I was just showing my boyfriend the fitness facilities at the school." She told him, a crimson blush covering her face.

"You were now were you?" He asked clearly not believing her.

"Yes she was. And I must admit I'm quite impressed by the facilities." Damon shot in.

"You are now are you?" He asked again disbelieving.

"Absolutely." Damon answered nodding his head.

"You see, I don't believe you. I think I know just what you were doing in here just now. I think you were having sex." He said without batting an eye.

"Are you serious? Sex in a gym? That's crazy." Elena laughed.

"I've seen it happen before." He retorted.

"I'm sure you have. We have to go coach. Sex in a gym are you completely serious?" Elena laughed as she took Damon's hand to pull him from the gym.

"I know what I know." The coach said before they walk down.

"Gotta go." She called as she walked out of the gym.

"That was a close one." Damon said thoroughly not flustered by the whole thing.

"Too close." She agreed.

"Well that's where spontaneity gets you." Damon told her as they returned to the baby blue Camaro

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... stable boy and farmers daughter.<p> 


	144. A little more work

This is for MrsKilliOakenshield, I hope you did it justice. I know it was supposed to be a Fantasy Friday, but I liked it better this way. I think the story turned out better. I hope everyone enjoyed it so leave me a little review letting me know what you think. Pretty please. ;)

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert sighed as she stared outside at as the blue pickup truck pulled up the long winding driveway of the Gilbert Farm.<p>

"My God he is so hot." Elena sighed from her window seat. Watching her fathers new hand was now her favourite past time, especially when he took his shirt off. The joys of hot summers.

"He's not too bad. I think you should sleep with him." Caroline told her from Elena's bed on the other side of the room.

"Believe me, if it was my choice I would." Elena replied as she continued watching from her window.

"Why isn't it your choice?" Caroline asked.

"Well number one, I don't seem to interest him. Number two my dad doesn't allow us to spend too much time alone together. It's like he knows what kind effect the man has on the female population of the world." Elena whined.

"I'm sure he's interested in you. You just need to show you're interested in him first. I mean he is employed by your dad. If he makes a move on you and you're not interested he could lose his job. No one wants to risk a job that pays well." Caroline explained.

"Maybe you're right." Elena allowed.

"I think you should get dressed and go down and talk to him." Caroline suggested.

"Maybe later, right now I am perfectly content sitting here and watching him." Elena told her friend as she rested her chin on her hands and watched out her second story window.

* * *

><p>"Elena, do you want to come into town with me to get the order of feed?" Grayson asked his daughter a couple hours later when she had finally managed to pull herself away from her bedroom window to get ready for the day.<p>

"Is there an option?" She asked hopefully. Elena didn't exactly enjoy going into town for stuff for the farm. She would rather stay home and ogle Damon Salvatore all day. That seemed like a much more enjoyable past time.

"I suppose so. You are seventeen and I know I should trust you here alone." He decided.

"Well then I'll stay here. Maybe I'll help Damon outside." Elena suggested, knowing it would give her a chance to talk to him.

"I don't want you spending too much time with him. He's just a stable boy and you're my daughter. You're two different classes." Grayson told his daughter.

"I hardly think he's any better than us." Elena scoffed.

"He's a good kid that's for sure. But he's not good enough to be spending time with my daughter." Grayson stated firmly.

"But I have chores to do outside. I can't do them if I can't spend any time at all with him." Elena pointed out.

"I'm aware that sometimes the two of you will have to work side by side, but try to keep any sort of friendship to a minimum with guys like that. He has a reputation." Grayson urged his daughter.

"I don't care about his reputation dad. We're just going to work together, maybe make a little conversation." Elena said shaking her head at her dads protective streak.

"It's just that he doesn't have a good reputation. I don't want you to end up hurt like countless other girls." He sighed.

"I won't. We're just working together." Elena tried to convince her dad.

"I trust you Lanie. It's just him I don't trust. But I better go, I need to pick up the feed." He said grabbing the keys for the big truck and leaving the kitchen. Elena watched out the window waiting for her dads truck to leave. She told him she didn't have any romantic interest in Damon at all. What her father didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Elena dumped some cream and sugar into her cup of coffee and sipped it, staring out the window as Damon worked outside repairing a fence that had started breaking.

"So you going to lay some ground work with the hot stable boy today?" Caroline asked with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"I'm going to try. My dad is only going to be gone for a couple hours." Elena said.

"A couple hours is long enough to start getting to know someone." Caroline reminded her.

"So I really can't convince you to stay and help me with my chores today?" Elena asked hoping that her friend changed her mind.

"Sorry Lena, can't. I have so much to do. Besides I'm a city girl, I don't muck out stalls or shovel manure anywhere." Caroline said wrinkling her nose.

"Wuss." Elena called after her friend as she headed to the sink.

"Not a wuss just too afraid to ruin my manicure." Caroline laughed as she left the house.

"Wuss. You're scared of a little crap." Elena called again as Caroline waved to her through the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon looked up from his hammer when he heard his name being called.

"Bye Damon." Caroline called as she walked away to the little red sports car.

"Bye Caroline." Damon said back to her politely. He wasn't overly fond of the girlie girl Caroline Forbes. She was too good for work such as this, unlike her best friend Elena. Also known as the farmers daughter, the girl that was so out of reach it was funny. He looked up to wipe the sweat from his brow and saw her watching him from the kitchen window. It had been happening more and more lately, he'd look up to find her staring at him either from her bedroom or the kitchen like she was doing now. He shot her a smile not sure what to make of her stares and she smiled back before taking another sip of her coffee. Elena Gilbert was easily the most beautiful girl Damon had ever saw, with her long chocolate coloured hair and her beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was flawless and she had a beautiful smile. She wasn't afraid of a little bit of hard work which was amazing to see. She had an insane body with legs that went on and on. She was a ten on every scale no matter how you looked at it. Damon also knew without a doubt that she was single, not that he would be able to do anything about it. He knew for a guy like him staring was the closest he was ever going to get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just before Elena decided it was time to go outside the phone started ringing.

"Gilbert residence." She greeted politely.

"Lanie, I'm going to be late getting home tonight. I'm heading out of town with Buck, there was a problem with a friends of his farm. We need to go out and help out. There is enough feed for tonight and tomorrow morning. See if Damon will stay late and help you out." Grayson told her through the phone.

"Don't worry about anything dad. I'll take care of it." Elena promised.

"I know you will, just don't do it all by yourself. See if Damon can stay to help you out." Grayson ordered.

"I will, don't worry about anything dad." Elena assured him.

"I won't. I know I can depend on you sweetheart. I'm not sure what time I'll be home." He told her.

"It's fine. If its late I'll just lock the door. Everything will be just fine." Elena promised him.

"I knew I could depend on you sweetheart. I'll call you later on tonight to check in." Grayson told her.

"It's fine. I'm going to be outside all day so I probably won't hear the phone." She told him.

"I'll call around supper time." He told her.

"Alright, I'll be inside around then." She promised.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll talk to you later." He said before disconnecting the call. Elena hung up after him internally cheering at the possibilities that brought up. She cheered silently for a second before finally leaving the house shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning Damon." Elena greeted him as she went out to stand beside him.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert." He greeted her ever so politely.

"Call me Elena." She told him smiling.

"Elena." He repeated trying out the name on his tongue.

"So what do you have to get accomplished today?" She asked him ready to get to work and spend some quality one on one time with Damon.

"Lots of stuff. As always. What time can I expect your dad home?" He asked.

"Late. He's heading out of town with a friend to help out at another friends house. He won't be back until late. Speaking of which he asked me to ask you to stay late tonight. Help me do night check and make sure all the animals are fed. It's a bit much for one person to do." She told him.

"Of course. I'll stay." He told her eager to spend more time with the beautiful brunette.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She told him offering him a bright smile.

"It's no problem at all. I have nothing else going on tonight." He told her shrugging.

"So shall we get to work?" She asked.

"We shall." He agreed.

Until lunch time the two worked side by side on various projects. Damon found that she was super easy to talk to, and that she had a beautiful laugh.

"Are you ready to stop for lunch?" She asked.

"If you are." He shrugged.

"I am. I'll be right back, I just need to get something for lunch." She said as he walked to his truck to grab his lunch cooler.

"I'll be here." He told her as she walked away. She made sure to put an extra bit of swing in her hips as she walked wanting him to focus on wanting her. It was all a part of her master plan for the day. She walked inside and put together a sandwich for herself before making a pitcher of lemonade to refresh them. When she was done she walked outside and put in on the small table on the porch.

"Come on up here and eat with me." She called to him where he was sitting on the fence.

"Alright." He answered and walked up the house steps. He sat down across from her and she poured him a glass of lemonade.

"I just made it." She told him pushing the glass towards him.

"It's delicious." He complimented after he took a sip.

"Thank you." She smiled as she ate her sandwich. They made conversation throughout lunch and when they were done they walked back out into the field continuing to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several hours of talking and working side by side Damon turned to Elena.

"So why are you spending all day with me? Usually you just do your own thing while we're working outside together." Damon asked curiously. If he wasn't careful he would start thinking that she was into him as much as he was definitely into her.

"We make a pretty good team Damon." She told him chickening out.

"You knew that from the last time we worked together. But whenever your dad is around you avoid me." He pointed out.

"I know that, it's just because my dad doesn't approve of us being together in any capacity." She told him.

"Then why are you with me now?" He asked trying to get an answer from her.

"Because I don't do everything my dad wants me to. I'm out here with you because I want to be. I was happy when he said that he was going into town and that I could stay home because it meant I could spend some time with you. I was ecstatic when he said he wasn't going to be home until late because he had to head out of town and that I should ask you to stay with me because it meant that I could spend even longer with you. Don't tell me that I'm the only one who feels this attraction between us." Elena told him passionately. She was putting all of her cards on the table and wasn't sure what she would do if he turned her down tonight.

"Elena, I'm your fathers stable boy more or less and you're the farmers daughter. We're not meant to be anything..." He started not sure where he was taking it next.

"I knew you couldn't be into me. It's just impossible." She muttered as she ran for the barn. He watched her run away having no idea why she was running. He followed after her and came into the barn just after she disappeared into the loft. He immediately started climbing after her.

"Elena why did you run away?" He asked when he got into the loft and sat down beside her with his legs hanging over the edge.

"I'm embarrassed. I just told you that I was into you and you turn me down flat. No girl likes hearing that the guy she likes isn't even into her." She muttered refusing to look at her.

"I never said that." He said making her look at him.

"You basically did." Elena sighed.

"No I didn't. You didn't let me finish." He told her.

"Fine then finish." She told him with a wave of her hand.

"I am so into you, you have no idea. I think you're easily the most beautiful girl in town and maybe in the whole world and that's saying something. I have seen a lot of beautiful girls over the years." He told her.

"I have been watching you ever since you started working for my dad." Elena admitted with a soft chuckle.

"I noticed that. Why?" He asked happy she was admitting.

"I wanted you and I thought you looked pretty magnificent without your shirt on. The first time you took it off I couldn't turn away from then on." She admitted.

"That's nothing considering that day you were sunbathing with Caroline on the front grass. You in your bikini with all that skin you were showing off, I was hard all day after that. That may be too much information but you just have to know how much I wanted you that day and everyday since." He told her.

"I still want you too." She admitted.

"Physically or something else?" He asked needing to make sure they were on the same page.

"Physically right now but I'm sure I could want more too eventually. I just don't know you well enough yet." She told him.

"You know we could take it right? Your dad isn't home and there is nothing to stop us." He suggested hoping he wasn't crossing some sort of invisible line.

"You want to?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Only if you do." He told her.

"Oh God I want to. This was kinda in my plans for the day, sort of." She told him.

"You planned on having sex with me today?" He asked laughing.

"It was sort of in my plans for the day. I just never thought it would work." She shrugged.

"Have you ever done it before?" He asked needing to make sure she wasn't just throwing away her first time.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that." She told him and he sighed in relief.

"Thank God." He said.

"I think we should stop talking now." She said sliding over closer to him and placing her hand on his cheek turning his head to face her. She moved closer still until their lips touched. When their lips finally touched a sort of frenzy started. He touched everywhere he could reach and she started trying to get him out of his clothes. She started with his jeans trying to free his cock as he unfastened her jeans.

"God I need this so bad." She told him as he pulled away from her lips so he could pull her jeans that were practically painted on down her legs. She helped him out and kicked them off when they got down far enough as she pulled his boxers down finally freeing him. "You're so big." She told him as she experimentally touched him.

"Can never complain about hearing that." He told her with a sexy smirk on his face.

"It's true though. You're bigger than my ex-boyfriend." She told him as she rubbed the hard flesh covered in soft skin. He was such a curious mix between soft and hard, she loved the feeling of his cock in her hand.

"You have to stop that or else this will be over far quicker than either of us want." He warned her as he ran a finger down her slit spreading her wetness around her.

"I wouldn't want that." She said pulling her hand away and bringing his mouth down to hers to kiss him deeply again.

"You are really good at that." He said as he ground down against her.

"So are you. I think you need to put it inside me. Please." She asked him hopefully. She wanted him and she wasn't afraid to voice her desire.

"I think you're right. You're ready for me and I am certainly ready for you." He said as he ran his tip up and down her slit first, lubricating him up nicely. He ran some of her wetness on his cock making it easier for him to slide inside her. When he finally did slide into her, her breath got caught in her throat and she moaned deep in her throat.

"You're so tight. The tightest I've ever had. This isn't going to last long." He warned her as he pulled back out before sinking back inside her. She gripped his shoulders as he moved within her silken walls.

"You feel so good." She breathed as he hit a spot deep inside her that she didn't know existed.

"It feels like you were made for me." He moaned into the flesh of her neck as he kept moving steadily. He raised himself up on his arms so he could peer down at her as he moved.

"Feels...so...good." She sighed as he brought her higher and higher. She knew at the rate he was going she wasn't going to last too much longer.

"Are you close?"He asked as he could feel his release gathering strength.

"Almost there." She said and he reached between their bodies to strum her clit intending to drive her wild.

"Come for me Elena." He insisted and like her body was hardwired to his commands she went off calling his name desperately. He pulled out seconds later and began to rub his cock quickly trying to get his orgasm.

"Let me." She asked him and he removed his hands and allowed her to take over. She wrapped her hand around his erection and started rubbing the way he had been doing it, knowing that was likely how he liked it.

"Oh God so good." He called out as she worked him over. When he came he spilled into her hand and she surprised him by licking her hand clean.

"You taste quite good." She said with a naughty smirk on her face.

"You are going to be the death of me but at least I'll die happy." He breathed with his chest still heaving.

"We should probably get back down there. Would hate for my dad to come home to find out that we did nothing today work wise." She said fixing her clothing and climbing back down the ladder.

"Yeah now that I've had you once I would hate for your dad to fire me and make it impossible to see you again." He said as he followed her back down the ladder after fixing his own clothes.

"It would be bad because I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to do this again soon." She said certainly.

"That's good." He told her.

"But for now we have a little more work to do." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... sex on a mountain<p> 


	145. Our mountain-top

This is for DSalvatore6, I hope you like it. Please please please please review, they really mean the world to me.

Anymore prompts? You know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Just a little further." Damon called out behind him as Elena struggled to get up the final peak of their mountain climbing camping trip.<p>

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this. What was I thinking? This isn't fun." Elena ranted as she fought to finish the journey.

"I think I had just eaten you out rather spectacularly. You had no idea just what you were getting yourself into." Damon laughed as he turned around and came back down to where she was resting against a tree.

"That was coercion. You shouldn't have done that Damon." She panted. Elena was fairly certain that the only thing keeping her upright right now was the tree she was leaning on. She was relatively sure she would never be able to walk again after this.

"It worked. I wanted to come out here and climb the mountain to a great camping spot and look where we were. If I have to use some of my special talents to get there, then that's what I will do." He shrugged completely unrepentantly.

"Well you're never going to finish the trek because I can't move. You can't leave me here or else I'll get eaten by a bear or something equally as scary." She told him as smugly as she could. It was hard to be smug when you couldn't breath out of utter exhaustion.

"I'm the one carrying all the gear. You have no right to be tired." He laughed at her.

"I object. You're a vampire. You have endless amounts of energy, I however am just a human. Humans get tired." She reminded him still refusing to move from her spot.

"Well then hop on my back sweetheart. I want to get there before dark." He said taking the backpack off and holding it by the handle so she could climb onto his back.

"I'll carry the backpack for you if you're carrying me." Elena offered.

"Nah I'll handle it. Wouldn't want you to use up all that feeble human strength he teased her.

"Watch it vampire. I am very handy with a stake thanks to your bestie." Elena reminded him.

"I don't have a bestie. I am a vampire, a bad ass vampire. Badass vampires don't have besties. In fact bad ass vampires don't even say the word bestie." Damon told her.

"You just said bestie like three times." Elena reminded him trying to hold back laughter.

"I can let you walk, you do know that right." He reminded her as he continued trekking up the incline.

"We've been hiking up this damn mountain since yesterday. You couldn't have picked a smaller peak?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder and saw the top of the mountain.

"I'm going from biggest to smallest. I did Rainier with Alaric a couple months ago." Damon told her.

"Why couldn't you take Alaric with you this time?" She asked.

"I wanted alone time with you. Just imagine, you and me in a tent all by ourselves overnight." He told her.

"That part sounds nice, but why couldn't' you just use your vamp speed and get us up the hill that way?" She asked.

"First of all this isn't a hill, it's a mountain. Secondly, why use vamp speed when there are so many things to look at?" He answered.

"It takes less time and then there is more time for sex." She suggested rolling her eyes.

"You have no right to complain. I'm carrying you the rest of the way up the damn hill." He reminded her annoyed.

"It's a mountain Damon. I can't believe you didn't remember that." She teased him pressing a feather-light kiss to his neck.

"You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I wouldn't put up with you." He muttered as they neared the summit.

When they found an open spot big enough for their tent, Damon quickly erected it. Elena sat down on a tree stump and watched him flit around the campsite not needing any help at all from her.

"You sure you don't need help?" Elena called out with a smile on her face.

"Does it look like I need help?" He asked as he set up two chairs by the fire pit.

"Absolutely not." She laughed as he stood appraising his handiwork.

"I did pretty damn good if I do say so myself." Damon said nodding his head approving his work.

"You did, considering we're only staying overnight. I would like to see what you could do if we went camping for a few days." Elena said enjoying herself more now that they weren't climbing anymore.

"Well maybe we can try that next time. Now come here Elena, I think we should get started on why we're here." He said beckoning her forward.

"And just what purpose is that?" Elena asked cheekily. She knew why they were there and she couldn't deny that she was excited for it.

"I believe you know exactly why we're here." He told her as he reached out to take her hand as she approached.

"It's true, I do." She admitted as she willingly went into his arms. Just before their lips touched they heard a rustling in the trees. Damon pulled away and watched the bushes wearily, not sure whether he should be defensive. He didn't think it would be a threat but you couldn't be too careful.

"Look, we have company." A long-haired man with a wide smile on his face.

"We are not your company. We're here for alone time." Damon said hoping to get his point across.

"Alone time? Pfft, you can have alone time when you get home. You climbed the mountain now you have to enjoy it." He called out walking closer with his two companions.

"Oh believe me we are going to enjoy it, without you three." Damon said annoyed with the hippie like group.

"Sex? You can have sex wherever but if that's how you want to enjoy your evening come join us. My name is Dave and this is Trinity and Cameron." Dave introduced himself and the two Amazon-looking women.

"Join you? Just what do you mean by that?" Elena asked hoping they didn't mean what she thought they meant.

"We have a free love and open love home just beyond those trees. We heard the two of you talking and thought that you would want to join us." Cameron told her.

"Free and open love?" Damon asked wrinkling his nose.

"Yes. It is the only way to live. Monogamy is unnecessary." Dave said shaking his head.

"I used to find monogamy unnecessary, but then I met her." Damon muttered.

"One woman for one man? I don't believe that." Dave said looking at Damon and Elena like they were crazy.

"I enjoy being with only one man. I believe in only sharing your body with one person. It's fair to the one you love." Elena argued.

"I love women, it's only fair that I share my body with every woman I can." Dave argued.

"Well we're really not interested in what you're offering us, so why don't you just leave." Damon suggested eager to get rid of them.

"Chill dude. We'll leave now." Dave said holding up his hands as they backed through the trees again.

"Well that was interesting? I didn't think I'd meet a band of hippies who would invite us to have sex with them." Elena laughed.

"I've always hated hippies. I never ever liked them. I enjoyed open sex relationships in the day but not anymore." Damon said shaking his head.

"Well you better be a one woman man. I would castrate you if I ever found out that you were anything other than a one woman man." Elena warned him.

"Warning noted." Damon said quietly.

"I know you can't live without that particular appendage, so I figured it was a fairly good threat." Elena shrugged as she sat down in one of the chairs he had set up.

"That it was. Do you want a drink or anything?" He asked.

"What did you bring?" She asked him.

"I went completely out of character and brought beer. I figured beer suited camping way more than bourbon." Damon offered.

"Beer sounds perfect." She agreed as he popped the cap off of two beers and went to sit in the chair beside hers. He handed her a beer and she took a long pull of the drink. "That is so good."

"It's not bad." He agreed as he drank his beer slowly, savouring the taste.

Damon and Elena sat in their chairs drinking beer until the sun went down and the stars came out. When Elena yawned Damon took Elena's empty beer and put it on the ground before standing up. He offered Elena his hand and she took his hand letting him lead her to the tent.

"Let's go to bed." He said unzipping the tent and leading her inside. She crawled into the makeshift bed and he laid down beside her after he zipped up the tent.

"So are you still going to make love to me?" She asked to him when he was lying down beside her.

"Do you want me to make love to you? You're pretty tired." He said running his hand down her arm.

"When do I ever not want you to make love to me?" She asked smirking at him in the darkness.

"Good point." He laughed as he quickly took his pants off under the blanket. Elena repeated his action and slipped out of her jeans under the covers so she didn't get cold. It was cold outside and almost as cold in the tent. Body heat would be how the two of them kept warm that night, it was their only hope to be comfortable. He made sure the blanket didn't shift off of him as he rolled on top of her, so neither of them got cold as he was moving.

"It's cold outside but with you on me I feel so much better." Elena spoke to him softly.

"I feel anything but cold." Damon said with that naughty smirk gracing his lips.

"Me too now." She said as she reached between their bodies and guided his hard erection to where she needed it most. He pushed hard until he was fully enveloped in her heat.

"You are so perfect." He groaned into her neck as he sank fully to the hilt inside her.

"Sweet-talker." She breathed bringing up her knees around his hips so he had more room to move. His clothed upper body pressed against hers as his lower body moved slowly against her. There was no need for fast fucking right then, the soft lovemaking was more than enough.

"Always." He teased as he kept moving. Damon dipped his head and kissed her hotly, his tongue sweeping expertly through her mouth.

"I can't believe how good you are at that." Elena breathed when he broke the kiss.

"Unsolved mystery I guess." Damon teased. Elena ran her hands under his t-shirt needing to feel the bare skin of his back under her fingertips. He kissed her again and pretty much every inch of their bodies were touching. Sometimes she liked making love like this more than even the kinky things they got up to. It was refreshing. Their releases slowly crept up together, Damon keeping the pace slow and steady.

"I'm so close." She whispered against the flesh at the base of his neck.

"Come on baby."He urged her, feeling his balls tighten signalling his oncoming release. After just a couple more thrusts

they came together, Elena clutching Damon as she rode out the intense waves of her orgasm.

"Do you think you could have gotten it that good in a large group?" Damon asked smugly a few minutes later.

"It would certainly be interesting, having an orgasm come from so many people, but I would take an orgasm from you any day." Elena told him.

"That's good because I could make you come better than anyone else could." He told her kissing the side of her neck as he pulled out and spooned her from behind.

"Besides I like being held after it's all done with. I wouldn't get that with them." She added.

"No you sure wouldn't. Sex with me on a mountain top with me is far better than sex with anyone else." Damon told her.

"I think we should come back here again sometime. It can be our mountain top." She suggested with a sated smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... physical fight leading to sex<p> 


	146. Crazy, Stupid Love

This is for Vanessa, and Sophiexoxo, I hope you both enjoy this one along with everyone else who is still reading. Please review... reviews really motivate me to add more smutty goodness for your reading pleasure.

* * *

><p>Elena happily sipped from a mug of warmed blood on a normal Friday morning, kind of pleased with the way her life was going. She was standing at the back door staring across the Boarding House backyard, sort of wondering how her life got to be the way that it was. She was passionately in love with a man that she couldn't live without and she had an eternity to spend with him. What could be better than that? She couldn't think of anything that could even get anywhere near how wonderful that was. She honestly didn't think anything could change the way she felt or anything. Their life was so perfect.<p>

Elena looked at her watch a few hours later. She realized that she hadn't seen Damon all day and she was beginning to get concerned. It was Mystic Falls, after-all. She sent him concerned text message after concerned text message but they all went unanswered. She tried calling him several times but he wouldn't answer. By now she was completely panicked, she didn't know what to believe or what to do. Where was Damon? Around an hour later the door swung open and Damon came strolling through whistling. Elena breathed a sigh of relief seeing him looking completely unharmed before a rush of fury went through her.

"Where the hell were you?" She demanded, marching over to him with her hands on her hips.

"I was having a few drinks alone. I went for a road trip, ended up in Richmond, so I decided to drink." He shrugged not sure exactly why she was so fired up.

"You didn't think about calling me?" She demanded angrier now that she knew nothing bad had happened.

"I didn't know I had to account my every moment to you." Damon muttered as he walked into the parlour to pour himself a drink.

"You've been gone for hours! Hours Damon! For all I knew you were dead or being tortured or something like that." She shouted.

"But I wasn't. So just let it go." He shrugged, still thoroughly not flustered by the whole thing.

"Just let it go? What do you think I would have done if something had happened to you? How would I have lived without you? I couldn't have." Elena screamed as she began pacing again. Her anger getting stronger and stronger with every word she spoke. The fact that he was so nonchalant about the whole situation made her even angrier. He didn't seem to understand why she was so angry.

For his part, Damon had no idea why she was freaking out so bad over this. People took day trips all the time, and sometimes they didn't even tell their partner.

"Why is this even a big deal?" Damon asked reaching out to grab her arm. She ducked out of his reach and kept pacing further away from him now.

"Why is it a big deal? Something could have happened to you Damon." Elena hissed as she never stopped pacing.

"You could stop repeating every single thing I say you know that? And you could stop pacing and just talk to me like a normal person." Damon suggested as he stood there and watched her pace at vampire speed.

"I don't want to talk to you. I refuse to understand why you would do something so reckless and stupid." Elena hissed as she never stopped.

"I didn't know it was reckless or stupid. I woke up this morning and decided to go for a drive." He retorted throwing his hands up. She didn't seem to understand that it was completely harmless. Just because once upon a time their lives were filled with danger every second didn't mean that it still was. Things could go back to normal and they didn't have to watch their backs every second anymore. Silas was no longer and issue, there were no psycho witches after them or anyone else, and there were no homicidal original vampires. There was no danger to speak of but Elena wasn't quite grasping that.

"There is no danger anymore Elena! None. Nothing. There is no one lurking in the shadows waiting for me to go on a mini road trip by myself so they can attack and kill me." He insisted as she walked past him again. This time went she went past him he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him with fire in her eyes and brought her hand back and slapped him.

"That is for disappearing on me you asshole." She hissed. When she brought her hand back again to hit him again he grabbed her hand stopping it from connecting with his face.

"Don't you dare hit me again."He warned her.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do." She hissed back as she yanked her hand back and walked away from him.

"If you're going to fight with me about something stupid, you better stay here and fight me." He yelled after her.

"You want me to fight? Fine I'll fight you." She said stopping in her tracks. She was standing by the bookcase glaring at him. She couldn't ever remember being this mad before. She was so mad at him because she was so in love with him. It was crazy how you could love someone so much, but think of violence when you were so mad at them. How could someone you love piss you off so bad?

"I don't want you to fucking walk away from me. If you're going to be pissed off about something trivial then be pissed off about something trivial to my fucking face." He yelled at her.

"God damn it. Fine. You want me to be pissed off in your face? Fine you got it."She screamed, pulling a book from the shelf and lobbing it at him. She threw as hard as she could as she screamed at him. She screamed everything she could think of at him as she threw books. He expertly dodged them all as he moved closer to her.

"Why do I even fucking love you when you clearly don't give a shit about my feelings!" She screamed throwing a big, thick hard-covered copy of "Gone with the Wind" at his head. He ducked expertly, the book flying into a priceless vase sitting on a table. She didn't care that it was broken, the only thing on her mind was the anger that was eating her up. She went to throw another book but Damon took that as his opportunity to tackle her to the ground, straddling her and holding her arms to the ground so she couldn't throw the book or hit him.

"Let me go you asshole!" She screamed and Damon was relieved that they didn't have neighbours.

"Not until you calm down."He said as she screamed and struggled against his hold.

"You could have died for all I knew. You could have fucking died and you don't care. You don't care about how I would have felt without you." She screamed, her screams turning into something more heartbreaking. The expression on her face twisted up and she stopped struggling as her entire body started trembling.

"What if something would have happened to you?" She asked through her sobs.

"Nothing did. I should have called you." He told her loosening his grip on her arms and gathering her in his. He wrapped his arms tight around her and held her against his chest as her sobs wracked her body.

She sat in his arms for a moment while she cried before she pulled away from his chest and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back immediately, bewildered but willing.

"I need this." She whispered against his lips. He nodded his head and rolled over so she was lying underneath him. He kissed her and ran his hand under her shirt, tracing her soft skin with his fingertips. She bunched his shirt up as she continued to kiss him, caressing every bit of skin as she pushed the shirt up. When the shirt was high enough she broke their kiss just long enough to pull the shirt free from his head. She tossed it somewhere on the floor and went back to kissing him. Damon pulled her up enough to pull her t-shirt off of her body along with her bra so her top half was bare for him.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered against his neck.

"You'll never find out, I promise." He told her as he tried to pull away so he could rid himself and her of their jeans. They needed that connection to know that everything was going to be okay. Sex was in so many ways their most honest form of communication. When he achieved his mission of getting them both completely naked, he returned to his position of lying astride her and slowly guiding himself inside her. Her mouth hung open in an O shaped as he filled her completely before started to move deeply. This thrusts were deep and hard, letting her know that she was his all the way.

"I can't ever lose you." She whispered again. She needed to make doubly sure that he knew exactly how badly she needed him.

"You never will." He assured her again. He knew she needed it and he wasn't about to take something away from her that could make her feel better. If she needed to hear him tell her that he would be there forever to make her feel happy again then he would say it as many times as he needed to.

"I love you." She whispered. She needed to say the words, she needed him to say them back so she knew that he still felt the same way for her.

"I love you too, so much Elena." He told her genuinely as he continued to move. His thrusts were steady and he pushed them both to that edge they both desperately needed to get to. Elena ran her hands down his back, down to his ass and back up again, playing with the ends of his hair. Every time he hit the end of her, her toes curled under and she knew that her orgasm was going to hit like a tidal wave.

"I'm so close." She whispered as she tried to move with him. He held her still as he kept up his pace knowing he was dangerously close to the edge. His efforts paid off moments later when she came with a soft cry of his name. Her muscles clenched around him as she road the waves. The feeling of her sheath clutching him repeatedly caused him to go over the edge. He called out his release as he slumped down on her body, covering her completely. She tightened her arms around him rubbing his back as his own release subsided.

"Look I know I should have told you where I was going. It was stupid to think that you wouldn't worry about where I was. Especially considering the crap we went through in the past." He admitted after a few minutes of lying in a post-coital bubble.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I shouldn't have hit you. I'm so sorry." She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek where she had hit him earlier.

"It's okay. This thing between us is crazy isn't it?" He pointed out as he laced his fingers though the hand that was on his

face. He brought their hands down and laid them on his chest.

"It's insane. But I wouldn't' change it for the world." She told him smiling briefly at him.

"Me neither." He promised, lowering his face to hers to kiss her once again.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... an abusive ex boyfriend and Damon taking care of her afterward.<p> 


	147. Hurt

This is for Spartins1988. Hope I did your prompt justice. As always keep me motivated... review.

* * *

><p>"So have you heard from Kyle since you and Damon got together?" Caroline asked as the girls walked down the hallway.<p>

"I haven't even seen him since we broke up. It just wasn't working for me and I'll admit he was a little taken aback at me breaking up with him. I didn't have an option though. I liked him but I had fallen for Damon. It is what it is." She shrugged,

"Did you give him a warning at least? Or tell them why it was happening?" Caroline asked.

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell him that I was breaking up with him for Damon. That would have hurt him even more than just breaking up with him did." Elena confessed.

"I guess you're right. I haven't even seen him at school since it happened." Caroline noted.

"There is no way that's related to the breakup. We didn't even date for that long." Elena scoffed.

"Sometimes breakups affect people in crazy ways." Caroline pointed out as they walked into class.

Elena sighed in relief when she saw Kyle sitting at his seat near the back of them room when they walked in.

"See look, he's here. Our breakup didn't completely destroy him like you thought." Elena whispered to her friend as they separated and went to their separate seats on opposite sides of the room.

"Hey." Elena greeted as she took her seat next to Kyle's.

"Hi, long time no see." He greeted her, shooting her that contagious smile that he had.

"I know, where did you go for so long? Caroline just assumes you were gone because of our breakup. I didn't think that was true." She laughed.

"I had some family drama, but' that's all good now." He shrugged.

"That's good. I'm glad you're back. This class wasn't the same without you in it." She told him as she opened her books. She caught Caroline's eye from across the room and sent here a wink.

"Is it weird that I missed this class for the sole purpose of being able to spend time with you?" He asked laughing.

"I guess not." She shrugged.

"I wanted to ask you something. I think you and I should get back together. We were good together, so do you want to get back together?" He asked her hopefully.

"Can we talk about this later? This isn't an appropriate place for this conversation." Elena delayed. She wasn't ready to answer that question yet or to tell him about Damon. She had to take the time to find the right words.

"Sure of course. How about after school?" He suggested.

"Sure that sounds great. Where should I meet you?" She asked.

"How about just into the woods where I asked you out the first time." He suggested.

"That sounds fine." Elena agreed as she turned her head to focus on the book as the teacher shot them a dirty look over his shoulder.

When the bell rang Caroline cornered Elena.

"So what did he say?" Caroline demanded curiously.

"Not too much. He thinks we should get back together, so telling him about Damon is going to be harder than I thought." Elena sighed.

"So when are you going to do it?" Caroline asked apologetically.

"Today after school. He said we should be together again and I said we should talk about that privately. So we're going to that spot that he asked me out in the first time." Elena told her.

"Is that a wise idea? Won't that give him hope?" Caroline asked.

"I hope not. I like him, he could be a good friend. It's just he's not Damon." Elena sighed.

"There is only one Damon Salvatore." Caroline agreed as they walked to their next class together.

Much to Elena's chagrin the end of the day came much too quick. She hadn't even figured out what to say to Kyle yet and she was quickly running out of time.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Caroline asked as they stood by Elena's locker at the end of the day.

"I should do this alone. I'll call you tonight." Elena decided, severely tempted to bring Caroline with her. But Kyle deserved to have just her tell him that she was seeing someone else.

"Alright if you're sure. Have you figured out what you're going to say?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't got a clue. I need to figure out how to let him down easy." Elena sighed shaking her head.

"Are you wearing Damon's necklace?" Caroline asked an idea popping into her head.

"Yeah but I don't particularly like your ideas Care, no offence. They're always more dramatic than they need to be. I know you want me to show off the necklace, waiting for him to ask me where I got it. Then I spill that the love of my life gave it to me." Elena guessed.

"Yeah that's what I would do." Caroline shrugged.

"You have a flare of the dramatic Miss Forbes. But I better go. He's going to be waiting for me." She said.

"Have you figured out what to say?" Caroline asked again.

"What in the last thirty seconds or so since the last time you asked? No I haven't. I'll figure something out." Elena said as she grabbed her bag and her binder walking towards the door.

When she got to their spot, Kyle was already sitting on a tree stump.

"I didn't think you were going to show." He said relieved when he saw her.

"Sorry, I was talking to Caroline." She apologized sitting down on the opposite tree stump.

"So I guess we should just get down to it. Do you want to be my girlfriend again Elena?" He asked hopefully.

"Can we talk first?" She asked as she reflexively wrapped her hand around the vervain locket Damon had given her to replace the one she had gotten a long time ago from Stefan before they had broken up.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" He asked her cautiously. There was something different about Elena and he couldn't

pinpoint what it was.

"Listen Kyle, I think we broke up for a reason..." She started.

"You're the one who broke up with me. You tell me if we broke up for a reason." He said his voice not as soft as it was a moment before. Elena clutched her necklace again hoping for the strength to tell him the truth. She needed Damon beside her, he would give her the strength to say what she needed to say. If she was going to tell him the truth then she had to tell him the whole truth.

"We did break up for a reason." She told him.

"And what reason was that? Please enlighten me." He asked of her his voice brittle. It was like he knew that they weren't getting back together now so he didn't have to play nice anymore.

"I met someone new." She told him.

"When did you meet this guy?" Kyle asked knowing that was a key piece of information.

"I've known him for a long time, since I dated Stefan. But I fell for him fairly recently." She admitted.

"Before or after we broke up?" He asked.

"I fell for him before but nothing happened. I didn't cheat on you, you have to believe me. It's just he was one of my best friends and it's always been more than that. It just dawned on me one day that I was in love with him and I couldn't' deny it any longer. I ended things with you because I needed to be with him. I'm in love with him." She told him a couple tears in the corner of her eyes. She never wanted to hurt him but it appeared that she had.

"You fell in love with another guy while you were in a relationship with me?" He asked his voice cold and hard. He was detached from the situation and Elena felt immense guilt for hurting him.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Kyle. I've been in love with him for a long time, I was just too stubborn to admit it." Elena tried to tell him. She got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry Kyle. You were such a good boyfriend." Elena told him kneeling in front of him.

"Don't touch me Elena." He hissed standing up and walking towards the opening in the trees.

"Don't walk away from me Kyle please. Just talk to me. I'm sorry for what happened." She called out to him apologetically.

"You think it matters that you're sorry. It doesn't change the fact that you hurt me. You broke my heart Elena Gilbert and I hate you for it." He hissed.

"Don't say that. We can be friends still." She said hopefully. He spun around to face her and started pacing towards her. She walked backwards keeping distance between the two of them not liking the look in his eye. He looked dangerous and she wasn't sure what he was capable of. She didn't think he was capable of anything like this, but she could be wrong. She kept walking backwards until her back hit a tree.

"You want to be friends? That's fucking rich." He hissed. He looked absolutely wild, it looked like he didn't care about anything anymore and she was scared for her life at the moment. Right now she was regretting telling Caroline that she needed to do this alone.

She wasn't expecting it when his hand swung out and connected with her eye. She fell to the ground holding her eye unable to believe that he hit her. She wasn't expecting it again when he kicked her in the ribs over and over again, having completely snapped.

"We could have been happy together!" He screamed as he kicked her. She could feel her ribs break as she spit out blood. She curled up into the fetal position as much as she could when her ribs protested. She anticipated another kick but it never came.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle rasped as she heard him get pressed into a tree.

"Your worst fucking nightmare if you ever touch my girlfriend again." Damon said hate in his voice.

"You're Elena's boyfriend?" He asked struggling against Damon's iron grip.

"I am. Now I could kill you but she wouldn't like that and I need to deal with you quick. So you're going to do as I say." He told him.

"No I wont." He rasped.

"Yes you will. You will leave Mystic Falls behind forever. You will never return because you know if you do, you will be

killed." Damon compelled him.

"I will leave Mystic Falls behind forever. I will never return or else I will be killed." He repeated.

"Good, now leave." Damon said releasing him as he scurried off. Damon flashed over to Elena and tore into his wrist.

"Drink." He ordered concerned. She took the bleeding gash into her mouth and drank deeply. She could feel her broken bones healing together almost immediately at the first sip of vampire blood in her system. When her injuries were healed he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, you saved my life." She told him reaching up to kiss him.

"I was here to pick you up and when you didn't come out I went searching for you. I heard him screaming at you and you begging him to stop. It took me no time at all to find you." He told her shaking his head at the image in his hand. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore. He couldn't stand it.

"Take me home my hero." She told him with a smile on her face. She knew it was over with and she was with Damon again so she felt completely safe.

"As you wish." He said taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

"Or I could thank you in the car. There's no one at the school anymore." She suggested seeing the blue Camaro parked a little ways away.

"You could, depending on what you have in mind." He told her liking the way she thought.

"You get to do all the work, but you get to do it in your car." She told him quirking her eyebrows.

"I like the sound of that." He agreed as he opened the door to the car and let her slide into the backseat first.

"Just let me undress before you get back here." She told him as she quickly removed her jeans and panties.

"I love watching you take your clothes off. Although somehow watching you put clothes on is hot too." He told her smirking.

"I'm sure you enjoy that. Although I'm fairly confident that you like the removal of clothes better.' She laughed as he got into the car behind her. He opened up his pants and pulled his cock out not having time to rid himself of his pants all the way. He kissed her as he slid home inside her. He wanted to take it fairly slow but she wasn't having none of that.

"If you don't remember, I almost died tonight, you should take me hard." She told him.

"I'm not quite sure of the relevance of your attack but if that's what you want that's what you're going to get." He told her as he pulled all the way out and thrusted back in faster than before. She bit her lip and nodded her head loving the feeling of him taking her hard.

"Yes." She moaned when he repeated the action over and over again. She loved having sex with him in any way but it was spectacular when he wasn't worried about hurting her.

"So good." She breathed as she kissed her way down his neck as he brought her higher and higher. He was a sex god through and through.

"Oh God I love you so much." She screamed at the top of her lungs when he hit _that _spot inside her. It was the spot that made spots erupt behind her eyelids and made her entire body tremble with awareness.

"I'm so close. Kiss me." She begged needing his lips on hers if she was come before he did. He closed the distance between their lips kissing her deeply. It was a hot, visceral kiss and it did what it was supposed to do. It sent her over the edge, moaning his name into his mouth as the waves of pleasure rode through her. Damon followed directly behind her as he rode out the delicious waves.

"You know I still can't believe how amazing it was that you were there to save me yet again." Elena said a little while later when they walked into the Boarding House.

"I'll always be there to save you." He told her.

"I still can't believe he changed like that. He was so nice before and today he just snapped." Elena muttered shaking her head.

"I would go crazy too if you ever left me." He told her somewhat understanding where Kyle was coming from.

"But you wouldn't assault me." Elena spoke certainly.

"Of course not but people do crazy things when they're in love." He told her seriously.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... sex while pregnant.<p> 


	148. Second Trimester

This is for bhatiaacha1478.

Keep me motivated, review please and thank you. Also keep sending out your brilliant prompts, I love each and every one of them.

* * *

><p>"So how is this whole pregnancy business treating you?" Caroline asked as her and Elena walked through the mall shopping.<p>

"Well other than the fact that I'm getting fat it's pretty good. Although if I'm being honest I think I like my body. I feel like a woman even more than I ever did before." Elena explained.

"I'm sure you do. So how far along are you right now? I need to know how much longer I have to wait until I get to meet your beautiful baby." Caroline asked eagerly. She was ridiculously excited about this baby.

"I'm 24 weeks tomorrow. It's going so fast, I remember when I found out." Elena recalled.

"It probably something you remember every moment of. So you have to tell me everything. Every single thing you have experienced because eventually I will have a baby and I want to be prepared." She said eagerly.

"Well I'm eating so much more now." Elena told her frowning.

"Any cravings?" Caroline asked.

"I've been eating some really disgusting shit. But it's not like my body tells me I have to have that. It's like it tells me that I need to have a pop tart but then I find that the pop tart isn't as satisfying as I thought it would so my body tells me to add something to it. I found yesterday that a pop-tart is fantastic covered in ketchup." Elena confessed.

"You don't even like ketchup." Caroline noted.

"I know, it's like there is an alien in my body and it's changing everything about it. I still can't handle ketchup any other time, it's only when I'm craving it." Elena explained.

"It sounds so weird. I hope I don't have strange cravings when I'm pregnant." Caroline stated, her expression twisting up.

"It doesn't happen to everyone. Some people crave normal things, it's just I got lucky enough to crave the weirdest things ever." Elena told her.

"I hope I'm one of the normal food ones. So what else is going on?" Caroline asked. She wanted to know everything.

"My breasts are growing. I had to buy a new bra." Elena admitted.

"That's not a bad thing." Caroline noted.

"Damon likes them, but then again he says he likes everything about me. He loves my body like this, he can't get enough of it." Elena pointed out.

"So how's that going? The whole pregnancy sex thing." Caroline wondered. That was a very key part of her concerns about getting pregnant.

"The sex is explosive as always."Elena answered.

"But do you still want it as much as you used to? I mean I would hate it if I started feeling repulsed by sex because I felt fat." Caroline asked worrying her lip with her teeth.

"I want it more than I used to. It's all about the hormones." Elena explained smiling at her memory of the morning before she left to meet Caroline.

"Okay, but what about Damon? He's not repulsed by your growing body? I'm afraid Tyler would decide he never wants to touch me again when I get pregnant." Caroline asked, hating how vulnerable she sounded when she wasn't even pregnant yet.

"Damon loves it. He loves it so much especially because he made me like that. He's so excited by the prospect at being a father and he tells me all the time how much he loves my body. I have so many more curves than I did before and it turns him on." Elena explained smiling because she was thinking about her husband again.

"But I don't want to balloon like I've seen so many other women do. You're still so thin except for your belly. How do I make sure I stay like you?" Caroline asked envious at how perfect Elena's pregnant body was.

"Just stay healthy. Don't deny yourself anything but try to eat as healthy as you can. Physical activity is good. I still jog every morning, just not as intense as I was before the baby. I do pre-natal yoga a couple times a week." Elena explained.

"Okay, so it's safe to work out while pregnant?" She asked.

"Absolutely. My doctor recommended it." Elena assured her best friend.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm freaking out." Caroline apologized.

"It's okay, if I didn't know any better I would think you were pregnant already." Elena laughed as she caressed her growing belly.

"I'm not, but why do you say that?" Caroline asked.

"I would nearly call you hormonal with the way you're panicking about all of this stuff that doesn't even affect you yet." Elena laughed as they walked into maternity store.

"What are the hormones like?" Caroline asked curiously as she looked at a pair of elasticated jeans dubiously.

"Awful. I can go from being perfectly happy to sobbing in a matter of minutes. Sometimes nothing happens and the waterworks just start. It's insane. Damon has no idea how to handle me when I get like that." Elena winced.

"Have you gotten pissed at him about stupid things?"Caroline asked laughing at the picture in her head.

"Oh yeah, he's starting to get used to those particular mood swings." Elena laughed

"What have you gotten mad at him for?" Caroline asked eager for whatever information she could get her hands on.

"Well the most irrational one I can remember is the massive freak out I had when he didn't put the toilet seat down one morning. I yelled and screamed and cried. He had no idea what to do other than just take in the verbal abuse I rained on him. He took it really well because after I yelled at him, I didn't speak to him for the next few hours the anger still too fresh in my mind. After I realized how stupid I was being I started crying again as I practically pleaded for forgiveness, begging him not to leave me." She recalled the expression on her face dry at best.

"Was he planning on leaving you?" Caroline asked.

"No that's the worst part. He made no indication that he was even the least bit upset about my freak out. He gave me no indication that he wanted to leave me." Elena shook her head.

"Wow, that's pretty bad." Caroline laughed.

"I know, and now he takes every opportunity when he can get away with it to tease me about the day." Elena muttered.

"I think he has the right, you were pretty awful that day I would imagine." Caroline laughed.

"I know, but I did the right thing afterwards. I took him to bed and thanked him for being so wonderful all day that day." Elena recalled with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't want to know. There is something about kinky activities that don't seem to have a place when one is pregnant." Caroline shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with being kinky. I'm just happy we're actually having sex again this week." Elena shuddered at the miniature dry spell they had earlier in the week.

"What do you mean? Why would you guys stop?"Caroline asked.

"Well Damon was sitting down thinking one night last week when he suddenly looked utterly terrified. He looked at me and said "Elena we can't have sex again until you have the baby." I asked why and he looked at me all serious and said "If we have sex I could hurt the baby. I could poke it's eye out or something." I replied no you couldn't but he didn't believe me. It took for me to take him to the doctors between appointments and asking her whether it was safe to have sex while I was pregnant. If there was any danger to the baby at all. The doctor said there wasn't but Damon didn't believe her, saying that he was larger than most men so it would be different for us. The doctor laughed and said it would be okay, that the baby was very well protected inside me. Sex wouldn't hurt it and sent us on our way. I managed to convince him to make love to me that night." Elena remembered.

"That would be awful. I can see why he didn't want to sleep with you." Caroline empathized with him.

"Just wait until you're pregnant and Tyler turns you down for sex." Elena muttered dryly.

"Good point, I'm sure I'll be singing a different tune when that happens." Caroline agreed

When the girls were done shopping, they walked out to the parking lot and got into separate vehicles. Elena heading home to see her husband, Caroline heading home to see Tyler. When Elena parked in front of their house she walked inside carrying her purchases.

"Honey, I'm home." She called with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" He asked coming out and kissing her cheek before taking her bags from her hands.

"Loads, all Caroline did was pepper me with pregnancy questions. I haven't spent that much time talking about sex with someone like ever." Elena murmured as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Why is Caroline all of a sudden so interested in pregnancy?" Damon asked as he put the bags down at the foot of the stairs.

"She wants to get pregnant but she wants to know everything there is to know about it before hand." Elena explained.

"There are books available for that sort of thing." Damon reminded her, pointing to a small pile of pregnancy books sitting on the coffee table.

"She wants a first hand account to it. So she's asking me all these questions and the answers are scaring her." Elena laughed.

"I'm sure they would. It's something she should probably experience on her own, I've heard every pregnancy is different." Damon said.

"Yes, I'm sure what I'm feeling will be completely different than what she will feel. And I'm sure our second child will feel different than this one does." Elena stated.

"Probably." Damon agreed.

"But you have no idea of the effect talking about sex has on a pregnant lady." Elena pointed out, hoping he would get the hint.

"What effect might that be?" He asked, Elena wasn't sure if he was actually asking or if he was being himself.

"You know exactly what effect that is. I think you should take me to bed." She told him.

"Ah so that's the effect you're talking about." He smirked.

"Shut up, you knew exactly what I was talking about." Elena muttered as she took his hand pulling him to the stairs.

"This is one thing about pregnancy I really really like." Damon enthused as he willingly got pulled up the stairs by his beautiful wife. He hard feel himself hardening in anticipation of what was about to happen.

When they got into their bedroom, Elena wasted no time in getting out of her clothes. First went t-shirt and bra, followed by yoga pants and panties. She hated wearing jeans now that she was pregnant, she would go jean-less until it was time to wear the dreaded elasticated ones.  
>"A little eager are we?" He asked as she started trying to get him out of his clothes.<p>

"It's my right, I'm pregnant and you made me this way." She muttered as she pulled his shirt over his head. He helped her out with his jeans, stepping out of them along with his boxer briefs before backing her towards the bed. There was no point in denying that he wanted it, he was hard and ready for her. She climbed back onto the bed and he followed her down but rolled onto his back so she could take the top. The top was more comfortable for them both considering she was pregnant and he couldn't get as close to her because of her belly. This way they could still join completely without any discomfort.

"Don't get too used to being on top, when you have that kid I'm taking back the control." He warned her as she placed him underneath her and sank down, letting his entire sink inside her. She let out a soft moan when she took him in all the way to the hilt.

"You feel so damn good. This is just what I need." She sighed breathing deeply as she raised herself off and sank back down. She repeated the action several times but found she needed something to grab onto. Instead of touching him she brought her hands to her own breasts and squeezed them, knowing just how hard to play with them without causing herself pain. Yet another thing she wasn't overly fond of with this pregnancy, her breasts were extremely sensitive and Damon had taken to not touching them unless she explicitly asked him too.

"I love you so much." He breathed as she rode him slowly, her body raising and dropping tantalizingly slow. She leaned forward so she could kiss him, the new angle had him rubbing against her clitoris with every stroke. She hummed low in her throat in approval as she kissed him like her life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played with the little hairs at the back of his neck while her tongue played in his mouth. He kissed her back hard, his mouth taking control of hers while her lower body still moved over his. She moaned into his mouth when he pushed into her faster than before, his hips moving of their own accord. She decided to let him take the reins while she just took what he had to give her. She kissed him while he thrust into her from under her, kissing her feverishly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, her knees on either side of his hips and every inch of her body pressed against his, as he shallowly thrust inside her. There was just something so intimate about being completely pressed against one another. His arms were wrapped tight around her as he kept making love to her as she got ever so close to the edge.

"I'm so close." She whispered.

"Me too, come for me baby." Damon insisted and it was like his words had a direct line to her body. She orgasmed moments after he told her too, and her orgasm triggered his making him come inside her in thick spurts.

"God damn that was good." He whispered as he still held her tightly. He wasn't anywhere near ready to let her go yet. He was flaccid inside her but he didn't want to move and he couldn't let her move.

"I have to move baby." She told him rolling onto her side so she was more comfortable.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked remembered he had crushed her against his chest quite hard.

"No it was perfect. I'm not that breakable and neither is this baby. It's too much like his or her daddy." She told him pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I am so excited for this baby. Boy or girl, I will be ecstatic." He told her sitting up and leaning over so he could press a kiss to her belly.

"Me too. We're over halfway there, just a few more months." She told him kissing his lips quickly before pulling him down into bed beside her.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI...Katherine, Elena and Damon threesome prompted by two readers.<p> 


	149. Just the Three of Us

This is for S, and for Sarahsaurus. I hope you enjoy this. Threesomes aren't really my thing to write so hopefully that doesn't translate into my writing. I hope it's still good. Let me know what you think as always. And more prompts? you know what to do.

* * *

><p>The sounds of passion practically radiated through the walls of the Salvatore Boarding House while Katherine Pierce sat downstairs with her head in her hands trying to block out the sounds. It just wasn't fair that they were getting some when she was in a perpetually long dry spell. It wasn't fair that Elena Gilbert was being ravished by one of her boys when she was downstairs living in a perpetually turned on agony. She was Katherine Pierce and she shouldn't be forced to sit downstairs and listen to two people having mind-blowing sex upstairs. She supposed she could leave and come back later when they were done. She could head to the Grill or something, find someone to snack on and maybe sleep with. But that's not what she wanted, she wanted and needed the feeling of Damon Salvatore bringing her pleasure. When she was feeling like this, he was the only one who could quench that need. But that was going to be easier said than done considering he was only interested in sleeping with Elena. She couldn't' pretend to be Elena since Damon could somehow tell the difference between the two of them. She didn't know how but he had this instinct that always drew him to Elena. It drove Katherine completely crazy that she couldn't trick him like she could Stefan. She listened as Elena let out a loud moan, she just knew that Damon must have done something totally breathtaking with that body of his. That body that was created primarily just for sex. But he wasn't interested in her at all. She really didn't understand it, it was driving her crazy. Who wouldn't want her? She's Katherine fucking Pierce.<p>

Katherine had nearly hit the end of her rope when she heard Damon call out Elena's name in ecstasy. She started breathing deeply and clenching her legs shut, not willing to go up and beg him to fuck it out of her system. Katherine Pierce would not beg regardless of how much she was nearly willing to do so at the moment.

"Oh my God!" Elena screamed when she came. Katherine could picture the look of pleasure on Elena's face after being on the receiving end of a Damon Salvatore fucking on more than one occasion. Katherine had never been more jealous of Elena Gilbert before in the entire time she'd known her.

"Fuck." Damon groaned when he came moments after Katherine could remember how it felt when he came and she wanted to feel that again, not because she had any sort of connection with him but because he could fuck better than any man ever.

"Screw this. I am Katherine Fucking Pierce." She muttered as she stood up and walked determinedly to the stairs. She intended on going up there and making him fuck her one way or another. At this point she would take it however she could get it. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom and barged through the door with her arms crossed across her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we help you Katherine?" Damon asked from his bed where his arms were around Elena and her head was resting on his chest.

"I need to come and you're going to help me with that." Katherine told him.

"OH and how am I going to help with that? And why am I helping with that?" He asked.

"You are going to help so that I will owe you one. You know you can't deny that. And I was hoping you would offer." She said smirking at him.

"The only thing I am even willing to offer is to let you take a chair while I fuck the living daylights out of my girl. It can be your own personal porno." Damon suggested reluctantly Elena smirked up at him, always looking for more ways to spice up their sex life. If it meant they were going to do it in front of Katherine then so be it. That would be unbelievably hot.

"Fine, I'll touch myself while you fuck her. We'll give that a shot." She agreed though it wasn't what she wanted. She was hoping that they would get so much into it that she could sneak in without them noticing.

"Fine, take a chair." Elena told her as Damon rolled his eyes. He was really hoping that she would say no and just walk out.

"Alright then. I'm no stranger to voyeurism so this will be nothing for me." He said as he flattened Elena onto her back. She giggled and reached up to kiss him, intent to just put Katherine out of her mind. He kissed her passionately grinding his newly hard erection into her centre causing her to grown. She kept Katherine at the very back of her mind so she could remember to make as much noise as possible.

"Oh God... put it inside me." She moaned mostly for Damon's benefit but also a bit for Katherine. The idea of Kat owing them something was too good of a deal to pass up. Elena ground up against Damon, having his length slide between her folds and hitting her clit on every stroke.

"Hello? I can't see anything at this angle. You have to make it good for me." Katherine called out, annoyed that she couldn't see anything

"As you wish." Damon said pulling back from Elena. She knew just what to do so she brought herself up on all fours and held onto the bed-frame.

"Better?" Elena asked as he kneeled behind her giving Katherine a perfect view of his naked backside.

"Much." Katherine answered dryly as she started rubbing her clit while watching Damon plunge inside Elena to the hilt. She screamed out and held on tighter to the bed frame. Katherine found that just watching wasn't giving her the pleasure she needed so she stood up and stripped out of her clothes. She sat back down on the chair waiting until they were lost in the pleasure to notice her joining in. When Damon hit his stride, Katherine got up and ran her hands down his back.

"Katherine, no." He told her as he fucked Elena hard.

"Come on, this will be better for both of us." She told him as she ran a hand down his body over his ass and back up.

"This was not a part of the deal." He told her.

"Tell you what, if you let me join in however I can, I will leave and I will never come back unless I'm invited." She bargained as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. She trailed kisses to the other side of his body and kissed his shoulder again.

"Fine, whatever." He told her as his lower body never missed a beat.

"You're going to love this." She said as she ran her hands down to the front of her body where she made the journey downward. She gently touched all the way down his abs until she came to the spot that he was joined with Elena. She spread her fingers into a V shape and stroked his cock as it emerged from Elena on every stroke.

"Jesus." He moaned but fell silent when she pulled her hand away and crawled onto the bed.

"It's not all about you Damon." She told him as she reached up and kissed him hard. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and dominated him.

"I think you should pull out of her so I can make you come. I haven't sucked you off in way too long." She told him. He ignored her as he could feel Elena's orgasm inching closer. He could tell by the way she pushed harder against him that she was so close. When Elena's orgasm hit he pulled out and Elena collapsed onto her stomach.

"What are we doing now?" She asked.

"Kat is going to suck me off, and I am going to eat you out." He told her as he lay down on the bed. Knowing what he wanted Elena came up and straddled his head bringing her pussy down just enough so he could access it with his tongue. Katherine came down and positioned herself between his legs and immediately took his length in her mouth.

"Someone has to touch me." Katherine ordered before she took his length back in her mouth and started licking him from root to tip over and over again. Damon took his hand and brought it to her pussy, rubbing her clit at a speed intended to get her off as soon as possible. With her spare hand, Katherine brought her hand up to Elena's breast and started squeezing it. Elena moaned in satisfaction as she gyrated over Damon's mouth and Katherine's hand played with her nipples. Damon's finger slipped inside Katherine and she moaned around Damon's dick. Somehow Damon's incredible skills caused Elena to come apart only moments later again. She screamed out her release as her liquids flooded his mouth. He drank her in greedily as Kat still worked on his dick. When the waves had subsided Elena moved from Damon and moved down his body to where Katherine was still focused on his dick.

"Let me help." She insisted as Katherine looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"I say we make this the hottest experience of his life." Katherine decided. Elena nodded intent on forgetting who Katherine was. In her mind for today only there was no possible way she was in any way related to her. It was just two women intending on making one mans life complete with the most intense orgasms ever. "For tonight only I am not your distant relative."

"Good, because I would never be able to do this if you were." She said as she bent down and licked a strike up Damon's cock causing him to buck.

"Wanna know what makes all men extremely hot?" Katherine asked pulling away from Damon's tip for just a moment.

"What?" Elena asked idly as she stroked every inch of Damon.

"Two girls making out and touching one another. I need to come and I want you to do it." Katherine insisted knowing just how kinky that was.

"Holy fuck." Damon moaned when both girls pulled away from his dick.

"You will have to take control here. I've never kissed a girl." Elena admitted shyly. She hadn't been shy yet at all during all of this, but now she was. This was something that she had never experienced before.

"I can do that. I've kissed many girls, it's something that happens when you are as old as I am." She said smirking before she leaned in and kissed Elena. She kissed her hard while her hands squeezed her breasts making Elena moan.

"Oh fuck no." Damon shouted pulling Elena away from Katherine and throwing her on the bed. He rammed himself to the hilt inside of Elena again causing Elena to grin, but grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

"No one kisses my girl but me." He growled possessively.

"What are you going to do about it?" Katherine asked seductively. Instead of answering he thrust three fingers inside her at once causing Katherine to scream while he didn't miss a beat fucking Elena. He fucked Katherine with his fingers and Elena with his cock, he was even impressed at his coordination.

"Fuck I'm close again baby." She pleaded as she felt her walls clutch around him.

"Me too." He moaned as he continued on at the same pace he was going.

"Me three." Katherine said reminding them that she was there.

"Come for me." Damon said leaning in and kissing Elena hard. His tongue played with hers as he started rubbing Katherine's clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh God." Katherine screamed as she went soaring. Elena followed almost right after Katherine with Damon following almost directly behind her.

"Oh God well that was interesting." Elena laughed as she ran her hands through Damon's hair.

"Mmhmm." Damon sighed into the flesh of Elena's neck. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and hugged him close to her body. She absolutely loved how close he was to her.

"It was good and I feel so much better now, so I'll leave you both to it." Katherine said climbing out of the bed and putting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked curiously.

"Meh, it's time to move on. I have to find some unsuspecting guy to fuck me." She said smirking as she left the room.

"That was interesting, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Elena whispered as Damon rolled over so Elena's head was over his heart.

"Me neither, at least now we shouldn't have to deal with Katherine Pierce for a while." Damon whispered kissing the top of her feet.

"Do you ever miss her? What I mean is the way she would have made your body feel, or the things she could do to you?"

Elena asked.

"Absolutely not. Why would I miss her when I have you?" He asked rhetorically.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena find a moment to be together while their children are asleep.<p> 


	150. Make a little Love

This one here is for swedishqueen. I hope you and everyone else enjoys it. I'm sorry for the wait for this, but Christmas came and went for another year. Merry belated Christmas for everyone out there and Happy New Year. I have no other excuses aside from a horrible bout of laryngitis combined with a flu that knocked me down for over a week. Enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>With her hair in a bun fastened with pencils, Elena Salvatore ushered her children into the house after picking them up from daycare.<p>

"Hurry up. We have to meet daddy at the Grill for dinner." She said exhausted. She had essentially been a single parent for the past week as Damon had been gone on a guys retreat with Alaric. She was beyond exhausted from raising their children by herself. Like any children, they misbehaved once the parent that disciplined them went away.

"Daddy's home?" Three year old Ethan Salvatore asked his wide blue eyes aglow with happiness.

"Yes daddy's home." Elena told her son kissing his chubby cheek.

"I want to go put my dress on." Madalyn told her mom as she dropped her pink backpack on the floor and rushed upstairs. Elena smiled after her four year old daughter and picked up the backpack hanging it on the hook designated for it.

"We go see daddy now?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"After Mady is ready." Elena told her son, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face after he devoured a chocolate chip cookie.  
>"Can we leave Mady here?" Ethan asked hopefully.<p>

"No we have to take your sister with us." Elena answered laughing. The sibling rivalry started early between those two.

"Mady hurry up." Elena called.

"I'm coming mommy." She called skipping down the stairs in a ruffly pink dress, eager to see her dad for the first time in a week.

"Go get in the car." She said grabbing her keys and her purse and following the kids outside. She couldn't wait until she had a moment to herself.

When they got to the Grill Elena took a moment to take a deep breath or two. The kids had argued the entire way to the Grill and Elena could feel a headache coming on.

"I want to see daddy." Madalyn yelled as she fumbled with her seat-belt.

"Alright, alright let's go see daddy. Can't I just have a moment of quiet?" She asked more to herself. She got out of the car and got the kids out of their seats. "Hold my hands you two." Elena ordered. Neither of them listened and just rushed ahead across the parking lot to the doors.

"Madalyn Hope and Ethan Robert get back here right now." Elena yelled as she rushed across the parking lot chasing after her children. The only thing she could picture was a car backing out of a spot and hitting one of her kids. When she caught up to them she grabbed them both by their upper arms and stopping them on the sidewalk.

"Don't you ever run away from me again, do you hear me? If you guys got hit by a car I would be very sad." She told them worried sick about her children.

"I sorry mommy." Ethan apologized with tears in his eyes.

"I want to see daddy." Madalyn muttered with her arms crossed and her blue eyes squinted.

"Fine, go." Elena said. She was about ready to pull her hair out of her head. She loved them like crazy but they were making her insane. They walked into the Grille and Elena immediately spotted Damon sitting in a booth waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Madalyn shouted as she spotted her daddy at their booth.

"Hi sweetheart." He said grinning when the little girl rushed to him. He wrapped her in a hug and she clutched him back harder.

"Mommy got mad at me." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked as Elena and Ethan emerged.

"Hey buddy." He said hugging his son quickly before he climbed into the booth.

"Hey." Elena greeted him as he hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, you look exhausted." He said worried. He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly before releasing her and sitting down beside Madalyn who looked happy now that she was with her father.

"I am exhausted." She replied.

"Daddy you didn't listen when I told you that mommy got mad at me." Madalyn reminded him, pulling on his sleeve.

"Alright, why did mommy get mad at you?" Damon asked.

"I wanted to see you so I ran here but mommy got mad at me." She explained.

"Did you run in the road?" He asked pointedly.

"I wanted to see you. But mommy grabbed my arm and it hurt." She insisted, crocodile tears coursing down her face.

"Mommy grabbed your arm because she was scared. You can't run in the road or else you could get hit by a car. We don't want to see you get hurt." Damon explained to her.

"But I wanted to see you. I missed you daddy." She cried.

"I missed you too angel." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Let's just order dinner." Elena said leaning her head against the back of the booth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening after they had gotten the kids bathed and in their pyjamas.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up with daddy." Madalyn cried. Ethan stood by with his blanket in hand and his thumb in his mouth ready for bed.

"Too bad. It's bed time, you were bad today." Elena said taking the little girls hand and dragging her kicking and screaming to the stairs. When they got upstairs, Elena took Ethan to his bed first and tucked him in.

"I'll be right back to read you a story." She told him kissing his head.

"Okay mommy." He said smiling at her. He lay down in his bed with his stuffed bear and cuddled up with his blanket in bed. Elena left and went back to Madalyn's room where she was screaming on the floor of her bedroom, her little fists pounding on the floor.

"Into bed now Madalyn Hope." She ordered.

"No!" She screamed.

"Bed now. Do I have to call daddy?!" Elena demanded getting fed up. It was like this every night and Elena was sick of it.

"No bed!" She screamed.

"What's going on up here?" Damon asked at the door.

"I don't want to go to bed." She cried.

"Too bad. Mom said its bed time so it's bed time." Damon said picking her up and putting her in bed.

"I'm going to put Ethan to sleep." She said leaving the room. Elena swore that one more day like that and she would have a nervous breakdown.

"Alright." He said as he sat down in the bed next to his daughter.

"Are you ready for bed Ethan?" Elena asked returning to the room, where he was lying in bed with his eyes very nearly closed.

"Mommy I want to sleep. No story tonight." He said yawning widely.

"Alright baby. Goodnight." She said kissing his forehead.

"Go to sleep mommy. You tired." He told her sitting up so he could rub her face with the back of his tiny hand.

"Alright. Go to sleep Ethan, you're tired." She repeated what he was saying kissing his chubby cheek once more.

"Night night mommy." He called as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena went into the bedroom and quickly changed into her pyjamas and going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she was done she went back into the bedroom where Damon was undressing.  
>"Is she asleep?" Elena asked.<p>

"Yeah, once she stopped screaming it was easy." He said walking over to his side of the bed.

"Good. She's driving me crazy." Elena sighed.

"She's just at that age where she picks fights with her parents." Damon assured her, kissing her shoulder.

"Try working eight hours a day, only to have to pick up the kids from the daycare and school, to bring them home and terrorize me for the rest of the night. It's been a really long week." She whispered into the darkness, rolling over to face the other direction.

"You're just stressed out. I'm home now." He told her moving closer to her so he could kiss her shoulder again.

"I'm happy you're home. I missed you so much." She whispered into the darkness, she covered his hand that was on her shoulder with her hand.

"I missed you too. So much. I want you." He told her hoping she wanted him too.

"Damon not tonight. I have a headache and I'm tired." She said.

"I've been gone for a week. I need you." He almost pleaded. A week without sex was nearly unbearable.

"I've been a single parent for a week. I need sleep." She muttered coldly. She didn't mean to sound so angry but it just came out that way. Instead of responding he just rolled over and faced the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when her alarm went off Elena got up without waking Damon. She felt bad for snapping on him last night but she was beyond exhausted. Damon came into the bathroom while she was in the shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her and stood next to him at the double vanity.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said when she started brushing her hair out.

"It's okay. You were exhausted. You should maybe consider taking today off of work." Damon suggested.

"I can't. It's my last day before the weekend. I may as well just go." Elena brushed him off. When she was done her teeth and hair she left the bathroom and walked into the walk in closet to get dressed.

"I'll go get the brats." He said walking out of the room and down the hall.

When Elena came downstairs ready for work a few minutes later, a peanut butter and jelly covered Ethan rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Have good day at work mommy." He said.

"Have a good day with daddy." Elena said kissing his hair.

"Bye mommy. Daddy is taking me to school." Madalyn called happily.

"I'll see you later." Elena said kissing Damon goodbye and walking out of the house. When Elena got to work she walked to her desk with her coffee cup.

"You look more awake this morning." Her boss noted.

"My husband came home last night, so I got a full nights rest." Elena explained as she booted up her computer.

"That's good. I need that article on my desk in three hours." He told her walking into his office.

"Yes sir." Elena called back.

When Madalyn was at school Damon rushed around getting the stuff he needed for tonight.

"You make supper for mommy?" Ethan asked as Damon pushed him around in a shopping cart.

"Yep." Damon answered.

"And me and Mady go to Uncle Stefan's house?" He asked.

"You're a smart boy." Damon told him as he picked up various ingredients.

"You want to kiss my mom?" He asked her wrinkling up his face in disgust.

"Yes I want to kiss your mom." He told him laughing at the little boy.

"That's yucky. I never kiss a girl. Girls are yucky." He said wrinkling his nose.

"You'll like them someday." Damon told him. Ethan shook his head adamantly.

When they picked Madalyn up from school a couple hours later Damon rushed them both home and packed an overnight bag for them. He called Stefan once more and ensured that they were still on. When he told them that it was all good Damon loaded up the kids and left the house.

"Why are we sleeping at Uncle Stefan's house?" Madalyn asked curiously

"So I can make your mommy supper." He told her.

"Why can't we be home for supper?" She asked.

"Because mommy's and daddy's need alone time sometimes." He told her.

"So they can kiss." Ethan interjected.

"Yeah so we can kiss." Damon laughed when they parked in front of Stefan's house. Stefan came outside to help free his niece and nephew from their booster seats.

"So you'll pick them up tomorrow morning or early afternoon?" Stefan questioned.

"Yep, me and Elena just need to be home alone tonight." Damon told him.

"I can understand that." Stefan nodded before turning to the kids. "Come on rug-rats."

"Bye daddy."Madalyn called as Ethan already disappeared into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later Elena walked through the door and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"What smells so good and why is it so quiet in here?" Elena asked noticing for the first time the silence.

"I made dinner and the kids are with Stefan for the night?" He answered both of her questions.

"Wow silence. It really is golden." She sighed sitting down at the counter.

"Wine?" He asked.

"Yes please." She answered as he got her a glass of perfectly chilled wine.

"So tonight is all about relaxation. Whatever you want you can have." He told her.

"If I want to take you to bed and make love to you?" She asked.

"That can most definitely be arranged." He answered laughing.

"That's good. It's been way too long." She agreed sighing and shaking her head.

"How about I promise never to agree to one of Ric's crazy plans again?" He asked.

"You should be able to get away with your friends too from time to time." Elena frowned.

"I don't need to get away for a week though. I should have known the kids would turn into little devil children while I was gone. They always do." Damon told her as he brought two plates of utterly delicious looking food out to the dining room.

"This looks delicious." She told him.

"Of course it does. I made it." He teased as he went back and grabbed the bottle of wine he had set on the counter.

"Well you are an excellent cook." She agreed as she took a bite of the perfectly seasoned roasted chicken.

"That I am." He agreed as he took a bite, impressed with his cooking prowess. They made idle chitchat while they ate their dinner, Elena telling him all about the silly things the kids had done while he was gone.

"I really do adore them at times." Elena laughed.

"They're pretty cute, that's for sure." Damon agreed.

"How could they not be with us as parents?" Elena asked rhetorically.

"So what do you want to do after dinner? I think you should go hop in the bath while I clean up the kitchen. I'll join you when I'm done." Damon suggested.

"That sounds heavenly." Elena agreed as she finished her plate.

"Then it's settled, you head on upstairs and I'll clean up down here." He told her.

"I feel like I should stay down here and help you." She said worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You just go on upstairs, it'll only take me a few minutes. You've run the house for the past week, let me do this tonight." He urged her kissing her forehead.

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" Elena sighed happily.

"You can't now scoot." He ordered. She grinned at him and rushed away from the table. He could hear her on the stairs and he waited until he heard the water start running in the bathroom before he started cleaning up. He wanted to make sure that she was doing what he wanted her to do.

When he was done the dishes and all the counters were perfectly clean he walked upstairs into the bedroom. He could hear her moving around in the water and he quickly stripped out of his clothes walking into the bathroom completely nude.

"I like the view." She told him as she appraised his fit naked body.

"I'm sure you do. I like the view of you all relaxed too." He said as she moved forward in the deep tub so he could sink in behind her.

"I haven't been relaxed since you left. I very nearly took them to the zoo and left them there while you were gone." Elena whispered.

"I probably wouldn't have blamed you. I feel like doing that sometimes when we're both parenting them." Damon agreed kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulders.

"I wonder if we could get away with it?" She wondered idly.

"Probably not."He laughed.

"I would miss them too much. I kinda like them at times." Elena changed her mind.

"I do too. We would certainly miss them if they were gone. They bring so much humour and happiness to our lives." He laughed.

"But lets have one kid free night where we don't even talk about them anymore. I think we should make a little love then go to sleep. Imagine the novelty of being able to go to sleep whenever we want and be able to get up whenever we want." She suggested.

"Shall we get out to make a little love or are you happy in here?" He asked.

"I want to make a little love right here." She told him as she turned around in the tub.

"I like the sound of that." He agreed as she positioned herself over his fully tumescent cock. The second he was naked with her, he was hard as a rock. It didn't take much more than that to turn him on.

"Oh God." She sighed as she sank over him. He gripped her hips as she rode him splashing water over the side the tub.

"You feel so good." He breathed as she rode him hard. She rolled her hips and circled them, taking him inside in every way she could in the position they were in. He ran his hands up her body and cupped her full breasts in his hands before tweaking the nipples. Once he was done he ran his hands back down to her hips, so he could guide her movements not that she needed the guidance.

"I'm so close." She breathed as she rode him hard.

"Fuck me too." He groaned when she took him in hard and his tip hit her wall.

"Come with me." She insisted as she felt her release just out of reach.

"I'm so close." He groaned as he tweaked her clit with his thumb and forefinger. His naughty actions made her go off calling out his name before she buried her face in his neck. He thrust up into her a couple more times before he came inside her. When both of their breathing went back to normal he pulled out and rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow." He laughed kissing her briefly.

"That was pretty good." She agreed as she stood up and grabbed a towel. He stood up after her and unplugged the tub

before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his hips.

"Time for bed?" He asked.

"Yeah lets go to bed and watch a movie or something." She suggested as she walked to the bed, deciding to forgo pyjamas for the day. There were no little kids going to be barging into the room because of nightmares tonight.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed as he grabbed the TV remote and headed to the bed with her. She snuggled in nice and close while he flipped through the stations hoping for something decent to watch. When he settled on a movie she kissed his chest and lapsed into silence.

"You know, we didn't use protection." She noted part way through the movie.

"Well if we get a surprise in the next nine months or so then we'll know when it happened." Damon shrugged.

"Oh we'll be finding out a lot sooner than nine months dear." Elena reminded him.

"True, but it wouldn't be the worst thing ever to have another baby." Damon murmured.

"No it wouldn't. We already have two, we may as well keep going now." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon as a fireman...<p> 


	151. Fire

_This is for DamonIsHot1864. I hope I do it justice, I just had almost too much fun with this one. Enjoy to all the readers out there. This story is so much fun for me to work on. Thank you for the crazy amount of support I've gotten on it. _

* * *

><p>"I know I know Care. But I just can't help it." Elena insisted as she covered her face in her hands as she blushed a deep red colour.<p>

"My God when did you turn into this sex fiend? I'll attribute it to when you and the playboy Salvatore hooked up." Caroline said as she shook her head.

"That definitely was when it happened. I've never been like this for anyone else. I mean I was fine until Damon Salvatore and those piercing blue eyes came into my life. Now I'm giddy and perpetually horny needing my vampire to do kinky things to me." Elena shook her head with a wide smile on her face.

"Ugh that just sounds so wrong." Caroline laughed as they reclined against Elena's bed talking.

"I have this dream fantasy that always comes to me when I'm asleep. I would nearly give anything for him to do it. I really would." Elena sighed as the fantasy came back to mind.

"Well what is it?" Caroline asked. She was always eager for new games to play with Klaus.

"I just wish some day that Damon would come over dressed up like a fireman. I would open the door and he would ask where the fire is. I would answer in the bedroom, then we would fuck." She said.

"That's quite the fantasy." Caroline chuckled.

"I know but it's one of those things that get me so hot. I have no explanation why, it just does. The image of Damon in a fireman's suit is just too much to resist." Elena sighed.

"I can picture Klaus dressed like that too. It's so hot its practically incendiary." She agreed.

"I know that's what I'm trying to tell you. Fireman fantasies are so hot." She stated.

"I don't doubt you. I wonder if I can convince Klaus to do that?" Caroline mused thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you could. My problem is that I don't want to expect it if it does ever happen. He has to come up with the idea on his own. To me that just makes the whole thing even hotter." Elena mentioned.

"Meh, I'm not too picky about that in particular." Caroline shrugged. It really didn't matter to her whether Klaus knew about it or not. Just the thought of him in a fireman suit was more than enough for her.

"Which is why it's never going to happen for me." Elena sighed dismally.

"You never know. Damon is really creative in bed so I've heard. I'm sure he'll come up with it eventually. But I should go, I need to go find my own sexy vampire so he can go find a fireman suit." Caroline said hopping off the bed onto the hardwood floor and skipping out the door. Elena sighed and shook her head before lying back against the headboard and closing her eyes. The moment she closed her eyes that fantasy came back to mind, and this time she intended on riding the whole thing through.

Damon dialled Elena's cell number though he was standing right outside her window, having heard every single word she and Caroline had spoken. He started walking away from the house on a hunt for a fireman suit since it was what his girl wanted.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She asked when she answered the phone.

"Be ready, I'm coming over to play with you in a few minutes." He said into the phone with no other greeting. It just wasn't necessary when he was planning on ravishing her.

"Do I need to make any preparations? Is there a particular costume or props I need to have?" She asked eagerly. She always knew whenever he said he was coming over to play something kinky was about to happen.

"Nope, I've got it all this time. You just be ready for me." He told her.

"What should I wear?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. Try to be a little sexy though." He told her.

"So a robe and a tiny silk negligee?" She asked.

"Perfect. Make sure to leave the robe slightly open to give me a hint of what lies underneath it." He told her liking this plan more and more the more he talked about it.

"Sounds good. So when can I expect you?" She asked.

"Not too long. Once I find what I'm looking for." He told her as he walked around the local costume shop.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She said.

"See you soon." He told her before disconnecting the call. "Aha." He cheered when he found what he was looking for. He brought it up to the front and rented the costume for the day before leaving and heading to the boarding house to change quickly.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked as he came in carrying the costume.

"My girl has a fantasy and I am making it real for her." Damon answered as he carried the deluxe costume up to his bedroom. He emerged a couple minutes later, leaving the helmet off until he got to herself. He was wearing the heavy jacket plus the pants that went with it, along with his boots because there was no way he was putting his feet into a pair of boots other people had worn. The costumes were cleaned decently well, but the boots were another question Damon thought.

"Why are you dressed as a fireman?" Stefan asked pursing his lips.

"My girl has a fireman fantasy. I'm going to make it come true." He said as he walked to the door with an axe in his hand.

"Okay then. I would say have fun but I'm pretty sure that's the wrong sentiment." Stefan muttered as he went to sit in the parlour.

"Have fun works for me." He said shutting the door behind him and making the drive back to Elena's house.

Elena paced the floor of her bedroom in the costume he had told her to wear, waiting for him to come. It was taking him longer than she expected and she was beginning to get antsy. When she heard the doorbell ring she panicked for a moment. There was no way she wanted to answer the door to a complete stranger when she was dressed like she was. She heard her phone vibrate with a text from Damon telling her that it was him at the door. Elena grinned and rushed out of her room like a maniac and down the stairs. When she got to the door she straightened her appearance, ready to improv whatever he had in mind. She plastered her sultriest expression on her face with the hope that it was what she was supposed to do, considering he didn't give her any instructions whatsoever.

"Hello." She greeted opening the door. She assumed that since he was knocking on the door that meant that he was being a stranger.

"Hello there ma'am, I heard there was a fire here." He said seductively, all decked out in his fireman's costume.

"Wow." Elena said unable to respond to his query. She was just so happy that he was here in the outfit from her fantasy. It

"You didn't really answer my question. I was alerted to the fire on the premises, may I come in to check it out?" He asked.

Elena saw her neighbour poke her head out of the window watching what was going on with curiosity.

"Why yes, the fire is actually in the bedroom." She said smirking as she stepped aside to let him in.

"The bedroom huh? That sound really suspicious." He mentioned as she showed him the stairs.

"I was burning candles in there and one just happened to tip over." She said smirking, moving her hands in a kind of whoops" manner. Making it seem entirely innocent.

"I see, well we better get that sorted out before your entire house burns down." He said walking up the stairs.

"That would be wise." She said following him up to the bedroom.

"Yes it would be." He agreed as he entered her bedroom where there was to his shock no fire. "Where is the fire Ma'am?"

"Oh yes the fire? Well the fire is more of an internal blaze, you see." She said as she untied her robe from around her body.

"Internal huh? I'm very well versed in how to counter flames of that nature." He said seductively as he watched her shrug out of her robe. The skin that was bared to him made him hard even though all the essential bits were covered by her sexy silk negligee.

"Yes internal. I feel that I might die if the fire is not quenched. It's burning me up from the inside out, since the last time the fireman was here." She whispered. She absolutely loved improvising with him. He made it so much fun.

"What did this fireman look like?" He asked.

"Tall, dark and handsome. Kind of like you." She said as she pulled his helmet off his face and pried the axe from his hand.

"So what did this other fireman do you quench the flames?" He asked.

"The question should be what didn't he do?" She retorted as she stripped him of his coat before going to work on pushing the suspenders down.

"I guess that would be the more viable question." He mused as he let her strip him of his clothes.

"It sure would be." She agreed as she popped the button on the pants and pushed them down.

"I think you should get out of that negligee." He told her as he fingered the straps on her shoulders.

"Nah, I think I want to see what you have to offer first. I need to make sure you rank up there with my other fire sating conquests." She said as he stepped out of the pants for her.

"So what do you think? Do I measure up?" He asked trailing the word measure on for longer than necessary. He was cocky

enough to know that he more than measured up in that particular department.

"You most definitely do." She said as she stripped out of her negligee without any fanfare.

"Well as you probably already know, I am on the clock so we'll have to make this fast unfortunately. But I could probably

come back later." He told her as he followed her onto the bed as she backed herself on.

"We'll make this good in the amount of time we have." She whispered as she brought him down so she could kiss him. He kissed her back enthusiastically as his hands roamed everywhere they could reach.

"I want you so bad." He murmured against her lips.

"Then take me. I'm so ready for you." She whispered arching against him so he could feel just how wet she was.

"God." He moaned when he gave her what she wanted and slid home inside her. He slowly slid forward until he was fully embedded inside her. She sighed breathlessly when he filled her almost too full.

"You have to move. I need friction." She insisted and he obliged her almost immediately. He reared back before slamming back inside of her balls deep in one fluid thrust. "Oh God." She chanted as he roughly thrust into her. She pulled him back down onto her limiting the movement he was able to make.

"Oh God, you're so tight." He moaned into the skin of her throat.

"You're so big." She returned as she tried to move against him.

"I know." He replied cockily. Elena laughed but he silenced her with a kiss so passionate it literally made her toes curl. She sighed, moaned and hummed in appreciation as she felt her release creeping up on her with the force of a tidal wave.

"I'm so close. So fucking close." She groaned when she felt her body spasm around his.

"Come for me baby." He urged her as he kept up with his pace. Her threw her head back exposing her neck to him as she screamed out and rode intense wave after intense wave. She soared but was idly aware of him continuing to thrust into her. Damon kept going at his pace needing to reach his end.

"Fuck. Oh fuck, so close." He moaned as he kept going at the almost bruising pace he had set. Somehow the pace he was setting her up for yet another orgasm.

"Oh god I'm getting close again." She hissed as he changed his position slightly so his base was bumping her clit on every stroke.

"Come for me again babe. Come again." He urged her as he felt his balls twitch and pull up signalling his oncoming release. The desperation in his voice somehow sent her hurtling into another intense climax as she clung to his body riding out the waves. He followed her right over the edge emptying himself inside her in thick spurts.

Several long, languid minutes later Elena rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow.  
>"Thank you for this. Really, really thank you." She told him kissing his lips quickly.<p>

"You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure really." He told her caressing the side of her face.

"But it was my dream fantasy. I don't know how you knew but I'm so glad you did." She told him with a wide smile on her

face.

"Was it better than your fantasy?" He asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbow to be even with her.

"Absolutely. In every way possible." She told him as she leaned down to kiss him with as much passion as she could muster in her sated and satisfied state.

"I'm glad." He responded before kissing her again.

"I'll make sure you're the first to know when I think up a new one." She teased.

"I better be." He remarked before rolling back on top of her.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... an emotionless Elena... threesome with Stefan and Damon prompted by three people.<p> 


	152. Emotionless

This little bit of threesome action is for XxRedbirdXx, warren4623, and arm9112. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Your reviews really inspire me to keep going on the crazy list of prompts that I have.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly do you propose we fix her Damon?" Stefan sighed as they sat across Elena who was sitting on Damon's bed innocently swinging her legs back and forth.<p>

"You do know she can hear you right Stef?" Elena sing-songed as she continued picking at her cuticles while swinging her legs looking like she didn't have a care in the world. In reality she didn't have a care, she was emotionless. Elena had the humanity switch firmly in the off position and Damon and Stefan had no idea how to get the girl they both loved back.

"I'm aware you can hear me Elena, I thought you didn't care?" He countered.

"I don't. I'm quite enjoying sitting here and watching you two figure out ways to fix me." She shrugged.

"We will get you back Elena, there is no doubt in my mind." Damon hissed really sick of the nonchalant way she treated everything that was happening. She didn't care about anything and that wasn't the girl that Damon Salvatore fell madly in love with. The girl he loved cared too much about too many people or things. Damon really regretted making her flip the switch, it ruined everything. But on the other hand the grief at losing her brother was too much for her to bare. In the end it was the most selfish decision he had ever made and he hated himself every second for it.

"If you wanted me back so bad you shouldn't have made me flip the switch." She reminded him and Damon sighed audibly.

"This same old song and dance from you is getting quite tiresome Elena. Are we really going to go through the same routine day after day, night after night until you decide you want to feel again?" Damon asked. Stefan stepped back letting Damon take the reins on this one. He always was better at reasoning with and convincing Elena of things.

"Nah, I thought I'd change up the game a little bit tonight." She shrugged eyeing them.

"So what are you planning tonight then?" Damon asked wearily. Every night for the past couple weeks since she turned it all off, she had been doing the same thing every single night. She would start the night sitting in the parlour drinking endless amounts of Damon's precious, priceless booze completely silently. She would give them the odd eyebrow raise or smirk but she wouldn't say anything to them. When she decided she had drank enough she would head upstairs to Damon's room and undress climbing into his bed naked. She would call to him and urge him to come to bed with her but he would refuse. He vowed to himself that the next time he slept with Elena Gilbert, she would be normal again.

"That my darling is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." She whispered seductively.

"You really need to start getting your own material. You can't use my lines back at me." He told her.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked with that infuriating small smile on her face again. That smile was starting to piss Damon off. It wasn't genuine at all, it was entirely mocking and bitchy. Every single bad thing about Elena, compiled into one small twitch of lips. Emotionless Elena was far too much like Katherine for Damon to be comfortable with.

"You know what you can sit up here all night if you really want to. I'm going downstairs." Damon said urging Stefan to follow him out.

"Alright then. I'll just be right here if you need me." She called after them mockingly.

"I don't think she's getting any more likable." Stefan muttered as they made their way downstairs.

"Now I hate her." Damon muttered through clenched teeth. He had never had to deal with a vampire like this before. Usually he just wandered off and ignored them. But this was Elena and he owed it to her to bring her back from the brink.

There had to be a way to save her, he just hadn't found it yet.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink." Stefan said.

"Ooh Elena pissing you off enough that you're drinking. Wow she must really be getting under your skin." He said.

"She said that she never loved me. Ever. That stings a little bit." Stefan reminded him.

"Welcome to my world. I've heard that one too many times. She told me that I was really great in bed but that's all I'll ever be." Damon told his brother.

"Well at least she's consistent. Neither of us are her type anymore." Stefan chuckled dryly.

"I am going to get her back to who she was before. And then I'll let her apologize for everything she has said." Damon decided as he sank into his chair and drank his entire glass of bourbon in one sip.

A little while later emotionless Elena skipped down the stairs and took a chair across from the two brothers.

"What can we do for you?" Damon asked coolly.

"Well I find myself being curious about a couple things." Elena said as she perched herself on the couch with her legs curled

up under her.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"First of all, you and Damon were with Katherine at the same time correct?" She asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Yes, you knew that already." He answered, confused at where this could possibly be going.

"I know, but my actual question is were you two with her at the exact same time?" She asked cheekily.

"So you're asking if Stefan and I ever had a threesome with Katherine?" Damon clarified.

"You really are a genius aren't you?" She muttered sarcastically as she waited for the answer.

"No we never had a threesome with Katherine." Damon replied.

"Hm, that is unexpected for sure. I would assume that since you're such a man-whore that you would have taken absolutely every chance you could get of sleeping with her." Elena muttered tapping her finger against her chin.

"You didn't know me in 1864." Damon responded.

"But you're into threesomes now?" Elena asked.

"I'm into sex no matter how I can get it." Damon answered not sure where this was going.

"How about you Stefan? Ever have a threesome?" She asked.

"No. I prefer sex to be between a man and a woman. No one else should be involved." He told her.

"Uh huh. No wonder everyone thinks you're the boring brother." Elena replied with a snicker.

"Don't let her get to you Stefan." Damon reminded him as Elena laughed harder on the couch.

"Why don't you get to the point Elena?" Stefan commanded her.

"Ooh bossy. Well as you wish, the point is that I want to have a threesome with you and Damon. I want to do something that Katherine Pierce never had the chance to do." Elena told them with a wide smirk on her face.

"Fuck no." Damon hissed.

"Aw come on. Are you chicken?" She asked taunting him.

"No, I'm just not willing to give you what you want when I'm not getting what I want." Damon answered.

"Oh and what is it that you want?" Elena asked uncaring.

"I want you to turn your emotions back on." Damon said to her.

"Nah, I don't want to feel anything. Feelings are so... pesky." She murmured thoughtfully.

"Then no threesome. I will not sleep with you until you're emotions are back on." Damon stated.

"What if I was to make you both a deal." She suggested more serious that she had been.

"What might that deal be?" He asked carefully.

"Well how about this... if you guys give me what I want, I'll give you both what you so desperately want." She told them.

"More details. I want the details straight out of your mouth so you can't take them back." Damon told her seriously.

"Fine. If you and Damon have sex with me at the same time, Well obviously only one of you can be inside me but I want you both in bed with me. If you do that then I will consider flipping the switch again." She bargained.

"The key word there being consider." Damon noted.

"You should know by now Damon that I always get what I want. If I want you both in bed with me then you both will get into bed with me. You can't say no to me." She said running a finger down his chest, stopping at his belt.

"That was before you turned into a royal bitch. Do you see me catering to Katherine anymore?" Damon asked.

"Not anymore, because you found someone new to latch onto. You absolutely have to be pining after a woman all your life or else you're incomplete." She told him harshly.

"I could fucking walk away so easily Elena, and don't you forget it. You need me more than I do." He hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." She bit out. Their faces were so close together that if either of them leaned in any further they would be kissing.

"Don't tempt me." Damon hissed before Stefan stepped forward and pulled on Damon's shoulder, getting him away from Elena.

"Don't you think it's a risk we should take? What if she does mean what she's saying and actually plans on turning it back on if we do this?" Stefan asked as Elena sat down comfortably again with her legs crossed while she whistled.

"You know damn well that she's not going to." Damon hissed back trying to ignore her sitting there.

"But what if she does? You and I both know she doesn't love me anymore, but she does feel for you. I believe it's real as much as I hate to admit it. I have to admit it because we need to get her back. Maybe being with both of us at the same time will bring her back. I do believe she has feelings for you that she doesn't have for me." Stefan insisted.

"I think it's a bad idea." Damon pondered.

"But it's the only idea we have." Stefan pointed out. Damon sighed heavily and closed his eyes knowing his brother was right. They had to hope this would work as much as Damon didn't want to do it. Giving into her seemed like the worst possible solution.

"Alright fine we'll do it." He said finally.

"Great. Come on then." She said getting off the couch and walking to the stairs. Damon and Stefan both took deep breaths and followed her up the stairs.

They ended up in Damon's room and Elena sat down on the bed facing them.

"I can't believe you two actually agreed to this. I'm so shocked. You realize that I didn't actually promise you right?" She clarified.

"We do but we have other ideas formulating." Stefan told her.

"Oh really?" She questioned not particularly interested.

"Yes really." Stefan nodded.

"Well good luck with that. So in this room we are following my rules and my rules only. Now take of your clothes." She ordered them.

"Let's just do this her way this time." Stefan sighed and Damon nodded his head knowing that the worse she was the more likely she was to accidentally flip the switch. They did as she said and stripped out of their clothes before standing there awaiting her next orders. They were alive in the 1800's so it wasn't the first time they had been naked in each others presence.

"Damon is bigger than Stefan, so he'll have to be inside me." Elena decided.

"I don't really care how you plan on doing this." Damon shrugged. He was totally comfortable with his body so he didn't feel self-conscious at all being naked.

"You guys need to turn me on first. You're not doing it for me right now." She told them as she quickly rid herself of her clothing and climbed onto the bed lying on her back.

"I used to get her ready by kissing her. Kissing her always worked." Stefan suggested.

"Well her neck is a hot spot for her as well." Damon suggested.

"Come on boys, I'm waiting." She called out in a sing-song voice.

"Let's do this." Damon said walking over to the bed and climbing up beside her while Stefan repeated the action on the other side. Stefan immediately leaned in and kissed her the same way he used to kiss her when she had been human. But before he got there Damon went to work on her neck causing her to moan loudly and thrown her head back further than it had been before. He licked a trail down her neck tasting her skin intimately.

"Oh God that feels so good. Stefan kiss me." She ordered turning her face up to his. When he lowered his lips to hers she surprised him by latching onto his lip hard. She was a lot rougher as a vampire than she had been as a human. She grabbed Damon's hand and put it on one of her breasts while reaching for one of Stefan's to put it on the other breast. Together they kneaded and played with the pliant flesh while she arched against him.

"I want to be on top." She told them.

"Fine." Damon said rolling onto his back. He refused to admit he was enjoying this, but his cock was rock hard. His body and brain were most definitely not on the same page.

"Where do you want me?" Stefan asked not used to being in a threesome.

"I will suck you off." She told him with a wicked grin on her face.

"But... I've never..." Stefan stated with his eyes wide.

"Exactly. Everyone has got to have their first blow-job sometime." Elena told him smirking at him while she got into position over Damon. She guided his erection into her inch by glorious inch before telling Stefan to rise up higher on his knees so he was the right level for her. When they were all in position she started sucking on Stefan as she moved along Damon. She screamed and shouted as his length hit every good spot inside of her while Stefan moaned softly in his throat. Damon had his hands clasped behind his head as he let her ride him. He decided he wouldn't put any effort into what they were doing because he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Damon fuck me." She ordered as she slammed herself down on his cock while still managing to suck Stefan off. Her one hand was wrapped around his base as she licked and sucked the crest of his cock.

"I'm so close." Stefan sighed as he slowly flexed into her mouth.

"Come for me. I want it all." She told him pulling him from her mouth for just a moment.

"Oh God." Stefan breathed as he felt all his synapses fire at once as he went off. He emptied himself into her mouth as she continued sucking him dry.

"Did you like that?" She asked as she continued riding Damon.

"It was definitely different." Stefan allowed as he slumped to the bed.

"It's a new experience for you. Now I need to come." She groaned as she continued riding Damon. "Make me come." She ordered. Damon laid back and thrust his hips back needing this to be over as soon as possible. When she went over the edge with a scream of his name she collapsed back and for the first time in weeks he was able to pull her into his arms. She was sated so he didn't care that he was holding her close.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should enjoy that while it lasts." Stefan said getting out of the bed and pulling his pants back on. Damon nodded and watched as Stefan left. He caressed her hair and face not sure when the next time he would be able to do that would be. He was shocked when a sob left her mouth.

"Elena?" Damon asked not expecting to hear her cry. She didn't respond she just sobbed again louder this time.

"I'm sorry." She cried in between watery sobs. He turned her around in his embrace and she buried her head into his chest.

"Don't be sorry." He said surprised to his core that she actually kept her word and flipped the switch.

"I never should have asked you and Stefan do that to me." She cried burying her face in his neck.

"It's okay, you came back to us. That's all that matters." He assured her stroking her face and wiping away her tears.

"I hurt so many people." She whispered as more and more feelings came back to her.

"It's okay, you're here now. You're safe." He promised her as he kissed her hair.

"I want you to know. I only want you, no one else." She said pulling herself up slightly.

"I know that." He assured her.

"I don't want Stefan and I don't want any other man. I only want you." She vowed.

"And I only want you." He responded.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... is an original ball chapter.<p> 


	153. The Original Ball

This is for an anonymous reader. Whoever you are I hope you enjoy this along with all the other amazing readers of this story. Thank you all so much for all the support this story has received since the very beginning. I have noticed reviews starts to drop in the past few chapters, so lets try to pick them up again. The reviews mean the world to me as an author.

* * *

><p>"He's the bad brother. He's the bad brother. There is no possible way I could be attracted to the bad brother." I repeated to myself over and over again as I stared across the room at the dark haired, blue eyed Salvatore who was taking over my mind and body simultaneously. We were at the Original's ball and I was wearing this beautiful strapless black ball gown. I had come for only one reason and that was to talk to Esther Mikealson, aka Klaus's mommy. But now I find myself incapable of removing my gaze from Damon. I try repeating my mantra again but every part of me realizes the entire thing is a lie. Not only is he not the bad brother, but there is no way to deny just how attracted to him I am. He knows it, I know it and hell I'm pretty sure soon enough all of Mystic Falls is going to know it. Especially if I can't stop myself from drooling over him like some lovesick puppy.<p>

"You look like you're concentrating on something pretty hard." Caroline said coming to stand next to me. I jumped when I heard her voice that close to me. I had been completely lost in my own little world.

"No I'm not. Why do you say that?" I replied, completely aware of defensive I was being and knowing that Caroline would call me on it. There were times I wished I was able to control my emotions better. She would be able to see right through me and that would be a problem.

"And now you're being defensive. What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not being defensive. I have no idea what you're talking about Care." I insisted. My gaze followed Damon as he moved across the room to get a refill on his drink.

"I saw you dancing with Damon earlier. Are you sure that's wise?" Caroline asked.

"Wiser than you dancing with Klaus." I answered shortly as my gaze remained locked on the elder Salvatore. The only Salvatore who was taking total control of me without even realizing he was doing it.

"I had to come to this with him. He was very insistent." Caroline argued.

"Well I had to dance with Damon." I retorted as I kept following him with my eyes.

"Why are you staring at him? You are not being very subtle." Caroline finally asked.

"I'm not staring." I denied, not ready to have anyone else know the extent of my feelings.

"Yes you are. Every time he moves, you adjust yourself so he's still in your line of sight." Caroline insisted.

0"He looks very good tonight. That is all." I tried going for nonchalance.

"That's not it and you know it." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"If you know why I'm staring at him then why are you even asking me?" I ranted throwing my arms up in the air in frustration.

"Because I want to hear it fall from your lips. He's the bad brother Elena." Caroline reminded her.

"He may have done some pretty bad thing in his past Caroline, but that doesn't make him a bad guy." I told her surprised at my own conviction.

"Stefan is a good guy who has done some pretty bad things Elena. Damon is just bad all the way through. Look at what he

did to me." Caroline tried to convince me.

"Stefan tried to drive me off Wickery Bridge. Is that something that someone who is inherently good would do?" I demanded.

"He was confused and he was in a dark place." Caroline insisted softer now.

"Damon was dark when he first came here but then he got better. He's better now." I insisted, my voice softer now. Our voices were low so that Damon wouldn't overhear any part of our conversation. The last thing I needed right now was for him to know just how much I actually felt for him. I wasn't anywhere near ready for that.

I noticed that when Damon moved, he made sure to always keep me in his line of sight, the same way I always kept him where I could see him. I knew he did it on purpose, he needed to make sure I was always safe. Especially with a semi-unhinged Stefan lurking around. He was getting better by the day but I still couldn't muster the feelings I used to have for him. They would not surface again and I surprised myself by being happy that they didn't. It was time to move on to different things. Stefan helped me through a time when I needed someone like him, but now I'm strong. I'm ready for new experiences, and I realize that Damon may be one of those new experiences. My relationship with him would take every part of me. There would be danger in being with him because he doesn't treat me like a china doll. There would be adventure because he wouldn't leave me at home. And just looking at him made me sure that there would be undeniable passion. Even now before we even took that step into an abyss that neither of us knew how to navigate, I could feel the passion emanating from him. I was aching to experience it for myself. I had heard so many first hand accounts at how good he was but I needed to feel it for myself. I don't know when I decided that, it honestly just popped into my head. It was funny how there were so many people in the room with us but somehow he was the only one I saw. It had been like that for a while now, far longer than I care to admit.

I smiled to myself when he started walking my way, weaving through the other people, sometimes muttering polite "excuse me's" or just brushing past without a word. Damon was always polite at places like this unless someone gave him a reason to not be polite.

"How's it going over here?" He asked when he came to stand beside me. I ached to wrap my gloved fingers through his but I wouldn't do that. Not yet.

"Oh pretty well. I'm supposed to meet with Esther at some point." I reminded him causing him to scowl.

"And you're still not going. I thought we had taken care of that." Damon muttered coolly.

"Why not Damon?" I demanded. The frustration always came with the passion with him I found. I could be mad at him but still want him more than I've ever wanted another man.

"There are other ways to do this. You don't have to meet one on one with her. It's reckless and dangerous." He told her with his hand on the small of her back..

"Fine, you tell me another way to do this." I muttered.

"If she wants to speak to you that badly then she can come to you. Not the other way around. We already know that what she wants you for is going to benefit her more than anyone else and I don't trust that. If she wants you bad enough she'll come for you and I'll be there." He explained. I had to admit it was a foolproof plan and I was upset that I didn't think of that. I guess sometimes it just took a different perspective to see what's right in front of your face.

"Alright, that is a pretty good plan. I won't go to her." I decided relaxing slightly. I really didn't want to meet with Klaus's mother by myself. If Klaus is as diabolical as he is, he had to have got it from somewhere.

"Good." Damon answered happily.

"But you have to promise to let me talk to her when she comes to me. I don't want you standing in front of me like a bodyguard. I want to be able to do what I need to do and you just stand by and wait for something to happen." I bargained.

"Fine." Damon nodded his head happy with the bargain. I nodded my head satisfied that for the first time ever we were able to make a plan without fighting about it. Damon and I have very differing opinions about lots of things. Almost everything

to be exact.

"You look very beautiful tonight. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night." He told me leaning in closer to me.

"You look good too. I haven't been able to stop looking either." I told him honestly.

"I noticed. I was beginning to feel wanted." Damon chuckled. I joined in happy that I was laughing with him. It felt nice to laugh with him. It almost felt like everything wasn't going to go to hell.

"Damon you should know by now that you are wanted." I decided to tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asked stopping short. I think that was the last thing he expected me to say to him.

"I shouldn't have said anything at all. That is just going to complicate things. I should go." I said frantically. I knew I said the wrong thing so I decided to run away.

"Why are you leaving? It's still early?" Damon asked completely confused.

"It's just time to go. I don't need my feelings complicating things." I told him.

"What feelings?" He demanded as he followed behind me.

"You know what feelings Damon. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I admitted to being attracted you. You've been in every single thought I've had for the past while. I'm not even sure how long. I'm in love with you." I whispered that last part aware of tears flooding my vision. When he didn't respond I got into my car and sped away as quickly as I could.

When I got home and I was safely in my bedroom I found him sitting on the window seat. I must have left right after me, using his impressive speed to get here before I did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sniffling and trying to wipe away some stray tears from my eyes. I realize that I didn't necessarily give him enough time to respond. I was just feeling a little rejected.

"I am here to finish that conversation that you ran away from." He told me as he got up and walked over to me. I stayed planted where I was, unable to move even if I wanted to. His eyes were smouldering at me and I was unable to look away. He surprised me by not speaking again, by instead kissing me. His lips stayed closed as they massaged mine. It didn't take me long to start kissing him back. I threaded my fingers into his hair pulling him even closer to me if that was possible, anchoring his face to mine. We didn't break apart until I needed to breath and I broke away with a gasp.

"Elena." He whispered as he kissed my forehead and rested his forehead against mine.

"Damon, I love you." I repeated, knowing he would need to hear me say it again. Damon wouldn't be able to get past me rejecting him now and he would think I would. I couldn't. Not now, there is no way I could pull myself out of his gravitational pull now. I was anchored to him and I wanted more.

"Oh God Elena." He whispered, his voice more broken now that it was before. He leaned in and kissed me again, his lips coaxing mine open. We kissed languidly, pouring all of our emotions into that one kiss.

"Damon. Make. Love. To. Me." I pleaded in between kisses. I quickly pulled my gloves from my hands so I could touch his skin, needing to feel his flesh under my fingertips.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling apart and resting his forehead against mine again.

"I've never been more sure." I said briefly kissing him once more before pulling back and turning around so my back was facing him. He knew what I wanted and I felt his fingertips along the top half of my back looking for the zipper to my dress. When he found the tiny concealed tab I felt him push it down revealing and caressing every inch of skin it revealed. I shivered under his intense gaze and the soft touches of his fingertips. I held the front of my gown to my chest not wanting it to completely fall away. He bent a little and kissed his way down my spine before making the trip back up so he could spin me around. I watched as he removed his tie, tossing it onto the chair by my vanity and removing his jacket. I watched with rapt fascination as he undid button after button on his shirt and pulling it from his pants. He was devastatingly beautiful as he removed his clothes. Once his shirt was gone he went for his belt, obviously trying to make me comfortable enough to let my dress fall. I placed my hand on his stopping him from taking off his belt. I took a deep breath and let the top of my dress fall revealing my black and nude lace strapless bra and toned stomach. I pushed the dress down and stepped out of it so I was just in the matching set of lingerie and my heels.

"Elena, so beautiful." He said stepping over to where I was standing and kissing me again. He kissed like he was in the desert and I was a cool drink of water. I deftly undid his belt while we kissed and pulled it free from the loops. He didn't stop kissing me until I had to break apart for some much needed breath but even then his lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses and light bites down my neck, to my shoulder and back up again. I rocked my hips against his as he wrestled to get his pants open. I needed them gone now so I could see just what I had been missing since he moved to town. When I freed him from the confines of his prison, he rose up obviously happy to see me.

"You're beautiful." I whispered before taking his lips between my own.

"So are you." He assured me as he reached around my back to unclasp my bra. He did it one handed, a skill he had learned through the years after bedding so many women. When my bra was on the floor he cupped my breasts in his hand and kissed my neck. He picked me up and carried me over to my bed before falling on top of me. His glorious cock lay against my panty covered core as I slowly slid against him. I loved the soft little moans I was getting from him as he slid against the silk and lace of my panties. He pulled away from my lips kissing down my body making sure I would never want anyone else ever again. He took each nipple in his mouth and sucked on them before moving down my body further. He dipped his tongue inside my belly button causing me to let a small giggle out. He continued going down until I felt him kissing and licking at me through the fabric of my panties. I ran my fingers through his hair anchoring him where he was. He wasn't even directly touching me but it still felt exquisite.

"Damon." I sighed as I arched my back. He managed to pull away from me just long enough to hook his fingers in the sides of my panties and pull them down my thighs. I kicked them off when they got down to my feet and he tossed them over his shoulder not caring where they landed. He went back to where he was. He buried his face in my womanhood, sucking and licking at my sensitive folds. I moaned and raked my fingers back through his hair. I needed him to keep doing what he was doing, I was already so close to the edge that I could taste it.

"Damon." I sighed as he licked and sucked at my clit. His eyes were locked on mine and that made the connection even more intense than it already was. He rubbed his hard as a rock erection against the bed trying to alleviate some of the tension. I could feel his tongue darting around my hole and sinking inside before pulling back out. He replaced his tongue with a finger causing me to yell out in ecstasy. He really knew what he was doing and I hated thinking how he got his vast knowledge. I spread my legs further eager to give him more room, the perks of being a cheerleader. I could see him moving his hips against my bed and I felt bad for him immediately. He shouldn't have to get any part of his pleasure from my bed, he needed relief. But I knew he wouldn't stop until I came so I pushed my hips against his face harder. I needed pressure to get off and I knew that. Moments later I could feel my orgasm force its way through me, I shuddered and quaked as the waves rushed through me. When I had calmed down enough he brought his erection up to my entrance and kissed me while he slowly sank inside, my body welcoming him. I was so wet that he sank in with no problems at all. My mouth fell open in a silent scream as he slowly rocked until he was fully seated inside me. He took it slow to ensure I was never uncomfortable. I clutched his shoulders as he slowly rocked inside me. He was so perfect in every way. Even the way he made love to me was perfect.

"I love you." I sighed as he moved. It didn't bother me that he hadn't said it yet. I knew he needed time to process the information after being denied so many times. I would wait until he was ready to tell me, no matter how long it took. I bent my knees and brought them up around his hips as he moved at a steady pace. His pace was perfect and I knew that it wouldn't take me long to come. I knew it wouldn't take him long either judging by how hard and ready he was for me.

"Are you close?" He asked me as I writhed underneath him. He felt so perfect inside me, it honestly felt like we were meant to be connected like that.

"So close." I answered because it was true. I felt like I could go off at any second. It had never taken that short of a time when I was with Stefan. The sex with Stefan was good, but Stefan wasn't nearly as skilled as Damon in the area. Damon knew just how to play my body so that it would sing.

Damon couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer. There was no way he could hold on and it was killing him.

"I'm coming." He warned her just before he let go. His body spasmed as he emptied himself into her. His orgasm triggered mine and I followed right after him.

"Fuck." He moaned when he was done. I was still recovering underneath him and I laughed lightly.

"That was so good." I told him smiling at him.

"I broke my own rule, I never come before the woman." He muttered upset.

"I don't care. It just meant that I had the power to make you lose control. I quite like that." I told him comfortingly.

"You would like the control." He teased me.

"I do. It makes me feel strong." I told him.

"I do love you Elena. I love you so much." He told me and I felt a smile creep onto my face again. A smile on my face and tears in my eyes.

"I know you do." I told him.

"More than you know. What I feel for you I've never felt for anyone else." He told me kissing my forehead.

"What was it about tonight that made me need to tell you how I felt?" Elena wondered idly.

"Maybe it's because I look devastatingly amazing in a suit." Damon suggested.

"That's gotta be it." Elena laughed.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... sex in a change room<p> 


	154. Say yes to the dress

This is for DelenaCeline. I hope you all enjoy this and as always let me know what you think. your reviews mean the world to me and they inspire me to keep writing.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Elena asked as she peered out the windows as they drove from state to state. She knew they were going east but where they were going was the issue at hand.<p>

"We're going somewhere I've never taken you before." Damon told her placing his hand on her knee as he drove.

"That really narrows it down." Elena muttered but she still had a radiant smile on her face. The past few years had been perfect. They had an eternity to be together and so far it had got off to a great start. They were happy and they were in love. Damon was living up to his promise of showing Elena every place he had ever been to in the world. It was going to take a long time so it was good they had eternity. After he showed her all the places that he had seen they would find a place to settle down, they would live a normal life together forever.

"We'll be there in a few hours." He assured her, caressing her leg through the denim of her jeans.

"That's what I was afraid of." She said shaking her head.

"Just be patient, it's funny that you got even more impatient the moment you became a vampire." He told her squeezing her knee.

"Everything is heightened remember?" She asked him.

"Oh yes, I remember. There are so many good things that are heightened. But then there's your impatience." He said shaking his head.

"It's almost as bad as your stubbornness." She said back.

"True." He allowed.

"And your obsessive need to make sure I'm safe." She added on.

"Well that is never going to go away, you can be sure of that." He said.

"I know, it's one of the many reasons I'm so in love with you." She told him tenderly.

"Oh there's more than one reason why you love me? I thought it was just for my ridiculously hot bod." He asked surprised.

"Yes, you dumb ass. There are so many reasons why I fell so madly in love with you. Your hot bod is just one of them." She told him laughing.

"Well please enlighten me. I'm curious as to what I did to make you fall for me." He gestured for her to continue on.

"Well aside from your body and the way you're always trying to make sure I'm safe, there's the way you can make me laugh when I want to cry. The way you always know how I feel and what I need, even if I don't say it out loud. You have always cared more about me than you have yourself. You've put yourself out there for me even when I didn't want you too. You've been through so much but yet you never once abandoned me, even when I deserved it. Basically, I fell for you because you have been there when other people haven't. I've always had you to depend on, even when I didn't want you to be there. You don't let me be suicidal and no matter how awful it was at the time, I'm happy I'm still alive here with you now." She told him softly.

"That's quite the list. Anything else you like about me?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She grinned and scoffed good-naturedly.

"Well aside from your abilities in bed, I think you're covered." She said shrugging.

"Ah yes my sex-pertise. Yes, that is pretty important." He said nodding his head.

"It is pretty epic. So you plan on telling me where we're going yet?" She asked again hoping he was willing to be nice yet.

"Nope, all you need to know is that we're going shopping when we get there." He said.

"Why?" She asked wearily. Every time he needed to take her shopping it was because he had some sort of overboard evening planned for them. It seemed he really enjoyed spending inordinate amounts of money on her, and sometimes it made her uncomfortable. He gave her so much, but she was never able to give him anything in return. He always assured her that it didn't bother him, that he liked buying her stuff. She had given him her heart and that was more than enough for him.

"I have a spectacular evening planned for you." He told her secretively.

"That's what I was afraid of." She said shaking her head. She glanced out the window and watched all the trees pass them by.

"Don't be afraid, this is pretty tame for me." He assured her, patting her knee. She could feel the tingle that always appeared when they were together as he patted her knee. He could make her want him without even doing a thing.

"That's good." She sighed in relief.

"It'll be fun." He promised her as he kept driving.

"Any hints?" She asked.

"Not a one." He said as he flipped the station on the radio to an old rock one and turning up the volume. Elena leaned her

head against the window and watched everything moving past them as they drove. She took her shoes off and pulled her feet onto the dashboard and for once Damon didn't complain which impressed her. She could act annoyed as much as she wanted but the truth was, she loved his little surprises. She loved it when he kept secrets from her about where they were going. All the fun was in the surprise with him and she found she was never disappointed with their destination. The fun was in the journey, just talking and playfully arguing with him. The banter was something they had since the very beginning, before they got together. It was something she never planned on losing with him, if they lost that then they wouldn't be the same as they were now. That would be a tragedy.

Elena's eyes lit up when they past the California state line.

"California?" She asked grinning when they were in the state.

"Yep." He answered distractedly.

"Which city?" She asked hopefully.

"Not telling." He alerted her as he kept driving one handed. His other hand rested on Elena's knee, squeezing every so often.

"Damn you Salvatore." She hissed but she gave up just the same.

"Just a couple more hours, don't pretend you don't enjoy the journey." He said giving her a look.

"Fine, I'm having fun." She allowed with a wide grin on her face. She found now that they were together like this, she smiled a lot more. She woke up in the morning with a smile on her face and she went to bed at night with one as well. Even when they fought, they never went to bed angry. There were far more happy times than there were unhappy ones.

"Will we be by the ocean?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered knowing that wasn't a dangerous question to answer. They were in California, all the best tourist spots were by the ocean.

"A big city?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered again.

"Hmm, there are quite a few big cities in this state." She pondered.

"Well you think on it, and I'll just keep driving." He told her knowing she had no way to narrow it down since he had no

intention of answering any other questions.

"I love California. I don't really care where we're going to be honest." She shrugged as she watched the palm trees and

desert out her window.

"What other state can you ski and surf at nearly the same time?" He asked idly.

"I don't think it's possible." Elena said as she kept watching.

They kept driving until they got to the Los Angeles city limits.

"LA?" She asked.

"Sort of. Santa Monica." He admitted as they kept driving towards the ocean.

"really? We'll be right on the ocean then won't we?" She asked.

"Yes. We're staying at the Shore Hotel." He told her as they kept driving.

"Wow. I could never live in this city, if I did I would probably eat all the celebrities that annoy me." She said.

"Like the Kardashians?" Damon asked.

"Absolutely. They would be the first to go." Elena nodded her head.

"I would totally join in on that feast." He reed.

"I would count on it." She answered as they kept driving.

"So do you want to go shopping first, or the hotel?" He asked.

"I kinda want to freshen up at the hotel first. We've been driving all day and I may be inhuman but I still feel disgusting." She decided. Damon nodded and drove towards the ocean. When they got to the hotel, Damon checked in to their room before escorting Elena up.

"Wow these rooms are incredible." She said of the spacious contemporary room. The first thing Elena noted was the king sized bed, and when she felt it she found that it was Egyptian cotton. White bedding with a blue blanket at the foot of the bed. It had contemporary fixtures and a 37 inch television. A full mini bar was in the wall and there was a desk complete with phone. The bathroom was spacious, with a walk in shower but no bathtub.

"Wow you didn't spring for a suite this time." She noted impressed.

"We're not going to be here for too long and I know how much you hate it when I abuse my powers." He shrugged as he collapsed onto the bed. She walked to the other side of the room and pulled open the curtains, stepping onto the balcony. The view was easily the best part of the room, they had the perfect view of the ocean. The blue-green water was

mesmerizing. Elena knew she had to see the sun rise at least once before they left. It was so beautiful.

"You should go get freshened up so we can get to the stores." He told her.

"Alright, but you have got to take a moment to appreciate this view. It's possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She told him as he got off the bed and walked onto the balcony.

"It's not bad." He shrugged with his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"What do you mean not bad. It's perfect, possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said staring at him like he was insane.

"I've seen more beautiful things. In fact the most beautiful thing I've ever lay eyes on is and will always be you." He told her hugging her close to his body.

"You're so sweet." She said embarrassed.

"You're perfect to me. More beautiful than even the most perfect view." He said releasing her from his embrace and letting her walk away. He promised himself that one way or another she was going to believe him when he called her beautiful some day. He wasn't going to give up until she saw what he saw on a daily basis.

When she was ready they left their room and got back into the car.

"So what are we shopping for today?" Elena asked as they drove them to the closest shopping centre.

"You need a dress." He told her.

"What for?" She asked.

"It's my understanding that there is an absolutely incredible dance club in Santa Monica and tonight they're having a salsa night." He told her.

"We came all the way to California for a dance night?" She asked him disbelieving.

"Not exactly. That's just our plans for tonight." He told her as they parked in the parking lot. The mall was huge, Elena was certain they were going to get lost and never find their way out.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as they walked.

"We are going to try to find you something for salsa dancing." Damon said as he found a store and pulled her inside. The store was filled with people doing their shopping and racks and racks of dresses.

"So where do we start?" She asked.

"I have no fucking idea. These places are insane. I don't understand why women need so many dresses, but at the same time I love taking you shopping. I don't get it." He said shaking his head as they started at one side of the store.

"So are we looking for something with a distinct Latin vibe or just something I can dance in?" She asked.

"Whatever you like." He shrugged.

"Well I found this one." She said procuring a red strapless dress. It had the sweetheart neckline but the dip was cut down almost to her bellybutton. The dress was flared and it would move around her as she danced for sure.

"That is quite hot." He agreed.

"Should I try it on?" She asked.

"Definitely." He told her as he followed her to the fitting rooms. The attendant gave her a room and Damon took a seat outside waiting for her to put it on. Elena quickly stripped out of her clothes, hanging them on the hooks provided before slipping the tight material over her hips. The dress was tight and it was leaps and bounds sexier than anything she usually wore. The way the bodice was cut made her cleavage spill out the top and she knew she couldn't wear a bra with it being cut down her belly button. The dress landed at the tops of her knees which made it slightly classier than it was. If it had been short and cut down to her belly button then it would be slutty for sure. When she was decent she opened the door and stepped out in her bare foot.

"Fuck..." He groaned when he saw her.

"Is that a yes?" She asked hopefully. She really did like it and hoped it got his seal of approval.

"I'm hard." He told her.

"Oh, well I better go change then." She said backing herself back into her fitting room.

Moving as fast as he could he rushed to the attendant and compelled her to ignore whatever she heard in the next few minutes before flashing back to Elena's room. He twisted the handle and found it unlocked so he slipped in behind her.

"What are you doing?" She nearly shrieked.

"I told you I was hard so I'm coming to deal with that." He told her as he undid his pants and pulled out his already hard penis.

"What about the attendant?" She asked although she knew he would have dealt with that. She couldn't deny that she wanted it too. He was hard and ready for her and just seeing him got her hot and bothered.

"I dealt with her. She won't be questioning anything." He assured her.

"What about other people who come and try things on?" She asked.

"They'll get a bit of a show. They'll be jealous that they can't do this." He said. Elena didn't answer, she just launched herself at him, making his back collide with the wall of the fitting room.

"Oof." He muttered when his back his the wood. He wasted no time in getting her out of her dress and tossing it onto the bench. He tore her panties from her body not having the patience to just strip her out of them the old fashioned way.

"Damon!" She hissed when he stuffed the panties into his jeans pocket.

"Shh." He told her as he pushed inside of her in one fluid thrust. She opened her mouth in a wordless scream as her nails

raked down his back. Her eyes squeezed back as he commenced a bruising rhythm, his hips slamming into hers. Moans fell from her lips and she was certain that everyone in the store was able to hear her. Damon hissed when Elena's nails broke his skin and blood took over both of their senses. Damon shook his head and regained control of himself and leaned in to kiss Elena. She went back to normal and kissed him back. They kissed like it would be the last time, biting and nibbling along with sucking. It was a dirty, torrid kiss and it perfectly matched the movement of his lower body against hers. Elena's legs were wrapped tightly around Damon's waist digging the heels of her feet into his ass. She played with the hair at the base of his neck as he repeatedly thrust within her heat.

"Almost there." She cried out when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

"Good... fuck." He groaned. Elena fell over the edge with a cry of his name and hanging her head forward on his shoulder. After three more thrusts Damon followed her over groaning her name all the way over the edge. Damon pulled out almost immediately and let Elena down to the floor. He tucked himself back into his jeans and kissed her softly.

"I'll meet you outside." He told her leaving her there to get dressed. Elena sighed and quickly redressed before leaving the room.

"So are we getting the dress?" She asked.

"We are definitely getting that dress. I say yes to the dress." He told her nodding his head profusely.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we have a near breakup and some rain...<p> 


	155. All I Ever Wanted

This is for complexbook, and darkkissesful. Enjoy! As always let me know what you think and pass on any more requests that you have. I'm always eager to add to my list.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what's going to happen tonight, Care. Things have been going south for the past few weeks and I don't know what to do about it. I think he's going to break up with me tonight." Elena said to her best friend Friday evening just before Damon was set to pick her up. Elena had been dating Damon for around four months and she thought that everything was perfect. Evidently it wasn't because he inexplicably started pulling away from her and she had no idea why. The phone was on speaker while she talked to her friend, knowing she was behind schedule and had to be ready for eight when he was coming to get her. Elena applied her eyeshadow as she tried to figure out what to say next. Caroline was quiet which was a new thing for her.<p>

"I don't know what to say. I'm just as shocked as you are." Caroline murmured into the phone. Elena sighed, really hoping that her friend had some insight to her problems, but clearly she didn't. But then again why would she? Caroline Forbes had been dating Matt Donovan since tenth grade after Elena and him broke up. They were the school's most dependable couple and Elena was certain they were going to get married and have several blonde haired, blue eyed children.

"I thought everything was fine, but it's not. So now I'm just lying in wait for him for decide he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Or the worst case, that he cheated on me with someone else. I don't think I could get past that." Elena murmured as she brushed her long brown hair out opting to leave it straight.

"I wouldn't expect you to get past that. If he cheats on you then you're better off without him." Caroline assured her.

"But I don't want to be better off without him. I'm in love with him and maybe I've been being too much like a clingy girlfriend lately. I just hope he doesn't think I'm too clingy and he doesn't want to be with me anymore because of it." Elena sighed as she applied a light layer of lip gloss before deeming herself complete.

"If he is unfaithful then you should drop him. Don't even give him a chance to explain, if he cheated then it's just over.

That's what I would do." Caroline told her resolutely.

"I know that's what I should do. That's what my brain would tell me to do, but my heart would scream at me not to let him go because I'm never going to meet someone else like him again." Elena murmured as she took the phone off of speaker and brought it to her ear. She got off her bench and walked into the closet intent on finding herself a pair of shoes to wear with her white sun dress. She wanted to look good, not as though she expected him to break up with her at any second. She hoped that she could get him to change his mind by looking amazing.

"I know, but you don't know how perfect we are together. No one know about it but us. He's so tender with me and romantic. I love him." Elena said as she pulled out a pair of high heeled sandals from her closet and slipped them onto her feet before going to sit back down on her bed and wait for eight o'clock to hit.

"So what time is this whole thing happening?" Caroline asked when they were silent for a moment.

"Eight. Is it weird that I'm excited to see him but at the same time dreading it. I just want to live in my little bubble for a while longer before he crushes it?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so." Caroline told her.

"Okay, but I better go. He'll be here soon." Elena said.

"Alright, just try to have fun. You never know it might not be what you're thinking. We both know that guys pull away when the feelings get too deep Just try to enjoy tonight and if he plans on bringing it up he will." Caroline suggested to her.

"Okay, I'll try. I just don't know how long I'll be able to keep it inside for you know." She said.

"Call me when you get home." Caroline told her.

"I will. Hopefully it'll be good news. I'll talk to you later." Elena said. She waited for Caroline to say goodbye before she hung up.

Elena grabbed her purse and shut off the light in her room heading downstairs to join her family in the TV room.

"Almost ready to go out?" Miranda asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes. I'm just waiting on Damon now." Elena answered sitting down beside her mom.

"What's wrong dear?" Miranda asked wrapping her arm around her daughters shoulder. It was a mothers intuition to know when her daughter was struggling with something. A mother always knew.

"Nothing." Elena answered trying to keep her family in the dark about the turmoil she was in. Elena didn't want her mom and dad worrying that she was on the road to a broken heart. They didn't need to know because she was still hoping and wishing it wasn't going to happen. There were no guarantees in romance.

"Yes there is. I can see it in your eyes. What's going on sweetheart?" Her mom asked seeing way more than she let on. Her dad perked up at this conversation, if someone was hurting his little girl then there would be hell to pay.

"Nothing yet. It's just this feeling I have." Elena admitted shrugging her shoulders trying to make it seem like less than it was. Though in reality it was the most important thing that was going on with her.

"Does it have to do with Damon and your date tonight?" Miranda asked knowingly. When a girl was a teenager, her boyfriend was easily the most important person in their lives. A breakup could send them over the edge and perfect love would make them happier than they had ever been. Miranda had seen the happiness in Elena in the past few months, ever since she started dating Damon. But the past couple weeks that spark had died down in her daughters eyes and she didn't know why or what happened.

"A little bit. I'm hoping I'm wrong about what I'm feeling." Elena answered.

"What's going on? He's not hurting you is he?" Grayson interjected. He needed an answer and he needed it now, no one hurt his little girl. Especially not some guy that Grayson wasn't sure if he approved of or not.

"I just feel that Damon and I are on the road to a break up. He's been pulling away lately." Elena sighed deicing it was just easier to tell them what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked squeezing Elena's shoulder tighter.

"I don't know. I guess that's what tonight is for." Elena shrugged trying to give off a certain vibe.

"Okay. But just know if it does go south I'll be here for you every step of the way." Miranda promised her daughter.

"Yeah, one boy isn't the end of the world." Grayson told her seriously.

"I know. But he's going to be here any minute now." Elena said standing up to get her jacket on.

"You look very beautiful tonight sweetheart." Miranda complimented her.

"Thank you. Damon likes this dress, he was with me when I bought it." Elena told them smiling. They smiled back and Elena heard the deep rumbling of the Camaro engine pull up outside. "I have to go."

"Have a good night." Miranda called as Elena left the house.

Elena walked to the Camaro just as Damon was getting out. Every time she saw him she was shocked at how good looking he was, and he was all hers. Well for now he was.

"I was going to come up and get you." He told her as he rushed around to the other side to open the door for her. He always did things like that. He always opened doors for her and pulled out her chair. Who said chivalry was dead?

"That's okay. I heard the car." She told him.

"Oh." He answered. The atmosphere in the car was thick, you could practically cut it with a knife.

"So where are we going?" She asked him. The sun was going down and the clouds were thick and grey. It looked like they were going to get quite the storm and Elena hoped she was home before that.

"I brought a picnic with us. Thought we would go to the Falls." He told her shrugging.

"That's pretty romantic." She answered trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah." He answered again. Elena sighed, she wished that maybe everything would have went back to normal tonight. But clearly it hadn't, all of his answers were stinted and awkward and he looked distracted.

"Remember we had our first date at the Falls. That was a great night." She reminded him. She was still hoping all their good memories would change his mind.

"It was." He answered flashing a smile that seemed forced to Elena. They lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive, Elena having no idea how to keep the conversation going. She thought it was pretty awful to take her to the place they first got together to break up with her. But if that's the way he needed it, then that's how it would have to be. He drove with two hands on the wheel, unlike usual where he held her left hand with his right as he drove. Everything about this night so far was stinted and awkward, at this point Elena couldn't' wait until he dropped her off at home.

When they got to the Falls, he parked closer to the clearing than usual, clearly thinking ahead in case they had to make a run for it when the rain started. She hoped the rain would hold off until they were on their way home. If it rained hard enough they could easily be stuck out here. It got really muddy and it was a common occurrence for cars to get stuck out here when it rained. It was widely recommended that people didn't drive out here when there was the threat of a rain shower.

"Here we are." He said getting out of the car and grabbing the basket from the backseat. Elena smiled inwardly when she saw that it was the exact same basket and exact same blanket that he had brought their first picnic here. Elena got out of the car and followed him to a flat spot on the grass and watched as he lay out the blanket and the food in the basket. She smiled briefly and sat down on the blanket, taking off her shoes.

"What did you bring?" She asked.

"I brought chicken, salads, a pie and a bottle of sparkling apple juice." He told her with a small smile on his face. This one seemed more genuine than the last one but there was still something behind it.

"It's the same meal as the one you brought on our first date." She told him taking the plate he was offering her.

"Yeah, I thought it was fitting." He shrugged as he handed her the plate of chicken so she could pick what she wanted. Once their plates were filled Elena started eating, hoping he would decide to say what he needed to say sooner rather than later. The waiting was killing her and she wasn't sure how long she could wait before she snapped on him.

"I think it's going to rain." She said making polite conversation.

"Yeah, it kind of looks that way." He agreed with her before he took a bite out of his chicken. They ate in relative silence; a silence that was once comforting felt stifling to Elena now. Once they were done eating she finished her apple juice and pushed her plate away. Deep in the background a deep rumbling thunder started, but that didn't really mean anything. It could thunder and lightning but that didn't mean it was going to rain.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Elena demanded finally, unable to take it any longer. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"What are you talking about?" He asked putting the plates back in the basket.

"You know what I'm talking about." She hissed.

"No I really don't. Enlighten me please." He asked her shaking his head.

"Damn it Damon, if you're going to break up with me just do it already!" She shouted before getting up. Another roll of thunder went through but this time the skies opened up along with. Torrents of rain fell around them as Damon scrambled to get everything back into the basket so it didn't get ruined.

"You think I'm going to break up with you?!" He called after her grabbing the basket and carrying it with him. He followed Elena as she stalked away from him, her hair wet and stringy around her face. But somehow she still looked beautiful even though she was completely soaked.

"It definitely feels that way." She hissed as she tried to open the Camaro's doors but they were locked. "Open the damn doors." She screamed. Her tears were mixing with the rain, her face was entirely soaked. Her makeup was running and it was turning into a night from hell.

"No Elena you turn around and talk to me." He ordered her.

"What, so you can break up with me to my face?" She asked sardonically.

"Stop it Elena." He shouted.

"I loved you Damon. I loved you and I would have done absolutely anything for you but you clearly don't feel the same way I do. I just can't believe you would bring me here to break up with me. This place was so perfect to me and now its ruined. I loved you so much, and I've felt for a couple of weeks now that something is wrong with us. So if you're going to break up with me, just do it. Do it so I can go home." She told him, her voice shaking and trembling along with the rest of her body. She was freezing.

"I think you should warm up. You're freezing." He told her grabbing his keys from his pocket.

"No." She said shaking her head. He still hadn't answered her and it felt like he was avoiding the subject.

"Elena, I don't want you to get sick. Get in the car." He told her opening the door.

"I'm not getting in the god damn car Damon. Not until you give me some answers." She screamed backing away from him.

"Stop it. You're acting crazy." He ordered her grabbing her hand.

"Maybe I am the crazy one, I mean I'm the one who thought for just a second before you started acting so hot and cold that maybe you loved me. Maybe just maybe you felt the same way I did. It felt amazing to feel that way for you, but now I don't know why I even bothered. You clearly have no intention of ever feeling this way for me. So just put me out of my misery..." She started before she got too choked up to speak any more.

"Elena, I am not breaking up with you." He told her grabbing her face to make her look at him. Her eyes were red and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh really? So what is it then? You're cheating on me?" She asked knowing deep down that something was wrong. If he didn't want to break up with her then he must be unfaithful, was her thought process.

"I'm not cheating on you either. Elena I don't want to break up with you and I don't want anyone else but you. I'm in love with you." He confessed. It wasn't the way he had planned on telling her but it was how it needed to be. She staggered

back a couple steps and stared at him unsure of how to respond.

"What did you say?" She asked uncertainly. It was too much to know that he felt the same way she did. She didn't deserve that.

"I'm in love with you. I know I've been acting weird lately, but it's been because I have no idea how to say this. I was terrified of the depth of these feelings I have for you. They were too much and I couldn't deal. I replayed so many different scenarios about how I could tell you but none of them felt right. I knew I had to do it in the place where we spent our first evening together. I'm in love with you Elena Marie Gilbert and I understand that you're hurt that I pulled away." He said rubbing the rain and the tears out of her eyes.

"You love me?" She asked her voice crackling with emotion.

"Yes. How couldn't I love you, you're everything I've ever wanted." He told her. She nodded and head and sniffled.

"I love you too. So much." She whispered.

"That's good, because now that I've said it, I'm never going to let you go." He warned her pulling her into his chest. She raised her head up and he lowered his so he could kiss her. They kissed like it was the first and the last time, it was all passion and tenderness. Her hands rested on his sides while he cupped her face. She ignored the sounds of the thunder and the flashes of the lightning around them. The rain was cold on their suddenly overheated skin.

"I need to get you into the car. I don't want you getting pneumonia." He said pulling her back towards the car. She nodded her head and he opened her door before rushing over to his side to open his. Once they were both safely in the car he cranked the heat.

"We need to get out of here before we're stuck until tomorrow." He said starting the car. He revved the engine and managed to get out of the spot they were parked in, but once they got to the dirt road leading to the Falls he knew there was no way they were getting out of there tonight.

"I guess we're stuck here now." Elena murmured.

"Damn." He said hitting the steering wheel.

"Hey it's okay. I'll just call my parents and tell them we're rained in at the falls. I'll tell them that I'll be home once it dries up enough to move your car." She told him pulling her phone out of her pocket. She dialled the number happy that the storm hadn't knocked her reception out.

It only took her a couple of minutes of convincing to get her parents to be fine with her being stuck out. In the end they realized there was nothing they could do about it and she would be safe if they stayed in the car.

"I'm so cold." She said.

"I can keep the engine on for a while longer but I can't keep it on all night. I won't have any gas left tomorrow." He told her.

"I know, but I can sleep in your arms. I just need to warm up right now." She said as she pulled her jacket off. It was far too wet to help her warm up.

"We can get into the back." He suggested to her. She nodded her head and he let her climb into the backseat first before joining her back there. When she was gathered up in his arms she turned her head so she could kiss him.

"This feels nice." She whispered into the darkness.

"Yes." He agreed as he kissed her forehead.

"If I asked you to make love to me, what would you say?" She asked him. In that moment there was nothing else that she

wanted more. He had said he loved her and she had said it too, where else was there to go other than there.

"I thought you weren't ready yet?" He asked her.

"I am now. You love me and I love you." She told him.

"You're completely sure?" He asked her. He really hoped she wouldn't change her mind, he had wanted this since their first date. But he knew that since she was a virgin, then he would have to wait.

"Yes. I've been sure I wanted to do this for a while now but then you pulled away." She told him.

"I guess it will help us warm up too." He said.

"Is the blanket in the basket still dry?" She asked curiously.

"No, but I have another one back here from that time we fell asleep in the park." He said reaching onto the floor of the backseat and grabbing the blanket that he knew was there. She nodded and he sat up, pulling his soaked shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. She marvelled at his chiseled chest, although it wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless. They had lay in bed together so many times over the past four months. He struggled with his pants but finally managed to pull them down, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. Elena could feel her blood boiling and she suddenly wasn't cold at all anymore. She was burning up and all she wanted was his hands all over her body. She wanted him to touch her and kiss her like she had never been touched or kissed before.

"If you don't want to do this we can just sleep." He told her.

"No. I want this." She said as she undid the zipper on the side of her dress and pulled the wet fabric over her head. Under the white dress she was wearing white lingerie that did wonders for her tan skin.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed as he leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back hungrily, surprised that she wasn't the least bit nervous in what they were doing. It was a sign that it was the right time with the right person. His hands rested on her hips as she lay down so he was lying astride her. She sat up a little bit just enough to slide her hands underneath her to unclasp her bra and toss it to the floor of the car. He kissed her lips, her cheeks all the way down her neck and pressed on small kiss to each of her nipples before going back up.

"I don't know how you like being touched." She whispered upon realizing that she didn't. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. She wanted to touch him like he was touching her. His hands were roaming everywhere they could reach. He slipped his hand underneath the band of her panties and intimately stroked. He strummed her clit and caressed all of her hoping to get her off at least once before he made love to her. He pressed one of his fingers inside of her and she arched up.

"I want to touch you." She insisted and he took her hand and placed it on the outside of his briefs not wanting to push her too far. She rubbed at his cock through the briefs before surprising him and sneaking her hand inside and touching his penis. She pulled his briefs down freeing his penis while he snuck another finger inside her. He stretched her with his two fingers hoping to make it hurt a little bit less.

"That feels so good." She whispered as he stretched her.

"Come on." He urged her. Her walls were clamping around her fingers and he knew she was dangerously close. Elena let go with a cry of his name, her walls pulsed around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean making Elena blush profusely. He was completely hard against her hip, especially with the way she was stroking him softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded her head and removed her hand. "This may hurt a little."

"I know, but I trust you." She said, her eyes shining. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before guiding his sizable erection to where it ached to be buried. With his spare hand he laced his fingers through hers as he slowly pushed into her. Her mouth hung open as he stretched her and when he came to that final barrier he gently pushed through causing Elena to wince. When he was fully seated inside her he held still for a moment waiting for her to become accustomed to the new sensation of being intimately joined.

"I'm ready." She assured him. He nodded his head and slowly pulled almost all the way out before sinking back inside. He moved slowly but deliberately, needing to make sure she enjoyed this first time. He didn't want to make her first time so bad that she never wanted to do it again. She squeezed his hand as she started moving along with him, raising her hips to meet his on every thrust. He knew that without a doubt he wasn't going to last long this time. He hadn't had sex for over four months, and masturbating hardly counted. He reached in between their bodies and started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. Her mouth hung open and he lowered his head to kiss her, their tongues playing together.

"Oh My God." She chanted when her orgasm washed through her a few thrusts later. Damon thrust four more times before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back so he could finish. He never thought that they would be having sex here that night so he didn't come prepared.

"Can I help?" She asked. He looked at her shocked but smiled reassuringly at her.

"You don't have to." He said as he held his raging hard on in his hand.

"You gave me and orgasm, so I want to give you one." She told him as she softly pulled his hand off of his penis and replaced it with hers. She started rubbing him at the same pace she was doing before, she wanted to see him when he came.

"Faster." He told her hanging his head back as he got closer and closer to the proverbial edge. His eyes pressed tightly shut and he moaned unintelligibly when his release struck him a couple moments later. He spurted all over her hands and his stomach as his chest heaved uncontrollably. He reached into the basket and pulled the still wet blanket out, silently telling her she could wipe her hands on that. She did as he said and then wiped the blanket along his lower belly before dropping it back onto the floor. He grabbed the blanket from the other side of the backseat and draped it over them both. Elena closed her eyes with her head on his chest smiling to herself. For the first time in a little while Elena was happy. She had all she ever wanted lying right there beside her.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we have a romeo and juliet style one.<p> 


	156. Love Story

This may be one of the least smutty HDYWI prompts I've ever written, and I don't really know how I feel about it. It gave me so much trouble. But anywho... it was written for Bluequills1499 and Harleigh. I hope you all enjoy and send me your prompts. I'm sorry for the wait on the chapter, life has been hectic lately.

* * *

><p>Elena yawned as she tried to read the same line over and over again. She had a quiz tomorrow on Romeo and Juliet and she was cramming to remember it all. If she had to choose any Shakespeare work it would definitely be that one, but even it was hard to read at 2:30 in the morning. The quiz was a quote quiz more or less where they had to identify who said each line. At this rate she was going to easily fail the quiz. She turned her music on hoping it would help keep her awake a little longer. Elena chuckled at the irony of the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift playing while she was reading Romeo and Juliet. She looked at her book and lay her head down deciding to just take a ten minute nap. Just long enough so she could do a bit more studying. The second her head hit the desk her eyes were closed and she was dreaming.<p>

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_ It was 15th century Verona Italy and Elena saw herself dressed in a cream coloured dress that went down to her ankles. It had long sleeves, she was wearing small heeled shoes with it and gloves. Her hair was done up elaborately as she peered over a balcony. _

"_Juliet! Juliet come to me now." A woman called, presumably her mother. _

"_Yes mother." Elena found herself answering as she walked back into the house and found Lady Capulet sitting on a chaise. _

"_There is a party tonight and you will be going with Paris" She told her.  
>"No I will not. I don't like Paris like that." Elena found herself saying. <em>

"_You will go with Paris. That is an order." Lady Capulet ordered her daughter. _

"_You cannot tell me what do do." Elena yelled in a dramatic teenage fashion that didn't seem to be the norm in 15th century Italy. But hey, this was a dream. Things didn't always happen the way they were supposed to in a dream. _

"_Yes I can. As your mother, I will do as I please." Lady Capulet stated. Elena huffed and walked away knowing there was no reason to keep arguing with her mother. _

"_Whatever." She called behind her as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. Elena collapsed onto the bed and her nurse walked in and patted her back softly. _

"_It will be okay. Your mother is a difficult woman to deal with." She comforted the teenage girl. _

"_I don't understand why I can't pick my own date." Elena sighed. _

"_It's the way of the world. A girls mother and father always choose her dates for her." Nurse said softly. _

"_I don't have to like it and I don't plan on liking it." Elena said shaking her head but sitting up all the same. She was going to go to this party and she was going to hate every second of it. _

_ Later that evening as guests started to file into the house all wearing their best clothing, Elena dressed upstairs. She was poured into an elaborate dress with long sleeves and a low neckline. It was so tight that her breasts were pushed up giving her cleavage. Nurse did her hair up in a very elaborate up-do and Elena put her favourite necklace around her neck. She slipped on some elbow length white gloves and put her feet into a pair of cream coloured heels. _

"_I still don't think I should have to do this." Elena sighed as she walked to the door. _

"_Juliet, it is time to go downstairs" Lady Capulet said barging into the bedroom and appraising Elena's look. "Paris will be very impressed."_

"_I don't really care if Paris is impressed. I do not love Paris." Elena muttered in a bored tone of voice. She didn't want to be here but she had no choice. She was the only child of the Capulet family, so she had an image to uphold. How she wished she could just disappear. Run off somewhere where there weren't any heightened expectations, or a list of men she could be seen with. Her parents had to approve every single man that she saw and it was tiresome. Her parents liked much different men than she did. But alas, duty called and she joined her parents at the top of the stairs to make their descent into the party._

_ When they got down the stairs, Lady Capulet dragged Elena over to who she assumed was Paris. _

"_Ah Paris, I would like to introduce you to my beautiful daughter Juliet." She introduced. _

"_The lovely Juliet, I am honoured to make your acquaintance." He greeted her kissing the back of her hand. _

"_It's nice to meet you too." Elena said politely, knowing that was what was expected of her. She felt zero connection with Paris but her parents were expecting her to make conversation with him so she would. _

"_When we are married, we will live in my home. I will take good care of you." He promised her much to her chagrin. Elena had no intention of marrying him. _

"_I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves." She told him shaking her head. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of marrying him. She knew that somewhere out there was the man she was meant to be with. The man that would make butterflies erupt in her stomach. The man that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about. He was out there somewhere. He would bring her passion, love, adventure and danger. All the things that her family didn't care about, but that she knew were irreplaceable in her life. They were the things she couldn't live without and she hoped that the one man in the universe who could give her those things would show up before she was forced into marriage with Paris. _

"_Juliet dear, I think you should dance with Paris." Lady Capulet insisted before backing away once again to stand next to Lord Capulet. _

"_Ah yes my dear Juliet, would you do me the honour of this dance?" He asked her formally. Knowing she had no choice but to accept she placed her hand in his and followed him out onto the dance floor. A traditional waltz came on and they started dancing expertly. She had taken dancing classes since she had been a child and obviously Paris was also very talented in the area. When they turned around Elena's eyes locked on a new entrant to the party. He didn't look like he belonged there and he didn't. Elena recognized him immediately, he was Romeo. _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_ For the rest of the dance she kept her eyes locked on his and he did the same thing. Her parents obviously didn't know he was there which was a good thing. Romeo Montague was hated amongst the Capulet clan. His whole family was hated. It was a feud that went on for so long and it was likely never to end. When the song ended Elena bowed to Paris and excused herself. Her parents weren't even watching her go, they were pleased that she danced with Paris so they weren't paying any attention at all. She walked through the crowds to where he was standing unobtrusively. She was too shy to go up and talk to him, since that wasn't how she was raised. A lady never approached a man, she let the man chase her. She purposely walked past him slowly, hoping he would take the hint and follow her out of there. Their eyes caught and his widened for a second. As she hoped when she walked onto the terrace he was right behind her. _

"_It is a beautiful night." Damon said as he came up behind her. _

"_Yes, it is." She answered politely. Politeness was something that was practically bred into her and she couldn't ever imagine not being that way. _

"_I saw you in there. I had to follow you out here. You are beautiful." He admitted as he stayed a respectable distance from her. _

"_I wanted you to follow me." She told him smiling briefly. _

"_Why is that?" He asked. _

"_Because you are Romeo Montague." She told him shrugging. _

"_You know who I am? Why have you not had me thrown off the property?" He asked not trusting. _

"_Because I am not Lord and Lady Capulet. I do not have the same beliefs as they do. I have nothing against your family. Do you know who I am?" She asked. _

"_Of course I do. You are Juliet Capulet. I was told explicitly to stay away from you. You are courting Paris." He said to her. _

"_I am not courting Paris, nor will I ever court Paris. My family wants me to feel a certain way, act a certain way and marry a certain man. I can't stand that level of control." She told him crossing his arms across her chest. _

"_I am surprised by you. I have been told that all Capulet's are vile." He said mimicking her posture. _

"_I have been told them same thing about Montague's. It seems like both of our families are wrong." She told him. He was the man she wanted to be with. She didn't know how she knew that, maybe they were star-crossed lovers or something. Maybe it was fate, it was meant to be. Nothing had happened that made her certain that they belonged together, aside from the feeling in her chest that told her he was the one._

"_Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked her knowing it was a risk, but one he was willing to take. _

"_I would like that very much. Just let me tell my mother and father that I am going to for a walk." She told him. _

"_I will wait for you here, beautiful Juliet." He whispered kissing the back of her hand. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach when his lips touched her hand and heat rush up to her cheeks. _

"_I will be right back." She told him as she walked back into the house. _

_ It took her little time to find her parents mingling off to the side. _

"_Mother, I am going for a walk. It is hot in here and I need to get some air." She told her. _

"_Maybe you should take Paris with you?" She suggested. _

"_No, I am not comfortable with that." She declined. _

"_Alright, don't be too long then." She said brushing her daughter off so she could get back to the conversation at hand. Elena nodded and walked out of the house again so she could meet up with her Romeo. He was right where she left him and she took his hand leading him away from the house. _

"_I don't know what I would have done had I not come here tonight. What would I have done if I hadn't met you tonight. You are my angel." He whispered into the darkness as they walked. _

"_I feel like I have been waiting for you my whole life. Maybe my life has begun tonight." She mused as they walked into the garden. The flowers were in bloom and it was beautiful out there. _

"_I feel like that too." He told her squeezing her hand as they walked. _

"_This is forbidden but it feels so right. How can something so right be wrong?" She asked as they walked. _

"_I don't feel that it is wrong. It is right, our families just don't understand it." He said. _

"_I don't want this to end when you leave tonight." She sighed. _

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_ "If you want me with you, then I will never leave you. Damn your parents and damn mine, I will never leave your side." He vowed to her. _

"_Please never leave me. I want you with me forever." She pleaded with him. _

"_I think we should wed. If we marry then no one can tell us this is wrong." He told her. _

"_Yes, that is perfect. When shall we do this?" She asked excitedly. _

"_Tomorrow. Come to the apothecary, he can wed us." He told her. _

"_I will. I will be with you forever starting tomorrow my darling." She told him. _

"_I must be going. I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion with your family. Until tomorrow sweet Juliet." He told said kissing the back of her hand. _

"_Until tomorrow my darling Romeo." She whispered back as he disappeared into the darkness. When he was gone she walked back into the house where the party was still going on. _

Elena woke with a start only to find Damon sitting on her bed across from her and Love Story playing on a loop.

"You were talking in your sleep. I get the idea you were dreaming about some very odd version of Romeo and Juliet." He said to her.

"It's three am, why are you here?" She asked.

"I was bored, so I figured I'd come crawl into bed with you. Then I heard your music on, so I scaled the wall and heard you speaking Romeo and Juliet talk in your sleep. Although the things you said weren't in the play at all." He told her.

"I think the song found it's way into my subconscious and it changed the story in my head. You were Romeo by the way." She told him.

"And I take it you were Juliet?" He asked.

"Yes. I was getting the point where we get married and consummate the marriage." She said to him.

"Right, the best part of it. If you're interested and awake enough we could continue that particular scene..." He trailed off suggestively.

"Is there ever a time that's not right for sex with you?" She asked laughing.

"Nope. Three am is the ideal time I guess. Although there really isn't a not ideal time." He shrugged.

"It's three AM, I have to get up in a couple hours." She whined.

"Well then crawl into bed with me and go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours." He said sliding over to his side of her bed. She smiled and cuddled into his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

_ Much to Elena's surprise she woke up back in the dreamland she was just in. She was sure Damon had something to do with that and she knew just what she was going to dream about now. _

"_So where do we go to have our wedding night?" Romeo asked after they exchanged rings and were finally man and wife. _

"_My home I guess. I have a suite of rooms and my nurse will cover for us." She decided. _

"_Perfect, sweet Juliet." He said to her as they went back to the Capulet compound. When they got back to the compound, Elena snuck Damon into the house and into her bedroom. _

"_Juliet, why is there a man in your room?" Nurse asked curiously. _

"_He is my husband. Will you cover for us so we can have a wedding night?" She asked hopefully. _

"_Of course, he is much more handsome than Paris." Nurse said surreptitiously backing out of the room. When Nurse was gone Elena stripped out of her dress as quickly as she could leaving herself bare. _

"_You are a beautiful creature Juliet." He told her. _

"_Thank you." She beamed as she crawled onto her bed. He stripped out of his clothes and joined her on the bed. The anticipation had him hard as s rock as he lay astride her body. _

"_I am going to make you mine now." He told her as he gently pushed himself into her. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut when he pushed past her maidenhead. When he was fully embedded he started moving in and out of her at a languid pace. He groaned as he moved within her silken walls both of their releases creeping up on them. Neither of them were expecting it when their releases hit them hard. He emptied inside her and she cried out as the powerful waves washed though her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body moving along with the waves that rushed through her. _

"_This was wonderful. It feels like the beginning of a beautiful love story." She told him when they were lying side by side after the waves subsided. _

"_It will be the most epic of love stories." He promised._

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Elena and Damon break up and Elena was wrong. She has to fight to get him back.<p> 


	157. Can't Let You Go

This is for DelenaDefeatsDestiny, I hope it's what you wanted.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I've just been having issues keeping motivated enough to write. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. Anymore requsts, pass them on.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and the atmosphere at the Salvatore Boarding House was tense to say the least. Emotions were high and you could cut the tension with a knife.<p>

"You don't get it. It didn't mean anything." She screamed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"Right, because shit like that never means anything." He muttered, keeping his voice low. He didn't need to scream to get his point across. He could speak quietly, his voice low and cold and it would be more effective than if he yelled at her.

"Damon it didn't mean anything god damn it." She screamed running her hands through her hair in an agitated manner.

"So in other fucking words you regularly tell your ex boyfriends that you miss what you had together because it was so much simpler and saner than what you have now. You tell them that your life isn't what you want it to be and you're not happy where you are right now? You didn't talk about intimate parts of your life with me that you should be speaking to me about if you're not happy?" He asked sarcastically. Damon tossed back another glass of bourbon as Elena closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on.

"You just don't fucking get it do you? I'm not even going to speak to you about it until you decide to be civil." She muttered sinking into the couch. They sat in tense and angry silence until Stefan walked into the house. He paused in the entrance to the parlour before deciding to just go upstairs. He didn't want to interfere when it felt that tense in there.

"Oh no, Stefan why don't you come on in. There's no reason for me to be here anymore. I'm going to bed. I'm cutting this fight off before it gets out of control." He said draining another glass of his preferred amber liquid.

"I don't think that's wise. I think you two need to deal with whatever's going on." He said trying to back out of the room.

"Nope, it's as dealt with as it's going to get clearly. She loves another man who's not me, so I'm going to bed." He said standing up and walking out of the room.

"It's not like that Damon! Don't walk away from me." She screamed following him out of the room.

"Oh I'm walking away from you. If you keep following me you'll get a door shut in your face too." He warned her.

"I didn't do anything wrong Damon. You just don't quite understand it." She hissed as she continued to follow him.

"Oh I get it just fine. I would reiterate the entire conversation to you but neither of us have time for that." He hissed as he got to the top of the stairs.

"So what, I'm not allowed to privately talk to my friends anymore?" She yelled as she got to the top of the stairs as he kept walking.

"I don't care if you talk to your friends. You should talk to your friends but I don't know about you, but I think that badmouthing your current relationship to you EX boyfriend is a little tacky." He hissed.

"I didn't badmouth our relationship." She yelled.

"No? What do you call it then? Actually on the other hand, I don't really care." He shrugged opening his bedroom door.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to apologize for having a private conversation with my friend." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's fine by me because I'm done." He said stepping into the threshold of his bedroom.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her voice quieter now.

"Exactly as it sounds. If our relationship was so fucking awful to you, I'm doing you a favour. I'm done. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you. You can exit the way you entered." He said before slamming the bedroom door behind him. She stood there bewildered for a moment before huffing and walking back down the stairs.

"So that sounded pretty intense. What happened?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Well apparently we broke up. It wasn't even that big of a deal. So what I talked to Matt about our relationship? It's not the end of the world." She muttered as she ran her hands through her hair again. It was something she did when she was stressed out.

"I don't know Elena, but I don't think you should talk about stuff like that to an ex-boyfriend. If you had problems with the way Damon was in the relationship then you should have talked to him." Stefan suggested.

"You're no help. I'm not the one in the wrong here. He is. I have to go." She said walking out of the house slamming the door as hard as she could. When she got into the car she beat the steering wheel a few times before she peeled out of the driveway and drove home. By the time she got there she had herself convinced that he would be sitting on her bed when she got there apologizing for his outburst. When she walked through the door Alaric was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're home earlier than expected." He noted as she walked to the sitars.

"Damon and I had a fight. But I'm relatively certain he's probably upstairs sitting on my bed waiting to apologize to me." She admitted.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"He broke up with me because he thinks I talked about something with Matt that I shouldn't have. He's pissed and I think he's overreacting. It'll all work out, it always does." She said shrugging her shoulders. Now that she wasn't with him her anger went out the window.

"Well I hope you're right. You've been happier with him than I've ever seen you." He told her as she walked up the stairs. When she got into her bedroom she was momentarily confused because he wasn't there. So she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed ready to put her long day behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Day 3 post Damon_

When her alarm clock went off Monday morning Elena rolled over and immediately checked her phone. Still no messages from Damon. She sighed and got out of bed and went to shower. She couldn't' deny that she missed him like crazy but she wasn't at the point where she thought she made a mistake. When she was done showering she got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Still no word from Damon?" Alaric asked.

"No but he probably left town for a few days. Left the country to think about our argument and didn't bring his phone." She figured. There was no way he was actually avoiding her.

"That's odd because he's been texting me." Alaric noted.

"Oh." She replied dropping her head.

"Did you ever consider that maybe you're wrong about it? Maybe you made a mistake and you're just too stubborn to admit it?" He asked her in a fatherly tone.

"I don't know. All I know is I miss him so much." She whispered, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

"Well I for one think the two of you will work things out." Alaric assured her covering her hand with his. She nodded her head and gave him a smile before getting up and grabbing her bag so she could go to school.

When she got to school she walked over to where Stefan was sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey, so how's Damon doing?" She asked.

"I don't see him much. The only reason I know he's around is the empty bottles of bourbon. I think he's sedating himself." Stefan answered.

"He's taking our breakup hard then isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's in love with you. He's only been in love with one other woman in his entire life and you know how well that turned out for him." Stefan reminded her.

"Right. But the issue still stands, I'm not going to apologize. I don't feel like I did anything wrong." She said.

"Just keep in mind, are you willing to lose him forever?" Stefan asked before he broke out in a wide smile as Caroline came to sit down leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm not going to lose him. These things always work themselves out." She spoke certainly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Day 7 without Damon_

On the one week mark of their breakup Elena couldn't even stand to pull herself out of bed. To her it was beginning to feel real. He hadn't contacted her or even asked about her according to Stefan and Alaric. It was like he had completely moved on and the idea pained her. When she finally managed to pull herself out of bed she went and took a shower intent on getting on with her life. Her plan for the day finally involved taking the high road. When she was ready she walked downstairs where Alaric was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"You look wrecked." He noted concerned.

"I can't do this anymore. I miss him so much." She whispered tears pooling in her eyes.

"Then you should talk to him. I still believe that you were wrong to talk to Matt about those things. You owe him an apology." Alaric said.

"I know I do. How has he been?" She asked worried.

"Well you know Damon. He drowns his sorrows in bourbon and women." Alaric shrugged.

"He's drowning his sorrows in women?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I told him it was wrong, but he said he broke up with you. A rebound is totally natural he explained to me." Alaric told her.

"But it doesn't change the fact that it hurts so bad." She whispered clutching her chest.

"You should deal with that then." Alaric suggested to her before returning to his cup of coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Day 7 without Elena._

"Damon I'm not condoning this behaviour anymore." Alaric said from his usual perch on the stool next to Damon.

"You don't have to condone anything buddy." Damon muttered as he appraised what he had to choose from. He had to admit the past week had really sucked. He had drank endless amounts of bourbon that was less satisfying post Elena. He had drank blood from so many willing sources, but it wasn't as good as it was from Elena. He had sex with numerous women but they always reminded him of Elena, even though he chose them specifically for their lack of Elena traits. He went for blondes mostly with any other eye colour than brown.

"You do realize that Elena is hurting too and you waited a total of like three days before you started sleeping with almost all of Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked him.

"Well Elena is the one who fucked up this time and I decided I wasn't waiting around forever for her. I waited three days and she didn't make any indication of even taking partial responsibility for the break up. So I'm completely done." He shrugged. He was masking his pain, but it was clear to Alaric that it was just that; a mask.

"You should have seen her face when I said you were doing this." Alaric tried again.

"I don't care. You're trying to make me care, but it's too late. I don't want to have anything to do with her." Damon shrugged.

"You and I both know that you don't feel right about this." Alaric sighed.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way I'm acting. I'm a single man." Damon shrugged as he smirked at a blonde who walked by. She stopped and preened for a moment knowing she caught his attention.

"Damon... don't do this." Alaric sighed the same way he did each day when Damon picked up his next conquest.

"Too late." He said getting up and walking over to the girl. He whispered something in her ear and she perked up rushing off to grab her purse from her booth. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Would you just think this through." Alaric insisted.

"Nope, sorry. I'm only seeing benefits to this particular scenario." Damon shrugged as he walked to the door to await his date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Day 7 post Damon continued_

When Elena had, had enough she grabbed her keys replaying the speech she had written in her head. She got in her car and drove the familiar distance to the Boarding House. When she got there she saw his car parked outside which was a good sign, but it could also be a bad sign depending on how you looked at it. Elena took a deep breath and got out of the car walking up the front walkway. Just before she went to knock on the door, it opened and Damon ushered a blonde woman out with a smile on his face. His smile disappeared when he saw her there but he didn't waste any time in getting the woman out of his house. Elena couldn't believe how much it hurt seeing him with another woman but she knew it wasn't any of her business. After-all they had been broken up for a week now.

"Elena." He greeted turning around and walking into the house. He left the door open so Elena assumed that meant she was to follow him. After she shut the door she found him in the parlour pouring himself a generous glass of bourbon.

"Damon, I needed to talk to you but I see you already had company." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"It's none of your business if I had company or not." He shrugged.

"I needed to talk to you." She said her gaze locked on the floor so she didn't have to see the coldness in his eyes.

"Well spit it out then. I don't have a lot of time. Since you know I don't have a girlfriend anymore so I have so much free time." He muttered taking a seat on the couch.

"Can you please just talk to me? Lose the attitude, this is hard enough as it is." She pleaded.

"I think I earned the right to have a bit of attitude. I want to illustrate the fact that I'm not pleased to see you." He muttered with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry for everything. Everything was my fault and I want to take total and complete blame for it. I miss you." She told him as quickly as she could. The look on his face was making her wither, and she lost any of the confidence she had earlier.

"You want to apologize. What happened to the "this isn't my fault" bullshit?" He demanded.

"It took me a little while to realize that you're right. I shouldn't have talked to Matt about things that were so personal. It wasn't fair to our relationship." She said.

"I heard you say that you missed him Elena. You told him that you missed what the two of you had and that our relationship exhausted you." Damon reiterated.

"You took it in entirely the wrong context. That's not what I meant at all. Our relationship was everything to me. I love being with you and yes, sometimes it's hard. But every relationship has difficulties, ours just more than some others. Matt and I were so simple. We didn't have to think or anything to be in a relationship together, that's what makes ours so much more special. Matt is one of my very best friends and that's what I meant when I said I missed him. I'm sorry you took it the wrong way, but I promise I didn't mean any harm to our relationship." She whispered hopefully.

"I don't know Elena. I'm still pissed off at you." He decided after being silent for a couple minutes.

"I don't care if you're mad at me. You can be mad at me for as long as you like. The issue is if you love me or not." She told him. She really hoped he still loved her, if he didn't she didn't know what she would do. He was her entire world and it would kill her to lose him permanently. This break up was only supposed to be temporary, and if he didn't accept her apology then it would be longer than that.

"I don't think it's possible for me to just fall out of love." He said finally.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" She asked hopefully. Damon shook his head in response and sighed audibly.

"No Elena it doesn't." He told her finally.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" She asked. She was willing to do anything.

"I don't know Elena. How would you feel if I started telling Katherine things about our relationship, or better yet things about the relationship we were in that I miss?" He demanded.

"Matt isn't Katherine. Katherine is evil, Matt is one of my best friends." Elena shouted angry again.

"He's still an ex just like Katherine. So right now I still feel like I don't want to be with you." He told her.

"But..." She started.

"No, Elena." He said seriously

"Alright. Just know that I'm so in love with you and if it was something you wanted I would stop talking to Matt. I keep in touch with him because he's my only truly human friend. But for you I'll stay away from him. But I'll go now." She said trying desperately to hold back tears. She knew that the second she got out of the house the tears would start falling. She didn't want to be around him when that happened.

When she got home she wiped the tears from her eyes not wanting to worry Alaric or Jeremy. They knew she was struggling with her break up with Damon which was beginning to feel more and more permanent the longer they stayed apart, but they didn't know just how much she was struggling. She didn't want them to know. When she was decent she got out of the car and walked into the house. She could hear the TV on in the living room but she didn't want to join them. She just wanted to go upstairs and crawl into bed so she could cry herself to sleep with her teddy bear. Teddy always made things feel better, although at the moment it was just another thing that reminded her of Damon. She ran into Alaric at the top of the stairs.

"How are you doing?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine." She promised him not sure how long she would be able to hold it all back.

"Did you have a chance to talk to Damon?" He asked hopefully. It was hard on him being stuck in the middle of a fight between Elena and Damon. His pseudo-daughter and best friend.

"I don't really want to talk about him. I just want to go to bed." She decided hoping he would let it go. It was one of the many great things about Alaric, if she asked him to he would drop it.

"Alright, but you know where I am if you want to talk to me." He said patting her back and walking downstairs. She nodded her head and breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her bedroom door. When she got there she was taken aback, finding Damon perched on her window seat waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked knowing her plan to cry for the rest of the night in seclusion was gone now.

"We clearly need to talk." He stated not rising from his spot on the window seat.

"I'm pretty much talked out." She said dropping her keys on her desk and taking a seat on the chair. Her queen sized bed was sitting between them, and she was relieved. He would have to go through something to get to her if he decided he wanted that.

"Well I'm not. For the record I don't want you to cut Matt out of your life. You do need a human tie to your life when

everything is so supernatural." He said.

"I said what I needed to say. I don't know what else I can add. I've given you everything I can." She told him lacing her fingers together.

"I can admit that maybe I've been a little bit difficult too, but mostly you're wrong this time." He told her.

"I know you've made that perfectly clear." She muttered not sure why he was there if he was just going to keep saying things that she already knew.

"You shouldn't have told him that you missed your relationship and you shouldn't have talked about how difficult our relationship is. But I believe that maybe it was a context issue." He said.

"Where are you going with this Damon? It's been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep." She told him shaking her head. Him reiterating their entire argument wasn't going to help anything.

"I just wanted to tell you in a crazy roundabout way that I accept your apology." He told her.

"So what does that mean?" She asked feeling a headache coming on.

"I don't know. I made you suffer longer than I should have and I'm the one who has been having an endless amounts of affairs for the past week." He told her leaving everything open to her.

"I don't have to forgive you. You did nothing wrong despite how much it hurt that you did it." She told him casting her gaze towards the floor.

"I guess I just don't want to fight with you anymore. And I just want everything to go back to normal." He decided.

"That's what I want to." She spoke relieved that they weren't going to be fighting anymore.

"So do you think we can just put this behind us and let it go?" He asked standing up from the window seat and moving to sit on her side of the bed so he could face her. She nodded her head wanting nothing more in that moment for things to go back to normal between them. He smiled his breathtaking smile that she was pretty sure she was the only one who got to see before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. His lips coaxed hers open and she willingly welcomed his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. Her hands rested on his chest, sneaking her fingers inside his shirt to touch his bare skin.

"I want you." She whispered against his lips. He pulled away and his eyes locked on hers, clearly looking for indecision or uncertainty. When he found none he nodded his head and quickly unbuttoned his shirt tossing it onto the floor of the bedroom. She smiled and moved in to kiss him again.

Within minutes they were both completely bare and lying in her bed with the thick blankets pooled around them. They kissed and touched, caressing every inch of each others bodies. Elena kissed down Damon's neck while he sucked on the side of her neck wanting to mark her as his. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them in time with rolls of his hips against her sex. She wrapped one hand around the base of his erection, rubbing it from root to tip but wanting nothing more than to have him bury himself inside her. They touched, kissed and licked every inch of each others body, slowly getting reacquainted with one another. Damon slipped his finger inside Elena's core and moved it around playing with her while she hummed in approval.

"Oh God. Please." She pleaded needing more right now. The teasing and all the foreplay was nice but it needed to end now. She needed him inside her and she needed it now. She stopped rubbing his erection and brought it to her entrance. He pulled his finger from her tight sheath and finally gave her what she wanted. He slowly slid forward and her mouth fell open in a wordless scream. She hummed happily low in her throat as he filled her almost too full. It had been a week since the last time they had made love and she vowed that they would never go that long again. When he was fully seated inside her he started moving, pulling back and sliding forward at a steady pace.

"Damon..." She moaned feeling him take her higher and higher with every roll of his hips.

"So good." She moaned when he hit THAT spot inside her. His tip ghosted over her g-spot and it made a rush of fluid flow out of her.

"So wet." He groaned against her lips before he kissed her once again. He was pretty sure his tongue was in her mouth before their lips even touched. He rolled them over so she was on top and she immediately got into position. She slid along his length expertly, making sure he never completely left her but sliding off just enough to slam back down again. While she moved he fondled her breasts, tweaking the nipples and squeezing the pliant flesh. Damon moaned deep in his throat when she took him in differently than last time, and when she started moving her hips in small circles before thrusting downward. The girl was absolutely incredible in bed. He had taught her well.

"I'm close." She murmured as she bit her lip and ran her hand down her belly. He watched her and could feel his lower belly clench. He was dangerously close to the edge and they needed to come now.

"Come on baby." He urged her as he flexed his hips upward into her. She thrust down as he thrust up and they came together hard causing her to go off. Sparks went off behind her eyelids and she screamed in pure unadulterated pleasure. Damon followed directly behind her with a call of her name as she slumped against his chest burrowing her head into the spot by his neck that seemed to be created just for her. They both closed their eyes as sleep slowly claimed them. For every person in the world, there was that one person that you just can't let go no matter how hard you try.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we have dominant Elena.<p> 


	158. Dominance

This is for a guest reader and tumarishma. I hope I did your prompt justice. Hope you all enjoy and pass on any more prompts you may have.

* * *

><p>The house was dark when Damon Salvatore walked inside after having a few drinks by himself at the Grill. It was eerily quiet and he worried for an instant if something may have happened to Elena, or if maybe she had finally gotten pissed enough to actually leave him. It was definitely too quiet, so he called out to her but there was no response. By now he was completely panicked and he had no idea what to do or where to start looking if she went missing. All the worst possible scenarios were passing through his brain so he silently moved to the stairs hoping that if something bad happened to her she was still here along with her attacker. He would relish brutally murdering anyone who dared to harm his girl. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, that maybe she didn't get attacked, but it was his slightly pessimistic nature. When he got to the closed bedroom door, he swung it open defensively, prepared for whatever he would find in the room. The room was dark but his vampire eyes picked up on the setting before him.<p>

The bedding had been changed to a dark, nearly blood red colour and the curtains were closed. There was a dim light coming from the bathroom and he was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Elena?" He asked again.

"Stay there." Her voice sounded from the bathroom. He decided to do as she said and not question her. She didn't sound like she was hurt and she didn't sound upset. So he figured he may as well just listen to her to he could find out just what she was doing. He heard a zipper go up and a heel hit the floor and his eyebrows shot up. Was she getting dressed up for him. He heard the same zipping noise again followed by the same clicking noise and he breathed in deeply trying to keep his emotions in check. The only thing he could think of was that this could potentially be very pleasurable for him if he wasn't wrong.

"What are you doing Elena? Can I help?" He asked not hearing from her again for a moment or two.

"No, you just stand there and look pretty. I'll be done in a couple of minutes." She ordered him.

"What are you planning? I thought you were mad at me?" He asked shaking his head. The dirty thoughts in his head were beginning to cloud his judgement and he wanted to remain clear-headed.

"I was mad at you, then I decided there were much better ways to teach you a lesson." She told him, her voice completely nonchalant.

"So how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said as she started moving across the floor, the clicking of her heels on the tile giving her away.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her swallowing a sudden lump that appeared in his throat.

"I want you to take off your clothes and kneel on the floor." She told him.

"I'm not submissive." He reminded her as she walked across the bathroom floor again.

"Tonight you are." She said a dangerous lilt to her voice as she walled out of the bathroom in black leather dominatrix clothes.

"Shit, what brought this on?" He asked as he stripped out of his clothes.

"All you have to do is be submissive for me tonight, let me do whatever I want to you." She told him running a finger down his chest.

"What does being submissive for you entail?" He asked finally, he hated saying no to her. But being submissive for him brought him back to the early days with Katherine where he was most definitely her bitch. She was always the dominant one in their "relationship," and he didn't want to go back there ever again. Especially with a woman who looked exactly like her.

"I just want to try it." She promised him, her hand soft on his arm.

"What does it entail?" He asked again wearily.

"We'll go fairly tame. I won't abuse you, but I do want to tie you up. You're okay with bondage aren't you?| She asked him, love radiating in her eyes.

"Why do you want to try being dominant?" He asked.

"Because I want to show you again that I'm not Katherine. I know you were submissive in that relationship and I know that

you don't like anything that reminds you of that time." She told him moving her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I know you're not Katherine. You don't need to do this." He told her.

"Please Damon. We'll just do it once, and if you don't like it we'll never do it again." She promised him.

"Alright. I trust you and I love you. I know you're not Katherine, so you can do whatever you want to me." He told her.

"And of course you can return the favour too sometime." She offered him.

"I don't need to dominate you. Maybe once in a while, but it's not necessary. I'm happy with the way we do things." He promised her.

"Yet another reason why I don't deserve you." She whispered, raising herself onto her toes so she could kiss him tenderly.

"Alright, so where do you want me? I'm already naked so tell me what to do." He told her clapping his hands together.

"Okay, so get onto the bed and get comfortable." She ordered him trying to get into character. She needed to find the buried deep dominant part of herself. The one that she had never explored before but was curious to get to know. He was the only one she could ever imagine asking to do this with. He was the only guy she'd ever dated that wouldn't judge her desires.

"Yes Ma'am." He said to her as he got into position. She smiled to herself at how he was playing along. It made her happy that he was trying this for her.

"So how do you want it? Should I use ties or handcuffs? I found both." She asked wanting to make sure he was comfortable.

"You choose. Elena, you're not Katherine. You could do absolutely anything to me and it wouldn't feel cold and cruel like it did with her." He told her.

"Lets go with the ties, I don't think I'm ready for handcuffs yet." Elena decided looking between the two options in her hands.

"That's easy for you to say, it's not you that has to wear them." Damon laughed as she loosely tied them around his wrists.

"You may want to make those tighter if you're planning on dominating me."

"It doesn't really matter how tight they are, you could still break free. I just don't think I could handle seeing the red marks on your wrists even though they would heal almost immediately. "She told him shrugging as she finished tying him up. He smiled at her and shook his head. She was by far the worst dominant female in existence.

"You can do whatever you want." He promised her.

"I don't know what to do." She said after a moment.

"Anything you want. The skies the limit." He told her as she procured two more ties and tied his feel to the other end of the bed.

"I didn't think this part through very much. I don't have anything to use." She said embarrassed.

"There's a box of sex toys in the closet." He told her smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask." She said as she grabbed the box that he was referring to.

"That's probably wise, but just so you know, none of them have been used. It's not like I used them all on various women. I was never that depraved." He told her. She went through the things in the box and found a pair of nipple clamps. Out of everything in the box those seemed the tamest. She had no intention of hitting him with anything so they would have to do. She walked back over to the bed and sat down beside him with the clamps.

"Are these okay?" She asked.

"They're fine. Just so you know you're kinda losing your credibility as a dominant." He warned her smirking.

"Right. Okay, back into character I go." She said shaking her head and standing up straight.

"Good." He laughed as he relaxed into the bed.

"You lie still and don't move. Don't talk or else I will punish you." She said thinking it sounded fairly dominant.

"I've never listened to you before." Damon told her with a wide smile on his face.

"Don't tempt me Salvatore." She warned him as she stalked back to his bedside and attached the nipple clamps to his nipples. He hissed as she put them on, the sharp sting coursing through his entire body. The longer they stayed on the sharper the sting got. He was painfully hard, the stinging sensation going straight to his cock, combined with how Elena looked in her sex dominatrix outfit. She was wearing a black corset and black panties complete with black garter belt and stockings with her black fuck me boots. Her hair was left down and straight and she was wearing more dark makeup than she usually wore.

"You look so hot, Ma'am." He told her and she smiled for a second before fighting it off of her face.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, if you keep speaking I'm not going to let you come." She warned her, tightening one of the nipple clamps until he winced.

"Yes, ma'am." He breathed with his eyes closed.

"Don't come until I give you permission." She ordered him as she ran the tip of her finger down the think vein in his cock. He groaned in response, he already felt dangerous close to the edge and now she was going to torture him. He nodded his head and she unhooked her garter belt from her stockings and took it off. She dropped it onto the floor before repeating the action with her panties and corset leaving her only in her fuck me boots.

Elena climbed onto the bed and straddled Damon, making sure her core brushed up against his completely erect penis. He groaned and shut his eyes knowing if he voiced his discomfort, he was likely to never be able to come. The need to orgasm was most definitely on the fore-front of his brain and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"Do you want to come Damon?" She asked leaning forward while still nudging Damon's cock with her pussy. He nodded his head profusely not sure if he was allowed to speak.

"Good. Keep wanting it Damon." She urged him as she continued gyrating over him. She was moving faster than before and he groaned in frustration. He wanted... no needed to come. It was getting more painful and more intense by the second. When she started sliding herself along his cock he hissed in agony, he felt like he was going to fall apart if he held his orgasm back for much longer. He was going to explode with need and it definitely wouldn't be pretty to see.

"I think I'm going to get an orgasm from you." She decided wrapping her hand around him and holding him so she could sink down around him. He groaned again as she started moving at a perfect pace to get herself off, and him if he was allowed to. She kept moving, she moved her hands to her breasts and squeezed them. She knew she was driving him crazy and she found herself enjoying it. You didn't need to get all cruel and crazy to be dominant in bed, orgasm denial was more than enough. Factor in the nipple clamps and she was feeling particularly bad ass. The sounds he was making were beginning to sound agonized so she leaned down and kissed him.

"Do you want to come baby?" She asked softly When he didn't answer she kissed him tenderly. "You can speak." She told him.

"Desperately." He said answering her previous question.

"I can see that. You just have to wait for me." She decided leaning down and kissing him once more.

"Thank fucking God." He moaned as she went back to moving at a fast and furious pace. She slid herself along his cock at vampire speed, both moaning unintelligibly.

"Oh Fuck..." Elena screamed when he hit _that _spot inside her. After sinking down on him just a couple more times she came with a keening cry of his name. He thrust upwards into her just a couple more times before emptying himself deep into her.

A couple hours later Elena was giggling with Damon hovering over her.

"Stop tickling me, I have to go shower." She told him trying to wriggle out from underneath him.

"Wait for me. I'm still a little boneless from that. Never would have thought anyone could make submissive fun." He said with his arms wrapped tight around her, crushing her to his chest.

"You liked it?" She asked.

"Yeah I did. I liked it a lot. How did you like being in charge?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Honestly, I like it better when you're in charge. You're more sure of yourself." She said honestly.

"It was so sexy watching you take advantage of me." He assured her.

"I was so awkward." She recalled.

"Not really. You just weren't sure how to go about doing it. Which is fine. I would be worried if you were perfect at it." He said running his hand down her spine.

"I was far from perfect at it, that's for sure." She said.

"You were perfect for me. So, how about that shower?" He asked sitting up with her in his lap so she was straddling him.

"Let's go." She said as she rose off of him. When she was standing he playfully slapped her ass and she giggled, running into the bathroom with him following her.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... The Perfect Way to start a new year part 4.<p> 


	159. The Perfect Way to Start a New Yearpart3

This is for hekiv, and shadowofthemoonxx, I hope you enjoy this third part.

* * *

><p>Once the water was steaming up the locker room, Damon and Elena slipped into the stall.<p>

"You know, I'm very happy I met you here today. You made my first day of school a great one." Damon told her as he squeezed some body wash onto his palm and ran it over her back. She moved her hair out of the way so he didn't get soap in it as she smiled brightly though he couldn't see it. She was happy she met him too.

"Oh you are, are you? Why would that be?" She asked coyly as he massaged soap into her back and shoulders.

"Well the sex has been great, all three times we've had it today. But also because you're a great girl. I'd like it to be about more than just sex." He said putting himself out there, hoping she didn't turn him down.

"I'd like that. Do you maybe want to come home with me. You can meet my guardians." Elena offered hoping she wasn't stepping over some arbitrary line in their new-found relationship.

"Sure, it would be good for me to get to know other people in town." Damon shrugged as she started washing him down.

"It's not like you're going to be spending much time with them while you're over. But you'll meet my younger brother, but I was hoping to kiss you some more." She told him.

"We could do that now to you know..." He trailed off, nudging her backside with his newly hard cock. The second his thoughts went to sex, his body responded.

"At some point today I'd like to have you in a bed. I'm going to be so sore after all of this sex." She sighed as she wriggled against him.

"Do you want to?" He asked curiously as he ground into her once again. She bent forward a little bit and nodded her head as he slipped into her for the fourth time that day. He moved slowly, his hands squeezing the pliant flesh of her backside. Her nails raked into the tile on the shower wall as he moved frantically within her walls. He knew it would be simple for them to get caught like that since they were in the communal showers at the school so he worked fast to get them to completion in record time. She moved back against him as he thrust forward, making the connection even more intense. Damon's hands roamed everywhere they could reach, gripping her hips hard to moving up and cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"Oh my God." She moaned as he hit her front wall with every thrust. He moved one hand from her breast, down to her clit and strummed it needing her to come now. She bit her lip to stifle her screams when she suddenly came seconds later. Damon followed directly behind her, pulling out right before he came. He spilled all over her lower back grunting as he came down from his high.

When both teenagers were fully clothed, they walked out of the locker room barely missing the female coach who was just locking up her office.

"That was close." Elena laughed when they made it out to the parking lot.

"Yeah. So I think we should hang out some more." He told her caressing her cheek.

"I think I already offered to let you come over for a while. I just don't think I can possibly have sex again today. I'm getting fairly sore." Elena said apologetically.

"That's fine. That's more than fine, I don't want it to be just about sex Elena." He told her as he spotted Stefan and his girlfriend leaving the school hand in hand.

"Oh lookie there, it's Stefan and Lacey again." Elena muttered locking eyes with her ex-boyfriend who started making his way over to them.

"Hey." He greeted when he and Lacey were standing near Damon and Elena.

"Hi." Elena greeted with a half-hearted wave.

"So, are you coming home Damon?" Stefan asked his cousin.

"Nope, not yet anyway. I'm going to Elena's house." Damon said.

"Are you sure that's wise. You can't date my ex." Stefan told him.

"Sure I can. The rules are null and void when you cheated on her." Damon alerted him while he wrapped his arm securely around Elena's waist.

"Besides, it's my choice who I date, regardless of who he is. If I want to date your cousin I will." Elena said firmly.

"He has a reputation at his old school, Elena." He told her, trying in vain to keep her safe from his bad boy cousin.

"And I have a bit of a reputation at this school, so I really don't care. The funny thing is, my reputation is because of you. You cheated on me, so I started sleeping around." Elena reminded him.

"Stefan and I fell in love, Elena. You can't be angry at us for that. It was just meant to be." Lacey chimed in with her hand protectively on Stefan's chest.

"I'm not angry anymore. I'm completely over it, especially now that I am seeing Stefan's cousin." Elena said smiling.

"Exclusively." Damon tacked on at the end. Stefan snorted and Damon glared at him, daring him to contradict him.

"Damon? You? Exclusive? I've never seen that happen before." Stefan laughed.

"Well get used to the sight. You're going to be seeing it a lot. I am completely enraptured by this girl who I only met today." Damon said gazing at her happily.

"So what did you have to do to her to make her like you? You're so not her type." Stefan asked glowering now. He may not want Elena anymore, but that didn't mean that he wanted his cousin to have her either.

"Well aside from what happened today in the library, and in my car, and in the locker room, and in the shower after the fact, nothing. I'm sure that's not the only reason she likes me." Damon spoke certainly.

"It's not, but God, now I feel like a slut." She laughed.

"You may have had sex four times today already but they've all been with me." Damon assured her.

"True. No wonder I'm starting to ache. I've really taken a pounding today." She laughed. Stefan's face screwed up and he glared at them.

"We're leaving now. I'll see you at home Damon." Stefan said as he pulled Lacey away from them.

"So I'll follow you to your place?" He asked her holding her hand.

"Yeah, sounds good. I don't want to have sex again tonight though. I'm sore, we'll have to wait a couple days now." She told him lowering her eyes.

"I'm not going to run away from you just because we don't have sex. Even if it was a spectacular as all those times were." He told her lifting her chin. She wasn't sure how it happened, typically people didn't fall for someone they had just met that day. But she was, and she was most definitely falling hard. She nodded her head and lifted her chin to accept a kiss from him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked a moment later.

"Yeah." He nodded his head as he kissed her once more before walking to his car on the other side of the parking lot.

When she parked her car in the driveway, she waited for Damon to get out of his car from when he parked on the street behind her.

"Are you ready for this? You're going to meet my aunt Jenna and you'll see Alaric again." She told him.

"Alaric?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Saltzman." Elena corrected herself idly. She knew Damon didn't know him as Alaric yet, he was just Mr. Saltzman the history teacher.

"And you said you have a brother too?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy." She told him.

"This may the weirdest start to a relationship I've ever had. Not only have we already had sex four times, but I'm meeting your family on the same day we meet." He laughed as she opened the door.

"Yes it sure is. Come on let's go say hi to Jenna." Elena told him leading him into the kitchen where Jenna was cursing about a burnt casserole that was sitting on the stove.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Well here is your dinner." She muttered pushing the casserole towards her.

"Oooh, so this is Damon." Elena introduced.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to hear that from me when you walked in. I'm Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt and legal guardian." Jenna said offering him her hand.

"That's fine. It's not the first time I've heard someone curse. Also not the first time I've had a ruined meal." Damon told her, sliding his arm around Elena's waist.

"Oh! Are you two together?" She asked excitedly. Jenna could remember how Elena was when she and Stefan broke up after he cheated on her.

"As of today, yes. We haven't labelled it yet, besides exclusive." Elena explained.

"Well it's pretty awesome. He's leaps and bounds more attractive than Stefan." Jenna told her conspiratorially. Elena laughed and nodded her head. "Well I better figure something better for dinner now. Wouldn't want to feed our guest burnt casserole."

"You could let me help you cook. I used to do all the cooking at home with my parents." Damon told her rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not going to turn down free help. I've never been able to cook, but I've been trying to learn for Elena and Jeremy. They shouldn't have to eat burnt meals every night." Jenna smiled at the teenager.

"I'm an excellent cook." Damon assured her.

"You're going to have to bring him around more. I like this guy." Jenna said as she started pulling more ingredients from the fridge.

"I will, for sure." Elena said smiling brightly as she took a seat at the counter to watch Damon work.

After dinner, which wasn't a grand affair with just another version of the same chicken casserole that Jenna had made previously albeit cooked better Elena took Damon's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"I don't think this is a good idea if you're not willing to have sex with me again tonight." Damon told her as they walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I may be more into the idea now. I've had a couple more hours to recover and seeing you with my family really turned me on. I get the feeling you're going to be around for a long time." Elena said running her hands down his chest.

"Is your aunt and Mr. Saltzman going to flip if they know what we're doing up here? I have a good rep with them right now and I don't want to screw that up on the first day" He asked.

"They won't even ask. They'll think we just up here talking and maybe kissing. I'm just upset that you didn't get to meet Jeremy. He skipped dinner yet again." Elena sighed sitting down on her bed.

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll meet him sometime. It's quite likely considering he goes to our school." He teased her.

"Shut up." She laughed shoving him gently against his shoulders. He stopped laughing and peered down at her, lying beside her.

"I really like you Elena." He confessed quietly.

"I really like you too." She replied lifting her head so she could kiss him. He kissed her back ardently and she immediately started attempting to undress him. She worked through the buttons on his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders until it fell to the floor. He broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head, more than willing to go where she was clearly intending.

"I want you." She told him leaning up to kiss him again once her shirt was gone. She reached underneath her and unclasped her bra tossing it to the floor so her bare chest was pressed up against his. His hands ghosted over her sides and her chest touching everywhere he hadn't had a chance to actually caress yet. Each time they had been together that day so far had been rushed and passionate. This time would be different. He would take his time and love her passionately and tenderly. He reached between them and unbuttoned her jeans while she repeated the action with his. He stood up and shucked the rest of his jeans and boxers off before helping her with hers. Once they were both bare she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him with everything she had. He lined himself up with her entrance and gently pushed inside, her walls welcoming him inside her. He started moving slowly, his cock stroking within her walls tenderly. He rotated his hips, and thrust inside, stroking every inch of her with each thrust. He definitely knew what he was doing and he was easily the best she had ever had.

"You feel so good." She sighed as he hit all the good spots inside her.

"Oh my God, you do too." He breathed as he buried his face in her neck to keep the sounds of pleasure from coming out. He didn't want to alert her family as to what was going on up there. He could feel the faint stirrings of his orgasm deep in his belly and he knew it wasn't long. So he reached in between them and stroked her clit with the pad of his finger,

"Oh my God." She moaned when her body arched off the bed and the force of her orgasm washed through her. He followed almost directly behind her, spilling into the condom he had remembered to put on before they started.

"That was so good." Elena sighed happily when they were lying across her bed clothed a few minutes afterwards.

"Easily the best I've ever had." He told her rolling onto his side and facing her. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to redress at that point, but since they were in Elena's house in earling evening they figured it was safer. Just in case someone decided to walk in.

"I rank that high?" She asked happily.

"Yes you do, and it is quite a long list." He told her.

"As long as I'm the only one on that list right now." She warned him.

"Don't worry. You're the only one." He promised as he kissed her temple. Elena nodded and lifted her chin begging for a kiss. He grinned and obliged her kissing her deeply. There was one thing for sure, this definitely was the perfect way to start a new year.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI...Elena wants Damon to treat her as if they were in 1864<p> 


	160. Courted

This is for Courtney.

I'm sorry for the wait, I have no excuses save for "my dog buried my prompt book" True story.

* * *

><p>"You know I keep having this idea in my head, and I never think of even mentioning it to him." Elena noted as she wandered through the mall with Caroline after school one day. Caroline looked at her curiously, clearly needing more information about what Elena was talking about. She had no clue where Elena was going with this.<p>

"What idea is that?" Caroline asked finally, when she decided Elena wasn't going to elaborate.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you, you're not Damon's biggest fan. But you're trying and that's all the matters. I love you both. I just don't want to push him on you." Elena told her.

"Just tell me this idea." Caroline urged her.

"Alright, well you know that he was around in the 1800's and we both understand that life was completely different back in those days. He would have treated me completely different back then, than he does now." Elena started.

"Yeah and what about it?" Caroline asked.

"I guess I'm just kinda curious about late 1800's Damon." Elena said.

"Well then why don't you ask him to act like that for you. The guy thinks you walk on water, I'm sure he would do it just to put a smile on your face." Caroline said as she appraised a pair of jeans that were listed for over $200.

"I'm just scared that he would think I don't love him the way I do. I just want to experience that other side of him that he keeps buried so deep under the surface. I want to know every facet of him." Elena said.

"Explain it to him the same way you explained it to me. Besides, he's Damon. He'll listen to you and he would do anything to make you happy." Caroline nudged her.

"I know, that's why I'm such a lucky girl. I just have no idea what to expect from 1864 Damon." Elena said wistfully.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing either way. I think even I could have liked 1864 Damon before Katherine came in and fucked up his life horribly." Caroline noted.

"Stefan told me once that Damon was very different before everything happened with Katherine. He was less guarded and much nicer, I guess." Elena said searching for the appropriate word.

"He probably was. His heart hadn't gotten torn out of his chest figuratively yet. Plus he was still technically alive." Caroline said.

"I know, I just wonder if it's horrible of me to ask him to go back there." Elena wondered aloud.

"It's not awful of you to ask for something. If he says no, then you know it's too painful to send him back to that time. But if he says yes, which I'm pretty sure he will then you'll get to experience him when he was kind and charming." Caroline told her.

"Alright, you convinced me. I'll ask him when I get there tonight." Elena decided grinning widely.

"Good. I'm kinda curious how far he's going to take it when he takes you to that time frame?" Caroline wondered.

"I'm curious too. I know Damon and he never does things half-assed." Elena said as she found a pair of jeans to try on.

When the girls were finished at the mall, Caroline drove Elena back to the Boarding House, where she knew Damon was waiting for her. He had texted her earlier and asked if she was coming by. When she answered yes, he told her he would make her dinner for when she got there. He really was the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

"Alright, here we go." Caroline said stopping the car in front of the house.

"Thanks for today Care." Elena said opening the door.

"Let me know what he says. Text me when you get home tonight. I'm assuming you're going home right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'll be going home tonight. I haven't spent a night at home in almost a week. I need to spend some time with my brother." Elena said.

"Alright, call me tonight." Caroline said as Elena got out of the car and walked to the front door with her bags in her hand.

When she walked through the door, Damon was walking into the kitchen with a tumbler full of bourbon.

"So what is it that you want to ask me?" Damon asked curiously as he stirred a pot on the stove.

"Damn, I forgot about your oh so convenient super-hearing." Elena muttered.

"So what is it that you want to ask?" He tried again putting his drink on the counter and leaning forward.

"It's stupid." Elena shook her head, losing her courage for making the silly request.

"Nothing you do or want is stupid. What's on your mind?" He asked again tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"Believe me when I say that this is. I wanted you to do something for me." She told him trying to drop her gaze but he wouldn't let her.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." He said trying to urge her on.

"I wanted you to treat me like you would have in 1864." She told him, her face blushing deep red.

"That's all you wanted?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, and I don't want you to think that I don't love present time Damon, because I do. I just want to experience that other

side of you." She told him until he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'll do it. It'll be fun to treat you like that." He told her.

"So what will that entail?" She asked.

"We are going on a date tomorrow." He told her grinning.

"How is that 1864?" She asked.

"You'll see tomorrow. I will be bringing you something to wear. We are doing this as authentic as we can." He told her.

"I have to wear a costume?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes you do. I'm sure I have something upstairs you can wear. Don't ask why I have women's clothes from back then. You won't like the answer." He told her.

"Katherine's old stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. The only reason I still have it is because I forgot I had it, and because Stefan is a pack-rat." He told her.

"I'm not worried. So how should I wear my hair?" She asked.

"Curls. Don't worry I have no intention of turning you into Katherine. That's just how I remember most women back in my

day wore their hair." Damon told her.

"Do I have to wear a hat?" She asked.

"Yep, it's all part of the costume." He told her as he rushed upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a bag.

"Can I peek?" She asked.

"Not a chance. Not until you get home. I'm not giving you a chance to change your mind. There is a corset but you don't have to wear it." He told her.

"Good, I wasn't' going that far." She told him.

"I wouldn't wish a corset on anything. Besides they're a pain in the ass to strip off." He told her.

"So what about dinner?" She asked rubbing her non-existent belly.

"Well now you've got me plotting and whatnot. You so can't be here for that." He told her shaking his head.

"You have to feed me. It's part of your job description." She told him taking a seat at the counter.

"Oh it is, now is it? I didn't realize that I had a job description." He laughed.

"Oh but you do. My boyfriend makes me dinner and I give him sexual favours." She told him grinning.

"Well that sounds good. Fine, I'll feed you, then you have to go." He decided. She grinned and he handed her a plate of the stew he had made. She ate quickly and pushed her bowl away from her.

"Fast enough for you?" She asked when she stood up.

"Fast enough. I will see you tomorrow." He told her kissing her briefly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. What time should I be ready for?" She asked.

"I would have to say 10. I have some things to take care of and arrange for your 1864 date with Damon Salvatore." He told her.

"10 it is. I'll see you tomorrow handsome." She reached up kissing him once more before walking to the door. He waited until she left before he picked up the phone and started dialling numbers needing to arrange a few things for tomorrow.

When Elena got home she rushed upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom.

"What's with the rush?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon and I have a big date tomorrow, and I just want tomorrow to come already. I'm super excited." Elena said.

"What's so special about this one?" He asked laughing.

"He's taking me on an 1864 date. I'm going to get to know a different side of him. He even gave me a costume to wear and

everything."

"Well you enjoy that." Jeremy laughed before walking into his room and shutting the door. Elena grinned and walked into her bedroom, shutting herself in for the night.

The next morning Elena woke up early and immediately jumped into the shower. She only had a couple of hours to get ready for the date and she had lots to do. When she was done in the shower, she jumped out and quickly blow-dried her hair before curling it the way she saw Katherine do on the odd time she saw her. When her hair was done she had to convince herself that she wasn't Katherine. But she rationalized that her hair wasn't as sculptured and there was something softer about her expression. She was not Katherine and she never would be. When she was done she put some makeup on which made her look less Katherine like and left the bathroom. When she went back into her bedroom she pulled the green ruffled dress out of the bag and smiled. It was a beautiful gown and when she slipped into it she felt like she was from another time. Since Damon didn't send her a pair of shoes she picked a pair out of her closet and slipped them on before tying the hat onto her head. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and was impressed with what she saw. She looked like a real Southern Belle and she loved it. Once she was ready, she heard a knock on the door and she felt butterflies erupt in her belly. When she got downstairs and opened the door he stood there in traditional 1864 garb.

"Miss Elena." He greeted her, bowing slightly and taking her hand kissing the back of it.

"Sir." He greeted him back curtsying back at him. She wasn't sure how to act like she would in 1864 but she was willing to try her best. He took her hand and looped her arm through his, pulling her off the porch. She didn't see his car outside and was shocked when he pulled her further away from the house when she saw the horse drawn carriage outside.

"Oh my God." She sighed when she saw it looking completely out of place outside. If her neighbours were to look outside, they would be completely confused.

"My lady," He said as the driver opened the door. She climbed in and he climbed in afterwards.

"So where are you taking me on our unsupervised outing?" She asked.

"To a little place that I know." Damon told her. Elena smiled, he was being completely coy about where they were going. Cars behind them honked since they were going so slow, but neither really cared. All that mattered was the 1864 date they were going on. He didn't even hold her hand in the seat like he usually did. He was keeping a no contact rule between them and she had to admit she liked honourable Damon. Had this been a normal date he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of her, but this day was not for that.

After what felt like forever the carriage stopped and Damon got out, offering Elena his hand again. She took it and stepped out smiling when she saw that he had brought her to the Falls.

"This place is beautiful." She whispered.

"I brought us a picnic." He told her pulling the traditional basket out of the carriage from where he stashed it.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." She murmured when they sat down.

"You wanted an 1864 date, so I was going to give you an 1864 date." Damon told her shrugging.

"It's perfect." She told him as she took a bite of the perfectly roasted chicken. Once dinner was finished he sat up straight.

"Now, Miss Elena I should be getting you home. I would not want your family to forbid us from seeing each other." He told her formally.

"I guess if you have to." She said unfamiliar with this side of Damon, but she loved that he was doing this for her.

"I must Miss Elena. Come we have to get you home." He told her standing up and helping her to her feet once again.

"Alright." She sighed. He looped her arm through his again and led her back to the carriage.

When they got back to her house he walked her up to her door and kissed her cheek at the door.

"Until next time. Miss Elena." He said before he started walking back down the steps.

"Damon, I think the dates over now." Elena called before he walked to the blue Camaro that she had seen parked down the street.

"It is?" He turned and asked.

"Yeah, you can morph back into the man I love again." She told him.

"Thank God." He breathed as he ran back up her front steps. "Keeping my hands off of you all day was going to kill me."

"Well then come on in." She told him stepping aside to let him inside. They slowly walked through the house and Elena was happy that no one was home. She needed this time to get reacquainted with the man she fell for. She knew it was only a day but still not being able to do anything about the lust that was always coursing through her veins was agony. When they were in her room he started stripping her out of the green dress, careful not to ruin it.

"I loved you in that dress, not because you looked like Katherine, but because you didn't look like Katherine. You were completely different. Softer somehow." He told her when he finally managed to push the fabric to the ground.

"Did I compare in any way to her?" She asked as she stepped out of her shoes.

"You're so much better. I mean Katherine never wore lingerie like that. I like modern lingerie so much more." He sighed as he quickly unsnapped her bra and let it fall. She worked on getting him out of his ancient clothes.

"As much as I loved chivalrous 1864 Damon, I love this one so much more. The old you was untouched for the most part by pain and suffering and as much as I would love to erase that from your past I know it's what makes you, you. And I'm in love with the you that I have now." She told him.

"Good, because I'm in love with you and not Katherine." He assured her before dipping his head so he could kiss her. She kissed him back fervently, tongues tangling and teeth gnashing. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered them both to the bed. She held him close to her body, keeping her legs tight around him, and kissing him deeply. She let him pull away just long enough to sink inside her in one fluid thrust. She hummed low in her throat in pleasure as her eyes reflexively fell closed. Their bodies were completely interlocked as he slowly began to shift his hips, hitting all the best spots inside her.

"Damon..." She sighed happily as he ground his hips into hers as deep as they could go.

"What do you need?" He asked wanting to hear her voice her desires. There was nothing sexier to him than a woman who could tell him exactly what she wanted in bed.

"I want you to go faster. Harder." She told him. She knew that as much as she loved soft and tender Damon, she needed the other side of him after such a tender afternoon. He grinned at her and his eyes glinted dangerously as he picked up his pace. He slowly picked up his pace thrust after thrust and soon enough his hips were practically jack-hammering into hers. He rose up on his knees and held her legs apart so he could watch himself fucking her. The pace he was going was bringing stars to her eyes and she hissed through her teeth when he hit an overly sensitive spot inside her.

"Oh my God! Just like that." She pleaded as she dug her nails into his skin. When she broke the skin the smell of his own blood flooded the air and he groaned. It was always super hot when her nails bit down hard enough to draw blood. It meant that he was doing his job right. He pulled one of her legs up and pushed it towards her chest making the position even tighter. She fit him so perfectly and he knew that he'd never find another her in a million years.

"So. Fucking. Close." He moaned as he propelled them both closer to the edge.

"Come with me baby." She urged him as she rubbed her clit the way she liked it. His eyes were fixated on her doing what she was doing and he was very nearly coming undone.

"Shit." He groaned when he felt his balls draw up and he surged a couple more times before erupting inside her. Elena's orgasm was triggering by the intensity of Damon's as her body vibrated with acute pleasure as she came down.

When her senses finally returned, Elena found Damon still lying on top of her. She smiled and him and the almost goofy grin he had on his face.

"Wow." She laughed.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." He chuckled before pulling out and rolling off of her to lie beside her.

"If that's what role playing eras is like, we'll have to try it again." She said.

"Well I wasn't nearly as nice in any of the other eras." He told her.

"That could definitely be fun too. But today, it was amazing. I saw you how you would have been before you were hurt." She told him running a hand down his face.

"I feel that person again. He's resurfacing now that he's certain he's not going to be hurt again. I'm not nearly as guarded around you as I have been with every other girlfriend I've had since Katherine." He told her kissing her temple.

"I'm glad. I love you Damon." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead.

"So this is what it would have been like to be courted by you in 1864, if Katherine hadn't been there?" She asked.

"Something like that. What happened this afternoon would have happened many more times before we fell into bed like this." He said.

"I don't think I could do it. I don't think I could without sex from you for that way." Elena said shaking her head at the horrific thought.

"You probably wouldn't have had to. I would have had a ring on your finger and you in my bed probably after the second date."

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Elena the vampire, Damon the human.<p> 


	161. Primal Attraction

This is for darkkissesful. I hope I did it justice from the eons ago when you prompted it. Everyone else let me know what you think and as always pass on anymore awesome prompts you may have.

* * *

><p>My gums ached at the scent of all the flowing blood in the place. I just wanted a snack, and while all of blood in the place smelled good, I wasn't the least bit attracted to any of the obvious prey. I just wanted to eat, was that too much to ask for. I wanted to seduce, eat and compel someone so I could leave this tiny little place sooner rather than later. Mystic Falls Virginia, definitely not my type of place to stay for a long period of time. My name is Elena Gilbert, and I've been a vampire for over a century. But every once in a while when the hunger gets to be too much my gums start aching like a newbie vampire and I have no way of controlling my animal urges. I'm still able to control myself for the most part right now, but I know if I don't find someone I'm attracted to for more than just the blood I will snap. It will happen sooner rather than later. I have to find someone attractive enough that I can use him for his body and for the sustenance my body requires. I took another rotation around the restaurant and eyed up the potential prey. But yet again none of them struck my fancy. You'd think with the more desperate I was getting, the less picky I would be. But no, however that wasn't the case with me. With a sigh I returned to my seat where my long time best friend was sitting.<p>

"Any luck?" My blonde best friend asked me when I sat down with a pout.

"Nope. I am beginning to think that there is no good looking, tasty guys in this sad sad town." I muttered shooting a glare over my shoulder to a guy who had been attempting to flirt with me since Care and I walked in.

"I don't know about you, but I like the look of him." Caroline said referring to the blonde bartender on the other side of the bar.

"He's more your type than mine. I'm not into the aw shucks, quarterback of the football team kind of guys." I reminded her. I was a sucker for bad boys and I always had been. Bad boys had gotten me into trouble once upon and time and I just couldn't seem to change my mind. Once a girl loved or lusted after a bad boy there was no going back. Good guys just didn't do it for me anymore which is why I hadn't gone after the blonde jock when I had a chance to. I heard him talking and he seemed like such a decent guy, I couldn't bring myself to ruining that. Caroline however, had no qualms in hooking up with a good boy. She liked them, they made her blood boil like bad boys made mine. It's just the way things are and it's part of the reason Caroline and I stayed together for so long. We never ever fought over a guy, ever since the one fateful month that we never spoke. Stefan "Brooding Jackass" Salvatore was a continuous point of ire in our friendship even though I continually insist I have no interest in him. She still gets a bit sore about that one every so often, but for the most part we're totally besties and we will be forever.

"I'm about ready to call it quits." I called to Caroline who was giving her jock a bunch of flirty looks. Caroline was a firm believer in making the guy come to you and to never approach a guy no matter how much you want to. I on the other hand am more than willing to make the first move. That's just how I've always been and it's why it's a good thing Caroline and I don't like the same guys aside from Stefan. Back to Stefan for a moment, he was far from a bad boy, he was my one good guy dalliance and obviously it didn't turn out well. Stefan liked having total control over the girl he loved so he could "keep her safe." I didn't like the way he attempted to control me so I left. That was about when Caroline and I actually started speaking again, when we both realized he wasn't worth our time. Now here we are many years later, both single and more than willing to mingle. But of course since she's so much less picky than I am, she's already got one on her line. The blonde wonder-jock has slowly wandered over to us now and Caroline was leaning forward in her seat so her cleavage was exposed.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked her and I rolled my eyes. They always fell for her cutesy, innocent sweet image and I honestly loved watching it happen. Not that I would ever admit that to her.

"I was going to ask you for your name." She asked fluttering her sooty black eyelashes at him.

"My name is Matt. How about you?" He asked clearly enraptured by my blonde friend. These things always worked out for her, and they often didn't even need compulsion to keep it to themselves. Caroline Forbes could make any man fall in love with her in an instant and thank her for spending one night of her endless life with them, even if it involved sucking the blood right out of their veins. They wouldn't even complain about that, which was odd. I always had to compel my dates, if I didn't I would get reported and tracked. I've been hunted enough thank you very much.

"My name is Caroline and I'm just passing through." She giggled and I rolled my eyes again.

"So you're not from around here then? You should let me show you around sometime." He asked her.

"I would love to Matt, but I'm only in town for the night. If you were feeling really charitable you wouldn't make me spend the entire time alone." She asked pouting her lips slightly.

"You're spending it with your friend there aren't you?" He asked noticing me for the first time.

"Nah, she'll be doing her own thing I would assume. Assuming she can find someone to do it with." Caroline said laughing at my expense.

"Well then I'm going to go. I assume you'll be fine here tonight?" I asked Care knowing I had to find someone to eat and fuck. If I didn't it was going to be a long night and I wasn't fun when I was hungry and horny.

When I began walking out of the establishment the guy from earlier came up to me.

"Hey baby, I really think you should come home with me tonight. I've tried asking you before and you won't do it. You're leaving here alone and I don't want that to happen." He told her.

"You won't like me when I'm angry jackass. I have much higher expectations in my men than you." I told him knowing I was being a bit harsh. But sometimes you had to be harsh to get your point across. It was the way it had to be.

"So you'd rather be alone than be with me?" He asked clearly confused by my denial.

"Honestly, yes. But don't worry about me, I won't end up alone tonight." I told him patting him on the top of his head condescendingly. I would have loved to sink my fangs into him, but I had a rule. I didn't feed unnecessarily, and I always filled all of my urges in one fell swoop. One man and that was all. Sometimes it made it more difficult than it needed to be, but it's how I did it. It's how I kept from going insane. I know myself well enough to know that I would snap if I attacked more people than I already did. I am one of those vampires who have too much humanity existing inside of me. I caught Caroline's eye back over at the bar and she shot me a thumbs up sign, telling me that everything was going well with her and wonder-jock. So I smiled back and walked to the door ready to find somewhere else to hunt. But before I could open the door a tall, dark and handsome man walked through the door. He held the door for me and I stood there impressed. He was gorgeous to say the least and that was without taking a good look at him. I decided then and there that I would be with him tonight, so I followed him to the bar and took the vacant seat next to him. Matt the bartender came over to us and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll have a dirty martini and whatever he's having." She said gesturing to Damon. Matt looked at Damon and he shook his

head for a moment.

"I guess I'll have a bourbon." He said once he found his voice. Even his voice was sexy.

"Coming right up." Matt said pouring the drinks quickly before rushing back off to Caroline.

"I guess I should say thank you. It's usually me buying the drinks." Damon said turning to me. When he turned the devastating effects of his crystalline blue eyes on me, I felt my insides melt inside of me. If he kept looking at me I would melt into a puddle of goo on the floor by his feet. No man had ever had that effect on me, not even Stefan and that was saying something.

"Well you're welcome." I told him doing this fluttery eye thing that I learned from Caroline. She told me that the men went wild when a woman batted their eyelashes at them. Especially when it was us. Caroline was a genius when it came to things like that.

"So I didn't catch your name?" He pointed out as he sipped his drink.

"I ask the questions here. Do you have a name?" I asked him casually as I ate the olives out of my drink.

"I asked you first." He told me, holding his own against me. This guy was stronger than any of my other conquests and I found myself enjoying bantering with him. I was sure I'd enjoy fucking him more but this was good too... for now.

"Fine, my name is Elena Gilbert. Now tell me yours." I told him trying to keep at least partial control over this.

"Damon Salvatore." He told me and my eyes bugged. Salvatore? Really, of course it would be my luck to find yet another Salvatore. But yet, this guy was as different from Stefan as you could possibly get. They were opposites completely, and I had no right to judge him by his last name.

"Nice to meet you Damon Salvatore." I told him.

"You too, Elena Gilbert." He said my name like a caress. I loved the way it rolled off of his tongue. I wanted to hear him say it over and over again. I never wanted him to stop.

"So Damon Salvatore, where is the lucky lady?" I asked. There was one thing I didn't do and that was be the other woman in a committed relationship. If the guy was taken I wouldn't take him, unless I had reason to believe he deserved to be taken. I didn't need to feel the guilt of breaking up a happy relationship on top of all the guilt I feel for biting people. Yeah, there was a lot of guilt involved in being a vampire for me. It was definitely not the wisest idea I've ever had to complete the transition.

"There is no lucky lady. Not anymore." He told me and I nearly cheered in response.

"Well then lucky me, you get to spend the evening with me." I told him flirting.

"You're definitely an improvement to the company I was going to be having." He told me and I preened a little bit. It was clear he liked what he saw and that made me happy. I nodded my head and drained my glass and pushed it away from me.

"So I have a proposition for you." I told him standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"And what might that be?" He asked turning on his stool to face me.

"I'm just in town for the night and I don't want to spend it alone. You're single and I'm single, so why don't we fuck?" I asked him aware that I was being blunt.

"Well that was definitely unexpected." Damon laughed as he stared at me.

"I'm being completely serious." I told him making him decide whether to leave with me or not.

"I'd be completely stupid to turn you down, so yes. Let's get out of here." Damon told me and I grinned.

"Yes, let's" I agreed and led him out of the restaurant.

"Where are you staying?" He asked me.

"Nowhere. I don't have a hotel." I told him the truth. Caroline and I were only planning on staying in town long enough to eat and get laid. That was all we needed in a small town like this. There was no point in staying any longer, though I knew it was going to take some effort to get Caroline away from wonder-jock. She was completely smitten.

"Do you want to come to my house?" He asked me.

"No, houses are too personal. I'd rather do this right around here." I told him pulling him into the back alley. The need for an invitation would make going to his house more complicated than it needed to be and I didn't need to explain it to him.

Bit of an exhibitionist, are we?" He asked when we got into the dark alley.

"Maybe a little bit. I just don't want to go to your house if I'm never going to see you again after tonight." I told him the partial truth.

"I suppose that makes sense." He allowed as he backed me against the brick wall of the building.

"I'm up for anything Damon. You can do whatever you want as long as you let me do whatever I want too." I told him the rules.

"I'm up for anything too." He told me and I grinned.

"Oh if only that was true." I sighed shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I heard the blood pounding in his veins. I sighed and decided to break my own rule. I liked this one more than any of the other ones I'd ever been with, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm not only going to be getting sex from you." I told him.

"You're not?" He asked completely confused. I had to give it to him though, he wasn't naive like any of the other men I could have had. He wasn't scared and he wasn't desperately trying to get away from me just because I said there was more to it than just dirty sex against a brick wall. But I knew the second I said the V word he would laugh at me and leave, assuming I was insane. So I decided to go the other route and just show him. When I let my monster go as predicted he

took a step back but he didn't leave.

"So you're a vampire." He told me completely unconcerned.

"I am. You're not running away?" I asked him.

"Running away would imply that I'm afraid. I'm not. In fact I'm turned on." He told me and my eyes widened in shock.

"You're turned on?" I asked him.

"I have a bit of a rough side to me and I enjoy dirty sex. As long as you promise not to kill me, I'll let you drink my blood.

That'll be kinkier than anything else I've done recently." He shrugged not really concerned about my status as a member of

the undead.

"That was a really good reaction. I'm quite impressed Damon." I approved.

I took a step away from him, pressing myself further into the brick wall as I started unbuttoning my shirt. Once I

got through the line of buttons I pushed the fabric down over my shoulders and let it fall onto the dirty ground. My chest was heaving and Damon's eyes were locked on my breasts encased in black lace.

"Wow." He said taking them in his hands and squeezing them experimentally. I sighed happily at the feeling of his hands on my breasts, though I wished they were underneath the bra rather than over the lace. So I reached behind me an unclasped my bra, letting that fall to the ground anymore. I wasn't afraid of being caught, I would just compel whoever came close enough to see anything. With the barrier of my bra gone, he touched, caressed and played with my breasts. He sure was talented, his hands on my breasts were making me go wild. While he was playing I worked my way through the buttons on his shirt before tearing it away from his upper body not wanting to make him move his hands from my breasts. It felt far too good to make him stop. I was far too selfish for that. When the shirt was gone I wasted no time in going to his pants. I unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down, reaching inside to find that he went commando. I felt a rush of fluid go through me when I touched his bare cock. I played with and squeezed it while I pulled his pants down with my other hand.

"Big." I told him nodding my head happily. He grinned and went to my pants leaving my breasts feeling neglected. But the second his hand went inside my panties, I forgot all about my neglected breasts. He strummed my clit expertly and I shut my eyes. When I had had enough I pulled his hands out of my pants and rid myself of my remaining clothing. When we were both completely naked I hoisted myself up into his arms at the same time he pushed me against the wall. I felt the bricks cutting into my bare back but I didn't care. He slammed into me right to the hilt in one thrust and I screamed. I screamed with every thrust loving what he was doing. I had never been fucked like that, it felt incredible. I never wanted him to stop fucking me and that was different for me to say. I was never into a guy this much and that could potentially cause problems. My eyes drifted shut as I screamed until I was hoarse. Anyone who walked by the alley would for sure think I was being murdered which was so far from the truth it was comical. I wasn't even sure if I could manage compulsion with how blissful I was feeling.

"So tight." He moaned into my ear but he never missed a beat. He kept on pounding into me and I swear I was in heaven.

"So close." I moaned back at him feeling my walls begin to flutter. When he pushed me over the edge I bared my fangs and bit into the pliant flesh of his throat. I greedily drank what he had to offer as he thrust, once... twice and a third time before emptying himself inside of me. His orgasm triggered another smaller one in me and I trembled in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist.

When we had both calmed down enough, we pulled our clothes back on.

"That was so good" I told him.

"Which part, the blood or the sex?" He asked me as he zipped up his jeans and frowned at the tatters of his shirt on the ground. I thought it was a shame to be covering even a single inch of that body up.

"Both. The blood was really good but the sex was exemplary." I told him honestly.

"It was pretty fantastic. I don't want to watch you leave." He told me and my heart swelled with adoration.

"What's keeping you here Damon?" I asked him impulsively.

"Nothing much. I have no family." He told me shrugging.

"Why don't you come with me? It would be fun and then I don't have to continue tracking down someone to have sex with all the time. I'd have you and your hot body at my full disposal whenever I needed it." I told him getting more excited by the second.

"You would let me come with you?" He asked with a strange expression on his face.

"Absolutely. It's up to you though." He told him hoping he made the right choice.

"Do you travel alone?" He asked.

"No, my best girlfriend travels with me. But I hate going on the prowl for men to sleep with and eat.`I shrugged.

"I'll come with you." He decided after a beat.

"Really?" I asked him, my eyes going wide in excitement.

"I will. It'll be awesome to get out of Mystic Falls. There is nothing but bad memories here." He told me.

"Alright, then let's do this." I said taking his hand in mine and heading off in search of Caroline. It was time to leave Mystic Falls behind again, but this time I wasn't alone. This time I had my best friend, and I had Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... We have a bit of a preview of the Delena kiss in the next episode.<p> 


	162. I can't stop loving you

This is for Katie1689 and here it is, before March 20 as requested. I hope you like it. I had no idea what to make them talk about and why they were having a heated discussion about her still loving him, but here is one of many many possibilities. I'm sure its not going to be the last story of this kind. Enjoy. Any more prompts, pass them on. I love to hear them.

* * *

><p>Everything was so confusing and everything was so intense. The virus was rushing through my veins and I had no idea how to control it. But hey, at least I was alive in some sense of the world again. I wasn't locked out of my own body by the bizarre traveller magic. Everything was back to normal except my relationship with Damon. Nope, he was on a vampire eating ripper binge and I was trying desperately to control mine. I loved the man to death, but sometimes he was so hard to love, even though this was entirely not his fault. It wasn't his fault that the psycho doctor stabbed him with a needle and made him become a cannibal. Just like it wasn't my fault that I got stabbed too with a stronger version of the exact same virus. We really needed to find a way to cure this. It seemed like so much of my life since becoming a vampire was surrounded by the needs for various cures. Sometimes I wanted them, like this one and others I didn't. It was the way that it was but this is the one cure that we needed. We needed it so Damon and I could be Damon and I again. We hadn't been happy for a long time, although I couldn't deny the absolute joy I felt when I came back and saw him. I was so happy to see the love of my undead life. I took a deep breath as I heard someone coming up the stairs.<p>

"Elena." Damon greeted me stiffly. It felt like he was upset with me or at the very least slightly distant. I wondered exactly what went down when I was gone.

"Damon." I said walking over to him and hugging him. I wrapped my arms around him and he stiffened slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy to see you." He said but I knew he was lying. He was always so honest with me so it hurt that he lied just now.

"No, something is wrong and you won't tell me what it is. What could be so bad that not even you will tell me?" I asked.

"Elena, I'm not going to talk about that." He informed me leaving no room for discussion. Maybe when I was human I would have stopped probing him at that point, but I wasn't anymore. I was stronger than I ever was and maybe that's why I refused to back down. Or maybe it was the cannibalism virus coursing through my veins that was making me itch for a fight. Maybe not even a fight, but at least something passionate, something that would allow me to convince him that I was in love with him.

"Talk to me Damon. Whatever is going on, I can handle it." I promised him, placing my hand on his bicep hoping to assure him.

"No that's just it, you can't handle it." He shouted, still resistant to being honest with me. The one thing I knew about Damon Salvatore was that he was stubborn beyond all reason. If he didn't want to tell me, I would be hard-pressed to make

him. That's just the way that he was.

"I can handle it. I'm not the same breakable human I was before. I can handle more than I used to be able to." I told him trying to stop anger from flaring up inside me. Attempting to eat him wouldn't be the most helpful thing in the world right now. Until this virus was gone from our bodies it would make biting one another during sex impossible. Now that really sucked. I knew I couldn't trust my self-control and I fully trusted Damon, it's just Damon that didn't trust Damon. Maybe he was right to not trust himself, I didn't know what he got up to while I was "gone." Maybe he has a reason for being so cold and distant, and that just made it all the more important to find out what happened while I was gone. If he was this hurt and this damaged then something horrible must have happened. Something horrible always happened in Mystic Falls. What I wouldn't give if he and I could just pack our bags and run away. I didn't really care where we would go, I just wanted to get away from here. Somewhere where we could be together without people coming after us all the time.

"You can't handle it Elena and you're not going to." He told me firmly.

"I love you Damon, I can handle whatever you throw at me." I tried softly, maybe changing my tactics would be helpful.

"No." He said shaking his head and I sighed. I was really beginning to get worried now so I tried again.

"Damon I love you, let me help you." I attempted.

"No, damn it Elena, you can't help me here." He shouted.

"I love you." I shouted back, my eyes wide. I was getting panicky because I didn't know what was going on.

"Then stop loving me!" He shouted back. He looked half crazy but I still loved him to death. I guess this is what true love looked like, it's what happened when you loved someone despite all his flaws.

"I can't." I shouted passionately. The next thing that happened surprised me above all. He moved across the small space in between us and kissed me passionately. I readily kissed him back, his hands rested on my face holding it tightly to his.

He was not gentle as he kissed me, his tongue plundered my mouth and his teeth scraped my lips. But it felt good, it felt passionate. It was all I needed and all I wanted but at the same time I wanted more. I wanted all of him, on me, in me and against me. I needed him as close to me as I could get him, I hadn't felt him in too long and now I wanted and needed him. I tore my lips from his and kissed down his neck, at the same time I wanted to make him feel cherished and loved. Obviously he hadn't been feeling that lately. I sucked at his neck hard and he rolled his head to the side giving me better access. His hands gripped my hips and held me against him. This was not soft and loving, it was rough and passionate and it was exactly as it should be. He backed us to a wall and I idly recalled that it was the same wall we went at it against the first time. I knocked over the lamp that had replaced the one I shattered last time. It smashed to the floor as he went to work sucking and biting my neck without the use of vampire fangs. I ran my hands down his back, over his ass and back up. I worked my hands under his dark shirt and ran it over the skin of his back. It had been too long since I had touched him. He gripped my hips hard and ground his body into mine causing me to moan deep in my throat. The sounds he got to come out of me should embarrass me but honestly they don't. I loved it. He gripped under my ass and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist before he took my lips between his again. He devoured me, tasted me and ravished me.

"Upstairs." I urged him knowing if we didn't move now, we wouldn't be able to and I didn't exactly relish putting on a free show for all of Mystic Falls. Since you know, people just came and went from the Salvatore Boarding House. He pulled back but didn't put me down as he flashed us up to his room where he deposited me on the bed by dropping me. I laughed briefly as I bounced up and down on the mattress with the force that he dropped me. I stopped laughing almost immediately when he pulled his shirt off revealing his sculpted physique. Somehow he managed to make me forget all about anything going through my mind when he was shirtless. I tended to forget how to breath when he was naked, it was a good thing I didn't need to know how to do that anymore. He left his pants where they were for now and climbed onto the bed with me, leaning in and kissing me again. I loved how rough and attentive he was being. Damon Salvatore could never be accused of being a selfish lover. He coaxed my lips open with his tongue as he kissed me deeply. His hands pushed my shirt higher and higher until it was sitting over top of my bra and my entire stomach was revealed. He pulled away and rose onto his knees so he could pull my shirt over my head and drop it on the floor. I sat up so he wouldn't have to reach behind me to unclasp my bra. He quickly did that and tossed the useless garment onto the floor before covering me with his body. I slipped my hands under the waistband of his jeans, pleased to find that as always we went commando. How I loved this man, he made everything new again. I flipped us over and pressed him into the mattress, straddling his hips. I could feel how hard he was through the thick denim of his jeans and mine. I kissed his lips quickly but pulled away when he tried to deepen it, I kissed down his chest to the top of his jeans where I smirked at him before undoing the button. He was breathing deeper than usual as I yanked the jeans from his lean body. As always when I saw him bare, my eyes widened and my breathing became laboured. I smirked at him before licking him from base to tip. His erection was lying against his belly so I licked the underside of it again causing his eyes to bug out and his entire body stiffen.

"Jesus..." He groaned and for pleasure I did it again and again. I didn't want to stop and this was about me as much as it was about him. When he had enough he pulled me up by the arms and kissed me deeply, rolling until he was on top of me again, which was the way he liked it.

He broke the kiss when he started moving down my body, and I knew I was about to be treated to the same treatment I gave him. He unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them off the same way I did his, and then he tore my panties from my body not having the patience to take them off of me. He kissed from my neck all the way down, spending a fair amount of time on each of my nipples. Damon never left any part of me unattended if he could help it. While he was kissing down my body he was caressing and squeezing my breasts in his hands. He dipped his tongue into my belly button causing me to jerk and giggle slightly before he leisurely licked up my slit. He hummed low in his throat when he repeated the action again and again.

"Damon." I insisted threading my hands through his hair and trying to pull him up. He resisted and licked me again.

"Damon. I need you inside." I told him. He sighed and gave me one last not-so-gentle lick before sliding up by body.

"Happy now?" He asked when he was lying astride me.

"Not yet." I said as I reached in between us and took a hold of his hard as a rock erection. He let me handle him and guide him where we both ached for him to be buried. When I had him where I wanted him, he pushed hard and was firmly embedded inside of me. I nearly screamed in pleasure at being so perfectly filled. He took my hand in his hand laced our fingers together as he started moving at the perfect pace for reaching completion. This was no going at all how I planned it. He was not fucking me, he was making love to me plain and simple. But I had no complaints. He slowly thrust in and out, sinking entirely inside me, making it deliciously deep. He would pull almost all the way out before sinking back in. My mouth hung open unable to close it as random screams and moans came out whenever he hit those oh so important spots. He never missed one and I always came hard when I'm with him.

"So close." I warned him as my eyes fell closed and my toes curled under. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him

closer to me even though it inhibited the deepness of his thrusts.

"Fuck..." He groaned with his face buried in my neck. After just a couple more thrusts, in reality I completely lost count, my brain was totally not working right now, I came hard. My walls pulsated which caused him to follow almost directly behind me.

After a few minutes recovery time I rolled onto my side and peered down at him. He had a slow, sleepy smile on his face and I knew he was completely satisfied.

"I love you." I told him. I just felt like I needed to say it, things had been so hard in the past while.

"I love you too. God, I wish I could stop loving you but I can't." He told me wrapping his hand around my face, brushing the hair out of my face and kissing me deeply.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we have another threesome<p> 


	163. Menage a trois

**This is for darkkissesful. I hope you enjoy the prompt you left me EONS ago. **

* * *

><p>I sat anxiously waited for the class bell to ring. I recalled to that morning when my long time boyfriend Damon Salvatore met me in the kitchen and said he wanted to talk to me when I got out of class that afternoon. He said he wanted to run something by me but that he didn't want to talk about it until later. The anticipation was killing me, I had to know what he wanted. Damon and I had been dating since our sophomore year of high-school and things get more and more serious the longer we were together. At this point I couldn't picture us ever breaking up. I can picture dark haired, blue eyed babies growing into toddlers, into children and then into the dreaded teenager years. I could picture Damon standing beside me all through that, with matching bands on our fingers. The little fantasy of mine caused me to completely blank out of class until I heard Professor George calling to me irritated.<p>

"Miss Gilbert was I interrupting nap time?" He sneered at me.

"Sorry, I just dozed off." I apologized knowing I was wrong in the situation. He may be an ass but I was the one who was caught fantasizing about my future during a very important lecture on cell division or something like that.

"You may want to pay attention, this information could be on the exam." He pointed out before going back to his lecture. I nodded and tried to focus solely on Professor George instead of Damon. Which by the way was far harder than it looked. Damon Salvatore had the ability to infiltrate every part of my world and he had in every way. He was my forever and always, college was just a step along the way.

When we were finally dismissed I left the room and met up with my friends Matt and Caroline who were still blissfully in love since freshman year of high-school. They were complete freaks who finished each others sentences who would no doubt produce beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed babies.

"Hey." I greeted them as they walked totally in sync. Damon and I tended to make fun of them behind their back since they were so perfect for each other. That's not to say that we're not perfect for each other, because we are, but come on, Matt and Caroline have never even had a fight in their relationship. They just completely agree on everything, and it's not even like they pretend to agree, they just do. Neither of them ever talk about the other behind their backs, it's just completely surreal. Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan are basically a science experiment gone right. They are what every couple should aspire to.

"Hey, how was class?" Caroline asked as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I decided it would be wise to eat before going home to Damon. I was far to anxious to see what he had in mind.

"I kinda got caught in my own little Damon induced world." I confessed knowing Caroline would get it out of me anyway.

"Again? You need a detox." Caroline laughed and I glowered at her.

"I need a detox? I think you and Matt may be permanently attached to each other's sides?" I pointed out and Caroline just shrugged in response.

"Doesn't matter. I adore him." Caroline giggled as she stared dreamily into her boyfriends eyes.

"I think the two of you should just get married already." I laughed.

"Not yet. When are you and Damon tying the knot?" Matt asked because yes, admittedly I looked at Damon the exact same way Caroline looked at Matt. I just liked to think that we were less nauseatingly cute than they were. But if I'm being honest with you, we're just as cutesy romantic. The only place we lose points is the fact that we do fight. We fight like cats and dogs but then we always make up. The make up is the best part, I think sometimes we start fights just so we can have make up sex. There is so much passion in make up sex and I think we like it best of all.

"Not yet either. We are capable of waiting." I teased my freind.

"Uh huh. Wasn't it you and Damon that had sex before you even went on a date?" Caroline reminded me.

"So what, I couldn't wait to get him into bed." I said throwing my hands up in the air. Admittedly my plans when it came to getting Damon Salvatore to go out with me went a little wrong. I had no intentions of sleeping with him until he took me on a date, sadly that didn't happen. All it took was him throwing a party at his house one night in sophomore year for me to fall into his bed and wake up the next morning with a new boyfriend. That's how it happened and I wouldn't take it back. It was the perfect way for it to happen for a couple like us. I love him and I love almost everything about our relationship. When Caroline, Matt and I sat down to eat we didn't make much more conversation. We just focused on our lunch instead of conversation. I knew Caroline had another class in under an hour and Matt would probably hang around here waiting for her. They never left campus without each other and they never went to campus separate. They were freaks of nature who could spend endless amounts of time together and it really sickened me.

"Alright, I gotta go." I said when I finished my sandwich. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stood up.

"Have fun with Damon." Caroline called.

"I'm sure I will." I called back as I walked back across campus.

When I got back to the apartment that Damon and I shared with Damon's best friend Alaric Saltzman, I found both guys sitting on the couch playing X-box.

"Hey." I greeted them after I shut the door. Alaric had sandy blonde hair and he was the same age as Damon and I. They had met first year of college and have been friends ever since.

"Hey baby." He greeted me lifting his chin so I could kiss him.

"So what did you want to discuss with me today?" I asked him.

"Something kinky." He told me and I smirked. I had definitely figured that part out.

"So what is it this time?" I asked him planting myself on his lap forcing him to put the game controller down beside him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Damon asked always giving me an out. But so far all of the things he has suggested I have enjoyed immensely.

"I want to know." I promised him.

"Well I was going through my mental list of things that I haven't done sexually yet and I came back with one. I think we should find someone to have a threesome with." He told me and my mouth dropped.

"You want to have a threesome?" I questioned him.

"If you don't want to baby, we don't have to." He said brushing the idea off as quickly as he brought it on.

"Who would you use as the third person?" Elena asked hoping it wasn't some girl in one of his classes.

"Someone close to us. Caroline maybe?" He asked.

"Care would never do it. She has only ever had sex with Matt and refuses to ever do it with anyone else." I denied.

"Who do you think?" He asked me.

"Alaric." I suggested watching comically as he dropped his controller to the floor and his mouth sat agape.

"Me?" He questioned. Damon looked at him and nodded his head indicating that he should just agree.

"You're the only one I can think of that I feel comfortable around." I shrugged.

"You can say no." Damon told me.

"Nah, I think I want to try this." I told him squeezing his shoulder in response. Damon nodded his head and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Alaric?" He questioned.

"Sure, I'll do it. I've been single for far too long and I need to get laid." He agreed and I smiled briefly. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into but I was excited.

"Alright, let's do this." Damon cheered as I stood up to pull him to his feet.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Our room? We have a bigger bed." Damon pointed out. I nodded my head and together the three of us walked to the bedroom.

When we got into our bedroom the three of us stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, I have a couple of ground rules." I started and both guys turned to look at me a little relieved looking.

"Okay." Damon said.

"No anal play. I just think that's gross and I'm not into that at all. And number two I've only ever had sex with Damon so I would like if at all possible he's still the only one I've ever actually had sex with after this is all over." I told them both.

"Sounds fair." Damon agreed and Alaric nodded his head as well.

"Anything else?" I asked them.

"No man on man action." Damon stated. I nodded in agreement knowing I wouldn't be able to handle it if there was any sort of guy on guy action during this little experiment. I hated the idea of Damon being intimate with anyone else besides me. Knowing one of us was going to have to get us started I walked over to Alaric and kissed him. It was easy to get started with Damon, but I had to find a way to include Alaric in here too. He reflexively kissed me back as Damon came up behind me and started kissing along my neck and over my shoulders. He would trail kisses across my back as he reached around me and groped my breasts. He ground into me from behind as I could feel him beginning to harden. I pushed my tongue into Alaric's mouth and he started kissing me fiercely. I ground backwards against Damon's cock feeling him harden even further. Damon moved his hands down my front until he got to the button and zipper on my jeans. Alaric's hands too Damon's place on my breasts, squeezing and kneading my pliant flesh. I could feel Damon start slowly rubbing me thorough the lace of my panties and I could feel the fluid rush from me. Between the two of them they were working me so high so quick. Damon's hand snuck under the lace of my panties and rubbed me hard causing me to moan into Alaric's mouth. I used my hands to pull my shirt off needing him to touch me without anything covering me. I unclasped my bra next and let it fall before going for my pants and pushing them the rest of the way down along with my panties. I was completely naked and the two guys were petting and caressing every inch of me pretty much.

"OH God." I moaned when Damon pushed a finger inside me and Alaric ducked his head to take a nipple in his mouth. I couldn't believe how pleasurable this was and I had no idea why I didn't do it sooner.

"Come on baby." Damon urged me and I knew that I was close to my first orgasm. I knew there was going to be more than one. The combination of Damon's fingers inside of me and Alaric sucking on my nipples sent me for a ride. I screamed out my release with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my God." I cried as I felt Damon pick me up and carry me to the bed. I was sure my legs wouldn't support me anyways especially with the way I swayed after I came. Damon helped position me on my knees with my legs spread. Damon gestured for Alaric to climb on the bed in front of me. I knew I was going to be sucking Alaric off while Damon fucked me and I couldn't wait for it. I watched as Damon got out of all of his clothes and lined himself up behind me while Alaric slid onto the bed in front of me. It was going to be weird having a different guys cock in my mouth, but it was less weird than having him inside of me. When Damon thrust inside of my pussy, Alaric brought his cock to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he started shallowly thrusting while Damon did the same thing in my pussy. It felt so naughty to be doing this and I definitely needed more outwardly naughty moments in my life. I moaned around Alaric's cock when Damon hit a particularly wonderful spot inside of me. The way he stroked my insides nearly felt like a religious experience though I wasn't at all religious. It was transcendent. Damon gripped my hips a little bit harder as he started to thrust a littler bit faster. I rested all of my weight onto one arm as I wrapped my hand around the base of Alaric and pumped him while I continued sucking. The way I was moaning now it was hard to keep my mind on Alaric. I was far to preoccupied with achieving my orgasm which was within reach. I thrust back against Damon while stroking Ric. He pulled himself out of my mouth knowing I was too far gone to be good at sucking him off. He stroked him off as he thrust into my hand while Damon brought me closer and closer to my cataclysmic orgasm. Alaric's hit first and he burst all over my hand and the bed underneath us. After a couple more thrusts my orgasm hit and Damon fell over right behind me filling his condom.

"Oh my God." I sighed after he collapsed on top of me.

"That was so good. Thank you for doing that baby." He whispered kissing the side of my neck tenderly. I nodded my head, which was about the only reaction I was capable of at the moment.

"I think I'll leave you two alone now. It was fun. I really have no idea what to say in these situations." Alaric said getting off the bed and pulling his pants back on.

"Thanks for doing that with us." Damon called after him as he left the bedroom shutting it behind him.

"No problem. It was a different experience for me." He said nodding his head smiling.

"Us too." I said smiling at out friend. When he left the room, Damon pulled out of me and rolled onto the bed beside me.

"Wow." He said chuckling.

"I know. That was pretty good." I told him.

"I think I like it better when it's just the two of us, but that was good too." Damon told me searching my eyes for something.

"I definitely agree, but it was a good experience. Now I can say that I've done it once." I told him.

"Me too. But from now on I say let's keep bedroom activities between you and me." He told him tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I couldn't agree more." I told him before reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena cheer Caroline up... ;)<strong>


	164. Cheered Up

This is for my good friend Keyanna. It was supposed to be posted earlier but she got me hoked on Abbi Glines books and I've been reading all night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with my going out?" I asked my best friend who was lounging across her bed in old sweatpants and a much too large t-shirt that I was pretty sure belonged to Tyler.<p>

"It's fine, go. Damon's only in town for a little while. He came all the way her just to see you." Caroline told me and I stared at her concerned. She hadn't been the same since Tyler left for good and I wasn't sure if she would be fine. She seemed to be so utterly broken and I wasn't sure how I could help her. I knew the one thing I could do was to keep her company and not talk about Tyler, but Damon was here and I really wanted to go out with him. We didn't go on too many dates, so this was rare for us. I just really wanted to see my guy, I just really felt back for Caroline. I had never seen her this upset and it was hurting me almost as much as it was hurting her. Well, maybe not quite that much but you got the point. Things had been tough between me and Caroline for the past while, and it was all because I fell for the "wrong" Salvatore, but now that we were getting along again it felt great. I had Damon whom I'm pretty sure is the love of my existence and I had my friends and my family.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again, not wanting to leave her in crisis mode. Caroline Forbes in crisis was not a good thing, and this was definitely a crisis.

"It's fine, I'll just stay here and watch sad movies." She shrugged, hugging a pillow to her chest. I sighed unsure of what do say or do when there was a knock on our dorm room door. I walked over and answered it, letting Damon into our room.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me and I reached up and kissed his lips briefly. That kiss was far too brief for either of our tastes, but it was far better than rubbing my relationship in her face.

"Actually I was thinking..." I started knowing I couldn't leave her here alone. There was a continuous stream of tears coursing down her face and I had never seen her so depressed. When we were in public she had a handle on herself, but safe in her dorm room she let it all go.

"And that is?" Damon asked carefully. I had to be honest, sometimes my ideas weren't the greatest but I was sure this one wasn't going to result in my death or anyone elses.

"I just think maybe you and I should stay in here with Caroline and put those amazingly high tolerances to the test." I suggested and his lips quirked up in response.

"You want to stay here and get drunk with Blondie?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I just don't think I should leave her here alone but I'm also not willing to sacrifice my time with you either." I told him hopefully.

"Fine I'll assail my plans for the night to help you babysit your depressed vampire friend. Although I'm certain that Stefan would be better suited for this sort of thing than I am." Damon shrugged, taking his leather jacket off and slinging it over the chair by my desk.

"You're really going to stay here with me?" Caroline asked sniffling, and I was pretty sure she was going to start crying again, but this time in gratitude.

"Yeah, we're going to drink everything we can find. Damon is going to go on an alcohol run for us, aren't you baby?" I asked him turning to face him.

"Yes I sure am. We'll need more booze than the tiny little stash you have there. I'll be back in a few." Damon told us as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're fine staying in with me?" Caroline asked for the fiftieth time since Damon left. I was lounging across my bed, honestly getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over. She was like a parrot, as she kept asking if this was fine.

"For the last time Caroline, it's fine. We'll stay in, get smashed and then Damon will go home to take care of my brother." Elena said.

"But then you won't have any alone time with your boyfriend?" Caroline noted, her voice soft.

"It's alright. We'll work something out. Maybe I'll go home next weekend or maybe he can come back." I suggested to her as he walked into our room.

"I'm back with more alcohol than I can probably ingest in a week." He said putting the two heaping boxes on the desk.

"Good work Damon, did you completely clear out the liquor store?" I asked laughing as Caroline got off the bed and walked over so she could appraise the selection.

"You could say that." Damon shrugged as he pulled the bottles out of the boxes and set them on the desk.

"I already know you stole it Damon, I'm just assuming you stole it from the store." I told him shaking my head.

"Most of it. I stole the third bottle of bourbon from this old guy leaving the store. Two just wasn't enough." He sighed opening up one of the bottles and taking a long swig.

"You stole booze from an old man?" I screeched.

"Is that wrong?" He asked smirking. He loved getting me all riled up and it didn't matter how he did it.

"You like him, why?" Caroline asked me and I shook his head.

"Most of the time he's likeable. It's just when he does stuff like that, that he annoys me." I shrugged and he lowered his head and captured my lips between his. He kissed me passionately until I pushed on his chest and I backed up taking a seat on my bed.

"I am always likeable Blondie, you of all people should know that." He teased my friend and I rolled my eyes. Their past was definitely not one of those things that I liked being reminded of. Damon handed each of them a glass of their preferred liquor and they all started drinking. Even as vampires, drinking glass after glass of liquor with no mixing whatsoever it didn't take us long to get a little bit tipsy.

"You really have no idea how much I hate you, do you?" Caroline demanded of my boyfriend while he just shrugged.

"I don't even know why you hate me? You like my hero hair-do sporting younger brother but you don't like me." He

pondered.

"You used and abused me." Caroline reminded him.

"I don't remember you complaining." Damon shrugged and I just sat back and listened to them go with my arms wrapped around Damon.

"That's because I was compelled." She told him narrowing her eyes.

"I wish I could have kept you compelled longer. You would be a lot less irritating right now." Damon sighed as he drained another glass.

"I really think you two start start getting along." I told them because it was true. My life would be far easier if the two of them would just let bygones be bygones. Although it was mostly Caroline, Damon didn't really have too much ill will towards Care, it was just the other way around that was the problem.

"I am being good Elena." Damon told me and I giggled. There was something about Damon Salvatore saying he was being good that struck me as amusing. Damon Salvatore was the epitome of bad but the complete opposite of evil. He was a conundrum and I loved it.

"Caroline, be nice." I insisted and she drained yet another glass of expensive tequila.

"I wish it could be anyone else here but him. There is nothing good that can come of you being here." Caroline muttered to Damon.

"I happen to remember all those times we were together... lots of good things came from me being there. Most of the times like five good things happened at a time..." Damon trailed off suggestively.

"Damon!" I muttered elbowing him in the ribs. I was still sober enough that I didn't appreciate him talking about the sex he had with my best friend when he first came to town. I was far too sober for that conversation.

"You weren't as good as you think you were." Caroline said smirking.

"I don't remember ever hearing you complain." Damon smirked and I rolled my eyes. I knew they didn't mean anything by it and I knew Damon had no feelings for Caroline. Damon loved me and that was all I needed to know.

"I didn't really complain until I remembered all the compulsion." Caroline admitted.

"I've never complained once." I said as I swallowed my third drink in as many minutes. The booze was definitely starting to go to my head as I shot back another one. If I had drank like this while I was human I would have been out for the count by now. But that wasn't the case anymore, I have undead which meant I could drink like a fish and still be able to continue.

"I happen to rock in bed. There has never ever once been a complaint about my skills." Damon spoke cockily.

"Fine, I'll admit it. You're good in bed. That doesn't mean I like you at all, I still hate you but you were fantastic in bed." Caroline admitted.

"Why thank you Blondie. You think I'm good in bed, how sweet." He said in a patronizing tone of voice.

"Since I'm drunk and I probably won't remember this in the morning, I will tell you, you were probably the best sex I ever had." Caroline admitted shaking her head while she was saying it. It was as if she didn't believe that the words were actually coming out of her mouth. It was almost like she didn't have control over the words as they passed her lips.

After a few more drinks, I started getting more and more into the conversation.

"Doggy style, definitely doggy style." I laughed as Caroline and I were picking and choosing our favourite positions to fuck in.

"Have you tried that with him?" Caroline slurred pointing her finger at Damon who was chugging bourbon with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh yes. We spent an entire summer just having sex, we tried everything." I told her my eyes wide with excitement.

"When we were fucking it was always him on top of me but it was fairly incredible." Caroline admitted.

"I love missionary. I love it with Damon because it's so intimate. I can reach every part of his body." I told my friend the usual filter between my brain and my mouth long gone.

"Missionary was my favourite with Tyler. But Tyler is gone now so it doesn't matter. Damon's dick is pretty big isn't it?" Caroline recalled, trying to push Tyler out of her brain as quickly as she could.

"Huge. I love it." I laughed. I could feel myself getting turned on from this particular conversation. We were talking about Damon's cock and now I wanted it. I was horny and drunk which is probably why the next idea came to mind.

"What are you thinking about Elena?" Damon asked voicing himself for the first time in quite awhile. He had seemed perfectly content listening to us talk about how amazing he was in bed and almost anywhere else.

"I just had an idea." I slurred and I grinned widely.

"And what might that be?" Damon asked laughing. Even he trusted that I couldn't come up with something diabolical or suicidal when I was this intoxicated.

"I was thinking that we... you, me and Care should fuck." I told them and Damon's eyebrows shot up to nearly his hairline.

"You want to have a threesome?" He clarified and I nodded my head profusely.

"That's the word I was looking for." I cheered when I heard the word "threesome." I hadn't known what to call it at that moment, but I knew had I been sober it wouldn't have been a problem.

"You actually want to do that?" Damon asked me and I nodded my head again. The more I thought about it the better an idea it seemed to become.

"Hell I want to do that. That will make me forget Tyler in an instant!" Caroline cheered the more she thought of it. When I first suggested it, she had a disgusted look on her face and I knew the only reason that was, was because it was Damon. Her hatred for him was completely unnecessary in my opinion but it is what it is.

"I want to do it too. I'm not letting you leave here without having sex with my at least once." I told Damon and he chucked.

"I'm totally for it too. I say let's go this." Damon decided as he drained his glass and set it down on the desk.

"There is no need for any shyness here..." Caroline cheered as she stood up and started yanking at her clothing. Damon and I sat back and watched her strip in her drunk stupor. Sober Caroline would never go for something like this, so it was good that she was completely wasted. Caroline was definitely up for being a little bit naughty with us tonight. Caroline was still stripping out of her clothes as quickly as she could while Damon and I watched her.

"You guys have to get naked too." She insisted.

"Alright, alright. You just can't wait to ogle my hot bod any longer?" He asked teasingly and I shook my head. I was always antsy to see it when I hadn't see it in a while. His body always served to increase the temperature in any room by about a thousand degrees. He was glorious. Damon knew how I loved watching him take his clothes off, so he slowly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing one button at a time. He slowly revealed skin to us but Caroline was sitting there licking her lips impatiently.

"Hurry the fuck up. I want to get fucked." She hissed as she stood up and tore the shirt from his body. "Now do I have to do the same thing to your pants?"

"No that's fine Blondie?" Damon laughed as he undid the button on his pants. He needed those to stay in tact, he had no other clothes with him. While Damon was finishing what he was doing Caroline walked over to me and pulled me to my

feet.

"Strip." Caroline ordered me and I laughed, but I still did anyway.

Once the three of us were completely naked, Caroline launched herself at my boyfriend and started kissing every bit of visible skin on his body. She licked and kissed from his neck all the way down his chest and abs to his cock. I fought back the jealousy I felt and kissed Damon with everything I had. I didn't want only her lips on his body, I had to feel like I was contributing too. I needed to know that I was part of the reason he was feeling so good.

"Fuck me..." Caroline ordered him when she pulled away from his cock. Damon looked at me and I knew he was asking for permission and I didn't particularly relish the idea of him being inside her but she was my best friend and they hated each other when alcohol wasn't a factor. I knew it was my idea in the first place so I nodded my head. He leaned over and kissed me hard as Caroline lay down with her legs wrapped tight around his hips.

"Why don't you help out? I'm fairly confident that it's not the first time you've kissed." Damon suggested to me and I grinned in response. It wasn't the first time Caroline and I had kissed, we had experimented a bit back in high-school. We both wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl, and it was far different than kissing a guy was. So when Damon brought himself onto his knees and lined his erection up with her, I leaned down and kissed her. Caroline in her drunkenness pushed her tongue between my lips almost immediately as Damon pushed into her hard. He adopted a fast and furious pace where the bed was jostling against the wall underneath us. A twin sized bed was most definitely not the most ideal place to do this but it was working for now. Caroline and I continued kissing, our teeth clanked and tongue caressed. Kissing Caroline was nothing like kissing Damon. Caroline tasted sweeter whereas Damon tasted of something that was purely him. Something that was Damon Salvatore one and only. Damon for his part had his eyes closed as he rocked his hips into Caroline's at fast pace. He was an expert at all things sex and I was happy he was doing this for us. I couldn't wait until the rolls were reversed and Damon was inside of me. Caroline moaned into my mouth and I broke the kiss, kissing down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. I dipped my tongue into her belly button before making the return trip back up and kissing her lips once again. My hands squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples causing her to buck into Damon.

"So close." She cried out as the movement of her hips became more sporadic. When Caroline came with a keening cry of his name, Damon pulled out and Caroline stood up on wobbly legs. "Your turn." I nodded my head and crawled into Caroline's former spot on the bed. Damon was holding his cock as I got myself into position.

"Come on baby, fuck me." I told him as I spread my legs in an open invitation. He positioned himself in between them and pressed his engorged length inside my me until he was stretching me perfectly. Caroline got into position beside me and leaned down to kiss me. She took total control of the kiss, her tongue plundered my mouth and her hands played with my breasts. Her hands were wonderful, they felt so good massaging me. Her other hand crept down my body tickling lightly as she went until it came to the damp curls at the apex of my thighs. She spread her fingers around where Damon and I were intimately joined and stroked him as he stroked me.

"Oh." I moaned as my eyes shut and I writhed against the bed. After a moment or two Caroline moved her hand and leaned down to kiss me again. But this time she didn't just stay on my lips, she moved down my neck. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and I moaned deliciously.

"OH my God." I moaned. Caroline was working wonders on my upper body but as always Damon was making me see stars behind my eyelids. When he pulled out I opened my eyes and glared at him but he was bending down and licking me. He liked and sucked on my lower lips for a moment before sliding back inside of me. I moaned in pleasure and writhed against the bed as Caroline moved her way down. Damon leaned forward and kissed me while Caroline paid attention to my breasts. She slowly ran her hand back down to where Damon and I were intimately joined once again started rubbing us both simultaneously.

"Almost there." I moaned breaking the kiss for just a second. Right after I spoke we went back to kissing. This was inedible, I wasn't entirely sure why I'd never had a threesome before. It just felt so good. My belly clenched when the first shocking waves went through me. I hadn't been expecting it to hit like it did, but the orgasm washed through me leaving me breathless. Damon followed almost directly behind me, spilling inside me like he had done so many other times.

A few minutes later Caroline got off of my bed and walked over to hers getting until the covers.

"Thank you for tonight you guys." She said before cuddling into her pillow.

"You're welcome we had fun." I said as I pulled the blanket over us and cuddled in close together not bothering to put

anything on.

"See you in the morning when you hate me again." Damon called into the darkness.

"I still do hate you, it's just no secret that you know how to make a girl forget." Caroline shrugged.

"I am definitely good at that. It's all that experience I've had." Damon chuckled.

"I'm sure it is. Now shut up, I need to get some sleep." Caroline ordered.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Damon and I could see him roll his eyes in his sleep.

"When do I not have fun when it's something sexual?" He asked me in response. I laughed and rolled over so my back was pressed against his back.

"Did we make you forget for a little while?" Elena asked her friend.

"Absolutely. I feel so much better now." Caroline told me and I smiled into the darkness. For a night that was supposed to only be Damon and I, it turned out pretty good. But this is how I liked ending an evening, he wrapped up in Damon's arms drifting off to sleep to the calming sound of his breathing.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Fantasy Friday.<p> 


	165. Adrenaline

**This is for Courtney. Hope you enjoy it. Any more prompts as always pass them on. I'm slowly working through my list. **

* * *

><p>I ran down a dark alley not entirely sure who or what was pursuing me. It was late outside and I was just leaving the Mystic Grill after having a couple drinks with my friend, but now here I was being chased down back alley by some guy who's face I had yet to see. I was scared, but at the same time exhilarated. It was funny how sometimes the things that terrified you, also had the ability to excite you. I had always been one of those girls who enjoyed exhilarating experiences. Not that being pursed late at night, down a dark alley qualified as a good kind of exhilaration, but hey it still had the same effect on me. The adrenaline was kicking in and I was able to move faster than before. But I still wasn't losing my attacker. When I came to the end of the alley I made a quick and sudden left turn hoping to lose him. But even my hearing was heightened as I ran, it seemed like adrenaline made everything better, and I could still hear the sound of footsteps behind me. It was the kind of footsteps you got when someone was wearing motorcycle boots. I loved guys in motorcycle boots, it made them look bad-ass. I loved bad boys, I was a sucker for bad-boys. Is that part of the reason I was oddly turned on by this scenario. The image kept passing through my brain that the guy would catch me, push me against a wall somewhere and fuck the living daylights out of me. It was all I could do to not stop in the middle of the sidewalk and let him take me. I knew logically that, that wasn't what would happen. I would likely be murdered if I was to stop now. And honestly, I didn't exactly relish the idea of being murdered, so I just kept running. It was a much better alternative than the other option. When I turned down another street I was sure I had to have lost him by now. I had turned down so many different roads in the past few minutes and I had been running faster than I had ever run before. Logically there should have been no way he could have caught up to me.<p>

When I felt safe at the mouth of an alley, I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. The funny thing about adrenaline is that when the danger or excitement is gone, so is the energy boost and you just feel exhausted. Exhaustion was a very real thing in my world right now and I desperately needed my lungs to stop burning like they were on fire. I breathed heavily trying to steady my heart rate as I glanced around me. In all my jogging somehow I had ended up right back in front of the Mystic Grill. What were the odds of all the streets I ran down leading me right back to where I started? I couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or a good thing that I ended up here. On one hand what kind of serial killer or rapist would go back to the place that he first saw his victim? It didn't make much sense to me. But on the other hand, why wouldn't he? It would be wise for the victim to run back to a place that she knows, hopefully with people she knows. I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to try and figure out an attackers mind frame. It most definitely wasn't on my to-do list and I really didn't want to understand men like that. I panted for a couple more minutes before finally pulling myself away from the wall. When I heard boots hitting the ground again I really wanted to run but my legs seemed to be frozen. Apparently my legs were on strike because they refused to move even as my stalker came into view.

"Did you really think you got away from me, lovely lady?" He asked me. I didn't want to notice it, but the man was absolutely gorgeous. He was always the guy I dreamed of stalking me if it were to ever happen. And it did and he was exactly who he was supposed to be.

"I had hoped so." I shrugged, knowing I had to remain strong.

"Careful... I could make you more compliant." He warned me and I swallowed heavily.

"How would you do that? Would you hurt me?" I asked frightened. I have to note once again the guy was completely gorgeous. I highly doubted that he would have too many issues looking for someone to willingly lay down for him, but here he was going this route. It made no sense to me at all.

"I don't have to hurt you. It all depends on how cooperative you are." He shrugged. He was really acting like it was my choice. It wasn't my choice, if it was my choice I would be home by now not being stalked by an unknown male who was hot beyond comparison. Any fantasy I had ever had about being stalked by a hot man was blown out of the water by this one. But he seemed dangerous and I really didn't have a death wish.

"So what do you want from me if you don't want to hurt me? I don't have any money." I told him trying to relax my heart rate. It would so not be helpful if I had a heart attack standing here in front of him. Although if I did, I would hope he would be kind enough to call an ambulance and not still have his wicked way with me if that's his intention at all. Which I'm sure it probably is, I mean why else do people follow other people down dark alleys?

"I don't want your money." He said crossing his arms on his chest and taking a couple steps closer to me.

"Okay... then what do you want?" I asked. The man thought he was so smooth and he probably was. I was just too terrified to appreciate it.

"First I want you to stay calm." He told me.

"Oh because that's easy when there is an unknown man stalking me and saying I have to cooperate with him so I won't get hurt. The only issue is I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing!" I shouted, the fear I was feeling giving way into some frustration. I was beginning to feel that as long as I didn't piss him off, I wouldn't get murdered in cold blood, or stuffed in the back of a trunk. Whatever the case may be.

I took the time while he was standing there with an incredibly sexy but highly infuriating smirk on his face to appraise him. He was wearing dark clothes with a black leather jacket on. His jeans were tight, just not skinny jean tight. They fit him perfectly. His shirt was tight too showing off a hard body. When I got back up to his face I was mesmerized when I found out how blue his eyes were. They practically shone under the street lights. I thanked God for streetlights in that moment, because I was unlikely to ever run into this man in the day time.

"I'll tell you what you're supposed to be doing as you're supposed to be doing it. Now come along." He said to me gesturing for me to start walking. This was beyond strange to me, I had no idea where he was taking it and I wondered idly how far I would get if I were to start running. "I wouldn't start running if I were you, I would just catch you."

Damn, there goes my plan.

"Where am I going?" I demanded to know with my arms crossed now. He was walking in a completely nonchalant manner with his arms swinging down by my sides.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" He asked as we continued to walk. I knew I had to choice but to follow him. He had his hand on my lower back steering me where he wanted me to go. I couldn't deny that his hand felt completely wonderful on my back, but that didn't change the fact that I'm not overly fond of him.

"I don't know, I just have this inane desire to know where I'm being dragged to against my will." I answered sarcastically as

I rolled my eyes.

"You know I think I like you." He chuckled as he continued herding me wherever we were going.

"I'm sure you do. You still want to hurt me though." I said as we continued to walk.

"I never said I want to hurt you." He told me as we turned down one more street. "Ah here we are."

"I am not getting into a car with some self-serving psychopath." I said when we stopped by a baby blue Camaro. The car was almost as hot as it's owner.

'"Just get in the car." He sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked, so far he hadn't made any indication that he wanted to cause me pain. Maybe this was exactly the kind of adventure I needed.

"Fine, if that's what it's going to take to get you into my car, I'll tell you my name. My name is Damon." He said unlocking the door to the Camaro and gestured for her to get in.

"Fine, but if you kill me when we get where we're going, I will come back and haunt you." I said getting into the car and waiting until he shut it.

"Are you going to stop fighting me now?" He asked when he got in on the drivers side.

"Not yet. First you are going to tell me what you want me for." I told him firmly. I saw him roll his eyes, clearly he wasn't used to this much trouble with a girl.

"I want to fuck you and I need your blood." He said idly and my eyes flew open even more.

"What did you say?" I demanded thinking he was into some really creepy fetishes. Not that I was against kinky sex, but blood just kind of turned me off.

"I said I want to fuck you and drink your blood." He repeated patiently.

"So you're into kinky shit?" I stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Yeah, but the blood's not about that. I need it to survive. Come on Gilbert, you know what I am." He told me and I glared at him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. Clearly he had been watching me longer than he had let on.

"I've been watching you for a while. And I know your dad is an anti-vampire moron, so I figured you knew all about us as

well." He shrugged.

"I knew you existed. I just didn't think I would ever be cornered by one. Honestly though, I've always dreamed of it. You've officially gotten me in your bed." I told him, having never shared my desire to get fucked by a vampire before. It was something I hadn't even told my best girlfriends. If it ever got out that I had a slightly bit of a vampire thing then my dad would take me hostage until it was out of my system.

"You like vampires?" He questioned a smirk appearing on his face.

"I do." I nodded my head.

"That's odd coming from Grayson Gilbert's daughter." Damon shrugged and I smirked at him.

"I'm not my parents Damon. I stopped taking vervain a long time ago." I told him as he drove the car out of town. My father had always kept me as far from the vampire issue as he possibly could. I knew they existed but I had never met one until tonight.

Damon drove at way above the speed limit and I had a hard time arguing. My dad was going to be furious when he found out that I didn't come home tonight but I didn't really care. After just a few minutes of driving Damon pulled into the driveway of a grand house that Caroline and I always thought was haunted.

"You live here?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yep, this is home sweet home. Come on then." He said waiting for me at the front of the car. He led me inside and I didn't hear anything going on in the house so I knew we were alone.

"So where do we do this?" I asked him.

"I always have my meals upstairs in my bed." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"So I'm no more than a blood bag for you? I'm not even good for great sex?" I demanded but I followed him up the stairs just the same. I wanted him too bad to just stop now. I couldn't stop even if he wanted to. I was going to fuck him tonight

and I wasn't going to stop until he lost control. When we got into his bedroom he didn't give me a chance to look around.

"The sex will be great too." He said before he took me by surprise and for my shirt down the front. I loved that shirt, it was designed like a corset but it had buttons up the front. Caroline and I had found it during a small shopping excursion in Richmond once.

"Hey!" I hissed. He didn't answer, he just repeated the same fate to my bra before continuing the job on the rest of my body. He undid my jeans and pushed them down, at least he was leaving me something to go home in. Once I stepped out of my jeans he tossed them to the other side of the room and tore my panties from my body.

"So basically you think I can just go home in just my jeans and jacket then huh? It doesn't work that way asshole." I hissed at him. Now I was pissed at him, he ruined something that I loved.

"Deal with it." He said picking me up and dropping me on the bed with enough force to make me bounce several times. While I was lying on the bed he stripped out of his clothes much faster than was humanly possible. He was a vampire after-all. Once he was fully naked just like me he crawled onto the bed and I spread my thighs for him. He grinned at me but wouldn't kiss me. I guess even he didn't like making one night stands too intimate. I was thankful for that for the most part. I didn't want to feel like he liked me then have him leave.

"This is going to be hard and fast. I'm going to fuck you like a vampire." He warned me just before he thrust inside me. I screamed and dug my feet into his mattress. He braced himself on his arms and fucked me at what I assumed was near vampire speed. His thrusts were hard and he hit the end of my on every thrust.

"Oh My God." I screamed. I couldn't keep my eyes open and now I knew what it felt like to be fucked by a vampire. He never stopped, he just kept going and going until I couldn't see straight. When he sent me headlong into the most intense orgasm of my life, his face changed and he bared his fangs at me. I was too enraptured to even think about fear as he sank his fangs into my neck. He drank deeply and the pleasure was too much. Seconds after the feeling of my first orgasm left my body a second one started caused by him drinking from me. The entire time he drank from me he kept thrusting at the same bruising rhythm. After a few more pulls on my neck he pulled back and licked the wound clean. It was easily the most erotic experience of my life. Then he focused all his attention on getting himself to completion. He thrust hard into me and I did everything I could to not have another orgasm. I knew I couldn't take another one, the first two were too intense.

"Come again Elena." He ordered me and I knew he wasn't compelling me but I also knew that I wanted to obey. I wanted to come again for him because it was what he wanted. After just a couple more strokes into me, I came again hard. I couldn't believe he could have that effect on my three times. He followed directly after me with a shout as he emptied himself inside of me. Yet another thing I loved about fucking a vampire, he didn't have to wear a condom and I didn't have to be on birth control.

"So how was that?" Damon asked a little while later. I was lying across his chest completely blissed out.

"You weren't as sadistic as I wanted you to be but we got it down." I told him.

"You wanted me to be sadistic and light at the same time. That's a little difficult." He reminded me and I laughed.

"It was perfect though. You nailed a lighthearted vamp and victim scene." I told him.

"Sexually I can nail anything you want to try." He told me and I nodded my head. It as true after all. He was super talented in that area.

"So yet another successful Fantasy Friday. Next week it's your turn again." I told him.

"Yes it is, and don't worry it's going to be great." He said grinning at me. I could already see the wheels turning in his head and knew that next Friday he was going to rock my world yet again.

"By the way, you really do need to by me a new shirt." I reminded him before the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a little office sex courtesy of my good friend Keyanna<p> 


	166. Words I couldn't Say

**This is for my good friend Keyanna. This could be one of my favourite chapters. I loved writing it, I loved the prompt. Make up sex ones are my favourite to write so this was literally the perfect prompt. Anyways... as always pass on more prompts. I'm very slowly working through my list. I'm hoping to write a couple more tomorrow just to keep my list of ones to post full. **

* * *

><p>I rolled over and mashed my face into my pillow, the shrill ringing of my alarm clock unpleasant to my ears. I didn't want to get up and I didn't want to go to work. Nothing seemed worse than that at the moment. Last night could have possibly been the most embarrassing and hurtful moment in my entire life. I was far too embarrassed to face him today but I knew I had to. After-all, I was his editor. It was my job to be there for him. His name is Damon Salvatore and I'm in love with him. We've been together for the past two months and I fell hard and fast for him. From the moment he walked into my office almost a year ago I was hooked. But attempting to stay professional with the gorgeous man was on the very forefront of my mind. I had never had a relationship with anyone I ever worked with and I had no intentions of ever going there. It was dangerous, the list of everything that could potentially go wrong was endless. I didn't want to get in that boat. But no, stupid me had to go fall in love with a guy I had no right to love. Not only was he incredibly talented, but he was kind and gorgeous. He had liquid blue eyes nearly as bright as the ocean. I got lost in them from the moment he stepped into my office. I could tell when he walked in from the way he walked that he didn't have a shortage of confidence and that he took care of himself. He was fit, the bulging biceps and the tight t-shirt that showcased his defined chest and abs proved that. I may have fallen for him the moment that I found out that he wasn't just another self-involved writer. But I was far from willing to admit that until about two months ago when he finally broke me down enough to get me to say yes. He had been trying for months to get me to go out with him, we had spent months already editing and rewriting; spending hours and hours together but I had always declined his invitations. Until two months ago. It had been going great and I was sure he was feeling the same way I was but then the shit hit the fan so to speak. I couldn't keep it in any longer and I had to tell him. It was the worst mistake I ever made.<p>

_Flashback_

_ "What are you thinking about?" He asked me as we lay wrapped up in one another on his king sized bed in the New York apartment that the sales from his book got him. I was lost in thought and I didn't even notice him running his hand up my arm tenderly trying to get my attention. I didn't realize I had zoned out but apparently I had. He had raised himself up on his elbow so he could peer down at me. We had been spending every night together for the past month and I was undeniably and irrefutably in love with him. I was just trying to find the words and harbouring the hope that he felt the same way too. He had no reason to, I was just a small town girl trying to make it big as a book editor in New York City. There was absolutely nothing special about me and it made no sense why he was with me. Why did he seem to love being with her that much? It couldn't only be because he loved having sex with her, which they did frequently and explosively. _

"_I'm just thinking." I shrugged sliding back so my naked body was pressed against his equally as naked one. We had been making love for the better part of the evening by that point and I really didn't want to ruin the blissful mood that had set in. _

"_About what? You keep disappearing on me." He pointed out as he kissed the spot where my shoulder met my neck. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder and kissed it again before just resting his chin there with his arms around me. There was honestly no better place in the world than in his arms. I loved it there and while we're at work I wish I was in his arms. He didn't come into the office all of the time but when he did I wanted to be with him in every way I could. _

"_I was just thinking about us." I said testing the climate of the room. I needed to know if the topic of us was something he wished to discuss or not. _

"_Oh yeah? What about us? Nothing bad I hope? I mean you're not trying to figure out how to dump me because you found someone hotter and more talented than me right?" He asked and I laughed softly. I could hear the teasing in his voice and instantly felt more comfortable. I shouldn't be scared of my feelings for him. _

"_No, don't worry. I don't think there is anyone on the planet hotter or more talented than you." I assured him with a smile on my face. I couldn't see his face but I could sense the relaxed smile on his. _

"_So what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours then?" He asked me kissing my shoulder again. Trying to silently assure me that whatever was on my mind wasn't going to affect how he felt in the slightest. The problem was, I didn't really know how he felt. That was what I was trying to find out. _

"_Alright. So... I'm just going to go for it. I think I'm in love with you." I told him letting a deep breath go when I finished. I heard him suck in a breath as if he wasn't expecting to hear that. I waited for what felt like forever for him to respond but he never did. His grip on me had lightened so I was able to turn over and face him. His gaze was unclear, like he was at war with himself. He didn't seem to know how to deal with my declaration, but I needed to hear him say something. _

"_Damon..." I probed, brushing some hair out of his eyes. His hair was getting to be a bit too long, and I knew he planned on going to get it cut. He just hadn't gotten around to it yet. _

"_Thank you..." He said and I had no idea what to say or how to react. _

"_Thank you? Really, Damon? Thank you?" I demanded sitting up and clutching the sheet to my chest. I had just spilled my heart out to him and all he was able to come up with was thank you. I had never been so embarrassed or hurt in my entire life._

"_What do you want me to say? You can't just drop that on a guy out of the blue." He demanded. _

"_Well if the obvious response isn't clear to you then maybe I should just go." I said reaching down to the floor and grabbing my clothes from where we discarded them when we came in earlier. I slipped my panties and bra on before I stood up and slipped the rest of my clothes on. Damon didn't respond he just kept a careful eye on me as I dressed. It was like he didn't know what he could say to me. I held back tears as I walked out of his bedroom before I grabbed my shoes and purse. I didn't look back to see if he followed me. I couldn't look at him right now, I had to get out of there. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I hoped the hot water would held heal the pain my heart was in. Did I misread the signs? Did I take it all wrong? I must have. I thought maybe he felt the same way for me as I felt for him. I just wished I didn't love him so much. When I got out of the shower I dressed in one of my very many work outfits. Today I chose a pair of slim black pants and a white lace shirt that I picked out on a shopping trip with my best friend. I pared it with my first and probably only pair of Louboutin's ever. As an editor I didn't make that kind of money, it was just a lot of talented saving that allowed my to afford even one pair. I did my hair and makeup before leaving my apartment. As I walked out of the building my phone started buzzing and when I saw it was Damon I ignored it. I wasn't ready to talk to him and I wasn't sure when I would be. I couldn't imagine seeing him either since he managed to say "thank you" when I told him I loved him. Needless to say I was far too embarrassed to even see him. Clearly he thought of me as just a piece of ass he could sleep with but not fall in love with. Maybe I misunderstood our entire relationship. Clearly he didn't want the same things I did, but I would get through it. I always survived. I hailed a cab and when it stopped I got in eager to get to my office and start my day. Minus Damon Salvatore despite how much it made my heart ache to see his face light up my phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Damon POV**

When the call went straight to voice-mail I panicked a little bit. She would have been on her way to work and she always answered her phone when she was ready to hail a cab. I was an idiot. A first rate idiot. She told me she loved me last night and I choked. She said "I think I'm in love with you," and I said "thank you." What kind of idiot does that? Thank you? Wow, I really am an idiot. Of course I love her. I am so crazy, passionately and absolutely in love with her and I wasn't sure how to say the words to her. I'm a man, sometimes I have problems saying what I need to say. I can write it out on paper and make my characters say the words I wish I was able to, but when it comes to telling the woman that I love that I'm in love with her, I can't do it. I am a damn idiot and I need to make it up with her. I just don't know how, considering that she won't answer the phone. I sat up and got out of bed vowing to head to her office. I had to see her. That was the only way I could see getting myself out of the mess I got myself into. I had to find the words to tell her how I felt. I thought the words were written across my face and shown in all of my actions but she needed to hear them and I understood why. Actions could be misunderstood but if I said the words she wouldn't be able to ignore them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the office and my assistant smiled at me.

"Good morning, Elena." She said to me as I passed by her.

"Morning, Rebekah." I said to her smiling through my anger and confusion. I refused to let him ruin my day, and I would talk to him and most likely break up with him when the time came. But right now it was all about trying to enjoy my day as much as possible. The decision to break up with him occurred to me while I was on the way here. My father told me over and over again when I was younger never to put up with a relationship in which you weren't given what you need. I was in love with him but he clearly wasn't with me, so I give up. I couldn't be the only person in a relationship. I wouldn't do it and I shouldn't be expected to. As much as it pained me, I would need to break up with him. When I sat down at my desk, my phone started vibrating in my hand again. I looked at it and saw it was Damon again. He sure was being persistent, but that didn't mean I could do anything about it. I had no intention of talking to him until I was 100% sure of my decision. I was so hurt and angry at him although admittedly the anger was on the forefront of my brain at the moment. It was safer that way. I could be broken at home, but here I needed to remain in control. I had work to do, I had piles of manuscripts on my desk that needed reading and several emails to respond to. I was busy and Damon Salvatore wasn't going to interrupt that. Resolved to ignore him for as long as it took I logged onto my computer and focused on the screen ahead of me. I needed to work, everything else could wait until after.

A couple of hours later while I was skimming through a sci-fi manuscript that I wasn't too sure about, my office door opened and Damon walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Elena, we need to talk." He said walking further into the office and sitting down in the chair he frequently occupied when we were in my office together.

"No we really don't Damon. I'm busy." I sighed not at all ready to do this now. I knew there had to be a better time to do this, and now wasn't that time. After work, maybe.

"Yes we do." Damon insisted and I sighed. Since he clearly had no intention of leaving I decided I may as well get the whole conversation over with now..

"Fine, I guess we'll do this now." I said steeling my nerves.

"Good, Elena I..." He started and I held up a hand to stop him. I needed to say my piece and get him out of my office so I could break down alone. I didn't need this.

"No, I have something to say. Last night I told you I loved you. I meant it, it wasn't because we had just had mind-blowing sex or that I was temporarily feeling it while locked in your arms, it was because I meant it. I completely meant what I said, but you... you just completely shut down. I know you Damon and I know you wouldn't have just panicked or anything because I have never seen you panic before. You always know just what to say and you just didn't this time. So it made me aware that you just don't feel the same way. I can't be in a relationship like that. I have more respect for myself than to let myself stay in a one-sided relationship. I can't do it, and I'm not even going to try. I have to end this before it hurts me more than it already does." I told him clasping my hands in front of me, hoping to keep myself strong.

"Elena...no." He said his eyes wide. I had to admit that the sight hurt a little bit. Clearly he was blindsided but I couldn't worry about that. I needed to worry about keeping myself strong. It would be easier said than done.

"Damon I have to. I have to worry about myself and I won't stay in a relationship in which I'm the only one who cares." I told him resolutely.

"You can't break up with me Elena." He told me firmly and I closed my eyes feeling a headache coming on.

"I wouldn't have. You know what Damon, I honestly felt that you felt the same way about me as I do about you. It felt like you did and I didn't think there would be anything wrong with telling you that I feel that way. I could have handled it if you didn't say it back, if you would have just reacted in some small way I would have been fine. I would have felt that you returned the feelings but you didn't. You didn't do anything Damon. You just froze and I can't live like that." I yelled at him. I didn't care that everyone else in the office might be able to hear us. Surely by now they all knew we were together, and now they would know I'm ending it. Best keep them all up to date so there are no questions later on.

"Damn it Elena, what was I supposed to say?" He demanded. He was standing up again and his arms were stiff by his side. He looked angry, his crystalline blue eyes were flaring. He always got so passionate when we argued. If he knew he was right, he never stopped fighting. It was usually me who gave in since I figured he was right too. But not this time.

"Not thank you. Anything but fucking thank you, Damon. That was a slap in the face if I've ever seen one." I yelled. I was so angry at him, I was beginning see red.

"So what you would have rather hearing me say nothing?" He demanded.

"Nothing would have been so much better than thank you. But it doesn't matter now. I can't do this anymore, it's time to end it before we both get hurt." I said leaning forward and running my hands down my face in exhaustion.

"No Elena." Damon stated pacing for a second with his hands raking through his hair. He was tense and I knew he didn't want to let me go but he would have to. He could look for someone he could actually love and then we would be happy too. I couldn't be happy knowing I was in love with someone who didn't love me back.

"You'll be fine Damon. You'll find some girl someday that you'll finally be able to open your heart to. I honestly thought that girl would be me, but it wasn't and I'm okay with that. Or I will get to the point that I'm okay with it. But we'll both be happier if we just end this now before it gets worse." I said lowering my voice so it was a loud whisper. I hoped that maybe if I gave off the illusion of calm, maybe he would too.

"No Elena. No. There will never be anyone else. Not for me. Only you. You're the only woman I've ever wanted more with. I wanted to much more with you and the more you gave me the more I wanted. I started just wanting your body and a bit of a casual fling which was what I usually went for. But then I found myself wanting more and more. I found myself never wanting to stop until I had your heart. You gave that to me yesterday and I choked. I fucking choked on the first time I have EVER heard those fucking words Elena. I've never heard someone mean them before and it knocked the breath right out of my fucking chest. I literally said the first thing that popped into my mind since it wasn't working properly. I couldn't hold you tighter, I couldn't do anything but just take those words in over and over again. You don't understand... my own mother and father never said those words to me. You ever wonder why my book was about a boy who runs away from an abusive family to make it on his own? It's about me Elena, and I never thought I would get what the man in my book got. But I did, with you. Everything about you is more than I deserve. I've always known that. I've always known that I don't deserve you, but it never stopped me from falling in love with you. Because I did. I fell so madly, passionately, insanely, so completely in love with you. I've known it from the moment that you walked out on me that first night, telling me that you wouldn't just be some girl I slept with occasionally. I just fell harder and further the more time I spent with you. It was a lost cause, you so completely own my heart that I'm never going to get it back and I don't want to. Fuck, I don't know what to do with myself. I think about you constantly, you're in my mind always. I'm so in love that I don't really know which way is up anymore. My entire life is practically in the palm of your hands and I hate sounding so fucking weak but you own me, heart and soul. I'm so in love with you and breaking up with me isn't going to change that. I'm not going to let you go, I will fight for you Elena. I love you and I've never felt like that before, I don't want to lose it." He told me and my eyes welled up. He looked half-crazed and I hate that I put that look there. I had never really spotted the similarities between Damon and "Austin" the main character in his book. But now that he had told me all of that, I saw it clear as day. He froze because he loved me and because I loved him. He was inexperienced with that and I couldn't blame him for that. He just poured out his entire soul to me in the middle of my office with probably a dozen pair of ears listening at my door. I was silent for so long that his expression turned to resignation and he turned to walk to the door. I stood up just as he got to the door and rushed over to him. I couldn't let him leave, that had been a lot to take in and I wasn't ready for him to go.

"Don't go." I whispered as I grabbed his hand. His hand didn't loosen from the doorknob, instead it tightened like he hadn't been expecting my touch. I reached onto my tiptoes and kissed him gently. Gentle didn't last for long as the moment our lips touched a sort of frenzy began. His tongue was forcing it's way into my mouth and I happily welcomed him. He spun me around until my back hit the hard wood of the door as he ground his body into me. His hands clasped mine hard against the door as he devoured my mouth, taking total control of the kiss. He shifted out hands until I was able to slide my fingers through them, lacing our hands together in a much more tender clasp. He continued to make love to my mouth and I just enjoyed the ride. He had total and complete control, my hands were bound in his and his mouth ravaged mine. When he broke away in need of breath he didn't leave my skin. He kissed down my chin, and down my neck kissing the small amount of cleavage I was displaying. My breasts heaved with exertion and I wanted more. No, I needed more. This wasn't going to end as a torrid make out session against my door, it was going to have to go much further than that. I needed him all the way.

I pulled my hands free from his and he released them never breaking away from the skin of my neck. I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mind, I needed his lips on mine again. He automatically started kissing me again, he sucked my bottom lip before nibbling it slightly before moving on to my tongue. He sucked it into his mouth licking and nibbling on it. My free hands went to the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them. He never stopped me, he must want it as bad as I did. Judging by the hardness pressing into my that was a correct assumption. He ground into me again as my fingers caressed his soft skin as it was revealed to me. At this rate he wasn't even going to need to get inside me before I came. I was so worked up, I needed more but I didn't want to speed it up anymore. When I got through the buttons I pushed the shirt down, he rolled his shoulder to help me out and I was blessed with an unobstructed view of his perfectly muscled upper body. I broke the kiss and kissed his neck before kissing my way down his chest. He kissed each of his nipples in turn before he pulled me back up and locked my lips with his once again. He kissed me thoroughly, never missing a spot in my mouth to lick. Slowly I pushed us away from the door. I turned us towards the couch at the far end of my office. I didn't want him to push everything off my desk, as much as I didn't really care where it happened, I didn't want to be forced to reorganize all the papers on my desk later on. He turned us around so when we got to the couch he was able to push me down. I lay there as he undid the buttons on my shirt slow enough to drive me crazy. He sank down to his knees so he didn't have to bend so far. He slowly pulled the shirt from my shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" He asked me. He always gave me an out if I wanted it. We had always been resistant to doing this at the office, the door may be locked but there were still sometimes unwanted interruptions.

"Yes. I can't wait any longer." I affirmed. He kissed me again and I quickly reached over to get him out of his pants. I pushed them down just enough to free him. That was another thing about Damon Salvatore, he ALWAYS went commando. Clearly, something about underwear annoying him. But I wasn't going to complain, it was much easier this way. One could never complain about easy access. His cock was hard and curled up towards his belly, he really had the most perfect penis I had ever seen, not that I'd seen many of them. But for the ones I have seen, his was easily the best. He didn't bother removing the rest of his pants just in case we had to redress in a hurry once this was all said and done. He quickly helped me out with my pants and panties before settling himself over me. He kissed my lips, much more tender this time before slipping inside of me, inch by glorious inch. When he was finally settled inside of me we both let out a sigh of relief, there was always something so relieving about being joined like that after a really bad fight. You were so connected that you knew for that moment that everything was fine between you again.

"Baby you have to move." I insisted and he kissed me once again before raising himself up on his arms which were settled on either side of my head. He was alwayss so careful about not crushing me. He didn't realize that I loved it when his entire body was pressed so intimately into mine. He started sliding out and thrusting back in at a steady pace. I loved it when he worked through all the speeds slowly to get to wear he was fucking my hard and rough. It was like the best of both worlds, I got a slow lovemaking that slowly progressed to being fucked. He knew exactly what to do to make my heart race. Damon lowered his head and took one pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving his tongue against it. My hands clutched his bicep and I'm sure there were going to be marks where my fingers were. He always invoked such intense feelings within me. I had no idea how to deal with the intensity that coursed through me. He angled his thrusts so he was hitting my front wall with every thrust and I stifled a scream by pulling his head back to mine. I was going to need him to kiss me until I came or else the rest of the office woudl be hearing things they shouldn't. Our kiss was at least as intense as our lovemaking was, teeth gnashed and tongues licked every inch of each others mouths. I lifted my hips against his and when we fully connected it was always super intense.

"I love you.." I whispered between kisses.

"Fuck... I love you too." He told me, no delay this time. The sincereity shone in his eyes and I knew for sure he was telling the truth. Even if I couldn't tell from his words, which I could, I would be able to tell in his body language.

"I'm so close baby... so close." I told him, I could feel my orgasm just out of my reach. I needed something but I wasn't too sure what it was. He leaned down and kissed me again, I could tell by how tense he was that he was so close. But he never came before I did. Sometimes he insisted on getting my two orgasms before he let himself release. Damon Salvatore was the most attentive lover I've ever had. I was never left unsatisfied.

"Jesus, I'm so close." He grunted as he slipped one of his hands between our bodies as he help up his entire weight with one arm while his lower body never missed a beat. He stroked his finger over my clit... once... twice and a third time before I exploded. He covered his lips with mine so I didn't scream. I moaned into his mouth as my body clenched and released each wave that ran through me. The orgasm was intense, one of the most intense one's I've ever had and Damon followed right behind me with a shudder and a sigh of my name as he buried his head in my neck. When he stopped releasing, he stopped pumping his hips into mine and just relaxed along the length of my body. I ran my hands through his hair as both of our breathing slowly went back to normal. He started pressing slow kisses to my collarbone and back up as he slowly lifted his head to look at me. I giggled softly and he shot me a breathtaking grin.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, that's about the only response I can think of too." I told him grinning at him.

"I really don't want to move." He sighed.

"Me neither, but sadly the world just doesn't stop, not even for mind-blowing sex with an even more incredible man." I told him and he grinned.

"Mind-blowing?" He clarified.

"Yes. Mind-blowing. But surely you knew that right?" I asked him grinning.

"Oh I knew that." He siad as he stood up, sliding from my body. He pulled his pants back up and fastened them up before picking up my clothes from the floor. A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door and Rebekah called from outside.

"Elena, you're next appointment is here." She called.

"Alright, just give me five minutes to get ready for it and then bring whoever it is in." I said uanble to remember the appointment.

"Alright." She called back and I quickly dressed before running over to my desk.

"So I'll see you after work?"Damon asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I'll come over right after I'm done." I told him.

"Good, because I'm not nearly done with you." He said and I reached up to kiss him once more before he left the office. I stared longingly back at the couch for a moment before Rebekah ushered in my next appointment. I sighed, focusing my attention on my job, no matter how hard that would be for the next couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on HDYWI... Delena in the woods<strong>


	167. Finders Keepers

This is for DSalvatore6. The next couple are for you actually. I hope you enjoy this one and let me know that you all think. And as always pass on any more prompts you may have in mind.

* * *

><p>"Okay so, Caroline can come with me and Elena you go with Damon. We have to find her." Stefan dictated and everyone nodded their heads.<p>

"Do you think she's in danger?" Elena asked not overly concerned as she clutched Damon's hand with her other one wrapped around his bicep.

"No, she's just pissed. You know what Kat's like when she's pissed. She thinks there is something going on between Caroline and I. Which of course there is not." Stefan explained shaking his head causing Caroline to glower.

"It seems to me you need to make sure both girls get the message." Damon noted seeing the glare on Caroline's face.

"I already have. Kat is just being unreasonable. I know who it is that I love. So let's go find her. When someone finds her, they should kindly talk her down and convince her to come home." Stefan ordered.

"Yes, sir." Damon mock saluted, rolling his eyes. Drill Sergeant Stefan was definitely no fun. Damon had a hard time listening to a single word his much more irritating younger brother said.

"No fooling around. We need to find her." Stefan said before both teams walked in opposite direction.

"Well this is going to be fun. Why Stefan thinks she's still in the forest is beyond me. It's Katherine, she's probably on her way to France or something by now." Damon shrugged as he held Elena's hand as they walked through the forest.

"Probably. But let's just find her. Maybe if we find her first then we can steal some alone time as payment for finding your

brothers girlfriend." Elena shrugged and Damon brightened at the idea.

"That is a brilliant idea. You are both sexy and brilliant. I like the combination." Damon said smirking at her.

"I have to be to keep up with you." Elena nudged him with her hip.

The couple walked a little bit further into the forest, not making much conversation but the silence wasn't stifling at all, as opposed to how it would be with almost anyone else.

"So do you think there is something going on between Caroline and Stefan?" Damon asked as they walked.

"I think Caroline thinks there is." Elena answered.

"So do you think baby brother has led her on?" Damon asked.

"Something had to have happened to make Caroline believe that she and Stefan had a future. She was pissed when he said he had nothing with her." Elena noted.

"Yeah and knowing Stefan he probably lost control one night with her and something happened. He's just really good at pretending shit doesn't happen." Damon replied.

"Yeah. But if something did happen between Care and Stefan, he needs to own up to it. He can't brush it under the rug, no one will be happy that way. Caroline needs him to tell her to her face that they have nothing going on, and that he's in love with Katherine. None of them will move on until that happens." Elena said as they continued walking.

"Yeah, but like I said, Stefan is really good at pretending that shit didn't happen. He'll continue willingly or otherwise, leading Caroline on and she'll stay pissy and vindictive." Damon said as they turned and walked in the opposite direction they were going. Damon knew Katherine, and he knew that she wouldn't keep travelling in one direction the entire time. She was an experienced runner and she wouldn't give anyone a chance of finding her. Staggering her direction was the best way of staying hidden.

"As great as it is searching with you, I think Stefan should have taken you and Caroline me for the sole reason that then Caroline wouldn't be forced to spend time with Stefan. He's just told her that they have nothing so now she's embarrassed." Elena noted as they continued walking.

"True, but the issue with that is that since I'm walking with you, I can do this." He said as he spun them around and pressed her back into a tree before kissing her deeply. His tongue searched her mouth and she gripped his side as all her reasons for not doing this practically evaporated. She let him kiss her for a few minutes before finally pushing him away knowing they had a job to do.

"Come on, let's go." Elena said as she took his hand.

"Come on, that was so much more fun. Let Katherine hide and lick her wounds for a while. She'll come back, she always does." Damon insisted.

"We have to help your brother. He would help us if either of us were in this situation." Elena reminded him.

"Well that point is moot since I'm not my brother. I wouldn't be flirting with another girl while being in a relationship with me. I don't think you would either." Damon shrugged.

"Come on, let's just help him." Elena asked him.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely I'll look for her for a while longer yet." Damon sighed and Elena cheered excitedly before kissing him briefly.

"Good boy. Maybe if you're really good, I'll treat you nice later on tonight." Elena told him and his lips quirked up in response.

"Well then I'll be a really good boy." He said seriously and she giggled in response.

They walked for a while longer before the sound of twigs snapping alerted them that they were no longer alone in the forest. They stopped walking and waited for the sound to come to them. Damon stiffened just enough so he was coiled for a fight if it was a threat. It was something that he always did and it was something that he would never stop doing. Especially now that he had Elena. No matter what, she had to stay safe. Both vampires stilled completely as the curly-haired brunette who looked identical to the woman standing next to Damon emerged.

"What are you guys doing wandering the woods? Oh wait, I don't care. It's probably something kinky or romantic. Or both." Katherine shuddered in response.

"Well it's good to see you too Kat. We're hunting for you actually." Damon told her sneering.

"Oh and why would you be looking for me? You wouldn't have found me at all but I decided that I shouldn't leave without at least talking to him." Katherine shrugged.

"Well good, that's why we're here. To get you to dear Steffie so you two can talk out your problems." Damon muttered sarcastically as Elena texted Stefan. He ran through the trees a couple of minutes later with a scowling Caroline behind him. It was clear that she hoped they would never have found her and that she went off to France like Damon suggested she would.

"Kat, I'm so glad we found you." He said hugging her tightly. She didn't hug him back, she just glared at Caroline.

"Well we'll be going now. The two lovebirds are finally reunited. I don't need to be here for the drama." Damon said of the awkward silence that had started after Stefan hugged Katherine.

"Thank you for finding her Damon." Stefan said.

"Actually if we're telling the truth here, I found them." Katherine interjected.

"Well either way. Thank you." Stefan said as he tried to take Katherine's hand to lead her back towards the house.

"I don't need you to hold my hand. You may as well hold hers." Katherine bit out in regards to Caroline as she stalked back in the direction of the house. Stefan sighed and followed after her like a puppy dog and Caroline sighed also and followed him.

"So now that we're alone... was I a good boy?" Damon asked once Katherine, Caroline and Stefan were out of ear-shot.

"You were." She allowed.

"Good enough to take you right here, right now?" He asked.

"Well let's see here. You were sarcastic. You didn't want to come with to find her. You're not very nice to your brother." She listed on her fingers.

"You've known all of that when you met me. So you can't use those as an excuse." He told her.

"Well how about the tree will scratch my back." She tried.

"You can keep your shirt on and you're a vampire. You'd heal quickly even if you got scratched." Damon told her as he slowly backed her towards the tree.

"We could get caught." She tried again.

"We're both vampires. Speed, hearing, and compulsion are equally amazing gifts." He said as he pressed her into the tree.

"I don't know how else to argue. You have an answer for everything." She sighed.

"Exactly. You know you have no excuse to not want this." He said fist pumping in victory.

"Fine. You win." She said just before his lips took hers in a dirty, visceral kiss. She took control for all of a minute before he regained control. It was always a fight for control between the two of them and they both loved it. They wouldn't be them if they didn't fight for control. Neither gave in that easily and that was part of the reason they were so happy together. His hands wasted no time in going for the button on her jeans and pushing them along with her panties down. This would be so much easier if she had just worn a skirt instead. Once she was nude from the waist down, he pushed his jeans down and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Fast and hard baby." She told him before kissing his lips. He nodded his head and arched back before thrusting inside of her in one swift movement.

"Oh God." She screamed out. He loved it when she screamed, it meant he was doing his job right. He loved it when she screamed for him, it was such a primal response, completely instinctual. Kind of like whenever she curled her toes under while he was fucking her. Damon thrust at near vampire speed over and over again loving how she moaned and moved under him. Always fighting for control that he was unwilling to give him. She tried to move her lips to meet him halfway but he gripped her hips, his fingers likely leaving marks on her hipbones. But she didn't care if he was rough during sex. She wouldn't admit it but it got her hot sometimes.

"Baby, so tight. You're always so tight." He groaned into her neck his he never stopped rocking into hers. He was rocking her world like he did every single time they were together.

"I'm so close. Come with me." She urged him. He always fought to give her whatever she asked for so he quickened his pace until he was sure it wouldn't take any more for him to plummet.

"Come on baby." He insisted and she fell over the edge with a keening cry of his name. He went off right after her, filling her with his release that just wouldn't stop.

A couple of minutes later they were walking back towards the house.

"I don't hear any screaming or fighting. Maybe she already killed him." Damon suggested as they opened the front door.

"Or maybe they made up. That's always an option." Elena reminded him.

"Do you not know Katherine?" He asked as they walked inside. Caroline's car was gone so it was safe to say she was still alive for the moment. They walked into the parlour and found Katherine and Stefan sitting on the couch with his arms around her.

"So you two made up?" Elena asked. Damon didn't really care, he just wanted to get upstairs and do again what they had just been doing in the forest.

"Yeah. We talked. I explained to both Caroline and Kat that there was nothing between Caroline and I. She's going to try

and move on while I fix my relationship with the woman I love." Stefan explained and Damon groaned.

"Can we please leave? Now?" Damon asked pleadingly.

"I think it's nice that he's moving on and focusing on one relationship." Elena told them all.

"It's his fault that he was in that mess. We shouldn't have to deal with it. There are far better things that we could be doing with our time." Damon muttered.

"Well you have all the time in the world since Stefan is taking me away for a while. It was one of my demands to get back with him." Kat said and Damon grinned.

"I'm really liking the sound of that." Damon said.

"I'm sure you do. "Katherine said.

"I should be getting a thank you for finding you." Damon muttered.

"Well I texted Stefan, so I think I should get the thank you." Elena argued.

"Well thank you to both. But now I have to get Kat out of here before she leaves me again." Stefan said.

"Have a good time." Elena called after them. As soon as they were gone, Damon hauled Elena upstairs and proceeded to make her scream again and again.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI we have some sexy dorm room sex.<p> 


	168. Twenty-five Days

**This is for DSalvatore6. Enjoy, and as always pass on any more prompts you may have. I have quite a list right now so there will be a wait on them for the time being.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

Day 25. A human body is not supposed to withstand that long without sex. It's not healthy. It's not good for anything, mind, body or soul. I swear to God I am losing my mind here it college without that sexy as sin man. I don't know what I was thinking, why the hell would I choose to go away for college when I have an entire eternity to do it? I am beyond the most idiotic person on the planet. I don't know how much longer I can last. The only bright spot in my life right now is that I'm quite sure Damon is suffering too. Why didn't I just choose to wait a couple of years until Jeremy was done school and capable of living on his own? At least then, Damon and I could have moved together, if Jer waned to he could come with us. But he would have an option. He'd be old enough for options. But this. This right here was absolute and complete agony. By far the worst idea I've ever had.

"Miss Gilbert? Can I ask you to pay attention please?"My creative writing professor asked me. I hadn't realized I had zoned out. That's what happens when you haven't had sex in 25 days. It messes up everything. But I couldn't exactly tell my professor that. That wouldn't go over very well.

"I'm sorry." I said and shook the Damon cobwebs out of my head so I could focus on my classes. 25 days. Tomorrow would be 26. The day after that 27. My entire existence was looking bleak. I mean I couldn't say I haven't had any relief in 25 days but my little purple vibrator was nothing like Damon's cock, plus it was missing the contact. When Damon made love to me, he touched me everywhere, he made sure I knew I was loved. My vibrator or my finger didn't do that. Nothing could give me that but Damon and sadly Damon was not here. He was a couple of hours away in Mystic Falls and I wasn't going to see him for a couple more weeks when I went home for the weekend. I swore right here and now that once I was there we weren't getting out of bed for nothing. There was no way he was getting out of that bed, the world could implode and everything get destroyed but we were still not going to stop. Jeremy would be fine for a weekend and we'd spend meal times with him but aside from that I'd be having an endless amount of hot, sweaty sex. I would hold out for that, since there was nothing better to look forward to aside from a date with my vibrator.

It was times like this that I really envied Caroline. She was single so she could go out and sleep with whoever she wanted. Caroline Forbes was having her slut phase at the moment and it was amusing to watch. At least she had the decency to not bring the guys here. I put a stop to that the first time I came back to the dorm room to find her making out with some guy topless on her bed. That had ended quite quickly. Caroline had mostly been in relationship after relationship with no chance to play the field so she was taking her chance now. Since she was a vampire, she didn't need to worry about STD's or unplanned pregnancy. She was lucky and the men all flocked towards her especially with her sexy new style.

"So I take it you're going out again tonight?" I asked her as I lay across my bed with my head hanging over the edge. I was beyond bored and horny but there was really nothing I could do about that until she left.

"Yep. I'm horny and I need to fuck." She said as she adjusted her backless shirt and super short skirt. The scrap of fabric was barely covering her ass. She was going to get a ton of attention tonight.

"I'm horny too but you don't see me going off and fucking everything and everyone that moves." I told her dryly with my eyes closed.

"That's because you feel the need to be committed to the one guy who is insanely bad for you." Caroline muttered.

"He's perfect for me, but let's not talk about him. If I talk about him then I'll want to do him more than I do right now which I don't think is possible. But sadly unlike you I still have to wait a couple of weeks." I sighed.

"Not my fault. Now do I look hot or do I look hot?" She asked me as she spun around in a slow circle in front of me. I had to admit that she really did look hot.

"You look amazing." I told her.

"Thank you. Do you think I'm going to get laid?" She asked.

"Absolutely. No one will know what hit them. I'm just going to stay here with Roberto." I sighed. Roberto was my purple vibrating penis that was always perfectly firm no matter the time. But it was also not nearly as pleasing as Damon's cock.

"At least you're getting some action, despite the fact that it's by a purple vibrating dick." Caroline shrugged.

"It's not as good as Damon." I whined. I was getting whiny in my perpetually turned on state. I was not meant to be celibate for this long.

"I'm sure it's not. I can vouch for that too. But I better go, I have some hunting to do." She giggled before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. I groaned and got off of my bed walking to our small private bathroom and grabbing Roberto out of my drawer. I quickly changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt whether or not they were going to be staying all the way on for very long. I put Roberto on the bedside table and grabbed the little bottle of lubricant I kept in the drawer. Roberto never got me nearly as wet as Damon did. Roberto could be painful if he wasn't lubed up nicely and I needed an orgasm, not pain. Pain was far from what I was looking to get out of this. It was all about pleasure. Pleasure. Pleasure. Pleasure. What else would I be doing on a Friday night? Just before I started stripping out of my clothing there was a knock on my door.

"What the hell?" I whined. Clearly someone up there was out to get me. Otherwise why would someone interrupt what I was about to do? I got off the bed and stalked to the door swinging it open with a glare.

"What do you want?" I sighed seeing an acquaintance of mine standing on the other side of the door.

"Um, a few of us are going out drinking tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Shelby told me.

"It's a nice offer but no thank you. I have plans tonight." I told her which technically was only half true. I had plans for the next oh ten minutes or so considering how horny I was it wasn't going to take long to come.

"Oh okay. Well we'll be at Rusty's if you change your mind." She said before walking away. I shut the door after her and went back to my bed. I just started slipping my sweats off when there was another knock on my door.

"God, damn it. Why can't I catch a break?" I whined as I readjusted my sweats and stalked back to the door. I was beginning to think I was about to explode and if I didn't get relief soon I was probably going to break down. I swung the door open ready to tell off whoever it was and maybe even go as far as to compel whoever it is away from my door when I saw the product of all of my fantasies standing before me. He had a smug smirk on his face and his blue eyes were glittering mischievously. It was clear that he knew what I was trying to accomplish, but he was here! I no longer cared about what I was trying to do because he was here. He would fix it for me.

"Damon." I said unable to say anything else. HE'S HERE!

"Hey baby." He greeted me leaning down and kissing me. The passion exploded in that very second so he pulled away and

chuckled. "I don't know about you but I want this to be just you and I. We should shut the door."

I nodded my head profusely and pulled him inside. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on the back of my computer chair.

"So what brings you here?" I asked as casually as I could attempt.

"It's been 25 days and if I'm not inside of you in every way I possibly can soon I'm going to die." He told me as he looked around my room. I grinned he was feeling exactly the same way I am. It made me feel so much better.

"It's been agony." I told him as he wandered my room aimlessly.

"So you brought Roberto out to play did ya?" He asked picking up my purple friend.

"I had no choice. He's no match for you though." I told him as I walked closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him to me my head on his chest.

"I'm aware of that. I can make you feel things that no one else can." He said as he started pushing us backwards towards the doors.

"Baby, the bed is back there." I told him.

"I'm aware of that, but if I put you in that bed then I'm going to make love to you. I don't think that's what either of us are craving right now, am I right?" He asked and I readily agreed with him. He was so right, I didn't need tenderness and love making, I needed him to fuck me. I needed him to fuck me hard and then lay me down in bed and make love to me. I needed this to last the whole night and odds are it would. It would probably last all night and all the way through tomorrow. When my back hit the door he lowered his head and kissed me. He always kissed me like it would be the last time ever. His tongue massaged mine and he explored every inch of my mouth. He nibbled on my lips and soothed the bites with his tongue. I swear to God I could come just from his kisses if he did it long enough. It was something I hadn't had the time to experiment with yet. But something I was eager to try someday. Just not tonight. Tonight was all about relieving 25 days of pent up desire. His hands roamed every inch of my body, when they came to the waist band of my sweats he pushed them down unceremoniously.

"Nice." He said as he pet my naked pussy. He ran his fingers through my neatly trimmed hair and circled my entrance with his finger. I was going to come and I was going to come hard. He was going to kill me. When he shoved a finger inside of me, I nearly screamed. He stifled my scream with another kiss. He curled his finger until he hit that spot. That was the spot of all spots it could make me turn to jelly. He pet it once...twice and a third time and I went off in his arms.

"Damon." I moaned and buried my head in his neck. He pushed me away and dropped down to his knees, draping one of my legs over his shoulder before moving the other one over too so I was suspended against the door. He was holding me up, if he wasn't I would fall. With both my legs over his shoulders and my back against the door, I was completely open to him unable to do anything. I was completely at his mercy so I hoped he was feeling charitable. I think he is, since he allowed me to come so quickly. He licked me from entrance to clit before repeating it. He moaned as he licked up all traces of my juices before shoving his tongue into my hole. I tried to buck but I couldn't'. I covered my mouth with my hand refusing to scream. I didn't want to scream, I didn't want anyone interrupting this. I needed this. He slowly licked and nibbled on my swollen flesh. Damon wasn't hurried, he was taking his time and I was loving every second of it. He knew exactly how to treat me especially when we've been apart for so long. He licked up my fluids as he worked my body until I was about to explode. When I came again he lingered a while longer just leisurely licking at my pussy.

"My turn." I told him as he helped me get my legs off of his shoulders.

"You don't have to." He told me.

"I want to. You haven't had a proper orgasm in 25 days either. Let me give you one. You already gave me two." I insisted as I spun us around until his back was pressed against the door. He relaxed into the door as I got his pants open. I pushed them down and helped him out of them and his black boots that he always wore. When he was gloriously naked from the waist down I wrapped my hand around his length and pressed a solitary kiss to his tip. He hissed and his head hit the door with a thump. I smirked and looked up at him as I dragged my tongue along his entire length and down to his balls and back again.

"Shit." He groaned. I never really spent much attention on his balls before but he loved it so I promised myself to play there more. I stroked his dick in my hands while I licked and sucked at the skin of his balls. His hips were flexing, he was so hard in my hand. After I was done with his balls, I took his length into my mouth and sucked on it. I sucked on the head as I jacked the rest of him.

"More." He insisted and I knew he wanted me to take more of him in my mouth. Deep-throating him was a sure fire way to make him come hard and that is exactly what I wanted. I took more and more of him into my mouth. I swallowed taking him down my throat causing him to hiss. When I didn't start moving he took the hint that I wanted him to move instead. He started slowly fucking my mouth always considerate about not hurting me. I just knew it got him to the edge that much quicker when he was thrusting. He was so hard in my mouth that I knew it wasn't going to take long for him to come.

"Shit." He groaned when I raked her teeth down his length while he thrust. He thrust two more times before he emptied himself. He didn't really soften, and I was shocked when he hauled me up to my feet and dragged me over to my bed. He threw me onto my bed and climbed on top of me before thrusting inside without warning. It didn't matter though because I was so wet it was borderline ridiculous. He positioned himself on his knees and proceeded to fuck me hard and fast. It was just what I needed. I didn't know how I was expected to go back to Roberto after this when Damon went home. We were so going to have to make more of an effort to see each other. I couldn't' go like this forever. I cried out when he hit THAT spot inside of me. My eyes closed and I couldn't open them even though I knew Damon loved seeing my eyes as we fucked.

"Fuck, I'm close. Please tell me you're close." He pleaded with me.

"I just need a little more." I told him as he raised my hips to meet his on every stroke. Every time we met in the middle it was like a jolt of pleasure and I cried out. When I came, I screamed out his name and he followed behind me. He collapsed down on top of me, finally flaccid inside of me.

"Wow" I giggled when he was able to roll off of me to spoon me from behind on the bed. There wasn't a whole lot of room on my twin sized dorm room bed and I suddenly missed the king sized bed at the Boarding House so much.

"That was fucking intense." Damon laughed.

"That's because we were apart 25 days." I reminded him.

"We're never doing that again. If you come home once a month and I come here at least once a month so you still have time to be a typical college student then we might survive." He told me.

"I'll come home at the beginning of every month and you come here two weeks later. If we see each other every two weeks that might be okay." I suggested.

"That might work." Damon agreed.

"Good because 25 days almost killed me." I told him dramatically.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI to commemorate chapter 169... we have cascading 69<p> 


	169. Cascading

I'm so sorry this is so late and I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next. As of now I am stealing internet from Taco Time just to post this. I will update again as soon as I can. Our internet got cut off around a month ago and I've been trying so hard to get it hooked up again. Anywho... this is for PrincessLiny and Isabella. Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was finally that day. It was finally the day that I, Elena Gilbert was going to attempt a standing 69 with my boyfriend. He had promised me we would try it someday, but someday never came around. I knew Damon, and I knew he was just trying not to pressure me, but the truth was I wanted to do it right after we tried 69 with me on top. I wanted to do it again straight after we both came into each others mouth. I trusted him implicitly not to drop me and I couldn't think of anything naughtier than me sucking on his dick while upside down while he ate me out. There was nothing naughtier that I could think of, and it was about time we tried it. Damon and I, we have sex constantly but somehow we never actually give the cascading style of 69 a chance. I suck him off on a regular basis and he eats me out at least just as often, so why hadn't we decided to combine the two again after the first time. I knew that Damon had enjoyed himself, the way he moaned and groaned while I was sucking on him kinda proved that, besides he had never complained about a blow job from me before. It was decided, after school today I was going to his house and I was going to seduce him until he agreed to pick me up, flip me around and latch his mouth onto my clit while I did the same thing to his dick.<p>

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Caroline asked coming to sit down beside me at our table on the quad. I knew this wasn't exactly a suitable thing to think about when in public. Eventually everyone around me would be able to sense how turned on I am, and that wouldn't be good.

"What do you think?" I asked clasping my hands in front of me.

"Judging by the expression on your face you're thinking about Damon again. Don't you ever get sick of fantasizing about him?" Caroline asked shaking her head. Caroline didn't understand the love affair I had with everything Damon Salvatore. I loved his hair, I loved his eyes, I loved his face, I loved his body, I loved his voice... I could go on and on about all the things I loved about him. All in all I loved everything about him and Caroline didn't understand how a person could love so much about one person. Every single person had flaws she believed, but I was damn near positive that aside from his insane necessity to keep me alive he was nearly flawless. But I guess I shouldn't fault him for needing me alive.

"Nope, why would I get sick of fantasizing about him? He's perfect." I asked shaking my head. Caroline laughed and speared a macaroni noodle onto her fork.

"He's not all he's cracked up to be. So what was he doing in this most recent fantasy?" Caroline asked. As much as she complained about my love for all things Damon Salvatore, she never once complained about all the kinky fantasies I conjured up and then subsequently persuaded Damon to take part in. She loved hearing all about them so she could use them in her bedroom activities.

"When I go over there tonight I'm going to convince him to take part in a cascading 69." I told her with a smirk on her face.

"I find that so odd. I don't think I would like being hung upside down while I sucked on my guys cock." Caroline shook her head uncertainly.

"Don't knock it until you try it. I'm not judging until I know for sure what it's like." I told her shrugging. I was nearly 100% certain that I was going to love it, but you never knew.

"I'm not, I'm just relatively sure that's not something I would be into." Caroline shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm going over there right after school so I can get some things ready. If I'm going to seduce him to do my will, I better do it right." I told her as I tried to decide what I was going to do. The options were endless, I could greet him upstairs in his bed completely naked. Or I could greet him at the front door wearing revealing lingerie. I could greet him in his bed wearing sexy lingerie. Greeting him at the door was risky, just in case it was someone else who came in, like Stefan.

"What do you need to get ready?" Caroline asked.

"I need to decide what I'm going to wear." I told her.

"What are the options?" Caroline asked.

"Well lingerie or naked basically." I shrugged.

"I would say lingerie, if there is anything I know about him is that he gets turned on by sexy lingerie." Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Besides he loves stripping me out of lingerie." I decided.

When the end of the school day came around, I walked out to my car hoping to make it to the Boarding House before Damon got home from wherever he goes while I'm in school. When I parked my car I got out and grinned when I saw that Damon's car was no where to be found. Stefan's car was parked in the driveway and I sighed. We were on relatively good terms since our inevitable break up, but it was still awkward knowing what I planned on doing with his brother. When I walked in the door he was walking down the stairs.

"Elena, Damon isn't here yet." Stefan told me and I nodded.

"I know, that's what I was hoping for. I have to get upstairs, I have something to get ready for him." I told him as I walked to the stairs.

"Do I need to leave the house?" Stefan asked wearily. He knew how loud things could get between me and Damon and I

did feel bad. But it was hard to control myself when he was doing glorious things to my body.

"Uh it's completely up to you. I don't plan on getting loud, but you never know." I shrugged as I started up the stairs.

"Maybe I'll leave when Damon gets home. It should be safe until then." Stefan decided walking into the parlour. I nodded my head and walked up the stairs until I got to Damon's room. Once I was there I shut the door and changed into a black demi-bra with matching panties. It was the sexiest set I had here and I loved it. I loved how it pushed my breasts up and together giving me some amazing cleavage. Once I was ready I got onto the bed and posed seductively while I waited for him to come home.

When Damn finally did walk through the door I started bouncing excitedly on the bed. When I heard his boots on the stairs I quieted down and got back into my pose needing to look good when he walked into the bedroom. No doubt he'd heard my heartbeat by now but he had no idea what I was doing in here. When I watched the door knob turn I got antsy again. When he walked through the door I plastered a smirk on my face and wriggled my eyebrows.

"Hello there." I greeted him with a small smile on my face.

"Hello. Well what have we here? What's the occasion?" He asked me coming to sit down on the bed next to me.

"I'm planning on seducing you." I told him conspiratorially.

"Alright, what's the occasion?" He asked.

"We're going to do something that you promised to do a long time ago." I told him and smirked.

"And what might that be?" Damon asked trying to figure out what he promised. As far as he knew he had never broken a promise to her, but he figured he was about to find out.

"Cascading 69." I told him as I grinned from ear to ear.

"You're still on about that?" He asked laughing.

"Yes and you're going to do it." I told him firmly.

"Why is that?" He asked sensing a challenge in my words.

"Because it's what I want and you can't deny me what I want sexually." I told him as I rolled him onto his back and started undoing the buttons to his shirt.

"You're right, I can't." He confessed as I kissed every inch of skin I revealed.

"So you give in then." I pointed out.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time. There was no fight in me at all." He told me as I made my way down to his jeans. He helped me in getting them off of him and as always he went commando. Damon Salvatore was all for easy access and you would never hear me complaining about it.

"So how exactly do we do this?" I asked as he got off the bed and undid my bra and pushed my panties down. It turns out the lingerie wasn't even necessary, he was more than willing to give me what I wanted anyway.

"Lie down on the bed and hang your head over the edge." He instructed me and I did as he said. He was the expert after-all. Once I was in position he grabbed me and lifted me up so I was upside down.

"Okay, now grab my dick and get yourself comfortable. I'll adjust you so I'm comfortable and then we get to work." He told me and I nodded before taking him in my mouth and slowly laving my tongue over as much of him as I could fit in my mouth. He tasted so good, and the feelings he was invoking in me felt so good. Everything about this felt so good. He held me open and thrust his tongue into my opening while I continued sucking on him. I knew I wasn't doing nearly as good a job on him as he was on me, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

"When I tell you to stop, you have to stop. I want to come in your pussy." He told me pulling himself away from me for just a moment. I nodded but I had no intention of stopping what I was doing. I was enjoying this far too much, regardless of the fact that the blood was rushing to my head and making me dizzy. I gripped the base of his cock and sucked harder, I wanted to get him so close to the edge so he would stop and turn me right side up again. It wasn't something I'd be able to do often, but it was fun for the odd time that we tried something this kinky.

"Fuck..." Damon moaned when I sucked hard on his tip.

"Are you close?" I asked him shaking my head.

"Fuck yeah. Stop now." He ordered as he flipped me around and lay me down on the bed. It was nice to be back where I was supposed to be, but then he climbed back on top of me and thrust in without warning. I screamed and I was happy that Stefan most likely left, because I was for sure breaking me promise to try and keep it down.

"Oh my God..." I screamed when he repeated the motion. If he kept going the way that he was it wouldn't take me very long to erupt. I was going to explode and it wasn't going to be pretty. I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes, the pleasure running through me too much to handle.

"I'm so close." I told him with my eyes closed. I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes but I couldn't. I wanted to see his blue eyes but it wasn't possible. There was literally no way to force my eyes to open, just like there was no way I could uncurl my toes.

"God me too." He said as be buried his head in my neck. I knew it was taking a Herculean effort for him to refrain from coming. He always made sure I came first and I loved that about him. I dug my nails into his back as he hit the end of me in one fluid thrust. I screamed and felt a rush of wetness surge out of me. Damon started fucking me harder than before and I closed my eyes as my orgasm hit like a tidal wave. The waves crashed through me as Damon found bliss, spilling inside

me.

Once the room stopped spinning I opened my eyes and found Damon staring at me.

"So you were really willing to seduce me in order to make me show you the cascading position?" He asked laughing.

"I was willing to do anything to get you to try it out with me. You just wouldn't do it." I told him wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down so he was pressing me further into the mattress.

'"It doesn't take much to get me going. All you had to do was throw on some sexy lingerie and I was up for anything." Damon chuckled against the flesh of my neck.

"I'll keep that in mind." I told him.

"But just know, now that you've gotten your request I get one as well. Watch and learn Elena Gilbert." He warned me.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Elena is afraid of thunderstorms.<p> 


	170. Thunder

This is for DSalvatore6. Hope you enjoy. I finally have an internet connection again so updates will happen twice a week from now on. As always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas by all means pass them on. The prompts are brilliant and I love almost every single one of them.

* * *

><p>The thunder banged and shook the house while the lightning lit up the entire room. My eyes were wide open and there was no chance I was getting any sleep tonight. Storms usually didn't scare me like this. The last really bad one we had that actually scared me was when I was seven years old and I ended up crawling into my parents bed. I could see myself doing the same thing now if they were still alive. But they weren't, and I wasn't that seven year old girl anymore. I was an eighteen year old woman and I was sharing a bed with my boyfriend. I just couldn't bring myself to wake up him to get him to comfort me. I didn't want to seem like a baby. Storms only scared babies not eighteen year old women. I was not a baby so I would have to deal with this fear by myself. Besides, it was rare that Damon actually slept. He was sound asleep now, the stress from his life finally dissipating enough for him to get a restful sleep. I wouldn't be the one to interrupt that. Especially not for something as silly as a thunder storm. Another peal of thunder rang through the house and I cringed. I moved further away from Damon on the bed, which was the last thing I wanted to do, but I didn't want to wake him up with my flinching. I counted the time between the flash of lightning and the clap of thunder, which only served to scare me more. According to my counting the lightning was only 2 miles away and that scared the hell out of me. I could just picture a flash of lightning coming through our bedroom window and striking me. I'm still human so it would likely kill me. Great, now sleep was even further away. I curled up into a ball and hugged my arms around my chest as the thunder kept happening. When a really loud clap of thunder went through I accidentally let a whimper go. Tears were flooding my eyes and I knew I was going to start crying. I hate thunderstorms. I hate thunder. I hate lightning. I like the rain but it's the rest of it that's the problem.<p>

"Elena? Are you crying?" Damon asked waking up in an instant. I cursed myself for being such a baby so I shook my head not trusting my voice to assure him.

"What's wrong Elena?" He asked knowingly, reaching out and pulling me into his embrace. His bare chest was pressed against my t-shirt covered back. His warmth through the soft cotton was comforting, but it didn't erase the terror of the storm.

"Nothing." I told him managing to keep my voice steady.

"Yes there is. If you don't tell me what it is, I'm going to start assuming the worst." He told me, brushing some hair out of my face. He couldn't see my face which was a good thing but I knew he felt the trails of tears down my face when he moved my hair.

"I'm fine." I told him. It was the partial truth, I was better now that I was in his arms but it didn't completely erase the fear.

"No you're not. You were crying." He told me and I sighed.

"It's just something stupid." I told him shaking my head.

"It's not stupid if it made you cry. Who do I need to kill?" He asked me and I sighed. I stiffened when another round of thunder and lightning went through and closed my eyes. My breathing picked up and it felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack.

"You're afraid of the storm." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He didn't say it mockingly or with any amount of humour. He just said it, like it didn't matter to him in the slightest.

"Yeah. I told you it was stupid." I told him wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"If you're scared of something, I don't care how trivial it is, you can always wake me up. I will always comfort you." He said turning me around so I was facing him. I cringed when the thunder went off again and my lower lip trembled.

"But it's so silly. I shouldn't be scared of thunder storms when I'm an eighteen year old woman." I sighed.

"Everyone is scared of something." He assured me.

"But my fear is thunderstorms. How stupid is that?" I asked. I was desperate for reassurance, but I couldn't stop telling him how stupid it was.

"My fear is losing you now. But it never used to be that way." He told me softly. I peered up at him and he sighed.

"What were you afraid of?" I asked him.

"Back in the 1800's, I was afraid of rain. It just seemed so unnatural to me. It didn't make sense to me how something so bright and blue could turn grey and miserable in a matter of minutes. Or especially how the sky could seem to cry. My understanding was that only living things could cry and the sky wasn't living. It was a thing." He told me and I smiled at him.

"How old were you?" I asked him.

"About seven or so I think." He shrugged.

"But I'm eighteen. We haven't had a thunderstorm this bad in a long time. That's why I'm afraid." I told him.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He told me and I burrowed further into his arms. My head was on his chest and I could feel the faint beating of his heart in his chest.

"Last time I was scared of a storm was when I was seven." I told him after a few beats of silence.

"How did you deal with it that time?" He asked me. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head and I felt so loved and protected in his arms.

"I crawled into bed with my mom and dad and they comforted me. My dad held me and my mom sang to me." I told him, smiling at the memory.

"I won't be singing to you. If you heard me singing it would scare you even more." He told me and I chuckled. I cringed again when the thunder and lightening went through the house.

"If I could wrestle the storm for you, I would. But I can't, so what can I do to make you feel better?" He asked me, concern masking his features.

"I don't know. I just need to forget. I need to get past this and I don't know how. All I know is that there is a storm outside right now and I can't think about anything but that." I said.

"Just let me hold you." He told me and I nodded. It was better than nothing.

"It doesn't really work." I told him sighing.

"Any other ideas?" He asked.

"Make love to me. Maybe that will make me forget about what's going on outside." I suggested to him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked.

"Yes. It's been able to take my mind off of many other things. Maybe it'll cure this too." I told him. Without words he rolled me onto my back and my hands automatically went to his back. He pulled back long enough to pull my sleep shorts and panties down. He was wasting no time in trying to make me feel better for which I was grateful. Sex with Damon Salvatore had fixed so many issues in my life and I was really hoping it would fix this one too. Damon slept naked so once I was naked he gently pushed inside. Damon sleeping naked was convenient on so many levels, I was able to take advantage of him almost whenever I needed to. He slowly pulled out before sinking back in. He worked at a pace designed to distract me from the hell that was going on outside. I gripped his shoulders and ignored it when the thunder crashed again. I cradled his body with my knees bent. He ran his hands down my thighs and back up over my sides and up my breasts where he caressed them softly. He kissed my lips nibbling and sucking in a way that told me he was really trying to distract me. That's how he kissed me when he did something wrong. It sort of make me suspicious but I didn't want to stop this now. It felt so good. He arched up against him as he thrust into me at a perfect pace. He felt so so good and I needed more. I needed so much more.

"I'm so close." I told him.

"Me too." He told me as he rotated his hips causing his cock to hit a different spot inside of me. I groaned and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't see or hear anything around me. I couldn't hear the rain on the roof, or the thunder. I couldn't see the lightning lighting up our entire bedroom. I was completely sated. I was vaguely aware that he kept on thrusting until he came moments later. When he was done he rolled onto his side and pulled me to his body. I snuggled in close completely satisfied and no longer worried about the storm raging outside.

"I'm sorry." He said into my ear after a few moments of silence.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong?" I asked him perplexed.

"I killed a spider late yesterday because it had the audacity to sit on my kitchen counter. It should have known that you don't crouch in Damon Salvatore's house. It didn't even see the fly swatter coming. It's my fault it's storming out." He told me mockingly. Yep, that was the Damon Salvatore I was waiting for to emerge.

"Haha very funny." I said.

"It's true. The spider didn't stand a chance." He told me.

"I don't think the spider you killed brought this on." I told him shaking my head.

"Oh but it did. You kill a spider you get rain. I massacred a spider so we got thunder." He told me.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon makes Elena feel better after she's picked on at school.<p> 


	171. Rumours

This is for Spartins1988. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I was getting sick and tired of being tormented day in and day out by the new girl, mean girl, bitch Rebekah Mikealson. I don't know what the hell I did to piss her off but now she made sure to torment me every single day at least once. My friends were all for telling me to beat the hell out of her, but that just wasn't me. I wasn't the girl who used her fists to deal with a bully. I was the girl who waited for the opportune moment to defeat them the easiest way possible. Usually by demonstrating that I had something that they would never have. I knew that somewhere in our lives that thing existed. I just hadn't found it yet. I don't even know where Rebekah decided she was better than me. She's not. I'm the cheerleader, I'm the popular one. I have all the friends and I have the boyfriend. Granted she doesn't know about Damon since he doesn't go to our school. He's graduated and working at a restaurant as a chef. My man is super talented and I'm in love with him. He's the reason that I don't let the bitch get to me. I know he loves me and that's all that matters here. I know in a few months I'll be out of here and people like Rebekah Mikealson will be a distant memory.<p>

"Hello Elena." The bitch in question taunted as she walked up while I was sending a text message to Damon.

"Rebekah." I stated coolly. I never let her affect me, she was just a bitch and that's all there was. I ignored it. I ignored all the rumours she attempted to spread about me. I ignored all the fights she attempted to start with me. I wanted to be the better person since that's what Damon expected of me.

"So who are you texting?" She demanded trying to reach for my phone. I don't know who she figured gave her the right to talk down to me. I don't care if she was the Queen Bee in her old high-school in England. This was Mystic Fall High, and it's my school.

"My boyfriend Damon if you must know." I told her.

"Your boyfriend? Right. Who would ever date you?" She asked snickering.

"Damon would." I told her crossing my arms.

"Sure he would. So where is he? I personally don't think he exists." She laughed.

"Oh he exists. He's at work right now." I told her shrugging. I was trying to make it clear that the things she said didn't affect me in the slightest. I didn't care what she thought of me.

"He's at work? High-school drop out then." She laughed.

"No, chef. He's 21." I told her smugly. Any girl who knew Damon wanted to be me. He was the greatest guy on the planet. He loved only me. He was one hundred percent exclusive to me. He didn't even ever really look in another girls direction. He had no qualms about showing me how much he loves me and he'd do it in public. He's sarcastic and hilarious. He's hot and sexual. Damon is an inherently sexual being and I loved it. He taught me more about sex than anyone else ever could. He's respectful and he's literally the perfect boyfriend. I spend more time at his house than I do at my own.

"He's a chef and he's twenty-one. Now I know you're lying. What kind of man would date you? I could see you dating a boy but what man would ever want anything to do with you?" She laughed. The girls standing behind her laughed too. The moment Rebekah came here, she gathered up a group of girls to follow her everywhere. She had to have a posse everywhere she went. She couldn't ever go it alone.

"I'm not lying. I'll guarantee that." I told her sighing. No matter what I say I'll never convince her that Damon is a real man. I don't even have any pictures of us on my phone at the moment since I got a new one yesterday. It was ridiculous that I had to explain myself to her.

By the end of the day the rumour about me having a fake chef older boyfriend had circulated through everyone that didn't know better. Everyone who had met Damon stayed out of it, but those who hadn't took great pleasure in Elena Gilbert lying about having a boyfriend. The whole situation was completely ridiculous. Once I left my locker, I walked outside where Damon's car was parked. I opened the door and he immediately took note of my mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Rebekah. Today there is a rumour about me lying about having a boyfriend. I'm one of the most popular girls in school, so why would they even start that damn rumour." I demanded.

"Well come then. Let's go deal with that rumour. Bring me to this Rebekah." He said shutting off the car and getting out. I knew where Rebekah hung out after school, so I got out and took Damon's hand leading him around to the quad where as predicted Rebekah was still holding court.

"Rebekah! Come here I want you to meet someone." I called as we approached. She smoothly rose from the table and walked over to us in her skin tight jeans and tank top. Her friends all followed her and stood behind her in a show of solidarity. I didn't need a whole bunch of girls standing behind me, I had Damon standing beside me.

"Who is this?" She asked gazing at Damon appreciatively.

"Don't even try it Rebekah. I've heard all about you. My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm twenty-one years old and I'm a chef. I'm also dating Elena." Damon cut in and I smiled up at him. He lowered his head to peck my lips and I smiled.

"Really? You're dating her?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes I am. I have been for over a year now. She's easily the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm in love." He said as he stared at me the entire time. I could see the love in his eyes. It always amazed me when he looked at me like that. He stared at me like I'm the only girl in the world. A girl could get used to that.

"I don't believe you." She said with her hands on her hips and Damon shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. I couldn't care less. All I care about is seeing this girl right here happy. You piss her off you have to deal with me because if my girl is upset then I'm upset. I'm going to marry her someday. If I thought for an instant she would say yes right now, I would hit my knee right now." Damon said and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"This is crap. How did she get a guy like you?" She demanded.

"She looked at me and I was hooked. Like I said before, I'm going to marry her." He said.

"Do you have a ring?" She asked skeptically.

"I've had a ring for a few months now. This right here, between the two of us is real. It's the most real thing in the world. If you don't believe that it's not my problem," Damon said.

"It's bullshit. She's not as pretty as me." Rebekah hissed.

"Anyone who wants to spread a rumour, spread this one. Elena Gilbert's boyfriend is so in love with her that he has every intention of marrying her." Damon told everyone and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Damon." I said and he leaned down just enough so he could kiss me more passionately than before.

"You're welcome baby. Now I don't know about you but all of this romantic talk has me wanting to do all sorts of naughty things to you. Come on, lets go home." He said and I grinned. We walked away and I looked over my shoulder to see Rebekah's completely shocked face.

"Did you mean what you said about marrying me?" I asked when we got back to the Camaro.

"Oh I did. Sometime I am going to marry you Elena Gilbert." He told me and I nearly cried.

"Did you mean it when you said you had a ring?" I asked.

"I did. I bought it when I got that signing bonus at work. I wanted to be ready for when the time came. Don't worry baby the times not going to come until you graduate." He told me and I smiled at him.

"Okay. So now lets get home and you can do all those naughty things to me." I told him and he grinned.

"Well I'm not really craving naughty right now. I'm craving something else entirely." He told me as his hand crept up my leg.

"You want to make love to me." I said knowing what he was going for.

"Yes. Is that alright with you? If you want naughty I'll give you naughty." He told me and I smiled again. I smiled a lot

when I was with him.

"No, romantic is just right. It's exactly what I wanted. Naughty is fun but the other stuff is even better." I told him and we drove the rest of the way to his house in a comfortable silence.

When they got back to the large house, Damon led me inside and immediately up the stairs.

"I love coming here right after school to make love." I said.

"Someday you'll be living here. I don't know why you don't just move in now. You spend most of your time here anyway." He shrugged as we ascended the stairs.

"Jenna and Ric wouldn't approve of that. Not at all. They have a hard enough time letting me stay here as often as I do." I told him as we shut ourselves in his bedroom.

"I'm sure I could convince them." He said as he kissed my neck.

"I'm sure you couldn't. So let's just wait until I graduate. That's the best bet." I told him as I tilted my head to give him better access.

"That's the safest method. At least then I don't have to worry about Ric pulling a gun on me." He said.

"See. There's a reason why I'm the smart one in this relationship." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh is that right? Who's the one who does all of your calculus homework?" He asked and I laughed as I pulled him by the collar of his shirt to the bed. I stepped out of my shoes and he did the same stepping out of his black work shoes. When my knees hit the back of the bed I fell down dragging him down with me.

"You're the one who does my calculus homework and I have a kick ass grade. No one understands why I can't tutor them. I don't understand the subject. I'm screwed when it comes time for the exam." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll tutor you before the exam." He promised before lowering his head to kiss me. I slowly bunched his shirt up so I could take it off of him. He rolled his shoulders and helped me take it off of him so his amazing upper body was bared to me. His abs rippled and his chest was perfect.

"You're so perfect. How do you look like that when you cook food for a living?" I asked in wonder.

"It's because I don't eat the food." He said laughing as I lifted my arms to let him take my shirt off.

"It's insane." I told him once my shirt was on the ground.

"The more logical question is how do you look like that when you eat all the food I cook for you on a daily basis?" He asked as he ran his hands over my flat stomach.

"Cheer-leading. Caroline is a Nazi." I told him shivering at his hand on my skin. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra so I could throw it to the floor..

"You're perfect." He said as he pressed one kiss to each of my breasts before kissing my lips. He quickly worked open my jeans and pulled them down my legs along with my panties and I worked his jeans off. He kicked them off when they were low enough before he spread my legs and slowly sunk inside inch by glorious inch.

"Oh, I've missed this." I sighed when he was fully embedded inside me. We were fully connected, it honestly felt like we were one. Moments like this we were one. We had singular intents and wants. We both wanted the exact same thing and we couldn't possibly be any closer than we are.

"It's only been since last night." He chuckled before pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in. His thrusts were long and languid. He wasn't rushed today and it was nice. Our lovemaking ranged from hard and fast to slow and tender. All were equally passionate in different ways. All the sex was perfect. I had no favourites. It was all incredible. He never stopped kissing me while he moved. He was the greatest multi-tasker known to man. I would never give up his particular brand of loving, he made me feel better than anyone else ever had.

"Damon..." I moaned when he hit the end of me on one deep thrust.

"Baby I'm close." He warned me. I reached in between our bodies and rubbed my clit trying to send myself off at the same time we went off. I loved it when we came together. It was just that much more intense. We would both drift off into the unknown in each others arms. It was the best kind of infinity. If I could be in a permanent orgasmic haze with him I would be. But sadly that wasn't possible. We've tried, believe me. Damon took my hand and laced our fingers together so we could touch my clit together as he continued thrusting.

"Come with me baby." He insisted. All he had to do was tell me to come and I would come. His words sent me over the edge at the same time as he let himself go. He spilled inside of me and for the hundredth time I thanked God for birth control pills. If it wasn't for them we'd have to have a condom between us every time we were together. I wasn't willing to risk the skin on skin contact.

"So are you ever going to let the mean girls get to you again?" He asked later that afternoon as we were picking up our clothes off his bedroom floor. We were getting redressed so he could feed me dinner.

"Nope. But if I do, will you be there to protect me again?" I asked him.

"I would be. But you're far better than the mean girls ever will be. You don't need to sink down to their level." He told me.

"I only have to deal with them for a few more months." I sighed.

"Maybe now they'll leave you alone." Damon suggested.

"I doubt it. But you never know. A girl can dream." I sighed.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a sequel to chapter 106.<p> 


	172. Against the rules part 2

For those of you who remember the motorcycle sex from way back when, this is finally the sequel. I really liked the first one and I like this one too. Let me know what you think and as always pass on more prompts whenever you think of them. This is for Faithful Reader and guest.

* * *

><p>First I had sex on the back of a motorcycle and now I was on my way back to the guys house. Was there any way I could be less like myself? I didn't think so. Typical good girl Elena Gilbert didn't do these kinds of things, but this Elena Gilbert did. I was a mixture of the two people I was. I was partly the girl who goes to the motorcycle races with Caroline every Friday, but I was also the good girl who eats dinner with her family and gets good grades. Damon doesn't know that other half of me and I know that when he finds out about it I will no longer be so desirable to him. I didn't want to be with a guy who only wants this one part of me. I'm definitely making a mistake coming here with him. It was by far the stupidest thing I've ever done. Sleeping with Kol was bad, fucking Damon was good but going home with him. Bad. Very bad Elena. What would possess me to do this? I was only vaguely aware when he stopped the bike in front of a massive house. I recognized the house because Caroline and I had often wondered who lived here. It was big and dark, appeared to be antique in much of it's furnishings that we could see from the windows the odd time we peered through the curtains. But it always looked abandoned. I still didn't speak. I knew I wouldn't be going any further with him until I told him the truth.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked me kicking the kick stand down and getting off the bike. He offered me his hand and I took it to help me get off the bike. My jeans were so tight that it was hard to lift my leg high enough to get it over the bike. I didn't dress like this typically. I wore jeans and I wore tank tops, but they were never skintight.

"I think we should talk." I told him and he frowned for a moment.

"Do you want to come inside and talk or should I just take you to Caroline's right now?" He asked seeming to know what I was talking about.

"Let's go inside. I don't want to leave, it all depends on your reaction to what I'm going to tell you." I told him and his brow furrowed.

"You're not wanted for murder are you?" He asked.

"No." I told him.

"Good, well that's the only thing I can think of that would change the way I feel about you." He said confidently as he pulled me towards the house.

"I've driven past this house so many times. I've always wondered who lived here." I murmured as he flipped on lights as he went.

"I live here now, no one lived here before. My family owns it but everyone left Mystic Falls since it's basically a dying town according to my family." He said.

"So it's actually been deserted for all this time?" I asked.

"Yep." He said leading me into what appeared to be a living room. He walked over to an alcohol cart and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." I said politely. My manners always came out and that was part of what I needed to tell him.

"Okay, so what's on your mind? I can feel you thinking from all the way over here. What changed from when you got on my bike until now?" He asked sitting down on a chair across from the couch I was sitting on.

"I just... I'm not who you think I am." I told him.

"You're not a wanted murderer so I think we're fine." He told me leaning forward.

"No I'm not this girl. I'm not the girl who spends all of her time at the races. I don't start races. I don't make out with guys on backs of motorcycles. I certainly don't give them blowjobs and let them fuck me. That's not me." I told him.

"It seemed like you from where I was standing. You were incredible." He told me.

"It may have been incredible but it's not me. The real me would never do that." I told him and he took a long drink of his bourbon, wincing as it went down.

"So who are you Elena?" He asked me.

"I'm the daughter of a doctor. I eat dinner every night at the same time with the same people unless we have company. I talk about my day and listen carefully as everyone else discusses theirs. I rarely fight with my brother and when I do it's over something stupid that I immediately regret. Like he stole the bathroom from me because he got there first. I'm a cheerleader at school, Caroline is my captain and best friend. I have only had one boyfriend in my entire life. His name was Matt Donovan and we dated forever it seemed without ever sleeping together. I get good grades and I never do anything to upset my parents. I am a model student, a model daughter and a model citizen. I'm not that girl who goes and fucks guys on backs of motorcycles. If you're looking for that girl then I should probably just go back to Caroline's." I told him ending my rant.

"So if you're not the girl who fucks guys on the backs of motorcycles, why did you tonight?" He asked.

"I didn't plan on it. I went there tonight because it's what I do on Friday nights. Friday nights are the nights that I drop my good girl image and I just go out and be. I got a little out of control tonight. I haven't done anything like that since my first time at a race." I told him.

"So Friday nights you go out and be unlike yourself. Why do you do it if you love your life so much?" He asked.

"I didn't say I loved it. It's tiring acting so perfect when you're not. I want passion and adventure and even a little bit of danger. I'll never get that living in the gilded cage my family has me in. So I let loose on Fridays so I don't go completely insane. I never intended on having sex tonight though. My first and last experience wasn't very good." I told him.

"So maybe you are that person that fucks on motorcycles. Maybe you're just not used to being her because of that gilded cage. You can be more than one person Elena. I think everyone has contrasting sides of their personality. It doesn't make

you a bad person and it doesn't mean you're lying to yourself and to everyone around you." Damon told me.

"But most people I know are true to themselves. They are one person and they don't apologize. Look at you, you're just you. You ride motorcycles and you don't seem to care about what other people think." I said pointing at him.

"Most people have their lives dialled in like that because they're not afraid of being all of their sides. And if you think that you know who I am from the tiny bit we talked tonight, you don't. I have different dimensions too. I am this guy who races bikes and fucks girls. That's who I am and I'm not going to apologize for it. But there is another guy inside of me that comes out when I'm around my family. That guy wants his family to be proud of him and he wants to fall in love so he can be like his mom and dad in the future. I want all of that too. It's hard to reconcile the two sides but someday I'll get there. It'll be easy to be both I' guys. Hell, it's easy now. I'm Damon Salvatore, and I don't apologize for that." He told me and I desperately wished I was as confident as he seemed to be.

"I wish I could be like that. There is no way to reconcile the two me's that I have. I can't tell my parents what I do Friday nights. I can't face their disappointment but I can't give them up. Letting loose is the only thing that keeps me going." I said.

"Who said you had to tell them. Secrets are a way of life. All I mean is that you shouldn't only be that preferred part of you. Both parts are equally important. You're not going to find, passion and adventure and danger in a gilded cage." He told me and he made a lot of sense.

"Another reason I'm hesitant with you now, is that I realize that I'm not good at a casual thing. With Kol, who was my first ever, he told me to never contact him again once it was over. I couldn't do it. I didn't actually call him but I think sex should be between two people who actually want to be together in some way. I did it with you and I was trying to force myself to leave you alone, but then you asked me to come home with you. I'll never be able to pretend for it to not mean anything if we go there again. Sex means something to me." I told him blushing scarlet. Sex was not a conversation I was accustomed to having. I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Sex can mean something to me if it's with someone I want to see again. That's why I asked you home with me. I wanted to see you again. I would willingly accept your phone number if you chose to give it to me because I would call you. You were different from the masses that I sleep with all the other times and I loved every second of it. You took my by surprise and that's hard. I figured you were a good girl playing around trying to pretend you were something you weren't but then you actually went for it. I was hooked." He told me and I was aware I had a stupid expression on my face. My mouth was open and I was likely to start catching flies any second. I closed my mouth unsure of how to respond. I don't know what he took my silence as but he moved off of his chair and sat on the coffee table directly across from where I was sitting. Our knees touched and he leaned forward, cradling my jaw in his hand as he brought himself closer to me. His lips touched mine soft at first but he quickly increased the pressure.

I started kissing him back tentatively at first so he moved over to the couch and sat down beside me. He brought his other hand to my face and tilted my head the way he needed it. I let him dominate the kiss since he had far more experience in it than I did. The kiss was so good that I wanted more. Instead of keeping my hands safely at my side I brought them up to his chest. I could feel his muscles through the thin cotton of his shirt. I slipped my hands up under his shirt and started pushing it up. He stopped kissing me just long enough to lose the shirt, then his lips were back on mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" He asked. I nodded my head unable to take my eyes off of his chest. He was the perfect male specimen. All trim muscles, not an ounce of extra fat on his body. I reached down to pull my white tank top

off and tossed it onto the floor where his shirt was.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked me and I nodded my head. This would be far more comfortable on a bed rather than a couch. He kissed me once more and stood up taking my hand. He led me up the stairs into a large bedroom done in dark colours. The room was huge but sparsely decorated. It had a private en-suite.

"I have the best bathtub in the history of the world. Let me know if you want to enjoy it." He said following my gaze.

"I have other interests right now but maybe later." I told him smirking as I unclasped my bra and dropped it to the floor. I started walking over to the bed as I stepped out of my shoes and slipped out of my jeans. I pushed my panties down when I got to the bed and climbed on. I was losing all of my inhibitions tonight. Damon had made it clear that he wanted me for more than just a one night stand. It may not be a relationship but at least it was more than just fuck and leave.

"You are a minx." He said shaking his head as he got out of the rest of his clothes before coming over to the bed and climbing on top. He crawled across the bed until he was hovering over top of me. He kissed my lips and I positioned my legs on either side of his so he had all the space he needed. He kissed my lips before moving down my neck. He moved past my breasts after suckling both of my nipples into his mouth for a few glorious seconds each. He kept going down until he came to my belly button. He had a fascination with the charm hanging from it and he pulled it into his mouth. He pulled on it slightly, not enough to cause pain before releasing it and moving back up my body.

"I'm ready for you. So ready." I told him and he kissed my lips, trailing a finger through my neatly trimmed hair. He found my entrance and felt around to test my wetness.

"So wet. You're nice and ready." He approved as he quickly put a condom on and replaced his finger with his cock. He slowly slipped his cock inside me inch by inch. Once he was fully seated inside me he pulled himself up onto his knees and started thrusting hard. I was beginning to think he didn't know how to fuck soft but I didn't really care. I loved the fast and furious pace, it made me come hard and fast. I had no complaints about that. With Kol I never came at all. He didn't care enough to make sure I got pleasure out of it too. Or maybe he just wasn't talented enough. That could also be it. Damon didn't have that problem. He made sure I came before he did and I was thankful. What was the point of sex if you weren't going to be able to orgasm. I was only vaguely aware of what was going on around me as he pounded into me over and over again. I had no idea what the sounds were that were coming out of my mouth, all I knew was that he seemed to like them. They seemed to motivate him to keep them coming out of my mouth. I had never been fucked like this, granted it was only my third time ever. Even last time on the motorcycle wasn't as good as this. This was easily the greatest night of my life. He repositioned my leg and somehow he got even deeper inside of my and I cursed.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowing down.

"Yes, oh God please don't slow down." I told him and he picked up his pace again. With every forceful thrust he moved me further on the bed. I flourished under the rough treatment and I knew it wasn't going to be long now.

"Come for me baby. I can't hold on much longer." He told me and I smiled at the endearment. Whether or not he meant it tomorrow was another thing and I couldn't bring myself to care. Right now even it this didn't amount to anything it was still the greatest night of my life. I reached in between us and stroked my clit which set me off. I pulsed around him and he came emptying himself into the condom.

I was only somewhat aware of the world around me as Damon gently combed through my hair as I came down from my orgasm. It was taking me a ridiculously long time to come back to earth after that. I was vaguely aware of him getting out of bed after he came to dispose of the condom before he returned to start soothing me. When my cell phone vibrated with a new text message on the bedside table, I idly wondered when it got there. Damon must have had the presence of mind to grab it when he saw it on the floor and pick it up. I slowly picked it up and opened the text messages. I smiled at the winky face Caroline sent me before putting my phone back.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"I've never felt better. Everything's a little numb right now." I said.

"That's what good sex does. I'm feeling a little tingly too." He told me and I rolled over so I could face him.

"Was it good for you too? I'm not as experienced." I asked him worried that he wasn't as into it as I was.

"Absolutely. It was the best I've ever hard as hard as that it to believe for you." He told me and I smiled.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Yeah so what do you want to do now? I can take you to Caroline's if you want." He offered.

"Only if you don't want me to spend the night." I told him.

"I'd kill for you to spend the night." He admitted.

"Alright." I told him.

"Even though it's against the rules?" He asked.

"Because it's against the rules." I told him and he grinned in response.

* * *

><p>Next time we have an absolutely brilliant prompt by the absolutely brilliant Keyanna.<p> 


	173. Teddy Bears and Sports Themed Onesies

This is for Keyanna, whose prompts continue to amaze me.

* * *

><p>She rode him hard, her hips grinding into his over and over again. Her breasts bouncing against her chest creating a tantalizing image for him. He thrust up every time she went down and every time they joined it was like a jolt. It was hard, it was passionate and it was perfect. His hands found her breasts and he squeezed the plump handfuls and tweaked her nipples between her thumb and forefingers.<p>

"Damon." She screamed when he hit that spot deep inside her. She couldn't believe how he made her feel, even now after two years together. They started dating two years ago at the insistence of his brother and her best friend who were happily married with a two year old. They had went out, they had fun and now here they were. Living together and completely committed to each other.

"Elena, fuck I'm so close." He groaned as her walls squeezed him. She knew just how to propel him closer and closer to the edge. After so long they knew exactly what each other needed to get off. Perks of being in a long term relationship. She would never go back to a short term relationship ever again. This was so much better. Living with someone, able to roll over in the middle of the night with the urge to make love and he would be ready for it.

"Me too." She said as she continued grounding door. Her movements more sporadic now that she was so close to the edge. She was single-mindedly chasing her orgasm and she knew that when it hit it would be epic. Damon sat up and brought his mouth to her nipple, closing his lips around the sensitive tip. She cried out in ecstasy, her nipples had been so sensitive lately and she knew exactly why. She just needed to find the words. But as of yet she hadn't, she needed to soon though. She could only keep it a secret for so long.

"Come for me." Damon urged her as she continued to ride him as hard as she could. Her eyes closed and she shrieked when he sucked on her nipple once more. The combined effects of his cock inside her and his mouth on her nipple sent her soaring. She came around him, her walls clenched him as he flipped them over so he was on top. He thrust inside of her once...twice and a third time before he emptied within her walls. She cried out as the waves continued washing through her, his orgasm triggered a second smaller one in her and it felt like it just went on and on. When the waves finally subsided he pulled out and lay down beside her.

"Wow, baby that was so incredible." He said kissing her cheek then her neck and continued trailing the kisses down her body. He always made sure she was completely loved after they made love. He told her all the time that she gave him everything. She made him come like no one else ever had so he needed to make sure he repaid the favour. It didn't matter to him that she came better with him than she ever had, but he still made sure to love every part of her body after they finished. He wasn't aiming for making her come as he trailed kisses all over her, just to make sure she felt loved. He honestly thought she only had sex with him for him. He knew she enjoyed it but he thought she did it for him. It was laughable to say the least.

"You've been so good lately. You're always good but lately there's just been something so different." He said as he sucked on the side of her neck. If his intent wasn't to turn her on again then he should stop because arousal was going to be inevitable if he continued.

"Really?" She asked as she tilted her head so he had better access. His hand was covering her breast and the other one was moving her hair so it didn't get in the way.

"Yeah, you're wild. I don't know how to explain it. But you crave it more than you ever have before and you're desperate. I love it. Whatever has changed make sure it doesn't go away." He said bringing his lips up to hers. Elena sighed and closed her eyes trying not to let her mind think to much into what had really changed. She had been trying for the past few days to tell him what was going on but she so far hadn't been able to. He had been so happy the past few days and she didn't want to screw that up. Everything was going right for them right now and this would change everything. She didn't want anything to change.

"I love you, you know that." He told her. He always told her like that. Like he was asking to make sure she did know. She knew it. She knew it from the way he acted and the way he talked to her. She knew it with the way he loved her at night. His body tender on hers. She loved him just as fervently. She didn't want this to change. She loved him. She was not willing to lose him.

"I love you too." Elena said but even she could tell that something sounded off in her voice. Damon raised his head and looked into her brown eyes.

"What's wrong? Something's on your mind." He said sitting up on the queen sized bed. Damon Salvatore was snarky, he was sarcastic and he was a jackass, but he was also kind, loving and devoted. She was getting a glimpse of concerned Damon right now, he had moments when he was insecure in their relationship. He'd been burned before and she didn't want him to think that she would do the same thing. She wouldn't. She wasn't Katherine Pierce.

"I'm fine." She promised him sitting up so she could kiss him.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to challenge her. They were both relaxed, he didn't want to start a fight.

"I'm positive." Elena said chickening out once again.

The next morning. Elena woke up still blissfully naked in her boyfriends arms. Her alarm was going off so she freed one of her arms to turn it off.

"Make it go away." He groaned into the back of her neck.

"It's gone. But I have to get up baby. I have to work." She said trying to wriggle out of his embrace.

"No stay here. I make enough money for both of us." He suggested tightening his arms around her. Elena laughed but finally pulled away from him. She looked at him as she tied her robe around her body, he had a pout plastered across his face and his eyes were still closed. He looked adorable, but she would never tell him that. He would take it offensively. Adorable wasn't one of those words you often used to describe Damon Salvatore, you used sexy, gorgeous, sarcastic, bad-ass but not adorable.

"Fine. Abandon me, see if I care." He grumbled and she laughed as she went into the bathroom of their two bedroom apartment. That second bedroom sat unused right now, unless they had guests. Soon enough it wouldn't be anymore and she still hadn't told him. Damn antibiotics. When she started up the shower she stepped under the hot spray and sighed. It had been a few days since she'd found out but she had yet to find the courage to tell him about it. It was totally the antibiotics fault, and Elena's for not listening to her doctors. The antibiotics negated the effects of her birth control pills thus leading her to this moment. The one that she thought for sure they would be married for, but that wasn't happening. When she was done in the shower she got out and dressed quickly before brushing her long brown hair out and fastening it behind her head. Once she was ready she left the bathroom and slipped on a pair of heeled shoes. She only wore heels for work, aside from that she was strictly a worn converse girl.

"You're really abandoning me?" He asked. She smiled sadly and nodded her head, leaning down to kiss him once more

before she left.

"I'll see you tonight. I'll be home just after five." She told him.

"You better be. I miss you already. You get that sexy ass back here right after work so you can deal with the evidence of me missing you." He grinned lewdly.

"Of course." She said kissing him once more before leaving the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you tell him yet?" Caroline asked from her desk right behind Elena's at the office.

"I'm planning on doing it tonight." Elena told her best friend who rolled her eyes.

"It's been five days Elena. He's going to be pissed when you tell him. You should have told him five days ago." Caroline told her pointedly.

"I know, but I haven't been able to say the words out loud. I told you via text message, I can't do that to him." Elena said.

"I know. You have to find the words Elena. You can't just not tell him. He needs to know." Caroline told her a little more soothingly this time.

"I'm trying to. I'll suck it up and tell him tonight. I'll deal with the consequences." Elena sighed.

"So has he noticed anything different about you yet?" She asked.

"I'm not throwing up or anything, so that's lucky. But apparently I'm more desperate for him than I've ever been before. He loves it." Elena said shrugging.

"Lucky you. No puking. When I was pregnant with Ethan, I was sick the entire time. I hate you for your easier than mine pregnancy so far." Caroline hissed with a pout.

"Lucky me. You had no problem telling Stefan though. I wish I could do that." Elena sighed.

"You'll find that when you tell him it won't be nearly as bad as you thought. You're nervous right now because it wasn't planned. But he'll react good. He loves you like crazy and a baby isn't going to change that. He can only fall more in love with you." Caroline told her soothingly, keeping their voices down so the other people in the office didn't hear them.

"I really hope you're right." Elena sighed as she finally logged into her computer ready to start her day.

"I know I'm right." Caroline told her with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eager to get whatever was bothering Elena out of her one way or another tonight, Damon cooked dinner and cleaned up the apartment before she got home. He knew she would appreciate not having to come home to cook and clean tonight. He also knew she would appreciate his kitchen prowess. Damon was a chef specializing in Italian cuisine at the top Italian restaurant in Atlanta while Elena was a book editor. Oddly enough Damon didn't cook much at home, Elena figured that since he cooked so much at work that he shouldn't have to cook at home too. He had a couple of days off at the moment and he was thankful for them. He stirred the pasta on the stove, careful to make sure that it wasn't burning to the bottom of the pot into a mass of noodles and quickly checked the chicken roasting in the oven. He chose a bottle of wine that he figured would compliment the meal and put it in the fridge to chill. He hoped his choice of meal would be enough to make her tell him what was on her mind. At exactly five o'clock he put the garlic bread into the oven. Timing was something that as a chef in a restaurant he was exceptional at. At twenty minutes after five Elena walked in the front door and shut it behind her.

"Honey I'm home." She called when she walked in, kicking off her heels immediately and carrying them into the bedroom.

"I'm in the kitchen." Damon called back.

"It smells delicious and I'm famished." She said. He heard her changing out of her work clothes and heard the door open as

he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven perfectly toasted.

"It should. I'm cooking." He said when she came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She got her kiss from him and sat down at the island where he set two place settings.

"It does. So what's with you cooking?" She asked.

"I wanted to feed my girl, and because I know something is bothering you so I figured great food and good wine was a good way to get it out of you." He said as he dished the pasta out onto two plates with the chicken and the homemade sauce he made for it.

"You can tell huh? You didn't believe me when I said I was fine last night?" She asked.

"Nope. I can tell when you're lying, Elena Gilbert. I just didn't want to push you. I've noticed it for the past five days." He noted perceptively.

"You have? I'm sorry Damon." She said seriously.

"Yes, I have. So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Is it something at work?" He asked.

"It has nothing to do with work. Can we just eat before I tell you?" She asked hopefully.

"Does it have to do with us?" He asked worried as he brought the two plates over before going back to dish up the salad he had made earlier.

"Yes and no. I'll tell you, I promise." She said as she returned once again. He nodded his head and grabbed the wine. When Elena declined the wine he looked at her curiously.

"You don't want wine? Maybe you should tell me now." He decided putting his fork down and turning to look at her.

"Is it wrong for me to not want a glass of wine?" She asked a little harsher than she'd intended.

"Not really but you've never turned it down before. So now I know something is up. I have my suspicions but I hope I'm wrong." He said crossing his arms, intent on having the conversation now.

"You know this conversation has the potential to ruin dinner right? I'd much rather eat before I tell you." She said.

"Elena, just tell me. I'm a big boy, I can take whatever it is." He said with a sigh.

"Fine. I'm pregnant. I found out five days ago." She said immediately regretting the blunt delivery.

"You're what?" He asked his eyes wide in fear. It looked like that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'm pregnant. I know I should have eased you into it a bit more but I didn't and I'm sorry." She said.

"It's impossible. You're on birth control." He said shaking his head, denying it with everything he had. He wasn't ready for

a baby. He knew that.

"I still am, it's just remember when I was sick that one time and the doctor prescribed me antibiotics? Well we had sex a couple days later and I forgot that the antibiotics rendered my pill useless." She explained and his eyes blazed at her.

"You forgot?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, I forgot." Elena said.

"Now I'm going to have a fucking kid because you didn't listen to your doctor? How hard would it have been to grab a condom that one time?" He demanded, pressing his eyes shut.

"It's not totally my fault." Elena argued.

"Well it's not mine. I didn't know your antibiotics had that effect on your birth control. I wasn't at the damn appointment." He yelled. In that moment he didn't care that they had neighbours. It they wanted to listen to them fight they could. He didn't really care.

"You are acting really immature about this Damon. I never would have thought you would react like this." She said shaking her head sadly.

"Immature? How did you think I was going to react, Elena? What did you think I was going to say? Did you think I was going to run out and buy a giant teddy bear and a sports themed onesie? No, I'm not. This is crazy. This is fucking insane. I'm not good enough for you. I've never been good enough for you, but by some divine miracle I have you. I'm the luckiest man in the world, but a baby? What am I supposed to do with that?" He yelled, pacing back and forth.

"You will be a good father Damon. You'll be an amazing one. I've seen you with Ethan. You play with him, you picked him up when he cried that one day that we were babysitting. He soothed him and he went to you constantly after that. Sometimes he chooses you over his own parents. You'll be an incredible father Damon, I know you will. You would be an amazing provider for us and you would love a child more than you know you would. You're a great man Damon and I love you so much. You're the only one I would ever consider having a child with. Whatever happened in your past doesn't matter Damon. You think that because you didn't have parents who loved you that you won't be a good father. You don't think you have it in you to be a father but I know differently. You'll love this child and you'll protect him or her with everything you have because that's what a father does Damon. That's what you would do. Do I need you to go out and buy a sports themed onesie and a giant teddy bear to show me you're happy about this? No, I don't. I don't need any of that. I don't need teddy bears and sports themed onesies, I don't need flowers and chocolates or beautifully made dinners and wine. I just need you to come over here and hold me. Tell me you're okay with his happening because despite what you think you'll be just fine. You and I, we'll deal with this together because we can deal with anything together. Together, you and I are unstoppable." She told him passionately.

"I can't be a father. I can't do it Elena." He said lowering his voice.

"Yes you can. You'll be an amazing father, I can see it now." She told him trying to come closer to him. He stepped back unable to be close to her at the moment and she stopped hurt.

"Maybe I could have been in the future, but I can't now. I'm not anywhere near ready. Why do you think we used birth control. We aren't ready for this." He said.

"I'm about as ready as I'm going to get and I know you could be ready too. You just have to open your mind." She insisted trying to step towards him again.

"No, Elena stay there. I can't be near you right now." He said.

"Damon, just listen to me. You'll be fine, I'll be fine and our baby will be fine. We'll be the perfect family and you'll be a

perfect dad. I can just see it now." Elena tried once again.

"No. You don't understand Elena. I will never be a perfect father and I don't want to be one. Not right now. There's too much shit that's happened for me to be a good dad. All I've ever had family wise was Stefan. I don't want to fuck up some kids life like mine was fucked up. I can't do it." He said walking to the couch and sitting down. Elena didn't respond she just walked to their bedroom and sank down to the floor. Her back to the wall and she finally let the tears fall. This was nothing like she expected this to go and it was worse than she ever thought it could be. She cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon sat in the living room his head in his hands, the dinner he had made for them completely forgotten. He could hear the sounds of her tears in the bedroom and he hated himself. He needed to be there for her and for their baby. Being a father like his father was the worst thing he could ever do. Abandoning a child was even worse than messing up the odd time. The child would forgive mistakes but it wouldn't forgive abandonment. He and Stefan had been raised by their mother until she died when Damon was eighteen. Could he leave Elena to raise a child all on her own? No he couldn't. Could he love this child? Absolutely. If it was even partially Elena then he knew he would love it endlessly.

"Fuck." He said and he could feel for the first time since he was a child real tears burning his eyes. He quickly wiped at his eyes needing to rid them of the evidence as he placed his head in his hands once again and let a few more tears escape. He had no idea how to do this, but for her he would try. When he felt he had his emotions under control, he got up and walked towards the bedroom at the same time Elena opened the bedroom door and stepped out.

"I was just coming to talk to you." He said. She could see the traces of tears in his eyes and she couldn't ever remember seeing him cry.

"Me too. I'm sorry Damon." She said honestly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. There's always a chance that it's not going to work and I should have been prepared for that possibility. I love you too much to lose you to something like this." He told her and she tentatively took a step closer to him.

"I should have listened to my doctor. If I would have we wouldn't be standing here like this." Elena whispered.

"It's not your fault. This child will be loved by both of us. He or she will have an amazingly perfect mom and a father who is going to try his best every single day of his or her life." Damon said and Elena broke down. She fell into his arms and he held her close to his body letting her ruin his shirt with her tears. He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head trying to calm her down.

"I don't deserve you." She cried.

"No, it's me that doesn't deserve you." He whispered into her hair. He knew she heard but she didn't respond, her body slowly calming down from the sobs that were previously wracking through her. When she was finished she pulled away a little bit, he didn't fully release her, still keeping her enclosed in his embrace.

He lowered his head and kissed her softly. She brought her hands up to his face and deepened the kiss, needing more than the soft peck he had given her. He opened his mouth for her and picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He slowly walked them into the bedroom, his hands under her bottom to keep her stable. When they got to the bed he slowly lowered her down and she unlocked her legs from around him.

"I want to make love to you. If you don't want to, that's fine." He told her softly.

"I want it too." She assured him, sitting up and slowly starting to undo the buttons on his blue shirt. The blue fabric brought out the blue in his eyes and she loved it. She loved him. He shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He went back to kissing her while he slowly dragged her t-shirt up her body, his hands lingering on her still flat belly. He leaned down and kissed the base of her belly where soon she would be rounded with his child.

"Make love to me." She begged him as she worked his pants open and helped him push them down along with his black boxer briefs. He was hard when they released him from his pants which was surprising considering the past hour they had. He helped her out of her jeans as she unclasped her bra. When they were both nude he moved her up the bed and climbed on top of her pulling the blankets up around them. He slid easily inside her as she was almost always wet for him. He started moving slowly just wanting this to be soft and tender. He wanted to show her with his body and his words how much he loved her.

"Damon." She sighed digging her nails into his back as he hit that spot deep inside her. He knew exactly how to angle his thrusts to send her soaring fast. He could usually make her come about twice before he came, but that wasn't going to happen. He was already too close to think about more than one orgasm a piece. He moved pulled out and thrust back in at the same pace he was going at when he started. Never picking up the pace, but ensuring that he always hit her g-spot.

"Baby, come for me." He pleaded. He dropped his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder as he moaned. He was dangerously close to the edge or bliss. She raised her hips against his aiming for her orgasm. It was going to hit and it was going to hit hard. When she finally came, he followed directly behind her.

A few minutes later he rose and got up getting his pants and shirt on.

"Where are you going? I was hoping you would stay in bed with me." She asked.

"I have to run out for a minute." He said kissing her quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked again.

"I'll be right back. There's something I need to do." He said as he left.

When he came back home fifteen minutes later his arms were laden with a large bouquet of roses, a giant teddy bear and a bag. He set the bear down on the couch and put the roses in a crystal vase. He took the contents out of the bag and laid it in front of the bear.

"Elena, baby come out here for a minute." He called to her. She grumbled about getting out of bed. She appeared a couple of minutes later with her robe tied around her frame.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"I went out and bought you a giant teddy bear and a sports themed onesie." He said softly.

"But what if it's a girl?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"That's why I bought a pink one too." He said laying the other onesie down beside it.

"I can't believe you did this. You didn't have to." She said.

"I still believe it's going to be a boy. But we'll wait and see." Damon said.

"I hope it's a boy too." Elena whispered.

'So then we can put the girl onesie away. We won't be needing that." He said laughing. Elena laughed with him and picked up the flowers.

"So what are these for?" She asked.

"Since I'm an asshole and I made my girl cry because I'm an idiot." He told her.

"It's understandable that you were scared." She said.

"I was petrified but we'll get through it together." He told her.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Delena go to the opera.<p> 


	174. Opera

This is for Spartins1988. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Carol Lockwood's office, Elena speaking. How can I help you?" I asked for what felt like the fiftieth time this morning already. More calls had been coming in than I remember having for a long time. My boss really was popular today. "Just a moment, I send you through." A couple of minutes later my phone indicated that my boss had picked up the line. Being a personal assistant sucked hugely but it was my stepping stone to bigger and better things. I worked long hours with little pay and my boss was an absolutely bitch. It was very "Devil Wears Prada." But that was my life and there really was no other options. I wanted to write for the magazine and apparently in order to do that I had to work my way up the ladder. Even with a masters in journalism. I didn't agree but it was the world and since I had just graduated no one was willing to look at me. They all told me I needed some real like experience in the workplace. This was literally as good as it got. The phone started ringing again and I rolled my eyes at Bonnie my co-worker.<p>

"Good Morning, Carol Lockwood's office, Elena speaking. How can I help you?" I asked. Once again the person wanted to speak to Carol so I put her on hold waiting until Carol picked up. I really hoped she wouldn't ignore the phone and I would have to go in there to tell her that there was someone on the line. It never ended well for me when I did that, and I was already having a shitty enough day. Literally the only saving grace in my life was my personal life and Damon Salvatore. Damon and I have been together for almost a decade now, he willingly followed me all the way from Mystic Falls to New York City so I could write. He liked to tell me that he would move anywhere for me because home was wherever I was. He was so sweet and he was the only reason I wasn't just calling it quits here. I could move back home and write for the newspaper without any hassle unlike here. But writing in a big city was my dream and he wasn't willing to let me give it up. He really was the perfect boyfriend.

"So are you on call all night tonight?" Bonnie asked me and I sighed. I had almost convinced myself I wasn't here, I was at home relaxing in a bubble bath. In some of these fantasies Damon was in there with me, in others I was alone. Either way it was blissful.

"No I finally have a night off from the Wicked Witch of the Upper East Side." I said using the often used nickname for our boss. I used it a lot but I knew if I ever got caught using it I would be fired instantly. I really did need this job.

"Me too, so it must be Rebekah tonight. Poor girl." Bonnie said lacking any real sympathy for our blonde co-worker.

"Poor girl. So what are you doing tonight?" I asked Bonnie. Bonnie was the same age as me but she had lived in New York for her entire life.

"Not much, just staying at home and watching chick flicks. What about you?" She asked me.

"I have no idea. No plans so far which is kind of awesome considering Carol isn't going to be controlling my personal time tonight. You have no idea how many times I have gotten into bed with my boyfriend only to be texted and told I need to go pick something up for her. The problem is she gives you a time limit so even finishing sex is impossible. We have to stop and by the time I get back he's asleep. We've been in quite the dry period yet, I think career be damned if she ever calls while I'm having sex again I will ignore the damn phone." I ranted.

"I'm single as a pringle so I don't have to worry about that." She teased.

"You should really get out there." I told her and she shrugged. Bonnie wasn't really all about the New York scene. She would rather go back to her apartment and stay there hoping that she wasn't going to get interrupted. Damon liked going out every once in a while so we did, but mostly we just relaxed at home hoping that I wasn't going to get summoned. The phones rang again and this time Bonnie picked up and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to grab a coffee, you want anything?" I asked her softly. She wrote down her order on a pad of paper and showed it to me as she talked on the phone. I gave her a thumbs up and walked towards the staff room. The best thing about our staff room was the gourmet coffee press. I could literally have any caffeinated drink I wanted if I felt like making it.

"Good morning Elena." Another one of my co-workers greeted me when I walked into the staff room.

"Morning Liz. How's your day going?" I asked.

"Not too bad. So are you working tonight?" She asked me and I had a feeling she wanted something. But I wasn't too sure what. Liz never really asked for things.

"Nope, I finally got a night off." I told her smiling.

"Do you have plans?" She asked.

"Not yet, why?" I asked her.

"Well because Carol told me that I have to come in tonight to help the rest of them finish the magazine. We need to get it ready to print and we're not far enough ahead. But anyway, my husband and I had tickets to the opera tonight complete with limo ride and everything and I was wondering if you wanted them." She asked me.

"How much would I owe you. I don't exactly live a lavish lifestyle so if they're reasonably priced I'll take them off your hands." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is already paid for and you're my last hope. No one else can take them and I'd much rather someone else go in our place whether I get money for the tickets or not." She told me brushing it off.

"I can give you something. I'm not that broke." I told her.

"Just give me whatever you can afford." She told me shrugging.

"I have sixty bucks on me if that works." I told her.

"That's more than fine, I hope you and Damon enjoy the show." She told me and I smiled. The two of us went our separate ways and I returned to my desk with mine and Bonnie's coffees.

Just before five o'clock hit Carol summoned me to her office.

"Oh joy, she always manages to do this right before I leave." I muttered.

"That would be because she's not human. She lives off of the misfortune of others." Bonnie muttered.

"Last time she did this I was in her office for over an hour." I said and Bonnie smiled sympathetically. I smiled back and

shut down my computer walking to Carol's office. I was let in immediately and I walked over to the desk and stood there. I

didn't want her to waste my time so I hoped that by standing there she knew I didn't have time mess around with.

"I need you to work late tonight." She told me with no greeting.

"I can't tonight, I have plans." I told her.

"Oh, you have plans. What sort of plans could you possibly have when you are supposed to be focusing on your career?" She asked me and I swallowed.

"I need a night of normalcy. I give you nearly seven days a week of constant attention, whether it's you texting me because you forgot to mail something or being summoned into your office over and over again. I need tonight and I have plans that

I can't change." I told her.

"You think I control your life don't you Elena?" She asked.

"You do and I asked for it. I got warned that this was what this job would be like. But I have tickets to the opera tonight so I have to go. I don't have a choice." I told her.

"Very well." She said finally seeming to know that I wasn't willing to change my mind.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I leave now?" I asked not wanting to be around when she figured out she did something sort of nice for another person. When I got out of her office Bonnie was already gone for the night. She was like me, she tried to get out of there as fast as physically possible every night. The sooner she got out the sooner she got away from Carol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey I'm home and I brought sandwiches." I called when I walked into our one bedroom apartment.

"Good, I had no idea what to make for dinner." He said coming to take the bag from my hand and kiss my cheek.

"I know, I figured you wouldn't have time and we have plans tonight." I told him.

"What kind of plans are those and I swear to God if they involve Carol Lockwood in any capacity I will scream." He told me and I chuckled. He was possibly more sick of my boss than I was and that was saying something.

"So I got tickets for the opera tonight complete with limo ride. I kinda thought it could be a nice date night." I told him gauging his response. Damon as a general rule wasn't really into that sort of thing, but I figured it was a nice night out of the house.

"Opera tickets? I was hoping for something a little more physical." He told me running a hand up my arm.

"Well the physical stuff can come after the opera." I told him loving what he offered too. When you had sexual chemistry like we had it would be stupid not to use it as often as you could. We were explosive together.

"But operas are so not my scene." He muttered.

"I know that baby, but I thought it would be fun to dress up and take a limo. We never go out like that. We're not struggling but we're not rich either. It could be fun." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Elena..." He started.

"Please baby. I really want to go." I urged him batting my eyelashes and giving him a wounded puppy look. That look always made him give in and that was exactly what I needed. I need him to give in so we could eat our sandwiches and get

ready to go.

"I had better be getting something good for doing this." He groaned.

"Is that a yes?" I asked my eyes wide and excited.

"Can I ever say no to you?" He asked in form of answering.

"Nope. Thank you Damon, you'll love it." I assured him jumping up and kissing his cheek.

"No I won't. But I will love the sex afterwards. You're off tomorrow aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep, it's Sunday and I swear to God I'm turning off my phone." I told him and he cheered.

"Please do. We won't have to get out of bed. We can have a lazy Sunday in bed, God knows you deserve it." He told me and I grinned.

"Does it involve breakfast in bed?" I asked him.

"It could, if you ask me real nicely." He told me and I smirked.

"Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?" I asked him fluttering my eyelashes.

"I don't like sugar." He informed me and I rolled my eyes. He was going to make me work for it.

"Pretty pretty please with me on top?" I tried again knowing I had him this time.

"That's better. I would take you over sugar any day of the week." He told me and I laughed.

"We better eat. I would hate to miss the limo. Liz was changing the address with the limo company and they're coming here at 8:00." I told him. He took the sandwiches out of the bag and gave his to him and started eating mine. The deli down the street from our apartment had easily the best sandwiches I had ever had. I loved to splurge every once in a while and get one. Once we were done eating we went and got changed into our nicest clothes so we were ready to go. An opera like this one was a black tie event and we wouldn't be the best dressed people there but we likely wouldn't be the worst either. Especially not Damon who looked amazing in a simple black suit.

"What do you think, purple of blue?" I asked holding up my two options to him.

"Blue. Definitely blue." He said of the strapless number I had in my hand. He had always loved royal blue on me so I tried to wear it as often as I could.

"Alright. I'm going to go get ready, can you find my silver shoes and my silver wrap? They'll go perfectly with my dress." I asked him and he nodded. He went into the closet and started looking for the things I needed while I quickly changed in the bathroom.

By the time I was ready Damon had my shoes sitting on the floor and my wrap sitting on the bed.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I told him as I slipped my feel into my shoes. The three inch heels were going to be

killing me by the end of the night. At exactly 8:00 the doorman buzzed upstairs telling us our limo was waiting.

"I love the sound of that." I told him as we walked out into the chilly evening air. I wrapped my wrap tighter around me and checked for the tenth time that our tickets were still in my clutch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the opera we got out of the limo and I took Damon's hand. He really didn't seem to be too excited to be here so I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." I told him as we headed up the stairs. We handed our tickets to the man at the door and he told us where to go. When we finally found our seats we sat down and I took his hand again leaning against his side. The opera was tragically romantic and through the entire thing Damon rolled his eyes but kept his comments to a minimum.

"Just admit it, you like it." I told him.

"I'll like the sex I'm going to be having when I get home." He corrected and I laughed. The second half of the show annoyed him even more than the first half if that was even possible. I promised myself that I would just take one of my girlfriends next time I decided to do something like this. Damon really was no fun.

When the opera was over we got out of there as soon as possible and our limo was still there. He took us home and I smiled not realizing that Liz had paid for a ride there and back. At least we didn't have to hail a cab. Once we got home I led Damon back up to our apartment and let us in locking the doors behind us.

"Since I was such a good boyfriend tonight I should be allowed a reward." He informed me as we slowly walked to the back of the apartment where our bedroom was located.

"Oh really?" I asked him trying to hold back laughter.

"Definitely." He said picking me up and setting me down on the bed.

"Right so what kind of reward are you looking at?" I asked him as he reached around me to unzip my dress. I kicked my shoes off of my feet and flexed them as he stripped me out of my dress. He clearly had big plans and I couldn't argue with him. We hadn't actually made love in quite a while do to interruptions but tonight there was none. I started unbuttoning his shirt after I pushed his jacket to the floor. I didn't care, we could pick it up later. Same with my dress. Once I was through the buttons I pushed the fabric over his shoulders until it hit the floor. Reaching forward I kissed his chest and licked a trail from his neck to the top of his suit pants.

"Elena." He groaned.

"All in good time baby." I told him and he groaned once again.

"Elena. I don't want it slow. I want you flat on your back so I can fuck you. That's what I want and it's my choice tonight." He told me and I grinned. I unclasped my bra before doing as he said and lying back on the bed. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties and dragged them down my legs until I could kick them off. Once they were gone he shucked off his pants and underwear before climbing on top of me.

"How do you want me?" I asked him.

"I want to be a little bit dominant." He told me and I nodded. I let him fold my legs up until they were resting on his shoulders. It was always so much deeper this way so there was no way I was complaining. When I was in position he thrust inside of me in one thrust and I moaned in ecstasy. The world could end and I wasn't going to care. We were both going to get an orgasm tonight because no one was going to interrupt us. He started moving at a fast pace, his hips slamming into mine. He gripped my hips in his hands and we jostled the bed in our movements. The bed was banging against the wall with every one of this thrusts and I really hoped the neighbours didn't put a complaint in. Although they shouldn't know what we're doing. His thrusts were long and fluid; everything I needed tonight. It was perfect and before

too long I was calling his name in ecstasy, dangerously close to me orgasm.

"Just a little more." I prayed and he knew exactly what I needed. He changed the direction of his thrusts slightly and picked up the pace so his hips were jack-hammering into mine. This efforts paid off as I came hard. My body vibrated with pleasure as I felt him come too. He exploded inside me and collapsed on me, letting my legs relax down on either side of his hips. We were still intimately joined and he was soft inside me. I knew all I would have to do was squeeze him with my internal muscles a few times for him to wake up again but I was exhausted. A week of being constantly called by my boss was too much and I just needed to sleep. He pulled out and lay beside me.

"Do you want a bath or do you just want to go to sleep?" He asked me.

"I just want sleep. I'm completely exhausted." I told him and he kissed my forehead.

"It's been a long week, get some sleep baby." He told me and I leaned over to kiss him

"You better get some sleep too because you know as well as I do that it won't be too long before I decide I want more." I

told him and he smirked at me.

"I look forward to it." He told me.

* * *

><p>Next up on HDYWI... another sequel to a popular chapter. (You can't walk away.)<p> 


	175. You Can't Walk Away part 2

This is for spartins1988 and kfulmer7. I'm sorry for the wait in between chapter, I was in a minor car accident and I'm still a little sore add that to dealing with all the insurance things it's been a long few days.

* * *

><p>Three weeks turned into four. Four weeks turned into two months. Two months turned into three. All through that time Elena held on knowing that he would be home soon. When it's real you can't walk away and this was real. This was easily the most real thing she had ever experienced and she knew he would be home. It was just taking a lot longer than she thought it would. She walked upstairs to their bedroom and sat down on the bed. She thought he would have been home a long time ago, but he still wasn't. She wasn't upset, she was worried, plain and simple. What if something went wrong? What if somehow Stefan went off the deep end and killed his own brother? All those options went through Elena's head and she had no idea what to do with them. All she knew was that he had to walk through that door soon or else she would lose her mind. Three months. The time was slowly killing her. There weren't many things that could kill a vampire but missing him was one of those things that she was sure could manage to do it.<p>

She sat down on the bed for a little while longer before she decided that she needed to get on with her life while waiting for him. He wouldn't like it if she was lying in bed waiting for him to come home every night. Damon never wanted to be the reason she wasn't living. Lying in bed wasn't living, unless of course he was in bed with her. Lying in bed without him was simply surviving. She walked downstairs and walked out the door. There were some things they needed for the house and she needed to go get them. She walked down the street until she came to the one general store their town had to offer them.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert." The store owner called to her. She smiled back at him and walked down the aisles looking for the things she needed. She grabbed a loaf of bread even though she didn't really need to eat. She still had to keep up appearances and no one would buy that she actually cooked everything they ate at home. She didn't want all of those useless ingredients in the house so she just bought the food. She'd been eating a lot of it lately since Damon left. Human food somehow made her feel less lonely. It was a good thing she couldn't gain weight because if she could, she would have gained at least twenty pounds by now.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams." Elena greeted the store owner when she came to the front to pay for her items.

"It is nice to see you in here again. I don't see your smiling face in here too often." He told her and she smiled in response. Mr. Williams was probably her favourite human out of all the ones she had ever met, not including her own family.

"I know, I really should come by more often. I've been too busy waiting for my boyfriend to come home." She told him smiling slightly. She knew he disapproved of her living with Damon without being married to him.

"I know you know how I feel about living together out of wedlock." He told her shaking his finger at her.

"I know how you feel but I can't help it. I'm in love with him but neither of us really want to get married." She shrugged and he laughed.

"I don't understand you young folks. I've been married to my Margaret for thirty-five years by now and I fall more in love with her every day. Marriage strengthens those bonds not weakens them." He shook his head.

"I know, it's just not something Damon and I hold with such importance. We're happier being together. I'm happy being Elena Gilbert and he likes me that way too. I like that we're Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert not Damon and Elena Salvatore." She told him and he chuckled.

"You two are young so you have lots of time to make the decision. A decision you won't make if you're already living together and reaping all the benefits of living together. What about when you two decide to have a family?"He asked her and it was her turn to laugh.

"Damon and I won't be having children." She told him as he slowly rang through her items.

"Why is that? You know my first child was a complete surprise. My Margaret and I didn't expect it, but when it happened we were so happy. That just goes to show that accidents can happen, but sometimes they're the happiest things to ever happen." He told her. Elena was glad she was the only one in the store at the moment, she didn't need other shoppers getting angry at her for keeping Mr. Williams' attention for so long.

"It's never going to happen for Damon and I. We can absolutely guarantee that. We're just going to live our lives by our own rules. We'll move whenever we feel like it, we'll live everywhere we've ever dreamed of. It'll be fun." Elena told him.

"A life without children is no life at all Miss. Gilbert." He told her and she sighed.

"I came to terms with my not being able to have children a long time ago. I don't need them to be happy, all I need is my Damon." Elena told him and he smiled softly.

"I feel that way about my Margaret. It's beautiful to see, it even makes up for the fact that the two of you live together out of wedlock." He said dryly and Elena smiled in response.

"We're not living together right now. He's been gone for three months." Elena told him and Mr. Williams' expression softened.

"He'll be home soon, I'm sure of it. No man could stay away from you for any amount of time. Is he fighting?" He asked.

"Sort of. It's hard to explain what he's doing." Elena admitted. She wasn't sure how to explain to a human that her boyfriend was out trying to keep an eye on his vampire brother who had a tendency to go off the rails from time to time, killing everyone and everything in sight. That wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. Vampires weren't supposed to exist but they did and she wanted to keep him safe from them.

"You don't have to explain. Thinking about it obviously causes you pain. I don't like thinking about my son out on the front lines either." Mr. Williams' told her and Elena nodded thankfully.

"I'm sure your son will be just fine. He's strong I'm sure of it." Elena said as he finally finished ringing through her items. It took far longer when you were talking to someone. He told her the total and she handed him some money before taking the bag from him.

"Are you walking home?" He asked worried. Mr. Williams' always worried about her walking home by herself. He didn't need to know that even if someone did attack her she would be fine. She would win the fight and walk home without any issues at all.

"I always walk. It's good for you." She told him smiling.

"I'm closing up early today, let me give you a ride home. A pretty young girl like yourself shouldn't be out walking by herself. There are bad people out there." He told her and she smiled in response.

"I'm perfectly fine with walking Mr. Williams'. I do it all the time." She insisted.

"I insist. I will drive you home." He said and Elena knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, fine. Drive me home." She said shaking her head but she had a smile on her face.

After the older man dropped her off at her house on the outskirts of town, she said goodbye and walked in. At first glance nothing had changed. The shoes were still lined up against the wall like they usually were and her jacket was still hung up on the peg on the wall. Nothing in the foyer had changed and she was kind of disappointed. She walked into the kitchen and quickly put the groceries away and resolved to get outside and pick some vegetables from the garden before too late that day. Even as a vampire she still loved fresh vegetables. Once she was done putting everything away she decided to take a short nap. She had nothing better to do with her time and the vegetables would still be outside in an hour. When she got into the bedroom there was one large difference than there was when she left the house earlier. Where there used to be empty floor space there was a duffel bag and where there used to be a neatly made bed there was now a dark haired man with a soft smile on his face.

"You're home." She breathed happily when he got off the bed to walk towards her. When he got near her he pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I missed you every second." He told her and she pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest.

"I missed you too, more than you know." She told him.

"Who drove you home just now?" He asked curiously, but his hold on her never loosened.

"Mr. Williams, from the general store. He insisted. He told me that young women like me shouldn't be out walking by themselves. It's just an invitation from evil men." She told him chuckling.

"If an evil man cornered you there would be one less evil man in the world." He noted idly.

"Exactly, but he was so nice so I accepted. He's always preaching that we should get married so we're not sinning by living together." She told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"When you want to get married we will. You know I will do whatever you want me to." He told her and she smiled.

"I know. I only want to get married if you do. I love you and I love the way we are. I love us and I don't want us to change. That's what I told Mr. Williams." She told him.

"Well then we'll revisit again in a few years. We have eternity to be together and we don't have to rush anything." He promised. Elena smiled and lifted her chin so she could look in his eyes.

"It's been too long, you have to kiss me." She said.

"I have to do far more than kiss you. It's been far too long since we were last together. I missed you so much and the only way for me to feel better is to be with you all the way." He told her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Please." She only said before he lowered his head to hers and kissed her fully.

His lips pried hers open and she let his tongue play languidly in her mouth. His kisses were addictive. They were the most addictive drug in the world times a thousand. He was an expert. His hands scrunched up the fabric of her dress as they kissed. He clearly wanted it off of her, he just had no intention of rushing this when they had been apart for so long. Once they were finally joined it was going to be fast, so they always took this beginning part nice and slow, unless it was one of those frantic times. She reached behind her and untied the bow on the back of her dress before reaching for the zipper. She was feeling pretty frantic to have his hands on her skin. Having him touch her just through the fabric of her dress wasn't enough. She pushed the zipper down and he pulled the sleeveless bodice down her body until the dress was just hanging on her hips. He pushed the dress over her hips and it fell to the floor leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Please, I need to feel you." Elena whispered and Damon pulled back enough to strip himself down until he was in his underwear like Elena. She smiled and kissed him again, as he backed them towards their bed and they fell down on top of it with her under him. They kissed passionately as she hugged his hips with her knees. He was perfectly hard in between their bodies and she needed him inside her. Right now. It had been far too long. She was frantic for him and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Please baby, I need you now." She pleaded and he pulled back long enough to divest them both of their underwear. She shifted back so they could pull the covers over their naked bodies as he slid inside of her in one gentle thrust.

"You feel so good. It's been too long." He whispered slash groaned into her throat when he was fully embedded inside of her.

"Baby, please move. I need more." She begged and he slowly started shifting his hips in and out. He'd pull back just enough until just his tip was inside of her before sinking back inside. He repeated the movement over and over again and she squeezed her knees tighter around his hips reflexively. She dug her nails into his back and neither of them cared when her nails broke the skin. Blood was the last thing on either of their minds right now and they were happy abut it. It was just about them rediscovering each other. It was what they both needed desperately. Blood could become a part of it next time again.

"I'm close. Just a little more." She told him as she tried to move along with him. They moved together in perfect synchronization. It was like they were performing a perfectly choreographed dance. They never stopped kissed the entire time they made love. Perks of never needing to breath.

"I love you." She told him as he sent her higher and higher with each stroke inside her. He changed his angle just slightly and came into contact with that elusive spot that no one else had ever been able to find.

"Damon..." She groaned knowing that when her orgasm hit it was going to hit hard.

"Come on."He insisted and his insistence made her go off. The hoarse quality of his voice showed just how close he was and when she climaxed he did too. He burst and pumped his release into her in several long spurts as she came down under him. He kissed the skin of her throat a few times before he pulled out and lay beside her.

"I am never leaving that long again, Stefan be damned." He said.

"I never did ask, how is Stefan?" She asked.

"He will be fine" Damon answered and Elena nodded.

"Did he come back with you?" She asked.

"He went to find Lexi." He answered.

"That's good. You're a really good brother Damon." Elena told him.

"I'm a good brother now. I wasn't before I met you."He responded.

"You're a good man Damon. It's why I fell in love with you." She whispered.

"You made things real for me again Elena. After Katherine, I never thought I'd feel anything ever again. But then I met you and everything changed." He whispered.

"Like Lexi said, when it's real you can't walk away." Elena responded.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... anal sex.<p> 


	176. Happy Birthday, Baby

This is for AllyFTC, Emma, and booklvr67. Hope you enjoy it.

This chapter deals with anal sex, so if the content offends some, don't read this one.

* * *

><p>What the hell does a girl get her boyfriend for his birthday when he's already got everything he wants? That was the question that was occupying my mind at the moment. Damon tells me daily that he's got everything that he needs and that I don't need to get him something. But it's his birthday and I have to give him something, he just won't help me. I collapsed back on my bed and pondered my dilemma some more. His birthday was tomorrow and I was no closer to figuring out a solution.<p>

"Knock knock." He said at my bedroom door.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated that he wouldn't tell me what he wanted for his birthday.

"Ooh, testy. Bad day?" He asked walking in and sat on the bed beside me.

"No, my day was just fine. I'm trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday and you won't tell me what you want." I told him glaring at him.

"That's because I don't want anything. I only want you." He told me lying down beside me and peering down at me.

"Ugh you're no help. Go away." I told him and he chuckled.

"Why are you so intent on buying me a present?" He asked.

"It's your birthday, you should be able to have something to unwrap." I told him with a sigh.

"I don't need to unwrap anything, besides you." He whispered.

"You are no help. Leave. I will see you tomorrow sometime." I told him sitting up and pointing to the door.

"Alright, just know that as long as you are at my house tomorrow afternoon, that's all that will make me happy on my birthday." He told me.

"What time should I come over?" I asked him.

"Four? I'm having birthday drinks with Ric in the afternoon." He told me and I nodded my head.

"I'll be there." I told him and he left the room.

Once he was gone she lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Is there anything I haven't given him?" She wondered idly. He clearly didn't want a gift so she needed to figure out a Damon approved gift.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Caroline asked in the doorway.

"I'm trying to figure out a non-gift birthday gift for Damon for his birthday tomorrow." I told her.

"Have sex with him." Caroline shrugged.

"But I have sex with him all the time. It would have to be exceptional for that to be considered a gift." I told her.

"Well you could give him a different part of you. Let him do whatever he wants to you and if you're not grossed out about it, you could try anal." She suggested.

"With him nothing sexual grosses me out." I told her.

"So give him that. It'll be giving him your first in something. He would love that. I know it bothers him sometimes that he didn't get to take your virginity and now you can give him that." Caroline suggested.

"I wish I would have waited for him. But this is a close second. I should let him fuck whatever he wants." I suggested.

"Knowing Damon he will want it all." Caroline laughed.

"Most likely but that doesn't bother me. I'm nervous about the whole anal aspect of it, but it's Damon. He'll take care of me." I said convincing myself instantly.

"That man loves you to death. He would do anything for you." Caroline nodded.

"Thank you. Now I just have to go over there tomorrow and get ready while he's out having drinks with Ric." I said and Caroline grinned.

"Glad I could help. But now I need your help. Red or black?" She asked holding up to lingerie sets out of her large bag.

"Definitely red. Better for your complexion." I told her.

"Great thanks. I have a special night planned for Stefan." She said grinning.

"Ooh. He'll love that." I said and Caroline laughed and stuffed the lingerie back in the bag.

"Do you still have those crazy high heels that you wore with that black dress?" She asked.

"In the closet somewhere." I shrugged and Caroline walked over.

"These are the sexiest shoes I've ever seen. I'm going over there tonight and he's going to find me in his bed wearing nothing but these and the lingerie." She said.

"I'm sure he'll love that. What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Stefan is going to have sex with me one way or another tonight. He's been holding off for far too long. I'm sick of waiting." Caroline stated and I laughed.

"He still hasn't slept with you?" I asked.

"Nope. He won't do anything. He won't let me touch him and he refuses to touch me. He says he wants our first time to be perfect." She ranted and I laughed again. I didn't have that problem with Damon. We ended up in bed right after our first

date. Caroline and Stefan had been dating a week longer than Damon and I, and we've had sex numerous times. They

haven't even touched each other. I suck Damon off regularly and Stefan won't let Caroline touch him like that.

"But it's going to happen tonight." I noted.

"Oh yes. One way or another I'm having sex with him tonight." Caroline muttered before spinning on her heel and leaving dramatically. I rolled my eyes in response and lay back on my bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day after school I went directly over to the Boarding House. I had about an hour until Damon got there and I was ready for everything. I changed into the lingerie I picked out just for him. Damon loved it when I went all the way with my lingerie, so I was wearing stockings, heels, a garter belt with thong panties and a push up bra. I lay down on the bed and posed seductively. I was confident enough to know I was actually posing seductively. I settled in and waited for Damon to come home.

He came home right on time, and walked upstairs.

"Holy shit. What are you doing here?" He asked with a grin on his face. His eyes raked over my entire body appreciatively.

"I'm your birthday present. You can do what you want." I told him.

"Whatever I want." He tested out.

"I want you to come every way you possible can. We'll use my breasts and you can fuck them. You can fuck my mouth, and my pussy, I'll even use my hand. But the main event is I'm going to let you do it in my ass." I told him and he stared at me.

"Anal?" He clarified.

"Yes. I wish I would have saved myself for you but I can't take that back. So I'm going to give you the one place no else has ever been." I told him and he swallowed thickly.

"I'll be careful." He promised.

"I know you will be. But first where do you want to go first. Hands, breasts, mouth or pussy?" I asked him giving him the option.

"I want them all, but you have to let me make you come too." He told me and I knew he would go there. He couldn't stand having more orgasms than me.

"Choose." I told him.

"I'll fuck your breasts. But then I'm going to finger you." He told me and I nodded. It was his birthday after all. Who was I to deny him anything he wants. I nodded and sat up, he reached around me and unclasped my bra tossing it to the floor. I knew he liked that set, if he didn't he would have just tore it from me. It was easy to tell when he was fond of a certain set of lingerie. I held my breasts together and he stripped out of his pants and straddled me. He shoved his cock between my breasts and started sliding between them. He groaned and slid between them. He was so hard and big, I couldn't wait for him to come. Some of it would end up all over my chin and face with the way he was sliding.

"I'm close. Fuck, I'm close." He grunted as he kept sliding. He had never done this to me before and I found I enjoyed it. When he came moments later his seed shot all over my chest and chin. I collected all of his come and sucked it off my finger and had the pleasure of seeing his cock harden again almost immediately. His rebound period was my favourite thing sexually about him. We could go on and on like energizer bunnies until I was sore. He rolled off and pulled his shirt off before working me out of my garter, panties and stockings.

When I was naked he leaned down and kissed me, his tongue snaking between my lips. He brought two of his fingers down to my pussy and slipped them inside while I wrapped a hand around his cock. He started pumping his fingers while I started rubbing his cock. He was already so hard and he groaned into my mouth as I pumped him. I was breathing heavily as he expertly pumped his fingers. He knew where all those spots that I liked were and he seeked them out like a heat seeking missile. He was that good. I knew it wasn't going to take long for me to come and I was right. I came hard with a call of his name and I was glad we were the only ones in his house. I kept going on his cock until he let go with a couple of long spurts of come. I licked it off of my hand and laughed at the expression on his face.

"You're going to kill me." He groaned.

"But what a way to go." I pointed out and he laughed. He rolled onto his back and he straddled his hips as I started licking him like a lollypop. I honestly felt like they should make a Damon flavoured lollipop, it would be a best-seller for sure. Although I would be the only one able to buy it. I don't share well. His hands went through my hair anchoring me to his cock. He loved it when I sucked him off like this. I always started off slow before picking up my pace when he couldn't take anymore teasing. He surprised me by lifting me off of him and turning me around. Vampire strength really had it's perks. He pulled me back so my pussy was level to his mouth and he immediately speared his tongue inside of me. I nearly screamed in response as I continued sucking on him. I didn't intend on doing 69 with him tonight, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Your pussy tastes so good." He moaned with his face down by my womanhood. He was eagerly licking up every drop I released as he held my hips in place at his mouth. I kept doing what I was doing. This was for him anyway. I held him in my hand and licked up the underside causing him to hiss. I repeated the action going the other direction this time so I could take his balls into my mouth too. He hissed but never stopped what he was doing to me. I sucked one into my mouth sucking and laving at it before switching to the other one. When I was done I licked a trail back to his cock and took it back in my mouth.

"So fucking close. You suck my cock so fucking good." He groaned. I loved it when he talked dirty to me. I wasn't quite that experienced in it yet and it still made me blush. But I loved hearing him do it. "I'm going to come down your throat baby. So fucking close."

I kept sucking until he came in my mouth, filling it. I swallowed just before my orgasm hit me like a freight train. It shook me to the core as he didn't stop licking my clit until he decided I could come back down. I flipped myself around and came to lie down beside him.

"So fucking good. I can't believe we're not done yet." He said with a chuckle.

"So what now?" I asked him with a naughty grin on my face.

"I'm going to fuck you. But I'm going to work your ass with my finger while I do it so you're ready for my cock." He told me and I nodded. I knew he knew what to do.

"So where do you want me?" I asked him.

"Hands and knees. It'll be easier to work you that way." He told me and I scrambled up eagerly. I had heard anal sex was exquisitely pleasurable and I couldn't wait to feel it for myself. When I was up, he gently pushed his cock inside me and I moaned. While he was thrusting he started slowly circling my back entrance with his index finger. I could hear him suck his finger into his mouth before bringing it back down to my back entrance. He gently pushed and his finger went in.

"You're going to try to dislodge me, so just relax. You'll get used to it.."He told me while he never stopped fucking my pussy. The discomfort of his finger back there disappeared gradually and turned into immense pleasure. He felt him stretch me further adding another finger back there.

"Oh my God." I moaned, pushing my face into the bed. I had never felt anything like this before. He scissored his fingers stretching me further and I muffled my pleasured scream in the blankets.

"I'm stretching you so my cock won't hurt you." He told me and i was only vaguely aware that he was talking. This man was a sex god, it probably came from having so much experience. I knew it was still going to hurt when he replaced his fingers with his cock, but I was prepared for it.

"I'm so close. Faster. Harder." I instructed him. He started thrusting both his cock but his fingers harder into me. The combined efforts sent me soaring with a scream. He spilled inside me and pulled out. His chest heaved and he kissed the back of my neck.

"I'll give you a minute to recover." He told me.

"No, I'm good. Please, don't stop." I told him and he laughed, turning my head so he could kiss my lips. He slowly guided his cock to where I desperately wanted it. My muscles willingly parted for him and soon enough he was buried completely inside my ass. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt after the twinge of pain when he first slid inside me. It didn't matter that it was taboo for so many people, it felt so good.

"Move. Please." I told him and he kissed the back of my neck. When he started moving my legs gave out and he was pressing me into the mattress as he slowly moved in my ass. He felt so good back there, I was certain that there was nothing he couldn't do sexually that wouldn't be amazing. He moved slowly but it felt perfect. When I came it felt like I was soaring and I had never felt so sated in my life. Before he came he pulled out of me and pumped his cock until he spilled onto my back.

When we were done, he was lying beside me and my head was on his chest.

"Best birthday ever." He indicated before kissing me softly.

"Did you really like it?" I asked him.

"I loved it. Thank you for that baby." He told me.

"I loved it too." I told him with a shy smile.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I've never felt better. Thank you for that." I told him and he leaned down and kissed me again.

"There was nothing you could have given me that would have made me happier." He assured me.

"I'm glad. Happy birthday, baby." I told him.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we have a slow session of romantic shower sex<p> 


	177. One in a Million

This is for LexiaMitchell, I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been crazy busy with work and my new obsession for going to the gym. Thanks for your patience and the next one will be up in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>It was 7 am on a Friday morning and I heard water running when I entered the Boarding House. I was just coming to say hi before I went to school. Hi, always went longer than it should but I had never been late for school. At least not since we began dating. Going to school with one orgasm under my belt made my day so much better. I used to be late to school, always reluctant to be sitting in a desk for so many hours. But now I was always on time and always in a good mood. All thanks to the amazing man that bedded me first thing in the morning every morning. No one could figure out the change in me and I had no intention of letting them in on my secret. It was mine. He was mine. It was all mine. What I didn't understand was why he was in the shower so early in the morning. Either he had a really late night and just got home or he was awake and decided it was time to get up. Damon Salvatore couldn't stay idle for very long. If he was awake he had to be doing something. Hence the reason his house was always immaculate and his laundry always kept up. That was Damon Salvatore for you. Badass vampire, house cleaning extraordinaire. He was the perfect homemaker but he could kick ass better than anyone else and always have a glass of bourbon in hand. I quietly shut the front door behind me, he would have known I was coming. He always expected me around this time every morning. It was the reason that whenever I got out of bed in the morning I just came directly here without getting dressed. I would have to start all over again when we were done anyway. I just skipped the one useless step. I had enough clothes here anyway. So right now I was standing in his entrance way in flannel pyjama pants and my hair up in a messy ponytail. My neighbours always looked at me funny whenever I left the house looking like this. The funny looks were just a way of life now. I came here looking like this, went to school looking happy and perfect. It was all because of the man upstairs. He had all of my favourite products and had enough of my clothes and shoes that I could spend the night here if I was allowed. I dropped my backpack on the floor and headed upstairs. His bedroom door was closed as always, but the closed door didn't mean anything to me. It kept everyone else out, but me. No closed doors could keep me away from my man. The bed wasn't made which was strange for Damon but I understood. He knew it would be futile to make the bed when the two of us would be messing it up soon enough. I assumed he had been out drinking all night and just got home. That would explain the early morning shower. As I walked I stripped off my pyjamas leaving them in a trail towards the bathroom. The shower was running and I could swear to God I heard him humming to himself. Damon Salvatore was a complete anomaly. There really was no one like him in the entire world and I was fine by that. The world wouldn't be able to handle two Damon's. When I was completely naked I pulled open the door to the glass shower and stepped in behind him wrapping my arms around his waist.<p>

"Good morning." I greeted him and he relaxed further into my embrace.

"Good morning. Right on time. I was hoping to be done in here by the time you got here but it just felt too good to get out." He told me and I kissed the middle of his back.

"It's okay. This just opens up an entirely different set of possibilities." I told him and he laughed.

"You are far naughtier than you used to be." He mentioned and I nodded against his back.

"I see it as killing two birds with one stone. I get clean and ravished at the same time." I told him and he laughed again. When he actually laughed it was a beautiful sound. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who gets to hear that besides maybe Ric. He has his sarcastic chuckle or his slightly amused chuckle, but when he actually laughs it's beautiful. It's like his smile. Rare but breathtaking. He actually smiles so rarely that I used to think he didn't know how. He has a smirk for every mood but he only smiles at me. It's one of the reasons I'm so in love with him. I'm the only person he truly lets in. He has this wall around him most of the time that only disappears when we're alone. Most of the time in his sanctuary where we know we're safe to be ourselves with each other.

"You do, do you? I hate to disagree. If I do my boyfriendly duty then you won't be getting clean. We'll have to stay in here twice as long so we can get you clean." He told me.

"True, but will you complain to a twice as long as usual shower?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything about complaining." He told me and I nodded my head. My entire body was pressed against the back of his lithe one. He had the perfect body, all lean muscle and strength. Everything about him was perfectly formed.

"Good. So what do you say?" I asked him as I kissed his neck. My breasts were pressed into his back as I kissed him gently.

"I say, I will take you anyway I can get you." He told me and I kissed him again.

"Remember this is all about me, we do this so early in the morning so I can go to school with a smile on my face." I reminded him with a smile.

"Right, although it works for me too. I don't kill idiots throughout the day because I have a smile on my face." He told me and I laughed.

"You never smile." I told him.

"Only at you." He corrected me and I smiled.

"Only at me." I agreed and I kissed the middle of his back again. My arms wrapped tighter around him holding him against me. His hands covered mine and I knew that he loved that I was the one holding him. Damon had insecure moments where he didn't know why I was with him. He didn't think he was good enough for me and I made it my mission day in and day out to make sure he knew that he was good enough for me. He was better than me in so many ways and I was lucky enough to call him mine. Damon Salvatore was an enigma.

I ran my hands over his chest and down his abs and back up again. I loved showing him how much I loved him with the way that I touched him. I didn't need to touch him sexually to show him how devoted I was to him. He relaxed under my touch, there was always a small amount of tension in him. He took the safety of everyone as his responsibility and I know it stressed him out. He made such an effort to keep everyone safe that I knew it weighed on him. I liked working that stress out of him the best way I knew how. Loving him. Without him I would have been dead a long time ago.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him. I always asked him like that, I needed to hear him say yes. I needed him to affirm that he knew that about me. I loved him so much and it killed me to know that he didn't think I did.

"I know you do. Sometimes I don't understand why but I do. I love you too." He told me and I kissed his back again. I unwrapped my arms from around him and he turned around so he could face me. He always knew exactly what I wanted. He lowered his head to kiss me softly, his lips slowly coaxing mine open so his tongue could tangle with mine. There was no man on the planet who could kiss like Damon. He made you feel like you were flying just by kissing you. I was glad to be the only one to experience this with him. I cupped his face in my hand as I kissed him back. We were in now hurry this morning. I didn't care if I ended up late, I just knew I would be smiling when I walked into Ric's class. He would know why too. It wasn't like I was able to keep a secret from my guardian. He knew exactly what I was up to when I left the house so early in the morning. He would roll his eyes and tell me to take my seat which I would do willingly. My hands roamed Damon's body, over his chest, down his backs, around to his ass and back up his back. I touched every inch of him I could reach. My body was pressed tightly against his, his penis hard between us. I wanted to take him inside of me but it wasn't time yet. Neither of us were ready for that, we were taking it slow this morning. It was unspoken but neither of us really cared about picking up the speed. The water from the rain shower head fell over us, the water the perfect temperature. It never got colder. He trailed kisses down my neck and down my chest. He kissed each of my breasts softly, taking a nipple into his mouth. I moaned softly low in my throat when he did that. He laved his tongue over the sensitive peaks before bringing his mouth back up to mine. I reached in between us and brought my hand down to his glorious erection. I wrapped my hand around him and pumped slowly. He groaned in my mouth but I knew he loved what I was doing. It was easy to tell. He hardened further in my hand so I squeezed tighter. I kept my pace going slow, faster seemed to ruin the mood. We didn't need that. We needed it like this. We continued kissing deeply, his tongue wrestling with mine. He tried to touch me intimately but I refused him. Sometimes I needed to say no so I could focus on his pleasure. That was what this morning was about for me and I didn't know it until that moment.

"That feels so good baby." He whispered. Even our voices were soft, everything about this was soft and I loved it. We didn't have too many times like this and it was refreshing when we did.

"Don't come for me. I want you inside me when you come." I told him and he groaned in agony. I knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it off much longer.

"I can't wait much longer." He whispered and I nodded.

"Make love to me now." I decided taking my hand off of him. He turned us around and pressed my back into the cold tile wall. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him further into the cradle of my body. He pulled back just a little bit, just enough to position his erection where we both needed it. He gently pushed in and I gripped his back and shoulders tight as he sunk inch by inch inside of me. When he was fully seated inside me, he waited a few minutes until I told him to move. When he did start moving he did so slowly keeping with the mood we had created. He never stopped kissing me as we made love. He slid me along his penis and he hit every spot inside me that made colours erupt. I was definitely going to be going to school with a smile on my face. He never stopped kissing me. His one hand roamed by body while the other one braced me under my bottom.

"I'm so close baby." He told me and I kissed him again. I took the hand that was resting on my breast and brought it down. He started stroking my clit with his finger knowing what I needed. I needed just a little bit more to get to climax. The effect of him stroking inside me and his finger on my clit sent me over the edge. I called out his name breathlessly, and my muscles clamping down on him made him come right after me. He spilled inside of me breathing heavily.

A little while later when we got out of the shower clean and sated I wrapped a towel around my breasts and walked into the bedroom. I glanced at the clock on my phone and my eyes went wide. I was definitely going to be late. I went into the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with some simple lingerie.

"Going to be late." He told me stepping into the closet with a towel wrapped low on his hips.

"I don't care. I'm too happy to care." I told him and he stole a kiss from me. I smiled at him and dressed quickly before rushing into the bathroom to brush my hair. I left it down and wet since I didn't have time to do anything else with it. Damon walked me to the door with just a pair of dark jeans on, when we got to the door he opened it and kissed me.

"So I'll see you tonight? It's Friday so you're spending the night right?" He asked.

"Definitely. Why mess with our plan?" I asked him.

"No reason to. I'll see you tonight." He said.

"I'll be here right after school." I told him kissing him once more before leaving the house. He waited until I had pulled away from the house before he shut the door. There was no doubt about it in my mind, this love was one in a million.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... The second part to chapter 113<p> 


	178. Risky Business part 2

This is for Karen and AlwaysElizabethian. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few days later after their coupling on the train Damon called Elena again.<p>

"Do you want to meet up tonight?" He asked and she smiled widely. She started bouncing up and down hoping that he would call her soon. It had been four days since their last date and she was worried he was starting to lose interest.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet?" She asked him. If she had a choice she wanted him to pick her up here. But if he preferred to meet her at a restaurant then that would be fine too.

"I'll pick you up from home. Then we can go for dinner and on the way home if you're interested I figured out another place we could scratch off the list of places I've fucked you." He suggested. A familiar feeling in her belly started and she found herself agreeing with everything he said. She wanted nothing more than to experience sex with him in a different place. The train was awesome and she had a newfound respect for the movie "Risky Business" now. Waiting for the train to be clear of all other passengers was agony, but they did it.

"Yeah, sounds great. Where do you want to eat?" She asked.

"I'll surprise you with something great. I'm sorry for calling so late, it's wrong to ask for a date on the same day you plan on going out." He said.

"Somehow I don't mind. I was worried you were losing interest in me." She said shyly.

"I don't think that's possible." He laughed.

"Good. I haven' lost interest in you so I don't want you to lose interest in me." She told him and she could hear his smile through the phone.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll pick you up at seven." He said. When they finally hung up their phones Elena rushed into her bedroom to find something to wear on their date. She opted for a dress for the "easy access" aspect. If they were having sex anywhere other than either of their apartments, she needed to be easily accessible to him. She opted to go without underwear for the same reason. She also knew it was going to drive him crazy knowing she wasn't wearing any. She wanted to make sure he never tired of her. She could fall in love with him so easily. She just wasn't quite there yet.

When it came time to get ready she went into the bathroom and got ready to shower. She stepped under the warm spray and washed her hair and body. She shaved her legs wanting to be smooth for him. When she got out she did her hair and makeup quickly to the way he had told her he likes on their first date. Her hair was down and her makeup simple. He said that was the look he preferred and she wanted to be what he wanted. He was exactly what she wanted so she wanted to be the same for him. When she was ready she went back into the bedroom and put a strapless bra on before slipping into the dress she had picked out. It was 6:30 and she was ready early for the first time ever. Maybe it was her excitement for the date. She had never been ready for a date early, she usually got ready right on time. She found a pair of shoes in her closet and slipped them on before walking into the living room to wait for Damon.

Damon arrived right on time and she opened the door to invite him in. He brought her flowers and she gratefully took them from him and put them in a vase in the kitchen.

"Thank you they're beautiful." She said smelling them.

"I thought you would like them." He said.

"I do. A lot. So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Out for dinner and then we're taking a train home." He told her.

"We've already had sex on the train." She reminded him and he just smirked.

"I'm well aware. Don't worry I have a different plan." He assured her and she just nodded in response. She took his hand and he led her out of the apartment.

"I made it easy for you tonight." She told him as they walked down the stairs.

"I like the dress." He told her.

"I'm not wearing any panties." She told him and he choked as they walked out the door.

"I like." He told her not sure what else to say. His response made her laugh as he opened the door to the yellow taxi parked

outside.

"I thought we were taking the train?" She asked.

"On the way back we are." He told her and she nodded. She would wait patiently until he was ready to share his plans with her. The driver took them to this little Italian restaurant on a corner and let them out. Damon paid the fare and escorted Elena into the restaurant.

"I heard this place was good. I wanted to try it." He said as they got led to their table.

"I did too. One of my co-workers likes it. She told me to try it." Elena agreed. The waiter came by and they ordered two glasses of wine and their meals. The waiter was polite and was back with the wine within moments.

"This wine is very good." Damon noted as he swirled the rich red liquid in the glass.

"It's got the perfect sweet undertones." Elena agreed as she sipped it. They talked amiably until their meals came, Damon holding Elena's hand on top of the table as they waited.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked and when they declined he left the table.

"This is very good." Damon said of his meal. He fed a bite of it to Elena and she chewed.

"Delicious." She agreed.

"I'm going to try making this someday. It's incredible." Damon said.

"Make sure you share." She told him and he grinned.

"Maybe I'll invite you over for dinner when I do that." He suggested.

"I would love that." Elena agreed as they ate their meals.

When they were done eating Damon paid the check and they left hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Train station." He shrugged as they walked. She raised her eyebrows but followed him anyway. The night was a little chilly but she didn't mind. Damon's arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they walked and her head was on his shoulder.

"So where are we checking off our list?" She asked.

"Train station." He said smirking.

"But there are always so many people there. No matter the time." She fretted.

"We'll cover us up. You'll ride me on a bench and we'll put my jacket over us. No one will know the difference. The good thing about the train station is that no one cares what everyone else is doing. No one will even look twice at us. They're too busy trying to get to where they're going." Damon told her but she still looked unconvinced.

"I don't know Damon." She whispered uncertainly.

"I've been thinking about it all day and if you don't want to do it we don't have to. I just know that it'll be fine. No one will know even if someone does notice are you ever going to see that person again? This is New York City." Damon told her and Elena knew he was right.

"The train station we're going to isn't a crazy busy one is it?" She asked.

"It's not Grand Central by a long shot." He told her and she sighed in relief.

"I'm always eager to cross another place off of our list so lets do it." She decided and he fist-pumped in victory. They walked down the streets until they came to the small train station. They went and sat down on a bench across from where their train would stop. There was no one around them for which Elena was relieved. She really didn't want any chance of getting caught.

"You can still back out. We can just go back to your place and have sex there." He told her and she shook her head.

"I want this." She tod him and he leaned over and kissed her deeply. She cupped his face and kissed him back just as passionately. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over his lap while he undid his pants. He only pulled his pants down enough to free his erection. He was hard in anticipation of this and he was happy she didn't decide she didn't want to do it.

"I want this so bad. You have no idea." He told her.

"I think I have an idea." She whispered as she touched his erection.

"Shit. Okay we have to do this fast. Our train is going to be here in around ten minutes." He said. She nodded her head and straddled his hips. His erection brushed against her clit and she hissed.

"We'll have to be quiet." She said and he nodded. She reached in between them and held his cock up so she could sink down on top of him. He filled her completely, she fought to keep her reaction to herself. She didn't want to alert the couple of other people at the station of what they were doing. His hands rested on her hips as he helped her move over his cock. She braced her hands on his shoulders as she slid along him. She moved fast and hard, not pulling him all the way out of her before sinking back down. She didn't want to make her movements too obvious.

"That's so fucking good." He groaned as he kissed her hard. His tongue tangled with hers and to anyone around them it would look like they were making out. No one needed to know they were making love.

"I'm so close." She whispered and he kissed her again. He knew that she was liable to scream when she came which would be the opposite of helpful. He resolved to kiss her until she fell over the edge. He needed to keep her mouth busy. He thrust up as she moved down and it was intense as they met every time. She picked up her face until she was bouncing over him and her orgasm hit her moments later. She moaned into his mouth and he spilled inside her. She rose off of him just as they heard the train coming down the tracks. Damon quickly tucked himself back into his jeans as the train stopped in front of them and the passengers that were getting off left. When they were gone Damon and Elena got off and sat down in a seat near the front.

"That was so good, so that's one more place." He told her.

"Yeah, so where's next?" She asked.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" He asked and she leaned up and kissed her.

"Maybe next time lets try it in a bed at either of our places. That might be something a bit different." She told him with a sly smirk on her face.

"Absolutely." He told her as he kissed her once more.


	179. Ripped Sheets

This is for SuckerforDelena. I'm sorry it's late and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>He was pounding into me so hard and so fast that I was beginning to see stars. Ever since I became a vampire, sex had gotten to the point where it was so beyond explosive I didn't know what to call it. There were no words to describe what it was like. I came harder and more times than I could ever remember and he was finally able to use his full strength and full passion with me. He could finally completely let go with me because I knew he worried about it when I was human. He would hold back sometimes because he was afraid of hurting me. I'm not so breakable anymore. He was pounding into me so hard, my hands were clawing at the sheets. I dug my nails into them and I didn't know I was pulling until I heard a sickening tear. Damon stopped almost immediately and I could see the playful yet dangerous look on his face. It seemed like he was going to have fun with this newest outburst from me. I was still a new vampire and I didn't have full control over my heightened abilities yet. So tearing sheets while we were fucking has been a regular occurrence. He pulled out of me, his cock covered in my wetness. He looked about ready to burst.<p>

"Elena, you just tore yet another expensive set of sheets. What am I going to do with you?" He asked me and I shrugged. I was so needy that I was prepared to play along with however he intended on handling this.

"I don't know." I answered, since he so clearly wanted me to answer him verbally.

"You don't know? Well I think we're going to have to punish you. You need to learn to control yourself and if we have to do it the hard way, then I guess that's how it is." He told me as he slid off the bed. He moved like a panther, ready to strike at any moment. I watched him walk away with my eyes locked on his firm backside. His entire body was a work of art. His his breathtaking blue eyes to the magnificent package between his legs. Everything about him was completely perfect. I was eager to see what kind of punishment he had in mind. He walked out of the bedroom stark naked, Damon didn't care if anyone saw him indecent. He was so proud of his body that he didn't care if he showed it off. The man definitely didn't lack confidence in that area of his life. It was his personal matters that he had less confidence in. I hoped to rectify that. He should have total confidence in us because I did. I heard him rummaging around in the hall closet which was just down the hall from our room and I sat up waiting eagerly to see what he came up with. I couldn't ignore the throbbing between my legs. I had been so close to release that now it was physically painful to be kept waiting. I hoped he was planning on being nice about it. I really hoped he had the intention of making me come.

Damon and I had gotten together when neither of us could take it anymore. The sexual tension, the unrequited love; we'd had enough of it all. I was single and he was single so we decided it was just time to give in. He was so right. I to this day had no idea why I resisted him for so long. If I had just said yes the day he first hit on me, we would have been here that much quicker. The incredible sex was just one perk to being with Damon Salvatore. Another perk was the unconditional love. Even when he was mad at me I still knew he loved me. I could still hear him in the closet and when he finally shut the closet door did I relax back into the bed in the same position I was in when he left me.

"Hope you're ready, because I'm going to punish you." He told me holding up a clean white sheet. I had no idea what he was doing with those cheap sheets. I knew he wasn't going to punish me by making me sleep on anything other than the obscenely high thread count of his Egyptian cotton sheets because that would mean he would have to sleep on those too. He wouldn't punish himself by letting him sleep anywhere besides next to me. I was fairly confident at that.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you asked my dear." He said as he started tearing the start white sheet that vaguely reminded me of the ones that were always on Stefan's bed. Stefan never cared about materialistic things such as insanely expensive bed sheets. He was good with plain old cotton while Damon didn't buy anything unless it was ridiculously high end. He says it's because he's a rich man so why live in anything besides lavish comfort.

"Are you going to tell me or just keep maiming Stefan's bedsheets?" I asked him and he laughed again.

"I'm going to punish you." He told me when he finished his destruction, coming up with two fairly long strips of fabric.

"How?" I asked eager for details.

"You'll see." He told me and I rubbed my thighs together in response. I needed an orgasm and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait for one.

"Are you going to make me come?" I asked him.

"You don't deserve to come. You'll have to earn that." He told me and I gasped. I knew he was meaning to withhold my orgasm and normally that was incredibly hot, just not right now. I needed release so bad that it was not going to be fun to have to fight for it.

"What if I take care of it myself?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Don't even think about it. That's what the ties are for." He told me as he took one of my wrists in hand and gently caressed it. I had to admit the idea of being tied to the bed was very hot, I just wished he'd let me come before he started his punishment. He looped the fabric around my wrist not tight enough to actually cause pain because he would rather die than hurt me in any way. He knew I could break free if I wanted to, but we both knew I wouldn't even try. I loved these games he played with me. There was no doubt about that.

Once he had me secured to the wooden bed frame he climbed onto the bed still fully erect.

"I think I need to come." He told me and I was already envious. It was clear the start of his punishment was to make himself come so he didn't have to suffer alongside me. It just wasn't fair. But then I knew when he finally did let me come it would be so beyond amazing there would be no words for it. I watched enviously as he wrapped his hand around the base of his erection and started pumping slowly. He moaned and groaned far more than he usually did and I knew it was just for show. He was planning on getting me turned on to dangerous levels until I was ready to combust and then he would make me beg. This is usually how his punishment goes but normally I'm not so turned on at this point. It usually takes me a short time to get worked up to this level. But he's clearly going for the kill tonight.

"All this for a set of sheets?" I asked him as he continued groaning and caressing his length. He was bringing his A-game tonight and I didn't appreciate it at the moment. I knew I would later on when he finally took mercy on me, but right now definitely not.

"A very expensive set of sheets. The third you've destroyed this month alone." He told me and I shrugged, trying to remain aloof during this torture.

"Which I would say is a vast improvement. Last month I destroyed five." I told him.

"It's time for me to start punishing you for destroying my things in the heat of the moment. You're never going to claw up my sheets again after this." He told me.

"I say it's mostly your fault. You're the one who fucks me so good." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Maybe that means I'll have to stop. I'll get you good and wet and turned on before stopping so you don't feel the need to claw anymore." He told me and I swallowed hard. That definitely backfired. I couldn't stand the idea of living in the perpetual agony of being turned on forever. I would break sooner rather than later. He kept up this entire stream of conversation while he continued to pump his cock. I knew when he was about to come, his eyes pressed shut and his mouth opened in a wordless scream until one strangled moan came out and he spilled all over his hand in several long spurts. He kept pumping himself until he was done and he wiped his hands on the bedding. It would have to be changed anyway.

"Now that I'm ready, I can get on with your punishment." He told me and I swallowed thickly. I had no idea what to expect he had planned for me. I nodded my head, knowing it was best to just enjoy what he had planned for me. "I bet you want my mouth on you."

"Yes, please." I pleaded him. My body was so wound up I was poised to come completely undone.

"Well too bad." He said as he shoved a singular finger inside me. I screamed and tried to ride his finger for any amount of relief but I was unsuccessful. He used his other hand to force my hips into the mattress while he slowly moved my finger within my walls. He successfully managed to avoid my clit because he knew I needed clitoral sensation to come.

"Please Damon." I begged him.

"That's not enough. You're not begging hard enough yet. The kind of begging I'm looking for is the kind that you only get when the victim has had more than she can handle. You're not quite there yet baby." He told me and I groaned. He leaned down and blew a stream of warm air right onto my clit and I nearly cried out in response.

"Damon..." I pleaded again.

"Nope." He said as he continued pumping his finger. He continued blowing on my clit until my body started to quicken. Then he stopped and I was left bereft.

"Damon, please." I pleaded and he shook his head, lowering his head to press a kiss to my clit. I was already brought back down from my orgasm that never happened but he was eager to get me back up there again. He sucked the bud into his mouth and I cried out loudly. He was especially gifted in the art of torture. When I was just about to come again he pulled back and let me fall back down to the agony where it appeared I was stuck until I gave him what he wanted.

He kept bringing me up and dropping me back down until I literally couldn't take it anymore. I was wound up so tight and in so much agony I knew I couldn't take anymore. I was going to explode into a billion little pieces if he didn't relieve me now.

"Damon! Stop! Please stop!" I screamed tears coming from my eyes now. The tears came unbidden and he looked alarmed. He didn't say anything, he just crawled up my body and kissed my lips softly before going back down and taking my clit back in his mouth. He sucked gently, just giving me enough suction to send my flying. I came so hard the tears falling the entire time. When he eased me back down to earth he crawled up my body and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby. You should have use the safe-word if it was getting to be way too much." He told me caressing my hair and pressing small kisses.

"I didn't know it was way too much until I started crying." I admitted.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked and his concern was heartbreaking. He was always so worried about hurting me and I didn't want him to.

"I'm fine. You let me come eventually. I enjoyed it." I told him.

"Really?" He asked disbelieving as he wiped a lingering tear from my eye.

"I didn't enjoy that part, but I enjoyed the rest of it I like it when you take control and punish me." I told him. He reached up and deftly untied the knots holding me to the bed frame and let my arms fall to my side.

"But you're okay?" He asked me.

"I'm more than okay now." I promised him.

"See where torn sheets get you?" He asked and I burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a continuation of the season 4 finale.<p> 


	180. The Best Night

This is for Courtney, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>It had been an absolutely crazy day. First I confess my love to Damon and we kiss. Of course being Damon and I my confession turned into a fight before I actually confessed. He told me what he felt and I told him I wasn't sorry I was in love with him. It wasn't at all how I imagined it would go, it was better. But then since the veil was being put back up I had to go say goodbye to Jeremy. He was my brother and I wasn't going to let him leave me without me saying goodbye and telling him how much I love him. I didn't want to him be alone in his last moments on this side. But I knew he had to go back, the veil had to be put back up. It wasn't right for it to be down. But of course when I get there I'm attacked by Katherine. That's where this day gets interesting. Katherine was about to kill me when I shoved the cure down her throat and forced her to bite down. Now Katherine Pierce is amazingly human and she's never going to try and kill me ever again. If she does I will kill her and then we will be rid of Katherine Pierce forever. I can't say that doesn't make me happy because it does. Katherine has been a problem to me ever since she had come to Mystic Falls. She caused problems in my relationship with Stefan because she loved him. She caused problems in my life because she hated me. She caused problems with Damon because she really considered him hers. But now she was never going to cause us another problem again. If she did, she would be easily killed. It wouldn't be a big deal at all.<p>

But then when I was on my way home upset that I hadn't been able to say goodbye to Jeremy something amazing happened. I knew the veil was back up but when Damon and I were sitting in the parlour nursing drinks because that's what one did in Mystic Falls when they were upset, we heard a knock at the door. Damon got up to answer it because I didn't want to face anyone. I had just lost my brother again and for the second time I hadn't been able to say goodbye. I waited for Damon to send whoever was at the door away but he didn't. He was completely silent.

"Damon?" I asked frightened. I had never heard Damon Salvatore at a loss for words before and I didn't like it.

"Elena, you've got to come here." He told me so I got up and walked over to the front door where to my utter amazement my brother was standing.

"Jeremy?" I asked walking over to the door. The veil was up, everyone else was gone including Alaric but here Jeremy was.

"Hi." He greeted me and I rushed to him hugging him tightly against me.

"It worked. I'm back." He said and I cried into his shirt.

"Thank God. I'm never going to lose you again." I told him hugging him tightly. We stepped into the house further and shut the door behind us. It was getting late but I needed to reconnect with my brother. Now that I knew I wasn't going to lose him anytime soon, I had to talk to him. This was the best day of my life by far. Jeremy and I sat down in the parlour and Damon motioned that he was going to bed. I nodded at him, I was happy he was giving me this time with my brother. I needed it. I was a mess when Jeremy died and this was the best way for that remaining broken part of me to get fixed.

"I missed you too Lena." Jeremy told me and I hugged him tight again. I was happy he was a hunter for a moment because my tight hug wasn't enough to hurt him. I had everyone I needed right now. I had my brother alive and well and I had Damon. Damon had been my everything for far longer than I cared to admit, since before I became a vampire. It was just too all-encompassing to admit to myself. I was afraid and I wasn't afraid anymore.

"So Damon?" Jeremy asked. He knew about my feelings for the older Salvatore. He told me once that Damon would either be the best thing for me or the worst. Damon was definitely the best thing for me. He calmed me down and excited me in different ways.

"Yeah. I told him I loved him today. But of course in typical Damon and I fashion it didn't go as it was supposed to." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked me and I smiled as I remembered back to just a short while ago.

"I accused him of wanting to die more than be human and he went off on me. He just talked and talked about how he wasn't sorry for a lot of things. I just listened to him and when he finally stopped I told him that I wasn't sorry I'm in love with him." I told him. I just couldn't get that entire conversation out of my head. We hadn't had a chance to be together aside from our kiss since that moment.

"That sounds like you and Damon. You should go and be with him tonight. I'll be fine here." He told me and I smiled at my brother.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"You and Damon have been a couple years in the making. I knew he was going to win you over eventually. The guy deserves to be with you tonight." Jeremy said and I smiled at him. I hugged my brother once more before going upstairs. Jeremy got up and walked into the TV room and sat down on the couch watching TV while I went upstairs to find Damon.

I found Damon in the bedroom lying in bed with a book.

"Jeremy good?" He asked when I came to sit down on the bed.

"He told me I should be up here with you now that you know how I feel." I told him.

"Smart kid. I don't dislike him so much anymore." Damon said but I knew he was teasing. He liked Jeremy because if he didn't he would put so much effort into keeping him alive. I knew a big part of it was because of me, but Damon declared Jeremy and I family. I crawled under the covers with him and took his book out of his hands.

"How many times have you read that book now?" I asked him of the first edition Gone with the Wind that he had been reading.

"Many times. It's a classic." He told me as he looked at me.

"Tonight as been the best night of my life." I told him.

"Even better than the night we danced and had sex for the first time?" He asked me.

"Yes. Tonight I'm fully in control of my feeling. I know I love you and I know I want to be with you. There is nothing holding us back tonight." I told him.

"No I suppose there isn't. Are you sure your brother won't try to kill me for sleeping with you?" He asked teasingly.

"He won't. He knows we're going to be together tonight. And he knows what that entails." I told him and he is suddenly on top of me. I didn't even see him move. One second he was beside me and the next he was on top of me pinning me into the mattress.

"Does he know I'm going to kiss you like this?" He asked just before he kissed my lips. "Or like this?" He asked as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"I want you." I told him as I pushed him up. I stood up and undid the zipper on my white dress and dropped it to the floor. I ignored the slightly irritated look on Damon's face and climbed back onto the bed with only my bra and panties on. I straddled him and his hands went to my hips.

"How hard would it have been to throw the dress into the laundry basket?" He asked as he massaged my thighs.

"If I would have done that I wouldn't have been in this particular position right now." I told him.

"It would have taken you like two seconds." He said but he never stopped massaging my thighs.

"Two seconds that I wouldn't have been on top of you for." I said.

"You make a somewhat valid point. But it would have only taken two seconds and I would have been just fine." He said. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed making a show of throwing the dress into the basket.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Much. Now get back on top of me. We have things to do. Namely each other." He said and I laughed in response.

"Yes sir." I said climbing back on top of him. But before I straddled him he flipped us so my back was being pressed into the bed. I laughed and his eyes danced with amusement.

"This is a much better position, I've got you right where I want you." He told me and I started pushing his shirt up. I had to take advantage of the opportunity. He rolled his shoulders so I could just push the shirt to the floor. He didn't say a word about the shirt being on the floor and I rolled my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me hard, his lips a combination of hard and soft on mine. He kissed me hard but his lips were soft. It was incredible. I pulled my legs onto either side of his hips so he was lying against me. He shifted so his denim covered erection was pressing against my core. It was pressing against the zipper of his jeans and I knew he had to be uncomfortable. I reached in between us and unbuttoned his jeans enough to let his cock spring free. I wrapped my hand around him and started pumping him.

"Elena, no. I don't want to come." He told me and I kissed his lips.

"I want to make you come." I told him.

"When I come it will be inside you. Stop touching me." He ordered and I kissed him again. He relaxed under my kiss but I did as he asked and took my hand away from his cock. He wanted to come inside me and I wanted that too. I wanted it more than anything else. He pulled himself up and pulled my panties down. When he got them down to my feet I kicked them off and they landed on the floor.

"We will be picking those clothes up when we're done. I like my room being kept clean." He told me and I nodded my head solemnly.

"Yes sir." I told him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Stop it." He said but he leaned down to kiss me again. His lips coaxed mine open and his tongue slipped inside. He kissed like it was going to be the last time because you never really knew with us. His erection lay between my folds and I wanted nothing more than for him to be inside me. We had to take advantage of all the time we had. God knows when the sun comes up and everyone finds out about us, we'll be too busy defending us to enjoy what we deserve to have.

"Please. Make love to me." I pleaded with him and he kissed me one last time before slipping inside me slowly. He moved slow until he was fully embedded inside me.

"Fast or slow?" He asked me. Damon always made sure that our lovemaking was exactly what I needed.

"Whatever you want." I told him. I wanted this to be whatever he needed. I would get off no matter what because I was with him but it was his turn to get what he wants.

"Slow. I want to make love to you. We have all summer to fuck." He told me and I nodded my head eagerly. He had a point, we had all summer to be together. We would make love many times and we would fuck just as many. It was how it was with us. He pulled almost all the way out before sinking back in slowly. He kissed me while he moved and my hands roamed his unblemished back. I loved the feeling of his skin under mine, it was so smooth and soft.

"I love you." I told him as he moved slowly within my walls. He slowly stroked in and out of me never needing anything more. I knew it was likely to change the closer we got to the edge but right now it was perfect. Everything about this was perfect. We were unhurried which was amazing. We had never really had the opportunity to just enjoy each other without anything hanging over us. There was no one waiting for us and nothing that needed to be done. We could just be here together. There was no better feeling.

"Come with me." I urged him. We had rarely managed to come together, mainly because he always needed to ensure that I had at least two orgasms when he let go. I didn't want that tonight, I just wanted us to come together. I needed him to let go at the same time I did.

"Elena." He groaned into the skin of my throat. Damon was always fairly composed when we were having sex but I liked it when he let loose a little bit. I liked it when he moaned my name or ducked his face into my neck. I knew he was enjoying himself then. Not that he didn't enjoy himself when he was composed, it was just much more obvious when we were together like this. He thrust just a couple more times before I came. I stifled my cries by kissing him, I didn't want to alert Jeremy to what we were doing regardless of whether he knew or not. I didn't need to make it obvious to him. Damon followed almost immediately after, spilling inside me with a soft moan of my name. We fell asleep knowing that everything was going to be different now. Better. I knew when I woke up the next morning I would be happier than I could ever remember being. Everything is better now and I can't imagine my life getting any better than it is.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a completely dominant Damon.<p> 


	181. Dominate

This is for .dreamers and lilianvanrij.

* * *

><p>"It is 8:30 in the morning, what could you possibly be so excited about?" A grouchy Caroline Forbes asked me Friday morning.<p>

"It's Friday." I shrugged when I sat down at our table on the quad. I said it like it should explain itself but apparently Caroline didn't understand.

"You shouldn't be excited about Friday until we get out of school. Until then it's just another school day which requires me to get out of bed far too early. You should not be practically skipping at 8:30 in the morning." She hissed.

"Caroline, it's Friday." I said pointedly and her expression changed.

"Oh right, Fantasy Friday. How could I forget? So who's choice was it today?" Caroline asked a little perkier now that she remembered what today was. She loved hearing about what Damon and I did on Fantasy Friday. It gave her ideas of how to spice up her sex life.

"Mine." I answered.

"And what's the choice? What game are you two playing today?" Caroline asked eagerly. Sex was one of those conversations that could make Caroline perk up. It was no secret she loved sex and she really loved hearing about ways to spice up her sex life. Apparently Damon and I were just the way to do that. It made sense really considering Damon.

"We're doing BDSM today. I've always wondered what it would be like so tonight my chance." I told her.

"Who's dominant?" Caroline asked.

"Definitely Damon. I feel more comfortable being dominated by him rather than dominating him." I told her and she nodded.

"Makes sense. I would love to be dominated by my boyfriend." Caroline sighed.

"Ask him." I suggested.

"Stefan will never go for BDSM. I finally got him to advance from missionary to doggy style. BDSM is a losing battle all the way. I'll have to work really slow to get anywhere near that." Caroline complained.

"You've made more progress with him than I ever did." I told her and Caroline shrugged. Caroline was used to being with guys who were willing to try new things sexually. Stefan wasn't like that. He was more into missionary. Damon and Stefan were complete opposites, especially in that department. Damon loved trying new things in bed, although there really was nothing new for him to try. Now we just changed it up from time to time. We were always doing different positions. It was great.

"Yeah that's only because you had a crush on Damon from the very beginning." She complained.

"True, but still Stefan refused to change it up with me. It's why I moved on." I told her.

"I know, you and Stefan were definitely not a good couple. But you two broke up mutually and it definitely benefited me. I'm happy with Stefan and I think he's happy with me." Caroline said.

"He's completely happy with me. He actually told me that he's happier with her than he is with me. He's also happy that I'm happier with Damon than I was with him. We're the friendliest exes ever." I laughed.

"It's true and it makes my life even easier. So thank you for that. But now if you please, can you tone down the enthusiasm until after noon?" She asked me and I laughed. Caroline Forbes was so far from a morning person it was hilarious.

Unfortunately I was unable to tone down my enthusiasm until the afternoon. I just kept getting more and more excited for what was going to transpire later on. When the final bell rang I rushed to my locker and changed out the books I had for the books that I needed for homework this weekend before rushing out of the school.

"Whoa, hurry much?" Jackson, a boy in my class asked me after I almost barrelled into him.

"Yeah, sorry Jackson." I told him.

"So where ya going in such a hurry?" He asked me and I sighed. I guess I needed to be polite since I almost took him out.

"To my boyfriends house." I told him.

"He not in school?" Jackson asked.

"Nope. I'm meeting him at his house. We have a longstanding weekly tradition." I told him.

"Sounds fun. I guess I better let you go then." He said stepping around me.

"I'm sorry about running into you." I told him.

"No guy would complain about you running into him Elena. So no need to apologize." He told me and I smiled.

"See you Monday." I called as I rushed out of the school. I found Caroline loading her bag into the backseat of her car.

"Text me the details." She told me.

"As always I'll text you on a need to know basis." I told her.

"Of course you will. I need details Elena. Stefan's not going to be home to entertain me tonight. Something about going hunting." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You'll be just fine without him Care." I told her.

"You're only saying that because your boyfriend doesn't go hunting. He's always around to ravish you at any given time." She told me and I laughed. Caroline was in this mood all day and now I knew it was just because she was anticipating not

getting laid.

"I'll see you later Care." I told her as I got into my car. She waved as I pulled out of my spot and drove to the Boarding House where Damon was waiting for me.

When I walked in the door Damon was standing there waiting for me with a silk tie in his hand.

"Ooh what's that for?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Come on, upstairs you go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the stairs. Once we

were in his room, I saw all the toys on the bed.

"What are you doing with all of that?" I asked him intrigued by all the things I'd never seen on his bed.

"We're going to be using most of that stuff. Like the nipple clamps and the clit clamp." He told me and I swallowed hard.

"So are you channelling Christian Grey?" I asked him.

"Yep. So strip down to your underwear and kneel before me." He told me and I eagerly complied.

"Are you going to spank me?" I asked him.

"Probably not, but you never know." He shrugged. I nodded and kneeled on the floor in my bra and panties. He walked around me and then to the bed and picked up a set of nipple clamps and what I assumed was a clit clamp.

"Stand up and take off your underwear." He told me and I happily obliged once again. Once I was naked he put first one nipple clamp on then the other. I hissed at the sudden pain but it quickly went away replaced by intense pleasure. Then he took the clit clamp and put it on my clit.

"Shit." I moaned when he put that one. The pain was intense but the pleasure even more so. I winced when I felt his hand on my ass.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." He told me and I nodded my head. This was going to be so intense. He walked me over to the door and turned to face me.

"Now I am going to suspend you from the door. Use your safe word if it becomes too much." He told me.

"Are you going to make love to me?" I asked him knowing what he was going to say next. We'd both read the books.

"I don't make love. I fuck... hard." He told me and I smirked. I loved that line, it held so much carnal promise. I don't know how he did it, I wasn't really paying attention but very quickly he had me spread eagled on the door. The four ties he was using were looped around in various places holding me to the door. I was secure but still he never took his hands off of me.

"You are not going to come until I tell you to. If you come, you will be punished." He told me and I nodded my head knowing I wasn't allowed to speak. I was suspended at the perfect height for him to fuck me and like he said he was going to fuck me hard. He gave the nipple clamps a small tug and I hissed. The pain was manageable, it's just the pleasure was going to be too much. When he finally allowed me to come it was going to kill me, I was sure of it. He flicked the clit clamp and I gasped. This was too much. Far too much. When he had gotten what he wanted he rammed his cock into me and I screamed. Apparently he didn't consider screaming as talking as he didn't punish me. Every time he thrust he bumped the clit clamp and I would scream. If I had my way I would be coming right now but I wasn't allowed to.

"I'm going to come Elena." He told me as he thrust a few more times. He was going hard and fast and I loved it. It was so rough and so passionate. I needed more like it. As he promised he came inside me but I wasn't allowed to yet. He never stopped driving into me. His cock hitting the end of me on every stroke.

"I really want you to suck my dick but I'm not pulling you down for that. Far too much effort." He mused but still he never stopped.

"Sir... please Sir." I pleaded. He reached around my body and slapped my ass. The combination of everything making the need for an orgasm even more acute. I needed to come and I needed to come now. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

"Don't talk." He ordered me. He kept ramming into me, this thrusts deep and fast. He tugged on my nipple clamps and I screamed. I was so wound up I was pretty sure I would explode if he kept me waiting any longer.

"Don't come. I'm going to come again." He told me just before he erupted for a second time. This was torture, plain and simple. I needed to come, I was sure I would die if he didn't let me come. He pulled out of me and dropped to his knees and started devouring my pussy. I screamed and pleaded for him to make me come. He seemed to have given up on me talking or he decided to have mercy on me for it. He speared his tongue inside me and I knew he could taste both himself and me on his tongue. His essence was practically dripping out of me.

"Damon, please. I can't take anymore." I told him. He pressed one more kiss to my clit before sliding inside me once more. He still moved fast but he was gentler this time around.

"You can come now." He told me and I was relieved. He slowly stroked inside me until I came with a keening cry of his name. He followed over the edge at the same time as I did. My orgasm was so intense that tears came to my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be crying, this was my idea after-all. When he pulled out of me, he quickly undid all the clamps before gently untying me from the door. That was easily the most intense experience of my life.

"Elena? Elena are you okay?" He asked me worried and I knew the game was up. He was genuinely worried about me.

"I'm fine." I told him and he carried me to the bed. My legs were boneless, I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk.

"I'm so sorry. You should have used the safe word. I got carried away." He told me panicked that there were tears in my eyes.

"No, you gave me exactly what I wanted." I told him.

"I hurt you didn't I?" He asked me.

"No, I'm honestly fine. It was more than I expected it to be." I told him trying to make him feel better.

"I couldn't stand it if I hurt you." He told me and I softly assured him that I was fine once again.

"You didn't hurt me. I loved it, it was just more intense than I imagined it would be. I would do it again in an instant." I told him.

"So it was a success? I did what you wanted?" He asked me.

"You did it a hundred times better than I could have asked for. So what's next?" I asked him.

"I have a week to figure it out. You can rest assured that it will be a good one." He told me.

"I look forward to it." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI is a songfic based on a popular John Legend song.<p> 


	182. All Of Me

_**This is for DaniTVD. I hope I did your idea justice. **  
><em>

_**All rights to this song and of course the characters belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

><p><em>You've got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down.<em>

It was that night. It was THE night. The night that all couples in love dream about from the moment they look into the others eyes. It was where they knew they would end up amidst all the pain, and drama that had preceded this. But through it all they knew they would end up right where they are. The soft music played in the background, but the music was an afterthought. It was all about being in the others arms, swaying while all their guests watched them contentedly. It was their time. When the final John Legend lyrics ended, then the dance floor would belong to everyone but right now it belonged to the man in a classic tuxedo and the woman in the white dress. The couple with matching bands on their ring fingers. This first dance was a time to show everyone how much they loved each other. It was not only a custom but it was a necessity. The bride and groom should be granted the very first dance on the dance floor to themselves. It was their night. The night their lives would officially begin. True, it hadn't been easy since they first met, but real love never was. It wasn't worth it if you didn't have to try for it. What's the point if it's easy? Easy creates boredom and Damon nor Elena wanted to ever be bored with one another. Here, surrounded by all their friends and family they had finally given in to each other heart and soul. They were bound in the eyes of God and the rest of the world. Now no one else would ever come between them.

"Remember when we met?" He asked softly as they slowly spun around the dance floor.

"How could I forget?" She asked back just as softly. They felt this time of reminiscing was private. They had so many perfect moments together and this one right here would easily top the list.

"You were with Stefan, I kissed your hand." He said.

"I felt butterflies in my stomach but I wanted to believe they were from disgust since I could see the tension between you and Stefan. I had no intention of choosing your side at all." She told him and he smiled in response.

"I won you over eventually." He said.

"You did, I admit it. If you hadn't we wouldn't be standing here right now." She whispered and he agreed. He couldn't even imagine how his life would be if she wasn't in it. If she hadn't finally fallen for him, he would be lost. He would still be as he was before she gave in. Hopelessly pining after a woman that was far beyond his reach. It was the cruelest kind of torture. Being in love with someone who wouldn't love you back.

_You're my end and my beginning._

"Do you know when things truly start changing for me?" She asked him softly. She never knew if he knew the answer. She didn't know if he knew when she started caring about him differently despite what she told him at the time. In reality it wasn't because he was dying. It was because she couldn't stand the idea of him dying without her showing him at least sort of what he meant to her. At the time she hadn't expected Katherine to come through for them and save his life. She would never be able to thank the older vampire for that. In many ways Elena Gilbert, now Salvatore would forever be indebted to Katherine Pierce. It wasn't something that sat well with Elena, but for Damon she would accept it. Nothing was more important than Damon.

"When?" He asked. He didn't know.

"After you got bit the first time. I found you and brought you home. You were lying in bed and you told me that I should have met you in 1864 because I would have liked you." She reminded him of the time several years ago.

"And you told me that you liked me now just the way I am. Then you kissed me." He said to her recalling the time.

"In my head I told myself that I was kissing you goodbye but it was more than that. I was kissing you goodbye because I needed to do it at least once before I lost you. I didn't want to lose you without feeling your lips under mine at least once."

She whispered.

"I loved you so much then and when you pulled away after Katherine saved me, it did hurt. You and Stefan just got back together and everything that happened between us seemed unimportant. You told me nothing happened between us." He said.

"I know, I was scared of the depths of your feelings and mine." She admitted.

"You always said it would always be Stefan and I believed you. When it came to me, it always was Stefan for the women I loved." He told her and she nodded.

"Not anymore, it will always be Damon." She told him and he smiled in response.

_Even when I lose, I'm winning._

"You know the first time I thought I might have a chance?" He asked and I looked up at him. There were so many moments she could choose but she wasn't sure which one it would be. Clearly it wasn't the death bed kiss that they recalled before so she wasn't sure which one it could be.

"When?" She asked.

"The night I kissed you on your porch." He told her and she nodded. It had completely taken her by surprise and she didn't want to enjoy it but it happened anyway. She had no choice but to enjoy his lips under hers regardless of her confusing feelings for Stefan and even more confusing ones for Damon.

"Right, you said something about feeling guilty and then you kissed me. The kiss completely erased my memory and I to this day have no idea what you said before you kissed me. Your kisses have always had that power over me." She uttered.

"I told you that if I was going to feel guilty about something, I was going to feel guilty about that." He said and she nodded, recalling him saying something along those lines.

"That was when things changed for me even more. With us they never really changed a lot all at once, it was more many little changes just piling up all the time until the wall had to come down. I didn't just realize overnight that I loved you. I realized it little by little until I couldn't ignore it anymore. After you kissed me, I loved you a little bit more and I couldn't do nothing about it. And part of me didn't want to.

"I wanted nothing more than to be with you. But you weren't there yet and I wasn't sure whether you ever would be." He told me and I felt sad for putting him through so much. But we wouldn't be who we are if we didn't get hurt along the way. All the pain brought us here and we'll be like this for the rest of eternity.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

"What else do you remember?" She asked him curious about what other moments stuck with him over the years. It has been a long time since they'd been in Mystic Falls and remembered their relationship from back then. As soon as they could once they were together they packed up their lives and moved. Far away from all the drama. But they knew they had to get married in Mystic Falls. It was only right. It was where all there greatest moments happened and they couldn't change that for the world. Mystic Falls was and would forever be their home regardless of where they ended up. It was the only place that truly stuck with them. They always found themselves coming back. Besides all their friends and family were here.

"I remember Denver." He told her.

"Oh yes, Denver. I remember asking you why you didn't let people see the good in you. I could see it, I just didn't understand why you didn't let others see it." Elena recalled.

"Yes and I told you that if people see good, they expect good and I don't want to live up to peoples expectations." He told her.

"Do you still feel that way?" She asked him.

"Yes and no. I want to live up to your expectations, but no one elses. You're the only one that matters." Damon whispered.

"Do you remember how we kissed outside that motel?" She asked.

"How could I forget? You didn't want me to kiss you. You were confused but I felt like I had no choice. There was so much tension built up inside me that I needed to release some of it. You kissed me back right away though and it would have went so much further had your idiot brother a.k.a my new brother in law, interrupted us." Damon said. He had a smile on his face so Elena knew the comment about Jeremy was purely fun.

"I like to think I would have stopped us before it went too far. Sex then would have been bad. It would have ruined everything." She said.

"I know that now, but at that point I didn't. All I knew is I wanted you and then I didn't have you anymore. I was very frustrated." He told her.

"I know. I was sexually frustrated too. I didn't get any sleep at all that night." Elena told him.

"Neither did I." He agreed.

_My heads under water but I'm breathing fine._

"Our first time together. That damn sire bond. Things were almost over before they began." Damon said as the song progressed. It seemed like this moment was taking forever and neither of them wanted it to end. She was pretty sure even once the song ended, she would remain in his arms. She couldn't think of any reason to ever leave his embrace.

"That was something else. I don't think I've ever experienced something like that since that night." Elena noted.

"Yeah. You told me you wished you could have danced with me that day. So I stood up and offered you my hand. You took it and we danced. For a little while at least before passion exploded. It was rough and it was passionate. It was everything I wanted our first time to be and more. The next morning was just as good. A little bit slower but just as passionate. I didn't know you were sired to me and I thought maybe I finally got the girl. But yet again fate was playing a cruel joke on me and tried to take you away from me.

"No one will take me away from you again. We're bound my law, by blood and by love. There is no pulling me away from you ever again. We're a package deal for eternity now." She assured him.

"Good. I would go down swinging if someone tried to take you from me." Damon said and Elena smiled at him. She knew he would. He wouldn't let anyone take her unless it was something she wanted. But even then he wouldn't go quietly.

"Before I went to school was good. With my scarf, that was good too." Elena recalled.

"Yes, I was feeling playful. I don't think I remember ever being so happy. I was smiling like an idiot. I should have suspected something would go wrong. I've never been able to be happy like that, ever. It's never been in the cards for me." He said shaking his head. They really had come a long way.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard._

"What about the night I told you I loved you, after the sire bond was broken?" She asked.

"That was one of the greatest nights of my life. Easily ranking in the top five. Maybe even top three, just following behind the night you accepted my proposal and tonight." He said.

"As always our best conversations started with a fight. We were arguing because you would rather die than be human. You didn't want just a handful of years with me because you would old and sick and miserable and I would still be me." She remembered.

"Yes and you didn't say nothing." He said.

"I just listened as you refused to apologize for being who you are. I hated that you always apologized for what you are, even though there were times I forced you too. I hated myself for ever trying to make you change." Elena whispered knowing the song was coming to an end.

"Then you put a stop to my rant rather effectively. I wasn't done yet, I was just taking a breather. I had more that I wanted to say. But then you said that you weren't sorry you're in love with me. That stopped me. It jolted me awake and I couldn't believe my ears. You said it softer and then we kissed. It was different than all the other times because that time you were truly mine. You were mine and I was yours. It was the beginning." He said.

"It was the beginning of us. Remember we left shortly after that. We spent three weeks in Paris then moved on to Italy. It was just us. No drama." Elena whispered.

When the song ended they pulled apart and a new song started. The spell was broken so they walked off the dance floor.

"What were you two talking about out there? Plotting what you were going to do to each other when you get home?"

Caroline asked. Caroline still lacked a filter at times when she was speaking to other people.

"No we were reminiscing on what it took to get us here." Elena corrected.

"Cute. You two took dance classes but you barely moved. What kind of dance was that?" She asked.

"It was perfect. It made it easy to talk like we did. It took us a lot to get here and it was worth every second, ever tear and every fight. I love him more than I thought I ever would." Elena said.

"So when are you guys leaving?" She asked.

"Couple of hours. We'll go back to the house for a couple of hours then we're flying out for our honeymoon." She told her maid of honour.

"I'm jealous. Bora Bora. Stefan won't take me to places like that." She sighed.

"Stefan's not really into places like that." Elena murmured.

"You two should go enjoy the rest of your time here. I'll keep the party running smoothly." She said and Elena took Damon's hand and together they wandered through the hall.

Later that night when it was time for them to leave, all the guests followed them out to the blue Camaro that was not decorated due to Damon's adamant demand. They waved goodbye and made the short drive to the Boarding House. Once they got there they walked inside in no hurry. They held hands, swinging them in between them as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Elena was idly surprised that Caroline and Stefan hadn't moved into their room while Damon and Elena had been gone. But it seemed to be safe for now. Caroline would want the en-suite bathroom since Damon's was better. Unless they had opted to remodel upstairs. You never knew with Caroline.

"I love you." He told her once the bedroom door was closed and they were standing facing each other in their wedding outfits. Elena in a strapless wedding gown with a full skirt and Damon in a black tuxedo.

"I want to make love to you. I want our first time as man and wife to be in our bed." She told him and he pulled her against his chest so he could kiss her lips long and deep. His lips coaxed hers open so his tongue could languidly play in her mouth.

"I need to get you out of your dress first." He told her as he spun her around and gazed at the intricate ties up her back.

"I'll help." She said reaching behind her back and starting to untie the back. Once she got it loosened Damon took over and gently pulled the dress down before ridding himself of his tuxedo. Just moments later he had her on the bed and was sliding inside her, sinking deeper and deeper every second. He always got so deep and he always sent Elena soaring. They clasped their hands over Elena's head as he trust slowly and surely. His thrusts were precise and he knew exactly what to do to make her scream. But this wasn't one of those nights. This was slow and gentle and absolutely perfect. Damon gently rocking them both to completion. When their mutual climaxes rocked through them, they stayed interlocked for several moments.

"I love you so much Mrs. Salvatore." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Mr. Salvatore. I can't wait to start this new journey with you." She whispered. Anything more than a whisper right now seemed to distract from the mood.

_'Cause all of me loves all of you.._

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena try new things.<p> 


	183. Trying New Things

This is for Damon-girl96. Enjoy

In completely unrelated news, RIP to the amazingly talented, completely hilarious actor Robin Williams. You completely transformed my childhood. :( RIP.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I'm a little inexperienced. What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked my best friend. We were lying on her bed at her house talking about all the things she had done with her boyfriends in bed and the things I've done. My list was a lot shorter. Admittedly the only things I've ever done is masturbated, missionary and I rode Damon once. She's done everything else or at least many other things. Maybe not everything. She was right though, I did need more experience. And I had the perfect teacher in mind. Damon Salvatore. He was far more experienced than Caroline was that's for sure.<p>

"You're a lot un-experienced. You need to grab that sexy as hell boyfriend of yours and get him to teach you new games." She told me.

"I was thinking the same thing. Sex is so much fun and I want to learn more ways to do it." I agreed.

"Sex toys are fun too. Make sure you try at least one sex toy." Caroline ordered.

"I don't know if Damon has sex toys." I told her unsure.

"Guaranteed he does." Caroline told me and I nodded.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Now get out of here. You have some learning to do." Caroline told me and I stood up leaving the house. Tonight was going to be enlightening for sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take me long to get Damon to agree to educating me. He jumped at the chance of showing me new ways of obtaining pleasure.

"So what are you looking to learn?" He asked once we were in his bedroom.

"What ever you choose to teach me. I'm a little inexperienced and I want to be more for you." I told him.

"You are already more than enough for me. But if you want to learn, I like changing it up from time to time." He shrugged.

"Okay." I told him sitting on the bed.

"Are you at all experienced in oral sex? I know we haven't done it, but I was wondering if anyone else?" He asked.

"No, you're the only one I've ever done anything aside from missionary with." I told him and he nodded.

"Alright, I am going to eat you out and then you're going to suck me off." He told me and I nodded. I had always wanted to suck him off I just didn't know how. He was going to make sure I was doing it right.

"Alright, lie down and take off your clothes. We may as well start this naked." He told me as he started taking his clothes off. I did as he said and stripped out of my clothes before sitting back down on the bed.

"Where do you want me?" I asked him.

"This time just lie back and I'll eat you out with you on the bottom. Open your legs wide." He told me and I obliged him. I wasn't nervous around him anymore. He'd seen every part of me quite intimately. He crawled up onto the bed and lay down with his head in between my legs. The anticipation was killing me, I just wanted him to do something.

"Please." I pleaded with him.

"Anticipation is all part of the fun." Damon told me and I shuddered. He kissed the inside of my thigh before nibbling slightly on it before moving to the other side and repeating the action. I moaned when he kissed my clit. This was going to be amazing. He was in no hurry and I was sure I was going to be begging in no time. He licked the entire length of me and I shuddered. I couldn't believe I had never done this before. How stupid was I? He buried his face in my womanhood sucking at me causing me to rake my fingers through my hair. He had my hips pinned down so I couldn't move them. I was completely immobilized and completely at his mercy. I had to pray he was feeling charitable. I felt him spear his tongue inside of me and I cried out at the sensation. I had never felt anything like that before. I brought my hands up and raked them through my hair, needing to do something with them. I needed something to grab onto and myself seemed like the best bet. When he closed his lips around my clit and sucked hard, I yelped like I'd been burned.

"You like that?" He asked as he kept on laving at me down below. I couldn't answer, I just mumbled incoherently, having lost the ability to speak.

"Oh my God." I moaned when my body started to quicken. I was about to orgasm and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I really didn't want his face down there when I erupted.

"Come on baby, I know you want to." He urged me.

"You have to move, I don't want to come on you." I told him embarassed.

"I need it. Come for me baby." He told me and his desperation proved to be what I needed to send me over the edge. I came with a keening cry of his name and pressed my eyes tightly shut.

He let me rest for a few minutes afterwards. He was always courteous after he gave me a mind-blowing orgasm. He always let me get back to normal before he started going for number two, but this time it was for him. He was going to come second this time. I always got more than one down before he allowed himself to come.

"It's your turn." I said and I pushed him onto his back on the bed. He had a playful grin on his face and his penis was fully erect. It honestly looked quite painful and I intended to fix that for him.

"Do you want my feedback or try it on your own?" He asked me when I had him lying flat on his back.

"I'll try it on my own. I think I've got the general idea. You just let me know if I'm doing it right." I told him.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem." Damon told me and I smiled. It couldn't be that hard. I wrapped my hand around him and I looked up to see him piling some pillows up behind him so he could see better.

"That's good." He told me and I nodded my head. Tentatively, I brought my lips down to his head and gently took him in my mouth. The more I got into it the less tentative I got. Soon enough I was laving at him and sucking on his head while the only sounds that came out of his mouth were of pleasure. There were no words needed, I just knew by the sounds he was making.

"Shit, baby just like that." He told me when he finally found some words. I was pleased that I was doing it right. It made me far more comfortable knowing I wasn't completely screwing this up. I sucked and laved at him until he was positively trembling underneath me. I felt so powerful to reduce a man like Damon Salvatore to this quivering mess chasing his orgasm that only I had the power to give him.

"So close baby." He told me, his eyes were shut tight and he couldn't stop the moans coming from his throat anymore. Before he had been fairly composed compared to now. Now he was completely letting go and I loved it.

"Come for me." I insisted.

"You might want to move." He warned me, but I wanted it all. If he could have all of me when I came, I wanted all of him too just like he wanted all of me. So I didn't move and when he exploded I tried to drink all of him down. It wasn't easy but

I succeeded and when I pulled away I was gifted with the image of his chest heaving.

"So how was I?" I asked him hopefully.

"I have never had one like that." He told me and I got the idea that was a good thing for me. It meant it was better from me than from anyone else.

"I'm glad." I answered with a smile on my face.

"So what do you want to do now. We're both one orgasm down." He told me.

"I want a different position and maybe a toy if you have anything." I told him.

"I know you're going to find this weird but I don't have any toys. I've never needed them. My favourite toy is my fangs." He told me and I blushed.

"Okay, we'll just try a different position." I decided.

"Whatever you want. If you want to try some toys I will go buy some toys. But if you want just me then we'll just be us. Our sex life is already explosive so I don't think we really need those things." He told me and I nodded, honestly relieved. I didn't know how I felt about sex toys.

"Okay, that sounds perfect. So how do you want me?" I asked him.

"We'll go slow with the kinky shit tonight and just go doggy style. It's pretty kinky when all you've done is missionary." He told me and I nodded. I was relieved that he sensed I would be nervous about trying something really out there.

"What are the other options?" I asked curiously. I really wanted him to take me from behind. It sounded like so much fun.

"Well since you're so flexible I could fold you into a pretzel." He said and I balked at that.

"Maybe another time. Let's go with doggy." I told him.

"I thought you'd say that." He laughed. I smiled at him and rose onto my hands and knees knowing that's where I had to be for this position. I knew Caroline wasn't going to be impressed with how far I went tonight but that was fine by me. This was progress and I was pleased about it.

"Are you going to take me?" I asked eagerly. I wanted him inside me. I wanted to feel him inside me from behind me, it just felt so naughty. I felt naughty for even wanting it.

"If you want me to." He said and I just knew there was a smirk on his face. He was enjoying playing just as much as I was. I felt him move on the bed until he was kneeling behind me, his hand went to hip while his other hand lined his erection up behind me. He slowly slipped inside me inch by glorious inch and I felt that familiar fullness that came from being with him.

"You have to start moving." I insisted.

"As you wish." He told me as both hands went to my hips and he started moving within my walls. He started out slowly but he gradually picked up the pace until his hips were slamming into mine and it felt amazing. There was absolutely no discomfort and I wanted to do this with him every single day, twice a day. Just like I wanted to suck him off everyday, twice a day. I was sure he wouldn't object to this.

"Damon, oh my God." I moaned when he hit an unknown spot inside me. Honestly, he was hitting spots inside of me that I didn't know existed tonight.

"You like that?" He asked and I nodded my head profusely. I never wanted this to end but I knew it was like a ticking time bomb and I was going to go off. When I exploded there would be nothing left of me. This orgasm was going to rip me apart and I knew it.

"I'm so close." I wept. I was nearly afraid of my orgasm gathering force inside me. It would easily be the most powerful one I've ever had.

"Come on baby. I've got you." He assured me and as he commanded I came hard. I cried out his name and collapsed into the mattress while he kept thrusting behind me. I tried to keep my hips up but eventually my hips fell and he was crushing me into the bed while he kept thrusting. When he came, he spilled inside me with a groan and his arm gave out crushing him to me. I loved it when he was that close to me. It made me feel even closer to him after we made love, though you couldn't really call what we just did making love. But sometimes a couple just needed something a little rougher than you were used to.

"So was that kinky enough for you?" He asked me. I nodded my head and rolled over so I was facing him.

"For tonight. I'm going to be wanting something different again soon." I told him.

"I'll be waiting patiently for that." He told.

"I would prefer you to not be patient." I told him.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"Because, I want to keep trying new things with you. Anything you want, you can have." I told him before kissing him sweetly.


	184. Perfect Prom

This is for the amazingly awesome Keyanna. Keep the amazing prompts coming my friend.

Any other prompts please keep em coming. I have a ton of them to write but the more the merrier.

* * *

><p>"So you're still my date Friday night, right?" I asked my best friend of pretty much our entire lives over the phone. I was lying across my bed with my head hanging off the edge while talking to Damon like I do every night. It doesn't feel right to not talk to him every single day. I feel completely off and I can't sleep if I don't talk to him. He's the best part of my routine.<p>

"It's been planned since before junior prom." He reminded me and I laughed. I always had to check though. Damon had so many girls throwing themselves at him that I had to make sure he didn't make other plans. He never did though. Any girl he did choose to date- which wasn't that many- had to understand that I came first. None of them did so the relationships always ended. I had no problem with that. Honestly, not that I'd ever admit this to anyone else but I hated it when he held another girls hand. Or kissed another girl. I hated the idea of him doing anything with another girl because deep down I wanted him for myself. But that was never going to happen, I wasn't the kind of girl Damon wanted or needed. His experience level was far higher than mine considering I'd never even had sex before and he has.

"I know it has, I was just making sure." I told him.

"I really wish you would stop second guessing our plans Elena. You know I would never change my plans for anyone besides you." He told me and I smiled. I loved it when he told me that. Every time he said something like that it made me fall even farther in love with him. Which may not be a good thing come to think of it. Sure, I'd had boyfriends through the years, but they never lasted long. The guys always dumped me when I wouldn't put out or they got uncomfortable with my relationship with Damon. Guys were only after one thing and it was one thing I wasn't willing to give them yet. Damon always told me to take my time and wait for the right person. Little did he know the only right person was him. But I couldn't go there, I had to wait for the next best person. Because that's what I was going to have to look forward to. The best person for me was out of reach of me.

"I know and you know I love you for it Damon Salvatore." I told him. I had no problems telling him I loved him because there was always that preconceived notion that it was just as friends. It couldn't hurt to say it when it meant something entirely different to both of us.

"I better go, it's time for yet another girl to break up with me. Bex just showed up and I know she's here to dump me. Caroline warned me at lunch time. I love you too Elena Gilbert." He told me and I found myself smiling like an idiot, imagining that he meant it in the way I needed him to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told him happier than I should be that he was about to get dumped again. We disconnected the call at the same time as per usual, since neither of us could bear to hang up first. We've had a three second countdown since we were ten years old which was about the time I fell madly in love with him. Yep, I was doomed to love than insanely gorgeous man for the rest of my life.

"That Damon you were talking to?" Caroline asked walking into my room and sinking into my bed like she owned it. That was Caroline Forbes for you. It was something only she could get away with.

"As always." I told her.

"So has he agreed to come over and jump your bones yet?" She asked idly and I gasped. I had no idea where she came up with these things. I made sure when it came to Damon I acted cool and collected so no one knew about my unrequited love for him.

"What are you talking about Care?" I asked exasperated with my best girlfriend. She always said things like that and usually I just played it cool, laughing it off.

"You know what I'm talking about. There is no way you two are just best friends." She told me and I stared at her wide-eyed. I didn't know what she was getting at. Damon made no signs to liking me and I tried to keep my feelings under the surface.

"It's you. You don't act like you're just his best friend. You worship the ground he walks on." Caroline told me.

"We're just friends Care." I told her.

"Right. You're just friends with Matt. You don't act like you do with him as you do with Damon." Caroline told me.

"That's because I dated Matt." I told her shrugging.

"That's not it. Matt ended things with you because you were far too close to Damon and it was getting to be uncomfortable for him. It was like you were in a relationship with Damon and not with Matt. Matt was the friend, Damon was the boyfriend. That's what it felt like to Matt." Caroline told me and my mouth suddenly went dry.

"That's crazy. Damon and I are just friends." I told he trying desperately to convince her. There was no convincing myself anymore, but I had to convince her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Damon POV**

"It's just not fair to me Damon. You pay more attention to her than you do to me and that's not the kind of relationship I want." Rebekah prattled on and on. I just wanted her to get to the point and break up with me so I could move on with my life. There were so many other girls I could date or not. I didn't need a girlfriend when I had the only girl I wanted in my life already. I didn't need romance when I had Elena Gilbert. It had been that way for our entire lives and I was eager to keep it that way for as long as possible. College was coming up and conveniently enough we were both accepted to the same college. There was no way I was moving away from Elena. She needed me and I needed her. I needed her like I needed to breath. Who would I call when things went to shit at home? Who would I talk to when I succeeded at something that I desperately wanted to. Over the phone would never be enough, I needed to be able to go and see her if something went wrong or right.

"She's my best friend Bex." I told her needing to defend Elena as I always did.

"You're taking her to prom! What is that? What kind of sick, twisted game are you two playing? You're supposed to take your girlfriend to prom, not your best friend!" She continued on.

"Yes I'm taking her to prom. You made that quite clear last week Rebekah. But if you must know, Elena is the only person I would ever take to prom. We've had this planned since before junior prom and that's not going to change. Why not ensure you have the best date when you get there. There's not a guy on the planet worthy of going with Elena, including me but she wants to go with me, so I say why not. She's my best friend and I love her to death." I told my hopefully soon to be ex girlfriend. The only thing good with her was the sex. It was the only time we were ever on the same page. Every other time she opened her mouth she was complaining about Elena and that was something I couldn't tolerate.

"Whatever. I'm done Damon. It's over. You can find some other slut to stick your dick into since that's all I meant to you." She yelled at me before walking out and slamming the door. I breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone before my brother poked his head in my door.

"Rebekah done too?" He asked.

"Finally. Like I told her the sex was good, everything else really lacked." I told him.

"You told her that?" He asked me.

"Yep, when she first walked in the room. But even after I said that, she continued to talk for the next fifteen minutes. She never stopped, not even for a breath." I recalled.

"Don't you ever think that none of these relationships ever work because they're not with Elena?" Stefan asked me and I burst out laughing. That was the funniest thing I've ever heard. Me and Elena? Like that would ever work. She was far too good for me. I was lucky to just be her friend and that was the only thing I was ever going to get from her. I was a lucky man already and I didn't want to risk losing what I already had. Elena and I were perfect the way that we were.

"You're kidding right? Elena and I are friends." I told my brother.

"I know that's what you think. But you don't see the way that you two are together. You're going to prom together Damon. You're matching her dress." He told me.

"We're going as friends. We're matching because we're going together- as friends." I told my brother.

"You're telling me that you don't get all sorts of crazy jealous when she goes out with another guy? God forbid, she kisses another guy?" Stefan asked.

"I just don't think any guy is good enough for her. I'll know when she finds the right guy, and she'll know too." I told Stefan shaking my head. I had no idea why he was suddenly questioning everything to do with Elena and I. It didn't make sense to me and I didn't like it. Elena Gilbert and I were just friends. That's all we were and that's all we would ever be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elena POV**

"So do you have any guys in mind to finally give up your virginity to?" Caroline asked me though I was really hoping she would just leave. I'd had enough to talking to her for one day. She knew something about my feelings for Damon and I really wanted to forget I was being anywhere near that transparent. No one could know I was harbouring feelings for my best friend. That was the kind of thing that ended in heartbreak.

"No. I really don't want to go to college as a virgin though." I complained. I was happy for the change in subject so we weren't talking about Damon anymore. But I didn't like my virginity being the topic at hand.

"Well just find some guy and jump is bones. Any guy would be willing to pop your cherry." Caroline told me.

"I don't want to just give it up. I want there to be feelings involved. Or at least I want to trust the person." I told her.

"For that you would need to be in a relationship. But I better get going, my mom flips out when I miss curfew on a school night." She told me and I sighed in relief. If she was leaving I could get back to imagining a future with Damon that would never ever happen.

"Who would be a good choice to be my first?" I asked myself. I was running out of time to find someone to do that for me and my options were very limited. There was Matt, my first real boyfriend but he would never go for it. Then there was Damon who had been my best friend for longer than I could remember. I made up my mind instantly because who better to lose your virginity to than your best friend. At the very least I would ask him.

The next morning I woke up and got ready knowing Damon would be there early so we could go get our morning coffees from the Grill. It was a long standing tradition and next year at college we would have to find a new morning coffee haunt. I was resolved on asking Damon to be my first but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous. Asking your best friend to have sex with you was not a conversation you ever really anticipated having. But Damon was by far the best choice. When I was ready I heard the honking of the horn outside. He really did have impeccable timing. He showed up right on time every single morning. It was a talent and I was highly impressed by it. When I came outside and opened the door to his vintage Camaro he greeted me. I slid in and he drove away. The thing about Damon is that even if I don't know it myself he can tell when something is wrong.

"What's up? You're quieter than usual." He noted as we drove towards the Grill. This really wasn't a conversation I wanted to have without caffeine in my system. But another thing about Damon is that he won't drop something, especially if it concerns me until he gets to the bottom of it.

"Nothing." I said hoping to get him off my trail, but I ultimately knew it was futile. Damon knew me inside and out and he could tell when I was lying better than anyone on the planet. It was eerie at how easily he could read me.

"I don't believe you. Come on Elena, you know you can tell me anything." He told me as he kept the car going at a steady speed.

"Alright, don't freak out." I warned him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is it that bad that you're warning me not to freak out? Come on Elena, you know I'll make no promises until you tell me." He reminded me and I chuckled dryly.

"Alright, I wanted to wait to have this conversation until we had caffeine but you want to know right now." I delayed, giving him a chance to wait for the caffeine.

"If I need to have caffeine for this conversation you better say it now. Whatever is on your mind, it's not that bad. I'll help you however you need me to." He told me and I smiled. He thought I was in some sort of trouble.

"I'm not in trouble. I was just thinking about the things I needed to change before we go to college next year and I came

across only one thing." I told him.

"Which is what?" He asked me still wary about the direction this conversation was going.

"My virginity. I came to the conclusion there is only one person I can entrust with something this big and it's you. So I'm asking you if you'll be my first." I asked him. When I got it out the car sputtered to a stall when Damon let the clutch out far too fast.

"You want what?" He asked.

"You don't have to. I won't hold it against you, but you're the only one I can imagine sharing this with." I told him.

"Are you sure Elena?" He asked still having not restarted his car. A short line up of cars behind us beginning to lay on their horns.

"Absolutely. I thought about it all night." I told him.

"Okay. So when do you want to do this?" He asked. He sounded more awkward right now than I'd ever seen him act before. I think he was actually nervous about this.

"How about prom?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's good. Should we get a hotel room so we're doing this right?" He asked me and I nodded my head. I would let him do whatever he needed to do to make it seem right to him. It was completely right to me, but then to him I was only his friend. He was far more than that to me.

When he finally restarted the car, we made our way to the Grill with nothing else happening. Once we had our coffee the mood returned to normal. We didn't speak of what I asked him and I was fine with that. I wasn't quite ready to revisit it yet. I definitely didn't regret it, it was my only chance at having him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week went by quicker than I would have hoped. I was nervous for tonight. I had decided to skip school today so I had plenty of time to get ready for my prom night. This was going to be a night I would never forget. I stared at the sapphire blue dress hanging from the back of my door and I caressed the silk. My dress was a direct match to Damon's tie, everyone would know that we were there together.

"Elena? Can I come in?" My mom asked at my bedroom door. I called her in and she came and sat down on my chair.

"What's up mom?" I asked her and she smiled at me. She could see the excitement in my eyes and she knew how happy I was.

"So you're still going to this with Damon?" She asked me.

"Yep, those plans never change. He's the only date I can depend on." I told her.

"You know, you two would have mine and your fathers blessing if you ever decided to date." She told me and I smiled in response.

"That's nice to hear, but I don't think that will ever happen." I told her.

"You never know. Your father was my best friend in our first years at college. It just turned into more." She told me and I wished that would happen for me. I didn't know if I could do this without my feelings coming out. That's what I was afraid of. I wasn't afraid of the pain of my first time, I was afraid of Damon seeing something in me that I've been trying so hard to hide for so long.

"It's a nice idea, but Damon and I have been friends for far too long to ever change now." I said and she patted my knee and got up.

"I'll leave you to get ready. I'll see you before you go. Remember that I want my prom night pictures." She told me before leaving the room. Once she was gone I quickly went to do my makeup and my hair. My makeup was light knowing that's what Damon liked. When it came to me, he liked my makeup free face the best. With my long brunette hair I pulled it off my face into a low messy bun. In my ears I put a set of diamond earrings Damon gave me for my last birthday. I loved them and every single time I had a chance to dress up they were in my ears. I put on my dress when it was time and then looked in the mirror. The dress was perfect. Sapphire blue silk draped over me. My back was completely bare because of the halter neck of the dress. The back dipped to the top of my ass and I knew it was a sexy dress but I loved it. I had just slipped into the three inch silver heels I had bought to go with my dress when I heard the doorbell ring. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach knowing Damon was at the door in his suit and tie. I knew what was going to happen later on tonight and I was equal parts excited and nervous. I could hear my mom and Damon talking at the door. Damon always had gotten along well with my mom and dad. They would both love it if we were to ever start dating. They were both so happy we were going to college together because they both knew Damon wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. He would protect me, always.

My mom was laughing at something Damon was saying when I came down the stairs.

"Elena, wow." He said when he saw me.

"Thanks. You look really good too." I told him. He looked incredible. I picked a good colour when I picked the blue. It did wonders for his already crazy blue eyes.

"You two look wonderful. Let me get my pictures." My mom told us as she rushed to grab the camera. Damon put his arms around me playfully and my mom snapped the pictures. I was the only one who noticed my heartbeat pick up the pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Damon POV**

I honestly couldn't get past how amazing she looked tonight. I mean she always looked gorgeous but tonight she was a ten on every single scale. Her bare back was driving me to distraction and that wasn't because I had any sort of feelings for her but because I was a man. It was going to be amazing tonight to be that first for her. She wanted someone she could trust so she didn't regret it. There was nothing worse than regretting your first time. That was the one time you couldn't take back.

"You look so amazing." I told her when we were in the car heading to prom.

"Thank you. Did you get the hotel room?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I did. How long do you want to stay at prom?" I asked her.

"For as long as we feel like it." She shrugged. There was something else in the air between us tonight. I chalked it up to what we would be doing later tonight. But this was us. We wouldn't let it change us. We were far too strong for that.

Once we got to the school I stuck close to her side until Caroline and Bonnie snatched her away from me. While she was gone I went to get a drink and talk to some of my friends. Elena and I may be best friends but we still had other people we hung out with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're really going through with this tonight? There was no one else you could do it with?" Caroline asked me practically bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. Prom was the best night ever for Caroline. It was something she had been looking forward to since she was a little girl.

"Absolutely. Damon, I really feel like he's the only guy I can trust. I've dated a few guys and I haven't felt even a fraction of the trust I have for Damon." I told her.

"Are you sure it's just trust you feel for him?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm positive. It's just he's the only one I can trust not to ruin this for me." I explained to them. It was starting to get late and I knew we would have to leave soon. I didn't want to be passing out from exhaustion while I was having my first time. Like he was reading my mind Damon came over to us.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked softly, nodding at my friends.

"If you are." I told him and he nodded. He offered me his arm and I took it. We walked away with my friends watching us walk away. I knew they were still unconvinced that we were going to get through this unscathed but I was.

When we got to the hotel, Damon pulled out a key card from his pocket and opened the door. The room was clean but it wasn't a suite or anything which was perfect to me. I didn't want anything that would make this seem like it meant more than it does.

"You're still sure you want to do this?" He asked me and I nodded my head. I wasn't changing my mind now. I needed to do this and I needed to do it with him.

"I'm sure." I told him.

"You don't think there's anyone else you would rather share it with." He asked always needing to make sure I was okay with something.

"I'm sure. It can only be you." I told him and he nodded.

"I still can't get past how beautiful you look tonight Elena. That dress is so perfect for you. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He told me as he ran his hand down my arm. When he said it this time in this place something snapped in me. All my feelings came flooding to the surface and I needed to let them out before I exploded.

"Damon, I know I shouldn't do this but I feel that if I don't get this out right now I might die. It's been so long and I've never been fully honest with you. You've always been there for me and you've saved me so many times. Damon you saved me from a potential broken heart when I was crushing on Tyler and he was leading me on although there is only one man that can break my heart. You sat by my side for an entire summer when I broke my leg. We watched every single episode of Full House before moving onto I Love Lucy. You're the person I cried with when my grandma died. You're the one who dug the grave for Hammy when he died. Damon you were the only one who knew how much I loved that hamster even though he bit me at least once a week. When I fight with my parents or my brother you're the one I call. If I don't talk to you daily I feel like my day will go to hell. I hate seeing you with any other girl because it makes me insanely jealous. I wanted it to be me every time you tell me you took your relationships to that next level. Every girl you've dated I've hated with a passion because I'm scared of being replaced. I don't want there to be another girl for you, because I want you to want me the same way you want all of them. Damon, I'm so in love with you and I have been for the longest time. I'm completely in love with you Damon and I don't know when it all changed or even when I figured it out but it's true. I love you Damon Salvatore." I told him. There were tears in my eyes and Damon kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. It was clear he didn't know what to say and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. His eyes looked watery but I couldn't be sure what that meant. The silence was deafening and I was quickly losing hope.

"Elena..." He started but when he didn't continue all my hopes were dashed. If he even felt a fraction of what I felt then he would have said something. But clearly he didn't.

"It's alright... it was a mistake." I said but he cut me off with his lips on mine. I kissed me softly yet passionately, his hands cradled my face as if I was something he refused to let break. When we pulled apart there was moisture on both of our cheeks.

"Never say it was a mistake." He said before kissing me again. This time when he kissed me it was so passionate that I felt like I was on fire. I quickly rid him of his tie before moving to the buttons on his shirt. I was slightly distracted but I still got through the buttons reasonably quick. He reached for the tie on the back of my neck and undid it letting the front of my dress fall down baring my bra-less breasts. I wasn't nervous anymore. He may not have said it back but he wasn't pushing me away. He clearly had some sort of feelings for me. I just hoped it wasn't pity that he was giving me what I needed before pushing me away for good. I didn't think so and I didn't want those feelings ruining what I was feeling down. I ran my hands down his chest when I had it bared to my viewing pleasure. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him shirtless but this was the first time I was able to touch him freely. He continued kissing me with a frenzy. I took his hands and brought them up to my breasts, needing his hands on me. I needed him to treat me like he did the other girls he was with. I didn't want him being so careful with me. I wasn't as breakable as he thought I was. He nibbled on my lower lip and I parted them for him, his tongue entering my mouth for the first time. I loved it. I had never been kissed like this before and now I never wanted to stop. It was the best feeling in the world. His hands all over my body.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again once he pulled away from my mouth.

"Yes." I told him with my hands on his belt. He nodded and I loosened his belt and pulled it free of the loops before moving onto his pants. He was hard in his pants, I could see the evidence of his erection through the black suit pants. I hesitated when I had his pants open not sure what to do now. He seemed to sense my hesitation so he pushed his pants down and took my hand. He placed it on the bulge in his boxer briefs and I gasped at how hard he was.

"Can I take them off?" I asked him and he swallowed hard but nodded yes. My dress was still hanging from my hips so instead of taking his underwear off just yet I pushed my dress down leaving me in just my shoes and panties. I kicked the shoes off so we were the same. He kissed me once more before putting my hand back on him. I looped my fingers in the side of his boxer briefs and dragged them down his legs. I was far more turned on than I ever had been before. I wanted this so much. His erection sprang out and I was mesmerized. It was bigger than I imagined and I was afraid he wouldn't fit.

"Don't worry." He told me and I nodded my head, trusting him implicitly. If he said it would work then it would work. He backed us towards the bed in the middle of the room before picking me up and placing me in the centre. My chest was heaving and I needed more. Feeling bold I pushed my panties down and when they were at my feet I kicked them off.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Elena. Are you sure? If I go any further I won't be able to stop." He told me and I nodded my head.

"I'm sure. I told you Damon, I love you." I said and he took a deep breath, climbing onto the bed and kissing me again. This time I parted my lips willingly for him, his tongue met mine. He shifted his body so he was lying between my legs, his erection pressing up against my folds. I needed him inside me and I didn't care about the pain.

"Please." I pleaded with him.

"It's going to hurt Elena." He warned me.

"I know. I'm ready for it." I promised.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"It's okay. Please." I pleaded with him. He kissed me once more before taking his erection in hand and guiding it inside me slowly. When he made it to that final barrier he gave a gentle push and broke through. The pain was immediate and sharp but it faded fairly quickly. It disappeared due to the unfamiliar sensation of having him inside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, please move." I told him and he nodded pulling out slowly and sinking back in just as slowly. It was still a bit uncomfortable but I was quickly beginning to enjoy it. I'd heard the first time was utterly unpleasant and I wasn't finding it like that. It wasn't the best thing I'd ever felt but with the way he was going I was sure I would achieve an orgasm.

"It's not going to take me long this time. Are you almost there?" He asked me and I wasn't quite sure. I'd never had an orgasm before.

"I don't know." I cried out when he hit a spot even deeper inside of me. I wanted him deeper and harder but I wasn't sure how to ask.

"You'll know when it starts to build." He told me as his fingers found my clitoris. He started running small circles about it and the pleasure was immediate. I could feel something build up inside of me and I knew it was my orgasm.

"I think I'm close." I told him and he nodded. When he came he set me off and I cried out his name.

"I meant what I said Damon. I love you." I told him once we were lying in a post-coital bliss.

"I know. I'm in love with you too. So much. I don't know how I didn't see it before." He told me. I raised myself up on my elbow so I could peer down at him.

"You love me?" I asked him.

"I do. How could anyone not fall in love with you Elena Gilbert?" He asked.

"I don't know but you're the only one I care about." I told him.

"Good, because you're the only one I care about too. I love you like crazy Elena Gilbert." He told me and I smiled. I lowered my head and captured his lips between mine, thinking just how perfect tonight was. Tonight really was the perfect prom night.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... sex toys<p> 


	185. Good Vibrations

This is for Spartins1988, hope you enjoy the chapter.

I would also like to give a shout out to Holly Haynes,I have it on good authority it's your birthday tomorrow, so have a good one. :)

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning Damon was gone. It didn't really surprise me since he warned me that he had some running around to do this morning and that I was welcome to stay. We had only been dating for a few short weeks and so far it had been blissful. We was soft and caring at the same time as he was rough and passionate. He was the perfect lover. No one could compare. I stretched out in the huge empty bed, using all my tired muscles. Last night had been something to say the least. He had me on all fours, on my back, against the wall, on top of him and even at one point we had rolled off the bed onto the floor. It had been a wild night and I couldn't wait until we could do it again. Vampire stamina had it's perks that's for sure. It's funny how it took me becoming a vampire to figure out what he meant to me and now that I have I can't get enough. No one even comes close to igniting the spark that Damon does in me. After I was done stretching I got out of bed and slipped one of Damon's shirts on. In all the time I've been coming to this house I hadn't ever thoroughly explored it. I decided to start in Damon's room and move my way outward. I knew he wouldn't be upset if he found out I was snooping. I opened up his closet and looked through the rows of neatly organized dark coloured button up shirts and rows of dark jeans. In the dresser were neatly folded black t-shirts of the expensive quality. The closet was organized and neat. Assortment of biker boots lay in a row underneath all the jeans. It was not the type of closet I would assume a badass vampire would have, but Damon has so many facets to his personality that it doesn't really surprse me all that much. On the top shelf there was a box that on a whim I pulled down. When I looked inside the box I chuckled slightly. It was a box of sex toys. How did I not know these were in there. Sex toys would make it even more fun if that was possiible. I took the box out of the closet and set it on the bed. A lot of the toys were still in their packages. There was these breast things that according to the package were a tamer use of nipple clamps. They just suctioned onto the breast and vibrated against the nipple. I loved nipple stimulation so that would be fun. There was another thing that went inside me at the same time he did but it didn't go around his dick. I wasn't too sure about that one, he's really big and I don't think more than one of him would go inside me. There was a another thing in the package called a vibrating cock ring and that one was intriguing. He would put on on himself and them slip inside me. It would be beneficial to both of us. There was one more that was still in the package that was interesting, it wrapped around his penis but didn't go inside me that way it would vibrate against my clit every time he thrust. There were certainly some interesting items in that box and I was intersted in using them. When Damon got home I would definitely discuss them with him. I thoguht I would be a little more nervous about seeing a box of sex toys in my boyfriends closet but I wasn't. I knew that Damon was into some pretty kinky things, so I wasn't surpirsed. I was more excited than anything.<p>

A little while later I heard the door open and Damon talking angrily to someone. There wasn't another voice so I knew he was talking on his phone, so I walked downstairs and found him standing in the parlour with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He was wearing his black leather jacket and his usual uniforn of black clothes and motorcylcle boots. He was agitated and I wanted him calm and relaxed. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He visibly relaxed but was still too agitated to make me happy. He put his drink down on the cart and covered my hands with one of his wihle he continued to swear to whoever was on the phone. I pressed a kiss to the center of his back and rested my head against him. I needed him relaxed and I knew just how to do it, though I'm not sure it would be welcome when he's on the phone. I moved my hands down to the top of his pants and he shot me a look over his shoulder. I kissed his back once again and undid his belt.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked me with humour in his voice when he pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"You're tense. I want to fix you. I want you all relaxed before I take you upstairs and show you what I discovered today." I told him while his hand covered the speaker of the phone.

"Good or bad?" He asked wearily.

"I guess you'll find out when you come upstairs with me." I said pulling the belt from it's loop and dropping it onto the floor. I unbuttoned his jeans and opened them up, pulling them down just enough to release his cock which was still semi-soft. Damon put the phone back up to his ear and resumed his conversation while I blew a stream of air onto his cock. I watched with rapt fascination as it grew before my eyes. A little bit of attention from me could get Damon hard as a rock in seconds and I knew that. I had just never watched it happen before. It was definitely fascinating. I poked my tongue out of my mouth and licked up the length of him. His voice caught momentarily but he managed to keep his conversation going. Hiss voice was less hard than before and I had the idea he was talkng to Stefan. I was the only one who could calm him down when he was talking to his brother. They weren't on the best of terms but yet they were somehow better than usual. It was a strange relationship at the moment. I repeateed the action with my tongue on his dick before pushing it against the little hole at the head.

"Shit." He shouted not realizing he was still on the phone. I knew Stefan was probably questioning his outburst because Damon was telling him to mind his own business. When I finally took him entirely into my mouth he quickly got off the phone, abrupty saying goodbye. In the past few weeks I had learned how to deepthroat him rather successfully. I let him go all the way down my throat and swallowed around him while my hands reached down and fondled his balls. Damon loved it when his balls were involved in our actions and I liked involving them.

"Oh fuck baby." He groaned and I hoped no one came in the house right now. I freed his shaft from my mouth and took it in my hand so I could lick his balls. I took the sac into my mouth and laved my tongue over it and he groaned. I knew he was dangerously close to the edge so I released his balls and went back to his dick.

"No, I want to come on you this time." He told me and I released him. I loved it when he came in my mouth but I also loved it when he came all over my face and chest. It sounded disgusting but there was something so primal about it. I didn't care where it went, just that it happened. I reached out and pumped his cock for him and when he released it went all over his shirt that I was wearing and my face in several long spurts.

"Feel better?" I asked him standing up and cleaning his come off of my face.

"What were you going to show me?"He asked as he pulled his pants back up off the floor. He didn't worry about the belt, he just left it on the floor where I dropped it.

"Come with me and I'll show you." I told him taking his hand.

"A warning please?" He pleaded.

"I was doing a bit of exploring when I woke up this morning. I never even got out of the bedroom when I found something intersting." I told him with a smirk.

When we got into the bedroom he walked over to the box sitting on the bed and smirked.

"Ah so you found my stash." He said grinning.

"I did. Have you ever used any of these?" I asked him.

"A long time ago. In the time I've known you the only one I've used was this one." He said pulling a tubular structure out of the box.

"And just what is that?" I asked him.

"It's a tool for masturbation. More effective than my hand." He shrugged.  
>"I see." I said.<p>

"So what do you want to do with these?" He asked me clearly hoping for one answer.

"I want to use them." I told him and he cheered.

"Any preferences?" He asked me and I nodded. I pulled out the breast things and the vibrating cock ring.

"These look fun." I said and he grinned.

"Good choice." He agreed and we quickly took them out of the packages and put batteries in them.

"Okay so what now?" I asked him.

"First, have I ever told you how hot you look in my shirt? Shit, I just want to tear it off of you and bury myself inside of you." He told me and I smirked.

"Then do it. What do I do?" I asked him.

"You take off the shirt so I don't tear it then get on the bed and lie back. I'll do the rest." He said and I immediately did what he said. I pulled the shirt over my head and climbed onto the bed completely naked. He took the nipple vibrating things and put them on my breasts and immediately turned them on. They only had one setting but it was so good I didn't care. I moaned the second those things went on and he grinned. He kneeled on the bed but didn't put the cock ring on yet. He slid down so his face was level with my pussy. He darted his tongue out and licked it and I nearly shot off the bed.

"You did it to me so I get to do it to you." He informed me and I wasn't going to complain. He dove into me and licked and nibbled. From the sounds he was making it sounded like he was having a magnificent feast down there. At the pace he was going it wasn't going to take me long. Whoever said it takes women seven times longer to get to orgasm than it does for men doesn't know Damon Salvatore. He can make me come in 2.2 seconds flat. With his finger rammed inside me and his tongue relentless on my clit I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. It would be a miracle if I maade it past the next ten seconds.

"Damon." I moaned arching my hips up to get closer to his face. I needed to come, now. It was desperation. He put even more effort into it and I came hard moments later with a keening cry of his name. He didn't stop until he knew I was done.

When I came down from my high he already had the vibrating cock ring around his cock and he was positioning himself at my entrance. The nipple vibrators were still going and they were doing a great job of getting me hot again along with the image of Damon holding his dick with the ring on it.

"Please." I pleaded him arching my hips and he grinned, guiding himself into me inch by inch. The second he was in me I felt the vibration deep inside me. He moved quickly and with the vibration on his dick I knew he wasn't going to last too long. The sensation was so good for him too.

"Oh God baby please." He screamed when he came into contact wiht my g-spot. He knew exactly how to hit it and he knew exactly where to stroke to send me soaring in record time. Seven times longer my ass. Tears were coming to my eyes from the pleasure he was invoking in me.

"Shit baby I need you to come right now." He told me desperately. I could feel his pace changing and getting more desperate.

"Baby come." He ordered me and I knew if I didn't he would either be in agony or he would go off without me. His hand on my clit, and the vibrations on both my nipples and inside me were the end of me. With a loud cry I went off, every muscle in my body trembling. He followed directly behind me with a groan of my name. He spilled deep inside of me.

"So how did you like the sex toys?" He asked me a couple of minutes later. I could still feel the afterschocks of my orgasm going through me.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life." I told him and he grinned.

"Good to know. For the record it was mine too." He told me and I leaned over to kiss him.

"Can we do that again?" I asked him and he chuckled in response. I don't even thing the great and sexual Damon Salvatore would be ready to go so soon after that. I knew I wasn't.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we get a fight and some makeup sex.<p> 


	186. Inconceivable

This is for 04070407. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>I smiled and looked in my rear view mirror before slicking some more lip gloss onto my lips. I rubbed them together and smacked them satisfied with my appearance. It was eight-thirty on a Friday night and I just got home after a long girls road trip with Caroline. It had been over a week since I've lay eyes on Damon. I missed him like crazy and knowing him as well as I do, makes me certain he's here having a few drinks. I wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow but here I am. After Caroline dropped me off at home, I rushed inside and changed out of my yoga pants and t-shirt into something a little sexier. I was now wearing a backless top and skinny jeans with my highest heels. It was a look I knew he would appreciate. He loved my back. I would never understand his fascination with my back, but I wasn't about to complain. I had argued all day yesterday with Caroline to get her to bring us home a while earlier. She didn't understand what it was like to be apart from the one you love for that long. I was in agony, sexually and emotionally. I needed Damon in every aspect of my life. He grounded me when I needed it. He loved me constantly and would make love with me whenever I needed it. I ran my nail around my lips making sure none of my lip gloss was anywhere other than where it should be before shutting off my car and getting out. I straightened my shirt looking in the side mirror or my car before deeming myself ready. I grinned when I saw the tell-tale blue Camaro sitting in the parking lot. Did I know my man or what? I walked towards the Grill and opened the door and immediately scanned the place for a head of dark hair.<p>

"You guys are back earlier than I thought." Matt said coming up and intercepting me.

"Care didn't call you?" I asked curiously.

"My phone is off. I've been working all day. When did you guys get here?" He asked curiously.

"Caroline dropped me off at home about an hour and a half ago." I told him looking at the clock on my phone to check the time.

"That's not bad. How did you get her to come back early?" Matt asked.

"It was pretty simple. All it took was a mental breakdown about how I needed my boyfriend. It worked like a charm and now I'm here." I told him with a shrug.

"Yeah, get your boyfriend out of here. He's been here drinking from open to close every single day. With you gone and Alaric gone, he has nothing to do with his time. It wouldn't be a problem if he actually paid for the booze he ingests. But no he feels the need to compel our bartender to give him free drinks." Matt told me with a roll of his eyes.

"That's my man. But hey, I'm home now. He won't be here everyday now." I promised and Matt grinned.

"That's what I was counting on. We're on our last bottle of bourbon and we don't have a shipment until Friday. Damon has single-handed demolished all the bourbon in the bar since you left. I'm sure he continues to drink when he goes home too. He needs an activity that doesn't involve sex and booze." Matt laughed.

"He does, but I better go to him." Elena said.

As I was walking over to him she saw a redhead with a death wish walk over and place her hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly and even I could see the small smirk on his face. He was enjoying the attention. So that's what he got up to whenever I left town. No wonder he always told me to take my time and enjoy myself. I saw Damon open his mouth and say something that I couldn't hear with my human ears and the girl threw her head back and laughed at whatever he said. She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down as he flagged the bartender down and ordered her a drink; using compulsion obviously. The red headed bitch put her hand on my mans arm and I saw red but I wasn't about to interrupt him. He could have his fun, it sure looked like he was enjoying himself. I guess you couldn't call what he was doing cheating, but it sure felt like it. It felt like he was enjoying her company like he enjoyed mine. He didn't brush her hand away or do anything so I spun on my heel and walked out of the Grill without a backward glance. At this point I wasn't sure what I rushed back for. I would confront him, just not in public and not right now. I needed time for that.

When I got to my car angry slash sad tears came to my eyes. I couldn't stop them as I wiped them angrily from my face. I didn't want to cry over him. Not right now when anyone could walk by and see me. I didn't need the rumours circulating about Elena Gilbert sitting in her car crying. I didn't need that drama. I started my car and pulled out making the split second of going to the boarding house. He would have to come home eventually, ideally without the redhead bitch.

Once I got to the Boarding House I walked in and took a seat in the parlour. I knew he would come in there first with or without a date. If he was with a date he would want to get her a drink before taking her to bed and ravishing her. If he was alone he would want a drink before bed. It was part of his routine. I was completely used to his routine and I found it oddly endearing. I didn't pour myself a drink, I just sat in one of the chairs with the lights on waiting for the deep rumble of the blue Camaro. When it finally did appear, I stiffened and tried to make myself immune from his charms. He was earlier than I thought he would be but I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. When the front door opened I only heard one pair of footsteps. I knew he saw my car outside but he didn't call out to me. He was trying to find me but he had no idea what he was going to find. I was not in the mood to play games. I was betrayed and hurt, and he was going to answer for it.

"Hey baby, I didn't think you were going to be home until tomorrow." He said leaning down to kiss me. I turned my head to the side so he got my cheek instead of my lips which were his target. He stood up and stared at my puzzled.

"Are you okay?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would find his expression cute.

"I'm just great." I told him in a sickeningly sweet voice that he could immediately detect was fake.

"What's wrong? Come on baby talk to me." He insisted lowering himself so he could look at my face.

"Talk to you? No thank you." I hissed. My anger was coming out in full force now. It was a strange mixture between being so angry at him to wanting to have sex with him. It was hard not to feel lust when you were looking at him especially when you hadn't had sex in over a week. It was unavoidable.

"What the hell did I do Elena? You just got here, I haven't had time to fuck everything up yet." He demanded exasperated. Damon didn't have the patience to let me sit there and be angry. He would rather fight it out and make up than have me sit around angry for an extended amount of time. He was the complete opposite of his brother. It was times like this I wished I had stayed with Stefan. I knew Stefan wouldn't tolerate another woman flirting with him and he wouldn't make me seem irrational about being upset about it.

"If I have to tell you what you did, then you clearly don't care. If you were anywhere near as invested in our relationship as I am then you would have known I came to the Grill to surprise you." I screamed at him and he stood up angrily.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about Elena. If you would stop rambling and talk to me like a person then maybe I would." He said to me but he still wasn't yelling.

"I saw that fucking red haired bitch touching you, and you weren't doing fuck all to stop it. I had to witness you being all flirty with her and it pissed me off. You made me look like a complete idiot for even wanting to be with you. You keep doing shit to prove me wrong but I keep taking you back thinking eventually you'll do something that'll make you worthy but you don't." I screamed completely letting go of everything I had in my head. I completely let loose.

"Oh so now I'm not worthy of you huh? Well great, thank you for telling me that. It's not like I don't hear it enough as it is. And as for the girl at the bar, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He hissed at me.

"I committed to you and I don't see other people. I leave down for a few days and you let every other woman on the planet get all over you! I'm sick of being the fool in this relationship. It's not fair. Everything that I thought I could fix I can't. Clearly. Because here we are fighting because you fuck up yet again." I yelled and he ran his hands through his hair angrily.

"You're not the only person who thinks I'm a fuck up. Maybe you should have listened to them in the beginning." He told me and I sat back down in my chair.

"I never should have started this. I shouldn't have broken up with Stefan, my life would be so much easier." I sighed not intending for him to hear that.

"Then go back to him right fucking now Elena. I'm giving you an out." He hissed at me before picking up the entire open bottle of bourbon and walking upstairs leaving me alone. I heard his bedroom door open and slam shut and I slumped down all the fight leaving me. Somehow it went from me being upset about another woman touching him to him thinking that I wanted to be with Stefan. Sure life with Stefan had been easier in some cases, for the sole reason that I didn't love him enough to fight with him on the important issues. Nothing could ever change the fact that I was completely in love with Damon. Stefan could never come between that.

After what I said to him I didn't even have the right to be angry about the other woman. I took things way too far and I knew if it was going to be repaired it had to be by me. He wasn't going to come to me. If I wasn't careful this could cause irreparable damage and I wasn't willing to lose him to something so stupid. I stood up and took a deep breath before straightening my shirt again. I kicked off my shoes not wanting to wear them anymore. I softly padded up the stairs, the eerie silence hurting my ears. Normally there was some sound coming from him, whether his stereo was on or he was talking to someone on the phone. There was always noise around him. I paused outside the bedroom where I spent countless romantic nights before turning the handle and stepping inside.

"Damon..."I started not sure what else to say. He was sitting on the bed with the bottle in his hand staring straight ahead. There were no emotions crossing his face which showed me that he was feeling far more than he bargained for. He didn't like it when the worst of his emotions crossed his face, especially when they concerned me.

"Shouldn't you be tracking Stefan down and confessing your undying love?" He demanded, his sarcasm clear in his voice. Sarcasm was a safety net of sorts for him and he always fell back into the habit when we fought. It wasn't the first time we had a fight and it wouldn't be the last but this one was my fault and I had to fix it. I hurt him this time and the idea nearly killed me.

"No. It's not Stefan I want to be with." I told him taking a tentative step towards me.

"Well it seems like it. It's what you said." He said before taking a long swig of the half empty bottle of bourbon.

"I didn't mean it. I don't want Stefan. I was just angry at you for flirting with the redhead bitch." I told him and a flicker of emotion crossed his face but it wasn't enough. He was still too guarded and I knew he didn't trust me.

"Go find him. He'll do whatever you say with a wide smile on his face." Damon muttered before taking another drink.

"I don't want Stefan. I want you, only you. I don't care about the girl in the Grill. Whatever happened or didn't happen, I'm over it now. I crossed the one line in our relationship and I need to know if I can fix it." I pleaded with him.

"Her name is Chelsea." Damon said and I barely heard him.

"Fine, I don't care what happened with Chelsea, I just need to fix this. I need to know that it's fixable." I begged.

"She asked me why I was drinking alone. I told her that I was just biding my time until my girlfriend got home. She smiled and touched my arm asking me when you were coming back. I said tomorrow and she laughed. She then offered to make the waiting a little less lonely so she sat down. I realized I didn't want to drink alone so I got her one and we drank it. I talked about you and she talked about her boyfriend who's currently overseas serving. She's waiting for him to come back and she comes in and has a drink every night for him. She recognized that I was waiting for someone too so she thought she'd join me. That's all it was." He said softly. If I hadn't been paying attention to everything Damon I may not of even heard him start talking. He never looked up from a particularly interesting spot on the carpet that he was staring intently at. Needing to get to his level I dropped down to my knees and placed my hands on his knees before tilting his chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I took something friendly completely out of context. I just love you so much that I'm afraid of losing you" I told him staring straight into uncertain blue eyes as I said it. He didn't look completely convinced so instead of using words I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. My kiss seemed to bring something alive in him and he kissed me back. I was so relieved that he was letting it go, he had to know by now that she would never leave him for Stefan. It was inconceivable. Her relationship with Damon was more than anything she'd ever felt before. He stood up bringing me with him. I found my arms around his neck and kissed him harder than before. He knew I was human and he knew I needed to breath so he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I need you. I need all of you." I told him and he kissed me again harder. I knew this time would have to be more than soft and passionate. This would be hard and passionate because I knew it's what we both needed. The next break in our kiss I pulled my shirt over my head letting him know I was at least as into this as he was. We had a rough evening and we needed to reconnect the best way we knew how. The second my shirt hit the floor a sort of frenzy awoke in him and he tore through the rest of my clothes with a single-minded intensity as I did the same with his. I needed him naked now, hell I needed him naked yesterday, and I needed him inside me as soon as possible. There would be no tender cuddling, or intimate foreplay tonight, all I needed was him. I needed him to love me in the most primal way he could. When we were both naked he picked me up and lay me down on the bed without ever breaking the kiss that he started when he started undressing me. He wasn't worried about my need to breath anymore. If I needed to breath I would break apart but until then I didn't want his lips to ever leave my skin. I wanted him. I wanted this. I needed more. I needed it all. My body cradled him exactly where we both needed him to be, his erection lying between my folds. I needed him to shift just enough so he would slip inside me. But he wasn't there yet. He wasn't ready to be inside me, or else he was ready and he was just delaying it for some unfathomable reason.

"Please." He begged him. I needed it right now. My body was aching for him and it had been since I left with Caroline. By now we should have already come twice and been lying in a post-coital bliss. But no, it still hasn't happened.

"What do you want?" He asked as he shifted causing his erection to slide between me folds.

"You. Damn it baby I want you so bad. I need you inside." I told him desperately.

"As you wish." He told me before arching back and pushing inside me in one thrust. I nearly screamed out at the sensation as every nerve ending in my body came alive at once. But I needed more and he knew that. He knew exactly what I needed and he was always completely willing to give it to me. He wanted me to be satisfied.

"Please, move. I need you to move." I pleaded with him and he chuckled low in his throat. I didn't know how he was being so calm. We hadn't had sex in over a week and somehow he was holding on just fine but I was lying here begging and pleading for him. I took it as his much larger amount of experience. When he finally started moving he pulled almost all the way out of me before plunging back in. He raised himself up and pulled me with him so I was in his lap. Clearly he didn't want to be completely dominating me tonight, he wanted me on top while he continued to thrust desperately.

"Oh God." I moaned when he hit _that _spot inside me. His hands cupped my breasts and weighed them in my hand before tugging on my nipples. I hung my head back and moaned, the pleasure going through my body getting to be too much. He grippe my hips and moved me along his length at a pace designed to get both of us off in record time. I needed to come and he was rock hard inside me. The expression on his face changed and I knew he was dangerously close to coming and I knew he was focused on making me come first. He always made sure I came first. He reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb, the sensations making my eyes shut and an embarrassingly long moan leave my mouth. He continued to thrust inside of me the entire time at the same fast and hard pace he had been using. After a couple more thrusts I let go with a scream and he followed almost immediately after me. I don't think I ever really appreciated how much he had to hold back to ensure I got to come first, usually more than once. If he was that close to the edge for that long it had to be painful for him. He was an amazing lover. There really were no words to describe how amazing he was. I ran my hands over his back and shoulders as his body stilled over me. I had no idea how I could ever make him think that I could ever want someone more than him. Words weren't needed in these moments, he understood everything I was trying to say without words and I knew how content he was without him telling me. There would never be anyone like him for me again, that I was certain of. Even if I lived a thousand years there would still only be one Damon for me and I was sure there would only be one Elena for him.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon's death was just a dream<p> 


	187. Just A Dream

_This is for Spartins1988. I loved the prompt, but it was harder to write than you would think. Thank you for the continuing support this story has gotten. _

* * *

><p><em>I standing there in tears upon the realization that he was gone. I couldn't believe it. I had these horribly ugly tears streaming down my face and I was sobbing and screaming for him to come back to me. Damon couldn't be gone. It's impossible. Completely inconceivable. Damon has always been here and he's always been around for me. There isn't any way he could possibly be dead. I didn't know what I would do without him. But all the sighs pointed to him being gone. He risked his life for his brother, a brother I can't even look at right now. I hate Stefan so much for taking Damon away from me. If Damon could have been selfish for once in his life, then he would still be here. With me. Damon was gone. Bonnie was gone. Damon is gone. Damon is gone. Damon is gone. It's the only thought going through my mind on a constant loop. It's the only thing I'm thinking of and it's the only thing I will ever think of. I have an eternity now to remember all the stupid things I did and all the things he did to save me. I have an eternity to recall every single thing he did for me out of love whether I knew it or not. Damon is gone and I can't handle it. I can't cope. <em>

I wake up in my dorm room in a cold sweat. My worst nightmare just appeared in my brain and I can't shake it. In my dream Damon died and I can't even fathom how empty I would feel if it actually happened. I feel empty now and it was just a dream. The idea of Damon being stuck on the other side makes me want to be on the other side with him. I know it's not true and I know he likely at home in bed, safe. But it doesn't comfort me. Caroline is asleep in her bed across the room and she's not aware to the turmoil I'm in. I need to talk to someone and currently my only option is Caroline. So I get out of bed and rush over to hers and shake her until she wakes up. Even as a vampire she sleeps like the dead, which would be kind of ironic if I was in that sort of mood.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked panicked. Typically in our world the only reason to wake someone up from a restful sleep is because either you or someone else is in grave danger. Sleep is a bit of a luxury in our lives.

"I had a nightmare." I told her before breaking down in pathetic sobs. I knew it wasn't real but that didn't change the fact that it felt so real. I've never had a dream that feels that real before and the idea terrifies me. I don't know how to cope with eve the illusion that he could be gone from my life.

"You had a nightmare and you woke me up because of it?" She asked dubiously as if she can't see the tears streaming down

my face.

"It was a bad one and I need someone to talk to." I told her hopefully. I just needed her to listen to me and maybe then I would be able to go back to sleep until morning then call Damon. Out of everyone I knew, Damon needed his sleep. He did more for everyone, keeping everyone safe from harm especially me and my brother. If anyone deserved a full eight hours of rest it was that man.

"Okay, fine speak. How bad could it have been to have you so shaken up?" She asked once she registered just how broken up I was about it.

"I dreamt that Damon died." I told her and her eyes widened.

"You know with the way he lives his life it's quite possible." Caroline shrugged. It seemed she lost all sympathy when I told her what it was about.

"Could you be my friend for two seconds please. He's the love of my life, I really need to talk about this and I don't want to wake him up over something so stupid." I insisted and she sighed audibly before flipping the lamp on. When she saw my face and how red and splotchy it was she cursed under her breath and sat up straighter ready to hear what I had to say.

"Okay, fine, speak." She said running a hand through her blonde curls.

"In this dream, Stefan died and we both know Damon he had to find a way to save his brother. He wasn't about to just let hm stay gone and it hurts to say this but I would have rather him just let it go but we know Damon. Anyway Damon seemed to go to the other side to get Stefan back but somehow he got stuck there and the other side collapsed or something. I don't really understand what happened but all I know is Damon is gone." I told her her and her eyes softened when she saw I was on the verge of another meltdown.

"How did you react in this dream?" She asked me trying to keep me talking so I wouldn't start crying again.

"I was broken. I was reacting kind of like I am now." I said and she nodded.

"Now that you've talked about it are you feeling better?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"I think I need to see him to make myself feel better." I said and she nodded.

"Then get in your car and skip tomorrows classes. Go to Damon and see that he's perfectly fine and let him assure you that he's perfectly fine. Then you can come back." Caroline suggested to me.

"Okay." I said realizing that's the only thing that would make this better.

"Good, now I'm going back to bed. I'll see you when you get back." She said flopping back down on her bed and pulling her eye patch down to cover her eyes. As quietly as I could I stood up and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt I was nearly positive was Damon's. He must have left it when he came down last time. Once I was ready I sped out of my dorm and down to my car. The streets were deserted at this hour of the night so there was no traffic to see me going three times the speed limit.

A couple hours later the sun was starting to come up as I pulled into the driveway of the Boarding House. I shut off the engine and rushed inside needing to see that he was fine. I shut the door as quietly as possible knowing that Jeremy should still be in bed.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" Jeremy asked me from where he was raiding the fridge.

"Need a 5am snack?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry, now answer my question." He told me and I sighed.

"I had a nightmare and I need to see Damon. I need to see that he's alright."I whispered.

"He's perfectly fine. He's in bed and sleeping like a baby." He told me in a sardonic tone.

"I dreamt he died and I couldn't cope with it. It panicked me a little." I told him and his expression softened.

"I can't even imagine if he wasn't here. I may not like the guy all the time but he makes you happier than you've ever been." He said.

"At least you understand. Caroline lacked sympathy for me entirely." I told him and he shrugged.

"Those two will never see eye to eye, but you should go wake him up so he can assure you that he's alive and well." Jeremy told me and I hugged him quickly before flashing to the stairs.

I almost sobbed in relief when I saw him lying in bed. But I stepped on the wrong spot on the floor and it creaked causing him to wake up suddenly.  
>"Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked sitting up panicked. I never showed up here this early unless there was a problem.<p>

"I just needed to see you." I told him walking over to the bed and sitting down so I could wrap my arms around him. I needed to feel his solid form underneath my hands. I needed to feel that he was still here, not just see him.

"What's wrong Elena?" He asked feeling the distress in me as he hugged me back.

"I had a nightmare where you died and I was left here all alone. I couldn't handle it and I couldn't go back to sleep. I had to come and see you, I needed to see for myself that you're still here. That I haven't lost you forever." I told him.

"I'm still here. It'll take more than the universe can throw at me to take me away from you." He told me running his hands through my hair. I nodded against his chest, I knew he wouldn't ever leave me. He would fight forever to make sure he wouldn't ever leave me alone.

"I love you so much." I told him kissing his chest.

"I love you too. Now come here." He said wrapping his arms around me tighter and lay back down on the bed, with me half on him and half on the bed. I tilted my head up so I could try and kiss him, he knew what I wanted so he tilted his head down and kissed me. It was passionate but still soft, it was like he didn't want to push me into something that I didn't want or wasn't ready for. But I was beginning to realize that I needed more. I needed to feel all of him so I would know without a doubt that he was still here.

"I need more." I told him and he lifted his head to peer down at me.

"What do you want?" He asked and I knew he would give me anything I asked for.

"I need all of you." I said. He kissed my lips again and rolled us so he was on top of me. I could feel that he was fully nude under the sheet and that didn't surprise me. He always slept in the nude, he always told me if made for easier access for me if I wanted to play. I sat up and pulled my borrowed shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. I would pick it up later after we were done, when I was finally capable of leaving this bed. I couldn't see that happening for the foreseeable future though. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra and dropped that on the floor too. He wasn't being playful this time, he was just giving me what I needed. I needed this to be reverent and soft. It needed to be lovemaking and he seemed to understand that I wasn't in the mood to play. I just needed him, the man I was passionately in love with. He moved off of me and pulled my pants and panties off before settling over me again.

"Are you sure this is a good time for this?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I need it. I need to feel whole again." I told him and he nodded, moving down so he could kiss me again. Every time he kissed me I felt better, I felt more intact, but I still needed more. He slowly guided his erection to me and pushed in inch by inch. He wasn't in a rush and neither was I. I gripped his arms as he slowly started sliding inside of me. I needed this so much. I didn't even need to tell him what I wanted, he just knew. I touched him reverently, trying to re-memorize everything about him even though there was no chance that I'd ever forget. He sank in deep before pulling back out almost all the way and repeating the action. He touched me softly, lovingly. I needed his hands on my skin and I needed him to bring me to orgasm.

"I love you." I sighed, my legs wrapped around his waist and ankles crossed to keep him close. He kissed my lips and continued to stroke inside me slowly and surely. I ran my hands down his back and back up to his arms holding them. I was sure my fingers were leaving imprints in his arms but neither of us seemed to care.

"Come with me." He urged me as he continued to sink inside me. I nodded knowing that I would. If I was ready to come then I was ready a while ago. I wanted to come with him this time. It was agony trying to hold back but I could do it if I had to. When I couldn't hold my orgasm back anymore I came and somehow he followed over at the same time. I kissed him as my body came down from the most glorious high I'd ever had. He released inside of me in long spurts before collapsing on top of me. This was one of my favourite parts, when he'd collapse on me out of sheer exhaustion. Having every inch of our bodies pressed up against each other like this was heaven. He was still inside of me, softer now but I didn't want him to leave my body just yet. I needed him this close to me for another minute yet.

"Thank you, I really needed that." I told him and he chuckled.

"You really don't have to thank me for having sex with you. It was my pleasure really." He said against the skin of my neck.

"But I do need to thank you for being exactly what I needed. I needed it just as it was." I told him.

"I can read you Elena, and I knew what you needed because I always need it in the same way." He told me and I smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here with me. I know I don't tell you this enough but I owe my entire life to you many times over and in many ways. You've saved my life in every way a person can possibly be saved. I know without you my life would be empty so thank you for being here with me." I told him.

"I love you so much that no matter what stupid things you do, I'll still be here with you every step of the way. I think by now we both know that." He said.

"I know. I feel so much better now." I told him and he smiled before pulling out of me and lying down beside me.

"Now lets go back to sleep, I don't even think the birds are awake yet. Dream happy dreams baby." He told me and I smiled. The nightmare was over and I was back to where I was supposed to be. I would finally be able to sleep now.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI.. twenty questions<p> 


	188. Twenty Questions

This is for jadamsbenz. I hope you enjoy the prompt. Now there is no actual smut in this one at all and to be honest it just didn't feel like it fit in. Bad? Good? I guess we'll soon find out. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Every light in the Boarding House was on and as was the norm on Friday nights the booze was flowing. Everything was fine in Mystic Falls, all relationship drama was gone, all big bags found other people to torment and everything was right in the world. Damon and Elena were together minus all the drama that they had the first time around. Stefan and Caroline were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and everyone was talking about how they were the cutest couple EVER, and they loved how Stefan started having more fun and being less broody. They were a match made in heaven. Matt started spending quality time with his friends without someone being in dire need of help or them needing to protect him since he's single-handedly holding down fort human. Bonnie and Jeremy were together but they never came out to these things because they somehow always turned into sex related drinking games and Jeremy wasn't partial to hearing about his sisters sex life with Damon in any capacity. Tyler had left town upset that Caroline and Stefan were the new it couple. Between the two couples it didn't matter to them that Elena had been with Stefan and for a very brief time Caroline with Damon. It was all ancient history and it was never brought up. Or very rarely. Tonight they had a new guest as when Matt had walked through the door with a newly returned Rebekah and a wide smile on his face.<p>

"What is Barbie Klaus doing here?" Damon demanded when he saw her.

"She's with me. She came back for me and I'm happy about it. I hate being the only single guy at these parties especially since I dated both Salvatore girlfriends before they did." Matt sniped and Damon raised his eyebrows. Apparently Rebekah was giving Matt more of a backbone to confront the vampires. It did help that she was an Original vampire who could kill anyone who got in her way.

"Have a seat, it's good to see you." Elena said diplomatically. She had no love for Rebekah Mikealson but if she made Matt happy then she couldn't be all bad. Matt deserved to be happy after everything Mystic Falls had put him through. Damon and Stefan got up from the circle and went to gather more booze. Damon was having to do far more booze runs then ever before with all the parties they were having there.

"Thank you all for having me." Rebekah said smiling at them and clinging to Matt's arm. She seemed much more level-headed when she was on Matt's arm. He smiled adoringly down at her and everyone smiled in response. When Damon and Stefan returned putting a few more bottles down on the table between them, Caroline immediately reached forward to grab the bottle of vodka and quickly filled her glass to the top. Vampire tolerance, if you wanted to stay drunk you had to keep drinking.

"I know! We should play a game." She exclaimed after a few minutes of just drinking and the odd amount of talking. Most conversations somehow ended up being between the couples and not really included anyone else. Caroline was always starting games so they could get to know each other better. Although in reality they knew each other perfectly well after being in danger for the past few years together every year. You kind of learned a lot about a person when there was a sword hanging over your head and you actually had to depend on someone you never thought you would have to to stay alive.

"Caroline, the past couple weeks you've already had us playing I Never and Truth or Dare. What other games could you possibly have in mind?" Elena groaned. She was sick of answering the same questions or drinking because someone said something sexual. There weren't many things that Elena hadn't done with Damon so she was drinking a lot when it came to I Never.

"I think we should play twenty questions." She declared after pondering for a minute.

"Twenty Questions? You're going to need to explain that one to me." Elena said. She remembered playing it with her dad when she was younger, as she wanted to know every single aspect of his life but she was sure Caroline's version would be different. She had never played it in a group before.

"One person asks a question and everyone has to answer it. But nothing serious please." She explained.

"And if we don't want to answer the question?" Damon asked.

"Why, do you have something to hide Damon?" Caroline asked cheekily.

"I have nothing to hide, it's just that everyone already knows all of my dirty little secrets so it seems a little redundant." Damon shrugged. He didn't care about sharing every detail with with everyone. He didn't care if everyone knew how explosive his sex life was, it would just make them all exceedingly jealous.

"It's not redundant. It's fun. I'll go first. When did everyone have their first kiss?" She asked and Damon snorted with derision.

"Do we really have to answer that?" He asked.

"Yes! It's an important question and I figured we'd start off tame." She stated and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Mine was when I was 14 with Elena." Matt answered, getting the show on the road.

"Mine was when I was 14 with Matt." Elena answered smiling at him.

"I don't remember mine, it was way way way back when I was still human." Rebekah answered with a shrug.

"Mine was a few months before I transitioned with Katherine." Stefan answered thinking back.

"Mine was before Katherine." Damon decided. He wasn't entirely sure who his first kiss was, it was so long ago and there had been hundreds, maybe even thousands of people he kissed since then.

"Okay my turn. How many people has everyone dated?" Matt asked following Caroline's rules but still trying to keep the question innocent.

"I've dated four. You, Stefan, Tyler and Chance from middle school." Caroline announced.

"Four for me. Katherine, Elena, Rebekah and Caroline." Stefan answered certainly.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to say three for now, my first boyfriend when I was still human, Stefan and Matt. I don't really recall any others that I actually dated." Rebekah answered looking uncertain.

"Three for me. Matt, Stefan and Damon." Elena answered.

"One for me." Damon answered and everyone snickered.

"You have not only had one girlfriend." Caroline scoffed.

"It's true. Katherine wasn't a girlfriend. She may have been Stefan's girlfriend but she wasn't mine. I may have thought she was more at the time but she was someone I had sex with when my brother either wasn't available or she wasn't interested. I've only dated Elena." Damon explained. "If you asked for sexual partners the answer would be quite different."

"Okay. Stef your turn." Caroline dictated.

"Okay, since I can't get her to answer this question in public ever. It's not a subject Care is willing to broach I want to know when everyone lost their virginity. Not because I personally want to know, just because I want to know when Care did." Stefan asked.

"Fine! You win. I was fourteen and it was with Chance. I didn't enjoy it at all. I try to forget that he was my first." Caroline sighed.

"See that wasn't so bad." Stefan said patting her on the back and she shot him a glare.

"Fifteen with Elena." Matt said somewhat awkwardly.

"You are asking questions that take me so far back that I can't remember. All I know is I was still human, probably the age I am now approximately." Rebekah answered uncertain again.

"I was fifteen and it was with Matt." Elena answered sharing a smile with her ex-boyfriend.

"I was probably eighteen give or take a year or two. It was before Katherine and I don't remember her name for the life of me. It could have been a whore in a brothel for all I know." Damon shrugged.

"You lost your virginity to a whore in a brothel?" Caroline questioned with her eyes wide.

"My father hated me, I had no reason to be at home. Therefore I decided I liked sex early on. No one ever questioned why I was in a brothel, eventually the whores started coming onto me. I enjoyed it so I did it. End of story." Damon explained with a roll of his eyes. He would love it if sometime the things he did would stop surprising people.

"Somehow I just knew you would be an over-achiever back then too." Elena teased him with a kiss on his cheek.

"You know me." He said smiling down at her.

"Alright, my turn. What is the craziest thing anyone has ever done sexually?" Rebekah asked and everyone pondered it for a minute.

"I had a threesome with Rebekah and another girl in Europe." Matt announced, certain that for once he wasn't going to be the tamest one in the group.

"Oh yes, I remember that." Rebekah said grinning.

"Honestly the craziest thing I ever did was having sex with a vampire before marriage back in 1864 while I was still human." Stefan answered with a shrug. He knew in the grand scheme of things his wasn't all that crazy but it was crazy for him.

"That is pretty bad-ass. You broke so many rules. Mine, as much as I hate to admit it, probably having sex with Klaus against a tree." Caroline answered with a blush.

"You and my brother?" Rebekah asked her eyes wide.

"Just one time." Caroline said her face beet red. No one thought that a vampire could blush but now they knew otherwise. At least when it came to Caroline Forbes.

"There are so many options but for the purpose of this one I would have to say the mind-fuck blow-job I got while I was driving in Atlanta." Damon answered and Elena's face turned red.

"I get the idea that was you?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded meekly.

"I'm thinking in the same time frame, but I was going to say everything that happened in the hotel room afterwards. I think we had sex for hours and hours without stopping, I was sore the next day." Elena answered embarassed.

"Oh yes! I still think the busy traffic blow-job was better." Damon shrugged.

"Moving on. Elena your turn." Caroline said urging them along.

"Okay.. Hmm... favourite sexual position or act." Elena said.

"Doggy style." Caroline called out and Stefan coughed.

"I've started enjoying it when Caroline is on top. Doggy style is still uncomfortable for me a bit, it just seems wrong to make love like an animal does it." He shrugged.

"At least you've moved on from missionary." Caroline deadpanned.

"I like threesomes now that I've had one." Matt said and everyone looked at him with their eyebrows raised. It wasn't often that Matt Donovan was the dirtiest one in the group.

"I like it up against a wall. You remember that one Damon?" Rebekah asked with a smile on her face. Elena rolled her eyes and Damon chuckled dryly.

"I like it when he dominates me. Not when he hurts me or anything but I like it when he takes control. It's so hot. Especially when he bites me." Elena told everyone.

"If I'm being completely honest I'm going to say missionary. Now before you all start judging me for my newly vanilla favourite sex position, understand that it is so hot. I can touch anything and anywhere I want from there, and I can kiss her. She can wrap her legs around my waist and I get in even deeper then. And before you go ahead and say I'm losing my touch, we still do a lot of other things all the time. My personal favourite is currently missionary though." Damon explained, feeling the need to defend his choice.

"Oh my God, Damon Salvatore tamer than everyone else." Caroline teased.

"Yeah, I be we could have sex in circles around the two of you. Anywho it's my turn so who's tame now? I want to know how many sexual partners all of you have had. I bet I've had at least as many as all of you combined." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Fine, if you must know I have literally slept with six guys." Caroline answered with a glare. She knew that since she really was only eighteen, that was a fairly slutty number.

"And you started at fourteen. You had a bit of a slut phase." Damon teased.

"Klaus and Chance were only one time things and the others I was in committed relationships with. Aside from Damon who was definitely a slut phase for me." Caroline defended.

"I've had four that I can remember. I'm sure while I was the ripper there were others but I was mostly into killing then. Rebekah was the closest thing I had to a girlfriend back then. The ripper years are kind of a blur, but I'm relatively sure I wasn't having much sex." Stefan said.

"You never tapped Lexi?" Damon asked surprised.

"I couldn't have stayed friends with her for so long if we had had sex." Stefan said denying it.

"Good point." Damon conceded.

"Four for me. They're pretty obvious, aside from Nadia they're all in this room." Matt shrugged.

"I'm not sure how many. I had a member of the Five, Damon, Matt, Stefan and a few others." Rebekah said.

"Three for me and they're all in this room." Elena said. She felt she was lucky that she got to stay friends with her two ex-boyfriends.

"I have had sex with a lot of people. I used to favour picking girls up taking them somewhere, fucking their brains out then eating them. I was damn good at it. Let's just say I have for experience with you. If you count the whores and Katherine while I was human. The one night stands practically every night, sometimes more than once a night before I came back to Mystic Falls. A time I like to refer to as Before Elena. The few people I slept with in Mystic Falls before Elena and now Elena. There are a lot of people, 90% of whom I can't recall their names, if I ever knew them." Damon said.

"That's an obscene amount of women." Caroline scoffed.

"At least now I know where you got your skills from." Elena said jabbing him with her elbow.

"Now that you all know everything there is to know about me, maybe we should just drink." Damon suggested.

"I've got one more question for you, just because you're kind of my friend now. In the past year, since Andie was killed essentially, how many girls have you been with?" Caroline asked.

"One." Damon answered not even needing to think about it.

"Everyone else? I've been with three." Caroline answered.

"Two for me." Matt answered.

"More than one for me. I forgot someone in my previous answers." Rebekah answered.

"One for me but it was very nearly almost two." Elena answered recalling the time she almost had sex with Stefan after she turned.

"One for me too." Stefan answered.

"See clearly you matured at some point. One person over the course of more than a year. That's a pretty good track record." Caroline said.

"Now can we drink? I'm starting to feel too sober for this." Damon insisted and Caroline grinned.

"Absolutely. People we still have a lot more booze to get through." Caroline told everyone.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we get a happy Delena and a happy Stefan and Caroline.<p> 


	189. Making Amends

This is for Spartins1988.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stefan asked me as I was brewing a pot of coffee Friday morning. I was standing at the counter wearing only one of Damon's shirts and a pair of panties after yet another night of intense lovemaking.<p>

"What about?" I sighed thinking I knew exactly where this was going. Stefan was far from the biggest fan of mine and Damon's relationship, even now after almost two years. Even now that he was dating my best friend Caroline. He still hated the idea that Damon and I were together and were as happy as we are. I think it makes him think that I'm discounting what we had, and in a way I guess I am. It's nowhere near as special as what I have with Damon. It's been said that there is one person out there for every person and I know that's right. My one person is Damon Salvatore and Stefan couldn't live with the fact that it wasn't him. Our entire relationship he tried to keep me from Damon, it was like he recognized that I would fall for his older brother and leave him behind. Our relationship was plagued by insecurities, both his and admittedly mine. I was insecure about Stefan realizing latent feelings for Katherine and Stefan was afraid of me having feelings for his brother of any sort.

"You and Damon." Stefan answered and I sighed audibly. This was a conversation we had regularly and I was sick of it. I wasn't a bad person and neither was Damon. We fell in love and nothing happened until after I broke up with Stefan. Stefan had Caroline now and he should move on.

"Stefan not now. I'm in a really good mood right now and I really don't want you to ruin it." I sighed hoping for once he'd take the high road and ignore Damon and I. The relationship between us has gotten so bad that we actually have separate meal times and we avoid any areas that the other person is in. Damon and I spend most of our time in his bedroom because Caroline and Stefan are always cuddled up on the couch. Stefan wasn't the type of guy to spend all day in bed. Damon and I actually went out and bought a TV so we could actually watch movies. There was really only so much sex you could have before you needed to do something else.

"Would you not get defensive?" He asked and I stiffened more. At this rate I was going to go back upstairs to bed and need a massage to get rid of some of that tension I was gathering.

"Isn't it our time for the kitchen brother? It's getting pretty bad with Elena can't even get some coffee without you tormenting her about her choice." Damon muttered coming into the kitchen with only a pair of sleep pants on. He came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was instantly relaxed when he was with me. Stefan could say whatever he wanted to say and I would be fine.

"It's good you're here brother, I should say this to you too." Stefan said and Damon and I looked at each other.

"What, you're finally going to move on with your life and leave us in peace. We've given you enough indications that we're not moving out." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm not moving out either. I might ask Caroline to move in with me." Stefan stated defensively.

"Good for you. Are you asking our permission?" Damon asked trying to speed the process along.

"No, I'm not asking for your permission. Just let me talk okay, this isn't easy for me either." Stefan muttered almost pouting.

"Good morning Salvatore clan." A bubbly blonde voice came from the doorway. Caroline walked into the kitchen and saw

the three of us standing there and paused with a smile on her face.

"Good morning baby." Stefan greeted her, leaning in for a peck.

"Good morning. We're talking! Look the three of you are talking. I'm so sick of you three fighting all the damn time. It's time we move on." She cheered.

"I wouldn't call this talking." I noted and saw the pout on Caroline's face. She turned to Stefan and levelled him with a look.

"Aren't you going to do what we discussed yesterday. I'm sick of this Stefan." Caroline said softly.

"I'm trying to but they're not the easiest people to talk to. They're defensive." Stefan defended.

"Who's fault is that?" Caroline pointed out. I looked at Damon and grabbed my coffee and motioned for us to return upstairs. Damon nodded but Stefan stopped us on our way out.

"Caroline's right. It's time we put this behind us. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of living alone but not really alone. It feels so alone in this house when you guys are practically caged up in your bedroom..." Stefan started but Damon cut him off.

"I happen to enjoy being caged up in my bedroom with Elena. So many opportunities." He said and I elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Stefan wanted to talk so I was going to let him talk.

"Anyway, I don't expect you to apologize or anything. None of this was your fault. It's mine for making a bigger deal out of it than it was. Especially after I got Caroline, I'm happier now than I've ever been but it's like I don't want you and Damon to be happy. I'm sorry for that. All I want is for my brother to be happy and he found that with you. So I guess all I want to say is I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I've been acting childish and it's not right to keep taking this out on you and him still. You did nothing wrong." He apologized and by now both Damon and my mouths were hanging open. We never thought that he would ever apologize or even come close to admitting he was wrong, but here he was.

"Thank you Stefan." I said meaning it.

"It was time." Stefan responded and I nodded. Before the inevitable awkwardness crept in I nudged Damon and he led me out of the kitchen and back upstairs to our bedroom. As we walked away I heard Caroline whisper encouragement to Stefan and I smiled. My best friend really was great for Stefan. I wasn't so sure at first but now I knew. Caroline levelled Stefan and it was great to see.

Once we were back in the bedroom I crawled back into bed with my beloved coffee in hand. Even as a vampire I still needed at least a cup to get going in the morning. Our conversation with Stefan put me behind by at least twenty minutes but that's okay. Everything was going to be okay now.

"So we still on for this weekend?" Damon asked me as he got back into bed too with the TV remote in hand. He liked finding something to watch for an hour or two after we wake up before we start our day. It was one way he could guarantee some time for himself before the day started.

"Of course but now don't hate me but I was just thinking..." I trailed off and Damon stared at me questioningly.

"I think I'm afraid. I'm not too fond of when you start thinking." He told me and I laughed.

"Relax, no one is going to be in grave danger. I was thinking we'd invite Stefan and Caroline along with us. It might be fun to spend some time with them away from this house. It'll be less awkward in a neutral location." I suggested.

"We already know I can't actually say no to you." Damon sighed. I knew he'd wanted it to be just about us but I knew we could take a short vacation for us anytime. Now would be a good time to invite Stefan and Caroline away with us.

"I know you can't. I won't invite them if you'd rather it just be us. But we can take another trip soon too. It's not a big thing." I told him turning to face him on the bed.

"It's fine. You're right, we should spend some time with them. It'll be good for us. I will be collecting on that second trip, just you and I. We'll be going somewhere no one can find us. Not your family's cabin." He told me and I nodded.

"I agree. So you want to come with me?" I asked him.

"No, you invite them I'll stay here with my TIVO'd shows." He told me and I kissed him before walking downstairs to find Stefan and Caroline.

I found them in the kitchen where Stefan was making himself some eggs for breakfast. I found it odd that he was eating human food but he was and I wasn't going to question it. I knew he wanted to be more human so newcomers in Mystic Falls wouldn't question him and why he didn't eat. It was just easier to act more human than we were.

"Hey, I thought you were back in bed for the morning." Caroline said when I came into the kitchen.

"Damon and I were talking and you know how we're going away for the weekend?" I asked her and Caroline sighed.

"I wish Stefan would take me away for the weekend. It would be good for us to get out of town." She said.

"Back to what I was saying, Damon and I want to know if you guys want to come with us. Get out of town for a couple of nights with us. We'll hang out and whatnot. It'll be fun." I asked them.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked. He wasn't automatically saying no which was good. I was worried that he would think it's too soon for us to go away together.

"Just out to my parents cabin. We may go into town for dinner one night but aside from that it's four days sitting out there relaxing." I told them.

"It sounds romantic, are you sure you want us to come?" Stefan asked.

"We can go out there whenever we want. It's not like either of us have jobs." I shrugged.

"If you're sure we'd like to come." Stefan said while Caroline was nodding profusely.

"Great, we'll leaving tomorrow." I told him and he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning after a brief argument about which car we were supposed to take we were on the road. In the end we all agreed that my SUV was the best bet. It had the most room for luggage and since we had Caroline there was more than there should have been. The girl hadn't been educated on packing lightly. It was only four days and she needed two suitcases. Damon and I managed to put all of our things in one suitcase, granted we didn't need anything like pyjamas. He slept in the nude and since we got together I did too. So much more convenient. But Damon wanted to take his car and Stefan thought there wasn't enough room. I was on Stefan's side on this and now Damon is pouting as he drives my SUV. That was the only concession I was willing to give him. He could drive but we weren't taking his baby. So now for the next four days it's sitting here in front of the house unused. The car would thank him when we got home.

"I totally think that since this is Elena's car, we should listen to Elena's music." Caroline shot out from the backseat.

"Hell no. For the record since she started seeing me her music taste as improved drastically. She knows more than shitty pop music now. You're out of luck Blondie." Damon told her and I chuckled. He still wasn't handling the lack of Camaro situation well but he was tolerating. He wasn't budging when it came to the music. He swears by "driver picks the music" and he won't let anyone else drive.

When we got to the lake house, Damon stopped and shut off the car.

"Here we are." I said getting out and going to unlock the door knowing Damon would grab our bag. Caroline grabbed one of hers while Stefan grabbed both his and her other one. Everyone walked into the house and I shut the door behind us. A few years after my mom and dad passed away I finally found the nerve to come and clean out all of their stuff. I transformed the master bedroom into my room since everyone told me that they would have wanted me to have this place. The first time I stayed out here it was awkward sleeping in their bedroom but now I was used to it.

"Alright master bedroom is ours, pick any other one you want aside from Jeremy's." I told them. Caroline grinned and took Stefan's hand leading him upstairs to choose a bedroom.

"So now what?" Damon asked suggestively. I laughed and pushed him away from him. I already promised myself that we weren't spending this entire trip having sex despite what he used to persuade me.

"We are not having sex. We need to go out and do something." I told him.

"Yeah. Sex." He said like it was the obvious answer.

"No, not sex. Let's wait for Caroline and Stefan then we can all go and do something. We can take the boat out on the lake or something." I told him.

"When are we going for our date?" Damon asked giving up on the sex issue for now.

"We can either do it tonight or tomorrow." I told him shrugging. I didn't have too much of a preference.

"I think we should do it tonight but I don't think we should go into town." He told me.

"What do you want to do? If you say have sex then you've got another thing coming." I told him and he laughed.

"I'm hoping the sex will come after the date. I don't sleep with my date before I feed her dinner. Usually. I'm old-fashioned like that." He told me and I laughed.

"Alright, I give you full control of our date tonight. Don't make me regret that." I decided. It was clear that he already had something in mind and I was curious what it was.

When Caroline and Stefan came back down they decided they would just rather hang out around the house for today. It had been a fairly long drive and they just wanted to relax.

"So what are you guys doing for your date tonight?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea. He won't tell me anything." I told her and nudged Damon with my elbow.

Later on at the time Damon told me to be ready I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. I hadn't seen him since about an hour after we got there. He had left to get things ready and I still had no idea what we were doing. I had heard him in the kitchen a couple of hours ago but he wouldn't let me come in. He came in from outside then and grinned at me.

"Come with me." He said holding out his hand.

"Have fun." Caroline called from the stairs. She had been waiting with me for him to show up. I just knew that she was going to come out onto the porch to see where he was taking me. She loved hearing about the amazing things he did for me. I put my hand in his and he walked me out onto the porch. Caroline followed us with a squeal and I heard her call out to Stefan who appeared with a resigned smile on his face. He knew Caroline and he knew how she loved it when Damon went all romantic for me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Out there." He said pointing to the lake. Then he pointed to the boat which was all lit up with candles and I was surprised I didn't see it before.

"Wow." I said shaking my head.

"You like it?" He asked and I nodded my head. I didn't need words. He kissed the back of my hand and we walked out to

the boat. When we got to it, he helped me in and rowed us out to the middle of the lake.

"So what are we eating?" I asked him.

"Nothing too special. I didn't want anything too fancy. Fancy is hard when you're eating in a row boat. Candles are hard too, I had to strategically put them around so they didn't tip and light the boat on fire. Much more effort than you'd think." He told me and I swear I fell a little more in love with him.

"This is so perfect. Caroline is so jealous, I just know it."I told him and he grinned.

"Little brother better up his game." He teased and I laughed.

"Have you ever been like this for anyone else?" I asked him and he kissed my hand.

"Never. No one else has ever so completely owned my heart." He told me.

"It's only fitting because you completely own my heart too." I whispered.

"We should eat. If there was room on this boat I would take you and make love to you right now, but that'll have to wait." He told me and the anticipation almost killed me. I wanted it. Now. But I did as he wanted and I ate the delicious sandwiches he prepared for us and drank the wine he brought out with him. When we were done we rowed the boat back to the shore and blew out the candles. He got out of the boat then offered me his hand. He helped me out of the boat and together we walked back to the house.

"You guys are earlier than I thought you would be." Caroline said when we walked in. She and Stefan were curled up on the couch watching a movie and the looked adorable.

"We're going to bed." I told them and Caroline waved when I walked away. When we got to the bedroom he shut the door behind him before wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him with everything I had and stared unbuttoning his shirt. When I was through the row of buttons I pushed it over his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. Once his top half was bare I didn't waste time ogling him, I went for his belt. If I wanted him bad before we started eating, the need was twice as strong now. He was taking his time going through the row of buttons on the back of my sundress which was mildly irritating. I was speeding through his clothes and he was taking his sweet time. It really wasn't fair.

"Please, I need you." I begged him but he never really picked up the pace. He continued to undo button by button systematically. I wasn't sure what the method to his madness was but he clearly had one. Maybe he was intending on doing this slow and steady which was something I wasn't interested in right now. Maybe later, but not right now. I pulled his belt free from his jeans and tossed it to the floor before opening up his pants and pushing them down. As per usual he wasn't wearing underwear but that didn't surprise me. He never wore underwear and I wasn't complaining. No one could complain about easy access. When he finally got through the row of buttons on my dress he pushed it down until it pooled on the floor. I promised myself that I would never buy a dress with buttons again. It took far too long for him to get me out of it.

"Make love to me." I told him and he picked me up and lay me on the bed in response. Before he followed me down he pulled my panties off and I unsnapped my strapless bra dropping it on the floor to. When I was as naked as he was he crawled on top of me and kissed me. I willingly opened my legs for him and he settled between them with his erection lying between my folds.

"Damon." I moaned. He was always under such complete control when we were together like this. I was always going wild, but he was controlled and passionate. I knew I affected him, its just he hid it better than I could.

"We have to be quiet tonight. Since we're getting along with Stefan, we don't want to make him uncomfortable." Damon whispered and I nodded in total agreement. I didn't think he'd care and I was impressed that he did. When he finally gave me what I needed, I moaned in response.

"Oh God." I moaned and he pulled almost all the way out before slipping back inside inch by inch. He moved at that slow but hard pace consistently, as he held his body above mine on his arms. I gripped his biceps and spread my legs as far as they would go. I wanted to give him even more space to move.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He told me so I did as he said and locked my ankles on the small of his back. He let himself fall onto me and I tightened my legs until he was pressed tightly against him. It limited the movement he could make but it was still intensely pleasurable. I squeezed my internal muscles around his shaft and he cursed in pleasure. He wasn't moving much anymore but it was more than enough to send me even closer to the edge.

"I'm so close." I moaned and he groaned in agreement. I could tell by the faster pace of his hips that he was getting close. He needed to come and I knew he needed to come now. When I came he followed after with two more thrusts. He buried his face in my neck as he spilled inside me in several long bursts. My legs felt like jelly when the waves finally subsided and he rolled off of me.

"Damn." Damon said laughing.

"That was pretty damn spectacular." I told him rolling over so I was on my elbow and peering down at him.

"We should have date nights like that all the time." I told him.

"I think it was more like we can finally be free to be together with nothing hanging over us. Stefan finally forgiving us and apologizing had to have done something for our relationship. I know I feel more free." I told him.

"You may have a point." Damon acquiesced.

"Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie with them?" I asked him.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed slipping some pants back on and helping me out of bed. I put his shirt on with a pair of panties and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we have a threesome courtesy of Keyanna!<p> 


	190. Triple Take

This is for my good friend Keyanna. I hope you love it.

* * *

><p>It was one of those mind-numbingly boring hospital banquet that as a member of the hospital you were required to attend in your best clothes. That's where we were spending our evening. It was one of those parties that you had to drink an excessive amount of alcohol to get through the endlessly boring talks about cardiovascular health, and double or triple bypass surgeries. I didn't mind having these conversations on a daily basis while I was at work, but at a party it seemed a little off. It didn't seem like proper party talk, so I threw back the rest of my vodka cranberry and signalled for another one to the passing waiters. Dr. Williams, was currently explaining to my husband and I about a triple bypass he did recently and we were both standing there smiling and nodding. Craig Williams thought everyone should think he was as amazing as he thought he was. Really, he wasn't anything special. Damon drowned his glass and waited for the waiter to bring mine back to me so he could ask for another as well.<p>

"But I've never seen anything so beautiful. A fully recovered man so soon after a triple bypass. I'm even impressed by my abilities. Have you ever succeeded at something so transcendent Damon?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Damon was an oncologist so Craig knew that he had never performed a triple bypass. It wasn't part of his job. He dealt with people dying of cancer on a daily basis.

"You know that I haven't. I try to save people from cancer." Damon muttered dryly as he ordered his new drink. The waiter handed mine to me and I took a drink. At this rate we were going to be completely wasted by the time we get home.

"How about you Elena?" He asked.

"I'm an OB/GYN clearly I don't operate on hearts. I deliver babies." I told him.

"But we should really move on. There are plenty of people here to talk to." Damon said taking my hand and pulling me away from Craig.

"That man drives me crazy." Damon said shaking his head as we walked away.

"Somehow we always get stuck talking to him. I don't know how that always happens. Clearly we're too nice or something." I said. Damon laughed and stopped walking. It was just easier when you didn't want to actually be at one of these things to stand at the side of the room and wait for people to come talk to you.

"Did I tell you how completely beautiful you are tonight? I mean you're always beautiful but tonight you're just somehow even better." Damon asked me and I smiled. He'd been telling me I was beautiful since we left the house tonight.

"Oh once or twice. Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?" I asked him and I grinned.

"Maybe once." He said kissing my cheek. He looked devastating in a black suit with a bow tie. His pale skin and piercing blue eyes contrasted beautifully with the black suit. As for me I was wearing a short black dress with a lace overlay. It had lacy 3/4 length sleeves and the top was all lace. The only part that wasn't was the dress that appeared strapless under the lace. It dropped down to about mid-thigh which was fine because if I did say so myself my legs were fabulous. My hair was done up in a messy side bun and my makeup was neutral. Our daughter when we left the house said we looked amazing. This banquet was to raise money for the oncology ward, it was why we were there. Anytime we had a chance to make more money to end cancer then we did it.

"Ah Doctor Salvatore and Mrs. Salvatore." Another doctor said coming up to us.

"My wife is also a doctor if you recall Steven." Damon pointed out. Steven had stopped treating me with respect the time I turned him down because he wanted to sleep with me. I simply told him I was a one man woman and that's how it's going to stay. Now he ignored me whenever possible.

"Ah right, Doctor Salvatore." He said nodding at me and I rolled my eyes. He could call me what he wanted as long as he didn't actually talk to me. I didn't want anything to do with him.

"What do you want Steven?" Damon asked.

"Just thought I'd come by and say hi to you and your beautiful wife." He said and I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to say hi to him, it wasn't on my list of things to do.

We drank more and more the longer we stayed and when it finally came to an appropriate time to leave. When we got outside the town car we came in was parked out there waiting for us.

"Have a good time?" He asked us and we nodded. We were completely hammered, not so drunk that we couldn't walk straight, but drunk enough not to care about other people talking to us. He opened our door and we slipped inside. It took us over an hour to get home, perks of being in New York City and when we finally got there he let us out and we walked to the house. We struggled to unlock the door for a minute or two and by this point I found myself getting very horny. Alcohol always had that effect on me, and I always needed sex the more I drank. Once Damon got the door open I threw my arms around his neck and started sucking on it like a madwoman. He chuckled and shut the door behind him but I still didn't stop sucking. He was going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow if I had anything to do about it. I pushed him against the wall and continued sucking on his neck, he moaned low in his throat and I ground further into him. I could feel his cock hardening against me and I wanted it. I wanted it bad. He pushed back and we stumbled into the living room giggling. We couldn't hear any sounds in the house so that meant the kids had went to bed good. We were totally alone. I quickly rid him of his bow tie and dropped it on the floor of our immaculate living room in our multi-million dollar Manhattan home. Once the bow tie was gone I pushed his jacket onto the floor and then went after the buttons on his shirt. Every bit of skin I revealed I kissed and licked. I was incredibly horny tonight and he most definitely wasn't complaining. His hands were roaming up my dress, pushing the fabric up and I was happy that he was finally touching me. I needed to be touched.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt but wouldn't you rather take that upstairs to your bedroom?" Our live-in nanny asked as she came down the stairs. My guess was that she heard us down here and came to investigate. We definitely weren't quiet.

"Oh hello Caroline." I said still drunk and still not stopping with my kisses down my husbands chest.

"Hi, wouldn't you rather continue this in your bedroom?" She asked and I shook my head. Damon was kissing down my body over my dress as he worked his way down to wear his hands were roaming too. He was taking his time, when he was drunk he took all the time in the world. Often times it ended up being too much time but I wasn't complaining. Even drunk and horny I wasn't complaining.

"You should join us Caroline." Damon suggested from where he was almost to the hem of my dress. His hands were cupping my ass as he buried his head against me over my dress. He inhaled and I knew he was smelling my arousal. He was unbelievable.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." She said resistant.

"Oh come on Caroline. A one time thing. I promise you, Damon is really good with his dick." I shot in finding I loved the

idea of a threesome with our twenty-four year old nanny.

"I'm sure, but you won't like this when you wake up tomorrow." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I'll remember anything in the morning. Come on, please." I begged her as Damon hadn't yet moved his head from against my mound. He wasn't doing anything yet, just softly inhaling.

"I haven't had sex in a really long time." She told me and I grinned.

"Well it's time to put an end to that then. Come on please. It'll be fun I promise. And even if we do remember tomorrow we won't hold it against you." I begged her. I had no explanation why I wanted this so bad, I just did. I knew it was the alcohol talking.

"I won't lose my job over this?" She asked seriously.

"No, definitely not. Kate and Oliver love you." I told her and she smiled.

"Alright." She gave in.

"Good, we're going to make you come so hard. Are you on birth control?" I asked her.

"I haven't' needed to be but I am." She told me and I grinned.

"Perfect. It's meant to be." I said. Excitedly Damon finally stood up and I finished my work of disposing of his shirt. In my drunken frame of mind it was nothing for me to reach over and grab Caroline, pulling her against me and shoving my tongue in her mouth. She was taken aback at first but she started kissing me back feverishly. She was an incredible kisser, I was impressed. It was so different from kissing Damon. Not quite as good but incredible nonetheless. While I was kissing Caroline, Damon dropped to his knees and snuck his hands under my dress until he found the thin thread of my panties. The dress was tight enough that anything but a thong would have given me panty lines. He pulled the skimpy underwear away from me and pushed his head under my dress and blew warm air all over my pussy before darting his tongue out to taste it. I moaned into Caroline's mouth and she started dominating the kiss. Boldly I started tugging at the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms and broke our kiss long enough for me to take it off. She immediately shoved her tongue back in my mouth, she tasted of peppermint, my guess was either tea or toothpaste. I pulled her tongue into my mouth and closed my mouth around it sucking on the organ making Caroline moan. She tentatively put her hands on my breasts and I moaned. I took her hands and imitated the action that I liked and when I let go she started doing it herself. She squeezed them, there wasn't much else she could do when my dress was still on. Damon was still down below feasting on my pussy but I didn't want to come before everyone else. I wanted Caroline to have the first orgasm since she's our guest.

"No more." I told him and he understood exactly what I meant. He pulled away and moved to Caroline. He pulled her cute little pyjama shorts down, they were covered in little cupcakes, and her panties before softly inhaling her as well. I felt Caroline stiffen when Damon's tongue touched her. I was willing to bet she had never been eaten out before. This was going to be a treat for her, Damon was fantastic at it. I unclasped Caroline's bra and dropped it to the floor before kissing and sucking my way down her neck. I moved all the way down to her nipples and took one into my mouth gently laving at it with my tongue. I knew what I liked so I did the same things to her thinking it was a good chance she liked it too. But I wanted to join Damon down there so I kissed my way down her belly and dipped my tongue into her belly button. She giggled a bit but stopped immediately when Damon pushed a finger inside her. When I joined him on my knees I darted my tongue out to lick her clit. She trembled so I licked her again.

"Oh my God." She moaned and I knew she was close. If I knew she was close so did Damon so he pulled away and stood up. I mimicked his actions and he leaned in to kiss me. We battled for dominance as Caroline stood there not to sure what to do with herself.

"Make her come." I told him and he kissed me again.

"How?" He asked me. He knew that this could get uncomfortable if we weren't on the same page.

"Just don't come inside her. I don't think I could handle that." I told him. He nodded and I helped him out of his pants. He stepped out of them and the boxer briefs he was wearing before motioning for Caroline to hit her knees. She did as he told her and dropped to all fours on the floor. Damon kissed me and pulled me down to his level so he could continue kissing me as he fucked Caroline to orgasm. We both knew after this she would be out of commission so we could finish ourselves. He slowly guided his fully tumescent erection to her dripping core and gently pushed in. He took my face in hand and kissed me passionately as he started flexing in and our of her. He was rigid and totally in control as he fucked her and kissed me. He was dead set against coming in her and I knew he wouldn't. With how close Caroline was to the edge we wouldn't have a problem I was thinking. Damon kept going at a slow and steady pace and Caroline moaned quietly against the couch. We were being quiet not wanting to wake the kids up, this would be very hard to explain if they came downstairs. They were far too young to understand what was going on down here and I didn't want to scar them for life. Not my mission when it came to being a good parent.

"I'm so close." She moaned and Damon picked up his pace needing her to come before he got too close to the edge.

"Come on." He urged her and it was like his words were directly wired to her body because she came seconds after he urged her. She cried out an expletive but she didn't cry out my husbands name, something I was thankful for. When she came down from her high Damon pulled out and kissed me again.

"Come on baby." I told him kneeling on the floor. I spread my thighs and he came up behind me and positioned himself where we both needed him. He rubbed my clit as he guided his cock inside me from behind. I was leaning forward just enough to give him easy enough access to guide himself inside of me. When he was inside me he immediately started shifting his hips in the way he knew I liked it. He reached around me and with one hand he played with my still dress covered breasts and with the other he reached under my dress to play with my clit. My dress was easy access, there was no point in getting naked until we got up to our bedroom. I didn't like being naked in front of other people besides my husband. After having two kids my body wasn't the same as it used to be. I was toned but I had a permanent paunch on my belly that wouldn't go away no matter how much training I did. He thrust into me over and over again and I wanted my dress off but I was willing to ignore that urge for now. I wanted him to touch my skin and I needed more. I tilted my head back and he kissed my lips while Caroline continued to recover on the floor. When I finally reached the precipice, I fell over taking Damon with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache courtesy of all the alcohol I ingested last night. I remembered everything clearly and I wasn't embarassed. I didn't regret what I did with Damon and Caroline. I rolled over and Damon wasn't in the king sized bed with me, when I heard the excited chatter about pancakes from downstairs I knew where to find him. I got out of bed and pulled my robe on before leaving the room. As I made it to the stairs Caroline came out of her room with an embarassed look on her face.

"Mrs. Salvatore." She greeted me without actually looking at me.

"Good morning Caroline." I greeted her with a smile.

"I shouldn't have given in last night. You and Mr. Salvatore were drunk." She told me apologetically.

"I remember it all and I don't really regret it. It's an experience I never really had before and I wanted to try it. I may not try it again but all in all it was good." I told her with my hand on her arm.

"So I'm not fired?" She asked cautiously.

"No, of course not. Did you honestly think that we would fire you?" I asked her and she grimaced.

"When I went to bed last night I was so worried. I made a monumental mistake." She told me and I frowned.

"Don't worry. Damon is making pancakes so we should go and join them." I said and she smiled her worry dissipating. When we got into the kitchen and I walked over and gave Damon a kiss before kissing the tops of my kids heads. They smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned against the counter as Damon flipped a pancake on the pan soliciting a cheer from the kids. Caroline came to stand by me and I smiled at her reassuringly. Once the pancakes were finished we all grabbed some and sat down at the table, the kids occupying our every thought.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... A public blowjob one where they get caught<p> 


	191. Blown

_This is for Kethlizzy_

* * *

><p><em>When can we get together?-D<em>

_I have twenty minutes at the end of Calc if you can be here- E_

_I'll be there. Where should I meet you?- D_

_Car. There is nowhere else private enough to do this.- E_

_Mine or yours?- D_

_Yours definitely. Park near the back of the lot. No one will see us there.- E_

_When is Calc over?- D_

_We still have half an hour left. :( -E_

_Twenty minutes isn't a long time. What shall we do with it?-D_

_We'll figure something out. I'm kinda leaning towards sucking you off. I still have class after our little rendezvous" -E_

_Sounds all sorts of spectacular to me. I'll see you in thirty.-D_

_I'm counting down the minutes.- E_

I slipped my phone into my pocket and glanced around the room. So far it seemed like no one had noticed that I was texting in class. It was okay if some people noticed but others would rat me out in a heartbeat. I didn't regularly break the rules like that but when Damon texted me, I had to respond. It was just the way that it was. We had to steal every possible second to be together which was hard because no one knew about us. Mr. Abrams was at the front rattling on and on about things I didn't understand. I was so going to fail this class horribly, especially if I continued being distracted by Damon Salvatore through it.

"Miss Gilbert, can you solve this equation?" He asked me and I floundered.

"No." I told him deciding on honesty.

"Then you would do well to pay attention then. I'm sure whatever is on your mind, is less important than passing my class." He said and I blushed. At the moment, Damon Salvatore was more important than anything. We hadn't seen each other in almost a week and I was dying from the pent up sexual tension. I needed him more than I could say, hence our date in his car after class.

"Do you want to copy my notes?" A kid beside me asked. I felt bad because at the moment I couldn't remember his name. I was hard pressed to remember my own name when I was desperate like this. It's like it has taken over my entire brain and left me stupid. Sex would make me smarter hopefully.

"Thanks a lot." I said gratefully.

"No problem. It just looks like you're really struggling today." He said with a shrug.

"I have a lot on my mind." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm good in this class. I can help you if you need it." He told me and I internally cheered. He was exactly what I needed in this class.

"I would really appreciate it. I suck at calculus and I'm not going to pass without help. My boyfriend is no help in this department." I told him.

"That's too bad. I'd love to help you Elena." He said with a wide grin.

"Thank you so much." I said wracking my brain to remember his name. He passed his notes to me and I quickly jotted them down.

"Elena you're just lucky that Kyle there is paying attention. You're not going to be able to make your way through all classes like that though. It would do well for you to start paying attention." Mr. Abrams told me and I nodded. Only twenty-seven and a half minutes to go. I decided to focus as best I could for the rest of the class. There was no reason I should get called out three times in one class. That might be kind of pushing it. After a few more minutes of the lecture, Mr. Abrams handed out a worksheet that he said we had to have completed by the end of class. He told us we could work in partners so I looked over to Kyle hopefully. He was the only chance I had at getting this done on time. It helped that I was one of the most popular girls in school, so everyone was clamouring for a chance to be my partner.

"Kyle, can I please work with you?" I asked him and he smiled in response. If I had to use my popularity to pass this course I would. It's what Damon would recommend. He says to use whatever I have to get what I need. It was sound advice, especially right now.

"Absolutely. I never thought for a second you would want to work with me." He said.

"I want to pass this course. My friends aren't all that great at calc. I figure you can help me understand it better." I told him and he smiled once again.

"I can definitely do that." He said and I switched seats to the one closer to his much to the dismay of my friends.

"Thanks so much. I don't want the stress on me from this class when I see my boyfriend later on. He doesn't like it when I'm stressed out." I confessed.

"I should have known that a girl like you has a boyfriend. Does he go here?" Kyle asked making conversation.

"No, he graduated already." I told him unsure of how to describe Damon to him. Technically Damon didn't actually graduate, considering he went to school in the 1800's. It was way different back then, but Kyle didn't need to know that.

"So you're dating someone older? How does that work?" Kyle asked.

"Really well. I need a more mature guy and he far surpasses all of my expectations. I could see myself with him for a very long time." I told him, not concerned that he was asking these questions. I really was that girl who jumped at any opportunity to talk about my boyfriend.

"So you've done things with him?" He asked awkwardly and I laughed.

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin then no, I'm not. I can't be with someone who's not willing to do things. I enjoy sex and I can't apologize for it." I said and he blushed.

"I'm not anywhere near ready for that. It's part of the problem." He sighed and I felt sorry for him.

"I'm a firm believer in the fact that there is someone out there for everyone. A girl will show up sometime to wants the same things you do and you won't be able to leave her alone. I was incredibly lucky when I found Damon. He found me at the exact right time in my life and I've never looked back for the most part." I told him. I was surprised that I was giving love advice to someone I'd only spoken to a couple times in my life. But it worked out fine, he was super nice and I enjoyed talking to him. He was one of those people who just listened to everything you had to say before speaking.

"Do you guys fight? That's what I'm worried about. I don't want to ruin things with my dream girl because I'm stubborn or

we have a disagreement about something." He sighed and I smiled at him again. He was hard not to adore.

"I fight with Damon lots. Admittedly our main common ground is sex and it's how we resolve many of our issues. But we know we love each other. I know I can't live without him and he feels the same way about me. If you love someone that much, you usually find a way to stay together. It's worth far too much to just throw in the towel. You're looking for someone you can imagine spending your entire life with, and when you find her you'll know. It doesn't matter if you fight because you always wake up the next morning more in love with him or her than you were the night before." I explained and he nodded his head. I wasn't sure if he believed me or not, but I tried to convince him.

"What if the girl of my dreams wants more than I'm capable of giving her?" He asked as we worked on a question. The two of us were really good at multi-tasking.

"When you meet her you'll want everything with her. She'll be the one that makes you question everything." I told him with

a shrug.

"Love sounds crazy." He noted as he filled in the answer to a question I was struggling with.

"That it is. There is nothing crazier than love but I would rather be in it and acting crazy than not be in it any day of the week." I told him and he grinned.

"I guess that's true." He said and we lapsed into silence temporarily.

When the bell rang I quickly gathered up my books.

"In a hurry? What class do you have next?" Kyle asked.

"It's my free period. But I have homework do to. But first I have to meet my boyfriend." I told him.

"Your boyfriend comes here during your free period?" He asked.

"Today he did. We haven't seen each other in a couple of days and I miss him like crazy." I told him.

"Well have fun then." He told me and I chuckled to myself. He had no idea how much fun I was about to have. When I had all of my stuff I rushed from the room and out to the parking lot. I walked to the back of the lot and I spotted his car almost immediately. The door was unlocked when I got there and I slipped inside immediately. Without even saying hello, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"That's quite the greeting." He noted when I finally broke the kiss in need of breath.

"Words didn't seem to suffice." I shrugged as I immediately started working my way into his pants.

"Eager are we?" He asked when I wrapped my hand around his hardening cock.

"I haven't had him anywhere near me in days. I'll settle for having him in my mouth right now but when I get to your house after school I want him elsewhere." I told him as I started stroking him up and down.

"Remind me never to leave town again." He moaned, his cock fully hard in my hand now.

"I shall. Now shush, I need it in my mouth." I told him talking a little dirtier than usual to him.

"Suck it, take it deep." He urged me as he slowly slid him into my mouth, running my tongue along every inch of him. I kept my eyes open while I did it, but with the angle I was in I couldn't look him in the eye. I loved it when I could have my eyes on him as I sucked him off. It did crazy things to me. I hollowed my cheeks around him, making my mouth into an even tighter cavern for him. He moaned low in his throat and I absolutely loved the response I always got from him. I was about to take him even deeper when there was a knock on the car window.

"Shit." I said and lifted my head and found Mr. Abrams standing outside the car window. Knowing the moment was over I helped tuck Damon back into his pants knowing that he was probably in agony at the moment and rolled down the window.

"So this is what you do in your free periods Miss Gilbert." He said with his hands on his hips. I didn't know what to say, I knew my face was bright red.

"She's damn good at it too." Damon interjected, pulling the attention from me.

"That is inappropriate behaviour for school property." He said to both of us.

"I think standing outside my car window for God knows how long is inappropriate behaviour for a teacher." Damon said.

"I don't ever want to see that again." He said before stalking away.

"That was horrible." I squeaked when he was gone.

"So there's no chance of me getting you to finish me off now is there?" He asked and I blushed even deeper.

"Not a chance." I told him shaking my head.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon is super horny and he embarrasses Elena in front of her friends.<p> 


	192. Mortified

This is for kethlizzy. enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So where is your husband tonight?"Taylor, one of my co-workers asked.<p>

"He's out with a friend. I try to have a girls night like this once a month at least." I answered her as I passed a tray of appetizers around the table. I passed it to Caroline, Caroline passed it to Bonnie and it went on. There were about six of us and it was the easiest way to keep my sanity in check. As much as I loved my husband, he drove me crazy from time to time. I guess that was normal in many ways. It wasn't healthy to spend every waking moment together.

"So what's Damon up to tonight?" Caroline asked me.

"I think he's out with Stefan and Alaric." I answered.

"That sounds like it could get pretty boozy pretty quick." She noted and I laughed because I knew it was true. When Damon got with Stefan and Alaric the booze started flowing. When the booze started flowing, they didn't leave until they ingested all of it. That's not an exaggeration. They drank all of the bourbon the Grill had it's just the way it was. Perks of vampire tolerance, and when there were three vampires then it went even quicker. It's just the way that it is.

"I bet that Damon is going to come home completely plastered." I said and everyone laughed. What they didn't know is that he didn't really stay drunk for all that long. The alcohol worked its way out of his system at a much faster pace than in a human. But that didn't mean that for the couple of hours he was wasted, that he wasn't completely irritating. He really was annoying but I loved him anyway.

"So do you send your husband out so we can have these little get together?" Taylor asked.

"I ask him if he'd be willing to leave for a little while so I can have girls time and he agrees, only if he can get a hold of Stefan or Alaric." I told her.

"Who are Stefan and Alaric?" Taylor asked.

"Stefan is my brother in law and Caroline's husband, and Alaric is my aunts husband and my husbands best friend." I told her.

"Is Stefan as hot as Damon?" Erin another woman asked and both Elena and Caroline laughed.

"That really depends on who you talk to. I definitely think my husband is hotter than hers." Caroline interjected.

"And I disagree. Not only is Damon hotter but he's better between the sheets. I would know, I've had them both." I told them causing all the other girls to laugh.

"You've slept with both brothers?" Erica asked.

"I have. Stefan first before I fell in love with Damon. When I met Damon I never went back. Then Caroline met Stefan and the rest is history." I explained. The girls were always eager to hear about my life. I lived in a huge house, with a hot husband who didn't have a job. It was easy to say that I lived a charmed life and I totally loved talking about it. It would be weird if I didn't. Why not take pride in something that you're proud of.

"You live such an amazing life. I have to go home after this to my hairy husband, so I can slather lotion into his equally as hairy back, and pick Cheetos out of his beard. Any time you want to trade lives, give me a call." Erin told me with a grimace.

"Well I have to go home and put all the kids to bet regardless of what time it is when I get there because my husband is far too lazy to do it. He sits on his ass in front of the TV all day and all night. If I don't make dinner before I go someplace then the kids won't eat. Dylan will sometimes make his brother and sister sandwiches for dinner if I absolutely don't have time to. I go home at the same time twice a week so we can have sex and then it goes back to the same way for the rest of the days. So don't complain about a little extra fur on your man, when you don't have one that helps you out at all." Taylor said frowning.

"If we're hating on our men, I have a shit load of hate for my ex-husband." Erica chimed in and the other girls smiled at her.

"Divorce not going well?" I asked her. Erica's divorce was something of a legend at our office. It was the nastiest divorce I had ever seen and it was still ongoing. It was a good thing there weren't any children to fight over or else it would get deadly.

"The prick seems to think that I'm going to give up the boat and the RV. There is no chance he's getting them both. My lawyer is telling him that we're selling and dividing the money up 50/50. But no, that's not good enough for him. He wants them both but is not willing to concede anything else to me in return. Everything is in both of our names, but he wants it all. He wants the house, he want's the vehicles and all the toys. There is no way in hell. If my lawyer doesn't fix this for me, then I'm not paying him." Erica ranted.

"Do you have anything you want to add, Bonnie. Tread carefully because after all you are married to my brother." Elena

asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Nope. We're still in that honeymoon phase. When it ends you'll be one of the first to know." Bonnie said.

"How long have you been married?" Erica asked.

"About six weeks." Bonnie asked fingering the band on her finger.

"Yeah, the brats eloped in Vegas. They'll never be forgiven for that." I interjected playfully glaring at Bonnie. I wasn't actually mad at them, but hearing that my baby brother eloped had been a tough pill to swallow at first.

"Caroline, how about you? Any bad man drama in your life?" Taylor asked hopefully. The other girls all hoped that someone was worse off than them. It was human nature in a way.

"The literal only complaint I have in my marriage is that my husband isn't willing to try new things in bed. Missionary only goes so far." Caroline said with a shrug. It was clear that she didn't think it was a big deal.

"Okay Elena your turn." Taylor urged and I smiled at them.

"My marriage may not be perfect but it's perfect for me. Damon is the perfect husband and I have no complaints about him." I told them with a shrug.

"Of course you don't. You have the perfect house, the perfect job, the perfect body and the perfect husband. It's so not fair.

Can I be you for one day?" Erica pleaded and I laughed.

"Nah, I kinda like being me." I said.

A couple hours later I heard Damon coming up the walk. He was walking which meant he was obliterated. When he was just slightly drunk he still drove but when he was stumbling then he left the Camaro where he was partying. He loved it too much to chance breaking it. When he swung open the door he immediately walked into the sitting room and came over to me.

"Elena, my sexy wife." He said coming over and kissing my neck. I smiled and everyone else raised their eyebrows.

"Hi honey, maybe you should go sleep it off." I suggested to him.

"No, I want you. Your skin tastes so good." He said between sucking kisses to my neck.

"We have company Damon." I told him but he never stopped. He was clearly at the horny drunk stage.

"I don't care. I want to fuck you right here, right now. I'm hard." He told me and if I was able to blush I would have been at least fifty shades of red.

"You need to go to bed." I urged him.

"Only if you come with me. I want you. I want you to suck..." He started before I covered his mouth with my hand not wanting him to continue that thought.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to be leaving you." Caroline said. She was familiar with what happened when Damon was like this. Everyone else nodded and stood up leaving me to deal with my intoxicated husband.

"See you." I said keeping my hand covering Damon's mouth. I was absolutely mortified at the things that came out of Damon's mouth.

"They're gone, now you should suck my dick." He told me in a low voice.

"Not happening." I said before heading upstairs, resolving to clean up the mess tomorrow. Right now I was just too

mortified because of drunk Damon. He had never come home that pissed before.

"Are you angry?" He asked as he followed me upstairs, his voice softer than before.  
>"I'm embarassed. You can't act like that when there are people around." I told him shutting our bedroom door when we<p>

were both inside.

"I'm sorry. I just want you so much." He said standing behind me with his hands on my hips.

"We'll talk when the booze wears off. Go take a shower." I told him and he obeyed.

When he came out a few minutes later looking absolutely mortified I knew the alcohol had worn off.

"Please tell me that was all a really bad nightmare." He pleaded.

"Nope, you legitimately tried to tell me to suck you off in front of my friends." I told him knowing that's what he was referring to.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry baby." He said sitting on the bed with just the towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not really mad. I was just kinda shocked something like that would come out of your mouth at that moment." I told him sitting beside him.

"I guess my drunkenness just brought out more idiocy from me than usual. I wanted you and still do but I should have worded it a bit differently." He said and I laughed.

"You think?" I questioned with a shake of my head.

"And I shouldn't have attacked your neck like that." He said shaking his head trying to dislodge the memories.

"It's okay. I didn't mind that part all that much." I told him and he grinned lewdly.

"Any chance you want to let me make it up to you?" He asked me and I knew exactly what he was offering me. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it just as bad.

"Try me and find out." I told him as I pulled myself further up on the bed. He followed me up losing his towel on the way. I slowly rid myself of my clothes before he covered my body with his. He kissed me insistently and I moaned into his mouth. I positioned my body so my legs were on either side of his hips and my core was pressed up against him. But he wasn't close enough. I wanted him inside almost desperately.

"Please." I urged him and he obliged me. He was clearly trying to make his stupidity up to me and I wasn't going to argue.

"You feel so good around me." He moaned and I couldn't speak. He was getting deeper than usual, and I couldn't believe how that felt. It felt like we were nearly one person.

"Please." I begged him unsure of what I was begging for. I needed something, I just didn't have a clue what it was. But Damon knew my body better than I do, so he reached between us and started rubbing my clit with the pad of this thumb eager to send me over the edge. That's the thing with alcohol, if he drank too much he can't stay going as long. It like brings his orgasm quicker than usual.

"I'm so fucking close, come for me baby. Milk me." He urged me and the words sent a spasm through my entire body. The first waves of my orgasm went through me and my muscles fluttered around him. He jerked and spilled inside me only moments later.

"Wow." He said chuckling.

"Wow is right. You've never come after giving me only one orgasm." I told him and he frowned.

"I know. Stupid booze." He muttered.

"That's what you get. We'll try again in the morning." I told him.

"I can't wait." He replied.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... next time massage goes kinky.<p> 


	193. Massage

This is for . I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been such a long day. Wrestling with belligerent high school students wasn't my idea of a good time. Being a teacher was great when they weren't arguing every single thing you want done. Today it seemed like every student that walked into her classroom was unwilling to do even the simplest task for her. It was times like these that she really regretted becoming a teacher.<p>

"It gets better." Her colleagues said to me. When? It had already been five months and it still wasn't getting better. They all still thought they could take advantage of me. They thought they could bend my will and make me see things the way they did. They didn't think I was strong enough to do my job and maybe they were right. How could I expect them to listen to me if I wasn't strong enough to make them.

"How was your day?" My roommate Caroline asked when I walked in the front door.

"Shitty." I told her and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What happened today?" She asked me closing her book and looking at me.

"The normal, it was just more widespread than usual. There was the usual amount of teenage boys hitting on me. That I can handle for the most part. It's when it starts getting really offensive that it's gotta stop. But today it was like there wasn't a single student listening to me. I gave detention to like five students before they all started acting up and I actually ran out of there in tears. Alaric had to come in and finish my class for me. I need a drink." I said shaking my head.

"It'll get easier. You just have to be someone they can't push around." Caroline told me and I knew it was true. It was just hard to become that person over night. I knew that running away in tears was the opposite of what I should have done. Now it was going to be so much harder tomorrow, but I would have to find a way to persevere.

"It's harder than it looks Care." I said draining my water bottle.

"All you have to do is make it look like you're not messing around. Start punishing your students. Kick them out of class and don't let them back in until they behave. Make sure they fail the assignments they miss during that time. When they see you mean business they'll start respecting you." She told me and I sighed. In theory that would work but she didn't know my students. They were the spawn of Satan if that had ever existed.

"I'm just going to go lie down. I need a rest and I need something that relieves stress. Do we have a stress ball hanging around here somewhere?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. Just go lie down and I'll find something for you." She told me and I sighed in relief. Caroline was the best friend any girl could ask for.

A little while later while I was lying face down in bed my bedroom door opened.

"Someone called for a little stress relief." He said at the door and I rolled over and jumped off my bed as quickly as possible.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said hugging him tight.

"Caroline called, said you had a horrible no good bad day." He told me and I smiled against his shirt. Just his presence made me feel better. If only I could have him in class. That would make the whole thing much easier. It was certainly an idea, I'd have to see if it was possible.

"I had the worst day at work." I said going to sit down on my bed.

"Devil spawn again?" He asked sitting down across from me on my bed.

"You have no idea. They had actually started sexually harassing me. I had a guy slap my ass today. He shouldn't be doing that, despite the fact that I'm only a few years older than he is. I'm his teacher. It's not right." I ranted.

"Some little prick touched your ass today?" Damon said dangerously.

"Yes, it felt so wrong. I ended up running out of class in tears today they were so horrible. It wasn't just that kid either. It was all of them. I hate high school students." I said.

"What did you do when you left the room?" He asked.

"I went and grabbed Alaric. He covered my class until the end of the day. I just couldn't take it anymore. Every single class I had today was bad. None of them listened to me. They ignored me, they were rude to me. I need to do something, I'm just not sure what." I said and Damon reached across and put his hand on my knee.

"You have to stop letting them get to you." He told me.

"I'm trying but my stress level is almost unmanageable. I'm a prime candidate for a heart attack if this continues on." I said defeated. I had never felt so defeated in my entire life. I made it through all of my practicums with no issue whatsoever. I made it past college and I made it through my own high school experience without too much trouble. But when it comes to teaching high school, I just can't do it. It's impossible and I don't know how to regain control. Not that I ever actually had control.

"Do you want me to tell you what you need to do?" He asked me and I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Please. I'm completely lost and I'm one more snarky student away from a nervous breakdown." I told him and he stood up and moved so he was sitting behind me on the bed with his legs on either side of mine.

"Okay, first you're going to lean back and relax. After I'm done relaxing you, then I'll teach you how to get their attention." He told me as his fingers started kneading the tired muscles in my back. He knew exactly where I needed to be relaxed and he worked his way through all of my tense muscles.

"Tell me what you need." He told me.

"Just this. That feels so good." I told him and he continued kneading. He pressed his fingers into the knots in the back of my neck and I felt the tension just kind of melt away. But it wasn't quite enough. I needed his hands on my skin, not through my shirt. It would feel so much better if I wasn't constricted by my blouse. He seemed to know exactly what I wanted, he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head leaving me in just my pale pink bra. He went back to massaging my shoulders, paying close attention to every individual muscle.

"Are you starting to feel better?" He asked as he continued to push the stress out of me with his hands.

"I'm starting to." I told him leaning my head forward to give him better access to different muscles. He bent forward and pressed kisses from my one shoulder to the other. Just featherlight kisses but they still managed to heat me up. His hands never stopped massaging my back as he leaned forward more and kissed along the side of my neck. His hands stopped massaging for a moment, intent on just rubbing my muscles with a massage oil that was on my bedside table. It smelled of coconut and I was loving this special treatment, especially his lips on my neck. I wanted more of that. So much more. I realized that it wasn't the massage I wanted anymore. That had went as far as it could. I took his hands off of my shoulders and placed them on my breasts which he reflexively started squeezing. I turned my head and found his lips. He kissed me like it would be the last time every time. It was all-consuming but at the same time not enough. I always needed more when it came to him. It was never enough but it was more than I'd ever experienced. He turned us enough so I was lying on the mattress underneath him with him between my thighs.

"Is this what you need?" He asked me hopefully. I knew he always wanted it with me and he was crazy if he thought that I didn't always want it with him because I did.

"Yes." I answered and he kissed me hard, his tongue coming out to play with mine. This was a foolproof way of making me forget all my issues from earlier today. With him I couldn't even remember what I was upset about. He reached behind me and unsnapped my bra and tossing it onto the floor. He bent his head and took in one nipple, laving and sucking at it before releasing it and taking the other into his mouth and repeating the action. He kissed his way down my stomach intent on worshipping me. He quickly rid me of my yoga pants and panties before burying his face in between my thighs.

"You're so sweet." He moaned against my flesh and I rode his face, loving the feelings he was instilling inside me. I loved it when he did this to me, actually I was certain there was nothing he could do that I wouldn't enjoy. The sounds of enjoyment he was making just made it more enjoyable for me.

"Baby please." I pleaded with him. With his fingers inside me and his tongue on my clit it wasn't going to take me long to go off. He knew exactly what I needed to go off and this time was no different. He blew a stream of cool air onto my clit and my body shook with the tremors of my first orgasm.

"Feeling better?" He asked me with a cheeky grin on his face. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking my essence off of them.

"Not quite. I'm getting there though." I told him and he stood up and stripped out of his jeans.

"Well I better up my game then." He said and I giggled as he came back onto the bed with his erection jutting out away

from his body. I wanted a taste but I would wait. This was his chance to make me feel completely cherished and loved. But he always knew what I needed so he brought his erection up to my mouth and just dipped it inside a couple times before bringing it down to my pussy. He positioned himself on his knees and gently pushed inside me before proceeding to thrust harder and harder. He was thrusting so hard that my bed was banging off of the wall and I was nearly screaming in response. It felt so good.

"Oh my God!" I screamed and I heard the front door close signalling that Caroline was leaving. He held my legs open right where he wanted them as he fucked me hard. It was what I needed and he knew that without words.

"You're so tight. I'm not going to be able to last much longer." He said and I knew I was dangerously close to the edge too.

"Come with me." I pleaded, my hands gripping his biceps hard. He didn't seem to care that my nails were biting into his skin. There would probably be crescent shapes in his skin when we were done. After just a couple more thrusts he came and his orgasm set off my own as I knew it would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are you going to do today?" Damon asked me when he walked me to my classroom the next morning.

"I am not taking no for an answer and I am standing up for myself." I told him.

"Will there be any pervy teenagers touching that remarkably fine ass today?" He asked and I smirked.

"Not a one." I said.

"Will there be several exclusions from class for those of who don't listen to you?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I am not taking no shit from anyone." I said very aware that this sounded like a pep talk.

"Good. I will be waiting for a phone call at noon wanting to know how the morning went. If you make it through the entire day there will be a reward in it for you." He said and I smiled. His rewards could go either way. They could be purely sexual or not sexual at all. I was hard-pressed to figure out which ones were my favourite.

"Thanks for everything." I said reaching up and kissing him quickly before the students started filing in.

"It's what I'm here for. Now kick some ass and be the woman I know you can be." He said before leaving the room. I took a deep breath and sat in my desk ready to take his advice. That was the last time I ever get run out of my classroom by a bunch of teenagers.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... When Damon leaves town, Elena loses control.<p> 


	194. More than Anything

This is for etink21

* * *

><p>It had been six long months since I had last stepped foot in Mystic Falls. I had just needed to get away. Too much had happened and even the strongest person just needs to escape from time to time. Granted that involved me leaving behind Elena, but it had to be done. If she would forgive me we could go back to the way we were. I was better than I was and that was a big thing for me. I wasn't as high strung as I was before which was something considering how very angry I was when I left. I drove past the Grill, and all the other various hangouts that Mystic Falls, Virginia had to offer; which wasn't very many to be honest. When I got to the outskirts of town I parked my car in front of my house and walked in. I would get to rebuilding the bridges I'd burned after a tall glass of bourbon. It had been a while since I'd had a glass of bourbon that was actually worthy of me.<p>

"You're back." Stefan said just when I poured my glass.

"I am." I said before swallowing the glass on just two swallows and refilling it.

"You left a lot of destruction behind you when you left." Stefan noted, like I wouldn't have figured that out.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you broke Elena if that matters to you." He told me and I froze for a moment. He had found the one thing that did matter to me. That hadn't changed in six months, she was still the only person in my life that I give a damn about.

"How's she doing?" I asked. I hoped someone was taking care of her while I was gone. She was still a new vampire and that could go wrong in so many ways.

"I wouldn't know. She doesn't talk to me." Stefan answered with a shrug and I had a bad feeling about that.

"She doesn't talk to you? I thought the two of you were well over your breakup?" I asked him. They had been over it when she and I had gotten together.

"We were but then she snapped. I see her out and about every once in a while but she's not the same." He said as the front door opened again. I looked over my shoulder to see Jeremy walk in looking tired and stressed out.

"I thought that was your car outside." He said when he saw me with a tumbler in hand talking to my brother.

"It's me. Do you have answers as to how your sister is doing. Stefan is highly vague about the entire thing." I asked and he sighed.

"She comes home once every couple weeks. I don't know where she crashes in the mean time. Actually I don't want to know." Jeremy said.

"Well how is she doing?" I asked getting sick of asking the question. It seemed like no matter how many times I asked the question, I still got the same answer. Nothing at all.

"She went off the rails when you left. I bet you didn't know that you were the only thing keeping her as sane as she was. Without you she lost her tether to her humanity and now it's gone." Jeremy snapped.

"Her humanity isn't gone Jeremy. She's still in there, the death toll would be much higher if she had flipped the switch." Stefan said and Jeremy sighed in relief. It had been hard the last time we had to get her switch flipped back into the upright position.

"Then what is she doing?" I demanded. So far the two of them were absolutely no help. I needed to know what was going on with her so I could help her get over it. I needed to know how to help her.

"She's lashing out in the only way she knows how." Stefan answered knowingly.

"Who is she lashing out at?" I asked. Getting information from the two of them was like pulling teeth.

"You. You're the one who left her. You're the one she thought never would leave her. It's you she's angry at." Stefan told me with a sympathetic lilt to his voice. I could understand why she was angry at me and at the very least it gave me something to fix. At least now I had a mission.

"Where is she now?" I asked needing to get this whole show on the road. I needed to get the Elena we all knew and loved back from whatever ledge she was standing on. I wasn't about to let her throw herself off the deep end. This time I was going to be here for her.

"I don't know. Like I said she doesn't come home very often." Jeremy told me.

"Where does she go?" I asked impatient now.

"She trolls for men at the dance clubs or at the Grill. She's gotten bored of the Grill since there's so many people there that care about her. She gets more action at dance clubs." Jeremy told me and I saw red. I hated the idea that other guys were touching my girl, but in many ways it was my own fault. If I had just stayed and dealt then she wouldn't be doing this. Or even if I had taken her with me, then we wouldn't be here right now. She was out of control and it was my fault.

"I'll get her back." I promised them.

"If anyone can it'll be you. I've even tried and she told me that she's who she's meant to be. She's being the Elena without Damon." Jeremy said with a shrug.

"Well I'm back. I'm going to get the Elena we all love back." I promised before slamming my glass down on the table and grabbing my car keys. If I was going to find her I was going to have to start now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several hours of dead ends, the nightlife was just getting started. I ignored the ringing in my pocket until it became insistent.

"What?" I demanded.

"Wow, I thought you might want help finding Elena. But if you choose to continue wandering aimlessly then that's your call." Caroline said in her snottiest voice.

"You know where she is?" I demanded. There was still no love lost between the two of us but it was what it was.

"Of course I know where she is. I always know where she is. She's getting over you but she's losing herself more every single day." She told me.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked finally. I could only imagine what Blondie wanted in return. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her again once I brought her back. If that was Blondie's caveat then I would continue on without her help.

"I want my best freind back. For once we have a similar goal. As much as I hated it when you were together, I hate this Elena far more. She was happy with you. Now she's literally just fuelling up on cheap booze and bad sex. She doesn't complain. All she says is that she's slowly erasing you. Only when she erases you will she be free from your memory. You need to find her and bring her back. She was happy with you, now she's a shell of that person she once was. The Elena we once knew had all that fire, but that was all extinguished when you left." She told me and I was wondering when Blondie got so deep and selfless.

"So you're saying you're going to let me do my thing with Elena and be with her when she comes back from this because she's happier this way?" I questioned her. I needed to hear the words right out of her mouth, that way she couldn't take it back.

"Yes. As much as I don't like you, I don't like seeing her this unhappy more." She said.

"Okay, then where is she?" I asked.

"Midnight." She told me. What the hell was Midnight.

"What is Midnight?" I demanded, I didn't remember any club called Midnight from six months ago.

"It's the new dance club in town. She's been hanging out there a lot. All the guys there are willing to give her whatever she wants." She told me and I nodded. I wanted to kill any man who's hands were on her body. I was not going to be taking this well.

"Thanks." I said before disconnecting the call. There was only so much Caroline I could handle without endless amounts of alcohol. But even I had to admit that she was very helpful tonight. I put the car back into gear and drove to the club called Midnight, which true to it's name was all black on the outside with star-like lights decorating the outside. It was corny as hell but in a place like this it would do well. The bouncer let me in immediately, apparently they were operating on the same attractiveness level as any other club with slightly higher expectations. I had no doubt I would get in without the use of compulsion but clearly a lot of people weren't considering the lineup outside the club. I saw Elena's car outside but didn't see her in line so I knew she was inside. I walked in and immediately went to the bar. I needed a drink so I didn't look completely out of place in a place like this. I needed to scope out my surroundings. I brushed off several horny as fuck women as I made my way to the bar and ordered my drink. When it was in my hand, I started moving through the crowd looking for my chestnut haired, brown eyed damsel in distress.

I heard her before I saw her, her giggle filling the air around us. I spun on my heel and saw her at the bar with some guy whose heart was going to be in my hand if his hand didn't come off of her thigh right this very second. I saw her lean in and whisper something in his ear and I heard his heart start racing. I hated that asshole and at the moment I wasn't overly fond of her. But I knew this was how she was coping. She was wearing a red dress that looked better suited to Katherine than her, and a pair of black fuck me heels that made her legs look even longer than they are. The entire package was entirely unfair to every other woman in the club. Elena was a twenty on every scale of one to ten. By now I was seeing red and it wasn't like me to stand back and watch someone else get what's mine so I marched forward and grabbed the guy by the collar and yanked him away from my girl.

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing here?" She snarled at me following me and the moron who had the audacity to hit on my girl.

"Saving you." I said as I dragged him into the parking lot so we didn't cause a scene in the club.

"I don't need saving. I'm free now you asshole." She screamed at me as I threw the guy up against the wall and held him there while I captured his attention. I compelled him to never speak to her again and released him before turning on Elena.

"Oh you don't need my help? Why is it the moment I got home everyone was practically begging me to come rescue you again?" I spat.

"They don't know what they're talking about! If I ever needed saving it was from that pesky thing called love that I was in with you." She screamed and I fought back any hurt that I felt. I didn't need to be hurt, that would make this more difficult.

"Your brother doesn't think so. He said you never come home. He wants you back. How do you think he feels being abandoned by yet another person in his life?" I demanded of her. I knew arguing with her from my point of view wouldn't get me anywhere. If I could at least get her to admit she was wrong using her brother as a catalyst then that was a start.

"Jeremy is better off without me." She yelled.

"Why don't you give him that option." I told her.

"It's my choice. I know what's right for him." She told me stubbornly.

"Do me a favour and tell me exactly what made you change." I asked of her. I knew what it was but she needed to admit it to herself. She needed to admit that it was me who ruined her, not everyone else. That if she wants to be angry at someone, be angry at me because I can take it. She shouldn't take it out on Jeremy. It's not fair to him.

"You did. Alright! You made me change. I woke up one morning and you were gone. You just completely disappeared and I never understood why. So I lashed out. I thought endless amounts of sex would help me get over you but it hasn't. It can't. None of this shit can fill the empty void in my heart as much as I want it to." She screamed hysterically.

"I'm back now Elena." I reminded her.

"Yeah but where have you been for the past six months? You weren't here. You weren't here when I needed you to be. You abandoned me and I couldn't deal with it." She screamed and cried. The tears were coursing down her face and I was stuck. I didn't know what I should do. I knew what I wanted to do but I wasn't sure if that would be the smart thing to do.

"I was gone. I made a mistake Elena. I fucked up and I'm more sorry than you can imagine. It was a massive fucking mistake and I regret it. If I had any idea that you were going through something like this then I would have come back. I thought I left you fine." I insisted.

"I keep trying to shut the love off. I don't want to feel it anymore but I still do." She sighed looking up at me with teary eyes.

"That's good. Because I can't stop loving you no matter what I do. I'll never stop." I told her.

"I don't want to love you anymore. I want to hate you but I don't and I don't think I'll ever be able to. I fear that this will be an ongoing cycle between us. I fear that you're going to keep hurting me and I'll keep taking you back." She sighed.

"I will never leave you again." I promised her and she took a deep breath.

"How can I trust you again?" She asked me.

"You just do. It'll take time but I'm here." I told her reaching out to take her hand. She accepted it by lacing her fingers through mine.

"I missed you so much. I didn't feel whole the entire time you were gone." She breathed as she came forward and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Come home with me. Even if we don't do anything, I just want you in my bed with me." I almost begged her and she nodded her head.

"Is anyone at your house?" She asked me.

"When I left Stefan and Jeremy were there. But it's late so they're probably in bed." I told her and she nodded. I knew she didn't want to see anyone else tonight.

"I'll just come with you and we can pick up my car tomorrow." She suggested and I nodded in agreement.

When we got to the Boarding House, the house was silent and all the lights were off. I led her upstairs to my

bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"I missed this room so much." She said as she went to sit on the bed.

"I missed my bed." I told her and flopped down on it beside her.

"I missed it too." She giggled before rolling onto her side so she could look at my face. Her dress was riding up her thighs revealing more of her mile long legs. I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom returning with a damp cloth.

"As beautiful as you look right now, I like you more like this." I said as I wiped the heavy makeup off of her face. She was still as I washed her face clean of the makeup and I smiled when I found the girl I loved underneath.

"I don't really look like myself do I?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't really care how you look. I'm in love with this." I said carefully placing my hand over her heart.

"I'm in love with this too." She whispered placing her hand on my chest. She surprised me by leaning forward and kissing me softly. The kiss started tentatively but gained passion the longer it went. Soon enough her mouth opened welcoming my tongue, her hand clutched my face and mine rested on her hip. I pulled her closer and she came willingly. When she was close she hooked her leg over my hip and kicked her shoes to the floor. I rolled until she was on her back and I was on top of her, she looked up at me with hooded eyes and I could see the desire there. Her eyes never lied to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked reading what she wanted in her eyes. She nodded her head and that was all the confirmation I needed. I captured her lips between mine again and slowly started sliding the dress up her body.

"I need you to get rid of that. It's not me. I don't feel like me in it." She told me and I was entirely too willing to toss the offending fabric on the floor out of sight. We slowly undressed each other in the dark room and when we were both ready I slid inside her again finally joining us together. I had missed being like this more than anything. She hooked her legs around my waist pulling me closer. I kissed her once again before started to slowly move. When we both reached completion together, we stayed joined.

"I love you." She whispered into the darkness. Her voice was soft and I barely heard her but it was more than enough.

"I love you too more than anything." I whispered. Anything more than a whisper was too much at the moment.

"Will everyone forgive me for everything I've done?" She asked me as I pulled the blanket up over top of us.

"Of course they will. You're Elena Gilbert." I told her. She smiled at me into the darkness and settled her head onto my chest with her arm draped across my stomach. I knew it when she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Her entire body relaxed and I fell asleep with her for the first time in far too long.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI...we got another prompt by the amazing Keyanna.<p> 


	195. You and I

This is for Keyanna...

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are you still sleeping over Friday night?" Caroline asked me when we sat at our usual table Thursday afternoon. I could see her brother walking through the crowd, greeting all of his admirers until he inevitably came to sit with us. The three of us had been friends for as long as I could remember, but then I got this pesky crush on Damon and things changed. Mind you, he had no idea about the crush and I intended to keep it that way. You just don't develop a crush and subsequently start dating said crush when he was your best friends brother. Damon kept moving towards us and as always the familiar lack of speech started setting in. He was so blindingly good looking that it was impossible to speak around him.<p>

"Yeah, that's the plan." I answered before I was rendered incoherent at the presence of her brother. Damon and Caroline Salvatore were complete opposites despite the fact that they were twins. Where Damon was dark haired and blue eyed and overtly sexy, Caroline was blonde, blue eyed and innocent looking. Complete opposites, they were fraternal twins.

"Morning ladies." Damon greeted when he sat down across from his sister and me.

"Morning loser." Caroline greeted him and I kept my mouth shut. The moment I opened my mouth around him something stupid would come out, I was sure of it.

"Ah you wound me Care. You're so mean to me." He said feigning a hand to the heart.

"You deserve it." Caroline retorted and I kept my mouth shut.

"Lena, what do you think? Is she being unnecessarily mean to me?" He asked focusing those unnerving blue eyes on my. I opened my mouth to answer him but thought better of it. I would be a stuttering mess by this point if I spoke, so I just shrugged in response. He looked confused by my answer for a moment before brushing it off. I remembered the time when we were as close as Caroline and I were. Back then he was just Damon, but now he's Damon Salvatore- hottest guy in school. Overnight it seemed he turned into this but I knew logically it had been gradual. I just missed it. I miss our easy friendship, but you can't be friends with someone when you have fallen madly in love with them. My love for him would just have to remain unrequited and it meant that I would have to stay as far away from him as possible. At least until I found someone new. Which I honestly couldn't see happening because who could be better than Damon Salvatore.

"Come on lets get to class. The bell is going to ring shortly." Caroline said dispelling the awkward silence expertly. She questioned me all the time about my awkwardness around her brother but I haven't admitted to anything and I don't plan on it. She has no way of proving it. Sometimes I caught her looking at me and Damon, (the odd time we were in the same room together) with a curious expression on her face. If I had to name it, it would be wistful but I couldn't be sure. I got up and grabbed my bag and looping my arm through Caroline's. She shouted a goodbye to her brother and we left him sitting there. I was relieved he didn't try to tag along, it was bad enough that he was in all of my afternoon classes with me. So the day went on like that, I continued to avoid Damon as much as was possible. When it was time to partner up with someone in History I would immediately turn to the guy next to me as get him to be my partner even though I knew Damon would ask me. Not because he wanted to but because he thought it was his responsibility with our history. I couldn't let him do it, I didn't want to be a sense of responsibility to him. It was one of the reasons I pulled away so completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went home with Caroline Friday after school. The two Salvatore's travelled separately to school every day, Damon liked arriving later and Caroline wanted to be there earlier. Since there was no middle ground for the two of them, they just travelled separately. Caroline pulled into the driveway behind Damon and we got out of the car. I left my backpack in Caroline's car but grabbed my overnight bag and followed Caroline and Damon into the house.

"Want a drink ladies?" Damon asked us from the kitchen.

"Is there cookies in that equation too?" Caroline asked.

"Do you want cookies?" He called back as he looked through the fridge for something to drink.

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" She shot back and he chuckled.

"It's possible, you're never at a loss for words." He shot back but he went to the cupboard and found some cookies anyway.

"Cookies are on the table." He called out and Caroline squealed in delight. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen when all I really wanted to do was hide out in Caroline's bedroom. I was seriously questioning my judgement on spending the night here. I should have just got Caroline to sleep at my house. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about keeping my distance from her ridiculously hot brother. There wouldn't be any risk at seeing him shirtless and I wouldn't have to remain aloof all the time when he was around. He had to think that he didn't affect me which was the complete opposite of the truth. I should win an Academy Award for pretending that I don't love him.

"Want some milk Lena?" He asked and I knew I should answer.

"Sure." I answered him not looking him in the eye. He smiled and poured me a large glass of milk before sitting down across from me and Caroline.

"So what's new Lanie? We haven't really talked much lately." Damon asked and I knew I had to answer. I had to answer him in his own house, it was only right.

"Nothing much." I answered keeping my answers short and to the point. I didn't need to make a fool of myself in front of him. That would be mortifying.

"Nothing at all?" He asked me, his eyes focusing on me although I refused to look at them. It felt like he would see right through me if he was able to look into my eyes. I didn't need that. I was happy trying to remain invisible.

"Nope. I live a boring life." I told him still not looking up, focusing my attention on the cookie in front of me. He didn't respond to that and took a bite out of his cookie. When I felt that it was safe to look up I did and Caroline was surreptitiously shaking her head. I didn't know what that was about but she seemed frustrated about something. But that was Caroline, she could be happy and bubbly one second and then pissed off the next. I never knew what brought on those moods but it was fairly recently that she started doing that.

"Alright, Elena and I will be heading upstairs now. Girl talk." Caroline declared after we finished our milk and cookies. Relieved I stood up and followed Caroline up the stairs to her bedroom. In my opinion Caroline got the crap end of the stick when it came to bedroom choice. Her bedroom had a small en-suite complete with stand up shower, toilet and sink, and a small walk in closet but Damon had a massive en-suite complete with freestanding tub and a shower plus everything else and a huge walk in closet. His room was bigger than the master, their dad didn't really care. All their dad did was sleep in there anyway, the rest of his time was spent working. When Caroline shut her bedroom door behind her she marched over to the bed and sat down. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and stared at her. She clearly had something on her mind and I was about to find out what it was.

"Why don't you talk to my brother anymore?" She asked me.

"We just grew apart." I answered.

"Not to him. Did he do something wrong? He keeps trying to be your friend but you just cut him off every single time." Caroline asked me.

"He did nothing wrong. It's just we grew apart, that's all there is to it." I told her trying desperately to convince her. If I couldn't convince Caroline of my lack of feelings for her brother then I was doomed. If she knew I cared about him then soon enough everyone would know including Damon.

"Fine, I'll let you keep your secrets for now. But just know, eventually you'll have to be friendly with him again. Whatever happened, I'll let you keep it a secret. You have to be friends because one way or another you will be my maid of honour at my wedding and there won't be a wedding unless Damon is my grooms best man. So be friendly for my wedding." She told me and I laughed.

"Your wedding is a long way off. You don't even have a boyfriend." I told her

"True. But whatever awkwardness is between the two of you, it was to be gone by then." She told me. There was something else in her eyes but I couldn't figure out what it was. She was hiding something from me but what it was about I don't know. As long as it wasn't about me then we were good.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked her needing to change the subject to a safer conversation.

"Let's watch movies. I'll give you a mani/pedi since you were complaining that you couldn't afford to go get one done." Caroline suggested.

"Sounds wonderful. My nails don't look very nice right now." I told her wriggling my fingers at her.

"I just got one done so I don't need to get mine done. We'll just focus on yours for tonight." She decided and I nodded. I was hard-pressed to argue with Caroline Forbes ever.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Damon poked his head inside.

"Dad won't be home until really late tonight so what do you want for dinner? I'll order pizza if that's good." He asked.

"Pizza is the ultimate sleepover food. So that's an absolute yes." Caroline told her and he nodded.

"Pizza it is. I'll order two. One for you guys and one for me." He said.

"You're going to eat an entire pizza by yourself?" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No, but it'll be there tomorrow for lunch." He said shaking his head.

"Sure. You'll get up at like three in the morning and binge on pizza. It's going to happen and you know it." She shot back and he laughed.

"You don't get a body like this by binging on pizza at three in the morning Care." He said before shutting the door behind him and walking back downstairs.

"My brother and his ego. He's not that good looking." Caroline scoffed and I chuckled dryly. I completely disagreed but there was no way I could tell her that.

A while later Damon left the pizza with us and went back downstairs again. After we ate Caroline did my manicure and my pedicure. She rationalized that she should get it done early in case we want to eat more pizza later on. Wouldn't want to ruin my nails. When she was done with my fingers, which were now a brilliant pink colour, she started working on my toes. She soaked my feet, scraped them and did everything else associated with a pedicure before finally painting my toes the same pink colour as my fingers. She painted tiny little white flowers on my two big toes before deeming them complete.

"Perfect." I said looking at them.

"The colour was very me but I thought it would look fantastic with your skin. I was right." She said screwing the top back

onto the bottle and putting it away.

"We should watch a movie or two now." I suggested. She nodded and went to look through the pile of movies she had by her TV.

"Chick Flick?" She questioned.

"Absolutely. You pick, I don't care which one. They're all great." I told her and she squealed in delight. She immediately produced Magic Mike and I shook my head with a smile on my face. I so knew she would pick that movie. The only thing good about that movie was the eye candy and there was a lot of that. I crawled into Caroline's bed beside her and she turned on the movie. We didn't speak, words weren't needed when you were watching Channing Tatum take his clothes off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up and Caroline was gone. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head before getting out of bed intending on searching out my best friend. I went into the bathroom first and checked my hair and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and found Damon at the stove cooking breakfast. That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that he was cooking breakfast shirtless. He was only wearing a pair of black sleep pants that were slung low on his hips. No, this definitely wasn't happening.

"Good morning." He said over his shoulder as if he could sense me behind him.

"Morning. Where's Caroline?" I asked him. Right now I definitely needed her here with me. There was far too temptation in this room to be safe for me.

"She ran out of here a while ago saying she had track practice. I guess she was quite late." He shrugged.

"Oh, well then I'll just get out of your hair and go home." I told him standing up ready to head back upstairs to get dressed. My car wasn't here but I would rather walk home than stay here with Damon. It would be bad for my health, especially if he opted to stay shirtless the entire time.

"Why don''t you stay for breakfast?" He asked me and I wanted to but I knew I couldn't.

"No thanks. Just tell Care I'll see her later." I told him ready to rush upstairs.

"What the hell happened Lena? Why don't you want to hang out with me anymore?" He demanded finally dropping the spatula he was holding onto the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said wanting to brush him off as crazy but knowing it wasn't fair.

"Yes you do. Back in middle school and even before that the three of us were inseparable. We did everything together and now you want nothing from me. You refuse to spend any time with me and when we finally are together you answer with monosyllabic answers or shrugs. You won't look me in the eyes and I want to know what the fuck happened? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He demanded. I never expected him to confront me and now I felt bad. I never thought for an instant that he would miss me. He had so many other people he could hang out with, people more fun than me at any given time.

"It's not that. You didn't do anything, I promise. It's just I've always had more in common with Care and I didn't think you wanted to hang out with me anymore." I told him.

"I do want to hang out with you. I miss the days when the three of us did everything together. Stay and have breakfast with me." He asked me and I knew the moment I gave in. It was inevitable.

"Alright, but if you don't mind, will you please put a shirt on." I asked him knowing I was being entirely transparent. I just hoped he didn't look too much into it. I knew if I had to I could blame it on the fact that I was uncomfortable around partially naked men.

"Why do I have to put a shirt on? It's not the first time you've seen me shirtless." He stated and I blushed. I saw some sort of recognition pass through his eyes and I knew I made a mistake in asking him to put one on. He zeroed in on my problem and I didn't know what he was going to do about it. I was worried immensely.

"Does my not having a shirt on affect you in some way Elena?" He asked as he slowly started moving around the kitchen island towards me.

"Do you like it when I'm shirtless?" He asked as he moved closer and closer to me.

"Do I turn you on when you can see me like this?" He asked and my heart was nearly pounding right out of my chest. When he was standing right in front of me I was going to respond, but his smell intoxicated me and those blue eyes practically knocked me off my feet. I was going to respond but instead he kissed me. He took me by surprise and I didn't know what to do. My hands stayed stiffly at my side as I resisted the urge to kiss him back and to touch him with my fingertips.

"No. Stop. This is wrong." I told him pulling my lips away from his. It was nearly impossible to pull myself out of his gravitational pull, but I managed it.

"No it's not." He said before kissing me again. I pulled away quicker this time.

"Yes it is. Caroline will be upset." I told him but he clearly didn't care.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I want you so bad." He told me before kissing me again. I couldn't deny it anymore, I wanted him too. I had always imagined he would be my first and now he would be. I didn't say no to him so he started backing us up into the living room. I was still wearing my pyjama shorts and tank top that I wore to bed but at least I had brushed my teeth. His tongue was in my mouth and I kissed him back my hands on his bare back. It was perfect finally being able to touch him. Even finding out that he likes me too was a heady experience. That he wants me as much as I want him. He sat us down on the couch and grasped my face in his hands as he kissed me tenderly.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop if you want." He told me but right now stopping was the last thing I wanted. I wanted him. I wanted all of him and I was going to get it.

"No I want you." I told him and he kissed me again harder this time.

"I don't think I can make it upstairs. I want you too bad." He told me.

"No one else is home." I told him and he nodded. He told me his dad had left even earlier than Caroline had.

"We're alone." He affirmed and I nodded, initiating the kiss this time. He took control of the kiss as he lay me down on the couch and he move so he was lying along my body. Feeling bold I reached my hands down the back of his pants until I was touching his ass. I figured he wouldn't mind since we were about to have sex.

"I need a condom." He told me.

"No, I trust you. I'm on the pill." I promised him.

"I'm clean, I promise." He said as he moved against me.

"I trust you." I promised again. He nodded and kissed my lips again, I sat up and pulled my tank top up. He broke our kiss long enough for me to pull off my tank top. I immediately reached behind me and unsnapped my bra letting it fall to the floor. His hands went to my breasts and I was relieved that he knew what I would like. He was far more experienced than I was.

"Is this your first time?" He asked me and I was glad he did.

"Yes." I told him.

"Elena, are you sure?" He asked me pulling back slightly. I could feel his hardness pressed against me and I wanted nothing more than what he was offering me.

"I want you. Please Damon. I've wanted you for so long." I told him and he kissed me again. I took his hands and put them on my breasts again. I loved the feeling of his fingers playing with my nipples. It sent white hot lust right to my core. He pulled back but I fought him on it. He pulled my hands away from him and kissed each of my fingertips before pulling my sleep shorts down my body. He paused when he hooked his fingers in the side of my panties. I lifted my hips in invitation and he pulled them down. I wasn't nervous at all being bared to him like this. I'd thought I would be nervous the first time a guy saw me naked but I wasn't. Not with him. When I was bare he pushed his pants to the floor and his erection sprang out. I'd never thought a penis could be gorgeous but his really was.

"You're sure this is what you want?" He asked me once more before lying down along me. His erection pressed up against me and I'd never felt so wet in my life.

"Absolutely certain. Now please." I begged him. He kissed my lips but reared his hips back enough to position the swollen head of his erection up against me.

"This is going to hurt a little bit." He told me and I already expected that. I expected the pain. He gently pushed forward and he stretched my body to accommodate his girth. He paused before he was fully joined with me to kiss me quickly.

"Okay, this is the part that's going to hurt. Just take a deep breath." He told me as he continued pushing through. The pain was sharp but it faded quickly as I got accustomed to having him inside me. I dug my nails into his back as he rested where he was until I was accustomed to having him inside me.

"I'm okay. Please, move." I begged him. I was desperate now and I needed to reach completion. I needed to come. He pulled back and slid back in and I couldn't' hold in the moan that went through me.

"You feel so good." He whispered as he found his pace. He set his pace to one that was comfortable for both of us and he raised himself up on his elbows as much as he could on the narrow couch so he wasn't crushing me. I wasn't complaining about him being pressed against my like that.

"I'm close." I told him. I'd had orgasms before but never one that was brought on by another person.

"Me too." He said as his movements got more frantic. He picked up the pace and I didn't mind in the least. He reached in between us and rubbed my clit until he sent me soaring. He came right behind me and slumped against my body. After giving himself a moment to recover he pulled away from me and he slid out of my body. He pulled his pants back on and handed me my pyjamas.

"We should go have breakfast and we should be decent when my sister gets home." He told me and I agreed. I reluctantly pulled my shorts and panties back on before snapping my bra back into place and pulling my tank top on. I knew I would be fairly sore tomorrow but I was just feeling blissfully happy right now.

"The eggs are probably cold by now." I said and he laughed.

"Probably, you distracted me. I'll just make some more." He said as he tossed the other ones in the trash.

"Oh I distracted you?" I asked laughing and he shrugged.

"We may remember it two different ways." He said as he cracked some more eggs into a pan.

"So it would seem." I replied as I leaned up against the island.

"We're not getting special eggs this time. It's just going to be scrambled." He said and I nodded. I loved scrambled eggs.

When the eggs were finished he carried both plates over to the island and set them down. I sat on the stool next to the one he was sitting on and he leaned over and kissed me before he took a bite of his breakfast. Having the urge to kiss him again I did after he swallowed another bite of eggs. Soon enough we were making out while our eggs sat before us only partially eaten. My hands were on his chest while he cupped my face. This new development for us was one I could definitely get used to. I would be spending a lot of time over here with him, that's for sure. We didn't break apart when the front door opened and Caroline came in.

"Well it's about damn time! I thought I would have to be at track practice all damn day before you two got the hint." She said with her hands on her hips. We broke apart and laughed because it was so like Caroline to force us into a situation I wasn't ready to be in. She joined in our laughter and shook her head.

"I really thought the two of you would never get the hint. I knew it but somehow neither of you did." She said and we just shrugged and leaned in for another kiss which caused Caroline to groan.

"And now you're stuck with this forever now. You're the one who said I had to start liking your brother again." I reminded her. We started laughing again as she groaned, sitting down with a fork to finish our forgotten eggs.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a motorcycle chapter.<p> 


	196. All Night

This is for BeeSabine.

Sorry for the wait on this. It's been written for a while, I just somehow forgot to update. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was pouring rain when I stopped my bike in front of a dive bar off the highway. The weather forecast had said nothing about rain and I was completely motherfucking pissed off that it was coming down like this. How the fuck was I meant to get all the way from Atlanta to Mystic Falls to save my idiot fucking brother get out of some stupid Stefan like trouble. I had to temporarily uproot my life to save his from whoever he proceeded to piss off now. It was always like this. A series of fuck ups that managed to fuck up my life and now here I was trapped out in the goddamn rain and my damn phone had no signal. The dive bar didn't look like anything I would be interested in, I liked slightly classier establishments. I liked finding chicks who would fuck me, but that I was confident were clean. You didn't find clean chicks in bars like this. I got off my bike and took off my helmet, before walking into the bar. The place had a thick haze of smoke, yet another thing I hated about places like this. I was a non-smoker therefore I expected the places I frequented to be non-smoking as well.<p>

I took a seat at the bar and waited for a bartender to serve me. I was waiting out the rain, it had to stop soon you would think. Stefan could wait that long at least for me. He wouldn't die in that near of a future I was sure of it. The boy really needed to stop borrowing money from people who could kill him. He borrowed and it was up to me to fix his fuck up when he somehow managed to forget that he had to pay the money back. My brother definitely didn't get my brains. I slipped my leather jacket off but still no one had come to serve me. I was already in a foul mood and that didn't bode well for whoever came over to me next. I was not adverse to shoving my fist down some guys throat. I looked over my shoulder and saw a gorgeous barmaid, at least I thought she was gorgeous from what I could see of her. I could only see the back of her, she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. There was a good three inches between where her jeans started and her top ended. She was thin and curvy all at the same time. I immediately knew why I hadn't gotten any service yet. The guys wouldn't leave her alone, this was not a safe place for a girl like her to be working. I heard her laugh and I saw her lightly punch a big scary biker guy in the arm before walking away form their table back to the bar.

"I'm sorry about the wait. What can I get for you?" She asked me when she appeared in from of me. She was even more gorgeous up close. She had brown eyes framed by lush lashes, which I was sure would be perfect even without the help of the mascara she was wearing. Her lips were painted a deep red colour and I couldn't help the image that went through my head pertaining to those lips. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to have those red lips wrapped around a particular appendage. I needed to erase those thoughts from my mind immediately. It was not a good idea to get a hard on for your bartender before she even gives you booze.

"It's no problem, I see why they didn't want you to leave." I said and she gave me a small smile. I knew she had to be completely accustomed to comments like that.

"It's a blessing and a curse." She teased and I found myself laughing for the first time since I left my apartment in Atlanta many hours ago.

"I bet it is." I said shaking my head.

"So what can I get you?" She asked me.

"Just a beer." I said.

"What kind?" She asked me.

"Whatever you have on tap and keep em coming. I'm not leaving until that damn rain has finished." I told her and she nodded.

"Am I going to have to take your keys?" She asked me. I was happy that she worried about her patrons. She was the rare girl that actually still cared it seemed.

"I don't plan on drinking that much. I need to get to Mystic Falls tonight." I told her. She poured me the beer and slid it across.

"Mystic Falls. What brings you to Mystic Falls? I've never seen you around here?" She asked me making conversation. It seemed she was delaying going back to her bikers as long as possible. I would willingly keep her over here with me if that's what she wanted.

"My younger brother has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble again. I only come here when he's in trouble and he needs help getting out of it." I told her.

"Ah, I can understand that. I have a similar situation." She told me and I was officially intrigued. There was more to the pretty bar maid than I initially thought.

"Oh? What's your story?" I asked her.

"Ex-boyfriend who I can't help but help when he needs it." She told me and I just knew that the prick didn't deserve her.

"Money?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's why I work two jobs. He's in trouble with some pretty bad people and I'm trying to get him out so I can finally be done with him." She told me.

"Sounds an awful lot like my brother." I noted suspiciously.

"What's your brothers name?" She asked me.

"Stefan Salvatore." I told her.

"Are you serious?" She asked me her eyes wide.

"Dead serious. You know him?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend. He said his brother was coming to town to give him some money. He said with your money he would only be short $2800. After tonight I'll have that." She said shaking her head.

"What sort of stupid shit could my idiot brother have done to lose you?" I asked. I had thought my brother was stupid before but now that I knew he dated this girl, his stupid ratio has gone up tenfold.

"We just didn't work together. I'm not all about borrowing from the wrong people to get ahead. I told him not to do it but he still did it, telling me that it would all work out. I didn't know that his master plan was to get his big brother to fix it. I didn't even know he had a brother." She said leaning across the bar.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend. How long did the two of you go out?" I asked her.

"Only about four months. It wasn't all that serious. I knew Stefan had problems. So what's your story?" She asked.

"It's just me and my motorcycle. I work, pay my bills and ride my bike. That's the extent of my life." I told her not having anything interesting to tell her.

"Sounds peaceful." She replied with a shrug.

"It is. So what's your name? If you don't tell me I'm just going to refer to you as hot barmaid for the rest of the night until the rain stops." I asked her.

"I'm not going to object to hot barmaid. It makes me feel good to be desired." She told me and I laughed.

"You are definitely desired. So what's your name?" I asked her.

"Elena. Now I told you mine so you tell me yours." She said and I couldn't believe how hot she was. Her tank top was just cut low enough that I could see the tops of her breasts. From what I could see they were perfect. Just sitting here talking to her was making me horny as fuck. I wanted her but I couldn't just break down and ask her to fuck me. She was on the clock and I was waiting for the rain to stop.

"Damon." I told her.

"So Damon what are you doing in about an hour an a half? I'm off and I don't really want to be by myself all night." She asked me and if I understood women as much as I thought I did I was pretty sure she was propositioning me.

"Well at some point this evening after the rain stops I have to go to my brothers house. Which by the way is also mine." I told her.

"Look we've been talking for a while now, I know not technically long enough for normal standards but I like you. I haven't been laid in almost a month since Stefan and I broke up about three weeks ago and there hadn't been any sex for over a week before that, not that you wanted to know that. But I need to get laid and right now my body is telling me that you're just the man to do it." She told me and my mouth dropped.

"I've been trying to tell myself not to proposition you since you started talking to me. But I guess I don't have to now." I said and she laughed.

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

"That's a fuck yes. You might be the only thing that could improve this fucking stupid night. I haven't been laid in far too long either." I told her.

"Good to know. I'll be right back." She said as she walked back over to the bikers and refilled their glasses with a smile on her face.

The rain had finally stopped but I wasn't leaving now until she was coming with me. I had the chance to fuck the hottest girl I've ever laid eyes on and I wasn't losing that. She called for last call and everyone in the bar finished their drinks and started leaving. When they were all gone she shut the door and turned the sigh around before sweeping the floor and stacking the chairs.

"Now just so you know I'm not accustomed to fucking in the bar." She told me and I nodded relieved. I had no intention of fucking her anywhere in here. It wasn't nearly clean enough for my tastes. My bedroom back at the Boarding House however was perfect. When she was finished she grabbed her purse from behind the bar and walked around to wear I was sitting. She stood in between my legs and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. She was wasted on Stefan that much I knew already. Her hands were on my chest and her tongue was playing in my mouth.

"Is your bike outside?" She asked me and I nodded unable to speak after that kiss. She leaned in and kissed me again. She took my top lip into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it before releasing it and doing the same thing to the bottom one before sticking her tongue in my mouth once again and playing with mine.

"I've never been on a motorcycle." She told me and I groaned. Now she was pressing kisses all the way down my neck and if she didn't stop soon we wouldn't be able to leave

"You have to stop. I can't drive when I'm distracted like this." I told her.

"We're not even outside yet." She said kissing up the front of my throat now before latching onto my lips again.

"We should get out there before I bust through my jeans." I told her and she pulled back enough to let me stand up.

She managed to keep her lips off of me until we made it out to my bike. There were no other cars parked out front and we were completely alone. She latched onto my lips again and I knew there was no chance of me getting us out of here in one piece.

"God I want to fuck you right here." I told her and she looked at me.

"Then do it. I've never been fucked on the back of a motorcycle either." She said to me.

"There are so many fucking things I want to do to you." I told her and she smirked at me.

"We have all night. What do you want me to do to you?" She asked me and I loved that she was asking what would please me. Most girls just assumed they knew what I liked. But I enjoyed telling women exactly what I liked.

"Ever since I saw you I wanted you to suck me off. I want that pretty little mouth wrapped around my dick." I told her and she stared at me. I was afraid I overstepped my bounds until she stood up and started going at my belt. It didn't take her long to have it undone and my zipper unzipped. In even less time she had my pants pushed down enough so my dick was in her hands. Then she surprised me by taking me into her mouth immediately. There was no licking and no preamble in any way, she just took me into her mouth and sucked expertly. She was most definitely wasted on my brother. I flexed my hips into her mouth and she cupped my balls in her hand. I looked down and watched her red lips closed around my cock and I had never witnessed anything so hot in my entire life. But I knew I didn't want to come in her mouth, not right now. I wanted to bring her an orgasm before I came anywhere. I didn't have condoms with me, I didn't have any plans on fucking anyone while I was here.

"Stop." I told her pulling away from her. I picked her up and started undoing her skin tight jeans. I pulled them down along with her panties and set her on the back of my bike. I adjusted myself so I was the perfect height for her before thrusting into her hard. She screamed but I knew it wasn't from pain. She kept screaming every time I thrust into her. I was going hard and fast and she definitely wasn't complaining. I kissed her neck and sucked an earlobe into my mouth. This was dirty

and erotic and we were in public. I didn't think it could get any hotter than this.

"Fuck." She screamed when I thrust into her at a slightly different angle and hit a different spot inside her. Her wetness increased and I was sure my seat would be damp after this. The idea of that was so hot. I couldn't wait to take her back to my place and do this all over again in a bed. She had said we have all night.

"I'm so close." She hissed and I kept my pace up needing her to come. She she went over the edge I pulled out and she fell to her knees on the ground again and took my length back into her mouth. She sucked and pumped me until I came in long spurts down her throat. Watching her suck me dry was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. That image was permanently imprinted on my brain. I was never ever going to forget this. When I was done she pulled her mouth away from me and smiled. She pulled her pants back up and I did the same thing.

"So you want to come home with me?" I asked her hoping she hadn't changed her mind. I wasn't done with her, not by a long shot.

"I did say we had all night didn't I?" She asked before I got on my bike and she got on behind me with her legs on either side of mine.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... flight attendant and passenger.<p> 


	197. Mile High

This is for guest and euphemiamargareth. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>So far this had been the day from hell. First I had woken up over an hour late, thus almost missing my fight which was bad because I am a flight attendant. It's definitely not good to leave a flight an attendant short. Then I stubbed my toe on my bed side table as I flew out of bed at breakneck speed, therefore I was hobbling around on one foot for the next ten minutes. After that I drove way above the speed limit to the airport and of course I got pulled over and given a ticket for my outrageous speed. Crying and pleading with him to have mercy on me didn't even help which was odd, since that always worked. Of course it wouldn't work today, because that's how it worked. All I got for my trouble was the cop trying to talk to me to make sure I was okay. He didn't want me to do something drastic which is ridiculous because the only drastic thing I was going to have to do was speed again to get to work on time. He told me to slow down and I begged him to let me go. He just kept making smalltalk until I pointedly told him that I had to go now or else I would be late for my flight. I told him I was a flight attendant and I had to get out of here now to make it there on time. Finally he tipped his hat at me and walked back to his car. I waited until he was gone before I tore off like a bat out of hell desperate to make it on time. When I finally got to the airport I parked my car in the first spot I found and ran in my heels into the building. I made it from the entrance to where I needed to be in less than ten minutes which was coincidentally all the time I had.<br>"Elena, you barely made it." Caroline said to me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I made it. Thank God.

"You have no idea what I went through today. I'm pretty sure my baby toe is broken." I told her resting against the wall for a moment before we were called to board the plane.

"What did you do to your toe?" She asked me.

"I stubbed it on the end table as I flew out of bed this morning. My stupid alarm clock didn't go off." I told her.

"I'm just impressed that you made it. You had the morning from hell." She laughed.

"That's only part of it. Then I got pulled over my an overly talkative cop for speeding. First he insisted on giving me the ticket, then he proceeded to talk to me for the next ten minutes as I begged him to let me go. It started out with him warning me to be careful, and then he proceeded to make small talk. I had absolutely no time for small talk." I said.

"Did you try crying to get out of the ticket?" She asked me.

"Yeah but it didn't work. Then he had the nerve to make conversation." I said shaking my head.

"You definitely had the morning from hell. It's pretty bad when a girl that looks like you can't get out of a ticket by shedding a few tears." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It was just my luck." I replied.

"Well it can only get better from here." She said brightly. Caroline was the peppiest person I had ever met and she fully believed that it would always get better. I sometimes thought like that but not today.

"With my luck I'll somehow manage to bring down the plane. Maybe I should say my permanent goodbyes to all the people I love right now." I muttered dryly and Caroline laughed in response. She honestly didn't think that I was being serious. I was dead serious. If a plane was ever going to fall from the sky it was going to be today because that was the kind of day I was having.

When I saw the captain go to board, the rest of us followed him onto the plane. We took our posts and waited for the passengers to board. I stood at the door and told the people where to go with a smile on my face when all I wanted to do was hide. I really shouldn't be on this flight. I was assigned to first class which was both a good thing and a bad thing. The cabin was much nicer but the people were needier. It was a win-lose situation but it was the better bet than being in coach. I smiled at all the customers and wished them a good flight before going to stand in the centre aisle when they were all seated. We went through the safety spiel and I glanced over my passengers to make sure they were at least somewhat paying attention. I questioned the man in the exit seat about whether or not he was comfortable opening the emergency door in case of emergency. When he said he was, I moved on to my seat to get ready for take off. The seat belt lights were on and I was secured in my seat before the plane took off. So far nothing catastrophic had happened, so maybe there was hope for my day yet.

Once the plane was soaring high above the clouds I made a round down the aisle to make sure no one needed anything. It wasn't a long flight only a few hours coast to coast before I had to make the change to a new plane to go back to Atlanta. It was going to be a long day, two flights in one day but it was worth it for the money I was making. On my second trip down the aisle I noticed a startling pair of light blue eyes and my belly clenched. He was hot and he was the type of guy I would hook up with. I had standards and he surpassed every single one of them.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him giving him more attention than everyone else. I wanted him and I wanted him to know that. He would be able to make my day slightly less crappy, I was sure of it.

"Nothing right now Miss. Although I would love your name."He said and I smiled. He wanted to know my name. The dark haired blue eyed God wanted to know MY name.

"Only if you tell me yours." I told him flirting.

"Damon Salvatore." He said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Elena Gilbert." I told him offering him my hand to shake. I appraised him up closer this time and I was happy to see that there was no ring on his finger.

"So what's taking you to Los Angeles?" I asked him.

"A whim. I needed to get out of town and LA was where my finger stopped on the continental US." He told me and I wished I was as free as him. I spent a lot of time on planes but never for pleasure.

"Must be nice. I haven't went somewhere on a whim like ever." I said shaking my head. Everyone else around us was paying attention to the movies or getting wasted. It was the same thing every single flight. No one would notice that I was flirting with a passenger.

"It's kinda nice. But at least you have adventure." He said shrugging and I snorted a little.

"My adventure today almost had me miss this flight." I told him and he looked at me questioningly.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I woke up late, stubbed my toe, got pulled over for speeding. Needless to say it's been a horrible day." I said shaking my head. I couldn't really believe that I was telling a complete stranger about my crappy day.

"Well hopefully it gets better. Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked me and I smiled at his attempt to make my day better.

"You didn't and it's very nice to hear." I told him with a smile on my face.

"It's true. You're the sexiest girl I've ever seen in my life and I've seen a lot of girls. I would ask you out if I had any thought that we would see each other again." He told me and my smile grew.

"Well that makes things interesting then doesn't it? Don't you think we should do something if we're never going to see each other again?" I asked him hoping he'd catch my drift.

"What sort of thing are you thinking about?" He asked and I had a relatively good feeling that he knew what I wanted. I wanted it too bad. Some good sex would definitely put me back on the right track.

"I think you know." I said and he smirked.

"What if we get caught?" He asked me.

"We won't. I know the tricks about joining the mile high club." I told him and he grinned.

"So what do we do?" He asked me and I stood up. Head to the first class bathrooms right now. Go to the last one on the end. Notoriously no one ever goes to those ones. I'm not entirely sure why but they don't. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes." I told him before I walked away. I watched him get up immediately and walk to the bathroom I told him to go into. When I saw the door open and shut behind him I did another quick trip up the aisle to make sure no one needed anything before heading to the lavatory. I knocked on the door twice and opened the door before shutting it quickly. No one saw either of us go in here, now the only thing was keeping quiet. It would be ruined if we weren't able to keep quiet. I definitely didn't want to get caught, that wasn't in the plan.

We wasted no time in stripping out of the necessary items of clothing. We pulled his pants down just enough to free him and I stepped out of my skirt and panties before he picked me up and kissed me hard. His tongue attacked mine and his cock was inside me almost immediately after that. He was so big that he barely fit inside me. He pressed me softly up against the wall because we needed to remain quiet. My job could be on the line if anyone found out about this. He moved against me expertly. He was absolutely incredible, I had never felt anything like it. His hands on my body, his lips on mine and his cock stirring inside me. The feeling was better than anything I had ever felt before. It was even more so knowing that we would probably never see each other again. I wasn't usually one for this type of thing but today I was. I had to admit it was making me feel so much better. I tightened my legs around his waist and just held on tight. He had complete control and I liked giving up the control for a little while. I was in control of most of my life almost all the time but it felt nice to relinquish it today.

"I'm so close." I whispered and he pushed harder into me. I had the feeling he was dangerously close to the edge too. I wanted nothing more than for him to spill inside me. Birth control existed for a reason.

"Come with me." He told me and I had no choice but to abide. My orgasm went through me at the same time he released. He pumped into me a few more times while he released in several long spurts. This was most definitely what I needed to get over my crappy morning.

"Well that was definitely the most pleasurable flight I've ever had." He said as we slowly redressed ourselves.

"Let's just say you improved my day tenfold." I told him as I zipped up my skirt and looked in the lavatory mirror to ensure that I looked presentable.

"I'm glad I could be of service. Would you believe that this was my first time joining the mile high club?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I said this was my first time too?" I asked him.

"Honestly, no." He said and I laughed.

"Well it was. Sex at 30000 feet was something else." I told him.

"So what do we do now?" He asked me.

"I guess I leave first and then you wait thirty seconds then follow me out." I told him. I opened the door and saw that no one was around before slipping out. I shut the door behind me and got back to work. A few seconds later Damon emerged and he caught my eye. I knew this wasn't the last time I would be seeing him. I would go out of my way to make sure I was on every flight he was.


	198. Wager

**This is for etink21**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

"So tell me again why we're going to the mall on a Saturday afternoon?" Damon asked me as he parked his car outside the main entrance to the mall. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to come with me. The only reason I even tried was because it was my first weekend home in a long time and I wanted to spend every second with him. Although I don't think he would complain about the reason we were at the mall. But to answer his question I honestly had no idea. The mall was swamped with teenagers chattering with their friends about the crappy week, how much homework their teachers gave them and in general how their parents were trying to ruin their lives. I could remember being one of those kids but too many things had happened to be like that now. I was now a mature college student who came home whenever she could to see her sexy as hell boyfriend. Being with Damon was the only time I ever let loose. I was always mature and responsible in every other aspect of my life but Damon made me want to be happy.

"I need some stuff." I told him finally.

"What sort of stuff couldn't wait until Sunday when the mall is still fairly slow?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because I need this stuff for tonight." I told him and he perked up at that. He already knew that I had sent Jeremy to Matt's house for the night so Damon and I could have some alone time. He was considerably happier about this particular shopping expedition now.

"So we're going to the lingerie store?" He asked and I smiled.

"How much do you want to bet the sales lady is going to flirt with me again?" He asked and I laughed. I really thought he really overstated his appeal to the female species sometimes. He was hot and women adored him, but typically they didn't

flirt with men who had a woman on his arm. There was a code and women usually followed it.

"You're not as good as you think you are." I said.

"Oh I most definitely am as good as I think I am. I sense a little wager coming on." He said stopping and turning me to face him.

"What sort of wager?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You don't seem to think the clerk will hit on me regardless of you being here with me, I on the other hand fully anticipate her doing so." He said and I nodded.

"What are the terms?" I asked. With Damon the terms were the dangerous part of any wager.

"You name your terms I'll name mine." He decided and I knew that he had a most likely naughty idea in his brain. I was afraid and excited at the same time.

"Well I'm not going to waste this since I already know we're having sex tonight. If I win and she doesn't flirt with you then we're going to stay here longer. I have other shopping I should get done. I need new shoes and some jeans and maybe a couple shirts. So if I win you have to come with me. I was just going to ask Care but this is so much better." I told him and

he nodded.

"Fine, if I win and the clerk does flirt with me you have to try on everything and anything I want to see you in." He told me and I nodded. That was actually pretty tame for Damon. I was impressed.

"Deal." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He grasped my hand firmly and shook it twice.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said lacing his fingers through mine.

"Good afternoon, can I help you find anything today?" The pretty brunette at the desk asked when we walked in. If I could tell she was pretty, then Damon most definitely could.

"Nope, we're just looking." I said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked and this time I knew she was speaking directly to Damon. Her voice had taken on a husky whisper and I rolled my eyes. If this wasn't declared flirting then most likely what she said after definitely would be.

"I'm good thanks." Damon said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Are you absolutely positive? I can give you whatever you need." She said and I rolled my eyes because she totally just cinched Damon's victory.

"I'm sure you can, but you see we're searching for stuff." He said his voice seductive. He didn't even need to try and it drove me mad.

"Call me if you need anything." She said emphasizing the anything.

"I will thank you." He said before I pulled him away from there. He was smug as we walked towards the sets lined up on the wall. I didn't say anything knowing I didn't need to. I knew if I egged him on he would boast for the rest of the afternoon especially now that I had to try on whatever he wanted me to.

"Hmm so what first." He said as he perused the racks intently. I stood by with my hands on my hips ready to accept whatever he threw at me first. I just hoped he would be satisfied with only a few pieces. He grabbed a blood red negligee first and thrust it over to me.

"Can we get a change room over here?" He called to the front of the store. The girl came running and quickly unlocked a room.

"Would you like me to keep you company as she tries this stuff on?" She asked Damon and I rolled my eyes again. The familiar smirk came back but he quickly brushed her off.

"How about you just head up to the front again until I need you." He suggested and she agreed like it had been her idea. She ran off to the front again and I took the negligee from Damon and locked myself in the change room. By the time I stepped out he had an armful for me to try on.

"Incredible." He said thrusting another one at me. The one I was currently wearing was thigh high with a slit and spaghetti straps. The V-neck showcased some of my cleavage and it wasn't nearly as revealing as I thought Damon would choose. I was quickly learning that Damon wasn't all about the most revealing. He liked beautiful pieces that even I would choose for myself. When I looked at the next one I rolled my eyes again. I was doing that a lot today. It was definitely not as pretty as the red one which I flung over the door and I knew he was going to put it into the basket he procured from somewhere while I was changing. This one was black but about half of it was transparent. Black fabric crisscrossed down the negligee hiding everything necessary but barely. The rest of it was see through black fabric. I stepped out with my hands on my hips and he shook his head.

"That one's not quite you. It's hot as hell but it's not you." He decided and I nodded approvingly. If he had made me buy this he would not have been getting any tonight. I threw that one over the door and he sent another into me. This one was lilac purple in the same style as the red one. It was beautiful as well and I hope the colour did good things for my skin. I slipped it on and made sure the lace up back was tight enough to hold it to me before opening the door again.

"Jesus Christ. That's a definite yes." He said and I stepped back inside and shut the door. When I tossed that one out I knew he put it in the basket. I hoped he'd realized that I was going to have to choose only one or two to buy. I couldn't buy everything he decided he liked. The next one he sent over was a red and black lace demi-bra with panties and garter. I loved the set and I had been eyeing it for a long time but I never bought it. I slipped it all on and adjusted everything so it fit properly before opening the door. Damon swallowed hard and nodded his head yes and I grinned. That was the exact reaction I wanted him to have. It was perfect.

Just when I had the door shut and I was starting to undo the garter belt he came flying into the room his arms empty.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to have you right now." He said as he helped me with the garter belt. When it was unattached he pushed the panties down and the tiny thong I was wearing underneath and undid his pants.

"Damon, we shouldn't do this in here." I said.

"It's fine. I will compel anyone who hears anything." He promised me. When he had his cock out any reservations I had went out the window. I wanted this just as bad as he did, maybe even more. At the same time he hoisted me up he was thrusting inside me. He hit the end of me on the very first thrust and I fought back a scream. I didn't want anyone hearing this regardless of whether or not they could be compelled to forget.

"We are definitely buying that set." He said as he continued to plunge inside of me with every thrust. His balls banged against the curve of my ass as I wrapped my legs even tighter around his waist. He was going as hard as he could knowing we both needed to get off quickly. I loved it when he was rough with me. I loved it almost as much as when he was soft and tender. He thrust harder and harder until it couldn't get any faster or any harder.

"I'm so close." I whispered. It was a feat to keep my voice low. It was nearly impossible to keep from screaming his name in absolute ecstasy.

"Come on." He urged me and when he told me to come I did. It had always been like that. No one else had ever had that power over my body. With other partners sometimes I didn't come at all but when Damon said come, I came. My mouth fell open but I managed to keep my scream inside. He thrust twice more before he came, his release filling me. He paused there for a couple of minutes before pulling away from me. It was hard to tell how long it had been, time seemed to stop in moments like that. He pulled out of me and lowered me gently to the floor before pulling his pants up and tucking himself back into his pants.

"I'll go pay for your purchases. Come out when you're ready." He told me and I nodded still completely sated. I wasn't ready to move or even start living again. That was amazing.

When I managed to redress Damon was up at the front paying for the two negligees and the red and black set. The girl was smiling at him and he had that familiar smirk on his face. Somehow losing that bet didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and waited for him to finish.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked and I nodded. He handed my bag to me and we walked out of the store.


	199. Alive

_This is for Keyanna. I hope all of you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Elena, I'm really sorry about this but I can no longer tutor you. <em>

_It's inappropriate for us to spend so much time together. _

_Mr. Salvatore_

I couldn't believe those words when I opened up my locker after final bell. He couldn't even tell me in person. He was the new teacher here at Mystic Falls High and he was the first one I ever had that was willing to sit down and help out his students. Instead of doing what I knew I should do which would be just leave it alone, I went to his classroom like I did every single day after school. When I got there I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in shutting the door behind me.  
>"Elena what are you doing here? Didn't you get my note?" Mr. Salvatore, or Damon as I had taken to calling him during these tutoring sessions. Mr. Salvatore was probably the best looking male specimen I had ever laid eyes on but that wasn't entirely what it was about with him. He was a good friend and he listened to me talk which was a huge thing for me. I was struggling in history and he was willing to help me and somewhere along the line we struck up a friendship of sorts. He became a confidant for me when I really needed one. I tried to mask my hurt and instead focus on just being concerned because he didn't want to tutor me. I had to make this all about the class or else I would be in way over my head. There were just things I didn't want to talk to Caroline about and oddly enough Damon was my outlet for such conversations.<p>

"I just want to know why. Why would you end our tutoring sessions?" I asked him.

"Your grade is stabilized. You don't need me anymore." He told me and I shook my head.

"You've seen how much I struggle in this class. I'm not ready to go it alone." I pleaded though I tried to keep the pleading lilt out of my voice.

"You'll be fine without me. You have an understanding of the course work now." He insisted and I shook my head again frantically.

"No, this is my worst subject and if I want to keep my average up I'm going to need your help. I'm going to need consistent help in this subject if I want to pass." I begged him.

"Well then maybe it's time for you to get peer tutoring. I can give you the names of my best students and you can go ask them." He told me still sitting in his desk and paying more attention to the papers in front of him than to me.

"Why? Why is it suddenly so bad for you to tutor me? Did someone say something?" I asked him worried. If his job or something was on the line then I would understand but if it had nothing to do with that then I still didn't understand.

"No, no one said anything. It's just I have so many classes this semester and I have so much marking to do. My schedule is

really tight. So I don't have time." He told me and I felt myself getting angry. He could have used that excuse at any point in the past couple of months. He had been tutoring me since the beginning of the year and he had the same number of classes. It was no longer a valid excuse.

"That's a bull shit excuse and you know it. Now why are you stopping?" I demanded, my temper was beginning to flare up and that wasn't good for either of us. I tended to be hurtful when I was hurt and I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Fine, you might benefit from learning from someone your own age. They'll be able to explain things in a way you'll understand. It might be good for you to spend that time with someone your own age. You're young, you need to hang out with more people that you go to school with. I think it would be extremely beneficial for you to learn from someone else. I'm doing this for you Elena." He told me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. By now I knew there was something more serious going on here. I didn't believe his excuses for a second.

"Damon stop lying to me. There is something more going on. What aren't you telling me?" I asked him.

"I'm not lying to you and you have to stop calling me by my name. I will always only be Mr. Salvatore to you." He insisted and I frowned.

"Damon did I do something?" I asked realizing now that this may not be about him. Maybe it was all about me and I did something that offended him in some way. Maybe I overstepped my bounds and now he needed to put more distance between us.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up from his marking to stare at me.

"Did I do something to make you stop? It felt like we were friends and I knew I was having fun being tutored by you. I thought you were having fun too. So whatever I did to screw this up tell me so I can fix it. If there is something that I was doing that you didn't like let me know because I'll stop." I said to him perfectly aware of how pathetic I sounded. I didn't like being this desperate to be around him but I was and I wouldn't apologize.

"It's not you Elena, it's me." He said and it felt like a bad break out out of a movie even though we were never in a relationship of any kind.

"Don't do that Damon. Don't give me the it's not you speech. Everyone knows when someone says that it's all about the other person." I cried out exasperated. Damon stood up and ran his hands through his hair in an agitated manner, his voice tight.

"No it's not about you at all. I'm a horrible fucking person Elena. I'm a despicable asshole who can't control his feelings for a damn seventeen year old girl. You're only seventeen Elena, it's illegal to feel the things I feel and want the things I want. I can't control my attraction to you so I'm trying to walk away so neither of us get hurt. Fuck, I can't go to sleep without you on my mind. I think about you constantly even when I shouldn't. I notice everything about you from the scent of your shampoo to what you're wearing. I know how you're feeling without you even saying a goddamn word. I wait for our tutoring sessions from the second I wake up in the morning. It's the best part of my day. And I know if I don't stop this now something bad is going to happen. I can see how you feel in your eyes and I have to be strong enough for both of us. I have to end this because it's the responsible and the right thing to do. I can't stop feeling the way I do if you keep looking at me the way you do. One of us has to be the adult here and it has to be me. I should never have started this and for that I'm so sorry. I don't want this to come back on you so I'm ending it." He said passionately. I had never heard that level of passion come out of his mouth and I was floored at what I heard. Damon was backing off because he felt something for me? The idea was insane but yet it came right out of his mouth and he had fought against saying it so hard. He had wanted to end this without me ever knowing and in a way that would have been easier. But I was happy that I knew especially since I had feelings for him too. I didn't know what those feelings entailed and I wasn't sure what to do about them but they were there. They were undeniable. We were silent as I tried to figure out how to respond to that. Damon was staring down at his desk again and I wanted to comfort him. He looked so defeated. I know he thought he ruined me in a way but he didn't. I was emotional and I had no idea what to say to him. What he said was the last thing I ever expected him to say. I didn't understand what I was feeling but I knew I needed Damon to help me understand. He was the only one who could make me understand this.

"You have feelings for me?" I asked needing to hear him say it out loud once again.

"Yes." He said lifting his head and staring at me. He said it reluctantly but I knew it was the truth. I nodded my head and took a deep breath in response to his words. I needed the strength to say what I was going to say next.

"Every single day that I'm around you I feel like I'm dying. You're all that's on my mind when we're together and when we're not. You encompass my every thought and I want to be around you all the time. It's killing me that I can't touch you or kiss you when we're together because I want to so bad. I know being with you would make me feel alive. I want to feel alive." I whispered with my head down low. I couldn't look at him while I said that. It was too much finally releasing those emotions that I had kept locked down for so long now.

"Damn it Elena, you shouldn't have said that." He growled before coming around his desk and kissing me with both his hands on my face. He anchored my face to his as his tongue pushed past the barrier of my lips. He dominated the kiss and my arms tentatively wound their way around his body.

"Jesus Christ, I want you so bad but it doesn't change the fact that it's so wrong." He groaned when he broke the kiss.

"I don't care if it's wrong. I want you." I told him hoping that would push him over the edge.

"Fuck the rules, I have to have you." He said before kissing me once again. He backed us closer to his desk and when we got there he brushed everything onto the floor not caring where it landed. I would help him organize it again when we were done. He picked me up and set me on the desk and I broke the kiss needing air.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. Like I was going to say no when he was pushed against me so intimately. I wanted this more than he knew.

"I'm sure. I just think I should tell you it's my first time." I told him hoping that wouldn't scare him away.

"Fuck, are you completely sure Elena?" He asked me and I nodded. I was completely sure, I wasn't even nervous about this. I just had this feeling that Damon would take care of me.

"I'm sure." I told him knowing he may need me to say the words to believe me. My voice never shook when I said it. I knew he would take that as a sign that I was ready.

Instead of speaking again he just leaned in and kissed me. His arms wrapped around my back and eased me onto the desk. His hands went to the button on my jeans and I nodded to him encouragingly. I understood why he didn't want to take my shirt off of me. If we needed to redress quickly this was much easier. I hoped I'd get more than this one time with him. I wanted a chance to worship him. He pulled me jeans down and dropped them on the floor before kissing me again. His tongue mated with mine and I wanted more. His hands were on my hips and I moved his hands until they were on the side of my panties.  
>"Take them off." I urged him and he kissed me once more before doing as I said and pulling them off of me and depositing them on the floor with my pants. He licked his finger and rubbed my clit before gently pushing a finger inside of me.<p>

"Jesus Christ you're tight on my finger." He groaned as he slowly pumped his finger inside me. He added another finger and I fought the urge to buck off the desk. He scissored his fingers and I knew he was stretching me. It didn't hurt yet which was good but I knew it would hurt when he was inside me.

"Please. I need you." I begged him. I didn't want to orgasm until he was inside me but I knew I didn't really have a choice. If he wanted me to come then I would most definitely be coming. He pulled his fingers out of my body and quickly disposed of his pants and underwear. I had never thought the male body would be so beautiful nude but his at least was. I wasn't sure if I would ever consider another male body as beautiful as his. He kissed me again before slowly slipping just the head of his penis inside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he slowly slid inside me more and more. I nodded but I gripped his arms as he lowered himself more and more. "This is the part that's going to hurt." He said and I nodded. I knew to expect pain so I wasn't really surprised when he pushed through and the sharp pain hit me. He held still until I was accustomed to him and I knew I wasn't supposed to enjoy this first time but I could already tell that I would. When I squeezed his arms he took it as a sign to move. He pulled almost all the way out before sinking back inside and I had no choice but to moan. This felt so deliciously amazing, I was suddenly very aware of what Caroline had been talking about since she lost her virginity.

"Damon... so good." I moaned. I wasn't sure if he liked it when a girl was vocal but I just needed to voice that.

"Can I go faster?" He asked me and I nodded eagerly. He could do whatever he wanted. He picked up his pace slightly and arched his hips in a different way causing him to hit a different spot inside me.

"Damon." I moaned feeling a wave of something coming over me. I knew without question that it was my orgasm.

"Ride it out baby." He urged me as he picked up his pace again.

"Damon." I said when it hit me. It was like a wave washing over me as I clung on helplessly to him. I could still feel him thrusting into me until he cursed.

"Shit." He said pulling out of me and started rubbing himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"No condom." He explained.

"I'm on birth control. Initially it was because my periods were particularly horrible but now it's because of this." I told him and he nodded but he kept rubbing.

"I'll just finish like this." He said and I watched him rub his penis.

"Can I help?" I asked him. I wanted to feel him. I wanted to know how it felt. I knew how it felt inside me but now I wanted to touch him with my fingertips. He nodded and swallowed hoarsely as I sat up and he took my hand and wrapped it around his erection. I started moving my hand along his erection the same way he had and he groaned under my touch.

"This is going to be so much faster with you doing it." He said and I smiled at the compliment. Just before he came he warned me to pull away my hand so he didn't make a mess on me. I listened to him this time and he finished himself off and I watched in rapt fascination as he spilled all over his hand. He leaned in and kissed me once more before grabbing some napkins and cleaning himself up.

When we were both dressed I bent down on the floor to help Damon pick up his papers that we knocked to the floor.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked fearfully. I didn't want it to go back to the way it was when I walked in here this afternoon. Especially not now that I experienced something so wonderful with him.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to see where it goes. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you and I'm going to have to see you more outside the classroom but not in public since it's still illegal." He said.

"I like the sound of that. I could come to your house whenever you want me to. My parents are cool with the idea of you helping me with history. They wouldn't question it at all." I told him and he nodded.

"I say we test that theory tonight. Come over after you have dinner." He suggested before leaning in and kissing me again.

"I will." I said. Once we had everything picked up I left the room unable to wait until I got to his house later tonight. Because I was right, he made me feel alive.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... fantasy friday makes a return.<p> 


	200. Anything for the team

This is for etink21. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Damn perverted vampire." I muttered as I searched through endless boxes littering the floor of my dorm room. I was searching for a couple outfits in particular from my past and I was annoyed yet excited for this evening.<p>

"What about a damn perverted vampire?" Caroline asked me from her perch on her bed.

"I'm searching for something for his Fantasy Friday choice." I muttered pushing another box across the floor away from me. How hard could it be to find a short skirt and a shirt. But of course I had to find a particular short skirt and shirt. A mid-riff baring, leg baring outfit from my high-school days as a cheerleader. But I was instructed not to don the shorts underneath. Damn perverted vampire. Whom I love dearly, I added on as an afterthought. He had a sexy cheerleader fantasy and he wanted me in my old costume knowing full well that it wouldn't fit the same anymore as it did before. I was curvier than I was the last time I wore the outfit so it would be tighter than it used to be. I knew Damon wouldn't mind. He liked tight, short and revealing on me.

"Interesting. So that means you're going home for the weekend?" She asked me and I huffed when my goal was not in

another box.

"Yep. I miss my all things hot and sexy." I muttered as I grabbed the final box that I had stored in the storage room. I had lugged every single box in the storage room up here so I could find what I was looking for. I was having to go to so much more work for this one than I usually had to. I knew Damon would make it worth my while though. He always did.

"I thought he was a damn perverted vampire." She mentioned while filing her nails absent-minded.

"He is but he is also my all things hot and sexy." I muttered when I finally found the skirt that went with the skirt near the top of the box. "Aha."

"You find it?" She asked sounding bored.

"The skirt. Now I just need the rest of it." I said pulling various items out of the box knowing it had to be in there somewhere. I was usually such an organized packer, this was so unlike me. Normally I marked boxes so I knew exactly what was in each box but I didn't. I suddenly remembered why, seduction. Damon was bored of watching me pack so he seduced me away from my boxes and then I ran out of time. It was all his fault.

"Good luck. So when are you getting out of here?" She asked me paying a bit more attention to me now than she was before. I wondered what her sudden interest was. Nothing interesting happened in the past fifteen seconds or so.

"As soon as I find my shirt." I told her waiting for her to add something to her sudden interest.

"Good. I have some company coming by." She said continuing to file her nails.

"Who?" I asked. As far as I knew Caroline wasn't dating anyone. She hadn't started dating someone since Stefan turned her down. It wasn't really like her to have a one night stand so I didn't think it would be that. But if I was being honest Caroline hadn't been herself much lately. I continued digging through the box hoping she would share her plans with me. But she stayed silent for a minute as she finished one hand and moved onto the other one.

"Oh just someone I met." She shrugged and I stood up and faced her. The shirt could wait a couple minutes. I needed to pick the mind of my best friend.

"Have I met this person?" I asked her curiously. It was beginning to look like Caroline was having a one night stand. I knew she would hate herself for it in the long run though.

"Nope. I need release and he is the only one on campus hot enough to give it to me." She told me and I sighed. I could understand her needing to get laid but usually that went with a relationship for Caroline. She wouldn't have sex unless there was some level of commitment and I loved that about her. She wasn't one you could take advantage of without promising something.

"Does this have anything to do with Stefan?" I asked her knowingly. When Caroline was trying to either prove a point or make someone want her she would go to any levels. It didn't matter and right now she was currently right into Stefan but he wasn't willing to give her a shot. I thought it was bad on his part because Caroline was a great girl.

"Everything has to do with Stefan, he just doesn't really know it. I need to make him jealous." She shrugged. I sighed and went back to my box. If Caroline got an idea in her head it was damn near impossible to make her forget about it. When I got to the bottom of the box I finally got my hands on the skirt.

"Yes!" I cheered standing up triumphantly. I found the white sneakers that went with the outfit at the bottom of the box too and put them on my bed so I could change into them.

"You found them?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I found them. Just let me clean this up then I'll get dressed and get out of your hair." I told her and she nodded. I went to change into the outfit quickly and I was surprised my body hadn't changed as much as I thought it had. It was a little bit tighter but not much. I looked like high school Elena again when I put it on and I felt like it too. I just had much different desires than high school Elena did. I was making the trip back to Mystic Falls for the weekend just to have sex. High school Elena wouldn't have done that. She would have went home to see her family if she was away but she wouldn't go so she could have sex.

"Thank you. My date will be here in about half an hour." She told me and I nodded with a roll of my eyes. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower then blow-dried my hair. I pulled it back into a high ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon that matched the uniform. Then I put the uniform back on and left my room.

"How do I look?" I asked Caroline who was far perkier now that I was getting ready to leave.

"You look great. Damon isn't going to know what hit him." She said as she helped me pile the boxes up in the corner. I didn't really have time to take them back to the storage room right now. I would do it Sunday when I got back here.

"Don't have too much fun tonight Care." I told her and she laughed and pushed me to the door with my overnight bag in my hand. She didn't even give me enough time to grab a jacket to put over my uniform. I was going to get so many stares as I walked to my car.

"Whoa Elena, where are you off to?" Dean, one of the guys in my class asked me.

"Going home to see my boyfriend." I told him not embarassed at all. I could pull the uniform off so it wasn't a big deal.

"That's one lucky man. Have a good weekend.." He said and I was impressed he didn't flirt more. He was a natural flirt but it was harmless. When I got to the car I immediately hit the road.

After the couple hour drive from Whitmore to Mystic Falls I pulled into the driveway at the Boarding House. I was so excited to be there I couldn't contain myself. I tried to make myself look sexier and tone my excitement down a little bit so I could walk up to the door. I was instructed to walk up the front walk and knock on the door, that was my part of the game this afternoon. When my breathing had calmed down I got out of the car, leaving my bag there since I wouldn't need it until tomorrow sometime maybe. I walked up the front walk and used the door knocker to knock on the door twice. I had bubblegum in my mouth knowing he loved it when I played with gum. It turned him on, actually most things turned him on but he enjoyed that. I took a seductive pose when he opened the door and I had to fight the urge to leap into his arms. I felt very bare underneath the skirt and I just wanted to get into the house.

"Well well what have we here?" He asked.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm here collecting donations for the Mystic Falls Timberwolves football team." I told him trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"I don't know what kind of donations you're after Miss Gilbert, but why don't you come in for a minute. I'll see what I have." He said and I obliged and walked by him adding a little more sway to my step than usual. He shut the door and followed me into the parlour.

"So what have you got?" I asked him and wrapped my gum around my finger.

"That bubblegum is having quite the effect on me Miss Gilbert." He said and I felt myself heat up. This was going to be ridiculously hot.

"Really? What kind of effect is that?" I asked him. I loved it when he showed me what kind of effect I had on him.

"You really want to know?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. He took my hand from where it rested on my hip and brought it to the front of his tight black jeans. I could feel his hardness through the thick denim and I somehow got even hotter than before.

"I see." I answered through the lump in my throat.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do about that?" He asked me and I brought my hand back to my hips.

"You see I'm not here for that. I'm here for a donation." I told him playing hard to get.

"The only way you're getting a donation is if you fix this. You caused it so now you have to fix it." He said and I loved it when we went off script. It was usually me going off script and him just following my lead. We didn't actually have a script, we just had an idea where it was supposed to go.

"How would you like me to fix it?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I have a feeling you're naked under that skirt." He noted not actually answering my question.

"How do you know?" I asked him feeling warm.

"I just have an idea. How about you prove me right." He urged me and I shivered in response.

"How?" I asked him.

"Lift your skirt. Let me see that pussy." He told me and I had no choice but to oblige. I lifted the skirt up and he saw me bare.

"Ooh I like a pussy that's nice and waxed." He said and I blushed. He loved talking dirty because it made me nervous in a way. I loved it but it still made me nervous.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the big chair. Before he sat down he undid his pants and pulled them down long enough to free his erection. How I missed his cock, the way it feels inside me. The way it makes me scream. I missed everything about Damon but his cock was near the top of the list. When he was sitting he motioned to his cock.

"Fuck my dick." He told me and I smirked at him.

"With what?" I asked him.

"Fuck my dick with your hot, wet pussy." He whispered in my ear and I shivered in response. There was no way I was going to turn him down now. Not when he told me like that. I liked it when he got pushy. It was so hot when he told me what to do. I didn't know why I ever chose the Fantasy Friday scenarios, his were so much better. An expert in this position by now I climbed onto the chair and held myself over his fully tumescent cock and sank down, holding still when he was all the way inside me so we could get used to it again. It had been a few weeks since we had last been together and it had been agony.

"What now?" I asked him cheekily. I wanted him to talk dirty to me. I loved it despite the bit of embarrassment I still got over it.

"Fuck my dick." He said again and I had no choice but to obey. I wanted it probably just as bad if not worse than he did. I was desperate. I started moving myself along his cock desperate to get both him and myself to the edge. I needed to come and I knew it wouldn't take long this time. It had been too long. Orgasming without him wasn't good enough. It wasn't right unless I was coming over him.

"Fuck." I screamed when I took him in hard and he hit the end of me. My fingers dug into his shoulder and I was starting to unravel.

"Fuck, come with me." He told me and I had no choice but to obey him. When he shot inside me I released around me and immediately stopped moving as the waves rocked through me. He crushed me to his chest and kissed the top of my head as we both came down. When we were both recovered he got back into character.

"That was amazing." He said with a cocky smirk. A smirk that I knew full well he completely deserved. He had every right n the world to be cocky in every part of his life.

"So do I get a donation?" I asked as I eased myself off of him and readjusted my skirt.

"I would say so. Stay and do it again, I'll make sure you get double." He told me and I smirked.

"Anything for the team." I told him before taking his hand and pulling him to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... we get a more dominant Elena.<p> 


	201. Losing Control

**This is for Julie6798, I hope you're enjoying and still reading.**

**To those readers who have been waiting patiently for their prompts to be written, they will all be done, I promise. I just go in order of what was prompted first unless there is one that really speaks to me. But for the most part they go in order of when they were prompted. As of right now I have somewhere in the neighborhood of 100 prompts to get to going back as far as two or three months. Please be patient as I have lots of other stories that need to be written as well. You will see your prompt, and in some cases they may be doubled up with another prompt. I try not to do that so all my readers get their own stories, but sometimes it just makes sense to do it that way. Now I'm sorry for the long AN and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>I was losing control. I was losing control of everything and everyone around me. My brother was back into drugs, my best friend thought that a toxic romance with the town bad boy was the way to go. My boyfriends brother basically told me that I had no grasp of reality and that I was going to end up broken-hearted. My parents told me I had to dump my boyfriend because he was bad for me. My calculus teacher told me I would never make it anywhere in life because my mark wasn't above a 70. I was losing control of everything. I wanted everything and everyone to disappear and maybe that's why I ended up at the Boarding House. I was at the one place everyone in my life agreed that I shouldn't be. My parents, Stefan, Caroline and even my teachers agreed, granted my teachers reasoning was towards anyone or anything that was distracting me from his class. I slammed my car door and walked into the house intent of screwing my way out of my bad mood. Maybe after having my way with my boyfriend I would feel better. I didn't think he'd object to me using him this way. He always told me that I could have him any way I wanted him, whenever I wanted him. He also told me I could be as rough as I wanted. Damon wasn't human, so me being rough didn't effect him.<p>

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you today. I thought you had to be home with your parents." He said when he saw me walk in.

"Don't talk. Not right now." I hissed as I launched myself at him. He immediately grabbed me so I wouldn't fall and I locked my legs around his waist. He didn't' try to stop me, he just seemed to know this is what I needed.

"Upstairs." I ordered him and he started carrying me up the stairs to his room. I needed to exerciser control somewhere in my life right now or else I would totally lose it. When we got into his bedroom with the door closed he put me down and I shoved him onto the bed. He chucked and let me do what I wanted. He sat up so I could pull his shirt over his head and then I moved down to take his boots off so his pants would come off easier. When the boots were gone his pants were on his way down. He still wasn't speaking knowing that conversation wasn't what I needed right now. Sometimes you just needed to fuck and that's what I needed. He understood that better than anyone else. I let him take me whenever he felt like this and he would do the same for me. I would explain it all after we were done. He lifted his hips to help me get rid of his jeans. When he was fully nude I kissed him, my tongue shoving into his mouth with force. He kept up with me well but I was ravaging his mouth.

"Don't do anything." I told him and he nodded his head. I didn't trust him so I grabbed a couple ties from his closet and wrapped them around his wrist and tied him to the bed frame. He raised his eyebrows but he had a smirk on his face so I knew he was enjoying himself. He told me that he loved it when I instigated things. I kissed him hard again, my lips bruising his before kissing all the way down his body and over his cock. I took his tip in my mouth and sucked hard at it for a minute before releasing him.

"Elena." He moaned but I wasn't at the place yet where I could be kind. I ripped my clothes off and climbed onto the bed so I could kiss him again. I knew he wanted to hold me but he didn't. He just let me do what I needed to do. When I took him inside me I took him in hard and fast and the rest of it was hard and fast too. He bounced over him as hard and fast as I could. It was bad but I wasn't focused on anyone elses pleasure but my own. This was my way of blowing off steam. I came quickly with a shout of his name. He kept thrusting up into me and I didn't stop him, he needed to come. Even in the place I was, I knew I couldn't punish him and not let him come. He was kind enough to let me do this, so I had to repay the kindness. I didn't want to punish him, I just had to take control back somewhere. When he came I collapsed against him and untied his hands. His arms immediately wound around me and started stroking my back. Neither of us spoke but I knew he was curious about what made me do that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked a few minutes later. I lifted my head to look at him and sighed. I owed him an explanation. Even if he didn't mind being taken advantage of, I still owed it to him.

"I just had a horrible day. I feel like I'm losing control of everything." I told him. He tightened his hold on me and kissed the top of my head.

"Like what?" He asked and I kissed his chest.

"Jeremy is using again. I caught him behind the school before I came here. Caroline won't dump that idiot she'd dating even though he's a horrible influence on her. She argued that you're worse than him, and maybe you were but you changed. This guy has no hope in ever changing. My parents have forbid me from seeing you. Stefan tries to control me even though we're no longer together obviously. My teacher basically told me that because I don't have a 70 in his class that I will never make it as anything." I told him and he kissed the top of my head again.

"Don't listen to them. Besides it's not your fault or your problem if your friends and your brother ruins their lives. You tried to help and that's all you can do. As for this teacher, I can kick his ass if it makes you feel better. Your parents will come around eventually." He told me and I kissed his chest again. I loved him for moments like this. He always helped me however I needed it. When I got here I needed the rough sex but now I needed his words. He always made me feel like the world wasn't crashing down.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." I whispered against his chest. It still felt like something I should apologize even though I knew he would brush it off. Like I guessed he chucked and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Don't apologize for that. I enjoyed it. You taking me like that was so damn hot just thinking about it makes me want to go

again." He told me.

"You want to do it again?" I asked him. I was always ready for round two where he was concerned.

"I do, but I'm sure you have to go home at some point." He told me and I shook my head.

"My parents forbid me from seeing you this morning. I'm not going home until they decide to at least meet you." I told him.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." He told me and I smiled at kissed him.

"Thank you. I have no intention of leaving until my parents decide they want to try to be human about it." I told him.

"Like I said as long as you want." He said and I kissed his lips softly. These kisses were so much more tender than the previous ones when I got here but yet they were just as arousing.

"I want you." I told him against his lips. Without responding he flipped us over slowly so he was on top of me and in between my legs. I could hear my phone ringing and I knew it was my parents. I didn't care to speak to them right now, they could wait until I was done. I wasn't going home anyway. He slid into my slowly and started moving in an out of me at a pace designed to get us off.

"I love you." I told him as I gripped his biceps as he moved. As much as I loved it rough, I loved this even more. I loved it when he treated me like something so precious he wasn't willing to leave.

"God I love you too. So much more than I ever thought I could." He said and I loved it when he voiced how he felt. He didn't often voice it, he always showed it with his actions. I had never felt like this before. Everything with him was so much brighter. Now I just needed to explain that to everyone else. He kissed me and I knew he was close by the way his thrusts felt more urgent than before. It was good because I was close and this time I wanted to come with him.

"Please. Come with me." I pleaded with him and he reached between us to rub my clit. He must have been closer to the edge than I thought. He kissed my lips and rubbed my clit at the same time as he made love to me. The combination sent me spiralling out of control again. I moaned into his mouth especially when I felt him follow directly behind me filling me with his release. When he was done he rolled over beside me and gathered me into his arms.

"I'll never let you totally lose control Elena." He promised me.

"It doesn't matter because when I'm with you I don't need it." I told him honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>We get some more makeup sex.<strong>


	202. Belong

This is for ohmyeternalstud.

* * *

><p>I was still so confused. My memories were back and I was back where I belonged but things still weren't the same. It was like Damon had somehow pulled away from me when I got back to where I needed to be.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" I asked finally. I was sick of him not being the him I fell in love with. It was like he was holding it against me somehow. It wasn't really my fault that I thought he was dead and I didn't want to deal with the pain. The pain had been far too much and asking Alaric to compel me to forget had been a weak moment. But it was one I had to take or else I would have died.

"Nothing." He answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. His mannerisms irritated me just as much as his attitude.

"Yes there is. Ever since I got my memories back you've been acting different." I told him and he shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said taking a sip from his tumbler filled with bourbon.

"Yes you do. Ever since I got my memories back you've been cold. Well not really cold but you haven't been the same." I told him and his eyes flared in response. He stood up and I was surprised when he tossed his tumbler into the fire.

"You don't know what changed? How about the fact that I would never have done what you did." He stated and I should have known that under all his irritation it was hurt that he was masking.

"What are you talking about? I did what I had to do, I thought you understood that." I fought back.

"You can say whatever you want but it doesn't change the fact that you gave everything up. You forgot everything and you didn't really ever care. You just move on with fucking Liam." He shouted and I cringed. Everything I did was while I didn't

remember ever loving Damon. It wasn't fair to accuse me of that stuff now.

"I couldn't remember feeling this way for you Damon. You can't be mad at me for moving on. I was single and there was nothing holding me back." I tried to convince him.

"I would never have made myself forget. Even a little pain would have been worth what I felt. The way I felt about you would make all the pain worth it. I would never have done that, why couldn't you have done the same?" He demanded and it felt like he was aiming to hurt me. If he was aiming for that he was succeeding. I didn't want to think about what he said. I couldn't' have lived with that kind of pain.

"I couldn't live like that Damon. I cried all the time. I couldn't stop. I couldn't see anyone and I was completely lost. It was like I lost a key part of myself that I couldn't live without. Without you I was completely lost and you expect me to live like that?" I demanded getting angry now. I apologized over and over to him and he said it was alright. But now he was laying it on me again and I hated him for that.

"I would have done it." He said again and I ran my hands through my hair.

"Well then maybe your love is stronger than. Is that what you wanted to hear? If it is, here you go. You're love for me is stronger than mine for you since you would be incapable of forgetting about me." I told him angrily brushing the tears that were appearing in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I would rather appear to be angry instead of the sad feeling that was taking over my chest. I wanted us to go back to the way that we were after I first told him I loved him.

"I never said that I love you more." He yelled back and me and I pushed the tears back again. Until he resembled the guy I fell in love with I couldn't let my emotions go.

"You pretty much did. Maybe since you think that you could handle that pain, makes you stronger. But I couldn't do it. I

can't handle that. I was completely lost, no one could reach me. I had a moment of weakness and it probably saved my life." I tried to explain.

"But you refused me over and over again. I had to watch you out with that other dickhead over and over again." He said again and I fought the urge to scream.

"How was I supposed to know that my entire world would come crashing down with the one person that I would always go

back to in a heartbeat? Liam was simply a safety blanket in a way. He kept me company when my heart was yearning for something that I couldn't decipher. I never felt even a smidgen of what I feel for you. "I said once more.

"It's not fucking about Liam okay? It's about you erasing your feelings for me and even ever since you got them back you've been different. I don't like this new you. You may not know it but you've been pushing me away too;. You're not into any of it as much as you used to be and I don't know how to get it back to the way that it was and I'm sick of being the only one trying." He said. It was clear he still had more to say. I could tell by his expression that he was just getting started. He thought it was me. He thought I was the one pulling away or the one who changed. I guess in a way it was possible. Instead of letting him continue on I reached up and kissed him. He immediately stopped and got into the kiss. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to his level so he didn't have to bend. His mouth opened against mine and I slipped my tongue inside. If he thought this wasn't the same as it used to be he had another thing coming. It felt just as good as it used to, maybe even better. I felt more secure in my relationship with him now than I ever had before. It was like our time apart made me mature in ways I didn't expect and now I could love him like the adult I had always pretended to be. He kissed me for a couple more minutes before pulling back.

"Elena..." He breathed, resting his head against my forehead.

"You still think things have changed?" I asked him.

"That felt the same way it did before." He told me and I nodded triumphantly.

"You see. Damon I love you. I know it was buried before but it was still there. There were times when they would try to fight their way out of my chest in the form of a memory or something. I would remember something and I would push it back thinking it was crazy. In my head you were the guy who killed my brother and there was no way I was in love with that you. And I 'm not. You're not that same person anymore, you're so much more. You're the only person for me Damon and I love you with all my heart." I told him.

"I love you." He said. It was simple but it was all I needed. The way he said it, he said it with so much promise and I knew I would love him forever. I reached onto my tiptoes and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and the next thing I knew we were in the bedroom. I was glad we were of similar minds. I wanted him more than anything right now. I was sure making love to him might rank higher than blood.

It didn't take us long to work through each others clothes. My shirt and bra hit the floor first followed by his shirt and then our pants and shoes. Within seconds I was on the bed and he was backing us up until my head was on the pillow. He slammed inside me almost immediately, and I was glad this wasn't going to be slow and intimate. After our conversation I was pretty sure we both needed something fast and hard. I knew I did and it appeared he did as well. He thrust in and out of me hard and fast. I squeezed my eyes shut unable to keep them open with how good he was making me feel. I needed more of this. I raked my nails down his back and the scent of his blood filled the air. I pushed back my vampire side, not wanting that to come out here and now. The vampire had a place and the place didn't seem to be now. Maybe later but not right now.

"You don't want my blood?" He asked me and I shook my head with a smile.

"Not right now. Maybe later." I told him before lifting my head to capture his lips. He took control of the kiss as his lower body continued to enter mine over and over again. I could feel the stirrings of my orgasm creeping up and it seemed like Damon could sense it too. He reached between our bodies and started stroking my clit with the pad of his finger.

"Damon." I moaned and I dug my nails in harder. I was getting dangerously close to the edge and if he stopped now I would probably die.

"Come for me baby." He urged me and I closed my eyes again. I wanted nothing more than to stare into his beautiful blue eyes but I couldn't manage to keep my eyes open. After just two more thrusts I came with a keening cry of his name. I didn't really care how much noise I made. I just wanted him to know how good he made me feel. He thrust harder and harder until his orgasm hit. He spilled inside me and collapsed down along my body.

When we were lying in a post coital bliss he kissed my temple.

"I love you." I whispered into the darkness but he always like hearing it. It made him happy to know that he was loved.

"I love you too. You know we belong together right." He said but it was asked more like a question.

"Of course we do. I belong to you and you belong to me." I told him. He smiled and kissed my temple again before I closed my eyes and went to sleep. It had been a long few days and I wanted nothing more than to finally have a decent nights sleep.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI, pool table sex.<p> 


	203. Green Felt

This is for a guest reader. Enjoy

I'm always anxious for more prompts. I may have a ton of them right now and there may be a wait on the stories but by all means if you have an idea send it my way. I'll add it to my list and it will get written.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night of waiting tables and dealing with frustrating families who allowed their children to scream ceaselessly all through the meal. It had been a long and tiring night but it was almost over. Finally. The end couldn't come soon enough. I was just dealing with my final few stragglers before Matt and I closed down the restaurant for the night.<p>

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked the family of five table I came too.

"Just the check please." The mom said and the nine year old boy just started screaming because he didn't get any ice cream for dessert. A nine year old boy! Really? This place was going to be the reason I never had kids. It was the best birth control there was.

"Alright, here you are. Do you need a debit machine?" I asked her hoping to get them out of there before I lashed out at the kid. If his scream neared any higher octaves he was going to start breaking windows. I could see it happening now. Matt was standing by the bar talking to one of his regulars with a smile on his face and I wished I could be more like him. He was fine with working here but I really wasn't. I wanted so much more out of life, that's not to say that Matt didn't, he just accepted the hand that life dealt him. I don't want this, but it's all I can do. It's the only job that offers me full time hours and I need full time hours. Perks of burning all bridges with my parents over a guy that I fell madly in love with. The falling madly in love part is the only thing I don't regret about the whole situation. I still love him and I'm still happy with the choice I made. I just wish I hadn't had to lose my family in the process. So now here I was living in a shitty one bedroom house across town with barely anything to our name, but I'm with my soul mate. Not even the biggest house in the world, with all the money in the world could make me happy without Damon. I heard the door pull open and speak of the devil Damon walked in. He smiled at me and went to sit at the bar. He always came to pick me up from work. We only had one vehicle since my parents had taken mine when I chose to be with Damon and forsake them. His car was his baby but he offered again and again to sell it so we could live more comfortably but I would never let him do that. The car was the last thing he had left of his dad and I refused to let him lose that. We were making ends meet and that's all I needed. We had heat, and we had television. We had internet and we had food and fuel for the car. It was really all that I needed. There was no extra money and I always prayed that nothing that would cost money would ever go wrong but we were happy. Once the woman was done with the machine I took it back and handed suckers to the four kids.

"Have a nice night." I said as they got up and got their jackets on. There was still 45 minutes until closing but if there was no one in there we could start. Just as I started my rounds to wipe off all my tables again my parents walked in and immediately caught my eye.

"Can I help you?" I asked them and they took a seat.

"We would like a coffee." My dad stated and I sighed. They couldn't even talk to me and it really bothered me. They hated that I chose Damon over them right after graduation. It had been two years since I had a full conversation with them.

"Of course." I said grabbing a couple cups from the table next to theirs and went to grab the coffee pot. Matt caught my eye when I got over there silently asking me if I wanted him to take the table. I shook my head no, I was not about to hide from them. They had to see that I was happy in the life I was making for myself. I didn't need them to be a part of it. I brought the pot over to them and filled their cups.

"Here you are. Enjoy." I said before walking away. I wanted to talk to them, they're my parents and I miss them but I cant' be the one making the first move. They said some horribly hurtful things about me and about Damon the night I left and I can't just forget that.

"What are your parents doing here?" Damon asked when I went over to the bar and helped Matt wrap cutlery for tomorrow's morning shift.

"Apparently having coffee." I said. Damon grabbed a handful of silverware and started helping us as well. He always did things like that where he helped us finish things off so we could both get out of there at a decent time. I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad was nearly done his cup so I brought the pot over.

"Jeremy told us you were working here." My dad said and I paused.

"I've been here for about six months now." I told him coolly.

"You understand why we don't come around. You made your choice." He said and I stiffened.

"I made my choice. I was graduated and you still wouldn't let me see him. I love him and I still don't take back the choice I made." I told them firmly. I just wanted them to get through their heads that I would never change my mind.

"So you're saying you don't miss your bedroom? You don't miss the big house you grew up in, or your own vehicle. It's not worth it to you?" My dad asked.

"Of course I miss it but I don't miss it nearly enough to leave Damon. We may only have a one bedroom house and it may have seen better days but it's ours. Damon works 12 hour days through the day and I work most evenings. We may be struggling but I'm still happier now than I ever have been before. I don't regret any of it." I told them.

"That's your choice I guess." He said and I filled his cup again before walking back to the bar.

"What did your dad have to say?" Damon asked running his hand up my back.

"He's being an asshole." I said with a shake of my head.

"He trying to get you to change your mind?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I told him that would never happen." I assured him.

"I wouldn't blame you if it did. Our life is simple and it's not as luxurious as your old one." He said.

"I don't need luxury. You're better and more important than any of that." I promised him. He smiled and turned his head so I could give him a quick peck on the lips. I didn't care that my parents eyes were on us. I wanted them to see how much I loved him. I saw my dad get up and pull his jacket on a few minutes later and my mom mimicked the action. My dad pulled a bill out of his pocket and put it on the table before leading my mom out of the restaurant. It would probably be several more weeks or even months before I saw them again and I was fine with that. I went over to the table to clean it off and gather up the money. I was shocked to see a hundred dollar bill sitting on the table along with the exact change for the coffee. I smiled and put it in my pocket. I knew that was my parents way of apologizing in a way. My dad would never accept my choice but he clearly hated that I didn't have anything. I tucked the bill into my pocket and went back over to the bar.

"This week is killing me Lena. I have an exam tomorrow morning." Matt complained and I suddenly saw how tired he was.

"Why don't you go on home. I can finish it up here." I told him. Matt was going to the community college full time along with working here full time. He was a freak of nature to be able to do all that.

"Are you sure?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah, just go." I urged him. I hugged me quickly and grabbed his stuff to leave.

When I was done closing the restaurant I found Damon standing up by the pool table.

"Do you remember the first time we christened this pool table?" Damon asked and I giggled. How could I forget?

"We were still in high school. We were here after hours before you snuck us in. You stole the key from Matt, it took him so long to forgive you for that. We had sex and you got me home late so I got grounded for far longer than I should have." I recalled.

"Yeah, your parents being in here tonight brought that back." He told me and I hopped up so I was sitting on the table.

"We're far more mature than that now aren't we?" I asked looping my fingers in his belt loops and pulling him to stand between my legs. I was trying to make it clear that I wanted to do it again. I wanted him to take me right here right now.

There was no one else here, the lights were almost all off. Why not take a trip down memory lane.

"We sure are." He responded but he didn't stop himself from leaning closer to me. His lower body was pressed against mine intimately and I offered up my lips for him to kiss. He always kissed me like it would be the last time. His tongue dominated mine and I always let him take total control. His hands went up the back of my shirt so they were covering the clasp of my bra but I didn't want him to strip me right down this time. It was risky when you were technically still in a public place.

"Wait until we get home. Just fuck me." I told him and he brought his hands away from the clasp of my bra and slid them down my back.

"Good idea." He agreed as he gently lay be back onto the green felt. He freed me of my jeans and tossed them to the floor. There was no way around that, they had to come off or else he would have no room to move. He quickly got out of his jeans and climbed into the table with me.

"You know one of these times we're going to break this table. That would be quite hard to explain." I said and he laughed before kissing me hotly again. I never wanted to stop kissing him. It made me feel complete. My tongue played with his and I groaned when he slowly started sliding inside me. He moved slowly but I knew he was just easing me into it. When he was fully inside me then he would pick up the pace.

"Damon." I pleaded him because he was taking too long.

"What do you want baby?" He asked me and I groaned.

"I want you faster." I told him and he immediately obliged. He started jack-hammering his hips into mine and I nearly screamed in response. I loved him when he was like this and he loved being like this. Not that I didn't like it when he was soft and tender. That was just as desirable.

"Oh God. You feel so good." I moaned and he picked up the pace again. He fucked me harder into the green felt until I was sliding along it. I was certain I was going to end up with a rug burn from it. I just know he'll feel bad about it too, he hated leaving marks on my body after sex. If I was being honest I liked it sometimes as long as it doesn't hurt too bad. I enjoy it when he gets a little rough.

"Jesus fuck. I'm so close." He gritted out. I knew he was fighting back an orgasm to get me there first.

"Me too." I assured him. He reached one hand in between us and started rubbing my clit with his finger. When he did that there was no going back for me. It was only a matter of seconds until I shattered. After just two more thrusts I came with a scream of his name. I was so happy we were alone in the restaurant or else someone would be coming to check on us right about now. Damon followed behind me and spilled inside me. He stilled and shuddered as his body slowly calmed down. It was moments like these that I had the opportunity to hold him rather than the other way around. It felt nice to hold him in my arms as his breathing slowly evened out.

"Wow." He said when he got the ability to speak again.

"Wow is right. But I'm ready to go home." I told him. He laughed and pulled out of me. I sat up and watched as he pulled his jeans back on. I stood up and got redressed too and pulled my shirt down from where it rode up. I could feel the rug burn on it already and I smirked.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said shaking my head.

"You were sliding along the table pretty good, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"Not bad. I have a rug burn but that's about it." I told him. He nodded but didn't look convinced.

"I want to do that again." I said to him and he relaxed. Green felt was easily going to almost top the list of my favourite places.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... A slightly belated Christmas gift that has nothing to do with Christmas for my good friend Keyanna. :)<p> 


	204. Invisible

This is for Keyanna.

* * *

><p>I got out of my car Monday morning and adjusted the sleeves on my sweater to cover the bruises covering my arms. The bruises are the product of having a father who expects and will only tolerate the best. I ended up with only a 90% on my last calculus exam and my dad made sure I knew it was unacceptable. His grip had been tight and it looked hideous but at least it didn't hurt that bad. It was better than sometimes. Let's just say I was an expert at applying make up to cover bruises along with all the other things I was good at. I was the president of all the academic clubs in the school, the one thing I could say I had over the schools wonder-boy Damon Salvatore. I was also the president of the comic book club. It was just one of those things that took away from the stress I had in every other aspect of my life. I needed something easy to go along with my stressful as hell life. I slammed the door to my car when I saw the devil himself Damon Salvatore walk across the quad from his pristine blue Camaro. He was friends with every single student in this school except for me. He was kind to everyone but me. Everyone loves him and everyone wants to be his friend, teachers and student alike. He was student body president, head of the school newspaper and yearbook and as if that wasn't enough he also did community service. I learned that the hard way because he was an absolute dick the last time I was around him which was freshman year. It had been at the last community service thing I did with him, I think we were making food at the food bank and he was just outwardly rude to me. It was clear he hated me but I had no idea what I ever did to him.. But I've somehow managed to ignore him for the past few years with a couple minor exceptions. There were just those times that I couldn't take it anymore and I fought back but it never changed anything. He was still a complete asshole to me and I still tried to ignore him. The day was shit so far and I anticipated it getting worse somehow. Any day I came to school with bruises whether people could see them or not, it turned out to be a horrible day. It was just a pattern I noticed.<p>

Damon had his usual group of admirers following him when he walked into school. I trailed in behind not wanting to get his attention on me at all today. I just wanted to spend today as invisible as I could. All I wanted was to be invisible, was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, because first period of the day someone noticed my bruises and I got another 90% on yet another test, this time in history. That test mark guaranteed me anything but invisibility tonight when I got home and of course my mother wouldn't help. She was far too busy with her booze to pay me any mind at all. My home life was shit, my school life was shit. All in all, my entire life was shit and sadly enough that wasn't apt to change any time soon.

At the end of the day I walked to my locker to get ready for comic book club. I needed to grab all my comic books. I may not absolutely adore comic book club but it kept me out of the house for longer. The more time I could spend out of my house the better. The best days ever were the days when I could get home after my dad went to bed. But it wasn't often that happened. Of course when I pulled my comic books out of my locker they all tumbled around me and I fought the urge to curse. It was just my luck. Fate couldn't give me even a break for one day. One day was all I ask. Just as the comic books all fell to the ground and scattered everywhere Damon Salvatore walked by laughing at me and my misfortune.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled, having had enough of everything by now. Damon stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around. It would seem that I shocked him when I swore at him. I had never done that before. He didn't respond until I started up again.

"I don't know what the fuck I ever did to you. I have only ever been nice to you, even after your mom died our sophomore year. I even sent you a fucking card and a basket of god damn cookies hoping it would make you feel better. I put them in your locker for when you came back and you never even thanked me for them. You continued to be a complete dick to me. I don't know why I even bothered. I don't even know why I even care. It shouldn't still surprise me after all this time. You clearly don't care. If you'd rather I just dropped dead then maybe that's what I should do since clearly no one needs me here. I can't do anything right. I'm tired of being treated like a pariah. I'm clearly useless. I can't stop my mom from drinking her life away and I can't stop my dad from beating the hell out of me even though I try everything in my power to be perfect. I try to get good grades and I try to be the person that would make him proud of me but nothing works. I'm an idiot for thinking things could ever change. I just want to know what I did to make you hate me so much." I yelled with tears in my eyes. I didn't really mean to go off like that but I needed to. I knew everything in my life wasn't his fault but I really needed to get that off my chest. He still wasn't facing me even though I heard him say something I just wasn't sure what.

"Turn around and talk to me. You owe me that at least." I yelled at him. He turned to face me and I was shocked to see his eyes full of tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Damon POV**

When she yelled at me I just couldn't take it anymore. I had been trying desperately to keep her at bay all these years because there was no way I could ever let someone in again after I lost my mom. I needed to convey that to her but it was hard. She was bringing back emotions that I've fought so hard to hide since our sophomore year.

"You smell like strawberries and cream." I said to her and she stared at me blankly. I knew she would have no idea what that meant and I knew I needed to explain it to her.

"My mom used to always smell like strawberries and cream, but when she got sick and was put in the hospital she only ever smelled like hospital. When I met you freshman year, with your olive skin, brown doe eyes and your scent, I wanted you so bad. But how could I want someone else when the one person I loved more than anyone else on the planet was leaving me? I hated that I wanted you and I hated you for making me want you. I knew that if I tried to love someone else it wouldn't be right. She was my mom, you know. I had to always love her. I had to focus all my energy on loving her. Maybe if I loved her enough she wouldn't leave me. I knew logically it wouldn't work like that but I still tried. So I tried to make you hate me but you kept growing kinder, beautiful and just more incredible and that made me angry because my plan wasn't working. When my mom passed away I knew I would never love anyone ever again, she took that from me when she died. I just can't bare to lose anyone ever again. But you should know that it ripped my heart out all these years to treat you like I did. It's just you reminded me so much of my mom. The card you gave me is still sitting on m bedside table at home. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I don't want you to drop dead. It's completely the opposite." I told her laying it all on the table. I hated that I made her doubt her own life for even a second. Every single person who ever made her doubt her life should have to pay. By now I was standing close to her and she had tears coursing down her face. I wanted to comfort her, and wipe them away but I also needed to give her a moment to recover. She needed a minute, that was a lot to digest for anyone.

"Oh." She uttered and I had no choice but to chuckle. I was kind of disappointed that she didn't have a better response to me pouring my heart out to her but I understood.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I give you my word that I will never treat you like that again." I said to her before I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait." She calls after me when I'm a few paces away. I turn around as she's gathering up her comic books and shoving them into her locker. She catches me by surprise by running to me and jumping into my arms. I catch her because there's no way in hell I'm letting her fall. I know she's about to speak but I don't need to hear it. What I need is to feel her lips on mine so I kiss her. It's everything all at once, her scent is enveloping me and for the first time it doesn't make my heart hurt. She stumble back clumsily and I open the door to the janitors closet. This particular closet is the choice make out spot for the entire school. She's worth more than that to me but I need her too much right now to think of anything else. I lock the door behind us, I need to be just with her.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper in between kisses.

"It's okay. You're forgiven." She tells me and while she forgives me I still feel horrible. I know I've contributed to her being

miserable for all these years.

"I just have to say it once more. I'm so sorry Elena." I say to her as my hands are sliding under her sweatshirt so I can feel her soft skin.

"It's okay. It's okay I understand now. Right now I just want you so bad." She tells me and I kiss her lips once more and start pulling her sweater up. The more I pull it up the more dark purple skin comes into view. I can't imagine hating someone as much as I hate her father for hurting her like this. There was a bruise on her side where it looks like she was pushed into something hard, and as I pull her sweater off there are hand print shaped bruises on her arms and a big one on her shoulder. I swallow hard and bend slightly to kiss each of her bruises. She's watching me as I do and there seems to be no pain in her gaze.

"I promise you Elena, your dad will never hit you again." I vow to her. I swear if he ever lays a hand on her again, he will live to regret it. She doesn't respond, just pulls my lips back to hers and kisses me. She starts working my shirt over my head and I break our kiss so it can be tossed to the floor. I kiss my way down her neck and over the half moons of her breasts before kissing back up to her lips. We are in the school janitors closet so I can't worship her like I'd like to. We slowly finish stripping each other and when we're both bare I hoist her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. He quickly but gently embed myself inside her and she moans for me. She begs me to continue and I can't deny her anything. Not now. I start pulling out and thrusting back in trying to keep myself together. This is so much more than anyone else I've ever been with. I know it's not going to take long this first time and I want to make sure she gets everything she needs too. I can't help it, I love her. I'm just not ready to tell her yet.

"Damon." She sighs when I hit a deeper spot inside her than I've hit before.

"I've got you." I promise her and she nods and kisses me. We move together until her muscles start spasming around me. I kiss her once more as she goes off around me. I thrust a couple more times before I follow her into bliss.

"So what happens now?" She asks me when we're both redressed and capable of standing on our own two feet. That was explosive for me and it appeared to be for her too.

"What do you want to happen now?" I asked her tentatively. I worried that maybe she decided she didn't want to be my girlfriend or never wanted to be. I couldn't put that out there unless I knew she wanted to do it again.

"I don't want this to end Damon. I know we're on two different sides of the popularity stratosphere but I don't want this to end." She told me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me neither. I don't care about popularity. If my friends don't accept you then they can fuck themselves." I told her and she smiled a real breathtaking smile at me.

"Okay." She said and I kissed her again.

"Do you want to come home with me? I don't really like being there alone. I try not to go home as much as possible." I

asked her.

"I'd love to but I have to go home. My dad is home today and he expects me to be there right after comic book club." She told me and I stiffened.

"I can come with you. I don't want to leave you alone with that man." I asked her. It was as much for me as it was for her. I needed to make sure with my own eyes that he wasn't going to touch her. If it meant I would have to be there all night

then I would be.

"You shouldn't. My dad isn't going to be happy with my test marks." She told me lowering her gaze. She was ashamed to have a family that didn't care. It said nothing about her but everything about her family. I wasn't willing to let her go into that place alone.

"I don't care. If your dad is going to try to hit you again I'm going to be there. I meant it when I promised I was never going to let him touch you again." I told her and she smiled at me softly.

"Okay." She said and I knew I had won. She was going to let me come home with her. I took her hand and entwined her fingers with mine as we finally left the janitors closet. She grabbed her bag from where it was propped up against her locker and we left the school hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elena POV**

As Damon walked me to my car I knew that everything was going to be different now. I had someone who would protect me and that was a huge thing for me. I knew if someone stood up to my dad he would stop. I came to school today hoping to finally be invisible. I had hoped that for once something would work out for me and no one would notice me. But today I was happy that someone noticed me. I had never been so thankful to not be invisible.

* * *

><p>next time on HDYWI... Delena fight and then make up<p> 


	205. Blowing off Steam

This is for suckerforDelena. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Doors were slamming, words were being hurled like stakes. It was currently not a pretty sight in the Salvatore Boarding House and I needed to get out of there now. It was just too much. Damon and I had been fighting non-stop after he declared that I was not to leave the safety of the house until "this was dealt with." Whatever that meant. He thought that because he loved me, he could control my every move if he thought I was in danger. That's not how a relationship works.<p>

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He demanded as I flashed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut. I didn't want to see him anymore tonight, I had more than enough of him to last me a lifetime it felt like. But that didn't mean I was anywhere near ready to throw in the towel. I loved him to death.

"I'm getting fucking changed you controlling son of a bitch." I yelled back. It wasn't the first time we've ever fought and it wouldn't be the last. I just can't ever remember being this mad at him. I get that he had a bad day and there was some sort of threat on my life that he refuses to tell me about. But no matter what the reasoning he can't act like that. I can't be the girl who lives in a gilded cage just to make him happy.

"Controlling son of a bitch. Well remember that next time I decide not to keep you safe. Oh right, you won't be able to because you'll be dead." He yelled.

"Just don't talk to me. You're just going to make me angrier." I screamed and dug through the closet. I needed to blow off steam and I couldn't do that here. I could hear tumblers clanging around downstairs and I knew that was his method of blowing off steam. Well this would be mine. I pulled out a short purple dress and I knew it was perfect for what I had in mind. I needed to dance and the easiest way to get someone to dance with you was to wear something that got lots of attention. It was nearly obscenely short, just a couple inches longer than the curve of my ass and skin tight. There was no way I could wear underwear with it. It had an extremely low cut cowl neck that showed off more of my body than it covered. It was secured only by a couple thin ties around my neck and it dipped to almost my ass in the back. I pulled it on and slipped into a pair or four inch black heels and tied my hair back to showcase everything it wasn't covering. I put my jacket on and snuck out of the house. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Damon again tonight. I just had to get out of there.

When I got to the club I immediately got myself a drink. I threw it back and asked for another. I was going to drink until someone was hot enough to dance with. I turned my head and growled to myself because Damon had just walked through the door looking devastating in a black button down and black jeans. I knew he wasn't here looking for me because he wasn't looking at anyone or anything. He clearly drank the entire supply of bourbon at home so now here he was. Great minds think alike I guess even though I wanted to think nothing of him right now. Knowing I wanted to make a statement I grabbed the mediocrely good looking single who had been flirting with me since I walked in and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"What…?" He stated but I cut him off. I didn't want him to speak, I just wanted him to dance.

"No, don't ask questions." I told him as I started dancing with him. He got into the rhythm quite quickly and I was sort of impressed. As sick as it made me to have his hands anywhere near my ass I tried to ignore it. I swayed along with him, moving my hips in the way the music called for. I was letting go as long as I didn't picture the person I was letting go with. He wasn't the right man for this and I just had to ignore that. When the song ended he pulled back clearly assuming he was only getting one dance with me. He was wrong. I wasn't done yet and I didn't want to go find another guy. It was hard enough letting him touch me.

"No, another one." I said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back to me. He grinned lewdly and wrapped his arms around me again so they were resting on the curve of my ass. I didn't like it but for whatever reason I wanted Damon to see this. I wanted to tease him with that and I knew that was wrong but it didn't change things.

"You are fucking hot." The guy said to me and I smiled seductively.

"Am I?" I asked. It did a girl a lot of good to hear that kind of praise and I definitely hadn't heard it from Damon today. No today he spent the day telling me how ungrateful and how he had no intention of ever fighting to save my life again.

"By far the hottest girl I've ever seen. You make all the other girls in here look stupid." He said and I continued dancing against him. I had never ground all over another guy before and it felt wrong but I knew the moment that Damon had seen us. I could feel a gaze that could only be his searing into me.

"Thanks." I said dancing harder against him now. It wasn't nice of me to use him like this but it was necessary. When the song ended he kept his hands on my ass.

"I think you should let me kiss you and take you to the bathroom to show you a good night." He said to me.

"I think you better step away before not only your lips but other various body parts are scattered around this club." A deadly calm voice said coming to stand behind me. He forcefully grabbed the other guys hands and took them off of me.

"Hey dude, this is my girl. Get your own." He complained.

"I would walk away right now if you want to keep your hands. She is mine." He said. The nameless guy looked at me hopefully and I sighed.

"Sorry." I said before walking away from both of them. Damon didn't even give the guy another thought as he followed after me. I could sense his anger from far behind me so this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Get in the car, we're going home." He hissed and I levelled a glare at him.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed walking back to the bar.

"Oh so you're pissed because I stopped you from going to fuck some other guy in the bathroom of this fucking club?" He demanded and instead of getting a drink I stalked out of the club. I didn't want to fight with him in public. Our fights were always explosive when they started and explosive when they ended albeit in two different ways. We were big on the whole makeup sex thing.

"No, get your ass in my car." He seethed and I glared at him but did what he said. I tugged my dress down when I got in the car to keep it from revealing me. I hated him at the moment so I didn't want him to see me.

"You're an asshole." I hissed when he got in on the other side.

"Sticks and stones baby. You're acting like a slut." He said and I told myself not to feel anything about that.

We didn't say another word until we got back to the house. I was out of the car before it even came to a full stop and in the house.

"Don't walk away." He yelled as he stalked into the house behind me.

"So you want to fight about this do you? Fine I'll fight." I said to him.

"Did it get you fucking hot to have that guys hands on your ass?" He demanded.

"Oh so now you're getting jealous? So you can act like a domineering asshole but I can't go out and try to get past it?" I demanded.

"Not when it involves letting some guy run his hands all over your damn body. You're mine." He yelled at me.  
>"Maybe at that moment I didn't want to be yours anymore." I yelled and he didn't reply. He just went back to the liquor cart and poured himself a glass of something else since the bourbon was all gone.<p>

"Do whatever the fuck you want Elena. Why don't you go back to the club and find that dick again. I'm sure even after my response he'll still take you back to the bathroom to fuck." He said and I sighed.

"You know what, I'm going to bed." I said not wanting anymore of that. I was finished and I just wanted this day to end. He didn't say anything and I walked away. I wasn't at that point where I could admit to being wrong in any way. I shouldn't have danced with that guy but I couldn't admit that now. It seemed like a good idea at the time when I was overcome with anger at the man I love.

When I got to the bedroom I quickly changed out of the purple dress that I knew I would never wear again. It only caused problems. Something that had seemed so not evil earlier, I never wanted to see again now. I tossed it into a pile in the corner and tied my robe around my body so I could walk into the bathroom to clean the makeup from my face. The bedroom door opened while I was scrubbing my face and he walked in and sat down on the bench across from the mirror. I didn't turn to look at him and I didn't need to. His face told me everything I needed to know. I turned around and he was on his feet just as fast. I was in his arms and his lips were on mine. We stumbled out of the bathroom and I was in the bed seconds later. He pulled my robe off and quickly stripped off. He still didn't say anything, the air was crackling with the sexual frustration between us. He pushed me further back on the bed until my head was on the pillows. Then he raised himself on his knees and pulled my hips until I was at the perfect angle for him to thrust inside. I screamed when he abruptly pushed inside me and he never slowed his delicious assault on my body. It was always amazing when he did it like this. There was something so animalistic about it and I craved it. After something like that I needed him to show me the passionate side of him. This side that I connected with so well. He never slowed his bruising rhythm and I didn't want him to. I held the headboard with my hands because I needed something to hold onto and he was too far away. When my orgasm came over my suddenly I cried it out and he spilled inside me. He slumped to the bed beside me, we still weren't touching and I still felt the distance.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the darkness. Someone had to come out and say it and it should be me. I knew who he was when we got together but tonight I wasn't myself.

"You don't have to apologize. I pushed you too far today." He whispered.

"But I never should have left. I never should have put on that purple dress and I definitely never should have allowed him to touch me." I said listing all the things that I never should have done.

"I shouldn't have forced you to stay home. I know you can take care of yourself. But you have to know that I will always put you first." He said and I slid closer to him.

"That's fitting because I will always put you first too." I whispered and rested my head on his chest.

"I shouldn't have taken you so hard." He said and I smiled at him.

"I liked it but if you're really guilty about it you can always repay me and take it soft this time." I told him.

"I can do that. I'm ready for another round." He said and I giggled. He rolled so he was on top of me and resting between my already spread thighs. I was always ready for him and this was no exception. Instead of immediately guiding himself inside me he kissed all the way down my body and took a moment to worship me with his mouth.

"Damon, please." I pleaded and he stopped and brought himself back up to my level. He took his erection in hand and stroked it along my slit for a moment. I bent my knees and brought them around his hips giving him more room to play.

"What do you want?" He asked me and that was by far my favourite question he ever asked me.

"You. I want you." I told him, the answer was always the same.

"You got me." He whispered before gently pushing inside me. He reached up and entwined our hands as he gently pushed within my walls. This felt so good in a different way from the last time did, they were both spectacular. He moved at a steady pace, never speeding up or slowing down.

"Oh my God… so good." I breathed. I was breathless, he never stopped kissing any part of me. He always kissed me long and deep before moving down from my lips and kissing his way down my neck. All the while he never stopped his movements against my lower body. It was exquisite. I gripped his hand harder as the first waves of my orgasm went through me. This one was going to be just as intense as the last one. I knew that. I could feel it.

"Come on baby." He urged me before reconnecting our lips. I didn't need him to tell me twice. All of a sudden I tensed as my muscles started to spasm. He followed almost immediately behind me and spilled inside me for the second time that night. This time when he rolled off of me he pulled me up against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I promised.

"I do know." He assured me.

"I'm sorry." I said again knowing that he knew exactly what I was apologizing for.

"I already said that it was okay. So what did you do with the dress?" He asked curiously.

"It's in a pile in the corner. I never want to see it again." I admitted.

"I wouldn't object to you wearing it for me sometime." He noted as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"We'll see." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... the busy traffic blow job mentioned on a previous chapter. :)<p> 


	206. Red Light

This is for darkkissesful. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm working two jobs and that's exhausting. Any time I've had to write has been dedicated to my original fiction save for an hour here and there. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a car in the middle of nowhere. You'd think I would have remembered getting in the car to go somewhere but I most definitely didn't.<p>

"Ah I was wondering when you would wake up." Damon said cheerfully from the driver's side.

"Where are we? This is not where I fell asleep." I asked him more of the night coming back to me. I remembered going to sleep in our bed last night and now I wake up in the car. I just wished I'd remembered moving from the bed to the car.

"Almost in Georgia." He answered and I rolled my eyes. This was the second time in our relationship that I had woken up in a car almost in Georgia.

"Am I dreaming? Because this has happened before." I noted teasingly.

"Haha, no this time we're in a committed relationship and I'm not trying to track someone down." He promised me.

"So why are we heading to Georgia and why didn't I know about it?" I asked.

"We are heading to Georgia because I wanted to get out of town. You didn't know about it because I wanted it to be a surprise." He told me and I nodded.

"Makes sense. So why is it supposed to be a surprise?" I asked curiously sitting up straighter in my seat. Damon reached behind him and pulled a blood bag out of a bag in the back and handed it to me. I tore into it and started drinking it slowly. I could savour blood now, not just drink it down in only a couple gulps.

"There is a fully stocked suite at a hotel waiting for us there. I have my reasons for bringing you here. I just want to be alone with you." He told me and I smiled. That's what it was like being with Damon. At any given time you could wake up in a car in the middle of nowhere because he had the whim to take you somewhere. He was romantic like that.

"Why didn't I wake up when you pulled me out of bed?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You sleep like the dead." He told me and I laughed knowing he was right. Becoming a vampire didn't change that when I was feeling safe. In the king sized bed at the Boarding House I felt safer than I'd ever felt. So I slept like a baby.

"I guess you're right. But the only reason that happens is because I feel safe with you. If I didn't feel so safe I would never sleep like that." I reminded him.

"I'm glad you feel safe. It makes this so much easier." He told me and I laughed again.

"So what are the plans for Atlanta?" I asked him.

"You seem to think for certain that we're going to Atlanta." He told me and I stared at him straight on.

"Aren't we? I'd stake my bet on that we're going to Atlanta because where else would you take me?" I asked him.

"Fine, you're right. We're heading to Atlanta." He told me with a shake of his head.

"I thought so." I said smugly and he laughed at my expression.

"So I'll ask again what the plan for Atlanta is?" I asked him. He always had a plan and he always had a backup plan if the plan didn't go according to plan. He was always prepared and I loved that about him.

"When we get into town we're going to the hotel room where we will not be having sex because we're on a timeline. We have a schedule and we have to adhere to it." He told me and I nodded. I found it hard to believe he didn't schedule sex into this timeline.

"So we're not having sex then right?" I asked him.

"Not until we get back to the room." He told me and I laughed. He seemed so sure of himself. But he has to remember that we didn't start our day having lazy morning sex.

"Okay, so what are we doing after we hit the hotel room when we get into town?" I asked him eager for more information.

"Dinner and a show." He told me.

"Where are we going to dinner and what kind of show?" I asked him.

"Dinner theater." He told me.

"What's the dress?" He asked.

"Semi-formal. I packed you a dress that I thought suited the occasion." He told me and I nodded thoughtfully.

"What's the occasion?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure if I thought really hard about it, it could be something crazy like the day you slapped me, or told me you hated me, or something to that effect. All I meant by occasion was the dinner theater." He laughed and I memorized the sound again. When he laughed it made everything seem right in the world.

"Okay, good I was hoping I wasn't missing something important." I sighed in relief. It would just be my like that I would forget some sort of important anniversary and he wouldn't. That would be horrible and I planned to remember every single important day we had so I could put it in my phone to never forget.

"Nope, you're good." He said.

"So what's the dinner theater?" I asked him.

"Grease. I thought you would enjoy it." He told me and I grinned. I loved Grease, he knew me so well it was amazing. I didn't even need to tell him that I thought it was amazing, he could tell by the expression on my face. Instead of responding I just leaned over and kissed his cheek before moving back to my seat. He was so going to earn his reward for this evening. I just wasn't sure what his reward would be for this. The options were endless.

"Did you pack me shoes or am I going in my socks?" I asked.

"There are a pair of sneakers in the backseat, and there is a pair of death trap looking heels in the bag." He told me and I was impressed. He never understood why I wore heels and he always asked trying to understand.

"I will never understand why you women feel the need to torture your feet like that." He noted and I laughed. Right on cue Damon. Right on cue.

"They make my legs look amazing. You can tell me you don't like the effect heels have on my legs." I said for what felt like the thousandth time. He brought it up every single time I wore heels.

"The effect is nice but they can't be comfortable. You're practically walking on your tiptoes all day." He said with a grimace.

"They're not comfortable but they make me feel pretty. Same reason as to why I get my nails done. It's all for the image." I told him and he nodded. He was agreeing with me but at the same time I knew he didn't agree. But then again he thought I was beautiful in my old sweatpants from my cheerleading days and bunny slippers. He was biased.

"You're already pretty." He said.

"One more question for you. I didn't go to sleep in yoga pants and a t-shirt. Did you get me dressed?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Who else would have done it?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I knew it would be you it's just you didn't wake me up for a quickie when you had me naked." I noted impressed.

"I had a schedule and there's no time for any diversion." He said and I laughed again. When he had a plan you couldn't sway him. I took his hand instead and kissed the back of it knowing that right now he didn't need his other hand to drive the car. He was in the highest gear as he drove on the highway. I would have to give it back to him when we got into Atlanta so he could shift down.

We got into Atlanta only an hour or so later and he immediately drove to the hotel. We pulled in to the Ritz Carlton hotel and walked into the opulent lobby.

"We have a reservation under Salvatore." Damon said to the man who looked dismissively at me considering I was in yoga pants, sneakers and a t-shirt. I didn't look like the kind of girl who would be coming to stay here.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" The snooty concierge asked us.

"I'm positive now look up the name." Damon demanded pulling his attention back to him. The concierge looked through the names and reluctantly agreed that Damon was on the list. The room was already paid in full so he handed Damon the key and pointed in the direction of the elevator. We walked away and got into the elevator.

"He was a dick." I noted as Damon carried the bag and I just held his hand.

"He'll choke on his words when we come back down for the dinner theater." Damon muttered as he hit the button for our floor and up we went.

The room had a massive king sized bed with plush pillows and a huge bay window overlooking the skyline. It was beautiful. It came complete with a large TV that we were most likely not going to use and a couch and two chairs all done in neutral colours. The furnishings were all done in neutral colours and it was relaxing.

"There's a pool. I really want to check it out." I said.

"We're not going to have a whole lot of time to swim Elena. But if you want to look we'll look." He told me.

"We should come back for a whole weekend sometime. This room is magical." I said as I fell backwards onto the bed. The bed was amazing but still not quite as nice as ours.

"Whatever you want. I take any opportunity to get out of Mystic Falls." He told me.

"What time do we have to leave?" I asked.

"We have about an hour so you may want to go get ready." He said and I got up and took the bag from his outstretched hand. He took my place in the middle of the bed and I laughed as he fell backwards onto it like I had. I quickly showered and did my hair and makeup before slipping into the dress he brought for me. It was perfect, very classy. It was mid-length and black with fluttery cap sleeves and a V-neck. The back dipped about halfway down but it was very classy and I could see why Damon liked it. I fished the shoes out of the bag and put them on. I was impressed with what he chose, I wondered how long it took. He added a little sparkle to my outfit by bringing my sparkly silver pumps that were going to be killing by feet by the end of the night. Jewelry wise I was already set, my necklace and the tennis bracelet I always wore were perfect for this. My hair was tied back and pulled to the side in a messy bun and I thought I looked pretty good.

"You look amazing." Damon said when I emerged from the bathroom.

"You better get in there. You need to look good enough to be on my arm." I teased him and I could see when he took my challenge. His eyes grew determined but he had a smile on his face.

"Challenge accepted." He said and I laughed before sinking back onto the bed.

Only about twenty minutes later we were on our way down in the elevator. I had to admit that Damon did really well in the ten minutes it took him to get ready. He was totally hot enough to have me on his arm.

"You two look lovely, where are you going?" I kind elderly lady asked us. She had gotten on the elevator the floor below ours and now she was making conversation with us.

"Dinner theater." I told her with a smile.

"You're a lovely couple. Very well matched." She said and I smiled.

"He planned both of our outfits. I didn't even know we were coming here." I told her and she grinned.

"It's nice to see that men are still surprising their women. It makes a life together far less boring. The little gestures mean the most." She told both of us and I smiled at her.

"They do. Damon is really good with the small gestures." I told her and she nodded.

"Keep that youthful glow in your relationship. It's when you age that your relationship ages as well." She told us and I didn't quite understand.

"I don't understand." I said to her.

"Keep being fun together and having fun. Don't leave your entire relationship to a schedule. Be spontaneous." She told us and now it all made sense.

"That's very good advice." I said as the elevator came to a stop again on the fifth floor. A sullen teenage boy with what appeared to be his grandmother got on.

"Good evening." I greeted them and she smiled at me but the boy looked even more miserable.

"She looks like a fucking teenager! Why can she go off on her own?" He snarled at his grandmother.

"I'm an adult." I told him and he glared at me too. When the elevator finally got to the main floor we got off and walked towards the door. We had the pleasure of seeing the concierge who checked us in widen his eyes.

A little while later we were in busy Atlanta traffic and I recalled what the old lady said about being spontaneous. If being spontaneous was going to be what kept our relationship young then spontaneous is what I would need to be.

"Move the fuck on. The light is green." Damon yelled after we were sitting at a green light for about five minutes. I smiled and brought my hand to his thigh without ever moving my gaze from the front of the car. He didn't say anything until my hand was covering him in his pants and slowly rubbing.

"What are you doing Elena?" He asked breathlessly, I had the pleasure of feeling him harden.

"I'm being spontaneous and you're stressed." I told him and he breathed as he moved probably about five feet before the light turned red.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed and I found the button on his pants and popped it open. I reached inside and pulled him out and he hissed when I wrapped my hand around him. The light turned red and this time we actually started moving right away. I leaned down not caring how uncomfortable it would be and brought my lips to his tip. I sucked on it and Damon managed to keep the car going straight. He wasn't making a noise but I could feel how I was affecting him. I could also see him clench his hands ever so often. I lowered myself down further to take more of him in and I could feel him at the base of my throat. I swallowed around him and he hissed. Any other day I wouldn't do this but I was being spontaneous and I fully trusted Damon's driving ability even when he was diverted. I swallowed around him again and he cursed when the traffic came to an end again. It was rush hour in Atlanta so it was a dangerous time to do this for so many reasons. Number one we could crash and burn and number two we could be caught. I wasn't worried about either of them when I slowly pulled him out of my mouth until just the tip stayed inside my mouth.

"Come on baby." I said to him as I released him from my mouth just long enough to say that and spit on his tip.

"Shit baby. I'm so fucking close. Put me back in your mouth." He insisted and I did just that. I sucked hard at his tip before taking him down my throat again. I swallowed around him a few times before releasing him again. He grunted and I knew it wouldn't take him much more. I let him out a little bit and jacked the base of him in my hand while sucking on the tip. It only took a couple more pumps on his cock before he erupted down my throat. I swallowed sporadically until I got all of it down and let him go. He was flaccid so I tucked him back into his pants and sat up with a smirk on my face.

"How was that?" I asked as he pulled into a parking lot. He parked the car and took a couple deep breaths. He didn't respond, he just leaned over and kissed me.

"When we get back to the room I'm going to blow your mind." He warned me as we got out of the car and walked into the dinner theater. I couldn't wait until we got back to the room.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena struggle to get pregnant and when they finally succeed there is a celebration.<p> 


	207. Expecting

Sorry it's so late. Thank you to all of you for sticking with this story for so long. It means so much to me that you're enjoying all the amazing ideas people come up with. Anywho... this is for sexytime321. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"I came as quick as I could with the stuff." Caroline called as I sat at the kitchen table one Wednesday afternoon. Damon was gone for work for the day and honestly I was glad for it. If it didn't work out I didn't want him to be here for the heartbreak of yet another negative test. We had been trying to get pregnant for over a year now and so far no luck. My period was late and this time we weren't really trying so I was hoping that maybe since we stopped hoping it would finally happen. I knew I would still be upset if I wasn't but my period was rarely late.<p>

"Thanks Care." I said nervously.

"I'll wait here." She told me as I took the box into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly peed on the stick and set it on the sink and waited for the allotted time. I was nervous as hell, more nervous than ever before. This difficulty we were having in getting pregnant was causing stress in our marriage and in every other aspect of our lives. We didn't need any more disappointment.

"Everything okay in there?" Caroline called and I called back affirmatively. I didn't want her worrying about me anymore than she had to until I knew for sure. If the test was positive I was going to wrap it up and present it to Damon when he got home from the restaurant hoping that it would ease a stressful day. Damon was the manager of the best Italian restaurant in town and being that popular made things more stressful than it would be. If the test was negative I was going to toss it and never speak of it again. I didn't need to add pain onto his already overburdened shoulders. When the necessary time had passed I took a deep breath and looked at the test. The result brought tears to my eyes and I started sobbing.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Caroline asked again and I knew she was standing on the other side of the door hearing my sobs. She didn't know that I wasn't sobbing because I was sad this time. I was overjoyed.

"I need to go to the doctor." I told her coming out of the bathroom brandishing the test. I wasn't going to take any chances now that the test was positive. These things were known to be wrong from time to time.

"Okay let's go." Caroline said as she grabbed her keys. I was in no condition to drive.

When we got to the clinic I checked in at the desk and waited to be called.

"Elena Salvatore." The nurse called and I walked in with Caroline by my side. I couldn't do this alone. I needed to moral support if it didn't go the way I hoped which was distinctly possible. It wouldn't be the first time. I sat down on the table and the doctor sat across from me. "So what's the reason for your visit?"

"I took a test and it showed that I'm pregnant. I guess I just want to be 100% certain, it wouldn't be the first time I've been disappointed. I don't want to tell my husband until I know for sure." I told her.

"Well we'll do a trans-vaginal ultrasound to check. It's far too early to do the other one." She told me and I nodded. "We'll do some blood work as well and prescribe you some prenatal vitamins if the need comes up."

"Okay, thank you." I said and she had me change into a gown. I held Caroline's hand as she sat beside me while they performed the ultrasound. It was uncomfortable having a lubed up probe stuck inside me but it was essential.

"Now it's really too early to see something substantial but you hear that soft sound? That's the baby's heartbeat. It's strong." She told me and I immediately started crying again.

"It's true?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile on her face. She was probably used to overemotional mothers-to-be by now. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who cried when she found out without a doubt that she was pregnant.

"Yes, it's true. So I'll write you up a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. Take them religiously." She told me and I nodded. She let me change back into my normal clothes and walked us out with the prescription.

When I got home and Caroline left I quickly wrapped up the test in the only wrapping paper I could find in the house and left the bottle of vitamins out in plain sight. I went into the kitchen and started on dinner. I wanted him to come home to a warm dinner and the good news. He walked in the door a while later and I was just setting the table.

"Hi." He greeted coming in to kiss me quickly.

"Hey, baby. How was work?" I asked and he shrugged which was his way of saying nothing good and nothing bad happened.

"How was your day?" He asked grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

"It was excellent. I actually have some amazing news for you." I told him and he grinned.

"I could use a little good news today." He said taking his beer and sitting down at the table. I grabbed the casserole dish and set it down on the table between us.

"Well enjoy your dinner and then we'll talk." I told him and he grinned.

"This looks amazing baby." He praised me and I beamed. I was already in the best mood and he just somehow made it even better the second he walked through the door. He was easily the best thing that ever happened to me. We made small talk while we ate and when he was finished I stood up to take the plates to the sink. "I'll do it. You made dinner so let me clean up."

"You worked all day so let's do it together." I suggested and he nodded.

"Alright, let's do it together. Teamwork is key." He said laughing and I followed him into the kitchen.

With the two of us it only took fifteen minutes to clean up the kitchen completely.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Go sit down in the living room, I have to go grab something. I got you a present." I told him as I ran back into the kitchen to where I stashed the box on top of the fridge. He was sitting on the couch when I came back in and sat down beside him with his arm behind me. We were in a good place right now since we decided to stop trying and now it was going to be even better.

"What's the occasion? I didn't get you anything." He said genuinely confused.

"Just open it." I told him trying to hide my smile. I was so close to tears again and I was sure it was still too early for pregnancy emotions. I was just insanely happy and my tear ducts were hot wired to all of my emotions. He pulled the ribbon off the box and pulled the lid off. He dropped the box with the test in it to the floor when he saw what was inside it.

"What does that mean? Are you?" He asked his eyes wide and I could see the hope flickering. He didn't want to hope too much and I could understand that.

"It's true. We're pregnant." I told him the tears coming back. Without even saying another word I was in his arms and he was hugging me tight.

"I'm so happy right now, you have no idea." He whispered into my hair.

"I think I do." I said and he pulled back just enough to kiss me. He kissed me like it was the first time and immediately everything we'd been missing the past year was back in place. When we broke the kiss he had a playful smile on his face.

"So I guess what they say is true. Practice makes perfect." He said and I laughed.

"I guess so. But you know in that case there is a lot more practice that can happen. Come." I said standing up and taking his hand. He stood up and followed me upstairs into our bedroom where I kicked the door shut. I was back in his arms almost immediately and then on my back on the bed only moments later.

"I'm so happy right now. It's finally happening for us." He said as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I sat up enough to take my shirt and bra off before his body was covering mine again. We kissed languidly, there was no hurry. We had all the time in the world right now.

"I love you." I whispered as he quickly finished stripping us both down. He loved undressing me and I always tried to now take that away from him. He kissed me again and moved down my neck suckling at the base. He could do whatever he wanted to me tonight and I would love it. Marking me included. He moved down from my neck and suckled one of my nipples into his mouth, laving at the sensitive bud with his mouth.

"Damon…" I whispered needing more than he was giving me. I needed him inside me but he was content going at his own pace. I knew I wouldn't object when he got to where he needed to be. He kissed his way down my belly and dipped his tongue into my belly button causing me to giggle. The giggling stopped almost immediately when his tongue hit my clit for the first time. I moaned and closed my eyes needing something to grab onto. I settled on his hair and tangled my fingers into it so he couldn't move. Moving for him right now was a no good very bad idea. I needed him right where he is. He licked me and sucked on me, drinking me down until I was getting close to the edge.

"No, please." I begged him and he knew what I needed. He stopped his ministrations down below and moved back up my body. When he kissed my lips this time he gently pushed inside me and started moving at the most perfect pace. It was slow enough to be soft and intimate but powerful enough to make me need to soar. He linked our hands together and slowly moved them above my head so his entire body was pressed against mine. He moved shallowly but at a pace designed to get me off.

"I love you so much." He whispered to me and I reconnected our lips. I needed to kiss him right now and he understood that. When we both finished at the same time he rolled off of me and gathered me in his arms with his hands over my still flat belly.

"I can't wait until we can feel him or her." I whispered.

"I can't wait to know him or her. This will be the most loved child in the world." He promised and I smiled.

"I know. There will be no child more loved than ours." I said before closing my eyes in a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... A different version of the Atlanta trip from season 1.<p> 


	208. Bad and Good

This is for Spartins1988. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Somehow during this impromptu trip I realized something completely crazy. Something I never would have predicted, something unheard of. Something that I would have a hard time explaining to my boyfriend back in Mystic Falls. Although boyfriend is kind of the wrong word for Stefan at the moment. He readily and willingly kept something like this from me. Something that I was certain Damon would never keep from me. I looked just like her. I was the spitting image of Katherine, Stefan and Damon's ex-girlfriend and I couldn't deal with that. I was certain that Damon would never have kept that from me not because he was kind or anything, but because he thought I was strong enough to take it. When he rescued me from the car wreck I had this nagging feeling about him and now in the restaurant where he's teasing me about my dislike for pickles I'm more certain. I'm falling in love with the bad Salvatore. I'm falling in love with Damon Salvatore. Although I have this feeling that he's not the bad Salvatore like everything thinks. I think he's just misunderstood and he's been suffering through a broken heart.<p>

"You know I still can't get past the fact that you don't like pickles." He said as he downed another shot. We were going shot for shot and I was doing quite well if I do say so myself.

"Can we please drop it now?" I asked him laughing. It seemed unheard of to him for someone to not like pickles. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"For now until it bewilders me again. So are you ready to tell me what happened with brother dearest?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I spent the night with him for the first time and when I was looking around his room when he left to get me something to drink I found a picture of Katherine. He never told me that she was practically my twin. I can't trust him anymore." I said and he nodded.

"I should have warned you." He said with a frown.

"It wasn't your responsibility. I wasn't your girlfriend." I reminded him and he nodded.

"Maybe so, but Stefan really likes you. I may not like my brother and I may have promised him an eternity of misery but you shouldn't give up on him. He'll be able to give you the wine and roses sort of relationship that every girl craves." He told me and I smiled.

"Maybe I don't want wine and roses anymore." I whispered.

"Are you breaking up with Stefan?" He asked me and the conversation sounded weird coming from him. I never expected to be having a boyfriend talk with the bad Salvatore. I really needed to stop referring to him as that. From what I've found out today he's not the bad Salvatore.

"I think it's over. I just have to tell him that." I answered. It was nowhere near the time to tell him that I was falling in love with the other Salvatore.

When we were done a while later he sent me to the car telling me he'd be right back. He just had something to do. I waited for a few minutes before I felt something in my gut. Something was wrong so I ran around the back of the building and screamed. I saw another man beating up Damon and there was fire involved.

"Stop." I screamed and the vampire turned to look at me.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Elena go back to the car." Damon shouted at me and I shook my head.

"Don't kill him." I pleaded.

"Why not? He killed my love Lexi." He said and I shook my head.

"Maybe he did but you know what she told me? When it's real you can't walk away. She wouldn't want you to do this." I said grasping at straws. From what I could see Lexi hated Damon.

"Why shouldn't I kill him, give me a valid excuse." He told me with a snarl.

"Because I love him. I'm in love with him. He saved my life and that's all it took." I begged knowing I had to speak the truth to make him understand.

"You love him?" He asked enunciating the "him."

"Yes, when it's real, you can't walk away." I repeated and he growled before running away. I ran over to Damon when he was gone and knelt by his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice hoarse. I had used all my strength to prevent him from killing Damon. Now I felt weak. He sat up and peered at me.

"Did you just say that to get him to spare me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No." I answered.

"Why then?" He asked frustrated.

"It's the truth. You saved my life, we had fun and you made me fall for you." I told him and he took a deep breath.

"It's always going to be Stefan." He muttered his voice low.

"It can't be Stefan anymore. I can't love him anymore. Not when I love you. Love doesn't have to take time, it can be as sudden as a car accident." I told him. I was impressed with myself right them but I could tell that he was still dubious. I guess that's what happens when you haven't experienced real love.

"You have to know my feelings. Had you been anyone else I would not have saved you." He told me and I smiled. That was probably as close to a declaration of love as I was going to get from him.

"I love you and you don't have to say it back. I just need you to know." I said.

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?" He asked a bit lighter now. He smiled and I was relieved that he wasn't completely dismissing me. I knew it could be hard to say the words when you've never heard them. But I would take the time to make him want to say the words.

"I don't want to go home. Can we get a room for the night? The second we go home it gets complicated." I asked him.

"Yeah, we can get a room." He said standing up. I took his hand in mine as we walked back to the car. He was wounded but he promised me that he would be okay. My arms went around him to aid his walking. I knew he was in pain but he tried not to show it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him again not believing his affirmative grunts.

"I'm fine. I'm healing." He promised. He got into the car and we drove to the nearest hotel. We didn't need anything nice, it was just a night that we were spending here. It was already late so it's not like we would be spending an awful lot of time here.

I checked us into the room because Damon was too much of a mess to do it for us and I didn't approve the use of compulsion. That was going to have to be something we worked on. He could get whatever he wanted just by asking for it, he didn't need to mess with everyone's minds.

"Thank you." I said when the guy at the desk handed me the key to the motel room. I went back outside to gather Damon but he was leaning against the side of the car looking incredibly sexy. I knew what I wanted now and it was him. I wanted to wash Stefan's hands from my body and the only way I could see to do that was replace them with Damon's. It may be considered slutty to sleep with two brothers with only about a day in between but I didn't care. Stefan lost his chance.

"Come, we're at the end." I told him and he got back into the car and drove us to the end of the stretch of motel rooms. I took the key and unlocked the door when we got there and led us inside.

"See told you so. All healed." He said showing me that all his wounds were healed.

"I'm glad. I was so worried about you." I whispered and he laughed and shook his head trying to brush my worry off. He was fine so I was happy.

"So you love me, huh?" I asked smugly and I laughed.

"I do." I told him. "Does that surprise you?"

"Honestly, a little." He shrugged.

"Come here." I said but it was me who walked over to him. I put my hands on his face and raised myself up on my toes so I could kiss him. He was shocked for a moment but then he regained his composure and started kissing me back. His hands wrapped around me until I was completely wrapped up in his arms. It felt so secure.

"I want you." I told him and he pulled back.

"Are you sure that's wise? You haven't actually broken up with my brother yet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's 100% over between me and your brother. I want this." I promised him.

"Being with me is a lot different than being with Stefan. I am completely different and most of it not in a good way." He warned me.

"It's not supposed to be easy. Now stop trying to talk me out of being with you. It's not going to work." I told him. I reached up and kissed him again before turning him around and pushing him back to the double bed. I decided I was going to take the reins on this until he decided that he wasn't taking advantage of me. He definitely wasn't. If anything right now I'm the one taking advantage of him. He pulled his shirt off after making my way through the buttons and dropped it on the floor before kissing my way down his toned abs to the belt on his dark jeans. I undid it and pushed them down noting that he chose against underwear.

"Do you usually go commando?" I asked him.  
>"All the time. No other way to go." He agreed and I smiled. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and he cursed.<p>

"Do you like that?" I asked him.

"You have no idea but you don't need to do that." He told me.

"I'm going to do that until you decide you want to fuck me." I told him and he cursed again. He pressed another kiss to his cock and another before darting my tongue out to lick him.

"Okay stop. I am going to fuck you." He told me and I squealed. He had me out of my clothes faster than I would have been able to believe. In the next moment I was on the bed and he was on top of me pushing inside me. He was far rougher than his brother but it was so much more. He raised himself up on his knees and started pushing into me harder and faster than I had ever been fucked before.

"Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop." He told me and I shook my head.

"You won't hurt me, I just have that feeling." I responded and he leaned down to give me a dirty kiss. His tongue was in my mouth before our lips connected. This was the passion and adventure that I needed. Damon was that person for me. I knew that now. I screamed and cursed and writhed on the bed as he plunged into me over and over again.

"Damon…" I screamed when he hit a spot inside me that no one had ever found before.

"Come on Elena. Come for me." He urged me and I closed my eyes. I wasn't quite there yet but I knew it wouldn't take much more to get me there. I was so close.

"Damon…" I cursed and bit my lip.

"Don't do that." He said leaning down to kiss me and pull my lip free. I guess he didn't like it that I abused myself in my pleasure.

"I need to come. I'm so close." I breathed. I could feel the orgasm coming, I just needed a little boost. He picked up his pace until I was sure he was going at almost vampire speed and it sent me headlong into the most intense climax I had ever had. With a shout he followed right behind me into Nirvana. When he finished he pulled out and lay down next to me.

"I'm not a cuddler." He told me and I smiled at him.

"That's okay. I'm not trying to change you all in one day. Although I'd be willing to bet that I'll wake up with you holding me one morning." I said and he laughed.

"Don't hold your breath. I usually don't share a bed with the girls I fuck." He told me.

"But you will with me?" I asked.

"With you I will. You're more." He told me and I smiled and sat up so I could kiss him.

The next morning when we woke up we got ready to hit the road.

"Should we grab coffee on the way?" He asked and I nodded my head. I couldn't start my day without coffee.

"So I saved your life last night." I noted as we drove to the nearest Starbucks.

"I know." He responded with a small smile.

"Don't you ever forget it." I warned him.

"I won't. I'm making it my mission now to make you like pickles." He told me.

"Never going to happen. That's a battle my parents lost my entire life." I warned him.

"I'm very persistent." He said to me with a smirk.

"So am I." I replied.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Stefan catches Elena having sex with Damon.<p> 


	209. Start of Something Good

This is for shark927. I'm sorry for the wait. I promise they're all going to get done, it just takes some time. I have a ton of prompts and I'm always eager for more. Keep em' coming. The more prompts I have the longer this story will go. It's been an amazing ride thus far, let's keep it up.:)

* * *

><p>"I'm going to come. Oh my God I'm going to come." Stefan grunted as he thrust into me over and over again. Of course he was going to come. I was nowhere near ready. Sex with Stefan was vanilla. Very missionary. Only missionary. I couldn't even be on top. I was more frustrated than I remember ever being. I just lay there and take it and then when he leaves go and finish it myself. He gets me wet enough to slide in but he doesn't get me anywhere near climax.<p>

"Are you close? Baby I need to come." He grunted and now it was time for me to be the Oscar winning actress that I was clearly meant to be. I faked an orgasm and he spilled inside of me. He never knew the difference, as long as I called out his name in what sounded like ecstasy he was good. When we first got together only missionary was fine, but now it was far too repetitive. I wasn't getting off anymore and I couldn't take the disappointment anymore. Any time I tried to bring it up he shot me down saying that there was no other position he was comfortable. We were down to having sex once a week because I found excuses for every other time he wanted to. If only I could find an excuse for this other one day. This relationship had run its course but he didn't know that yet. He thought we were good and maybe he was, but I was far from it. I was so far from being good it wasn't funny. I was miserable. A girl shouldn't have to get herself off after having sex.

"That was so good baby." He chanted as he pulled me against his chest and started to fall asleep. He didn't even ask me if I enjoyed it, he just assumed. I pulled myself out of his embrace and rolled onto my back. I started rubbing my clit hoping to get myself off. But this time it wasn't doing anything for me. I couldn't get myself off this time because it was wrong to fantasize about a man's brother when in bed with him. Usually Stefan didn't spend the night but tonight he was showing no signs of moving. When I knew I wouldn't be getting an orgasm tonight I shut my eyes and prayed for the morning.

The next morning wasn't any better. When he woke up in the morning he was hard so I dutifully rolled onto my back and let him take me. He always woke up hard that's why I was always miserable when he slept over.

"Are you wet?" He asked trying to talk to dirty to me. That was the only thing he was willing to try was a little bit of tame-ish dirty talk. He would ask me if I was wet and alert me when he was close to the edge. It didn't do anything for me.

"Of course." I told him. He gently pushed inside me and I sighed for his benefit. I was going to win an Oscar someday if it kept up like this. This time he was fast so I had to fake an orgasm quicker than usual which was nice. It didn't take him time this time. When he was done he rolled off of me and got out of bed. He redressed quickly and I sat up to stare at him.

"I have to go hunting. I'll be home later." He told me and I nodded.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked him hopefully. I needed to put an end to this really bad drought I was in. There was only one person I know who could do that for me and not judge me. He would do this for me this once, but then there was the chance that I wouldn't want it to end after that. It would be something I would want to do all the time.

"Probably until the afternoon depending on my luck." He says and I nodded. When he's gone I quickly shower and get dressed before heading over to the Boarding House.

"What brings you here?" Damon asked when I walked through the door. He was shirtless and he had a towel wrapped around his waist which suited me perfectly.

"Now listen carefully Salvatore. Go sit down on the chair and don't move. I have to do this because it's been so long." I told him and he did what I said. Before he sat down I ripped off his towel and he raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I started peeling off my clothes.

"Stefan can't get me off and I can't take it anymore. If I don't have an actual climax soon I'm going to explode." I told him as I tore my bra off and dropped it on the floor before pushing my pants and panties down as well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You are my brothers' girl." He reminded me but he wasn't going a lot to stop me.

"I haven't been your brothers' girl in a long time Damon. I just haven't been able to admit it. He doesn't please me anymore." I told him as I crawled onto his lap so I was straddling him. He wasn't doing a lot to stop me but I could tell he wasn't all that eager about it either. He just didn't want to ruin the feeble friendship the two of us have. We were already walking on eggshells around each other and neither of us wanted to make it worse. This would certainly complicate matters though. Not that a little complication between us wouldn't make things interesting for a while.

"Your fingers not cutting it anymore?" He asked snidely and I laughed.

"I'm sure this will be so much better." I said as I finally sank down on him and rode him like I've imagined doing so many times. It was so much better this time in comparison to how it was in my fantasies. The actual feeling of him inside me was infinitely better than my imagination portrayed it to me. I took him inside me over and over again as fast as I can and he never once complained. He just had his hands on my hips, aiding my movements. The best part of this was that I was finally on top. Damon seemed to enjoy having me on top. I moved frantically and I knew I wanted more than this. It would take more than one epic fuck to fuck the bad sex out of my system.

"So good. So fucking good." I moaned as I never missed a beat. For his part he kept whispering dirty things in my ear and aiding my movements.

"You're so tight." He whispered and my movements grew more frantic.

"I'm so close but I want to do it again and again." I told him.

"Come, I've still got more in me." He told me and I followed his lead and allowed myself to climax all over him. I paused for a moment but when I came back to earth I started moving again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the reins and fuck you?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I need to be on top. I've never been on top before." I told him and he nodded and let me ride him again. My legs were growing weak but I had to keep going. I had to make myself feel good and I needed to make sure he had a good time too. There was absolutely not comparison in the sex I was having. Damon had the experience of a thousand men it would seem and he knew exactly what to do to make me feel good. Right now it was doing nothing and letting me take the reins.

"Come on Elena. Let's see how loud I can make you." He said as he went against my wishes and stood up carrying me across the room to the wall. He slammed me against the wall not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough for me to note that he was in control again. I didn't mind it as he started thrusting as fast and as hard as he could without delving into vampire speed.

"Shit, I'm so hard and you're clutching me so damn tight." He moaned as he fucked me within an inch of my life. This was exactly what I'd needed for so long now. This is what I've been missing. I was certain that my legs weren't going to move when we were done with this. I was already feeling that tell-tale jelly like feeling in my legs and I never wanted this to stop. I didn't feel good about cheating on Stefan but at the rate I was going I was going to end up hurting him at some point because he couldn't make me come. He didn't even care really. He was turning into a really selfish lover. When I came for the second time I screamed out his name and he stumbled back to the chair. It seemed like I was affecting him too if he couldn't stand upright any longer.

"Ride me as hard as you can baby." He told me and I loved the pet name. It seemed to fit so naturally and I wanted to please him. I wasn't sure he could go much longer without coming. I wanted him to feel good in the last leg of our race. I held myself upright and started slamming myself onto him as hard and as fast as I could. He didn't hold my hips this time, he had his hands on my breasts as they bounced with the force of my thrusts. I screamed and moaned every time he hit the end of me on every single thrust.

"You're so fucking hot." He said to me as he leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I wanted more of this. This would definitely not be the only time I took Damon Salvatore. But the next time I did I would be broken up with Stefan. I couldn't cheat on him again. This was more for his safety than mine.

"I want you to come inside me." I told him hoping to send him over the edge. I wasn't experience with dirty talk since it made Stefan feel uncomfortable. He didn't like it when such dirty words came out of my mouth.

"One more time Elena." He said and I obliged him one last time. I didn't think I would be able to come again but I did it. My body spasmed around him again and this time he followed me over the edge.

"Thank you." I said against his chest as I slowly brought myself back down to earth.

"Don't thank me for that. You're completely wasted on Stefan, you need someone like me." He told me and I nodded.

"What the hell is this?" A deeply familiar voice said from the doorway. Stefan was standing there looking completely shocked. I knew I should feel guiltier than I was but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I was feeling better than I had in a long time and it was because I wasn't in a really long sexual drought.

"Stefan, I can explain." I started but I didn't make any move to get off of Damon. He was semi-soft inside me and I didn't want to be naked in front of Stefan right now. All he could see of me right now was my back and my ass.

"How? You want to tell me why you're making love to my brother?" He asked coolly.

"I wouldn't call this making love Stef." Damon interjected and Stefan levelled him with a glare.

"If you're asking if this has been going on, it hasn't. This was the first time and it was completely essential." I tried to explain. I hoped he broke up with me, it would make it easier. But I didn't want him to hate me.

"Why would you do it?" Stefan asked and I sighed.

"You weren't doing it for me. I hate to say it but I never came when I was with you. You never wanted to try anything different and I needed variety. In the end I came here." I told him.

"You could have said something." He said looking anywhere than at us.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen." I explained.

"I guess it's safe to say this is over. "Stefan sighed.

"I understand that." I nodded agreeing totally.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you." Stefan apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. It's me who strayed, it's just we're not meant to be together. I understand that now." I said.

"Do you belong with my brother?" Stefan asked clearly not happy with that possibility.

"I don't know. The sex was explosive which is not something you wanted to hear." I said.

"It's entirely up to her. If she wants to have sex with me then we will be having sex. End of story." Damon interjected.

"I'm going upstairs to clean up, please be clothed when I come back down here. I don't want to see any more of this." He said and I nodded. We owed him that at least. When he was gone I rose off of Damon's lap and redressed. He flashed upstairs and put some clothes on before coming back down.

"So where do we stand?" Damon asked when he emerged in a pair of black jeans and a shirt.

"I want to do that again." I told him.

"Good because so do I. I'll make sure you're as worshipped as you've always deserved to be." He told me and I nodded. I wasn't sure where this would go but it was clearly the start of something good.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena reunite after four years apart.<p> 


	210. Meant to Be

This one is for ohmyeternalstud. I adored thus prompt and I hope you all enjoy it too. As always let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Graduation day was the last time I saw her. That was four years and eighteen days ago. She went off to New York City with her friends for school at the request of her parents and I stayed here. I stayed here to take over my parent's restaurant for them. It had been my dream since I was a child. Now here I am twenty-three years old, running a restaurant and single. Not that I was usually single for long, but I hadn't had a real relationship since graduation. We had tried to make it work for a while, but a flight to New York was too pricy and phone calls became scarce since she had school and whatnot.<p>

"If you love something set it free, if it's meant to be it'll come back again." My mother told me after we both realized it was over. She hadn't come back but my mom had heard from Elena's mom that she was coming back after finals. She was getting a job at the local paper and she was moving home. Her parents were excited, my parents were excited, and I was numb. It had been four years since I had seen her and I didn't know how to feel excited. I wasn't the same person and she would see that in a second. I was hardworking and I was almost the same personality wise. It's just now instead of opening my heart, I closed it off and just had nameless sex in the place of love. It was working out so far for me, but it wasn't the same. I remembered what it was like with Elena, I remembered the nights we lay outside on the hood of my car just talking. I remember the times when she snuck over to my house in the middle of the night and she spent the night just holding each other. It was impossible to forget all the times we've ever made love. She was a college educated woman now and wouldn't have time for a restaurant owner in Mystic Falls. She probably wasn't even moving back alone, aside from the other two members of the trifecta. She probably had a boyfriend who she loved more than her old high school boyfriend. It was high time for me to move on for real. The only problem was that I couldn't. I couldn't get her face out of my mind, or the sound of her voice or the smell of her skin. She was my kryptonite and I've done so well the past four years not thinking about her. But now that she's coming back, I'm right back where I was.

"How are you doing?" My mom asked coming into the office a little while after she told me the news. I had been in the dining room when she'd come in to tell me and I hadn't taken it well. She finished off what I had been doing so I could come back here and now here she was. My mom knew how much I loved Elena. And she knew how upset I was that I couldn't go with her or that she didn't automatically offer to throw away her college education for me. I would never have asked her to do that, but I wanted her to offer.

"I'm fine. She's just some old high school girlfriend." I answered with a shrug. But she was my mom and she could see through me. Her and my dad could both.

"You can say that to almost anyone on the planet and they would believe you. But not your father or myself. We saw how much you loved her. We were certain that she would be our daughter in law someday." She reminded me.

"I know but it doesn't change anything. Four years is a lot of time to get past." I told her trying not to show how invested I was in that.

"But not impossible. Just remember that." She reminded me leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Mama. So are you guys still okay with taking over the restaurant for a few days next week so I can do that cooking class that I wanted to. They're teaching how to smoke things properly and that's something I would love to do here?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'm so happy that you're taking running this place so seriously. It hasn't been this good ever. Of course we will." She told me and I nodded and hugged her quickly.

"Thanks mom. They had the space for one more person and that person is me. I want a wide array of food available to our customers. They deserve the best restaurant I can give them." I told her and she smiled again. It was moments like this that I knew I made the right choice in staying here and taking over the restaurant. My parents wanted to take early retirement and they earned it. They stayed on and helped me for a couple years but now and for the past two years I'd been on my own. They stepped in to help when I needed it but it was my restaurant. Salvatore's restaurant first belonged to my grandparents and then my dad took it over with my mom. Now it was mine. I was hoping to do them proud. I would run this place until the day I die. I loved it more than anything except maybe my parents, my car and Elena Gilbert.

"Just remember don't live your entire life in this place. It's not worth everything." She told me and I nodded. Right now this place was my entire life but that's okay. I would be able to let go somewhat if something better came along. Like Elena Gilbert.

"Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked me.

"If my produce shipment gets here on time. Last week he was late and I didn't give him a tip in response. He better be on time this time." I said.

"How late was he last week?" My mom asked worried. She always worried when I stayed here from before open to well past close every night. She thought I was working myself to death.

"He didn't show up until seven last week. I missed a date." I told her.

"That's too bad, son. But you know as well as I do that Elena Gilbert is the one for you. Her parents think so too." She said conspiratorially.

"You and Elena's parents have been talking about us?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised. My mom was always getting involved with my relationships. Especially the ones that involved their best friends Elena's parents.

"We've been talking about the two of you since you started dating. They seem to think that college isn't going to make a difference in the universe's master plan of having the two of you together." She said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah, sure. That kind of distance does horrible things to a relationship." I said and she laughed.

"You never know, but I better go. If that produce guy doesn't show up on time today, tell him you're taking your business elsewhere. You have to be at the house before seven because that's when dinner is." She told me and a saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"And don't you forget it. You may own your own restaurant but I'm still your mother. I brought you into this world and I can take you out." She threatened and I laughed.

"I'll be there mama. Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Just some of those spinach puffs that you've been experimenting with. They're delicious." She told me and I nodded. That I could do.

"Alright, I'll see you around seven. I'll call if there is a chance of being even a little bit late." I promised and she voiced her approval and left the office.

When she was gone I got back to work until there was a knock on my office door.

"Produce is here." James my head chef said to me.

"Great, thanks." I said getting up and walking out of the office. I spent more time in the kitchen than anyone else did, showing them how to do all the new things I wanted done. The kitchen was still my passion but I had other things to do now. He was early, which meant I would get out of here early today. It's a good thing too because I've put in eighteen hour days every day for the past four. A seven hour day was looking very friendly right now. When we got the truck unloaded and everything put into the big walk in cooler I paid him and he left with his truck.

"Alright guys I need a batch of spinach puffs and then I'm out." I said to them and they nodded and immediately set to work on them.

"You spend far too much time here Damon. Go home." James told me and I nodded.

"I'm going to my parents' house for dinner" I told him and he laughed.

"Mama Salvatore is still making you go home?" He asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely." I said going to grab my stuff and lock the office door. When I left the office my hostess Rebekah came up and put her hand on my arm. I made the mistake of sleeping with her once and now she was clingy as hell. My mother had put her in her place several times now.

"You spend so much time here, it's inspiring." She said to me and I nodded.

"It's got to get done. I have to go." I said to her and she pouted.

"Do you want some company tonight? I'm off in an hour." She asked me and I shook my head.

"No thank you Rebekah. I'm not going home. You know that was a one-time thing." I told her trying to be as polite as possible.

"Your spinach puffs." James said coming over with a to-go container.

"Thanks." I said grabbing them and walking away.

"You're early." My mom enthused when I walked in a few minutes later.

"I know right." I said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"So we have company tonight. Just a couple friends of ours." She told me and I shrugged. It didn't really affect me who came to dinner. I just sat here and ate. Visited for a while and went home to have a drink or two before bed.

"Great." I said going into the family room where dad was watching a football game. He'd been doing a lot of that since he retired.

"Hey old man." I said taking a seat at the couch.

"Hey kid. How's the restaurant. I hear we're taking over for a couple days." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah a smoking class. I want to start offering smoked meats." I told him and he nodded impressed.

"We clearly picked the right person to pass the place down to." He said and I grinned. It was praise like that that got me through my life. When I did my parents proud then I was happy. It's all I needed. A little while later there was a knock on the door and my mom answered it.

"Our guests are here, guess we better be social." My dad said and I laughed. He hated dinner parties but he endured them for my mom. She loved entertaining. When I walked out there my smile fell.

"Elena?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Hi, Damon." She greeted me. She handed her jacket to my mom who smiled knowingly at me. She knew she was coming. She knew it and she didn't tell me. Miranda and my mom were whispering knowingly and kept moving their gazes from me to Elena. My dad escorted Grayson into the family room citing that there was an epic game on TV right now that he couldn't miss.

"When did you get back?" I asked her.

"About an hour ago. I walked in the door and my mom told me we were going out for dinner. I thought we'd be going to Salvatore's but we end up here instead." She said.

"It's good to see you. How was New York?" I asked her.

"It wasn't home. That's why I'm back. My grades were high enough to get a job almost anywhere there but I wanted to be here. It's where my life is." She told me and I smiled.

"Did the other two come back with you?" I asked.

"Caroline is writing for a fashion magazine up there and Bonnie is moving to Washington." She told me and I nodded.

"So what else is new with you?" I asked as we still stood by the door.

"The two of you could sit you know." Miranda suggested and it broke Elena out of whatever spell she had been under.

"Good idea. I'm just going to run to the washroom first." She said starting up the stairs. She knew where everything was considering how much time we had spent together in this house.

"Surprised?" My mom asked me with a smile.

"Very much." I responded.

"If you're wondering she doesn't have anyone. Feel free to get back together with her." Miranda said to me and I laughed. Our mothers were always meddling. Our relationship had always been Elena and I, plus our mothers. They knew everything. If Elena told her mother something, her mother told mine and vice versa. There were times they knew more than Elena and I did.

"Maybe you should go find her. She's been up there a long time." My mom suggested.

"She knows her way through the house." I responded.

"She has been gone a while." Miranda tacked on and I sighed. There was no winning when the two of them were together. At some point I just stopped trying. It was easier to just give in.

I walked down the hall until I found the partially ajar door of my old bedroom. I opened the door and found Elena peering at an old bulletin board that she put up in my room years earlier.

"Hey." I said walking in.

"I'm just taking a trip down memory lane." She said not taking her eyes off the board.

"We were so happy." I recalled seeing all the pictures of us laughing, smiling, kissing and hugging. We were happy in every picture and it showed the better part of our relationship. We spent very little time fighting. Our relationship was perfect up until the week she moved.

"Yeah we were. So are our mothers as annoying as they always have been?" She asked and I laughed.

"Your mom made sure to tell me that you're single." I laughed trying to let her know I wasn't going to pressure her into a relationship with me. It was both of our choices but I knew mine immediately. I would go back to her in a second.

"What about you? You know my romantic status, what's yours?" She asked.

"Single as a pringle." I told her cursing my lame line. She burst out laughing and had tears in her eyes.

"You did not just say that." She laughed.

"I sure did. I shouldn't have though. It was bad." I said and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Single as a pringle. I'm going to remember that until the day I die." She told me and I cursed.

"So how was New York? You never answered my question." I asked keeping a polite distance between us.

"It was lonely. You weren't there." She told me.

"It was the same loneliness here. I almost gave up the restaurant so many times to come after you." I confessed. I hadn't ever told anyone that before.

"Dinner." My mother called from downstairs and the spell was broken again.

"Damn it mother. We were having a good talk." I cursed as we left my old bedroom.

"We'll talk later. We just need to get rid of the parents." She told me with a smirk. She used to say that all the time when we were together. We were always trying to avoid the parents who thought it was still cool to hang with your parents when you were seventeen years old.

Our mothers were deep in conversation when we got back downstairs.

"So we think the two of you should have some time to spend just the two of you. Why don't you let Damon bring you home later, Elena?" Miranda suggested.

"I can do that." I agreed.

"Yeah that sounds good. Where would we go?" She asked.

"Well we could go to my apartment." I suggested and she nodded.

"I would love to see where you're living now." She agreed and I smiled at her. It felt like it did before she left. I was starting to believe we could have made the distance work. It would have been hard but we could have done it. I know it.

After dinner both sets of parents sent us on our way as quickly as they could. If I didn't know any better I would say they were planning on how to get us back together.

"They haven't changed any." She laughed as she followed me out to my car. Elena always used to love my car. We'd had sex in it several times. I didn't bring any of that up but I could tell she was thinking about it. She had the easiest face in the world for me to read and I'm glad that hadn't changed. It only took us a couple minutes to drive to my apartment. When we got there I led her inside.

"Nice place." She said as she looked around.

"Look around. Peek at whatever you want to peek at." I told her and she smiled. She walked around the apartment looking in drawers and on the walls.

"Your mom chose the art didn't she?" She asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" I asked mock offended.

"Maybe the fact that you've never decorated a room in your life." She laughed. I followed her into my bedroom and she looked around.

"Find anything scandalous?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, and that's quite suspicious if you ask me. You can't tell me you've been completely alone since I left four years ago." She pointed out.

"Have you?" I asked.

"There was one guy but it didn't last long. He wasn't you so I just never dated again. I knew I wouldn't be able to get you back if I dated a whole bunch of other guys. Especially ones I have no feelings for." She confessed. She was being completely honest so I knew I had to be too.

"I haven't dated anyone but there have been a few meaningless one night stands. I needed contact but I didn't want to know them because they weren't you. I'm ashamed to say I didn't even know their names." I admitted and she laughed.

"You act like I'm going to walk away and never talk to you again. We were apart for four years I couldn't expect you to be completely celibate for that entire time. I'm just happy that you're still single. It makes this so much easier." She said before reaching up and kissing me. She kissed me softly at first, letting me get used to having her lips on mine again. I had missed that feeling more than anyone knew.

"Elena." I said and she smiled shyly at me.

"I still love you. I've never stopped." She told me.

"Stay with me tonight. I'll take you home in the morning." I told her and she nodded her head.

"I would love to." She told me before I kissed her this time. She pushed past my lips with her tongue and kissed me like she used to. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I backed us towards the bed. I didn't know how far she was willing to go but I knew I needed more than this. I would go as far as she would let me. Just from kissing I was already hard as a rock and I needed far more relief than I was getting. She sat down on the bed when her legs hit the back of it and I had to bend to kiss her. She broke the kiss and I was sure she was putting a stop to this before it got any further. Instead she surprised me by pulling her shirt over her head. Her body was different now than it had been when we were younger. She was curvier and fitter than before. She had clearly been hitting the gym.

"We don't need to do this." I told her and she laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me. I want this clearly more than you do." She told me and I shook my head. There was no way she wanted this more than me. It was inconceivable.

"That's impossible." I said before throwing my shirt off my body and pushing her into the bed and crawling on top of her. She giggled before I sealed my mouth over hers. We kissed and touched and I wanted more than this. She moaned under me and kept arching her hips against my now even harder erection.

"You're hard." She told me in wonder.

"Don't tell me you forget." I teased.

"I don't forget. I missed that more than you know." She said her hands going to my belt and undoing it. When it was undone she used her hands and feet to push my jeans and boxer briefs down my legs. I kicked them off and rose off of her to help her with her jeans. She pouted initially when I pulled away from her but when she figured out what I was doing she was back to normal. When I had to completely naked I crawled back on to her body and slowly guided my erection inside her. She was unbearably tight but it had been years since we had been together. I don't know if she slept with that one other guy she had been with and I didn't care.

"I want to be on top." She told me and I let her roll us over. She was on top now so she put her hands on my chest and started moving herself steadily along my cock. This was how it was supposed to feel. None of the other girls in the past four years had gotten anywhere near here. This felt right unlike them.

"You still on birth control?" I asked her knowing that I didn't put a condom on. We had never worn a condom together so to remember to do it was impossible.

"Yes." She breathed as she continued moving. Our lower halves met together in the middle as I pushed upwards into her. Every time we were completely connected she moaned so I sat up and kissed her. The movements were a lot shallower now but I didn't care. The contact was more important than the deep thrusts right now.

"I'm so close." She sighed and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I wanted her to let go so I could. I knew this first time together after four years apart wouldn't last long but it had exceeded my expectations. When she came apart I held her in my arms and pumped into her a couple more times before emptying.

"I bet this wasn't the plan when they sent you home with me." I laughed after lying in silence for a couple minutes. She was in my arms and drawing shapes on my chest with her finger.

"No, but I don't think they would object if we told them. My mom called my once a week in New York keeping me posted on you. Even if I had wanted to I could never have fallen out of love with you." She told me.

"There was no chance of me falling out of love either. My mom says we're meant to be." I told her taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"We kinda are. So now what?" She asked me and I laughed.

"If you ask me I would like to give you a moment to recover so we can do that all over again." I told her.

"That's your idea of a good time?" She asked me and I nodded.

"You're spending the night anyway, we may as well make the most of it. We'll do something fun tomorrow and tell our parents the good news." I suggested.

"Just what is this good news you speak of?" She asked me.

"Well we're back together." I reminded her.

"Oh right, that." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah that. I'm so happy you're home. I love you Elena." I told her kissing her hair.

"I love you too. I never thought that I would have found the love of my life in the sandbox when I was two years old." She murmured.

"Me neither but it happened. Now come on it's my turn to be on top." I told her and she giggled and rolled onto her back.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... The second part to "Attainable."<p> 


	211. Attainable part 2

This is for euphemiamargareth. I'm slowly working my way through all of your prompts, there are so many of them. Any more prompts to pass on? You know what to do.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings.<p>

"Morning." A husky voice greeted from beside me and I turned my head and everything came flooding back. It was Damon. We had met last night at the club after I decided it was time to get over Stefan. Caroline and I had ran into Stefan first and he told me he'd be willing to sleep with me behind Katherine's back. I declined him, called him an asshole and ran into Damon. What happened next would fuel my fantasies for the foreseeable future, he took me into the bathroom and fucked me until I came harder than I ever had before. Then we came back here and did it again and again until we passed out exhausted around four o'clock this morning.

"Morning." I said rolling onto my side so I could face him.

"Last night and really early this morning was something else." He said chuckling and I knew exactly what he meant. It was that and more.

"It sure was. So where does this leave us?" I asked him.

"I'm not in the business of letting my brother's love life decide anything for me. So if you're into it, we can keep this thing going." He suggested and I grinned.

"I'm no longer in the business of letting your brother dictate my love life either so I'm totally into it." I told him and he actually pumped his fist into the air in triumph. I started laughing and he flipped me onto my back far faster than I thought possible.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked and I laughed even harder. This was so much easier than it was with Stefan. It was playful and fun. Something new and different for me. There was nothing fun about what Stefan and I had. Well here could have been way back in the beginning, but towards the end when he was sleeping with that whore Katherine Pierce there wasn't.

"I sure am. What are you going to do about it?" I asked grinding my bare lower half up into him. He was hard between our bodies and I wanted nothing more than for him to make me stop laughing with that particular appendage.

"I don't know. I could torture you, but that doesn't bode well for me." He noted as he ground into me a little bit.

"No it sure doesn't. Torturing me won't get you anywhere." I told him and he laughed.

"I figured. So I was thinking I'd just use my magnificent body to make you stop laughing, using pleasure instead of torment." He decided as he reared back just enough to thrust inside me. I screamed at the unexpected intrusion. I was sore from last night so he went slower this time for me. I hadn't voiced it, so he must have just knew reflexively that I would be sore. It was a delicious sort of soreness, it showed where he had been and how amazing he had fit there. I gripped his shoulders as he moved and I wanted more, so much more. I wanted him to go harder but I knew I was sore so I would regret that. He raised himself up on his knees without slipping out of me and kept going at his calm but hard pace. His thrusts were deep and they were perfect.

"I'm so close." I moaned and he kept going. He reached down and started rubbing my clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Shit, come on Elena." He urged me and at his command I went off like a rocket. I screamed his name and was immediately relieved that he lived alone and he had no close neighbours. I screamed a lot last night and I couldn't regret it. He made those sounds some out of my mouth because of how talented he was. He deserved to know and I deserved to let him know. When he came, he pulled out and got out of bed, offering me his hand.

"How about a shower?" He asked and I grinned in response. In the shower I knew I would be able to repay all the good things he did to me last night.

"Hmm, that dress is going to cause all sorts of reactions when I leave here today." I noted walking by where my dress from last night was lying as I followed Damon into the bathroom.

"I'll drive you home." He told me and I was relieved. I didn't want to wear that dress where anyone could see me. That's the kind of dress that came with a reputation.

"I'm not ready to go yet. I'm enjoying myself far too much for that." I told him and he turned on the shower and waited until the steam was covering the mirror. He knew how I liked my shower and that was impressive. I stepped into the shower first and he stepped in behind me and shut the glass door.

"I'm not going to fuck you in here Elena. You've had enough for one day." He told me and I smiled at him.

"For now." I responded and he laughed.

"You're insatiable." He said and I laughed at him.

"Only with you." I said and he nodded.

"I like the sound of that." He said before grabbing the body wash off of the ledge. "I'm sorry, all I have is men's." He said and I shrugged.

"As clingy as it's going to sound, I like the idea of smelling like you." I told him and he grinned.

"I like the idea of you smelling like me." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got out of the shower, we could both hear voices downstairs.

"It sounds like brother dearest and the whore." Damon muttered as he pulled some pants and a shirt on. I pulled on my panties from last night but I hated the idea of seeing Katherine and Stefan wearing that dress.

"Do you have anything I could borrow?" I asked him hopefully. Even wearing his clothes was less slutty than wearing that dress again. He went into his closet and came out with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"They're going to be big on you, but at least the pants have a draw string." He told me and I smiled gratefully and pulled them on. When I was done he looked at me with heat in his expression," I love how you look in my clothes."

"They're so comfortable, I don't think I'm going to give them back." I told him as we walked out of the bedroom. I could hear Katherine complaining about missing her nail appointment as they waited for Damon. I rolled my eyes at Stefan's loving reply. Of course he would reschedule her appointment if they were late. He would make sure her manicure was fresh for the engagement party tonight. He wouldn't let anything ruin their night.

"Hello brother." Damon said walking into the sitting room where Katherine and Stefan were standing. Stefan was looking fresh wearing a freshly pressed suit and tie complete with polished shoes. Katherine was dressed the same in a skirt suit and high heels black shoes. Her hair was down and curled, and her huge engagement ring was obvious on her finger.

"Nice of you and your whore to keep us waiting." Katherine snapped. She had absolutely no right to call me a whore when it was her who was sleeping with a taken man for however long it had been going on.

"What are you doing with Elena? You of all people should know that no matter what happens between us, you belong to me." Stefan snapped and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I ever loved him so much.

"She does not belong you, and she sure as hell doesn't belong to me either. No what the hell do you want? You're fucking up a pretty spectacular morning." Damon demanded.

"We are here to tell you to be at the restaurant at six sharp. As emcee of the engagement party, you have to be there early." Katherine snapped.

"I never agreed to be emcee." He told them crossing his arms.

"You're my best man Damon, though you're not acting like it now. You have to do our bidding for the wedding." Stefan sighed and I hated everything about that self-involved asshole.

"Also something you never asked me. You think I want to be your best man when you were such an asshole to Elena. For the record I'd wager she's much better in bed than Kat." Damon responded and I leaned into his side a bit.

"Katherine and I have a bond that surpasses sexual fantasies. It's not about that with us. Elena was just a way to sow my wild oats before I met the real one." Stefan muttered and I saw red. I wanted to kill him.

"Since we're being honest here, Damon is way better in bed." I snapped and Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry our breakup damaged you so much. You're so desperate for me that you go after my brother. You could have had me again last night Elena, we could have been together too." He told me and somehow Katherine remained calm during this conversation.

"I want nothing to do with you. You can go live your stupid life with Katherine "the whore" Pierce. I've been fighting to make sure that's what she's known for, for the rest of her life. But you did me a favour when you cheated on me. I figured out what I was missing." I told him and he shook his head.

"We have to go. We have a nail appointment to get to." Stefan said. "Be there at six."

"I'm bringing a date." Damon called after him.

"And who might that be?" Katherine asked bored.

"Elena, if she accepts." Damon said and I smiled. I would like nothing more than to go to that party, only for the reason that I can show Stefan over and over again what I'm not missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day I was digging through my closet again.

"What are you doing?" Caroline came in and leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to Stefan's engagement party, I need something to wear." I told her.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" She asked shocked. Last time she checked I wanted nothing to do with Stefan Salvatore and she was right. I wanted everything to do with Damon Salvatore.

"It has nothing to do with him. I'm going with Damon." I told her with a smile.

"Is that who you left with last night?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was magnificent a million times over." I told her and she grinned.

"You go girl. You show Stefan what he's missing." She told me as she stood in front of my closet and searched until she found what she was looking for. He handed me over a knee length navy blue dress. It was tame at the front but when you looked at the back, you remembered why it was sexy. The dress was backless almost all the way down to my ass. It was perfect.

"You're amazing Care." I said.

"Pair that with those crazy high black heels you have and you're golden. Stefan won't be able to stop looking at you and neither will Damon." She told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Care." I said and she winked and left the room. Tonight was going to be amazing, I could feel it. It wasn't even about Stefan anymore. It was all about the fact that I should have been with the other Salvatore this whole time.

When it was time to go, I was ready on time and Damon showed up on time.

"Hey." I greeted him leaning in for a quick kiss.

"You look amazing." He said to me and I spun around in a slow circle, showing him the back of the dress, or lack thereof. "I take that back, you look fucking incredible."

"So do you." I laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's go do some damage." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena break the bed and go shopping for a new one.<p> 


	212. Broken Beds

_This is for gem210 and Spartins1988. I decided to combine both of your prompts since they both dealt with broken beds. I hope all of you enjoy this and as always let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p><em>Elena<em>

He pounded into me harder and harder, my hands gripping the bed frame. My moans were coming louder and more frequent as he fucked me harder than he ever had before. I bit my lip, trying to keep my pleasure inside but it was impossible. He wouldn't like it if he knew I was abusing myself in any way. He gathered my hair in his hands and pulled on it, making me arch my back. Arching my back changed the angle in which he was penetrating me. The change was exquisite. This was exactly what I needed when I came home from school this weekend. The stress of pretending to be human while idiotic humans did stupid things around me was eating me alive. This was the best way to get it out of mind. He picked up his pace and flexed into me harder than before. He hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me causing me to scream at the top of my lungs. He was grunting and breathing hard as he fucked me harder and harder. He got to vampire speed and now I was screaming even louder. It was good we were alone because if we weren't anyone else would have thought he was killing me. At the height of his frenzy I had the sickening sound of wood breaking off but didn't care. When I came and he followed behind me I heard it again along with a sick breaking noise as the entire bed collapsed.

"Well." Damon said when we were both standing next to the bed after we were done. The headboard was in pieces from how hard I was gripping it.

"This was entirely your fault." I said unapologetically. It was true because if he hadn't fucked me as good as he had, the headboard would not be broken into smithereens right now. Entirely his fault. The entire bed had collapsed under the force of his thrusts as well. The entire thing was destroyed and it was entirely his fault.

"I think not. You need to get more control of yourself. If you could handle me fucking you, this wouldn't happen." He argued and I laughed.

"If you weren't so damn good at it, I wouldn't have broken the headboard. Maybe we should just stop and go buy a new bed." I suggested. There was no way Damon would be cool with sleeping on a bed without a bedframe. There was no repairing this one.

"Fine, I'm only forgiving you because I love every second of making you lose your mind." He decided as he quickly grabbed his jeans and pulled them on sans underwear. I copied his actions and slipped into a sundress since it was the first thing that my fingers touched.

Once we were both decent we left the room and ran into Caroline and Stefan on the stairs.

"We were just looking for you two." She said seeing us leave the bedroom.

"It will have to wait Blondie. We're going furniture shopping." Damon muttered brushing past them and walking down the stairs.

"Wait. No, we have things to do. You promised you'd help me set up for the party." She pleaded and I briefly remembered offering up Damon and I to help her. But at the moment this was more important.

"Well I need furniture. You can blame your bestie on that." Damon muttered grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

"What do you mean you need furniture. Last time I checked you had pretty amazing furniture Damon." Caroline muttered annoyed.

"Take a look in my room Caroline and tell me I have nice furniture Blondie." He told her as he paused on the stairs. I let a giggle out and he smirked and shook his head. With a huff Caroline walked down the hall and opened Damon's door.

"What the hell happened to your bed?" She demanded.

"Well you see when two people love each other and want each other intensely things happen like me fucking the living daylights out of my girlfriend. I fucked her so good that she tore my bed frame up." Damon said speaking to her like she was an idiot.

"You broke the bed having sex?" Caroline clarified with her eyebrows raised.

"In a nutshell yes. So we are going to buy a new bed." Damon explained as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs. I heard Caroline mutter something as I followed Damon out of the house.

"We'll help you when we get back." I told her.

"You'd better." She said shaking her head and I couldn't hold back my laughter. The story really was ridiculous but at least it was the truth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we help you find anything?" A salesperson who's name tag read "Dan" asked when we were perusing the beds.

"Actually yes. We need your sturdiest bed frame." Damon said with his arm secured around my waist.

"They're all sturdy sir." Dan told us and Damon laughed.

"My last bed was from here and unfortunately it's in pieces on my bedroom floor right now. So I need something sturdier." Damon told him and he paled slightly.

"Our beds are not guaranteed if you jump on them." He spoke and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I was not jumping on the bed. I'm not five." Damon told him with a roll of his eyes.

"If I may, can I ask what you were doing when the bed fell apart." He asked not used to someone expressing dislike in one of their products.

"If you must know I was fucking the living daylights out of my girl. So it's not the furniture's fault so to speak. I just need your sturdiest model." He told him and I blushed scarlet.

"Oh. Well in that case…" He said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure this is something you've never had to deal with." I said knowing Damon enjoyed the awkward nature of this conversation. He loved seeing other people uncomfortable. Disarming people like that was a hobby of his and he was really good at it.

"It's definitely new territory for me. I would have to recommend this model. It's solid oak stained dark." He told us and I nodded.

"It'll match the rest of your furniture." I told him and he nodded.

"I agree. We'll take this one." Damon said and the guy sighed in relief.

"What size?" He asked.

"King." I told him taking the reins on this. I didn't want Damon making the guy more nervous and uncomfortable than he already was.

"Delivery or would you like to transport it yourself?" He asked.

"Delivery please. We only have my boyfriends car." I told him and he nodded. When he said a total Damon handed him his black credit card and he ran it through. Damon signed the slip and we left the store.

While we waited for the bed to be delivered we helped Caroline plan the party since we apparently had promised her.

"Why are you turning my house into party central?" Damon demanded for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"I want to have a party, is that so wrong?" She demanded tired of him asking.

"When said party is in my house, yes it is." He muttered.

"It's Stefan's house too." Caroline muttered petulantly.

"Don't bring me into this." Stefan said immediately. He refused to be put in the middle of an argument between his brother and his girlfriend, mainly because he knew his brother would win. Damon never lost an argument unless it was with me. Usually arguments ended with sex but he definitely didn't win because I was famous for using sex to distract him. It was a perfectly good solution to all of my problems.

Once the bed was delivered Damon and I disappeared upstairs to set it up. Damon didn't want them putting it together since he didn't trust their ability to put it together. Once we were done he looked at me with what could only be described as a lewd expression.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"I say we christen this bed? Make sure it's up to par." He suggested. I raised my eyebrows at him knowing what he was going for. There was a party going on downstairs but he wanted to test out the new bed.

"I'm sure it's fine." I said with a smirk.

"Oh but we won't know that until we test it out." He said with an ever lewder smirk. He was going to get his way and he knew it. I was surprisingly fine with it.

"Okay you win." I said with a smirk. Like there was ever a chance he would lose this one.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon and Elena as step-siblings as requested by 3 readers.<p> 


	213. Forbidden

This is for Carolina, mylove4Klaus,Hhhheyy.

* * *

><p>Was it wrong to feel this away about someone you weren't supposed to have? Some people would say yes, others would be okay with it. There was just something so taboo about being in love with someone that close to you. Even now as we were outside in our safe haven where no one could find us we were still worried. What if someone found out? What if our parents found out?<p>

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me and I shrugged. He knew what I was thinking about, because he was thinking about it to. By his own admission he thought about it all the time.

"Same thing you are. How can this be wrong, when it feels so right?" I asked him with my head on his shoulder.

"There's no way it's wrong. We're not blood Elena." He told me and I was immediately placated again. He was right, it wasn't incest when you weren't blood related. I'm in love with my step-brother and that's fine. There is nothing wrong with that. We are connected through marriage not anything else, aside from our love to each other.

"I know that. It's just the idea of it. No one would understand if we told them." I sighed. My mom was starting to get suspicious of where we went. At first she was happy that we got along so well, but now she suspects something. When my mom married Damon's dad we were sat down and talked to about the possibility of us ever starting to like each other. It was strictly forbidden but that didn't stop it from happening. We've been hiding it for months now and I knew we were both tired of it.

"We'd be disowned for sure. It's a good thing I'm nineteen and getting ready to move out anyway. You could come with me if it became necessary. You're almost eighteen." He told me and I nodded. Living with Damon would be the best thing ever. We could be a couple. We wouldn't have to hide.

"Let's do it." I said excitedly. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this house where it would be seen as a sin to be in love with Damon.

"You want to move out?" He asked me his eyes wider than before. He didn't expect me to just go for it. To be honest, I didn't either. But it was the perfect solution.

"Yeah, not right now but soon. We should tell them first and see what their reaction is." I told him and he nodded. I knew he agreed with me. We couldn't just run away despite how attractive that possibility was. We couldn't leave our brothers or even our parents behind.

"There's a dinner party tomorrow night, celebrating my father's return. We could tell my dad and your mom then." Damon suggested taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I would agree to anything when he did that. He knew it too. But that's not why he did it, he just wanted to touch me. We couldn't touch each other around anyone else, so it was only in these quiet moments that we could be together.

"We should tell them before it so they don't find out around lots of other people." I suggested and he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. There's no way walking up to them when the mayor and his wife were around is a good idea." He said and I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Good point." I said and he leaned over and kissed me. Our time together for the day was coming to an end. They would be looking for us shortly and I didn't want to be found in his arms. Well I did, but it would be a bad way to tell everyone about us.

"I want to kiss you for a few minutes before we get back to pretending." He told me and I nodded more than okay with that idea. He could kiss me for as long as he wanted and I wouldn't object. Kissing him was better than breathing most of the time. He covered my mouth with his, effectively cutting off my train of thought. There was nothing going through my mind at all now except for his lips on mine. He rolled me until I was on my back and he was hovering over me even though I knew he wouldn't push me any further right now. We had sex, we just hadn't today. We ran out of time and I hated rushing sex. It felt impersonal when we just did it and got dressed, I liked cuddling afterward.

"We better go." I said finally when he let me up for air.

"You go first." He told me and I nodded. I adjusted my shirt and reapplied my lip gloss before leaving our hideaway. He would give me five minutes to get into the house before he followed so there was no assumptions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elena, come in here for a minute." My mom called when I opened the door and walked past her study. I sighed and walked in where I found her with a bunch of cocktail dresses sitting on her desk.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I need you to pick a dress for tomorrow night Elena. Where is Damon, I picked out some ties for him." She asked as if we were putting her behind schedule.

"I don't know where he is. I was reading under my tree, I haven't seen him." I told her convincingly. I'd been using the same lie since we got together. I never told anyone where my tree was because it was my private spot when I needed to be alone. It was on the very back of the Salvatore property and no one else had any reason to go out there. It was a nice quiet walk.

"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you about something else too." She said spinning around on her chair to look at me. I sighed because I knew exactly what this was about.

"Not this again mom. I'm not going to change my mind." I sighed.

"Just consider it. You're the only one who could convince your brother. Giuseppe wants us to be a family and he wants you and Jeremy to have our last name." She told me. That was wrong on so many levels because I was in love with Damon. But she didn't need to know that right now. There was a very distinct chance that I would end up a Salvatore someday anyway.

"I don't want to consider this and I don't want to convince Jeremy. He feels the same way I do. Grayson Gilbert is still our father. I'm not changing my last name until the day I get married." I told her.

"Alright, I guess I can respect that. Giuseppe just really wants us to be a family." She sighed trying to guilt trip me into it. It wasn't going to happen.

"If you remember correctly, I didn't want to be a family with him. I wanted my old family back." I reminded her and she sighed.

"I know you miss your father sweetheart. But I've gotten over him, you should too." She said her eyes soft.

"I will someday. He's my father and I loved him. He's gone too soon." I told her my eyes filling up. My dad was my best friend for all of my life until we lost him last year. It hadn't taken my mom long to move on to Giuseppe Salvatore in all of his wealthy splendor. My mom's not a gold digger, it's just she fell in love because she needs to be loved. She can't stand not having someone to love. I couldn't blame her but at the same time I hated that she moved on. I heard the door open and my mom called Damon in to show him the ties. I perused the dresses and put two to the side.

"I like that one." Damon told me in a friendly tone and I immediately picked that one up. If it was the one he liked then that's what I would wear. It was an eggplant colour with a sweetheart neckline that was covered with lace. It was demure so my mom would approve but it was sexy too. It was tight to the hips where it flared out into a graceful skirt. I loved it, it was the one I was leaning towards too.

"Thanks." I said to him before leaving the room and going up to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I met Damon downstairs about half an hour before the party. My mom was downstairs too waiting for Giuseppe to get home and making sure everything was ready for the party. Giuseppe had been in New York for four months doing something for the business. I admittedly blanked whenever he talked about work. I smiled and nodded, that's all I could do. It was boring as hell.

"You look beautiful." Damon whispered as my mom fluttered around making sure everything was perfect before husband number two walked through the door. Jeremy and Stefan were downstairs with us looking like they'd rather be anywhere else. Neither of them liked parties and to be honest neither did Damon and I. But it gave us a reason to dance together so we were cool with them.

"I'm home." Giuseppe called as he stepped through the door, immediately going to my mom and kissing her hard. I was happy that she was happy but that didn't mean I had to like Giuseppe. He wasn't my dad and that's all there is to it.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Damon asked my mom and dad and they looked suspicious for a second.

"I figured something like this would happen eventually. Meet me and your mother in our office immediately." Giuseppe said coolly so Damon and I followed. They knew what we wanted and I could see it now, they weren't going to be happy about it. Damon shut the door behind us and we stood in front of my mom and Giuseppe.

"What's going on Elena?" My mom asked and I took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Damon." I told her just spitting it out. It was easier than going around the words over and over again.

"He's your brother!" My mom gasped.

"No he's not. He's your husband's son. I've already made it clear that your husband is not my dad so relation wise he's nothing. I'm in love with him." I told her.

"It's wrong Elena." She told me shaking her head.

"How could you let this happen?" Giuseppe roared at Damon.

"You think I wanted to fall in love with your wife's daughter? It just happened." Damon defended, never backing down from his father.

"Well the two of you have to know that this isn't going to continue right? Elena is still a minor therefore we have say in who she sees." Giuseppe told us and I balked. He had no right to make rules for me. My mom was folded into Giuseppe's arms and I knew she was on board with whatever he planned.

"What can you do?" Damon demanded.

"Elena is seventeen years old, therefore I control who she sees. You and she no longer have a relationship from now on." Giuseppe ordered.

"I'm going to be eighteen in two months." I spit out.

"You're not eighteen right now young lady. As long as you live under my roof, you follow my rules." He said and I balked again.

"You are not my father and don't worry I won't be living under your roof when I turn eighteen." I told him.

"Fine. But until then the two of you are not to see each other. Now there is a party starting, we need to get out there and pretend this debacle never happened." He said taking my mother's hand and leading her out.

"I'm not going to stop seeing you." I told him shaking my head and he kissed my lips.

"We don't have to. We just have to be sneakier than before." He promised and I kissed him again before following him out to where there was people gathered that hadn't been here when we went into the study.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meet me outside in fifteen." Damon whispered as he walked past me a couple hours into the party. I nodded and sipped my juice. I was miserable that it went so badly. It would be easy to sneak out because my mom and Giuseppe were schmoozing with the mayor and his wife. They would be occupied until midnight at least. They weren't going to let me out of their sights for the next two months so I had to make tonight count. It would be the last time for a while, but that's okay. My eighteenth birthday, I would be gone with him. When my allotted fifteen minutes were up I walked out of the house and to our safe haven, a dilapidated barn that we fixed up together on the inside.

When I got inside he bolted the door shut.

"This is our last time until you're eighteen isn't it?" He asked me and I nodded slowly.

"That's okay, it's only two months and during that time I'll get us a place. My dad isn't going to let me stay, I can see that now. He'll give me time to find a place but beyond that he's going to want me gone." He told me and I nodded. I hated the idea of not being able to see him all the time. But it would only be temporary and then we would be together forever.

"Let's make this last time count." I told him launching myself into his arms and kissing him like it would be the last time; and it would for a while at least. He kissed me back and wound his arms around me squeezing my tight enough to convince me that if he had the option he would never let me go. When he lay me down on the makeshift bed made of cushions and pillows that we had pilfered I was already ready for him.

"I love you Elena." He told me as he quickly rid himself of his clothes. I watched him but waited until he was done because he loved undressing me. He did it slowly and tenderly. He started by pulling my shoes off my feet and setting them on the ground beside our bed. "Sit up." He urged me. I did as he said and he pulled the zipper on my back until my back was open. He gently pushed the shoulders off until the top was hanging from my waist.

"Please." I pleaded and he knew what I wanted. He unclasped my bra before laying me back down and kissing me again. He moved his way down my neck and left sucking kisses all the way down until he came to my breasts. He suckled each nipple for a minute before pulling my dress the rest of the way down with my panties. He kissed his way back up my body before aligning himself with me.

"I love you." He repeated and I gripped his biceps as he slowly guided himself inside me.

"I love you." I told him as he started gently pushing inside me. He moved slowly, as if he never wanted it to end. But we both knew it was going to. He gripped my hands as he moved, never missing a beat. We never stopped kissing, our entire bodies were melded together. His weight was crushing me but I didn't care. I never wanted him to move. We didn't need words so we didn't use them. When I came crashing down he followed behind me with a call of my name.

While we were dressing he looked at me.

"I promise when you turn eighteen I will get you out of here." He told me.

"I know you will. I promise I will still love you as much as I do right now in two months." I promised.

"I know you will. I'll find us a place and get it ready." He said.

"I'm counting down." I told him as he slid open the door.

"Me too." He said as we walked back up to the house hand in hand. It didn't matter now if anyone saw anything. I didn't care and neither did he. We would be together for real soon enough.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... Damon finds a vibrator that Elena uses for when they're not together.<p> 


	214. Blue

**This is for a guest reader. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You're here already?" I asked into the phone excitedly. I was just leaving my class and walking back to my dorm only to get the call that the love of my undead life is here already. Best news ever! I had to know that Damon would be an overachiever and get here hours before he said he would be. He voiced the affirmative and I nearly started jumping for joy until he said he was going through my things while he waited. He told me that if I had anything I wouldn't want him to find I should get back there as quick as I could. I laughed because there was nothing in there that he couldn't find. Caroline was gone for the weekend so it was the perfect time to get Damon here for some sexy time. I didn't know when I started calling it that, but it had to be his influence.<p>

"I'm coming." I told him.

"No, not yet you're not." Was his response and I stopped in my tracks. He was going to start this now when I was still ten minutes away from my dorm. He was playing hardball and it wasn't fair.

"Ten minutes." I said before hanging up on him. I didn't give him a chance to respond. I needed to get back but vampire speed wasn't exactly approved here at Whitmore.

"Hey, a couple of us are going for coffee if you want to join us. I know how you like your coffee." A guy I was friendly with, Jasper, said to me.

"No thanks, I'll take a rain check." I told him and he laughed.

"Come on Elena. Coffee…" He said knowing coffee was one of my weak spots. Unfortunately my biggest weak spot was sitting in my dorm room going through my things right this very minute.

"I'm sorry I really have to get to my dorm." I told him apologetically. I did want to go with them, but I wanted to have sex with Damon more.

"Hot date?" Evie, Jasper's girlfriend asked.

"Definitely. My boyfriend is down for the weekend and he's waiting at my dorm right now." I told her and she laughed.

"Come on Jasper, let her go. Maybe she'll join us later on for dinner with the boy toy." She suggested.

"I'll talk to Damon and let you know." I told her before spinning on my heel and walking towards the dorm again. I waved when they called out "bye" to me. It would be kind of fun to take Damon for dinner with Jasper and Evie. I think he would like them. I know I did, they were totally low key. My phone chimed in my pocket and I pulled it out. _Bored vampire in room 203… make it snappy. _ Was what his text said and I laughed. I picked up my speed until I was jogging at a human pace to get back to my room.

When I got there Damon was reclined across my bad tossing something blue back and forth between his hands.

"Damon!" I squealed when I realized what he was holding.

"Have fun without me?" He asked holding the blue vibrator in his hands.

"I have to come sometimes." I told him shaking my head. He of all people should know that. I know his hands get quite a workout when I'm not around. We're both supremely sexual beings and we both need sex like we need to breath, preferably with each other. It's one of the many reasons why we're so compatible.

"See I can't help but notice its blue. Your old one was pink." He noted.

"So?" I asked.

"Did you buy a blue one to help remind you of me when we're not together?" He asked with a smirk and I couldn't deny that man anything.

"Yes." I answered just giving in.

"Good to know. If it makes you feel better I jack off to your picture on my phone." He told me and I felt myself get wet.

"Before I forget we're going out for dinner with two of my friends tonight." I told him.

"Oh really?" He asked challenging me.

"You'll like these ones I promise. Jasper and Evie, I've told you about them." I reminded him.

"I recall those names. What's in it for me?" He asked with a carnal expression on his face.

"I'll fuck you hard right here right now." I told him and he shrugged and readily nodded his head.

"You fuck me now and I'll go. But when we get back I get to fuck you." He told me and I nodded. It seemed like a fair trade to me.

"Good. Just let me text Evie and then I'll get back to you." I told him but my mouth dropped when he stood up and pulled his shirt off. Seconds later he was stepping out of his pants leaving him gloriously naked and lying on my bed again. Good God, how was I supposed to focus on typing out my message to Evie? He looked good enough to eat and I most definitely wanted a taste.

When I was finished I put the phone on the desk not waiting for her reply before walking over to the bed losing clothing as I went. My shoes were gone first, then my sweater and t-shirt. After that my bra and jeans with my panties. By then I was crawling onto the bed and taking his length in my hand and pumping him.

"I want your come." I told him and he nodded.

"You can have it but you have to let me eat you." He told me and I hadn't had his mouth on me in too long so I would agree to anything right now. I slid down and took him in my mouth, pressing the tip of my tongue to the slit at the tip of his dick. He hissed as I pumped the rest of his cock in my hands. He felt so good and so hard in my mouth and I couldn't wait until he was in my pussy. "Take me in your mouth." He ordered and I immediately obliged him. I wanted him in my mouth, I wanted all of him in my mouth. When I succeeded I fondled his balls in my hand causing him to groan.

"Come." I told him releasing him for a moment and he hissed when I dragged my teeth down his length.

"That won't be a problem." He groaned before spilling. When he was finished he grabbed me by the waist and settled me so I was straddling his face. He clearly had no intention of moving and I wasn't going to argue with this position. I ground down almost immediately as he started devouring me. His arms were wrapped around my legs holding me down. I moaned and screamed as he ate me expertly. I rode his face until I came with a keening cry. Before I had even recovered he had me on my hands and knees and was plunging inside of me to the hilt. I screamed again as he roughly fucked me and I couldn't even bring myself to complain that I was supposed to be fucking him. This was better anyway. He was far better at it than I was. He slammed into me over and over again causing my eyes to roll back in my head. He wasn't taking mercy on me at all, I pressed my face into the mattress not able to hold my upper body up anymore. He reached around me and pulled me up so my back was against his chest. I kept my back arched so he never slipped out of me.

"I'm so close." I moaned and he kissed the back of my neck in response. He fingered my clit while keeping in time with his thrusts. I knew when I went off again it was going to be intense as hell.

"Come on Elena." He urged and at his prompt I went off like a rocket. I exploded around him and he followed behind me before collapsing into me so we were in a tangled mess on the bed.

"Shit." I groaned when we finished.

"Text your friends and request an early dinner. We can go do that, then I'm not nearly done with you yet. If I go another round right now, we won't be going anywhere at all." He told me looking at the clock. Eagerly I did as he said and texted Evie. She agreed and said we could meet at the bar in fifteen minutes.

"Come on let's get dressed." I told him and he sat up and pulled his pants back on.

"Let's do this." He said and I laughed. He was dressed quickly and when he was he waited patiently for me.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to get back in that bed and never leave it.

"Let's. Because when I get you home we're doing that again." He warned me.

"Yeah, but this time I get to fuck you." I alerted him, and he just smirked at me.

"Good luck with that." He responded.

* * *

><p>Next time on HDYWI... a threesome between Katherine, Damon and Elena.<p> 


End file.
